Historia del Supremo
by MasasinMaze
Summary: Natsu recuerda completamente su pasado y esto lo lleva a dejar Fairy Tail para embarcarse en un viaje lejos de Magnolia. Unirá a distintos magos y seres para que se unan a él durante su viaje. Será reconocido por toda el mundo y volverá a Tártaros con intenciones únicas. Todo el peso del Universo descansa sobre los hombros de un solo pelirosa. NatsuxMuchasChicas y mucho Lemon.
1. Despertar del Supremo

_**Como un No muerto has vivido, como un Elegido fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como Cazador te adaptaste al ambiente y como un Héroe serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

 _ **No muerto : seras aquel que aunque caiga de la mas dura manera, se volverá a levantar, aunque tu cuerpo este literalmente muerto, tu alma lo levantara de nuevo para seguir adelante y proteger lo que es valioso para ti, tu voluntad de proteger siempre te mantendrá Vivo, eres y seras siempre el unico que decidirá cuándo tirar la toalla, nadie mas tomara esa decisión por ti, hasta que ese momento llegue viviras perseverando hasta que por fin decidas partir.**_

 _ **Elegido: has pensado todo el tiempo que no tenías nada especial, siempre has vivido en la humildad pensando que tus esfuerzos no harian nada en un futuro, y aun asi eso no evito que las demas personas vieran tu potencial, se necesito de un impulso que te despertara y te obligara a tomar las riendas de tu vida, después de todo no naciste para eso, fuiste elegido por el resto para desempeñar este papel, tus cualidades son las que te hacen merecedor de tal cargo.**_

 _ **Cazador: comenzaste teniendo miedo, es algo que no se puede evitar, entras en un mundo donde el más fuerte sobrevive, donde las multitudes predominan, donde la sociedad determina el valor de las personas por su desempeño en la comunidad, es normal que tuvieras miedo ante tal panorama, pero aun así te adaptaste, no cambiaste tu forma de ser, solo te camuflas, nunca mentiste con respecto a quién eres o que representas, solo cambiaste las reglas que te oprimían a tu favor, ahora no eres la presa de la sociedad, eres ahora su depredador, ahora el único miedo que sientes es de no tener miedo.**_

 _ **Héroe: tu solo te sientes bien cuando sabes que has hecho lo correcto, has ayudado desinteresadamente a quienes lo necesitan, siempre has defendido al inocente, nunca juzgaste a una persona por los comentarios de otros, has velado por el bien de todos, siempre has dado la cara por las personas que necesitan un Héroe, y aunque tu nunca te consideres asi, ya eres poseedor del titulo, otros te han nombrado un héroe, ese cargo no lo decides llevar, se te es encargado y ahora necesitas seguir como hasta ahora porque en algún lugar alguien necesita un héroe.**_

* * *

Hola!, esta historia es creada originalmente por mi, por lo cual haré uso de distintos personajes de Fairy Tail y algún otro que creé para conveniencia del argumento, ciertamente modificare algunas cosas, o ignorare explicar información que no sea relevante, algunos personajes no reaccionan como lo hacen en esta historia, pero debido a que es mi historia, no tengo problemas en controlarlos a mi antojo, JUAJUAJUA!, bueno... supongo que eso seria todo... AH sí por cierto, habra escenas sexuales por lo que la calificación sería MA(creo).

 _ **1)*CAMBIO DE TIEMPO Y LUGAR*…FECHA**_ ** _EXACTA_**

 **2)-Diálogo del personaje-**

 _ **3)-dialogo*Acciones o detalles que ocurren mientras el personaje habla* dialogo-**_

 **4)*Pensamiento de alguien fuera del dialogo de un personaje***

 _5)"Texto de un carta o mención a alguna frase o título dicha, pero no fue narrada en un diálogo"_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _ **:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno._

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 1: Despertar del Supremo_**

 ***En magnolia-Con Natsu* 5 de enero del Año 0**

Era una nueva mañana en la ciudad de Magnolia, mientras que los rayos solares entraban por la ventana junto a las tranquilizantes brisas de la naturaleza, descansaba tendido y apacible el Dragon Slayer de fuego, que tras una larga misión con su compañero Happy el día anterior estaba completamente exhausto, el joven mago tuvo que viajar durante la mayoría del día en la única debilidad que tenían los Dragon Slayer, y esa era los transportes, era muy curioso como aquellos magos con una de las magias más antiguas y difíciles de aprender podían doblegarse de manera tan crítica al solo poner un pie en uno de los transportes.

Tras despertarse un tanto agitado Natsu decidió que lo mejor para relajarse seria pasear por un rato en el bosque, haciendo mucho silencio el joven salió por la ventana de su habitación para no despertar a su compañero Happy quien dormía plácidamente en su hamaca, tras salir de la casa, Natsu camino un poco preocupado, pensando en el sueño que había tenido el día anterior…

 _ ***El sueño de Natsu***_

" _Tras levantar la mirada al hermoso cielo que se observaba en el horizonte, Natsu puede observar como enfrente de la puesta de sol, se visualizaba las sombras de lo que parecían ser dragones, aun tras ocultarse el sol se apreciaba aun a los dragones viajando libremente, surcando los cielos con voracidad e imponencia, Natsu observaba todo ese magnífico paisaje como un mero espectador a tan solo unos dos metros del suelo, Natsu visualizo acostado en la verde grama de la colina, a un joven que no aparentaba más de 24 años y era de contextura fuerte, pero no tanta, tenía el cabello rosado salmón que le llegaba a un poco por debajo de los hombros, este joven tenía el cabello revuelto de manera despelucada debido a las brisas que acontecieron aquella noche, el joven tenía los ojos verde esmeralda y llevaba unos pantalones negros solo un poco holgados mientras que un chaleco de color gris cubría el fornido torso, y llevaba sobre todo eso una capa de color negro y en los bordes llevaba franjas de color dorado, el joven emitía una luz que irradiaba poder, para Natsu le era imposible articular algún movimiento por cuenta propia, él era atraído por alguna fuerza invisible hacia el joven que brillaba aún más mientras Natsu se acercaba contra su voluntad, al momento de llegar a la espalda del chico, este volteo a ver a Natsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que el propio Natsu daba todo el tiempo, el joven dijo –Es hora de despertar- para que todo se quedara en blanco"._

* * *

 _ ***Con Natsu, en el bosque***_

Tras recordar aquel sueño Natsu se encuentra en medio de un despejado campo en medio del bosque.

 **-Que rayos fue ese sueño?-** , se preguntaba Natsu con la intención de ver que podía significar aquel sueño, Natsu cierra los ojos para indagar en sus memorias en su cabeza, para confirmar si él tenía una memoria al respecto, dado que el joven del sueño se parecía mucho al propio mago de fuego.

 **–¡Vamos, por algo estuve practicando la meditación recientemente!-** , dijo Natsu mientras apretaba los ojos lo más posible y tranquilizaba su pulso cardiaco para luego entrar lentamente en su mente.

* * *

 _ ***Dentro de la mente de Natsu ***_

Se podía visualizar un paisaje de nubes en la que resaltaban grandes pilares de diamantes carmesí que se imponían en el armónico paisaje, Natsu estaba observando al menos unos 10 pilares, él podía apreciar como al tocarlos podía ver todas las memorias que el joven había vivido desde su infancia hasta la actualidad; Él era solo un joven de 18 que fue criado durante su infancia por el Rey Dragón de Fuego llamado Ignee,l el cual fue su figura paterna y le enseño a leer, escribir, hablar y la magia DS, tras un día que Natsu despertó su padre ya no se encontraba con él, a la edad de siete años el pequeño Natsu buscaba a su padre que había desaparecido, tras buscar a lo largo de varios días Natsu llega a la ciudad de Magnolia para encontrarse con un hombre mayor de pequeña estatura llamado Makarov, este amable hombre le ofreció al pequeño mago unirse al gremio de magos llamado Fairy Tail del cual el hombre era maestro, tras ver a alguien que se preocupó por él, el pequeño Natsu acepto felizmente, tras eso los miembros de Fairy Tail le aceptaron con una fiesta, tras pasar el tiempo Natsu podía considerar a Fairy Tail un hogar, o mejor aún una familia; Pero algo no encajaba había un pilar que se podía apreciar de manera notoria en el paisaje, era cincuenta veces más grueso que los otros y era el más alto de todos, tanto que no se podía observar donde terminaba en el cielo.

Natsu curioso por ver que memorias podía contener aquel pilar se fue acercando hasta encontrase con una silueta en medio del camino entre él y el pilar, a medida que se fue acercando logro reconocer la silueta enfrente suyo, era el chico del sueño que había tenido Natsu.

 **-¡EY! ¿Quién eres?, qué hacías en mi sueño y que haces en mi cabeza?-** , le dijo Natsu con ansiedad a él joven, quien serenamente respondió.

 **-Me alegra saber el tipo de persona que eres, y me aterra ver el cambio que podrías sufrir-** ,se podía escuchar un leve tono de alegría y preocupación en el joven.

 **-¿De que estas hablando?, solo dime que haces en mi cabeza y por qué te pareces a mí pero un tanto mayor-** , dijo irritado Natsu por no saber quién era aquel individuo que le hablaba tan tranquilamente en su cabeza.

 **-Si quieres saberlo todo sobre ti toca ese pilar y tus dudas serán resueltas-** , dijo el joven mientras señalaba el pilar con una notoria sonrisa inocente, al decir eso esa figura solo desapareció de un momento a otro, dejando a Natsu solo frente al inmenso pilar que le llamaba, Natsu suavemente toco aquel pilar para luego empezar a recordar…

* * *

 _ ***Afuera de la mente de Natsu***_

Tras tocar el pilar Natsu se encontraba gritando a todo pulmón en el bosque, gritando de dolor y agonía, gritaba por el miedo y gritaba por una presión que sentía en su cuerpo, la cual iba aumentando a medida que pasaban los segundos, y al rato de media hora el dolor se había desvanecido, solo para dejar a un Natsu parado en medio del campo de manera completamente quieta, este se encontraba levantando las manos para mirarlas fijamente mientras que de ellas salían unos potentes torrentes de rayos, en las palmas se observaba unas flamas negras y se apreciaba una aura de color dorado que envolvía al joven mago de fuego, tras observar su aspecto Natsu no respondió como se esperaría del mago pelirosa, Natsu tan solo sonrió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para luego empezar a caminar a casa de nuevo y cambiarse la ropa que llevaba dado que su apariencia había cambiado de manera abismal.

* * *

 _ ***En magnolia***_

Tras una horas de pasar por unas tiendas de ropa que se encontraban abiertas en el distrito comercial de Magnolia, el mago empezó a caminar en dirección al gremio, se mostraba con un semblante sereno y maduro, de camino se observaba a todas las mujeres jóvenes y no tan jóvenes mirar anonadadas al Dragon Slayer, dado que tenía un aura y una apariencia que atraía de manera increíble al sexo femenino.

Tras llegar a las puertas del gremio, pudo visualizar el ambiente característico que representaba y diferenciaba a Fairy Tail de todos los gremios del continente, se podía ver en la barra a una alegre peliblanca de cabello largo llamada Mirajane Strauss limpiando la barra y sirviendo un trozo de pastel de fresa a una peliroja de cabello escarlata llamada Erza Scarlet, mientras que al lado de la peliroja se encontraba una peliblanca de cabello corto llamada Lissana Strauss, la cual era la hermana menor de Mirajane conversando con una pelimorada llamada Kinana, a la esquina de la barra se podía apreciar a una chica de cabello castaño llamada Kana Alberona que se bebía cantidades industriales de cerveza, algo que ya era muy normal, en el centro del gremio se veía a un a tres chicos peleando de manera violenta y salvaje, por supuesto esto era el pan de cada día en este peculiar gremio de magos, uno de ellos era un chico de musculatura prominente de cabello blanco y de alta estatura llamado Elfman Strauss, hermano menor de Mirajane y hermano mayor de Lissana, otro de ellos era un chico de cabello negro con varias perforaciones en toda su cara el cual se llamaba Gajeel Redfox que al igual que Natsu, él era un Dragon Slayer, pero a diferencia de Natsu, él era un Dragon Slayer de Hierro, y el ultimo chico el cual era un pelinegro que utilizaba magia de hielo se llamaba Gray Fullbuster, en las mesas localizada en las esquinas del gremio se encontraba un rubia llamada Lucy Heartfilia hablando con su mejor amiga, la cual tenía el cabello azul y se llamaba Levy MacGarden, junto a las dos se ubicaba una chica de cabello azul aún más largo que el de Levy con una piel pálida llamada Juvia Lockser, la cual está completamente enamorada de Gray pero este no la ve de la misma forma, actuando cortante con ella todo el tiempo.

Natsu al entrar con una patada abriendo las puertas del gremio, todos los miembros del gremio voltearon a ver a un Natsu de una apariencia madura, aparentando veinte cuatro años de edad, era notablemente más alto con una altura de un metro ochenta y cuatro, tenía un cuerpo fornido y visiblemente marcado, llevaba puesto una botas negras de estilo militar, un pantalón negro un poco holgado de los lados pero notablemente nuevo, una camisa de color rojo vino tinto manga corta que se pegaba a su formado torso, un chaleco negro sin mangas y una túnica negra con detalles de dorado y rojo en los bordes, en su antebrazo izquierdo llevaba un tatuaje de color negro en forma de dragón con cuernos y alas de ángel, el cabello sorprendentemente para todos era de un largo que no correspondía con su compañero, el cabello color salmón le llegaba por debajo de los hombros y tenía dos pequeños triángulos en las mejillas de color negro y tenían una forma filosa apuntando a la nariz, contando que también portaba una espada con una funda negra con detalles rojo sangre, la funda tenía la apariencia de tan antigua como un propio dragón, por ultimo su preciada bufanda estaba enrollada alrededor de su brazo derecho.

Todo el gremio se quedó en silencio mientras admiraban la nueva apariencia de su amigo Natsu, se veía sereno y con una voz acorde a su nueva edad dijo, **–Oi chicos, buenos días-** , para luego avanzar hacia la barra.

 **-E-Ey Cerebro de flama, que pasa con ese nuevo look?, y que pasa que ahora pareces mayor?-** , dijo Gray desafiante ante la nueva apariencia de su rival.

 **-Hola Gray, por el momento no responderé a tus preguntas pero creo que más importante es que te pongas ropa-** , dijo Natsu mientras señalaba la ausencia de ropa en su amigo el cual tenía la manía de desnudarse de un momento a otro de manera involuntaria.

 **-¡D-Demonios no me di cuenta!-** , dijo gray antes de taparse e irse a vestir, todo el mundo se quedó blanco ante las palabras de Natsu debido a que el todo el tiempo hablaba de manera agresiva con Gray y siempre le hablaba con sobrenombres, todos automáticamente se preguntaron si el fin del mundo se acercaba, por el hecho de que Natsu no peleará con Gray.

Natsu se acercó a la barra mientras que todos los miembros principales del gremio se le acercaban, en ese momento un chico alto rubio llamado Laxus Dreyar quien era un Dragon Slayer de rayo, una chica de quince años peliazul llamada Wendy Marvell quien era una Dragon Slayer de aire acompañada de una gata blanca voladora llamada Charle y un gato azul llamado Happy que era el hijo/Compañero de Natsu, y un hombre maduro peli naranja oscuro llamado Gildarts Clive bajaban del segundo piso por que acababan de escuchar lo que Natsu dijo y estaban igual de sorprendidos que el resto del gremio, entonces se acercaron junto al resto para ver que le paso a su compañero y su nueva apariencia madura.

 **-H-Hola Natsu, ¿qué te pasó que te ves muy diferente?-** , dijo una Mirajane mientras se sentía atraída por la apariencia de su compañero.

 **-S-Si Salamander cuéntanos a todos que te pasó-** ,dijo un perplejo Gajeel mientras observaba la imponente apariencia que presentaba su amigo Dragon Slayer.

 **-Bueno chicos, sinceramente no tengo intención de decirles ahora pero créanme que cuando llegue el momento lo sabrán-** , dijo Natsu con su sonrisa deslumbrante que a toda las chicas les saco un leve sonrojo.

 **-Mientras, esperen aquí mientras converso con el viejo, por favor no se vayan quiero decirles algo importante-** ,dijo Natsu mientras chocaba las palmas de sus manos a modo de súplica pero sin perder su serenidad y su sonrisa.

 **-E-Está bien?-** ,dijeron todos al unísono mientras veían a su amigo subir las escaleras para conversar con Makarov en su oficina.

* * *

 _ ***En el segundo piso de Fairy Tail, en la oficina de Makarov***_

 **-Oi abuelo, tengo algo importante que decirte puedes escucharme?-** , dijo Natsu mientras entraba a la oficina.

 **-Cl-Claro Natsu-** ,dijo un Makarov que estaba paralizado analizando a su _"Hijo"_ que ahora se veía más maduro y con un nuevo look y personalidad ya que no entro derribando la puerta de una patada como siempre hace.

 **-Ok abuelo, quiero dejar el gremio-** ,dijo Natsu cambiando su semblante sereno a uno serio, que indicaba que hablaba completamente en serio.

 **-¡D-D-De que demonios hablas Natsu?, porque rayos quieres dejar el gremio?, y por qué demonios te ves así?!-** ,grito Makarov al escuchar las palabras de Natsu, se notaba que el maestro se quedó con los ojos como platos al escuchar a Natsu Dragneel, quien era considerado el alma de Fairy Tail, quien lucho incontables veces por el gremio a quien consideraba su familia, diciendo querer irse de su amado gremio.

 **-Si, veras los detalles me temo que aún no se los puedo decir, pero prometo que cuando pueda vendré a verlos-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa serena mientras que hablaba despacio para que el maestro no forme un alboroto por su petición.

 **-S-Seguro Natsu, confió plenamente en ti pero no comprendo lo que quieres hacer?-** ,dijo un triste Makarov mientras que aún no creía lo que oía.

 **-Si abuelo, créeme que me pone triste irme pero necesito hacer cosas muy importantes y unos preparativos para el futuro, entonces te agradecería que les digas al gremio que por favor una vez me vaya no vengan en mi búsqueda-** ,dijo Natsu mientras le daba una sonrisa de las suyas para que el maestro acceda sin preguntar más.

 **-Está bien Natsu, si es lo que quieres no soy quien para detenerte, pero que sepas que el gremio siempre tendrá sus brazos abiertos para tu regreso si eso deseas-** , dijo Makarov con una voz con un tono notorio de tristeza.

* * *

 _ ***Mientras el gremio en el primer piso***_

 **-Viste como se veía Natsu, se veía unos años mayor-** ,dijo Lissana mientras que seguía sorprendida por la aparición de Natsu y su nuevo look.

 **-Si lo sé, la verdad se le notaba más alto y a-apuesto-** ,dijo Kinana con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

 **-Notaron como no peleo con Gray como siempre hace, me tiene preocupada la verdad, será una etapa que sufren los Dragon Slayers?-** , dijo una intrigada Levy mientras dirigía su vista a Gajeel, que generalmente sabía todo sobre los Dragon Slayer.

 **-No enana, eso que le paso a Salamander no les pasa a los Dragon Slayer, supongo que solo él sabe la respuesta a esto-** , dijo Gajeel pensativo sobre el estado de su compañero Dragon Slayer.

 **-La verdad pienso que simplemente uso magia para tener esa apariencia verdad Mirajane?!, es imposible que una persona tenga dieciocho un día y al siguiente aparentar veinte cuatro o más?!-,** dijo Gray con notable negación en su tono.

 **-No, yo que tengo esa habilidad sé que no la estaba utilizando, dado que nada más puede copiar apariencias, no modificarlas-** , dijo una Mirajane con notable preocupación por el pelirosa mientras observa el segundo piso.

 **-En cualquier caso no los dirá tarde o temprano, solo debemos confiar en él, después de todo no es como que se fuera del gremio-** , dijo Erza con muchísima preocupación y crema de pastel de fresa en sus labios.

 **-Si, tienes razón Erza no es como si Natsu se fuera y no lo viéramos más-** , dijo Lucy con notables convicción de que no es nada malo lo que le pasó a su amigo.

Mientras que todos hablaban sobre Natsu se escucharon pasos del segundo piso, para luego revelar al maestro y al nuevo Natsu, todos voltearon para oír lo que les diría el maestro.

 **-¡Bueno mis Hijos tengo una lamentable noticia, el día de hoy nuestro compañero, Natsu decidió dejar Fairy Tail para embarcarse en un viaje lejos del gremio, por favor despidanse como se debería, para desearle buena suerte en su viaje y que vuelva pronto con nosotros!-** , Exclamo Makarov mientras se visualizaban lágrimas de tristeza en sus ojos, tras decir eso el todo el gremio gritaron al unísono.

 **-¡QUEEEE?!-** , para terminar exclamando con tanta fuerza que seguro se escuchó el grito por toda Magnolia.

 **-¡Q-Q-QUE DICE MAESTRO, SEGURO ESTA BROMEANDO, VERDAD?!-** , dijo una alterada Lucy, mientras trataba de rechazar la realidad.

 **-Es cierto, es imposible, estamos hablando de Natsu, el nunca querría irse de Fairy Tail-** , dijo un sorprendido Gildarts mientras no creía lo que escuchaba, aquel que consideraba un hijo se iría del gremio.

 **-¡Ey viejo, de verdad no juegues con cosas como esas!-** , dijo Laxus mientras trataba de entender si lo que decía su abuelo biológico era cierto.

 **-Concuerdo con Laxus maestro decir tales palabras no es apropiado para hacer una broma, además de una que no tiene gracia-** , dijo Erza con cierto pánico y preocupación en su voz.

 **-¡Silencio!-** , gritó Natsu mostrando una expresión seria para dirigirse a sus compañeros.

 **-El maestro no miente, a partir de hoy no formo más parte del gremio, y me iré de viaje lejos, así que no se atrevan a desconfiar de las palabras del maestro por favor-** , dijo Natsu mientras veía a sus compañeros mientras les daba una sonrisa cálida para demostrar la ausencia de la marca del gremio en su brazo.

 **-N-No puede ser-** , dijo una triste Mirajane mientras soltaba unas lágrimas de tristeza.

 **-N-Natsu-san-** , dijo una deprimida Wendy mientras trataba de no mostrar sus lágrimas que con tanto esfuerzo trataba de contener.

 **-N-Natsu, por qué?-** , se preguntó Happy mientras era abrazado por una triste Lissana mientras lloraba, siendo abrazada por Kinana y Levy.

 **-¡Natsu/Salamander!-** , gritaron Gray, Gajeel Laxus, Erza y Gildarts mientras veían al pelirosa con una mirada desafiante.

 **-Te retamos a una batalla nosotros cinco, si pierdes no te iras del gremio y dejaras esta tontería de lado!-** , gritó un eufórico Gildarts para evitar que Natsu se fuera.

 **-Dejen que Nat!-** , Makarov fue interrumpido mientras observo como Natsu sereno puso su brazo enfrente de él, para silenciarlo.

Natsu con una sonrisa comprensiva dijo, **-Está bien chicos, acepto su reto, pero si gano por favor desistan en intentar que me quede, tome una decisión y eso no cambiará-** , dijo Natsu mientras que de inmediato apareció en la puerta, dejando a todos sorprendidos por la velocidad del pelirosa para luego decir.

 **-Vamos, entre más rápido acabemos más rápido me podré despedir en condiciones-** , mientras todos escucharon eso, sintieron que una parte de ellos se desprendía de su propio ser, ***como iban a dejar que alguien a quien le debían mucho se fuera del lugar que él consideraba un hogar?, como dejarían que su amigo se alejara de su familia?*** pensaron mientras se mentalizan para el combate.

* * *

 _ ***Afuera del Gremio***_

Tras aceptar el reto, el gremio se trasladó a afuera del gremio, la mayoría excepto por los luchadores estarían en las gradas, mientras que los peleadores se encontraron en el campo esperando la señal del juez que sería Makarov, todos les daban ánimos a Gray, Gajeel, Erza, Laxus y Gildarts para que evitaran que su amigo Natsu se fuera del gremio, mientras que Natsu simplemente los miro con una sonrisa afectiva a todo su gremio, aunque sabía que estaban animando para que le dieran una paliza, él sabía que solo querían que no se fuera, por eso él estaba viéndolos atentamente para recordar a detalle a todos sus amigos.

Por fin llegó la hora de la batalla, mientras Makarov se posicionaba para dar la señal, los retadores se prepararon para atacar con todas sus fuerzas al pelirosa para que entre en razón y no abandone su hogar, mientras Natsu solo se quedó viéndolos con una sonrisa mientras esperaba volver a verlos.

 **-Natsu iremos con todo para que dejes esta estupidez, así que estas advertido-** , dijo Erza mientras se equipaba con la armadura de la Emperatriz del Cielo.

 **-Está bien, vengan con todo chicos-** ,dijo con una desbordante sonrisa el pelirosa, para luego dejar en silencio a todo el gremio, ellos sabían que él no podría ganar contra ellos cinco, todos exceptos por Gray o Gajeel que eran igual de fuertes, eran más fuertes que él, ***él no tenía una oportunidad*** pensaron todos al ver lo injusta batalla que se acercaba.

 **-Preparados…¡Comiencen!-** , grito Makarov para dar inicio al combate.

Durante los primeros segundos estuvieron completamente quietos, hasta que Gray se lanzó al combate con su magia de hielo para tratar de derrotar a su rival con un solo golpe pero, al momento de estar a punto de impactar su puño contra la cara de Natsu, el pelirosa lo detuvo con completa serenidad y facilidad como si de un insecto se tratase, para luego darle un golpe con el dedo índice en la frente al mago de hielo, dejándolo inconsciente luego de ser lanzado contra sus compañeros, todos quedaron con la boca abierta, ellos siempre vieron a Gray y Natsu como si fueran igual de fuertes, luego de estar quietos unos segundos Gajeel volviendo a la realidad, se lanzó a atacar a Natsu en su modo DragonForce.

 **-¡SALAMANDER!, NO TE IRAAAS!-** grito Gajeel antes de que con un solo puño en su estómago, este quedara completamente KO, debido al golpe que le proporcionó Natsu de nuevo con completa tranquilidad, como si fuera un juego de niños.

Todos de nuevo que quedaron impactados debido a la sencillez con la que el Dragon Slayer había dejado fuera de combate a dos de los mejores magos que tenían, en el gremio, ni Makarov podía articular palabra luego de presenciar tanta cantidad de poder, tras darse cuenta de que sería difícil, los retadores decidieron actuar en conjunto y atacar al mismo tiempo a Natsu, Laxus se desplazó con mucha velocidad a la izquierda de Natsu, mientras Gildarts atacaría por el lado derecho, y Erza atacaría con su espada por el centro, al estar a punto de impactar los ataques Natsu respondió a sus ataques con los ojos cerrados, a Gajeel le dio una golpe con su puño izquierdo, a Gildarts le había propinado una patada en la quijada del peli naranja y a Erza con la punta de los dedos de su mano derecha detuvo su espada, y todo lo realizo al mismo tiempo con los ojos cerrados, definitivamente Natsu solo estaba jugando con ellos, Laxus se estrelló contra un muro mientras que este se encontraba desmayado, y Gildarts se encontraba en un estado rozando la inconsciencia, mientras que Wendy le curaba por los graves daños que había recibido en su quijada, Erza mientras se encontraba paralizada por el abrumador poder que el mago de fuego estaba demostrando.

 ***ni siquiera ha usado magia, todo lo hizo sin siquiera dejar de tener los ojos cerrados*** pensó Erza sintiéndose completamente débil ante su compañero.

 **-¡¿POR QUE LO HACES… PORQUE QUIERES DEJARNOS, ACASO TE HICIMOS ALG!-** , fue interrumpida por Natsu quien le rompió la espada con la punta de sus dedos, para luego abrazar gentilmente a Erza.

 **-No hicieron nado malo, todo lo contrario, son las mejores personas con las que me he topado en todos mis años de vida, de verdad me duele tener que dejarlos, es algo que debo hacer, ya lo decidí, entonces no se culpen por el hecho de que me vaya sigan felices, prometo que cuando pueda los vendré a visitar-** ,dijo Natsu lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos los que se encontraban en las gradas llorando a lágrima suelta se calmaran un poco.

 **-Natsu termina esto rápido, porque no tengo planeado rendirme, va en contra de lo que pienso-** , digo Erza suavemente y con unas lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos que eran cubiertos por su cabello color escarlata, luego de un asentir con la cabeza, Natsu le dio con el borde de la mano izquierda un pequeño golpe en la parte de atrás del cuello de Erza para finalizar la batalla.

tras unos minutos de llanto de parte del maestro, se levantó y dijo, **-¡EL GANADOR DEL COMBATE ES NATSU DRAGNEEL!-** , para luego atender a los heridos y esperar a que despierten para despedirse correctamente del querido compañero que se iría esa misma tarde.

* * *

 _ ***Dentro del Gremio***_

Tras 1 hora Wendy aun triste por la partida de Natsu logró curar a los heridos dejándoles solo un poco adoloridos por la brutal paliza que habían recibido por parte del pelirosa, todos ya preparados se reunieron en el centro del gremio para despedir a su amigo.

 **-A-A-Adiós Natsu, espero que nos visites pronto** _ ***snif***_ **-** , dijo Kinana para luego ser abrazada por el pelirosa.

 **-Tranquila, prometo que vendré a visitarlos, hasta entonces espérenme-** ,dijo Natsu en el oído de Kinana para luego dibujarse en sus mejillas un rubor muy intenso.

 **-P-Por favor** _ ***snif***_ **no te vayas, que va a hacer Fairy Tail sin ti?** _ ***snif***_ **-** dijo Lissana con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

 **-No puedo quedarme Liss, en un futuro te contaré el porqué, pero mientras cuento contigo para que el gremio siga estando contento-** , le dijo Natsu abrazando a Lissana otorgándole la ella el apoyo para dejar de llorar y pensar en cumplir con las expectativas que Natsu tenía en ella.

 **-Por favor cuida de Happy-** , le dijo Natsu antes de darle un beso en la frente a Lissana, solo para que después su rostro se pusiera rojo.

 **-N-Natsu quédate por favor, no quiero pensar que sería del gremio sin ti-** , dijo Mirajane mientras veía a Natsu con lágrimas de tristeza.

Natsu la veía Vulnerable le dio un abrazo reconfortante para luego decirle **-Puedes superar esto Mira, nadie sabe mejor que yo, lo fuerte que eres para mantener una radiante sonrisa luego de sufrir la perdida de alguien, así que hazme el favor y sigue siendo aquella hermosa chica que se mantiene serena y alegre a pesar de la adversidades-** , dijo Natsu con el tono más honesto que esa posible, luego de escuchar aquellas palabras Mirajane salto hacia Natsu para llorar en su pecho, luego se acercó una triste peliazul la cual se quería despedir del mago de fuego.

 **-Natsu-san espero que le vaya bien durante su viaje y vuelva con nosotros pronto-** , dijo Juvia con un rostro que demostraba que de verdad se preocupaba por el pelirosa.

 **-Gracias Juvia, y espero que te vaya bien con el asunto de Gray, pero recuerda si él te hace llorar vendré de donde sea para darle una paliza, porque recuerda Juvia aquel hombre que no aprecie a una bella chica como tú, definitivamente no merece tener tu amor-** , dijo Natsu en voz baja para luego darle la sonrisa más deslumbrante que ella haya visto, Juvia penada y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, asintió con la cabeza para retirarse rápido.

 **-Natsu por favor, no te vayas, no habrá nadie que me alegre el día con una payasada, no habrá nadie que me ayude en mis misiones, no habrá alguien que me haga reaccionar cuando este triste** _ ***snif***_ **-** , dijo Lucy con lágrimas en sus ojos.

 **-No te preocupes Luce, sabes que a pesar de que yo no esté, todo el gremio es tu familia, y ellos estarán hay para ti-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa que apaciguo el llanto de Lucy para que esta le diera un profundo abrazo al pelirosa, luego se acercó una pequeña chica de cabello azul alborotado, que tenía un gran libro cubriéndole la mitad de la cara, y unos lentes para ocultar lo cristalino que tenía los ojos al borde de volver a llorar.

 **-No te vayas, sabes perfectamente que no podre estar bien en la biblioteca, sabiendo que ya no me recomendaras libros, que no me pasaras los libros que no alcance, y lo peor es que no estarás aquí cuando este leyéndolos libros que me regalaste!** _ ***snif***_ **-** , dijo Levy elevando un poco la voz al borde del llanto.

 **-No te pongas así, que sabes que me entristezco mucho cuando lloras al ver un final trágico, sabes perfectamente que con cada libro que leíamos juntos era menos necesaria mi ayuda, eres perfectamente independiente, no necesitas a alguien que te ayude, porque a decir verdad, tu estatura no es problema para tu gran genio y tu brillante mente, no habrá nada que te pare, juro que volveremos a leer libros juntos-** , dijo Natsu quitándole el libro de las manos a Levy, luego le quito delicadamente los lentes para agacharse y darle un beso en mejilla, Levy completamente apenada con la temperatura altísima decidió retirarse muy nerviosa, luego la pequeña Dragon Slayer de aire se acercó.

 **-Na-Natsu-san, por favor vuelvo pronto, sano y salvo y por favor recuerde que aquí le esperaré-** , dijo una triste y nerviosa Wendy, luego Natsu puso su mano derecha en su cabeza para empezar a sobarla delicadamente.

 **-No te preocupes por mí, después de lo que viste hoy sabes que nadie podrá vencerme, más importante, prometo que cuando vuelva te enseñare a utilizar mejor tu magia-** , dijo Natsu para dejar a una Wendy muy confusa por las palabras de Natsu, pero aun así confió en él y se alejó con una sonrisa en su cara y con unas pocas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Luego se acercó Laxus aun adolorido, **-Que te quede claro Natsu, no sé porque ahora eres tan poderoso, pero si te diré que cuando vuelvas seré yo quien te patee el trasero-** dijo Laxus con una sonrisa desafiante pero amistosa, a su propia forma era su método para despedirse de aquel pelirosa que consideraba su hermano pequeño.

Luego se acercó Gajeel con una pequeña sonrisa, **-Ey Salamander, que sepas que no me intimidaras con tu poder, veras que cuando vuelvas seré yo el que te hará morder el polvo** _ ***Geje***_ **-** , dijo en un tono amistoso y competitivo.

 **-Claro-** respondió Natsu frente al reto del DS de hierro.

Luego se acercó llorando Happy para aferrarse al pecho de quien consideraba su padre, **-¡N-N-N-NATSUUUU!-** lloró el pequeño gato.

 **-¡Por favor no me dejes, llévame contigo!-** , dijo Happy entre lágrimas.

 **-No puedo Happy, es demasiado peligroso, además tienes que cuidar de tu madre, y en el único que confió para que cumpla eso, eres tú, no te preocupes que cuando vuelva pescaremos de nuevo al mejor pez posible, y será solo para ti-** , dijo Natsu mientras abrazaba a su hijo, luego llego una castaña llorando mientras sostenía una botella de cerveza.

 **-Natsu por favor no te vayas, quien va a ayudarme cuando me quedé inconsciente, quien me llevara a mi casa para ponerme a salvo, dime por favor que es lo que quieres para que te quedes** _ ***snif snif***_ **-** , dijo Kana mientras abrazo al pelirosa con la intención de no soltarlo.

 **-Sabes que eres completamente capaz de evitar quedar inconsciente, sabes que tienes el suficiente autocontrol para evitar problemas a causa de la bebida, me dañaría mucho el saber que alguien te hiso llorar por aprovecharse de ti mientras estás ebria, No me quedare, pero diré dos cosas, contrólate con la bebida o puede que no vuelva*tono de burla* y cuando me vaya haré algo que debiste haber hecho hace tiempo, cuídate-** , le dijo para separarla un poco de su pecho y luego le regaló una sonrisa que solo causo que ella lo apretara más fuerte, luego de que Kana se despegara llego Gildarts con un semblante triste.

 **-Natsu sé que eres muy fuerte, lo acabas de demostrar, pero que sepas que si cuando vuelva de mi siguiente misión y no estás aquí, juro por dios que te traeré de vuelta a base de patadas-** , dijo Gildarts para después regalarle una sonrisa a aquel chico de pelo rosado que él consideraba su hijo, dado que lo conoce desde que era un niño y Gildarts actuó de forma paterna con él.

 **-No te preocupes te mantendré distraído hasta entonces-** , dijo Natsu para acercarse y decirle, **-sabes, hace mucho tiempo que me entere de esto, pero a petición de Kana no te lo dije, pero ahora que tendré que mantenerte en este gremio, no tengo opción, Kana Alberona es hija tuya y de tu difunta esposa** _ ***Gildarts se sorprende***_ **y todos estos años no te lo dijo porque no se sentía a la altura de ser la hija del mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail, pero me parece que ahora que su padre se enteró de esto, va a pasar todo el tiempo perdido con su hija, ¿verdad?-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa serena y natural, para que después Gildarts le dé un repentino abrazo a su _"hijo"_ para después dirigirse a toda velocidad a charlar sobre todo con Kana.

Luego se acercó Gray con una mirada irritada para decir **-¡EY cerebro de flama, que sepas que me haré más fuerte que tú, prepárate porque!-.**

Fue interrumpido por Natsu, **-Gray, tu ropa-** dijo Natsu para señalar el cuerpo desnudo del pelinegro.

 **-¡Maldición!-** , gritó el pelinegro mientras buscaba su ropa, luego se acercó el maestro Makarov.

 **-Maestro, antes de que diga algo, de verdad estoy alegre de que me haya traído a Fairy Tail, estoy seguro de que he logrado llegar hasta donde estoy gracias a los vínculos que forme en este maravilloso gremio, y sepa que no hay nadie en este gremio que no lo vea a usted como el** _ **"abuelo"**_ **de todos nosotros jaja-** , dijo Natsu para dirigirse hacia Erza, no sin antes decir **-Abuelo, prometo que nos volveremos a ver-** , luego de dirigirse a donde Erza, Makarov se quedó llorando en una esquina.

 **-Natsu…-** , dijo Erza deprimida, luego un repentino y cálido abrazo de parte de Natsu la rodeo para decirle al oído.

 **-Erza Scarlet,** _ **"Titania"**_ **,** _ **"Reina de las Hadas"**_ **o** _ **"La maga más Fuerte de Fairy Tail"**_ **, no importa cuál sea la forma en que alguien lo diga, todas significan lo mismo, todas dicen que eres la mujer más fuerte, más noble, mas dedicada, más valiente y la que definitivamente tiene el corazón más duro que el titanio, pero más cálido que el propio sol, eres el pilar y piedra angular de Fairy Tail, estoy seguro de que aun en la peor situación, estarás con ellos para devolverles el espíritu, aun sin mí, este gremio no perderá nada, porque te tienen a ti, para darles esperanza, por favor mantente fuerte en lo que no estoy, hazte más fuerte, más noble, más todo, porque para ti Erza, no existen las limitaciones, tu potencial es infinito y no dudes nunca de ti y de tu juicio-** dijo Natsu antes de separar el abrazo, ver el rostro de Erza llorando hizo que él le diera un beso en la frente para después limpiarle las lágrimas con su pulgar.

Luego de las emocionales despedidas de sus amigos Natsu les regala una última sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de irse, luego se da vuelta para salir por las puertas del gremio, las cuales dejaron entrar la luz del atardecer para formar una silueta con la sombra de Natsu, la cual antes de desaparecer, levantó la mano derecha para con su mano extendida al cielo, y levantó solo su dedo índice y su pulgar a modo de _"L"_ , tras ver eso todo el gremio sacó una sonrisa y aguantándose las lágrimas, imitaron al pelirosa para luego gritar **-¡NATSU, TE ESPERAREMOS!-** , para luego ver las puertas cerrarse, y poder empezar a desear con todas sus fuerzas para que el alma de Fairy Tail, vuelva pronto de su viaje para poder darle la mayor paliza por irse en un principio… después de todo esto es Fairy Tail.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Holaaa!, bueno este fue el primer capítulo de esta historia, debo mencionar que es mi primera historia por lo cual perdonen si no llegue a narrar de una manera mas profesional, pero ya iré mejorando.

Por ahora ya tengo una idea del Harem que tendrá Natsu, si en algún momento veo adecuado incluir a alguna chica, supongo que lo sometere a votación, pero como ya digo ya tengo una idea del Harem que tendrá este mas maduro y poderoso Natsu.

Ahora que le paso a Natsu?, que es lo que vio en aquel pilar?, quien era el sujeto de la mente de Natsu?, por que natsu cambió su apariencia y como es tan poderoso?, dejare que ustedes traten de teorizar sobre esto, pero supongo que el titulo del capitulo es suficiente pista, y no se preocupen por alguna incognita que habre dejado, ya lo explicare mas adelante,

Creo que debo comentar otra cosa, que es que subire varios capítulos más cada semana, esto es porque llevo desarrollando esta historia desde hace tiempo, por lo que dejaré un tiempo para recibir los Reviews y ver que opinan, aunque puede que me salte esta regla y en cualquier momento suba dos de golpe, supongo que ya ver qué hacer, sin más dilación termino este capítulo, hasta luego.


	2. Génesis del maestro

_**Como un No muerto has vivido, como un Elegido fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como Cazador te adaptaste al ambiente y como un Héroe serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

¡Hola a todos!, aquí estoy de nuevo para este segundo capítulo, agradezco mucho la recepción que recibió el anterior, y estoy muy emocionado por seguir publicando esta historia, supongo que no tengo que aclarar, que he modificado tanto la edad de algunos personajes, su pasado u otros aspectos para la conveniencia de esta historia, por lo tanto no es conveniente encontrarle sentido a este relato con respecto a la historia original de Hiro Mashima, ciertamente mostrare en esta, algunos personajes que aparecen exclusivamente en el manga, y para los que no los conocen recomiendo buscar la información básica de ellos, aunque ciertamente nada mas hare pequeñas referencias con respecto a su pasado, dicho esto daré comienzo al segundo capítulo.

 _ **1)*CAMBIO DE TIEMPO Y LUGAR*…FECHA**_ ** _EXACTA_**

 **2)-Diálogo del personaje-**

 _ **3)-dialogo*Acciones o detalles que ocurren mientras el personaje habla* dialogo-**_

 **4)*Pensamiento de alguien fuera del dialogo de un personaje***

 _5)"Texto de un carta o mención a alguna frase o título dicha, pero no fue narrada"_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _ **:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno._

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO_** _ **2:**_ _**Génesis**_ **del Maestro**

 _ *****_ **2 semanas después* 19 de Enero del año 0**

Natsu tras abandonar Fairy Tail se dirigió a la sede del consejo mágico, para combatir con el consejo mágico, retándolos para que todos peleen contra él, el consejo indignado por la falta de respeto cometida por el pelirosa aceptaron su reto, increíblemente Natsu acabo con ellos de la misma manera con la que le gano a sus compañeros, con los ojos cerrados y sin sufrir un solo rasguño incluso con God Serena, quien era el mago más poderoso de Ishgar, pero al perder tan fácilmente, se fue al continente de Alakitasia y no se supo más de él, tras sentir y aceptar el poder de Natsu, el consejo le otorgo los honoríficos ejemplares, después de todo, nadie podía hacer lo que él hizo, contra los 10 magos santos donde estaban los 4 dioses de Ishgar, tras este abrumador resultado, el consejo le dio el puesto de _"Primer Mago Santo", "El Dios Celestial de Ishgar",_ y hasta formaron una nueva categoría de poder para medir el potencial mágico de un mago, llamado _"Magos Rango God"_ , y para rematar las sorpresas, Natsu resulto ser el mago que llevaba de la mano todas las decisiones que se declararían en el consejo, realizo distintas tareas y decretos como, exterminar 10 gremios oscuros que se encontraban alrededor del palacio real en solo medio día, estableció distintos tratados para posibles alianzas entre los gremios, y declaro que se empeñaría en hacer una competencia entre gremios, pero duraría un tiempo hasta poder concretar la idea, después de ver el desempeño de Natsu, el rey de Fiore declaro que el pelirosa sería el presidente del consejo mágico, después de notificarse de estos hechos, los medios estallaron, nombrando a Natsu Dragneel el mago más fuerte de todo el continente, atrayendo a toda la población juvenil (mayor parte femenina), tras estas abrumadoras e increíbles noticias, los periódicos llevaron estas noticias a lo ancho y largo de todo Ishgar, el gremio de Fairy Tail al enterarse de estas acciones, reaccionaron de una forma particular.

* * *

 _ ***Mientras en Fairy Tail* 19 de Enero**_

 **-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-** , grito todo el gremio al enterarse de las hazañas del mago de fuego en un periódico.

 **-¡Co-Co-Como es posible que venciera a todos los magos santos y dioses de Ishgar sin recibir daño?!-** , exclamó Laxus, mientras se sentía asustado por la monstruosa fuerza que poseía Natsu.

 **-¡Es imposible!-** , dijeron Gray, Gajeel, Lucy y Lissana con mucha impresión, mientras que todo el gremio empezaban a pensar de manera más profunda sobre su amigo pelirosa.

 **-Ahora se creó un nuevo puesto superior a los cuatro dioses de Ishgar, llamado** _ **"El Dios Celestial de Ishgar"**_ **, solo por el!-** , dijo sorprendida Mirajane mientras todos escucharon anonadados.

 **-No solo eso, sino que también lo nombraron como** _ **"Primer Mago Santo"**_ **, ósea es de lejos, más fuerte que el maestro y Gildarts juntos-** , dijo sorprendida Erza, volteando a ver lentamente a los dos mencionados.

Makarov estaba escupiendo la cerveza que acababa de beber por la noticia recibida, y Gildarts estaba llorando cómicamente mientras le suplicara a Kana " _disculpa a tu debilucho padre, ahora dale un fuerte abrazo a tu papi"_ , luego de estar así unos segundos, fue callado por un golpe de parte de Kana para que se callara, ella no se encontraba del humor adecuado para andar con bromas, después de todo se había ido el mago peligrosa que le alegraba el día.

 **-¡Ósea que él ahora es el mago más fuerte de todo el continente!-** , Grito una asombrada Levy, ella estaba asombrada por el gran poder que tenía Natsu, pero ella seguía desanimada al no poder estar al lado del peligrosa para ayudarlo.

 **-Se creó un nuevo rango para los niveles de los magos, debido a que su fuerza no la podían poner en los magos clase S o SS, y tampoco podrían ponerlo como mago clase SSS el cual ningún mago logro alcanzar jamás, debido a que sería muy poco, él lo superó y tuvieron que crear un rango mayor llamado** _ **"magos rango God"**_ **, debido a que aún era muy poco para Natsu según los magos que lucharon contra él-** dijo Makarov con la tensión incrementando en su corazón, se encontraba muy sorprendido con la mano sobre su pecho mientras se hiper ventilaba un poco, ***mierda, si me vuelve a sorprender ese mocoso, me dará un infarto*** pensó Makarov.

 **-¡EY!, aún hay más-** ,dijo Wendy…

 **-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿MAAAS?!-** , gritaron todos los del gremio.

Desde que llegó la primera noticia, los magos masculinos que enfrentaron a Natsu se desmayaron al oírla menos Gildarts, y al poco de despertar pensando que era un sueño, quisieron empezar a entrenar para superar a Natsu, luego escucharon lo de primer mago santo, e inmediatamente sintieron como la voluntad los abandonaba, luego de recomponerse se acerca de las noticias aun no asimiladas, se acercan al grupo que diría la tercera noticia, y escuchan como su poder logro que crearan un nuevo rango de poder, superando al anterior, en el cual ningún mago ha alcanzado, tras escuchar esto solo querían irse a dormir y pensar que ese día nunca paso, luego se levantaron para escuchar la última noticia, que ellos esperaban fuera la más fácil de asimilar.

 **-Si, hay más, al parecer debido a que fue ascendido a primer mago santo, ha establecido diferentes acciones como, derrotar diez gremios oscuros en medio día, establecer tratados, condiciones y eventos para acercar a los gremios, con la nueva posibilidad de que los gremios se unan en una alianza, y declaró que se empeñaría en hacer una competencia entre gremios, después de ver el desempeño de Natsu, el rey de Fiore declaró que él sería el ¡PRESIDENTE DEL CONSEJO MAGICO?!-** , dijo Wendy conteniendo el asombro que estaba sintiendo.

Luego de escuchar eso Makarov se encontraba sufriendo convulsiones de forma cómica mientras todos no podían creerlo, el mago torpe que siempre peleaba sin razón, logro hacer todo eso en cuestión de semanas, tiene los cuatro mejores logros que se pueden obtener y es considerado el mago más fuerte del continente, sin mencionar que es el mago más atractivo según la población femenina, y sobre todo es calculador e inteligente para poder dirigir todo el consejo mágico.

 **-Natsu…-** , dijeron todos, extrañando aun a su fiel compañero.

 ***de verdad espero volver a verte Natsu*** pensaban Erza, Mirajane y Lucy mientras pensaban en el pelirosa sonriendo como siempre hacia.

 ***Me hare más fuerte para que vuelvas al gremio*** pensaban Wendy, Levy y Lissana, las cuales se sentían impotentes ante el hecho de que no pudieron detener al pelirosa.

 ***¿Por qué lluvia se siente así? Porque Juvia no puede dejar de pensar en Natsu-san?… espero que vuelva pronto*** pensaba Juvia confundida por sus pensamientos por el pelirosa.

 ***Maldito Natsu/Salamander, te traeremos de vuelta no importa lo que pase*** , pensaban Gray, Gajeel y Laxus con esperanza de traer a su querido amigo de nuevo al gremio, Gildarts sentía un poco lo mismo que el resto de hombres pero estaba concentrado en atender a su hija Kana, la cual estaba muy deprimida ante la ausencia del pelirosa.

 ***No te voy a perder Natsu, cuando te vea no te dejare ir de mi lado de nuevo*** pensaba Kana con completa sobriedad, a pesar de que se había bebido 5 barriles enteros del sake más potente del gremio.

Kinana le estaba contando a los miembros que habían salido de misión lo ocurrido, esta noticia afectó mucho a una peliverde vestida de ropas del oeste.

 ***Natsu, la próxima no te dejaré ir*** pensaba ella mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas de tristeza.

 **-¡Bueno mocosos, ya saben lo que deben hacer, apunten más alto aun si quieren superar a Natsu, no se rindan, si queremos traer al mago más poderoso lo haremos a patadas, así que no lo decepcionen, las pruebas de magos clase S empieza en cuatro semanas, entrenen duro para que cuando Natsu venga, sea para quedarse!-** , decía Makarov, aun débil por su micro-infarto.

Pero el mensaje les llego fuerte y claro a los miembros del gremio, que después de quitarse un poco de su tristeza y frustración, decidieron agradecer que el pelirosa que era el alma del gremio estuviera bien, y al parecer comiéndose el mundo, todos en el gremio se alegraron por el pelirosa, y festejaron todo el día por el éxito de su amigo.

* * *

 _ ***Con Natsu en el palacio real* 19 de Enero**_

Natsu tras lograr su meta que era dejar en claro una reputación que le evite problemas futuros, Natsu se dirigió al palacio real para asegurarse de establecer una buena relación con el rey de Fiore, debido a que fue invitado como visitante honorífico del rey para un fiesta, en celebración a que fuera nombrado Presidente del Consejo Mágico, y ahora está en el gran salón apunto de conocer a la princesa Hisui D Fiore.

 **-¡Atención todos, denle la bienvenida a la princesa y heredera de la corona del reino de Fiore, la princesa de diesi ocho años, Hisui D Fiore!-** , se notificó a todo volumen mientras Natsu con su nuevo look se presentaba a la realeza en la sala principal del castillo.

 **-Hola princesa-** , dijo Natsu mientras le sonría a la princesa que bajaba de las escaleras de manera elegante, ella llevaba un vestido blanco formal que cubria su bien formado cuerpo y ella tenía un cabello verde liso, atado como un cola de caballo.

 **-B-Buenas-** , dijo una apenada Hisui mientras se fijaba en la buena apariencia del pelirosa.

 **-Déjeme presentarme soy Natsu Dragneel, soy un mago que fue invitado por su padre para conocerla-** , dijo un cortés y amable Natsu, mientras que la princesa solo cambio su semblante nervioso o uno estoico.

 **-Bienvenido pero no pienso esposarme con un mago que le debe todo su éxito a la fama-** , dijo Hisui, acostumbrada a que le gente se acerque a ella por puro interés.

 **-Creo que has entendido mal mis intenciones Hisui-chan, yo solo busco hacernos buenos amigos** _ ***le puso su mano izquierda en el hombro***_ **, espero que nos llevemos bien-** dijo Natsu mientras le sonreía alegremente a Hisui.

La cual al escuchar al pelirosa se sorprendió, ***Nadie nunca antes se me había acercado y hablado conmigo con tanta confianza, a lo mejor lo juzgue mal*** pensaba a la princesa mientras Natsu le empezó a hablar amigablemente, **-Supongo que fue un error mío, deberíamos ir a tomar algo-** , dijo la princesa de forma educada y natural.

 **-Me parece bien, después de todo a usted princesa Hisui, debe tener seca la garganta, después de hablar con todos estos viejos y ricachones-** , dijo Natsu de forma graciosa y burlona.

 **-Tienes razón, son todos unos aburridos, todo el tiempo se la pasan hablando de política-** , decía la princesa con unas pequeñas risas.

 **-Bueno, puede permitirme a mí, un sucio mago acompañarla en esta elegante fiesta?,** _ ***beso***_ **My Lady-** dijo Natsu en forma de broma, mientras hacía un acento pedante en la voz, para luego inclinarse para besarle la mano a la princesa.

 **-JAJAJAJA, por-por supuesto amable caballero, yo estaría realmente halagada, de acompañarlo en esta hermosa velada-** , dijo la princesa imitando a Natsu, mientras ella soltaba leves risitas, que atrajeron a Natsu.

 **-Me parece excelente, vamos entonces, mi apreciada princesa-** , decía Natsu con el susodicho acento, y luego extenderle el codo a la princesa, en modo de invitación a caminar.

 **-Jajaja, por supuesto, vamos-** , decía la princesa, mientras su cara antes seria, se tornó en una alegre.

El rey de Fiore, noto la actitud de su hija con el mago más fuerte de Ishgar, lo cual le agrado y le alivio, a partir de hoy, empezaría a invitar al pelirosa más seguido, mientras Natsu seguidamente le decía a Hisui que le enseñara el palacio, durante esa varias horas que estuvieron divirtiéndose, Natsu se empezaba a sentir raro mientras hablaba con la princesa, eso no le molesto, solo quería hablar aún más con Hisui, para que su relación se fortaleciera más, antes de que terminara la velada, llegó al punto en el que Hisui llego a sentirse bien al lado del pelirosa, aunque ciertamente no sabia exactamente por que, pero llego el momento de que Natsu se retirara del castillo, ambos se dirigieron a las puertas principales del castillo para despedirse mutuamente, al abrir las puertas Hisui se asombro ante la espléndida vista, la luna llena estaba más grande de lo normal, y el cielo estaba repleto de estrellas que alumbraban de forma hipnótica, ambos se voltearon a ver muy felices por el maravilloso paisaje que acontecía en su despedida.

 **-Agradezco que hayas pasado toda la fiesta conmigo, de verdad siento si te quite tiempo valioso-** , decía un Natsu con una mirada decaída, ciertamente la pasó genial en toda la fiesta gracias a Hisui, era divertida, amable y muy madura para su edad, pero sabia que en ese tiempo ella hubiera estado ayudando a su padre conversando con personas importantes políticamente.

 **-No, para nada, yo soy la que te agradece, _*Natsu levanta la mirada para ver a Hisui*_ normalmente en estas fiestas, no tengo nadie con quien hablar, me la paso en una esquina o junto a mi padre, esperando que la fiesta pronto acabe, pero gracias a ti, el día de hoy fue muy divertido… _*Natsu se sonroja*_ V-V-Vendrías más seguido?, es que quiero volver a hablar contigo-**decía una nerviosa Hisui, con unos ojos verde esmeralda que le pedían a gritos una respuesta positiva, Natsu al verlos, sintió su rostro ponerse más rojo y su corazón palpitar más rápido.

 **-C-C-Claro, vendré más seguido no te preocupes, yo también quiero volver a e-estar contigo-** , dijo Natsu con nervios, pero disfrazados con una sonrisa dedicada a Hisui.

 **-M-Me alegro mucho de oír eso-** , decía Hisui con notorios nervios, mientras que rápidamente le robo un beso en el mejilla a Natsu, para luego salir corriendo a su habitación.

Al sentir aquel beso Natsu sintió que el corazón se le fuera a salir, y deseaba volver pronto para ver a Hisui, quería volver a verla sonreír como lo hizo en la celebración, por el momento la princesa tendría que esperar para entender sus sentimientos por el pelirosa que le enseño a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, a actuar conforme lo dicte tu corazón, y a tratar a todos por igual, no importa su clase social o su origen, que todos merecen una oportunidad para enseñar lo que vale, todo eso lo aprendió gracias a algunas conversaciones serias que se producían entre ellos en ocasiones, ella estaba perdidamente feliz por haber conocido a alguien como Natsu y deseaba que la visitara pronto, con esos pensamientos, Hisui cayó en las manos de Morfeo.

* * *

 _ ***De noche ese mismo día en un bosque* 19 de Enero**_

Natsu en la mañana de ese mismo día, había comprado una mansión en las afueras de Crocus, después de despedirse de Hisui a las 12 de la noche, Natsu se la pasaba investigando el comercio ilícitos de los gremios oscuros, tras dispersar 4 gremios oscuros, ya eran las 2 de la madrugada y Natsu se encontraba en el bosque con una hermosa luna llena y un cielo estrellado, mientras se dirigía un lugar en específico con una mirada furiosa, mientras que en un gran pendiente un poco lejos de la ubicación de Natsu, fue lanzada una pequeña de quince años, cabello negro, con la piel un poco oscura, llevaba puesto solo un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas, el vestido estaba completamente sucio con barro y un poco de sangre, tenía el cabello completamente sucio y desordenado, la sandalia que tenía estaba en un muy mal estado, al solo llevar una el otro pie de la chica se encontraba rasguñado y herido, tenía rasguños y pequeños cortes alrededor de todo su cuerpo y sobre todo en sus sensibles brazos, ella se encontraba en ese estado debido a que fue lanzada de una pendiente por su padre llamado Jiemma, un hombre fornido de alta estatura tenía el cabello de color blanco, lo llevaba de puntas apuntando completamente hacia arriba, es completamente severo y cruel a la hora de liderar a su gremio con puño de hierro, llevaba solo unos pantalones amarillos con unas sandalias rojas, la lanzo para que ella luchara completamente desarmada y completamente en desventaja numérica por parte de varias criaturas, de apariencia cuadrúpeda, tenían pelaje blanco con manchas de sangre, tenían los ojos en blanco mientras babeaban saliva de color morado, cabe mencionar el hecho que ella no sabía pelear con su magia.

 **-Padre por favor sácame, se lo suplico, ¡PADREE!-** gritó la pequeña, mientras miraba a su padre que la miraba inmóvil desde la cima de la pendiente.

 **-Vamos basura, demuestra que eres digna de llevar mi sangre-** , decía en un tono muy cruel y desinteresado Jiemma.

Mientras la pequeña trataba de que su padre la sacara, una criatura aprovecho para abalanzarse por su espalda, estaba a punto de morir desgarrada por esas criaturas, ella esperaba el ataque final que nunca llego, abrió los ojos llorosos para ver a un extraño hombre con cabellera pelirosa con una mano en su espada ya enfundada, las criaturas estaban completamente derrotadas atrás suyo con varios cortes alrededor de su blanco pelaje, y de los cortes salían unas sustancias negras con tonos rojos que devoraban a las criaturas desde adentro hacia afuera, está una vista desagradable y grotesca, después de consumir a las criaturas las sustancias se introdujeron en la espada del pelirosa, todo sucedió en cuestión de unos segundos pero para cualquiera hubieran sido eternos ante tal vista, pero la pequeña no lo vio, debido a que tenía su atención en el extraño que la salvo.

 **-Q-Quien eres?-** , dijo aterrada mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Natsu bajó la vista para ver a la pequeña, le ofreció su mano y le dijo **-Hola, me fije que tenías problemas y vine a ayudarte, por favor no temas, no te haré daño, ¿estás bien?-** ,dijo con la voz más cálida que la chica haya escuchado en su vida, extrañamente sabía que no debía temerle al pelirosa, por lo que se levantó del suelo donde esperaba su final, pero ahora tenía nuevas esperanzas para sobrevivir.

 **-S-si, gracias por ayudarme** _ ***snif***_ **-** , dijo ya tranquila la chica mientras limpiaba un poco de suciedad de su vestido.

 **-¿Cómo te llamas?, yo me llamo Natsu Dragneel-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa amable y encantadora.

 **-Y-Yo me llamo Mi-Minerva-** , dijo ya tranquila la chica ahora identificada como minerva.

 **-¡MALDITOOOO!-** , grito Jiemma para caer frente a ellos con mucha fuerza bruta.

 **-No debiste meterte donde no te llamaban, ahora si no quieres salir herido, entrégame a la bastarda para castigarla por ser débil-** dijo Jiemma mientras observo que Minerva se cubría detrás de Natsu con inmenso terror de su padre.

 **-NO-** dijo secamente Natsu ante las intenciones de Jiemma.

Minerva se sorprendió por la respuesta de su salvador, la cual la alegro y la preocupo, debido a que su padre era el maestro de un gremio muy poderoso, Jiemma al escuchar la respuesta del pelirosa, corrió a gran velocidad a Natsu para poder golpearlo y por consiguiente matarlo, pero Natsu solo con un dedo detuvo el golpe para luego darle una patada a Jiemma en las costillas, lanzándole contra un piedra gigante, Jiemma se encontraba con varias costillas rotas y muchísima sangre provenía de su boca, mientras que tenia graves moretones ante el golpe y el impacto, una vez al estar al borde de la inconsciencia logro mirar como el mago pelirosa se acercaba para acabar con su vida, Natsu se acercaba con su espada enfundada, Natsu coloco su mano en el mango para después ubicarse enfrente de Jiemma.

 **-Natsu-sama por favor no lo mate, él es mi padre-** , dijo una alarmada Minerva mientras miraba al pelirosa con intenciones de que no matara a Jiemma.

Mientras que Natsu volteo a decirle amablemente a Minerva, **-Minerva, tienes que entender que algunas personas no tienen permitido vivir después de hacer muchas atrocidades, simplemente imagina que pasa si lo dejo vivo, seguro querrá tomar venganza contra ti, o empezara a tratar de "entrenar" a otros chicos de tu edad o menores que tu, no pienso permitir eso, no quiero que tu u otras personas sufran más, por lo que debo hacer esto-,** Natsu cambio su expresión a una compasiva mientras seguía mirando a la chica.

Tras oír eso Minerva se volteó para taparse los ojos, mientras que Natsu acababa con la vida de su padre, tras clavar su espada en la cabeza de Jiemma, la sustancia consumió al hombre de manera inmediata, tras completar su objetivo Natsu se acercó a Minerva por su espalda mientras ella sollozaba de tristeza, él la abrazo gentilmente para apoyarla, él sabía que no sería fácil aceptar lo que acababa de hacer, pero aun así debía cuidarla, algo dentro de él lo obligaba a hacerlo, pero a pesar de eso, Natsu no dudaría ni un segundo en ayudarla.

 **-Ahora todo estará bien, estaré allí para ti-** , dijo Natsu en el oído de Minerva con una voz cálida, protectora y tranquila.

Minerva al escuchar eso, se sintió la persona más feliz, al saber que por fin alguien estaría cuidandola y no maltratandola, tras eso se puso a desahogarse en el pecho de Natsu durante media hora, al terminar Natsu la llevo en su espalda hasta un campamento que creo Natsu para descansar, el campamento se encontraba a solo unos metros de la orilla de un lago, luego de llegar la sentó en un tronco frente a una hoguera.

 **-Bueno Minerva, ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?-** , decía Natsu mientras se sentaba del otro lado de la hoguera.

 **-Q-Quiero quedarme con Natsu-sama, para que me entrene, quiero ser más fuerte para proteger a otros, justo como Natsu-sama hizo conmigo-** , dijo una determinada Minerva mientras, que Natsu sonrió alegre por la actitud de la niña.

 **-Está bien Minerva, pero prepárate porque te entrenare para que logres derrotar a un mago santo, jajaja-** Afirmó Natsu mientras que escupía fuego negro por la boca mientras reía.

 **-Na-Natsu-sama, sale fuego de su boca?-** , dijo una confundida Minerva, mientras observaba a su nuevo Sensei.

 **-No te preocupes, es mi magia, y pronto tu lograras hacer cosas igual de sorprendentes-** , dijo Natsu alegre mientras se dispuso a comer junto a su nueva aprendiz, absorbió un poco de fuego de la hoguera para combinar el sabor del fuego con el sabor del pescado que estaban comiendo, Minerva se sorprendió ante las peculiaridades que hacia su maestro, Natsu solo seguía comiendo mientras ignoraba la mirada de confusión de su nueva alumna.

 **-No entiendo como usted hace eso Natsu…Sensei?-** , decía un poco confundida, después de todo hasta hace unas horas no conocía de nada al hombre que la salvó, le puso el honorifico _"sama"_ por respeto y gratitud, y ahora tendría que utilizar el _"Sensei"_ debido a que ahora él la entrenaría a ella como su aprendiz.

 **-Acaso tu no utilizas magia Minerva?-** , decía tranquilo Natsu aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

 **-Pues…** _ ***Minerva toma un roca del suelo y la coloca en su mano derecha***_ **solo puedo hacer esto-** , dijo Minerva para después hacer desaparecer la piedra, la cual apareció sobre la cabeza de Natsu, Minerva al darse cuenta de donde caería la piedra se tapó las ojos esperando recibir un regaño, luego de unos segundos de silencio, Minerva quito lentamente sus manos de sus ojos para observar a Natsu completamente sereno y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-Me** **parece que eso es asombroso Minerva, también vamos a tener que hacerte perfeccionar tu magia del espacio-** , decía Natsu tranquilo mientras veía sonriente a Minerva.

 **-D-Dónde está la piedra Natsu-Sensei?-** , preguntaba un poco nerviosa Minerva mientras volteaba en todas direcciones buscando la pequeña piedra.

 **-Bueno, está por allí, _*Natsu señala en dirección a la espalda de Minerva, cuando voltea ve a una piedra del tamaño de una cabaña en medio de un lago donde se reflejaba la luna llena*_ la puse allí para terminar con los arreglos para ti-, **decía Natsu sonriente mientras se dirigía al lago.

 **-A qué se refiere usted Natsu-Sensei?-** , preguntaba Minerva aun sorprendida por ver la pequeña piedra que ella tenía convertida en una tan grande, Natsu no respondió y de un salto subió a la roca que se encontraba en medio del lago.

 **-¡Quiero que llegues hasta mi sin tener que tocar el agua Minerva!-** , exclamaba Natsu mientras observaba sonriente a Minerva en la orilla del lago.

La cual estaba confundida ante la petición, pero debido a que pensó que este era su entrenamiento no perdió la calma, Minerva camino un poco alrededor del lago, tele transportando así algunos troncos, piedras, tablas o cualquier cosa que sirviera para caminar por encima, los cuales aparecían en el lago formando un camino por el cual pasar, Minerva un poco cansada por el uso de su magia se dirigió al lago, mediante saltos sobre los objetos traídos llego finalmente a la gran piedra donde se encontraba Natsu, luego de subir a la punta donde se encontraba el pelirosa solo podía apreciar el reflejo de la luna sobre el lago, era hermoso ver el cielo estrellado reflejado en las tranquilas aguas del lago.

 **-Bien hecho Minerva,** _ ***Natsu coloca ambas manos sobre los hombros de Minerva, ella voltea a ver a Natsu***_ **, ahora aquí y ahora te daré mi apellido, debido a que no quiero que mi estudiante no tenga solo su nombre, te daré mi apellido para que formes parte de la familia Dragneel-** , decía Natsu con entusiasmo, el cual le llegó cálidamente a Minerva.

No podía creer ese momento, toda su vida ha vivido en un orfanato, luego llego Jiemma diciendo que es su hija de sangre, ella por fin se sentía feliz al pensar que ahora tendría un padre, pero se había equivocado, pero ahora estaba completamente segura, la admiración que apenas había obtenido por el pelirosa, se estaba volviendo un sentimiento aún más fuerte, después el pensamiento de ser la esposa de su maestro cruzó por su cabeza, sonrojándose y emocionandose un poco, pensar que ahora tendría el apellido del hombre que la salvo y del que ella estaba empezando a sentir algo, era el sueño de toda adolescente de quince, pero Minerva ignoraba esa comparación, solo se sentía feliz y un poco avergonzada, miro decidida a Natsu, el cual la miro contento y luego alzo una mano en dirección al reflejo de la luna, causando que de allí ascendiera el agua formando un espiral invertido hacia arriba, luego la piedra donde estaban parados se empezó a elevar en el aire, cambio su forma a una más circular y se ubicó encima del espiral.

 **-A partir de ahora te dare mi apellido Minerva, a partir de ahora eres mi nueva aprendiz y quiero que te esfuerces al máximo, y también formas parte de la familia Dragneel, eres ahora ¡MINERVA DRAGNEEL!-,** exclamaba Natsu con emoción mientras levantaba las manos hacía la luna, Minerva mentalmente agradece el haber conocido al pelirosa que tenía enfrente, luego de eso Natsu devolvió todo a la normalidad y se llevó a Minerva con él, y desaparecieron para dirigirse a la mansión de Natsu.

* * *

 _ ***Dos días después* 21 de Enero**_

Luego de llevar a Minerva a su mansión, para que ella se acostumbrara a su nuevo hogar temporal, debido a que Natsu tenía en mente un lugar mejor para vivir, pero por ahora la dejaría entrenar allí, durante estos dos días en los que Minerva se acostumbraba al entrenamiento infernal de su maestro, ella ha estado tomando más confianza hacia el pelirosa, conversan animadamente mientras comen o descansan, aunque Minerva se sentía un poco sola al estar solo ella y su maestro en esa inmensa mansión, ciertamente no le importaba estar a solas con el pelirosa, pero aun así había mucho silencio en las noches, Natsu le prometió que no sería así por mucho, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa, en esta mañana Natsu se levantó para preparar las cosas para su aprendiz, Natsu dejó a Minerva con una rutina de entrenamiento en lo que salía a por otra cosa que debía hacer.

 **-Escucha atentamente Minerva, quiero que en lo que no estoy, hagas la rutina que te enseñe sin descansar, solo lo tienes permitido después de que hagas la primera mitad de los ejercicios, entiendes verdad?-** , decía Natsu, mientras veía a su nueva aprendiz con una mirada serena y un poco estricta.

 **-Si, daré lo mejor de mí para que cuando vuelva se sienta orgulloso Natsu- Sensei-** , exclamaba Minerva, mientras estaba determinada en cumplir las expectativas de su maestro.

Ella desde que llegó se puso a entrenar con Natsu en el patio de la mansión, aunque le era muy dificultoso el entrenamiento del pelirosa, ella lograba todo lo que se propone después de algunas horas de duro empeño, ella de alguna forma era una clase de prodigio para la corta edad que tenía, a dura penas aguantaba el entrenamiento físico del cual ella terminaba en el suelo a punto de caer inconsciente por el cansancio, pero de los entrenamientos con magia ella resaltaba notablemente, se le dificulta algunos hechizos pero ella no se rinde hasta hacerlo lo mejor posible, estos días eran en definitivo lo mejores de su vida, y todo era gracias a su salvador y maestro.

 **-Está bien, volveré de noche, por lo que quiero que cuando apenas termines tu entrenamiento, entres a la casa y tranques con seguro, entendiste?-** , decía Natsu, con una cara de felicidad, al ver a su aprendiz con tanta emoción.

Podía confiar en que podria cuidarse sola, ella tenía un potencial mágico igual al de un mago clase S para su corta edad, pero no sabía controlarlo adecuadamente, pero con unos días mas podría controlar mejor su poder junto con las nuevas magias que le estaba enseñando.

 **-Claro, no lo defraudare Natsu-Sensei-** , decía una Minerva con una mirada seria, luego Natsu le pone su mano derecha en su cabeza.

 **-Está bien, confió en ti Minerva, nos vemos en la noche-** , dijo Natsu con tranquilidad y amabilidad a su joven alumna.

Luego de decir eso Natsu se alejó un poco de Minerva para después desaparecer, dejando unos pequeños destellos de luz y llamas de color dorado, y a una emocionada Minerva por ver la gran habilidad de su maestro, aunque desde el primer día Natsu le mostró su identidad, Minerva no podía creer que fuera aprendiz de alguien como Natsu, al saber todo sobre el pasado del pelirosa Minerva sintió la necesidad de quedarse a su lado, y eso haría desde ahora, después de todo el simple hecho de que su maestro mantuviera una sonrisa era simplemente muy trabajoso para cualquiera que viva lo que él vivió, Minerva se despejo de sus pensamientos y se dirigió a el patio para entrenar.

 **-No lo defraudare Natsu-Sensei-** , decía Minerva con determinación y motivación para luego ir a entrenar arduamente.

* * *

 _ ***En el pueblo de los gigantes***_

Natsu aparece en la plaza del pueblo de los gigantes, un poblado en medio del bosque alejado de toda la civilización, tras aparecer en el medio de la plaza, Natsu observó a los gigantes haciendo sus actividades diarias con mucha alegría, mientras que Natsu se mantenía estoico mientras se dirigía a un fuego que brillaba intensamente en una hoguera, los gigantes al ver al intruso toman sus armas con mucha prisa y enojo, para luego rodearlo y apuntarle con sus gigantes armas.

 **-¡No te muevas humano, o las pagarás caro, no te acerques al guardián del pueblo!-** , decía furioso uno de los gigantes.

El cual parecía ser el líder de todos los demás, tenía una altura de 7 metros de alto, tenía una abundante panza y una barba de color rojo de un largo muy notable, no poseía pelo en su cabeza y llevaba ropas de un aldeano normal pero mucho más grandes, tenía un semblante de enojo al ver al intruso acercándose a la Flama Eterna, al ver todo el alboroto que se llevaba a cabo en el medio de la plaza, una adolescente humana de 18 años llamada Flare Corona, de largo cabello rojo oscuro, con unas dos trenzas en los laterales de su cabeza, que caían por delante de sus hombros, y con un cuerpo envidiable para una chica de 18 años, llevaba un vestido color rojo que cubría sus generosos pechos copa E en forma de _"V"_ , a la vez el vestido mostraba uno de los muslos de la pelirroja causando que se notara a simple vista la provocativa apariencia de Flare, ella llegaba a la plaza para observar qué es lo que tenía alborotado a todo el pueblo, a los cuales ella consideraba su familia, ella fue criada por ellos desde que la encontraron abandonada en el bosque a la edad de tres años.

 **-Ey Rice-sama, que es lo que está pasando?, quién es el hombre que está cerca de la Flama Eterna?-** , preguntaba una curiosa Flare, mientras observaba con intriga al pelirosa, con una mirada seria, Natsu vio directamente a aquel fuego que no paraba de arder.

 **-Ey Atlas, manifiéstate ya, tenemos que hablar sobre algo importante-** , decía Natsu, dejando a todos los habitantes del pueblo y a Flare muy confundidos, luego de oír esas palabras el fuego empezó a moverse descontroladamente, hasta formar un rostro formado por llamas.

 **-¡QUIÉN ERES TÚ HUMANO?, Y QUIEN ERES PARA LLAMARME POR MI NOMBRE?!-** , decía la llama con enojo en su voz.

 **-No tengo que explicártelo, solo te lo enseñare-** , dijo Natsu mientras levantaba su dedo índice apuntando al rostro de Atlas Flame, para transmitirle, la información referente a la identidad de Natsu.

 **-¡¿Z-ZECNUS-SAMA?!, DE VERDAD ERES TU MI CREADOR?, LO SIENTO POR MI FALTA DE RESPETO ZECNUS-SAMA, TAMPOCO ESPERABA QUE EL "HUMANO" QUE "APRENDIÓ" MI MAGIA FUERA MI CREADOR, DISCÚLPEME POR MI INSOLENCIA-** , decía Atlas Flame con notables nervios, al saber al ser que tenía delante suya.

Todo el pueblo estaba sorprendido, debido a que nunca vieron a el guardián del pueblo actuar de forma tan respetuosa con alguien, normalmente era muy gruñón con todos los gigantes, aunque ciertamente sabia liderarlos, era sabio y calculador, y desde que se fundó el pueblo hace 400 años, él ha estado allí para dirigirlos a través de las generaciones.

 **-Solo quiero preguntarte algo, quieres ir a un lugar donde los dragones puedan volver a coexistir en paz como hace años?-** , decía Natsu aun serio, después se rasco la cabeza mientras relajaba sus músculos.

 **-¡DE-DE VERDAD PUEDE USTED DARNOS ESA OPORTUNIDAD ZECNUS-SAMA?!-** , decía Atlas Flame con una notoria alegría y sorpresa.

 **-Claro que puedo, pero solo traeré de regreso a aquellos dragones que valgan un poco la pena, y no habitaran en este mundo, creare un espacio separado de este mundo para que no existan pleitos entre los dragones contra los humanos, si quieres piénsalo como un paraíso para los dragones-** , decía Natsu con una leve sonrisa mientras tenía sus brazos cruzados, al escuchar esto Flare se intrigó por el poder que tendría aquel extraño, mientras que Atlas Flame se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

 **-También olvidé mencionar que traeré a Igneel de vuelta y él también estará allí, _*Atlas se impresiona gratamente mientras el fuego mostraba una tenue sonrisa*_ también yo me encargare de brindarle protección a este pueblo, _*todos en el pueblo se sorprendieron ante las palabras del pelirosa*_ hago todo esto con el propósito de que aquellos que sucumbieron por culpa de Acnologia vivan en armonía-**, decía Natsu con seguridad en sus palabras, luego ubico una mano en su oído izquierdo, en señal de que esperaba la respuesta del _"fuego"._

 **-ESTÁ BIEN ZECNUS-SAMA, ACEPTÓ SU OFERTA, PERO PRIMERO ME DESPEDIRÉ DE ESTE PUEBLO-** , decía Atlas con agradecimiento hacia Natsu, luego volteo a ver a todos los gigantes que lo veían con caras de tristeza.

 **-ESCUCHEN SERES INFERIORES, DEJEN DE LLORAR POR MÍ, ME IRÉ A UN LUGAR MEJOR, Y USTEDES TENDRÁN LA PROTECCIÓN DEL SER MAS FUERTE DE TODOS, NO ME MORIRÉ O ALGO POR EL ESTILO, SIMPLEMENTE VOLVERÉ CON LOS MÍOS, NO SE DEPRIMAN, Y CUIDEN DE ESTE PUEBLO QUE FORMÉ-** , decía Atlas, mientras se despedía a su propia manera, de aquel pueblo que el creó hace 400 años.

Mientras que los gigantes miraban alegres a su guardián y fundador del pueblo, despedirse como solo él hacía, mientras que Natsu al ver tan emocional despedida, puso la palma de su mano en el suelo, para después crear un notorio domo alrededor del pueblo de color rojo carmesí transparente.

 **-Atención a todos, este domo que creé es un campo de fuerza que evita que cualquiera con intenciones de hacer el mal en este pueblo y sus habitantes sea incapaz de entrar, y ustedes son capaces de entrar y salir a su antojo de este domo, no se preocupen por su efectividad, el domo aguantara hasta el ataque de millones de dragones-** , dijo Natsu mientras miraba con aburrimiento el domo que creó hace un momento, los gigantes y Flare veían asombrados el domo, parecía ser increíblemente resistente por lo cual se calmaron para mirar a su guardián irse.

 **-Bueno, es hora de que esperes a tus hermanos en aquel lugar-** , decía Natsu, mientras que chasqueaba sus dedos, para después abrir un portal arriba de Atlas Flame, en el cual se podía observar unos prados verdes y una abundante ecosistema.

Atlas sorprendido dijo, **-GRACIAS ZECNUS-SAMA, ESTOY ETERNAMENTE AGRADECIDO POR ESTE GESTO-** , para luego irse volando al portal y desaparecer de la vista de todos, los gigantes y Flare al ver a su antiguo guardián desaparecer, voltearon a ver a su nuevo guardián el cual se volteó a verlos con una sonrisa.

 **-No se preocupen por su seguridad, ahora estarán aún más seguros que con esa lagartija de fuego, JAJAJA-** , decía Natsu con una risa contagiosa, que al poco tiempo se les unió todo el pueblo.

 **-JAJAJA, está bien Zecnus-sama, contamos con usted, JAJAJA-** , decía Rice dificultad, debido a lo gracioso que era el pelirosa.

 **-Di-Disculpe…?-** , decía Flare con intriga por cómo debería referirse a su nuevo guardián.

 **-Me llamaba Zecnus antes, ahora me llamo Natsu Dragneel, pero solo llámame Natsu-** , decía el pelirosa con una sonrisa amable y cálida, que causo un sonrojo en la cara de Flare.

Rice al notar esto se alegró y dijo, **-Ey Natsu-sama, podría por favor llevarse a Flare de aquí?, queremos que ella viaje por la civilización humana-** , dijo Rice mientras acercaba a Flare hacia Natsu con la palma de su gigante mano.

 **-Se-Seguro Rice-sama?, digo, yo también quiero irme, pero no quiero dejarlos a ustedes, ustedes son como mi familia-** , decía Flare mientras trataba de objetar lo que dijo Rice.

 **-No te preocupes, ya viste el poder de nuestro nuevo guardián, no nos pasara nada, podrás venirnos a visitar de vez en cuando, solo preocúpate por conocer el mundo al lado de Natsu-sama-** , dijo Rice para luego guiñar el ojo a Flare, la cual se puso roja al entender el significado de sus palabras.

 **-Por mi está bien, hasta te puedo enseñar unas magias muy poderosas, pero primero una pregunta, ¿Qué harías si tuvieras mucho poder?-** , dijo Natsu con mucha seriedad mientras miraba directamente a Flare.

 **-Lo utilizaría para proteger a aquellas personas que aprecio-** , decía Flare instintivamente con convicción.

 **-Me parece muy noble esa respuesta, acepto entrenarte, Flare Corona-** , decía Natsu, sorprendiendo a Flare.

 **-¿Co-Como sabes mi nombre completo?-** , decía una sorprendida Flare, solo algunos habitantes del pueblo sabían su apellido.

 **-De verdad me preguntas eso?, notaste las habilidades que tengo y te preguntas el cómo se tu nombre?, bueno de todos modos te lo enseñare después, primero acércate a mí-** , decía Natsu mientras mostraba una sonrisa y se rascaba la cabeza mientras miraba a Flare.

Quien un poco nerviosa se acercó al pelirosa, luego Natsu sorprendiéndola abruptamente rodeo su cintura con su brazo derecho mientras alzaba el otro al cielo en señal de despedida, causando un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro.

 **-¡NOS VEMOS LUEGO!-** , gritó Natsu para luego desaparecer junto con una Flare, que antes de desaparecer levantó la mano sutilmente en señal de despedida, luego de que ellos dos desaparecieran, las gigantes que habitaban en ese pueblo hicieron una gran fiesta, querían celebrar por la felicidad de su antiguo guardián Atlas Flame, la celebración por su nuevo guardián, y la futura felicidad de la chica a la que consideraban una hija.

* * *

 _ ***En la mansión de Natsu en Crocus***_

Aparece Natsu junto con Flare, la cual se separó nerviosa del pelirosa, y observo sorprendida la mansión que tenía enfrente, Natsu la guió adentro, guiándola a través de la mansión, para terminar enseñándole la sala principal, donde se encontraba cenando una hambrienta y sucia Minerva por la rutina infernal que le impuso su maestro Natsu, Minerva al levantar la mirada, observa a Natsu el cual la veía contento por apreciar el esfuerzo que realizaba su alumna para cumplir su rutina, y al lado de él se encontraba un pelirroja con un cuerpo de infarto, ella se encontraba tomada de la mano del pelirosa, y se observaba un fuerte tono rojo en sus mejillas, Minerva alegre al ver a su maestro se lanzó a abrazarlo.

 **-¡NATSU-SENSEI, BIENVENIDO!-** , grito Minerva mientras estrujaba el torso de su maestro, lógicamente hizo esto con intenciones de alejar a la chica pelirroja de su maestro.

 **-Hola Minerva, veo que completaste tu rutina de hoy, me alegro, Minerva te traje a una nueva compañera** _ ***Natsu señala a Flare, la cual saludaba tímidamente a Minerva***_ **, ella también será mi alumna, y tu nueva compañera, se llama Flare Corona, y espero que se lleven bien-** , decía Natsu mientras le hacía un gesto de acercarse a Flare, al cual ella respondió acercándose a Minerva lentamente.

 **-Mucho gusto Minerva-Senpai, espero que me ayude a acostumbrarme a aquí-** , decía Flare haciendo una reverencia, Minerva comprendía ahora la identidad de la pelirroja, lo cual alivio a Minerva, ella aflojo el agarre del torso de Natsu para después acercarse alegremente hacia Flare.

 **-Por supuesto, te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, Flare-chan, pero te aviso de una vez que el entrenamiento de Natsu-Sensei no es ninguna broma** _ ***dice Minerva con voz tétrica***_ **, pero veras que te volverás muy fuerte-** , decía Minerva mientras le tomaba ambas manos a Flare.

Ciertamente Minerva No quería compartir a su maestro pero ella quería una amiga, alguien con quien hablar además de Natsu, y ahora sentía la necesidad de hacerse muy amiga de Flare.

 **-Gracias-** , dijo Flare con una sonrisa gentil y amable, era la primera chica humana que veía, después de todo ella nunca salió de su pueblo, y ahora tenía la posibilidad de hacer amigas normales y divertirse con ellas.

 **-Bueno, será mejor cenes Flare, y que ambas se vayan a dormir, mañana te pondre tu plan de entrenamiento Flare, aprovecha de tu última noche de sueño tranquilo** _ ***Voz tétrica***_ **-** , dijo Natsu mientras movia sus manos de forma malvada.

Flare al escuchar a su nuevo maestro se asustó un poco, pero sabía que él era una buena persona, y por muy vergonzoso que le sea a ella admitir, era muy apuesto, Flare se dirigió a la habitación donde dormiría, siendo guiada por Minerva mientras ambas hablaban amigablemente, y Natsu solo se mantuvo observándolas con una sonrisa, para luego dirigirse a su habitación, después de todo Natsu estaría muy ocupado recientemente, con las cosas que tenía planeadas para el día siguiente y algunos asuntos que atender, Natsu estaba completamente agotado psicológicamente mientras se recostaba tranquilamente en su cama mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño, luego por cuenta propia vio una visión del futuro que le deparaba, las imágenes que vio la alegraron muchísimo, se le veía muy contento mientras se relajaba en su alcoba, ahora con la mente más relajada por la felicidad, el pelirosa cayo dormido mientras mostraba una leve sonrisa.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Bueno, ese fue el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado mucho y tambien espero que tengan ganas de compartir sus opiniones en los reviews, sean criticas constructivas, alguna queja o simplemente lo que mas les gusto sobre el capitulo, pero eso sí, todo con respeto.

Natsu ha empezado a vislumbrar al mundo mágico con sus poderes, ahora tiene a dos aprendices bajo su ala protectora, y se está llevando bien con la princesa Hisui, ha que se refería Atlas Flame con que Natsu es su creador?, Natsu es el ser mas fuerte de todos?, estas y muchas cosas son las que explicaré más adelante en la historia, por lo tanto esperenlo pacientes.

Como avance del siguiente capítulo, diré que Natsu irá al mundo celestial y sentirá nuevas sensaciones ante lo que suceda alli.

Explicare algo importante que creo que varios se han preguntado, hay un sistema en las fechas desde que Natsu recuperó su memoria, el año donde Natsu recupera la memoria será conocido como el Año 0, el año siguiente sera conocido como el año 1, y así sucesivamente, es parecido a A.C ó D.C, pero a mi modo, y el mundo de esta historia se llama Earth Land, igual que en la serie, pero este está conformado por 8 continentes, una es Ishgar y otro es Alakitasia, los otros los iré mencionando conforma pase el relato, creo que eso es todo, disculpen si los agobio con tanto texto, pero creo que es importante mencionar esto para mejor comprensión de la historia, dicho esto me despido, Adios!.

Disculpen, pero he tenido unos problemas después de subir este capitulo, por lo que tuve que borrarlo y volverlo a publicar, no podia visualizar la información con respecto a este capitulo y no aparecia en mi gestión de historias, pero creo que ya todo esta bien, ahora si hasta pronto.


	3. Vacaciones Celestiales

_**Como un No muerto has vivido, como un Elegido fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como Cazador te adaptaste al ambiente y como un Héroe serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

HOLA A TODOS!, aquí estoy de nuevo para un nuevo capítulo de "Historia del Supremo", agradezco mucho el apoyo que ha recibido los anteriores capitulos, tambien quiero mandar un saludo a **"daniel2610994" y "Ivan D"** , por estar tan pendiente de la historia, estoy de verdad emocionado por seguir subiendo esta historia, habrá algunas aclaraciones al final del capítulo, y una noticia importante también, por lo que asegurense de leer hasta el final, supongo que sin nada mas que decir, comenzemos con el capítulo 3!.

 _ **1)*CAMBIO DE TIEMPO Y LUGAR*…FECHA**_ ** _EXACTA_**

 **2)-Diálogo del personaje-**

 _ **3)-dialogo*Acciones o detalles que ocurren mientras el personaje habla* dialogo-**_

 **4)*Pensamiento de alguien fuera del dialogo de un personaje***

 _5)"Texto de un carta o mención a alguna frase o título dicha, pero no fue narrada"_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _ **:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno. Las canciones mencionadas en el relato pertenecen a sus respectivas bandas o grupos, por lo que no son de mi propiedad ni hechas por mi._

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 3: Vacaciones Celestiales**_

 _ ***Al día siguiente* 22 de Enero del año 0**_

Luego de acoger a Minerva y a Flare de discípulas, Natsu les quería enseñar distintos tipos de magia Slayer que les serian útiles, las dejo entrenando en su mansión en Crocus la capital de Fiore, Natsu le puso un plan de entrenamiento a Flare lo más rápido posible para que no se quedara atrás con respecto a Minerva, cuándo Minerva logró efectuar un hechizo del tiempo un tanto avanzado, este le adelantó la edad a la pelinegra, esto causó que su tiempo se adelantará un mes en donde ya tendría 16 años, ahora minerva técnicamente tenía 16 años y su cuerpo se adaptó también a su edad, pero su mentalidad no cambió casi nada, no hubo un cambio muy notable pero se apreciaba un poco de madurez en la forma de pensar en Minerva, ahora pensaba más aún cuando efectuaba un plan para efectuar un hechizo, ahora era capaz según Natsu de supervisar a Flare en su entretenimiento, Natsu la dejo a cargo del entrenamiento de Flare en las dos semanas que él se iría, debido a que Natsu tendría asuntos que atender en el mundo celestial, el cual estaba sufriendo cambios negativos por culpa de él, Minerva aceptó la tarea de su maestro con intenciones ocultas, Flare se preocupó un poco al sentir una mirada escalofriante y burlona por parte de Minerva, Natsu alegre dejó la mansión y se fue al mundo celestial, donde habitaban los espíritus celestiales.

Al llegar allí él podía sentir el aura malvada que envolvía a todos los espíritus, sin perder el tiempo se dirigió al planeta más grande de color blanco, encima del enorme planeta se encontraba un enorme coliseo de color blanco, tenía un tamaño equivalente a un cuarto del tamaño total del planeta, se dirigió allí al sentir la presencia maligna del rey espíritu celestial, allí se encontraban los espíritus celestiales con una apariencia amenazante y hostil, todos estaban completamente corrompidos por aquella fuerza maligna que emitía ese aura de maldad, a Natsu no le fue ningún problema derrotar en una batalla a los espíritus celestiales.

Después de dejarlos a todos fuera de combate, Natsu se teleporto al castillo del rey, allí él encontró una gran cantidad de energía maligna que se estaba acumulando en el castillo, tenía una forma esférica y dentro de ella se encontraba un chica de cabellos azules con negro en las puntas, llevaba una túnica negra que difícilmente cubría su perfecto cuerpo, tenía unos pechos copa F cubiertos por unas cintas negras que envolvían su torso, llevaba un pequeño short de color azul oscuro, y no tenía ningún tipo de calzado, ella se encontraba inconsciente dentro de la esfera, Natsu sabía quién era ella y con una sonrisa amable y alegre se dirigió a la esfera,.

 **Pronto recuperarás tu vida, sé que no fue tu culpa y sé que estás sufriendo mucho, Kairy-** , dijo Natsu serenamente mientras tocaba la esfera.

Luego absorbió con la mano izquierda la energía maligna, causando que la chica descendiera lentamente a los brazos del pelirosa, después Natsu hizo parecer un portal al lado de él, dentro solo se veía un espacio vacío con colores morados oscuros y negros en la profundidad de ese espacio, Natsu ubicó a la chica acostada dentro del espacio, luego salió del portal para mirar a la chica antes de cerrar el portal lentamente.

 **-Solo descansa por ahora, cuando despiertes estaré allí para ti, no permitiré que te vuelvan a hacer eso, para que no le hagan eso a nadie más, no me volveré a ir-** , dijo el pelirosa para luego cerrar el portal.

* * *

Tras eliminar esa fuerza maligna el rey y los espíritus celestiales volvieron a ser los que eran antes, ellos despertaban en el coliseo completamente adoloridos por haber sido derrotados por el pelirosa, cada uno recordaba todo lo que paso antes de ser corrompidos, y recordaron todo durante la pelea de ellos contra Natsu, el rey mientras se levantaba para recuperar la compostura veía como un joven de pelo rosa se acercaba despreocupadamente a él.

 **-Que onda bigotudo, no nos vemos desde hace milenios y así es como es nuestro reencuentro?, que decepcionante debo decir-** , decía Natsu con los ojos cerrados en señal de desagrado.

El rey espíritu celestial observaba a Natsu perplejo al saber quién era, los espíritus celestiales que se encontraban a su alrededor, estaban conscientes y veían sorprendidos la libertad con la que el pelirosa se dirigía a su rey.

 **-Vaya, de verdad no esperaba volver a verte de nuevo Zecnus-sama, aunque estoy muy agradecido por el hecho de que nos hayas salvado!-** ,decía el rey espíritu celestial con una abundante sonrisa mientras que con dos dedos se jalaba detalladamente el bigote en señal de alegría.

 **-Ni que lo digas, no podía dejar que este mundo cayera en la maldad, después de todo no quiero ver a mi creación ser corrompida por el mal-** , decía Natsu mientras se recostó en el suelo con completa confianzal.

A lo lejos se acercaba un hombre con el pelo dividido en dos colores diferentes, rojo y blanco y llevaba una gafas negras de sol y unas vestimentas extravagantes **-¡Ey!, acaso tienes la menor idea del frente de quien estas?!-** , exclamaba Escorpio enojado por la actitud despreocupada del pelirosa.

Al ver el tono en que le hablaba a Natsu, el rey empezó a sudar frio mientras le hacía señas a Escorpio, indicándole que hiciera silencio.

 **-Me parece que ustedes deben saber quién soy, no?-** , decía serenamente Natsu mientras levanto su mano derecha al cielo, esparciendo de su palma varias luces dirigidas a todos los espíritus presentes, para transmitirles la información referente a la identidad de Natsu.

Escorpio nervioso por conocer la identidad del pelirosa se arrodillo inmediatamente en señal de sumisión, a esto le siguieron todos los espíritus presentes pero con respeto, **-¡LO SIENTO MUCHO ZECNUS-SAMA, NO ERA MI INTENCION OFENDERLO DE NINGUNA FORMA,POR FAVOR PERDONEME!-** , suplicaba Escorpio con completo miedo ante el pelirosa.

Natsu solo lo ignoro para luego dirigirse al rey, **-Ey bigotudo que te parece una pelea, hace tiempo que no te veo, y quiero saber si eres apto para darme batalla-** , decía Natsu con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Tras escuchar esto todos los espíritus se pusieron nerviosos ante la titánica batalla que se llevaría a cabo, **-No me importa, aunque ambos ya sabemos cómo terminara esta batalla, peleare con todo, pero dudo que eso vaya a hacer algún cambio en el resultado-** , decía un decaído rey mientras su bigote apuntaba hacia abajo.

Luego de posicionarse todos los espíritus en las gradas, la batalla había empezado instantáneamente, el rey a una velocidad imposible de seguir con los ojos de los espíritus celestiales, atacó a Natsu con toda su fuerza dando golpes sin parar, para sorpresa de todos el pelirosa se encontraba bloqueando o desviando cada ataque con una sola mano, después el rey se alejó para invocar un gigante espadón de color azul celeste que casi le igualaba en tamaño, el rey empezó a cargar toda su energía en la empuñadura de la espada, volviéndola así en un color dorado que irradiaba poder, después de cargar su ataque el rey se acercó al pelirosa para propinarle un corte con esa gigante espada, el golpe al impactar causo una muy fuerte explosión de humo, causando que los espectadores se sorprendieran ante tal desenlace de poder por parte de su rey, al despejarse el humo se apreciaba a Natsu completamente inmóvil en el mismo lugar, no tenía ningún rasguño y se apreciaba como la espada del rey si impacto contra la frente del pelirosa, pero Natsu ni se inmuto ante tal ataque, a los laterales del pelirosa se encontraban dos gigantes cráteres causados por la presión de aire expulsada por la espada, estos cráteres ocupaban por lo menos varios kilómetros hacia atrás del pelirosa, el rey por su parte no se veía sorprendido ante el poder que mostraba Natsu, más bien pareciera que ni siquiera esperaba hacerle daño con su ataque más poderoso, el rey se separó de nuevo y volvía a embestir al pelirosa pero esta vez con los puños a una velocidad increíble, la batalla estuvo de esta manera durante siete minutos, hasta que Natsu bostezo ampliamente.

 **-supongo que fue culpa mía por proponer este combate, lo siento bigotudo, pero supongo que acabare con esto de una vez-** , dijo Natsu para luego dar un gran salto hacia la cabeza del rey y de un solo golpe imbuido en un aura azul derrotar y dejar inconsciente al rey espíritu celestial, todos los espectadores se quedaron completamente en shock para luego acercarse a ayudar al rey.

 **-JEJEJE, definitivamente nadie te puede derrotar, _*el rey se tocaba sus heridas mientras trataba de pararse*_ bueno supongo que en agradecimiento por salvarnos te festejaremos, y por supuesto siéntete libre de quedarte todo el tiempo que gustes-**, decía un rey tocándose la cabeza con un poco de dolor, Natsu asintió mientras sonriera con mucha alegría, hacía tiempo que asistía a una fiesta.

Después de recuperarse de sus heridas, los espíritus después de ser curados por Natsu prepararon la celebración, la celebración se llevó a cabo en una gran zona de marfil blanco, del cual sobresalía 8 pilares en toda la plataforma, **(Como la arena de Cell :v)** , todos los habitantes del mundo celestial se encontraban festejando a su héroe y salvador en una gran salón de festejos, que estaba siendo iluminado por estrellas en las columnas de marfil negro, los pilares estaban cubiertos por serpentinas brillantes de distintos colores, y debido a la ausencia de techo se podía apreciar las estrellas y planetas del mundo celestial.

Los espíritus se encontraban festejando alegremente mientras el rey estaba bebiendo animadamente junto con Taurus, todos estaban entretenidos durante la fiesta, en un momento dado Natsu vio a una Aquario muy deprimida, quien tenía el cabello largo lacio de color azul, tiene un cola de sirena de colores azules claros y oscuros, tenía una falda azul claro que le llegada desde la cintura hasta la mitad de su cola, y llevaba un bikini azul en sus pechos copa F para combinar con el color de su cola, Natsu se acercó a ella un poco preocupado por la tristeza que emanaba de la espíritu.

 **-Hola Aquario-** , dijo Natsu con tono de preocupación mientras se acercaba lentamente a la sirena.

 **-H-Hola Zecnus-sama que desea?-** , decía una nerviosa Aquario, Natsu al ver la mirada de tristeza que ponía la sirena mientras lo veía le rompía el corazón.

 **-No te preocupes, no veo el problema en que me llames Natsu, después de todo eres un espíritu celestial de Lucy, solo quiero saber que te pasó que te ves tan triste?, puedes contar en que poder solucionarlo-** , dijo Natsu mientras tocaba gentilmente el hombro de Aquario.

Ella se sonrojo y luego le contó que era lo que pasaba **(aunque él tenía una ligera idea de que es lo que pasaba)** , Aquario le contó como su novio Escorpio la engañaba con otras, y cuando hablaba con ella él descaradamente le pegaba e insultaba, ella se sentía insegura de revelar esto dado que recibió distintas amenazas por parte de Escorpio, ella durante todo el relato fue consolada por Natsu, el cual la abrazaba para que esta se desahogará.

Natsu después de escuchar a Aquario se dirigió en dirección a Escorpio mientras que tomaba de la mano a la peliazul, la cual estaba sorprendida por la reacción del pelirosa, pero ella se sentía segura al estar en contacto con él por lo que no se resistió, Natsu se dirigía molesto hacía Escorpio, el cual estaba en una esquina con varias chicas alrededor, y para colmar la ira de Natsu, Escorpio estaba ligando abiertamente con ellas cuando su novia estaba presente.

 **-Ey Zecnus-sama, quieres que te presente algunas chi!-** , decía Escorpio con una sonrisa de patán, hasta ser interrumpido por un golpe contenido de parte de Natsu el cual estaba realmente enfadado al enterarse de las cosa que hizo Escorpio a Aquario.

 **-¡Escúchame maldito, si vuelves a acercarte a Aquario las pagaras caro, no te atrevas a hacerla llorar de nuevo…¡¿ENTENDISTE?!-** , dijo Natsu con una voz macabra que le inculcó terror puro a Escorpio, el cual se encontraba rozando la inconsciencia, debido al golpe que le propino el pelirosa.

 **-S-S-S-Si, p-p-por supuesto Z-Z-Zecnus-sama, me alejare de Acuario-** , dijo Escorpio llorando y temblando de los nervios y el miedo que le transmitía la voz de Natsu.

 **-¡Atención todas las chicas, comuníquese conmigo si tienen algún problema relacionado con algún cabrón, que yo lo solucionaré!-** , gritaba Natsu con mucha autoridad, para luego llevarse a Aquario lejos de allí.

Al estar ya sentados en una esquina de la sala Aquario se sentía muy alegre al saber que Escorpio había recibido su merecido, pero aun así se sentía como una mala novia por dejar que le pasara eso

Después de un rato por fin habló, **-¿Por qué hizo eso Zecnus-sama?, él es mi novio-** , decía Aquario con algunas lágrimas de pena sus ojos.

Natsu la tomo desprevenida dándole un beso en la frente, luego se separó para mirarle la cara con amabilidad, le limpio las lágrimas con sus pulgares para luego mirarla comprensivamente con sus ojos esmeraldas, **-Escúchame Aquario, aquel hombre que cometa el pecado de engañarte, herirte, amenazarte y hacerte llorar, no merece tener una novia como tú, _*Aquario para de soltar lagrimas mientras se dibuja un sonrojo en su rostro*_ hermosa, tolerante, amigable, inteligente y serena... olvídalo a él y céntrate en que no lo necesitas para ser feliz, aún hay alguien afuera que está hecho para ti, y estoy seguro que él será la persona que te haga la mujer más feliz del mundo-**, decía Natsu, mientras que transmitía calor, amabilidad, seguridad, confianza y amor en cada una de sus palabras.

Las cuales hicieron que Aquario sonriera al darse cuenta al instante quien era la persona con la que ella quería estar, luego de ver esa escena tan caballerosa y protectora que le brindó el pelirosa Aquario se sentía protegida el estar al lado de su caballero de rosados cabellos, y por mucha vergüenza que tuviera la peliazul, lo soportó para poder hablar aún más con el pelirosa.

 **-Ey Aquario?-** , llamo Natsu a la espíritu, la cual estaba un poco perdida en sus pensamientos mientras veía con una sonrisa al pelirosa.

 **-D-Dígame Zecnus-sama-** , dijo Aquario mientras observaba con un sonrojo a el pelirosa.

 **-Conoces lo que paso con Grammi μ y Sayla Heartfilia verdad?-** , dijo Natsu con su típica sonrisa mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de Aquario, la cual al recordar eso sucesos puso una expresión triste.

 **-Si, las conocí muy bien a ambas y a sus hijas-** , decía Aquario mientras agachaba la mirada un poco deprimida.

 **-Entonces me ayudarás a mejorar la relación de sus hijas _, *Aquario levanta la mirada sorprendida ante las palabras del pelirosa*,_ es que actualmente hay un malentendido con la que sucedió, y aunque puedo solucionarlo yo solo, creo que deberías participar en esto también, después de todo Brandish y Lucy son muy importantes para ti-**, dijo Natsu para después pararse y ofrecerle la mano a Aquario.

La cual no podía entender en su totalidad de lo que hablaba Natsu, pero por muy extraño que sonase, ella sabía que lo que decía es verdad, por lo que ella está dispuesta a ayudar como pueda.

 **-Acepto Zecnus-sama-** , dijo Aquario mientras le tomaba la mano a Natsu para pararse.

 **-Solo llámame Natsu-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa que ruborizó a Aquario, para después correr en dirección al centro de la celebración.

Aquario estaba un poco nerviosa, pero en voz baja solo susurro **-Está bien, Natsu-sama-** , con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

Natsu converso alegremente con Aquario durante la fiesta mientras ella deseaba que nunca acabara ese momento, quería seguir hablando con el hombre que la defendió y la enamoro en tampoco tiempo, luego al terminar la fiesta Natsu comunicó que se quedaría mas días en el mundo espiritual, debido a que la energía del mundo se estaba restaurando la diferencia con la que transcurría el tiempo en ambos mundos se disminuye permitiéndole regresar después de las dos semanas que había dicho que estaría ausente.

Al escuchar esto a Aquario se le ocurrió la brillante y malévola idea de invitar al pelirosa a su casa, pero para desgracia de ella, Virgo se le adelantó proponiéndole a el pelirosa que se quedara en su casa, según ella "porque toda buena sirvienta, debe estar junto a su señor", entonces Natsu agradeció la oferta y fue a la casa de Virgo quien era un espíritu celestial, tenía el cabello de un largo que le llegaba hasta las orejas, lo llevaba de color rosado y tenía vestimenta de una Maid, después de caminar por un largo rato en silencio por parte de Virgo, llegaron a una casa de dos pisos de color rosado oscuro.

Al pasar por la puerta principal Virgo al fin le dirigió la palabra a Natsu provocativamente, **-Bueno Zecnus-sama, sea bienvenido, quiere comer, bañarse o… a mí-** , decía Virgo mientras enseñaba su hombro desnudo con un tono sugestivo en su voz, pero aun así no quito su inexpresivo rostro.

Avergonzándose completamente a Natsu se alejó un poco de Virgo para después agitar los brazos nervioso, **-C-Creo que tomaré primero un baño, y por favor no bromees así-** , decía Natsu mientras tenía el rostro rojo, tenía el pequeño presentimiento de que sería una estadía un poco diferente a la que él por pensaba que recibiría.

Tras alejarse un poco avergonzado de Virgo, él se dirigió al baño para darse una buena ducha, llegó al baño con una expresión más calmada que antes, se dirigió a los estantes dónde dejaría sus ropas para empezar a desvestirse, dejando a la vista su trabajado y tonificado cuerpo, se metió al baño de una vez y empezó a bañarse, al tanto de unos minutos mientras se lavaba los hombros y brazos oyó como alguien entraba al baño.

 **-Natsu-sama, he venido a lavarle la espalda-** , decía Virgo mientras ingresaba con un traje de baño de color negro.

Con ese traje de baño se notaba mejor el escultural cuerpo que tenía la espíritu, sus curvas y los pechos eran fácilmente visibles para el peligrosa, Natsu sorprendido ante la intrusión de Virgo, perdió el equilibrio causando que este se resbalara causando una vista completa de su tonificado y perfecto cuerpo desnudo, Virgo al apreciar la excelente figura del pelirosa se ruborizo a niveles increíbles hasta que decidió irse del bañó con una cara nerviosa y asustada, debido a que antes de irse del bañó ella tomó las ropas de Natsu con intenciones nada santas.

Ella no hacía eso nunca con nadie, a pesar de que algún amo se lo ordenará ella nunca había tenido nada que ver si se trataba de amor, pero cuando entro en el baño y pudo apreciar la espléndida figura del pelirosa, algo despertó dentro de Virgo, ella con una respiración errática y los latidos del corazón a destiempo se llevó las ropas de Natsu para empezar a olerlas, ella sabía que significaba sus acciones, pero aun así no quería aceptar el hecho de que estuviera enamorada del pelirosa, solo se encerró en una habitación al azar para poder oler más las ropas de Natsu.

Al terminar su baño Natsu notó que sus ropas no se encontraban en el lugar donde las dejó, Natsu sin muchas opciones decidió ir con solo su toalla a buscar sus prendas, entró habitación por habitación hasta que las encontró, pero se las encontró en una situación muy peculiar, sobre la cama de la habitación se encontraba Virgo con las ropas de Natsu revueltas alrededor de la espíritu, ella se encontraba oliendo la túnica de Natsu sobre sí, mientras aun vestía su uniforme de sirvienta, Virgo mientras estaba oliendo la esencia de Natsu que se encontraba grabada en la prenda tenía la cara roja y perdida en sus nublados pensamientos, ella con su mano libre la dirigía hasta su intimidad para empezar a frotarla por encima de sus bragas rosas, causando una respiración entrecortada y errática, cuando abría la boca emitía gemidos que despertaron a el pelirosa del trance en el que se encontraba, después de todo tenía una vista por la cual muchos hombres matarían por tener, sin esperar más tiempo salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él, para dirigirse a cualquier dormitorio para poder descansar y pensar detenidamente todo lo que apreció en esa noche.

Virgo quien fue alertada de la presencia de Natsu gracias al sonido de la puerta, se encontraba profundamente avergonzada, tuvo la idea de tratar de convencer al pelirosa de que lo que vio era un malentendido, pero sería una vil mentira la cual ni ella se creería, desde que conoció a Natsu gracias a Lucy, Virgo ha estado interesada en el pelirosa, todo el tiempo pensó que era valiente, amable, confiable, cálido, atractivo y muy protector con sus seres queridos, desde que se enteró que Natsu se quedaría en el mundo celestial, ella pensó que podría pasar más tiempo con él, por lo cual le invito a su casa y trato de pasar unos buenos momentos con Natsu, pero debido a que no socializaba muy bien si no era con respecto a ser una sirvienta, entonces actuaba según lo que leyó en varios libros eróticos que robó del cuarto de Erza cuándo fue invocada allí, pero al parecer solo empeoró según Virgo la perspectiva que tenía Natsu sobre ella, por lo cual se le ocurrió una idea para entablar un acercamiento más íntimo con Natsu, se fue a su closet y cuando encontró lo que buscaba mostró una leve sonrisa.

Después se dirigió a la habitación donde se instaló Natsu, el cual se encontraba recostado durmiendo boca arriba con los brazos extendidos hacia los laterales de la cama, Virgo entró a la habitación y se desvistió dejando solo su sostén rosado copa D, su prenda inferior de color rosado y sus medias blancas que le llegaban hasta por encima del muslo, se recostó contra Natsu mientras el empezaba a despertar.

 **-V-V-Virgo, ¿qué estás haciendo?-** , decía un Natsu completamente nervioso por la comprometedora situación en la que se encontraba.

 **-Tranquilo Natsu-sama, a usted le gusta que lo llame así no?, bueno… es mi deber como sirvienta servir a su amo, eso incluye el ámbito sexual-** , decía Virgo con un sonrojo igual al de Natsu mientras trataba de mantener su usual cara inexpresiva, luego Natsu la detuvo por los hombros para levantarla gentilmente hasta quedar sentados uno frente al otro, mientras que Natsu en ningún momento la soltó.

 **-Escucha Virgo, entiendo que pienses que debes servir a un amo, después de todo es un ideal muy honorable, pero no puedes realizar este tipo de acciones con alguien a quien no amas, cuando conozcas a alguien a quien ames, podrás realizar este tipo de gestos afectivos, pero no puedes si tu corazón está en contra, después de todo eres un chica hermosa, amable, atenta, adorable, leal y…sexy, _*Natsu lo dice en voz baja, mientras Virgo se sonroja*_ y sería una pena que alguien se aproveche de tus ideales de sirvienta, por favor prométeme que no harás algo así de nuevo, a menos que sea con la persona que ames-**, decía Natsu mientras observaba a Virgo de manera tranquila y seria.

 **-Lo prometo Natsu-sama, nada más haré estas cosas con el hombre que ame-** , decía Virgo para alivio de Natsu.

El cual al bajar la guardia sintió como le invadió una sensación de tranquilidad y calor en los labios, cuando se percató, observó a Virgo la cual le estaba robando un beso, Natsu al principio trataba de contenerse, pero terminó correspondiéndole, dejando a una alegre Virgo, al cabo de un minuto debido a la ausencia de aire, sus labios se separaron mostrando a un sorprendido Natsu y una feliz y avergonzada Virgo.

La cual se dirigió a la puerta para decir **-Gracias por ser la persona a la que amo, Natsu-sama-** , para luego cerrar la puerta lentamente.

Dejando a un Natsu con el corazón a mil, y con un cansancio pata nada normal, después de unos momentos de shock y confusión, Natsu se recostó de nuevo sobre su cama, estaba pensando si lo que acababa de pasar era real o una ilusión suya, a él le parecía hermosa y leal la espíritu desde que la conoció bien, al paso del tiempo se empezaba a interesar por la espíritu pero pensaba que no tenía ninguna oportunidad no quería hacerse ilusiones con respecto a estar con la sirvienta pelirosa, pero aun así se tocaba los labios con una sonrisa alegre, eventualmente el pelirosa se dejó llevar hasta caer en manos de Morfeo, teniendo en sus sueños una recopilación de las acontecimientos que sucedieron con las dos espíritus celestiales.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno preparado por Virgo, Natsu y Virgo hablaron entretenidamente mientras que evitaban mencionar la noche anterior, luego Natsu decidió salir completamente solo a pasear por el mundo celestial.

Mientras caminaba pudo ver en un escenario a Libra quien era otro espíritu celestial, tenía el pelo largo oscuro amarrado con una coleta de caballo, llevaba un mono holgado de color azul, una blusa de color dorado que le llegaba hasta el ombligo, llevaba cadenas de oro en sus muñecas y en su cuello, causando una apariencia arábica, ella se encontraba bailando animadamente danza árabe mientras que Natsu la observaba con una sonrisa, al cabo de unos minutos para sorpresa de Libra, Natsu se había acercado con la intención de bailar junto a ella, pero Libra un tanto disgustada empezó a ser más agresiva en su baile, ella pensó que la burlando del arte que tanto ama.

Natsu sin entender el porqué de la actitud de Libra se puso a bailar extraordinariamente bien danza árabe, a lo que Libra se sorprendió, para luego empezar a bailar Break dance, Natsu al ver los movimientos de ella empezó a reír mientras cambió su estilo de baile al Break dance, logrando superar a Libra de nuevo, Libra asombrada ante las habilidades del pelirosa estaba a punto de cambiar su estilo al flamenco, pero Natsu se adelantó señalándole a ella de forma atractiva sacándole a ella un pequeño sonrojo, Libra empezó a bailar flamenco de manera armoniosa, de forma que a Natsu lo mantuvo hipnotizado, por puro instinto se acercó a ella, para juntarse en un baile de flamenco en pareja, donde ambos sintieron como se sincronizaban en el baile, Libra ya no estaba enojada, solo sentía la fuerza y la pasión con la que ambos se movían, mientras sentía su corazón latir más rápido, empezó a juntarse más al cuerpo del pelirosa, mientras ambos empezaban a bailar más seductoramente, ambos sentían una sensación de calor, luego Natsu cambio el estilo de baile a un suave Vals, en el cual ambos completamente sincronizados, se veían a los ojos de manera profunda, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro hasta que la canción que sonaba de fondo acabó dejándolos a ellos jadeantes y cansados por la actividad física ejercida, pero a la vez felices y extasiados por el emocionante baile.

 **-De verdad baila usted muy bien Zecnus-sama-** , decía Libra cansada pero contenta de ver a alguien a quien también le apasione el baile.

 **-Tú eres aún mejor que yo, de verdad me impresionaste con la armonía de tus movimientos, espero que bailemos juntos de nuevo-** , decía Natsu con notoria felicidad y emoción en su voz.

 **-Entonces porque no viene conmigo a una competencia de Baile en parejas Zecnus-sama?, estoy segura que si ambos nos unimos podremos ganar, es en la noche-** , decía Libra emocionada con estrellas en su rostro, mientras imaginaba el volver a bailar con el talentoso pelirosa.

 **-Me parece bien, y por favor llámame Natsu, después de todo, eres mi pareja de baile _*Libra se sonroja*_ , pero me pregunto si puedes dejarme dormir en tu casa, debido a que no sé a qué hora terminara, y no quiero importunar a otros espíritus, te parece bien?-**, decía Natsu avergonzado mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de incomodidad, ella se avergonzó por la petición del pelirosa pero no creyó que hubiera algún inconveniente con dejarlo pasar la noche en su casa.

 **-N-No se preocupe por eso Natsu-sama, después de todo soy yo la que lo invito, estaría honrada de d-d-dejarlo dormir en mi c-casa-** , decía nerviosa Libra ante la petición de Natsu, mientras sacudía sus manos en señal de restarle importancia.

Luego de eso ambos hablaron durante toda el día sobre la belleza de la danza y sobre sus distintos tipos, ambos lograron acercarse aún más mientras practicaban y planificaban que bailarían en la competencia.

Al llegar la noche se dirigieron al lugar de la competencia, un gigante escenario de baile siendo rodeado por las gradas donde los vería el público y los jueces, ellos se encontraban en el pasillo a punto de salir al escenario, donde solo se encontraban las parejas rivales viéndolos competitivamente debido a la buena fama que tenían ambos personajes, curiosamente no se encontraba ninguna de las doce puertas del zodiaco entre el público, Libra se cambió la ropa a un vestido rojo que era sostenido por dos tiras rojas sobre los hombros, el vestido dejaba ver parte de uno de los muslos de Libra y llevaba unas sandalias color negro, debido a que tendrían que cambiar de estilo seguidamente no debería llevar tacones, Natsu vestía con un traje formal con una camisa de color rojo oscuro y el chaleco que lo cubría, encima llevaba la corbata de color negro, un pantalón formal de color negro y unos zapatos acorde a la ocasión, antes de comenzar la competencia Natsu se acercó despreocupado y alegre a Libra.

 **-No te sientas nerviosa, aunque sé que no tengo que preocuparme por eso, pero opino que si en un momento de la competencia quieres cambiar de ritmo, no te contengas, después de todo te seguiré a donde sea, _*Libra se sonroja*_ entonces démoslo todo-** , decía Natsu con una sonrisa tan amable y reconfortante que hizo que Libra y el público femenino se ruborizaran.

 **-E-E-Está bien Natsu-sama, o-opino lo mismo que usted, vamos a por todas-** , decía Libra con el corazón a mil por segundo, para luego empezar a concentrarse en la competencia.

Se ubicaron todas las parejas en el escenario para después empezar a sonar la instrumental con temática Funk, a la cual la pareja se adaptó de inmediato empezando a moverse de manera naturalmente desenfrenada, ambos se estaban divirtiendo mientras sentían que el otro estaba perdido en sus movimientos, luego de unos minutos la instrumental cambio a la banda sonora de _"el Cascanueces"_ , mientras que ambos al oír el cambio, se juntaron delicadamente moviéndose armónicamente con la canción, a cada cambio de nota ellos expresaban intensidad en sus movimientos, los cuales en todo momento se mantuvieron elegantes e impecables, la instrumental volvió a cambiar a los 3 minutos dejando una canción de _*Rock and Roll de los años 80*_ , ambos estaban divirtiéndose por el cambio brusco de la música, cambiaron sus movimientos de manera sorpresiva dejando perplejos a los jueces con la naturalidad con la que cambiaban de ritmo entre canción y canción, luego llegó el turno de la instrumental de _"Flamenco"_ , la cual ellos previnieron siendo la primera pareja que tomo la iniciativa en este estilo, completamente emocionados y a la vez excitados empezaron a demostrar pasión en sus movimientos, con cada giro, con cada acercamiento, con cada pequeño roce de sus mejillas ellos sintieron como todo lo que estaba alrededor a ellos perdía importancia ellos solo querían seguir así por el resto de la noche, luego el ritmo cambio por última vez esta vez dejando una instrumental de _"Vals"_ , al cual de manera refinada ambos reaccionaron juntando sus cuerpos, mientras que Natsu tenía su mano derecha en la cintura de libra ella tenía su mano izquierda en la espalda del pelirosa, sintieron como se perdían en los ojos del otro mientras que con cada giro podían sentir la delicadeza de cada uno de sus pasos, llegaba un momento en el que ambos se preguntaron el cómo es posible que aunque hablaron felizmente todo el día es cuando bailan que sienten que están completamente sincronizados, ambos estaban felices al encontrar a aquella persona con la cual se sentían completos al bailar, durante el baile no fue necesario que se comunicaran con palabras era suficiente con expresarse con sus movimientos, decidieron por instinto cerrar el baile con broche de oro cuando la canción estaba por terminar, Natsu jalo delicadamente a Libra para inclinarla hacia abajo, cuando estaba por terminar la canción, ambos se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos cerrando el baile con un profundo, emotivo y sincero beso en el cual los dos sentían como sus corazones latían al mismo compas, al durar un minuto a falta de oxígeno se separaron para luego notar lo que habían hecho, se separaron completamente avergonzados y nerviosos para quedarse en silencio, mientras que después de unos pequeños segundos de silencio, que para la pareja fueron eternos, se rompió el silencio con los sonoros aplausos que recibieron por parte del público, las parejas rivales y los propios jueces, los cuales soltaban lágrimas de felicidad al ver tan esplendido espectáculo por parte de la pareja.

Luego de ser nombrados ganadores, aun nerviosos por el beso, se dirigieron a la casa de Libra, una vez allí Natsu rompió el silencio mientras estaban en su sala.

 **-B-Bueno Libra, me alegro de que ganáramos la competencia, y te mentiría si te dijera que no disfrute de todo el baile, incluyendo el final, _*Libra se pone como un tomate*_ pero pienso que por mucho que me agrado, no debí haberte hecho eso, después de todo un beso solo debes hacerlo con quien te sientas segura y amada, después de todo no quiero ser la razón por la cual tengas una mala relación con tu novio, solo espero que me perdones por robarte aquel bes!-**, Natsu fue interrumpido por Libra, la cual le robo un beso corto a Natsu en los labios.

 **-No se preocupe Natsu-sama, después de todo me agrado también todo el baile, incluyendo el final, _*Natsu se sonroja de igual manera que Libra*_ tampoco tengo novio y no hace falta que se disculpe, después de todo yo también quería besarlo a usted, y ahora usted y yo estamos a mano, o no?-**, decía Libra con sus mejillas de color rojo, con una sonrisa amable y cálida, la cual hipnotizo a Natsu por varios segundos.

Luego Libra se fue a su habitación mientras veía divertida a Natsu, el cual se quedó embobado frente a la puerta de su cuarto, luego de entrar a su habitación se acostó sobre su cama con el trofeo y una foto en sus manos, Libra sabía que estaba enamorada del talentoso pelirosa por lo cual se sentía feliz y emocionada, y luego bajo a ver que en sus manos se encontraba el trofeo de la competencia y una foto conmemorativa en la que aparecían Natsu y ella sonriendo alegres mientras sostenían el trofeo con las mejillas sonrojadas pegadas entre sí por los laterales del trofeo, al ver la foto la apretó contra su pecho el cual se encontraba acelerado, coloco el trofeo en una estantería para después acostarse a dormir con la foto al lado suyo cayendo en un profundo sueño mientras sonreía dulcemente ante el recuerdo que tendría con el pelirosa.

* * *

Al día siguiente Natsu y libra preparaban la comida con mucho entusiasmo y alegría, mientras escuchaban la música que Libra había colocado para acompañar el ambiente, ninguno de los dos mencionaron los besos debido a que eso no se les cruzo por la cabeza en ningún momento, tan solo bailaron felices mientras preparaban el desayuno uno al lado del otro, Natsu se despidió de Libra para luego dirigirse a caminar por el resto del día.

Al llegar la tarde pudo observar a una espíritu llamada Aries en medio una gran cantidad de espíritus , ella tenía el cabello rosado pero más largo y esponjoso que Virgo, vestía un traje de oveja color blanco ajustado a su bien formado cuerpo y sus pechos copa E, ella estaba parada en medio de un escenario donde la estaban observando detenidamente, ella estaba notoriamente nerviosa y estaba sudando un poco ante la atención que estaba recibiendo.

 ***Seguro está nerviosa*** pensó Natsu al verla tan nerviosa sobre el escenario, cuando observo que por el miedo estaba a punto de llorar, Natsu se lanzó al escenario para tomar el micrófono de improvisto, con la intención de ayudar a la chica para que no se sienta nerviosa.

 **-Hola a todos, ya deben saber quién soy por lo que no habrá presentaciones, solo porque estoy ayudando a una amiga _*Natsu voltea a guiñarle el ojo a Aries, ella se sonroja y le agradece mentalmente*_ voy a cantarles!-**, exclamaba Natsu para luego chasquear los dedos causando que se produjera de fondo la instrumental de la canción.

 **(Its Time- Imagine Dragons)** , durante la canción de Natsu el público se mantuvo atento, mientras que para sorpresa de ellos el joven pelirosa pronunciaba armoniosamente cada palabra, provocando que el público y Aries que se encontraba aun a su lado se sintieran emocionados por la fuerza y talento con la que el pelirosa conjugaba cada verso, a la mitad de la canción todo el público se encontraba completamente influenciado por el espectáculo que estaban presenciando, Aries que ya encontraba en primera fila observaba asombraba al pelirosa con los ojos completamente abiertos, mientras se preguntaba si ella también podría cantar con esa naturalidad con la que cantaba Natsu, en la última estrofa todo el público se encontraba bailando al son de la instrumental mientras gritos de festejo eran dirigidos al pelirosa llegando a oídos de Natsu que al escucharlos puso aún más espíritu causando que la intensidad subiera, causando que Aries quien estaba perdidamente pendiente del pelirosa empezara a gritar de la emoción, Natsu al terminar la canción escupió una llamarada de fuego morada hacia el cielo, a modo de espectáculo para animar al público, quienes quedaron asombrados por el emocionante espectáculo que vieron.

 **-Muchas gracias a todos por escucharme, adiós!-** , decía Natsu con alegría mientras bajaba del escenario pata tomar la mano de Aries quien seguía emocionada por el espectáculo y luego salir corriendo.

Al llegar a un lugar un poco alejado, Natsu rompió el silencio, **-No de deberías forzarte a hacer cosas que no te gustan, después de todo sé que sufres de pánico escénico, se nota desde lejos que eres tímida-** , decía Natsu con los ojos cerrados mientras se rascaba la nuca.

 **-D-De verdad me g-g-gusta cantar Zecnus-sama!, p-pero cuando estoy s-sola, cuando e-estoy frente al público y-yo me p-paralizo y solo tengo m-miedo, quisiera cantar con l-la naturalidad con la que u-usted lo hace-** , decía una triste Aries mientras veía hacia abajo con un poco de depresión.

 **-Supongo que será un problema solucionar eso _*Aries se sorprende*_ , pero tratare de quitarte ese pánico escénico que tienes _*a Aries le salen lágrimas de alegría_ *, a partir de ahora puedes llamarme Natsu, pero empezaremos a trabajar en eso a partir de ahora, no me queda mucho tiempo en este mundo, me voy en unos tantos días así que comencemos!-**, decía Natsu mientras levantaba las manos al cielo de forma enérgica.

 **-S-S-Si Natsu-sama!-** , dijo Aries con emoción y nervios.

Nadie antes se había preocupado por ella como lo estaba haciendo el pelirosa, ella sentía unos nervios que nunca antes había sentido al estar cerca de él **(más aun de los que usualmente tiene)** , y se sentía segura y protegida al lado de Natsu, se sintió complacida por tener a Natsu para enseñarle a perder el pánico escénico, luego de eso Natsu y Aries se dirigieron a la casa de Aries, donde podrían practicar sin llamar la atención del público, allí Natsu le hablo sobre la confianza en uno mismo y la seguridad que debía sentir ella, después le explico cómo entonar mejor algunas notas, después obligo a ella que cantase sola frente a él para ver que tanto había aprendido, para desgracia de ambos ella no mostro señales de aprendizaje alguno, ni un poco, peor aún ella había empeorado, a lo cual Natsu derrotado se le ocurrió una idea fuera de lo común, tomo un cinta y le tapo los ojos a Aires para que no sintiera nervios al ver al público.

 **-Ahora sí, puedes volver a cantar, estoy seguro que si no ves al público, no tienes razones para ponerte nerviosa-** , declaraba Natsu como si sus palabras fueran de lo más obvias y lógicas del mundo.

 **-P-pero Natsu-sama, no estoy segura si debería hacer esto, no puedo cantar f-frente a otros con los o-ojos vendados-** , decía Aries recalcando lo obvio mientras trataba de ubicar el micrófono.

 **-Lo sé, pero con la práctica empezaras a perderle el miedo, tu solo canta-** , decía Natsu mientras le sobaba la cabeza a Aries la cual se sonrojo muchísimo.

Natsu le dio el micrófono y luego se fue a sentar para observar el espectáculo, Natsu chasqueo los dedos colocando la instrumental de **(Believer- Imagine Dragons)** , al comenzar la instrumental Aries respiro profundamente para empezar a cantar, para sorpresa de Natsu ella empezó a entonar perfectamente cada verso, y con su suave voz trasmitía un sentimiento que de seguridad, Natsu se encontraba contento e hipnotizado mientras observaba a la tímida Aries cantando a todo pulmón sin ningún error, mientras la veía Natsu no pudo evitar notar como ella suave y seductoramente sacudía sus caderas mientras se entretenía cantando, esto causo que Natsu se quedaba pasmado al ver a Aries moviéndose como una profesional mientras seguía cantando con mucha energía, en la última estrofa Aries por el calor del momento se quitó la cinta de los ojos, dejándola a ella ver la graciosa cara que tenía Natsu, esto causo que ella sin dejar de cantar se sintiera feliz, y pusiera todo de sí en la última estrofa, la cual termino con broche de oro cuando ella canto la última palabra volteo a ver al techo mientras alargaba la palabra mientras la entonaba angelicalmente, al terminar la instrumental solo se observaba a un Natsu que después de unos segundos embobado se pusiera a aplaudir y gritar como loco, mientras que Aries al darse cuenta de que en lo último de la canción canto sin la venda, dio pequeños brincos de alegría y satisfacción.

 **-¡Lo sabía!,¡ Sabía que podía hacerlo, estuviste fenomenal Aries, parecías una estrella!-** , decía Natsu mientras se acercaba a Aries con los ojos como estrellas.

 **-G-Gracias Natsu-sama, de verdad que dudo que sin usted lo hubiera logrado-** , decía una avergonzada y feliz Aries mientras mantenía su dulce sonrisa.

 **-No digas eso, estuviste increíble, después de todo seguro que siempre fuiste así de buena, solo practica como hiciste hoy y al poco tiempo veras que podrás hacerlo con naturalidad-** , decía Natsu mientras le sobaba la cabeza a Aries.

Esto causo que Aries sintiera un profundo sentimiento en su corazón, ella dudaba de si decir algo, pero no dudo en darle un beso en la mejilla a Natsu, el cual se quedó completamente sorprendido y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejilla, mientras Aries en el mismo estado dijo, **-Podemos volver a practicar otra vez algún día?-** , decía Aries con unos ojos suplicantes.

 **-Por supuesto, todos los días de nuestras vidas-** , dijo Natsu por impulso, poniendo a Aries completamente roja, Natsu luego de analizar lo que había dicho se puso igual.

 **-M-M-Me refiero a que… p-p-practiquemos t-toda las veces q-que quieras, ¡sí!, a eso me refiero!-** , decía Natsu mientras se cubría la cara avergonzado.

Aries sorprendida por la declaración del pelirosa, se puso a reír suavemente, le quito las manos de la cara a Natsu y le dijo a Natsu, **-Te tomare la palabra, es una promesa-.**

Luego de eso cada uno se fue a su cuarto, donde tatareaban la canción que recién canto Aries mientras que poco a poco se sumergían en las sabanas para luego dormir serenamente mientras tenían en sus sueños al otro.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Natsu se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno junto a Aries, pero para sorpresa de él ella ya se encontraba preparando la comida mientras entonaba una melodiosa canción con una tierna sonrisa, Natsu apareció ayudándola a cocinar mientras entonaba la misma canción, Aries con unos pocos nervios deicidio bajar un poco el volumen para después cantar en conjunto con Natsu.

Natsu por varios de días en su estadía en el mundo celestial ha conversado con las distintas espíritus de una manera muy natural y agradable, ha bailado aún mas con Libra, ha practicado con Aries su canto, ha estado conversando y conviviendo aún más con Virgo y Aquario y después de unos tantos dias de interactuar con las cuatro espiritus, Natsu decidió dirigirse al palacio del rey espíritu celestial para avisar que se iría al día siguiente, luego de entrar a la sala del trono observó al rey con un tamaño de un humano normal, junto a su esposa.

 **-Ey Zecnus-sama, que te trae por aquí?, la has estado pasando bien en tu tiempo aquí?-** , preguntaba el rey mientras su esposa hacia una reverencia.

 **-Hola bigotudo, Madam** _ ***Natsu hace una reverencia*** , _**solo he venido a decirte que me voy mañana y sí, Si la he pasado muy bien en mi tiempo aquí, aunque puede que no venga en mucho tiempo de nuevo-** , dijo Natsu con cierto tono de depresión, el rey notó este gesto y se le ocurrió una idea.

 **-Ey Zecnus-sama, hoy en la noche celebraremos su despedida** _ ***la reina miró confusa al rey*,**_ **por favor venga presentable para la velada que tenemos planeada-** , decía al rey con aires de la realeza mientras se tocaba su bigote.

 **-Supongo, que está bien, voy a ir a alguna habitación para crear mi ropa-** , decía Natsu confuso ante la conveniente noticia, luego se dirigió a la primera habitación que encontró para empezar a desvestirse.

 **-No entiendo porque la fiesta de despedida, después de todo nos veremos de nuevo seguramente-** , dijo Natsu luego de quitarse todas sus prendas menos los calzoncillos.

De repente entro por la puerta la princesa espíritu celestial llamada Cleo, llevaba un jean azul ajustado, una blusa rosa que le quedaba apretado en la parte de los pechos, ellos tiene el cabello de un color blanco y de un largo que le llega a la cintura, tenía unos ojos rojos y era la hija del rey, ella al entrar a su habitación encontró al pelirosa desnudo, al notar la presencia del otro automáticamente el rostro de ambos se tornó rojo al percatarse de la situación en la que se toparon, Cleo nerviosa salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta lo más duro posible, y Natsu avergonzado y acelerado se vistió con su ropa formal, la cual era unos pantalones rojo vino tinto, unos zapatos negros, una camisa color negro y un chaleco del mismo color que su pantalón.

Luego de vestirse salió por la puerta para disculparse, **-¡Lo siento mucho!, de verdad no sabía que esta era su habitación princesa!-** , decía un apenado Natsu con las manos juntas en señal de súplica.

 **-N-No se preocupe –Z-Zecnus-sama, fue mi culpa por entrar sin tocar!- (aunque era su habitación)**, decía Cleo avergonzada mientras movía los brazos rápidamente.

 **-De verdad estoy muy apenado, no puedo hacer algo para recompensárselo-** , dijo Natsu con nervios sintiéndose culpable por la situación que él desencadeno.

 **-B-Bueno supongo que tiene que tomar r-responsabilidad, _*Natsu asintió rápidamente con la cabeza*_ está bien, usted será mi p-pareja de la fiesta de esta n-noche-**,decía nerviosa Cleo mientras tocaba sus dedos índice entre sí nerviosamente.

 **-Me parece justo, por favor llámeme Natsu princesa-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa aliviada y alegre mientras relajaba los músculos.

 **-E-Está bien, y usted me llamara Cleo entendido?-** ,dijo Cleo sorprendida y nerviosa por la cercanía con la que se estaban hablando, luego Natsu y Cleo pasearon por el castillo mientras hablaban sobre las leyes del mundo celestial y el mundo de Earth Land, la pasaron riéndose de lo absurdas que eran algunas y la necesarias que eran otras, Cleo se sentía extrañamente muy cómoda al hablar con el pelirosa, cosa que no le disgustaba para nada, por lo que se aseguraría de sentirse así todo el tiempo posible, al llegar la noche Natsu y Cleo tuvieron que separarse para que ella se cambiara de ropa.

Luego de separase de Cleo Natsu se dirigió al gran salón donde se encontraban todos los espíritus celestiales, allí observo a Acuario hablando felizmente con Virgo, Libra y Aries, las cuales estaban igual de contentas que ella, luego se anunció la llegada de la princesa, el rey y la reina, los cuales bajaban lentamente por las escaleras del salón.

 **-¡ATENCION A TODOS!, ¡MI HIJA CLEO CONTRAERA MATRIMONIO!-** exclamaba el rey mientras mostraba una radiante sonrisa, todo el salón se sorprendió ante esta noticia

 **-Y con quien se casara la princesa?-** , pregunto Cáncer con curiosidad en su tono.

 **-** **¡ELLA SE CASARA CON EL DIOS CREADOR DE TODO, ZECNUS-SAMAAA!-** , exclamo el rey mientras Cleo estaba con un ligero rubor y una tímida sonrisa saludando suavemente a Natsu.

 **-¡¿QUEEEEE?!-** , exclamaron cuatro espíritus sorprendidas y un pelirosa completamente paralizado por la sorpresa.

 **-¡P-Pero de que hablas bigotudo?, acaso te parece normal casar a tu hija con alguien a quien ella no ama!-** , exclamó Natsu mientras se acercaba al rey con muchísima sorpresa y enojo.

 **-No sé de qué hablas Zecnus-sama, si ella es la que me dijo la idea del matrimonio contigo-** , dijo el rey sin entender la reacción del pelirosa, para luego darle unos codazos amigables a Natsu el cual se sonrojo.

 **-E-Estas segura Cleo, osea estas segura de casarte tan pronto?, apenas me conociste hoy y no sabes si soy el adecuado o si de verdad lo que sientes por mi es amor-** , decía Natsu preocupado mientras estaba rascándose la cabeza nervioso aunque emocionado por la idea.

 **-Te dije que tendrías que tomar la responsabilidad, por lo que estoy dispuesta a estar contigo por siempre, y sé que es amor lo que siento, es complicado de decir, pero tu mejor que nadie sabes que un espíritu cuando encuentra el verdadero amor no se hecha para atras-** , decía Cleo alegremente mientras puso su dedo índice en los labios del pelirosa.

 **-Además no creo que nadie más quiera casarse contigo ó…, ¡¿HAY ALGUIEN MAS QUE QUIERA CASARSE CON ZECNUS-SAMAAA?!-** , grito el rey sorprendiendo a todos los presentes menos a Cleo.

Después de unos segundos Acuario levanto la mano, **-¡YO TAMBIEN QUIERO CASARME CON NATSU-SAMAA!-** , grito Acuario apenada pero determinada, lo cual sorprendio y sonrojo muchisimo a Natsu

Después Virgo con lentitud levanto la mano, **-Yo también quiero casarme con mi señor Natsu-sama-** , decía Virgo mientras su inexpresivo rostro se puso rojo, Natsu se podia esperar eso pero eso no evito que se sonrojase aun mas ante unas declaracions tan abiertas

Luego Libra levanto la mano abruptamente con un fuerte sonrojo, **-Yo también quiero estar al lado de Natsu-sama-** , decía tímidamente mientras que con la otra mano se cubría la cara avergonzada, Natsu se sentia muy feliz y avergonzado ante las confesiones tan abiertas que daban las chicas, sabia que tenia sentimintos por ellas e intuia que algunas tenian sentimientos por él, pero nunca espero que tal amor fuera suficiente para decidir casarse con él.

Luego Aries levanto la mano muy temblorosamente, **-Y-Yo también quiero, s-si no es ninguna molestia-** , decía mientras estaba muriéndose de la vergüenza, ella había gastado todo su coraje en levantar la mano, por lo cual estaba temblando al hablar ante todos.

Natsu estaba perplejo ante lo sentimientos correspondidos de las espíritus, después las cinco chicas se habían puesto en fila delante a él, que se encontraba perplejo y alegre por los sentimientos de las espíritus, estaba viendo ante él unas chicas hermosisimas, una peliblanca, una pelinegra, una peliazul y dos pelirosas veian espectantes al pelirosa mientras sentían su corazon latir muy rapido.

 **-G-Gracias, _*lagrima de felicidad, las 5 se sorprenden*_ gracias por pensar así de mí, _*Natsu se limpia las lágrimas de felicidad mientras sonríe desde lo profundo de su alma*_ de verdad agradezco sus sentimientos, si les parece bien, estaría muy contento de pasar el resto de mi vida con ustedes-**, Dijo Natsu mientras sonreía les sonreía a las cinco espíritus, las cuales se abalanzaron sobre el pelirosa, para empezar a llorar de alegría en su pecho, Natsu alegremente mientras estaba en el suelo las rodeo a las cinco en sus brazos mientras les decía a cada una que las amaba.

El rey conmovido por la escena declaro, **-¡SE HA DECIDIDO QUE ACUARIO, VIRGO, ARIES, LIBRAS Y MI HIJA CLEO SE CASARAN CON ZECNUS-SAMA, UN FUERTE APLAUSOOO!-** , decía el rey muy alegré seguido de unos sonoros aplausos que llenaron todo el salón mientras las cinco chicas agradecían el haberse enamorado de un hombre con un corazón lo suficientemente grande para ellas.

Luego de reincorporarse ellas contaron como se enamoraron del pelirosa, y luego el pelirosa se acercó con un semblante un poco deprimido, **-Lo siento chicas, pero creo que deberían saber mi condición como Rey Dragon, _*las cinco se confunden*_ , verán, debido a que se todas las cosas, estoy en todas partes, lo puedo hacer todo, incluye el hecho de que se todas las magias del mundo, _*las chicas asienten con cara seria*_ esto causa que sea el más fuerte en todo, el más poderoso dios, el más poderoso God Slayer, el más fuerte Dragon Slayer causando que sea el Rey de los Dragones _*las chicas se sorprenden un poco antes el poder de Natsu*_ , también saben que soy END, el Demonio más fuerte de todos, _*las chicas asienten con cierta preocupación*_ y cada uno de estos títulos conllevan algo, el ser el dios supremo conlleva las tres cualidades que les dije, el ser el demonio conlleva ser el sér mas intimidante de todos y al que no se le debe hacer enojar o se deja llevar por la furia, causando que sea muy impulsivo, _*Natsu voltea a ver a Escorpio, a lo cual las chicas que ya sabían la historia de Acuario entienden su lado impulsivo*_ y el ser el Dragon más fuerte, causa que sea muy posesivo, orgulloso y a lo que quería llegar es que me permite dividir mi corazón en infinitas partes, causando que pueda tener varias parejas y las ame a todas por igual, _*las chicas se alegraron al ver la preocupación del pelirosa*_ , y de verdad que lo siento, si de verdad pudiera controlar mi corazón y mis sentimientos, nada más me enamoraría de ustedes, y eso no quita el hecho de que las ame, es solo que posiblemente vaya a amar a otras chicas al igual que ustedes, y eso no quita el hecho de que siento algo único con cada una de ustedes… lo que quiero decir es qu!-**, Natsu fue interrumpido por un abrazo gentil de parte de las cinco chicas, las cuales rodearon al pelirosa con un abrazo cargado de amor por parte de las chicas.

 **-Sabemos que no seremos las únicas-** , decía Virgo con una leve sonrisa.

 **-S-Sabemos que tienes el corazón más grande de todos por lo tanto…-** , proseguía Aries con cierto nerviosismo al estar abrazando al pelirosa.

 **-Tienes el amor suficiente para nosotras y con eso…-** , continuaba Libra con una sonrisa muy alegre.

 **-Nos basta y sobra el saber que nos amas a cada una por igual y que sientes algo único con cada una de nosotras-** , decía Cleo con una sonrisa elegante, pero aun asi tenia un gran sonrojo en su cara.

 **-Y sabemos que eres demasiado amable para dañar a una chica, sabemos que si dependiera de ti, nos permitirías enamorarnos de otras personas con tal de que seamos felices, sabemos que no somos objetos para ti, y son esas unas de las muchas cosas que hicieron que nos enamoráramos de ti, así que por favor acepta nuestro amor-** , decía Acuario mientras se recostaba en el pecho del pelirosa, las cinco miraron a la cara al pelirosa para verlo sollozar de alegría.

 **-Mu-Muchas Gracias, de verdad que las amo a todas ustedes-** , dijo alegremente mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas de alegría.

Acuario se lanzó a los labios del pelirosa, siendo ese su primer beso **(dado que escorpio nunca la beso por considerarla un trofeo)** , ella sintió como se sentía segura y amada mientras probaba los labios del pelirosa, el pelirosa inmediatamente correspondió el beso, tomándola de la cintura para cercarla y profundizar más el beso, luego de separarse por necesidad de oxígeno, Virgo los separo para reclamar el suyo.

 **-Ey!, quiero repetir!-** , exclamaba Aquario un poco frustrada mientras Virgo ya estaba besando a Natsu, ella se sintió apreciada y cálida mientras el pelirosa le mordía los labios a Virgo, aquel que la protegería ante cualquier peligro estaba frente a ella, luego de terminar, Libra los separo para luego reclamar algo que deseaba desde la última vez que vio al pelirosa.

 **-Pronto tendremos nuestro momento a solas Natsu-sama-** , dijo Virgo tranquilamente mientras tocaba sus labios con un fuerte sonrojo, Libra se acercó rápidamente para saborear los labios de aquel que la acompañaría el resto de su vida.

Natsu excitado por los besos que le daban sus prometidas empezó a ser muy agresivo para empezar a insertar su lengua en la boca de Libra, la cual se sorprendió gratamente para después contraatacar con la suya, después de un minuto se separaron cansados por la sensual batalla que aconteció en sus bocas, las demás veían sorprendidas la actitud del pelirosa, sintiendo un poco de envidia de Libra la cual satisafecha no dijo nada y se dirigio junto a Virgo y Aquario las cuales la miraban celosas.

Luego se acercaba Aries la cual estaba roja de los nervios, el simple hecho de dar un beso le era vergonzoso pero el tener que darlo en público la aterraba, abruptamente sintió como la mano del hombre que amaba le tocaba gentilmente la mejilla izquierda, **-No tienes que forzarte a hacer nada, yo te seguiré amando-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa alentadoral.

A lo cual Aries reacciono inmediatamente robándole un dulce beso al pelirosa el cual respondió gentilmente, el beso transmitía sutileza, armonía, tranquilidad y amor, lo cual causo que Aries tomara iniciativa y empezó a morder los labios del pelirosa, a lo cual el reacciono de la misma manera, después de separarse Natsu le dio un pequeño beso antes de separarse completamente.

 **-Te amo mucho Aries, nunca lo dudes-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 **-Yo tambien Natsu-sama-** , dijo Aries muy feliz al ver la alegria que expresaba Natsu, mientras una roja y alegre Aries se separaba de Natsu.

Despues se aproximaba Cleo, la cual se acercó a la cara del pelirosa con una sonrisa picara **, -Quien diría que el hombre del cual me enamore sería tan maravilloso, y que atraería a muchas mujeres eh?-** , decía Cleo un poco celosa mientras le pellizco la mejilla a Natsu con cierta fuerza.

 **-Y quién diría que una de las mujeres de las que me enamora sería tan graciosa como tú-** , decía alegre Natsu mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

 **-Más que una pregunta sonó como una afirmación-** , decía Cleo con una sonrisa igual a la del pelirosa mientras bajaba la guardia.

- **Lo era-** , dijo Natsu para luego besar a Cleo apasionadamente, ella estaba muy sorprendida por lo bien que se sentí ser besada por la persona que te amé por cómo eres y no por tus posesiones, despues de un minuto se separaron dejando un peqieño hilo de saliva.

 **-Vaya que eres agresivo cuando quieres-** , decia Cleo mientras volteaba avergonzada hacia otra direccion, Natsu pudo notar el fuerte sonrojo que tenia la peliblanca, lo cual causo que explotara en carcajadas, las cuales al poco tiempo fueron contagiadas a todos los presentes.

Luego de la velada tuvieron que separarse para descansar cada uno en su casa, pero antes de separarse ellas le dieron unas llaves doradas con la que ellas podían a voluntad aparecer frente a él para verlo, debido a que Natsu decidió que debía irse de una vez a Earth Land, ya que si quería casarse con ellas tendría que solucionar otras cosas primero, ciertamente el problema del rey espíritu celestial le fue sencillo resolver pero cabe decir que sucedió repentinamente por la distorsión tiempo-espacio que se causó cuando recordó todo, un ejemplo de ello era la extraña chica que se encontraba en medio de la energía maligna.

Después de despedirse de sus prometidas, volvió después de esas dos semanas que transcurrieron en Earth Land, llego con intenciones de seguir entrenando a Minerva y a Flare para que logren proteger a las persona que ellas quisieran como una familia, lo bueno es que en el tiempo que no estuvo las dos fortalecieron sus lazos, lo cual hizo feliz al pelirosa por la unidad de sus estudiantes, se acostó a dormir para prepararse para el día siguiente con una gran sonrisa al recordar todos los sucesos ocurridos en el mundo espiritual.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Bueno, este capitulo fue mas que nada una introducción de las espíritus al Harem de Natsu, (de una vez aviso que el Harem de Natsu va a ser muy grande, o por lo menos eso tengo planeado), se que puede parecer muy apresurado la inclusión de ellas, pero los dias que Natsu estaba en el mundo celestial los deje como una incógnita para que ustedes mismos se hagan una idea de cuánto tuvieron que pasar juntos para que decidieran casarse con él.

No tengo mucha experiencia creando personajes de mi propiamente, pero aun asi me esforzare por darles unos detalles sobre Cleo: es la hija del rey espíritu celestial, por lo tanto la princesa del mundo celestial, es amable con todos los espíritus, es tan elegante y refinada como su puesto le exige, aunque a pesar de ello es muy alegre, graciosa, comica y ocurrente en ocasiones, es muy facil de avergonzar aunque trata de mantener la compostura.

Ahora explicare un poco a Minerva y a Flare, Minerva: es una la primera aprendiz de Natsu, es muy alegre, divertida, en ocasiones muy habladora, un poco despreocupada, sus intenciones con Natsu son completamente románticas, por lo que no piensa en ningun acto sexual ni nada por el estilo, es muy decidida en lo que hace y debido a su gran capacidad de aprendizaje es considerada una prodigio.

Flare: es un chica solo un poco tímida con el resto de personas, debido a que nunca antes había interactuado con una, debido a que fue criada en el pueblo de los gigantes, es un poco reservada, es amigable una vez que toma confianza, tiene pequeños complejos a causa de su desarrollado cuerpo y es un poco despistada con su entorno, ella tiene sentimientos por el pelirosa, pero debido a su timidez, o no lo acepta, o simplemente espera hasta tener el valor necesario para comenzar algo.

Las cualidades de Natsu y toda la charla que dijo será mejor explicada en el siguiente capítulo, pero supongo que aclaré muchisimas teorias o suposiciones que hayan tenido, pero no se preocupen por si habra algún conflicto en esta historia, PORQUE SI LO HABRÁ!, ahora pasemos a las convenientes preguntas, ¿Quien es la chica que rescato Natsu?, ¿Ahora el rey será suegro de Natsu?!, ¿No tengo casi ninguna pregunta para hacer?!, supongo que si :c.

Por último quiero decir que quisiera que las personas que toman parte de su tiempo dejando un favorito, dejaran si se puede un Preview, debido a que me inspira más a crear más historias y capítulos debido a los mensajes ocurrentes que me mandan, sea una observacion, una critica constructiva o simplemente un "Buen capitulo" es suficiente para animarme más a escribir.

 **NOTICIA IMPORTANTE:** A partir de ahora comenzaré un Fanfic de NatsuxKagura llamado "El Dragón y la Sirena, debido a que siempre me gusto mucho esta pareja, tengo planeado hacer muchísimas historias más, de Fairy Tail, Boku no Hero y One piece, pero por ahora no debido a lo complicado que sería escribir todos al mismo tiempo, o la cantidad de tiempo que me consumiría, por lo que una vez termine una historia comenzaré con otra, con eso dicho creo que seria todo, nos vemos la proxima, ADIOS!.


	4. Revelaciones

_**Como un No muerto has vivido, como un Elegido fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como Cazador te adaptaste al ambiente y como un Héroe serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Hola a todos!, bienvenidos al cuarto capítulo de "Historia del Supremo", quiero agradecer y mandarle un saludo a **"jimsop098"** , **"EtheriasD"** y **"Veizser"** los cuales deajaron sus opiniones en el capítulo anterior, agradeceria que más personas se tomen un poco de su tiempo para dejar su opinión, esto me inspira mas a continuar con esta historia y me anima a mejorar para mejor disfrute de ustedes, sin mas que decir dará inicio al capítulo 4! ;D.

 _ **1)*CAMBIO DE TIEMPO Y LUGAR*…FECHA**_ ** _EXACTA_**

 **2)-Diálogo del personaje-**

 _ **3)-dialogo*Acciones o detalles que ocurren mientras el personaje habla* dialogo-**_

 **4)*Pensamiento de alguien fuera del dialogo de un personaje***

 _5)"Texto de un carta o mención a alguna frase o título dicha, pero no fue narrada"_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _ **:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno._

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 4: Revelaciones**_

 _ ***1 día después * 6 de Febrero**_

En la mañana de un hermoso día nuevo en Earth Land, Natsu levanto a sus dos aprendices para que entrenaran desde temprano, mientras ellas entrenaban bajo su supervisión, Natsu les iba relatando los acontecimientos que sucedieron en el mundo celestial y el como ahora se convertiría en el rey del mundo celestial por las situaciones que pasaron allí a causa de las cinco espíritus, Flare y Minerva se encontraban muy irritadas por la cercanía de algunas chicas espíritus las cuales se irían a casar con su maestro, pero a los poco minutos Natsu les contó de su situación como Dragon Slayer y su amor equitativo, lo cual tomó desprevenidas a ambas aprendices.

Minerva se alivió al saber que si Natsu se enamoraba de ella, él la amaría al igual que a las otras chicas, lógicamente no quería compartir a Natsu con nadie pero no podía evitar que el pelirosa se enamorase por lo que internamente aceptaba el irritante hecho de ver al pelirosa con otras chicas, aunque aun asi se esforzaría por ser la chica que su maestro más ame.

Flare estaba muy confusa con sus sentimientos, ella no aceptaba el hecho de que estaba enamorada del pelirosa pero aun así le molestaba la simple idea de ver a Natsu estando con otra chica, al ver al pelirosa ella se sentía un poco nerviosa por ver a su maestro con su cuerpo tan expuesto, el cual estaba sin camisa mientras le enseñaba algunos hechizos a Minerva, ella sabía que sentía algo agradable por Natsu por lo que no le dio mucha importancia a las cosas dichas por su maestro, tan solo se dedicaría en acercarse al pelirosa y tratar de que se enamore de ella, después de todo ella sabía que Natsu tenía un corazón lo suficientemente grande para que el la amara igual que a las demás, pero eso no quitaba que trataría de ser la más amada aun si eso fuera imposible.

A las 4 de la tarde, mientras que Flare y Minerva descansaban en el patio, apareció su maestro con un libro de cuero café con una apariencia deteriorada en sus manos, tenía el nombre _"Deliora"_ grabado al frente del antiguo libro con letras de color negro, el libro se encontraba cubierto de polvo completamente, vieron que Natsu colocó su mano izquierda rodeada de un aura negra en aquellas letras y eventualmente del libro empezaba a salir una inmensa cantidad de Hielo.

Minerva y Flare se sorprendieron al ver que del libro salía un gran bloque de hielo de diez metros de alto y siete de grosor, dentro se encontraba un demonio Etherias creado por Zeref, de color verde y apariencia demoniaca con mucha cabellera rodeando sus exagerados músculos, el ser se encontraba congelado dentro del gran cristal de hielo sin poder moverse en lo absoluto.

Estaban por preguntarle a su maestro que era aquel monstruo, pero fueron interrumpidas por su maestro pelirosa **, -Él es el demonio Etherias llamado Deliora creado por Zeref el mago oscuro, como ya sabrán Zeref es mi hermano mayor entre comillas, pero bueno, supongo que algo dentro de mí me impulsa a arreglar sus errores, por favor guarden silencio mientras completo mis asuntos aquí-** , decía Natsu con una ligera sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Luego se acercó al cristal gigante para tocarlo con la palma de su mano izquierda mientras que su mano tocaba el cristal siendo rodeada por un aura grisácea, el hielo se fue derritiendo formando agua que se acumuló en el aire, formando una apariencia femenina la cual al cabo de unos minutos se apreció como en vez de agua se veía a un mujer de cabello corto negro, ella se encontraba desnuda y en completa inconsciencia al salir del hielo.

Ella fue descendiendo en el aire, hasta llegar a los brazos desnudos de Natsu, debido a que el pelirosa sabia el estado en el que se encontraría la mujer se quitó sus prendas superiores para dárselas a la chica una vez esta despierte, al descender Natsu la cargo estilo nupcial mientras la cubría con su túnica.

Después de todo este proceso, el demonio se encontraba libre y después de unos minutos Deliora despertó de su largo sueño para luego exclamar, **-¡AL FIN SOY LIBRE, AHORA PAGARÉIS SUCIOS HUMANOS POR ATACARME!-** , dijo eufórico y violento Deliora mientras alzaba sus gigantes brazos al aire.

Natsu volteo a ver al demonio con una expresion seria y dijo serenamente mientras cerraba los ojos, **-Deliora vuelve a tu forma humanoide, será difícil solucionar las cosas si estás en esa forma-.**

Deliora al ver al humano pelirosa hablándole tan apaciblemente y sin miedo se enfureció por pensar que él era otro humano que lo quería muerto, **-MALDITO HUMANO, NO ME MATARÁS Y NADIE INTENTARA HACERLO DE NUEVO!-** , grito Deliora mientras preparaba un fuerte ataque de láser proveniente de su boca.

Flare y Minerva estaban sorprendidas e inmediatamente quisieron intervenir para derrotar al demonio que amenazaba a su maestro, **-No le hagan nada…tan solo está asustado-** , decía Natsu mirando con una mirada un poco triste a Deliora.

Las chicas al ver a su maestro tan tranquilo ante la situación decidieron no hacer nada para intervenir, Deliora escupio un láser verde muy potente de su boca en dirección a Natsu, cuando el ataque estaba a unos pocos metros del pelirosa desapareció sin dejar rastro, Deliora estaba realmente sorprendido por la facilidad con la que el humano anuló su poderoso hechizo.

 **-DIME QUIEN ERES HUMANO?, Y QUE INTENCIONES TIENES PARA DAÑARME?-** , preguntaba Deliora aun sorprendido por el poder que mostraba el pelirosa al detener si ataque con tanta facilidad.

Natsu miró fijamente a Deliora para transmitirle la información de su identidad, Deliora anonadado por la identidad del mago empezó a transformarse en su forma humanoide, la cual era un chico de apariencia delgada que aparentaba una edad de 13 años, cabello medio largo con una coleta de caballo, tenía el cabello de color verde y mostraba ropas de mayordomo, pero de colores verdes claros y oscuros en conjunto.

 **-¡END-SAMA!-** , grito Deliora con emoción y alegría mientras se acercaba a darle un abrazo a la pierna derecha de Natsu, quien aún llevaba a la mujer entre sus brazos con delicadeza.

 **-¡END-sama, lo hemos buscado por siglos, donde estuvo todo este tiempo?, nosotros le extrañábamos mucho!-** , exclamaba Deliora con alegría y con la cara llena de lágrimas mientras seguía abrazando con fuerza la pierna de Natsu.

 **-Lo siento Deliora, pasaron algunos acontecimientos que te explicare después, pero primero tú, yo y esta mujer, vamos a sentarnos a hablar tranquilamente-** , decía Natsu lentamente con una sonrisa mientras veía la felicidad de su antiguo sirviente.

 **-Pero END-sama ella solo es una sucia humana, ella fue la que me encerró en ese cristal por muchos años!-** , exclamaba un exaltado Deliora mientras que su señor lo miró sereno.

 **-Lo repetiré otra vez tú, yo y esta mujer vamos a hablar tranquilamente, entendiste!?-** , preguntaba el pelirosa con una voz firme y un aura intimidante mientras observaba como la mujer estaba despertando.

 **-E-E-Entendido END-sama-** , dijo asustado cómicamente Deliora mientras se sentaba en el suelo con miedo a su maestro.

 **-¡Buenos días, dormilona!-** , exclamó Natsu con serenidad y con una sonrisa serena, la cual sorprendió a la mujer quien apenas sabía que hacia allí.

 **-¡¿Q-Quien demonios eres?!-** , grito la mujer sorprendida mientras se trataba de zafar del agarre que tenía el pelirosa al cargarla, luego Natsu con tranquilidad la coloco en el suelo.

 **-¡Te crees que puedes hablarle así END-sama sucia humana?!-** , exclamaba Deliora con furia al oír el tono en el que se dirigía la mujer hacia su señor, la mujer solo se alejo unos metros de Natsu para empezar a calmarse.

Lo último que ella recordaba era que estaba peleando con Deliora, uno de los demonios creados con Zeref mientras este destruía toda una ciudad con sus potentes ataques, ella se sacrificó utilizando un hechizo prohibido el cual transformó todo su cuerpo en hielo y así aprisiono a Deliora, y cuando despierta observa a un hombre apuesto pelirosa el cual la miraba intensamente, cuando se aparta un poco puede ver que está en el patio de atrás de una mansión, logra divisar a dos chicas a lo lejos, las cuales tenían un semblante de sorpresa y estaban debajo del techo que se ubicaba por encima de la puerta de atrás, una de cabello negro con la piel un poco oscura la cual aparenta ser una adolescente, y la otra una pelirroja con dos trenzas por delante de sus hombros, ella parecía una chica de 23 debido a su cuerpo bien formado, cuando fija su atención a las dos figuras que se encontraban cerca de ella, ve a un niño vestido de mayordomo con el cabello verde.

 ***Este niño tiene una mirada de odio hacia mí, por qué será?, acaso le hice algo malo?*** Pensaba ella mientras observaba la penetrante mirada de Deliora, luego ella voltea a ver al hombre quien hasta hace poco la estaba cargando como una princesa, él tenía el cabello de color rosado salmón, el cual le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, tiene los ojos verdes, un cuerpo perfecto y tan solo llevaba puesto unos pantalones de color negro con unas botas del mismo color.

 **-¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¿Dónde estoy?,¿Qué paso con mis estudiantes?-** , preguntaba ella alterada por la confusión que le invadía en ese momento al no saber que habia pasado.

 **-Voy a hablar, yo soy Natsu Dragneel, tu eres Ur Milkovich, eres madre de Ultear Milkovich, maestra de Gray Fullbuster y Lyon Vastia, luchaste con Deliora para evitar más muertes en la ciudad donde él "atacó", hiciste un hechizo prohibido con el cual te sacrificaste para salvarlos a todos, y ahora yo te saqué de tu estado de hielo, me parece un buen resumen no?-** , decía Natsu mientras se sentaba en posición india con serenidad para luego invitar a Deliora a hacer lo mismo.

 **-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!-** , preguntaba la mujer pelinegra muy sorprendida ahora identificada como Ur mientras miraba confusa a Natsu.

 **-Te facilitare la plática-** , decía Natsu para apuntar a la frente de Ur para transmitirle toda la información necesaria con respecto a él.

 **-¡¿QU-QUEEEE?!, ¡¿ERES QUEEE?!-** , preguntaba Ur sorprendidisima mientras trataba de no desmayarse por la sorpresa, nunca nadie esperaría que un hombre joven de buena apariencia fuera alguien tan importante como lo es Natsu **.**

 **-Ya sabes mucha información relacionada conmigo porque te lo enseñe, por lo tanto me he librado de responder muchas preguntas por parte tuya, pero ahora lo más importante es que te pongas ropa-** , decía Natsu mientras que volteaba a otra dirección con una mirada seria y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ur al ver su actitud se confundió, hasta que noto el porqué de la actitud del pelirosa, ella estaba vestida solo con la túnica negra del pelirosa, lo cual causo en ella un shock de vergüenza mientras se tapaba todo lo que podía, tomo rápidamente la camisa para vestirse un poco más.

 **-¡NO TE ATREVAS A MIRAR, O TE MATO!-** , exclamaba Ur como advertencia a Natsu mientras ella se vestía con la camisa del pelirosa, debido a que la camisa era muy grande le pudo cubrir hasta por debajo de la mitad de los muslos y tenía encima la túnica negra que cubría todo lo que podía por lo que ya podia estar mas tranquila.

Cuando ya se vistió se acercó y se volvió a sentar cerca del pelirosa, **-Bueno ya sabes mi identidad y el cómo te saque de tu estado,** _ ***Ur asiente con nervios y un ligero sonrojo al estar vestida con las ropas del pelirosa***_ **han pasado muchos años desde tu sacrificio, ahora Lyon y Gray pertenecen a dos gremios de magos, Lyon pertenece Lamia Scale y Gray pertenece a Fairy Tail-** , decía Natsu tranquilamente mientras sonreía amablemente a Ur, la cual se alegró y se alivio al oír el buen estado en el que se encontraban sus alumnos, aquellos que consideraba sus _"hijos"_ se encontraban bien y con una familia que los cuidaría por ella.

 **-Luego te contaré lo que tengo que decirte pero ahora lo que me incumbe, este chico** _ ***Natsu apunta a Deliora***_ **es el demonio Etherias llamado Deliora, al cual sellaste hace tiempo-** , declaró Natsu con un rostro sereno y tranquilo mientras abrazaba con un brazo a Deliora.

 **-¿Qué?, de verdad este niño es Deliora?, el gran monstruo verde que nos atacó sin sentido?!-** , exclamaba Ur sorprendida ante aquella noticia mientras se levantaba violentamente.

 **-¡No soy un monstruo maldita humana, si el maestro me lo permitiera te acabaría para terminar con aquella pelea de hace tiempo!-** exclamaba un furioso Deliora mientras se paraba de igual forma ante los hirientes palabras que soltaba Ur sin conocer la verdad.

 **-Cálmense ustedes dos-** , ordenó Natsu con seriedad mientras aumentaba su poder mágico, causando que ambos se sienten de mala gana.

 **-Miren atentamente,** _ ***Natsu desde su palma produce una proyección grande donde muestra a un Deliora en forma humanoide siendo atacado por unos aldeanos, mientras Deliora trataba de aguantarse la Ira***_ **, verás Ur, Deliora fue atacado por la población de tu ciudad indiscriminadamente por ser un demonio Etherias, el solo estaba allí por un encargo de su superior y después de varios minutos de ser agredido física y psicológicamente por los aldeanos, llegó al punto en el que se transformó en su forma Etherias, según tú con la intención de destruir el pueblo, pero malentendiste las intenciones de Deliora-** , dijo Natsu con serenidad mientras se rascaba la barbilla con molestia, Ur tan solo se confundió ante la declaración del pelirosa

 **-El solo se transformó porque sintió la presencia de Zeref en las cercanías** _ ***La proyección cambia a mostrar a Zeref sobre una de las casas del pueblo mientras que Deliora le atacaba con rayos***_ **, no hubo ninguna víctima a manos de Deliora, solo unas pocas víctimas por causa de Zeref, y el resto del pueblo fue evacuado a un lugar seguro,** _ ***La proyección muestra a la población evacuando***_ **, la única razón que tienen los Etherias no es acabar con la vida de inocentes, sino acabar con la vida de Zeref,** _ ***Se cierra la proyección, dejando a una apenada Ur y a un frustrado Deliora***_ **te sellaste todo este tiempo por culpa de un malentendido, solo quería aclarar eso para que tú y Deliora no peleen más a partir de ahora-** , decía Natsu con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba al cielo con los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria, Ur se sentía terrible al haber sellado al demonio sin conocer la versión verdadera de la historia.

 **-Lo siento, fue toda mi culpa y lamento haberte sellado Deliora-** , decía una apenada Ur mientras le extendía la mano a Deliora, el cual se la apretó de mala gana.

 **-Que te quede claro que nada más acepto tu disculpa porque END-sama quiere que no te mate-** , decía un indiferente Deliora mientras observaba molesto el cielo.

 **-Bueno END-sama, ahora vamos a ir a acabar a Zeref, con su enorme poder seguro lo derrota fácilmente!-** , decía un emocionado Deliora mientras se postraba ante Natsu, a lo cual el pelirosa ubico su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Deliora.

 **-No haremos tal cosa,** _ ***Natsu muestra el libro de Deliora, causando que este se sorprenda***_ **, lo primero que haré será recuperar los libros del resto de Etherias para liberarlos de su único objetivo en la vida, asesinar a Zeref-** , dijo sereno Natsu con una leve sonrisa mientras veía determinado el libro de Deliora.

 **-Pero porque quiere hacer tal cosa END-sama?, acaso usted no quiere que cumplamos nuestro objetivo?** \- decía Deliora con una ligera decepción mientras miraba al suelo decaído.

 **-No se trata sobre eso Deliora,** _ ***Deliora levanta la cabeza para ver a Natsu***_ **lo hago para que tú y los otros Etherias consigan su propia razón para vivir, que consigan algo que querer hacer con sus vidas por si solos, como ser los mejores en algo o proteger a aquellos que amas** _ ***Natsu voltea a ver a Ur, la cual se avergüenza ante el comentario del pelirosa***_ **, por eso es que los liberare de aquella voluntad inculcada en ustedes-** , dijo Natsu con una amable sonrisa mientras que con su mano izquierda rodeada de un aura morada toca el libro de Deliora, causando que el libro se destruya lentamente mientras es consumido por un fuego negro.

 **-Ahora dime Deliora, que quieres hacer ahora?-** , decía un Natsu sereno esperando la respuesta del pequeño demonio peliverde, el cual se levantó con emoción y ubico una mano en su pecho.

 **-¡Quiero pasar toda mi vida sirviendole a usted, mi poderoso señor END-sama!-** exclamó Deliora causando unas carcajadas de parte de Ur, Natsu solo lo observo con una serena sonrisa mientras que se paraba lentamente **.**

 **-Está bien Deliora, te dejare servirme hasta que consigas otro objetivo, pero recuerda que cuando no hagas las cosas como yo quiero, recibirás el mayor castigo de tu vida-** , decía Natsu con una mirada y una sonrisa muy aterradoras, lo cual causó que Deliora recordara algunos castigos que recibió por END, esto causó que se ubicará en posición fetal sobre el césped mientras que Ur delicadamente se quitaba las lágrimas que le brotaron de sus ojos debido a la curiosa actitud del Demonio tan aterrador y poderoso al que ella se enfrentó.

 **-Ahora dime Ur, si te dijera que sé dónde está tu hija, y te digo que estar por hacer cosas de las que se arrepentirá, ¿qué harías?-** , preguntaba Natsu mientras recuperaba su aire de serenidad de hace unos momentos, para luego voltear a ver a Ur con una leve sonrisa que demostraba confianza y serenidad, Ur se levanto rapidamente.

 **-Lógicamente voy a detenerla antes de que lo haga!-** , exclamó una seria y determinada Ur mientras le tomaba de las manos a Natsu y acercó su rostro al de él para verlo con una cara seria, ella al darse cuenta de su cercania tan comprometedora se avergonzó para luego querer separarse, pero Natsu le tomó de los hombros amablemente para mirarla con serenidad y una leve sonrisa.

 **-Sabía que dirías eso, entonces me ayudaras a sacar a tu hija de Grimoire Heart un gremio oscuro, y luego ella se unirá a un gremio que voy a formar al igual que tú lo harás-** , decía Natsu tranquilamente mientras sonreia de oreja a oreja para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

Ur estaba muy sorprendida por la sensación que sentía al estar tan cerca del pelirosa, empezó a sentir una enorme felicidad al saber que volvería a ver a su hija y todo gracias al apuesto hombre que tenía al frente, después con mucha gratitud y alegría le abrazo con un poco de fuerza.

 **-Me parece bien, yo y mi hija estaremos juntas de nuevo y es gracias a ti, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es pasar el resto de mi vida contigo-** , dijo feliz Ur mientras lloraba un poco en el hombro de Natsu, el cual se sonrojo solo un poco por las palabras de la maga de hielo, pero nunca quito su expresión de serenidad, de cierta forma se había acostumbrado a experimentar cosas como esta con las espíritus celestiales, por lo cual trataría en todo lo posible de mantener su actitud lo más confiable y amable posible sin tener que avergonzarse por cualquier cosa.

Luego Ur analizo lo que acababa de decir, justo para luego tornar su cara de color rojo intenso y alejarse rápidamente del pelirosa para excusarse, **-¡N-N-No me malentiendas!, s-s-solo quise decir que… e-e-en un gremio uno pasa l-la mayoría de su v-v-vida verdad?, entonces lo que e-e-en verdad quería d-decir es!-** , fue interrumpida por Natsu el cual empezó a reír un poco ante la reacción cómica de la mujer pelinegra.

 **-Jeje… yo también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ustedes-** , dijo Natsu para luego dedicarle su característica sonrisa a Ur, la cual se avergonzó un poco y luego le correspondió con una dulce sonrisa.

Luego Natsu se levanta ofreciéndole su mano a Ur, la cual acepta sonriente mientras que con la otra mano Natsu llamo a sus aprendices, las cuales se acercaban lentamente con una mirada fría que analizaba a Ur, mientras ellas se acercaban entre si Deliora ya recuperado del trauma de sus recuerdos, se encontraba emocionado por las cosas asombrosas que haría su señor, se quedó un poco apartado fantaseando con sus futuros logros como leal sirviente de END.

 **-Minerva, Flare ella es Ur** _ ***Natsu les enseña a Ur la cual mira a las chicas un poco confundida***_ **, ella las entrenara para que desarrollen una fuerte resistencia contra los climas fríos y les preparara cada mañana con un entrenamiento de batallas cuerpo a cuerpo,** _ ***Ur se sorprende ante las palabras dichas por el mago***_ **, y Ur, ellas son Minerva y Flare** _ ***coloca su mano izquierda en la cabeza de cada una respectivamente***_ **, ellas son mis aprendices-** , decía Natsu mientras mostraba su blanca dentadura de orgullo a cada una, causando un sonrojo en las tres chicas.

Minerva se alegró ante el contacto con su maestro, Flare volteo la vista avergonzada y Ur solo empezó a mirar hacia abajo nerviosa, al ver a las tres chicas nerviosas Deliora empezó a alzar las manos al cielo para gritar al cielo, **-¡END-SAMA, MAESTRO DEL HAREM!-**.

Esto causo que las tres avergonzada chicas se pusieran rojas de vergüenza y para sorpresa de los tres, Natsu también se encontraba un poco rojo mientras miraba hacia todas las direcciones tratando de disimular, esto causo que las chicas empezaron a reír tiernamente mientras pensaban ***que tierno se ve***.

 **-Espero que nos llevemos bien-** , decía Minerva con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Ur con emocion y respeto.

 **-Yo también espero que nos llevemos bien Ur-Sensei-** , decía Flare con una leve sonrisa mientras tenía sus manos en sus mejillas tratando de cubrir el sonrojo que tenía.

 **-Yo también lo espero, pero no crean que el entrenamiento va a ser fácil, será mejor que se preparen si quieren sobrevivir!-** , exclamaba Ur mientras alzaba las brazos al cielo de forma desafiante.

Para desgracia de ella al levantar las manos también levanto la camisa y debido a que la túnica que llevaba puesta estaba por detrás de sus brazos, se pudo visualizar sus partes íntimas, incluyendo que una brisa levanto aún más la camisa, al ver esto Natsu inmediatamente se alejó mucho para taparse su cara, la cual estaba esta vez muy roja, el pelirosa de verdad que no estaba preparado para esa situación, por lo que tendría que empezar a tratar de mantener la calma ante la vista de una chica desnuda.

Flare y Minerva de manera seria tomaron de los brazos a Ur para llevársela a su nueva habitación, ***será una gran rival del amor, será mejor que me cuide de ella a partir de ahora*** pensaba Minerva con competitividad.

 ***Que atrevida es Ur-sensei, me pregunto si debería hacer algo así para que Natsu-Sensei se enamore de mi*** pensaba una Flare la cual se puso aún más roja debido a que se percato de sus pensamientos nada santos.

Ur se encontraba siendo arrastrada a través de los pasillos con una cara completamente roja mientras pensaba en el estúpido error que cometió hace unos momentos, luego volteo la vista hacia atrás, pudiendo ver a un pelirosa avergonzado mientras que a su alrededor estaba Deliora con alabanzas hacia su maestro **.**

 ***Aunque…no parece que le haya molestado mucho*** pensaba Ur mientras pensaba en la tierna y graciosa reacción del pelirosa, a partir de ese momento ella estaría en la mansión de Natsu entrenando a sus nuevas aprendices, esperando ansiosamente el momento en el que Natsu le junte con su hija.

* * *

 _ ***En Fairy Tail 2 días después- Falta 8 días para las pruebas clase S* 8 de Enero**_

En medio del gremio de Fairy Tail se notaba que la mayoría de miembros estaban en su rutina normal aunque notoriamente menos alborotados ya que no estaba su compañero pelirosa para que empezara el desastre en el gremio, en una de las mesas se encontraba una triste Juvia mientras ella tan solo estaba recordando lo que la entristecía desde hace un tiempo.

* * *

 _ ***En los recuerdos de Juvia***_

 **-Mira Juvia, siento haberte ignorado aun sabiendo los sentimientos que tienes por mí,** _ ***Juvia se hace una idea equivocada de a dónde se dirige la conversación***_ **lamento decirte que te considero una muy valiosa amiga que aprecia como soy, pero nada más te considero una amiga,** _ ***Juvia es impactada dolorosamente por las palabras de Gray***_ **verás en las últimas semanas me he enamorado de una chica de la ciudad y creo que vamos en serio, por lo tanto quería disculparme por mi comportamiento y quería dejar claras las cosas entre nosotros, aprecio tus sentimientos pero mi corazón ya le pertenece a otra, los siento mucho Juvia, adiós-** dijo Gray con un poco de pena por Juvia, para luego irse corriendo del lugar dejando atrás a una peliazul con el corazón roto y desesperadamente triste mientras que con su magia atraía nubes de lluvia, causando unas lluvias torrenciales durante dos días alrededor de Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _ ***En la actualidad en el gremio***_

 **-Juvia solo quiere que alguien la quiera, alguien que se interese por ella y la quiera proteger, Juvia pensaba que Gray-sama era ese alguien pero Juvia se equivocó-** , decía muy triste y deprimida Juvia mientras miraba cabizbaja la mesa en la que estaba.

Mientras que la peliazul estaba perdida en sus pensamientos el resto del gremio paro de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para centrarse en un temblor proveniente de Lucy, la cual estaba muy confundida y asustada ante el temblor que provenía de sus llaves.

 **-¡¿Qué demonios pasa con mis llaves?!-** , preguntó Lucy asustada mientras todo el gremio observaba cerca para ver qué ocurría.

 **-¡¿Lucy qué demonios estás haciendo?!-** , preguntó alarmada Levy quien al igual que los otros, estaba expectante ante lo que le estaba pasando a su amiga rubia.

De repente de las llaves de Lucy salieron cuatro figuras femeninas, eran unas espíritus celestiales de Lucy y otra la cual ella no conocía, eran Virgo, Libra, Aries y Aquario, las cuales apenas aparecer ante Fairy Tail se encontraban mirando a todas las direcciones ansiosas e inquietas, como si buscaran algo con muchísima necesidad.

 **-Que rayos hacen aquí las tres?!, yo no las llame!-** , exclamaba Lucy desconcertada por la presencia de sus espíritus celestiales.

 **-¡CÁLLATE MOCOSA, TE CREES QUE TIENES DERECHO DE HABLARME ASÍ?!-** , gritó Aquario furiosa mientras señalaba a Lucy con autoridad.

Luego junto con las otras tres espíritus a gran velocidad revisaron todo el gremio, estuvieron revisando cada esquina y habitación durante 2 minutos aproximadamente, después de unos veloces minutos se detuvieron justo en donde aparecieron y luego se juntaron para preguntar al unísono al gremio **-¡¿Dónde está Natsu-sama?!-**.

Después de analizar la pregunta de las espíritus, todo el gremio gritaron al mismo tiempo **-¡¿NATSU-SAMA?!-** , gritó el gremio de Fairy Tail confundido y con mucha sorpresa ante la forma con la que las espíritus buscaban a su amigo pelirosa **.**

 **-Afirmativo, estamos buscando a Natsu-sama, no lo ha visto de casualidad princesa?-** , pregunto Virgo con tranquilidad a Lucy y con un ligero rubor en el rostro mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

 **-A Natsu?, porque lo buscan, acaso es importante?-** , respondió Lucy confundida por las intenciones de sus espíritus, después de un silencio por parte de Virgo, Lucy tuvo que recurrir a algo que siempre funcionaba con la sirvienta pelirosa.

 **-Por favor Virgo, te ordeno que expliques todo desde el principio, sino no te daré castigo!-** , dijo Lucy con autoridad amenazando a Virgo para que explique todo, esto es algo que usualmente servía con la pelirosa siempre que se rehusaba a realizar alguna orden moderada por parte de Lucy **.**

 **-Princesa, es vergonzoso hablar sobre eso y aun así quiere que lo explique-** , dijo una apenada Virgo mientras que su usual inexpresivo rostro cambió por uno completamente avergonzado por la magnitud de la orden de Lucy.

 **-Habla!-** , reclamo Lucy con fuerza y con una expresión de autoridad.

 **-E-Está bien, verán hace aproximadamente 2 semanas en el tiempo de este mundo, una fuerte energía maligna corrompió al rey espíritu celestial, y si él es corrompido todos los espíritus también lo seremos, al suceder ese acontecimiento el mismo día Natsu-sama viajó por sí mismo al mundo celestial sin ningún espíritu que lo llevara, lo cual es imposible para cualquier humano, tras llegar para él no le fue difícil vencernos, él solo se mantuvo sereno, genial, heroico y… perdón me desvié del tema, nos venció a cada uno con solo los dedos, y luego venció a aquella energía malvada fácilmente, aunque nadie sabe realmente qué era, luego de eso nos liberó y volvimos a la normalidad, el rey dijo que conocía a Natsu-sama desde hace milenios atrás por lo tanto son viejos amigos, festejamos a Natsu-sama por salvarnos con una fiesta como recompensa por ayudarnos, el rey le permitió a Natsu-sama tener una batalla con él-** , explicaba Virgo calmadamente mientras eventualmente desapareció de su rostro el sonrojo.

 **-Con el rey espíritu celestial?, rayos y nosotros que pensábamos que cambio, sigue queriendo luchar con sujetos que no puede vencer-** ,dijo Laxus con una sonrisa de satisfacción, siendo apoyado por todos los hombres del gremio, excepto por Gildarts y Makarov quienes escuchaban la historia atentamente.

 **-Disculpen, déjenme terminar por favor, como iba diciendo Natsu-sama y el rey pelearían con todas sus fuerzas, el rey atacó con todo lo que tiene pero todos los ataques eran detenidos por Natsu-sama con solo una mano, los espíritus no lo creíamos y cuando Natsu-sama se cansó de la batalla con un solo puño derrotó al rey-** , decía Virgo con un tono más alegre mientras veía a una Lucy muy desconcertada ante sus palabras.

 **-¡¿De un solo golpe venció al rey del mundo celestial, de un solo golpe venció a un DIOS?!-** , exclamó impactado y confundido Gildarts mientras todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos ante la impactante noticia sobre su amigo.

 **-¿Un momento!, déjame ver si entendí, dices que cuando el mundo celestial se encontraba en problemas Natsu se tele transporto solo, lo cual es imposible para un humano, llegó y soluciono todo y festejaron, después debido a que el rey y Natsu eran amigos desde milenios atrás lucharon, Natsu luchó contra el rey y ganó de un solo golpe?!-** , recapitulo Erza con lentitud y confusión, ella tenia tantas preguntas que hacerle a Natsu una vez vuelva a verlo.

 **-Exactamente-** , dijo Virgo con neutralidad y con su expresion usual **.**

 **-Sorprendente, no me lo puedo creer, pero eso no explica porque buscan a Natsu si ya se solucionó el problema, y además porque solo están ustedes solas?, y por qué lo llaman Natsu-sama?-** , pregunto intrigada y sorprendida Levy, al preguntar eso las chicas espíritus se sonrojaron notoriamente para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

 **-Bueno verán, después de la fiesta él se quedó durante unos días y estuvimos hablamos con él, e interactuamos amistosamente hasta el punto en que…, cada una de nosotras se e-enamoró de Natsu-sama-** , dijo Aries muy nerviosa y con el rostro del color del cabello de Erza, todo Fairy Tail se había quedado congelado al oír las palabras de Aries.

 **-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!, ¡¿TODAS USTEDES?!-** , gritaba y preguntaba el gremio completamente sorprendido ante la declaración del enamoramiento de las cuatro espíritus con su amigo pelirosa, el cual ellos creían que solo no estaba interesado en un romance con nadie **.**

 **-S-Si, algún problema humanos?-** , dijo Aquario un poco avergonzada mientras cruzaba sus brazos molesta hacia los miembros del gremio.

 **-Hasta tu Aquario?!, no estabas en una relación con Escorpio?!-** , pregunto Lucy sorprendida mientras recuerda que Aquario mencionó que estaba en una relación con Escorpio.

 **-Pues antes si, pero cuando yo y Natsu-sama hablamos el me abrió los ojos, Escorpio lo único que hacía era pegarme y engañarme con otras, Natsu-sama al enterarse de esto me consoló de una forma muy cálida y amable, él es muy comprensivo y honesto lo cual me agrado mucho, y me dijo que Escorpio no me merecía si me trataba de esa forma, luego le dio un paliza a Escorpio para por fin librarme de esa relación tóxica, luego con el tiempo me di cuenta de que me enamore de Natsu-sama junto con las demás, y la princesa-** , decía Acuario con estrellas en sus ojos al recordar lo que hizo por ella el pelirosa mientras que jugaba con sus dedos de la emoción.

 **-Momento, me estás diciendo que Natsu tiene a 5 chicas enamoradas de él?-** , preguntó enojada e irritada Lissana con muchísimos celos y enojo en su interior.

 **-S-Si-** , dijo brevemente Libra con un sonrojo leve mientras se ponia ambas manos en su cintura con fastidio.

 **-¿D-Dónde está la princesa?, porque no vino con ustedes?-** , pregunto Mirajane un tanto nerviosa y celosa por las chicas que estaban tras de Natsu.

 **-Porque ella está preparando la boda-** , dijo Virgo con felicidad y de manera sencilla, como si fuera normal o no tuviera relevancia en la conversacion.

 **-¡¿QUE?!-** , grito Erza y Juvia con muchísima sorpresa y sentimientos encontrados al escuchar el asunto de la boda del pelirosa con otras chicas.

- **Se va a casar con la princesa?!, ósea que Natsu va a ser el rey espíritu celestial?!-** , preguntaba alterado Gray mientras se desvestía inconscientemente.

 **-Exactamente, y debido a que sabe lo que pasa en el mundo celestial, no debemos preocuparnos por algún inconveniente, además el rey actual no va a irse a ninguna parte, se quedará en el mundo celestial con la reina mientras que él seguirá manteniendo al mundo celestial con su propia energía-** , dijo Libra lentamente mientras veía al techo de forma despreocupada.

 **-U-Ustedes, están bien con eso?-** pregunto una avergonzada Erza mientras trataba de mantenerse serena frente al resto del gremio.

 **-Claro, después de todo nosotras también nos casaremos con él, en el mundo celestial si eres de la realeza se permite la poligamia, y lo más conveniente fue la "situación" de Natsu-sama-** dijo Aries con seguridad en su voz mientras pensaba en el pelirosa, después pudo ver al gremio confuso ante sus palabras.

 **-¿Situación?-** , pregunto Juvia intrigada por las palabras de la espíritu **.**

 **-Sí, veras debido a que Natsu-sama es el Rey dragón más fuerte, es capaz de querer por igual a todas las hembras que de verdad ame, y ellas lo amen de igual forma-** explico Acuario emocionada mientras se regocijaba por el poder de su amado.

 **-¿Me estás diciendo que Natsu puede tener un harem?!, mocoso cabron!-** , exclamo Gildarts con muchos celos antes de ser noqueado por Kana.

 **-¿Q-Q-Q-Que es eso de Rey Dragon?-** , pregunto nerviosa Wendy tras entender lo del harem de Natsu.

 **-Eso significa que Natsu-sama es más fuerte que todos los Dragones y Dragon Slayers y que él tiene un poder que lo pone encima de todos, lo cual causa que automáticamente el cargo de Rey de los Dragones recaiga en él-** , explico Virgo serenamente mientras miraba sabiondamente a Fairy Tail.

 **-¿Me están diciendo que Natsu además de ser el mago más fuerte, venció a un dios de un solo puño, se convertirá en rey del mundo celestial, es el Rey de los Dragones y puede tener su propio ¡HAREM!-** , exclamó Makarov mientras lloraba de envidia hacia el pelirosa en el suelo del gremio.

 **-Si-** , dijeron los cuatro al unísono con un ligero sonrojo.

 **-E-Entonces dejando eso de lado, ¿porque la llaman Natsu-sama?-** , pregunto Levy un poco nerviosa debido a sus confusos sentimientos por el pelirosa.

 **-El** _ **"sama"**_ **es porque además de que es mayor que nosotras también es mayor al rey espíritu celestial sin contar que es el ser más antiguo de todos, y posee el rango supremo en cuanto a todo se refiere,** _ **"Dios de la Creación"**_ **-** dijo sonrojada Acuario mientras con levantaba su dedo de forma explicativa, dejando a todos en silencio procesando todo lo que acababan de oír por parte de la sirena peliazul.

 **-¡¿DIOS DE LA CREACIÓN?!-** , gritaron esta vez como nunca antes lo había hecho, el grito de seguro sonó a lo largo de toda Magnolia y sus alrededores.

 **-¡Dios mío!, ya me harte, no puedo más con esto, quería seguir guardando el secreto por lo menos unos cuantos años más, pero parece que unas cuatro bellezas hablaron de más-** , dijo una voz serena y un tanto frustrada, la cual sonaba familiar para todos en el gremio, cuando buscaron alrededor no vieron nada, cuando se fijan en el lugar donde aparecieron las espíritus ven que han desaparecido.

 **-Oi chicos-** , dijo de nuevo la voz familiar, serena y amigable, tras escuchar eso a todas las chicas les salían lágrimas, mientras todo el gremio miraron al segundo piso, donde se encontraba Natsu Dragneel rodeado por las cuatro espíritus, una chica de cabello blanco y una adolecente de cabello negro.

 **-Que hay chicos?, como estuvieron, yo muy bien-** , dijo Natsu con felicidad y con una mirada amable que muchos ansiaban ver de nuevo.

Al verlo de nuevo todos en el gremio estaban sorprendidos, y luego gritaron al unísono con mucho sentimiento, **-¡BIENVENIDO!-**.

Al escuchar toda la alegría de su gremio, Natsu no pudo evitar sonreír de boca a boca para decirle con amabilidad y felicidad a sus amigos **-Los extrañe chicos-**.

Natsu bajo al primer piso rodeado de las chicas que lo acompañaban, una vez abajo todas las chicas rodearon a Natsu para primero abrazarlo, **(Juvia no lo hizo por la** **confusión** **que siente)** , segundo insultar y amenazar al pelirosa **(Principalmente fueron Erza, Mirajane y Kana)** , y de nuevo a volverlo a abrazar, después los hombres lo rodearon para darle unas sonrisas de amistad, orgullo, y competitividad, **(Mas concretamente fueron Gildarts, Laxus, Elfman, Gray y Gajeel)** luego trataron de pegarle todos en conjunto pero ninguno de sus golpes le impactaron, al ver que no hacían nada se separaron para dejar que éste hablase con todo el gremio, los cuales se reunieron al alrededor de él y las acompañantes de Natsu.

 **-Bueno, los extrañe mucho chicos y de verdad quería verlos antes pero tengo cosas que hacer aún, por lo tanto hoy mismo me iré de nuevo-** , dijo Natsu con serenidad y con una sonrisa amable dirigida a Fairy Tail.

 **-Na-Na-Natsu, explícanos todo!… p-por favor-** , dijo Erza avergonzada mientras se sonrojaba un poco, ya que aunque ahora él era más serio, maduro, fuerte y más inteligente, seguía siendo el mismo Natsu que causa distintos sentimientos a todas las chicas del gremio.

 ***Es muy relajante, saber que no cambió tanto, como creíamos*** pensó una aliviada Erza mientras se tocaba el pecho con alivio y felicidad.

 **-Está bien Erza, lo primero es que quiero que sepan que yo existía antes que la propia existencia, fui y soy el dios más fuerte de todos** _ **"Zecnus en Dios de la Creación**_ **"-,** decía Natsu con mucha tranquilidad y despreocupación a Fairy Tail, el gremio no quería expresar tanta sorpresa por lo que disimularon asintiendo rápidamente.

 _ **-**_ **Primero creé el universo, luego creé el mundo celestial, luego creé las distintas realidades alternas como Edolas, luego por ultimo cree una lugar para el mal llamado el infierno, el cual también creé…, antes de que digan algo tengo que decirles que el mundo en el que vivimos es como es por las mezclas que lo conforman, quiero preguntarles algo… Lissana dime!, qué opinas si desde que naces nada más ves todo de color blanco, como te sentirías?-** , pregunto Natsu con una leve sonrisa a Lissana mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

 **-Sentiría que con el tiempo quisiera ver otra cosa que no sea el blanco, que sería aburrido ver siempre el mismo color-** , respondió Lissana un poco confundida ante la pregunta del pelirosa.

 **-Exacto, ahora imagínense el color blanco como la vida, ahora agregare el color negro de la muerte, luego el rosado del amor, el morado de la envidia, el rojo de la ira, creo que ya me entienden,** _ ***Todos asienten***_ **el conjunto de todas esas mezclas produce un perfecto paisaje repleto de colores, emociones, valores, desdichas, tragedias, todo conforma lo hermoso de la vida-** , dijo Natsu de manera poética mientras levantaba sus brazos hacia el aire, las chicas lo miraban con las manos en el pecho mientras mostraban una leve sonrisa con un sonrojo.

 **-Esa fue la conclusión de todo y así lo hice, creé a los demás dioses, eso incluye al rey bigotudo, luego los dragones, luego los demonios, luego a los demás seres vivientes y entre están ellos los humanos, cree el instinto de supervivencia, creé el lenguaje, la música y las emociones, hasta que termine finalmente mi trabajo, hasta la fecha solo tres dioses conocen mi existencia y mi identidad, esos son Ra dios del sol, Cronos dios del tiempo y el rey bigotudo-,** decía Natsu con un tono de alegría al recordar a aquellos dioses que a él le caen tan bien, todos en el gremio se sobresaltaron al escuchar nombres de dioses tan importantes de una manera tan simple como enumerarlos.

 **-Los demás seres no conocían quien los creo, así de este modo el Orgullo que también creé tomó acciones en ellos, los dioses se nombraron como los más fuertes solo porque los creé de primero, luego los dragones por el Orgullo vivieron en la vanidad y despreciaban a aquellos más débiles que ellos, luego los demonios al ver el EGO que tenían las demás criaturas decidieron quitarles ese orgullo que tanto añoraban para alimentarse de su desdicha, pero no de manera directa sino a través de influenciar a los humanos para que luchen contra esos seres-** , decía Natsu con cierto fastidio y pereza mientras se rascaba la nuca con molestia. **(YEah!, menuda rima improvisada :V)**

 **-Tras eso pasó mucho tiempo para que se crearán a las magias Slayer, yo ciertamente podía utilizar cualquier poder a mi antojo pero eso le quitaba lo divertido a todo** _ ***Natsu sonríe serenamente ante su antiguo gremio***_ **, entonces simplemente aproveche que la gran mayoría de seres vivientes no me conocieran para infiltrarme en cada circulo para interactuar con ellos y** _ **"**_ **aprender** _ **"**_ **sus magias-** , dijo un Natsu sediento para luego quitarse toda las prendas por encima de la cintura, dejando al descubierto su torso perfecto digno de un dios, se podía apreciar perfectamente cada musculo marcado y es definitivamente el mejor torso que verían las chicas del gremio.

 **-¡¿P-P-P-Pero que haces Natsu?!-** dijeron todas al unísono con notables nervios y rubores en cada una, para luego empezar a respirar agitadamente y llevar el mayor sonrojo de toda sus vidas, el corazón de ellas empezó a latir más rápido que nunca y ellas sentían que se les fuera a salir en cualquier momento.

 **-Hace calor chicas, saben lo seca que tenga la garganta?-** , dijo Natsu para luego poner su mano derecha en sus abdominales para desaparecer el poco sudor que se veía en su torso, y de su dedo índice de su mano izquierda sale un chorro de agua como si fuera agua pura de una cascada, la cual salio disparada a la boca del pelirosa para hidratar al sediento pelirosa.

 **-¿Qué fue eso?-** , dijo Wendy sorprendida ante la inusual demostración de magia por parte de Natsu.

 **-A eso quería llegar, después de estar con los diferentes círculos de las variadas especies "aprendí" todas las magias que dominaban, después de todo tenia toda la inmortalidad para aprenderlas, mis magias favoritas son las God Slayer de luz, sombra, Ventisca, agujero negro, destrucción, tiempo, fuego, tierra, maremoto, agua, aire, rayo, sol, humedad, metal, plasma, luego están las magias Dragon Slayer de fuego infernal, destrucción, agua, metal, luz , caverna, purgatorio, Rey marino, Vendaval, sombra, plasma, sonido, hielo, viento, veneno, fuego, rayo, diamante, luego las magias Devil Slayer de fuego, viento, acero, tornado, agua, erupciones volcánicas, sangre, hielo, caos, sonido, tiempo, luz lunar, terremotos, sombras,** _ ***Natsu enumeraba cada magia mientras que con su dedo índice dibuja una línea roja en el aire por cada magia que mencionaba***_ **luego tengo una lista de más de 950000 magias más que me gusta usar, pero no quiero perder más el tiempo, aunque fácilmente puedo detenerlo-** , dijo Natsu un alegre y con una mirada serena mientras estaba moviendo su dedo índice en círculos, sus amigos lo miraban con cara de asombro mientras que otros directamente no reaccionaban en absoluto ante el shock.

Tienen al ser más poderoso de todos los tiempos enfrente suyo, el creador de todo, el alpha y el omega, aquel que posea la sabiduría infinita y las respuestas a cualquier pregunta, pero no logran entender como todo el tiempo fue el idiota de Natsu.

 **-E-E-Entonces como terminaste siendo un idiota que nada más destruye cosas… jeje-** , dijo Gray muy nervioso mientras trataba de que sus compañeros lo acompañarán en la broma, al terminar de hablar todo el gremio volteo a ver a Gray con unas caras que infunden terror.

 **-Cállate Gray!, ahora no es el momento, estamos hablando con Kami-sama… di-digo Natsu-** , dijo Levy con unos nervios notorios, luego empezó a sudar mientras veía a Natsu con un poco de miedo.

Él al percatarse de esto se le salió unas lágrimas traicioneras, sorprendiendo a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, luego el pelirosa empezó a gritar a todo pulmón por el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su cabeza y corazón.

 **-¿Na-Natsu-san estas bien?-** , dijo Wendy con mucho miedo es su voz mientras se alejaba un poco del pelirosa, causando que más lagrimas corran por la cara del pelirosa y sus gritos de dolor fueran más desgarradores.

Todos sentían un enorme pesar, dolor, tristeza, impotencia, ira y otras sensaciones negativas que sometían a sus corazones, las cuatro espíritus y las dos chicas que están alrededor de Natsu lo abrazaron gentilmente en un abrazo grupal mientras veían con pena y tristeza a Natsu, el abrazo se mantuvo por un tiempo hasta que Natsu dejo de llorar, Natsu un poco avergonzado volteo a ver a cada una para sonreírles lo mejor que podía en ese momento.

 **-N-No se pr-preocupen ya pronto me iré solo dejenm!-** , decía Natsu con dolor en su voz mientras que aún se observaban lágrimas en su rostro, él trataba de pararse con una dificultad muy notoria.

 **-¡¿DE QUÉ DEMONIOS HABLAS?!-** , gritaron todas las chicas mientras se acercaban preocupadas al pelirosa para abrazarlo entre todas, menos Levy y Wendy que pensaban que era por culpa suya que el pelirosa sintiera tanta cantidad de dolor.

 **-P-Por favor, no piensen que es culpa suya Levy y Wendy, solo déjenme irme para no intimidarlos ma!-** , decía natsu con un poco de ánimo, pero antes de terminar de hablar ambas peli azules se acercaron y lo abrazaron de manera que Natsu tuviera la cabeza en sus pechos, mientras ellas solo le sonrieron amablemente mientras pedian disculpas entre susurros.

Natsu al ver esto solo pudo llorar para desahogarse, después de unos minutos en el que ya todos se tranquilizaron Mirajane preguntó con lentitud **-¿Qué fue lo que pasó hace unos minutos Natsu?-** , mientras seguía preocupada por el estado de su amor platónico.

 **-Eso era el dolor de todos los seres vivientes, así como creé todo soy Omnipotente, lo cual significa que soy invencible o lo puedo hacer todo, también soy Omnisciente, lo cual indica que lo sé todo, incluyendo lo que pasó, lo que pasa y lo que pasará en este y en las infinitas realidades al mismo tiempo, y por último soy Omnipresente, lo cual significa que estoy presente en todas partes-,** explicaba Natsu lentamente un poco decaído mientras veía al suelo con una mirada deprimida, los miembros de Fairy Tail analizaron minuciosamente la información que les daba Natsu mientras veian si el pelirosa volvia a perder la compostura.

 **-Mi propia existencia está dividida infinitamente y mi mente está trabajando al millón por ciento de la capacidad del humano más inteligente del mundo,** _ ***Todos en el gremio se sorprenden ante tales declaraciones***_ **, todo lo que creo se me devuelve, la felicidad, el amor, la amistad, la confianza, la fe, todas esas emociones se me devuelven a mi desde las infinitas realidades, esto antes no era un problema debido a que antes era completamente un dios, lo cual indica que siempre vele por el bienestar de las poblaciones y los seres vivos sin nada que me lo impidiese, siempre ayude a cada individuo en lo que yo me permitía intervenir** _ **-**_ , decía Natsu mientras miraba con mejor ánimo el techo del gremio, las chicas del gremio supieron que de verdad Natsu siempre fue altruista y amable con todos y les alegró el saber que él nunca cambiaría su forma de ser.

 **-Pero algo pasó en algún momento de mi existencia, la inmortalidad me devolvió la jugada después de que hiciera un amigo mortal, este murió y yo no podía ni debía intervenir, pero no era justo que me encariñaba con alguien o algo y el tiempo me lo quitaba,** _ ***el gremio se sintió mal por el sufrimiento que debió sufrir el pelirosa***_ **me aburrí de ser todopoderoso y se me ocurrió la idea de dejar de serlo, selle mis memorias y me hice reencarnar en un pequeño niño en una amorosa familia, pero un dragón llamado Acnologia llego a mi pueblo, el cual era un Dragon Slayer que se bañaba en la sangre de los dragones hasta realizar la dragonizacion completa, debido a que ningún dios quería detenerlo mató a mis padres dejándome a la edad de tres años al borde de la muerte, mi hermano mayor que se llamaba Zeref** _ ***sonido de sorpresa de parte del gremio***_ **deseo salvarme de mi muerte y entonces me transformo en END, Etherias Natsu Dragneel, el demonio más poderoso jamás visto-,** dijo Natsu con un poco de rabia y frustración mientras apretaba los puños con mucha fuerza, el gremio se sorprende al saber que Natsu también era un demonio en el pasado.

 **-Luego de resucitarme me dejó completamente solo, después de unos sucesos termine con Igneel el cual me crió como su propio hijo, luego de eso por razones que no diré ahora viajé en el tiempo unos cuatrocientos años llegando a esta época, y así crecí en Fairy Tail conociendo a las personas más importantes de mi vida** _ ***chicas sonrojándose***_ **, forme lazos irrompibles y luego recordé todo el mismo día que me fui del gremio-,** dijo Natsu mientras recuperaba la serenidad con la que llegó en un inicio, los miembros de Fairy Tail se sentían más aliviados al saber toda la historia de su amigo y compañero pelirosa.

 **-Volví a mi forma original pero con la personalidad que yo desarrolle en este gremio lo cual me hizo feliz, tenía miedo de perder lo que pienso de ustedes y las experiencias que pasamos juntos,** _ ***Todos se alegran ante las palabras de Natsu***_ **pero debido a que yo era ahora el Demonio más Fuerte, significa que ahora era el gobernante de la propia cárcel que yo creé, soy el Rey del Inframundo y por eso al momento de recuperar mis recuerdos, magias y poderes divinos, hubo un conflicto entre la parte de dios y la parte demonio, debido a mi parte demonio las emociones que antes no me llegaban como el odio, rencor, ira, envidia, Miedo me llegaron de golpe, todo esos sentimientos negativos me llegaron en conjunto con los de otras realidades-** ,dijo Natsu mientras que miraba con una sonrisa amable a sus tristes amigos de Fairy Tail, Levy y Wendy se avergonzaron por sentir miedo de Natsu y los miembros de todo el gremio se sentían muy mal al simplemente pesar en la cantidad infinita de dolor que recibe el pelirosa.

 **-Esto causó que recibiera tanto sentimientos negativos como positivos, aceptando por fin la neutralidad entre el bien y el mal, pero nunca perdí de vista quién soy y quien fui gracias a mi personalidad forjada por mis memorias con ustedes… ustedes me salvaron de caer en manos de la maldad, muchas gracias chicos!-** , dijo Natsu agradecido para poder sonreír como solo él sabía, aquella típica sonrisa que hace tiempo no veían sorprendió gratamente a todo el gremio, esta sonrisa cubrió todo el gremio de un sentimiento de tranquilidad, serenidad, amistad y amor, era ver de nuevo a su compañero pelirosa a su lado, sonriendo como siempre hacía.

 **-Rayos Natsu, lo que nos cuentas de verdad es muy difícil de asimilar, el hecho de que el niño que conseguí en el bosque podría ser el todo poderoso es difícil de aceptar… pero te creo Natsu, dudo que haya alguien que dude de tu pasado y tus palabras después de todo demostraste tu poder al declararte el mago más fuerte, el más inteligente y vencer de un golpe a un dios, pero que sepas Natsu que yo te seguiré tratando igual porque eres para mí un Hijo irreemplazable y no importa tu pasado, solo importa que eres el Natsu que todos nosotros conocemos-** , dijo un alegre Makarov mientras le otorgaba una sonrisa al pelirosa, el cual respondió con una sonrisa serena mientras asentía con la cabeza.

 **-Bueno Salamander, puedes explicar quiénes son las chicas que te acompañan!-** , dijo Gajeel un poco celoso del pelirosa mientras miraba en otra dirección fingiendo desinterés.

 **-Ci-Cierto Natsu-san, por favor explíquenos a todos porque esas chicas están muy cercanas a usted?-** , dijo una sonrojada y celosa Juvia mientras se sentía confusa por sus sentimientos por el pelirosa.

 **-Es cierto Natsu, explícate!-** , dijo Mirajane con una malévola sonrisa y un aura terrorífica que la envolvía, dejando a todo el gremio con nervios y miedo.

 **-Está bien cálmense que las presentare, ya deben conocer a Virgo, Aries, Acuario, y Libra ya que ellas les contaron todo sobre la boda-** , dijo sereno Natsu inmutable ante el aura asesina que desprendía Mirajane mientras señalaba a las cuatro que tenían un rubor en sus mejillas y una tierna sonrisa.

 **-¿Cómo lo supiste?-** , dijo una asombrada Kana mientras apuntaba al pelirosa con una botella de alcohol completamente vacía.

 **-Olvidas que estoy presente en todos los lugares y lo sé todo?-** , dijo Natsu inclinando un poco la cabeza, mientras que el gremio ahora entendió en su totalidad lo que dijo el pelirosa.

 **-Bueno ella es la princesa del mundo celestial y mi futura esposa Cleo-** , dijo Natsu con alegría mientras señalaba a la chica de cabello blanco, todos los hombres del gremio se quedaron petrificados ante la belleza de la princesa y las chicas se enfurecieron al escuchar las palabras "futura esposa" .

 **-Mucho gusto, Natsu-sama me contó muchas cosas de ustedes, espero que nos llevemos bien-** , dijo respetuosamente Cleo con una sonrisa elegante y amable mientras miraba al gremio con alegría.

 **-¿Cómo usted también puede estar en este mundo?, acaso usted también tiene un llave para ser llamada aquí?-** , dijo Lucy mientras sacaba sus llavero donde tenía sus llaves doradas y las de plata.

 **-Ciertamente ahora tengo llave para estar aquí-** , dijo mientras Natsu sacaba su propio llavero con las llaves de Libra, Virgo, Acuario, Aries y la llave de Cleo, las cuales estaban hechas de platino y eran aún más brillantes que las de Lucy.

 **-Momento!, como es posible que Natsu tenga las llaves de Acuario, Virgo y Aries si nada más existen una llave por espíritu en el mundo?-** , preguntó Levy sorprendida mientras tenía un libro referente a los espíritus en sus manos.

 **-Ciertamente, pero dado que Natsu va a ser nuestro esposo y nuestro futuro rey, él puede hacer lo que quiera-** , dijo alegre virgo mientras apretaba el brazo de Natsu con un ligero sonrojo.

Natsu ante la acción de Virgo solo sonrió de lado de forma un poco rebelde y amenazante, cosa que lo hizo parecer un chico malo muy cool, cosa que sorprendió extrañamente a todas las féminas presentes, todos los hombre sentían una gran envidia por el pelirosa ante su cercania con la espiritu, las chicas querían estar en el lugar de Virgo aunque algunas no sabían exactamente el porqué.

 **-Un momento acaso no consumen energía mientras están en este mundo?-** dijo una levemente irritada Lucy mientras veía a Virgo tan cercana a Natsu.

 **-Eso también es correcto, pero dado al infinito poder de Natsu-sama, él con solo el 0,001 por ciento de la mitad de su poder podría, mantener a todos los espíritus celestiales incluyendo al rey es este mundo durante cuatro mil años sin problema-** dijo una alegre Libra mientras apretaba su pecho contra el otro brazo del mago pelirosa.

Este se puso automáticamente más feliz, haciendo que su ligera sonrisa sádica aumentara, causando que pareciera disfrutar enormemente del acto de las espíritus mientras que todos estaban tratando de imaginar las infinitas hazañas que podría lograr Natsu con su poder y habilidades.

 **-Bueno, y ella es mi aprendiz llamada Minerva-** , señalo Natsu esta vez mas sereno a la adolecente de cabello negro que estaba sentada en el regazo del pelirosa.

 **-Hola mucho gusto, soy Minerva Dragneel y soy la aprendiz de Natsu-Sensei, tengo 16 años, y voy a esforzarme para hacer que Natsu-Sensei vea que seré su mejor alumna!-** , decía muy alegre Minerva mientras ponía una inocente sonrisa y agachaba la cabeza en señal de respeto.

 **-Mo-Momento, t-tienes el apellido de Natsu-san?-** , decía una atónita Wendy mientras tenia su mano en su boca en señal de sorpresa.

 **-Sí!, gracias a que Natsu-Sensei me salvo de los maltratos de mi padre, me acogió como parte de su familia dándome su apellido, me enseño la magia Dragon Slayer del tiempo y cristal, y la magia God Slayer del viento y el agua, además de que me ayudó a desarrollar mi magia del espacio, quién no querría enorgullecer a alguien tan amable y cálido como lo es Natsu-Sensei-** , decía Minerva con felicidad sin quitar su radiante sonrisa, causando que Natsu sonriera serenamente por sus palabras, las chicas dejaron de estar celosas de la niña dado que ellas pensaban en las razones por las cuales ella probablemente no esté enamorada del pelirosa.

 **-¡¿QUE?!, Natsu te enseño esas magias-** , decían impactados unos alterados Gildarts, Gray y Mirajane mientras se acercaban mucho a la pelinegra **.**

 **-Se les olvida de nuevo que lo sé todo, eso incluye todas las magias, las que les mencione solo son mis favoritas, pero eso no quita que no me sepa las demás-** , decía Natsu con un poco de irritación mientras le sobaba la cabeza a Minerva para luego darle una sonrisa sincera, todos se preguntaban cómo era Natsu entrenando o enseñando en cualquier aspecto posible, pero la simple idea no encajaba con la imagen que tenían del pelirosa, **(excepto por Levy)**.

 **-Bueno Minerva, qué te parece si tú y yo peleamos para ver si eres lo suficientemente fuerte?-** , decía un confiado y vanidoso Gray mientras se señalaba con orgullo, Minerva al oír eso volteo a ver a Natsu el cual serenamente le asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

 **-Está bien, pero solo si te pones ropa-** , decía un poco avergonzada Minerva mientras apuntaba al torso de Gray.

 **-Mi-Mierda!, no lo sabía, bueno de todos modos vamos rápido-** , dijo un apresurado Gray mientras corría en busca de su ropa, a todos les salía una gota de sudor de sus cabezas al ver la maña que tenia el pelinegro de desvestirse.

 **-¿Estás seguro Natsu?, recuerda que antes tú y Gray-san eran igual de poderosos-** , decía un poco preocupada Juvia en el oído del pelirosa mientras ignoraba la cercania que tenia con Natsu.

 **-Estoy seguro Juvia, esta es mi forma de darle una paliza a Gray por no ver a la hermosa y amorosa chica que tengo enfrente-** , decía Natsu provocativamente en el oído de Juvia para luego separarse con una amable y calida sonrisa en su rostro dirigida a Juvia.

Ella avergonzada solo pudo articular, **-¿P-P-Pero cómo?-** , preguntaba Juvia sorprendida y sonrojada a causa del pelirosa.

 **-De nuevo tengo que decir que lo sé todo, y estoy presente en todos los lugares…, créeme Juvia cuando oí lo que te dijo, solo quería pegarle y luego darte un abrazo Juvia-** , decía Natsu amablemente a la sonrojada Juvia mientras que ella al sentir la una extraña sensación en su corazón se apartó de él, dejando ver su rostro avergonzado color escarlata **.**

 **-E-Está bien Natsu-san, lo v-veo afuera-** , decía una nerviosa y avergonzada Juvia mientras se iba corriendo al campo de batalla afuera del gremio.

* * *

 _ *****_ _ **Afuera del Gremio***_

Todos al ya encontrarse afuera del gremio se sentaron en las gradas mientras veían a un Gray confiado calentando y estirándose en el campo, y una Minerva alegre y serena la cual saludaba a Natsu, el cual le devolvía el saludo desde las gradas, las chicas del gremio querían estar más cerca del pelirosa, pero estaba rodeado por las 5 espíritus que lo acompañaban, las cuales estaban sentadas muy juntas a Natsu, el se mantenía sereno observando el campo batalla, pero se veía un poco de esa sonrisa sádica que habían presenciado anteriormente trasmitiendo a las chicas a su alrededor un sentimiento cálido y extrañamente atrayente, al paso de unos tres minutos Makarov se acercó para dar la señal de inicio de la pelea.

 **-¡COMIENZEN!-** , grito con emoción para dar inicio al combate.

Al escuchar eso Gray inmediatamente lanzó unas lanzas de hielo en dirección a Minerva la cual se quedó quieta esperando las lanzas, al estar a unos pocos metros de la chica los miembros temieron por la aprendiz del pelirosa, la cual saldría muy seriamente lastimada por el impacto, pero para sorpresa de todos la pelinegra soplo un poco para alejar a las lanzas de su dirección.

Al ver esto Gray sorprendido lanzo unos pilares de hielo mientras se acercaba por los laterales preparado para atacar con un enorme martillo de hielo, preparada para los ataques Minerva en su mismo sitio levanto los brazos mientras que de ellos salieron unos látigos de agua, los cuales con facilidad rompieron los pilares de hielo, Gray al estar cerca se posiciono detrás de ella para embestirla por la espalda para lastimarla con el martillo, Minerva sin voltearse, solo invoco una pared de cristal, la cual la protegió del ataque de Gray y destruye su martillo por el impacto.

Gray el cual retrocedió por el impacto creo una neblina muy fría para desplazarse de manera que la visibilidad de Minerva se disminuyera y así atacarla sin que ella se defienda, Minerva solo levanto su dedo índice y le dio vueltas para luego desvanecer la niebla, todos estaban asombrados por la habilidad de la aprendiz de Natsu, volteándose a verlo con la intención de que este les explicara lo que había hecho su aprendiz.

- **Como podrán recordar, le enseñe magia de Dragon Slayer de tiempo, la cual para los primerizos les permite devolver el tiempo de los hechizos hasta el punto en el que ni siquiera fue conjurado, claro que a niveles superiores, esa magia es capaz de retroceder en el tiempo o viajar al futuro, pero los únicos que controlan esa magia hasta ese punto somos yo, Frica el dragón del tiempo y Cronos dios del tiempo, siendo yo el que la controla mejor, Frica y Cronos solo pueden saber qué es lo que paso y lo que pasara en esta línea de tiempo-** , dijo de manera explicativa mientras que todos los que lo escuchaban se quedaban sorprendidos por la efectividad de esa magia.

 **-Sorprendente, de verdad eres un increíble al enseñarle todas esas magias Natsu-** decía Lucy asombrada mientras veía a Minerva la cual desde el inicio de la pelea no se ha movido del mismo lugar.

Gray al notar que su niebla fue anulada decidió atacar con todas sus fuerzas con unos 18 pilares que atacaban en dirección a Minerva mientras que por atrás de Minerva salían unos círculos mágicos, de los cuales salieron disparadas lanzas de hielo en dirección a la retaguardia de la aprendiz, la cual suspiro concentrada mientras que invoco un muro muy grueso detrás de su espalda para actuar a modo de escudo mientras que de sus manos salieron unos remolinos de aviento y agua dando la apariencia de un tornado, al chocar con los pilares de Gray, el tornado debido a su velocidad corto los pilares para luego el agua condensada dentro del tornado se enfriara debido al hielo cortado de Gray, haciendo que el agua se endurezca para luego impactarle de lleno a Gray, el cual tenía notorias cortadas por el aire y varios moretones por el agua congelada del ataque, al ver a su rival con muy poca estabilidad, Minerva se desplazó por el aire como si volara para luego dejarse caer envolviendo sus piernas agua para impactarle a Gray, el mago de hielo viéndose arrinconado decidió alejarse dando un salto para atrás, pero para sorpresa de él al retroceder recibió un fuerte golpe de un pilar de cristal, el cual le impacto en la espalda acercándolo a la patada de Minerva la cual él recibió con la cara, luego de que todo el gremio se quedara con la boca abierta, notaron como Gray estaba inconsciente sobre una cama de agua a solo unos metros de Minerva.

Makarov sorprendido exclamo **-¡LA VENCEDORA ES MINERVA DRAGNEEL!-** , luego de escuchar esas palabras Natsu se levantó feliz de su asiento para dirigirse a hablar con Minerva, la cual esperaba ansiosa las felicitaciones de su maestro.

 **-Muy mal Minerva te contuviste y jugaste con el apropósito-** , dijo Natsu un poco irritado para sorpresa de todos los presentes mientras se acercaba al frente de su estudiante.

 **-Pero Natsu, de qué hablas?-** , preguntaba Erza un poco irritada por ver que Natsu no felicito a su aprendiz com es debido.

 **-Es sencillo Erza, veras Minerva pudo perfectamente cubrir las piernas de Gray con cristal para luego darle un golpe de gracia, pero en cambio se contuvo para divertirse al ver que los ataques eran muy simples, un perfecto ejemplo fue en el último ataque, ella pudo cubrir los pues de Gray para evitar que él se alejara, pero en cambio le dio esa oportunidad para luego golpearlo con el pilar, Minerva de verdad que como luchador me molesta que te contengas, quiero que todos sean testigos de tu poder y habilidad,** _ ***Minerva baja la mirada al suelo***_ **, PERO!,** _ ***Minerva levanta la mirada a Natsu***_ **, como maestro estoy muy orgulloso de que vencieras utilizando tus habilidades pulidas en el entrenamiento, y estoy feliz de que juntaras las magias de God Slayer de viento y agua para dar el ataque del tornado, debido a que sé, que en tu tiempo libre tratabas de perfeccionarlo,** _ ***Natsu pone su mano en la cabeza de Minerva***_ **, como Maestro y como Dragneel, no, puedo estar más orgulloso de tener a una aprendiz tan talentosa, inteligente y amable como tu Minerva, ¡FELICITACIONES!-** exclamaba Natsu con orgullo es sus palabras mientras que sobaba la cabeza de la pelinegra, Minerva se alegraba por los elogios de su maestro y las observaciones bien intencionadas que le decía.

Todos los presentes incluyendo a Gray el cual fue curado por Wendy y el agua de Minerva, observaban alegres y sorprendidos lo buen maestro que era Natsu, ***le dio unas observación para que demuestre su talento, le reconoció su habilidades, le dijo que estaba orgulloso de ella, le felicito por lograr hacer un movimiento que ella practico difícilmente, y por la victoria que ella obtuvo por su duro entrenamiento en el cual él le apoyo, que buen maestro es Natsu*** pensaba todo el gremio de distintas maneras, para después acercarse a Minerva para felicitarla y elogiarla, incluyendo a Gray el cual le reconoció su serenidad durante la batalla.

* * *

 _ ***Dentro del Gremio***_

 **-Muy bien chicos, siento decir esto, pero es hora de irnos-** , dijo Natsu sereno sorprendiendo a todo el gremio, los cuales pensaban que Natsu volvió para quedarse.

 **-¡¿De qué hablas Natsu?!, acaso no te quedas con nosotros?!-** dijo una alterada Kinana mientras se acercaba con tristeza a Natsu, todo el gremio quería decir lo mismo al pelirosa pero antes de que alguien dijera algo.

 **-Lo siento chicos pero me temo que nunca dije algo de volverme a unir al gremio, no recuerdan que cuando llegue les dije que me iría?, además tengo que entrenar a Minerva y a mi otra aprendiz llamada Flare que me espera en Crocus, tengo que sacar a Sorano y a Cobra de la cárcel porque ellos a pesar de pertenecer** _ **"Oración Seis"**_ **no tuvieron malas intenciones, además debo sacar a dos chicas de** _ **"Grimoire Heart"**_ **para que no cometan ninguna locura, debo revivir a alguien que me necesita, debo encargarme de todas las leyes del consejo mágico y asistir a las juntas de los magos santos, también tengo hacerme con la base del gremio de** _ **"Tártaros"**_ **, debo ver a la autoproclamada** _ **"Reina de los Dragon Slayer"**_ **, debo aclarar un malentendido con una chica llamado Brandish, debo reclutar a una maga del reino de Alakitasia, mejorar una relación entre padre e hijos, debo casarme con mis prometidas, debo visitar a la princesa Hisui y debo terminar el papeleo para que liberen a Jellal para que se una al gremio que voy a formar, de verdad que esto de ser todopoderoso hoy en día es muy difícil** _ ***suspiro cansado*.**_

 **-¡¿MOMENTO QUEEEEE?!-** , exclamaron en forma de pregunta todos los miembros del gremio bastante sorprendidos por la cantidad de cosas importantes que tendría que hacer el mago pelirosa.

Algunos estaban más sorprendidos que otros, como Lucy al escuchar el nombre de Brandish, Erza al ver que Jellal, alguien a quien ella consideraba un hermano saldría libre y Makarov al escuchar de los gremios oscuros Tártaros, Oración Seis y Grimoire Heart.

 **-Lo siento, ya es tarde y no tengo tiempo para explicárselos, entonces las despedidas tristes saltémoslas, y solo diré que nos vemos luego chicos!-** , decía Natsu un poco nervioso y acelerado ya que había hablado de más ante sus compañeros.

Tomó de los hombros a Minerva y dijo, **-Ok chicas nos vemos en el mundo celestial después-** , dijo sereno Natsu refiriéndose a las chicas espíritus que lo acompañaban.

 **-** **Minerva despídete por favor-** , dijo Natsu con un poco de presión con la intención de desaparecer en ese instante.

 **-Adiós a todos, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto-** , dijo una alegre Minerva para aferrarse al cuerpo de Natsu muy provocativamente, causando que las chicas empezaran a sospechar sobre las intenciones de Minerva con Natsu.

 **-Adiós niñata, vas a ver que cuando vuelvas, vamos a tener que!-** , Gray fue interrumpido gracias a que Natsu se tele transporto cubriéndose de unas llamas doradas a otra parte dejando a todos con un gran asombro mientras veían las llamas doradas desaparecer enfrente suyo.

Todos estaban callados ante la palabras que habían escuchado de Natsu ese día, pero después de pasar este tiempo con el pelirosa, sabían que no debían preocuparse, después de todo, Natsu siempre será Natsu e ira a su propio ritmo.

* * *

 _ ***Segundos después en el sótano de Fairy Tail***_

En el sótano del gremio aparecieron Natsu y Minerva de las llamas doradas que siempre se mostraban cuando el pelirosa se tele portaba, él se acercó al cristal rosado que se encontraba en medio de la habitación, allí se encontraba la primera maestra de Fairy Tail llamada Mavis Vermilion, tenía la apariencia de una niña pequeña y tenía un cabello rubio que le llegaba a los tobillos, ella se encontraba sin ropa dentro del cristal, estaba en estado vegetal y en un profundo sueño.

Minerva un poco confusa le preguntaría a Natsu quien es, pero antes de que dijera algo Natsu le dijo **-No te preocupes que te lo contare a su momento, pero ella es la persona que tengo que revivir y tengo que atender otros asuntos por lo que voy a tener que ausentarme por lo menos 1 día un medio para terminarlos, por favor cuando lleguemos a casa cuéntale a Flare y a Ur por qué no estaré allí y te pido que te encargues de que Flare entrene la rutina que le encargue, está bien?-** , pedía Natsu con una sonrisa amable mientras se acercaba al cristal para tocarlo con la mano izquierda y con la otra tocaba a Minerva en la cabeza.

 **-Sí, está bien, no se preocupe que me encargare de todo hasta que vuelva-** , decía una Minerva entusiasmada mientras miraba a Natsu con estrellas en los ojos.

 **-OK, ahora si nos vamos a dejarte en la mansión-** decía Natsu con su sonrisa serena para luego desaparecer del sótano junto con Minerva y el cristal.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo nuevo de "Historia del Supremo", me alegro si a varios les ha gustado esta historia y me esforzare por mantenerlo así, pueden esperar que en los siguientes capítulos se viene algunos eventos que mencione en este capítulo.

Aviso que las chicas de Fairy Tail ciertamente estarán en el Harem, pero por ahora no tendrán protagonismo hasta pasados los 7 años de la isla Tenrou, ya verán lo que tengo preparado para ese momento de la historia.

El título de este capítulo es asi por las preparaciones que relatare en los capítulos siguientes para concretar una idea que Natsu tiene en mente.

A partir de ahora recomiendo que los nuevos personajes que yo mencione los busquen por Internet para que tengan una idea de su apariencia, debido a que solo relatare pocas cosas de ellos, este se debe a que en lo que tardó en describir cada detalle podría utilizarlo en concretar mucho más la forma narrativa de la historia, y también puede pasar que de 13 mil palabras, 3 mil o 4 mil sean de pura descripción, puede que exagere un poco pero ya me entienden.

Eso es todo por ahora, aquí termino este cuarto capítulo, Nos vemos!.

PD: creo que debo idear un saludo y una despedida concreta para el próximo capítulo.


	5. Arreglando, Prometiendo y Cumpliendo

_**Como un No muerto has vivido, como un Elegido fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como Cazador te adaptaste al ambiente y como un Héroe serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

¡Ohayō!, bienvenidos al quinto capítulo de "Historia del Supremo, se que puedo sonar repetitivo pero agradezco mucho el apoyo que hay por parte de muchos y quiero mandarle un saludo a **"daniel2610994", "jimsop098", "Veizser" y "EtheriasD"** los cuales comentaron en el anterior capítulo, no voy a enrollarme más y comentare que agradeceria que más personas dejaran sus opiniones en los Reviews, ya que esto me inspira más y puedo corregir algunas faltas que esté obviando, sin mas comencemos con el capítulo... GO!.

 ** _1)*CAMBIO DE TIEMPO Y LUGAR*…FECHA_ _EXACTA_**

 **2)-Diálogo del personaje-**

 _ **3)-dialogo*Acciones o detalles que ocurren mientras el personaje habla* dialogo-**_

 **4)*Pensamiento de alguien fuera del dialogo de un personaje***

 _5)"Texto de un carta o mención a alguna frase o título dicha, pero no fue narrada"_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _ **:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno._

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 5: Arreglando, Prometiendo y Cumpliendo**_

 _ ***A las 1 de la mañana, en la habitación de Hisui* 9 de Febrero**_

Desde su primera visita al castillo de la familia real Fiore, Natsu ha estado ingresando secretamente en sus ratos libres para visitar a su amiga peliverde, la cual siempre lo recibía con gusto y alegría, aunque no era necesario dado que siempre el rey Thomas D Fiore le mandaba invitaciones al pelirosa para que los visitara.

Pero a Natsu no le gustaban las formalidades con las que tenía que lidiar siempre en un ambiente de la realeza, los comentarios siempre aburridos y monótonos cuando no había tema de conversación, los intereses ocultos que tenían algunos políticos con el pelirosa y el poco tiempo que tendría para hablar con Hisui si se presentaba ante todos, por lo que decidió simplemente encontrarse con Hisui a escondidas.

El joven pelirosa empezó a aparecer de repente en la alcoba de Hisui sin ningún aviso, la primera vez lógicamente la princesa se enojó por la libertad con la que Natsu actuaba para entrar en la habitación de una chica, pero a medida que la visitaba más seguido ella empezó a acostumbrarse a las repentinas intrusiones del impertinente pero agradable Natsu.

La mayoría del tiempo siempre estaban distraídos con alguna actividad que se le ocurre a alguno de los dos, reían, jugaban, bromeaban, filosofaban, en pocas ocasiones cantaban y nunca falto un momento donde hubiera un ambiente romántico entre ellos, lo cual causaba que ambos se sintieran mejor al estar juntos, el pelirosa estaba empezando a enamorarse de la peliverde pero por distintos factores quería dejar las cosas así como estaban.

Hisui por su parte se iba enamorando más del pelirosa con cada día que pasaba, pero sin embargo siempre ocultaba lo que sentía porque todavía no tenía el suficiente valor para confesarse al pelirosa, pero aun así siempre actuaba con confianza cuando estaba con Natsu como si fueran amigos de hace tiempo y pudieran hablar con mucha libertad frente al otro.

Después de dejar a Minerva en su mansión junto a Flare y Ur, y dejar el cuerpo de Mavis en uno de sus espacios mágicos para que este seguro, Natsu se dirigió con Hisui como normalmente hacía pero con un poco de confusión por un asunto que no estaba seguro si debía resolver.

 **-Oí Hisui, como estas?-** , decía Natsu con una expresión un poco alegre mientras ingresaba por la ventana de la lujosa alcoba de la princesa.

 **-Hola Natsu, estoy bien gracias por preguntar, que te pasa?, normalmente vienes de día-** , dijo Hisui con una sonrisa alegre de ver al pelirosa hasta darse cuenta de lo extraño que era que él la visitara a esas horas, se quitó sus lentes de lectura mientras cerraba el libro que estaba leyendo, para después alejarse de su escritorio y sentarse en su cómoda cama matrimonial.

 **-Eh venido a preguntarte tu punto de vista con respecto a un dilema que tengo-** , dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa para sentarse al lado de Hisui mientras veía al suelo con serenidad, Hisui lo veía preocupada mientras se acomodaba para escuchar atentamente al pelirosa.

 **-Está bien Natsu, puedes decirme que te molesta o te agobia, estoy segura que lo solucionaremos juntos-** , decía Hisui con una dulce y reconfortante voz junto a una amable mirada mientras le tocaba el hombro gentilmente al pelirosa.

 ***Estoy actuando como una verdadera esposa*** es el pensamiento que atravesó fugazmente la mente de Hisui para luego sacarle un leve sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas, no actuó así apropósito simplemente se preocupó por el preocupado pelirosa, pero al darse cuenta de que parecía una esposa no pudo evitar emocionarse ante la idea.

 **-Veras tengo un conocido que ha hecho muchas acciones malas que él mismo se ha arrepentido de haberlas hecho,** _ ***Hisui asiente con su sonrisa amable***_ **la mayoría de cosas fueron causadas por culpa de una maldición que le otorgaba la inmortalidad y entre más aprecie la vida más muerte causa la maldición alrededor de él,** _ ***Hisui siente pena por el conocido de Natsu***_ **, ahora me pregunto si debo detenerlo de una vez por todas o le doy una nueva familia que pueda amar libremente, la única mujer que amo fue asesinada a causa de su maldición, la inmortalidad lo hizo frio ignorando así a sus hijos y lo que quiero ahora es que me digas que opinas que debo hacer?-** , preguntaba Natsu con la mente hecha un lio mientras ponía un semblante serio observando el techo de la habitación, luego volteo a ver a una pensativa Hisui que tenía una mano en su mentón de forma pensativa.

 **-Bueno, ciertamente es difícil lo que me estás diciendo, pero si toda las cosas malas que hizo fueran causadas en contra de su voluntad, no veo por qué necesitas una razón para no ayudarlo, después de todo él es el que más sufrió si su amada murió y esto causo que cerrara su corazón ante sus hijos-** _ **,**_ decía Hisui con una leve sonrisa mientras veía melancólicamente el libro que hasta hace poco estaba leyendo **.**

 **-Creo que tienes razón Hisui, *** _ **Natsu sonríe con mejor ánimo***_ **de verdad que fue buena idea venir aquí contigo, yo tenía planeado preguntarle a otras personas pero después llegaste a mi mente e inmediatamente me decidí,** _ ***Hisui se sorprende con un ligero sonrojo*,**_ **quien más podría darme un punto de vista razonable y sincero, no por nada serás la mejor gobernante de Fiore que el mundo haya visto, Gracias Hisui!-,** dijo Natsu con una sonrisa alegre y una mirada que demostraba que estaba muy agradecido para luego poner una de sus manos en los hombros de Hisui gentilmente.

 **-N-No tienes que decir todas esas cosas!, con decir gracias es suficiente Idiota!-** , exclamaba Hisui con un poco de nervios y un ligero sonrojo al recibir esos cumplidos por parte del pelirosa.

- **No tienes que apenarte si es solo la pura verdad, tan solo espero estar a tu lado todo ese tiem!-** , decía Natsu con una leve sonrisa hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir para luego detenerse abruptamente mostrando un pequeño sonrojo en su cara completamente congelada.

Natsu se puso un poco nervioso ante las palabras que le había dicho a la peliverde, se paro con lentitud de la cama y fue lentamente hacia la ventana con su cara aun paralizada por la pena, Hisui sabía perfectamente lo que iba a decir el pelirosa por lo cual solo dejo que se el pelirosa se alejara apenado, las palabras de Natsu causaron que una inmensa alegría y esperanza invadiera su corazón.

Después de observar al nervioso pelirosa alejarse lentamente, ella tenía ganas de jugarle alguna broma con respecto a lo que dijo o del estado en el que se encontraba Natsu, después de todo para ella verlo avergonzado era un tesoro que casi nunca podía apreciar, pero Hisui al darse cuenta de que este ya se encontraba en la ventana solo pudo articular unas pocas palabras sin pensar.

 **-D-De verdad que te amo Natsu-** , lo dijo tan bajo que hasta parecería un susurro que se lo llevaría la brisa, pero al oído de Natsu no se le escaparon estas palabras dirigidas hacia él.

Al escuchar esto el pelirosa sintió como una oleada de sentimientos positivos invadieron su cerebro y su corazón, estaba realmente feliz por escuchar esas palabras por parte de Hisui, pero tan solo pensó que sería una broma o simplemente que lo decía de una forma amistosa, lo cual causo que su ánimo bajara pero sin mostrarlo en el exterior, antes de salir por la ventana miro amigablemente y con una leve sonrisa a Hisui, la cual seguía sentada sobre su cama.

 **-Yo también te amo Hisui, nos vemos pronto-** , dijo Natsu con serenidad y con ligero rubor para luego saltar por la ventana, Natsu había dicho eso con completa honestidad pero suponía que Hisui lo entendería de una forma amistosa, por lo que no le importó decirlo abiertamente, esas palabras dejaron a una Hisui completamente feliz y sonrojada mientras jugaba con su almohada y daba pequeños brincos de alegría en su cama.

Aquel pelirosa había hablado y convivido con ella como nunca nadie lo había hecho, para él ella solo era Hisui y no era la princesa del reino de Fiore, frente al amable y gracioso pelirosa tan solo era ella misma, eso y las palabras que acababa decir Natsu causaron que Hisui inmediatamente empezará a balbucear cosas sobre fantasías que tenía sobre el futuro de ella con Natsu.

 ***Natsu Dragneel y Hisui Dragneel gobernantes de Fiore! o puede que Natsu no quiera que cambie mi apellido!*** fueron uno de los muchos pensamientos felices que pasaban por la mente de Hisui, dejando en evidencia lo perdidamente enamorada que estaba del pelirosa que entraba por su ventana de vez en cuando.

* * *

 _ ***A las 3 de la Mañana en la isla Tenrou***_

Después de dejar la alcoba de Hisui en Crocus, nos ubicamos en medio de la playa de la Isla Tenrou a las 3 de la madrugada, de la nada aparecen unos brillos color dorado mientras parecía que del suelo provenían unas llamas de color dorado, las llamas aumentan su tamaño hasta que de ellas aparece Natsu junto a un gran cristal, las llamas y los brillos cesaron dejando ver aun Natsu sereno con el enorme cristal que se había llevado del sótano del gremio, después el pelirosa se separó del cristal para ejercer un poco de presión mágica para llamar a alguien que se encontraba en los alrededores de la isla.

 **-Aparece de una vez Mavis, no sabes los problemas que tengo que solucionar además de los tuyos, no tengo todo el tiempo ahora mismo para ayudarte a ti y tu familia-** , decía Natsu con tranquilidad y con sus ojos cerrados a modo de queja mientras se mantenía en el mismo lugar del que apareció.

Después decir esto, Natsu observo como a unos tantos metros de él aparecía lentamente la figura de Mavis como un fantasma o espíritu, **-¿Familia?, a que te refieres Hijo de Igneel-** , decía el espíritu de Mavis la cual se encargaba de cuidar la isla Tenrou, ella lentamente aparecía flotando a unos 4 metros de distancia de Natsu y ella veía muy intrigada al mago pelirosa mientras trataba de saber que llevaba con él y que hacía en la isla.

 **-No quiero tener que darte una charla extensa sobre quien soy, solo te lo enseñare-** , decía Natsu con fastidio mientras señalaba la frente de Mavis con su mano para trasmitirle la información acerca de la verdadera identidad del pelirosa.

 **-GUAO!, Con que eres el dios de la creación eh?!, que impresionante de verdad!, tengo tanto que preguntarte sobre la magia!-** , decía una sorprendida Mavis mientras se le iluminaban los ojos de estrella que se le formaron al estar enfrente de alguien tan importante.

 **-No tienes tiempo para eso, en este cristal tienes tu cuerpo de verdad, puedes estar tranquila que ya le quite la magia del Fairy Heart,** _ ***Natsu destruye el cristal, dejando el cuerpo en la arena delicadamente***_ **, ya no tienes ninguna maldición por que la revoque antes de venir aquí-** , decía Natsu con aburrimiento y con un rostro sereno mientras se alejaba unos pasos del cuerpo real de Mavis.

 **-¡GUAO!, de verdad eres increíble Zecnus-sama!-** , decía una aún más sorprendida Mavis mientras su espíritu entraba en su cuerpo, para luego por fin poseer su cuerpo original de forma permanente, al abrir los ojos miro sus manos y pies con asombro para luego pararse con mucha lentitud.

 **-Muchas Gracias Zecnus-sama!-** exclamaba una agradecida y alegre Mavis mientras corría por la arena completamente desnuda y despreocupada.

 **-Primero ponte ropa-** dijo Natsu con serenidad mientras le lanzaba un vestido blanco con volantes rosados, Mavis le agradeció con una reverencia y empezó a vestirse.

Mientras Mavis se ponía su prenda Natsu empezó a hablar son serenidad mientras estaba sentado de espaldas a Mavis, - **Ahora tu vendrás conmigo para ayudarme con algo que te incumbe, te llevare conmigo al imperio Alvarez donde Zeref se encuentra,** _ ***Mavis se alegra por escuchar de Zeref y su ubicación***_ **allí tú y el van a hablar bajo mi supervisión, una vez allí le quitare su maldición para que pueda morir de forma normal, pero ya dependerá de él si quiere morir o vivir contigo una vida normal-** , decía un Natsu mirando al cielo con cansancio mientras se rascaba la nuca, el pelirosa se encontraba cansado al no haber dormido en ningún momento en su querida y cómoda habitación.

 **-¡¿De verdad?!, muchas gracias!, de verdad está ayudándome mucho Zecnus-sama!-** , exclamaba una Mavis completamente agradecida con Natsu mientras se terminaba de poner su vestido.

 **-Simplemente voy a decirlo de una vez, si quieren vivir juntos te quitare tu magia y a él también, podrán desarrollarlas de nuevo con un duro entrenamiento, después de todo si quieres vivir una vida nueva y divertida lo mejor es empezar de nuevo con mucho esfuerzo-** , decía Natsu con una leve sonrisa mientras volteaba para ver a una feliz Mavis, la cual ya se encontraba completamente vestida y se acercaba al pelirosa lentamente.

 **-¡Está bien Zecnus-sama, de verdad le agradezco mucho su ayuda!-** , exclamaba Mavis con gratitud mientras unas lágrimas de alegría estaban saliendo de sus ojos.

 **-Está bien, aférrate a mí para ir al continente de Alakitasia, y solo te lo diré esto a ti una vez por lo que no quiero que reveles lo que te estoy a punto de decir, ¿entendiste** _ **?...*Mavis asiente seriamente***_ **, las hadas si existen y si tienen cola, solo las puedes ver cuando estás muerto para que ellas te lleven al paraíso, por eso no las pueden ver los seres vivos y tú estabas medio muerta, lo cual no cuenta-** , dijo Natsu con una serenidad amigable para después ver a una Mavis exclamando de alegría mientras levantaba los brazos enérgicamente.

 **-¡LO SABIAA, SABIA QUE EXISTIAN, SIIIII!-** , luego de verla tan feliz, Natsu con una leve expresión de alegría le pone una mano en su cabeza para luego causar que las llamas los consuman a ambos para tele portarse a Alakitasia.

* * *

 _ ***El mismo día a las 5 de la tarde- En el continente de Alakitasia/en el Imperio de Alvarez (fortaleza donde se encuentra Zeref como su emperador)**_

En el imperio de Alvarez, se encontraba un gran castillo que se asemeja muchísimo al castillo de Fiore, pero en cambio este tenía tonalidades doradas y rojas por toda la estructura, dentro en la torre más alta está Zeref el mago oscuro más fuerte de todos, el cual se encontraba en su lujosa recamara frente al balcón observando la brillante luna blanca.

Atrás de él se encontraba uno de los recién creados 12 Spriggans y leal sirviente llamado August, el cual tan solo veía a Zeref con una mirada de admiración y una ligera sonrisa de alegría, de repente aparece en medio de la habitación unos destellos amarillos y luego se forman una llamas doradas provenientes del suelo de la habitación de Zeref.

Esto causo que tanto August como Zeref se pusieran en guardia ante la intrusión de dicha magia en la alcoba, la llamas al despejarse revelan a Natsu, el cual aparece sereno en medio de la habitación con Mavis oculta detrás de él gracias a un hechizo de camuflaje que le puso el pelirosa, tal hechizo la hace a ella indetectable para cualquiera.

Zeref y August se sorprendieron ante la aparición del hombre pelirosa y se pusieron en guardia preparándose para atacar, ambos se preguntaban como aquel hombre llego a ese lugar sin ser detectado por ninguno de los soldados o los 12 Spriggans.

 **-¡¿Quién demonios eres maldito?!-** , preguntaba August con mucha fuerza en su voz mientras empezaba a incrementar su poder mágico para intimidar al intruso.

Él es un Anciano de alta estatura y cabello largo blanco, él es un mago muy poderoso el cual sirve completamente a Zeref, lleva ropas como una túnica blanca, por debajo una camisa larga de color morado y como prenda inferior lleva algo que se asemeja a la parte inferior de un kimono japonés de color negro.

 **-¡Silencio!-** , exclamo Natsu con ímpetu y autoridad para luego ejercer un aura de poder de color blanco, la cual causo que su fuerza fuera aumentando hasta crear un pilar de luz que atravesó las nubes del cielo.

Esta increíble cantidad de poder y presión mágica causo que la mayoría de habitantes del castillo de Alvarez se encontraran inconscientes al no poder resistir tanto poder, August y Zeref al ver y sentir tanta cantidad de poder por parte del pelirosa, se vieron doblegados mientras sentían sus más profundos de los miedos aparecer en sus mentes.

 **-De verdad que tras mostrar una milenisima parte de mi poder quedaron así tan rápido?-** , preguntaba Natsu un poco sorprendido ante la facilidad con la que se vieron doblegados los magos mientras que se rascaba la nuca con neutralidad en señal de fastidio ante las reacciones de Zeref y August.

En eso entran por la puerta de la habitación de Zeref unos 5 Spriggans que aun conservaban sus fuerzas mientras se les veía cansados por el inmenso poder que les presiono de repente.

Una era Brandish μ, la cual es una mujer delgada y alta con un fantástico cuerpo, su cabello es color verde y de tamaño corto, el flequillo lo tiene cortado en forma recta hasta por encima de los ojos, en las laterales de su cabeza lleva dos objetos con forma de cruz como si fueran un par de cuernos.

Luego estaba Larcade Dragneel, un hombre el cual tiene un enorme tatuaje en la frente en forma de una cruz de estilo gótico de color blanco, tiene un cabello rubio un poco largo peinado hacia atrás dejando en ambos lados dos mechones de cabello, mientras atrás algunos otros mechones se levantan.

Otro era God Serena el cual después de ser derrotado por Natsu, se unió a las Spriggans en el imperio de Alvarez, él tiene ojos claros con cabello medio largo, ondulado y de color naranja que se levanta en la parte trasera formando algo muy similar a orejas de conejo muy grandes, tiene las cejas gruesas y posee una cicatriz sobre su nariz.

Luego esta una mujer llamada Dimaria Yesta, la cual es una joven con una figura esbelta y busto grande, su cabello es de color rubio y de tamaño corto alcanzando sólo la base de la nuca es bastante desordenado y tiene un aspecto algo puntiagudo, a pesar de que en su mayoría está peinado hacia atrás, algunos flecos cuelgan en su frente y sus ojos son de color marrón.

La última era un mujer llamada Irene Belserion, ella comparte grandes rasgos faciales con Erza, es de complexión delgada y visiblemente alta, sus pechos son de un tamaño grande, su cabello es bastante largo y de color escarlata, es tan largo y amplio que su peinado consiste en cuatro trenzas atadas con moños en la parte baja, las cuales son bastante anchas, dos que caen frente a ella y dos que cuelgan en su espalda, en la parte superior de sus dos trenzas frontales lleva una especie de aros que parecen apretar o sujetar el peinado y tiene el flequillo cortado en forma semirrecta apuntando hacia su ojo izquierdo.

Todos entraron a la habitación con la intención de proteger al Emperador Zeref de lo que sea que haya expulsado esa inmensa cantidad de poder mágico, pero al percatarse que estaba llorando en el suelo a causa del miedo decidieron quedarse observando para ver que estaba ocurriendo.

 _ **-*snif***_ **¿Quién eres Monstruo?** _ ***snif***_ **-** decía un asustado Zeref mientras miraba aterrorizado y levemente llorando al pelirosa, el cual solo lo veía con serenidad y nada de maldad en su expresión.

 **-Irónico, hasta hace unas semanas yo también te consideraba así, te mostrare mejor quien soy en realidad aunque me ofende que no hayas reconocido a tu hermanito-** , decía Natsu con una leve sonrisa mientras señalaba las frentes de August y Zeref con su dedo índice y corazón, para enseñarles toda la información relevante con respecto a la identidad de Natsu.

Luego repitió este proceso con Brandish, Irene, God Serena, Larcade y Dimaria que aunque entraron a la habitación con intenciones de salvar a Zeref, el propio Natsu solamente los dejo a ellos conscientes debido a las intenciones que tenía con cada uno de ellos.

Luego de ver y entender la verdadera identidad del pelirosa, Zeref un poco confundido dijo, **-¿Na-Natsu?, ¡¿ de verdad eres tú?!-** , con la voz un poco recuperada del pánico inicial, tras escuchar las palabras de Zeref, Larcade se sorprendo por la identidad de Natsu y luego volteo a verlo con unos ojos que demostraban notoria sorpresa.

 **-Si efectivamente soy yo, aunque sabes ahora que también soy otras cosas además de tu hermano no?-** , pregunto Natsu con serenidad mientras veía con una pequeña sonrisa que mostraba un poco de alegría a Zeref, el cual lo miro con un poco de más animo al reconocer la tenue aunque característica sonrisa de su hermano menor.

 **-Sí, lo sé pero aun así te quiero como mi hermano, ¡Natsu Dragneel!-** , exclamo Zeref con alegría mientras recuperaba un poco de felicidad que hace tiempo había perdido, al oír esto todos en la habitación menos Natsu se sorprendieron y voltearon a ver al hombre pelirosa.

 **-Solo vine a aclarar varias cosas pero primero lo primero, te quitare toda la magia que tienes en tu cuerpo en este mismo momento, la puedes volver a desarrollar con el tiempo pero no tendrás tu inmortalidad debido a que también te la quitare junto con la maldición que te atormenta** _ ***Zeref se sorprende y empieza a sollozar de felicidad**_ ***, luego de hacer eso podrás morir de una forma normal, como cualquier humano!-** , explicaba Natsu con una leve sonrisa mientras movía su mano de forma explicativa, hasta que fue interrumpido abruptamente por Zeref.

 **-¡SI ACEPTO, SOLO MATAME DE UNA VEZ!-** , suplico Zeref con ansiedad interrumpiendo a Natsu en su explicación, cosa que irrito un poco al pelirosa **.**

 **-Demonios, déjame terminar** _ ***Zeref se sorprende***_ **, te iba a decir primero que si quieres pasar el resto de tu vida normal con Mavis-** , luego de decir eso sale Mavis de atrás del pelirosa con unas pequeñas lágrimas de alegría al ver a Zeref, al ver a el hombre que hace tiempo fue su verdadero amor.

Zeref después de quedarse choqueado al ver a Mavis durante unos segundos, corrió a abrazarla fuertemente, cosa que ella también hizo con lágrimas de felicidad, ambos se juntaron en un dulce y cariñoso abrazo en medio de la distancia que los separaba mientras se decían lo mucho que se extrañaban, después de unos minutos de un hermoso reencuentro por parte de la pareja, Zeref recupero la compostura para dirigirse a Natsu.

 **-¡Acepto!, por favor déjame pasar mi vida mortal con ella!-** , exclamaba Zeref con lágrimas de alegría en su rostro que hasta hace poco era frio y sin sentimientos **.**

 **-Solo lo hare con dos condiciones, la primera es que por fin trates como un hijo a Larcade** _ ***Natsu señala a Larcade, el cual se sorprende ante su mención por parte de Natsu***_ **y la segunda es que cuides al hijo que tenías todo este tiempo frente a ti,** _ ***Natsu señala a August, quien se sorprende aun con lágrimas en sus ojos por el miedo que le infundio Natsu*,**_ **el cual es hijo tuyo y de Mavis-** , dijo Natsu con una ligera sonrisa mientras señalaba respectivamente a Larcade y luego a August, Zeref y Mavis al oír las palabras del pelirosa voltean a ver a August mientras mostraban su confusión.

 **-August nació mientras Mavis estaba en el Fairy Heart, él es el producto de tu amor con Mavis y Larcade es un Etherias creado por ti por lo que prácticamente es tu hijo, y ellos al ser mis sobrinos de alguna forma es lo menos que puedo hacer, entonces que dicen?, aceptan?-** , pregunto Natsu con serenidad en su voz y con entusiasmo en su rostro al ya saber la respuesta.

 **-¡ACEPTAMOS!-** gritaron Zeref, Mavis, August y Larcade mientras mostraban una cara de pura alegría, por fin todos tendría una familia de verdad, una la cual este para protegerse entre sí y cuidarse con amor.

Natsu al escuchar la respuesta que sabía que dirían, chasqueo los dedos dejando a todos segados con un luz blanca que alumbro toda la habitación temporalmente, cuando la luz se desvaneció notaron que August y Larcade tenían una apariencia de niños de 11 años, estos estaban un poco sorprendidos pero no le dieron mucha importancia y estos directamente fueron a abrazar a sus padres, los cuales los recibieron con mucha felicidad, Zeref con mucha felicidad abrazo a August y Mavis abrazo a Larcade de una forma muy maternal.

 **-Ya les quite su magia a todos ustedes, si las quieren de vuelta tendrán que volver a desarrollarlas por su cuenta, Larcade ya no es un Etherias por lo tanto ahora es un niño normal,** _ ***Larcade empieza a llorar pequeñas lágrimas de alegría***_ **él y August tiene sus memorias intactas pero su personalidad y su forma de pensar son de niños de 11 años, ustedes ya pueden vivir como cualquier humano normal y a partir de ahora ustedes dirigirán este país de buena manera como una familia-** , decía Natsu con un poco de emoción en su rostro mientras les mostraba una sonrisa serena aunque cálida y amable **.**

 **-Gracias Natsu, te debo todo, pídeme lo que sea y te lo daré-** , decía Zeref con felicidad con una sonrisa de agradecimiento dirigida a Natsu mientras que Mavis solo veía a Natsu mientras sollozaba de felicidad, tanto Zeref como Mavis se encontraban sosteniendo a sus hijos con cuidado y amabilidad.

 **-Eso es muy conveniente, veras me llevare los libros de todos los Etherias que conforman Tártaros, me llevare a Irene, Dimaria y a Brandish conmigo, también me llevare a God Serena-** , dijo Natsu mientras se quitaba la túnica negra y sus prendas de la cintura para arriba dejando su torso completamente descubierto, para dárselos a sus sobrinos, los cuales se encontraban desnudos debido a que sus ropas ya no les quedaban, las chicas mencionadas se ruborizaron a niveles extremos quedándose atónitas ante el perfecto cuerpo que poseía el pelirosa.

 **-Gracias tío Natsu-** , decía Larcade inocentemente mientras estaba abrazando la pierna izquierda con mucho agradecimiento, mientras que August abrazaba la otra en señal de alegría.

 **-No hay de qué, pero recuerden si llegan a hacer algo malo yo como su tío, ¡LOS CASTIGARE DE FORMAS QUE NO IMAGINAN!-** , dijo Natsu con una voz y un aura muy atemorizante para luego apreciar la afirmación de sus sobrinos los cuales estaban aterrorizados ante el temor que infundía el pelirosa.

 **-Está bien Natsu, conociéndote cómo eres ahora seguro que ya tienes los libros en tu posesión, y seguro tienes asuntos importantes que hacer con esos cuatro, por lo tanto puedes llevártelos contigo-** , dijo tranquilamente Zeref con una sonrisa, las chicas inmediatamente reaccionaron ante las palabras del ex mago oscuro más fuerte.

 **-¡No, no nos vamos a ir contigo hasta que nos des una razón que valga la pena!-** , gritaron los chicas con una sincronía que hasta parecía espeluznante, mientras que God Serena estaba asombrado ante el poder de Natsu, God Serena estaba emocionado mientras pensaba que tan fuerte seria si Natsu lo entrenabacomo su alumno **.**

 **-Primero tu Gody,** _ ***Natsu señalo a God Serena, mientras este se sorprendió de que lo llamara "Gody"***_ **si vienes conmigo, te entrenare para que te hagas muchísimo más fuerte de lo que eres ahora, si vienes te dejare luchar con Acnologia solo si te ganas ese privilegio, pero si no estás a la altura no te dejare, ¿en-ten-di-do?-** ,dijo Natsu de forma cómica mientras que le extendía la mano a God Serena, a lo que este con los ojos en forma de estrella se la estrecho con completo entusiasmo y gratitud.

 **-Acepto gustosamente su oferta Zecnus-Sensei!, por favor enséñeme como ser tan fuerte como para vencer a Acnologia!-** , exclamaba y suplicaba un God Serena con mucho respeto mientras agitaba con muchísima energía la mano del pelirosa.

 **-Está bien ahora ponte detrás de mí,** _ ***Gody se puso detrás de Natsu obedientemente, mientras todos veían con una gota de sudor en la cabeza***_ **luego estas tu Dimy-** , dijo Natsu mientras señalaba a Dimaria _ **,**_ a lo cual ella se sonrojo por el sobrenombre que le estaba dando un Natsu con una leve pero amable sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar aún más.

 **Quiero que vengas conmigo para perfeccionar tu técnica en la manipulación del tiempo, creo que ya sabes por los recuerdos que te enseñe que no hay nadie más capaz para enseñarte que el ser más fuerte en todos los universos y realidades, y la segunda cosa es para que socialices con la cultura de Ishgar y que conozcas a distintas personas que te puedan agradar-** dijo Natsu con serenidad y una sonrisa un poco mayor mientras extendía su mano a Dimaria.

Está, tratando de ocultar lo entusiasmada que estaba ante el entrenamiento y estar al lado del pelirosa, acepto tímidamente mientras que le estrechaba la mano a Natsu con timidez.

 **-A-acepto Zecnus-Sensei, espero que cumplas mis expectativas-** , dijo Dimaria simulando orgullo mientras estrechaba con delicadez y lentitud la fuerte y suave mano de Natsu, luego de decir eso se puso detrás de Natsu con las manos cubriendo su cara avergonzada y emocionada.

 **-Luego estas tu Irene, no te pongo sobrenombre porque tienes un hermoso nombre-** , decía Natsu mientras señalaba esta vez a Irene, la cual se le puso la cara roja debido al cumplido que le dio Natsu, Brandish y Dimaria la veían con envidia y celos, aunque no eran muy justificados ante la poca cercanía que tenían ellas con el pelirosa, después de todo lo acababan de conocer hace tan solo unos minutos, siendo probable que sus celos se deban a la cercanía que el apuesto hombre tenía que la pelirroja.

 **-Bueno, quiero que vengas por varias razones los cuales mayoría te convienen a ti más que nada, primero quieres que yo que lo es todo, te dé información sobre los dragones, su creación, su crecimiento, como recuperar tu humanidad pero aun poder utilizar la dragonificacion y quieres que te deje luchar con Acnologia al igual que Gody-** , dijo Natsu mientras miraba pensativo el balcón mientras que con su mano enumeraba con los dedos las razones que podría tener Irene, la cual al analizar bien las razones que decía el pelirosa, coincidió en que le favorecía enormemente seguir a Natsu.

 **-Yo quiero sanar tu herido corazón por culpa de aquellos que te torturaron y evitaron que resolvieras el problema de la dragonizacion, quiero que te encuentres con tu hija Erza Scarlet para que pasen más tiempo juntas a pesar de tus intenciones en el pasado** _ **,*Irene se sorprende ante la cantidad de información que manejaba el pelirosa, después recordó quien era en realidad el pelirosa, lo cual causo que sus sorpresa fuera justificada***_ **, que me dices?, ambos ganamos-** , dijo Natsu con tranquilidad mientras estaba extendiéndole la mano a Irene, quien al escuchar las palabras del peli rosado se puso a sollozar de alegría mientras se acercaba lentamente a Natsu con la intención de estrecharle la mano.

Pero Natsu alejo su mano inmediatamente para luego rodear con sus dos brazos desnudos a Irene, quien se sorprendió gratamente para luego llorar de felicidad en los brazos de Natsu.

 ***Por fin alguien me ha comprendido, por fin podre ser una verdadera madre como siempre quise ser, alguien se preocupa por mí después de saber las cosas que he hecho, tuve que esperar 400 años por alguien así*** pensó una alegre Irene para luego separarse del dulce y protector abrazo.

 **-Acepto con mucho gusto tu oferta** _ **,*se acerca al oído de Natsu***_ **Zecnus-kun** _ ***tono seductor***_ **-** , dijo Kagura provocativamente en el oído del pelirosa mientras que con su mano tocaba ligeramente el torso de Natsu.

Natsu al oír las palabras de Irene y al sentir la mano de la pelirroja en su torso, se puso un poco rojo por la vergüenza mientras mantenía su semblante sereno, para luego separarse robóticamente de la mujer.

Irene al ver la graciosa y tierna reacción del pelirosa, pensó ***Con este hombre me podre divertir mucho*** para luego relamerse los labios eróticamente, luego se colocó detrás de Natsu junto con Dimaria que se encontraba celosa de la cercanía de Irene con el apuesto pelirosa, y God Serena empezó a parlotear sobre su futura pelea contra Acnologia.

 **-Y por último, pero no menos importante, estas tu Brandish-chan,** _ ***Brandish se ruboriza por el apelativo***_ **quiero que vengas conmigo por dos razones que nos benefician, la primera es que quiero que conozcas a profundidad del mundo en el que habitas, eso incluye todos los dulces que valgan la pena ser probados** _ ***Brandish, Larcade y August se emocionan por los dulces, y Zeref, Mavis y Natsu se ríen un poco ante la reacción de los tres***_ **, y quiero que sepas lo que es tener una familia que te quiera y te cuide después de tanto tiempo-** , dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa amable que dedicaba a la peliverde mientras que mostraba con su mirada confianza y valor, Brandish un poco emocionada por la propuesta del pelirosa estaba a punto de negarse ante su petición, ella no era tan fácil de convencer como a un niño pequeño.

 **-La segunda razón es para que hagas las paces con Lucy Heartfilia, tu antigua amiga e hija de Layla Heartfilia-** ,dijo Natsu con una mirada comprensiva y reconfortante, _Brandish iba a protestar con seriedad, pero es interrumpida por Natsu que levanto la mano como gesto de silencio, mientras se acercaba a Brandish con una mirada profunda._

 **-Veras Brandish, la madre de Lucy Layla tenía que abrir las puertas de eclipse, unas puertas que permitían saltar en el tiempo desde el pasado hacia el futuro o viceversa, ella lo abrió en la época actual y una antepasada de ella desde hace 400 años, Layla necesitaba las 12 llaves del zodiaco, pero la de Aquario se la dio a tu madre Grammi μ antes de necesitar la llave, tu madre se encontraba aquí en Alakitasia por lo tanto Layla no tuvo acceso al poder de la llave, debido a la falta de ese poder Layla tuvo que reemplazarlo con su propia energía de vida, dejándola mala de salud y con una inevitable muerte que vendría años después-** , decía Natsu con una mirada un poco triste al recordar la tristeza que causo la muerte de Layla en Lucy, y el sufrimiento que causo la muerte de Layla en su esposo y sirvientes, Brandish se sentía un poco apenada al malentender las intenciones de la madre de Lucy.

 **-Tu madre tiempo después viajo a entregarle la llave de Aquario a Layla para que se la diera a Lucy, después de entregar la llave ella fue asesinada por un sirviente llamado Zoldeo que estaba resentido con ella, debido a que gracias a que ella tenía la llave de Aquario, Layla terminaría muriendo sin ninguna probabilidad de salvarse, simplemente ni Layla ni Lucy tienen la culpa de la muerte de tu madre, de verdad pienso que deberías reunirte con Lucy para que hablen sobre esto y se hagan amigas nuevamente-** , dijo Natsu con un rostro que expresaba protección, amabilidad, aprecio, calor y comprensión.

Luego Natsu al estar enfrente de Brandish saco una llave dorada para llamar a Aquario, la cual ya sabía de la situación de Brandish con la madre de Lucy, ella se mantuvo callada mientras le daba una sonrisa maternal a la peliverde.

 **-No te preocupes Brandish, después podremos hablar más tranquilamente, por ahora solo mira-** , dijo Aquario maternalmente y luego se acercó a Brandish para poner sus manos en su cabeza con delicadeza, Brandish estaba confundida, triste, ansiosa, enojada y muy apenada al saber que todos los años en los que odio y planeo la muerte de Layla y Lucy fueron solo un malentendido por su parte.

Luego Aquario le enseño todos los recuerdos de los sucesos explicados por Natsu, a través de la _"Memoria Estelar"_ , el cual es un hechizo exclusivo de los espíritus celestiales, el cual les permiten enseñar todos los recuerdos de los espíritus celestiales en forma y en tiempo real en la mente del mago.

Luego de enseñárselo todo a Brandish incluyendo el asesinato de su madre a manos de Zoldeo, ella estaba empezando a llorar con muchísima tristeza y pesar en cada una de sus lágrimas, Natsu la abrazo inmediatamente con mucho cariño, comprensión, amabilidad y consuelo para que no se sintiera sola mientras sufría.

Al sentir el abrazo, Brandish le abrazo igualmente para poder desahogarse durante varios minutos, durante el abrazo ambos se arrodillaron en el suelo sin separarse para que Brandish siguiera desahogándose sin que nadie la juzgara.

 **-** _ ***snif***_ **Gracias, gracias por decirme todo esto, acepto tu oferta, por favor llévame contigo,** _ ***snif***_ **por favor-** , pedía Brandish con mucha gratitud hacia el pelirosa, al haber aclarado el horrible malentendido que podría haber causado mucho sufrimiento en el futuro.

Luego de tranquilizarse las cosas, Natsu y Brandish se dirigieron al centro de la habitación junto a los demás espectadores, los cuales solo veían con un poco de pena el sufrimiento de Brandish.

 **-Bueno, termine mis asuntos aquí, Zeref te encargo el futuro de este país y no desperdicies esta nueva vida que te di, si no me veré obligado a de verdad terminar con tu vida-** , decía Natsu con un semblante sereno y alegre, lo cual causo que varios en la sala se pusieran nerviosos ante la extraña personalidad del pelirosa, pero aun así de cierta forma era refrescante su mera presencia.

 **-Claro Natsu, gracias por todo lo que me has dado hoy y por favor vuelve pronto-** , dijo Zeref con alegría mientras sonreía profundamente agradecido con Natsu.

 **-Gracias de verdad, por favor vuelve pronto Zecnus-sama-** , decía una alegre Mavis mientras abrazaba fuertemente y cariñosamente a August y Larcade, los cuales le correspondieron alegremente a su madre.

 **-Claro que lo hare, quiero venir a la futura boda y a saludar a mis sobrinos-** , decía Natsu con una sonrisa un poco atemorizante mientras que observaba a Larcade y August, los cuales se aferraron con miedo a Mavis.

Natsu coloco su mano izquierda al frente de Gody, el cual se la estrecho un poco confundido, con la otra mano rodeo la cinturas de Irene y Brandish, sonrojándolas a ambas, Irene puso una leve sonrisa ante la acción del mago, Brandish avergonzada empezó a tocar las puntas de sus dedos índices entre sí, Dimaria se colocaba entre el brazo Izquierdo y el pectoral izquierdo de Natsu, aferrándose a este fuertemente al torso mientras que estaba con una cara de felicidad y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

 **-¡Nos vemos!-** , dijo Natsu esta vez con una deslumbrante sonrisa para luego desaparecer junto con God Serena, Irene, Brandish y Dimaria en un aura dorada con llamas del mismo color.

- **Adiós hermanito-** , dijo Zeref con voz baja mientras veía a su nueva familia con una sonrisa cálida y alegre.

* * *

 _ ***Dos horas después-montaña deshabitada al norte del Imperio de Alvarez***_

Luego de llegar a una montaña al norte del imperio de Alvarez tras viajar por la mayoría de mercados de Alakitasia, Natsu dejo descansar unos momentos a sus cuatro acompañantes en la cima de una montaña al norte del imperio de Alvarez.

 **-Se preguntaran porque están agotados-** , decía con una leve sonrisa el pelirosa mientras se mantenía sereno en medio de Irene, Dimaria, Brandish y God serena los cuales se recostaron en el suelo para descansar, ellos asintieron en respuesta al comentario de Natsu, era muy poco usual que magos tan fuertes como lo eran ellos se cansaran con solo tele transportarse.

 **-Bueno, es muy sencillo, cuando me tele transporto estoy viajando a una velocidad mayor a la de la luz, y debido a que hemos viajado varias veces por las compras de alimentos y materiales lo normal es que aquellos que no se acostumbren estén cansados-** , decía Natsu con una sonrisa de lado y con un dedo alzado de forma que pareciera una explicación elemental.

 **-Una pregunta Zecnus-Sensei, porque nos detuvimos a comprar esos materiales?, acaso tiene que construir algo?-** , preguntaba Brandish con curiosidad mientras ponía un dedo en su barbilla.

 **-Creo que será más fácil hablar en una lugar adecuado-** , decía Natsu con serenidad mientras se alejaba a un lugar despejado **.**

 **-Pero Zecnus-Sensei, dudo que haya alguna posada a por lo menos 12 km a la redonda y la verdad no quiero volver a viajar-,** decía Dimaria con una mirada intensa en el pelirosa mientras se paraba para seguir a Natsu.

 **-Por eso es que quiero que vean atentamente lo que voy a hacer Dimy-** , decía Natsu con una leve sonrisa al voltear a ver a Dimaria, la cual causo que ella se sonrojara un poco ante la facilidad con la que le hablaba Natsu.

Luego Natsu de un chasquido causo que de un espacio mágico que se abrió al lado suyo aparecieran varios materiales de construcción, los cuales volando en cuestión de segundos habían terminado de construir un lugar para descansar, este proceso solo duro 3 minutos y el pelirosa hizo aparecer una cabaña con una muy buena calidad y visiblemente resistente, los cuatro que acompañaban a Natsu se sorprendieron ante tal facilidad con la que creo una buena vivienda con solo chasquear los dedos.

 **-Antes de que pregunten que como lo hice, entremos para ponernos cómodos-** , dijo Natsu con serenidad mientras veía la cabaña que construyo con una leve sonrisa para luego entrar por la lujosa puerta de madera de color café oscuro.

Los cuatro que entraron después de él no salían de su asombro al entrar en la lujosa cabaña, al ver unos interiores muy lujosos dignos de una casa de clase alta para una cabaña de tamaño medio, Natsu los dirigió a la sala donde había dos sillones de color rojo con detalles verdes, Dimaria, Brandish y God Serena se sentaron en el más grande mientras Natsu e Irene se sentaron en el otro que estaba justo enfrente, eran separados por una pequeña mesa de vidrio sostenida por pilares de madera de roble.

 **-Aclarare las dudas que puedan tener con respecto a lo que hice** _ **,*Los cuatro asintieron con ansiedad por que le aclararan las dudas que tenían***_ **aunque soy el dios de la creación no me agrada crear todo lo que quiero con un solo chasquido, por lo tanto esta cabaña la cree con los materiales que compramos en toda la tarde-** , declaraba Natsu mientras se recostaba del sillón con fatiga, los otros cuatro tan solo lo miraron con un poco más de intriga, no entendían aun el porqué de comprar tantos materiales.

 **-Y debido a que soy el presidente del consejo, primer mago santo y dios celestial de Ishgar, tengo fondos exorbitantes con los que comprare muchísimos materiales y alimentos para el gremio que creare, por eso hemos estado comprando esas cosas Brandish,** _ *** Natsu recuesta sus hombros en sus rodillas con los ojos cerrados***_ **yo guardo todo en uno de los infinitos espacios mágicos que poseo, por lo tanto transportarlos no es difícil para mí-,** decía Natsu mientras abría un espacio mágico detrás del sillón donde se encontraba, los cuatro vieron sorprendidos el portal en el cual se podía ver unas cantidades industriales de materiales de construcción y recursos alimenticios que se extendían hasta lo que alcanzaba la vista.

 **-Estos materiales y recursos son necesarios por que el gremio no estará en una sola ubicación, estará constantemente volando alrededor de Earth Land por lo que tendrá que tener dormitorios, bibliotecas, etc,** _ ***Irene se sorprende ante la declaración del gremio flotante y Natsu cierra el espacio mágico* y eso sería la razón de las compras que hemos realizado**_ **-** , dijo Natsu con serenidad y con los ojos cerrados mientras le restaba importancia con la mano, los miembros ya se habían liberado de algunas dudas para después preguntarse otras tantas.

 **-Cómo es eso de que estará volando constantemente por Earth Land?-** , preguntaba una curiosa Dimaria mientras se afincaba de sus piernas para acercarse y escuchar mejor al pelirosa.

 **-Verán, ya saben que yo también soy END el demonio más fuerte no?** -, pregunto Natsu mientras los veía a cada uno esperando la afirmación, los cuatro asienten con una expresión confusa y sorprendida, ciertamente sabían que él era END cuando él se los mostro, pero al recapacitar sobre el gran cargo que ese nombre conllevaba los hizo entender la magnitud de la fuerza que podía presentar Natsu.

 **-Eso indica que todos los demás demonios me sirven a mí,** _ ***Dimaria se emociona al oír que Natsu manda sobre los demonios***_ **por lo que en vez de crear una base voladora, me hare con la base del gremio de Tártaros y debido a que todos ellos me siguen también se unirán a mi gremio-** , dijo Natsu con serenidad mientras estiraba sus brazos alrededor del sillón mientras se estiraba con cansancio, Irene aprovechando la oportunidad se recostó del pecho de Natsu de forma de que parecieran una pareja, Natsu solo se ruborizo un poco pero no perdió la compostura.

 **-Estas diciendo que te harás con la base y los miembros de Tártaros y crearas un pequeño poblado para tu gremio-** , afirmaba Brandish con un poco sorpresa y molestia en su tono mientras se colocaba cómoda en su asiento para mostrar el disgusto que le causaba la cercanía de Irene con Natsu.

 **-C-Claro, pero te falto decir algo,** _ ***Brandish pone un gesto de confusión***_ **, será nuestro hogar y no será solo mi gremio, será nuestro gremio-** , decía Natsu con alegría, para después escupir leves llamas de fuego negro hacia el techo con una cara alegre.

Los cuatro se sorprendieron ante la actitud de su nuevo líder y maestro, pero no es como que no les haya agradado la forma de ser de Natsu, después de todo estaban seguros de que esa actitud que tiene es lo que les agrada del pelirosa.

 **-Bueno ya explicado eso, me quitó un peso de encima, me haré con Tártaros pronto, pero mientras debemos permanecer en mi mansión en Crocus donde esperan mis aprendices, una mujer llamada Ur y un demonio llamado Deliora, no puedo estar saliendo todo el tiempo, esto me terminará matando de cansancio…** _*Natsu bosteza con cansancio*_ **, disculpen, se me olvidó mencionar que a partir de hoy ustedes también son mis aprendices, por lo que no tendré que estar más pendiente aún-** , dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa para luego apuntar a Dimaria y a God Serena, los cuales se alegraron y emocionaron por la mención de ser sus aprendices.

 _ **-**_ **Bueno en cualquier caso ya decidiré cuando ir a Tártaros, pero primero quiero explicarles algo principalmente a ustedes Irene y Gody,** _ ***Natsu los mira mientras se rasca la cabeza con la mano libre, debido a que la otra está rodeando a Irene***_ **que características poseo si soy el dios más fuerte?-** , preguntaba Natsu con la miraba al techo y con los ojos cerrados mientras señalaba a Gody con su dedo índice **.**

 **-Bueno… usted es Omnipotente, lo cual indica que lo puede hacer todo y es invencible!-** , decía God Serena en un principio pensativo para después levantarse del sillón para exclamar mientras apuntaba a Natsu con mucho asombro.

 **-También es Omnipresente, ósea esta en todos los lugares al mismo tiempo-** , decía Dimaria pensativa con una mano cubriendo su boca mientras acomodaba sus piernas sensualmente.

 **-Y también eres Omnisciente, lo cual dice que eres el que lo sabe todo, verdad Zecnus-kun-** , dijo Irene mientras presionaba sus pechos copa F con el torso de Natsu, lo cual causo que el pelirosa recuperara un leve sonrojo.

 **-E-Están en lo correcto,** _ ***Natsu se limpia la sangre de la nariz***_ **, eso dice que se todas las magias aun antes de que siquiera se crearan y soy el mejor en todas incluyendo las Slayer,** _ ***los cuatro asienten seriamente ante el comentario***_ **, Irene escucha atentamente-** , decía Natsu con seriedad mientras veía a Irene para que se separara un poco, Irene se aleja un poco para prestar atención a lo que le quería decir Natsu.

 **-Voy a explicar algo que ya debes saber, si un dragón entrena a un humano para que este aprenda la magia Dragon Slayer, el humano sufrirá la Dragonificacion a causa de los instintos obtenidos por el entrenamiento, los Slayers a través de lacrimas están a salvo de este proceso pero se pierden del poder que conlleva dicho entrenamiento,** _ ***Irene asiente mientras recuerda su pasado con la Dragonificacion***_ **, hay 3 formas de detener la Dragonificacion, una es a causa de la intervención de un Dragon mientras este contiene el proceso desde adentro del Dragon Slayer** _ ***Irene se sorprende ante el método***_ **, la segunda es eliminar la magia de Dragon Slayer del cuerpo del mago, la tercera es tomarse pócimas conductoras de magia, las cuales causan que la magia que va al proceso de Dragonificacion se redirija al contenedor de magia del mago, pero esta forma solo es temporal-** ,explicaba tranquilamente Natsu mientras alternaba su mirada entre los cuatro que lo veían atentamente.

 **-Si se completa el proceso hay dos posibilidades, si el dragón se baña en sangre de otros dragones puede transformarse a voluntad, sino lo hace se puede quedar así el resto de su vida,** _ ***Irene recuerda cuando se transformó completamente en dragón***_ **, pero gracias a que Zeref te ayudo pudiste volver a tu forma humana, pero no recuperaste tu humanidad por lo que yo te la devolveré-** , declaraba Natsu con determinación y una sonrisa dedicada a Irene, luego una sorprendida, agradecida y conmovida Irene la da un fuerte abrazo a Natsu, poniendo celosas a las otras chicas que se encontraban en la habitación.

 **-Dicho eso explicas que es la DragonForce Irene?-** , pedía Natsu mientras le sobaba la cabeza a la peliroja con amabilidad y cariño.

 **-Está bien Zecnus-kun, verán la DragonForce es una fase media del poder de un dragón en el cuerpo humano, lo cual produce que la apariencia de un dragón se note en el mago y aumenta su magia enormemente-** , explicaba Irene sin deshacer el abrazo con el pelirosa ni su sonrisa al hacerlo, para luego de unos segundos recuperar la compostura mientras se separaba de Natsu,

- **Bueno eso son los dos procesos que quería explicar sobre los Dragon Slayers debido a que las magias God Slayer y Devil Slayer también tienen los mismos procesos, en el caso de si eres entrenado por un dios puedes sufrir de la Divinización, la cual es el mismo proceso que la Dragonizacion pero en los God Slayers, estos pueden activar la God Force lo cual es la misma explicación que la Dragon Force, y el resultado final de la Divinización es el convertirse en un Dios-** , explicaba Natsu con una sonrisa mientras veía a los cuatro con una mirada serena, los cuatro estaban sorprendidos de lo sencillo que sonaba la explicación viniendo del pelirosa.

 **-Jijiji y yo que pensaba que sabías sobre los dioses Gody, ya que la palabra God está en tu nombre pensé que algo sabrías-** , decía Natsu con una sonrisa para después soltar pequeñas risas tapadas por su mano derecha, _God_ serena se sorprende por el mal chiste dicho por su maestro, pensar que en una explicación tan seria soltaría un chiste tan malo de la nada _ **.**_

 **-Lo mismo ocurre con los Devil Slayers, ellos pueden utilizar la Demon Force y si son entrenados por un demonio sufren la Demonificacion causando que el resultado final es en convertirse en un Demonio…-** , explicaba Natsu con una mueca de fastidio por la siguiente explicación que tendría que darles a los cuatro.

 **-Que fastidio tener que explicar esto,** _ ***suspiró reasignado***_ **si un Dragon Slayer como Gody, que posee varias magias Dragon Slayer y en todas sufre una Dragonizacion con todos esos elementos qué pasa?-** , preguntaba Natsu lentamente mientras miraba fastidiado a God Serena.

 **-Supongo que el resultado de la Dragonificacion será un dragón capaz de utilizar todos esos elementos, verdad?-** , decía pensativo God Serena mientras tenía su mano en su mentón de forma analítica para después mirar curioso a su maestro.

 **-Bien, ahora imagínenme a mí que poseo todas las magias me transformo en un dragón,** _ ***los cuatro se sorprenden***_ **, me convierto en el dragón más fuerte de todos,** _ **"El Rey Dragón"**_ **, capaz de utilizar todos los elementos existentes al mismo tiempo-,** declaraba Natsu con lentitud y pereza mientras que de su mano producía una proyección que respaldaba la explicación que estaba dando, causando que en la pantalla aparecieran imágenes alusivas a lo que estaba mencionando.

 **-El mismo resultado se obtiene en la magia Devil Slayer, si ya antes era el END el Demonio más Fuerte, con todas las magias me convierto en** _ **"El Señor Demoniaco"*los cuatro estaban completamente sorprendidos, no podían articular palabra*,**_ **y lo mismo pasa con las magias God Slayer, pero no hay tanta sorpresa porque yo ya soy el** _ **"El Dios Creador"**_ **, todo esto indica que soy el Dios, Dragón y Demonio más fuerte, soy el dirigente del universo, el Rey de los dragones y Monarca del Inframundo-** , declaraba Natsu con cierto fastidio mientras que en la proyección aparecían cada uno de esos títulos de forma llamativa y hasta de manera muy infantil.

 ***Como puede tener tantos títulos?*** pensaban los cuatro mientras lo veían incrédulos la proyección del pelirosa para después mirar a un adormilado pelirosa recostado del sillón.

 **-Ahora por fin lo último de esta explicación, imagínense que hago si me transformo en mi forma Demoniaca, mi forma Dragón y libero mi forma Divina, me podrían llamar el** _ **"Dios Dragon Demoniaco"**_ **, de verdad disculpen si los estoy fastidiando con tantos títulos, pero los únicos que los conocen son unos pocos, el rey espíritu celestial, el dragon del fuego infernal Atlas Flame, Cronos dios del tiempo *Dimaria se sorprende mucho ante la mención de Cronos* y Ra dios del sol, y no encontraran esos títulos en ningún documento de información-** , decía Natsu de manera indiferente ante los nombres tan importantes que estaba mencionando como si mencionara a unos desconocido o simplemente que no tienen importancia, aunque posiblemente es el sueño lo que lo tenga en ese estado.

 **-¡¿QUEEEE?!-** grito Brandish, God Serena Irene y Dimaria con muchísimo asombro ante la importancia de cada una de los personajes que el pelirosa había mencionado tan despreocupadamente **.**

 **-¡Que acaso el rey espíritu celestial no es el dirigente del mundo celestial!-** , preguntaba una asombrada Brandish mientras estaba por desmayarse en ese sillón por tantas sorpresas que le estaba dando el pelirosa.

 **-¡Ra no es uno de los dioses más fuertes debido a su elemento?!-** , preguntaba Dimaria en voz alta mientras trataba de no mencionar a Cronos, el cual es el mismo dios que controla la magia del tiempo que ella utiliza, luego miró sorprendida al pelirosa.

 **-¡¿Y acaso Atlas Flame no es el segundo dragón más poderoso de fuego?!-** , preguntaba Irene con asombro mientras observaba al pelirosa con una mano cubriendo su boca.

- **Primero que todo, si ese Atlas Flame, y si el mismo Ra que mencionaste, no veo por qué se sorprenden tanto si después de todo yo los creé a todos ellos, yo creé todo, hasta la propia existencia, y Brandish** _ ***Natsu voltea a ver a Brandish***_ **, ese bigotudo y yo hace poco peleamos en el mundo celestial, pero es un debilucho y lo vencí de un solo golpe aunque me contuve mucho en esa pelea,** _ ***los cuatro ya no sabían cómo reaccionar ante las declaraciones del pelirosa***_ **y pronto no seguirá gobernando ese mundo que creé para él debido a que me casare con su hija y con otras 4 espíritus-** , declaraba Natsu con fastidio, no tenía intención de presumir o echar en cara algo, pero ciertamente el sueño nubló su juicio y empezó a hablar de mas, causando que un silencio inunda la sala en la que se encontraban.

Después de decir eso Natsu sintió un aura asesina en toda la habitación, pudo observar que God Serena estaba temblando de miedo mientras se encontraba en posición fetal en la orilla del sillón mientras las tres chicas observaban a Natsu de manera fría y terrorífica.

Natsu procedió a contarles con más detalle su situación como Rey Dragón y su amor equitativo, después de oír la explicación del pelirosa Irene se sentía complacida debido a que quería convertirse en la pareja del amable e interesante dios, que le estaba ayudando desinteresadamente aun sabiendo toda las cosas que hizo en su vida.

Dimaria se sentía aliviada porque pensaba que mientras podría obtener una parte del amor del pelirosa ella estaría complacida, ella sabía que él la amaría de igual forma que las demás debido a un presentimiento muy poderoso en su mente que le decía que podía confiar completamente en el pelirosa.

Brandish en cambio se sentía confusa y culpable, ella no sabía porque pero se sintió mal por escuchar que Natsu se casaría, pero al saber la verdad se sintió culpable por pensar que el pelirosa sería un mujeriego, cuando lo que en verdad es el pelirosa es un hombre amable, altruista, apuesto, cálido, gracioso, comprensivo, alegre y completamente maravilloso, el nunca trataría a una mujer como un objeto, el las amaría a todas por igual y sacrificaría su vida por ellas.

Extrañamente parecía que Brandish conociera a Natsu desde hace tiempo cuando apenas lo había conocido ese día, lo cual causó que Brandish recordara que Aquario en la "Memoria Estelar" le transmitió información sobre la forma de ser del pelirosa y algunas de sus virtudes, Brandish fue sacada de sus pensamientos mientras que sintió una mano que tocaba gentilmente su barbilla, era Natsu que al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la peliverde se acercó para hablarle.

 **-No tienes por qué sentirte mal, yo también pensé que estaba mal amarlas a todas al mismo tiempo, mis instintos de dragón me permiten amarlas a todas por igual pero la moral humana que obtuve me confundía constantemente mientras me sentía como basura al amar a más de una mujer,** _ ***Brandish siente pena por lo mal que se debió de sentir Natsu***_ **pero luego ellas me dijeron que no tendría por qué sentirme mal, con tal que yo las ame y ellas me amen no hay que preocuparse por lo demás, si hay amor de por medio no hay ningún problema, entonces acepte mi naturaleza dragón-** , decía Natsu con una gran sonrisa al recordar las palabras que le dijeron sus prometidas, después de decir eso le dio una sonrisa radiante y amable, a la que Brandish solo pudo asentir mientras volteaba la cara con el corazón latiendo muy rápido y un notorio sonrojo.

 _ **-*Bostezo***_ **Bueno ya les dije lo que quería decirles, en esta cabaña hay 2 habitaciones me iré a dormir primero y ustedes vean quien duerme en cada habitación _*las chicas se miran fijamente mientras God Serena oía atentamente a su maestro*_ , cada habitación tiene tres camas por lo que dudo que haya problemas, mañana no vamos en la tarde por lo que mientras hagan lo que quieran-**, decía Natsu con muchísimo sueño mientras se dirigía al pasillo estirándose para luego retirarse a dormir en una de las habitaciones.

- **Bueno supongo que pare que no haya problemas ustedes dormirán en una habitación y Zecnus-sama y yo en otr!-** , decía God Serena como la voz de la razón hasta ser interrumpido por las chicas, las cuales se pararon de los sillones para empezar a verse fijamente mientras liberaban un aura de competitividad impresionante.

 **-Me parece que yo dormiré con Zecnus-kun, a menos que alguien tenga alguna objeción con eso-** , dijo Irene con una leve sonrisa pícara mientras veía a las otras dos con una mirada de miedo, ella enfatizo en el _"YO"_ , de manera autoritaria, con la intención de intimidar a las otras.

 **-Te equivocas Irene, YO seré la que dormirá con el Zecnus-Sensei, después de todo debo** _ **"fortalecer el vínculo de maestro y aprendiz"**_ **, mientras tú, Brandish y "Gody" se van a dormir temprano, después de todo puede que haya mucho** _ **"ruido"**_ **esta noche-** , decía una desafiante y sensual Dimaria mientras compartía miradas asesinas con Irene.

 **-Yo creo que debemos decidir con piedra, papel y tijera, las que pierdan, dormirá con God Serena en la otra habitación-** , decía Brandish tranquilamente mientras que aunque estuviera mirando de la misma manera a las otras, ella quería resolverlo por el método más pacífico posible.

 **-Y-Yo creo que no hay problema en que las tres duerman en una sola habitación-** , decía God Serena con una voz un poco baja para que las chicas no lo mataran, las chicas tan solo lo ignoraron y se miraron nuevamente.

 **-¡Esta decidido, lo decidiremos con piedra, papel y tijera!-** , exclamaban las tres al unísono con mucha determinación y competitividad.

Al final la primera en perder fue Dimaria, la cual después de perder cuatro veces seguidas dejo de pedir la revancha, Brandish y Irene empataron durante siete partidas por lo cual decidieron dormir ambas con Natsu **(el cual ya estaba dormido :v)**.

Dimaria durmió con una cama de separación de God Serena mientras estaba realmente frustrada por haber perdido, mientras que en la otra habitación al entrar ambas chicas vieron a Natsu dormido sobre la cama del medio, con solo su bóxer negro dejando ver todo su escultural cuerpo con el cual ambas chicas se quedaron viéndolo fijamente, cada vez que el pelirosa respiraba ellas veían perfectamente como su abdomen marcado resaltaba un poco por el sudor del pelirosa.

Irene estaba deseosa de saltar a por él pero la presencia de Brandish se lo impedía, ambas se pusieron sus prendas para dormir después de unos minutos más de observar a Natsu.

Irene llevaba puesta una camisa blanca que le quedaba holgada, le llegaba hasta por debajo del ombligo, y llevaba unos calzoncillos negros que le cubrían solo hasta por arriba del muslo.

Brandish llevaba una pijama de color verde marino que cubría por completo su cuerpo, la pijama resaltaba su trasero y sus pechos copa E de manera muy sugerente, aunque estaba completamente tapada podía provocar a simple vista a cualquier hombre.

Irene acerco su cama a la de Natsu para recostarse sobre su musculoso brazo, Brandish nerviosa y celosa hizo lo mismo que Irene, Natsu mientras dormía podía sentir la cabeza de ambas chicas sobre su pecho por lo que pensando que eran animalitos coloco las cabezas de cada una sobre su pecho, dejando las cabezas de ambas féminas sobre cada pectoral, esta acción sorprendió gratamente a ambas chicas, Irene se sonrojo un poco para después sonreír pícaramente, Brandish se puso color tomate mientras temblaba ante lo nerviosa y feliz que estaba pero después de unos segundos se dejó llevar para luego dormir sobre el cálido cuerpo del pelirosa, ambas se acostaron plácidamente mientras que en sus caras se visualizaban unas alegres sonrisas.

* * *

 _ ***A las 2 de la tarde del día siguiente* 10 de Febrero**_

Luego de despertar en la mañana del día siguiente, Natsu al abrir lentamente los ojos observo a Irene con ropa muy provocativa y a Brandish con una inocente pero provocativa pijama sobre él.

Ambas estaban durmiendo sobre su pecho con unos rostros felices mientras seguían durmiendo plácidamente en los pectorales del pelirosa, Natsu se puso increíblemente nervioso ante la situación tan tentadora en la que se encontraba pero aun así se esforzaba por no despertar a las durmientes chicas,

Luego de tranquilizar a su _"dragón"_ , Natsu con cuidado y agilidad se libró del agarre de las chicas con delicadeza, después las acomodo a cada una dejándolas a ambas cómodamente en sus respectivas almohadas.

Natsu luego de observar que nadie se había levantado aun **(a causa del cansancio hecho por la tele transportación :v)** , se dirigió a la cocina donde prepararía el desayuno/almuerzo para los nuevos acompañantes que se le unirían a partir de ahora, al paso de unos 15 minutos de que despertara Natsu empezaron a despertarse Irene, Brandish y Dimaria, las cuales salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones para dirigirse somnolientas a la cocina para ver que era ese increíble olor que provenía de allí.

Las tres se sorprendieron al ver a un Natsu con short negro ajustado hasta por debajo de las rodillas mientras que encima tenía un delantal blanco con detalles negros, el delantal tenía a un pequeño bebe dragón con un sombrero de chef y un delantal que decía _"The dragon is cooking"_ , el dragón llevaba un sartén con huevos sobre un corazón rodeado de pequeñas llamas, el corazón estaba ubicado donde va el corazón de Natsu de manera que pareciera que era el propio corazón del pelirosa el que estaba en llamas.

Las tres chicas instantáneamente querían acercarse al pelirosa para hacer cosas nada santas y salvajes con él, después de todo ninguna de ellas se había imaginado antes que existía un hombre así de perfecto, además de las infinitas cualidades que tenía el pelirosa también sabia cocinar y por el olor dirían que muy bien, además de que el delantal solo le cubría la parte frontal del torso, dejando la trabajada espalda y los fuertes brazos al descubierto a la vista de las tres, y para colmar el vaso llevaba puesto un delantal muy adorable y meloso, lo cual las atraía enormemente a cada una de ellas.

Brandish con dificultad se contuvo ante sus impulsos y solo se sentó en la mesa con una errática respiración y un gran sonrojo, después de acomodarse en la silla se recostó sobre sus brazos para después posar su vista sobre el cocinero pelirosa mientras que seguía mostrando su notorio sonrojo.

Dimaria en un ataque de valor e instinto carnal estaba a punto de llegar por detrás al pelirosa para lamerle el cuello seductoramente, no podía aguantar más el ver al pelirosa de esa forma por lo cual dejo por unos momentos toda decencia y moral para tratar de abalanzarse sobre el pelirosa, pero fue detenida por Irene y Brandish las cuales la tomaron de sus brazos con para después sentarla a la fuerza mientras que Dimaria luchaba salvajemente por unos segundos hasta que recupero la compostura y se avergonzó en su silla, Irene y Brandish no permitirían que ella se acercara a Natsu debido a que ellas sabían que es lo que tenía planeado la rubia con Natsu.

Irene al ser la única de pie en ese momento aprovechó un descuido de las chicas para acercarse a Natsu por la espalda, después rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del pelirosa mientras recostaba su cuerpo a la musculosa espalda de Natsu.

 **-Buenos días, Zec-nus-kun-** , decía Irene con suavidad y delicadeza en el oído de Natsu para luego darle un beso en la mejilla al pelirosa, quien al percatarse de la presencia de las chicas y el beso por parte de Irene se puso un nervioso mientras cocinaba el tocino en el sartén.

 **-B-Buenos días chicas, durmieron bien a-anoche?-** , pregunto Natsu con nervios mientras se miraba con la boca abierta la esbelta figura y la sexy apariencia que tenía Irene mientras ella se dirigía a su silla moviendo sus caderas con clase, después de quedarse así unos segundos puso su serena cara pero sin quitar su sonrojo.

 **-Yo dormí muy mal-** , decía Dimaria con molestia y frustración mientras recordaba que God Serena roncaba muy fuerte en la noche, lo cual causo que ella estuviera despierta hasta altas horas de la noche.

 **-Nosotras dormimos bien Zecnus-kun-** , dijo Irene con satisfacción en su voz y una sonrisa pícara dirigida a Brandish, estas palabras pusieron a Brandish y a Natsu muy rojos mientras recordaban como durmieron y como se encontraban esa mañana.

 **-M-Me alegro mucho, será mejor que coman mientras voy unos minutos al pueblo a comprar los materiales que me faltan, díganle a Gody que su comida está en la olla-** , decía Natsu con más tranquilidad y una sonrisa de lado mientras se quitaba el delantal que llevaba puesto, dejando todo su torso al descubierto y a unas chicas con ganas de tocarlo minuciosamente en cada rincón, Brandish se avergonzó de manera inmediata y empezó a mover su cabeza bruscamente con la intención de sacar de su cabeza aquella idea.

Luego el pelirosa se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse y luego salir con las ropas que hasta ahora llevaba, las chicas empezaron a DEVORARSE la comida de Natsu como si fuera su última cena.

 **-¡Nunca había probado una comida tan deliciosa, es posible que Zecnus-Sensei no puedo hacer algo bien?!-** , exclamaba Dimaria con asombro y satisfacción mientras probaba los pancakes con tocino y huevo que recién había preparado Natsu, los cuales por muy simple que parecieran eran los más deliciosos que la rubia había degustado en toda su vida.

 **-Tienes razón, hasta ahora todo lo que ha hecho Zecnus-sama lo ha hecho de la mejor manera posible incluyendo esta magnífica comida-** , decía Brandish con una ligera sonrisa mientras comía con mucha satisfacción los sándwiches preparados por el pelirosa, estaban cortados diagonalmente dando un toque de profesionalidad mientras que tenían pequeños palillos de madera clavados en ellos.

 **-De verdad que es lo mejor que he probado en 400 años… déjenme corregir, es lo mejor que he probado en todos mis años de vida…!-** , decía Irene con sorpresa y alegría mientras disfrutaba de unos Waffles con miel casera distribuida provocativamente sobre los Waffles, era lo más delicioso que el paladar de la pelirroja habría podido degustar a lo largo de su larga y experimentada vida.

Luego se dio cuenta de un detalle importante, ahora ella podía sentía el sabor de la comida, después de transformarse en dragón hace 400 años ella había perdido su humanidad perdiendo así la capacidad de sentir los sabores y placeres mundanos, al lado de su plato se encontraba un nota de color rosa que decía lo siguiente.

" _Hola Irene, si te preguntas como puedes sentir placeres y sabores la respuesta es sencilla, ayer mientras estábamos sentados en el sillón absorbí la energía negativa que generaba la Dragonificacion para que de este modo pudieras recuperar tu humanidad, por favor disfruta de la comida que te prepare, sé que fue difícil para ti pasar todo ese tiempo sin tu humanidad, por eso me esforcé para hacer una comida que valga la pena, después de todo es mi modo de festejar el hecho de que tengas de vuelta tu humanidad"_.

Luego de leer la carta del atento pelirosa, lágrimas de alegría salían de los ojos carmesí de una agradecida y feliz Irene, las repentinas lágrimas de la pelirroja dejaron a las chicas que la acompañaban sorprendidas mientras veían a su compañera comiendo con evidente felicidad y gratitud mientras que por cada bocado soltaba una lágrima de felicidad.

 ***De verdad que ese hombre ya gano mi gratitud y mi corazón, me pregunto qué otras sorpresas me puede dar y más importante que le daré yo a cambio*** pensaba Irene mientras se imaginaba al pelirosa con esa sonrisa que hacía que su corazón latiese rápido y también pensó en el bonito gesto que este había hecho por ella.

Luego de dos horas de haber comido las chicas se encontraban ya vestidas y God Serena se levantó y comió la asombrosa y deliciosa comida hecho por su maestro, al pasar esas dos horas los cuatro aprendices salieron de la cabaña para recibir a Natsu, que había llegado con unas ropas diferentes a las que el usa usualmente.

Llevaba una camisa morada de botones negros ajustada a su musculoso torso, unos pantalones formales negros ajustados, unos zapatos semi-deportivos de color negro con morado, mientras que llevaba una túnica de los magos santos pero con notorias diferencias, la túnica tenia escrito con color rojo _"Dios Celestial de Ishgar"_ en japonés **(イシュガルの天の神)** , la túnica era mayormente negra con detalles morados en los lados y en las puntas de las mangas, en la túnica se apreciaba pequeñas llamas bordadas de color dorado en las hombreras y su bufanda estaba amarrada elegantemente alrededor de su cuello.

Las chicas veían hipnotizadas al pelirosa mientras un cómico hilo de saliva caía de la boca de cada una, al verlo con esas nuevas ropas las chicas se preguntaban que también se veía el pelirosa o con que ropas se veía mejor, hasta en un momento paso por la mente de las tres si se vería mejor con ropa o sin ropa.

God Serena al ver a su maestro fue directamente a saludarlo con la mano alzada y una sonrisa pero se le había adelantado una peliroja velozmente, Natsu observaba como Irene se acercaba corriendo directo hacia él mientras mostraba una dulce sonrisa.

Él estiro los brazos para recibirla con una sonrisa radiante y amable pero Natsu no se esperó que la peliroja lo tumbara causando que ambos cayeran al césped, de modo que Irene estuviera abrazando el torso del pelirosa mientras se encontraba encima de él.

 **-¿Pero que te pasa Irene?, ¿estás bien verdad?,¿ no tienes nada malo?-** , preguntaba confundido y preocupado Natsu mientras que con sus dos manos tocaba gentilmente los hombros de la pelirroja para que hablara.

Irene no podía aguantar más la situación, la preocupación innecesaria y tierna departe del pelirosa causo que su corazón estallara causando que sus pensamientos retenidos hasta el momento se liberen de manera espontánea, inmediatamente levanto la vista para mostrar una leve sonrisa llena de dulzura y amor.

Luego se acercó lentamente al rostro de Natsu para después darle un beso suavemente en los labios, esto desencadeno una gran oleada de sentimientos positivos que solo empeoraron el amor y necesidad que tenía la peliroja por Natsu.

Él por su parte estaba sorprendido por el beso de Irene, aunque soñaba y pensaba con ese beso desde la primera vez que la vio, nunca pensó que se sentiría tan bien, desde que él quería ayudar a Zeref activo su Omnisciencia para saber todo sobre la pelirroja y su historia, esto causo que en su interior surgiera la necesidad de ayudarla y apoyarla, pero no esperaba que ese sentimiento se volviera amor con el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, aunque ciertamente se les notaba felices cuando hablaban por los mercados mientras Natsu compraba recursos el día anterior, y el beso que le dio Irene en la mejilla mientras cocinaba tan solo causo que Natsu se sintiera más atraído hacia la hermosa pelirroja.

A los pocos segundos Natsu correspondió al beso acercando a la pelirosa aún más para profundizar los sentimientos que ambos estaban experimentado en ese momento, Natsu sabía que se sentía con Irene al igual que como se sentía con sus prometidas, seguro, apreciado, cálido, feliz, confuso y amado, él sabía que se había enamorado de Irene y no dejaría ir la oportunidad de hacerla feliz.

Natsu por instinto rodeo la perfecta y sensual cintura de Irene causando que esta se empezara a estremecer, aunque ya había tenido contacto con su antiguo esposo esto era algo completamente diferente, aquello fue más por obligación pero esto era un universo de diferencia, ella sentía que por cada centímetro de su piel tocada por su amado pelirosa se excitada una más.

Pero el momento no podría ser eterno, el oxígeno para desgracia de ambos se había acabado causando que cuando ellos se separaran dejaran un hilo de saliva que conectaba los labios de ambos, el pelirosa veía a Irene con sus ojos verdes que penetraban con la mirada a la pelirroja, la cual al ver esa intensa mirada llena de amor y amabilidad decidió solo sonreír y darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla al pelirosa.

 **-Tendremos que esperar hasta estar solos para divertirnos más Zecnus-kun-** , decía una complacida y alegre Irene con una expresión de pura felicidad mientras se levantaba del cuerpo de su amado.

God Serena estaba completamente sorprendido ante lo ocurrido y con una sonrisa forzada mientras pensaba en que decir o hacer, no sabía exactamente cómo actuar ante una situación así, por lo que se acercó a su maestro para agradecerle por la exquisita comida y preguntarle que hizo en el tiempo que se ausento.

Mientras que por su parte Dimaria y Brandish veían furiosas y celosas a la peliroja mientras esta se acercaba a la puerta de la cabaña con una leve sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo.

 **-¡QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO IRENE?!-** , preguntaba una furiosa y celosa Dimaria mientras mostraba una cara de miedo y un aura aterradora, ella alzaba un puño del cual resaltaba una vena de furia mientras que sus dientes tomaban una forma puntiaguda y amenazante.

 **-C-Concuerdo con Dimaria por primera vez, p-por qué hiciste eso Irene?-** , decía ruborizada Brandish con una cara que expresaba disgusto pero mantuvo su tono de voz bajo mientras miraba celosa a la pelirroja.

 **-Eso chicas, fue solo un agradecimiento por mi parte por devolverme la humanidad, pero no se preocupen porque él y yo haremos más cosas que solo un simple beso-** , decía Irene con una voz serena, feliz y elegante mientras que mostraba una leve sonrisa con un sonrojo poco visible.

Ella pensaba en las sensaciones que sintió al besar a su amado pelirosa y fantaseaba el cómo se sentirán otras _"cosas"_ al convivir aún más con Natsu, luego de la amorosa prueba de afecto Natsu deshizo la cabaña con un chasquido mientras que aún tenía un sonrojo en su serena expresión.

Los llamo a todos para viajar a su mansión en Crocus pero a diferencia de las últimas veces, esta vez Irene estaba aferrada al torso de Natsu mientras que mostraba una dulce sonrisa solo perceptible para el pelirosa, el cual la estaba viendo con una despampanante sonrisa llena completamente de amor aunque nadie la podía ver excepto Irene, las otras chicas tan solo veían en otra dirección con celos al no ser ellas las que estaban acarameladas con el pelirosa, God Serena solo veía en otra dirección mientras silbaba nerviosamente, el ambiente era un poco tenso por los celos de Brandish y Dimaria, por lo que prefirió no involucrarse en nada de eso, luego las llamas doradas los consumieron para después desaparecer de la montaña.

 ** _*FIN DEL CAPITULO*_**

* * *

Y este fue el quinto capítulo de "Historia del supremo, en un principio tenía planeado poner a Mavis en el Harem, pero pensé que podría aprovecharla para causar que no hubiera una guerra contra Alvarez, junto por que queria August, Larcade y Zeref merecían un final feliz junto a Mavis como una familia, disculpen si no les gusto pero asi lo queria,He introducido a God Serena mas que nada por que me parecia que podia darle un buen rol en el gremio de Natsu, pronto lo verán pero me parece que puede ser un buen detalle lo que tengo planeado para God Serena y otros personajes a futuro, dado que ya tengo preparado las interacciones que tendrán cada uno.

En este capitulo introduje a Irene, Dimaria y Brandish al Harem, las cuales recomiendo que se informen con respecto a su apariencia y un poquito de su historia, dado que hago unos pequeños guiños con su pasado, sino tan solo busquen como se ven para mayor facilidad para imaginarselas en la historia,Tengo planeado acercar a cada una en su debido momento por lo tanto calma a los que quieren que la historia avance a toda velocidad, tengo la intención de acercarlas adecuadamente y sin prisas, si vas a hacer algo hazlo bien no?

Aqui les dare una pequeña ficha informativa de Irene, Dimaria, Brandish y Ur, dado que se me olvidó hacerlo en el anterior capítulo, Ur: es la madre de Ultear Milkovich y maestra de la magia Ice Make para Gray Fullbuster y Lyon Vastia, ella al ver en peligro a una ciudad que según ella estaba siendo atacada por Deliora, utilizó una magia prohibida para sellarlo convirtiendo su propio cuerpo en agua, se separó de su hija se un incidente del pasado y no la ha vuelto ha ver, es agradable y gentil como persona, sin contar que siempre es amigable al hablar con personas de confianza, es madura y analitica, cuando esta entrenando a alguien su forma de ser se vuelve estricta, burlona, exigente y atemorizante.

Irene:es la primera usuaria de la magia Dragon Slayer **(sin contar a Natsu :V)** y es conocida como la Reina de los Dragon Slayers, ella a causa de la magia Dragon Slayer enseñada por el dragón Belserion empezó a sufrir de la Dragonificacion, su reino y su esposo la encarcelaron por miedo mientras ella estaba embarazada de Erza Scarlet, escapó convirtiéndose en un dragón completamente y perdió su humanidad, con magia del tiempo mantuvo a Erza en su vientre durante 400 años, después conoce a Zeref el cual la devuelve a su forma humana pero la pérdida de su humanidad a causa de la Dragonificacion hizo que perdiera un poco el juicio, llegando incluso a tratar de poseer el cuerpo de Erza sin resultado, después la dejó en un pueblo para protegerla de ella misma, después se unió a Zeref siendo una de los 12 spriggans, es serena, seductora, agradable, un poco pícara y siempre actúa de manera madura y alegre con personas de confianza.

Dimaria:ella es la usuaria de la magia Take Over:God Soul del tiempo, es elegante, ligeramente seria y serena, amable, cortez, atrevida aunque presenta mucha vergüenza al ser tomada desprevenida, en resumen es serena y elegante por el exterior pero es atrevida, picara, apenada, amigable y expresiva cuando esta en confianza.

Brandish: es la hija de Grammi μ y amiga infancia de Lucy, cuando era pequeña se enteró de la muerte de su madre en la mansión Heartfilia, le guardo un gran rencor y odio a Sayla y planeaba asesinar a Lucy y Sayla una vez verlas, pero se quedó en Alakitasia y se unió a los 12 Spriggans con la intención de proteger a los ciudadanos del imperio de Alvarez, es amable, tranquila, serena, amable y humanitaria, es fácil avergonzarla y apenarla con actos o comentarios subidos de tono, muestra una faceta dulce y tierna cuando se expone su vergüenza.

Sin nada mas que decir me despido,¡Sayona!:D.


	6. Nueva Familia

_**Como un No muerto has vivido, como un Elegido fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como Cazador te adaptaste al ambiente y como un Héroe serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

¡Ohayō!, ¿como estan todos?, espero que muy bien, bienvenidos al sexto capítulo de "Historia del Supremo", saludos a **"jimsop098", "Veizser", "Braian alan Dragneel", "Pablo Alzogaray" y "EtheriasD"** por haber compartido sus opiniones en los Reviews, me encantaria que mas personas compartan su opinión para animarme o compartir vuestra opinión crítica, me alegro del apoyo que ha recibido la historia hasta ahora y me esforzaré por mejorar aún más, sin nada mas que contar ¡GO!

 ** _1)*CAMBIO DE TIEMPO Y LUGAR*…FECHA_ _EXACTA_**

 **2)-Diálogo del personaje-**

 _ **3)-dialogo*Acciones o detalles que ocurren mientras el personaje habla* dialogo-**_

 **4)*Pensamiento de alguien fuera del dialogo de un personaje***

 _5)"Texto de un carta o mención a alguna frase o título dicha, pero no fue narrada"_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _ **:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno._

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 6: Nueva Familia**_

 _ ***En Crocus 2 horas después***_

Tras desaparecer de Alakitasia, Natsu y compañía se encontraban en la entrada de su mansión mientras que en la parte de atrás de esta se encontraba Ur entrenando a Minerva y Flare.

Deliora al darse cuenta de la presencia de su amo se dirigió a la entrada y de manera completamente servicial les dio la bienvenida a su señor y sus invitados, los cuales se preguntaban qué pasaría ahora.

 **-Hola END-sama!, me alegro de volver a verlo a usted con su magnífica aura de autoridad!, y ellos son…?-** , decía el pequeño y demasiado alegre peliverde al ver de nuevo a Natsu, el cual se avergonzó un poco ante la exagerada bienvenida por parte de Deliora, los demás solo lo veían entre risas la graciosa escena.

 **-Te lo diré junto con las chicas, por ahora quiero que los lleves a cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones-** , decía Natsu con más tranquilidad y una mirada serena tras haberse aclarado la garganta con cansancio.

 **-Con mucho gusto END-sama, ¡ustedes por favor síganme rápido que no hay que perder el tiempo de END-sama!-** , exclamaba el pequeño Deliora con aires de autoridad cuando de verdad les causaba mucha gracia a Irene, Brandish, God Serena y Dimaria, Natsu solo suspiro para después entrar a su mansión siendo seguido por los otros.

Luego de que las chicas y God Serena se establecieran en sus habitaciones temporales gracias a que Deliora con demasiado empeño se las enseño y les dio indicaciones de cómo no perderse aunque eran innecesarias.

Natsu los guio al patio donde se encontraba el área de entrenamiento, el pelirosa ya se encontraba cerca de la mitad del campo y no podía visualizar a nadie, mientras se adentraba calmadamente al centro del campo de entrenamiento con sus nuevos inquilinos detrás pudo sentir que dos personas se acercaban a él pero aun así sonrió levemente y no se movió de donde se encontraba.

Luego fue abrazado por el torso abruptamente por sus dos aprendices, las cuales se aparecieron por los lados de él a una velocidad impresionante y parecían estar muy felices y emocionadas.

 **-Natsu-Sensei, por fin logre perfeccionar mi rugido de dragón de agua!-** , exclamaba una emocionada Minerva con una sonrisa de completa alegría mientras daba saltitos de alegría sin soltar a Natsu **.**

 **-Hola Natsu-Sensei, logre hacer una llamarada de llamas infernales muy fuerte gracias al consejo que me dio usted ayer-** , decía Flare con una tímida sonrisa mientras y las mejillas un poco rojas ya que el coraje que reunió para abrazar a su maestro se estaba desvaneciendo, haciendo que se separara muy lentamente de él.

 **-Momento!, ella dijo que usted le dio un consejo ayer, como es posible que usted haya hecho eso si estaba con nosotros ayer?-** , preguntaba Dimaria con confusión y una cara sorprendida mientras se acercaba a tocar el hombro de Natsu para atraer su atención.

 **-Es sencillo Dimy,** _ ***Natsu se separa de Minerva con delicadeza***_ **debido a que estoy presente en todas partes puedo hablarles a mis estudiantes mientras ellas sienten mi presencia allí con ellas-** , explicaba Natsu con una malvada sonrisa que confundió a los presentes para después escuchar un grito femenino de la parte lateral de la mansión.

 **-¡AAAAHHHHH!-** , grito una pelinegra muy asustada para después aparecer ante la vista de todos cuando llegó corriendo de los laterales de la mansión al patio donde se encontraban todos, Flare y Minerva veían con gracia que una alejada y asustada Ur lanza un pilar de hielo a la cara del pelirosa mientras lo ve con furia.

 **-Ves!, lo que acabo de hacer es hablarle de forma tenebrosa a Ur mientras estoy frente a ti-** , decía Natsu con una leve sonrisa para después con una mano cerca de su rostro detener un lanza de hielo que fue arrojada a su cabeza por una molesta Ur, quien se fue acercando furiosa al pelirosa con ganas de reprenderle.

 **-¡Demonios Natsu, de verdad para de hacer esa demostración conmigo!, me vas a dar un maldito infarto un día de estos!-** , exigía Ur con furia y fastidio mientras mostraba un puño amenazante al pelirosa para después fijarse en las caras nuevas que acompañaban al pelirosa.

Luego Natsu rió un poco para después cerrar los ojos serenamente llamando la atención de todos los presentes, luego solo los abrió y estos tenían un tono azulado para mentalmente enseñar todos los sucesos sucedidos a Irene, Dimaria, Brandish y God Serena.

Les enseño como conoció a Minerva, como fue que sucedieron los acontecimientos en el pueblo de los gigantes y como recupero de Ur y a Deliora del hechizo prohibido.

A Minerva, Flare y Ur les enseño como fue que unió a Zeref con su nueva familia en el imperio de Alvarez, también las conversaciones que tuvo con los ex Spriggans que lo acompañaban y la conversación en la sala de la cabaña esa misma noche, luego cerro los ojos nuevamente para luego dirigirse a todos.

- **Creo que ya no hacen falta presentaciones, ya todos saben que a mí no me gusta utilizar la magia para todo pero de verdad es mucho para contar y eso me cansa por lo tanto les enseñe lo necesario a cada uno-** , decía Natsu con una ligera sonrisa y se rascaba la nuca con serenidad mientras los observaba a todos con un aura amigable y despreocupada, cosa que ya todos conocían del pelirosa por lo que decidieron no decirle nada.

 **-Bueno, mucho gusto soy Ur Milkovich y espero que nos llevemos bien-** , decía Ur de manera educada y cortes a los nuevos compañeros mientras le ofrecía la mano al grupo.

 **-Mucho gusto soy God Serena y ellas son Irene Belserion** _ ***señala a Irene la cual saluda con la mano mientras sonríe levemente***_ **, Brandish μ** _ ***señala a Brandish la cual actúa seria con una cara desinteresada pero aun así saluda rápidamente***_ **y Dimaria Yesta** _ ***señala a Dimaria la cual se acerca lentamente con una sonrisa***_ **, ella y yo seremos los nuevos estudiantes de Zecnus-Sensei-** , decía God serena con emoción y de manera desafiante mientras le estrujaba la mano a Ur sin demasiada fuerza, solo estaba muy emocionado pero aun así era demasiado brusco para ser la primera impresión.

 **-Bueno, hechas ya las presentación diré que tipo de magia usan mis aprendices, Minerva utiliza magia del espacio, magia Dragon Slayer del tiempo y cristal, la magia God Slayer del viento y el agua, por supuesto todas sin usar lacrimas-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa y con orgullo mientras le colocaba la palma de la mano a Minerva sobre su cabeza, Irene y God serena se sorprendieron al ver a un usuario humano de varias magias Slayer sin necesidad de lacrimas.

 **-Esta es Flare y utiliza magia de cabello, magia Dragon Slayer del fuego infernal, magia God Slayer de luz solar, magia Devil Slayer de caos y sangre, de nuevo sin ninguna lacrima-** , dijo Natsu sin quitar su sonrisa de orgullo y ponía su otra mano sobre Flare mientras seguía presumiendo de sus aprendices.

* **Tiene 3 magias Slayer en su cuerpo, definitivamente el entrenamiento de Zecnus tiene que ser infernal para adaptarla a eso*** pensaban Irene, Dimaria y God Serena ante lo asombroso que era el hecho de tener más de una magia Slayer en el cuerpo de un humano, y más si eran una chicas tan jóvenes.

 **-Bueno, ahora Dimy y Gody** _ ***Natsu los señala a ambos***_ **, ustedes van a hacer esta rutina física** _ ***dijo Natsu para telepáticamente grabarles sus rutinas respectivas en sus mentes*,**_ **harán eso hasta que yo vea que estén listos para perfeccionar sus respectivas magias y después les enseñare unas nuevas-** , dijo el pelirosa con tranquilidad tras haberles indicado a Dimaria y a God Serena sus entrenamientos, ellos en cambio estaban sorprendidos ante la capacidad del pelirosa para grabar cosas en sus mentes, pero algo los tenía preocupados y era el entrenamiento que les esperaba a ellos dos.

 **-Cuánto máximo les puedo enseñar 4 magias más a ustedes, esto es debido a la dificultad que tiene alguien de edad promedio en comparación con mis estudiantes, que debido a su juventud se les puede enseñar por lo menos unas 3 magias más-** , explicaba Natsu con tranquilidad mientras les sonreía desafiante a Dimaria y a God Serena, los cuales no se deprimieron y sonrieron de la misma forma, luego de decir esto Natsu se acercó a Irene Brandish y Ur.

 **-Deliora quiero que vayas preparando la cena de esta noche,** _ ***Deliora hace una reverencia mientras parecía emocionado y se marcha para preparar la cocina***_ **Gody, Dimy, Flare y Minerva, nosotros vamos a buscar a una personas que se nos unirán en la cena, volvemos en la tarde por lo tanto entrenen en lo que no estoy-** , decía Natsu con una leve sonrisa para después apreciar la sonrisa competitiva por parte de sus aprendices.

 **-No te preocupes Zecnus-Sensei, vas a ver como de poder enseñarme 4 magias me enseñaras muchas más!-** , exclamaba God Serena con emoción y entusiasmo y también con la intención de superar las expectativas de su maestro pelirosa.

 **-No te preocupes Natsu-Sensei, veras como nosotras nos encargamos de que cumplan su rutina sin flojear, no por nada soy la primera y la mejor aprendiz de usted!-** , presumía Minerva con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras chocaba los puños causando un pequeño pilar de cristal que la elevó más alto que Dimaria.

 **-Tu tranquilo Zecnus-Sensei, veras como superare tus expectativas con creces y tendrás que recompensarme adecuadamente-** , decía Dimaria para luego dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento caminando seductoramente, no sin antes mandarle un pequeño beso a Natsu, cosa que irrito a todas las chicas presentes.

 **-N-No se tarde mucho Natsu-Sensei, asegúrese de regresar antes de la cena por favor que aún tiene que enseñarme como hacer esferas de fuego-** , decía Flare con timidez y un leve sonrojo mientras se despedía tímidamente de Natsu para luego dirigirse con Dimaria al campo de entrenamiento, ciertamente pensaba lo que dijo pero solo era una excusa para volver a verlo lo más pronto posible.

 **-Está bien cuento con todos ustedes, nos vemos luego!-** , exclamo Natsu para luego con el brazo izquierdo rodear la cintura de Ur y Brandish respectivamente, causando que ambas se sonrojaran un poco.

Ur estaba acostumbrada un poco ante eso pero aun así no podía evitar avergonzarse, Brandish en cambio estaba muerta de vergüenza, desde que conoció a Natsu ha estado siendo víctima de estos constantes contactos con él, ciertamente le gustaba pero aun así era demasiado para ella.

Con el otro brazo acercó a Irene desde su cintura, causando que ella se pegara a su torso a lo cual ella contesto con un beso en la mejilla del mago, lo cual le saco una leve sonrisa, luego de eso las llamas doradas los consumieron y desaparecieron del lugar, dejando a unos 4 aprendices con ganas de entrenar y probar su valía ante los otros.

* * *

 _ ***En la cubierta de la base de Grimiore Heart***_

Luego de desaparecer del patio de su mansión en Crocus, Natsu y compañía aparecen en la cubierta de la base flotante de Grimiore Heart, donde las 3 chicas que acompañaban a Natsu podía sentir el viento en su cara mientras se preguntaban a dónde las llevo el pelirosa esta vez.

 **-¿Dónde estamos Natsu?-** , preguntaba Ur con confusión sin separarse del agarre del pelirosa mientras las otras dos respaldaban su pregunta con asentimientos.

 **-Estamos en la base de Grimiore Heart, aquí se encuentra la hija de Ur-,** aclaró Natsu con una sonrisa mientras veía a las chicas pegadas a su torso cuando acababa de librarlas del agarre, pero al parecer ninguna se había dado cuenta y siguieron pegadas a voluntad al pelirosa.

 **-¿Entonces para qué nos has traído a nosotras en vez de solo a Ur?-** , preguntaba Brandish con confusión y ganas de decirle al pelirosa que piense antes de actuar.

 **-Bueno, eso es porque si se quedaban tenían que ayudar a Deliora a cocinar o tendrían que ayudar con el entrenamiento de mis aprendices por lo que pensé que les entretendría más venir con nosotros, ¿o quieren que las regrese para que estemos solo Ur y yo?-** , pregunto Natsu con serenidad mientras veía con una leve sonrisa a las chicas que tenía alrededor.

 **-NO!/SI!/NO!-** , exclamaron las tres chicas de manera inmediata ante la pregunta de Natsu, todas lo dijeron por puro instinto y se avergonzaron por la evidente necesidad de estar con el pelirosa, la que más se avergonzó fue la única que dijo que si, la cual era Ur.

 **-Bueno, entonces esperen camufladas hasta que termine todo, por favor no intervengan, lo tengo todo controlado-** , decía Natsu con serenidad mientras que hacia señas con sus manos a modo de pedido para luego camuflarlas con su magia, acto seguido las chicas se separaron del pelirosa para alejarse unos metros para observar mejor el entorno.

A lo lejos en un pequeña puerta que comunicaba con el interior de la aéreo-nave, salían dos figuras femeninas una era un chica de buen cuerpo con unos pecho copa D, cabello largo y liso de color negro, llevaba un listón blanco en el cabello y llevaba una capa roja con un uniforme azul con detalles blancos.

Ella tiene diecinueve años, su nombre es Ultear Milkovich y es la hija de Ur, ambas se separaron cuando Ultear no tenía más de cinco años a causa de una tormenta de hielo, causando que ella se cuidara por sí misma desde pequeña sin la protección de su madre.

La otra figura es un chica de cabello corto ondulado de color rosado, de por lo menos quince años de edad, llevaba puesto una túnica roja mientras llevaba un traje azul con detalles negros respectivo a su gremio, ella se llama Meredy y es la hija adoptiva de Ultear, Meredy solo era unos años menor que Ultear pero aun así la veía como su figura materna y la quería por sobre todas las cosas.

 **-¡Hola Ultear y Meredy, soy Natsu Dragneel y he venido para llevármelas a mi gremio!-** , exclamo Natsu con entusiasmo y una gran sonrisa mientras extendía los brazos al aire, dejando alarmadas a las chicas ante un intruso en su base y sacándole una gota de sudor a las chicas que lo veían ocultas.

 **-¡¿De qué demonios hablas intruso y como sabes nuestros nombres?!-** , preguntaba Ultear con enojo y prudencia de no subestimar al peli rosado que llego hasta su base flotante sin ser detectado mientras tomaba una posición de batalla, luego por la puerta salieron los demás miembros del gremio incluido Hades, el cual es el maestro del gremio oscuro.

 **-Hola purehito, no tengo tiempo para explicar lo que va a pasar, además de que ya tú no tienes perdón para mí después de las cosas malas que hiciste, por lo tanto no te llevaré a mi gremio y lo mismo va para los demás miembros de Grimiore Heart, menos para ustedes dos** _ **-**_ , dijo Natsu con tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa mientras señala a Meredy y a Ultear, las cuales estaban sorprendidas ante la despreocupada actitud del pelirosa, acaso no notaba que estaba en frente de uno de los gremios oscuros más fuertes?.

 **-Bueno sin nada más que decir…!, un momento!, se me olvido decirte algo purehito, le quite sus poderes a Zeref y resucite a Mavis, creo que por lo menos tenías derecho a saber eso antes de ser detenido, después de todo ya el consejo mágico sabe dónde caerá esta aéreo-nave-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a las chicas que seguían camufladas detrás suyo, levanto el dedo pulgar mientras decía.

 **-No se preocupen todo va como lo planee-** , dijo Natsu con tranquilidad y una sonrisa hasta que se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido ocultarlas para después hablarles, después rio un poco ante tal descuido causando que todo el gremio oscuro lo vieran confusos y enojados ante su extraña actitud.

 **-Maldito como puedes hablar tan libremente de Zeref y Mavis!, te voy a matar desgraciado!-** , exclamo Hades con furia mientras se fijaba en las letras que llevaba el pelirosa en su túnica, luego de saber que decía Hades se quedó paralizado de temor.

 **-AH y por cierto hades, actualmente el hijo y el nieto de Yuri Dreyar se encuentran bien y Warrod te manda saludos-** , decía Natsu para darle una gran sonrisa al gremio oscuro, quienes no entendían quiénes eran las personas que mencionaba pero purehito si reconocía todos esos nombres, lo cual aumentó su nerviosismo y furia.

 **-¡Corran!, todos huyan!, él no es alguien con quien podamos ganar!, él es el primer mago santo, el dios celestial de Ishgar Natsu Dragneel!-** , grito hades con fuerza para ser ignorado por todos los miembros de su gremio, ellos empezaron a atacar en conjunto con todas sus fuerzas durante varios minutos al pelirosa, el cual recibió los taques sin problemas.

Cuando se dispersaron para tomar un respiro observaron al pelirosa inmóvil en su mismo lugar, no tenía ni un rasguño después de todos los ataques que habían utilizado y después tan solo le dio un leve golpe a la cubierta, causando que la fuerza del aire perforara directamente toda la nave, dejando tan solo un hueco gigante en toda la construcción.

 **-Me parece que se nos acaba el tiempo, ahora ¡Meredy y Ultear venga ya a mi lado!-** , ordenó Natsu con autoridad y completa seriedad en su voz, causando que ambas chicas con nervios mirarán al pelirosa como si un maestro les llamara la atención o como si un padre los estuviera llamando.

Inmediatamente no rechistaron y se acercaron rápidamente al pelirosa para ubicarse atrás de él con nervios y miedo de su aura tan intimidante, Natsu lo noto y dejo su expresión para luego sonreírles a ambas chicas con amabilidad causando que ambas se tranquilizaran y se sintieran mejor?.

 **-No deben temerme, las llame porque no quería que fueran heridas si me descuido-** , dijo Natsu con tranquilidad y serenidad sin quitar su cálida sonrisa, cosa que por muy extraño que sea, sonrojo a ambas chicas con facilidad.

Al presenciar esto, todos incluido Hades estaban temblando ante el enorme poder del pelirosa frente a ellos, la nave empezó a descender rápidamente en dirección a una planicie en medio del bosque donde esperaban los caballeros del consejo mágico, los cuales habían sido llamados por Natsu.

 **-Bueno ya estamos llegando a nuestro destino, bueno será mejor que me ponga manos a la obra, Irene vete con ellas unos minutos mientras me encargo de cuidar a las chicas-** , decía Natsu con una sonrisa dirigida a Irene, cosa que confundió a todos al ver que estaba hablando solo.

Luego levanta su mano para expulsar unos rayos verdes que tocaron la frente de Ultear y Meredy, los cuales le dieron el conocimiento de su identidad, y otro rayo tocó la frente de Purehito, el cual le mostró recuerdos felices de él con Mavis, Warrod y Yuri, y luego mostró a Mavis junto a Zeref abrazando felices a sus dos hijos Larcade y August, ante esta imagen Hades solo se recostó en el suelo con lágrimas de alegría mientras los demás miembros lo miraban confundidos.

Luego Natsu a una velocidad incalculable dejo incapacitados a todos los del gremio incluido Purehito, después el pelirosa tomó por las cinturas a Ultear y Meredy cosa que las sonrojo mucho a ambas para luego saltar desde una altura de 3000 metros de altura.

Meredy asustada solo se aferró al brazo de Natsu cubriendo su cara con este para no tener tanto miedo, el cual para sorpresa de ella le daba un calor de seguridad y gentileza que la calmaron y le permitió ver el hermoso paisaje del cielo azul mientras caían.

Ultear estaba procesando la identidad del mago pelirosa y las imágenes de Zeref sin poderes a causa de Natsu, no se percató de que estaba cayendo a una velocidad vertiginosa, pero después de unos momentos al fijarse en ese detalle inmediatamente rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del pelirosa.

Ella al juntarse un poco al cuerpo de Natsu sintió como este tenía un cuerpo musculoso y tonificado que se sentía a través de sus prendas, ese pensamiento la hizo sonrojar y se puso nerviosa, pero aun así se sentía protegida y segura cuanto más se aferraba al pelirosa por lo que no se quería deshacer de esa sensación.

Luego de casi llegar al suelo Natsu solo empezó a levitar con lentitud para no marear a las chicas, para luego dirigirse a la zona donde cayó la fortaleza aérea, al llegar a la escena se observó a todos los miembros del gremio oscuro siendo esposados con cadenas anti-magia.

Natsu descendió del cielo con ambas chicas pegadas a él, serenamente dio las órdenes para que se llevarán a los miembros menos a las chicas las cuales estarían a su cuidado a partir de ahora, las chicas estaban completamente en calladas, tenían varias preguntas que hacerle a su atacante y salvador pero se quedaron calladas hasta que estuvieran solos.

Antes de que Purehito fuera encerrado en el carruaje grito con todas sus fuerza y sin malas intenciones, **-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!-** , para después ser encerrado no sin antes ver que el pelirosa le levantaba la mano como si estuviera diciendo "de nada".

Después Natsu las tomo a ambas de las cintura para terminar consumidos por llamas y aparecer en medio de un bosque cercano, Irene, Brandish y Ur sabían dónde estaban por lo que gracias a que Irene podía volar, las llevo a ese lugar donde se encontraba Natsu con Meredy y Ultear.

Ultear estaba a punto de preguntarle a Natsu por qué a ellas las ayudo pero a los otros no, pero fue interrumpida por el pelirosa quien ya se veía venir esa pregunta.

 **-Escuchen atentamente, sé que no han herido a ningún civil inocente por lo cual ordene que no se las llevaran, después de todo lo único que hicieron mal fue juntarse con las personas equivocadas-** , dijo Natsu con una amable sonrisa para después sobarle las cabezas a ambas de manera reconfortante, ciertamente ellas no habían hecho daño a nadie inocente y les dolía ver como sus compañeros si lo hacían indiscriminadamente si eran niños, mujeres o ancianos inocentes.

Ultear se unió a ese gremio junto a Meredy porque quería invocar a Zeref para que hiciera una limpieza a todo el mundo, dejando solo a las personas inocente y eliminando a todos asesinos y magos que solo buscaban destrucción.

- **Pero las intenciones que tenías** _ **"Ul"**_ **, no fueron las correctas,** _ ***Meredy se sorprendió de que supiera ese sobrenombre y Ultear solo agacho la cabeza en señal de vergüenza***_ **, pensabas que entre comillas revivir al mago oscuro más fuerte le traería buenas cosas a la humanidad?, pero creo que ya sabes que estabas equivocada verdad?, de todos modos tengo que dejar que tu madre te reprenda también-** , dijo Natsu sereno y con una gran sonrisa que sorprendió a ambas chicas mientras observaba a una sorprendida Ultear y una confusa Meredy.

Luego de esa mención, Ur salió de entre unos árboles con unas pequeñas lágrimas de alegría en sus hermosos ojos, Ultear estaba con lágrimas brotando también de sus ojos al reconocer a su madre después de tanto tiempo, estaba confundida como su madre estaba allí si se sacrificó para sellar a Deliora.

En ese instante Natsu le muestra con un rayo verde saliendo de su dedo índice, el cómo su madre volvió gracias a él y el cómo todo se produjo por un malentendido con Deliora, tras ver eso Ultear corrió a los brazos de su madre para abrazarla con cariño, la cual la recibió con una sonrisa maternal para también abrazarla con amor.

Ambas se abrazaron y lloraron durante varios minutos, durante ese tiempo Natsu observo con felicidad aquella escena mientras que Wendy no comprendía nada la situación pero aun así no quiso interrumpir lo que parecía ser un bonito reencuentro.

Luego de separarse Ultear hizo una señal para acercar a Meredy, a la cual está muy confusa acepto, Ultear le contó a Ur el cómo conoció a Meredy y el como ahora es su hija adoptiva, después Ultear le contó a Meredy sobre su madre, el cómo se separaron, el cómo se enteró de su muerte y el cómo volvió del hechizo prohibido gracias al pelirosa, las tres se dieron un dulce abrazo que a la vista resaltaba maternidad, dulzura y mucha felicidad.

 **-Bueno, recuerda Ur que ellas tendrán que ser reprendidas por ti, no quiero ser el único que tenga que tomar el papel de malo-** , decía Natsu con serenidad mientras se acercaba a las chicas para recalcarle con seriedad ese hecho a Ur.

 **-Lo se Natsu, pero por ahora solo quiero ir a casa con mi hija y mi nieta?-** , decía Ur un poco confundida por el nuevo cargo que tendría que actuar a partir de ahora, Natsu al escuchar eso empezó a reír levemente mientras trataba de contenerse con todas su fuerzas.

 **-jeje, Bueno abuelita Ur, para ser abuela se nota que te mantienes bien eh?, jejejeje-** , reía Natsu de manera burlona para luego ser seguido por Meredy y Ultear, a las cuales también le dieron gracia el estado de Ur, la cual por su parte se sintió apenada ante las risas y se sentía más vieja.

 **-Yo que tu no hablo anciano, o tengo que recordarte que tú eres el ser más antiguo de todos?, jijiji-** , decía Ur con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras estaba echándole en cara a Natsu su edad, causando que Natsu se callara ante el comentario de Ur, el cual ciertamente decía la verdad pero lo que cayó a Natsu era la bonita expresión de Ur al estar tan feliz de tener a su hija a su lado y poder reír en un ambiente amigable después de tanto tiempo.

 **-N-No vale Ur, sabes que cuando sonríes así no puedo contestarte bien-** , decía Natsu haciendo un puchero que no concordaba mucho con su serena actitud habitual, al ver esto Ultear y Meredy se quedaron plantadas viendo al pelirosa como si estuvieran hipnotizadas.

 ***Tan poderoso y sabio y aun así con todos los años que tiene se ve tierno mientras se queja*** pensó Ultear con una leve sonrisa mientras veía fijamente a Natsu, luego al analizar su pensamiento se puso roja y miro a otra parte tratando de disimular.

Meredy en cambio se acercó al pelirosa para mirarlo con ojos de estrellas, **-Por favor Natsu-san ¿puedes casarte con Ultear?, eres perfecto para ella y quiero que ella sea feliz contigo!-** , preguntaba Meredy con emoción como una niña pequeña para sorpresa de todos los presentes, esto causo que Natsu se pusiera nervioso y un poco sonrojado mientras que trataba de dar una excusa valida, pero no articulaba bien las palabras debido a los nervios, esto causo que Ultear y Ur lloraran de la risa mientras que Irene y Brandish que salían de los arboles hacían lo mismo.

 **-¡¿Quién son ellas?!-** preguntaba Ultear sorprendida por la repentina intrusión por parte de las dos chicas que no conocía.

 **-Ellas son otras integrantes de nuestro nuevo gremio-** , decía Ur con una leve sonrisa y una maternal mirada mientras volvía a acercarse a su hija.

 **-Acaso estas en un gremio Mama?-** , pregunto Ultear con curiosidad para luego pararse lentamente, luego Ur repitió el gesto y con sus manos agarró a su hija de las hombros con cariño.

 **-No hija, aún no se ha creado, pero tú, Meredy y yo formaremos parte de él y así estaremos juntas más tiempo-** , decía Ur con amor y felicidad y una sonrisa dulce mientras miraba a Meredy quien estaba hablando alegremente con Natsu.

 **-Está bien mamá, pero quién será el maestro del gremio?-** , preguntaba Ultear con curiosidad para limpiarse unas pocas lágrimas de alegría que la invadían en ese dichoso momento.

 **-Pues quien más apto para el puesto, que aquel idiota pelirosa que soluciono todos los problemas de nosotras y otras personas-** , respondía Ur con alegría y agradecimiento mientras miraba con felicidad y muy agradecida a Natsu, el cual le devolvía la sonrisa radiantemente mientras que Meredy se presentaba ante Brandish e Irene.

 **-Tienes razón mama, me parece que nos la vamos a pasar bien con ese idiota-** , dijo Ultear con felicidad y una leve sonrisa para luego voltear a ver al pelirosa que acababa de conocer pero aun así sentía algo extraño al verlo, dejo ese pensamiento de lado para luego abrazar nuevamente a su madre con cariño.

* * *

 _ ***En la mansión minutos después***_

Luego de ese reencuentro Natsu las tele transporto devuelta a la mansión donde esperaban Dimaria, God Serena, Minerva, Flare y Deliora, una vez allí a través de su magia, puso al tanto a Meredy y a Ultear sobre las cosas que había hecho Natsu, su poder, sus títulos, sus habilidades, le presento y explico las identidades de cada uno de los integrantes del futuro gremio.

Allí fue cuando Ultear empezaba a sentirse como en casa, y todo gracias al apuesto pelirosa que tenía en frente, Meredy por su parte llamaba al sentimiento que sentía cuando estaba con Natsu como _"Admiración de una hermanita o algo así"_ pero solo algunos sabían que sería otra cosa.

Tras cenar todos juntos Natsu le informo a Meredy y a Ultear que entrenaran con los demás, a Ultear le enseñaría las magia Dragon Slayer, God Slayer y Devil Slayer del tiempo, junto con perfeccionar la magia del tiempo que tiene junto a Dimaria.

En cuanto a Meredy le enseñaría magia God Slayer de Viento junto a Minerva, la magia Dragon Slayer de agua y hielo y la magia Devil Slayer de niebla, luego de asignarles su rutina de entrenamiento Meredy y Ultear se dirigieron a su habitación, justo al lado de la de Ur que por idea de Natsu es para _"que pasen más tiempo madres e hijas"_.

Aunque era un poco inmaduro en ocasiones, Ur no podía negar que después de todo el tiempo que paso con el pelirosa fue lo mejor que le podía haber pasado, ser liberada del hechizo, convivir con aquel hombre a diario con el que cada día fortalecían más su relación y el hecho que gracias a él pudo reencontrarse con su hija.

Ya no podía negar que ese hombre le había robado el corazón a Ur Milkovich, y sabiendo como es el pelirosa ella sabe que no tendría problemas en amarla con la misma intensidad que a otras, por lo que a partir de ahora Ur tomara cartas en el asunto.

* * *

 _ ***Al día siguiente a las 8 de la mañana en el palacio real* 11 de Febrero**_

Luego de dejar el desayuno hecho en su mansión, Natsu decidió visitar a la princesa Hisui, desde la última vez que la vio no pudo evitar pensar que hacía falta decirle quien era de verdad.

Ese pensamiento estuvo atormentando todo el tiempo al pelirosa por lo que se dirigió al castillo para por fin comunicárselo, al llegar al castillo entro a la habitación y encontró a una dormida Hisui en su cama matrimonial de color morado claro, la cual se mantuvo la noche anterior en vela a causa de su lectura.

Natsu se acercó lentamente a la cama para apreciar su belleza mejor, podía ver su pálida piel siendo iluminada por los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, veía sus rosados labios iluminarse debido a la luz que se reflejaba en ellos.

Su hermosura hipnotizaba a Natsu y poco a poco causaba que su cuerpo actuara por cuenta propia pero sin resistencia, serenamente y con una sonrisa de paz se fue acercando a aquel rostro que pertenecía a una chica muy importante para él, al principio solo fue una amistad espontanea que se fue convirtiendo discretamente en amor.

No quería besarla de esta forma, no quería que ella se enojara con él después, no quería perderla a ella por lo que se detuvo a unos centímetros de sus labios, se fue alejando lentamente del rostro de Hisui y cuando estaba a punto de alejarse lo suficiente Hisui se elevó un poco de su almohada para aprisionar los labios del pelirosa con un apasionado y tosco beso, el cual se sentía mágico y único.

Ella en todo momento estaba consciente de la presencia del pelirosa desde que entró por la ventana, fingió estar dormida para gastarle una broma a Natsu, pero a medida que se fue acercando a su rostro ella sentía como su felicidad, angustia y nervios se incrementaban, cuando noto que el pelirosa se había detenido, ella noto que no quería hacerlo de esa forma.

Ella sabía que él no era capaz de dañarla a ella, por eso se contuvo lo hizo porque no quería robarle su primer beso si su amor no era correspondido, Hisui al notar eso se lanzó a los labios del pelirosa para luego sentir como su alegría podría iluminar todo el castillo, sentía como todo su cuerpo se sentía cálido ante el solo contacto con los labios del pelirosa.

Natsu al sentir el amoroso beso de Hisui correspondió inmediatamente y con su mano izquierda acariciaba el cabello de Hisui mientras que con la otra la acercaba de la cintura, luego de un hermoso momento de unión entre ambos, se separaron por la falta de aire.

 **-L-Lo siento Hisui, te quite tu primer beso y no fue con el hombre que amas-** , dijo Natsu con un tono de voz apagado, que aunque se sentía muy feliz por el beso con la peliverde, se sentía culpable.

 **-Idiota, tu eres el hombre a quien amo-** , decía Hisui con suavidad en su voz y una dulce sonrisa para poner su delicada mano en la mejilla del pelirosa, sobándole la marca de un triángulo negro que se encontraba en su mejilla.

 **-De verdad que te amo Hisui, pero no creo que me sigas amando si te cuento quien soy-** , dijo Natsu con mejores ánimos al escuchar los sentimientos de Hisui pero se entristeció por la inseguridad que sentía al pensar que ya Hisui no le amaría mientras puso su mano sobre la de ella, la cual seguía en su mejilla.

 **-No importa si no sé quién eres en su totalidad, pero si se cómo eres y sé que eres la persona con el corazón más grande del mundo, no importa que, te seguiré amando-** , decía Hisui con amor y una hermosa sonrisa para después darle otro beso a Natsu, este beso transmitía confianza y amor al pelirosa el cual ya estaba completamente adicto a los labios de Hisui.

Luego de separarse Natsu puso su dedo índice en la frente de Hisui con una leve sonrisa y le enseño todo sobre él, lo referido a su pasado, sus poderes, su identidad, sus capacidades, los estudiantes que tiene, las mujeres que lo aman y el ama, y finalmente mostro la explicación sobre el corazón de él como Rey Dragon.

Al ver eso Hisui solo pudo sonreír un poco para luego empezar a reír, **-¡Sabia que eras fuerte…Jejeje, pero que fueras el ser más fuerte no me lo esperaba… JAJAJA!, de verdad que para los años que tienes deberías dejar de ser tan cabeza hueca-** , decía completamente alegre Hisui mientras Natsu la veía sorprendido y atónito.

 **-A-Acaso no estas molesta?, ¿no estas molesta conmigo por no decirte antes?-** , preguntaba Natsu con sorpresa mientras que mostraba una expresión de culpabilidad y estaba mirando al suelo con sus ojos apenados.

 **-Porque estaría molesta?, si tan solo eres un ser invencible con corazón puro en la mente y cuerpo de un joven cabeza hueca como tú, puede que solo tuvieras nervios y ya-** , dijo Hisui de manera burlona mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de las carcajadas que sufrió.

 **-No te preocupes si es por lo de las otras chicas, después de todo estaba mentalizada con que posiblemente atraerías inconscientemente a otras mujeres, pero después de lo que me enseñaste me demostraste dos cosas que me enamoran aún más de ti-** , decía Hisui con una sonrisa alegre mientras veía con cariño al pelirosa para después pegarle en la frente con su dedo índice, Natsu en reacción a esas palabras se quedó callado pero con una expresión de confusión.

 **-Lo primero es que podrías dejarme enamorar de otra persona con tal que sea feliz aun si eso significa que tu estés sufriendo y lo segundo está en el hecho de que no ves a las chicas como objetos, y si ellas se enamoraron de ti sabiendo todo lo bueno que eres...-** , dijo Hisui con amabilidad y una dulce mirada penetrante que paralizo al pelirosa que estaba realmente conmovido por las palabras de la princesa, después Hisui abrazo el torso de Natsu con cariño hundiendo su cara en su pecho, luego levanto la cara con alegría para ver a su querido pelirosa quien la veía con la misma cantidad de amor.

 **-Seguro que ellas y yo no llevaremos muy bien, al parecer además de tener al hombre más maravilloso también tendré nuevas amigas-** , dijo Hisui con dulzura en su voz y mirada mientras sonreía cálidamente, alegrando así el corazón deprimido del pelirosa.

El cual al ver esa expresión que tanto deseaba ver en la cara de la peliverde le robó un apasionado beso, el cual estaba lleno de felicidad, satisfacción, alivio y pasión, la peliverde respondió al instante causando una explosión de amor que podría inundar la alcoba gigante con corazones procedente de la pareja.

Luego de conversar por unos minutos sobre su futuro matrimonio que Hisui estaba ansiosa por celebrar y hacer oficial su relación, Natsu le propuso que deberían mantener su relación en secreto ante la población hasta por lo menos 2 años.

Debido a que sería sospechoso que al poco tiempo de volverse el más fuerte de Ishgar fuera nombrado prometido de la princesa, debido a esto pueden hacer muchas críticas en contra de la princesa pensando que ayudó al pelirosa a alcanzar su puesto en el consejo.

Hisui de mala gana acepto la propuesta de Natsu pero dentro de su cabeza tenía otros planes que la ayudarían en el futuro, tras conversar como normalmente hacen y despedirse con un beso Natsu se va por la ventana del castillo con muchísima alegría.

Dejando a una alegre Hisui mientras está inmediatamente se puso a leer un libro titulado _"Manual de una Esposa"_ para tratar de sentirse preparada para el cargo que estaba tan deseosa de desempeñar, por supuesto que aunque haya aceptado mantenerlo en secreto tenía una idea que la ayudaría con su amable novio pelirosa.

* * *

 _ ***A las 12 en la mansión de Crocus***_

Luego de establecer su relación con Hisui, Natsu fue a casa a almorzar con los futuros miembros de su gremio para contar lo acontecido con Hisui a todos, **(lógicamente sin entrar mucho en detalles :V)**.

Ur y Dimaria estaban furiosas porque alguien más se les había adelantado en su relación con el pelirosa, no podían permitirse el quedarse atrás mientras que otras estaban tomando la iniciativa con Natsu.

Minerva y Flare se sentían un muy celosas de la relación que tenían hasta ahora las enamoradas de Natsu con su maestro, aunque ellas hubieran sido las primeras en estar con él, en ningún momento hicieron un gran movimiento para enamorar a el pelirosa, aunque por ahora eso no sería aconsejable para minerva, si era cierto que Natsu podría amar a varias chicas, Minerva seguía siendo solo una adolescente por lo que estaría dispuesta a fortalecer su relación con Natsu hasta que llegue el momento adecuado, Flare por su parte fortalecería su relación con su maestro para que cuando tenga el coraje suficiente pueda ser capaz de hacer su movimiento.

God serena y Deliora ante la información solo exclamaban _"¡ZECNUS-SENSEI/END-SAMA REY DEL HAREEEM!"_ mientras escupían magia al techo de la cocina, causando que se agrietara y casi se rompiera, Natsu ante esto les pego a ambos en sus cabezas dejándolos KO por ser tan ruidosos y destructivos dentro de la mansión, ahora tan solo estaban tumbados en el suelo inconscientes y con unos grandes chichones en sus cabezas.

Brandish y Ultear se sentían un poco decaídas al escuchar al pelirosa contar lo que paso con Hisui, Brandish por no poder expresar sus sentimientos hacia el pelirosa correctamente aun después de haber dormido en la misma cama que él, **(Aunque él estaba dormido cuando sucedió :V).**

Ultear estaba triste porque sentía que una sensación extraña presionaba su corazón siempre que sentía que Natsu podría alejarse de ella y solo estaría con otras chicas, esa sensación era demasiado repentina para solo conocer al pelirosa después de un día pero algo que ella no podía explicar la mantenía pensando en el pelirosa, aun si no supiera que es lo que sentía por él.

Meredy tan solo se quedó en silencio y con una mirada perdida mientras trataba de descubrir que era eso en su pecho que le atormentaba cuando veía a Natsu feliz con otra chica o hablando con felicidad sobre una, ella pensaba que solo era admiración lo que sentía por él pero aun así no podía quedarse tranquila con esa respuesta.

Irene que se encontraba al lado de Natsu por su parte tan solo le robo un beso al pelirosa para luego decir en voz alta y sin pena _"No importa que tantas chicas consigas Zecnus-kun, después de todo yo seré la primera que te de un hijo"_ , al decir esto todos se les quedaron viendo mientras que Natsu solo se tele transporto con un rubor en su rostro a otro lugar.

La cocina se quedó en completo silencio después de que Natsu se fue, independientemente de lo que cada chica estaba pensando antes, cada una abandono sus pensamientos para empezar a ver con furia y de manera desafiante a Irene, la cual tan solo mantenía una leve sonrisa aunque emitía un aura asesina que no se dejaba intimidar por la de las otras chicas.

God Serena y Deliora que ya se habían recuperado de los golpes de Natsu, se encontraban en un rincón de la cocina mientras temblaban de miedo ante el aura que inundaba la cocina, tan solo le deseaban buena suerte a su maestro para que no tuviera problemas en un futuro con tan aterradoras chicas.

* * *

 _ ***A las 3 en el consejo mágico***_

Luego de desaparecer de la cocina de su mansión, Natsu se dirigió al consejo mágico para firmar todo el papeleo que dejo acumulándose en los últimos días, al terminar con una velocidad asombrosa inmediatamente se propuso el liberar a Jellal, Cobra y Sorano, los cuales se encontraban en las celdas que se encontraban en el sótano del consejo mágico.

Por lo que inmediatamente firmo y sello todos los papeles y permisos necesarios para que fueron vigilados bajo su supervisión a partir de ahora, luego de terminar bajo a las celdas donde se encontraban ellos, primero fue con Jellal e inmediatamente se tele transporto a su celda.

En la cual se encontraba el peliazul en un rincón con un aura de tristeza y arrepentimiento envolviéndolo, después pudo apreciar que unas llamas doradas surgían de la nada en el medio de su celda y de ellas se aparecía un hombre de cabello rosa que le recordaba extrañamente al mago que lo venció.

 **-Hola Jellal, ¿cómo estás?** , preguntaba Natsu con una amigable sonrisa mientras aparecía frente a Jellal Fernandes con los bracos cruzados, causando que a Jellal casi le de infarto ante la aparición del pelirosa que lo puso allí.

 **-¡¿N-N-NATSUUU?!, ¡¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?!-** , preguntaba un sorprendido e impresionado Jellal mientras este tenía una mano estrujando su pecho mientras estaba sudando en una esquina de la celda.

 **-No tienes por qué reaccionar así, te lo voy a explicar todo-** , dijo Natsu con una leve risa ante la graciosa reacción que presento el ex mago santo que ahora estaba recuperándose de un intento de infarto.

 **-¡COMO QUE NO REACCIONE ASI?, SABES QUE APARECISTE DE LA NADA EN MEDIO DE MI CELDA?!-** , grito un furioso y colérico Jellal ante la despreocupada actitud del pelirosa, casi le da un infarto y él estaba diciendo que no tenía porque.

 **-Bueno venga, explícate para que pueda entender porque te ves así-** , dijo Jellal reasignado ante la actitud del pelirosa mientras se sentaba en el suelo en posición india, Natsu asintió con serenidad para después sentarse de la misma manera.

 **-Veras Jellal, creo que no te enteraste pero soy el mago más fuerte de Ishgar y vencí a todos los magos santos y dioses de Ishgar juntos sin siquiera recibir un rasguño-** , declaraba el pelirosa con serenidad sin ninguna pequeña pisca de intenciones de presumir ante el gran logro que presentaba lo que hizo, Jellal estaba realmente sorprendido ante tal declaración del pelirosa, estaba por no creerle hasta que recordó a unos oficiales mencionar que alguien venció a todos los magos santos.

- **Me nombraron primer mago santo, dios celestial de Ishgar y ahora soy el presidente del consejo mágico, por lo que decidí dejarte libre para que te unas a mi gremio-** , dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa al final en señal de que de verdad quería al peliazul en su gremio, Jellal se sintió halagado pero tenía una meta que pensaba que no podría lograr si se unía al pelirosa.

 **-También sé que tenías planeado escapar para crear un gremio independiente para compensar sus pecados, lo demás te lo diré de otra forma-** , decía Natsu serenamente y con un aura de madures que desconcertó a Jellal, como era posible que supiera sobre sus planes y que desprendiera un aura tan distinta a aquella tan infantil que observo en la torre del cielo.

Natsu se paró para luego enseñarle todo a Jellal después de señalarlo con su mano abierta, Jellal después de procesar toda la información que se le fue transmitida se levantó nervioso e impresionado.

 **-Guao!, de verdad que eres increíble Natsu, END?... Zecnus?-** , decía Jellal un poco confundido por cómo debería llamar al ser que tenía enfrente mientras sonreía de manera más amigable, se sentía mejor al saber lo que pasaba con el cambiado pelirosa.

 **-Solo llámame Natsu, ahora solo faltan Cobra y Sorano para que se me unan, por favor dame tu mano-** , pedía Natsu de manera amigable y con una leve sonrisa, pero Jellal al escucharlo puso un semblante triste en su rostro.

 **-Veras Natsu no creo que merezca salir de aquí, después de todo he cometido muchos pecados y debo remediar el daño que cause como la muerte de Simón-** , decía Jellal con una mirada apagada y una triste expresión mientras veía fijamente el suelo de la celda, Natsu al verlo de esa manera coloco una mano en el hombro izquierdo de Jellal.

 **-No tienes que preocuparse por eso,** _ ***Jellal levanta la mirada para ver a los ojos a Natsu***_ **mientras estés afuera tienes la oportunidad de cambiar la vida de alguien más, puedes a través de las misiones ayudar a gente que lo necesite, puedes hacer nuevas amistades, puedes hacer buenas acciones para remediar los daños hechos por ti-** , argumentaba Natsu con una expresión amable y calmada causando que el peliazul se pensara un poco la propuesta de Natsu.

 **-Pero aquí adentro solo esperaras hasta que decidan ejecutarte y aunque escaparas para hacer buenas acciones, no crees que es mejor ser aceptado en vez de ocultarse de la ley-** , seguía argumentando el pelirosa sin dejar de tratar de razonar con el terco y pesimista peliazul, luego Jellal sonríe ante la razón que tiene Natsu.

 **-Además si estas en contra de la ley significaría estar contra mí, por lo que volverías aquí de nuevo Jiji-** , dijo Natsu con alegría para después reír un poco ante el comentario que acababa de hacer para luego extenderle la mano a Jellal.

El cual respondió con una sonrisa con mejor ánimo, - **Gracias Natsu-** , decía Jellal con gratitud para luego estrecharle la mano al pelirosa, que a partir de ahora sería aquel al que le prestaría su fuera al pelirosa para hacer el bien y limpiar sus propios pecados.

 **-No te preocupes Jellal-** , dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa para luego tele transportarse junto con Jellal a las celdas de Sorano y Erik a través de las llamas doradas que siempre se presentaban.

Luego Natsu y Jellal aparecieron en medio del pasillo de las celdas dos pisos más abajo, ahora se encontraban entre dos celdas en las que se encontraban Cobra y Sorano.

Una vez al percatarse de que alguien apareció de la nada allí ambos prisioneros se sorprendieron y se alejaron del pasillo con un poco de miedo al ser sorprendidos de esa forma.

Una vez que se calmaron ambos prisioneros, pudieron apreciar que una de las dos personas que estaban paradas enfrente de ellos era muy parecido al mago de Fairy Tail que lucho contra su gremio, ninguno lo reconocía pero Natsu sonrió de oreja a oreja con la intención de que lo reconocieran de esa forma.

Cobra cuyo nombre real es Erick se molestó al reconocer esa sonrisa, era Natsu Dragneel aquel que lo venció y lo puso entre rejas, no estaba molesto por esa razón, sabía que si se unía a un gremio oscuro le deparaba la cárcel tarde o temprano, lo veía furioso es porque pensaba que vino para burlarse de la situación en la que se encontraba él y Sorano.

Ella en cambio al reconocerlo no le importó en lo absoluto que antes fuera su enemigo, tan solo no le paso ese pensamiento por la cabeza al momento de ver al pelirosa, tan solo su pulso aumentó y sus mejillas se pusieron un poco coloradas al ver la atractiva apariencia de Natsu.

 **-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!-** , gritaba Erik con fuerza al pelirosa mientras que Sorano veía sonrojada a Natsu, una vez recordó como era antes se puso a verlo más a fondo para ver que pudo haber cambiado.

Desde el punto de vista de ella lo apreciaba con más madurez, tanto física como psíquicamente, analizaba seguidamente la apariencia del pelirosa pata luego cubrir sus mejillas sonrojadas, ella era un chica con el cabello liso y largo de color plateado, tenía un pecho de copa D y llevaba puesto un vestido blanco ajustado, el cual daba la impresión de estar hecho con plumas de cines y ángeles y su nombre completo era Sorano Agria de 20 años de edad.

 **-Tranquilo Erick, no tienes que ser hostil-** , dijo Natsu con normalidad y una leve sonrisa ante la esperada reacción que tuvo Erick mientras que Jellal solo se apartaba un poco para no estar atravesado en su conversación.

 **-Hola Sorano, estas muy callada estas bien?-** , pregunto Natsu con un poco de preocupación por la peliblanca, la cual al oírlo se puso más roja y con ambas manos sobre su pecho trataba de mantener la calma, Erick pudo escuchar el corazón de Sorano acelerarse por lo que se calmó un poco para sacar una sonrisa burlona.

 **-Bueno mejor les cuento lo que vine a decirles, primero que todo sé que ustedes no lastimaron nunca a ningún inocente, por lo que son libres bajo mi supervisión y adiestramiento-** , decía Natsu con serenidad mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, Erick y Sorano se sorprendieron ante las palabras del pelirosa, como sabia sobre eso si se unieron a Oración Seis antes de pelear contra Fairy Tail, y para rematar estaba la noticia de que podían ser libres de sus celdas.

 **-Segundo** _ ***Natsu les enseña todo lo referente a él*,**_ **ahora que saben mi identidad no ya no tendrían preguntas que hacerme, si se preguntaban cómo supe todo pues esa es la razón-** , declaraba Natsu sin quitar su expresión de serenidad pero si formo una leve sonrisa dirigida a los dos, los cuales estaban paralizados al terminar de procesar toda la información.

 **-Tercero, ustedes como ya sabrán se unirán al gremio que crearé, por lo que no se sientan aislados, todos seremos una gran familia que cuida de los suyos pero supongo que debo darles su libertad para elegir, ¿qué dicen?-** , pregunto Natsu con una cálida sonrisa y una mirada profunda mientras veía a Sorano, la cual se sonrojo de gran manera ante la expresión del pelirosa.

 **-Me parece que me divertiré mucho si te sigo Natsu, por lo tanto puedes contar conmigo si estás dispuesto a entrenarme-** , respondió Erick con una sonrisa desafiante mientras veía con cierta felicidad a aquel pelirosa que le proponía otra oportunidad.

 **-Ah y por cierto Erick, convenceré a Kinana que se una también a mi gremio-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa amigable y feliz mientras que abría la celda de Erick para después abrir la de Sorna, Erick se sorprendió ante la declaración de que podría ver de nuevo a su querida amiga serpiente.

 **-Sorano** _ ***Voltea a ver a Sorano la cual se encontraba llorando alegremente mientras ella no podría creer que tendría una segunda oportunidad***_ **también traeré a Yukino a mi Gremio por lo que pronto estarás con tu hermanita-** , decía Natsu con una deslumbrante sonrisa y una reconfortante mirada mientras se paraba en frente de ella para regalarle una amable y brillante sonrisa solo para ella.

 **-M-Muchas gracias Natsu!, yo si me uniré a ti para ver a Yukiko y para hacerme mas fuerte para protegerla-,** dijo Sótano con alegría y miraba al pelirosa con agradecimiento mientras que pequeñas lágrimas de alegría asomaban por sus ojos, de verdad que ese pelirosa la estaba enloqueciendo con cada gesto que hacia, la intención de liberarlos, la invitación a su gremio, el reencuentro con su hermana y esa sonrisa que la volvía tímida al instante en el que la veía.

Erik al escuchar y analizar todo, salió de la Celda con un rostro de felicidad y una sonrisa desafiante que en él era característica mientras que Sorano al salir abrazo fuertemente a Natsu con mucho agradecimiento y pequeñas lágrimas de alegría.

 **-Bueno a partir de ahora entrenaran los tres para hacerse más fuertes y sean capaces de proteger a sus compañeros y al gremio,** _ ***los tres voltean a verlo expectantes***_ **Erik, a ti te enseñare la magia God Slayer de la plaga, Devil Slayer de tierra, perfeccionaremos tu magia Dragon Slayer de veneno y tu magia de sonido-** , decía Natsu con serenidad y con un aura de madures mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, Jellal se volvía a acercar para ver más de cerca a sus nuevos compañeros, Erick en cambio al escuchar las magias que entrenaría se emocionó y asintió con su típica sonrisa.

- **Sorano, tu perfeccionaras tu recipiente mágico y tu magia de ángel mientras te doy algunas llaves de plata que poseo, entrenaras tu combate cuerpo a cuerpo y te enseñare magia de re-equip-** , decía Natsu con una leve sonrisa mientras se dirigía estas vez a la peliblanca que estaba completamente atenta a las palabras del pelirosa y se sorprendió al escuchar que magias el pelirosa le enseñaría.

 **-Esta bien Natsu, me esforzare por aprender todo lo que me quieras enseñar-** , dijo Sótano con una leve sonrisa y entusiasmo al pensar que ahora tendría una buena excusa para poder pasar tiempo con el pelirosa.

- **En cambio tú, Jellal, tienes un poder muy grande pero te falta mucho por aprender para controlarlo en su totalidad, por lo que perfeccionaremos todas tus magias, te enseñare magia God Slayer de luz, y las magias Dragon Slayer de rayo y viento-** , explicaba Natsu con un aire más amigable mientras sonreía con alegría al ver a sus nuevos aprendices emocionados ante su futuro entrenamiento infernal.

 **-Les digo estas magias porque son las más eficientes con respecto a su estilo de pelea,** _ ***los tres asienten con asombro y admiración*,**_ **ahora tóquenme los hombros para irnos al lugar donde viviremos temporalmente-** , dijo Natsu con serenidad y una leve sonrisa amable y cálida para que después Jellal y Erik tocaran sus hombros y Sorano abrazara el torso fornido del pelirosa sin ninguna intención de soltarse por muchos nervios que tuviera.

Este hombre le iba a dar una segunda oportunidad de vivir su vida y podría volver a ver a su hermana Yukino, sin duda alguna estaba interesada en el pelirosa y según los recuerdos que le enseño, ella también podría tener una oportunidad con el musculoso hombre que la está salvando de pudrirse en la cárcel, y no solo eso, sino que también la amaría igual que a todas las chicas, por lo que se esforzaría para hacer que él la ame.

Luego Natsu provoco que volvieran a hacer presencia las llamas doradas que surgieron esta vez del techo para después cubrir a los cuatro y consumirlos, luego las llamas se disiparon y ellos desaparecieron del lugar.

* * *

 _ ***En la mansión en Crocus- 2 horas después***_

Luego de salir de las celdas del consejo mágico, Natsu acompañado de Jellal, Erik y Sorano llegaron a la mansión de Natsu en Crocus donde se hospedarían, después de indicarles sus habitaciones los llevo al patio de la mansión.

Donde los presentaría como futuros miembros del gremio y como sus nuevos aprendices, al estar una vez afuera noto que los demás estaban hablando tranquilamente y con alegría entre ellos, al parecer God Serena, Dimaria, Flare y Minerva terminaron su entrenamiento temprano y llamaron a los demás para hacer conversar todos.

Natsu se acercó junto a sus nuevos invitados y los presentó a los demás, los cuales los recibieron sin problemas y con un ánimo muy amigable y extrañamente familiar para el pelirosa.

Luego sin necesidad de magia ellos se contaban las cosas entre sí, sus nombres, un poco de su pasado, el como Natsu los convenció de unirse entre otras cosas, todo esto alegró enormemente a Natsu puesto que su futuro gremio estaba congeniando y hablándose sin necesidad de su intervención.

A los ojos del pelirosa eran una familia o por lo menos lo más cercano a una, puede que no pasarán todavía mucho tiempo juntos pero sentía la misma sensación de compañerismo que sentía cuando estaba en Fairy Tail.

Luego Natsu después invocó a sus 5 prometidas que estaban al tanto de todo lo que pasaba, **(porque Natsu les cuenta todo a ellas como buena pareja :V)** , y empezaron a conversar alegremente con todos los presentes en el patio.

Se veía a Irene, Ur y Acuario hablando mientras bebían sus cocteles desde la barra al aire libre, Dimaria estaba discutiendo con Sorano por quien se quedaría con Natsu primero aunque Sorano tenía cuidado de no gritarlo tan alto para que Natsu no la escuchara.

Brandish, Libra y Aries hablaban sobre la majestuosidad de las artes y los dulces, Cleo hablaba con Flare y Minerva sobre lo hermoso que era el mundo espiritual y el cómo lo verán el día de la boda.

Por su parte God Serena reto a Jellal y a Erick en un combate de _"entrenamiento"_ , lo cual hizo que Natsu se alegrara irónicamente y se sintió orgulloso, de alguna forma ahora tenía a sus propios Gajeel, Gray y Natsu, lo cual lo último no le hizo mucha gracia.

Deliora y Virgo hablaban de cómo ser el mejor sirviente, dado ambos tenían puntos de vista distintos pero tenían el mismo objetivo, el llegar a ser mejores sirvientes.

Al llegar a las 12 de la noche se acabó la muy emocionada celebración, la cual se creó de improvisto siendo titulada por Minerva como _"La fiesta de pre-abertura del gremio"_ , se les notifico a los demás cuales eran los cuartos a Jellal, Erick y a Sorano.

Una vez en este punto era necesario hacer un sistema para dormir, los hombres en el ala izquierda de la mansión y las mujeres en el ala derecha, Natsu se acostó en la recamara principal, la cual se encuentra entre las 2 alas y está sobre la cocina, lo cual fue muy conveniente para Natsu.

Antes de dormir Natsu oyó la puerta de su cuarto abriéndose lentamente, dando lugar a una silueta reconocible para el pelirosa, **-Hola Zecnus-kun, me alegra que por fin podamos estar solos-** , decía Irene con su típica sonrisa serena pero con intenciones ocultas mientras cerraba la puerta tras de ella.

Irene llevaba un BabyDoll de color rojo a través del cual se podían observar los rosados y perfectos pezones de Irene, también llevaba puesto en su entrepierna una lencería del mismo color pero con detalles negros, se podía apreciar perfectamente los voluminosos pechos copa F que se ocultaban sin resultado bajo el BabyDoll.

Ella miraba alrededor de la habitación juguetonamente con su dedo índice en sus labios de manera seductora mientras se acercaba lentamente a la cama, se percibía su sensual forma de andar resaltando sus perfectas curvas y sus igualmente perfectas caderas, además de que se observaba sus bien formadas piernas sin que nada las tapara.

 **-Bueno Zecnus-kun, ¿qué opinas de lo que ves?-** , preguntaba Irene de manera seductora y con una mirada juguetona mientras desde la punta de la cama se acercaba gateando sensualmente hacia el pelirosa.

 **-E-Espera Irene, no crees que deberías pensarlo mejor,** _ ***Irene niega con la cabeza mientras sigue**_ _ **acercándose*,**_ **lo que trato de decir es que estas segura de hacer esto conmigo?,** _ ***Irene asentía mientras mostraba su cara hambrienta de deseo***_ **, escucha por favor Irene, necesito contarte algo importante-** , dijo Natsu con nervios mientras detenía a Irene con las manos en sus hombros, ella estaba ansiosa por ser una con el pelirosa pero por ahora escucharía lo que tiene que decir.

 **-V-Veras, cuando un dragón elige una pareja y estos se aparean con su pareja, aparecerá un sello en el cuerpo de la hembra, esto demuestra que la hembra es propiedad del macho y que ninguno se puede acercar a ella-** , explicaba Natsu con un leve sonrojo mientras desviaba la mirada como podía para no parecer un pervertido ante Irene, la cual escuchaba con una sonrisa más alegre al pelirosa después de escucharlo.

 **-Al pasar esto la vida del macho se reduce a la mitad otorgándole la otra mitad a la hembra, por eso es que los dragones macho con más de una pareja no duran mucho tiempo vivos, pero en mi caso es diferente ya que yo tengo la inmortalidad, nunca voy a morir y eso indica que si tienes mi sello también serás inmortal y nuestro hijo o hija también lo será, por lo tanto quer!-** , decía Natsu con nervios para ser interrumpido por un beso gentil por parte de la hermosa Irene.

 **-No te preocupes cariño, después de todo la inmortalidad no es mala si tú, yo y nuestros hijos estamos juntos, no crees?-** , preguntaba Irene con cariño mientras mostraba una cálida sonrisa y tenía su dedo índice apuntando a sus labios.

 _ **Lemom Time**_

Al ver esa cara tan hermosa que le mostraba Irene el pelirosa perdió el control y le robo un beso a Irene empujándola hacia la punta inferior de la cama, quedando una Irene sorprendida por la salvaje actitud del pelirosa mientras que arriba de ella y aun besándola se encontraba a Natsu sin ropa a excepción de sus calzoncillos color negro.

El beso fue apasionado, salvaje y desenfrenado, al acabarse el oxígeno el pelirosa se retiró rápido para respirar, **-Me aparece que me voy a divertir-** , decía Natsu burlonamente mientras estaba viendo a una extasiada y excitada Irene mirándolo con una cara de deseo.

 **-Hazme tuya-** , pedía Irene con una voz atrevida, con una leve sonrisa y una mejillas un poco rojas, Natsu ya no quería contenerse por lo que cargo a Irene gentilmente para ubicarla en una posición normal de la cama.

Natsu observo cómo se veía todo el cuerpo de la pelirroja a través de su seductora lencería, **-Mira nada más lo deseosa que estas eh-** , decía Natsu con una leve sonrisa sádica mientras respiraba en el oído derecho de Irene, causando que ella se estremeciera.

Natsu con mucha velocidad rompió la prenda dejando casi desnuda a Irene a excepción de su intimidad, **-Me parece que empezare con esos dulces que tienes en tus jugosos senos-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa atrevida mientras acercaba su boca a los pezones de Irene, Natsu empezó a lamer los pezones rosados de la mujer, sacando así muchos gemidos por parte de esta.

 **-OooH~!, sigue po-por favor!-** , pedía Irene con la voz entrecortada, ella estaba gozando como nunca en su vida, la única vez que había tenido relaciones fue con su marido para estar embarazada de su hija.

Pero el pelirosa ganaba por mucho a su antiguo esposo, fue un matrimonio político, además que la encerró para torturarla mientras ella mostraba el proceso de Dragonificacion, pero el pelirosa que tenía enfrente era un cosa completamente diferente, era dulce, amable, fuerte, seguro, gracioso, comprensivo, apuesto, sabia escuchar y cocinar, entre un sin números de virtudes que poseía, ella estaba más que dispuesta a pasar el resto de la eternidad junto al hombre que tenía enfrente.

Con cada pequeña caricia en la piel blanca de Irene por parte de Natsu se emitía un gemido de placer por parte de la pelirroja, ya no podía aguantar tanto placer hasta que no aguanto más y arqueo su espalda y saco su lengua en señal de que efectivamente se había venido.

 **-OHHH~~!-** , gimió fuertemente Irene al correrse ante las habilidosas manos de su amado pelirosa que tanto la excitaba.

 **-Ya tan rápido?, me parece que esto no va a acabar pronto para ti-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa sádica y burlona mientras apretaba aún más los pezones de Irene, causando que ella diera un pequeño chillido de dolor, el pelirosa no se detuvo allí y empezó a morder el cuello y los hombros de ella mientras jugaba con sus pezones.

 **-M-Mas~!, P-Por Fav-vORR~~!-** , gemía Irene con fuerza ante los estímulos que causaba el pelirosa en ella, Natsu aumento su intensidad al escuchar los provocativos gemidos de Irene.

Esto causo que la sensible Irene no pudiera articular una palabra, tan solo emitió chillidos y gemidos que solo excitaron más a Natsu, las caricias empezaban a ser más potentes y rápidas mientras que Natsu mordía el pezón derecho de Irene.

 **-Más!, por favor maas!, noo PAREESS~~!-** , suplicaba Irene entre gemidos completamente excitada ante la habilidad del pelirosa, después de unos minutos Irene se vino de nuevo, **-S-Si~, g-g-graciaaaas~~-** , decía Irene con la mente en blanco ante la lujuria que nublaba su juicio, ella no podía pensar con claridad tan solo deseaba estar así por mucho más tiempo.

Natsu como si leyera la mente de la pelirroja, se acercó a su rostro para regalarle un beso mucho más apasionado que los anteriores, Natsu inserto su lengua en la boca de Irene lo cual desencadenó una batalla entre ambas bocas la cual Natsu estaba ganando.

Al separarse Natsu empezó a lamer y besar todo el cuerpo de Irene, desde su boca hasta por fin llegar a sus bragas, la cual por las continuas oleadas de placer ofrecidas por el pelirosa estaba completamente empapada por los fluidos de Irene.

Ella al notar la delicada zona donde se encontraba su amado tan solo lo mira con una cara seductora, **-Dame todo de ti-** , pedia Irene mientras veía al pelirosa con mucho deseo, lo cual le indico al pelirosa que debía proseguir sin miedo.

Natsu quito suavemente la prenda a través de las piernas y muslos de la sensual pelirroja, al tener el camino libre Natsu se acercó a la Intimidad de Irene, empezando a lamerla de forma profesional mientras que con su mano jugaba con su clítoris, esto causó que Irene empezara a tomar de la cabellera a su amado haciendo que este aumentara el ritmo **.**

 **-Zecnus, más, Oooh dame mas, Asiii-** , pedía nuevamente Irene con mucho placer inundando su tono, ella lo único que podía decir era el nombre de su amado seguido por las súplicas que imploraban que aumentará la velocidad y le diera más placer a la pelirroja.

Luego Natsu introdujo su lengua mientras pellizcaba un poco el clítoris de Irene, **-OOOH ZECNUUS~!-** , gritaba Irene mientras arqueaba su espalda, esto causó que Irene se viniera por tercera vez en la velada, ella estaba completamente ida con la mente en las nubes mientras ella pensaba que estaba en el Nirvana, no podía sentir fuerza en sus piernas y su respiración estaba entrecortada.

Natsu al ver el estado de su amada decidió dejarla descansar un minuto, luego de que esta volviera en sí, Natsu se sentó al borde de la cama sin sus calzoncillos para luego exclamar dominantemente, **-Chupa-** , mientras cruzaba sus brazos y dejaba a la vista de la pelirroja el monstruoso miembro del pelirosa.

Esto causó que ella se sorprendiera por el increíble tamaño de la virilidad de su amor, **-Al parecer esto va a ser muy difícil para mí-** , decía Irene con un poco de nervios mientras acercaba su nariz para oler el miembro del pelirosa, al principio Irene solo empezó a lamer lentamente, pero luego empezó a acostumbrarse hasta empezar a chuparlo de distintas formas, causándole mucho placer al pelirosa.

 **-Joder Irene!, eres muy buena-** , decía Natsu mientras aguantaba las ganas de venirse en la boca de la pelirosa, al tanto de unos minutos Natsu dejo salir una descarga de su semen en la boca de Irene, causando que esta se atragantara por la gran cantidad de fluidos calientes en su boca, luego de terminar de tragar pudo observar como el miembro de su amado no había cedido, todo lo contrario, se puso más grande aun, dejando a una anonadada Irene.

 **-De verdad que me impresionas mucho ca-ri-ño-** , decía Irene de manera atrevida y con una sonrisita burlona mientras veía asombrada el pene de Natsu, luego de eso Natsu acomodo a Irene encima de su miembro para lentamente empezar a penetrar a la pelirroja, la cual por cada centímetro del miembro de su amado que entraba por su intimidad.

 **-Ohh, siiii~, más por favor, hasta el fondooo~!-** , pedía Irene con una voz entrecortada de la excitación, ella se sentía más complacida y feliz, al por fin ser una con el único hombre que de verdad ha amado, al estar a la mitad Irene no pudo aguantar más la sensación de placer, por lo que se vino por cuarta vez.

Al ver esto el pelirosa dejo escapar una sádica sonrisa para luego penetrar con todo su miembro el interior de Irene, causando que ella solo pudiera gemir de dolor, placer y felicidad.

 **-Ahora comienza la verdadera diversión-** , dijo Natsu con una voz ronca y provocativa que estremeció a Irene para después posar sus manos en los glúteos de Irene y luego apretarlos de manera posesiva.

A lo largo de quince minutos estuvieron de esa forma hasta que ambos estaban llegando al clímax, **-Ooh Zecnus-KUUUN~!-** , gritaba Irene mientras sentía que se venía, ambos se vinieron juntos dejando a una cansada y feliz Irene al por fin sentir los fluidos de su amado en su interior.

 ***Fin del Lemom***

Ahora se había hecho una con el hombre al que amaba y la prueba de su amor estaba en la sensación cálida que sentía en su vientre e intimidad, luego de taparse a ambos con una sábana, tras la entretenida sesión de amor ambos se acurrucaron entre sí.

Irene veía embelesada al pelirosa con una hermosa y dulce sonrisa, el pelirosa la veía amablemente y con amor mientras le mostraba una feliz sonrisa al haberlo hecho con ella esa noche, se sentía dichoso y satisfecho por haber compartido ese hermoso momento con la pelirroja que amaba y ahora tenía al lado.

 **-De verdad que tu parte demonio salió a relucir esta noche, no lo crees?-** , decía Irene de forma burlona y con una sonrisa hermosa mientras se acercaba al rostro de Natsu.

 **-Solo porque alguien a quien amo me hizo perder el control, pero no te preocupes lo haremos todas las veces que quieras, después de todo tenemos una infinidad de tiempo para estar juntos-** , decía Natsu con una gran sonrisa y una mirada llena de amor mientras acercaba más a Irene a sí mismo para después sellar con un beso el pacto de pareja.

Causando que en la costilla derecha justo sobre la cintura de Irene apareciera un pequeño símbolo redondo con un pequeño dibujo de un pentagrama dragonico, era un pentagrama que era rodeado por un dragón que hacía de bordes al pentagrama, la marca era de color negro y no era más grande que la palma de la mano.

Luego de ver su marca que confirmaba la unión de ambos, Irene cayo dormida del cansancio y Natsu la miro complacido y con felicidad al saber que ahora él era su pareja, después de unos minutos de alegría el pelirosa cerro sus parpados para luego caer en manos de Morfeo junto a su hermosa pelirroja.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Y eso es todo en este capítulo, me cuesta escribir escenas Lemom por lo que no me juzguen mucho por eso esta bien, quiero hacer unas pequeñas anotaciones antes de presentarles las fichas de Jellal, Erick y Sorano, la cuales son que normalmente Erick tiene una sonrisa de lado en plan desafiante todo el tiempo, Jellal por su parte la mayoría del tiempo tiene un leve sonrisa en señal de neutralidad y Sorano tiene una leve sonrisa pero con un poco de picardía y orgullo plasmada en ella.

Jellal: fue una vez un mago santo y fue utilizado por una fuerza maligna creada por seguidores de Zeref para resucitarlo, por lo tanto fue utilizado para utilizar la torre del cielo y para sacrificar a Erza Scarlet la cual es una amiga de la infancia que conoció cuando estaban aprisionados, mató a Simón el cual también era amigo suyo y después de ser derrotado por Natsu fue encarcelado por el consejo mágico; su personalidad es neutral en lo que cabría decirlo, es amigable con la gente que le cae bien, es competitivo a grandes niveles cuando un rival lo enfrenta, es inteligente y analitico, es bueno en las conversaciones pero muestra un serio arrepentimiento por los pecados que cometió estando bajo control del mal.

Erick:fue miembro de Oracion seis y es un Dragon Slayer de veneno, cuando fue derrotado a manos de Natsu fue encarcelado junto con los demás miembros de Oracion Seis, su personalidad es rebelde, desafiante, intenso en exceso, muy competitivo, se molesta con facilidad, tiene mal genio para las bromas pero aun así con sus compañeros se controla bastante bien, llegando a conversar sin problemas con ellos, siempre tiene un sonrisa desafiante de lado y siempre desea hacerse más fuerte o entretenerse jugando con alguien igual de fuerte que él.

Sorano: hermana mayor de Yukino Agria, fue secuestrada por seguidores de Zeref cuando era pequeña y fue separada de su hermanita, estuvo cautiva en la torre del cielo junto a Erick que allí fue donde lo conocio, despues ambos se unieron a Oracion Seis y después de su batalla contra los gremios buenos, fue aprisionada; su personalidad es un poco orgullosa, un poco egocéntrica, es estricta y violenta cuando se le provoca, también es amigable con conocidos y amigos, es segura de si misma, es una buena hermana mayor, es protectora y amable pero también celosa, cuando se le averguenza muestra otra etapa de ella, que es cuando se pone muy tímida, insegura y tierna, es muy determinada cuando se trata de conseguir algo, y como escudo siempre se muestra como alguien picara por naturaleza, atrevida y elegante.

Supongo que eso es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, ¡SAYONARA!.


	7. Fire Havens

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

¡Ohayo!, les doy de nuevo la bienvenida a un nuevo capítulo de "Historia del Supremo", algo curioso es que en un principio el nombre iba a estar en inglés pero lo deje en español para que no se confundiera nadie con el idioma de la historia, les mando unos saludos a **"bryanger"** , **"daniel2610994"** , **"Pablo Alzogaray"** , **"jimsop098"** , **"Veizser"** y a **"Braian Alan Dragneel"** que comentaron en el anterior capítulo, ahora sin perder mas el tiempo que comience la historia… ¡GO!

 _ **1)*CAMBIO DE TIEMPO Y LUGAR*…FECHA EXACTA**_

 **2)-Diálogo del personaje-**

 _ **3)-dialogo*Acciones o detalles que ocurren mientras el personaje habla* dialogo-**_

 **4)*Pensamiento de alguien fuera del dialogo de un personaje***

 _5)"Texto de un carta o mención a alguna frase o título dicha, pero no fue narrada"_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno._

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 7: Fire Havens**_

 _ ***A las 7 de la mañana del día siguiente* 12 de Febrero**_

Después de la apasionada y agitada noche que pasaron juntos Natsu e Irene, ambos se levantaron con miradas cariñosas y sonrisas alegres, después de vestirse se dirigieron a la cocina de la mansión para prepararse el desayuno.

Desde que salieron ambos sigilosamente de la habitación de Natsu, no notaron que nadie más anduviera por la casa a esas horas, por lo que parecía que para suerte de ellos nadie más había despertado aun, de esta forma Irene pudo mostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos por el pelirosa sin preocuparse de que alguien los viera.

Natsu llevaba unos shorts de color rojo con franjas negras en los laterales y una camiseta Blanca con negro sin mangas que se pegaba a su formado torso, las cuales son ropas que siempre llevaba en las mañanas por su comodidad.

Irene se colocó unos mini-shorts azules que le llegaban por arriba del muslo mientras llevaba puesta una camisa negra con temática demoníaca con colores rojos, morados y negros que pertenecía a Natsu, Natsu no veía ningún problema en que ella se la ponga dado que le quedaba grande llegandole hasta por debajo del mini-short y le daba un toque sensual a la pelirroja.

Una vez en la cocina Natsu se preparaba para empezar a cocinar el desayuno de ambos, por lo que comenzó a lavar los utensilios y platos que utilizaría, cuando estaba por empezar observó que Irene lo veía con una expresión pensativa lo cual causó que se le ocurriera una idea al pelirosa.

 **-Irene, ¿quisieras ayudarme a cocinar el desayuno?-** , preguntaba Natsu con una amable sonrisa mientras se secaba las manos para luego acercarse a la pelirroja con lentitud, la cual se encontraba sentada al lado de la mesa.

 **-N-No estoy segura, no soy muy buena cocinando por lo que no quiero ser un estorbo para ti-** , decía Irene un poco avergonzada mientras veía al pelirosa con indecisión si aceptar o no, el no saber cocinar a pesar de que ella es capaz de utilizar magia complicadísima para el resto de humanos le avergonzaba un tanto.

 **-No te preocupes por eso, yo estaré al lado tuyo mientras te indico como hacer las cosas, tranquila será divertido!-** , decía Natsu con emoción y una alegre mirada mientras estaba dedicándole una radiante sonrisa a Irene, a la cual ella no es capaz de decirle que no y aceptó con una leve sonrisa y un sonrojo.

 **-E-Está bien-** , decía reasignada y nerviosa mientras sonreía un poco ante la insistencia bien intencionada del pelirosa, luego se paró de la silla donde se encontraba para luego seguir a Natsu, para sorpresa de ella el pelirosa le ofrecía su delantal de dragón con amabilidad.

 **-Toma, debido a que es tu primera vez no quiero que te hagas daño por lo tanto llévalo puesto por favor-** , decía Natsu con serenidad y una leve sonrisa para luego darle un beso en los labios a Irene con cariño, lo cual tomó desprevenida a la pelirroja, luego tomó el delantal para ponérselo y noto que este olía igual que Natsu, por lo que le gusto tenerlo puesto.

Después de unos minutos, Natsu le enseño lo básico a Irene de cómo freír un huevo correctamente, luego la elogio para después asignarle la tarea de freír los huevos que faltaban mientras él preparaba los sándwiches y el tocino para sus amigos.

Mientras que Natsu e Irene cocinaban iban despertando los demás huéspedes de la mansión, cada uno mientras entraban a la cocina veía a Irene y Natsu con una expresión de felicidad mientras ambos trabajaban juntos para preparar el desayuno, esto causó unas reacciones muy variadas en todos los que entraban.

Jellal fue el primero en llegar, él al ver la escena solo estaba feliz y alegre por ver al contento pelirosa, este siempre encontraba la manera de traer alegría a las personas a su alrededor, y en esa mañana el pelirosa lo hacía transmitiendo la alegría que estaba sintiendo a los demás, el peliazul agradeció mentalmente el poder ver escenas así a partir de ahora, lo cual es algo que no sería capaz de presenciar en la cárcel.

El segundo en entrar fue God Serena, el cual estaba sorprendido ante la facilidad con la que interactuaba con Irene su maestro, ella era una de los Spriggans más fríos y poderosos, causando en el resto respeto o miedo ante su poder, pero ahora la pelirroja estaba con una alegre expresión mientras felizmente cocinaba junto a Natsu.

El tercero fue Erik, el cual al entrar a la cocina solo no le dio importancia a la bonita escena, solo estaba emocionado por el olor de la comida y ansioso por comerla salvajemente, dado que se había acostumbrado a la horrible e insípida comida de las celdas del consejo mágico.

El cuarto en llegar fue Deliora, el cual al nada más entrar a la cocina se exalto ofendido de que esa pelirroja que llegó hace tan poco tiempo esté tan cercana a su maestro, luego miró como God Serena mediante señas le indicaba que apreciara bien el ambiente entre ellos, luego de unos segundos de observación Delira se percató de que el pelirosa también estaba feliz por tener a Irene cerca, el peliverde se sintió satisfecho al ver feliz a su señor y se fue a sentar junto a su buen amigo God Serena.

La quinta en llegar fue Minerva, la cual al entrar no se vio afectada en nada por los celos, solo miraba con ilusión la escena entre Natsu e Irene, la pelinegra se imaginaba a ella misma en el lugar de Irene en un futuro junto al pelirosa, donde es ella la que causaba celos a las demás chicas y no viceversa.

La sexta fue Flare, ella al ver la escena se alegró al ver la felicidad en el rostro de su maestro, pero aun así sintió envidia por estar en el lugar de la pelirroja, la cual estaba compartiendo un bonito momento con el pelirosa que ella quería, pero a pesar de ver tan bonita escena no se permitiría en hecho de rendirse con sus intenciones de hacerse más cercana a Natsu.

La séptima en llegar a la cocina fue Brandish, ella a diferencia de todos los demás al ver la escena se sorprendió mucho y se enfureció de igual forma, decidida a hacer algo al respecto con su situación con Natsu, empezó a planear varios planes para acercarse al pelirosa mientras que se sentaba en su silla con una mirada pensativa mientras susurraba un poco alto varias incoherencias, las cuales causaron que Jellal y Erick que se encontraban a su lado se alejaran preocupados y con un mal presentimiento.

La octava en llegar fue Dimaria, la cual también se enojó por la ventaja que le llevaba su ahora rival Irene a ella en cuanto a cercanía con Natsu se refería, luego se puso en dirección a Irene para interrumpir la bonita escena pero fue detenida por God Serena y Minerva con dificultad, luego de calmarla ella se sentó en la mesa frustrada mientras maldecía a la pelirroja mentalmente.

La novena en llegar a la cocina fue Meredy, ella estaba asombrada por la felicidad y armonía que desprendían Natsu e Irene mientras cocinaban, lo cual causó que Meredy sintiera celos de la hermosa pelirosa que se divertía junto a Natsu, aunque la pelirosa no sabía en realidad que era lo que estaba sintiendo se sentó junto a Minerva para tratar de distraerse de sus pensamientos con una alegre conversación, pero las palabras no salían de su boca y se quedó callada.

La persona que le siguió fue Ultear, ella al ver al pelirosa tan contento junto a Irene le causó mucha confusión, lo conoció hace tan solo un día y empezaba a sentirse rara cuando estaba cerca de él, no quería sentirse celosa al verlo tan feliz pero aun así no podía evitarlo, por ahora trataría de lidiar con lo que estaba sintiendo hasta saber exactamente qué hacer con su situación, se sentó junto a Meredy y Minerva para escapar de sus pensamientos temporalmente.

Luego llego Sorano, la cual observo atentamente la escena para descifrar que paso para que estuvieran así de acaramelados a esas horas, ciertamente le irritaba el verlo con Irene pero aun así no podía esperar que Natsu no atrajera a otras chicas siendo como él es, luego llego a la conclusión de que pudo haber pasado entre ambos pero se quitó esa teoría tan vergonzosa para luego pensar optimistamente en que solo se abrazaron o dijeron algo bonito.

La última en llegar a la cocina fue Ur, ella se quedó atónita al ver al pelirosa e Irene tan juntos, se preguntaba mentalmente que paso entre ambos para que estuvieran así de felices, luego llegó a la conclusión de que ambos se hicieron muy unidos por alguna cosa que habrá pasado la noche anterior, Ur aguanto las ganas de interrumpir la escena e irse para luego sentarse mientras pensaba profundamente en qué hacer con sus sentimientos y su situación con el pelirosa que la había enamorado.

Tras terminar de preparar el desayuno, la cocina era inundada por un aura extraña y terrorífica que era desprendida por la mayoría de las chicas, Jellal, Erick y God Serena con temor de que se tensara más el ambiente decían algo cada cierto tiempo para calmar el terrorífico presentimiento de peligro que los abrumaba.

Natsu no entendía por que el extraño ambiente que se sentía en la mesa, pero solo se limitó a comer, hablar ocasionalmente con los chicos y compartir en ocasiones miradas con Irene, la cual si sabía la razón del aura que desprendían algunas chicas, tan solo sonrió levemente con satisfacción al causar en ellas celos para luego planear algunas cosas más para ver las reacciones de las chicas.

Luego de todos desayunar Natsu se puso a lavar todo, y para calmar la tensión que sentía en la cocina Natsu rompió con el tenso silencio con una leve sonrisa serena, **-Dado que mañana Iremos a Tártaros, que les parece aprovechar el día libre que tenemos hoy para ir a mi playa privada, después de todo a partir de ahora estaremos un poco ocupados-** , proponía el pelirosa con una mirada serena y un aura alegre mientras limpiaba los platos que se utilizaron.

Los chicos estaban a punto de objetar sobre entrenar sus magias en vez de salir a la playa, pero fueron detenidos por las auras asesinas de las chicas que incrementaron a causa de la buena oportunidad que tenían para pasar un buen rato con Natsu, las féminas se levantaron de sus sillas agresivamente mientras miraban con ansiedad al pelirosa.

 **-¡NOSOTRAS ACEPTAMOS!-** , exclamaron todas las chicas presentes menos Irene mientras veían con agresividad a Natsu esperando su respuesta, la cual decidiría si iba a ser víctima de un completo aislamiento por parte de ellas.

 **-S-Supongo que la mayoría gana, o es que hay alguna queja chicos?-** , decía Natsu nervioso y sudando un poco ante la actitud de las chicas mientras volteaba a ver a los chicos esperando su respuesta.

Los cuales estaban completamente aterrados al lado suyo, aprendieron que si sentían el aura agresiva de algunas chicas lo mejor sería quedarse cerca del pelirosa para evitar salir lastimados, al escuchar al pelirosa negaron rápidamente con la cabeza con respecto a tener alguna queja, apreciaban demasiados sus vidas para ponerlas en riesgo oponiéndose a las chicas.

 **-¡Yosh!, ¡está decidido esta tarde la pasaremos en la playa!-** exclamaba Natsu con emoción y una alegre sonrisa para ser seguido en el festejo por las chicas, las cuales tenían una la intención de distraerse y divertirse ante tal evento que se les presentaba como obra divina **(lo cual puede contar como obra divina por Natsu :v)**.

* * *

 _ ***En la playa de Natsu-1 hora después***_

Después de 1 hora de preparación por parte de las chicas para preparar sus cambios de prendas, se juntaron todos en el patio de la mansión para juntarse todos alrededor del pelirosa, después fueron cubiertos por las llamas doradas de Natsu para luego desaparecer de la mansión y luego aparecer en la hermosa playa privada de Natsu.

Al llegar podían observar la blanca y suave arena que tenía una temperatura perfecta para andar sin problemas de temperatura, el agua era de un hermoso y cristalino azul en la cual se podía ver a través de ella por lo transparente que era, en la playa se encontraban con algunas palmeras altas y bonitas que se mecían por el suave y refrescante viento que acontece en ese momento mientras que se observaba en el cielo el brillante sol siendo cubierto a medias por algunas blancas nubes.

Todos menos Natsu estaban realmente sorprendidos ante el maravilloso y paradisíaco paisaje que estaban presenciando, varias de las chicas estaban exclamando la bonito que era el paisaje mientras que los chicos menos Deliora buscaban con la mirada algún sitio donde establecerse para entrenar.

En la playa se encontraban dos carpas de 3 metros en sus medidas, una de color azul para que los hombres se cambien y el otro de color rosado para las chicas, las cuales fueron velozmente a cambiarse, siendo seguidas por los chicos los cuales se dirigían a cambiarse de una forma más relajada y tranquila.

Al estar listos todos salieron de sus respectivas carpas para disfrutar de esa tarde en la paradisiaca playa, a medida que salía cada uno se quedaban afuera de las carpas para apreciar que clase de prendas se pusieron los demás.

Flare llevaba un traje de baño rojo que cubría sus pechos copa E y llevaba atado a sus caderas una prenda de tela del mismo color, la cual le llegaba hasta por arriba de las rodillas y le daba un aire lindo y sutil.

Después salió Minerva, la cual llevaba un traje de baño azul que cubría sus pequeños pechos copa B y resaltaba un poco la cadera de la pelinegro, ella llevaba puesta unas trenzas parecidas a las de Flare para cambiar un poco su apariencia.

Luego salió Sorano, ella llevaba un traje de baño color blanco que tapaba muy poco sus pechos copa D y resaltaba las sexys y bien formadas cintura y cadera de ella, se podía apreciar en su piel una delgada capa de protector solar para proteger su blanca piel.

Luego le siguió Dimaria, la cual tenía un bikini de color amarillo con detalles negros en él, dicha prenda lucia elegante y caro dándole una apariencia adinerada a la hermosa rubia, el bikini cubría sus pechos copa E y resaltaba su hermosa y seductora cadera mientras que llevaba en los tobillos unos brazaletes negros que le dio Meredy.

Después de la carpa salieron Ultear y Meredy llevaban, las cuales llevaban trajes iguales de colores azules y morados, evidentemente de distintos tamaños para cada una, el traje de baño de Ultear le tapaba sus formados pechos copa D mientras que a Meredy le cubrían sus casi inexistentes senos copa A mientras que ella también llevaba unos brazaletes en los tobillos, pero estos eran de color rosado.

Luego después de ellas salió Ur, la pelinegra llevaba un sensual traje de baño negro el cual cubría con dificultad sus pechos copa E que tiene y resaltaba provocativamente sus bien formadas piernas y cinturas, las cuales son provocativas a simple vista para cualquiera que las viera, al igual que Dimaria ella llevaba unos brazaletes en los tobillos que le dio Meredy, estos eran de color morados oscuro y tenían detalles negros.

Irene salió de última revelando su extraordinario bikini de color rojo carmesí, este era el más destacable de entre todos, debido a que resaltan intencionalmente los pechos copa F de la pelirosa, cubría de una manera muy sugerente su cadera y caminaba moviendo con habilidad sus largas y sexys piernas, y llevaba unas perlas rojas y negras en el cuello y en el tobillo derecho, ahora llevaba su cabello de forma diferente, cuando usualmente eran sus 4 trenzas que trataban de contener su gran cantidad de cabello, ahora esta vez tenía una cola de caballo que casi le llegaba a las rodillas y cabe mencionar que tuvo que utilizar muchas colas para evitar que todo su cabello se desatara.

Todas las chicas alagaban la belleza de las otras y se decían cumplidos en cuanto a los trajes de baño que cada una llevaba, después todas se acercaron a la carpa donde se estaban cambiando los chicos para ver como salía cada uno ya con sus trajes de baño.

El primero en salir de la carpa fue Jellal, él salió con un traje de baño típico de color azul marino el cual le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas y tenía en sus muñecas unas bandas que tenían la impresión de pesar varios kilos, pero al parecer no le molestaba al peliazul.

Luego salió Erik, el cual tenía un short de color verde con estilo militar que al igual que Jellal, le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas, también tenía unas bandas pero estas estaban ubicadas en sus tobillos de manera que no pareciera que estaba copiando al peliazul.

Después salió God Serena, el cual salió con un trajo de baño muy extravagante, tenía un traje de baño de distintos colores muy coloridos mientras que llevaba unos lentes de buzo de color morado y cargaba sus chapaletas de color rojo tras de sí.

Luego le siguió su buen amigo Deliora, el pequeño peliverde salió con un bañador verde pantano que le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas y era evidentemente muy holgado para el pequeño, se notaba que ese traje no era de él, se lo había regalado God Serena ya que Deliora no tenía ninguno.

Por ultimo salió Natsu, por el cual estaban ansiosas todas las chicas mientras observaban con mucha precisión la apariencia del pelirosa que aparecía en los pensamientos de cada una y causaba que se alborotaran sus sentimientos.

Natsu llevaba un bañador de Natación de color negro con detalles verdes oscuros en los laterales, este traje se ajustó a sus tonificadas y trabajadas piernas causando una buena vista de el tren inferior del pelirosa mientras que el en vez de llevar unas bandas en sus tobillos al igual que Erick, llevaba unas cadenas amarradas a estos de color azul oscuro y negro.

Se observaba perfectamente el torso tonificado y perfecto del pelirosa y los fuertes y protectores brazos que ellas habían tocado en alguna ocasión, se observaba su tatuaje de dragón desde su muñeca hasta su antebrazo izquierdo.

Para sorpresa de todas el pelirosa se amarro la parte de atrás de su cabello hacia atrás con una cola, dejando sus mechones hacia adelante mientras que su cara brillaba radiante debido a que el sol se reflejaba en la piel del pelirosa.

Varias de las chicas se sonrojaron mientras seguían viendo al mago con un rubor en cada una de ellas, otras solo pensaban en abalanzarse sobre el para hacerlo suyo, lógicamente ese pensamiento las avergonzaría después pero ahora estaban cegadas por sus instintos.

Después de apreciar el espectáculo que les proporciono el pelirosa, las chicas se empezaron a entretener de distintas formas en la playa, Flare, Minerva y Meredy se pusieron a hacer castillos de arena utilizando sus magias para tratar de que quedaran mejor que los otros castillos que construyeran las otras.

Brandish, Sorano y Ultear estaban en el agua jugando a mojarse unas a otras o hablando de cosas de chicas y buscando vida marina con sus magias para ver si se llevaban algún recuerdo de ese hermoso lugar.

En cambio Irene estaba bajo una sombrilla junto a Dimaria y Ur, ellas eran cubiertas por la sombra de las sombrillas y tenían algunas limonadas que habían preparado para traerse con anticipación mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa que les pareciera curioso o gracioso con respecto a algunos eventos que hayan presenciado.

Los chicos por su parte estaban siendo entrenados por Natsu por petición de ellos aunque Deliora solo se unió para sorprender a su señor, el pelirosa los mando a nadar durante 2 horas sin parar y después aguantar como mínimo 25 minutos sin respirar bajo el agua.

El pelirosa era extremadamente duro con el entrenamiento de los chicos en especial, solo porque Natsu veía que ellos al desarrollar un espíritu competitivo entre ellos, ahora serían capaces de superarse a sí mismos por muy difícil que parezcan las adversidades.

Luego de comenzar su entrenamiento los chicos comenzaban a desarrollar aún más la rivalidad que tenían, empezando a retarse mutuamente para ver quien aguantaba más que el otro en cada ejercicio o quien se desempeñaba mejor, tanto Jellal como Deliora se involucraron tanto en los ejercicios y retos de los otros que terminaron por tener la misma actitud que God Serena y Erick.

Natsu observaba esto desde la arena con una sonrisa un poco orgullosa, Natsu observaba la misma competitividad que tenían sus compañeros de Fairy Tail, en su mente pasaban imágenes de él peleando contra Gray, Gajeel, Elfman y otros miembros del gremio con una gran sonrisa de alegría, después el pelirosa salió de sus pensamiento para ver al resto de las chicas y ver que se divierten entre ellas en la playa.

Mientras tanto Ur, Dimaria e Irene hablaban debajo de las sombrillas sobre cuáles de sus magias era la más fuerte y con mejor potencial, ciertamente Irene llevaba el control de la conversación hasta que fue interrumpida por una pregunta de parte de Minerva, la cual se acercaba lentamente desde un gigante castillo de arena que había hecho con partes de cristal.

 **-¿Qué es eso que tienes en la cintura Irene?-** , preguntaba Minerva con intriga y curiosidad mientras señalaba la costilla derecha de Irene, donde se encuentra la marca de parejas de dragón que obtuvo la pelirroja noche anterior.

Las demás chicas que estaban convenientemente alrededor estaban escuchando la pregunta de Minerva, cosa que también las intrigaba por lo que dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se acercaron para escuchar la respuesta de Irene, la cual con una leve sonrisa se tocó la marca para luego hacer círculos con su dedo índice.

 **-Buena pregunta Minerva, pero ¿estas segura de querer saber qué es?-** , preguntaba la pelirroja con una leve sonrisa con intenciones tras ella mientras que observaba a la pelinegra con detenimiento, a lo cual Minerva asiente con una expresión seria.

 **-Bueno, pero advierto que puede que algunas se impacten mucho con lo que voy a decir, por lo que ¿están seguras de querer escuchar esto?-** , preguntó con lentitud y con una voz más amable Irene mientras veía con más tranquilidad a sus amigas.

A pesar de sus intenciones de causar en sus amigas celos, no quería herirlas profundamente diciéndoles que se convirtió en pareja del pelirosa, a pesar de que todas sabían que él podía tener varias parejas algunas podían todavía no aceptar eso.

Todas las chicas que se encontraban rodeando a la pelirroja la miraron decididas para luego asentir con seguridad, no sabían que era esa marca y tenían el presentimiento de que es algo importante y tiene mucha importancia, su curiosidad les guiaba para que averiguaran la naturaleza de esa marca que llevaba la hermosa Irene de un día para otro.

 **-Esta marca es una que se forma cuando un dragón macho elige a una hembra, se genera después de que ambos comparten momentos íntimos emocionales y carnales como el romance, amor, besos, caricias, Sexo y una unión mental y emocional, después de cumplir con esos requisitos el macho marca a la hembra tomándola como suya, lo cual causa que este le otorgue la mitad de su vida a su pareja-** , explicaba Irene con serenidad y una tranquila mirada mientras le daba vueltas en círculo a la marca con su dedo índice y veía a sus amigas esperando algunas reacciones por parte de aquellas que sabían a dónde se dirigía la conversación.

 **-¡Guao!, y ¿de quién eres pareja Irene?-** , preguntaba Meredy asombrada y con una alegre sonrisa por lo romántico que era el significado de la marca que ahora tenía la pelirroja.

Después de preguntar eso su mente empezó a trabajar deduciendo quien podría ser la pareja de Irene, a lo cual se congelo al instante de llegar a la conclusión más lógica mientras veía aun con una sonrisa a Irene, Meredy y varias pensaban que posiblemente ella no sería capaz de hacer lo que ellas pensaban o sí?.

Al oír la pregunta de la pequeña pelirosa Irene sonrió de lado, después volteo a ver a Natsu el cual estaba haciendo algunos ejercicios aeróbicos a lo lejos y lo llamo con uno pequeños gritos.

 **-¡Zecnus-kun, ven por favor!-** , llamaba Irene a Natsu elevando un poco el volumen de su voz, el pelirosa la escucho con facilidad para luego detenerse con sus ejercicios para luego caminar hacia su pelirroja.

 **-¿Qué pasa chicas?, ¿Se lo están pasando bien?-** , preguntó Natsu a todas las chicas con una feliz sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Irene, al llegar junto a la pelirroja para escuchar lo que le iba a decir fue tomado por las mejillas y fue besado dulcemente por Irene.

Esto impactó a todas las chicas presentes, causando que algunas quisieran estar en el lugar de la pelirroja y otras quisieran matarla por presumir de esa manera frente a ellas, varias suponían que Irene ahora era pareja de Natsu pero aun así no esperaban que la pelirroja lo demostrara tan abiertamente.

En si el que ellos sean pareja no las sorprendió mucho, podían percibir en el desayuno que estaban muy unidos pero no esperaban que ya hubieran tenido relaciones, durante el beso Natsu correspondió de inmediato para luego separarse lentamente con una leve sonrisa y una mirada serena.

 **-Él es mi pareja, ahora ya saben todo-** , decía Irene con satisfacción y orgullo en si misma mientras se lamia los labios sensualmente, Natsu con un ligero sonrojo ante la prueba de afecto tan abierta simplemente se alejó gentilmente con una sonrisa, para ir de nuevo a entrenar a los chicos.

Meredy, Ultear y Flare fueron a las que más les impacto la noticia y el beso de la pareja, Meredy por el sentimiento tan agrio que desconocía y que sentía al ver al pelirosa tan amoroso con Irene.

Ultear por los sentimientos que trataba de suprimir con respecto al pelirosa, no podía aguantar las ganas de huir para luego llorar pero aun así no lo hizo porque se percató de que ahora ella estaba pasos más cerca de saber qué es lo que ella pensaba sobre el pelirosa.

Flare tan solo se desanimó un poco al ver que ahora Natsu tendría a Irene como pareja, se sentía acomplejada al pensar que ahora el pelirosa no la vería a ella como una posible pareja, pero sus depresivos pensamientos desaparecieron al recordar que el corazón del pelirosa puede amar igualmente a varias chicas, por lo que no tiraría la toalla y se esforzaría por hacer al pelirosa suyo también.

 **-¡Momento!... ¿acaso ahora Natsu vivirá la mitad de su vida?!-** , exclamaba Ur sorprendida y un poco asustada al pensar que la vida de su amor platónico se había acortado, este comentario causó que todas se pusieran en el mismo estado de preocupación para luego mirar a Irene esperando una respuesta.

 **-No, debido a que es inmortal no puede morir, por lo cual ahora también soy inmortal y nuestros hijos también serán inmortales** -, dijo Irene con una amable y alegre sonrisa mientras se sobaba el vientre, causando que todas se alegraran por la futura felicidad de Irene y luego se sorprendieron y se sonrojaron ante la fugaz imagen de Natsu copulando.

 _ **-**_ **Pero no tiene importancia, porque lo único que importa es que él, mis hijos y yo viviremos felices por siempre literalmente, mientras estemos juntos siempre estaremos felices-** , decía Irene con notable satisfacción, felicidad, amor, seguridad y agradecimiento mientras veía a Natsu con todo el amor posible, el pelirosa se percató de esto y volteo a ver a Irene con una alegre sonrisa para luego mandarle una mirada igual de intensa.

Las demás chicas dejaron de lado sus celos, envidia y enojo para sentirse felices al ver la alegre expresión de su amiga, después de todo ellas ya estaban conscientes de que Natsu podría tener varias parejas y con la información que les brindó Irene sabían que podían pasar la eternidad con su amor de cabellos rosas, por lo que seguirán intentando acercarse al pelirosa para estar junto a él toda su existencia aunque una pelirosa y una pelinegra no saben exactamente porque pensaban eso.

Todas empezaron a felicitar a Irene con sinceridad y después Dimaria y Sorano le advirtieron que ellas no se quedarían atrás en su relación con el pelirosa, les siguieron las demás pero de distinta forma y no tan abiertamente pero la intención que tenían era la misma que las otras, estar junto a Natsu.

Luego llegó la hora de almorzar donde Natsu le enseñó a God Serena, a Deliora y a Erik a hacer una barbacoa, lo cual le fue difícil aun para ser un dios, no por Deliora o God Serena sino por Erick, no importaba cuanto le explicase este nunca hacia el procedimiento correcto y terminaba por comerse la carne cruda, por lo cual recibió varios golpes y reprimendas por Natsu, causando que todos en la escena se alegraran y empezaran a reír.

Jellal fue a buscar las bebidas que se encontraban en la hielera debido a que este aunque sabía un poco sobre cocina no quería ser el centro de atención mientras Natsu se esforzará para enseñarle al igual que Erick.

Las chicas se sentaron en círculo alrededor de una fogata que preparó Natsu para que todos comieran y compartieran de una manera más familiar, ellas estaban sentadas viendo la escena de un difícil Erick siendo golpeado cómicamente en los demás chicos terminaban de cocinar la barbacoa.

* * *

 _ ***En la carpa de los hombres***_

Luego Natsu dejó a cargo a los chicos de la barbacoa y se dirigió al vestidor de los hombres para guardar los lentes de buzo y las chapaletas de God Serena, entro para luego meter las cosas en la mochila que trajo el pelinaranja.

 ***Mañana iré a Tártaros y podré por fin unificar las bases de mi futuro gremio, ¡que emoción!*** , pensaba Natsu con alegría y entusiasmo mientras cerraba el equipaje de God Serena, para sorpresa de él Ur estaba entrando lentamente con una leve sonrisa plasmada en su cara mientras parecía un poco nerviosa y tenía sus manos por detrás de ella con vergüenza.

 **-Hola Ur, ¿por qué entraste?, sabes que podría estar cambiándome verdad?-** , preguntaba Natsu con una leve sonrisa para luego poner una mirada serena que era dirigida hacia la pelinegro, lo cual causó que ella se ruborizara un poco.

 **-Claro que sé que podrías estar cambiándote!, pero sabía que no lo estabas por eso entre-** , exclamaba ella primero un poco exaltada y enojada por las obvias preguntas de Natsu para luego ponerse en la misma posición que antes, demostrando que estaba nerviosa y avergonzada por algo.

 **-Vamos Ur, eres una adulta ya y no soy estúpido, tienes algo importante que decirme verdad?-** , dijo Natsu con esta vez más relajado mientras que veía a Ur con los brazos cruzados, lo cual que causa que Ur se ponga aún más nerviosa y se ruborice aún más.

 **-Solo dime que es lo que te molesta y haré literalmente todo lo posible para solucionarlo-** , dijo Natsu con determinación y amabilidad, luego le dio una dulce sonrisa a Ur mientras puso ambas manos sobre las de la pelinegra, causando que a ella se le acelerara el corazón y se sintiera feliz, con solo el tacto de las manos de Natsu era suficiente para sentirse segura y querida.

 **-No es justo-** , decía Ur en voz baja y con la mirada hacia abajo, su pelo cubría sus ojos impidiéndole al pelirosa poder ver los ojos de la hermosa pelinegra.

 **-¡No es justo lo que haces con ella!-** , exclamaba Ur con fuerza y con tristeza mientras seguía viendo el suelo, se podía apreciar como algunas pequeñas lagrimas bajaban por las mejillas de Ur causando que Natsu se mantuviera alerta mientras se sentía destrozado al verla triste.

 **-L-Llevo más tiempo contigo** _ ***Snif***_ **, nos hemos divertido hablando durante todo este tiempo, h-hemos entrenado a las mismas estudiantes** _ ***Snif***_ **, entonces… entonces ¡¿PORQUE NO ME TRATAS COMO ELLA?!-** , preguntaba Ur con fuerza y tristeza mientras apretaba sus manos y levantaba la mirada para ver a Natsu con sus ojos húmedos por las lágrimas, indicando a Natsu que ella estaba frustrada, enojada y celosa.

Natsu se sintió tan mal al ver a la pelinegra en ese estado, al escuchar sus palabras se sintió un poco triste para acto tomarla del hombro con una mano y le levanto el mentón delicadamente con la otra, lo cual causó que la pelinegra se sorprendiera pero no puso ninguna resistencia.

 **-No quería que pensaras que era alguien que se aprovecha de sus acciones, no quería que pensaras en mi como un hombre que después de salvar a una preciosa mujer cree que tiene permiso para coquetear con ella-** , decía Natsu con una mirada un poco decaída mientras mostraba una leve sonrisa apenada por decir sus pensamientos a la pelinegra, Ur al escuchar al pelirosa se empezaba a tranquilizar y comenzó a sentir que el pelirosa no se le acercaba igual que a Irene por no dar una mala imagen.

 **Sin mencionar el hecho de que puede que sigas amando al padre de Ultear, por lo que no quería confundirte y parecer un patán, lo siento much!-** , decía Natsu con cierto tono de depresión y pena en su voz mientras miraba al techo, pero fue interrumpido por Ur, la cual coloco sus manos en las mejillas de Natsu mientras lo veía con una amable y comprensiva sonrisa causando que el pelirosa la viera a los ojos.

 **-Idiota, de verdad que lo único que tienes en la cabeza son cosas sin sentido-** , dijo Ur con una ligera sonrisa mientras veía amablemente al pelirosa, no sabía que el pelirosa se sintiera así y se estuviera manteniendo al margen a causa de eso, de verdad que cada vez el pelirosa encontraba la manera de enamorarla aún más.

 **-Yo jamás pensé y nunca pensaría que eres un patán, nunca tuve esa imagen de ti porque sé que pones a los demás por encima de ti, sé que no le harías daño a alguien que aprecias o alguien que sabes que es bueno-** , decía la pelinegra con cada ve mejor ánimo mientras aumentaba la sonrisa de su rostro al dejarle claro al pelirosa algunas de sus grandes virtudes, Natsu se sentía conmovido al escuchar la perspectiva de Ur, pero aun así sentía que no podía ser completamente feliz por un pequeño obstáculo que le impedía demostrar su agradecimiento y sentimientos a la pelinegra.

 **-Eres la persona con el mejor corazón que he visto, y por si fuera poco mi corazón no le pertenece a el padre de Ultear-** , declaraba Ur con una sonrisa amplia que le trasmitió al pelirosa amor, felicidad, alivio y calor, Natsu abre los ojos por la impresión al escuchar a la pelinegra para luego sentir que algunas cadenas que lo retenían eran liberadas lentamente.

 **-Él tan solo fue un romance pasajero que me dejo embarazada de Ultear, el único que puede tener mi corazón, es alguien que pudo derretir el hielo que evitaba que latiera mi corazón con el calor de su alma… y ese eres tu Natsu-** , dijo Ur emotivamente mientras mostraba una sonrisa llena de amor puro de la pelinegra, cosa que causo que Natsu sintiera que las cadenas que le retenían eran destruidas y lo dejaban libre para expresarse, luego tomo de las mejillas a Ur con delicadeza para luego besarla al momento con pasión y amor.

Ur se impresiono gratamente al sentir los labios del pelirosa besando los suyos apasionadamente, se sentía tan feliz y satisfecha que tan solo correspondió al beso y entrelazo sus brazos al cuello del pelirosa, causando que ambos corten aún más la distancia que había entre ellos.

Natsu nublado por la emoción del momento introdujo su lengua en la boca de Ur, causando que ella sintiera todo el amor del pelirosa fluyendo en aquel combate que estaban librando sus labios y lenguas, tras quedarse sin oxígeno ambos se separaron para verse a los ojos y poder apreciar mejor la mirada y los rasgos del otro.

Ellos no necesitaban palabras para demostrar su amor tan solo volvieron a besarse con más intensidad que antes, llegando incluso al hecho de que el pelirosa manoseaba habilidosamente el trasero y los glúteos de la pelinegra causando que esta soltara gemidos de placer que eran ahogados por el apasionado beso.

Pero después de separarse del beso Natsu separo a Ur de él con delicadeza mientras que con todas su fuerza de voluntad trataba de controlarse y no llegar más lejos con la pelinegra en ese momento y lugar, Ur solo se sintió vacía al no recibir más besos de parte del pelirosa, los cuales estaba segura de que se volvería adicta si probaba más.

 **-Créeme que quiero tanto expresarte el amor que he estado ocultándote, pero este no es el lugar adecuado para eso, te amo Ur… te amo tanto como a Irene, y de verdad quiero disfrutar de este momento solos, pero pienso que tendremos que esperar hasta tener un poco más de privacidad-** , decía Natsu amablemente y con cariño para luego darle un amoroso y protector beso en la frente a Ur, la cual se sintió muy feliz y completa por los sentimientos correspondidos del pelirosa.

Luego Natsu se separó serenamente de Ur con una mirada un tanto frustrada al no tener privacidad en ese momento, luego abrió la entrada de la carpa dejando ver a Irene, la cual veía a Natsu con una sonrisa pícara mientras parecía estar antes oculta escuchando y espiando la conversación de Natsu y Ur.

 **-¿No te han dicho que es malo espiar Irene?, si tenías algún problema no pudiste entrar a interrumpirnos?-** , preguntaba Natsu con una voz un poco firme mientras fingía enfado con su cara, aunque era evidente que más que enfado era frustración, Irene solo se puso enfrente de Natsu con una leve sonrisa y una mano sobre su cintura como si quisiera hechas en cara algo.

 **-Vaya vaya, de verdad que me descuido unos momentos y ya se te declara otra, honestamente no me importa si es malo espiar Zecnus-kun, después de todo soy tu primera pareja y debo asegurarme de que los sentimientos de las candidatas sean legítimos-** , dijo Irene con un pícaro tono mientras veía a Natsu con una leve sonrisa para luego ve a Ur detrás de Natsu y esta responde con un sonrojo disimulado.

 **-De todos modos** _ ***Irene besa desprevenidamente a Natsu***_ **me parece que esta noche si me dormiré en mi alcoba, diviértanse-** , dijo Irene en un tono juguetón sin quitar su sereno y hermoso rostro, tras irse con esa frase los ojos de Ur se iluminaron al pensar en un momento perfecto para intimar con su amado.

Natsu tan solo pareció no entender la indirecta de Irene por lo que no le dio mucha importancia, volteo a ver a Ur y le extendió la mano con una sonrisa que le trasmitió a la preciosa pelinegra alegría, amor y protección.

 **-Ven Ur!, tenemos que volver con los otros!-** , dijo Natsu con alegría y una gran sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano a Ur para luego sentir que la mano de ella toma la suya, Ur sonreía igualmente ante la facilidad que sentía al haber confesado sus sentimientos al pelirosa y que estos hayan sido correspondidos, luego salieron de la carpa disimuladamente para irse con sus amigos.

Tras llegar con el grupo de nuevo en la fogata nadie había sospechado en lo más mínimo de nada y no se hicieron preguntas, simplemente Ur y Natsu llegaron y se mezclaron entre el grupo son levantar sospechas.

La barbacoa al final termino bien gracias a Deliora, God Serena y Jellal nada más porque Erick solo estorbaba o hasta retrasaba a los demás, Jellal ayudo porque veía que sus amigos tenían problemas y sabía que si no ayudaba Natsu iba a pegarles a ellos sin piedad.

Luego se repartió la comida a todos los presentes para luego empezar a conversar animadamente alrededor de la fogata, Jellal, God Serena, Sorano, Dimaria y Minerva se burlaban de Erick por no saber cocinar mientras comían alegremente a excepción de Deliora el cual solo conversaba con Natsu de lo difícil que fue preparar la barbacoa con Erick en medio.

Las demás chicas conversaban alegremente entre ellas, Irene y Ur hablaban como si nada hubiera pasado y tan solo reían con las demás, Ur pudo notar que Natsu tenía una mano detrás de su espalda mientras hablaba con Deliora y después oyó que se abría tras de ella un pequeño portal, del cual salió la mano del pelirosa.

Ella se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer el pelirosa y sonrió levemente, puso una mano tras de ella sin que nadie se diera cuenta para luego tomar la mano de Natsu con cariño, entonces Natsu sonrió al igual que Ur mientras ambos hablaban con sus amigos mientras que tan solo pensaban en el otro.

* * *

 _ ***En la mansión en Crocus-A las 10 de la noche***_

Luego de un tiempo a las 8 de la noche recogieron todo para volver a la mansión en Crocus, Natsu los trajo de nuevo a la mansión donde después de lavar todo, los presentes se irían a dormir a sus alcobas después de la emocionante y alegre tarde.

Después de que todos a las 10 de la noche se encontraran profundamente dormidos, Ur se dirigió sigilosamente a la habitación del pelirosa para continuar con lo que dejaron inconcluso, al entrar pudo observar como su amado pelirosa se encontraba tumbado en su cama de color carmesí con nada más sus calzoncillos negros.

Al verlo Ur solo pensaba en la felicidad que le otorgo aquel hombre que la salvo y la reunió con su hija, definitivamente ella no había elegido mal al hombre que amaba, aunque ciertamente este la enamoro aun antes de que ella se diera cuenta, se acercó lentamente a el pelirosa mientras se quitaba sus prendas, dejando solo sus pantis de color negro y sus pechos copa E al descubierto.

 _ **Lemom Time**_

Luego se subió en la cama del pelirosa para recostar sus pechos en su torso y acercar su cara a la del dormido pelirosa que la volvía loca desde que se besó con él en la carpa, recordaba el cómo las manos de Natsu recorría su cuerpo hasta llegar a su trasero y se estremeció al pensar en que harían esa noche.

 **-Ey Natsuu~, despierta que tengo un regalo para ti~-** , decía Ur con un tono seductor y provocativo en el oído del pelirosa, Natsu lentamente abrió los ojos para apreciar la hermosa vista que tenía justo enfrente.

Al ver los pechos copa E de la pelinegra rosando su torso él podía sentir dos cosas, lo primero eran las erectos pezones de la pelinegra que se rosaban lentamente contras su pecho y abdomen y lo segundo era su _"dragón"_ levantándose y poniéndose más grande y duro ante tal estimulo que estaba recibiendo, tanto ocular como físicamente estaba hipnotizado por el cuerpo de la pelinegra pero mentalmente solo pensaba en lo mucho que amaba a la pelinegra.

Después de todo ambos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos mientras entrenaban a Flare y Minerva en la mansión, tan solo empezaron a jugarse bromas durante los descansos pero después comenzaron a aprovechar cada oportunidad que tenían para bromear entre ellos, también empezaban a hablar con mucha naturalidad y en sus ratos libres solo buscaban la presencia del otro para conversar de cualquier tontería, pero no importaba en lo absoluto de que hablaran, tan solo importaban que estaban juntos y se divertían.

Él solo quería demostrarle cuanto la amaba y lo haría a su modo esta noche, Ur podía sentir como algo demasiado grande y duro le estaba golpeando su intimidad por la parte de atrás y soltó un pequeña sonrisa pervertida al saber que era ese algo.

 **-Parece que ya alguien se despertó muy enérgico-** , decía Ur seductoramente mientras mostraba confianza en sus palabras, cuando volteo a ver podía apreciar el miembro erecto del pelirosa, que difícilmente luchaba por destruir su calzoncillo por el tamaño contenido.

Ur le quito los calzoncillos a Natsu pero tan solo se quedó atónita ante el tamaño del miembro de su amado, se queda embobada mientras pensaba si era buena idea tratar con _"eso"_ , pero le paso por la mente el hecho de que Irene había copulado con Natsu, por lo que se decidió en continuar para demostrar su amor hacia el pelirosa, justo como lo hizo Irene **.**

 **-S-Supongo que lo primero será satisfacer a la bestia-** , decía Ur con un poco de duda en su voz pero aun trataba de mantenerse segura y seductora, luego se posiciono bien para estar frente al miembro del pelirosa.

 **-Bueno mejor comienzo Nat~su-** , decía Ur provocativamente recuperando un poco la compostura, luego ella seductoramente empezó a lamer el Glande de Natsu causando que este emitiera ligeros gruñidos.

 **-Demonios Ur eres muy buena!, me parece que después tendré que devolverte el favor!-** , dio Natsu con una sonrisa de lado y con dificultad al tratar de contener los gruñidos que causaba la pelinegra en él cada vez que esta succionaba su miembro.

Al pasar los minutos ella iba aumentando la sensación de placer, empezando a chupar profesionalmente el miembro de su amado, hasta que al paso de unos 6 minutos Natsu dejo salir su carga de esperma en la boca de Ur, la cual causo que ella se atragantara por la gran cantidad de líquido y soltara un poco en la cama.

 **-Que buena vista-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa y una mirada sádica mientras veía como Ur saboreaba su esencia para después tragársela, se podía apreciar también rastros de semen sobre sus grandes y hermosos pechos, los cuales rebotaban con cada pequeño movimiento que hacia Ur.

Después de recuperarse Ur pudo observar como el miembro de Natsu no disminuyo su tamaño, más bien aumento causando un ligero miedo en la pelinegra que se sentía un poco intimidada.

 **-M-Me parece que será mejor dejarlo por esta n-noche-,** decía Ur asustada y nerviosa ante la resistencia que mostraba Natsu, el pelirosa perdió en control de sus pensamientos y lógica, por lo que empezó a actuar por instinto y tomo a Ur delicadamente para ubicarla con la cabeza encima de la las almohadas.

 **-Me parece que estas asustada, pues solo espera para que veas que esto no es nada para mí!-** , decía Natsu sádicamente y con una sonrisa de lado para después empezar a besar agresivamente el cuello de Ur, mientras ella soltaba varios gemidos llenos de placer y lujuria ella estaba completamente sorprendida ante la actitud dominante que poseía Natsu, lo cual no le molesto en lo absoluto y se dejó llevar para sentir más de ese lado de Natsu.

 **-Ahora ponte en cuatro, si eres obediente te voy a recompensar-** , decía Natsu dominantemente y sin quitar esa sonría que demostraba que él tenía el control en ese momento, Ur se sintió tan extasiada que obedeció sin rechistar y se puso en cuatro, Natsu se alegró por la obediencia de Ur para acercarse lentamente a su intimidad al descubierto.

 **-N-Natsu?… GYAA!-** , dijo Ur con intriga para después sentir el miembro de su pelirosa rozar su delicada zona, pudo notar como este con los dedos tocaba minuciosamente su mojada intimida y luego empezó a manosear los perfectos glúteos que tenía, las habilidosas manos causaron que Ur soltara aún más gemidos mientras trataba de no correrse aun.

 **-N-Natsu, m-ma~as, por favor~!-** , suplicaba Ur mientras agitaba un poco su trasero de forma provocativa causando que su vagina toque más el miembro del pelirosa, Natsu extasiado por las sensaciones que le causaba del cuerpo de la pelinegra penetro lentamente mientras que atraía la cintura de la pelinegra hacia él, causando que la sensación de placer para ambos se incrementara hasta que Ur soltó un gran gemido.

 **-¡NATSU~~!, Ohh Natsu~!-** , Ur solo podía gemir el nombre de Natsu y jadeaba entrecortadamente, cuando el miembro de Natsu estaba a mitad de camino, él vio la sensual y provocativa expresión que tenía Ur, la cual tenía la lengua afuera y los ojos perdidos en señal de que se acababa de venir ante el placer.

Al verla solo asintió con una leve sonrisa alegre para luego penetrarla con todo su miembro de golpe, esto causo que Ur diera un pequeño chillido de dolor mientras arqueaba las espalda al sentir el gran tamaño del pene del pelirosa.

 **-Esta es tu recompensa por ser obediente-** , decía Natsu mientras sonreía sádicamente de nuevo y apretaba los glúteos de la pelinegra con habilidad, Natsu no se detuvo en ningún momento y menos sabiendo que ella no quería que el parase, debido a que solo suplicaba por mas mientras se oían sus gemidos de placer.

 **-SI~~!, DAME LO TODO~!-** , fue uno de los gemidos que balbuceaba Ur perdida por el placer y con su mente nublada por la lujuria que le invadía al estar teniendo sexo con su pelirosa mientras que este mantenía el ritmo sin ceder en ninguna ocasión.

Luego de un que Ur se viniera por lo menos 9 veces y Natsu 2 se apreciaba a la pareja en el clímax de la noche, era placentero cada momento para la pareja cuando Natsu penetraba la intimidad y manoseaba los pechos de la pelinegra al mismo tiempo.

 **-¡Ohh~!, Natsuu, me vengo~, ME VENGOOOO~!-** , exclamaba Ur con fuerza causando que sus paredes vaginales apretaran el miembro de Natsu, de este modo ambos llegaron al clímax mientras que Natsu liberaba su esperma dentro del útero de su amada pelinegra.

Ur con una cara completamente lujuriosa y pervertida solo podía pensar que estaba en el Nirvana o rozando el cielo, dado que el placer que había sentido gracias a Natsu nunca lo había experimentado antes.

El padre de Ultear no podía si quiera competir contra la habilidad y tamaño que poseía el pelirosa, ella se había venido más de 9 veces antes de llegar al clímax final, estaba asombrada por el talento que tenía el pelirosa en la cama y sobre todo su cambio de actitud en el acto sexual.

 ***Fin del Lemom***

Ella se sentía feliz mientras tocaba la mejilla de su amado pelirosa mientras este estaba a su lado acostado, él la miraba felizmente mientras la rodeaba con su brazo, Ur solo sentía felicidad, gratitud, amor y seguridad mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos del pelirosa.

 **-De verdad que te volviste un demonio antes, no será que debo congelarte para que no le hagas esto a alguien más o sí?-** , decía Ur con un tono juguetón y calmado mientras que solo quería hablar un poco con el pelirosa antes de caer cansada.

 **-Ya eres la segunda que me lo dice, y no me importaría que me congeles como hiciste con Deliora, después de todo pasaría junto a ti el resto de mi vida-** , respondía Natsu con una leve sonrisa y una mirada serena mientras le daba a Ur un fuerte abrazo, el cual transmitía amor y confianza a la pelinegra, la cual devolvió el abrazo.

 **-Te amo-** , dijeron ambos al unísono mientras se miraban a los ojos con muchísimo amor para luego besarse con cariño y amabilidad, sin duda era un beso libre de lujuria y tan solo estaba formado por la pureza del amor entre ambos.

La marca de pareja apareció lentamente detrás del hombro derecho de Ur, este tenía un ligero color azul y tenía pequeños detalles que parecían copos de nieve alrededor del dragón como indicando un dragón de hielo, en lo demás su marca se asemejaba mucho a la de Irene.

Al sentir su marca aparecer en su espalda Ur sintió que la unión estaba hecha por lo que estaba ya asegurada su felicidad junto al pelirosa por el resto de la eternidad, con ese feliz pensamiento cayo dormida en brazos de su amado el cual hizo lo mismo que ella después de verla caer dormida.

* * *

 _ ***Al día siguiente* 13 de Febrero**_

Después de la agitada y apasionada noche anterior, la pareja despierta en los brazos del otro con una sonrisa para darse unos amorosos buenos días y un beso gentil, después Natsu y Ur se vistieron y se dirigieron a la cocina para desayunar, allí ya se encontraban Erik, Jellal, Brandish, Sorano, Deliora y Flare desayunando pancakes con miel encima.

La pareja se unió a desayunar con los demás con un aura de felicidad emanando de ellos, debido a que Ur llevaba una camisa negra muy holgada esta dejaba el hombro derecho de ella al descubierto, Brandish pudo divisar la marca de pareja en el hombro de la pelinegra, lo cual le tenso los nervios pero tan solo mantuvo la calma mientras pensaba en su momento indicado con el pelirosa.

A lo largo de la mañana los demás huéspedes notaron la marca pero mantuvieron silencio, algunos con más facilidad que otros y no ayudaba que Deliora y God Serena siguieran exclamando _"Zecnus-Sensei/END-Sama rey del Harem"_.

La más sorprendida fue Ultear la cual no podía creer que su madre se haya enamorado del mismo hombre que no la dejaba pensar con coherencia siempre que quería saber que pensaba sobre él, pero algo en su interior le decía que no le diera importancia y que solo se concentrara en descubrir sus sentimientos por Natsu, lo único que importaba es que su madre desprendía felicidad y ahora le tocaba a ella buscar esa misma felicidad una vez se libre de sus dudas.

Irene por su parte al ver la marca soltó una pequeña sonrisa de improvisto para algunos que le pasaban al lado, ahora tenía a una compañera que también estaba unida al pelirosa, por lo que ahora la vería durante mucho tiempo.

Al llegar la tarde Natsu convocó a todos al patio para comunicarles algo importante, por lo cual todos acudieron obedientes y se colocaron en fila viendo al pelirosa delante de él.

El pelirosa vestía ropas diferentes debido a las actividades que le acontecerían en el día, llevaba una camisa de cuadros de colores negros y rojos, las mangas estaban recogidas hasta los antebrazos, debajo llevaba una camisa de color blanco sencilla, llevaba unos pantalones de color negro con varios bolsillos y llevaba unas botas de color negro con rojo de estilo leñador.

Entre la zona de la cintura llevaba una correa de color café, tenía puesta su bufanda en la zona del cuello como antes acostumbraba, encima de todo llevaba su típica túnica de color negro con detalles rojos y dorados, la misma que llevaba cuando se fue de Fairy Tail, la diferencia es que esta vez la túnica estaba completamente hacia atrás dejando ver al completo la apariencia del pelirosa.

Una vez al estar todos acomodados y pendientes, Natsu les empezó a hablar serenamente y con una sonrisa de emoción mientras que empezaba a caminar lentamente con los brazos atrás de su espalda.

 **-Verán, como ya todos saben fundare un gremio para que nosotros podamos establecernos y convivir en un ambiente más familiar-** , decía Natsu en un tono sereno mientras estaba caminando con los ojos cerrados, todos asienten con entusiasmo antes la idea del pelirosa.

 **Entonces lo que necesitamos es un lugar para establecerlo y debido a que soy también presidente del consejo puedo autorizar su creación sin ningún problema, la mansión queda descartada debido a que nuestra familia necesitara mejor establecimientos y más espacio, debido a que aumentara con el tiempo-** , dijo el pelirosa con tranquilidad para luego finalizar con un guiño a Irene y Ur que estaban juntas, todos vuelven a asentir y Irene se toca el vientre feliz mientras que Ur se sonroja un poco y sonríe.

 **Entonces aunque puedo construir el lugar perfecto en un momento prefiero aprovechar esta cuestión para unir a mas miembros en nuestra familia, por lo que hoy iremos a Tártaros y verán nuestro nuevo hogar!-** , exclamaba Natsu con alegría mientras alzaba el puño al aire, luego fue seguido por unos ánimos de parte de su _"nueva familia"_.

Tras eso Natsu les dijo que se acercaran y los camuflo con su magia, luego les pidió que se mantuvieran en silencio mientras él hablaba con los miembros del gremio de Tártaros una vez lleguen, luego fueron consumidos todos por las llamas doradas de Natsu para luego desaparecer de la mansión en Crocus.

* * *

 _ ***En la base de Tártaros***_

Luego aparecieron en un gran cubo de material antiguo color café grisáceo, el cual media por lo menos dos kilómetros de longitud, de ancho y de profundidad, esa era la base voladora de Tártaros la cual estaba volando sobre el continente de Badshira, contaba con sala de reuniones, biblioteca, sala de entrenamientos con control de temperaturas extremas y unas pocas habitaciones en las cuales dormían los miembros del gremio.

Natsu y compañía tuvieron la suerte de aparecer en la sala de reuniones, en la cual estaban presentes todos los miembros del gremio que estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda de color blanco y hecha de marfil.

En la misma sala se apreciaba unas pequeñas escaleras que llevaban a un trono hecho de piedra de color negro, el cual tenía la misma apariencia que un trono de la realeza humana pero tenía pequeños detalles como calaveras o puntas afiladas en los laterales y la parte de atrás del trono.

Uno de ellos miembros se llama Jackal y es un demonio humanoide con los aspectos de un hombre joven y al mismo tiempo una criatura felina, sus rasgos faciales se asemejan a los de un animal con dientes afilados, ojos un poco rasgados y manchas oscuras en los lados de la cara como las de un guepardo.

Su largo pelo rubio cae hacia abajo por la cara, tiene un copete que cubre su ojo izquierdo, y dos orejas peludas largas sobresalen de su cabello lleva un pañuelo alrededor de su cuello, que cubre la parte superior de su camisa sin mangas y a rayas, dejando los hombros y los brazos totalmente descubiertos.

Otro miembro es Tempester el cual también era un demonio con tiene una apariencia juvenil y su piel es de un aspecto bronceado, su cabello es liso y largo de color verde pantano, en sus manos tiene grandes garras, en el dorso de su mano tiene unas especies de marcas que parecen incrustadas.

Su vestimenta consiste en una camisa ajustada oscura con un diseño de llamas que deja al descubierto sus brazos en los cuales lleva unos adornos negros que se abrocha por encima de sus codos, sus pantalones son de color oscuro y por encima de ellos lleva una cinta blanca que se amarra a la cintura a modo de cinturón o faja.

Otro integrante del gremio era Keyes el cual también era un demonio, el cual tiene la apariencia de un esqueleto puesto que se nota que no posee ningún rasgo humano; sostiene un cetro, posee una capa con un patrón a cuadros de color negro y blanco que cubre una camisa de cuello y corbata que llevaba debajo.

Por debajo de la capa también lleva lo que parece un traje, alrededor de la cara y en la cabeza, lleva un casco con el símbolo de Tártaros, este cubría la mandíbula y además llevaba un abanico sobre su cabeza casi como una corona.

Otro es Silver Fullbuster el cual es un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo oscuro y una barba sin afeitar, él tiene una gran cicatriz que va desde la parte superior de la frente por el lado izquierdo de su cara hasta que llega a su oído izquierdo, lleva dos pendientes, uno en cada oreja, con cruces al final de ellos.

Respecto a su atuendo, Silver lleva una armadura que le cubre la parte superior del cuerpo, en cuyo pectoral izquierdo se pueden leer las palabras "Absolute Zero" con la última "O" tachada, en la parte superior de la armadura se pueden apreciar dos grandes botones que sujetan una larga capa que le llega a Silver hasta los tobillos.

Por debajo de la armadura, Silver lleva un chaleco negro con un cuello de pelaje, cuyas mangas acaban con una tela de color más claro unida a la tela más oscura con unas dobles costuras, en los hombros, Silver lleva unas hombreras de metal con el símbolo de Tártaros.

Por otro lado sus manos son cubiertas con unos gruesos guantes que llegan un poco más allá de la muñeca, respecto a la parte inferior de su cuerpo, Silver lleva unos pantalones anchos de color negro, que acaban en unas botas de tamaño medio de color claro.

Otra integrante era una chica llamada Kyouka que también era un demonio, ella parece ser de mediana estatura, posee una gran cadera y gran pecho de copa E, es decir que posee una cintura curvilínea, tiene el cabello largo y liso que le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda el cual es de color verde oscuro, ella posee unos ojos color verde un poco alargados al igual que sus orejas.

Utiliza una blusa muy corta que deja al descubierto su abdomen y muestra gran parte de su pecho, es de cuello alto y se extiende de su pecho hasta su espalda, lleva una especie de mangas que inician debajo de sus hombros y terminan donde inician sus manos, utiliza unas bragas en color oscuro y sobre ellas un cinturón así como un par de especie de calcetas que llegan desde su muslo hasta antes de iniciar sus pies.

La otra chica del gremio es Sayla, al igual que Kyouka eran las únicas chicas demonio en el gremio, es una chica de cabello largo y liso de color negro el cual le llegaba hasta la espalda, dentro de sus características más notables están dos grandes cuernos que sobresalen de los lados de su cabeza y apuntan hacia arriba.

Sobre su cabeza tiene una banda que separa el pelo, enmarcando el flequillo del resto de su cabello por debajo de la banda, en su frente hay un pequeño símbolo circular con un pequeño punto en el centro, rodeado por varios puntos alrededor de este, alrededor de su cuello muestra un pequeño collar o banda de color claro.

El traje de Sayla está compuesto por un vestido sin tirantes con un diseño grabado que se asemeja a la piel de leopardo, dicho vestido tiene un par de mangas largas y es atado debajo del busto, revelando una gran cantidad de su pecho que posee un gran tamaño el cual es copa F.

En su espalda se muestra un gran moño que parece hacerse al amarrar su vestido, este es de un color oscuro, utiliza un par de calcetas altas en color oscuro con una especie de bordados cerca de la orilla de ambas, estas resaltan los dedos de sus pies pues los muestran al descubierto, sus uñas tanto de pies como manos están pintadas de color negro.

y por ultimo estaba el líder del gremio llamado Mard Geer, del cual su apariencia se asemeja a la de un hombre joven, él tiene el cabello un poco largo de color oscuro, es tan largo que su flequillo logra llegar a la nariz y del mismo modo, tiene mechones de cabello que cubren los lados de su cara llegando estos hasta debajo de sus hombros.

Su atuendo consiste en una camisa de color oscuro y una capa de color claro con un borde que asemeja una llamas que termina en forma de tiras en la parte inferior, Mard también lleva unos pantalones de color claro que se atan con una especie de correas en los muslos y ligeramente por encima de los tobillos, así como botas de un color oscuro.

Todos los miembros del gremio al sentir la presencia de Natsu en medio de la sala, se alejaron de la mesa para rodearlo en posición de combate preparados para atacar.

 **-Tranquilos chicos, no tienen por qué ponerse hostiles, esa no es la forma de saludar a su Rey o sí?-** , decía Natsu con una alegre sonrisa y una mirada serena mientras trataba de calmarlos con sus manos, sus amigos que se encontraban camuflados estaban fuera del rango de ataque de los miembros de Tártaros.

 **-¡¿QUIEN ERES HUMANO?, Y QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES?!-** , preguntaba Kyouka en voz alta y furiosa, ella estaba sorprendida de que ese hombre haya llegado sin dificultad a esa sala sin ser detectado por ninguna lacrima, y lo que le irrito es que el pelirosa se hiciera llamar su rey aunque notaba algo familiar en aquel hombre.

 **-Bueno, la verdad después se los enseñare, pero creo que es una buena oportunidad para enseñarles mi forma Etherias a todos-** , dijo Natsu con serenidad y una leve sonrisa mientras veía a los miembros de Tártaros para luego mirar con una ligera sonrisa a sus amigos camuflados, los cuales sabían que el pelirosa iba a hacer algo que les convenía ver.

 **-Pero de una vez aviso que pueda dar algo de miedo, voy a contenerme a solo demostrar el 0,01 por ciento de un cuarto de mi poder en mi forma demonio-** , decía Natsu con serenidad mientras sentía que su grupo que seguía oculto asentía, los demonios de Tártaros estaban expectantes ante las acciones del mago, después de todo si llego hasta allí es porque era muy fuerte además tenían curiosidad del porque se hacía llamar su rey.

Natsu cerro sus ojos durante unos segundos hasta que los abrió de repente y estos tenían un color carmesí con pupilas dilatadas y frías como las de un demonio, al abrir los ojos una flama de fuego negro y morado de gran intensidad cubrió por completo al pelirosa.

En ese momento una presión malévola y mágica invadió el cuerpo de todos los presentes en la sala, menos el grupo oculto que estaba siendo protegido de su poder por Natsu, la presión era tan titánica que se sentía temblores agresivos en toda la estructura flotante, el cielo se volvió negro con nubes rojas y los demonios estaban respirando con mucha dificultad.

Al dispersarse el fuego se aprecia a Natsu con el fondo de los ojos negro y sus retinas carmesí, su miraba transmitía poder y maldad que podía paralizar de miedo a cualquiera que quisiera, era una mirada que pondría de rodillas y haría llorar al propio Acnologia.

Su piel un poco bronceada se volvió de color negro azabache pero su musculatura se seguía notando debido a pequeñas líneas blancas que rodeaban el torso de Natsu, en sus brazos tenia tatuajes tribales de color rojo sangre que iban desde sus hombros hasta sus manos completamente llenas del color rojizo que atemorizaba a la vista.

Se desplegaban por su espalda dos alas demoníacas de color negro con rojo y aparentaban las alas de un dragón combinado con un murciélago, y después les siguió otro par de alas pero estas tenían una apariencia de alas de ángel pero de color completamente negro y las puntas de las plumas eran puntiagudas como cuchillas.

Lo único que vestía Natsu era unos pantalones holgados de color negro y detalles rojos mientras que se observaba visiblemente sus afiladas garras en las manos y los pies, no eran largas pero si atemorizantes y por ultimo dos cuernos de color negro y morado en espiral, partían desde su cabeza y en forma curvada apuntaban hacia las arriba.

Al ver la apariencia demoniaca de Natsu los camuflados reflejaron sorpresa, admiración y un poquito de miedo con lo poderoso que es Natsu sin siquiera utilizar un por ciento de la cuarta parte de su poder mientras que los demonios veían perplejos y atemorizados al pelirosa.

El cual se veía como el ser más atemorizante de la historia a pesar de en realidad ser el ser mas amable, pero todos los miembros de Tártaros menos Silver recordaron algo que les transmitió el poder de Natsu, algo familiar que no sentían desde hace cientos de años.

 **-¡¿END-SAMA?!-** , pregunto Sayla en voz alta cambiando su gesto de terror a uno de alegría, al escuchar esto los demás demonios veían perplejos al demonio frente a ellos, era su Rey, su líder y gobernante, era el original fundador de Tártaros y el demonio más poderoso habido y por haber, era END.

Sayla se recompuso y salió corriendo con lágrimas de felicidad hacia Natsu, el cual cancelo su forma demoniaca para recibir a la demonio que le ha servido hace tantos años y había sido alguien muy especial para él.

 **-Oi Sayla, me alegro mucho de ve!-** , decía Natsu con una sonrisa alegre y amable para luego ser interrumpido por un beso en los labios por parte de la demonio pelinegra, la cual extrañaba mucho a su señor y no quería contener sus emociones por más tiempo.

Los camuflados se sorprendieron muchísimo ante el beso de la demonio a Natsu, muchas en ese momento querían matarla con todas sus fuerzas mientras que otras no salían de su sorpresa, Natsu se sorprendió muchísimo ante la muestra de cariño de Sayla pero finalmente correspondió al beso juntándola más al poner sus manos alrededor de su cadera.

 **-¡Lo extrañe!-** , exclamaba Sayla con alegría y lágrimas en su rostro al separarse de Natsu para luego estrujarle el torso mientras decía lo mucho que lo extrañaba, los demás demonios de estar confundidos y aterrorizados pasaron a estar contentos menos un pelinegro de mediana edad que no sabía quién era el pelirosa.

Natsu con una gran sonrisa le sobo la cabeza a Sayla para tranquilizarla y luego la tomo de la cintura con una mano y se dirigió al trono en lo alto de la sala con ella a su lado, después de sentarse en el trono con Sayla encima de su regazo, Kyouka se acercó a él y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla al pelirosa mientras que su cara mostraba ligeras lágrimas de alegría y tenía una hermosa sonrisa.

 **-Lo extrañe mucho END-Sama, podría explicarnos que es lo que está pasando-** , pedía Kyouka con respeto y de manera sutil sin quitar su expresión de felicidad mientras se colocaba sentada sobre los bordes del trono, Sayla aun contenta y feliz estaba en las piernas de Natsu viéndolo como atentamente pensando que no era un sueño, que de verdad su señor había vuelto después de varios siglos desaparecido.

Natsu con un chasquido causo que varias luces provenientes de su otra mano salieran disparadas a las frentes de los miembros de Tártaros, transmitiéndole así toda la información con respecto a su creación y su verdadera identidad como dios.

- **Verán, como ahora sabrán después de casi morir a manos de un dragón llamado Acnologia, mi hermano Zeref Dragneel usando magia oscura con la intensión de revivirme por accidente me convirtió en END, Etherias Natsu Dragneel, el demonio más fuerte de todos, el rey del inframundo y gobernante de los demonios-** , explicaba Natsu con un leve sonrojo y mucha vergüenza mientras se rascaba la cabeza, de verdad que no importa cuántas veces lo decía ahora, siempre que mencionaba algunos de sus títulos siempre le causaba pena al pensar que sonaban igual que los que se autonombrarían unos niños pequeños.

 **-Después Zeref creo a los demás demonios Etherias con la intención de que lo mataran, yo por mi parte podría haberlo matado fácilmente pero me negué a seguir ordenes de él, entonces cree un gremio donde los Etherias podrían ellos juntos buscar y matar a Zeref o buscar una razón propia para vivir-** , decía Natsu con serenidad y una mirada tranquila mientras veía que todos lo veían algo asombrados a pesar de haber visto toda lo que decía.

 **-Termine siendo criado por Igneel después de que apropósito selle mis recuerdos y reencarne por segunda vez de manera egoísta, lo siento chicos-** , decía Natsu algo decaído al recordar que las acciones que cometió tiempo atrás eran muy egoístas al ni siquiera comunicar que se iría a los miembros de Tártaros.

 **-y el resto de mi historia ya la saben hasta el momento actual-** , dice Natsu con una ligera sonrisa que ocultaba su pesar pero después fue abrazado por Kyouka y Sayla que podían sentir que el pelirosa se sentía triste por irse sin decir nada, lo comprendieron y querían reconfortarlo de alguna manera, pero eso tendría que esperar.

 **-De verdad que es sorprendente su poder END-Sama-** , decía Mard Geer con un poco de asombro mientras se postraba ante Natsu en señal de respeto y subordinación hacia su rey y señor.

 **-Bueno ya aclarado las cosas, Silver** _ ***Natsu apunta a Silver, el cual se sorprende***_ **sabes quién soy y también se quién eres, sabes que soy amigo de tu hijo Gray Fullbuster y quiero que en algún momento vuelvas a encontrarte con él-** , decía Natsu con una ligera sonrisa mientras miraba al pelinegro con serenidad, el cual al escuchar al pelirosa asintió confirmando lo que decía y ciertamente estaba de acuerdo con reencontrarse con su hijo.

Ur se sorprende por saber que el pelinegro es el difunto padre de su alumno y que seguía vivo a pesar de haber muerto cuando Deliora lucho contra Zeref, aunque la verdad es que si murió a causa de Zeref pero fue resucitado por Keyes quien era un Necromante.

 **-Ahora,** _ ***chasquido***_ **Kyouka adivina a quien traje conmigo-** , decía Natsu con alegría y una mirada feliz mientras le sonreía radiantemente a la peliverde a lado de él, de entre los camuflados se revelo a Deliora quien había sido liberado del hechizo de Natsu, el pequeño peliverde se acercó corriendo junto a su hermana Kyouka para abrazarla con fuerza.

 **-¡Onee-san, te extrañe mucho!-** , decía Deliora entre pequeñas lágrimas y con felicidad mientras su hermana lo abrazaba fuertemente y le decía lo mismo a su hermanito pequeño que había desaparecido hace años.

Luego Natsu chasqueo los dedos de nuevo revelando todos los libros de los Etherias presentes menos el de Silver, el cual no tenía ninguno a causa de que no fue creado por Zeref, Natsu señalo los libros con su dedo índice que estaba rodeado de un aura morada y los libros se quemaron dejando sorprendidos a los demonios.

 **-A partir de ahora no tienen ese deseo de matar a Zeref, quiero que sean los que deciden su propio camino, quiero que creen lazos irrompibles, deseo que ustedes sean los que decidan su razón para vivir, entonces que me dicen?, que quieren hacer ahora?-** , preguntaba Natsu con una sonrisa y una mirada serena expectante mientras transmitía ánimos con sus palabras a los demonios, lo camuflados estaban emocionados al ver que su líder siempre seria el alma de la esperanza y la fe en donde sea que vaya.

 **-Yo quiero servirle a usted, END-sama, yo seré parte del gremio que usted funde y estoy dispuesto a cumplir sus expectativas alegremente-** , respondía Mard con tranquilidad pero con mucha alegría en su interior al por fin después de tanto tiempo poder servirle de nuevo a su rey, luego dio una reverencia respetuosa a Natsu.

 **-¡Yo también lo seguiré END-sama, después de todo quiero que el demonio más fuerte me entrene en su gremio!-** , exclamaba Jackal con entusiasmo en su voz mientras sonreía desafiante y apretaba el puño con emoción y ansiedad al pensar que ahora su rey había vuelto y podría volverlo más poderoso.

 **-Yo también lo seguiré mi señor, estaría más que dispuesto a formar parte de su gremio, pero más aún quiero volverme fuerte para protegerlo a usted-** , respondía Tempester con cierto aire de seriedad y compromiso mientras que al igual que Mard Geer hacia una reverencia al pelirosa.

 **-Yo siempre le seguiré a donde sea, me uniré con gusto a usted END-sama-** , respondía Keyes con subordinación en su tono mientras se arrodillaba ante su señor, ciertamente era difícil saber qué clase de emociones sentía al no poder leer las expresiones en su cráneo esquelético.

 **-Si con su ayuda puedo volver a ver a mi hijo Gray, estaría más que dispuesto a ser parte de su nuevo gremio-** , respondía Silver con un sonrisa aliviada y de satisfacción mientras que se apoyaba en una de las paredes con más tranquilidad al saber que ahora podría ver a su hijo que hasta ahora pensaba que estaba muerto a causa de Zeref cuando este ataco su pueblo hace años.

 **-¿Y tú qué me dices Kyouka?-** , preguntaba Natsu con una ligera sonrisa mientras le sobaba la cabeza a Kyouka, quien estaba sentada al lado del trono mientras abrazaba dulcemente a su hermanito.

Luego Kyouka dejo de abrazar a Deliora lentamente, se paró con sutileza para después acercarse a Natsu y robarle un beso en los labios, causando que las chicas que estaban ocultas empezaran a perder la paciencia y quisieran destruir a ambas demonios, apenas habían llegado hace unos minutos y ya habían besado a Natsu dos veces, estaban prácticamente declarándose como rivales por el amor del pelirosa.

 **-Mi respuesta es obvia END-sama, yo estaré siempre a su lado para ser su escudo y espada en todo momento mi amado señor-** , decía Kyouka con una ligera sonrisa y una mirada amable mientras se tocaba el pecho con suma felicidad y orgullo por decir esas palabras.

 **-Y t-tu Say!-** , decía Natsu un poco sonrojado al ser tomado por sorpresa hasta ser interrumpido por Sayla quien aún seguía en sus piernas, ella le robo otro beso al pelirosa pero este era más intenso y apasionado que el anterior que le había dado, causando que el empezara a ponerse ligeramente más rojo pero correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad.

Luego se separaron con lentitud mostrando a un ligeramente sonrojado Natsu que estaba avergonzado por ser tomado por sorpresa 3 veces en lo que lleva en el gremio, y a una feliz Sayla quien se relamió los labios para después sentir un gran aura asesina que provenía de una parte de la habitación, le fue muy extraño sentir esa aura pero no le dio importancia y volteo a ver a Natsu.

 **-Por supuesto que si me uniré a usted END-sama, usted me dijo hace tiempo que quería que estuviera a su lado todo el tiempo y pienso cumplir esa promesa esta vez-** , decía Sayla con amor mientras mantenía una serena pero alegre expresión al decir aquellas palabras que tanto quería expresarle al pelirosa, Natsu se alegró al escuchar las palabras de la pelinegra y recobro su serenidad para dirigirse a todos los presentes.

 **-¡Me alegro de escuchar la afirmación de todos, ahora quiero que conozcan a sus nuevos compañeros!-** , dijo Natsu con entusiasmo para luego chasquear los dedos yliberar el camuflaje de todos sus amigos causando que fueran visibles para los demonios, los cuales se sorprendieron al verlos allí, los reconocían por la información que les transmitió el pelirosa pero aun así no esperaban verlos allí.

 **-¡Ahora todos ustedes, para que formen unos lazos irremplazables quiero formen recuerdos inolvidables con sus compañeros y amigos, que defiendan a su familia con uñas y dientes ante cualquier adversidad que se presente, quiero que cada uno pueda llamar al gremio y a sus miembros como su hogar y su familia!-** , exclamaba Natsu con emoción y una gran sonrisa animando a todos los que estaban presentes en la sala, los cuales se emocionaban al escuchar el emotivo e inspirador discurso de Natsu.

 **-¡Siempre habrá compañerismo y no importa que, siempre por difícil que sea ayudaremos a cada uno de nuestros miembros si está en problemas, porque si se meten con uno se nosotros se meten con todos, ahora son parte del gremio, nuestro gremio y nuestra familia, ¡FIRE HAVENS!-** , gritaba Natsu emocionado al por al fin decir el nombre del gremio en voz alta, todos levantaron el puño con emoción para después empezar a celebrar.

Ahora los miembros de Tártaros y los amigos de Natsu formarían parte del nuevo gremio llamado Fire Havens y ahora festejarían su unión como compañeros, las chicas alejaron a propósito a Kyouka y Sayla de Natsu con la intención de _"conocerse"_ sin que ellas se pusieran más cariñosas con el pelirosa, Mard Geer y Silver hablaron con Ur, Brandish, Irene y Dimaria.

Donde Ur le revelo a Silver que ella fue maestra de Gray y le explico más a detalle el malentendido con Deliora, el orden en el que sucedieron los sucesos fue que primero Deliora lucho contra Zeref en el pueblo de Gray y Silver, allí murió Silver a causa de Zeref y Deliora tuvo que huir, Gray termino siendo cuidado por Ur hasta que Deliora volvió a pelear contra Zeref, allí fue cuando Ur sello a Deliora pensando que era el culpable.

Keyes, Jackal y Tempester conversaban con Jellal, Erik y God Serena, hasta que al tanto de unos minutos Erick y God Serena empezaron a unirlos a su rivalidad, ciertamente los chicos hacían una competencia por todos, Erik incitaba a Jackal a ver quién era más fuerte mientras que Jellal sutilmente hablaba con Tempester con la intención de llevarse bien, pero eso no quita la competitividad que habrá entre todos ellos.

God Serena hablaba con Keyes, que cambio su apariencia a una forma humanoide, ahora parecía un viejo de cabello largo blanco, era alto y vestía sus mismas vestimentas, es lógico mencionar que Keyes se mantendrá alejado del espíritu competitivo de los otros.

Flare, Minerva, Meredy, Ultear y Sorano le pedían a Natsu que invocara a las espíritus celestiales para que congenien con los nuevos miembros del gremio, a lo cual Natsu estuvo de acuerdo y las llamo a las cinco.

Acuario se dirigió con Irene y Ur, Libra y Aries se dirigieron con los chicos de Tártaros para presentarse, Virgo se reunió con Deliora para conversar sobre el mantenimiento que necesitara la estructura, Cleo se retiró con las chicas cerca Natsu al medio de la habitación con intención de ponerse al tanto de las cosas que han pasado.

Natsu observó a toda su familia conversando entre sí, contándose sus vidas, presentándose adecuadamente ante los nuevos integrantes, veían como formaban rivalidades, como reían en confianza, como poco a poco formaban esos lazos que él deseaba para ellos.

 **-Por favor, todos síganme a la superficie del Cubo, no debemos estar dentro para lo que viene-** , pedía Natsu con serenidad y en voz alta mientras se paraba de su trono y se dirigía a la salida de la sala de juntas, los demás miembros le siguieron por detrás con intriga mientras pensaban que iba a hacer ahora el pelirosa.

* * *

 _ ***En la superficie del gremio***_

Al llegar a la superficie del gremio Natsu aplaudió con las manos para darle variedad a la forma con la que expresa que va a crear algo, después una abundante luz cubrió toda la estructura que dejo segado a todos, al dispersarse la luz todos podían ver un cambio en la estructura del gremio.

La forma de cubo que tenía cambio a la de un cuadrado, tenía la misma longitud de alto siendo 2 kilómetros, pero las medidas de su profundidad y anchura se duplicaron para ser ahora de 4 kilómetros, el material ahora era de color negro con detalles rojos y dorados.

En la cara de abajo tenía el símbolo del gremio el cual era un dragón muy similar al tatuaje del brazo de Natsu con la diferencia de que estaba adentro de un pentagrama, el símbolo del gremio era de color blanco para que fuera visible desde el suelo debido a el contraste que tenía con los colores oscuros de la estructura.

La superficie superior de la estructura estaba completamente llena de césped y un poco de vegetación, había muchísimos materiales en medio de todo y la salida por la que salieron a la superficie estaba bloqueada por los materiales.

 **-Atención a todos, debido a que esta va a ser nuestro hogar debo decirles que la estructura ha cambiado completamente-** , dijo Natsu con tranquilidad y autoridad atrayendo la atención de todos los miembros del gremio hacia él.

 **-Ahora cuenta con piscina** _ **,**_ **una biblioteca más grande-** , nombraba Natsu con sencillez mientras que con un holograma mostraba a todos las habitaciones o zonas que él creo en la estructura.

Al escuchar lo de la biblioteca Sayla e Irene muestran unas hermosas sonrisas llenas de emoción por leer los libros que hayan allí, Acuario, Flare y Minerva se emocionaron al ver en el holograma la gran piscina que tenía el gremio.

Natsu al ver las reacciones de las chicas recordó a algunas amigas de Fairy Tail que seguro reaccionarían igual, Levy también estaría emocionada por la gran biblioteca, Juvia y Lucy también se emocionarían al ver la piscina.

 **Hay un campo de entrenamiento más completo y lo reconstruí con materiales que pueden aguantar perfectamente los ataques de todos ustedes juntos-** , seguía nombrando Natsu con serenidad para después enseñar en el holograma la inmensa sala de entrenamiento, Jackal, Jellal, Erick, God Serena y Tempester sonrieron complacidos y emocionados al ver el lugar donde pasarían la mayoría de su tiempo.

 **-Posee un salón de juntas más grande, gimnasio, unos 8 baños, la sala principal donde se encontraran las misiones, cocina, mesas, una barra y la entrada a los distintos dormitorios-** , terminaba de explicar el pelirosa con un poco de fastidio mientras miraba las reacciones de los miembros de su gremio, los cuales ponen unos gestos de confusión al escuchar lo de los dormitorios.

 **-Verán, la cuarta parte de la estructura tiene todo lo que he dicho y más, otras 2 partes tienen los dormitorios donde dormirán, una parte para los chicos y la otra para las chicas-** , explicaba Natsu con fatiga mientras mostraba en el holograma los planos de la estructura desde una vista aérea, haciendo que todos lo vieran y entendieran a que se refería el pelirosa.

 **-Y en la última parte de la estructura está mi oficina debido a que tendré que supervisar las misiones del gremio, el papeleo del consejo mágico, mis deberes como el dios celestial de Ishgar y tengo que establecer en esa zona los distintos sellos mágicos que eviten cualquier ataque enemigo-** , proseguía el pelirosa con cada vez más fastidio al explicar y justificar cada habitación o zona, sabía que una vez que lo vieran lo entenderían pero el pelirosa estaba consciente de que algunos espectadores no tenían la posibilidad de visualizar la estructura por lo que tenía que ser lo más explicativo posible. **(Rompiendo la cuarta pared ;v)**

 **-Esta también mi dormitorio** _ ***las chicas prestan mucha atención ante ese detalle***_ **y un acuario, como ven en la zona de la superficie hay vegetación, la cual tiene una tierra muy fértil y va a proveer sin necesidad de cultivar los alimentos y condimentos que se utilizara para cocinar-** , decía el pelirosa quitándose un poco el fastidio para volver a sonreírles a los miembros de su gremio.

Los cuales veían el holograma asombrados y luego volteaban a ver la inmensa superficie del gremio, la cual estaba completamente llena de un césped verde y fresco, grandes árboles de frutas, arbustos con moras y algunos cultivos de vegetales y hortalizas.

 **-Estos materiales que ven aquí** _ ***Natsu señala los materiales que están encima de la entrada a la estructura***_ **, serán los que ustedes utilizaran para construir las vallas alrededor de toda la superficie de la estructura sin utilizar magia-** , declaraba Natsu esta vez con una sonrisa un poco burlona y desapareciendo el holograma, al escuchar al pelirosa todos ponen un gesto de disconformidad y cansancio mientras miraban a su maestro.

 **-¡Ey!, no me miren así!, ustedes también tienen que hacer algo, además podrán aprovechar ese tiempo para hablar entre ustedes mientras yo iré a traer a algunos miembros que casi se me olvida traer-** , decía Natsu en un principio un poco exaltado al ver la floja actitud de sus amigos cuando les dijo que debían hacer algo sin magia, después se alejaba lentamente de ellos para prepararse para irse.

 **-Yo iré con usted END-sama, estoy segura que necesitara compañía-** , decía Sayla con entusiasmo y con la intención de quedarse al lado de su señor, pero luego Dimaria, Ur, Sorano y Ultear la tomaron por los brazos con una sonrisa que ocultaba su disgusto con la cercanía de la demonio.

 **-Lo siento Sayla pero creo que tú también necesitas integrarte con tus nuevos compañeros… Oh! Casi se me olvidaba,** _ ***Natsu chasquea los dedos***_ **esto es para que nos ahorremos el tener que hacer esto más tarde-** , decía Natsu con una ligera sonrisa y una pequeña gota de sudor para luego volar en dirección hacia afuera del gremio.

Todos lo veían confundidos cuando chasqueo los dedos hasta que notaron que el lugar donde antes tenían los símbolos de los Spriggans y tártaros cambiaron por la marca de Fire Havens, y a los que no tenían marcas les apareció en el lugar donde ellos querían y del color que más les gusta.

Después de la agradable sorpresa God Serena empezó a tomar materiales para empezar con el trabajo, después de todo quería entrar inmediatamente para ver el interior de la estructura, los demás con las mismas intenciones se pusieron a trabajar mientras hablaban amigablemente entre sí, se contaban cosas de cierta importancia, socializaban entre si mientras que fortalecían sus lazos y rivalidades lentamente.

Natsu seguía viéndolos desde la lejanía con una sonrisa mientras volaba con los brazos cruzados ante tal escena, se sintió orgulloso de haber juntado a su nueva familia y que estos estén emanando el mismo aura que se sentía en Fairy Tail, un aura de compañerismo y amistad que cada vez se haría más fuerte, ahora el pelirosa iría en busca de otros miembros por lo que Natsu fue consumido por las llamas doradas en el aire para luego desaparecer.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Y este ha sido el final de este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y espero que comenten qué les pareció, no pudo subir este capitulo antes debido a problemas de salud que he tenido durante estos días por lo tanto disculpen el retraso, es que cuando no me siento bien no me dan ganas de escribir, espero me comprendan.

Me gustaría explicar que Natsu aunque pueda saberlo todo y saber que va a pasar, él no puede saber qué es lo que siente una persona en cuanto a emociones se refiere, ni siquiera él mismo se permite influir con magia en la forma de pensar de las personas ni tampoco controlarlos a voluntad.

También es que él decide si tener activada su Omnisciencia o no, lo mismo pasa con su Omnipresencia, el decide si estar en todas las partes al mismo tiempo o no, o si saberlo todo o no, que conste que una vez que sabe algo y desactiva su Omnisciencia no lo olvida y se vuelve idiota, tan solo es que deja de indagar.

La Omnipotencia de Natsu es lo único que él desactiva, de esta manera nada podría lastimarlo por estar desprevenido o algo, tan solo es que en ningún momento esta vulnerable.

Esta el ejemplo de los sentimiento de Ur, Natsu sabía que el padre del padre de Ultear solo fue un romance pasajero y huyo pero no sabía cómo se sentía Ur por él o si lo seguía amando a pesar de que haya huido.

A partir de ahora pueden imaginar a Keyes sin casco ya que todo el tiempo estará en su forma humanoide, y por favor para más información con respecto a la apariencia de los personajes de Tártaros búsquenlos en internet, que ellos si se encuentran animados en el anime.

Ahora me callo de una maldita vez y me despido, ¡Sayonara! :D


	8. Festejo y Bienvenida el Primer dia

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

¡Ohayo!, un gusto recibirlos a un nuevo capítulo de "Historia del Supremo", me alegra que a varios les este gustando esta historia y agradeceria que a aquellas personas que les guste mucho por favor dejen su opinion y un favorito si quieren estar al tanto de un nuevo capítulo, de esta manera me animan más y yo sigo sigo con esta historia que me encanta escribir por lo que todos ganamos, un saludo lleno de agradecimientos a **"bryanger"** , **"daniel2610994"** , **"Pablo Alzogaray"** , **"jimsop098"** , **"Veizser"** y a **"Braian Alan Dragneel",** los cuales dejaron sus opiniones en el anterior capítulo, sin nada mas que agregar... ¡GO!

 _ **1)*CAMBIO DE TIEMPO Y LUGAR*…FECHA EXACTA**_

 **2)-Diálogo del personaje-**

 _ **3)-dialogo*Acciones o detalles que ocurren mientras el personaje habla* dialogo-**_

 **4)*Pensamiento de alguien fuera del dialogo de un personaje***

 _5)"Texto de un carta o mención a alguna frase o título dicha, pero no fue narrada"_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno._

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 8: Festejo y Bienvenida el Primer dia**_

 _ ***En una casa de una aldea tranquila en Fiore***_

Luego de dejar a su a los miembros de su gremio entretenidos en su nueva base, Natsu se tele transporto hacia una pequeña aldea que ni resaltaba en ningún aspecto, no había mucha población y no es que fuera una aldea muy bonita, pero Natsu buscaba a alguien de gran relevancia en la cual tenía un cierto interés.

Una vez al estar en la aldea, se dirigió a una casa que estaba aislada del resto y se encontraba en medio del bosque, era de color azul celeste y tenía una pinta descuidada y sucia, al entrar pudo apreciar que el ambiente adentro era mucho más bonito y organizado, las paredes eran de un azul más oscuro y tenían algunas fotos en mal estado colgadas, en ellas se podía observar a dos pequeñas niñas felices de cabellos plateados que se asemejaban mucho entre sí.

Natsu se percató de que ese alguien que estaba buscando llegaría pronto a la casa, a lo cual él sonrió y se ocultó con su magia con la intención de darle una sorpresa al residente de esa casa, luego una chica de pelo corto y plateado entraba por la puerta principal con tranquilidad.

El cabello le llegaba como hasta las orejas y la nuca, vestía con ropas celestes y blancas un poco parecidas a las de Sorano, su nombre es Yukino Agria, la cual tenía dieciocho años de edad y era la hermana menor de Sorano, tenía unos pechos copa E y una cintura bien formada junto a un trasero firme y provocador, básicamente que era un cuerpo de infarto a pesar de que de tan solo tenía dieciocho años.

Ella entraba a su casa con suma tranquilidad para luego dejar sus cosas en su mesa blanca, Natsu pudo notar como había algo en la mirada de Yukino, se podía apreciar rastros de tristeza, pena, terror y soledad, luego de que la chica entrara a la sala de estar, Natsu decidió aparecer atrás de ella con una ligera sonrisa.

 **-Hola, que tal?-** , saludaba Natsu con una ligera sonrisa detrás de la peliplateado para luego provocar que a Yukino se le pare el corazón por un momento, Yukino se sorprendió horriblemente al ver un intruso en su casa y gritó por el susto tan alto que se pudo escuchar por lo menos a 50 metros alrededor, se alejó por instinto mientras tartamudeaba y buscaba sus llaves del zodiaco.

 **-¿Q-Q-Quien eres t-t-tú y que h-haces en mi c-c-casa?-** , preguntaba una atemorizada y nerviosa Yukino mientras veía al pelirosa que tenía enfrente, ella ya había conseguido sus llaves pero las oculto detrás de su espalda siendo precavida.

 **-Tranquila Yukino, no te haré daño, si hubiera querido hacerte algo ya lo hubiera hecho, no crees?-** , decía Natsu con serenidad y una mirada amable mientras se sentaba en un sofá con una sonrisa amable y confiable, después se puso cómodo mientras espera que Yukino recuperara la compostura.

 **-E-Entonces quien eres y que h-haces aquí?-** , preguntaba aun desconfiada Yukino mientras trataba de mantener la calma, no era extraño que alguien pudiera entrar a esa desprotegida casa pero aun así nunca nadie entró por la horrible fachada de afuera, si el pelirosa deseara dinero ya hubiera robado todo, pero aun así no podía bajar la guardia.

 **-Me llamo Natsu Dragneel y soy el maestro de Fire Havens, quiero que te unas a mi gremio para que puedas ver a tu hermana Sorano-** , decía Natsu mientras se rascaba la cabeza con serenidad mientras mira al techo con una apacible sonrisa, al escuchar el nombre de su hermana, Yukino se sorprendió muchísimo y se exaltó tanto que dejó caer las llaves que tenía en su espalda, ella pensaba que su hermana seguía cautiva bajo los seguidores de Zeref, pero al parecer según el pelirosa ella estaba en su gremio.

 **-S-Sorano está en tu gremio?-** , preguntaba Yukino mientras se mostraba más calmada y segura, no podía dejarse convencer tan fácilmente ni podía ser tan ingenua con un desconocido que irrumpió en su casa.

 **-Es una larga historia, veras yo! *BOOM*-** , decía Natsu con tranquilidad hasta que fue interrumpido por el sonido de una explosión muy fuerte proveniente del pueblo, después se empezaron a escuchar gritos de una gran cantidad de personas que salían despavoridas de sus casas.

Yukino se alarmó ante tales sonidos provenientes del pueblo, aunque se notaba que estaba vez no estaba aterrada ni nerviosa, sino que estaba preocupada por la gente del pueblo y si estaban bajo ataque, a lo cual dejó al pelirosa de lado y salió corriendo hacia el pueblo para defender a los aldeanos de la causa de tanto alboroto, Natsu quien seguía en el sofá con mucha comodidad, sonrió ante la preocupación mostrada por Yukino.

Ella podía tener la oportunidad de ver a su hermana que no veía desde que era pequeña, pero dejo eso de lado por su preocupación por el bienestar de la gente de la aldea, se notaba que ella tenía bien claras sus prioridades por lo que Natsu sonrió de alegría.

 **-Sabía que no me equivocaba contigo Yukino-** , dijo Natsu con una mirada atenta a la puerta por donde acababa de salir la peliplateado, para luego tranquilamente pararse del sofá y empezar a caminar en la dirección en la que se fue Yukino.

* * *

 _ ***En la aldea siendo atacada***_

El pueblo se encontraba en un estado deplorable, las casas estaban ardiendo, las calles se encontraban con varias grietas y los faroles se encontraban doblados, el pueblo era atacado por unos 6 encapuchados que estaban lanzando hechizos a las casas y a todo lo que se encontraban para provocar caos en el poblado, Yukino llego a la escena para observar a los encapuchados con una expresión de ira.

Luego saco de su bolso unas llaves doradas, de las cuales saco al espíritu Piscis que eran como 2 anguilas gigantes, una de color negro y otra de color blanco, las cuales atacaron con fuerza a 3 encapuchados, los cuales le dieron con dificultad batalla al espíritu celestial.

Luego Yukino saco a Libra, la cual ataco a 2 encapuchados que seguían conjurando hechizos, Yukino estaba viendo la pelea desde una distancia prudente, pero por atrás de ella apareció una de los encapuchados con una daga en la mano, él se abalanzo para atacarla y la daga iba directo al rostro de Yukino para matarla sin una piza de dudas.

Ella muy sorprendida cerro sus ojos esperando el impacto que acabaría con su vida, pero ese filo nunca llego, por lo cual abrió los ojos lentamente y vio como el pelirosa llamado Natsu estaba frente a ella dándole la espalda, y frente a él estaba el encapuchado inconsciente en el suelo con una sustancia negra muy repugnante con toques rojos que parecía consumir lentamente al encapuchado.

Yukino despego rápidamente la vista de la sustancia para luego ir en ayuda de los aldeanos de la aldea, Piscis y Libra terminaron con los encapuchados restantes y al igual que su compañero, fueron consumidos lenta y dolorosamente por la sustancia que provenía de la espada de Natsu, Yukino después de buscar un poco se dio cuenta de que no había ningún aldeano en las devastadas y quemadas casas, lo cual la confundió y la alarmo pero luego vio que el pelirosa que la salvo se acercaba con tranquilidad.

 **-Veras, mientras tu peleabas contra los encapuchados, yo asegure a las familias y las protegí con mi poder en el bosque, por lo tanto están todos bien,** _ ***Yukino suspira aliviada***_ **, dejando eso de lado buen trabajo Yukino, me demostraste que de verdad debes estar en Fire Havens-** , decía Natsu con emoción mientras sonreía con alegría enseñando sus dientes blancos a la peliplateado, a unos metros de ellas se observaba que Piscis volvía al mundo celestial y Libra antes de irse noto la inigualable presencia de su amado pelirosa, por lo cual empezó a caminar en dirección a él con una sonrisa.

Yukino al ya pasar la adrenalina y la preocupación se encontraba atónita ante la persona que tenía enfrente, ahora que se daba cuenta el pelirosa era muy apuesto y con esas ropas se podía apreciar su perfecta figura y su atractivo rostro, al percatarse de sus pensamientos Yukino se ruborizo y miro hacia el suelo avergonzada y nerviosa al no saber que decir frente al pelirosa.

 **-Entonces que me dices?, ¿quieres unirte a mi gremio?, créeme que tu hermana se alegrara muchísimo de verte-** , decía el pelirosa con serenidad mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Yukino con amabilidad, cuando Yukino estaba por contestar Libra la interrumpió besando sorpresivamente a Natsu, el cual un poco exaltado correspondió ante el sorpresivo beso de su prometida

La acción de la espíritu pelinegra sonrojo y confundió a Yukino, por qué Libra estaba besando al atractivo pelirosa que la acababa de salvar?, al separarse del apasionado beso Libra se alejó hacia donde estaba Yukino mientras que le sonreía levemente a Natsu, el cual tenía un ligero sonrojo en su cara que con dificultad se mantenía en calma.

 **-N-No me interrumpas así Libra-** , dijo Natsu sin quitar su leve sonrojo de su cara mientras que con un poco de molestia reprendía a la pelinegra, la cual sabía que al pelirosa le gustaba tanto como a ella hacer eso, valió la pena hacerlo para ver la vergüenza de Natsu que le pareció lindo a Libra y a Yukino, después la última se sonrojo al percatarse de nuevo de sus pensamientos.

 **-Sabes que cuando te veo haciéndote el héroe no me puedo resistir, además eres mi prometido, puedo hacerlo cuando yo quiera-** , decía Libra con alegría y con una sonrisa ganadora mientras le tocaba la frente a Natsu con su dedo índice como diciendo que era algo que él no podía evitar.

 **-¡¿Ustedes están comprometidos?!, ¡¿u-u-usted es un espíritu celestial?!-** , preguntaba Yukino desconcertada y muy exaltada por las palabras de su espíritu Libra, no podía creer que el pelirosa fuera un espíritu celestial pero eso explicaría la sustancia repugnante, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse un poco desilusionada al enterarse de que el pelirosa estaba comprometido con Libra.

 **-No, te equivocas, no soy un espíritu celestial aunque desierta forma voy a reinar el mundo celestial…mmm, ¿cómo lo digo?-** , decía el pelirosa con serenidad mientras volteaba a ver a Yukino, se le complicaba explicar en palabras simples quien era pero ya había un método para informar de todo a cualquiera pero primero…

 **-Bueno te le enseño después de que respondas a mi propuesta, entonces qué me dices?, ¿te quieres unir a Fire Havens?-** , pregunto Natsu nuevamente mientras que se le veía un poco agobiado ante la situación en la que se encontraba, pero luego dio una sonrisa amable y sincera a Yukino, lo cual causo en ella un extraña y cálida sensación que recorrió todo su cuerpo, de la nada ya no tenía dudas y tan solo quería decir…

 **-Está bien Natsu-san, me uniré a Fire Havens-** , respondía la peliplateado con emoción, alegría y seguridad mientras que veía al pelirosa con unos ojos cristalinos y una sonrisa que amenazaba con llorar, eso se debía a que ella podría ver a su hermana después de tanto tiempo si las palabras de Natsu eran verdaderas, pero ella por alguna razón sabía que Natsu no mentía por lo que confiaría en él.

 **-Eso quería oír, ahora te mostrare quien soy-** , decía Natsu con satisfacción y una alegre sonrisa para después tocar la frente de Yukino para revelarle su identidad y todo lo relevante, **(creo que hasta este punto no es necesario decir que le enseña a las personas :V).**

Yukino después de comprender toda la información que había recibido se quedó boquiabierta por unos segundos mientras miraba sorprendida al pelirosa, el hombre frente a ella era el ser más importante y poderoso del mundo y la información de las hazañas que ha hecho solo lo confirmaban.

 **-E-E-Es un honor ser parte Fire Havens, N-Natsu-sama-** , decía Yukino con más respeto que antes y con notorios nervios en su modulación de las palabras, pero en su mente agradecía que Natsu fuera más amable que como ella pensaba que era.

Después de todo vio los recuerdos en los que vio sus buenas acciones desinteresadas, a causa de esto su corazón se volvió a sentir extraño, esto se podía deber a que ahora estaba al tanto de su situación amorosa con varias chicas, la irrito un poco que Natsu tuviera más parejas y la avergonzó mucho el haberse irritado por eso.

De verdad que estaba agradecida con el pelirosa gracias a que este la reuniría con su hermana, no había ido en busca suya debido a que la inseguridad de abandonar el pueblo y a su gente y el hecho de que no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar causaron que Yukino no haya ido en busca de su querida hermana.

 **-Bueno, Libra por favor vuelve al gremio a ayudar a los demás, Yukino y yo vamos a buscar a otras personas-** , decía Natsu con serenidad y una leve sonrisa mientras tomaba de la muñeca a Yukino con suavidad y delicadeza, lo cual causo que ella se sonrojara horriblemente ante el acto de Natsu, pero no se resistió en absoluto dado que le gustaba por alguno razón el contacto con el pelirosa

 **-Está bien Natsu-sama, Yukino por favor cuida de que no haga estupideces si?-** , pedía Libra con una sonrisa alegre y amable mientras se preparaba para irse de nuevo a la base de Fire Havens, Yukino en respuesta asintió para luego decir…

 **-Claro Libra, solo déjame a Natsu-sama a mí y nadie lo tocara salvo yoo-** , decía Yukino en un principio con determinación para después eventualmente bajar su tono de voz avergonzada ante lo que estaba diciendo, Natsu al escuchar a la peliplateado se sonrojo levemente para luego dejarlo pasar pensando que fue un impulso y nada más.

 **-Te lo encargo Yukino, jeje-** , dijo Libra mientras que solo sonreía divertida ante la reacción de la peliplateado y la aparente atracción que esta tenía hacia su prometido, pero no le molesto en lo absoluto debido a que estaban hablando del pelirosa que sin querer atraía a cualquier chica que conocía, luego Libra desapareció dejando a Natsu y Yukino en un silencio un poco incómodo.

 **-B-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos yendo-** , dijo Natsu con tranquilidad mientras que por dentro se preguntaba el porqué del silencio, luego apretó ligeramente la suave mano de Yukino para confirmar si estaba lista para irse, lo cual causo que Yukino se sonrojara nuevamente debido a ese extraño sentimiento que sentía cuando interactuaba con el pelirosa.

De cualquier manera su prioridad era encontrarse con su hermana Sorano, por lo que dejo de lado su nerviosismo para luego apretar también la mano de Natsu, el pelirosa sonrió en respuesta para luego causar que las llamas doradas los consumieran para luego desaparecer del pueblo.

* * *

 _ ***En una cueva a unos 25 km de distancia- 50 minutos después***_

Después de haber desaparecido de la aldea de Yukino, Natsu y la peliplateado habían llegado a una ciudad muy alejada un poco después de ser consumidos por las llamas doradas de Natsu.

El pelirosa una vez llegar guió a Yukino a través del bosque durante 50 minutos mientras que hablaban con naturalidad hasta que llegaron a la entrada de una inmensa cueva, de la cual provenía un poder aplastante y allí solo podría vivir un dragón según Yukino, curiosamente de adentro se escuchaban gritos humanos y destellos intensos de luces que segaban por momentos a la peli plateada a pesar de seguir afuera de la cueva.

Natsu con una leve sonrisa prosiguió a entrar en su totalidad en la gran cueva siendo seguido por Yukino, una vez adentro pudieron observar que a lo lejos en una zona muy amplia de la cueva se encontraba un chico rubio de contextura joven y fuerte.

Tendría 18 años, vestía de un chaleco blanco que dejaba a la vista su torso y sus brazos desnudos, llevaba un pantalón azul claro que era evidentemente para entrenar y por si fuera poco llevaba unos zarcillos plateados en las orejas, el chico en cuestión se llama Sting Eucliffe y es un Dragon Slayer de Luz.

Sting se encontraba atacando a un gigante cristal hecho de diamante que se encontraba frente a él con su puño desnudo, el cual era rodeado por un aura blanca y brillante que parecía irradiar aún más luz con cada golpe, esto causaba que la luz de sus puños se reflejara en el diamante e iluminara toda la cueva.

Natsu al ver a Sting solo esbozo una gran sonrisa que confundió a Yukino, la cual estaba sorprendida por la cantidad de poder que poseía el rubio al tan solo dar unos golpes, Natsu soltó la muñeca de Yukino y salto al frente de Sting con velocidad y emoción.

Sting al percatarse de que alguien se acercaba se puso en posición para atacar al intruso, sea quien sea que allá entrado no tendría oportunidad contra él, después de todo fue entrenado por el dragón de la luz Weisslogia y también tenía una lacrima de Dragon Slayer de la luz.

Sting al ver la persona que había entrado se exalto y se sorprendió mucho, no podía creer que aquel mago que tanto idolatraba estaba justamente delante de él, era Natsu Dragneel por dios!, el mago de fuego más fuerte de Fiore y después de que se fuera de Fairy Tail escalo hasta la cima siendo nombrado Dios Celestial de Ishgar.

 **-Tranquilo Sting, solo quiero conversar contigo, sé que eres un Dragon Slayer de Luz,** _ ***Sting se sorprende***_ **y sé que Weisslogia te entreno cuando eras pequeño-** , dijo Natsu con tranquilidad mientras que con sus dos manos se rascaba la nuca con despreocupación, Sting se sorprendió aún más al escuchar que el pelirosa sabía de su magia y sobre su padre dragón.

 **-Sabes quién soy, el Ex-mago de Fairy Tail Natsu Dragneel, ahora aclarado eso te preguntaras que hago aquí no?-** , decía el pelirosa con una tranquilidad y una normalidad sorprendente, para después cruzarse de brazos con una ligera sonrisa mientras veía expectante al rubio.

 **-S-Si N-Natsu-san, ¿qué hace usted aquí?-** , preguntó Sting con nervios y una sonrisa un tanto extraña, pero solo quería saber cómo sabía todo eso, acababa de mencionar la magia y el padre del rubio y ni siquiera explico cómo lo sabía.

 **-Bueno, vine a proponerte que te unieras a mi gremio** _ **-**_ , dijo el pelirosa con una sonrisa alegre y con una mirada feliz mientras que extendía sus manos al aire, Sting solo se sorprendió gratamente al oír que su ídolo le ofreció unirse a su gremio, aunque no supiera cual era pero la propuesta era la importante.

 **Y… también quiero entrenarte-** , prosiguió Natsu con emoción y una mirada más serena, causan que Sting se sorprendiera aún más si es posible, el gran Salamander o mejor dicho el Dios Celestial de Ishgar, le estaba proponiendo unirse a su gremio y además entrenarlo.

 **-Dado que te observe pude notar que tienes muchas ganas de ser fuerte,** _ ***Sting asiente***_ **intuyo que es porque quieres proteger a aquel que te importa como Héctor no?-** , dijo Natsu con serenidad y una leve sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el suelo con tranquilidad, Sting se sorprendió de que el pelirosa supiera sobre su amigo Héctor pero lo vio normal después de que recordó que también sabía sobre Weisslogia.

 **-Pero antes de que respondas quiero que pelees conmigo, quiero saber que tan empeñado estas en protegerlo, y que tan fuerte eres-** , dijo Natsu con un rostro más serio mientras que con la palma de su mano derecha detenía al rubio para que contestara, el pelirosa quería sentir en carne propia la determinación de Sting.

 **-Acaso es necesario eso Natsu-san?, yo ya estoy muy decidido a proteger a Héctor-** , respondió el rubio con intenciones de evitar pelear contra el pelirosa, si fue nombrado primer mago santo era por algo, Sting ya estaba consciente de que Natsu debía estar a niveles titánicos por encima de él.

 **-Claro que si, después de todo tengo que verificar en qué nivel estas actualmente, aceptas?-** , decía Natsu con una expresión señalando lo obvio o lo evidente mientras se paraba con una ligera sonrisa grabada en su rostro, de verdad que quería pelear contra alguien.

El pelirosa sabía que siempre iba a ganar pero solo deseaba una batalla que lo emocionara, y cuando vio al rubio atacando al gran diamante con tanta pasión se le ocurrió que él podría animarlo un poco.

 **-¡Esta bien, acepto Natsu-san!-** , respondió Sting con entusiasmo mientras sonreía competitivamente y se ponía en guardia para empezar su batalla contra el pelirosa que tanto admiraba.

 **-Está bien, comienza cuando quieras-** , decía Natsu con serenidad mientras sonreía alegremente ante tanto entusiasmo de parte del rubio, por dentro deseaba que esta fuera una pelea que lo animara enserio.

Inmediatamente después de que Natsu dijera eso, Sting a gran velocidad empezó a arremeter contra Natsu, lanzaba golpes y patadas con gran velocidad y fuerza dirigidas hacia el pelirosa, pero Natsu bloqueaba todos sus ataques con los dedos y con los ojos cerrados, esto sorprendió increíblemente a Sting el cual no paraba de atacar.

 **-Yo no te esquivare, por lo cual demuéstrame con verdaderos ataques que tan fuerte eres-** , decía Natsu con una mirada serena y confiada mientras seguía bloqueando los ataques del rubio con una facilidad increíble.

Estas palabras descolocan a Sting que se separó rápidamente ante las palabras del pelirosa, Yukino por su parte estaba completamente sorprendida ante el poder de Natsu, aunque vio todas sus hazañas a través de la información que recibió era muy diferente a verlo en persona.

Sting decidido a ir con todo empezó a atacar con sus ataques de plasma mientras que atacaba los supuestos puntos ciegos del pelirosa, pero ante todos los ataques del rubio Natsu no se movió un milímetro y no estaba nada afectado ante los ataques del rubio.

Mientras la "batalla" proseguía con intensidad, en una hamaca aún más dentro de la cueva estaba despertando un pequeño gato de color café rojizo con un chaleco azul desabotonado, el gato era un Exceed al igual que Happy, Charle y Panter Lily, y su nombre era Héctor.

El es el mejor amigo de Sting, el cual desde siempre lo protegió y entre ambos se cuidaron mientras luchaban por salir adelante, el gato al escuchar todo el ruido se dirigió al lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea, una vez allí pudo observar como Sting estaba notablemente cansado y sin ninguna herida mientras que su rival tenía una expresión de aburrimiento mientras no tenía ni un solo rasguño tampoco.

A pesar de su preocupación por su amigo, Héctor solo se quedó callado para ver el desenlace de la batalla, Sting preparo su rugido de dragón de luz más fuerte para tratar de terminar el combate, Yukino estaba notablemente preocupada ante la fuerza y la presión mágica que se sentía en el ambiente a causa de ese ataque.

 **-¡Natsu-sama, cuidado!-** , gritaba Yukino con notable preocupación desde una distancia segura y prudente, Natsu solo volteo la cabeza con tranquilidad hacia Yukino para dirigirle una radiante sonrisa.

 **-No te preocupes Yukino-** , decía Natsu con su expresión que decía que todo iba a estar bien, para luego recibir de lleno el ataque del rubio, el cual veía feliz el humo que despidió su ataque y pensaba que había ganado la batalla, Héctor inmediatamente empezó a festejar la victoria de su mejor amigo.

 **-¡Bien hecho Sting, de verdad eres el más fuerte de todos!-** , gritaba Héctor con emoción mientras se acercaba a Sting con una gran sonrisa y entre saltos, el rubio volteo sorprendido mirando a su mejor amigo para luego sonreírle amablemente.

 **-Gracias Héctor, de verdad fue un combate muy difícil mencionando el hecho de que solo se defendió-** , decía Sting cansancio mientras mostraba un sonrisa de satisfacción y alegría, había ganado el combate aunque algo le decía que eso no había terminado.

 **-Ey…Ey…Ey-** , decía una voz proveniente del humo, esto causo que Sting y Héctor se sorprendieran y se asustaran un poco para luego voltear a ver el humo despejándose, revelando a Natsu sin un solo rasguño y con un gesto de decepción.

 **-No te emociones tanto Sting, deberías mantenerte alerta hasta que confirmes que el enemigo esta derrotado, después de todo pudo haberte atacado por una infinidad de direcciones mientras tenías la guardia baja-** , decía Natsu a modo de reprimenda mientras que veía seriamente al rubio, ciertamente ese ataque era fuerte pero nada que Natsu no pueda repelar con sus dedos.

Sting ante la inmutabilidad de Natsu se aterra ante tanto poder que debía de tener para salir intacto de su ataque más poderoso, al escuchar las palabras que decía el pelirosa se avergonzó por la verdad que transmitían estas, se descuidó y él y Héctor lo hubieran pagado caro por ese error.

Natsu en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció a tan solo un metro de distancia de Sting y Héctor sorprendiéndolos a ambos y a Yukino por su increíble velocidad, antes de que Sting pudiera pedir disculpas por su imprudencia escucho un sonido muy fuerte de algo que se rompía.

Al percatarse de que gran diamante que nunca pudo romper se había destruido a tal punto de que solo quedo polvo, entendió que todo fue por el pelirosa que tenía enfrente, en un solo momento destruyo el diamante y se acercó para demostrar lo superior que era.

 **-Supongo que es algo que tendremos que mejorar eso en el entrenamiento ahora que sabes que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte, entonces qué me dices ahora?, ¿tú y Héctor quieren unirse a Fire Havens?-** , pregunto el pelirosa con una sonrisa más amable y alegre mientras que le extendía la mano amigablemente a Sting, el cual sin pensárselo dos veces caminó hacia Natsu.

 **-Recuerda que eso incluye el entrenamiento infernal que te daré-** , decía Natsu con una expresión serena mientras esperaba a Sting para que le estrujara la mano, Sting sin ningún ápice de duda tomo la mano de su nuevo maestro.

 **-¡Aceptamos Natsu-Sensei!, ¡prepárate Héctor nos vamos a un gremio!-** , decía Sting con entusiasmo y alegría mientras se levantaba la otra mano con emoción, Héctor solo pudo asentir con confianza en la decisión es su mejor amigo para luego también alegrarse.

Natsu solo los veía alegre para luego apuntarlos a ambos para enseñarles todo, Sting y Héctor una vez que analizaron lo que habían visto se sorprendieron ante la información mostrada por el pelirosa, pero ni preguntaron nada y solo se limitaron a arrodillarse y a empezar a delirar con alabanzas dirigidas hacia el pelirosa.

Natsu ante sus reacciones empezó a reír descontroladamente mientras le salían lágrimas de risa, lo cual sorprendió a Sting y Héctor que pensaban que habían hecho algo mal, después ambos se unieron a las carcajadas del pelirosa al darse cuenta del ridículo que estaban haciendo.

Yukino que veía la escena desde la lejanía, solo pudo mostrar una leve sonrisa mientras veía como el pelirosa influenciaba positivamente a las demás personas con las que se topaba, incluida ella entre esas personas y estaba realmente agradecida por ello.

Natsu después de tranquilizar sus risas se acercó a Yukino siendo seguido por él rubio y su gato que traía una pequeña mochila en su espalda, la peliplateado veía con una leve sonrisa esperando poder presentarse a los nuevos compañeros que tendría a partir de ahora.

 **-Bueno ya sabes quién es ella, por lo que no debería haber presentaciones por parte de ella-** , decía Natsu serenamente mientras veía a Sting, el cual asintió con una sonrisa alegre, Yukino por su parte se avergonzó al recordar que Natsu les enseñaría también quien es ella.

 **-Es cierto, soy Sting Eucliffe, tengo 18 y soy un Dragon Slayer de Luz y también seré aprendiz de Natsu-Sensei, mucho gusto Yukino-** , decía Sting cortésmente mientras miraba feliz a la peliplateado para luego hacer un leve reverencia, a lo cual Yukino también respondió con una sonrisa y una reverencia.

 **-¡Y yo soy Héctor, el mejor amigo de Sting, mucho gusto!-** , decía Héctor con orgullo y vanidad en sus palabras, pero por su apariencia tierna causo que Yukino lo dejara pasar para luego sonreírle también al pequeño Exceed.

 **-Mucho gusto Sting y Héctor, espero que nos llevemos bien-** , decía Yukino cortésmente mientras se colocaba al lado del pelirosa con una sonrisa en su rostro, ahora tendría varios amigos que no podría tener si se quedaba en su aldea, podría reencontrarse con su hermana y conocería a gente extravagante gracias a Natsu.

 **-Bueno ahora vamos a por tu opuesto y tu futuro hermano-** , decía Natsu con una sonrisa mientras que veía al rubio con una mirada alegre para luego tomar de la muñeca a Yukino para prepararse para desaparecer, lo cual sonrojo a la chica pero extrañamente también la alegro.

 **-De qué está hablando Natsu-Sensei?-** , preguntaba Sting con intriga y curiosidad mientras mostraba confusión en su rostro, a que se refería el pelirosa con "tu opuesto y tu futuro hermano"?.

 **-Él es un Dragon Slayer de Sombras por lo que es tu opuesto, pero no te preocupes, sé que ustedes se llevaran muy bien-** , decía Natsu con tranquilidad para luego causar que las llamas doradas los consumieran a todos teletransportándolos a todos a otra ubicación.

* * *

 _ ***En el cima de una montaña- 1 hora después***_

Después de desaparecer de la cueva de Sting, Natsu aparece en un bosque oscuro junto a Yukino, Héctor y Sting, el bosque tenía unos árboles tan altos que no permitían que llegará casi luz al suelo, lo cual molesto a Sting que prefería lugares bien iluminados.

 **-Yukino ya deberías saber que no debes preocuparte por mí, Sting y Héctor ya saben lo fuerte que soy de primera mano por lo que por favor no intervengan y no hablen en voz alta una vez lleguemos a la cima-** , decía Natsu con seriedad y autoridad para luego recibir un asentimiento de parte de sus nuevos discípulos, luego las camuflo y los guió más adentro en el bosque durante 1 hora que pasaron hablando entre todos.

El cual a medida que pasaban podrían notar como las sombras de los árboles empezaban a temblar y a cambiar su intensidad, después llegaron a una cima de la extraña montaña, allí había una zona mucho más abierta donde se podía observar un gran árbol de 25 metros de altura que debido a su tamaño evitaba que la luz del sol iluminara la zona.

También se observaba a la figura de un chico pelinegro de cabello negro que le llegaba hasta el cuello, es un joven delgado de estatura media, tenía una camisa de color oscuro, en cada bíceps tenía bandas de metal de color bronce, lleva un pantalón café oscuro con unas botas blindadas y llevaba puesto una capa negra que le llegaba a los pies, se llama Rogue Cheney y tiene al igual que Sting 18 años.

Natsu dejó a sus nuevos miembros ocultos tras unos árboles mientras estaban camuflados y se acercó despreocupadamente hacia Rogue, el cual se percató de la presencia de Natsu pero aun así le daba la espalda sin mencionar ninguna palabra.

 **-Te lo diré de una vez Rogue, sabes quién soy pero eso no te importa en lo absoluto-** , dijo Natsu con serenidad y con los ojos cerrados mientras tenía los brazos cruzados con autoridad, Rogue asintió sin voltear a ver al pelirosa, Natsu sabía que el pelinegro tenía un objetivo muy claro y ese era derrotar a su amigo Gajeel.

 **-Pero si quieres proteger a Frosch y vencer a Gajeel te aconsejo unirte a Fire Havens, allí te entrenare para que protejas lo que te importa, conseguirás un lugar al cual llamar hogar y a personas a las cuales llamar familia-** , propuso el pelirosa con una sonrisa amable pero sin cambiar su posición de autoridad, sabía que el pelinegro por muy sombrío que pareciera la verdad era sensato y amable.

Rogue estaba escuchando atentamente cada palabra que decía el pelirosa y llegó a la conclusión de que todas son sinceras y bien intencionadas, después de todo le estaba hablando el dios celestial de Ishgar y si este le proponía entrenarlo lo más sensato sería aceptar, después de todo si se hacía más fuerte podría proteger sin problemas a Frosch y podría derrotar a Gajeel.

 **-Además necesito cumplir con Skiadrum-** , continuó hablando Natsu con serenidad y una leve sonrisa, lo cual causó que Rogue se sorprendiera ante el sonido del nombre del dragón que lo crió como un padre y volteo a ver a Natsu con una expresión de asombro.

 **-Así que ya que sé que terminaremos peleando te lo diré de una vez, atácame con todo, no te esquivare y no te contengas, tengo que ver tu nivel actual para ver cómo será tu entrenamiento-** , decía Natsu con notable emoción y con seguridad en cada una de sus palabras, él ya sabía que el pelinegro aceptaría su propuesta por lo que se centró en ir directo al grano.

 **-Eres muy impresionante Natsu-san, estaría honrado de pelear contra ti, como tengo entendido eres el más fuerte de todo Ishgar-** , decía Rogue recobrando serenidad y tranquilidad mientras que veía con una leve sonrisa al pelirosa, él definitivamente quería pelear contra Natsu para ver qué tan fuerte sería el primer mago santo, ya sabía que debía aceptar la propuesta pero primero vendría el combate.

 **-Sé que eres más fuerte que Gajeel por lo que sé que no será fácil vencerte, creo que aunque te pregunte cómo conoces a Frosch y a Skiadrum me lo contaras después de la batalla-** , continuó hablando el pelinegro con una leve sonrisa mientras veía al pelirosa con ganas de iniciar el combate, ya sabía que una vez terminara la pelea se enteraría de cómo Natsu sabía sobre su dragón, por lo que le dio más prioridad a trazar una estrategia para vencer lo más rápido posible.

 **-También estoy interesado en tu proposición de unirme a tu gremio, desde ya te digo que después del combate Frosch y yo estaríamos encantados con eso, verdad Frosch?-** , decía Roque serenamente mientras observaba con una leve sonrisa amable a su mejor amigo oculto tras un árbol, Frosch también era un Exceed al igual que Héctor, este era un gato verde con un traje de un sapo de color rosa con puntos negros.

 **-Frosch opina lo mismo-** , decía el gato con un tono tierno y adorable mientras mostraba sus grandes ojos inexpresivos y alzaba una de sus pequeñas patas.

 **-Supongo que solo queda que peleemos, bueno comienza cuando quie!-** , decía Natsu con una leve sonrisa hasta que fue interrumpido por una patada de parte de Rogue que se encontraba detrás del pelirosa, Rogue había salido de la sombra del pelirosa pero la patada no movió ni afectó en lo más mínimo al pelirosa.

Rogue levemente sorprendido decidió alejarse para luego proseguir atacando desde distintas direcciones, desaparecía y aparecía de las sombras en otras ubicaciones para luego volver a atacar a Natsu, pero todo ataque era bloqueado por el pelirosa sin ninguna pizca de dificultad.

Tras tomar distancia nuevamente Rogue atacó con todos los ataque de Dragon Slayer de las sombras que poseía y luego remato con su rugido más fuerte en dirección al inmutado pelirosa, el cual sonríe levemente de lado para luego recibir el potente ataque de Rogue.

El pelinegro se quedó estático mientras observaba como se disipaba el humo, estaba notablemente cansado ante el abrumador gasto de magia y sin casi energías cayó al suelo arrodillado mientras respiraba con dificultad.

 **-Mal, muy mal Rogue-** , decía Natsu mientras salía de la nube de humo,Rogue se sorprende al ver al pelirosa con ningún rasguño, después de todo no era el primer mago santo por nada por lo que no debería sorprenderse, pero era demasiado asombroso lo sano que se encontraba después de recibir su ataque más fuerte.

 **-No puedes gastar toda tu magia de esa forma, debes estar analizando el efecto que tienen tus ataques en el enemigo, si ves que no son efectivos trata de buscar su debilidad o una apertura, pero solo te mantuviste atacando consecutivamente mientras tratabas de tomarme por sorpresa-** , decía el pelirosa sin ninguna pizca de amabilidad y a modo de reprimenda mientras que se acercaba serio al gran árbol que hacía sombra en toda la zona.

 **-Y lo peor es que atacaste continuamente con tus ataques de sombras, ese desgaste causa que quedes muy indefenso y podría fácilmente esquivar tus ataques y aprovechar tu condición para vencerte-** , decía Natsu con seriedad mientras se acercaba al árbol para luego golpearlo levemente, causando que el árbol se despegara del suelo con fuerza y fuera lanzado varios kilómetros lejos de la cima de la montaña.

Sting, Yukino, Héctor, Rogue y Frosch se asombraron muchísimo ante la repentina acción del pelirosa, después el pelirosa se acercó con serenidad a un cansado Rogue que era abrazado por Frosch, el cual estaba aterrorizado por el increíble poder de Natsu.

 **-Que te quede esto en la cabeza, no importa que tan fuerte sea el enemigo o que tan buena defensa tenga, siempre hay una manera de vencerlo, por lo que no hay que perder la compostura-** , dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa mientras veía a Rogue con amabilidad, luego le extendió la mano y Rogue se la tomo con una leve sonrisa.

 **-Tiene razón, ahora veo que me vendría muy bien su entrenamiento Natsu-Sensei, ahora podrías responder mis preguntas?-** , decía Rogue con cansancio mientras se paraba con ayuda de Natsu, de verdad que había gastado gran parte de su energía en la "batalla" contra el pelirosa.

 **-Mejor te lo enseño-** , decía Natsu con una sonrisa para luego a través del contacto de sus manos enseñarle todo a Rogue, lo cual causó una enorme sorpresa en el pelinegro que luego de unos segundo desapareció.

Pudo entender rápidamente la información y la identidad de Natsu, por lo recupero la compostura y puso una expresión levemente alegre y emocionada, ahora tendría al mejor maestro que podría tener para hacerlo aún más fuerte.

Después solo empezó a caminar lentamente con Frosch en sus hombros mientras seguía al pelirosa en dirección a los camuflados Sting, Héctor y Yukino, que estaban asombrados ante la pelea de Rogue y Natsu

El pelirosa una vez al estar cerca de ellos desactivo el hechizo enseñando a los mencionados, los cuales se pusieron a su lado con una leve sonrisa mientras que miraban con amabilidad al pelinegro que también seria alumno de Natsu.

 **-Me llamo Rogue Cheney, veo que eres Yukino Agria, un gusto conocerte y espero que nos llevemos bien como compañeros de gremio y como aprendices de Natsu-Sensei-** ,dijo Rogue con cordialmente para luego hacer una reverencia amigable a la peliplateado, cosa que Yukino devolvió con una leve sonrisa y con un asentimiento.

 **-Y tú debes ser mi opuesto Sting Eucliffe, es un gusto conocerte también y espero que seamos buenos amigos-** , decía Roque con notable felicidad al saber que tendría a nuevas personas que proteger y con emoción por ver como seria pelear contra el rubio que poseía una magia opuesta a la suya.

 **-¡Yo también espero que nos llevemos bien Rogue, además pienso que podemos hacer una buena pareja de lucha, piensa nada mas como la Luz y las Sombras pelean juntas contra alguien, pienso que seriamos invencibles, ¿no crees!?-** , decía Sting con notable entusiasmo y emoción mientras que abrazaba con un brazo a Rogue amigablemente, las palabras de Natsu diciendo que sería su "futuro humano" le hicieron pensar que pueden hacerse tan cercanos hasta ser llamados hermanos.

 **-Yo soy Frosch y opino lo mismo-** , decía el pequeño y adorable gato verde mientras alzaba una de sus pequeñas patas, causando que Yukino aguantara las ganas de abrazar al tierno Exceed.

 **-¡Pues yo soy Hector, el gato mas fuerte!-** , exclamaba el pequeño gato con orgullo mientras que se ubicaba en el hombro derecho de Sting, ahora que conocia a otro gato como él quería dejar en claro quien era el mas increible.

Héctor y Frosch se estaban presentando entre si mientras que Rogue y Sting conversaban vívidamente mientras se conocían mutuamente, Yukino en cambio hablaba con Natsu sobre su impresionante poder y le menciono que no debe ser tan osado en combate, porque puede causar que las demás personas se preocupen por él.

Luego de unos minutos de conversaciones entre todos, Natsu llamo la atención de los tres para mencionarles sobre el entrenamiento que recibirían los tres, Yukino también debido a que no podía contar solo con el poder de sus espíritus para defenderse.

 **-Bueno, atentos los tres que debo decirles que magias les enseñare-** , decía el pelirosa con tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa mientras veía a los nuevos miembros de Fire Havens y sus nuevos discípulos, Yukino, Sting y Rogue prestan atención ante las palabras de su maestro mientras que Frosch y Héctor se colocaron en los hombros del pelirosa con tranquilidad.

 **-Yukino, tu aprenderás magia Dragon Slayer cielo y aire, God Slayer de éter y Devil Slayer de neblina debido a que sabes que no puedes depender de Libra y Piscis para siempre-** ,dijo Natsu con tranquilidad mientras observaba a la peliplateado, Yukino se sorprende ante las poderosas magias que aprenderá y luego asiente con determinación y una leve sonrisa.

 **-Rogue, tu aprenderás la magia Dragon Slayer de metal igual que Gajeel, también la magia God Slayer de destrucción y Devil Slayer de caos-** , volvió a hablar Natsu mientras veía con serenidad al pelinegro, el cual se sorprende frente a las magias que aprenderá, sobre todo por la magia de metal de su ídolo Gajeel que era la que más quería aprender.

 **-Y perfeccionaremos tu magia de sombras, dado que apenas es aceptable si es que quieres pelear contra un verdadero dragón como Skiadrum-** , prosiguió Natsu con una mirada más estricta, a lo cual el pelinegro respondió con un asentimiento determinado y emocionado.

 **-Sting, tu aprenderás la magia Dragon Slayer del sol, God Slayer de rayo y Devil Slayer de rayo, además perfeccionaremos tu magia de luz dado que te falta mucho para estar al nivel de Weisslogia-** , dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa emocionado a Sting, el cual asiente emocionado al saber las magias tan compatibles con él, que aprendería gracias su ídolo pelirosa.

 **-Dicho esto, todos ustedes acérquense para irnos a Fire Havens, allí los esperan todos sus nuevos compañeros-** , decía Natsu con una sonrisa alegre y amable, la cual fue contagiada a Yukino, Sting y Rogue, los cuales se acercaron al pelirosa para preparase para irse al gremio flotante.

Cuando todos se acercaron al pelirosa, Yukino en medio de toda la confusión y con muchos nervios terminó pegándose al torso del pelirosa, lo cual le gustó muchísimo debido a esa extraña sensación que sentía, pero eso no quitó la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo, lo único que esperaba que nadie notara que le gustaba estar así, cosa que notaron todos menos el pelirosa en cuestión.

Natsu no sabía si a ella le gustaba estar pegada a su pecho, tan solo pensaba que fue un accidente pero él en cambio se sintió muy cómodo y tranquilo, de alguna forma le gustaba que Yukino fuera tan tímida y terminara pegada a él, pero no hizo más caso a sus pensamientos y provocó que las llamas doradas los consumieran para irse de una vez a su gremio.

* * *

 _ ***En el gremio Dragon Blood Divine-en el atardecer***_

Luego de desaparecer de la montaña, los Exceed, Sting, Rogue y Yukino habían llegado a la superficie del gremio junto con el pelirosa, Natsu noto que los miembros habían terminado con su tarea de construir una cerca en los bordes, ninguno de ellos se encontraba en los alrededores por lo que supuso que ya estaban adentro, luego guió a sus invitados a dentro del gremio.

Pasaron con tranquilidad a través de la estructura mientras que los discípulos y los Exceed se asombraban por el tamaño de la estructura, al llegar a la entrada de la sala principal se notó a través de las puertas el alboroto y el ruido que tomaba lugar al otro lado de la puerta, a lo cual Natsu sonrió de lado para después prepararse para abrirla con una parada.

Natsu abrió las puertas con una patada dejando en silencio a todos los miembros de Fire Havens, los cuales se exaltaron unos momentos ante el sonido de las puertas abriéndose de golpe, después notaron que su maestro pelirosa estaba sonriendo de lado mientras que a su lado estaban 3 jóvenes y en sus hombros se encontraban 2 gatos muy bonitos.

Yukino, Rogue y Sting sentían las miradas de todos los miembros de Fire Havens, lo cual causó que los cinco se pusieran nerviosos ante tanta atención por parte del gremio, pero después la mayoría les miro con sonrisas amables o desafiantes.

 **-¡ATENCIÓN FIRE HAVENS, ELLOS SERÁN SUS NUEVOS COMPAÑEROS, HERMANOS Y AMIGOS!-** , gritaba Natsu con autoridad pero con una gran sonrisa grabada en su rostro, después el pelirosa señala a los nuevos miembros de su gremio, los cuales sonrieron levemente mientras recuperaban la seguridad gracias al pelirosa.

 **-¡Mucho gusto a todos, me llamo Sting Eucliffe y me volveré el discípulo más fuerte de Natsu-Sensei, por lo que espero que estén preparados!-** , exclamaba con fuerza y determinación el rubio mientras que daba un paso al frente mientras que alzaba los puños con determinación.

 **-¡Yo soy el asombroso Héctor y soy el mejor amigo de Sting, quien se convertirá en el más fuerte!-** , exclamo Héctor con emoción y por impulso mientras que saltaba del hombro de Natsu al de Sting con una gran sonrisa vanidosa.

 **-Mucho gusto en conocerlos, yo soy Rogue Cheney y me haré merecedor de ser llamado alumno de Natsu-Sensei, por lo que espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes-** , dijo Rogue con tranquilidad y con una leve sonrisa mientras que nada más levantaba levemente su tono para que todos lo escucharan.

 **-¡Yo soy Frosch y opino lo mismo!-** , exclamó el pequeño Frosch con un tierno rostro inexpresivo y una mano alzada mientras que saltaba al hombro de Rogue.

 **-¡Y-Yo soy Yukino Agria y espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes!-** , exclamó la peliplateado con muchos nervios, no sabía que debía presentarse ante todos con una introducción por lo que tuvo que improvisar.

Después de las introducciones el gremio se sumió en un pequeño silencio que fue destruido por el pelirosa, el cual sonrió alegre para después alzar los brazos al techo mientras que…

 **-¡ROGUE, FROSCH, HECTOR, STING Y YUKINO, DENLES UNA GRANDIOSA BIENVENIDA Y ENSEÑENLE COMO ES NUESTRA FAMILIA!-** , exclamaba Natsu con alegría y autoridad mientras que sonreía a todos sus "hijos", a lo cual todo el gremio contestó con unos gritos de festejo y con un gran…

 **-¡SIII MAESTRO!-** , gritaban los miembros de Fire Havens con alegría y emoción para luego acercarse a los nuevos miembros que se les acababan de unir, ese mismo día habían inaugurado el gremio y ya estaban dándole la bienvenida a nuevos miembros.

En todo el alboroto Yukino y Sorano juntaron sus miradas, al mirarse mutuamente empezaron a llorar de alegría y luego ambas corrieron a abrazarse fuertemente mientras se decían lo mucho que se extrañaban entre sí, se decían todo lo que se querían entre lágrimas de felicidad mientras que solo agradecen al pelirosa por hacer posible su encuentro.

El resto de los miembros veían la escena conmovidos para después seguir con el festejo y las presentaciones, en las cuales Jackal, God Serena, Cobra y Tempester introdujeron a su rivalidad a Sting y Rogue, Jellal en cambio solo los veía con una sonrisa desafiante esperando también probarse así mismo contra ellos.

Después de que ambas peliplateado se calmaran, se le puso a Yukino la marca del gremio y luego se puso al tanto de todo lo que le paso a Sorano en todo el tiempo que estuvieron separadas, luego también Yukino le cuenta lo que paso con ella y lo triste que se sentía sin su hermana.

Al acercarse a los Exceed, Minerva y Meredy abrazaban respectivamente a Frosch y Héctor con fuerza mientras que les decían los bonitos y suaves que eran, por desgracia para los gatos ellas eran muy fuertes por lo que no pudieron escapar de su agarre.

Por su parte Jellal, Erik, God Serena, Jackal y Tempester recibieron con un reto competitivo a Sting y Rogue, los cuales aceptaron competitivamente para después combatir entre ellos, causando de esta forma que varias mesas y hechizos surcaran el aire amenazando con golpear a alguien, esto terminó de establecer lazos de rivalidad entre los chicos.

Las demás chicas del gremio, Mard Geer, Silver y Keyes conversaron amigablemente con Yukino mientras que se presentaban con naturalidad para después conversar con tranquilidad con la peliplateado.

Después de que Natsu a base de unos simples golpes detuviera la pelea de los chicos, se le puso la marca del gremio a Sting, Rogue, Frosch y Héctor, luego comenzó un gran y ruidoso festejo por el primer día del gremio y la entrada de sus nuevos miembros.

* * *

 _ ***Cinco hora después***_

Luego de cinco largas horas de festejo todos se fueron a sus habitaciones asignadas, los chicos a su respectiva parte de la base y las chicas al suyo, lógicamente se les indicó a Sting, Rogue y Yukino donde dormirían, además de que los Exceed dormirían con sus respectivos Dragon Slayers.

Natsu en cambio subió a su habitación después de limpiar con magia el desorden hecho por sus _"Hijos",_ durante toda la fiesta se destruían mesas por doquier, la bebida abundaba en el lugar y el ruido era palpable en las paredes de la inmensa sala.

Al pelirosa se le era extraño referirse a ellos como su "Hijos" aunque era lo más lógico de cierta forma, el creo todo y a todos, por lo tanto también creó a los ancestros de ellos así que de alguna forma Natsu era su pariente más lejano, lo cual causó que Natsu se deprimiera por su edad y se perturbara un poco.

De cierta forma era mucho peor que Makarov lo llamará "hijo" en su momento, pero debía llamarlo así porque así se referían los maestros a los miembros de su gremio no?, por lo tanto Natsu también debía referirse a ellos de esa forma pero después consideró que él tenía una relación amorosa con algunas chicas que son miembros de Fire Havens por lo que para dejar de sentirse un pedófilo dejo de pensar en eso.

Al quitarse ese pensamiento se dirigió a su habitación y entro con cansancio, su habitación era la más grande de todas, tenía las paredes de madera caoba de un color café oscuro, los muebles estaban hechos de los más exquisitos materiales y la cama era un poco más grande que una matrimonial, la cama tenía un color rojo carmesí con las almohadas blancas encima que estaban hechas de plumas de una raza de pavo real ya extinta.

El suelo era de cerámica color café claro, su habitación tenía una puerta que llevaba a un baño privado, el cual era igual de grande que la habitación, poseía una bañera grande, una ducha, inodoro, lavamanos y estantes para la ropa poner la ropa.

Al estar alejándose de la entrada Natsu escucho que alguien tocaba su puerta, la abrió revelando a Sayla con una pijama de color verde celeste con puntos negros, la cual se pegaba perfectamente a cada una de las curvas de la sensual demonio, ella se encontraba con un libro grueso de color café entre sus manos el cual decía _"Divina Comedia"_ , y ella tenía un semblante algo feliz mientras veía a su señor con un leve sonrojo.

 **-Hola END-sama, disculpe molestarlo a estas hora pero quería leer este libro con usted si no le molesta-** , decía Sayla con una cara de ansiedad mientras veía al pelirosa con ojos de cachorrito, a lo cual el pelirosa no podía negarse y con tranquilidad…

 **-Temo que eso será difícil Sayla, dado que lo sé todo sé también lo que dice ese libro, además de que estuve presente cuando Dante Alighieri lo escribió, pero si quieres podemos hablar sobre tus opiniones y dudas-** , decía Natsu con amabilidad y una leve sonrisa cariñosa mientras dejaba entrar a Sayla a su habitación.

 **-Me parece bien END-sama, muchas gracias-** , decía Sayla con notable felicidad y satisfacción, su plan para pasar tiempo con su maestro fue todo un éxito, se le había podido adelantar a su amiga Kyouka que también quería hacer lo mismo.

Luego se dirigió a la cama de Natsu para luego sentarse en la orilla derecha de la cómoda cama, Sayla con una leve sonrisa se puso a leer atentamente el libro mientras que el pelirosa que se sentó en la otra orilla la veía con mucha alegría y una mirada nostálgica

 **-Sabes Sayla-** , dijo el pelirosa en voz baja y con una leve sonrisa mientras veía a Sayla, la cual hizo pausa en su lectura para escuchar al pelirosa con atención.

 **-Recuerdo cómo antes de que me fuera, todo el tiempo leíamos los libros de la biblioteca juntos y después hablábamos de lo que nos pareció, de verdad me siento muy feliz por poder volver a hacerlo como antes-** , decía Natsu con mucha felicidad impregnada en sus palabras mientras se acercaba a la demonio para colocar su mano derecha en la cabeza de Sayla.

La mencionada se sonrojo mucho y se alegró ante las palabras del pelirosa, ella que estaba ansiosa y conmovida por la amabilidad de su señor, no aguanto más y lo lago a la cama y se abalanzó sobre él dejándola a ella encima del pelirosa con una respiración agitada.

 **-¿Q-Qué te sucede Sayla, paso algo malo?-** , preguntaba Natsu con preocupación en su tono de voz mientras que con una mano libre acercaba la frente de la ruborizada pelinegra a su frente para que hicieran contacto, se notaba la preocupación de Natsu a pesar de que ella fuera un demonio que podía sobrevivir a ataques increíblemente dañinos.

Esto causó que Sayla sin poder contenerse más ante las acciones del atento pelirosa, beso apasionadamente a Natsu calmando así las dudas del pelirosa, él al poco tiempo respondió al beso con igual intensidad, dado que tenía sentimientos románticos hacia ella desde que gobernó como END.

Todas las noches leían y conversaban sobre libros, al paso del tiempo a Natsu le atrajo la personalidad de la pelinegro y la apariencia de la demonio solo causaba que el pelirosa se tuviera que contener debido a que no quería hacer alguna locura que dañara a Sayla.

Sayla por su parte estaba completamente inmersa en ese apasionado beso que compartía junto a su amado señor, desde las lecturas nocturnas que compartía diariamente junto a él hace siglos, ella desarrollo sentimientos románticos hacia el pelirosa siempre que él demostraba preocupación o la ayudaba cuando se sentía confusa, pero la desaparición repentina del pelirosa le afecto mucho junto a Kyouka.

Ella estaba devastada ante la ausencia de su señor, pero decidió ser fuerte y se dedicaría a buscarlo durante todos esos años, y por obra divina, lo cual sonaría mejor si el pelirosa no fuera dios, se reencontró con su señor y no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad que anhelaba desde hace cientos de años, la oportunidad de poder ser una con su señor.

 _ **Lemom time**_

Natsu debido al calor del momento introdujo su lengua en la boca de Sayla, la cual estaba caliente y húmeda debido a la saliva de la pelinegro, ella en un principio sorprendida respondió de la misma manera sin ceder territorio, le era increíblemente placentero esa forma de besar del pelirosa.

 **-Mhm~, END-shama~~,mmm-** , decía la pelinegro con dificultad debido a que seguía besándose con el pelirosa, cada segundo más que pasaba de esa forma perdía el sentido de la moral y su lujuria aumentaba.

Natsu al ver que la el nivel de lujuria de ambos aumentaba, empezó a apretar los suaves y grandes pechos copa F que lo seducían mucho al estar siendo cubiertos por su apretaba pijama que solo los hacían ver más provocativos.

 **-Mhm~, son todos suyos END-sama-** , respondió Sayla con una voz alegre y vulnerable, al sentir las manos de su señor causó que ella se complaciera más, con intención de complacer aún más a su señor empezó a sobar la zona del miembro de Natsu con una mano.

Afuera de la habitación se encontraba Kyouka mientras que tenía un oído pegado a la puerta de la habitación de Natsu, ella tenía una pijama igual a la de Sayla pero de color verde con puntos morados, dicha pijama al igual que Sayla resaltaba las curvas y los pechos de la demonio, causando que su erótica figura fuera aún más provocativa.

Ella al igual que Sayla tenía la intención de pasar un buen momento con su señor, pero cuando llegó a la puerta logro escuchar como de adentro se escuchaba el sonido de unos besos, por lo cual dedujo que su amiga Sayla se le había adelantado.

Aunque furiosa por llegar tarde Kyouka se quedó junto a la puerta para escuchar con atención cada sonido que emitía la pareja, ella se encontraba con una expresión muy deseosa y con ganas de ser ella la que esté adentro mientras que con una mano masajeaba su seno y con la otra se tocaba levemente su intimidad.

En la habitación Natsu dejándose dominar por sus instintos y deseos carnales empezó a desabotonar la pijama de Sayla mientras mordía seductoramente los labios de la demonio, deseaba con cada pizca de su ser ver esos jugosos melones que eran tan provocativos a través de la pijama.

Los intentos del pelirosa por desabotonar la pijama de Sayla causaron que la demonio pelinegra tomara acciones ante la actitud tan impaciente de su señor, con sus dos manos detuvo a las de Natsu para luego mirarlo con sus hermosos ojos.

 **-Creo que lo ayudare en esto END-sama-** , dijo Sayla con una ligera sonrisa pervertida mientras que en sus pálidas mejillas se encontraba un leve sonrojo, al igual que el pelirosa quería quitarse sus prendas para que no haya nada que separe su piel de la de su señor.

Ella empezó a colaborar al quitarse sensualmente su pijama superior, desabotonando botón por botón hasta por fin finalizar, cosa que solo causo que Natsu se excitara más al ver cada milímetro de piel que descubre la pelinegra al desabotonar cada botón.

Al terminar de desabotonar la camisa, la chica se lo quitó con mucha rapidez y sensualidad enseñando así un sostén de color púrpura que a duras penas podía contener los jugosos pechos de la chica, los cuales rebosaban de hermosura y suavidad a la vista.

Esta panorámica causo que el _"dragón"_ de Natsu aumentara su tamaño chocando con la intimidad de la chica, la cual seguía cubierta por la pijama verde de la demonio, Sayla solo se excito aún más ante el rose de su intimidad con el duro miembro de su señor.

 **-Mhm~, béseme más END-sama~-** , dijo la demonio a modo de súplica mientras se acercaba a la boca de su señor para volver a besarle con mucha pasión y amor, Natsu manoseaba con fuerza y habilidad los jugosos pechos de la demonio mientras la besaba con muchísima intensidad.

Después trasladó una mano al trasero de la chica, donde empezó a agarrarlo y manosearlo con fuerza haciendo que ellos sin romper el beso empezaran a rozar con más fuerza sus intimidades.

 **-¡Ahh, END-sama, Gyaa~!-** , gemía con fuerza Sayla en una ola de placer ante la mano que jugaba con su culo y el rose con el pene de su amado, arqueo la espalda mientras sacaba la lengua con una seductora expresión en señal de que se había corrido a causa de tanto placer.

 **-No me digas que te viniste ya Sayla?-** , decía Natsu con una sonrisa de burla mientras veía a la pelirosa recostada en su pecho y con una respiración agitada, luego lo confirmó al tocar la empapada zona intima de la chica para luego manosearla intensamente.

 **-Gya~a, END-shamaa~~!-** , gemía nuevamente Sayla por la estimulación que le daba Natsu cuando apenas se había corrido, ahora era aún más sensible y su señor se estaba aprovechando de eso.

 **-Me parece que alguien tendrá que enseñarte a no venirte primero-** , decía Natsu con una sonrisa sádica y dominante, luego Natsu tomo a la chica y la acostó correctamente en la cama, dejando una vista completa de su escultural y perfecto cuerpo, el cual parecía llamar a gritos a Natsu para que jugará con él.

Ver esos suaves y firmes pechos que se movían agitadamente debido a la respiración entrecortada de la chica era algo invaluable, pero la única molestia era que no era la vista completa, pero eso era algo que se podía solucionar.

 **-Primero me libraré de las molestias-** , decía Natsu seductoramente y con un tono ronco en la oreja de Sayla causando que ella se estremeciera y se excitara más, luego Natsu le quitó el sostén salvajemente a la demonio, dejando ver esos rozados pezones que prendieron más al pelirosa.

Era como ver don grandes y jugosos melones completamente suaves y provocativos con 2 atrayentes y dulces cerezas en las puntas, definitivamente el pelirosa se daría un festín con el cuerpo de la demonio.

Afuera de la habitación seguía Kyouka escuchando con atención cualquier sonido que salía de la habitación, debido a los obscenos sonidos de los gemidos de Sayla y los fluidos de sus bocas tocándose, la peliverde se encontraba en el suelo con su pijama desabotonada y con el pantalón bajado a medias enseñando sus bragas de color morado.

La demonio se encontraba masturbándose intensamente con los sonidos que lograba captar, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza es la escena en la que ella se encuentre en el lugar de Sayla mientras que tiene relaciones con su señor, y que es ella quien emite esos gemidos que con facilidad se puede identificar que son de placer y satisfacción.

Con una mano jugaba con uno de sus suaves y grandes senos que eran cubiertos por un sostén morado, con su otra mano jugaba con sus labios vaginales y con su clítoris tratando de complacerse tanto como imaginaba que se sentía Sayla con Natsu, y de su boca caía un hilo de saliva mientras que mantenía una oreja pegada a la puerta para escuchar atentamente cada palabra.

 **-Hora de comenzar el castigo-** , dijo Natsu emocionado y con un tono sádico, luego con una mano manoseaba con pasión el pecho derecho de la chica, con la otra masajeaba con intensidad la intimidad de la peli negro, también mordía y chupaba el pezón del jugoso seno libre.

 **-¡END-SHAAMAA~~A!-** , gemía Sayla con fuerza y placer impregnado en su tono, las acciones de Natsu causaron que la demonio se viniera nuevamente, dejándola en un estado constante de éxtasis, arqueo la espalda y puso una mirada nublada por el placer mientras sacaba la lengua, se notaba una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Sayla que demostraba el placer que sentía la demonio.

 **-Aún falta mucho para que terminemos Sayla-** , dijo Natsu con picardía para después arrebatarle un beso violento a Sayla, la cual se exalto gratamente para después corresponder el beso del pelirosa.

Durante el beso Natsu lentamente le quitaba la parte inferior de la pijama a Sayla, el podía sentir las sensuales y provocativas curvas de la demonio mientras bajaba el pantalón, al quitarle por completo la pijama Natsu observo las bragas purpuras de Sayla, las cuales estaban completamente empapadas por los fluidos que liberaba la excitada pelinegra.

 **-Mira nada más que tenemos aquí, me parece que solo quieres más castigo, o no?-** , decía Natsu con una sonrisa sádica y un tono ronco mientras que acercaba su rostro a la intimidad de Sayla para luego soplar sobre esta, causando que Sayla se estremeciera perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba y se entregara al placer.

 **-S-Shi quero~o, quiero másh cashtigo END-shama, por favor cashtígueme má~~ash!-** , exclamaba Sayla a modo de súplica muy excitada y ansiosa por sentir más placer, al oír esto Natsu prosiguió a oler la intimidad de la chica mientras ella se masajeaba un seno mientras chupaba el otro muy excitada.

El pelirosa rozó su nariz con la intimidad de la chica mientras que con sus manos libres masajeaba las piernas y los glúteos de Sayla, **-¡SHIII~~, GRASHIIAA~~AS!-** , exclamó una excitada Sayla para luego recibir otra oleada de placer que invadió su cuerpo cuando Natsu utilizó su lengua para estimularla a través de sus bragas.

 **-¡GHYAA~A!-** , gemía Sayla mientras se corría nuevamente y arqueaba su espalda, está ya era la tercera vez que Sayla se venía, sus ojos estaban completamente perdidos en el éxtasis del momento, sacaba su lengua de su sonriente boca mientras que de sus cavidades caían dos hilos de saliva.

 **-Me parece que voy a tener que subir la intensidad del castigo-** , dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción al ver como tenía a sensual Sayla, luego introduce tres dedos agresivamente en la boca de Sayla, los cuales ella empieza a lamer completamente guiada por la lujuria.

 **-Tomaré eso como un sí-** , prosiguió Natsu sádicamente y con voz ronca y seductora, ahora Natsu quería ir a lo que deseaba intensamente desde el principio de su sesión sexual, le quitó las bragas con rapidez a Sayla dejándola completamente desnuda.

El pelirosa ahora tenía una vista completa del desnudo y sexy cuerpo de la caliente demonio pelinegra, ella respiraba rápidamente y tenía una mirada completamente lujuriosa mientras que con sus dos manos abría los labios de su vagina.

 **-Voltéate rápido-** , ordenaba Natsu con voz ronca, de manera dominante y con una expresión seria, ante esto Sayla de manera obediente y completamente sumisa se recostó boca abajo mientras levantaba provocativamente su culo, dejando a la vista su intimidad y sus hermosos y bien formados glúteos que eran de lo más provocador que alguien podría pensar.

 **-Aquí voy Sayla, será mejor que demuestres lo mala que has sido-** , dijo Natsu burlonamente mientras que sonreía levemente mientras que mirada el provocativo trasero de la demonio, después Natsu se acercó a la intimidad de Sayla para después despojarse de todas sus ropas, dejando al descubierto su gran miembro, el cual sorprendió muchísimo a Sayla quien solo se preguntaba si cabría en ella.

 **-He sido muy mala, por favor castígame END-sama~~!-** suplicaba Sayla seductoramente mientras sacudía su trasero esperando el miembro de Natsu, luego sin poder soportarlo más se acercó a la demonio para lentamente penetrarla en su empapa y lubricada intimidad.

 **-Aa~~ah!, mmm~, ahh!-** , gemía la pelinegro con mucho dolor recorriendo su cuerpo, de esta manera la vagina de Sayla apretó más el pene de Natsu, causando que el miembro del pelirosa se agrandará dentro de ella, lo cual causó que la chica empezó a gemir mucho más alto.

Luego de introducir un poco más su pene, Natsu llego a la Himen de Sayla y con un ligero empuje penetro hasta el fondo a la demonio llegando así al útero de la chica.

 **-¡END-SHAMA~~A!-** , gimió Sayla con fuerza, dolor y placer en respuesta a la fuerte penetración de Natsu, de una solo embestida le quito su virginidad y llego hasta la entrada de su útero, de modo que las paredes vaginales de la demonio apretaron aún más el miembro del pelirosa, lo cual solo hacía más placentero el acto.

 **-Shhi~~mmm, mash por favo~~or, mmm deme MA~ASH!-** , suplicaba una excitada Sayla entre gemidos, ella alzó la cara quedando a cuatro patas mientras que era penetrada salvajemente por su amo, el cual la tenía por las caderas y la acercaba con fuerza para aumentar el placer.

Afuera de la habitación tampoco era pacifico en lo absoluto, allí se encontraba a una excitada Kyouka tocándose su vagina con intensidad y manoseando un seno mientras chupaba el otro con deseo y una mirada perdida, no podía aguantar las ganas de masturbarse debido a los obscenos sonidos que se escuchaban de la habitación.

Por mucho que quisiera entrar a la habitación para ser completamente sumisa a las órdenes sexuales que le dé el pelirosa, no podía debido a que arruinaría el momento de Sayla y ella no quisiera que alguien mas le hiciera eso tampoco, además de que siempre habría otro día para acercarse a su amo, por lo que por ahora solo se limitaría a escuchar y a tocarse con intensidad.

Luego de un tiempo de salvajes embestidas por parte de Natsu, el pelirosa liberó una gran cantidad de su semilla dentro de la demonio pelinegra, la sensación era completamente indescriptible para Natsu, por lo cual apretó los dientes con fuerza y solo esbozada una sonrisa de satisfacción absoluta.

 **-¡Ooohhh~~!-** , gemía Sayla con muchísimo placer cuando se vino al mismo tiempo que Natsu, al sentir que el caliente semen del pelirosa la llenaba por dentro solo pudo poner una cara de completo éxtasis, volteando los ojos mientras sacaba la lengua con una sonrisa nublada por el placer.

Luego de liberar una gran cantidad de semen dentro de la pelinegra, el pelirosa decidió sacar su miembro de la intimidad de Sayla, una vez lo saco observó que parte del semen salía por la vagina de Sayla, la cual luego sacudió su trasero sensualmente pidiendo más.

 **-Másh, quiero máaa~as!-** , pedía Sayla lujuriosamente mientras veía con una mirada sensual a Natsu, el pelirosa sonrió sádicamente ante la persistencia de Sayla para luego posicionarse para penetrar el ano de la demonio.

 **-¡KYAAA~~!-** , fue el gemido de dolor que soltó la pelinegra al sentir que el duro miembro de Natsu empezar a introducirse en su retaguardia, luego el pelirosa agresivamente penetro de golpe a la chica causando que ella gritara por el inmenso dolor que sentía en ese momento.

 **-Mmm~, END-Shama~!-** , gemía con más placer la pelinegra mientras que el pelirosa aumentaba el ritmo causando que ella se sintiera satisfecha siempre que el pelirosa la embestía con fuerza y brutalidad, llegando al punto en el que no quería volver a hacer el amor con su amado sin un anal.

Natsu notando el placer de su pareja al verla con una expresión de completa excitación, le tomó del cabello con fuerza jalándola hacia sí mismo causando que se profundizara la penetración, de modo que los gemidos y los incordios que soltaba la pelinegra al aire se triplicarán.

 **-¡Sé que te gusta esto!-** , exclamaba Natsu con una sonrisa sádica y feliz mientras que alzaba la mano libre para después darle una nalgada a Sayla, causando que ella se estremeciera y apretara el pene de Natsu aún más.

 **-¡Aahh, mmm~, me gushta musho, POR FAVOR DEME MAS!-** , suplicaba Sayla con mucho deseo mientras era penetrada agresivamente y nalgueada al mismo tiempo como si fuera un animal, Sayla solo podía pedir más ante el placer que sentía gracias al pelirosa, le encantaba que le jalara el cabello mientras le penetraba su ano con fuerza, llegando a pensar seriamente que era una masoquista.

Después Natsu seso las nalgadas para después apretar los suaves y bien formadas nalgas de Sayla, causando que ella solo aumentar el volumen de sus gemidos pidiendo más y empezara a mover su cintura para intensificar el placer.

 **-Ohhhh~~!-** , gemía nuevamente la pelinegra luego de unos minutos más de intensa embestidas, la pareja llegó nuevamente al clímax causando que Natsu dejará su semen dentro del ano de su chica y la demonio en consecuencia arqueara su espalda y pusiera una expresión de pura lujuria ante la sensación de venirse de nuevo.

Natsu ya un poco cansado se recostó al lado de ella que se encontraba acostada en la cama mientras respiraba con dificultad, pero para sorpresa de él ella aún tenía energías para más, por lo que se levantó con seguridad para luego ubicarse arriba de su amo.

 **-Pareces insaciable, pero no te preocupes que todavía puedo para mucho más-** , decía Natsu con seguridad mientras veía complacido el deseo que tenía Sayla por más placer, luego ella con una sonrisa lujuriosa descendió hasta el miembro del pelirosa, el cual se mantuvo erecto en todo momento.

Ella se sorprendió muchísimo al ver detenidamente todo el tamaño del pene que la volvía tan loca cuando estuvo dentro de su vagina y ano, pero solo mantuvo una seductora mirada nublada de éxtasis ante el olor que desprendía el miembro, luego pego una de sus mejillas al pene de Natsu mientras que sonreía muy excitada.

 **-Ahora me toca a mí complacerlo END-sama-** , decía Sayla con una mirada pervertida y con lujuria en su tono, luego ella empezó agresivamente a mamarle el miembro a el pelirosa, aunque fuera su primera vez haciendo una mamada lo hacía estupendamente en opinión de Natsu.

Después Sayla con su lengua empezó a lamer y chupar el glande de Natsu, causando que el pelirosa aguantara sus gruñidos ante tal demostración por parte de Sayla, la cual solo se dejaba llevar por sus instintos causándole mucho placer a su amado.

 **-¡JODERR!-** , exclamaba el pelirosa con una voz ronca debido a la buena mamada que le estaba dando la pelinegra, la demonio mientras aumentaba el ritmo de la mamada se excitaba aún más y con una mano libre empezó a masturbarse con mucha intensidad, luego empezó a liberar gemidos ahogados que llegaron a oídos de su señor, el cual la miro con una sonrisa sádica.

- **De verdad que debo castigarte Sayla, nunca te di permiso de tocarte-** , decía Natsu con una sonrisa sádica pero complacida por ver lo pervertida que podía llegar a ser Sayla, luego de unos minutos de gruñidos y gemidos que provenían de la pareja tanto ella como Natsu se habían venido.

El pelirosa sin poder contenerse más libero una considerable cantidad de semen en la boca de la habilidosa demonio pelinegra, la cual se exalto en un principio que casi se atraganta con el pene pero después traga lo que puede para no desperdiciar ni una gota.

Sayla se tragó todo el semen del pelirosa aunque llegara a ser demasiado para ella, lo saboreo un poco con su lengua, **-Aa~ahh-** , abrió la boca para excitar más a Natsu y luego trago el semen por completo, sintiendo como su espesura y su calor recorría su garganta.

Luego el pelirosa con determinación por terminar pronto con la placentera escena, la coloco arrodillada sobre la cama mirando a la puerta mientras que él se posicionaba detrás de ella, para luego acercar su pene hasta que la pelinegra lo sintiera tocando sus nalgas.

 **-Hora de que conozcas tu lugar-** , dijo Natsu con voz ronca y en un tono dominante y seductor para Sayla, luego él empezó a penetrarla por su vagina causando que ella liberara nuevamente una oleada de gemidos, en esa posición la penetración fue más profunda que antes causando que ella gimiera fuertemente ante las embestidas en su zona aun sensible.

 **-Ahora vamos a ver esos senos-** , decía Natsu de manera seductora y emocionada en la oreja de Sayla, luego desde atrás le tomo de un seno fuertemente causando que ella volviera a gemir, luego empezó a intensificar la penetración mientras que con su otra mano manoseaba la lengua de Sayla, quien estaba completamente loca por el miembro de su amado señor por lo cual lamio con mucha lujuria los dedos del pelirosa.

Luego el pelirosa retiró su mano de la boca de la chica y le jalo el cabello hacia abajo causando que el placer aumentará por lo apretado que se volvió el interior de Sayla.

 **-¡MASH POR FAVO~OR, DEMELO TODO END-SSHAMA!-** , suplicaba Sayla completamente poseída por el placer mientras que movía sus caderas para juntarse más a su amo, a causa de esto Natsu aumentó la intensidad hasta el máximo, causando que Sayla pensara seriamente que la iba a partir por la mitad.

Luego de unos minutos Natsu con todas sus fuerzas embistió a Sayla para dejar una gran cantidad de semen en su útero, **-¡AAah~aahhh~~!-** , fue el último gemido que dejo salir Sayla con fuerza y placer impregnado en él antes de que ambos cayeran nuevamente rendidos en la cama con una respiración agitada y sin poder más.

Sayla ya no sentía sus piernas, tenía chupones por todo su cuerpo, tenía una gran cantidad de semen saliendo de su vagina y su ano, manchando las sabanas y sus glúteos estaban rojos por las embestidas de su amado y las nalgadas que recibió en los momentos más acalorados, ahora tan solo veía la nada mientras sufría unos pequeños espasmos residuales del acto.

Afuera pasó lo mismo con la peliverde que se estaba masturbando con los sonidos obscenos que salían de la salvaje pareja, Kyouka se había venido por última vez con mucha fuerza, nunca pudieron escuchar sus gemidos debido a que se cubría la boca para mantenerse oculta.

Sus grandes y suaves pechos se encontraban completamente al aire y se movían al mismo ritmo que la respiración de la peliverde, el cual era acelerada por la energía que tuvo que gastar a lo largo de la noche, en total se había venido como seis veces mientras se imaginaba a ella en el lugar de la suertuda pelinegra que se le adelantó.

Luego de correrse se volvió a vestir, borró cualquier evidencia de que ella estuvo allí y luego se fue a su habitación con intenciones de dormir plácidamente después de auto satisfacerse tanto.

 _ ***Fin del Lemom***_

Natsu estaba agotado pero feliz ante el hecho de compartir ese momento con Sayla, quien para él fue su primer amor ahora podría ser su pareja para la eternidad, luego ambos se juntaron en un abrazo y se acurrucaron juntos.

Ambos se besaron intensamente transmitiéndose esta vez amor sin ningún ápice de lujuria y solo lleno de cariño y necesidad del otro, Sayla solo podía pensar en lo feliz que era al estar junto a su amado señor y que ahora pueda estar a su lado por siempre.

 **-Te amo mucho Sayla, siempre fuiste mi primer amor desde que leíamos juntos-** , decía Natsu con toda la amabilidad y sinceridad del mundo mientras acariciaba las mejillas de la chica demonio y la mirada con cariño y alegría.

 **-Yo también lo he amado todo este tiempo END-sama, lo he estado buscando todo este tiempo para estar junto a usted justo como ahora-** , respondía Sayla con ternura y felicidad mientras mostraba una hermosa sonrisa que descoloco a Natsu por lo hermosa que era la pelinegra.

Ambos se besaron de nuevo y notaron como la marca de pareja aparecía en la parte delantera del glúteo izquierdo de Sayla, era el usual pentagrama pero el dragón tenía pequeños cuernos como los de Sayla en la cabeza y parecía tener pequeñas flamas alrededor del pentagrama.

Al ver la marca de su unión ambos sonrieron con felicidad y luego cayeron dormidos por alegría y cansancio que sintieron ambos esa noche después de consumar su amor.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Y este fue el octavo capítulo de esta historia, la verdad esta historia solo es la mitad de lo que yo tenía planeado que fuera el capítulo 8, pero debido a que era demasiado largo y extenso, me vi en la obligación de dividirlo justo por la mitad, pueden esperar con ansias el capitulo 9 debido a que ya está completado, y allí podrán ver algo que la verdad me da mucha ilusión publicar...una batalla campal, ¡ya no mencionare nada más con respecto a eso!.

Cuando terminé de escribir el Lemom de Sayla y lo volvi a leer me di cuenta de que tengo un serio problema, puede que tenga cierto fetiche o algo, pero la verdad creo que al final me excedi escribiendo...bueno para los pervertidos como yo espero que les guste, la verdad no se que pensar de mí ahora pero no es como que vaya a parar de escribir lemoms por lo que lo mejor será dejarlo pasar.

Algo que necesito aclarar es que yo siempre cuando voy a hacer un capítulo hago un guión básico que luego voy a alargando y desarrollando, aparte hago unas notas sobre qué debe llevar el capitulo o que debo introducir en él, debido a mucho empeño que puse el capítulo 8 terminó siendo muy largo y lo dividi para no hacerlo muy pesado, dicho esto a continuación mostraré las fichas de los personajes de Tártaros que me deje el anterior capítulo, también están las fichas de Yukino, Frosch, Hector Sting y Rogue. (De manera resumida)

 **Mard Geer** : inteligente, calculador, en ocasiones frío, serio la mayoría del tiempo, es muy servicial con END (Natsu), siempre está atento sobre quien tener de enemigo o aliado, puede ser muy cruel con sus oponentes y mantuvo unidos a los demonios Etherias en la ausencia de END.

 **Keyes** : es respetuoso con Mard Geer y END, es comprensivo con sus amigos o compañeros, es muy sabio, no tiene problemas en mencionar la muerte por que es un necromante, puede ser entretenido en las conversaciones y en su paso por la villa que destruyó Zeref en su batalla contra Deliora, resucitó a Silver viendo su potencial para ayudar en la misión de matar a Zeref.

 **Jackal** : es rebelde, muy alborotador, es temperamental, es impulsivo, desea ser muy poderoso, es confiado, es orgulloso, le encanta mostrar que es superior y es muy egocéntrico.

 **Tempester** : es tranquilo, sereno, amable, cortés con todos, cuando se enoja da miedo, es calculador, desea ser muy poderoso, le encanta pelear y desea ser capaz de proteger el nombre de END sama con su vida.

 **Kyouka** : es amable, servicial solo con END, es tranquila, es una gran hermana, ama profundamente a su señor END, tiene cierta faceta sádica o masoquista, como subordinada de él quiere estar siempre a su servicio, cuando END desapareció se entristeció mucho junto con Kyouka y entre ambas se determinaron a buscarlo sin importar cuantos años les tome, se entristeció cuando Deliora no volvió a causa de que fue sellado por Ur Milkovich en un batalla.

 **Silver** : es el padre biológico de Gray y a causa de que lo protegió a Gray de la batalla de Zeref contra Delira murió, después de que la batalla terminara Keyes lo encontró y a causa de que descubrió que era un Devil Slayer lo resucitó con la intención de que colaborará en el asesinato de Zeref, Silver acepto furioso porque pensaba que su hijo Gray había muerto durante el ataque, Silver es serio, maduro, inteligente, un veterano en combate, se esfuerza mucho para parecer gracioso, es muy genial a simple vista y es muy carismático.

 **Sayla** : es la mayoría del tiempo sería (menos cuando está con END), es una lectora muy apasionada, es cariñosa con END, muy inexpresiva (excepto con END), es terca y testaruda (excepto con END, ustedes ya me entendieron), es inteligente, calculadora, le encantan los kimonos, tiene aires de superioridad sobre los humanos aunque reconoce el valor que pueden llegar a tener, a los miembros de Fire Havens los trata como iguales y se expresa un poco con ellos, siendo muy ingeniosa y divertida a momentos.

 **Yukino** : tímida, insegura la mayoría del tiempo, aprecia mucho a sus espíritus, es muy altruista, es amable, solidaria, cariñosa con Sorano, ve a Libra como una figura materna, perdió a su hermana Sorano cuando era pequeña a causa de un ataque por parte de un culto de seguidores de Zeref, no fue en su búsqueda todo ese tiempo por que no estaba muy segura y no sabia por donde empezar su búsqueda.

 **Sting** : es divertido, enérgico, carismático, amable, comprensivo, es competitivo, tiene un buen sentido del bien y la justicia, valora por sobre todo a su mejor amigo Hector por que ha estado con el desde pequeño, vera en un futuro a Rogue como un hermano a pesar de ser tan opuestos, aprecia, admira e idolatra a Natsu, el cual es su ejemplo a seguir, por eso presenta varios rasgos que normalmente presenta el pelirosa.

 **Rogue** : es tranquilo, sereno, calculador, inteligente, amable, quiere por sobre todo a Frosch y su bonito traje, es racional, le encanta pelear contra alguien interesante, admira a Gajeel por el miedo que este infundió en él cuando Gajeel era parte Phantom Lord y Rogue era más pequeño, quiere vencerlo para demostrar que ya no teme y que es más fuerte que antes, también admira a Natsu y su forma de ser, verá en un futuro como a un hermano a Sting a pesar de ser su opuesto en cuanto a personalidad y en magia.

 **Frosch:** adorable, inocente, tierno, inexpresivo, quiere muchísimo a Rogue, piensa que es una rana y también... **¡Desatará el apocalipsis en la tierra si alguien le quita el traje y este llegue a descubrir que es un gato!** , ok no ;D

 **Héctor** : es bonito por el simple hecho de ser un gato con un saco azul, es egocéntrico, vanidoso, extrovertido y le encanta sobresalir aunque es cobarde, aprecia y quiere muchísimo a Sting por ser su amigo y protegerlo desde que era un bebé.

¡LISTO!, ahora por fin me despido de ustedes, recuerden comentar y dejar un favorito si les gusto el capitulo, sin nada mas que agregar me despido, ¡SAYONARA!.


	9. Planeando a Futuro

**_Como un No muerto has vivido, como un Elegido fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como Cazador te adaptaste al ambiente y como un Héroe serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto._**

* * *

¡Ohayō!, bienvenidos de vuelta a un nuevo capítulo de "Historia del Supremo", lamento tardar tanto en actualizar, la principal razón es por la falta de wifi en mi casa por lo que estoy sobreviviendo como puedo, un saludo a **"jimsop098"** , **"daniel2610994",** **"Veizser",** y **"Braian Alan Dragneel"** que opinaron en el anterior capitulo, espero que les guste el capitulo porque honestamente me entretuve mucho escribiendolo, sin nada más que comentar... ¡LETS FUCKING GO!

 ** _1)*(LUGAR-TIEMPO)*_**

 **2)-Dialogo-**

 **3)*Pensamiento o acción***

 **4) (Pensamiento de Masasin)**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ ** _:_** _Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno._

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 9: Planeando a Futuro**_

 _ ***Al día siguiente en el gremio-a las 7 de la mañana* 14 de Febrero**_

Al día siguiente luego de su apasionada y salvaje noche juntos, Natsu y Sayla se estaban despertado plácidamente mientras se observaban mutuamente de forma amorosa, se daban los buenos días entre caricias y besos para luego vestirse, arreglarse y luego bajar a la cocina para desayunar con el resto del gremio.

Una vez allí Natsu empezó a cocinar mientras le daba indicaciones a Irene, Deliora, Tempester, Sayla, Brandish, God Serena, Yukino y Ultear sobre cómo ayudar con la comida, ellos mostraron interés en empezar a colaborar en las actividades del gremio para así aligerar la carga del pelirosa que tanto los había ayudado.

Allí Natsu tuvo una brillante idea que contaría después de que todos comieran su desayuno, se repartió la comida y todo el gremio comió en las mesas que se encontraban en la sala principal, hubieran risas, chistes, momentos de tensión donde Sayla o Irene alimentaban a Natsu, fue un desayuno muy variado y siempre animado.

Luego de que ya todos los miembros hayan desayunado, el pelirosa los reunió a todos para notificarles cómo se organizarían de allí en adelante con respecto al cuidado y mantenimiento del gremio.

 **-Presten atención por favor-** , dice Natsu con tranquilidad y con una serena sonrisa atrayendo la atención de todos los miembros de Fire Havens para que estos hicieran silencio, ellos sabían que el pelirosa quería comunicarles algo importante por lo que le prestan atención a su maestro.

 **-Ya saben que el gremio también es nuestro hogar, por lo tanto cada uno tendrá una tarea asignada para mantener el gremio en su mejor forma-** , decía Natsu con autoridad y serenidad mientras observaba como la mayoría asentían en señal de que los demás concordaban con él, el gremio era extremadamente grande y sería justo que ellos que van a vivir allí tendrían que tener ciertas responsabilidades.

 **-Concuerdo con usted END-sama, entonces de qué manera se van a repartir las tareas?-** , preguntaba Tempester de manera educada y cordial mientras que daba unos pasos adelante con una expresión calmada y serena como casi siempre acostumbraba.

 **-Eso lo decidiré yo, actualmente hay 13 chicos y 12 chicas en el gremio, en total son 25 miembros sin contarme, entonces se formarán 5 grupos que yo elija para que cada grupo se encargue de un tarea en específico-** , respondía el pelirosa con serenidad mientras que se acercaba al peliverde para responderle adecuadamente, en su mente estaba pensando cuáles serían los miembros que conformarían cada grupo, tenía planeados ordenarlos de manera que los que casi no se relacionaban estrecharán aún más sus lazos pero ya eran muy unidos para hacer eso.

 **-¿Y que va a hacer usted entonces?!-** , preguntó Jackal de manera irrespetuosa y muy impulsiva al ver que el pelirosa se quedaría por fuera en las tareas del gremio, de manera instantánea después de decir eso se dio cuenta que ya de por si hacia demasiado con todos sus títulos y el papeleo del gremio y se arrepintió profundamente al darse cuenta de que alguien lo golpearía por sus palabras.

 **-¡Maldito irrespetuoso!-** , exclamó Kyouka con fuerza y molestia ante la impertinencia del rubio mientras que con mucha fuerza le plantaba un puño en su cráneo dejándolo KO en el suelo de manera cómica, todos estaban por hacerlo debido a que ya sabían todo lo que el pelirosa hacía por ellos, ahora solo se veía a Jackal con pequeños espasmos en el suelo mientras que trata de levantarse sin éxito.

 **-L-Lo sh-hiento, WUuuaaAAHH-** , fueron las últimas palabras de Jackal antes de dar un quejido de dolor para luego desmayarse cómicamente dejando un silencio sepulcral mientras que todos lo observaban sufriendo en el suelo, pero después de unos segundos lo ignoraron dejándolo allí y prosiguieron a escuchar como el pelirosa les contaba cómo iban a estar conformados los grupos.

De este modo Natsu durante unos quince minutos decidió las actividades que realizaría cada uno de los miembros y la forma en la que semanalmente se van a rotar las tareas entre todos, cada grupo se encargaría de una de estas cinco tareas: cocinar, limpiar, ordenar, reparar y cultivar.

 **-Ahora el tema principal de esta reunión es algo quiero que todos estén al tanto de esto-** , dijo el pelirosa con un tono más serio y autoritario mientras que veía con seriedad a su gremio, los cuales entendieron que de lo que iba a hablar era de suma importancia por lo que ellos imitaron la actitud seria de su maestro.

 **-El día 16 de este mes dirigiremos nuestro rumbo a la Isla Tenrou, en la cual aparecerá el Dragon Slayer del Apocalipsis Acnologia-** , dijo Natsu con seriedad mientras que cerraba los ojos tranquilamente, las palabras del pelirosa sorprendieron y emocionaron a muchos e intimidaron a unos pocos, el nombre de Acnologia era conocido mundialmente por el caos que dejaba a su paso por lo que era normal tener miedo de semejante ser.

 **-Sé que muchos están emocionados ante la oportunidad de poder pelear contra el supuesto Rey dragón, "** _ **coff coff**_ **"-** , decía el pelirosa en un principio con serenidad para después toser falsamente al referirse a Acnologia como "Rey Dragón", esto le saco unas gotas de sudor a más de uno al ver el orgullo que mostraba su maestro ante tal detalle.

 **-Pero nada más dejaré que tres personas ataquen al Dragon Slayer y yo no lucharé con él-** , decía el pelirosa con serenidad mientras sonreí levemente de lado, esto sorprendiendo a varios de los miembros los cuales pensaban que más personas podrían pelear contra el temible dragón y se preguntaban por qué su maestro no iba a pelear.

 **-Deberían saber que si lucho es una victoria segura, por lo que sería muy aburrido que yo pelee contra esa lagartija-** , decía el pelirosa con normalidad y con un semblante amigable, esto termino aclarando una de las dudas que todos ellos tenían, ahora solo quedaba saber por qué solo tres lucharían.

 **-Por lo que les daré la oportunidad de enseñarme si son capaces de pelear contra él, después de todo quiero ver que tan fuertes son mis aprendices-** , decía Natsu con cierto orgullo y alegría en su tono, se le notaba emocionado ante la idea de sus aprendices demostrando lo que valen después de su entrenamiento.

 **-¿Cómo decidiremos quienes lucharán Zenus-Sensei?-** , preguntaba God Serena con emoción en su tono mientras daba unos pasos adelante con una sonrisa desafiante ante la idea de darle una paliza al dragón.

 **-Este idiota tiene razón, si solo quieres que peleen tres tendrás que descartar a los demás-** , decía Erick con su característica sonrisa rebelde mientras que también daba unos pasos adelante para darle una palmada con fuerza a la espalda de God Serena, lo cual enojó al pelinaranja para después encararle enojado.

 **-Deténganse par de peleones, seguro que Natsu tiene una idea para clasificar a los tres-** , decía Jellal con un aire sabiondo mientras que separaba con sus brazos a God Serena y a Erick con una tranquilidad irritante, antes de que los dos empezaran a atacar al peliazul, vinieron Jackal y Tempester para separar a cada uno y así evitar una pelea en ese momento.

 **-A eso quería llegar, como sabrán mi entrenamiento fue un poco dificultoso y extremo con respecto a la edad y el nivel mágico de cada uno-** , decía el pelirosa con una leve sonrisa de alegre mientras veía con una mirada feliz a sus discípulos,los estudiantes en respuesta asienten con ciertos escalofríos al recordar el entrenamiento infernal al que se vieron sometidos sin ninguna pizca de piedad.

 **-Entonces su nivel mágico ha subido mucho en comparación a como era antes de entrenar, pero de un día a otro no puede haber un cambio notable en su poder, por lo que los que se unieron al entrenamiento más recientemente son más débiles en comparación con los aprendices más antiguos-** , decía el pelirosa con serenidad mientras que se fijaba en un pelinegro y un rubio que ni siquiera habían comenzado su entrenamiento, Rogue y Sting al entender se desesperanzan un poco mientras que Minerva y Flare se sienten felices y orgullosas por ser las alumnas mas antiguas.

 **-Pero no se preocupen si no terminan peleando con él, ya tendremos otra forma de ver como mediré su poder-** , decía Natsu con una sonrisa algo intimidante para después reír macabramente mientras piensa en un proyecto que en un futuro llevara a cabo, todos sienten unos escalofríos y un mal presentimiento ante la risa macabra del pelirosa.

 **-El punto es que aun así dejare que todos los que quieran pelear contra él participen en el proceso de selección-** , prosiguió el pelirosa mientras se estaba recuperando de las risas malvadas que soltó hace unos momentos, la mayoría de los miembros asintieron con emoción mientras que otros simplemente se mantenían al margen expectantes.

 **-La forma en la que decidiré será sencilla, una batalla campal-** , declaró Natsu con una leve sonrisa y con una mirada emocionada dirigida a sus alumnos, los cuales sonrieron desafiantes y emocionados en respuesta.

 **-Todos tiene permitido participar, será una batalla de todos contra todos, no se preocupen por contenerse porque podré curarlos con mucha facilidad-** , dijo el pelirosa con tranquilidad mientras mostraba su mano izquierda con un aura verde jade rodeándola, de esta forma las preocupaciones de muchos desaparecieron, ahora podrían luchar con todo sin preocuparse por la salud de sus amigos.

 **-Los últimos tres que queden de pie serán los que pelearan contra esa lagartija autoproclamada rey!-** , decía Natsu con más ánimo y emoción por ver derrotado al dragón que ha causado tantas muertes en el tiempo en el que él estuvo ausente, todos estaban con miradas competitivas hacia los otros mientras que pensaban cómo serían sus peleas.

 **-Obviamente como incentivo habrá un premio para el ganador-** , continuaba hablando el pelirosa con más serenidad mientras que levantaba una mano de forma explicativa, causando que absolutamente todos prestaran atención a ese interesante detalle.

 **-¿Y cuál es ese premio END-sama?-** , preguntaba Mard Geer interesado en el premio que recibiría el ganador, la verdad no tenía planeado participar pero la curiosidad le impulsó a preguntar eso.

 **-Pueden pedir que yo haga lo que sea que ustedes pidan-** , respondió el pelirosa con una sonrisa de lado y una mirada alegre mientras que observaba como las expresiones de los miembros pasan a una de asombro y sorpresa.

 **-Solo será una cosa, pero el premio solo será para la persona que le dé el último golpe a Acnologia** -, decía Natsu tranquilidad mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas con un aire genial y sereno, al escuchar esto la mayoría de las chicas solo pensaban en cosas pervertidas y demasiado penosas para contarlas mientras que la mayoría de los chicos pensaban en un combate con su maestro o en un entrenamiento más fuerte.

 **-Aunque yo no lucharé contra Acnologia, aun así lucharé junto a ustedes en el proceso de selección-** , proseguía Natsu con tranquilidad mientras sonreí un poco emocionado ante la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir, todos al escuchar eso se exaltaron un poquito al escuchar la noticia.

 **-No peleare directamente pero ustedes son libres de atacarme con todas sus fuerzas, también vale que formen equipos para derrotar a los demás-** , explicó el pelirosa con emoción y curiosidad por cómo terminarían los combates, le sería fácil ver el futuro y listo pero no había emoción en eso por lo que no lo haría.

 **-¿Y por qué usted va a pelear también END-sama?-** , preguntaba Keyes con intriga y curiosidad, hasta ahora todo parecía normal pero la repentina presencia del pelirosa no encajaba con el objetivo final de la prueba, después de todo qué razón había para que Natsu estuviera allí?.

 **-Keyes tiene razón, ¿Qué vas a hacer tu allí exactamente Natsu?, la prueba puede ir bien sin necesidad de que tú también estés "combatiendo"-** , dijo Sorano con mucha intriga, la pregunta de Keyes fue muy oportuna la verdad, qué razón tendría el pelirosa para estar allí sin atacar y solo para recibir ataques?.

 **-Si da la remota posibilidad de que ustedes me hagan una mínima cantidad de daño, dejare que todos peleen contra Acnologia, lo cual hace que todos tengan una oportunidad de vencer el Dragon Slayer-** , respondió el pelirosa con una leve sonrisa al ver que su idea de incluirse en la batalla no fue ignorada y fue recalcada por Keyes y Sorano, la mayoría nuevamente se emociona e ingenian mentalmente un plan para la batalla.

 **-Además de que si los finalistas derrotan a Acnologia como equipo, el premio será para los tres-** , aclaro Natsu con tranquilidad mientras le sonreía de lado a sus emocionados discípulos,todos se emocionaron ante la maravillosa recompensa si trabajan en equipo, por lo que ya estaban pensando con quien emparejarse.

 **-Pero también mejor agregare algo al premio-** , prosiguió el pelirosa con una nueva idea que incluiría en el premio emocionándolos a todos, ciertamente le encantaba jugar con las expresiones de sus alumnos y miembros, y a partir de ahora cada cierto tiempo haría una prueba para entretenerse un poco viendo cómo se esfuerzan.

 **-El que le dé el golpe final a Acnologia de manera individual, además de poder pedirme hacer lo que quiera, podrá recibir el puesto de maestro de Fire Havens por un día entero-** , agregó Natsu con serenidad mientras que esperaba expectante la reacción de los demás, todos quedaron completamente sorprendidos ante el agregado del premio.

La simple idea de darle una orden al ser más fuerte ya de por si era atractiva y muy interesante, pero también lo era el poder ser el maestro del gremio, dado que podrían hacer lo que quisieran con el gremio y sus instalaciones, además de poder darles ordenes irrompibles a los miembros.

 **-Dicho todo esto, todos vengan conmigo a la sala de entrenamiento para comenzar la prueba-** , decía Natsu con una gran sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la salida de la sala principal, luego fue seguido por aquellos que querían pelear contra Acnologia y aquellos que solo observarían la batalla campal.

* * *

 _ ***Sala de entrenamiento-30 minutos después***_

Luego de caminar un poco por el gigante gremio, llegaron a la inmensa sala de entrenamiento que tenía unas paredes, suelo y techo completamente en blanco, la sala con facilidad podía ser un campo de futbol si se le comparara con algo.

Una vez allí Natsu activo un ambiente neutral para pelear, instantáneamente las paredes, suelo y techo que antes eran blancos cambiaron a adaptar el ambiente de un prado lleno de césped verde con mucha vegetación y un hermoso cielo azul con una pocas nubes blancas.

En la gradas en uno de los laterales de la inmensa sala se encontraban Ur, Brandish, Silver, Mard Geer, Deliora y Keyes, los cuales decidieron no participar en la batalla, no tenían interés por vencer a Acnologia y aunque sabían sobre el tentador premio, llegaron a la conclusión que no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para pelear con el Dragon Slayer del Apocalipsis.

En cambio Frosch y Héctor solo animarían a sus amigos debido a que la verdad solo servirían como animadores o como mascotas que apoyan a su respectivo bando, la verdad eran adorables y actuaban a modo de distracción para aquellas chicas que no aguantaban ver a los tiernos gatos tan animados.

En el medio de la sala se encontraban los participantes que lucharían, los cuales en su mayoría se encontraban en parejas, una de esas parejas era Ultear y Meredy, otra era Flare y Minerva, Dimaria con Jellal, Jackal y Tempester, Kyouka y Sayla, God Serena e Irene, Sorano y Yukino, Sting y Rogue, y por último Erik que se quedó solo por su insistencia y terquedad de "demostrar que es el más fuerte".

Natsu por su parte estaba a unos 30 metros de todos ellos mientras sonreía serenamente, él estaba con un pantalón negro de batalla con detalles azules, una camisa azul con detalles negros, la cual le quedaba ligeramente holgada, llevaba su cabello atado con una cola de caballo dejando unos pocos mechones de cabello en frente, su típica bufanda la tenía enrollada a su brazo izquierdo y su espada ya no la llevaba consigo debido a que se la dio a Ur para que se la cuidara, dándole la importante advertencia de que no tocara su filo, el pelirosa tenía los brazos cruzados en señal de confianza y autoridad.

Él sabía que Yukino quería combatir junto con su hermana, por lo que le dio temporalmente control sobre las magias que ella aprendería para que pudiera estar a la par que todos allí, con Sting y Rogue no hizo lo mismo por que confiaba en que ellos no lo necesitaban para combatir, además que seguro que si se los hubiese propuesto ellos lo hubieran rechazado, después de todo ellos preferirían ganar gracias a sus propios méritos.

 **-¡COMIENCEN!-** , grito Natsu sin perder su compostura mientras les sonreía ligeramente a todos los competidores, él tenía una pequeña idea sobre qué harían todos apenas escucharan el comienzo de la prueba.

Al escuchar la señal todos activaron su máximo poder o su forma más poderosa, la cual la mayoría ya podía liberar gracias a su infernal entrenamiento con el pelirosa, Jackal activo su forma Etherias causando que su apariencia se volviera en la de un hombre lobo de color amarillo con detalles negros como un tigre.

Tempester también activo su forma Etherias lo cual lo volvió mucho mayor y con más bello facial, hasta el punto de tener una frondosa barba verde y su musculatura aumento rompiendo sus prendas superiores dejando a la vista sus exagerados músculos.

Kyouka al activar su forma Etherias le crecieron garras en sus pies y manos, eran extremadamente largas y su hermoso cabello se volvió notablemente más puntiagudo al igual que sus orejas.

Sayla al activar su forma Etherias cambio su forma drásticamente, dado que su tono de piel cambio a un color negro carbón y tenía los ojos blancos y pequeñas líneas blancas surcaban su escultural cuerpo, le crecieron alas de murciélago y los símbolos que tenía en su frente se volvieron blancos.

Todos los estudiantes de Natsu que utilizaban magias Slayer activaron sus Dragon Force, Demon Force y God Force como pudieran, la verdad era algo muy arriesgado debido a la cantidad de magia que consumía estar en esos estados simultáneamente.

La apariencia de Meredy cambio mostrando como aparecían pequeñas escamas de color morado claro y azul con brillos blancos en su piel, el aura que la cubría era morada con azul claro y producía una gran cantidad de presión mágica que atemorizaría a varias magos comunes.

A Ultear le crecían escamas de color azul celeste mientras que de su espalda salían una pequeñas alas celestes parecidas a las de un dragón, su aura azul despedía frío y copos de nieve como si su llegada anunciara una ventisca o una era de hielo.

A Flare le crecieron notorias escamas color rojo carmesí, amarillo y naranja en su pálida piel dando la impresión de ser una llama con vida propia, además que le crecieron dos pequeños cuernos negros en su cabeza y junto al aura que la cubría que literalmente eran llamas que emanaban luces negras, la hacían parecer una hermosa demonio que recién salió del ardiente infierno.

A Minerva le crecieron escamas de color morado con blanco en su piel morena, las escamas daban la impresión de estar hechas de cristal, de su espalda brotaron una alas como de dragón pero con una superficie y color cristalino parecido al de sus escamas, su aura era un torbellino de viento y agua como si fuera una tormenta que protegía un valioso cristal.

A Dimaria le crecieron escamas de color amarillo y naranja en sus mejillas y abdomen, le salieron unas pequeñas alas amarillas de ángel de su espalda, su aura estaba rodeada por rayos y llamas amarillas que emitían luz intensamente mientras se sentía que un fuerte viento la rodeaba.

A Jellal le salieron escamas de color amarillo claro con toques de gris metálico, sus brazos obtuvieron una forma más fuerte y de su frente salieron unos cuernos grises, el aura que lo envolvía era de color dorado y despedía una sensación divina ante tantos brillos que salían del peliazul a pesar de su apariencia tan intimidante.

A God Serena le crecieron distintos tipos de escamas alrededor de todo su cuerpo, eran de color rojo, amarillo, gris, azul celeste y oscuro, negro y blanco, le salieron dos pares de alas de dragon de su espalda, una de color naranja y otra de color azul oscuro, le cubría un aura multicolor mientras se sentía la presencia de distintos elementos que le rodeaban agresivamente.

A Sorano y a Yukino le salieron escamas casi idénticas de color gris, blanco y azul claro, a Sorano le salieron de color cristal exclusivamente, y a Yukino le salieron exclusivamente de color verde esmeralda, a ambas les salieron alas de ángel de color azul celestes con blanco, ahora asemejándolas junto con sus atuendos a unas verdaderas ángeles y el aura que las cubría era blanco mientras expulsaban una gran cantidad de aire.

Yukino estaba de verdad asombrada por el poder que sentía en su cuerpo, sino fuera porque Sorano estaba allí para hacerla pisar tierra, seguramente Yukino hubiera hecho varios ataques sin querer, la verdad podía defenderse en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con una persona normal, pero con esa cantidad de poder sentía como que podría luchar a la par contra todos allí, por lo que mentalmente le daba las gracias a Natsu por darle la oportunidad de luchar junto a su hermana.

A Erik le salieron escamas de color café y verde oscuro en su cara, y de su frente salieron dos cuernos demoníacos de color negro que en las puntas tenían un tono verde pantano, el aura que lo envolvía era verde oscuro y expulsaba un aire negro que olía como a un potente veneno.

A Rogue le salieron escamas de color negro en su rostro, el aura que le cubría era de llamas de oscuridad o sombras con apariencia de llamas.

Y por último a Sting, le salieron escamas de color blanco en su rostro, brazos y abdomen, el color de su aura era de un blanco puro y al igual que Rogue aparentaban ser llamas pero estas eran del color blanco.

Irene por su parte se transformó en un dragón de colores rojos y ligeros toques de amarillo, era del mismo tamaño que un dragón pero ella poseía muchísimo más pelo por la parte de la melena, se le notaba poderoso e imponente además de ocupar mucho espacio con respecto a los demás competidores.

Al ya estar listos todos, se colocaron en posición para lanzar sus ataques más poderosos en dirección al pelirosa, todos acumularon todo el poder que podían para acabar con Natsu y así luchar todos juntos contra Acnologia, luego de unos minutos de espera, todos atacaron con sus ataques más fuertes al pelirosa, quien seguía en su misma posición con una expresión de felicidad.

De los competidores salieron rugidos de varios elementos, rayos de distintas procedencias, ataques elementales, llamas ardientes, pilares de hielo y cristal, fuego con forma de lanzas, espadas hechas de rayos y luz, fuertes presiones aire que tenían objetos filosos hechos de hielo en su interior, llamas oscuras y líquidos completamente corrosivos y tóxicos, todo era dirigido a gran velocidad hacia el pelirosa y justo antes de recibir los ataques de los candidatos Natsu sonrió.

 **-De verdad que me enorgullecen-** , decía Natsu con una sonrisa de boca a boca mostrando una blanca sonrisa que sorprendió a los que estaban atentos en las gradas.

Luego recibió el ataque de todos en conjunto causando una inmensa explosión que causo una onda expansiva muy fuerte que causo que toda la habitación temblara por el poder, aunque en ningún momento mostro una señal de ceder ante el potente impacto.

Todos estaban realmente agotados y con una respiración acelerada por el desgaste de energía para después mirar atentamente el humo, que al disiparse mostró a Natsu sin un solo rasguño, cuanto máximo tenía un poco de polvo en su cabello lo cual causo que todos se sorprendieran por el estado del pelirosa.

 **-Creo que deberían empezar a derrotar a sus oponentes-** , decía Natsu con serenidad mientras se sentaba tranquilamente en el suelo para observar la batalla de sus discípulos con una leve sonrisa.

Ellos se encontraban en un estado de shock debido a lo ileso que salió su maestro de esos potentes ataques, podían esperar que resistiera su ataque más poderoso pero aun así al ver los ataques más fuertes de los demás golpeándolo simultáneamente con el suyo propio, les dio la impresión de que de verdad tenían una oportunidad contra Natsu.

Todos al comprender las palabras del pelirosa se alejaron en parejas de los demás, se pusieron nuevamente en posición de batalla para luego comenzar de una vez la verdadera batalla campal que los pondría a todos en sus límites.

Erik de manera inmediata y salvaje arremetió contra Meredy y Ultear, las cuales pudieron defenderse sin mucho esfuerzo pero sus ataques no impactaban contra Erik por su magia de sonido.

Luego de una ardua batalla entre los tres, donde los impactos de sus puños y patadas causaban unas ondas que sonaban por toda la sala y sus ataques al chocar entre si causaban una fuerte presión mágica, se observó que Erik logro derrotar a Meredy dejándola inconsciente, pero él al estar en un estado más débil fue dejado fuera de combate por Ultear.

Mientras en otra zona a unos tantos metros, God Serena e Irene se encontraban peleando contra Tempester y Jackal, los cuales utilizaron al máximo el poder de sus maldiciones para repeler los potentes ataques de la pareja, pero después de varios minutos fueron derrotados con un poco de dificultad no sin antes atacar con todas sus fuerzas a God Serena dejándolo en mal estado.

God Serena era tratado por la magia de Irene esperando recuperarse un poco pero luego sin tener tiempo para descansar ambos fueron atacados por Ultear, causando de esta manera que se desencadenara otra larga lucha entre la pareja contra la pelinegro, la cual con dificultad podía mantener el ritmo contra Irene y un agotado God Serena.

Al final al verse acorralada, Ultear lanzo un gran pilar de hielo en dirección al gran rostro de Irene, pero Irene antes de recibir el ataque le da un golpe con su potente cola a Ultear, de este modo ambos ataques llegaron a sus objetivo dejando fuera de combate a ambas chicas.

God Serena con cansancio observo como el cuerpo de Irene volvía a su forma humana, por lo que se acercó para ver si estaba bien y si podía continuar, aprovechando también el tiempo para recuperarse de las heridas provocadas por las peleas, luego de unos minutos se fue de allí para adentrase más en el campo de batalla.

En otro lugar minutos antes, estaban Flare y Minerva enfrentándose a Sting y Rogue, los alumnos más antiguos contra los más nuevos, Sting y Rogue por muy inferiores que fueran en ese momento le daban una buena batalla a las chicas pero al final fueron víctimas de una Minerva muy confiada, la cual derroto a los dos con cierta dificultad luego de recibir varios ataque del sorprendentemente hábil dueto de Dragon Slayers.

En algún punto de la pelea Flare tuvo que cuidarle la espalda a Minerva debido a los ataques en conjunto que lanzaban los chicos con magias opuestas, al terminar el combate Minerva se encontraba con varios daños y muy cansada pero aun si luego se dirigieron a pelear contra Kyouka y Sayla.

Las cuales observaban desde lejos las batallas de los demás esperando enfrentarse a los últimos que queden, cuando observaron que la pelinegra y la pelirroja se acercaban a ellas, activaron sus potentes y muy fuertes maldiciones en ellas para asegurar su victoria.

En un principio el cuerpo de Minerva fue controlado por Sayla para que atacara a Flare desprevenida, pero la pelirroja fue más rápida y con un rugido de fuego infernal dejo muy herida a Sayla, evitando de esta forma que activará nuevamente su maldición por un tiempo.

Luego Minerva y Flare se centraron en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra las demonios, las cuales llevaron ventajas en un principio debido a la maldición de Kyouka, la cual hacía que la sensibilidad aumentara y los sentidos de los chicas disminuyeran en su combate, siendo más susceptibles al daño y un blanco más fácil para golpear.

Flare no tuvo más opción que llevarse al límite para derrotar en un principio a la peliverde, luego cuando iba a atacar a Sayla con sus últimas fuerzas, Sayla fue capaz de utilizar su maldición nuevamente controlando así el cuerpo de la pelirroja, de esta manera forzó a Flare a combatir contra una agotada y débil Minerva.

Flare por su mejor estado llevaba ventaja en la batalla y antes de lanzar su ataque final hacia Minerva fue liberada del control de Sayla, este se debió a que God Serena se metió en el combate y atacó con un fuerte rugido de hielo y fuego simultáneamente a Sayla, dejándola fuera de combate junto a Kyouka.

Flare al excederse tanto no tuvo más fuerzas para seguir y se desmayó por el cansancio, al final la única que podía seguir luchando de las cuatro fue Minerva debido a que Flare se esforzó el triple para derrotar a las demonios y la protegió de los ataques de los Dragon Slayer opuestos.

God Serena se le ocurrió la idea de hacer una alianza con la adolescente pelinegra, la cual acepto con cierta resistencia para luego sentarse unos momentos esperando recuperar fuerzas para seguir luchando.

En otro lugar se encontraban surcando el aire varios golpes de presión de aire y varios rugidos de distintos elementos que fallaban sus objetivos y chocaban contra el suelo y los arboles proyectados en las paredes, por alguna ilógica razón los ataques no destruían el suelo ni las paredes, más bien parecía que el nivel de simulación de la habitación era tan alta que hasta parecía de verdad que estaban en un verdadero prado, por lo cual en los suelos y en los árboles parecían simular los daños que causarían los ataques en ese entorno, como por ejemplo pueden ser cráteres, árboles quemados o cortados a la mitad.

En esa caótica zona estaban Sorano y Yukino luchando contra Dimaria y Jellal, esta fue una batalla muy igualada y muy llamativa por los ataques que salían despedidos por los cuatro magos, por mucha experiencia en batalla que tuvieran Jellal y Dimaria no podían someter a las hermanas y su sorprendente compenetración en el combate.

Jellal se centró en atacar a Sorano mientras que Dimaria utilizaba su magia de tiempo para así atacar con facilidad a Yukino, la cual terminó seriamente herida por la espada de Dimaria pero aun así logró anular la magia de la rubia despidiendo un gran poder lleno de determinación, de esta forma Dimaria abandonó su DragonForce para luego despertar su forma God Soul que activó gracias a su magia Take Over.

En su forma God Soul Dimaria sufre un cambio drástico en su apariencia, todo su cuerpo queda envuelta en la oscuridad menos su cabeza y su cuello, su cabello se alarga de manera significativa y su cabello es elevado hacia arriba debido al gran poder que desprende.

Sus ojos brillan en forma de discos macizos, unas marcas blancas adornan su figura por debajo de su cuello simétricamente a lo largo del eje central de su torso, estas marcas tienen forma de líneas brillantes que se envuelven alrededor de la figura de ella.

Utilizó una hechizo muy fuerte que paralizó completamente el tiempo en toda la sala, los únicos que podían moverse en ese momento eran Yukino, Natsu y la propia Dimaria, la cual arremetió contra la peliplateado para derrotarla de una vez por todas, Natsu observaba esto con tranquilidad mientras deseaba saber cómo se iba a ser el desenlace de la contienda.

Yukino se veía acorralada por los potentes ataques de la rubia pero aun así aguantaba lo mejor que podía, antes de que recibiera un gran rayo que preparaba Dimaria con su dedo índice se percató de que Dimaria perdía fuerza para luego desmayarse causando que el tiempo volviera a transcurrir de manera normal.

Nadie se percató de que paso pero siguieron luchando como si no pasara nada, los únicos que lograron ver la transformación de Dimaria fueron Yukino, Natsu y otros dos entes que veían la pelea, Dimaria estaba completamente derrotada en el suelo debido al cansancio y la fatiga que le causo ese gran gasto de magia.

Una vez libre del hechizo de Dimaria se dio cuenta de que su hermana fue derrotada por el peliazul, al final de la batalla solo quedaban Jellal y Yukino, los cuales se aliaron por conveniencia a pesar de que ambos habían derrotado a su pareja, ambos estaban muy cansados y estaban conscientes de que por individual no lograrían nada por lo que se unieron para vencer.

Ambos al percatarse de que a unos 10 metros Minerva y God Serena estaban descansando aprovecharon y fueron a por ellos, lo que no se esperaban es que ellos les estaban preparando una emboscada desde otra ubicación, esto se debía a que la magia de tiempo de Minerva solo les estaba enseñando a Yukino y a Jellal una proyección del pasado.

Al estar en el punto de mira exacto, Jellal y Yukino fueron atacados por la espalda por unos fuertes rugidos de God Serena y Minerva, los cuales sin dar tiempo a los oponentes se lanzaron al ataque, lo cual desenlazo una difícil e igualada batalla entre las dos alianzas que se habían formado.

Mientras esa batalla continuaba su rumbo, a varios metros estaban recobrando la conciencia Sting y Rogue, los cuales con sus últimas fuerzas activaron nuevamente su DragonForce, se percataron de la batalla entre las dos alianzas y ambos con mucho esfuerzo unieron sus dos elementos para lanzar un potente ataque que utilizaba una tipo de magia llamada Unison Raid que a duras penas fue evadido por los cuatros magos.

Al ver que su ataque fallo, a una velocidad increíble aparecieron junto a las dos alianzas para luchar contra ellas por el honor de pelear contra Acnologia, era completamente increíble ver que antes de que alguien notara algo, Sting y Rogue volvieron al combate a pesar de ser unos novatos y ser derrotados por Minerva y Flare.

Ahora la pelea de las tres parejas causo que se formara un verdadero caos de hechizos y potentes ataques que al impactar entre si causaban una fuerte onda expansiva y una presión mágica que tenía impresionados a todos los que estaban en las gradas.

Frosch y Héctor estaban animando con todas sus fuerzas a Sting y Rogue mientras que Brandish los tenía acurrucados entre sus brazos, esto debido a que las fuertes ráfagas de viento liberadas por el contacto entre ataques podría sacar volando a los dos pequeños gatos.

Natsu por su parte seguía sentado en el suelo a varios metros de la zona tan caótica, el veía la escena complacido por la determinación y la fuerza que demostraban los seis magos que con orgullo podía llamar miembros de Fire Havens.

En otra zona a unos tantos metros de la batalla de los seis magos estaba Irene, la cual después de ser golpeada por el pilar de hielo de Ultear se hizo la inconsciente, todo con el plan de que God Serena le siguiera el juego e hiciera creer a los demás que ella había sido derrotada.

Ahora solo observaba la batalla tranquilamente mientras que recuperaba un poco de fuerza para ejecutar un último hechizo, luego de un tiempo se paró con cierta dificultad y luego empezó a acumular fuerza mágica en su bastón.

Después se elevó por los aires llegando al techo, una vez allí invoco un gigante meteorito que no provino de ella, sino que parecía venir desde la proyección del cielo que se encontraba en el techo, era un meteorito gigante que con facilidad podría ocupar una considerable parte de la habitación, cuando llego el momento el meteorito parecía atravesar el techo para luego hacer aparición en la sala.

Todos los magos se sorprendieron al ver el inmenso tamaño del meteorito, el cual iba dirigido a Sting, Rogue, Yukino y Jellal, los cuales no lo evitaron a tiempo y terminaron siendo impactados por la potente roca, quedando fuera de combate ante el increíble ataque de la Reina de los Dragon Slayers, God Serena y Minerva por su parte se alejaron con anticipación debido a que God Serena le notificó a la pelinegra sobre el plan de Irene.

Al final de la infernal y dura batalla que llevo a todos a sus límites, solo quedaban unos muy agotados y heridos Minerva, God Serena e Irene, los cuales apenas si podían mantenerse en pie al haber gastado una cantidad titánica de energía mágica a lo largo de la batalla.

Natsu con una sonrisa serena se paró y se acercó tranquilamente a los ganadores, luego se dedicó a sanar las heridas de todos los que se encontraban inconscientes y fuera de combate, lo cual logro con solo liberar unas suaves brisas de cualidades curativas en toda la sala, las cuales curaron a todos en cuestión de minutos.

Una vez que todos los competidores se recuperaran y despertaran, se sintieron un poco mal por haber perdido y se sorprendieron al ver que la proyección del prado de la sala estaba completamente destruida, había cráteres por doquier, kilómetros y kilómetros de árboles en llamas, cortados, congelados, destruidos o directamente eran consumidos por sombras.

Acto siguiente Natsu desactivó la simulación causando que las paredes, el suelo y el techo volvieran a ser de color blanco, y para sorpresa de todos no tenían ni un solo rasguño en su superficie a pesar de haber recibido la mayoría de los ataques de todos ellos.

Luego Natsu les reunió a todos en las gradas para que se sentaran y recuperaran el aliento mientras que a su lado estaban God Serena, Minerva e Irene con unas expresiones satisfechas, emocionadas y alegres por haber ganado tan difícil batalla, ya habían dejado de lado el premio y solo estaban satisfechos por haberse coronado como los vencedores.

Los que habían perdido tenían unas caras un poco decaídas, algunos de verdad querían luchar contra Acnologia pero la mayoría solo estaban frustrados por perder la oportunidad de tener tan jugoso y tentador premio, como lo puede ser darle una orden al dios pelirosa y ser maestro de Fire Havens por un día.

 **-No se sientan mal, después de todo acuérdense que me atacaron con sus hechizos más fuertes al principio, lo cual gasto gran cantidad de su poder mágico-** , decía el pelirosa con una sonrisa amable y con una mirada reconfortante mientras que trataba de alegrar a todos los que habían perdido, los cuales al escuchar el razonamiento del pelirosa entendieron que en parte tenía razón, después de todo gastaron una gran cantidad de poder en esos ataques, los cuales resultaron ser en vano.

Se sentían un poco mejor consigo mismos pero a pesar de eso en su mente recapitularon la batalla para ver qué cosas hubieran hecho mejor, o que ataques les hubieran sido más útiles para vencer a sus poderosos compañeros, ciertamente no tenían rencores los unos con los otros, solo existía el espíritu competitivo y el espíritu de volverse mejores.

 **-Aunque fue buena idea el aliarse para atacarme para ver si todos lucharían contra Acnologia-** , decía Natsu con una gran sonrisa alegre mientras los veía a todos orgullosos, logrando alegrar a los derrotados y causando que los que estaban viendo la batalla aplaudieran felicitando los esfuerzos de todos.

Allí Brandish soltó a Héctor y a Frosch, los cuales con intenciones de alegrar a Sting y Rogue fueron con ellos para abrazarlos y reconfórtalos, a lo cual los Dragon Slayer respondieron con una leve sonrisa agradecida para después devolverles el abrazo a sus peludos amigos.

 **-¡Sting y Rogue lo hicieron increíble!, de verdad que parecían como dos dragones hermanos luchando juntos-** , dijo Meredy con emoción y sinceridad mientras que veía con alegría al rubio y al pelinegro, los cuales se dieron cuenta de la verdad de las palabras de la pelirosa y se sorprendieron ellos mismos.

La verdad era sorprendente lo bien que lucharon ellos dos juntos, era su primera pelea con un compañero y a pesar de eso se compenetraron como si llevaran tiempo combatiendo codo con codo, todos se percataron de eso y lo mencionarían tarde o temprano, pero el que estaba seguro de que iba a ser de esa manera era Natsu.

El verlos combatiendo con tanto empeño y espíritu contra Flare y Minerva lo alegro, pero cuando volvieron a la pelea volviendo a activar su Dragon Force de verdad que se llevó una grata sorpresa, la cual solo fue a mayor cuando vio que a pesar de nunca lucharon juntos intuyeron que si juntaban sus elementos obtendrían un ataque realmente fuerte.

De verdad que los dos chicos cumplieron y superaron sus expectativas en esa brutal batalla, el simple hecho de a pesar de no haber empezado a entrenar con él, lograron llegar a la pelea clímax de la prueba, lo cual de verdad era de reconocer.

 **-¡También Flare estuvo fantástica!, me defendió de la mayoría de ataques de Sting y Rogue y peleo de manera asombrosa contra Kyouka y Sayla-** , decía una muy agradecida y emocionada Minerva desde al lado de Natsu, la verdad es que no hubiera llegado a ganar si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de la pelirroja, la cual si cumplió como pareja durante todo el combate.

Todos en sus mentes concordaban con la pelinegra, la verdad es que aunque no lo pareciera, la tímida pelirroja era extremadamente fuerte, logro defender a minerva del dúo de Dragon Slayer y lucho extraordinariamente contra las demonios y sus maldiciones.

 **-N-No fue nada, solo estaba cumpliendo como compañera de equipo-** , decía la tímida pelirroja con un poco de nervios al ser halagada por Minerva, la verdad se esforzó mucho porque quería ayudar a Minerva a ganar, Flare en si no tenia deseos de luchar contra el temible Acnologia.

 **-También me sorprendió como Yukino anulo el hechizo de tiempo de Dimaria, la verdad no la reconocía con toda la determinación que estaba mostrando-** , dijo Brandish con una leve sonrisa mientras que tenía una mano en su mentón de forma pensativa, luego miró a la peliplateado para levantarle el pulgar en señal de felicitaciones.

Esto causó que varios recordarán ese momento, se supone que no se puede salir del hechizo de tiempo de Dimaria a menos que alguien lo anule siendo más rápido que la luz, lo cual asombró a todos los presentes menos a Natsu, gracias a su determinación aunque sea por solo un milisegundo, la tímida peliplateado se volvió una guerrera que logró anular el hechizo.

 **-Solo fue por un momento, todo fue gracias a Natsu-Sensei la verdad-** , respondía la peliplateado con un poco de vergüenza ante los halagos de la peliverde, ni ella misma sabía que le pasó en ese momento, tan solo pensaba en ayudar a su Sorano y en terminar de una vez la batalla, pero lo que la sorprendió de verdad era la transformación de Dimaria, la cual estaba por ganarle hasta que ella se quedó sin energía y se desmayó, luego tan solo se percató de que Jellal venció a Sorano y se alió con el peliazul para ganar.

 **-Yo nada más te di temporalmente esas magias, tu eres la que eligió como utilizarlas Yukino, siéntete orgullosa de que cuando desarrolles ese poder por ti misma vas a ser muy poderosa-** , aclaraba el pelirosa con una brillante sonrisa de alegría mientras miraba feliz a la peliplateado, la cual en respuesta se sonrojo y se cubrió las mejillas avergonzada, luego fue abrazada por su hermana Sorano, la cual estaba muy orgullosa de su hermanita.

Natsu luego miro a Dimaria para mover los labios sin pronunciar una palabra, la rubia que lo vio noto que le dijo "Después practicaremos tu transformación" en señal de que había visto su trasformación y quería ayudarla a mejorar su desempeño con esta, a lo cual la rubia respondió con una sonrisa agradecida y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **-De verdad que Gody logro aguantar un poco los golpes eh?-** , decía Erick burlonamente mientras veía con su característica sonrisa rebelde al pelinaranja, aunque fue dejado fuera de combate pudo fijarse en como God Serena recibía golpes y varias heridas y sin embargo se mantuvo fuerte para llegar a la final.

 **-Eso también me sorprendió a mí, de verdad que God Serena también es increíblemente fuerte-** , decía Keyes con un leve asentimiento para luego darle felicitaciones al pelinaranja levantando el dedo pulgar y dándole un guiño, lo cual se vio muy extraño proviniendo de la apariencia de un viejo de Keyes, aunque es mejor de esa manera que su forma esquelética.

 **-¡Por supuesto que es muy fuerte, después de todo él es un alumno de END-sama, es lo mínimo que se puede esperar de él!-** , exclamo con fuerza y orgullo el pequeño Deliora mientras que se paraba de su asiento con un pulgar arriba dirigido a su mejor amigo pelinaranja, el cual respondió contento con el mismo gesto y una sonrisa.

 **-¡Deliora tiene razón, sería una decepción si no fuera así de fuerte si soy un alumno de Zecnus-Sensei!-** , concordaba el pelinaranja con orgullo y alegría en su tono mientras que golpeaba su pecho con satisfacción y fuerza, causando que todos los que lo veían pensaran que estaba exagerando su alegría y su ego.

 **-La verdad yo me pregunto si Erick es el más apto para burlarse de los demás-** , dijo Silver con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras que con los brazos cruzados veía en otra dirección mientras que lo veía de reojo, la verdad el pelinegro tenía razón en lo que decía, por su terquedad por luchar solo el salvaje pelirrojo termino siendo derrotado el principio de la batalla.

Al escuchar el comentario del pelinegro, Jellal, Tempester, Jackal y God Serena no pudieron evitar empezar a reír a carcajadas ante lo gracioso que les resultaba el hecho de que fuera vencido casi al principio, y todo porque quería "demostrar que es el más fuerte", el pelirrojo se irrito pero se quedó callado con una expresión frustrada.

Luego de unos segundos las risas fueron contagiadas a Meredy, Ultear, Ur, Kyouka, Sorano y Dimaria, lo cual irrito un poco más al pelirrojo, aunque aún así evito explotar de furia y se quedó callado tragándose su orgullo, la verdad comprendió que fue estúpido por su parte no haberse unido a una pareja, después de todo no es como si hubiera un límite.

 **-Lo que yo pienso que fue más destacable fueron las acciones de Irene-** , opinó Ur con una leve sonrisa mientras se recuperaba de las risas causadas por la burla a Erick, al escuchar eso varios concordaron y voltearon a ver a la pelirroja un poco asombrados.

 **-La verdad es que a mí me sorprendió muchísimo cuando se levantó en el aire a pesar de haber sido derrotada por Ultear-** , dijo Kyouka con cierto aire de intriga mientras que mentalmente felicitaba a la pelirroja por su gran desempeño en la batalla.

 **-Lo que pasó es que aproveche para hacerme la inconsciente y que todos se olvidaran de mí-** , respondió Irene con una leve sonrisa serena debido a que ya no tenía sentido ocultar su plan para ganar el combate, al escucharla varios se impresionaron ante esa estrategia que nadie pudo pensar antes, debían reconocer que la pelirroja era muy ocurrente e ingeniosa.

 **-¡Una vez que todos la ignorarán centrarían su atención en mí, y de esta manera cuando ella invocó el meteorito yo me aleje con anticipación junto con Minerva!-** , exclamó God Serena con orgullo y alegría mientras que nuevamente se golpeaba el pecho satisfecho a pesar de que el plan no fue idea suya y solo actuó de sebo, este causó que una nueva oleada de risas atacaran a los miembros que estaban en las gradas.

Natsu estaba realmente contento de que ellos mismos en una amigable conversación hayan podido alegrarse los unos a los otros mientras estrechan aún más sus lazos, ante sus ojos sus miembros estaban hablando como sus amigos de Fairy Tail, de verdad que lo hacía muy feliz ver que todos se llevaban tan bien y tuvieran ese mismo aire de amistad que sintió él en su ex gremio.

 **-Estoy seguro que si tuvieran tenido todas sus energías, el resultado de la batalla hubiera sido muy diferente, la verdad es que todos estuvieron fantásticos y estoy orgulloso de todos-** , dijo el pelirosa con una gran sonrisa alegre y con una mirada feliz mientras que extendía sus manos apuntando a los miembros que ya se encontraban con mejor humor, estos en respuesta empezaron a vitorear y a hacer un poco de ruido para animar más el ambiente.

 **-Ya habrá otra oportunidad para probar que tan fuertes son, solo manténganse entrenando con mucho empeño pero más importante diviértanse con sus compañeros, después de todo ellos podrían enseñarles una que otra cosa** -, proseguía Natsu con una sonrisa calmada mientras que veía alegre a su gremio, los cuales sintieron para luego sonreírse alegres los unos a los otros, por muy extraños que fueran ahora eran amigos y compañeros, y ese proceso fue tan natural que ni se dieron cuenta de cuando se hicieron tan cercanos.

Allí Jellal, Irene, Ur, Mard Geer y Silver se dieron cuenta del verdadero propósito de la batalla campal, el pelirosa tenía planeado en un principio fomentar el trabajo en equipo y una lucha con todas sus fuerzas para que todos se acercaran mediante el combate, después de todo varios solo hablan con los puños y otros demuestran lo que en verdad son cuando se esfuerzan al máximo.

De esta forma mostro el verdadero potencial de varios como Yukino y Flare, la compenetración que tiene otros cuando trabajan en equipo como Sting y Rogue, sin contar la buena dinámica que demostraron otros cuando se veían en momentos de dificultad como Jellal o God Serena quienes decidieron aliarse con otros para ganar.

No sabían como referirse a Natsu sino era como un gran estratega y maestro, después de todo casi ningún maestro convencional pondría a pelear a sus miembros para que se hagan amigos, pero tratándose del pelirosa podrían esperarse eso y mucho más, de verdad que no por nada es el dios supremo.

 **-Entonces los que pelearan contra Acnologia serán…Minerva-** , dijo Natsu con orgullo y alegría para luego sobar dulcemente el cabello de Minerva que estaba a su lado para luego agacharse para darle un cálido beso en la frente.

Causando que Minerva se quedara paralizada con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas ante las acciones del pelirosa que ya eran premio suficiente para ella, las otras chicas la veían irritadas desde las gradas sabiendo que el hecho de que Natsu la viera como una niña le favorecía mucho a la pelinegra, después el pelirosa se dirigió en dirección a God Serena con alegría.

 **-¡Gody!-** , exclamo el pelirosa animado y con una sonría orgullosa mientras que rodeaba con un brazo el cuello de God Serena de forma amistosa.

Esto provoco que a God Serena solo le salieran lágrimas de alegría cómicamente al darse cuenta de que enorgullecido a su maestro, además del hecho de que ahora tendría la oportunidad de pelear contra el poderoso Dragon Slayer, luego el pelirosa deshizo el abrazo para luego caminar lentamente hacia Irene.

 **-Y por último Irene-** , dijo Natsu con una amable y cariñosa sonrisa mientras que se acercaba a Irene para luego rodearle delicadamente la cintura con su brazo protector.

Esto causo que Irene quisiera presumir ante las chicas su cercanía con Natsu, para luego besar repentinamente al pelirosa con pasión y agresividad, Natsu luego de unos segundos de impresión correspondió con el beso acercando a Irene aún más por la cintura causando que ella tuviera que ponerse de puntillas.

De manera casi instantánea todos los hombres de las gradas se alejaron a unos 2 metros de la zona, esto debido al aura asesina que despedían todas las chicas que vieron la repentina acción de la pelirroja, todas estaban conscientes de que ella quería presumir por lo que se solo deseaban quitarle al pelirosa para hacerle lo mismo y causar que ella sienta celos.

Aunque no lo pareciera por su tímida personalidad Flare estaba igual de celosa que todas las demás chicas a pesar de que ya podía esperarse esas acciones por parte de Irene, también se debe mencionar a Meredy, Ultear y Yukino de las cuales ninguna estaba consciente del porque se enojaron exactamente, pero el hecho de solo ver al pelirosa besándose con otra les irritaba.

Meredy hasta el momento solo se decía así misma que lo que sentía por el pelirosa era algo parecido al cariño de una hermana pequeña, pero la verdad era otra por mucho que lo negara, se sentía feliz cuando hablaba o jugaba con él, se sentía extraña siempre que lo miraba sonreír y se sentía vacía siempre que lo perdía de vista.

Honestamente tenía planeado preguntarle a Ur o a Minerva sobre qué es lo que le estaba pasando, pero por alguna razón presentía que se formaría un caos si llegaba a descubrirlo, por lo que a su debido tiempo mostraría interés por saber qué es lo que en realidad sentía por Natsu, pero por ahora estaba bien viéndolo sonreír y jugando con él.

Ultear por su parte se percató de que nuevamente se sintió irritada porque alguien se acercó al pelirosa, le pasaba muy a menudo recientemente siempre que observaba que cualquier chica se le acercaba a Natsu para conversar con él, podría sonar absurdo pero tampoco quería que nadie lo mirara salvo ella, de verdad que se sentía muy apenada por ser tan celosa y posesiva, pero… ¿por qué?.

Ella en realidad por mucho que pensara nunca llegaba a una conclusión que le dijera que no estaba enamorada del apuesto pelirosa, nunca quería que ver a ninguna chica hablando con el pelirosa salvo su madre, al principio estaba de acuerdo porque su madre era feliz con el pelirosa, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo junto a Natsu sus celos aumentaban de igual forma.

Ya en vez de confusión por sus sentimientos, la pelinegra estaba en un estado de negación total, no quería admitir que al igual que varias ella también se enamoró del amable, atento, inteligente y protector pelirosa que la cargo con calidez mientras caían de la base de Grimiore Heart.

Desde ese mismo momento fue donde se empezó a sentir así junto a él, siempre que le hablaba, siempre que lo miraba y siempre que escuchaba de él tan solo quería demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero por una única razón se negaba a admitir por muy obvio que pareciera que estaba enamorada de Natsu.

En lo más profundo sabía que la razón de su negación se debía a que si admitía que estaba enamorada de él, se armaría de valor para confesarle su amor y esto causaría que su madre la mirara de mala manera, pensaba que su madre no lo querría si le quitaba a Natsu o que el pelirosa la rechazaría por ser alguien tan inmoral como para querer arrebatarle la felicidad a su propia madre, por lo que seguiría negando su amor para tratar de mantener a todos felices menos así misma.

Yukino por su lado se avergonzó por sus repentinos celos que la dominaron al ver a la pareja besándose, a penas paso un día desde que conoció a Natsu por lo que no debería sentir celos… ¿o sí?, la verdad era que desde que conoció al pelirosa se le es imposible sacárselo de la cabeza, generalmente ella se sentía nerviosa y extraña cuando estaba con él, no le salían las palabras adecuadas, se le aceleraba el pulso, quería estar con él todo el tiempo y se ponía nerviosa con facilidad.

Pero en cambio en ese momento al ver que Irene le robo un beso al pelirosa causo que algo la poseyera y produjera esa aura de celos y rabia hacia la pelirroja, "puede que en tampoco tiempo alguien sienta amor por otra persona?", era una de las incógnitas que se formulaban en la mente de la peliplateado cada vez que sentía que se le aceleraba el pulso viendo a Natsu.

Puede que ahora que tenía a Sorano a su lado podría preguntarle qué es lo que le estaba pasando… ¡es cierto!, ahora tenía a su hermana a su lado, ya no tenía que guardárselo todo para así misma como había hecho todo el tiempo, y todo gracias a quién?, pues del animado, optimista, amable y apuesto pelirosa que le ofreció unirse a Fire Havens, donde ahora tenía más amigos que los que hubiera sido capaz de hacer en su aldea natal, si de verdad se había enamorado del pelirosa no era nada malo en absoluto.

Después de todo quien no se enamoraría del pelirosa que le salvo la vida, la reunió con su hermana y además le mostro todas las acciones desinteresadas que había hecho por otros?, puede que Natsu solo pensara que no había sido nada o que no solo por eso puedes enamorarte de alguien, pero eso es algo que escapa del control de uno mismo.

Ni siquiera el poderoso pelirosa podría cambiar los sentimientos de alguien que ya está enamorado, y eso era exactamente lo que le estaba pasando a Yukino, estaba enamorada del pelirosa y a partir de ahora aprovecharía la situación del pelirosa para poder estar junto a él, pero primero hablaría de eso con Sorano para ver qué opinaba, **(aunque a Sorano no le importaría compartir con Yukino, por lo que la ayudaría con gusto ;V)**.

 **-E-Entonces END-sama, no cree que ya debería ir a la reunión del consejo mágico-** , decía Silver con un poco de miedo y una sonrisa forzada por el aura residual que habían dejado las chicas en las gradas, el pelirosa al recordar que tenía una importante reunión agradecía mentalmente al pelinegro para después alejarse serenamente de Irene.

 **-¡Gracias Silver, atención a todos, me voy al consejo mágico por lo que ya pueden irse, recordar hacer sus tareas y nos vemos!-** , exclamaba Natsu con una sonrisa alegre y una mirada feliz para luego desaparecer a la vista de todos luego de ser consumido por las llamas doradas, de verdad que esa reunión es muy importante para el por lo que no podía perder mas tiempo.

La repentina salida del pelirosa causo que los miembros recalcaran la inusual actitud de su maestro con respecto a los títulos que se le atribuyen, tenía cargos tan importantes e influyentes que podían influir en todo Ishgar pero en ese momento parecía un niño al cual se le olvido la tarea, aunque eso no cambio en absoluto la preferencia que tenían ellos por esa despreocupada personalidad de su maestro.

Estaban demasiado agradecidos con el pelirosa porque les enseño un lugar al cual llamar hogar, personas a las cual considerar familia y les dio un propósito para vivir, el cual es proteger a las personas que les importaban a cada uno, ya eran lo que se podría llamar una familia, podía sonar forzado si se mencionaba el poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, pero con el pelirosa al lado siempre se pueden esperar cosas fuera de lo común.

Luego de que Natsu se fuera todos los de las gradas fueron a felicitar a los tres finalistas que lucharían contra a el temible Acnologia, varias fueron muy amigables con la talentosa Minerva, otros retaron a God Serena para bajarle el ego que tenía, en cambio las chicas más agresivas como Dimaria y Sorano encaraban con furia a Irene por sus acciones, pero la pelirroja solo se mantuvo con una sonrisa serena y orgullosa por ver que el beso tuvo el efecto esperado en las chicas.

* * *

 _ ***En el consejo mágico-35 minutos después***_

Después de despedirse de los miembros de Fire Havens, Natsu se tele transporto a la base del consejo mágico para acudir a una importante reunión con todo el consejo que él convoco, la verdad tenía una gran proyecto que llevar a cabo en Ishgar y en los demás continentes, por lo que debía debatirlo con todos los magos santos.

En la sala de reuniones se encontraban los nueve magos santos con sus respectivos consejeros y secretarios sentados a lo largo de una amplia mesa, en una de las puntas de la gran mesa había un asiento evidentemente más imponente y caro que era solo para el dios celestial de ishgar, allí estaba sentado Natsu con un rostro sereno mientras esperaba que todos se acomodaran para dar inicio a la reunión.

 **-Los he convocado a todos aquí para proseguir con la planeación del proyecto de los juegos mágicos-** , dijo Natsu con autoridad y un rostro serio mientras que se paraba de su asiento atrayendo la atención de todos en la sala, los cuales la miraban expectantes para luego asentir levemente con rostros serios.

 **-Para los que no hayan estado la anterior reunión, el proyecto de los juegos mágicos es la idea de planificar una gran competencia en la que participaran los gremios más fuertes de Ishgar-** , prosiguió hablando el pelirosa con fuerza y confianza en sus palabras mientras que caminaba lentamente y con autoridad por la sala.

 **-En dicha competencia se realizaran unas pruebas preliminares para dejar a solo 5 cinco gremios de los 154 gremios reconocidos oficialmente, estas competencias duraran 3 días y el gremio con mayor puntaje será nombrado como el gremio más fuerte del continente-** ,

 **-Esto a modo de entretener a la población, aumentar la emoción y la felicidad de los ciudadanos por los gremios, fomentar más la convivencia de los gremios con el espíritu competitivo y aumentar la confianza que tiene la población por el consejo mágico-** , siguió hablando Natsu sin trabarse ni un momento mientras que volvía a su asiento para verlos a todos con determinación y una leve sonrisa, todos en la sala podían entender la importancia y los beneficios que tenía el proyecto, pero aún faltaba algo para poner en marcha tal proyecto, y eso era una ubicación apta.

 **-Hasta ahora ya he obtenido el permiso del rey Thomas D Fiore para realizarlo en un antiguo coliseo de Fiore, por lo que solo faltaría la colaboración de ustedes para empezar a llevarlo a cabo para finalizarlo aproximadamente en 7 años-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa alegre y madura mientras que enseñaba un documento que tenía en tinta roja el sello de la familia real, lo cual sorprendió a todos los presentes en la sala, el pelirosa se anticipó a ese inconveniente y ahora solo faltaba la aprobación de todos los magos santos.

 **-Ahora lo preguntare una sola vez, ¿todos están de acuerdo con el proyecto?-** , pregunto Natsu con una mirada seria mientras tenía una mirada intimidante y un aura atemorizante tras de él, en respuesta todos los magos santos con sudor frio asintieron confirmando su aceptación y participación en el proyecto.

 **-Ahora tocaré el siguiente tema de la reunión, mi reducida ausencia en el consejo durante algunos años-** , declaro el pelirosa con serenidad mientras que se sentaba cómodamente en su asiento de piel, estas palabras confundieron a varios que no habían asistido a anteriores reuniones, pero la mayoría ya sabía de qué hablaba el pelirosa.

 **-Por los años venideros mi presencia en el consejo será un poco más reducida, esto debido a que viajare a Saravasti, Olimpo, Abidos, Yomi, Eden, Mjolnir y Alakitasia para proponerles el mismo proyecto a sus gobernantes-** , dijo Natsu con tranquilidad y despreocupación mientras que jugaba con un mechón de su cabello rosado, la verdad la idea del pelirosa era completamente descabellada, el hecho de ir a los otros 7 continentes para plantearles el mismo proyecto era un locura, pero con los logros que ha acumulado el "joven" pelirosa no podían descartar la idea de que era posible que al final el pelirosa terminaría victorioso.

 **-Hay alguna queja con respecto a eso?-** , dijo nuevamente el pelirosa con serenidad mientras que se sentaba bien en su silla para ver detenidamente a todos en la sala, los cuales se quedaron en silencio y negaban con las cabezas con miedo a llevarle la contraria al atemorizante mago.

Natsu sabía que habría alguien que pudiera oponerse a sus ideas, pero para su propia conveniencia tenía que ser atemorizante e infundir miedo para evitar una separación completa del consejo, debido a que una vez que un político corrupto hable, todos los demás se le unirán y causarán un gran daño a todo a su alrededor.

Natsu sabía perfectamente sobre eso, después de todo hay un sinfín de realidades donde los monarcas son corroídos por la maldad de varios ministros o consejeros que solo quieren mantener su yugo sobre la clase baja, solo quieren mantener su poder en la cima mientras que los ciudadanos sufren a causa de la incompetencia del gobierno y la corrupción de los soldados.

Natsu a toda costa evitaría que eso pasara ahora, por muy duro que fuera ahora quería intervenir, había visto tantas realidades que necesitaban de su ayuda pero él tuvo que darles la espalda debido a que no se permitía interferir, pero ahora tenía a sus amigos de Fairy Tail y a los miembros de Fire Havens, ya no podía permitirse no hacer nada y esperar a que todo se fuera a la mierda con el mundo.

El verdadero propósito del pelirosa de ir a los demás continentes no era solo por los juegos mágicos, lo cual funcionaba perfectamente de pantalla para sus verdaderas intenciones, lo que en realidad buscaba era unir de manera pacífica a todos los reinos de dichos continentes para así crear una gran alianza mundial.

Natsu sabía que le costaría algún tiempo derrocar a los gobiernos corruptos, restablecer alianzas de reinos en guerra, ayudar a los esclavos que estén siendo oprimidos y finalmente dejar en el poder a aquellas personas con los ideales correctos para gobernar, pero ahora ya no estaba solo, si tenía ayuda de su Fire Havens, el apoyo del consejo mágico y todo el continente de Ishgar, estaba seguro de que lo lograría.

Por supuesto que podría hacerlo fácilmente utilizando sus poderes divinos, pero la verdad es que si lo hacía podría revelar su identidad como dios creador de todo, por lo que solo infundiría miedo a la población mundial y se mantendrían la paz solo por el temor a llegar a revelarse contra los deseos de Natsu.

Por lo que utilizaría métodos más convencionales, como puede ser el don de la palabra, tratados de paz, hacer de intermediario entre monarcas, acercarse a la realeza para influir en sus decisiones y guiarlos por el camino correcto, infiltraciones, identificación de políticos malvados, liberación de esclavos, protección de aldeas rebeldes, eliminación de opresores y oficiales corruptos y finalmente espionaje en los reinos más fortificados y poderosos. **(Métodos que utilizamos todos siempre :v).**

* * *

 _ ***En la oficina de Natsu***_

Una vez finalizó la reunión donde se dejaron claros los procedimientos que se llevarían con el proyecto de los juegos mágicos, el pelirosa se dirigió a su oficina para echar un vistazo al papeleo que con magia terminaría en un santiamén.

Pero para su sorpresa, en su escritorio no había nada de papeleo, sino que se encontraba una sexy Hisui secretaria sobre la mesa, la peliverde llevaba un sensual traje de secretaria de color negro, llevaba puestos unos tacones negros, una mallas negras que le llegaban hasta la cintura y llevaba puestas unas gafas de oficina que la hacían ver más lista de lo que ya era.

Ella se encontraba recostaba en el escritorio de Natsu con una posición muy sugerente mientras que veía seductoramente al pelirosa, aunque era notable un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas en señal de que ella también estaba avergonzada por estar vestida de esa forma.

 **-H-Hola Hisui, ¿qué haces en mi oficina?-** , decía Natsu con una ligera sonrisa y un muy leve rubor por lo sexy que se veía Hisui con ese traje de secretaria, no esperaba encontrarse con tan maravillosa vista y solo agradecía el no haber utilizado su Omnisciencia para anticiparse a esto.

 **-Es que acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi no-vi-o?-** , dijo Hisui con un tono seductor en el final mientras que mantenía su mirada atrevida y sensual en su querido pelirosa.

 **-N-No, claro que puedes, simplemente es muy extraño que me visites y además vestida de esa forma-** , decía Natsu con una leve sonrisa mientras volteaba la vista hacia otra dirección, haciendo que Hisui se divirtiera de verlo así, por lo que iría más lejos para poner nervioso al pelirosa.

 **-He venido porque quiero estar contigo, y estoy vestida así porque sé que te gusta verme de esta forma-** , dijo Hisui con serenidad mientras se sentaba al borde del escritorio con las piernas cruzadas dándole un toque maduro y seductor a la peliverde.

 **-Es cierto que me g-gusta, pero no podemos arriesgarnos así, acuérdate que es hasta d-dentro de dos años no podremos hacer publica nuestra relación, esto provocaría que nuestros puestos p-peligren-** , decía Natsu de manera monótona y distraída mientras trataba de no babear mientras veía a la sensual Hisui esperándolo en su escritorio.

 **-No me iré de aquí sin tener lo que yo quiero, entonces te recomiendo que no pongas resistencia-,** decía Hisui con una expresión seductora y ansiosa mientras que jugaba con un mechón de su cabello de forma juguetona y sensual.

 **-E-Es una mala idea Hisui, ya debes saber qué pasa si tenemos relaciones, está la m-marca y el gran índice de posible embarazo, porque a mí no me puedes ocultar el hecho de que hoy no es un día s-seguro-** , dijo Natsu muy nervioso y sonrojado ante la actitud atrevida y sensual de su novia, ella podía saber perfectamente las consecuencias pero aun así lo estaba tentando con esa forma de actuar.

 **-Si lo sé, pero sabes?, lo he pensado detenidamente y me percate que más que críticas, solo volará la noticia de nuestra unión como un gran evento al que la población festejará-** , decía Hisui con serenidad y muy segura de lo que estaba prediciendo mientras que sonreía para sí misma felizmente al ver que tenía vía libre para estar con su pelirosa.

 **-Pero también me llegare a casar con las otras chicas que amo, que pasara si todos oyen que el futuro rey de Fiore tiene varias esposas?-** , preguntó Natsu con más calma tratando de que Hisui detuviera su insistencia sobre la casamiento y su unión carnal de manera tan rápida.

 **-Eso no es un problema y lo sabes, en la realeza se permite la poligamia-** , respondió la peliverde con un leve rastro de molestia en su expresión mientras que se intercalaba la posición de sus piernas.

 **-Sé que solo tratas de no apresurar las cosas conmigo porque te preocupas por mí, pero no me importaría concebir un hijo tuyo, después de todo él será el fruto de nuestro amor por lo que no habrá problema-** , dijo la peliverde con una sonrisa amable y cálida mientras que miraba con sus hermosos ojos al pelirosa que la tenía enamorada, Natsu al escucharla no pudo evitar enseñar una sonrisa de felicidad.

 **-Ahora que todo está aclarado** _ **-**_ , decía Hisui mientras se relamía los labios sensualmente y miraba de manera pervertida a Natsu, el cual al sentir la mirada de su novia peliverde sintió un escalofrió.

 **-Me parece que debo de esforzarme más si quiero que cooperes-** , dijo Hisui con una leve sonrisa para luego proceder a acercarse al pelirosa lentamente, ante esto él se encontraba recostado a la puerta muy nervioso a pesar de que si tenía ganas de tomar a la princesa peliverde.

 **-Por favor Hisui, no quiero causarte problemas-,** decía Natsu nervioso con los ojos cerrados y la cara casi completamente roja, Hisui no soporto más la adorable actitud del pelirosa y su preocupación por ella por lo que perdió el control.

Luego Hisui se lanzó a los brazos del pelirosa y le robo un apasionado beso que el pelirosa correspondió con un poco de resistencia, le era imposible rechazar un beso de la peliverde que tenía como novia aun si eso traería problemas, y esos problemas él los resolvería con tal de que ella fuera feliz.

 _ **Lemom Time**_

Luego de un minuto ambos se separan del beso y después Hisui empezó a desvestir al pelirosa ágilmente mientras que le daba una gran oleada de besos en el cuello y labios con amor s Natsu.

El pelirosa por su parte se dejó llevar hasta que pensó que era momento de que a la peliverde se le devolvieran sus acciones, por lo que Natsu comenzó a morder el labio a Hisui y luego procedió a manosearle los senos a través del traje que ella llevaba puesto, esto causo que el libido de ella empezara a aumentar más y empezó a gemir dulcemente

Natsu noto como la inexperta peliverde se estaba esforzando por él debido a la expresión un poco ansiosa y forzada de Hisui, por lo que él decidió esforzarse por ella y no seguiría conteniéndose para que ella no se forzara más actuar de esa manera pervertida y atrevida.

Natsu la besaba con más intensidad, con una mano masajeaba los pechos de Hisui mientras que con la otra masajeaba la intimidad de la peliverde, la cual era tapada con un lencería negra y las medias de secretaria que le llegaban hasta la cintura.

 **-¡GYYAAHH** **!-** , fue el gemido de la peliverde al correrse por el estímulo que le proporcionaba el pelirosa, ella empezó a perder fuerza en las piernas, las cuales empezaron a temblar y ella respiraba cansadamente por lo que miro a Natsu con una mirada vulnerable.

 **-Te buscaste esto, ahora tendrás que asumir las consecuencias-** , decía Natsu con una sonrisa sádica y dominante mientras ubicada una mano en una nalga de Hisui sorprendiéndola, Natsu no se detuvo allí y la cargo para después colocarla encima de su escritorio con las piernas abiertas.

 **-¡MMmm~** **!-** , eran los gemidos ahogados de Hisui que ciertamente estaba avergonzada pero fue ella misma la que provoco al pelirosa, por lo que se dejaría llevar ante lo bien que se sentía ser tocada por su amado Natsu que la había enamorado.

 **-M-Mis pechos, toca mis pechos Nats** **u** **-** , suplicaba Hisui muy deseosa por el contacto con el pelirosa mientras que lo veía con unos ojos a los que no se les pueden decir que no, Natsu sonrió ante esto y asintió con una sonrisa.

Después Natsu con fuerza y brusquedad reveló los pechos de la peliverde, los cuales eran cubiertos por un sostén de color negro que fue arrancado por el pelirosa junto con el traje de secretaria.

Después él se quitó la parte superior de sus prendas descubriendo así su tonificado torso, Hisui al ver el cuerpo del pelirosa empezó a sentirse más excitada, por instinto dirigió su mano derecha a un seno y la otra toqueteaba su propia intimidad

 **-Parece que alguien quiere empezar la diversión sin mí-** , dijo Natsu en la oreja de Hisui con una voz ronca y seductora causando que ella se estremeciera, después Natsu se alejó para observar complacido la escena, luego comenzó a besar a Hisui con mucha lujuria y placer mientras le manoseaba los senos.

 **-¡Aahh~** **, N-Natshu~u!-** , gimió Hisui muy excitada mientras sentía como el pelirosa manoseaba su seno izquierdo para después morderlo y chuparlo intensamente causando en Hisui una gran oleada de gemidos llenos de lujuria.

 **-¡OOHhh~** **!-** , fue el gemido seguido de un orgasmo de la excitada y sexy peliverde que se había venido por segunda vez, ella estaba completamente extasiada por lo bien que se sentía el ser tocada por el habilidoso y ardiente pelirosa

Natsu sonrió ante esto de manera dominante para luego acercar su cara a la mojada intimidad de Hisui para después verla con mucha atención y una leve sonrisa.

 **-Vamos a ver que tenemos aquí-** , dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa mientras olfateaba la intimidad de Hisui causando que la peliverde se avergonzara y se estremeciera al sentir la respiración de Natsu, luego este le rompió la mallas de las medias que cubrían su intimidad dejando sus bragas a la vista.

Después el pelirosa movió las bragas hacia un lado revelando la desnuda intimidad de Hisui, luego Natsu introdujo lentamente un dedo en la vagina de la peliverde, lo cual excitó a Hisui mucho más y desencadeno una gran oleada de gemidos.

 **-¡Ohh~** **Natshu, Ahh~, sigue por favor, A~aHH** **!-** , gemía una excitada y caliente Hisui entrecortadamente mientras que tomaba del cabello a Natsu para que continuara, luego el pelirosa aumentó el número de dedos a dos y finalmente a tres.

 **-¡AAahh~** **!-** , fue el gemido de la peliverde mientras que sentía un nuevo orgasmo que causó que se viniera de nuevo mientras que levantaba la cintura y profundizaba el rostro de Natsu contra su intimidad, luego liberó sus fluidos con lujuria en el rostro de su amado.

 **-Ahora pasemos al evento principal-** , decía Natsu con una sonrisa dominante mientras veía a Hisui excitada y cansada que respiraba de forma cansada, él estaba preparado para la acción por lo que reveló su miembro ante la peliverde.

Hisui se quedó completamente paralizada ante el inmenso tamaño del miembro del pelirosa, estaba asustada pero a la vez lo quería dentro de ella por lo que se acomodó de otra forma para prepararse para su amado.

Hisui se paró del escritorio, se recostó de este dejando su trasero al descubierto para la comodidad de Natsu mientras que ella ponía sus brazos sobre el escritorio, el pelirosa vio esto con satisfacción para luego acercar su pene al culo de Hisui y ubicarlo entre sus nalgas.

 **-Natsu~** **u, por favor ven y dame duro, ¡penétrame Natshu** **u!-** , suplicaba una muy deseosa y excitada Hisui mientras que sacaba la lengua y sacudía su cintura seductoramente para después restregar su culo contra el pene de Natsu, logrando sentir levemente su dureza y tamaño.

El pelirosa con lentitud acomodo su miembro y delicadamente penetro a la peliverde quitándole así su preciada y pura virginidad, **-¡Giiii!-** , fue el chillido de dolor de la peliverde al sentir el miembro de Natsu a través su himen, el dolor que la princesa sentía al principio se volvió placer a medida que sentía como Natsu le revolvía su vagina por dentro.

 **-¡OHH~** **, no te detengas Natshu~, dame MAS!-** , exclamaba una muy deseosa y sexy Hisui mientras que su mirada reflejaba lujuria cada vez más, al poco tiempo de comenzar con el vaivén de las embestidas del pelirosa, Hisui empezó a acostumbrarse y movía sus caderas para aumentar la penetración y por consiguiente el placer.

 **-¡Te voy a llenar Hisui!-** , gruñía Natsu con fuerza para después atraer la cintura de Hisui hacia sí mismo y así disparar su caliente semilla dentro del vientre de Hisui, causando que la chica arqueara su espalda mientras que gemía un fuerte y sonoro, **-¡OOoo** **h!-** , que se podría escuchar por todo el piso del consejo sino fuera porque Natsu aisló el sonido de la habitación.

Natsu se recuperó inmediatamente para volver a la acción sin siquiera salir de la intimidad de Hisui, la peliverde por su parte estaba recostada del escritorio y pegaba su mejilla a la mesa mientras que respiraba con pesadez y sentía como el miembro de Natsu solo aumentaba su tamaño a pesar de haberse venido.

 **-Ahora tomare estas bellezas-** , dijo Natsu burlonamente mientras que sonreía levemente, luego el pelirosa tomó con fuerza los dos jugosos y provocativos pechos de la peliverde, al hacerlo la penetro aún más rápido y con más fuerza que antes.

 **-¡GYA~** **A, N-Natsu espera!-** , decía Hisui con un poco de dolor mientras le insistía al pelirosa que parara, ella no se recompuso del anterior Round pero aun así a pesar de sus palabras siguió moviendo sus cinturas hábilmente para más disfrute de su amado, Natsu al ver la lujuria y la perversión de la peliverde se detuvo en seco, lo cual causo que en Hisui un gemido insatisfecho ante la falta de penetración en su vagina.

 **-Hmph, ¡quiero ma~~** **as!-** , suplicaba Hisui con deseo y lujuria en su voz demostrando que seguía ansiosa por el miembro de Natsu, por lo que empezó a mover sus caderas de manera más agresiva mientras ella se impulsaba del escritorio para tratar de compensar la falta de movimiento de Natsu.

 **-Ahora si nos entendemos-** , dijo Natsu complacido por la escena mientras que sonreía de forma sádica, Natsu dejo de molestarla y de nuevo empezó a penetrarla pero esta vez con toda la fuerza posible sin tener que partirla a la mitad.

 **-¡Gracias Oo** **H~, dame más A** **~a** **hh, lléname con tu semen y déjame embarazada!-** , suplicaba Hisui entre gemidos descontrolados mientras que se seguía impulsando de la mesa para sentir aún más el erecto miembro de Natsu, la peliverde estaba extasiada mientras que deseaba tener todo el semen de su amado.

 **-¡HISUI!/¡NATSHU~~** **U!-** , fue el grito de la pareja mientras que se venían al mismo tiempo, Natsu disparó una gran cantidad de su caliente y espeso semen en la princesa peliverde y se retiró de la intimidad con lentitud, la princesa se acostó en el escritorio para descansar de semejante acto tan placentero.

Hisui podía sentir perfectamente como fluía la semilla de su amado dentro de su vientre, sabía que allí en un futuro se formaría su heredero y el del pelirosa, aquel que sería su hijo y la prueba física del amor entre ambos.

 _ ***Fin del Lemom***_

 **-Te amo Hisui, y no hay nada en el universo que cambie eso-** , decía el pelirosa con cariño mientras que se sentaba en el borde de su escritorio, en el cual estaba acostada Hisui para descansar.

 **-No importa si el mundo entero se entera de lo nuestro, solo importa el hecho de que nos amamos-** , continuaba Natsu con una mirada cálida y amoroso mientras que en su rostro se observaba una leve sonrisa, luego movió lentamente su mano para que tocara la mejilla de la peliverde, la cual tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y unas leve lágrimas de alegría debido a las palabras del pelirosa.

 **-Te protegeré con todo mi poder por toda la eternidad-** , decía Natsu con amor mientras le sobaba la mejilla a Hisui para luego acercarse a su rostro y darle un beso cálido y gentil en la frente.

 **-Yo también te amo estúpido-** , respondía la peliverde con un tono juguetón y con sus mejillas ruborizadas mientras que agarrada las mejillas de Natsu con suavidad para verle directamente a los ojos con cariño.

 **-De verdad que tu personalidad cambia cuando hicimos el amor, parecías un demonio pervertido jaja-** , decía Hisui en modo cómico y seguido de algunas risas mientras que se levantaba del escritorio para después sentarse al lado de Natsu, esa era su forma de relajar el ambiente y volverlo algo más parecido a ellos.

 **-Tu tampoco te libras, me suplicabas que te llenara y te diera más-** , decía Natsu burlonamente para después poner una mano en su boca para evitar soltar varias risas, causando que ella se avergonzara monstruosamente y le pegara en el abdomen por su comentario, lógicamente no logro nada y luego ambos comenzaron a reír alegremente.

Luego de que las risas pararan lentamente, ambos se veían profundamente a los ojos para después besarse profundamente transmitiéndose confianza, amor, seguridad y amabilidad a través de sus labios.

Después Hisui y Natsu notaron como el antebrazo derecho de la princesa brillaba intensamente, para luego mostrar la marca de pareja de Hisui, esta tenía el pentagrama con pequeñas esmeraldas alrededor de cada punta, y algunas de las esmeraldas estaban grabadas en la piel del dragón que rodeaba al pentagrama.

Hisui al ver la marca de pareja se alegró muchísimo debido al hecho de que ahora era completamente definitivo que se quedaría junto a Natsu por toda la eternidad, para ella era muy gratificante el ver que la vergüenza que paso valió la pena… aunque ella en realidad disfruto del acto sexual con el pelirosa y lo repetiría con él en un futuro.

 **-Entonces como haremos ahora?, cuando revelamos nuestra relación y nos casamos?-** , preguntaba Hisui emocionada e impaciente ante el inevitable compromiso que tendría con su amado pelirosa, ya en su mente estaba maquinado varios arreglos para la boda y etcétera, aunque no es como si no haya soñado con eso antes.

 **-Supongo que dentro de dos meses, es que me casare con las espíritus primero debido a que la boda se planeó hace tiempo, por lo tanto ya casi esta lista-** , respondía el pelirosa con serenidad mientras que colocaba una mano en su mentón, luego volteo a ver a Hisui con una sonrisa un poco avergonzada debido a que sabía que ella quería casarse lo antes posible.

 **-Que le hare, pero recuerda que la fecha no cambiara por lo que la siguiente soy yo-** , decía Hisui con cierta emoción en sus palabras, después de todo la boda sería un día antes de su cumpleaños número diesi nueve, por lo que su pelirosa tendría que darle una "Gran" sorpresa.

Luego Hisui empezó a babear con una mirada pervertida mientras fantaseaba con lo que haría con el pelirosa una vez estén casados, Natsu ignoro esto y arreglo con magia la ropa de Hisui.

Después Natsu y Hisui fueron consumidos por llamas doradas en la oficina de Natsu y luego aparecieron en el castillo de los Fiore para luego despedirse con unas pequeñas y melosas muestras de cariño.

* * *

 _ ***En Fire Havens***_

Después de dejar a Hisui en su castillo, Natsu se fue a Fire Havens después de su largo día con varios acontecimientos juntos, como de costumbre se tele transportó y llego a su gremio con inmediatez.

Una vez allí vio que todos estaban alegres y animados mientras hablaban alegremente entre sí o peleaban en el caso de algunos y algunas, cuando se percataron de la presencia de su maestro pelirosa ellos lo saludaron enérgicos con un "¡Bienvenido Maestro!" para después continuar en lo suyo.

Natsu devolvió el saludo con una gran sonrisa mientras alzaba la mano para luego dirigirse a cenar a la barra, por mucho que fuera un dios no quería dejar de lado cosas como la fatiga o el hambre, debido a que lo hacía más humano a pesar de poder existir sin esos atributos.

 **-Hola Brandish-chan, me puedes dar algo que cenar?-** , preguntaba Natsu con una expresión un tanto agobiada y adolorida mientras que forzaba una sonrisa y se sentaba cansado en el banco lujoso que abundaban en la barra.

 **-C-Claro Zecnus-sama, ya vengo con su comida-** , respondía Brandish con confusión por el preocupante estado en el que parecía encontrarse Natsu, luego se volteó para ir hacia la cocina.

Al volver luego de unos minutos notó como el pelirosa que seguía en su banco, apretaba su cabeza con sus manos mientras tenía la mirada gacha y soltaba algunas lágrimas que caían en la barra.

Natsu estaba recibiendo las emociones negativas de los seres vivos de todas las realidades, algo como lo que paso en Fairy Tail cuando revelaba su identidad pero ahora aunque no se notara estaba sufriendo muchísimo más aún.

Brandish al ver a Natsu en ese preocupante estado dejo la comida del pelirosa a un lado y rápidamente fue a abrazarlo gentilmente, esto tomo desprevenido a Natsu pero aun así él se comenzó a calmar al sentir afecto a través del abrazo.

 **-No tiene que soportar esas cosas solo Zecnus-sama, ahora nos tiene a todos nosotros que sabemos de su condición-** , decía Brandish con calidez y amabilidad mientras que juntaba más al pelirosa a su pecho protector, el afecto que transmitía la peliverde amortiguo un poco el dolor del pelirosa por lo que este se sentía ligeramente mejor.

 **-¡Ahora me tiene a mí y siempre lo apoyare!-** , decía Brandish con determinación y firmeza mientras que seguía abrazando a Natsu, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, soltó suavemente al pelirosa para tratar de actuar como si no pasó nada, pero los nervios y el rubor que tenía decían todo lo contrario.

 **-Te lo agradezco mucho Brandish-** , agradeció el pelirosa con una sonrisa alegre y con unas leves lágrimas en los ojos mientras que le tomaba de las manos a la peliverde, la cual salió de sus nervios para prestarle atención a Natsu.

 **-De verdad que necesitaba un abrazo-** , decía Natsu con mejor ánimo y una gran sonrisa mientras que se limpiaba las lágrimas serenamente, luego miro de manera intensa a Brandish mientras que seguía tomándole de las manos.

 **-Tienes razón sobre que no estoy solo, los tengo a ustedes y te tengo a ti-** , dijo el maestro de Fire Havens mientras que con su mirada cautivante observaba con sus ojos verdes a Brandish, la cual se avergonzó y se alegró ante las palabras del pelirosa, quizás era hora de hacer un movimiento con él?.

 **-Ustedes definitivamente son los mejores, me hacen muy feliz, pero quiero que vivas feliz tu vida Brandish, no quiero que te fuerces a estar conmigo para que tengas que preocuparte por mí-** , continuaba Natsu tratando de sonreír lo mejor que podía mientras que sentía un fuerte dolor en el corazón mientras hablaba, quería la felicidad de Brandish aun si no estaba a su lado, sabía que lo mejor para ella es que fuera libre y no tuviera que preocuparse diariamente por él.

 **-¡No diga idioteces!-** , exclamo Brandish con enojo y con fuerza mientras que tomaba con ambas manos las mejillas de Natsu, causando que este se sorprendiera, debido al ruido del ambiente del gremio nadie noto el grito de la peliverde.

 **-No me fuerzo si después de todo usted es el único hombre que amo-,** decía Brandish con cariño y una mirada amable en un ataque de valentía, pero luego se arrepintió de haber hablado de más cuando noto en el pelirosa un sonrojo algo notorio.

 **-Y-Yo también te amo Brandish-** , decía Natsu con nerviosismo y su sonrojo para luego reunir valor para darle un beso en los labios a Brandish, para suerte de ellos, todo el gremio no se percató de la acción del pelirosa debido a que estaban en sus propios asuntos.

Una sorprendida Brandish sintió como a través de sus labios sentía la felicidad, amor, confianza, seguridad, amabilidad y honestidad que le transmitía Natsu, al separarse del beso pudo ver que el pelirosa le sonreía radiantemente mientras que aún conservaba ese sonrojo.

 **-S-Sera mejor que c-coma de una vez!-** , dijo Brandish en voz alta y con muchos nervios y felicidad llenándola por dentro, luego sentó a Natsu en su banco bruscamente para luego ponerle su comida en frente, luego sin decir más nada se fue de la barra con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas.

Natsu por su parte seguía sonrojado mientras que estaba sorprendido por la reacción de la peliverde, estaba a punto de ir a por ella hasta que un gran "GRRUURRR" sonó de su estómago, al final decidió hablar con ella en otro momento después de que llenara su estómago con la deliciosa comida de Brandish.

Ella por su parte se fue a un rincón muy alejado de la sala mientras observaba a Natsu, ella tenía un leve rubor mientras veía feliz como su amado pelirosa comía su comida, ahora estaba más que segura de que quería sentir esas sensaciones de alegría y amor por mucho tiempo, y si podía sentirlas al lado del hombre que ama entonces estaba decidida a pasar el resto de su vida con el pelirosa en Fire Havens.

* * *

 _ ***En la superficie del gremio en la noche***_

Al terminar el día la mayoría de los miembros se dirigieron a sus cuartos para descansar mientras que el grupo de limpieza que en ese momento eran God Serena, Ultear, Sting, Flare y Mard Geer se encargaban de recoger todo el desorden hecho.

Natsu por su parte se dirigió a la superficie del gremio para ver las abundantes estrellas del firmamento, estaba a punto de recostarse en el suelo hasta que logra sentir una presencia que lo estaba observando.

 **-No te veo desde hace mucho-** , dijo Natsu con tranquilidad mientras que se ubicaba con los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria dirigida al cielo nocturno, donde se encontraba un chico flotando.

El chico tiene un largo, lacio y alborotado cabello negro con mechones de color sangre que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, al final de su cabellera tenía una cola que juntaba su cabello así como Irene, sus ojos son de color rojo carmesí y tiene un iris de un negro tan oscuro como el abismo.

Es de tez pálida y sus rasgos faciales son afilados pero aun así muestran señales de poder ser expresivos y alegres, el chico es de contextura fornida y musculosa al igual que Natsu, el pelinegro con rojo mide 1 metro con 86 centímetros de altura.

Lleva una camisa formal de color rojo oscuro arremangada hasta los antebrazos, encima tiene un chaleco de color negro que se pega a su musculatura, también lleva una gabardina negra con capucha y ausente de mangas, dejando ver la camisa roja arremangada.

Tiene unos pantalones formales de color negro con una franja roja en el lateral izquierdo, lleva unas botas estilo militar de cuero negro con detalles rojos en los laterales y en las suelas, en su muñeca derecha tenía unas cadenas de color negro con rasguños y grietas que dejaban ver como adentro de dichas cadenas parecía provenir un color parecido al del magma ardiente, y en la muñeca izquierda solo tenía una muñequera negra de combate.

- **Me quitaste las palabras de la boca-** , dijo el chico desconocido con una leve sonrisa y una mirada serena mientras que parecía estar acostado de manera despreocupada sobre el aire.

 **-Debes de tener una buena razón para estar aquí no?-** , decía Natsu con un poco de intriga mientras que no cambiaba en lo absoluto su expresión seria y su posición dominante.

 **-Para nada, solo quería verte después de mucho tiempo, aunque no es como si te hubiera perdido de vista en algún momento-** , respondió el pelinegro con rojo mientras que se daba la vuelta acostado para mirar a Natsu con una sonrisa un poco juguetona, luego levemente fue descendiendo sin cambiar su posición.

 **-¿Qué quieres?, no tienes algo mejor que hacer?-** , preguntaba Natsu un poco fastidiado por la presencia del chico desconocido, luego se sentó tranquilamente en posición india mientras veía con el chico llegaba aun acostado al suelo.

 **-Vaya, que frio eres conmigo, que sería más importante que hablar contigo?-** , respondió el desconocido con una leve sonrisa y como haciéndose el ofendido o la victima mientras que con una mano se tapada los ojos como si estuviera agobiado aunque no era así.

 **-Si quieres algo de mí, dilo de una vez-** , dijo el pelirosa con impaciencia y un poco molesto debido a la actitud del chico desconocido, lo conoció desde hace "MUCHO" tiempo, y siempre era un dolor tratar con él.

 **-¡Se me olvidaba que el omnisciente Zecnus no puede saber nada sobre mí!, que tonto por mi parte-** , decía el chico pelinegro con rojo como si descubriera algo asombroso mientras que rápidamente se ubicaba en posición india al igual que Natsu pero flotando en el aire.

 **-Tsch, de verdad que siempre logras irritarme-** , murmullo Natsu con irritación mientras que mantenía una mirada afilada y seria fijada en el desconocido, el cual solo sonrió levemente ante esto.

 **-Como te tengo que llamar ahora?, Zecnus, END o Natsu?, no te llamare por alguno de tus estúpidos títulos-** , pregunto el desconocido con una sonrisa burlona y miraba las estrellas mientras que acerco su mano izquierda a un ojo y simulo aplastar las estrellas que adornaban el firmamento.

- **Solo llámame Natsu, entonces que quieres?-** , respondió el pelirosa con serenidad para después levantar el dedo índice de su mano derecha para después darle vueltas, como si estuviera regresando en el tiempo algo con su magia.

 **-Directo al punto eh?, está bien-** , dijo el chico con un poco de decepción ante el aburrimiento que tenía encima, luego miro al pelirosa con despreocupación mientras que se rascaba la cabeza con su mano izquierda.

 **-Creo que ya te has dado cuenta de que algo no va bien no?-** , pregunto el chico con despreocupación y se rascaba la cabeza mientras que parecía observar al pelirosa serenamente.

 **-Por supuesto que sí, pero exactamente qué?-** , respondió el pelirosa con tranquilidad mientras que cruzaba ambos brazos y veía con más calma al desconocido.

 **-Te lo diría pero eso arruinaría la diversión, solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras consiente de eso-** , respondió el pelinegro con negro con una sonrisa satisfecha y sospechosa mientras que juagaba con las cadenas que tenía en su muñeca derecha, luego empezó a flotar en dirección hacia el cielo.

- **Espera!, si sabes algo dímelo-** , exclamo Natsu queriendo saber que es lo que ignoraba, tenía 100% de certeza de que el chico pelinegro lo sabía a la perfección.

 **-Tú eres el todopoderoso Zecnus, tú lo sabes todo, estas en todas partes y demás, lo único que te diré es que debido a que despertaste se han empezado a mover varios engranajes-** , dijo el chico con una leve sonrisa serena en su rostro mientras que se elevaba en el aire con una mirada despreocupada dirigida al pelirosa.

- **Sé eso, pero solo puedo ver los acontecimientos, no el origen-** , decía el pelirosa un poco molesto y frustrado, si quería podía estar en cualquier lugar y podía saberlo todo, pero habían varias zonas en Earth Land en las que pasaban cosas atroces desde antes de que recuperara sus memorias, y cuando trataba de ver el origen de dichas cosas no podía dar con nada, era como si una cinta de cine tuviera una mancha negra a mitad de la película.

De esto se dio cuenta desde que fue el mundo celestial y se enamoró a las espíritus, siempre tuvo la duda de qué es lo que le estaba pasando, podía sentir lo que pasaba en las distintas realidades como siempre, pero aun así no llegaba a ver el origen de algunas atrocidades en dichas líneas de tiempo.

De manera más resumida es que puede ver a un reino caer ante una catástrofe de infinitas formas diferentes en cada realidad posible, pero aun así no podía ver el origen de dicha catástrofe o que la produjo, esto simplemente no tenía sentido para Natsu.

- **Eso lo sabrás a su tiempo, por ahora solo has lo que te plazca-** , decía el desconocido con una leve sonrisa mientras que chasqueaba sus dedos para después desaparecer de manera inmediata, como si el universo se lo hubiera comido.

Natsu miro el cielo fastidiado para presenciar que las estrellas que adornaban el firmamento estaban desapareciendo rápidamente, era como si explotaran y su luz simplemente no llegara a la tierra, había varias que directamente se movían rápidamente como estrellas fugaces.

El pelirosa fastidiado volvió a girar su dedo índice indicando que estaba utilizando magia de tiempo para devolver las estrellas a la normalidad y causar que las estrellas que explotaron vuelvan a aparecer.

 **-Siempre haces cosas como estas-** , dijo Natsu con molestia mientras que se dirigía al interior de Fire Havens con las manos en los bolsillos, luego el pelirosa recordó cuando el desconocido estaba "aplastando" estrellas, la verdad es que efectivamente si lo estaba haciendo y Natsu utilizaba su magia de tiempo para volver a aparecerlas.

Luego el pelirosa llegó a su habitación para cambiarse y luego acostarse en su cama, se quedó mirando el techo unos segundo pensando en lo que había dicho el desconocido para después de unos minutos decidir dormir, fue un largo día y sería mejor prepararse para el siguiente.

 ** _*FIN DEL CAPITULO*_**

* * *

Y CORTEN!, espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo, por favor dejen un comentario de que les ha parecido y si quieren sigan la historia para que no se pierdan ninguna actualización.

Quiero aclarar que hay solo 8 continentes en Earth Land: Olimpo, Eden, Saravasti, Mjolnir, Yomi, Abidos, Alakitasia e Ihsgar.

Acercare a Brandish en su debido momento, pero en el siguiente capítulo toca la isla Tenrou y la aparición de Acnologia.

Espero que no olviden la importancia del desconocido que hablo con Natsu, no es por decir nada pero tendrá ciertas apariciones a lo largo de la historia y su identidad sera revelada muy pronto, solo diré que es uno de los dos entes que tambien vieron la transformación de Dimaria.

Bueno si mi memoria no me falla, ya no tengo nada mas que comentar por lo que me despido de todos y nos vemos la próxima, ¡SAYONARA!


	10. El Descanso de las Hadas

_**Co**_ _ **mo un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

¡Ohayo!, lamento mucho la tardanza pero las razones las explicare al final del capítulo, un saludo para **"jimsop098", "Veizser", "daniel2610994"** y **"Maclowd"** , agradezco mucho vuestras opiniones por lo que gracias, este ya es el DÉCIMO CAPÍTULO por lo que espero que les guste a todos. No quiero alargarme mucho por lo que... ¡GO!

 _ **1)*CAMBIO DE TIEMPO Y LUGAR*…FECHA EXACTA**_

 **2)-Diálogo del personaje-**

 _ **3)-dialogo*Acciones o detalles que ocurren mientras el personaje habla* dialogo-**_

 **4)*Pensamiento de alguien fuera del dialogo de un personaje***

 _5)"Texto de un carta o mención a alguna frase o título dicha, pero no fue narrada"_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno._

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 10: El Descanso de las Hadas**_

 _ ***2 días después Con Fairy Tail* 16 de Febrero**_

Los días pasaron en Fairy Tail después de volver a ver a Natsu. El gremio desde entonces aunque más tranquilo y callado seguía siendo el mismo de siempre en aspectos superficiales que no cualquiera notaría.

Ciertamente después de saber la identidad del pelirosa no se preocuparon por si alguien se enfrentaba a él con la intención de vencerlo, pero la mayoría de chicas del gremio seguían preocupadas por el pelirosa no exactamente por el peligro, sino más que nada por su situación amorosa con las espíritus y el presentimiento que tenían todas de que puede que no sean las únicas que tenga sus ojos en él.

Algunas solo se sentían solas y tristes ante la ausencia del alma del gremio que siempre estaba allí para alegrarles el día, varias querían que volviera para gritarle y reprenderlo para luego seguir compartiendo sonrisas con él, y otras sólo aparentaron desinterés mientras que ellas también lo querían de vuelta.

Estuvieron al tanto de la desintegración del gremio oscuro Grimiore Heart a manos del pelirosa hace unos pocos días, todos los cambios que hizo fueron para mejor y no mostraba intenciones de querer parar de desintegrar gremios oscuros y mejorar el continente.

Fairy Tail estaba aliviado de que siguiera siendo un hombre que lucha por el bien de manera extrema y desinteresada, pero aun así ese hueco que dejó su ida no podía ser llenado por nada, sobre todo para las chicas que estaban interesadas por el pelirosa a nivel amoroso.

Erza se sentía sola sin el pelirosa y aunque trataba de negarlo tenía sentimientos por él desde hace algún tiempo después de los acontecimientos ocurridos en la torre del cielo, aunque eso la mayoría ya lo sabía pero evitaba mencionar debido a la actitud terrorífica que siempre tenía Erza.

Lucy por su parte se sentía atraída por el pelirosa por su actitud amable desde el primer día que lo conoció. Esa atracción solo aumentó con el tiempo y en su opinión era lo más normal debido a que era la compañera de equipo que más pasaba tiempo Natsu.

Wendy se sentía triste ante la ausencia de Natsu, ella ciertamente estaba enamorada de él desde que el la ayudo contra oración seis y le ayudó a integrarse al gremio, pero la ausencia del pelirosa y las ganas de verlo de nuevo aumentaron su amor hacia él.

Juvia por su lado se sentía confusa, para alegría de varios en el gremio ella ya no amaba a Gray y tan solo lo veía como un amigo. La peliazul sentía como su corazón le dolía cuando pensaba en la sonrisa del pelirosa y en cómo este le hablaba con alegría cuando ella estaba sentada sola.

Levy se sentía deprimida cuando leía sola en la biblioteca los libros que Natsu le había regalado. Siempre que el pelirosa le daba un libro lo leían ambos juntos a pesar de que él lo haya leído ya, el pelirosa ocultaba muy bien su interés por la literatura debido a que pensaba que los demás se burlarían de él.

Kana ahogaba su tristeza con el alcohol en la barra debido a la impresión que recibió cuando escuchó sobre el compromiso de Natsu con las cinco hermosas espíritus. No sabía de qué otra forma afrontar un problema si no era con alcohol, pero ahora se medía más gracias a que Natsu se lo pidió.

Mirajane fingía su típica sonrisa mientras se sentía dolida por dentro al no ver a Natsu cada mañana entrando al gremio con una gran sonrisa. Descubrió que amaba al pelirosa hace no más de un par de meses cuando pensaba en el apoyo que este le brindó después de la supuesta muerte de Lissana.

Lissana en cambio solo trataba de disimular su tristeza mientras trataba de reemplazar a Natsu como el alma del gremio con una gran sonrisa emocionada aunque no fuera así. Esto lo hizo porque pensó que es lo que Natsu hubiera querido aunque muy en el fondo sabía que actuar así era algo que de alguna forma hacía que no desapareciera sus recuerdos de él.

La joven Kinana solo continúo con su día a día pero siempre con el pelirosa en sus pensamientos. Veía al pelirosa como un amigo nada más hasta que este mostró su nueva apariencia y actitud que la cautivaron por completo.

Los hombres por su parte se pusieron a entrenar arduamente, tenían la intención de ser aún más fuertes para recompensar el gran poder que perdió el gremio con la despedida del pelirosa. Gildarts, Laxus, Gray y Gajeel se vieron en la necesidad de ser lo suficientemente capaces para derrotar a un dios con tal de que volviera a Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _ ***En la isla Tenrou* 16 de Febrero**_

Así pasó el tiempo hasta el día en el que viajarían a la isla Tenrou, donde se llevarían a cabo los exámenes de clase S. Los que irían serían Makarov, Gildarts, Erza, Mirajane, Lissana, Elfman, Gray, Gajeel, Evergreen, Freed, Bislowck, Laxus, Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Happy, Charle, Panter Lily, Kana y Levy. Todos al final llegaron a la isla sin ningún problema y vieron sin interrupciones los infernales exámenes que llevaron a más de uno al límite.

Debido a la ausencia de Natsu el maestro Makarov decidido que por lo menos dos personas podrían ser clase S. Al final Gray y Gajeel lograron convertirse en magos clase S, lo cual les alegro y los emociono, aunque sea solo un poco estaban más cerca del rango de Natsu.

Ahora tendrían que hacerse más fuerte para llegar al rango que ningún mago había llegado excepto Natsu, el rango SSS. Y ellos aún tenían la esperanza de llegar al rango God en el que estaba Natsu.

Al terminar los exámenes todos los miembros del gremio se dirigieron a la costa de la isla para ser recibidos por una gran cantidad de soldados y guerreros runa del consejo mágico. El maestro Makarov se sorprende y se dirige a preguntar el porqué de la presencia de ellos en ese lugar.

 **-Disculpen… por qué se encuentran en esta isla?, después de todo esto es territorio de Fairy Tail-** , decía intrigado Makarov y con serenidad mientras que se acercaba al hombre con una armadura imponente y gigante de color negro. Este esté temblando para luego fijarse en el maestro de Fairy Tail.

 **-Verá… hemos venido aquí por petición de Natsu-sama, él quería que los escoltáramos a Magnolia-** , respondía el soldado de mayor rango al maestro con un poco de miedo en su voz. Luego observó como los integrantes de Fairy Tail quedaron boquiabiertos con su respuesta.

 **-¡¿NATSUUUU?!-** , gritaron los miembros del gremio completamente impactados al escuchar de nuevo de su amigo pelirosa. Cuál sería la razón de esa orden?.

 **-Estas diciendo que Natsu te ordeno que nos escoltaras, verdad?, por qué?-** , pregunto Makarov con su tono de voz perplejo que expresaba sorpresa ante la de escuchar de nuevo de su _"Hijo"_ , pero no de la forma que esperaba. Por qué le habrá ordenado a los caballeros escoltarlos?.

 **-No nos dio detalles, pero creo que nos deberíamos haber ido hace 2 horas, por lo que creo que algo malo va a pasar,** _ ***todos ponen cara de confusión***_ **es que Natsu-sama nos advirtió que si no estábamos afuera de la isla en ese lapso de tiempo sería muy tarde-** , decía el soldado con miedo mientras le temblaban las piernas. Si el primer mago santo y dios celestial de Ishgar les advertía sobre algo era porque era serio.

 **-Entonces qué demonios va a pas!-** , exclamaba Erza con intriga hasta ser interrumpida por sentir una inmensa cantidad de poder mágico que se acercaba desde el cielo. Esto causó que ella y todos los demás voltearan la vista hacia el cielo buscando el origen de tan abrumadora fuerza.

Todos los presentes en la isla temblaron ante la cantidad de poder cuando en lo lejos se veía una mancha negra con detalles azules. A medida que se fue acercando notaron que era un dragón, el cual pocos reconocieron como el Dragón del Apocalipsis Acnologia.

Cuándo Gildarts lo reconoció empezó a gritarles a todos que huyeran pero los demás estaban paralizados ante tanto poder mágico. Acnologia aterrizo violentamente contra la costa de la playa causando una gran fuerza de aire que expulsó a Fairy Tail unos metros para atrás mientras que los soldados en toda su cobardía bien justificada se subieron a sus botes para alejarse de la playa.

Al recuperar la compostura los miembros de Fairy Tail no se dejaron acobardar más por el intimidante poder y atacaron con todas sus fuerzas al Dragon Slayer del Apocalipsis, el cual era de color negro y detalles azules por todo su cuerpo escamado.

Después de pasado un tiempo de atacar sin descanso notaron como no le habían hecho ni el más mínimo rasguño al dragón, ni siquiera con el poder de todos en perfecta sincronía lograron hacer algo. Después él contraataco con unos leves golpes los cuales arrinconaron completamente a Fairy Tail hiriéndolos mucho. Era demasiado fuerte para ser vencido por ellos que tan solo eran humanos, ni siquiera los magos Dragon Slayers podían hacer algo contra él.

A pesar de haber perdido la mitad de su poder por la ausencia de alguien en su interior, el dragón seguía sometiendo con facilidad a los magos. Entonces Acnologia empezó a aburrirse de jugar y empezó a cargar contra el gremio con aún más fuerza, causando que todos fueran gravemente heridos nuevamente.

Poco a poco perdían las esperanzas y las fuerzas para luchar contra el imponente y aterrador dragón. No importa que tanto se esforzaran eran débiles en comparación a él, y más de uno se estaba dando cuenta de la cruel realidad, esa era que nadie podría salir de esa isla si estaba ese dragón contra ellos.

Los golpes siguieron y siguieron por mucho tiempo, más de uno esperaba de una vez el ataque final con tristeza y pena, pero Erza y el maestro les subían el ánimo con inspiradores discursos que los alzaba a todos de nuevo. Esto sólo irritó aún más al imponente ser que veía su resistencia muy patética e inútil.

Él los golpeó con una fuerza muy considerable que los dejo en las últimas, con dificultad algunos podían caminar, por lo que solo les quedaba una opción a todos, y esa era irse como la familia que son, se irían juntos y con una sonrisa en sus rostros pues sabían que si alguien se enteraba de lo que paso que posiblemente sería Natsu, le gustaría que al menos en su final ellos sonrieran.

Todos con la últimas de sus fuerzas caminaron para reunirse y formar un circulo tomándose de las manos los unos a los otros. Cada uno se veía con amistad y un poco de pena mientras que con las miradas se transmitían compañerismo y un agridulce aunque amable adiós.

El dragón se enojó por el hecho de que lo estaban ignorando, por lo que voló con sus alas unos 5 metros sobre el suelo para dirigir su gran hocico hacia el circulo de magos. Luego de su boca se apreciaba un pequeño rayo que aumentó su tamaño dirigiéndose hacia Fairy Tail.

Ellos esperaban el rayo con los ojos cerrados y con unas sonrisas hasta que antes de que el ataque llegara apareciera una gran esfera transparente de color dorado amarillento, la cual los protege sin problemas del gran ataque que causó que la isla temblara y las aguas se alborotasen muchísimo.

Todos al abrir los ojos estaban sorprendidos con el hecho de seguir vivos hasta que notaron que una gran esfera los protegía del dragón, el cual volvía a atacar con fuerza pero no podía hacerle ni el más mínimo rasguño al escudo. Luego pudieron notar que a lo lejos en el cielo se acercaba una base voladora increíblemente inmensa de forma cuadrada que volaba a una gran altura.

Observaron como la nave se acercaba para después apreciar varias siluetas en el borde que eran iluminadas desde atrás por el sol. De la superficie de la nave saltaron 5 figuras que a grandes velocidades descendieron hacia la isla, tres de esas figuras empezaron a atacar a Acnologia con velocidad, comenzando un enfrentamiento entre ellos y el atemorizante dragón.

God Serena con rapidez llegó a la espalda de Acnologia para mandarle un gran rugido de fuego con tonalidades amarillas y rojas mientras que expulsaba unos rayos. Este ataque hizo un notable efecto en el Dragon Slayer que se quejó por el dolor.

Acnologia con rapidez dirigió una de sus garras hacia Minerva, la cual lo esquivo en el aire para después invocar varios pilares de cristal que impactaron contra el torso del gran dragón azul. Acnologia destruyó varios pilares pero algunos lograron impactarle causándole un visible daño.

Luego Irene que se encontraba volando por encima comenzó a descender con una gran patada dirigida hacia el imponente dragón negro. Acnologia noto esto y le dio un coletazo a Irene mandándola a varios metros de distancia.

Ella con un poco de dolor se volvió a acercar pero con más fuerza mientras que se rodeaba por una fuerte presión mágica. Acnologia la volvió a atacar pero Irene lo esquivo para después impactarle una patada al hocico del gran dragón.

Él fue empujado unos metros hacia atrás para luego recibir un ataque conjunto de God Serena y Minerva, los cuales le recibieron con sus puños imbuidos por algunas de sus magias.

El golpe causó que el dragón diera un fuerte rugido de dolor, para después comenzar a moverse más rápido y golpear a los tres magos mandándolos para el suelo. Luego de unos segundos se volvieron a parar adoloridos para después en conjunto atacar al dragón desde distintos ángulos, cosa que Acnologia evitaría defendiéndose y atacando como podía.

Fairy Tail estaba sorprendido ante lo exorbitante fuerza de los tres magos, si todo Fairy Tail no le hizo un rasguño cómo es posible que tres magos le hagan tanto daño con tan solo unos minutos de combate?.

Acnologia trataba de defenderse lanzando varios rugidos de destrucción que por poco lograban dar a los magos. Fairy Tail logró identificar a una de las personas que luchaban contra el atemorizante dragón, era la aprendiz de Natsu Minerva Dragneel. Ellos se sorprendieron muchísimo ante la presencia de ella en ese lugar y el exorbitante poder que ella estaba demostrando.

Los otros dos magos eran desconocidos para ellos, pero seguramente eran amigos de Minerva porque de otra forma por qué lucharían contra ese imponente dragón?. De cualquiera manera estaban haciendo milagros para dañar al poderoso ser, atacaban de manera sincronizada por los laterales, en ocasiones eran golpeados pero siempre se levantaban para volver al ataque.

Sus hechizos eran impresionantes, llamaradas de fuego con rayos rodeándolas, pilares de cristal junto con varios golpes de aire y agua que cortaban superficialmente a Acnologia. Por muy pequeños que fueran en comparación a Acnologia, sus golpes les hacía un daño que ni todo Fairy Tail junto pudo causar.

Luego mientras la batalla proseguía el gremio observo como se acercaban dos figuras muy juntas a la esfera que seguía activa. Cuando se percataron de la identidad de la figura más alta empezaron a reaccionar de distintas maneras.

Las chicas se alegraban muchísimo ante la presencia de Natsu en ese lugar mientras que los chicos miraban a su amigo con envidia debido a que estaba abrazado con una chica pelinegra con kimono celeste con verde y tenía un cuerpo de infarto.

Natsu por su parte llevaba una camisa blanca un poco desabotonada mientras que tenía un pantalón negro algo holgado, tenía unas sandalias de color rojo mientras que en su brazo derecho seguía teniendo su bufanda. Su cabello estaba recogido hacia atrás dejando algunos mechones al frente y su espada estaba envainada y segura en un lateral de su pantalón.

Varias chicas se quedaron algo embobadas ante la apariencia del pelirosa, con la única ropa que lo habían visto era con la que se fue de Fairy Tail y con la que les reveló su identidad las cuales eran las mismas. Ahora que veían esa nueva apariencia se sonrojaron un poco mientras que miraban detalladamente al pelirosa.

 **-N-N-Natsu-san!, qué hace aquí?-** , preguntaba lluvia con alegría, sorpresa e intriga mientras se acercaba a las paredes de la esfera para hablar con el pelirosa. Cuando tocó la superficie de la esfera se mareo un poco, por lo que quitó su mano de inmediato sorprendida y confusa.

 **-Hola juvia, hola chicos, que bueno volver a verlos!** -, saludaba Natsu con una sonrisa serena pero alegre mientras que le levantaba una mano a sus amigos en señal de saludo. Luego tanto él como Sayla terminaron frente a la esfera viendo a todos los magos de Fairy Tail sorprendidos.

 **-Estoy aquí para despedirlos a ustedes-** , dijo Natsu con normalidad y sencillez, lo cual sorprendió a todo Fairy Tail y causo que Sayla riera en voz baja ante la actitud de su amado. Makarov y Gildarts al ver lo hermosa que se veía Sayla riendo comenzaron a aumentar sus niveles de envidia a niveles titánicos mientras veían con furia a Natsu.

 **-No sea cortante END-sama, usted sabe que tiene que dejarle las cosas claras a ellos antes de que duerman-** , decía Sayla con cierto aire de serenidad y una leve sonrisa, luego se acercó a la mejilla del pelirosa para robarle un tierno beso. Esto causo distintas reacciones por parte de las chicas de Fairy Tail, básicamente unas querían darle el beso a Natsu, otras querían estar afuera para matarla y otra solo se sentía confusa ante el dolor en su corazón al ver la escena.

 **-Tienes razón Sayla, mi error** -, respondió el pelirosa con un poco de pena mientras que se frotaba la nuca con una leve sonrisa en su cara. Luego miró con atención como todos los veían de maneras extrañas, liberaban una cierta aura de celos que él no entendía en lo absoluto. Eso eran celos dirigidos hacia Natsu y también a Sayla, la cual si pudo notar esto y se regocijaba por dentro.

 **-Explícate Natsu-** , pedía Erza con cierta molestia mientras veía atentamente a Sayla, la cual noto la mirada solo para ver a Erza de reojo mientras sonreía de forma victoriosa.

 **-Verán… el dragón que ven atrás de mi es Acnologia, el Dragon Slayer que asesinó a la mayoría de dragones hace 400 años y el que asesinó a mis padres humanos-** , comentó Natsu con serenidad mientras que con su pulgar señalaba a Acnologia tras de sí. Los magos se sorprendieron y apenaron para luego observar que Acnologia estaba en un combate de rugidos contra Irene, God Serena y Minerva, los cuales juntaron sus rugidos logrando dañar al gran dragón.

 **-Si es un Dragon Slayer por qué es un dragón?-** , preguntaba Levy con intriga mientras que veía atentamente al pelirosa, estaba tan interesada por la respuesta que dejó de lado su ira hacia Sayla.

 **-Es un dragón debido a algunas circunstancias que en cierta parte son mi culpa, es conocido como el dragón del apocalipsis debido a la gran cantidad de poder que tiene y las muertes que causa sin razón por donde sea que él pase-** , explicaba el pelirosa con cierta pena mientras que veía el cielo. Todos solo escuchaban mientras miraban cómo el poderoso dragón estaba algo herido por los ataques recibidos.

 **-Ahora que desperté quería librarme de él, por lo que lo localice y note que venía a esta isla, envié al consejo mágico por ustedes para que se libraran de luchar contra él en lo que yo llegaba-** , dijo Natsu con cierta tranquilidad mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Todo el gremio agradeció internamente lo considerado que era el pelirosa con ellos, aunque ya no era parte del gremio seguía preocupándose por ellos, si no hubiera llegado todos ellos hubieran muerto.

 **-Y ahora aquí estoy para despedirlos-** , decía Natsu con normalidad para volver a sonreír con alegría. Luego fue pellizcado por Sayla con un poco de fuerza, el pelirosa no había explicado el por qué dijo que dormirían, por lo que probablemente ellos estuvieran insatisfechos.

 **-Responda bien todas sus preguntas END-sama-** , decía Sayla con una cierta sonrisa atemorizante aunque en el interior se sentía feliz ante la confianza que ahora tenía con su señor, al cual ha amado desde hace 400 años.

 **-¿Quién es ella?-** , exclamaban todas las chicas que estaban atraídas por el pelirosa con unas miradas atemorizantes hasta para el propio dios creador. Natsu se tensó un poco para luego tragar con miedo, hace siglos que no sentía miedo siendo el dios creador. Luego recordó como un pelinegro con rojo le sonreía sádicamente, esto causó que sintiera un escalofrió que intrigó a más de uno.

 **-Bueno… ella es Sayla, ella es un demonio Etherias creado por Zeref y es mi p-prometida-** , decía Natsu con felicidad en su tono mientras que con un brazo rodeaba los hombros de Sayla para atraerla hacia sí mismo. Sayla con una sonrisa se ruborizo un poco pero se sentía muy feliz por escuchar esas palabras de su pelirosa.

Todo Fairy Tail se quedó callado con ojos como platos y la quijada hasta el suelo mientras procesaban lo dicho por Natsu. Ahora el pelirosa tenía 6 prometidas si contaban a las espíritus celestiales, ***en tan solo unos días enamoró a otra o acaso tenían un pasado juntos?*** , era el pensamientos de varios de los presentes.

Muchas chicas se sintieron un poco dolidas al escuchar a Natsu, se sentía igual que cuando se enteraron de la relación de las espíritus con el pelirosa pero aun así no se deprimirían y lucharían por el amor de Natsu, después de todo ya sabían que el pelirosa podría tener varias parejas y que las amaría a todas por igual.

 **-¿Quiénes están peleando contra Acnologia?-** , pregunto Gildarts con intriga mientras que volvía a mirar a Acnologia, el cual estaba en medio de un gran desenlace de golpes con God Serena e Irene. Los tres magos estaban notablemente cansados pero aun así lograban atacar sin bajar la intensidad.

 **-Los que están peleando atrás son algunos miembros de mi gremio-** , respondía Natsu con emoción mientras que volteaba la vista hacia la intensa pelea. Todos al escuchar eso se les abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa al escuchar que Natsu tenía su propio gremio.

Como deberían reaccionar ante esta noticia… enojarse, alegrarse, no decir nada?, saber que después de que abandonó a su familia de Fairy Tail hizo su propio gremio era algo un poco irritante para todos ellos que se estaban esforzando para traerlo devuelta.

 **-Originalmente no quería hacer un gremio, pero después de que acogí a Minerva y Flare como mis alumnas pensé en que podría darles un hogar a más personas, así como el abuelo hizo conmigo-** , dijo el pelirosa con felicidad mientras recordaba un vistazo que hizo de su futuro, en esa visión logró ver como varios de los miembros de Fire Havens y él reían y festejaban como una familia.

Los magos de Fairy Tail desecharon su anterior pensamiento para comenzar a agradecer el haber conocido a tan amable amigo. Formó un gremio para darles un hogar a sus alumnas y a las personas que necesitaran de una familia. El maestro Makarov sollozo un poco de alegría al escuchar las palabras del pelirosa que quería como a un hijo.

 **-Una es Minerva a la que ya conocen, otro es Gody el cual es otro aprendiz mío…-** , dijo Natsu con serenidad y una leve sonrisa mientras señalaba respectivamente a los mencionados. Estos seguían atacando a Acnologia con dificultad para después separarse del dragón y activar sus castas del triunfo.

God Serena y Minerva activaron sus Dragon Force, Devil Force y God Force para después arremeter con más facilidad y potencia contra Acnologia. Irene por su parte comenzó a convertirse en un dragón para después atacar cuerpo a cuerpo a Acnologia.

Los magos de Fairy Tail estaban perplejos y atónitos ante tanto poder por parte de Minerva y el sujeto llamado "Gody", pero después su sorpresa pasó a ser terror cuando vieron a Irene en su forma dragón. El pelirosa noto esto y tan solo apunto hacia Irene con calma.

 **-Y esa dragona es Irene Belserion…mi prometida-** , comentó el pelirosa con una leve sonrisa mientras que volteaba la vista hacia sus amigos, los cuales al escuchar esto sintieron como varias neuronas explotaban ante la sorpresa. No exclamaron un "¡¿QUEE?!" debido a que debían acostumbrarse a recibir esas sorpresas por parte de Natsu.

Al escuchar de nuevo a Natsu decir que tenía otra prometida causaba que todos perdieran la razón al enterarse de que el pelirosa, el chico más inocente y puro que jamás hayan conocido tiene DOS prometidas nuevas en tan solo unos días desde la última vez que lo vieron. Lo único que faltaba es que dijera que tenía otras más.

 **-Bueno… ahora que lo digo también Ur y Hisui son mis prometidas-** , prosiguió Natsu con una leve sonrisa mientras tenía una mano en su mentón. Esto fue el colmo para casi todos, el único que no se sorprendió fue Gray que no escucho nada debido a que se estaba quitando las pocas prendas de ropa que tenia de la pelea contra Acnologia.

Todos los magos de Fairy Tail necesitaban ayuda, estaban tan sorprendidos que pensaban que todo era una maldita broma. No era posible que Natsu tuviera nueve prometidas y que dos de ellas fueran princesas, ahora él seria el rey del mundo celestial y rey de Fiore?.

Los hombres maldecían la suerte del pelirosa y las chicas liberaban un aire depresivo dirigido hacia sí mismas. Después de todo tenían al fantástico Natsu con ellas todo este tiempo y justo ahora es que se dan cuenta de las oportunidades que tuvieron para confesarle su amor, ahora si lo hacían parecería que solo lo amaran por su identidad de dios cuando en realidad no es así.

 **-¿Qué es esa nave?-** , preguntó Laxus con intriga mientras que tenía su vista fija en la gran base voladora que estaba quieta en el cielo, aun se podían ver muchas siluetas viendo la pelea de los tres magos contra Acnologia.

 **-La "nave" que ven en realidad es la base de mi gremio y arriba están todos mis discípulos y miembros viendo el enfrentamiento contra Acnologia-** , respondió Natsu con normalidad mientras que rodeaba con su brazo la cintura de Sayla, la cual se acerca con gusto para después pegar sus pechos al torso del pelirosa.

Todos se sorprendieron ante lo dicho por su amigo pelirosa, toda esa gigante estructura voladora era su gremio?, definitivamente que allí él y los miembros de su gremio podrían ser tan libres como quisieran, sin ataques enemigos, sin caballeros del consejo molestando y tampoco quejas de los ciudadanos de Magnolia con respecto a la destrucción, esa base sería un paraíso para todo Fairy Tail.

 **-Me alegra lo fuerte que se hicieron Gody y Minerva con esfuerzo durante los entrenamientos, Irene siempre ha sido fuerte aunque en ocasiones practica sola-** , decía Natsu con orgullo mientras que miraba a sus amigos y señalaba con su pulgar a los tres magos detrás de él. Los tres magos estaban arrinconando a Acnologia con cierta dificultad, cada uno atacaba por su lado pero aun así había veces donde se sincronizaban y atacaban en conjunto.

El gremio se sorprendió ante el maravilloso maestro que parecía ser Natsu, pero los más orgullosos eran Gildarts y Makarov, los cuales al ver a su _"hijo"_ hablando de esa forma sintieron que ese mocoso hiperactivo de hace años les estaba diciendo "¡Estoy bien!", aunque sabían que Natsu era mucho más sabio y viejo que ellos dos juntos.

 **-¿Cómo es eso de despedirnos?-** , pregunto Gray con curiosidad una vez se quitó todas sus prendas menos los calzoncillos. Se tardó más de lo usual debido a que estaba adolorido por el combate contra Acnologia, apenas y si tenía fuerzas para moverse… pero un momento!, sus energía cada vez disminuía más.

 **-Con respecto a por qué los despido a ustedes, es debido a este hechizo** -, respondió Natsu con calma mientras que tocaba la gran esfera amarilla con una mano. Todos miran la esfera desde adentro con más detenimiento tratando de encontrarle el sentido a lo dicho por su amigo.

 **-Este es un hechizo llamado Fairy Sphere, el cual se alimenta de los lazos de amistad y amor entre las personas donde se le conjura-** , decía el pelirosa con serenidad mientras que le daba unos leves golpes a la esfera causando que ésta brille intensamente.

 **-La invoque sobre ustedes debido a que iban a ser asesinados por Acnologia, además de que la primera maestra Mavis ya no está en esta isla por lo que no podría cuidarlos-** , continuo Natsu mientras que le sonreía exclusivamente a Sayla y le ponía su bufanda, esto causo que ella sonriera dulcemente mientras se sentía feliz al tener la amada bufanda de su amado.

Las chicas veían el gesto celosas y con mucha envidia mientras deseaban ser ellas la que tuviera la bufanda del pelirosa. Junto a todas estaba incluida Juvia, la cual estaba completamente decidida por su pensamiento, ella quería ser así de cercana al pelirosa que la tenía pensativa y confundida.

Makarov se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de la primera maestra de Fairy Tail, **-¡¿M-M-Mavis Vermilion?!-** , preguntaba Makarov con un alto tono de voz y completamente perplejo, esto confundió un poco al resto del gremio los cuales lo miraron extrañados.

 **-Sí, ella se encontraba en esta isla en forma de espíritu, por lo que la reviví después de llevarme el Fairy Heart de Fairy Tail, la lleve con su amado, les quite la magia a ambos, los reuní con sus hijos y ahora toda la familia está reinando en un país de Alakitasia-** , respondió Natsu como si fuera de lo más normal del mundo. Todos estaban sorprendidos ante lo dicho por el pelirosa, de verdad era cierto sobre que podía lograr todo.

 **-La razón del por qué les diré adiós es fácil…para ustedes será sólo un día pero para el resto del mundo será mucho más tiempo, ustedes dormirán durante varios años hasta que el Fairy Sphere los despierte-** , explicó el pelirosa con calma mientras que tenía una expresión medianamente seria. Los presentes se exaltaron y estaban por preguntar la razón detrás de ello, por qué debían ser víctimas de ello cuando apenas fueron salvados por el pelirosa.

 **-¿Por qué dormiremos Natsu-san?-** , pregunto Wendy con intriga y curiosidad mientras que se le notaba un poco asustada por el hecho de estar dormida varios años, quien no lo estaría si supiera que perdería tiempo importante de su vida?

 **-Esto se debe a que Fairy Sphere consume magia de las personas que protege, y debido a que ustedes son los protegidos absorbió su magia…siguen hablando conmigo es porque todavía no los vacío completamente, pronto caerán en un profundo sueño y despertaran después de que Fairy Sphere lo considere apropiado-** , respondió Natsu con una leve sonrisa tratando de calmar los nervios de sus compañeros. Esto explicaba el por qué Juvia al tocar la esfera se sintió extraña y el hecho de que Gray se sintiera más débil a medida que pasaba el tiempo en la esfera.

 **-E-Entonces por qué no la destruyes?!-** , preguntaba Gajeel con algo de molestia por el hecho de dormir por un tiempo indefinido. Todos voltearon a ver a Natsu con miradas que le daban la razón al pelinegro. Si era el ser más fuerte no tendría problemas en destruir un simple hechizo verdad?

 **-Aunque ciertamente podría destruir la esfera fácilmente, esto causaría que ustedes murieran debido al corte repentino de sus contenedores mágicos, podría intentar varias cosas para resucitarlos, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que algo salga mal-** , respondió el pelirosa con seriedad pero aun así con una mirada amable, la cual notaron todos sus amigos. No le importaba el hecho de que podía resucitarlos, lo importante era el mantenerlos con vida sin necesidad de utilizar sus poderes. Ellos comprendieron esto pero aun así les incomodaba la idea de no saber cuánto tiempo iban a dormir.

 **-No se preocupen más por eso, no envejecerán absolutamente nada como si solo fuera una simple siesta. Fairy Sphere sabe justamente cuando los va a despertar y solo busca la felicidad de las personas que se encuentran dentro-** , decía Natsu con emoción y una leve sonrisa mientras sobaba la superficie de la esfera. Justamente atrás suyo se observaba como Irene invoco un gigantesco meteorito que combinado con dos potentes rugidos de Minerva y God Serena causaron que Acnologia fuera gravemente herido.

El dragón estaba por levantarse de nuevo pero Irene con fuerza llego desde el aire para incrustar una garra en el "corazón" de Acnologia. El temible ser soltó un gran rugido de dolor que conmociono a todos los que veían la batalla. Por momentos parecía estar muerto hasta que se levantó rápidamente alejándose de Irene mientras que se observaba que el dragón en su herida no tenía un corazón.

Minerva y God Serena con furia comenzaron a atacar al dragón simultáneamente, varios rugidos impactaban contra la herida que causó Irene, por lo que se notaba que los ataques le hacían mucho daño. Ambos dirigieron sus más potentes ataques contra el torso de Acnologia pero Irene apareció por detrás con rapidez para decapitar al dragón con sus propias garras.

Sin cabeza era imposible que pudiera luchar…o eso esperaba Irene. Acnologia definitivamente estaba muerto y de sus heridas comenzaba a salir una cantidad exagerada de sangre negra con tonalidades rojas que empezó a moverse en dirección a Natsu. Minerva, God Serena e Irene no entendían el porqué de esto pero el pelirosa sabía perfectamente cómo manejarlo.

Los magos de Fairy Tail y Sayla veían con intriga y curiosidad el líquido negro que se acercaba a Natsu, el cual caminó unos metros adelante para recibirlo con serenidad. Eventualmente toda esa cantidad de sustancia entró en la espada de Natsu, así como cuando salvó a Minerva de las criaturas en el bosque.

Todos veían esto asombrados, la exagerada cantidad de sustancia parecía no acabar y aun así era todo absorbido por la hoja de la espada de Natsu, el cual la desenvaino para absorber más fácil el líquido. Luego de unos segundos más se acabó la sustancia y ahora si podían afirmar que el dragón Acnologia estaba muerto.

Ahora Minerva y God Serena veían con un poco de molestia y cansancio a Irene, la cual volvió a su forma humana para reír hermosamente mientras descendía al suelo junto a los otros aprendices. Fairy Tail quedó asombrado ante monstruoso ataque por parte de la hermosa mujer pelirroja, además del sorprendente y asombroso poder de los dos alumnos de Natsu.

 **-Me parece que ya es hora-** , dijo Natsu en voz baja mientras que caminaba en dirección al Fairy Sphere con una serenidad que intrigo a Fairy Tail. Todos se empezaron a sentir muy débiles y eso significaba que su energía estaba casi acabada. Sentían mareos y cómo poco a poco las fuerzas los abandonaban.

 **-¡Los esperare cuando despierten, dulce sueños amigos!-** , exclamaba Natsu con alegría mientras se despedía con una radiante sonrisa, si quería que se descansaran bien tenía que hacerlos sentir cómodos y esa era su manera de hacerlo. La sonrisa de Natsu causó que antes de que todos perdieran la consciencia sonrieran un poco ante la deslumbrante actitud del pelirosa.

Luego todos quedaron profundamente dormidos y tirados en la arena con rostros tranquilos y apacibles. Luego Natsu se retiró de la zona para ir en dirección a su gremio, le dio un profundo beso a Sayla el cual fue correspondido con amor para luego volar hacia Fire Havens. Minerva, God Serena e Irene hacían lo mismo con la diferencia de que Irene tenía una expresión un tanto pervertida en su rostro mientras trazaba una idea en su cabeza.

* * *

 _ ***En Fire Havens***_

Después de la derrota de Acnologia y la despedida de sus amigos, Natsu regreso a la base de Fire Havens junto con Irene, Sayla, God Serena y Minerva. Todos llegaron al gremio y Natsu los reunió a todos en la sala principal, a la cual todos acudieron de inmediato mientras que felicitaban el gran combate que dieron los tres magos que lucharon contra Acnologia.

 **-Bueno chicos, me alegra anunciarles que el Dragon Slayer Acnologia ha muerto a manos de… Irene!, por lo tanto ella todo el día de hoy será la maestra del gremio y podrá darme una única orden-** , decía Natsu con serenidad y una leve sonrisa mientras levitaba en medio del salón. Todos los miembros de Fire Havens estaban alrededor de él, Minerva, God Serena e Irene, los cuales estaban al lado de Natsu.

 **-Necesito felicitar a Minerva y a Gody, sin duda lucharon extremadamente bien, concéntrense en entrenar más para la siguiente vez demostrar cuánto han aprendido-** , dijo el pelirosa con una sonrisa orgullosa y una mirada alegre mientras que le dedicaba unos pulgares en alto a sus alumnos, los cuales asintieron con determinación y unas sonrisas.

 **-Pero bueno eso ya es pasado, ahora qué será lo que quiere hacer la maestra Irene?-** , preguntaba Natsu con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba expectante a Irene, la cual estaba justo al lado suyo con los ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa. Todo Fire Havens se tensó un poco esperando que la orden no fuera nada de qué preocuparse.

 **-Bueno… ¡mi primera orden será un festejo por mi victoria, no… por nuestra victoria sobre Acnologia!-** , exclamo Irene con ánimo y una hermosa sonrisa mientras se levantaba con entusiasmo un puño de forma enérgica e inspiradora. Lo cual causo que a todos en la sala se les fuera contagiado este entusiasmo.

Todo el gremio obedeció sin problemas y con un "¡SI MAESTRA!" comenzó un gran festejo durante toda la tarde, ataques de los chicos surcaban el aire mientras que la mayoría de chicas conversaban entre sí con alegría en varias mesas. Algunos bebían en la barra o simplemente se juntaban en grupos pequeños para hablar.

Mard Geer, Silver y Keyes hablaban con Ur, Deliora y Kyouka en algunas de las mesas del gremio. Jackal, Tempester, God Serena, Erick, Jellal, Sting y Rogue peleaban justo en medio de la sala como siempre, por suerte Natsu que bebía en la barra junto a Dimaria e Irene los detenía cuando se pasaban de la raya. Las demás chicas conversaban entre si mientras que Minerva y Meredy tenían entre sus brazos a Héctor y Frosch.

Natsu se dirigió a su Habitación después de festejar vívidamente con todos los miembros de Fire Havens. Había sido un día particularmente especial para él debido a varios factores.

Sabía que sus amigos de Fairy Tail dormirían durante mucho tiempo, por lo que se aseguraría de sorprenderlos con cosas maravillosas cuando despierten. Podría utilizar su Omnisciencia para saber cuándo despertarían pero sería mejor dejar eso para dentro de muchos años, por ahora su meta era viajar por todos los continentes con su gremio para proclamarse los mejores del mundo.

Luego de pronto se abrió lentamente la puerta de su cuarto alertándolo de que alguien iba a entrar. Observó cómo unas orejas de conejo de color roso se asomaban y después se reveló a Irene vestida de un traje de conejita sexy de color rojo. Llevaba unas mallas negras que cubrían sus piernas y el ajustado traje que resaltaba más su cuerpo y sus atributos y tenía puesto unas orejas de coneja del mismo color que el resto del traje.

 **-Hola Zecnus-kun-** , saludaba Irene con serenidad y una leve sonrisa mientras que entraba provocativamente a la habitación de Natsu, el cual se quedó embobado viendo el cuerpo de la pelirroja siendo adornado por tan provocativa vestimenta.

 **-Como sabrás tienes que obedecer una única orden mía-** , dijo Irene con un toque sensual mientras se subía a la cama del pelirosa. Natsu sintió un escalofrió mientras asentía con la cabeza, tenía el ligero presentimiento de que esa noche sería MUY enérgica, por lo que seguramente terminaría agotado.

 **-Entonces yo te ordeno que mañana nos lleves a Crocus para presentarnos ante el resto del mundo como el mejor gremio-** , ordenaba Irene con serenidad mientras que aún veía a Natsu sensualmente. La pelirroja tenía el particular deseo de que Fire Havens se hiciera destacar por sobre todos los demás gremios del mundo. Aunque bien sabía que el pelirosa lo haría tarde o temprano, ella prefería hacer lo más pronto posible.

 **-No te preocupes, iba a hacer eso de todos modos, pero haremos una parada por mi antiguo gremio debido a que tengo que atender un asunto allí-** , respondía Natsu con una leve sonrisa mientras sentía los senos de Irene recostarse sobre su pecho, esto solo causo que el pelirosa empezará a calentarse y a perder su concentración.

 **-Bueno… entonces comenzamos con la diversión?-** , pregunto Irene de forma provocativa y con una sonrisa pervertida mientras se movía continuamente para incitar al Natsu a comenzar la larga noche.

 **-Me parece bien-** , decía Natsu con mucha seguridad en su voz y con una sonrisa dominante mientras ubicaba sus manos en el trasero de Irene para luego apretarlo.

 **-Hmm-** , fue el gemido de Irene para luego sonreír sensualmente, **-Vamos con todo Zec-nus-kun-** , dijo Irene con deseo para luego besar a su amado con pasión, a lo cual el pelirosa correspondió con agresividad y pasión.

La noche sería particularmente larga para la pareja, la cual se pondría MUY salvaje durante su velada. Decir que sería intenso era quedarse corto, aunque Irene por muy milagroso que fuera podría seguir caminando al día siguiente, definitivamente esa noche ese traje de conejo iba a ser desgarrado y mancillado de formas inimaginables a causa de Natsu.

* * *

 _ ***Al día siguiente en Crocus* 17 de Febrero**_

Al día siguiente en las horas de la tarde en Crocus, se pudo visualizar desde toda la capital una plataforma inmensa que estaba sobrevolando al castillo real, dicha plataforma debido a su gran tamaño causaba una inmensa sombra que no sería ignorada por ningún habitante.

La plataforma estaba decorada de color negro con detalles rojos y dorados, el símbolo del gremio era un dragón con alas de ángel y cuernos de color blanco, era la base de Fire Havens sobrevolando Crocus siguiendo las órdenes de Irene el día anterior.

Desde abajo todos los ciudadanos y caballeros de Crocus notaron que de la base se proyectaba cuatro pantallas de color verde en cuatro distintas direcciones. Las pantallas eran gigantes y visibles desde cualquier lugar de Crocus, era una magia que nadie conocía por lo que se sorprendieron muchísimo y prestaron muchísima atención.

Muchísimas pantallas a lo largo del todo el continente aparecieron para sorpresa de todos, el poblados, ciudades, puertos, cantinas, mercados y tanto en gremios ilegales como legales. Los maestros de dichos gremios veían las pantallas asombrados y expectantes esperando saber a qué se debía tal suceso.

Hisui que se sorprendió ante esto salió a su cobertizo para ver con atención esas pantallas que procedían de la base de Fire Havens. Natsu le enseñó el símbolo del gremio por lo que la peliverde lo relaciono con su amado pelirosa, el cual definitivamente tenía planeado llamar la atención de una forma única, por lo que Hisui se quedó viendo con una leve sonrisa.

De las cuatro pantallas se vio a Natsu con ropas distintas a las utilizadas el día anterior. Tenía un pantalón negro con cadenas y detalles rojos, botas de color negro y pequeños detalles grises en las trenzas, tenía un camisa rojo oscuro que se apretaba con su fornido torso y como de costumbre llevaba su bufanda rodeando su brazo derecho. Tenía su cabello atado a una cola de caballo que le hacía parecer más maduro mientras que como siempre dejaba unos mechones de cabello adelante.

Se le notaba indicios de barba y se encontraba mirando a todo la capital desde las cuatro pantallas con una sonrisa confiada y atractiva. Él se encontraba en la vegetación de la superficie del gremio y desde las pantallas se apreciaba el cuerpo entero del pelirosa, esto causo que todas las chicas y mujeres jóvenes de Crocus babearan al ver el perfecto cuerpo del pelirosa y su atractiva cara que las cautivo.

 **-¡Atención todo Fiore, no…todo Ishgar, yo Natsu Dragneel Dios celestial de Ishgar, presidente del consejo mágico y primer mago santo…-** , exclamaba el pelirosa emoción y una gran sonrisa alegre mientras que señalaba a todos los espectadores que veían a las pantallas.

 **-¡Soy el maestro de este nuevo gremio llamado Fire Havens, el cual será el mejor gremio de TODO el mundo!-** , exclamó con seguridad y poder en su tono causando que todos los espectadores se sorprendieron ante tal declaración. Hisui solo empezó a reír al oír tal declaración que era propia de su Natsu.

 **-Nuestro gremio volara por los ocho continentes retando a todos los gremios de ellos y nos haremos con el título de mejor gremio de todo el mundo-** , dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa emocionada mientras que se cruzaba de brazos imponiendo respeto y poder, además de que sonrojo a varias por la buena vista de sus fuertes brazos.

 **-¡Por lo que tengan la seguridad de que cuando volvamos habremos superado a los otros 7 continentes… y el siguiente será este!-** , gritaba Natsu con alegría, emoción e ímpetu mientras que alzaba ambos brazos con determinación, lo cual causó que la población de Crocus alabara la actitud y la meta del pelirosa y su gremio.

Luego de oír las ovaciones, Natsu escupió una llamarada inmensa de fuegos de distintos colores en dirección al cielo, los cuales formaron en el aire la marca de Fire Havens, esto solo hizo que la población se sorprendiera ante tal espectáculo y ovacionó con más fuerza.

 **-Nos vemos Ishgar-** , decía Natsu con una sonrisa confiada para luego cortar la transmisión. Luego la plataforma empezó a volar en dirección a Magnolia, quienes vieron la transmisión del pelirosa como los gremios legales temieron por el gran enemigo que se les presentaría como un rival para ser el mejor gremio de Ishgar.

* * *

 _ ***En Magnolia varias minutos después***_

Luego de volar por casi una media hora, la base de Fire Havens había llegado a la ciudad de Magnolia. Una vez allí escucharon como su gente estaba animando y ovacionando al gremio debido a que ellos también vieron la trasmisión de Natsu.

Al llegar a Magnolia Natsu descendió a Fairy Tail, donde con serenidad entro al gremio donde estaban algunos miembros con un poco de preocupación por sus amigos en la isla Tenrou, los cuales no volvieron de la isla el día anterior.

Ellos también vieron la transmisión de Natsu lo cual causo que ellos se alegraran por el éxito del pelirosa y mejoraran un poco sus ánimos. Luego todos se percataron de que Natsu entro por la puerta del gremio sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

 **-N-Natsu, que estás haciendo aquí?-** , preguntaba Kinana con nervios e intriga mientras trataba de no perder la compostura para que no se le cayera una bandeja de comida.

Natsu con serenidad los reunió a todos y luego procedió a contarles a todos lo que sucedió en la isla y la razón del porque no verán a los demás por un largo tiempo.

Fairy Tail se sentía devastado por la ausencia de los demás miembros del gremio, si no hubiera sido por la aparición de Natsu seguramente no los podrían ver nunca más, fue una suerte que al menos podrían verlos en algunos años según Natsu.

 **-No tienen que preocuparse… ellos están dormidos y será solo un pequeño sueño para ellos y ya-** , dijo el pelirosa con una leve sonrisa tratando de alegrar a sus amigos, los cuales solo asintieron mientras que aún veían el suelo con tristeza.

 **-Pero aun así nosotros no los veremos en un buen tiempo, qué va a ser de Fairy Tail sin sus magos más fuertes?-** , preguntaba Wakaba algo deprimido mientras que fumaba un poco. El pelirosa se cansó de ese ambiente y tan solo chasqueo los dedos, causando que el humo del cigarro aumentara su tamaño en gran medida y tomará la forma de un atemorizante dragón que por momentos alertó a todos los magos.

 **-Entonces ustedes solo tienen que preocuparse por entrenar con todo su esfuerzo y seguir adelante para proteger el gremio… el abuelo no quisiera volver y encontrarse con el gremio en un estado deplorable y destruido-** , respondió el pelirosa con una sonrisa enérgica y con un tono inspirador mientras que hacía que el dragón persiguiera a Wakaba. Todos asintieron con el ánimo mejor para después reírse un poco del pobre Wakaba, el cual entendió bien lo que dijo el pelirosa y también comenzó a reír mientras huía.

 **-Tienes razón Natsu, no debemos dejar que se decepcionen cuando vuelvan-** , dijo Macao con una mirada agradecida mientras que le sonreía al pelirosa, el cual respondió igual para luego desaparecer al humo con forma de dragón.

 **-Así está mejor, ahora ustedes tendrán que tener un nuevo maestro, por lo que yo recomiendo a Macao para que sea el cuarto maestro de Fairy Tail-** , dijo Natsu con serenidad mientras que colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Macao, el cual se sorprendió por las repentinas palabras del pelirosa, el cual no se equivocaba pero aun así era muy repentino.

 **-P-Pero por qué tan rápido Natsu?-** , pregunto Macao con intriga y sorpresa. Natsu tan solo chasqueo los dedos causando que una pila de papeleo apareciera en los brazos de Macao sorprendiéndolo.

 **-Es mejor que sea de una vez debido a que quien se encarga de este papeleo soy yo, por lo que quiero completarlo para quitármelo de encima de una vez-** , respondió el pelirosa con fastidio y fatiga mientras que se rascaba la cabeza. Los magos de Fairy Tail sudaron ante este comentario que ciertamente era muy típico del pelirosa que ellos recuerdan.

 **-Está bien Natsu, aceptó ser el cuarto maestro de Fairy Tail y prometo mantener este gremio con mi alma-** , decía Macao con seguridad y felicidad mientras que le sonreía a todos los magos presentes, los cuales le sonrieron para luego dedicarle un pulgar en alto a quien sería su nuevo maestro.

 **-Me gustaría que aceptaran pedir ayuda si se encuentran en un aprieto, por lo que no duden en llamar si tienen problemas con un gremio oscuro-** , dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa serena mientras que le da una lacrima de comunicación a Romeo, el cual la recibe con una sonrisa feliz.

 **-Muchas gracias Natsuni-san-** , decía el joven Romeo con alegría y muy agradecido mientras que guardaba la lacrima en un bolsillo del bolso de su padre Macao, el cual asintió ante la propuesta del pelirosa. Evidentemente varios gremios ilegales aprovecharían la situación para atacar, por lo que es relajante saber que cuentan con la ayuda de un dios.

 **-Ahora sin nada más que decir debo partir-** , decía el pelirosa con calma y una leve sonrisa para luego darse la vuelta hacia la salida mientras tenía ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

 **-¡Espera Natsu, llévame contigo por favor!-** , exclamaba la joven Kinana con seguridad ocultando los nervios que tenía al decir eso frente a todos, la joven pelimorada tenía ganas de acompañar al atractivo pelirosa que la cautivo con su nueva apariencia y actitud, sabía que podría ser joven ahora pero en un futuro podría cautivar su corazón.

 **-¡Yo también Natsu!, no dejare que hagas lo que quieras a pesar de ser dios, q-quiero decir que alguien tiene que evitar que hagas alguna tontería, por favor?-** , decía Bisca Conell con algunos nervios por la petición hecha hacia el pelirosa, del cual también se quedó cautivada por su nueva forma de ser y apariencia, aunque su personalidad anterior le parecía encantadora también.

Ella es una chica de alta de cabello largo liso de color verde, tiene los ojos morados y tiene una vestimenta vaquera, un bikini oscuro revelador y sobre éste un chaleco rojo abierto. Viste una falda de color naranja, lleva un par de botas de vaquera con tacón alto y tiene una figura espectacular con unos pechos copa E

Los demás miembros de Fairy Tail no se reusaron ante estas dos peticiones de sus compañeras, ellos bien sabían de los sentimientos que tenían algunas chicas hacia el pelirosa por lo que las dejarían irse del gremio si es por amor.

 **-Está bien… Kinana y Bisca, pueden venir conmigo-** , decía Natsu con una leve sonrisa mientras que las miraba con amabilidad para luego chasquear los dedos, esto causo que las marcas de Fairy Tail que ellas tenían se reemplazaran por la marca de Fire Havens. Esto sorprendió a todo el gremio y a Kinana y Bisca, las cuales observaban su nueva marca con una sonrisa satisfecha y alegre.

 **-Bueno Fairy Tail, tienen que hacerse monstruosamente fuertes porque la próxima vez que nos veamos será por el título del gremio más fuerte de todo Ishgar-** , retaba Natsu de manera competitiva y desafiante mientras que le sonreía a sus amigos. Fairy Tail respondió de manera afirmativa con la misma mirada en señal de que se harían más fuerte para proteger el gremio.

Luego Natsu invoco las llamas doradas que lo consumieron a él, a Bisca y Kinana para luego desaparecer en unos instantes sin dejar rastro. Natsu con su visita dejó a un Fairy Tail que se esforzaría en ser más fuertes y conservar su título del gremio más fuerte de Ishgar que el maestro Makarov logró obtener con mucho esfuerzo.

Luego de desaparecer de Fairy Tail, Natsu, Bisca y Kinana aparecieron en la sala principal de Fire Havens donde estaban el resto de miembros haciendo sus propias actividades. Después Natsu llamó la atención de todos para presentar a Kinana y a Bisca con el resto de los magos que a partir de ahora serían sus amigos.

Las chicas y Deliora las pusieron al tanto de TODO lo que pasó, incluyendo las relaciones del pelirosa y su situación poligamica, pero eso no las deprimió dado que sabían que tenían ahora una oportunidad con el pelirosa.

Luego Kinana se fijó que en una mesa estaba Erik, quien antes era su dueño y mejor amigo dado que Kinana antes era una serpiente mágica que fue criada por Erik. Para desgracia de Erik ella no recordaba nada de eso y tan solo sentía un extraño deja vu cuando lo veía.

Erik con calma fue a hablar con Kinana para tratar de hacerse su amigo a pesar de que haya olvidado todo, no importaba que no recordara nada, esta era una oportunidad de iniciar de cero con su querida amiga.

El gremio festejo la bienvenida de sus nuevos miembros y a partir de ese día Kinana y Bisca ayudarían como meseras del gremio a pesar de que también podrían tomar misiones, pero sobretodo serían unas valiosas amigas para todos los magos del gremio.

* * *

 _ ***En la superficie de Fire Havens***_

Durante el festejo Natsu subió a la superficie del gremio abrazado de Ur, para luego acostarse a ver las estrellas. Normalmente hacía eso para apreciar la buena vista y esperando volver a encontrarse con el pelinegro con rojo que seguramente tenía mucha información que se le estaba escapando a Natsu.

Ur se contentaba con sólo mirar las hermosas estrellas mientras que estaba abrazada a su Natsu. El cual esta noche tenía una expresión un tanto apagada y deprimida como si estuviera recibiendo de nuevo las emociones negativas de todos.

 **-Ur…crees que es justo que yo sea feliz?-** , pregunto Natsu algo sereno mientras que volteaba a ver su pelinegra, la cual se sorprendió ante esta pregunta. Evidentemente la respuesta era un "si", entonces por qué preguntaba eso?.

 **-Después de todo creo que es injusto que yo sea feliz cuando hay una infinidad de personas sufriendo a causa de que no los estoy ayudando-** , explicaba el pelirosa con una mirada un poco triste mientras que volteaba nuevamente a ver las estrellas. Ur se sentía destruida al ver a su amado pelirosa de esa forma tan decaída, no podía permitir que pensara de esa forma pase lo que pase.

 **-¡No seas estúpido** _ ***Ur le pega a Natsu en la cabeza con fuerza***_ **, no creas que es injusta tu felicidad!-** , gritaba Ur con furia y molestia ante lo dicho por Natsu, a veces un golpe podría devolver a alguien a la realidad. El pelirosa a pesar de ser un dios fue afectado por el golpe. **(Dirían que es como los golpes que recibe Goku o Luffy, por muy fuertes que sean los golpes de sus amigos les duelen :v)**

 **-No importa quien seas, no es tu culpa que haya sufrimiento en todos los mundo si no de los seres que lo habitan, eres la persona más amable y cálida que existe por lo que tienes completo derecho a ser feliz-** , decía Ur con calma y una amable voz mientras que tocaba la mejilla de Natsu con cariño. Natsu se sentía conmovido pero aún había duda de si de verdad era merecedor de tanta felicidad a pesar de estar sintiendo el dolor de todos los seres en el multiverso.

 **-Pero!...-** , decía Natsu con duda hasta ser callado por un cálido y dulce beso de Ur, la cual debía de despejar esas dudas de su Natsu para que este capte de una vez que tenía derecho a ser feliz.

 **-Puede que te esté pesando ese cargo supremo, pero tu deber es solo crear verdad?, no proteger ni hacer felices a todos y aun así haces lo que puedes para hacernos a todos nosotros felices…-** , comentaba la pelinegra con tranquilidad y una cálida sonrisa mientras que veía los ojos verdes de su amado. El pelirosa solo se quedó embobado viendo el rostro de Ur mientras que sentía que cada palabra causaba que un peso se desprendiera de él.

 **-No eres diferente de todos los demás seres, por lo que en mi opinión tú también tienes derecho para ser feliz-** , decía Ur con mucha dulzura y amor mientras que le sonreía con calidez a Natsu. Las palabras de la pelinegra causaron que una lagrima de alegría saliera de los ojos de Natsu, a lo cual este se la limpia rápido para después sonreírle con alegría a su amada..

 **-Tienes razón Ur, pero aun así tratare de hacer felices a todos aun si es difícil, pero por lo menos sé que puedo seguir siendo feliz al lado de ustedes… a tu lado -** , decía Natsu con felicidad mientras rebozaba una radiante sonrisa que alegró a Ur. Ahora seguramente no volvería a preguntar algo tan ilógico como que si merece ser feliz, si ese pelirosa que ha ayudado tanto a todos los miembros de Fire Havens no merecía ser feliz, entonces nadie en el mundo lo sería.

Luego Natsu le señaló las estrellas del cielo causando que Ur volteara a ver. Ella miro al cielo y se sorprendió muchísimo ante lo que estaba viendo, en el cielo estaban todas las estrellas formando las letras del nombre de Ur mientras que ocasionalmente pasaban estrellas fugaces de fondo.

Ur se cubrió la boca sorprendida y conmovida, estaba muy agradecida y emocionada ante el bello cielo nocturno con su nombre escrito con estrellas, luego volteo a ver al pelirosa que le hizo tal detalle.

 **-De verdad que te amo mucho Ur, gracias por estar junto a mí-** , dijo Natsu con mucho amor y felicidad a Ur mientras que le acariciaba la mejilla con delicadeza. Que sería de él si no tuviera a Ur ni al resto de chicas que amaba, seguramente hubiera hecho alguna estupidez como irse sin dejar rastro.

 **-No te preocupes, hare eso toda la eternidad con mucho gusto mientras tú también tú también estés a mi lado-** , respondía Ur con alegría mientras que también acariciaba la mejilla de su Natsu para luego darle un beso en los labios al pelirosa.

Después de un tiempo de ver el cielo nocturno ambos se fueron a la habitación de Natsu para tener una muy movida y enérgica noche de pasión para luego dormir acaramelados hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

* _ **Una semana después* 24 de Febrero***_

El tiempo pasaba volando para Fire Havens una vez se dieron a conocer a todo Ishgar. Después de la unión de Kinana y Bisca al gremio y la declaración oficial del gremio gracias a Natsu, han estado llegando muchos trabajos para los miembros del gremio en lo que aún estaban en ese continente.

Natsu ordeno a todos que se formaran unos grupos para que cumplieran trabajos de manera cooperativa, tras eso se empezaron a formar equipos para realizar los distintos trabajos que llegaban de todo el continente.

Un grupo era el de Jellal, Dimaria, Kyouka y Bisca, los cuales eran un equipo algo inestable y problemático aunque eso era algo bueno según Natsu. Jellal y Kyouka eran la mayoría del tiempo serenos y calmados pero Bisca y Dimaria tenían sus ciertos roces en cuanto tocaban el tema del amor de Natsu, a lo cual en ocasiones Kyouka a pesar de ser tranquila se incluía.

Luego estaba el equipo de God Serena, Tempester, Silver y Sayla como otro grupo meramente alborotador, no hace falta decir que God Serena provocaba a Tempester para pelear mientras que Silver y Sayla eran los calmados del equipo, normalmente ellos hablaban entre si sobre lo alborotadores que eran sus compañeros de equipo.

Otro equipo era el de Jackal, Keyes, Yukino y Sorano, en este Jackal era el principal problemático que destruía muchas propiedades durante sus misiones. Para Yukino y Sorano les era difícil contenerlo a pesar de contar con la ayuda del viejo Keyes, por lo que necesitarían suerte para tolerar a su amigo rubio que causaba que le descontaran la recompensa.

Después viene el grupo de Mard Geer, Flare, Minerva y Brandish, los cuales sinceramente eran un equipo muy tranquilo y efectivo a la hora de cumplir misiones. Todos ponían de su parte para trabajar en equipo y el ambiente era calmado y amigable y Minerva, Flare y Brandish una vez al terminar sus misiones se ponían a comprar y a divertirse mientras que Mard Geer solo leía con tranquilidad.

Otro equipo eran Sting, Héctor, Rogue, Frosch y Erik como el grupo más destructivo de todos, los únicos que no peleaban eran Héctor y Sting mientras que los Dragon Slayers se peleaban entre si cada vez que tenían oportunidad. Además de que aunque Sting y Rogue trabajaban bien en equipo, siempre que Erik quería luchar terminaban chocando entre sí, de este modo peleaban entre si causando destrucción a su alrededor.

Y el último equipo era el de Irene, Ur, Meredy y Ultear, según Natsu era el combo familiar más Irene. Eran también un equipo muy efectivo a la hora de cumplir misiones y encargos. Irene se divertía con la familia Milkovich imaginándose a ella conversando alegremente con su hija Erza y con "la que venía en camino".

Kinana y Deliora a pesar de ser capaces de luchar se quedaban en el gremio como cocineros o como meceros debido a que no tenían intenciones de tomar misiones. Aunque evidentemente no eran los únicos que desempeñaban esos papeles.

A los miembros que les tocaban la cocina tenían lógicamente que ayudar en la cocina a Kinana y Deliora quienes se llevaban bien. Aún ningún mago era clase S aunque eran lo suficientemente fuertes para ser unos magos clase SS, esto debido a que Natsu debía de seguir las reglas y tendría que hacer unos exámenes.

Eso sí, el pelirosa ejercería su cargo de presidente del consejo mágico para que los 5 miembros que muestren más desempeño en los exámenes fueran ascendidos directamente a magos clase SS mientras que los otros 5 que demuestren su valía serian ascendidos a magos clase S.

Estos exámenes iban a suceder cada seis meses, después de todo si no lo hacía así tomaría muchísimo tiempo para que todos sean magos clase SS, y eso no sería justo considerando que ya tenían el nivel para ser llamados como tal.

Todos sin problemas tomaban misiones de rango S a pesar de todavía no tener el rango aunque lógicamente el pelirosa haría la vista gorda ante esto, después de todo él también ha hecho eso en un sinfín de ocasiones en Fairy Tail.

El tiempo transcurrió tranquilamente en Fire Havens, Natsu todo el tiempo compartió momentos románticos con sus prometidas y hasta inconscientemente enamoro aún más a las demás chicas del gremio.

Los chicos por su cuenta no les importaba algún asunto amoroso, solo se concentraban en entrenar para ser mejores que los otros, pero todos sin falta compartían en su gremio con emoción y alegría.

En la mañana hacían una que otra actividad en la base, después salían de misión con su grupo, después compartían todos en el gremio, luego una gran una fiesta en la noche para después a dormir, ese era el horario que tenían los miembros de Fire Havens.

Siempre podías observar a las chicas conversando amigablemente mientras que los chicos competían o peleaban por cualquier cosa absurdamente, luego si rompían algo de las chicas o si aplastaban su comida, cualquiera de ellas sabían ponerlos en su lugar a base de golpes.

Ciertamente Natsu les enseño muchísimas cosas de cocina a Kinana y a Deliora, pero aun así cuando Natsu cocinaba la comida para los miembros todos no podían evitar preferir su comida, era como si estuviera santificada con el don del sabor, aunque nadie diría algo tan absurdo a pesar de parecer cierto.

Los días en el gremio eran satisfactorios para el pelirosa, disfrutaba ver como el ambiente de su gremio era muy parecido al de su antiguo gremio pero esto también incluía algunos pequeños problemas de fama al gremio.

Eran conocidos en poco tiempo como un gremio muy fuerte pero en ocasiones debido a Jackal, Erik, Sting y God Serena eran tomados como el nuevo gremio más destructivo. Aunque era un poco molesta esa fama, a Natsu le importaba poco pero esto no evitó que reprendiera a los revoltosos y destructivos chicos.

Pero aun así Natsu también disfrutaba actuar de esta forma con sus aprendices, eran sus lazos los que se fortalecían cada día siempre que les detenía cuando peleaban o cuando les enseñaba nuevas técnicas a emplear en peleas.

Al pasar una semana desde su comienzo como gremio oficial, Natsu estaba en la superficie del gremio mientras veía al horizonte. Él estaba expectante ante el hermoso sol reflejándose en el océano azul que el creo.

Fire Havens estaban volando sobre el mar debido a que estaban camino a una isla un tanto alejada de Ishgar, el grupo de Irene y el de Minerva habían tomado una misión de allí pero debido a que los barcos no llegaban a la isla Natsu debía llevarlos en la base.

Natsu con calma visualizo como en la superficie del agua había a una chica en un bote pequeño mientras era constantemente atacada por olas gigantes. El pelirosa se interesó por esto y se fijó aún más en la chica.

Era Kagura Mikazuchi de 18 años de edad, es una chica delgada con el pelo largo y lacio oscuro de un color púrpura que cae a la mitad de su espalda y tiene un corte de cabello tradicional japonés. Utiliza una chaqueta blanca con decorados en color amarillo que está algo abierta para revelar una camisa de cuello y corbata color rojo por debajo, los puños de la chaqueta están metidos en un par de guantes también de color blanco.

En las piernas Kagura lleva un par de medias negras que están metidas en un par de botas largas, lleva una falda corta tableada sobre las medias y debajo de los picos de la chaqueta. En su cabeza Kagura ata un listón con los extremos de este apuntando hacia arriba que dan una apariencia similar a las orejas de algunos animales. Ella tiene una figura curvilínea y unos pechos copa E que la verdad captaron por unos segundos la atención del pelirosa.

 **-Parece estar en problemas-** , decía Natsu con calma para sí mismo para luego saltar hacia el agua donde se ubicaba el bote de Kagura. De modo que pareciera que simplemente estuviera cayendo boca abajo mientras tenía los brazos cruzados y una leve sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Kagura estaba tratando de mantenerse dentro del bote a duras penas, eran constantemente sacudida por el revoltoso y alborotado mar que parecía atentar contra ella. Las olas impactaban contra su navío mientras que con un remo trataba de mantener el control del bote.

Luego una ola de 4 metros de alto le embistió por un lado causando que el bote saliera volando a 2 metros del agua. Kagura había salido despedida del navío y estaba cayendo en dirección a las alborotadas aguas, para empeorar las cosas ella no sabía nadar muy bien además de que considerando que estaba en medio del mar solo significaba su final.

Ella atemorizada cerró los ojos esperando sentir el agua que terminaría con su vida pero sintió como era sostenida estilo nupcial por unos fuertes y cálidos brazos que transmitían seguridad, valentía y fortaleza.

Ella sorprendida abrió los ojos inmediatamente para luego observar a un hombre de color de pelo rosa salmón, tenía rasgos maduros y atractivos, poseía unos dos triángulos apuntando a su nariz pero esto de alguna forma lo hacía más apuesto. Ella se sonrojo al ver al hombre sosteniéndola tan delicadamente mientras le sonreí con amabilidad.

 **-¿Q-Q-Quién eres tú?!-** , preguntaba Kagura con notables nervios y un ligero sonrojo mientras veía a su salvador pelirosa. Después miró hacia abajo y observo como el pelirosa estaba volando sobre el agua completamente estático y sereno además de que las grandes olas no llegaban hasta sus pies.

 **-Hola, yo soy Natsu Dragneel, solo te vi en peligro y quise ayudarte-** , respondía el pelirosa con una cálida y alegre sonrisa mientras que veía a la pelimorada. Kagura se sonrojo un poco más de la que ya estaba y trato de mantener la calma ante todo, ***no debo confiar en cualquiera a pesar de que me haya salvado y sea atractivo*** , la pelimorada sacudió la cabeza al pensar en la ultimo.

 **-Pues muchas gracias, ahora me podrías dejar en mi bot!-** , estaba diciendo con calma Kagura hasta que noto que su bote tenía una grieta y se estaba hundiendo en el agua. Esto causo unos ligeras risas por parte de Natsu a quien le hizo gracia esto, la pelimorada se hubiera molestado sino se hubiera quedado embobada viendo al pelirosa reír.

 **-Me parece que eso no se podrá, te parece contarme que hacías navegando en medio del océano sola sabiendo que no sabes nadar Kagura-chan-** , decía Natsu con alegría mientras miraba serenamente a Kagura, la cual se sorprendió de que el hombre que tenía en frente supiera su problema nadando y su nombre.

 **-¿C-Cómo sabes mi nombre?-** , pregunto Kagura confusa y nerviosa ante las palabras del pelirosa, nadie más que ella sabía de su problema con el agua pero sobre todo no conocía de nada al pelirosa y aun así este conocía su nombre.

 **-Es una larga historia Kagura-chan, pero primero…-** , respondía el pelirosa con calma y una leve sonrisa mientras que del agua surgía el bote de Kagura completamente nuevo. La pelimorada se sorprendió ante esto y luego Natsu la dejo con delicadeza sobre el navío de madera.

 **-Sé que buscas entrar a un gremio en Fiore para buscar a Jellal Fernandes y vengar la muerte de tu hermano Simón-** , dijo Natsu con calma mientras que se sentaba al frente de Kagura. Ella se sorprende mucho ante el conocimiento que tenía Natsu sobre su meta de venganza, definitivamente el pelirosa debía de ser alguien especial si sabía todo eso.

 **-Pero déjame decirte algo Kagura-chan, Jellal es inocente de cierta forma con respecto a la muerte de tu hermano-** , continuo Natsu con tranquilidad mientras que se cruzaba de brazos. Kagura frunce el ceño ante la declaración del pelirosa tratando de defender al asesino de su hermano. Kagura usaría su Archenemy si tan solo no estuviera en un bote en medio del agua.

 **-¡Eso es mentira!, no puede ser inocente si mato a mi hermano-** , decía Kagura molesta y triste mientras recordaba el día que una chica con apariencia de gato llego a su casa para notificárselo con tristeza.

 **-No deberías de creerle ciegamente a Milliana si ella no sabe la información completa-** , respondió Natsu con seriedad mientras que se frotaba la nuca lentamente. Kagura se asustó un poco ante la mención del nombre de la chica que le informo sobre la muerte de su hermano, ahora definitivamente era preocupante la cantidad de información que poseía el hombre frente suyo.

 **-Lo que paso es que el poder malvado de una secta de seguidores de Zeref poseyó a Jellal cuando era un niño en la Torre del Cielo donde se encontraba con tu hermano-** , explicaba el pelirosa con serenidad mientras que veía con tranquilidad a Kagura, la cual escuchaba atentamente mientras que intentaba desmentir mentalmente lo que decía el pelirosa pero aun así tenía cierta lógica.

 **-Fue controlado todo este tiempo por esa maldad, lo cual lo impulso a tratar de despertar a Zeref y debido a que estaba poseído mato a tu hermano-** , decía Natsu con una miraba suave y comprensiva ante la furiosa y triste Kagura, la cual estaba impactada ante lo dicho pero aun dudaba si creerle o no al hombre.

 **-Y tu como sabes todo eso?!-** , preguntaba Kagura en voz alta y alterada mientras que poco a poco perdía cada vez la noción de lo que era verdad o lo que no. Lo único que le dijo Milliana es que Jellal Fernandes mato a su hermano, después de eso solo se fue con tristeza.

 **-Lo sé porque yo vi con mis propios ojos como mataron a tú hermano-** , respondió el pelirosa con un poco de pena mientras que le sonreía a Kagura con una sonrisa cálida y reconfortante. Kagura se impresiono ante la declaración del chico, las palabras de él tomaron de la nada muchísimo más peso y verosimilitud para la pelimorado.

 **-P-Pero… cómo?-** , preguntaba una impactada y un tanto decaída Kagura mientras que veía atentamente al pelirosa, si fuera un enemigo o alguien malvado ya la hubiera matado o la hubiera dejado morir ahogada, de un momento a otro ya no había necesidad de desconfiar de él.

 **-Creo que ya conoces a Erza Scarlet, la niña que te salvo de ser secuestrada cuando eras una pequeña niña en tu aldea natal-** , respondió Natsu con calma mientras veía su base sobrevolándolos. Luego a Kagura le llego una imagen de Erza cuando la salvo del ataque del ataque de los seguidores de Zeref.

 **-Ella fue secuestrada por Jellal poseído para sacrificarla y así despertar a Zeref en la torre del cielo, Simón se sacrificó para salvarla de un ataque mortal pero murió en paz al saber que logro ayudar a Erza-** , explico el pelirosa con delicadeza y tranquilidad tratando de que la información no lastimara tanto a la pelimorada. Kagura empezaba a llorar un poco mientras se hacia la imagen de eso en su mente, como recordaba su hermano siempre se sacrificaba por el bien de otros.

 **-Después yo derrote a Jellal y él dejó de estar poseído, después sin ningún juicio bajo la información de que estaba siendo utilizado, fue encarcelado como prisionero solo para esperar su muerte-** , dijo el pelirosa con la mirada fija en su mano izquierda mientras recordaba lo injusto que fue el consejo al encarcelarlo sin investigar completamente sobre el tema.

 **-Y qué paso con él?-** , pregunto la pelimorada con intriga y con los ojos algo húmedos, si bien no fue culpa de Jellal sino de la secta de seguidores de Zeref entonces ahora si era inocente y no merecía morir después de todo lo que le paso.

 **-Después de saber toda la verdad lo libere y ahora forma parte de un gremio-** , respondía Natsu con una sonrisa alegre mientras le sobaba la cabeza gentilmente a Kagura, quien estaba sollozando un poco ante toda la información recibida.

Luego Natsu ubico su mano en la frente de Kagura mientras que ella se intrigo ante esto. Luego el pelirosa le transmitió la información referente a Jellal y toda la verdad incluyendo la muerte de Simón, lo cual causo que Kagura empezara a llorar fuertemente.

Natsu solo la abrazo gentilmente y con calidez mientras la consolaba con suavidad y calma. Después de unos minutos Kagura se había tranquilizado por lo que Natsu la estaba por dejar de abrazarla cuando esta de manera inconsciente se lo impedía sosteniéndolo de su camisa.

 **-Bueno Kagura-chan, qué quieres hacer ahora?, si quieres unirte a un gremio puedes unirte al mío-** , ofrecía el pelirosa con tranquilidad mientras le sonreía radiantemente a Kagura. Lo que causo que ella se sonrojara un poco ante la cercanía que tenía con el pelirosa que apenas estaba conociendo, pero ella extrañamente no se quería despegar de él y tan solo se limpió las lágrimas de su hermoso rostro.

 **-Yo… quiero unirme a tu gremio, quiero encontrar algo que proteger como una familia-** , respondía Kagura con decisión en sus ojos mientras que se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de Natsu. El pelirosa se sonrojo solo un poco ante la acción de la peli morada, lo cual causo que ella se diera cuenta de su cercanía con el rostro del pelirosa y luego retrocedió avergonzada.

 **-E-Está bien Kagura-chan, observa hacia arriba-** , dijo Natsu con calma mientras que le sonreía a Kagura. Kagura miro al cielo y se sorprendió muchísimo al ver lo que parecía ser una inmensa plataforma cuadrada que por el contexto debía ser el gremio de Natsu.

 **-Allí vivirás a partir de ahora-** , decía el pelirosa con alegría mientras se empezaba a elevar por el aire y le tomaba la mano a Kagura, causando que está estuviera asustada y se apegara al cuerpo de Natsu mientras que veía como ella estaba elevándose por el aire.

Al estar en la superficie del gremio Natsu soltó a Kagura con delicadeza mientras esta seguía sorprendida, luego la guio por el gremio hasta llegar a la sala principal donde se encontraba todo el gremio festejando como de costumbre.

Natsu abrió las puertas de una patada para atraer la atención del gremio, lo cual logro con facilidad causando que todos los chicos observaran observaban a su maestro con una chica de pelo morado, por otra parte las chicas solo decían en su mente ***¡¿OTRA?!*** , pensando que ahora tendrían una nueva chica que posiblemente estaría interesada en el pelirosa.

 **-¡ESCUCHEN TODOS, TENEMOS UN NUEVO MIEMBRO PARA NUESTRA FAMILIA!-** , exclamaba el maestro de Fire Havens con fuerza causando que la mayoría de los miembros sonrieran y Kagura se sorprendiera ante las palabras del pelirosa. No es como si él fuera el maestro del gremio para decidir eso… verdad?

 **-¡SE LLAMA KAGURA MIKAZUHI, ESPERO QUE LA TRATEN COMO UNA MAS DE NOSOTROS POR LO QUE DENLE UNA BIENVENIDA ADECUADA!-** , gritaba Natsu con alegría en su voz mientras que alzaba ambos brazos. Luego de esto todo el gremio se acercó para conocer a la nueva miembro de Fire Havens, todos fueron muy agradables con ella lo cual le agrado muchísimo a Kagura, el ver un gremio tan enérgico y con un ambiente tan familiar de verdad que era relajante.

Después la pelimorada pudo observar a Jellal acercarse para darle la bienvenida con una leve sonrisa, ella se asustó y estaba a punto de atacar hasta que volteo a ver a Natsu, el cual la miro con una sonrisa compasiva y amable que le recordó que el peliazul no tenía culpa de lo que hizo.

Ella recordó esto por lo que solo se presentó sin mencionar que era la hermana de Simón, si lo hacía le recordaría a Jellal las cosas que ha hecho y Kagura no quería eso en absoluto, por lo que trato de actuar de la mejor manera con él tratando de olvidar completamente su anterior meta de venganza.

Después de las bienvenidas todos los miembros del gremio volvieron a lo suyo, Kagura se acercó a Natsu para recibir su marca del gremio y después interrogarlo con varias preguntas que tenía en su mente.

 **-Ahora dime Natsu…quien es el maestro del gremio?,** **cómo sabes tanto sobre mí?, cómo lograste volar? y quien eres exactamente?-** , preguntaba Kagura con mucha intriga mientras agobiaba a Natsu con todas esas preguntas. El pelirosa aunque esperaba eso de verdad no sabía que contestar primero.

 **-B-Bueno, yo soy el maestro de Fire Havens-** , comenzó a hablar Natsu con un poco de nervios mientras que se rascaba la nuca. Kagura por su parte se sorprende ante la declaración del joven y atractivo pelirosa.

 **-Logre volar porque aplique esta vez magia de gravedad sobre mí mismo, algo que tú también podrías hacer con un poco de entrenamiento-** , respondía el pelirosa con más calma mientras que veía con tranquilidad a la pelimorada, la cual se sorprendió ante la mención de su magia de gravedad.

 _ **-**_ **Y lo demás es porq!-** , decía Natsu con serenidad y una leve sonrisa hasta ser interrumpido repentinamente por Kagura, la cual no podía creer ninguna palabra del pelirosa. Lo de volar debía ser otra cosa que magia de gravedad debido a que ella nunca ha podido hacer algo así, y el hecho de que Natsu fuera el maestro simplemente era imposible.

 **-¡M-M-Momento!... tu eres el maestro del gremio?!... ¡eso es completamente imposible, nunca vi a un maestro tan joven!-** , interrumpía Kagura muy exaltada y sorprendida. El pelirosa solo sonrió levemente ante estas palabras mientras quetodos los miembros escuchaban cada palabra y empezaron reír, no era visible pero su maestro era hasta más vejo que todo el universo.

 **-Además que sin ofender no pareces ser muy fuerte, hasta creo que te podría vencerte en una batalla-** , decía Kagura con completa seguridad en sus palabras mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Ella pensaba que Natsu no era tan fuerte como para ser el maestro de un gremio, luego escucho que todos en el gremio reían con más fuerza causando que ella se preguntara el porqué de sus risas.

 **-Bueno Kagura, te aparece si tenemos un pequeño combate para que evalúes el poder de tu maestro-** , respondió Natsu con una miraba serena y una sonrisa competitiva, lo cual causo que varios de los chicos sintieran un escalofrió aunque no creían que sería duro con la pelimorada.

 **-Acepto Natsu-** , dijo Kagura con una pequeña sonrisa de seguridad mientras que esperaba el momento de derrotar al pelirosa, estaba agradecida pero de alguna manera tenía que hacerle olvidar que la vio cuando era más vulnerable. Todos en el gremio estaban emocionados por ver el combate de la nueva integrante contra el maestro que evidentemente terminaría en la derrota de la impulsiva pelimorada.

* * *

 _ ***En la sala de entrenamiento***_

Todos se dirigieron a la sala de entrenamiento ambientado en un dijo japonés en donde ya todos estaban en sus respectivos lugares en las gradas mientras que Natsu y Kagura estaban en el campo viéndose, Kagura veía al pelirosa con una mirada desafiante mientras que Natsu se mantenía sereno.

Kagura estaba desenfundando su Archenemy mientras que Natsu se mantuvo de pie completamente sereno ante esto. El combate inicio después de que Jackal diera comienzo a la pelea con una gran serie de explosiones y un grito: **¡COMIENCEN!**.

Kagura velozmente empezó a atacar a Natsu con el filo de su Archenemy dejando de lado su antigua promesa de no desenvainarla a menos que fuera contra Jellal mientras Natsu solo paraba los cortes con el dedo índice.

Kagura estaba sorprendida y se apartó para empezar a lanzar ataques más destructivos y poderosos con el aire de su espada mientras aplicaba su magia de gravedad sobre el pelirosa, el cual no cambio su expresión en lo más mínimo y solo se quedó parado con los brazos cruzados recibiendo cada ataque con las manos.

Kagura estaba frustrada al ver que sus ataques no tenían el efecto deseado, por lo que se preparó para lanzar su ataque más poderoso. Preparo un corte de su Archenemy imbuido con la magia de gravedad de ella que fue en dirección al pelirosa mientras que todos los espectadores sentían que la gravedad en la sala era más pesada.

Esto causo una gran explosión en toda la sala, los espectadores estaban atentos ante los movimientos de la nueva miembro pero no estaban en absoluto preocupados por su maestro, lo cual irrito a una cansada Kagura que durante el encuentro no recibió ni un solo rasguño, más bien ni parecía una batalla.

 **-¡¿Por qué no se preocupan por él?, puede estar seriamente herido!-** , exclamaba Kagura con molestia mientras veía a los miembros del gremio sentados en las gradas. Ellos solo rieron ante las palabras de la chica por lo gracioso que resultaba el hecho de que si Natsu fuera un maestro normal harían eso mismo.

Luego Erik se paró de su asiento mientras que aun reía a carcajadas, le resultaba demasiado gracioso la preocupación de la pelimorada, acaso no se dio cuenta de que si de verdad Natsu hubiera estado en peligro hubiera evitado el ataque.

 **-JAJAJAJA…de verdad que tienes unos movimientos interesantes Kagura, jaja-** , decía Erik con su sonrisa características mientras que tenía sus brazos en el estómago que le dolía por tanto reírse.

 **-También agradecemos que te preocupes por el maestro, eso demuestra que no eres una mala persona, pero…-** , decía God Serena mientras se paraba también con una leve sonrisa mientras se sobaba la cabeza con tranquilidad.

 **-Pero si no nos preocupamos por el maestro es por algo, no crees?-** , decía Deliora mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas provocadas por la risa.

Kagura no entendía la actitud despreocupada del gremio hasta que noto que el humo del ataque se empezaba a dispersar mostrando a Natsu con una gran sonrisa en la misma posición y sin un solo rasguño.

Esto sorprendió muchísimo a Kagura, la cual no podía creer que el pelirosa ni se inmuto ante su ataque más poderoso que había estado entrenando por 3 años con puro entrenamiento.

 **-Tendremos que mejorar la técnica que tienes con la espada, también te entrenare para que perfecciones la magia de gravedad, te enseñare magia de Dragon Slayer del sonido, God Slayer de gravedad y Devil Slayer de acero-** , decía Natsu con calma y una mano en su mentón mientras veía al techo. Kagura se sorprendió ante las palabras del pelirosa, al parecer toda la pelea fue solo una evaluación por parte de Natsu para ver que enseñarle a ella. De cierta manera era terrorífico y hasta humillante, aunque ahora ya no podía negar que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser su maestro.

 **-Dicho esto acabare el combate-** , dijo Natsu muy sonriente hasta dar miedo para después desaparecer del lugar y reaparecer detrás de Kagura para luego dejarle K.O con la palma de la mano impactando suavemente contra su cuello.

Ella cayó inconsciente mientras todos se acercaban lentamente hacia el pelirosa para decirle la buena impresión que les dio Kagura.

* * *

 _ *** En la ****enfermería** *****_

Después Natsu cargo a la pelimorada para llevarla a la enfermería, luego Natsu se quedó en una silla al lado de la cama donde esta descansaba esperando a que despertara.

Él poso su mano sobre la cabeza de Kagura para enseñarle completamente TODO, desde la identidad de Natsu hasta los sucesos más recientes en el gremio. Kagura despertó luego de unos minutos completamente sorprendida ante la información que recibió en su sueño.

Después volteo a ver a Natsu, el cual estaba dormido con la cabeza recostada de la cama al lado de las piernas de Kagura. Ella estaba sorprendida a niveles titánicos ante la identidad de su maestro, lo cual era completamente normal para cualquier persona normal que se enterara de tal información.

Después de todo él es dios que lo creo todo, es el rey dragón, es el demonio más fuerte, es invencible, los sabe todo, está presente en todo lugar, es el ser más fuerte del mundo, ***Y aun así es la persona más amable, agradable y amistosa que yo haya conocido… también es el más atractivo*** _ **,**_ este pensamiento sonrojo a Kagura a grandes niveles.

Antes de que ella sacudiera la cabeza para quitarse ese pensamiento se detuvo, ahora que lo pensaba él tenía varias prometidas gracias a su condición de Rey dragón. Pero por extraño que fuera, gracias a que ella sabe que él puede amarlas a todas por igual ella se sintió feliz, extrañamente le empezó a atraer un poco su maestro pelirosa, por lo que ella trataría de acercársele para ver que surgía de todo eso.

Kagura estaba completamente avergonzada por sus pensamientos mientras que con un ligero rubor sobaba la cabellera rosa de Natsu, el cual seguía durmiendo plácidamente al lado de las piernas de ella.

Luego de unos minutos Natsu empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente causando que Kagura se detuviera avergonzada para luego fingir que no hizo absolutamente nada. Natsu en cambio solo se rascaba los ojos mientras se ponía de pie.

 **-B-Bueno Natsu, o creo que te debería empezar a llamar Natsu-Sensei, qué hare ahora?-** , preguntaba Kagura con un leve sonrisa y un poco de nervios mientras se levantaba de la cama. Natsu solo termino de despertarse para luego sonreírle a la pelimorada.

 **-Tú lo que harás será unirte a un grupo para que empieces a hacer misiones con el resto del gremio, tu entrenamiento comienza mañana a primera hora, por lo que aprovecha el día de hoy Ka-gu-ra-chan-** , decía Natsu con una sonrisa un tanto juguetona mientras le sobaba la cabeza a Kagura. Ella solo cubrió el intenso rubor que tenía en la cara y después golpeo al pelirosa en el estómago. Luego procedió a huir avergonzada en dirección a la sala principal a relacionarse con los demás.

Natsu solo miro sonriente a la avergonzada Kagura mientras se sobaba el estómago algo adolorido, esperaba grandes cosas de la segunda alumna que tendría en el uso de la espada, la otra era Dimaria que desempeñaría el papel de rival para Kagura.

Al final del día Kagura se unió al grupo de Jackal, Keyes, Yukino y Sorano, la cual también había estado en la torre del cielo cuando era una niña. Kagura se unió por las peticiones que ambas chicas peliblancas le hacían, debido a que la necesitaban para poder contener a Jackal cuando empezaba a destruir cosas en las misiones.

Natsu ordenó hacer una fiesta en nombre de la nueva integrante del gremio, a lo cual todos accedieron con alegría. Kagura durante la fiesta congenio mucho con todos, sobre todo con Natsu, Flare, Minerva, Jellal, Tempester, Meredy y Ultear, aunque Ultear internamente este sintiendo mucha molestia al ver a Kagura cerca de su Natsu, esto causo que la pelinegra con algo de tristeza se reprendiera así misma por pensar de esa forma, pronto tendría que aclarar su mente con respecto a qué hacer con sus sentimientos por Natsu.

Tras la fiesta ella se dirigió a su nueva habitación, se acostó en su cama ya con la pijama puesta para pensar en que ya tenía un hogar al cual llamar hogar y a unas personas que considerar familia. A partir de ahora entrenaría arduamente para defenderlos por lo que con eso en mente Kagura cayo dormida en un relajante y pacifico sueño.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Y este fue el capitulo numero... 10?!, Guao!, que mala forma de llegar al décimo capítulo de esta historia. Quisiera explicar mejor porque tarde tanto en subir este capitulo: además del hecho de que sigo teniendo problemas con mi internet he tenido que hacer varios cursos sobre "X" cosas, por lo que me he visto con menos tiempo para escribir, hay que sumarle a todo eso el hecho de que me fui de viaje por dos semanas a españa, por lo que no escribí nada en ese tiempo. Espero que disculpen la espera y que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo.

Dejando todo eso de lado, en un principio había escrito una escena Lemom de Irene con el traje de coneja, pero llegue a la conclusión que debo avanzar más en la historia sin tener que tener Lemom en cada capitulo, ademas que no creo que ustedes sean tan pervertidos como para querer leerlo...verdad?... Yo también quería ponerlo pero hay prioridades :p

Espero que les haya gustado la pelea contra Acnologia, cabe decir que aun entre Minerva, God Serena e Irene lograron derrotar con DIFICULTAD a Acnologia cuando este tenia nada mas la MITAD de su poder, este debido a algo que explicaré más adelante. Yo quería darle a la pelea un estilo de que por muy épica o importante que sea aun asi se veia un poco apartada por el encuentro de Fairy Tail con Natsu.

Estoy satisfecho con todos los grupos, me gusta imaginarme las posibles interacciones de tan diversos personajes en diferentes entornos por lo que probe con esas combinaciones y me gusto.

Aquí están las fichas de Bisca y Kinana aunque la verdad no las veo muy necesarias por que no hay mucho que contar.

 **Bisca Conell:** fue una inmigrante del oeste que llegó a Fiore sin dinero, tomó el apodo de Moulin Rogue para hacer algunos delitos y saqueos, utilizó el nombre de Fairy Tail para aprovecharse de su nombre. Erza se la encuentra y la derrota para que este no utilice más el nombre de Fairy Tail, finalmente ella le ofrece que se una a Fairy tail, a lo cual Bisca acepta y termina admirando mucho a Erza. Bisca es amable, testaruda, tímida y un tanto impulsiva.

 **Kinana:** Cuando era joven un mago oscuro la hechizo convirtiéndola en una serpiente, luego de casualidad conoció a Erik en la Torre del Cielo. Luego de que Cobra fuera encarcelado ella quedó sola y Makarov la encontró y se percató de que originalmente era una humana por lo que la liberó de su hechizo. Ella no recuerda nada de cuando era una serpiente aunque siente un pequeño apego a Erik una vez se encuentra con él en Fire Havens. Kinana es amable, trabajadora además de ser muy alegre. **(imaginense a Kinana con la apariencia después de los 7 años, no me gusta el diseño con el cual debutó en la serie :v)**

Les agradezco a todos los lectores por leer esta historia por 10 capítulos, agradezco cada comentario que recibo y el apoyo que recibo, aunque puede que tarde no desistiré en subir al completo esta historia, no vemos en la siguiente actualización...¡SAYONARA!


	11. Sorpresas y Celos Asesinos

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

¡Ohayo!, un placer traerles a todos un capítulo mas de esta historia, me estoy cansando la verdad de pedir disculpas por tanto retraso con respecto a las actualizaciones, por lo que tengan grabado en la mente que por determinado les pido _"perdón, no tengo internet"_ , es que honestamente me siento mal al no subir tan subido como quiero pero bueno, dejesmoslo asi y aqui viene los saludos para **"Braian Alan Dragneel", "jimsop098", "Veizser"** y **"daniel2610994"** , sin nada mas que agregar comencemos... ¡GO!

 _ **1)**_ _ ***CAMBIO DE TIEMPO Y LUGAR*…FECHA EXACTA**_

 **2)-Diálogo del personaje-**

 _ **3)-dialogo*Acciones o detalles que ocurren mientras el personaje habla* dialogo-**_

 **4)*Pensamiento de alguien fuera del dialogo de un personaje***

 _5)"Texto de un carta o mención a alguna frase o título dicha, pero no fue narrada"_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno._

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 11: Sorpresas y Celos Asesinos**_

 _ ***6 días después* 2 de Marzo***_

Paso el tiempo con relativa tranquilidad y Fire Havens seguía alborotando y destacando como ya era costumbre. Las miembros más recientes que eran Kinana, Bisca y Kagura ya se sentían cómodas y se acostumbraron al animado y caótico aura que desprendía el ambiente del gremio.

Un claro ejemplo sería que ahora Kagura ya podía poner en su lugar a los chicos si se alborotaban demasiado o aplastaban su comida por algún descuido. También estaba el hecho Kagura ahora podía hablar con completa naturalidad con Jellal dejando completamente en el olvido el odio que antes le tenía.

Ahora solo faltaba un día para la boda de Natsu con Virgo, Libra, Aries, Aquario y Cleo, las cuales lo esperaban en el mundo celestial con los preparativos completados. También sería la coronación de Natsu como Rey del Mundo Celestial debido a su unión con la princesa Cleo.

Debido a esto Natsu en la mañana reunió a todos los miembros de Fire Havens en la superficie de la base con la orden de también llevarse algunas ropas y cosas como si fueran de en un corto viaje vacacional. Una vez todos empacaron algunas cosas subieron y se encontraron frente a su maestro.

Natsu vestía un traje diferente esta vez llevando una camisa de color morado con los primeros botones sueltos dejando ver parte de sus pectorales. Llevaba las mangas recogidas hasta los codos dejando ver su marca de dragón en su antebrazo izquierdo y su bufanda amarrada al brazo derecho, tenía unos pantalones de color negro con detalles morados a los laterales y llevaba unas zapatillas deportivas de color morado con detalles negros.

El pelirosa se encontraba mirando a todo el gremio que estaba reunido enfrente de él con una leve sonrisa serena mientras que dentro de si no podía esperar para encontrarse con sus prometidas celestiales para casarse.

 **-Ahora que ya todos están reunidos ya puedo comenzar a hablar-** , dijo Natsu con calma mientras se encontraba con ambas manos en su cintura y mirando con alegría a los miembros de su gremio que evidentemente irían con él a su boda.

 **-No hace falta que hable maestro, ya sabemos que usted se va a casar mañana-** , interrumpió Héctor con una sonrisa mientras que alzaba su pequeña pata llamando la atención de todos. Al escuchar esto 3 chicas se sorprendieron y se sobresaltaron en su mismo lugar.

 **-¿Q-QUÉ?, te vas a casar mañana?-** , exclamó/preguntó Bisca muy perpleja y confundida mientras que atrás de ella Kagura y Kinana se encontraban en un estado similar sin poder creer que la tan esperada boda de Natsu sería al día siguiente.

 **-Oops!, parece que algunas no se enteraron-** , dijo Héctor con una sonrisa nerviosa y sudando un poco a pesar de ser un gato mientras que veía las reacciones de las 3 integrantes más recientes que al parecer no se enteraron de dicha noticia.

 **-Es normal, apenas nos enteramos de la fecha como hace 2 semanas y ninguna de ellas habían estado aquí en ese tiempo-** , comentó Kyouka con serenidad y una leve sonrisa mientras recordaba que Natsu les dio la noticia justamente después de la derrota de Acnologia y un día antes de que Bisca y Kinana se unieran al gremio.

 **-De cualquier manera dejen hablar a END-sama-** , pidió Deliora con calma para que después todos hicieran silencio. Kyouka después con disimulo le pellizco con fuerza los cachetes a su hermanito peliverde que no debida de silenciar a su hermana mayor. Todos ante esto sonrieron un poco y ahora si prestarían atención a las palabras de su maestro.

 **-Ehem…como ya todos sabrán me voy a casar mañana con Aquario, Libra, Cleo, Aries y Virgo-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa y una mirada alegre después de aclararse la garganta. Luego se cruzó de brazos para ver a los miembros de su gremio que asintieron ante esto.

 **-S-Si Natsu, ahora lo sabemos-,** contestó Kinana con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas debido a que no podía evitar sentirse algo celosa de aquellas cinco chicas que tenían el privilegio de unirse al pelirosa del que está enamorada. Y en definitiva la mayoría de chicas sentían esos mismos celos de las espíritus que ahora harían oficial su relación con Natsu a través del matrimonio.

Algo que era muy perceptible para todos es que en realidad Dimaria, Ur, Sorano y Kyouka sentían una increíble cantidad de celos extremos y envidia con respecto al hecho de que las espíritus tendrán tiempo a solas con el pelirosa durante sus lunas de miel. Ante esto todos los hombres tomaron distancia nervioso mientras que las otras chicas asentían comprendiendo a las chicas celosas.

 **-La boda se celebrará en el mundo celestial debido a que después me coronarán Rey del Mundo Celestial por lo que serán dos eventos en uno-** , decía Natsu con neutralidad mientras que le restaba importancia al asunto con una mano. Los hombres de Fire Havens solo pensaban en lo increíble que era ese título pero aun así era no era mucho comparado a los muchos que ya tenía el pelirosa.

 **-Debido a esto los llevaré a todos ustedes al mundo celestial para que se hospeden allí hasta que termine la boda y la celebración, después los regresare a este mundo para que se encarguen de cuidar al gremio en mi ausencia-** , explicó Natsu con una leve sonrisa mientras que con mucho esfuerzo se pensaba en la idea de dejar a su gremio sin su cuidado. No es que pensaran que eran débiles o que recibirían un ataque de un gremio oscuro ni nada, sino que a pesar de que las chicas puedan detener a los chicos, nadie en el gremio podría detenerlas a ellas mientras pelean. Eso en definitiva significaría una gran cantidad de destrucción que después se tendría que limpiar.

 **-¡Ese es fantástico, podremos ver el mundo celestial Yukino!-** , exclamaba Sorano muy emocionada mientras que mostraba una deslumbrante sonrisa viendo a su hermana. Ambas bien eran magas de espíritus celestiales por lo que la curiosidad de ver la apariencia del lugar a donde viven estaba justificada.

 **-Si Onee-san, por fin podremos ver como es el hogar de Libra y el resto-** , respondió Yukino con una alegre sonrisa dirigida a su emocionada hermana mientras que como de costumbre tenía ambas manos entrelazadas de manera tímida. Ciertamente compartía la misma curiosidad que su hermana mayor pero aun así la sensación de incomodidad que sentía al pensar que iría por la boda de Natsu con otras chicas era muy abrumadora.

 **-Debido a que ahora mismo estoy influyendo en el mundo celestial el tiempo transcurre de igual manera en ambos mundos, por lo que aproximadamente mañana ustedes regresaran aquí-** , explicó Natsu con calma mientras que levantaba una mano para rascarse la cabeza con despreocupación y levantaba la mirada al cielo. Evidentemente varios se sorprendieron al escuchar sobre esto debido a que no tenían una idea de la cantidad de control que tenía el pelirosa sobre el tiempo en ese mundo.

 **-Eso es muy poco tiempo END-Sama, yo quiero explorar el mundo celestial a fondo para conocer su cultura y que secretos esconde-** , contestó Mard Geer con serenidad y una leve sonrisa mientras que cerraba un libro viejo que tenía en la palma de su mano. Escucho atentamente a su maestro mientras leía un libro pero al escuchar del poco tiempo que tendrían de turismo lo alertó.

 **-¡No puedes pensar en ti en este momento Mard!, d-deberías saber que vamos en gracias a Zecnus-sama, seguramente tendremos otra oportunidad para ir-** , dijo Brandish en un principio a modo de reproche mientras que sonaba dura con su compañero de equipo para después ponerse un poco nerviosa al pensar que la próxima vez que irían sería para SU boda con Natsu.

 **-Brandish tiene razón, Natsu ya de por si es amable al dejarnos ir con él-** , apoyó Jellal con serenidad y calma mientras que daba unos pasos hacia adelante con los brazos cruzados. Debían considerar que casi ningún humano ni demonio hasta la fecha había sido capaz de ir al mundo celestial con tanta tranquilidad.

 **-Bueno bueno, de cualquier manera después de que ustedes regresen cambiare el tiempo en el que transcurre ambos mundos de nuevo, debido a que tendré que pasar cinco lunas de miel por allá-** , intervino Natsu con algo de calma para después mostrar una expresión contenta que causo que algunas de las chicas incrementan su aura asesina ante la mención de las lunas de miel.

 **-Además de que cada una durará 3 meses y en total sería un año y tres meses en el mundo celestial pero aquí solo durara una semana-** , continuó el pelirosa con alegría sin notar que tan solo aumentó el intimidante aura que emitían varias féminas. Por otra parte los demás se sorprendieron levemente ante el manejo del tiempo del pelirosa a tan solo reducir la diferencia de 1 año y tres meses a solo una semana.

 **-¡¿U-Una semana?!, eso es muy poco tiempo, usted puede hacer eso?!-** , preguntó Jackal muy sorprendido mientras que abría los ojos muy perplejo ante el control de tiempo que tiene su maestro. Pensar que tenía esa habilidad y no la utilizaba con frecuencia para Jackal era un malgasto.

 **-Que estúpida pregunta, evidentemente puede hacer eso y más, acaso se te olvida que estamos hablando de END-Sensei-** , contestó Tempester con serenidad y calma mientras que con los brazos cruzados veía de reojo a Jackal, el cual al escuchar al peliverde se enfureció y se acercó para encararlo.

 **-¡Cállate de una vez sabiondo!, como se supone que debía saber eso!-** , exclamaba Jackal furioso e irritado mientras que chocaba frentes con Tempester mientras que utilizaba un poco su cerebro para recordar que Natsu lo puede hacer TODO, o por lo menos eso significa la palabra Omnipotente.

 **-¿Por qué siempre tienen que ser tan peleones?-** , dijo Minerva de manera estricta y algo cansada de detener las repentinas peleas o provocaciones que tenían los chicos problemáticos y peleones del gremio. Además de que ella como primera alumna de Natsu tenía el deber de mantener el orden en lo posible, en lo posible debido a que en ocasiones le daba flojera intervenir, para eso estaban todas las demás chicas.

 **-Normalmente haría que solo pasara un minuto pero quiero ver si puedo confiar en que pueden estar solos una semana entera, por lo que lo dejare en una semana-** , dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa y una mirada amable mientras miraba a sus amigos transmitiéndoles de alguna forma confianza y expectativas en que durante ese tiempo todo estaría bien.

 **-Jeje, será muy divertido sin duda-** , murmuró Erick de manera disimulada con algo de malicia en su voz debido a que tenía planeado montar un "pequeño" escándalo en el gremio, algo así como sabotear a sus rivales o hacer algunas bromas en toda la estructura.

Pero de manera casi inmediata Natsu apareció tras de él para golpearlo con fuerza dejándolo desmayado. Natsu pudo escuchar perfectamente eso y tenía una idea de cuáles eran las intenciones de Erick, pero bien le convenía dejarles en claro a todos que pasaría si hacían algo imprudente. Por eso Natsu con autoridad tomó a Erick del cráneo con una sola mano para después levantarlo a la vista de todos.

 **-Recuerden que estoy presente en todos los lugares, así que no descuiden su entrenamiento y no entren a mi oficina… ¡ESTÁ CLARO?!-** , exclamó Natsu con un tono macabro y tenebroso mientras ponía una cara intimidante y autoritaria que causo que todos los miembros de Fire Havens con nervios y un poco de miedo asintieran con la cabeza.

 **-Está bien, vámonos-** , decía Natsu con una sonrisa resplandeciente y sin ninguna pizca de maldad sacando a relucir el cambio bipolar que en ocasiones presentaba el pelirosa de un momento a otro.

 **-U-Un momento!, nos vamos a ir inmediatamente?!, por eso es que nos mandaste a traer equipaje?!-** , preguntaba Kagura exaltada y sorprendida mientras que veía a Natsu. Debido a que no sabía que la boda seria al día siguiente tampoco esperaba que el equipaje fuera para vestir en el mundo celestial.

 **-Pues claro, durante todo el día de hoy podrán viajar por el mundo celestial con libertad, por lo que el tiempo apremia y es conveniente que lleven ropas y demás-** , respondió Natsu con calma y una mirada algo intrigada mientras que con magia causaba que el equipaje que todos tenían se volvieran lo suficientemente pequeños como para caber en la palma de una mano.

Ya todos sabían que cuando Natsu hacia eso era para que el equipaje lo llevaran a todas partes sin que resultara ser un estorbo. De esta forma solo tenían que aplicarles un poco de magia para cambiar su tamaño a la normalidad para sacar sus cosas y repetir el proceso para hacerlo diminuto y así guardarlo. **(Yo quisiera hacer eso para no tener problemas en un** **avión** **:v)**

 **-No podía habernos dicho eso antes, me hubiera traído ropas más bonitas-** , decía Ultear haciendo un ligero puchero algo enojada con el pelirosa por no haberles notificado antes para que sería el equipaje. Ella tan solo había equipado un traje de baño y una ropa de cambio debido a que ya era usual que el pelirosa los lleve a la playa en un paseo.

 **-No te agobies por eso Ul, te verás hermosa con todo lo que te pongas-** , opinó Natsu con una sonrisa alegre y una mirada amable mientras que le levantaba un pulgar a Ultear. La cual se sonrojo ante esto volteando en otra dirección mientras que se sentía muy feliz por dentro ante el comentario.

Natsu con un chasquido causó que unas llamas de un color azul oscuro con tonalidades moradas formaran un circulo alrededor de todos los miembros presentes y Natsu. Luego las llamas formaron un domo que los cubrió mientras que adentro comenzaban a salir pequeños destellos de luz que aumentaron su intensidad hasta que ninguno pudiera ver debido a la luz. Después el domo de llamas desapareció del lugar sin dejar rastro tele transportándolos al mundo celestial.

* * *

 _ ***En el Mundo Celestial***_

Luego en medio de un planeta con algo de vegetación apareció el domo de llamas azules en donde se encontraban todos los miembros de Fire Havens. Las llamas se dispersaron lentamente dejando ver a todos la increíble vista del mundo celestial.

Luego todos se sorprendieron ante la increíble vista de la que eran testigos sus ojos. Se observaba el resplandeciente cielo estrellado completamente lleno de planetas pequeños, medianos, grandes, inmensos, hermosas lunas de formas muy variadas, soles resplandecientes de distintas tonalidades de colores varios, constelaciones inmensas y llamativas, y también meteoros y cometas que surcaban el cielo rápidamente dejando tras de sí unas hermosas estelas.

Sobre la superficie de varios planetas se observaban casas y mansiones de diseños extravagantes, lujosos y algunos hasta humildes. Y en un gran planeta a lo lejos estaba un inmenso castillo de colores grises y dorados el cual era del Rey espíritu celestial.

 **-¡ES HERMOOOSOOOO!-** , exclamaba una completamente sorprendida y emocionada Minerva mientras corría alegremente por los alrededores con una gran sonrisa mirando todo el paisaje con todo el detalle posible. Frosch y Meredy le siguieron igual de emocionados ante el escenario por el cual millones matarían.

 **-Es muy bonito de verdad, nunca pensé que podría ser tan maravilloso-** , comentaba Flare con una sonrisa alegre y una mirada anonadada mientras que con lentitud se alejaba un poco del grupo para ver con detalle una hermosa luna con forma ovalada.

 **-¡GUAOOO!, mira Sting, allí hay muchas estrellas fugaces!-** , exclamó Héctor muy emocionado desde el hombro de Sting mientras que señalaba un cúmulo de estrellas fugaces de distintos colores que volaban en grupo.

 **-¡Lo sé Héctor, y por allá hay un planeta con un gran estadio!-** , respondió Sting igual de emocionado con una gran sonrisa y una mirada asombrada mientras que señalaba a lo lejos un planeta de gran tamaño que sobre su superficie resaltaba un gran estadio romano de tonalidades doradas.

 **-Creo que más tarde deberíamos ir a ese estadio, seguro se usa para entretenimiento de algún tipo-** , opinó Rogue con relativa serenidad mientras que veía con una leve sonrisa el estadio del cual se podían visualizar varios reflectores de luces. Luego Rogue observó como Frosch se acercaba corriendo con una para en lo alto.

 **-¡Frosch opina lo mismo!-** , exclamó Frosch con emoción sin quitar su adorable e inexpresiva cara como apoyando la idea de su mejor amigo pelinegro. Ante esto la mayoría de miembros asintieron concordando con que sería entretenido ir a echar un vistazo más tarde.

 **-¡Esta es muy hermoso One-chan!, ¡nunca pensé que Libra y las demás vivirían aquí!-** , exclamaba Yukino muy embelesada y emocionada ante la espectacular vista mientras que tenía una expresión de asombro grabada en su cara. Pensar que la espíritu que siempre estuvo a su lado vivía en un lugar tan fantástico era sorprendente. Ahora las muchas veces que Libra decía _"Algún día veras lo hermoso que es por ti misma"_ pasaban por la cabeza de Yukino.

 **-Tienes razón, además de que la vista es excelente parece que todos viven en mansiones o casas de lujo-** , concordó Sorano con una leve sonrisa a su hermana mientras que veía casi igual de asombrada el mundo de los espíritus a los que ella ha estado invocando por muchos años. Pensar que ellos vivirían en casas de lujo como personas de alta clase es algo extraño si se fijan en sus extravagantes apariencias.

 **-¡Mira Ul, puedes ver las estrellas tan de cerca que te hasta parece que las puedes agarrar con tu mano!-** , decía Meredy con una gran sonrisa y en un tono de voz muy alto mientras que alzaba una mano al cielo y luego lo apretaba como pensando que podía agarrar las hermosas constelaciones y estrellas que adornaban el ambiente.

 **-No creo que puedas Meredy, aunque sinceramente las estrellas están mucho más hermosas aquí-** , respondía Ultear con una leve sonrisa y una alegre mirada viendo a Meredy entretenerse como una niña pequeña en una dulcería. Luego volteó a ver el cielo con asombro ante lo fácil que era distraerse con tan maravilloso paisaje.

 **-Me alegra que les guste el escenario, me costó mucho crearlo hasta que me sintiera satisfecho con el resultado-** , decía Natsu con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras que estaba posicionado de manera satisfecha y muy emocionado ante el asombro de sus miembros con el mundo que él creó. Ante estas palabras todos salieron de su asombro para quedar perplejos al recordar que tenían al autor de tal maravilla como su maestro de gremio.

 **-Y como se le ocurrió crearlo así?-** , preguntó Keyes con intriga y asombro mientras que le sonreía con algo de nervios a su maestro. Si ya de por si era asombroso cómo END hace 400 años, ahora no habían palabras que lo catalogaran debido a que era creador de tal maravilla.

 **-Pues en un principio solo iba a ser una gran planicie blanca con un castillo negro en medio, pero pensé que decorarlo con estrellas y planetas sería más coherente cuando dices que es un mundo "Celestial", no creen?-** , respondió Natsu con calma mientras que tenía una mano en su mentón recordando cuando estaba creando dicho mundo. Luego los demás sonrieron y asintieron en respuesta para después mirar con un poco más de calma el maravilloso e hipnótico ambiente de ensueños.

Luego Natsu los junto para guiarlos a su hospedaje, el cual sería una mansión de dos pisos y de color blanco en la cual había espacio suficiente para todos los miembros de Fire Havens. Algunos simplemente sintieron una gota en la sien al ver el "humilde" hospedaje que tendrían por estar tan solo un día.

Una vez que entraron a la sala de estar, todos se sentaron en los amplios sofás para descansar un poco mientras que Natsu tan solo se quedó hablándoles de varias actividades que podrían hacer para entretenerse, pero después fue interrumpido por un…

 **-¡NATSU-SAMAA!-** , gritó Aquario con alegría y muy emocionada mientras que aparecía a mucha velocidad por uno de los pasillos de la mansión para después abrazar de manera brusca al pelirosa tomándolo desprevenido.

Varios se quedaron sorprendidos ante la repentina aparición de Aquario mientras que otros tan solo veían con una gota en la sien como el dios creador de todo se estaba asfixiando contra los grandes pechos de la peliazul que lo abrazaba sin notarlo.

Luego por el mismo camino por donde apareció Aquario venia Virgo caminando con su mirada inexpresiva, cuando vio a los miembros los saludo con una reverencia para después ubicarse al lado de Aquario y Natsu, el cual seguía asfixiándose y tenía un tono morado en su rostro.

 **-No es justo que te adelantes Aquario, yo iba a abrazarlo primero-** , dijo Virgo con calma aunque en realidad parecía querer reprender o enfrentar a Aquario, la cual la no la volteo a ver debido a que estaba muy feliz abrazando a su amado pelirosa con el cual se comprometería.

 **-Pues muy lenta, debes esforzarte más para la próxima vez-** , contestó Aquario con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras que veía de una manera arrogante a la pelirosa, la cual tan solo asintió pensando que ella sería la siguiente en recibirlo con una abrazo asfixiante para mala suerte de Natsu.

 **-E-Es vergonzoso que seas tan expresiva Aquario-** , susurró Brandish con un ligero sonrojo y muy avergonzada por lo impulsiva y cariñosa que es la espíritu peliazul que la cuidaba desde niña, era como ver a su madre actuando toda acaramelada avergonzándola frente a todos sus amigos.

 **-¡No es tu asunto Brandish!... un momento, ¿Brandish?-** , exclamó Aquario en un principio furiosa y con una cara de miedo para después sorprenderse ante la presencia de Brandish en el lugar. Luego la peliverde le saludo algo nerviosa y con miedo al ver la actitud furiosa de Aquario que no veía desde pequeña cuando le regañaba junto con Lucy.

 **-Hola Aquario, hace un tiempo que no nos vemos, ya puedes soltar a END-sama?-** , saludaba Sayla con una ligera sonrisa mientras tenía una gota de sudor en la sien, luego con su mano apuntó al pelirosa que tenía los ojos en blanco y ya no mostraba ningún esfuerzo en liberarse del aguante en señal de que estaba perdiendo la consciencia.

 **-¡Ay, lo siento!-** , dijo Aquario sorprendida y arrepentida mientras que soltaba a Natsu del abrazo causando que fuera libre de respirar de nuevo. Luego de eso aparecía Libra por el mismo pasillo para saludar a todos con una sonrisa y con un gesto de su mano izquierda.

 **-Déjame ayudarte Natsu-sama-** , decía Libra con amabilidad y una ligera sonrisa alegre mientras que ayudaba a Natsu a reincorporarse, a lo cual el pelirosa aceptó gustoso mientras que recuperaba el aire con una sonrisa.

Luego de reincorporarse tomo del mentón a Libra para luego juntar sus labios con un dulce beso que por momentos tomó desprevenida a la pelinegra sonrojándola, pero luego correspondió gustosa ante el beso de su pelirosa. Las otras chicas por su parte aguantaron todo lo posible el no sentir envidia y celos mientras que apretaban las manos en sus cientos y sonreían falsamente dando escalofríos a los hombres.

 **-Gracias Libra, me alegra verte de nuevo-** , dijo Natsu con alegría luego de separarse del beso con Libra. La pelinegro tan solo asintió con una sonrisa para luego pellizcar al pelirosa en la mejilla debido a que él bien sabía que le avergonzaba que la tomará desprevenida frente a otras personas.

Luego Virgo con un ligero en sonrojo abrazo un brazo de Natsu llamando su atención, esté la volteo a ver con una sonrisa alegre para luego tomarla del mentón para también besarla como hizo con Libra. Ahora sí que si algo de aura asesina se sentía en el ambiente y todos los hombres suplicaban mentalmente que su maestro dejará de ser tan cariñoso frente a todas las chicas de su gremio.

 **-No esperaba que ustedes también vinieran Brandish-** , comentó Aquario con tranquilidad y una ligera sonrisa dirigida a Brandish, esto debido a que comprendía a la perfección a sus amigas espíritus que querían afecto del pelirosa. Ellas en un tiempo no vieron a su Natsu debido a que estaban organizando la boda que tanto ansiaban y lo extrañaban mucho.

 **-Pues la verdad es que me lo esperaba viniendo de Natsu-sama-** , dijo Cleo con calma y una sonrisa apareciendo del mismo pasillo que las otras mientras que mantenía una postura elegante y serena. Luego saludo a los miembros de Fire Havens con una mano para ser correspondida de igual forma por varios.

 **-Je, Hola Cleo, veo que sigues teniendo algo en las pestañas-** , comentó Natsu con una sonrisa alegre mientras que veía a su prometida peliblanca con felicidad. La cual al escuchar eso se extrañó y después comenzó a indagar.

 **-¿Tengo algo en mis pestañas?-** , preguntó la peliblanca con intriga mientras que buscaba sin resultado alguno en sus pestañas. El pelirosa sonrió ante esto solo para después reír un poco por lo bajo causando que varios chicos se preocuparan teniendo una ligera idea de que planeaba su maestro.

 **-Sí, ven para que te lo quite-** , respondió el pelirosa con una gran sonrisa alegre mientras que llamaba con una mano a su hermosa princesa peliblanca que con algo de confusión se acercó al frente de Natsu.

Luego Natsu miro con profundidad a los hermosos ojos carmesí de Cleo para después poner una mano sobre su mejilla acariciándola. Cleo se estaba colorando debido a que no esperaba que Natsu hiciera eso, antes de que ella dijera algo Natsu le robo un beso apasionado y amoroso que poseyó a la peliblanca que respondió con la misma intensidad debido a que extrañaba eso.

Varias chicas ante esto se sonrojaron mientras que otras como Dimaria y Sorano liberaban una gran cantidad de celos hacia la princesa peliblanca que estaba toda cariñosa con el pelirosa mientras que ellas todavía no habían llegado hasta ese punto con Natsu.

 **-N-No es justo que hagas eso, n-no así de la nada-** , dijo Cleo avergonzada y muy roja después de separarse del apasionado beso. Después al notar que los demás tenían sus vistas puestas en ella se apeno y volteo en otra dirección causando que Natsu riera ante esto.

 **-Jeje, es que es bonito ver tu reacción-** , respondió el pelirosa con alegría y satisfacción para después colocarle una mano sobre el cabello a Cleo para después acariciarlo con delicadeza y cariño, cosa que alegro y apeno aún más a la peliblanca que una vez la molestaba o la apenaba dejaba de comportarse de manera tan elegante y rígida.

 **-H-Hola Natsu-sama, q-que alegría volver a verlo-** , saludaba Aries con vergüenza mientras que asomaba parte de su cara desde un rincón de la sala. Se le podía notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas debido a que noto como Natsu beso apasionadamente a Cleo frente a todos.

 **-Hola Aries, por qué estás tan alejada?-** , preguntó Natsu con una sonrisa y cierta curiosidad mientras que inclinaba un poco su cabeza pidiendo una explicación a la espíritu tierna y tímida que mantenía su distancia de todos.

 **-Pues…Eto…-** , decía Aries avergonzada y con vergüenza sin saber que decirle a Natsu. Le daba mucha pena decir que no quería acercarse debido a que sabía que Natsu le daría un beso frente a todos. Por mucho que extrañara esos besos y por muy tentador que fuera, la vergüenza le ganaba a Aries y le impedía moverse de la esquina en la que se refugiaba.

 **-Pues si no me lo vas a decir no te besare después-** , dijo Natsu fingiendo molestia mientras que se cruzaba de brazos y volteaba a ver en otra dirección haciéndose el indignado. Esto causó que Aries se mordiera levemente el labio inferior para después apretar los puños reuniendo coraje para moverse.

Con la mirada gacha y con su cabello rosado haciendo sombra sobre sus ojos se acercó con lentitud hacia Natsu para sorpresa de él. Luego lo tomó de su camisa para jalarlo hacia así y fundir sus labios en un tierno beso por parte de Aries. Luego Natsu le devolvió el beso pero con más intensidad causando que la pelirosa por instinto rodeara el cuello de Natsu para profundizar el beso.

Luego de un extenso minuto en el cual todas se mantenían estáticas y sorprendidas debido a que no esperaban que la tímida pelirosa tomara la iniciativa, Aries y Natsu se separaron del beso mientras que se veían con mucho cariño.

 **-P-Por qué tiene que hacerme pasar más vergüenza de la que y-ya tengo?-** , pregunto Aries con pena y con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas mientras que pegaba su rostro contra el fuerte y acogedor torso de Natsu para que los demás no le vieran la cara.

 **-Es que tienes que ser honesta contigo misma, además de que no es algo de lo que avergonzarte, yo también te extrañe-** , respondió Natsu con cariño y una leve sonrisa mientras que con ambos brazos rodeaba a Aries haciéndola sentir cálida y protegida, cosa que causo que ella levantara la mirada para ver con sus hermosos ojos a su prometido.

 **-Terminaron?, ahora ya nos podrían indicar cuales son nuestros cuartos?-** , preguntaba Dimaria muy irritada mientras que tenía una sonrisa falsa queriendo sacar a ambos pelirosas de su muy dulce y empalagosa escena de la cual Dimaria quería ser parte con Natsu, aunque seguramente ella no era la única que pensaba lo mismo.

 **-En eso los guiaremos Libra, Virgo, Aquario y Yo-** , respondió Cleo con una sonrisa luego de llamar la atención de todos con un aplauso. Luego señaló respectivamente a Libra, a Virgo, a Aquario y después así misma. Ante esto los miembros de Fire Havens se paraban de los sofás para comenzar a seguir a las espíritus, pero antes…

 **-Un momento por favor, ustedes son nuevas verdad?-** , preguntó Virgo deteniéndolos a todos por un momento para después dirigirse a Kagura, la cual tenía a sus lados a Bisca y a Kinana quienes Virgo no conocía e intuía que eran nuevas en el gremio.

 **-S-Sí, mi nombre es Kagura Mikazuchi y ellas son Bisca Conell y Kinana-** , respondía Kagura con algo de calma mientras señalaba a sus amigas para después hacer una reverencia elegante que luego fue copiada por Bisca y Kinana que no sabían exactamente como presentarse ante las prometidas de Natsu.

 **-Mucho gusto conocerlas, me alegra ver como más chicas están enam-** , respondía Virgo con su inexpresivo rostro mientras hacía una reverencia para después ser interrumpida por Kagura, Bisca y Kinana que le taparon la boca mientras que tenían unos evidentes sonrojos en sus mejillas.

Luego las tres chicas se miraron entre si preguntándose por qué ellas también le taparon la boca a Virgo, de cualquier manera la soltaron después y Virgo olvidando el asunto les indico con una mano a varios que la siguieran para indicarles sus habitaciones.

 **-Nos vemos más tarde chicos, no destruyen nada ni formen un alboroto-** , se despedía Natsu con una sonrisa mientras que tenía a su lado a una ruborizada Aries rodeada por su cintura por un brazo mientras que esta se despedía con pena en su rostro.

 **-Cuente con eso Natsu, no va a haber peleas con estos idiotas-** , respondió Jellal con una leve sonrisa mientras que volteaba a ver al pelirosa con tranquilidad. Esto provocó que God Serena, Erick, Sting y Jackal se enfurecieran y quisieran atacar al peliazul de inmediato.

 **-No no, no empezaran ni aquí ni ahora-** , dijo Irene con un tono de voz aterrador y atemorizante mientras que le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Jellal dejándolo en el suelo. Luego God Serena fue noqueado por una aterradora Ur, Jackal por estricta Kyouka, Sting por una seria Kagura y Erick por Yukino y Sorano que con un doble golpe de Karate que lo dejaron en el suelo inconsciente. Luego las chicas se llevaron a los chicos arrastrados mientras seguían a las espíritus con calma.

Natsu y Aries rieron un poco ante esto para después tomar su propio camino para hacer algo que ambos querían desde hace mucho tiempo. Los miembros de Fire Havens fueron dirigidos a las habitaciones donde dormirían.

* * *

 _ ***En un Escenario***_

Luego de ser llevados a sus respectivas habitaciones, los miembros de Fire Havens dejaron algunas de sus pertenencias para luego en grupo salir de la mansión para explorar el inmenso Mundo Celestial que según Natsu tenía una gran cantidad de cosas con las cuales entretenerse.

Se asombraban con todo lo que veían y también tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar con varios espíritus de la zona. Luego descubrieron que ellos podían desplazarse de planeta a planeta mediante unas plataformas con formas de estrellas que se desplazaban a altas velocidades.

Luego de explorar un poco Fire Havens llegó hasta lo que parecía escenario de canto de gran tamaño y que poseía un gran telón rojo con adornos de estrellas detrás. Estaba en excelentes condiciones y varios reflectores apuntaban a los micrófonos sobre el escenario invitando a cualquiera a subir a cantar.

Gracias a la insistencia y retos por parte de Deliora, Héctor y Meredy, God Serena y Sting con algo de molestia se animaron a cantar frente a todos los espíritus y miembros de Fire Havens que estaban sentados en las gradas expectantes.

Eligieron una canción y cuando subieron a cantarla sencillamente dieron un espectáculo deplorable. Tan solo "trataban" de cantar un Rap pero solo decían "¡Yeah!" o "¡Aja!" obteniendo como resultado varios abucheos por parte de los espíritus mientras que sus amigos tan solo aplaudían. Pero no en el buen sentido, todo estaban riéndose a carcajadas mientras que aplaudían burlándose de los dos chicos que sencillamente no estaban hechos para el canto.

 **-Ustedes tienen unas voces de pena-** , comentó Erick con una sonrisa burlona mientras que observaba como God Serena y Sting se acercaban muy avergonzados por la reacción del público.

 **-¡Cállate idiota, sube y hazlo tu si estas tan confiado!-** , replicó God Serena molesto y con ganas de encarar a Erick mientras que apretaba los puños y lo veía de manera furiosa.

 **-¡¿Cómo dijiste bastardo?!-** , exclamó Erick con molestia al ser provocado por God Serena, luego ambos chocaron frentes y se veían con furia mientras que los demás tan solo suspiraban cansados ante esto.

 **-Ya ya, tranquilos que Natsu-Sensei nos dijo que no destruyéramos nada-** , dijo Rogue con calma y algo de cansancio mientras que retenía a un furioso Sting que también quería encarar a Erick por haberse burlado de él.

 **-Deberían de estarse tranquilos y ver como las demás personas disfrutan del espectáculo-** , opinó Silver con serenidad mientras que tenía ambos brazos cruzados. Luego God Serena y Erick se separaron de mala gana para después sentarse para observar al escenario como si fueran niños regañados.

Luego sin que nadie se diera cuenta Aries estaba ya sobre el escenario con una gran sonrisa y una expresión alegre mirando al público, los cuales al ver que quien cantaría sería la pelirosa se pararon de sus asientos emocionados para acercarse a la tarima para animar.

 **-Un momento… ¡¿esa es Aries?!-** , preguntó Flare algo confundida y muy intrigada mientras señalaba el escenario causando que todos voltearan y se percataran la presencia de la tímida pelirosa sobre un escenario de canto, que clase de sentido tenia eso?. Flare y Minerva sabían gracias a Natsu que Aries le gustaba cantar pero no suponían que se la encontrarían en el escenario justo ese día.

 **-¡Hola a todos!** _ **,**_ **¡ahora yo y mi prometido Natsu-sama les cantaremos con todo nuestro esfuerzo!-** , decía Aries con mucha emoción y seguridad mientras tomaba un micrófono con una mano y levantaba la otra con entusiasmo a pesar de la mayoría del tiempo ser muy tímida. Fire Havens estaba analizando lo dicho con lentitud y antes de que reaccionaran con sorpresa apareció Natsu al lado de ella con una sonrisa igual de animada que la pelirosa.

 **-¿Qué demonios hace END-sama allí?!-** , preguntaba Kyouka muy desconcertada y confundida ante el hecho de que su maestro se encontrara sobre un escenario a punto de cantar con la espíritu Aries. Algo que seguramente se estaban preguntando todos los demás que tenían la misma expresión de desconcierto.

 **-¿Va a cantar con Aries?!... ¡no lo puedo creer!-** , decía Bisca en principio intrigada y confundida para luego ver como Natsu tomaba el segundo micrófono con alegría y seguridad como si lo hiciera todo el tiempo. Tras esto Bisca exclamó sin poder creer lo que estaba a punto de presenciar.

 **-Hagamos silencio y escuchemos, tengo curiosidad por ver-** , dijo Irene con serenidad y una leve sonrisa mirando a su Natsu sobre el escenario. Ella tenía mucha curiosidad por apreciar como cantaba el pelirosa y en definitiva no era la única de las chicas que pensaban eso mismo. Tras escuchar a la pelirroja todos los miembros de Fire Havens se quedaron atentos para apreciar el espectáculo que darían ambos pelirosas.

Luego Natsu chasqueo los dedos y comenzó a sonar la instrumental de la canción **(Sugar- Maroon 5)** causando que varios miembros del público comenzaran levantar sus brazos. Tras eso Natsu comenzó a cantar de manera armoniosa con una voz que dejó desconcertados a todos los miembros del gremio.

Luego Aries se sumó a la canción y ambos pelirosas cantaron con una sincronía que asustaba por lo perfecto que resultaba para los oídos. Sus armoniosas voces en conjunto solo lograron incrementar la emoción de todo el público, los cuales comenzaban a animar con más entusiasmo a la pareja que bien era conocida en el mundo celestial por su buen canto.

Los chicos solo escuchaban la música con unas grandes sonrisas mientras animaban a la pareja, algunos como Mard Geer, Keyes, Silver y Tempester con más calma pero el punto es que animaban a la pareja.

Las chicas mentalmente anotaban otra cosa en la que su maestro pelirosa era perfecto y eso era el canto en definitiva. Además de que estaban muy sorprendidas ante lo buena que era cantando Aries a pesar de todo el tiempo ser tan tímida y nerviosa. Aunque ¿Quién no se sorprendería ante esto?

Ambos se veían felices mientras cantaban sobre el escenario, se sonreían entre si mientras cruzaban miradas y después aumentaron la intensidad de sus voces emocionando aún más a los espectadores y a Fire Havens que empezó a apoyar aún más a la pareja con gritos de emoción y algunos silbidos.

Luego cuando faltaban solo algunos segundos para que terminara el espectáculo ambos finalizaron la canción con un beso profundo entre ambos después de que Natsu atrajera a Aries desde su cintura sin que esta opusiera ninguna resistencia.

La multitud tan solo aplaudió como locos mientras que los reflectores apuntaban a la pareja los cuales seguían en su propio mundo viéndose a los ojos. Después a pesar de los celos de las chicas todo Fire Havens aplaudieron a todo volumen por el gran espectáculo presenciado.

 **-¡GUAAO!, fue asombroso de verdad!-** , exclamó Meredy muy emocionada y asombrada mientras que con entusiasmo veía a sus amigos, los cuales asentían con la misma emoción debido a que el espectáculo bien podría ser el mejor que hayan visto todos.

 **-Natsu-Sensei canta asombroso, honestamente no me esperaba eso-** , opinó Yukino con una leve sonrisa mientras que tenía la palma de ambas manos juntas como si fuera a dar unos pequeños aplausos.

 **-La verdad es que me resultaría muy extraño que sea malo en algo-** , replicó Sorano con una sonrisa de lado mientras que veía de reojo como todos los espíritus seguían animando a la pareja de pelirosas.

 **-Sorano tiene mucha razón, pero de verdad que me quede atónita al escucharlo cantar-** , contesto Ur con una sonrisa y una mirada alegre concordando con lo dicho por Sorano, era muy extraño pensar en que el pelirosa que tenía como pareja era malo en algo, siempre se mostraba perfecto en cualquier cosa que él hacía.

 **-La verdad es que quisiera volverlo a escuchar-** , susurro Kagura con un ligero sonrojo mientras que sonreía levemente mirando en otra dirección. Gran error debido a que llego a oídos de una rubia que sonrió de manera maliciosa.

 **-¿Qué dijiste Kagura?-** , preguntó Dimaria con una sonrisa pícara y burlona mientras que le daba unos ligeros codazos a Kagura, la cual al ver que Dimaria le había escuchado aumento su rubor muchísimo.

 **-N-N-Nada!, y-yo no dije nada en absoluto-** , negaba Kagura muy nerviosa y con sus mejillas completamente rojas mientras que sacudía sus manos en el aire resultando aún más sospechosa.

 **-Jeje, por supueeesto-** , contestó Dimaria con una leve sonrisa cómplice después de reír levemente ante la graciosa reaccionó de la pelimorada, la cual tan solo volteo a ver el suelo con su cabello haciendo sombra sobre sus ojos mientras que seguía ruborizada.

Luego todos los miembros de Fire Havens se pararon de sus asientos con la intención de ir a felicitar y saludar a su maestro y Aries pero por desgracia no podían debido a que la gran multitud de fans los rodeaban impidiéndoles avanzar.

Aunque podrían utilizar fuerza bruta para quitárselos del camino no podían debido a que Natsu dejo bien en claro que no quería ningún alboroto causado por ellos, por lo que tan solo intentaron un poco más para después rendirse.

 **-Hay demasiada gente como para llegar hacia ellos-** , comentó Deliora algo decepcionado debido a que no lograba llegar al lado de su maestro END-sama para felicitarlo por su inigualable y perfecta voz digna del rey de los demonios que el peliverde tanto admiraba e idolatraba.

 **-Pues más tarde los felicitamos, no debemos perder el tiempo que tenemos para pasear-** , respondió Irene con calma y serenidad mientras que se daba la vuelta en dirección a la salida. Tenía razón en eso además del hecho de que más tarde tendrían otra oportunidad para ver a su maestro, por ahora solo debían aprovechar el tiempo y todos concordaron y la siguieron para ir a su siguiente destino.

* * *

 _ ***En un Coliseo***_

El gremio siguió caminado por un tiempo y a través de otra plataforma estelar llegaron a otro planeta. Este planeta era el que había visto Sting y al cual querían ir todos desde que llegaron. Allí era fácilmente visible un gran estadio de colores dorados donde se visualizaba adentro una gran plataforma de baile.

 **-Entonces si es como dijo END-sama, este estadio es para entretener al público con bailes y no con peleas-** , dijo Silver con una expresión un tanto decepcionada al ver que toda la plataforma estaba decorada como si fuera una pista de baile. Varios reflectores apuntaban al centro mientras que en las esquinas habían varios altavoces.

 **-¡Pues que decepción, quería ponerme a prueba contra los espíritus guerreros!-** , comentó God Serena con mucha decepción y frustración debido a que esperaba que el gran e imponente coliseo fuera de batallas con las cuales ponerse a prueba contra una gran cantidad de enemigos.

 **-Seguramente habrías ganado, no olvides que luchaste con Acnologia-** , opinó Rogue con serenidad y una leve sonrisa mientras que consolaba a su amigo pelinaranja dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a God Serena.

 **-¡Pues muchas gracias Rogue, me halagas, JAJAJAJAJA!-** , respondió God Serena con una sonrisa algo apenada mientras que se rascaba la nuca con un brazo para después empezar a reír a carcajadas ante el halago del pelinegro. Cosa que ciertamente irrito a Jackal y a Erick que se irritaban al ver que se le subía el ego a God Serena.

 **-Aunque no sea de peleas deberíamos subir a divertirnos-** , decía Meredy con una sonrisa mientras que apuntaba a la plataforma con la idea de que todo el gremio se adueñara del lugar para divertirse bailando o lo que sea que fueran a hacer los chicos.

 **-Lo primero es que no decidas eso por ti misma, lo segundo es que creo que va a haber un espectáculo-** , replicó Ur con un tono estricta dirigiéndose hacia su "nieta" mientras que pellizcaba levemente la mejilla de Meredy. Ur en definitiva no subiría allí arriba para pasar vergüenza y menos aún dejaría que Meredy comenzará a formar un problema por el cual Natsu los castigaría a todos.

 **-¿Por qué lo dices?-** , preguntó Ultear algo intrigada mientras que se acercaba con calma hacia su madre. Luego Ur soltó la mejilla de Meredy dejando a esta con los ojos húmedos de manera tierna mientras se sobaba las mejillas que las tenía rojas.

 **-Acaso no ves que todos están sentados esperando a alguien?, seguramente ahorita alguien se va a presentar-** , respondió Kagura con calma mientras que señalaba a todo el público que veían atentos a la plataforma y como varios reflectores comenzaban a moverse esperando encontrar a alguien que seguramente sería quien bailaría.

 **-Pues sentémonos para verlo, ya llegamos hasta aquí por lo que vamos a ver-** , propuso Kinana con una gran sonrisa mientras que tomaba del brazo a Bisca para que ella le siguiera a algunos asientos con un poco de resistencia por parte de la peliverde.

 **-¡Frosch opina lo mismo!-** , exclamó Frosch emocionado ante la idea de la pelimorado para después levantar su pequeña y tierna pata al aire causando que Rogue sonría ante esto y concuerde con un asentimiento.

 **-¡Minerva opina lo mismo!, vamos Flare, hazlo tú también-** , exclamó Minerva con emoción copiando al pequeño Exceed vestido de sapo para después decirle a Flare que también lo hiciera. A lo cual Flare con un poco de nervios toca sus dos dedos índices con vergüenza.

 **-E-Eto…¡F-Flare opina l-lo mismo!-** , dijo Flare con pena y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas debido a que todos sus amigos la estaban mirando. Luego reunió valor para exclamarlo con nerviosismo mientras que tartamudeaba de manera adorable, causando así que el gesto característico de Frosch digievolucionara a ser la cosa más tierna que Flare haya hecho hasta la fecha.

Luego todos los miembros de Fire Havens se sentaron en las gradas con la vista fija en la plataforma para después apreciar como todos los reflectores apuntaban a una mujer pelinegra con un vestido rojo que descubría nada más una parte de un muslo y con unas zapatillas rojas de danza, para sorpresa de todos ellos ella era Libra.

 **-¡Libra es la que se va a presentar?!-** , preguntó/exclamó Jellal sorprendido y confundido por el hecho de que otra de las prometidas de Natsu tuviera un evento el mismo día que ellos vienen al mundo celestial.

 **-Para ser un mundo inmenso nos encontramos fácilmente con ellas-** , comentó Tempester con serenidad y una leve gota de sudor en la sien ante el hecho de que con lo gigante que era el mundo celestial aun así se encontraban con las prometidas de Natsu fácilmente.

 **-Lo único que falta es que aparezca Zecnus-sama jeje-** , comentó Brandish con una ligera sonrisa para después reír un poco ante lo absurdo que sería el hecho de también ver a su maestro con la espíritu cuando seguramente este con Aries en algún lugar.

Luego del suelo de la plataforma salieron varias llamas doradas que aumentaron su tamaño para después disiparse revelando a Natsu, el cual ahora estaba parado junto a Libra sorprendiendo de nuevo al gremio los cuales se tan solo sintieron una gota en la sien mientras tenía cara de "¿Enserio?". Natsu llevada ropa completamente ideal para la ocasión con un traje de gala para bailar de color negro.

 **-Esto es un broma verdad?-** , dijo Erick con algo de fastidio mientras que con una gota en la sien no podía creer el hecho de que una vez mencionaron a Natsu este apareció frente a todos callándoles la boca y haciendo que todos recuerden que él puede estar en todos los lugares si quiere.

 **-Pues así parece, ahora al parecer bailará con Libra-** , contesto Mard Geer con calma y una leve sonrisa aunque internamente estaba igual que el resto del gremio. Pensar que justamente aparecería en medio de la plataforma para bailar con Libra era algo que aunque posible no se lo esperaban.

 **-Pues nada, solo veamos cómo de seguro END-sama nos vuelve a sorprender-** , dijo Silver con una ligera sonrisa y una mirada más calmada mientras que se acomodaba bien en su asiento preparándose para seguro ser sorprendido por su maestro pelirosa que ya anteriormente demostró ser un buen cantante. ¿Por qué no sería una gran bailarín también?.

 **-¿No sería mejor irnos?-** , preguntó Jackal con algo de fastidio mientras que tenía ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza con indiferencia. Ya sabía que su maestro lo haría estupendo por lo que para aprovechar el tiempo deberían ir a otro lugar para entretenerse.

 **-¡NOO!-** , exclamaron todas las chicas de Fire Havens infundiendo miedo a todos los que estuvieran a su alrededor incluyendo a los espíritus que estaban sentados cerca. Al ver a Natsu con el traje preparado para bailar tan solo sintieron como la curiosidad por ver que tan bien bailaba el pelirosa las invadió. Después de todo algo como el baile era en definitivo algo que en algún momento tenían planeado compartir con Natsu.

 **-S-Solo era una sugerencia-** , respondió Jackal con miedo y sudando frío mientras que con sus brazos se cubría la cara esperando no ser asesinado por las aterradoras chicas. Los demás hombres de Fire Havens aunque con miedo estaban riéndose un poco del rubio que provoco la ira de las féminas.

Luego en el escenario Natsu chasqueo los dedos y luego empezó a sonar música salsa española de fondo. Ante esto la pareja con unas sonrisas empezaron a moverse enérgicamente al mismo son que la canción mientras juntaban sus cuerpos. Ambos se movían por instinto y se compenetraban completamente sorprendiendo a Fire Havens.

Después de un tiempo empezó la instrumental cambio a música de flamenco, lo cual causó que la pareja de manera natural cambiara el estilo de su danza empezando a bailar flamenco de manera profesional. Ambos se veían apasionadamente mientras expresaban sus sentimientos con el movimiento de sus cuerpos.

Tanto Natsu como Libra hicieron movimientos que dejaron atónitos e hipnotizados al público incluyendo a los miembros de Fire Havens que sencillamente se quedaron callados con las bocas abiertas debido a que nunca esperaron que el pelirosa que tenían como maestro bailara así de bien, de Libra si se lo podían esperar.

Los chicos observaban atentamente el baile y disfrutaban de la música aunque varios estaban algo frustrados debido a que no sabían bailar muy bien esa clase de danzas y que por muy absurdo que sea podría ser necesario si querían conquistar el corazón de una chica algún día. Simplemente había que observar como Natsu con su baile provocaba que varias espíritus gritaran animándolo, además del estado en que se encontraban todas las chicas de Fire Havens.

Las chicas por su parte veían asombradas la sincronía que tenían ambos en la pista de baile, lo felices que se veían mientras bailaban y como el pelirosa se movía de una forma que las hipnotizaba causando que no pudieran despegar su vista de él.

Definitivamente ellas automáticamente tacharon en sus mentes que el pelirosa también era perfecto bailando. Ellas querían en algún momento bailar con él también dado que querían tener la misma sonrisa que mostraba Libra cuando se miraban.

Libra y Natsu estaban en su propio mundo mientras que bailaban sobre la plataforma y compartían miradas alegres. No escuchaban nada que no fuera la música y no veían nada que no fuera la persona que tenían enfrente.

Luego la música cambió a un vals lento y junto a eso el sonido del público se redujo para dejar que la hermosa melodía se escuche más fácilmente mientras observaban cómo la pareja hacia movimientos más lentos y elegantes.

Natsu y Libra se miraban cariño mientras bailan sincronizados como si fueran un solo ser, solo eran ellos en el escenario y no había nadie a su alrededor, toda la pista estaba libre para que ellos la explorarán con su baile y nadie podría impedírselos.

Luego al final de la instrumental Natsu acercó a Libra para fundir sus labios en un apasionado y protector beso frente a todo el público, quienes impresionados ante el gran espectáculo se pararon de sus asientos para empezar a aplaudir y animar a la pareja con ovaciones.

 **-¡BRAVO BRAVO!-** , exclamaron Meredy y Dimaria con emoción y por el calor del momento mientras se paraban de sus asientos con entusiasmo. Ambas influenciadas por el público para animar así de fuerte pero aun así ambas solo pensaban en lo espectacular que estuvo Natsu y en lo hermosa que se veía Libra con su vestido.

 **-No podía esperar nada menos de Zecnus-sama-** , comentó Tempester con una leve sonrisa mientras que aplaudía levemente desde su asiento. Antes este comentario Silver, Rogue, Mard Geer, Erick Keyes y Jellal asintieron con leves sonrisas y aplaudiendo con la misma calma concordando con el peliverde.

 **-¿Cómo creen que estuvo chicas?-** , preguntó Sting con una gran sonrisa mientras que aplaudía con fuerza junto a God Serena, Héctor, Deliora y Frosch. Luego volteo la vista hacia sus amigas, las cuales todas estaban soltando pequeños hilos de saliva mientras que veían hipnotizadas a Natsu y tenían unos ligeros rubores a excepción de Meredy y Dimaria que estaban aplaudiéndole al pelirosa.

 **-Umm…¿P-Perdón qué?-** , respondía Sayla saliendo de sus pensamientos para limpiarse la poca saliva que caía por la comisura de sus labios. Estaba tan absorta viendo al talentoso pelirosa que tenía como pareja que no escuchó la pregunta de Sting.

 **-Nada olvídenlo-** , dijo Sting con una gota de sudor en la sien mientras que sonreía con algo de vergüenza ajena debido a que seguramente TODAS en sus mentes tan sólo estén fantaseando con bailar con el pelirosa, aunque seguramente unas pocas tuvieran una clase de pensamientos más adultos como seguramente era el caso de Sayla.

 **-S-Será mejor que nos vayamos, seguramente tampoco podremos llegar hasta ellos con toda esta cantidad de público-** , comentó Kyouka también saliendo de sus pensamientos mientras que aún tenía un rubor en sus mejillas. Estaba tan cautivada por Natsu que sin querer comenzó a fantasear con algunas cosas no muy inocentes.

 **-Tienes razón Kyouka, ahora lo que quiero es irme a algún lugar con agua-** , propuso Irene con una sonrisa serena mientras que se paraba de su asiento atrayendo la atención de todos los demás, los cuales sin ningún otro destino en mente asintieron de acuerdo con la idea de la pelirroja.

 **-Pues yo vi un planeta que les puede interesar-** , añadió Deliora con una sonrisa mientras que levantaba la mano atrayendo la atención de todos, los cuales agradecieron ya saber a dónde ir y tan solo se dirigieron a la salida.

* * *

 _ ***En una Isla***_

Luego de salir del coliseo en el cual presenciaron el baile de Natsu y Libra, los miembros de Fire Havens habían caminado durante casi una hora hasta que llegaron a una plataforma que los llevo a un planeta mediano en su mayoría conformado por agua.

Este lo había visto Deliora cuando llegaron pero no pensaba que iba a estar tan endemoniadamente lejos del coliseo como para durar una hora caminando. El planeta en su casi en su totalidad estaba formado por agua pero aun así tenía varias islas en las cuales los espíritus disfrutaban como si fuera un conjunto de playas.

En esos momentos agradecían mucho a su maestro por hacer que su equipaje fuera fácilmente transportable, debido a que todos tuvieron la oportunidad de cambiar de ropas para ahora llevar trajes de baño para disfrutar de la hermosa y cristalina agua.

Kinana llevaba encima un bikini de cuerpo completo de color azul oscuro que resaltaba sus pechos copa D y acentuaba muy bien sus curvas. Además de que gracias a Meredy tenía una pulsera de color verde en su muñeca izquierda debido a que a la pelirosa le gustaba hacer manualidades para sus amigas.

Kyouka llevaba un traje de baño que era de color negro, el cual eran dos cintas negras que pasaban por encima de los pechos copa E de ella y luego se juntaban más abajo para tapar bien su intimidad y cubrían su bien formado trasero mientras ascendían a los hombros de ella para juntarse con las otras puntas de las cintas. Sencillamente era un traje de baño muy revelador pero aun así la propia Kyouka no le encontraba el problema alguno a menos que Natsu la viera.

Sayla llevaba un sujetador con encajes azul verdoso que tapaba sus pechos copa F y llevaba una falda o una toalla de color negro que tapaba desde su bien formada cintura hasta la mitad de sus muslos de manera diagonal demostrando lo hermosa que es.

Bisca llevaba un traje de baño de color café oscuro el cual tenía imágenes de armas del oeste y algunos sombreros vaqueros, era muy sencillo pero resaltaba un poco los pechos copa D que poseía la peliverde y su gusto por la vestimenta vaquera.

Y por último estaba una ruborizada Kagura la cual llevaba un bikini un poco ajustado de color morado con franjas rosas que resaltaba sus pechos copa E, lo cual la avergonzaba mucho debido a que antes era más grande pero a causa de una bromista **(Brandish engañada por Dimaria ;v)** se había disminuido su tamaño.

No hace falta decir que absolutamente todas las chicas de Fire Havens se robaban las miradas de todos los espíritus masculinos que estaban a los alrededores. Simplemente lo hermosas que eran cada una causaba que los espíritus no pudieran despegar sus vistas, lo cual provocó celos por parte de las espíritus femeninas. **(Y todas ellas estaban interesadas en Natsu,** _ ***Snif***_ **maldito suertudo :C)**

Los chicos de Fire Havens no eran afectados por la hermosa apariencia de sus compañeras más que nada por costumbre, después de todo no las veían exactamente como mujeres, sino como demonios que causaban terror en sus corazones cuando se molestaban, y si no querían molestarlas sería mejor mantenerse al margen con los vistazos.

Keyes debido a que ahora llevaba todo el tiempo su forma humanoide y no su forma Etherias podía introducirse al agua por lo que no hubo problemas con su condición como demonio necromante, los cuales normalmente eran muy débiles al agua.

Todos se juntaron en grupos y se divertían tanto en la arena, en el agua o descansando debajo en las sombras de las palmeras. Se les notaba animados y alegres mientras que luchaban entre si (los chicos), jugaban con el agua o hablaban con tranquilidad (las chicas).

Después de un tiempo Deliora acompañado de Héctor y God Serena se aventuraron a explorar más el planeta de agua y llegaron nadando a una isla más alejada que parecía desprender un aura azul celeste que causaba la ilusión de una aurora boreal sobre sí misma.

 **-¡Vamos a tierra marineros!-** , exclamó Héctor con emoción fingiendo que es un capitán mientras que apuntaba a la hermosa isla llena de vegetación que podría perfectamente tener algún tesoro dentro.

 **-¡Ya escuchaste al capitán Héctor, navega hasta la isla del tesoro!-** , exclamaba Deliora con una gran sonrisa divirtiéndose fingiendo que era un pirata. Cabe mencionar que estaba sentado sobre la espalda de God Serena que era el bote o barco que sostenía a los otros dos mientras nadaba sin parar.

 **-Ya escuche, ya escuche-** , respondió God Serena con fastidio y con algo de molestia debido a que parecía la mula de carga que era explotado por el gato y su amigo peliverde, el cual perfectamente en su forma Etherias podría llevar a todo el gremio en su espalda si así lo quisiera. Luego comenzó a nadar rápido hacia la hermosa isla.

Una vez llegaron a la isla se adentraron con calma mientras que veían asombrados la variada y hermosa vegetación que había en la zona. Luego de adentrarse pasaron aproximadamente unos 5 minutos para que salieran corriendo muy agitados para volver nadando rápidamente con sus amigos.

 **-¡CHICOS VENGAN RÁPIDO!-** , exclamó God Serena apresurado y muy agitado mientras que nadaba a gran velocidad acercándose a la playa donde estaban reunidos los demás miembros de Fire Havens, los cuales lo voltearon a ver confundidos.

 **-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-** , preguntó Ur con un poco de preocupación mientras que tomaba a Héctor entre sus brazos una vez llegaron a la arena. God Serena estaba recuperando el aire por estar nadando tan rápido mientras que Deliora tan solo estaba callado y con una expresión apresurada como si tuviera prisa con algo.

 **-¡I-Isla, h-hermosa, a-adentro…vengan!-** , respondía Héctor entre cortadamente y con mucha prisa mientras que señalaba continuamente a la hermosa isla a la que habían ido. Allí habían visto algo que en definitivo tenían que enseñárselo a los demás para que quedaran igual de boquiabiertos y sorprendidos.

Los demás con algo de curiosidad no vieron problemas en ir para ver qué pasaba por lo que con rapidez utilizaron sus magias de distintas formas para impulsarse y así llegar a la orilla de la hermosa isla que tenía una aurora boreal de color azul celeste encima.

Una vez al estar todos se juntaron en grupo para después adentrarse en la isla que poseía una variada y hermosa vegetación libre de insectos o plantas potencialmente mortales, por lo que era más que nada como si fuera un paraíso tropical completamente hecha para el disfrute de la vista.

Una vez se adentraron lo suficiente notaron como había una gran cascada que daba a un pequeño lago cristalino que estaba rodeado por varios arbustos de los cuales salían destellos de luz que flotaban en el aire adornando el ambiente.

También estaba el hecho de que el cielo era adornado por la hermosa aurora boreal que causaba que la ambientación tomará un tono más romántico e íntimo. Pero lo que de verdad que atrajo las sorpresas de todo Fire Havens era el hecho de que en una gran roca con una planicie encima que estaba justo frente al lado estaban Aquario y Natsu sentados y viéndose a los ojos con cariño.

Bien todos querían sobresaltarse de manera abrupta pero no podían debido a que arruinarían el bonito momento que tenía la peliazul con su maestro pelirosa. Ahora entendían el porqué de Deliora, Héctor y God Serena, después de todo se habían encontrado otra vez por casualidad con su Natsu con otra de sus prometidas.

Natsu con calma acarició una mejilla de Acuario para después darle un profundo beso que causó que algunos pilares de agua se elevaran del lago para después formar un corazón que sorprendió a Aquario que se alegró y se enterneció ante esto y las chicas de Fire Havens, las cuales a pesar de sus celos no pudieron evitar conmoverse por el ambiente que seguramente había sido preparado por el pelirosa.

Tras esto el pelirosa tomo de la mano a Aquario para indicarle que lo siguiera, ella obedeció sin problemas para luego ver como Natsu comenzaba a caminar en dirección al lago. Al llegar casi a la orilla se comenzó a quitar la ropa (la misma con la que llegó al mundo celestial) para solo quedar con un conveniente short de color negro.

Esto sonrojo a Aquario y a las demás chicas que veían esta escena oculta en unos arbustos con unos evidentes sonrojos mientras veían atentamente el escultural cuerpo de Natsu. Los chicos en cambio solo las veían con gotas de sudor en las sien tildándolas de pervertidas mientras espiaban el romántico momento de Natsu con su prometida.

Natsu salto con emoción y una gran sonrisa al agua para luego indicarle con la mano a Aquario que ella también se metiera, a lo cual ella ríe al ver a Natsu comportándose como si fuera un niño pequeño para después saltar al agua con alegría.

Ambos parecían estar hablando con alegría mientras que se tomaban de las manos y se veían con alegría, como si estuvieran hablando de temas súper interesantes o como si estuvieran contándose chistes para luego reír a carcajadas causando que cualquiera que los vea pensarían que eran los mejores amigos.

Luego Natsu se hundió en el agua por un tiempo largo mientras que Aquario lo esperaba con la cara en la superficie a causa de que él se lo pidió. Tras eso del cielo comenzaron a deslumbrar dos grandes destellos de colores azules y verdes marinos que segaban con su luz a todos los presentes incluyendo a Aquario que se preguntaba qué estaba pasando.

Las luces a mucha velocidad descendieron al lago para después hundirse en el agua por lo que todos llegaron a la conclusión de que eran estrellas fugaces que se hundieron en el cristalino y hermoso lago. Después un gran destello provino del interior del agua causando que varios se taparan los ojos ante la cantidad de luz que salía.

Segundos después las luces cesaron y Natsu salió con una gran sonrisa mientras que en la palma de su mano derecha tenía dos pendientes que aparentaban ser dos cristales preciosos de colores azul y verde marinos que se combinaban dentro del cristal. Eso solo explico toda la situación dando a entender que Natsu creo esos dos pendientes con esas estrellas fugaces que él llamo.

Aquario se tapó la boca conmovida mientras que sus ojos se humedecían ante tan hermoso gesto por parte de su prometido con el cual mañana oficiaría su unión mediante el matrimonio. Natsu con una mirada cariñosa y amorosa le puso ambos pendientes a Aquario causando que está sin caber en su alegría se lanzara a besar a Natsu con pasión y alegría, a lo cual Natsu corresponde mientras la acerca más hacia sí mismo para profundizar el beso.

Las chicas de Fire Havens estaban por interrumpir tan bonita escena debido a que ya no cabían en sus celos, pero gracias a Natsu(dios) que los chicos con velocidad se las llevaron de allí como podían antes de que llegaran a ser descubiertos por la pareja.

Cabe decir que cuando salieron de la vegetación y llegaron a la orilla de la isla hermosa los miembros masculinos tenían tantos golpes y moretones en sus cuerpos que no eran reconocibles sus identidades, eso gracias a que las chicas que estaban frustradas por no romper tan bonito momento se desquitaron con los hombres tratándolos como sacos de boxeo incluyendo a las más tímidas que parecían bestias sedientas de sangre.

 **-¡Por qué nos tuvieron que sacar de allí?!-** , exclamó Sorano con mucha furia mientras que apretaba los puños y veía con molestia a los chicos que estaban tirados en el suelo cómicamente mientras se retorcían de dolor. Héctor y Frosch fueron perdonados debido a que no habían intentado detenerlas, eso debido a que si apreciaban sus vidas lo suficiente como para no hacer enojar a las chicas.

 **-Porque iban a a-arruinar el momento de Natsu-Sensei-** , respondía Sting con dificultad y dolor mientras que uno de sus brazos era sostenido por un Héctor que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos como si estuviera presenciando la muerte de su mejor amigo.

 **-Eso es absurdo, tan solo queríamos saludar a Natsu por su actuación con Aries y Libra-** , replicó Ultear con molestia mientras que veía en otra dirección con intenciones de negar lo dicho por Sting, pero ni ella misma podía creerse eso gracias a que esta vez sí fue muy evidente como sus impulsos y sus celos se salieron de control.

Al ver la hermosa y conmovedora escena tan solo quería ser ella la que sea atendida por Natsu mientras este le regalaba unos dulces besos. Y bien podría ser ella la que esté en una situación similar si se dignaba a buscar el amor del pelirosa, estaba considerando seriamente el hecho de dejar de negar su amor para expresar libremente sus sentimientos.

 **-Exacto, nosotras nunca seríamos capaces de fastidiarles el momento-** , apoyó Minerva furiosa y algo indignada mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirando en otra dirección con molestia. Ella bien sabía que estaba celosa pero no podía admitirlo por muy evidente que fuera, ella tenía su orgullo y no lo expondría dándoles la razón a los chicos.

 **-M-Mentirosas, ustedes estaban que se morían de los ce!** _ ***Golpe*-**_ , reprochaba Erick muy adolorido y con dificultad mientras que levantaba la mirada algo molesto por la negación que demostraban las chicas.

Además del hecho de que se hacían las indignadas e inocentes cuando la prueba perfecta de que estaban celosas eran las heridas que les habían infligido. Luego Erick recibió un golpe que lo interrumpió y lo dejó con la cara pegada a la arena.

 **-Perdón… ¡¿qué?!-** , exclamó Dimaria con furia y con una mano en su oreja haciendo como que preguntaba mientras que tenía una pierna sobre el cráneo de Erick apretándolo contra el suelo causando que este gruñera de dolor.

Erick sufriendo cómicamente levantó la mano pidiéndole ayuda a su amiga Kinana, pero esta con el mismo humor que las demás se cruzó de brazos para después voltear la mirada en otra dirección con molestia debido a que estaba igual de celosa que las demás.

 **-N-Nada, lo sentimos así que por favor déjennos vivir-** , respondió Jackal muy adolorido y nervioso mientras que se alejaba de las chicas suplicando por su salud. Lamentaba el sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo su rival Erick pero aun así no sería él quien se revele contra las chicas para ayudarlo.

 **-Uff, de cualquier manera volvamos a la playa para cambiarnos, ya está empezando a hacerse tarde-** , dijo Irene con calma y con una expresión un tanto molesta mientras que caminaba hasta la orilla para después ver al cielo para ver a la gran variedad de soles con una luz más tenue.

A pesar de que ya era pareja de Natsu no podía evitar querer ser ella la que pase un momento tan romántico con el pelirosa, y arruinar dicho momento aunque cruel fue un impulso que la poseyó y por un momento fue una buena idea, aunque ahora ya no lo era tanto y se sentía un poco apenada por actuar de esa forma.

 **-¿Cómo lo sabes?, aquí no hay día ni noche, verdad?-** , preguntaba Jellal con intriga mientras que se levantaba muy adolorido del suelo. Luego vio como Mard Geer y Silver se levantaban con calma mientras que Keyes con su apariencia de viejo era ayudado por Rogue que ya se encontraba medianamente bien.

 **-Pues Zecnus-kun nos dijo que una vez los soles disminuyeran su luz significaba que se acerca la "noche"-** , respondió Irene con calma mientras que señalaba al cielo para que todo el mundo apreciara como la luz de los soles era efectivamente menor que cuando llegaron al mundo celestial.

 **-Y eso cuando fue?, nosotros estábamos juntos todo el tiempo-** , preguntó Sting con intriga mientras que se paraba rascándose la cabeza adolorido. Luego comenzó a pensar en qué momento Natsu les había explicado eso. Luego recordó que hubo un momento donde Natsu les hablaba sobre algunas cosas antes de separarse en la sala de la mansión, pero Sting estaba distraído pensando en lo grandioso que parecía ser el mundo celestial.

 **-Yo también lo escuche, si ustedes no prestan atención por estar distraídos no es nuestro problema-** , comentó Brandish a modo de reproche al rubio mientras que estaba de brazos cruzados. Ahora parecía que el ánimo de las chicas se había calmado pero en cualquier momento alguna podría explotar y mataría a los chicos a base de golpes.

 **-Ya calmémonos todos, algunas personas están un poco tensas ahora por lo que sería mejor aliviar el ambiente en alguna clase de feria o algo así-** , intervenía Mard Geer con una leve sonrisa mientras que con calma atraía la atención de todos. Evidentemente se refería a las chicas pero estas omitieron esto y tan solo consideraron la idea de ir a una feria.

 **-No es una mala idea, pero por aquí habrá alguna feria?-** , comentó Ur con algo de intriga mientras que ponía un dedo en su mentón de forma pensativa. Mard Geer tan solo suspiro aliviado debido a que observó que las chicas no se ofendieron ni nada por el estilo, por lo que ahora podría respirar por más tiempo.

 **-Según END-sama debería haber varias en el mundo celestial, por lo que es cuestión de tiempo para que encontremos una-** , contesto Kyouka con calma y una leve sonrisa mientras que daba unos pasos al frente y tenía los brazos cruzados por debajo de sus pechos, causando que estos resalten más y obligue a los hombres a apartar la vista preocupados por su vida.

 **-Pues vámonos ya, tu no has visto una feria antes verdad Flare?-** , decía Meredy emocionada mientras que con una gran sonrisa tomaba de la mano a Flare. Según recuerda Flare toda su vida había estado en su pueblo natal sin poder salir al exterior, por lo que no había podido ver una feria antes.

 **-Pues Natsu-Sensei nos quería llevar a Minerva y a mí pero…-** , respondió Flare con algo de nervios mientras que tocaba las puntas de sus dedos índices. Luego hizo un pequeño silencio para después pedirle ayuda a Minerva con la mirada.

 **-Pero lo que pasó es que Ur le dijo que debe ser más estricto con nosotras-** , continuo Minerva con un ceño algo irritado dirigido a Ur, la cual tan solo se cruzó de brazos con una mirada molesta con la pelinegra.

 **-Eso lo dije porque ustedes se comieron el pastel que me regaló Natsu-** , replicó Ur con algo de molestia mientras que apuntaba acosadoramente a Minerva, la cual la estaba haciendo parecer la mala cuando fueron ellas las que se comieron un trozo de pastel que le había comprado Natsu.

 **-Ya está bien, vámonos antes de que alguien forme un alboroto, de otra forma Natsu-Sensei nos descubrirá y nos castigara a TODOS-** , intervino Rogue con un par de huevos arriesgando su vida metiendo la mano en el fuego para calmar a Ur y a Minerva, las cuales suspiraron resignadas debido a que sabían que el pelinegro tenía razón.

Luego todos de nuevo volvieron a la playa donde tenían sus pertenencias para después vestirse de nuevo con sus ropas, aunque algunos cambiaron sus ropas a unas más casuales debido a que si la empacaron era para utilizarlas. Luego se fueron en grupo a buscar alguna feria en la cual entretenerse.

* * *

 _ ***En una Feria***_

Después de caminar por un tiempo y de pasear de planeta en planeta, lo miembros de Fire Havens llegaron a uno muy particular de tamaño pequeño y era fácilmente visible desde cualquier lugar debido a las variadas luces que emitía. Esto era porque todo el planeta era una feria animada con atracciones mágicas y puestos de entretenimiento que ocupaban aproximadamente el 70 % de la superficie del planeta.

Fire Havens una vez bajaron de la plataforma estelar se quedaron con unas sonrisas viendo el animado y vivo ambiente que desprendía el planeta/feria que seguramente sea el mejor lugar para divertirse y entretenerse en el mundo celestial.

En grupo caminaron en distintas direcciones explorando toda la feria logrando subirse a un gran número de atracciones, participar en muchos puestos de juegos y por supuesto comprar algunos dulces que eran gratis para todas las personas. No era como si el dinero fuera fundamental en el mundo celestial.

Ahora los miembros de Fire Havens estaban caminando en grupo mientras que buscaban con la vista alguna atracción más con la que entretenerse, algunos tenían comidas o golosinas en sus manos mientras que otros tan solo caminaban sin preocupaciones.

 **-Ahora que deberíamos hacer?-** , preguntó Bisca con intriga y una leve sonrisa mientras que tenía en su mano derecha un algodón de azúcar de color rojo claro. Algo que la mayoría "compró" pero ella era la única que aún tenía un poco debido a que se lo comió con calma.

 **-No tengo ni idea, que yo sepa ya fuimos a todas las atracciones divertidas-** , respondió Yukino con serenidad y un poco de intriga mientras que tenía una mano en mentón y miraba al estrellado cielo esperando pensar en alguna otra atracción a la cual ir.

 **-Vamos de nuevo a la casa del terror-** , propuso Jellal con una leve sonrisa y con calma a modo de broma debido a que cuando fueron a dicha atracción observaron como Bisca, Kinana, Kagura, Yukino, Flare y Meredy eran débiles en cuanto a sustos fantasmagóricos se refiere.

 **-Te parece mejor ir de nuevo a la montaña rusa?-** , preguntó Kagura con una sonrisa malévola y maliciosa mientras que volteaba a ver al peliazul. El cual al escuchar el nombre de la atracción que casi lo hace vomitar toda la comida que comió en los puestos, sintió como se mareaba levemente y su estómago flaqueaba ante el recuerdo.

 **-M-Mejor olviden lo que dije-** , dijo Jellal una leve sonrisa cansada y con la cara un poco morada ante lo repentinamente mal que se sentía. Esto causó que tanto chicas y chicos rieran debido a que les gustaba reírse del peliazul que no podía aguantar una simple atracción.

 **-Esperen todos-** , los detuvo Sorano repentinamente mientras que se paraba en seco y con un brazo detenía a los que estaban detrás suya, después los que estaban adelante voltearon a verla extrañados para después acercarse a ver qué le pasaba.

 **-Esa de allí no es Virgo?-** , preguntó Sorano con mucha intriga mientras señalaba a una chica que estaba a varios puestos de distancia de ellos. Efectivamente era Virgo pero ahora tenía un pantalón azul que se pegaba a sus formadas piernas, también tenía una blusa blanca, la bufanda de Natsu y tenía unas zapatillas negras.

 **-Efectivamente, qué estará haciendo aquí?-** , preguntó Silver con algo de curiosidad mientras que se preguntaba mentalmente si ella había venido con Natsu a la feria. A esas alturas con todo lo que vieron era posible.

 **-¡Se ve muy hermosa con esas ropas!-** , exclamaba Meredy con alegría y emoción ante lo hermosa que se veía la espíritu pelirosa sin sus vestimentas usuales de sirvienta. Luego antes de que cualquier preguntará si Natsu había venido con ella apareció el susodicho con unas bebidas.

El maestro pelirosa tenía las mismas ropas con las que había llegado con la excepción de que su bufanda obsequio de Igneel se la había puesto a Virgo. La cual tenía una leve sonrisa y una expresión alegre a pesar de la mayoría del tiempo ser inexpresiva.

 **-De nuevo END-sama, eh?-** , dijo Sayla con una leve sonrisa nerviosa mientras tenía una gota de sudor en la sien. Otra vez tenía que aparecer su amado señor y maestro con otra de sus prometidas provocando que ella y todos los demás tuvieran curiosidad por ver lo que harían en lo que parecía ser un cita.

 **-Vamos a seguirlos, tampoco es que tengamos otra cosa que hacer-** , propuso Irene con calma y una leve sonrisa mientras veía como Natsu y Virgo se alejaban con unas sonrisas bebiendo las bebidas traídas por Natsu. Ante esto ningún chico pudo negarse pero aun así pensaban que estaba algo mal seguirlo cuando saben que tendrán que lidiar con los celos de las chicas.

 **-Tienes razón, es evidente que TODOS tenemos curiosidad por ver que harán-** , apoyó Ur con una sonrisa mientras daba unos pasos hacia adelante. Enfatizó en el _"TODOS"_ con la intención de que los chicos también parezcan interesados en ir, de otra manera parecerá que solo las chicas querían espiar a Natsu…digo a la pareja de pelirosas.

Ante esto los chicos asintieron con notable cansancio para después seguir a las chicas en el seguimiento de Natsu y su prometida Virgo en su cita por la feria. Cabe decir que todas las chicas caminaban más rápido de lo normal además de que en sus rostros se podía ver mucha determinación.

Cuando los seguían pudieron ver cómo en cada puesto de juegos al que iban siempre ganaban y obtenían el mayor premio de cada uno. Natsu ganaba algún peluche o adorno y se lo daba a Virgo, la cual muy agradecida le daba un beso a Natsu para después regalarle el peluche a algún niño espíritu que anduviera por allí, cosa que solo alegraba más a Natsu.

Los miembros tenían completa libertad para saludar a su maestro pero aun así no veían la necesidad de interrumpirlos en su cita, después de todo no estaba al mismo nivel que el momento que tuvo el pelirosa con Aquario, por lo cual las chicas no mostraron "casi" celos y tan solo se limitaron a observar.

Paso el tiempo y después observaron como Natsu subía a Virgo a un pequeño bote con forma de cisne blanco junto a un gran lago que reflejaba en su superficie las numerosas estrellas y constelaciones que adornan al mundo celestial.

Una vez ambos llegaron al medio del lago Natsu chasqueo los dedos y una gran variedad de luciérnagas aparecían desde unos arbustos para iluminar el ambiente y así hacerlo más romántico, cosa que sorprendió gratamente a Virgo quien tan solo veía esto con una leve sonrisa.

Las luces de las luciérnagas y la de algunas lunas iluminaban los grandes y hermosos ojos color café de Virgo, resaltaban su pálida y suave piel y sus rosados y provocativos labios que pedían a gritos ser tomados.

Ante esto Natsu cedió ante sus impulsos y se acercó lentamente a Virgo para fundir sus labios en un profundo beso mientras le tomaba de la mejilla delicadamente. En ese mismo Natsu chasqueo de nuevo causando que varios fuegos artificiales en forma de corazón explotaran en el cielo haciendo que ese momento fuera de lo más romántico que se pueda imaginar en tan solo unos momentos.

Los miembros masculinos de Fire Havens admiraban la maestría que tenía su maestro para crear una situación romántica, con Aquario antes y ahora con la pelirosa Virgo, la cual se notaba muy conmovida por la escena. Quizás en algún momento del futuro le pedirían consejos y todo para conquistar a alguna chica.

Las chicas por su parte estaban por mandar al demonio el hecho de no interferir debido a que ya casi no podían aguantar las ganas de interrumpir tan bella escena. Ahora estaba bien claro ante todas que Natsu era de lo más romántico y atento que podría haber y eso hizo que las que ya estaban enamoradas se enamoraran más de él.

Meredy ya se había percatado de que lo que siente por Natsu era amor y no un cariño inocente. Ahora entendía y relacionaba todas esas veces en las que se sentía extraña cuando Natsu estaba presente y también cuando se sentía mal si no lo veía.

Natsu y Virgo veían en su bote los fuegos artificiales mientras estaban abrazados, pero para sorpresa de Virgo uno de esos fuegos artificiales explotó y en su inmenso tamaño decía _"TE AMO VIRGO"_ con letras rosadas mientras aparecía un corazón en llamas al lado.

Virgo al ver esto solo sollozaba de alegría y muy conmovida para después lanzarse sobre Natsu para robarle varios besos llenos de alegría, a los cuales el pelirosa también respondió. El gremio definitivamente sufría de diabetes debido a tanta dulzura por parte de la escena tan romántica que estaban presenciando, pero las chicas sufrían más que nada por no ser ellas las que estén en ese cisne con Natsu.

Luego de que los fuegos pararan Natsu y Virgo bajaron del bote y siguieron disfrutando de su cita mientras que los chicos de Fire Havens evitaban como podían que algunas de las chicas se abalanzasen sobre Natsu para hacerle quien sabe qué.

 **-¡PAREN DE UNA VEZ COÑO!-** , exclamó Erick con molestia mientras retenía con fuerza de voluntad a Ur para que no violara al pelirosa frente a todos, ella para no ser entrenada por Natsu era endemoniadamente fuerte como para hacer que Erick utilizara toda su fuerza para retenerla. Quizás eso se debía a el poder de los celos.

 **-¡Si no paran ahora le diremos a Natsu-sama que quisieron interrumpirlo!-** , exclamaba Sting con fuerza mientras que con ayuda de Rogue retenían a Dimaria, la cual estaba apretando los dientes y apretaba los puños mientras que con fuerza trataba de liberarse para hacer suyo a Natsu.

 **-¡COMO SI ME IMPORTARA, ZECNUS-SENSEI VA A SER MÍO AHORA!-** , exclamó Dimaria con furia y fuerza mientras que trataba de liberarse con unos codazos y algunos cabezazos dirigidos a Sting y Rogue, los cuales al recibirlos sufrían enormemente.

 **-¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER, YO SERÉ LA QUE RECLAME A NATSU!-** , exclamó con fuerza y furia Ur causando que Erick tuviera que pedirle ayuda a Ultear y Meredy que aunque también querían ir por Natsu estaban lo suficientemente cuerdas como para controlarse.

 **-Saben que si hacen eso END-sama no las vera de la misma manera, verdad?-** , comentó Héctor con mucho miedo mientras veía como Ur era retenida por Erick, Ultear y Meredy con mucho esfuerzo.

Dimaria era retenida por Rogue, Sting y por Brandish, la cual se esforzaba enormemente por no terminar igual que ellas. También estaba Sayla que era retenida por Keyes, Silver y Kyouka. Después estaba Sorano siendo retenida por Yukino, Kagura, Tempester y Flare. Y por último estaba Irene siendo retenida por Jellal, Mard Geer, Jackal y Minerva.

 **-¡Frosch opina lo mismo!-** , apoyó Frosch desde atrás de Héctor con ternura causando que todas las chicas se calmen un poco al recibir las ondas de dulzura por parte del pequeño gato verde vestido de sapo rosa.

Después de unos tantos minutos forcejearon por un tiempo hasta que finalmente volvieron en sí. Una vez se tranquilizaron se formó un silencio debido a que los chicos se sobaban sus heridas y las demás chicas no sabían como aliviar el ambiente tan tenso que se había formado.

 **-Bueno… será mejor que olvidemos que esto ocurrió y nos vayamos a la mansión, Zecnus-kun nos dijo que en la noche habría una celebración por la boda-** , dijo Irene con algo de pena rompiendo el silencio incomodo mientras que se acomoda su vestimenta y peinaba un poco su cabello que se había despelucado un poco.

 **-¡¿Y por qué lo dices ahora?!-** , exclamó Jackal con molestia y algo adolorido mientras que tenía ambas manos en su cabeza a punto de reventar de furia. La pelirroja fácilmente pudo haberlo dicho antes y no hubieran tenido que perseguir a Natsu.

 **-Sabes que hace más de media hora pudimos irnos?-** , dijo Sayla con algo de cansancio mientras que se acomodaba su Kimono que se había desordenado un poco por tanto forcejeo. Podrían haberse ahorrado el hecho de encelarse más si tan solo se hubieran ido antes.

- **Pero no hubiéramos podido ver este lado de Zecnus-kun, verdad?-** , respondió Irene con una leve sonrisa característica de ella mientras que veía de reojo a Sayla causando que esta abriera los ojos al ser iluminada. Todas las chicas en conjunto le dieron la razón a la pelirroja y se lo agradecían enormemente.

Luego el grupo de Fire Havens se dirigió a la plataforma estelar más cercana que los llevará devuelta a la mansión en la que se hospedaban, después de todo dejaron allí la ropa de gala que vestirían para la celebración. Evidentemente Natsu les preparó esa ropa debido a que ellos no sabían nada sobre alguna celebración.

* * *

 _ ***En el Castillo Real***_

Después de cambiarse a ropas formales los miembros de Fire Havens se dirigieron al gran castillo del Rey Espíritu Celestial, el cual se encontraba en un planeta inmenso que estaba medianamente cerca. Allí sería donde se celebraría la fiesta de celebración por la boda de las espíritus y Natsu.

Todos llegaron elegantes con distintas ropas elegantes que combinaban con cada uno. Sorprendentemente todos se comportaron a lo largo de la velada hasta que llegó el momento de presentar a la realeza ante los invitados. Allí pudieron por fin pudieron encontrar a Virgo, Aries, Libra y Aquario que estaban hablando entre sí con alegría.

 **-Hola chicos, ¿cómo están?-** , saludaba Libra con alegría a los miembros de Fire Havens que se estaban acercando para hablarles. Menos mal que Virgo había creado esos trajes para ellos porque de otra forma no estarían acorde a la ocasión.

 **-¿Cómo estamos nosotros?, la verdadera pregunta es cómo se sienten ustedes?-** , respondió/preguntó Sorano con una sonrisa burlona y algo pícara dirigida a las cinco espíritus que no entendieron a que se estaba refiriendo la peliblanca.

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-** , preguntó Aquario con intriga y algo de confusión mientras que veía a Sorano reír con algo de malicia. Ante esto Dimaria con una expresión igual de picar que Sorano se acerca con la intención de explicar.

 **-Sorano habla sobre cómo se sienten al pasar unos momento tan lindos con Natsu-Sensei-** , explicó Dimaria con una leve sonrisa para después darle unos pequeños codazos a Aquario de manera juguetona. Al escuchar eso las espíritus se sobresaltaron y se avergonzaron en distintas medidas debido a que no esperaban que el gremio los estuviera viendo.

 **-¡¿C-Cómo lo supieron?!-** , preguntó una nervios, tímida y muy avergonzada Aries con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras que jugaba con sus dedos tratando de calmarse. Ante esto Ur con ganas de fastidiarlas un poco se colocó ambas manos en la cintura para acercarse con una sonrisa burlona y traviesa.

 **-Pues los vimos con nuestros propios ojos-** , respondió Ur con una leve sonrisa maliciosa y algo pícara a todas las espíritus, quienes tan solo se avergonzaron un poco más. Aquario por su parte aún tenía esperanzas de que no la hayan visto toda alegre y cariñosa con Natsu en la isla.

 **-A toooodos-** , susurro Ur en el oído de la peliazul causando que en la cara de Aquario se dibujara un fuerte sonrojo para que después esta exclamara…

 **-¡¿Q-Queee?!-** , exclamó Aquario sin poder aguantar más la vergüenza, ¿ósea que todos ellos habían visto su besos con Natsu?, ¿habían oído sus conversaciones y vieron cuando él le hizo esos hermosos pendientes que ahora lleva puestos?.

 **-¡Cantas excelente Aries, tienes una voz hermosísima!-** , exclamaba Meredy con una gran sonrisa mientras que tomaba ambas manos de Aries para después dar unos pequeños saltitos.

 **-Eso mismo pienso yo, se nota que te gusta cantar-** , opinó God Serena con calma y una alegre sonrisa mientras que le alzaba un pulgar en alto a la pelirosa prometida de su maestro, la cual se avergonzó un poco ante los halagos de los magos.

 **-G-Gracias, e-es gracias a Natsu-sama que lo puedo hacer-** , respondía Aries tartamudeando un poco y con notable pena aunque internamente estaba agradeciendo a Natsu por ayudarla con su problema de pánico escénico.

 **-Bailaste excelente Libra, yo nunca podría bailar así, y menos frente a tanta gente-** , opinó Yukino con una leve sonrisa mientras que se acercaba a hablar con la espíritu que era como una figura materna. Libra tan solo se rasco la cabeza con una sonrisa algo apenada por ser halagada por Yukino.

 **-Yo tampoco, además de que te veías hermosa en ese vestido-** , apoyó Flare con una sonrisa mientras que se acercaba para estar frente a la pelinegra y la peliblanca. La pelirosa bien sabía que por ser muy tímida no subiría a un escenario de baile así en su vida.

 **-P-Pues gracias, la verdad es que me encanta la danza, sobretodo si Natsu-sama está conmigo-** , respondió Libra con una sonrisa algo avergonzada mientras que veía con algo de serenidad a Flare y a Yukino pensando en que ambas chicas tímidas deberían hablar con Aries en vez de ella.

 **-Que tiernoooooo-** , fue la exclamación que se alcanzó a oír. Cuando todos voltean a ver es que al parecer una espíritu celestial rubia de cabello largo y liso pero alborotado hasta la espalda, con unos ojos verdes con cruces en sus pupilas que eran muy bonitas y con un largo vestido blanco con detalles amarillos que resaltaba su bien formado cuerpo mientras estaba abrazando a Frosch como si fuera un peluche.

 **-D-Disculpa… lo estás asfixiando un poco-** , dijo Rogue con algo de preocupación por su mejor amigo Frosch mientras se acercaba para luego quedarse unos segundos prendado de la hermosa apariencia de la espíritu.

 **-¡Ay, lo siento!, ¿cómo se llama?-** , preguntaba la hermosa rubia aflojando el abrazo con el cual sometía a Frosch, el cual aprovechó la oportunidad para saltar a los brazos de Rogue que lo recibió con una leve sonrisa cariñosa.

 **-Se llama Frosch, y yo me llamo Rogue-** , respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba a Frosch calmándolo. La chica sonrió ante esto para luego acercarse a Rogue para acariciar con más calma a Frosch, el cual ahora no puso resistencia.

 **-¡Mucho gusto Rogue, yo me llamo Lyra!-** , se presentaba la bella espíritu ahora identificada como Lyra mientras que levantaba la mirada a Rogue para sonreírle felicidad, causando que el corazón de Rogue se acelere un poco pero también que notara las miradas burlonas de los sus amigos de Fire Havens.

 **-Te parece mejor si hablamos por aquí-** , proponía Rogue con una leve sonrisa mientras que tenía planeado alejarse para evitar las miradas picaras de sus amigos. Además de que podría ser bueno conversar con esa amigable espíritu que parecía muy amable.

 **-Está bien, yo también buscaba hablar con algo más de privacidad Rogue-** , aceptó Lyra con emoción y una mirada algo más calmada para después de manera impulsiva entrelazar su brazo con el de Rogue para caminar un poco lejos del grupo de Fire Havens. Cabe decir que Rogue se sonrojo un poco ante esto debido a que su brazo tenía contacto con los pechos de la hermosa rubia.

Tanto chicas como chicos veían esto con unas sonrisa burlonas para fastidiar al serio y sombrío pelinegro que ahora parecía estar un poco interesado en la espíritu. Luego de unos segundos Erick, Jackal y God Serena se molestaron debido a que tomaron esto como una ventaja que tenía Rogue sobre ellos. **(Como siempre volviéndolo todo una competencia :v)**

 **-Tú y Zecnus-Sensei estuvieron muy juntitos, no te parece Aquario?-** , preguntaba Bisca con una leve sonrisa pícara mientras que dejaba de lado el hecho de que Rogue se haya ido con la espíritu rubia.

 **-N-No sé de qué hablas-** , trataba de negar la peliazul con vergüenza mientras que comenzaba a alejarse lentamente pero luego fue retenida por Dimaria y Sorano que la veían pícaramente.

 **-No sirve de nada que te lo niegues, todos aquí lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos-** , decía Irene con calma y una leve sonrisa característica de ella con la intención de que Aquario acepte el hecho de que todos la habían visto.

 **-Bonitos pendientes, se nota que son especiales-** , comentaba Brandish con una sonrisa igual de burlona que las demás mientras que apuntaba a los hermosos pendientes que le había hecho Natsu a Aquario. Brandish no veía un mejor momento para jugar un poco con Aquario que ese, si después recibiría una venganza por parte de la peliazul no tenía relevancia, ya estaba acostumbrada desde pequeña.

 **-Ya entendí, Uff… deberían aprender a respetar la privacidad-** , dijo Aquario resignada y con la mirada cubierta con una mano como si estuviera estresada de hablar con unas niñas pequeñas.

 **-¡Y tú deberías aprender a no recibir con tus pechos a END-sama!-** , replicó Sayla con molestia y fuerza para encarar a la peliazul que saludo a su maestro con un abrazo que lo estaba asfixiando con sus grandes pechos.

 **-Pues… tú lo recibiste con un beso Sayla-** , comentó Ultear con una gota de sudor en la sien mientras que veía algo avergonzada a su amiga que estaba montando un espectáculo cuando ella saludo a Natsu con un beso frente a todos.

 **-¡Eso es diferente, yo espere 400 años para verlo de nuevo!-** , replicaba Sayla excusándose mientras que volteaba a ver a Ultear a modo de reproche. Esto causó que Kagura, Bisca, Kinana, y Sting se sorprendieran ante esto debido a que no sabían que Sayla de verdad había besado al pelirosa después de 400 años, pensaban que era una broma que ella haya sido tan impulsiva cuando la mayoría del tiempo estaba calmada.

 **-Te divertiste en tu cita Virgo?-** , preguntó Minerva con una sonrisa mientras que se acercaba a la inexpresiva Virgo que veía todo esto con calma. Al escuchar la pregunto de la pelinegra solo asintió con los ojos cerrados para después…

 **-Pues la verdad es que si-** , responder con monotonía y calma como si fuera algo normal, mientras que rememoraba el hermoso paisaje que preparó su prometido pelirosa. Cuando recordó el _"TE AMO VIRGO"_ no pudo evitar sonreír un poco con un sonrojo que le indico a Minerva que estaba muy alegre.

 **-Deberías vestirte más seguido con ropas casuales, te veías muy hermosa-** , opinó Sting con una gran sonrisa animada mientras que tenía a Héctor en su hombro derecho. Virgo se ruborizo un poco debido a que ahora al recibir un halago con respecto a su apariencia tenía planeado vestir más ropas así para captar la atención de Natsu.

 **-G-Gracias, lo considerare si Natsu-sama también está de acuerdo-** , respondía Virgo con su inexpresiva cara y con un ligero sonrojo para después hacerle una reverencia a Sting, el cual se extrañó un poco ante esto pero tan solo lo dejo pasar con un pulgar en alto.

 **-Créeme, estoy seguro de que le gustara-** , dijo Sting con una amable sonrisa animando a Virgo a probar otras ropas que no sean de sirvienta, después de todo opinaba sinceramente que a su maestro le gustaría ver a Virgo con ropas mas variadas.

Luego sonaron de fondo varias trompetas que causaron que la sala se viera invadida por un silencio que los miembros de Fire Havens no comprendieron. Voltearon a ver a Libra para que les respondiera debido a que no sabían que indicaba las trompetas.

 **-Ahora van a bajar Natsu y Cleo-** , explicaba Libra con serenidad y una leve sonrisa para después voltear la vista a las grandes escaleras que se encontraban en medio del salón y llevaban al segundo piso una vez se separaban para la izquierda y la derecha.

Luego por la izquierda bajaba el rey espíritu celestial con un tamaño relativamente "normal" debido a que media como 2 metros de alto. Al lado suyo estaba la reina del mundo celestial y madre de Cleo con elegancia y una leve sonrisa demostrando clase mientras tenía un brazo entrelazado con el rey.

Por el lado derecho de las grandes escaleras bajaban Natsu y Cleo con sus brazos entrelazados. Natsu vestía con un traje de gala con varios detalles de la realeza y su conjunto tenía los colores negros, rojos y pequeños toques de dorado los cuales le pegaban más a él.

Cleo por su parte llevaba un largo vestido de color negro mientras llevaba un listón de color rojo en su cabeza. Al verlos vestidos a ambos con colores similares todos se impresionaron ante lo bien que se veían el uno con el otro. Sus ropas eran se parecían mucho y de verdad parecían de la realeza ante el aire que expulsaban ambos al estar juntos.

Natsu y Cleo con sonrisas elegantes y serenas iban saludando a los invitados de la celebración cordialmente mientras conversaban de forma alegre y calmada. Pero en los pocos momentos que lograban estar solos ambos se reían a carcajadas, se contaban chistes, se susurraban cosas al oído causando que el otro riera o se sonrojara como era el caso de Cleo. También parecían llevarse de lo mejor mientras que compartían una copa de vino con otros invitados y los propios reyes que también reían con ellos.

Todos los miembros de Fire Havens incluyendo a Rogue no podían creer que su maestro se relacionara tan bien en el ambiente de la realeza. Hablaba tan naturalmente con todos y con tanta fluidez como si hubiera sido criado en este ambiente desde pequeño. Los chicos del gremio notaron que ellos no tenían tanta etiqueta para momentos así excepto Jellal, Mard Geer, Silver y si acaso Rogue.

Las chicas del gremio no podían aguantar más la perfección del pelirosa, ese mismo día descubrieron varias cosas acerca de él. Tiene la mejor voz que ellas jamás hayan oído de un hombre, lo cual les hacía imaginar que él podía dedicarles alguna canción y con su grandiosa voz cantársela.

También descubrieron que es fantástico bailando varios si no es que todos los estilos de baile, definitivamente todas querían bailar una pieza de baile con él para sincronizarse durante el baile y expresarse a través de sus movimientos así como lo hizo con Libra.

Vieron que era muy atento y cariñoso cuando le hizo a Acuario los hermosos pendientes hechos de estrellas a Aquario en la hermosa y romántica isla, lo cual les emocionaba el imaginar el cómo algún día puede que él las sorprenda de esa manera, lo material no importaba en lo absoluto, lo importante era el detalle de sorprenderlas.

Apreciaron también lo romántico que era el pelirosa en su cita con Virgo, nunca pensaron que algún hombre fuera así de romántico hasta que vieron como él planeó la escena del lago con Virgo y los fuegos artificiales con el mensaje de amor, causando que recordaran de que estaban hablando del cariñoso y amable pelirosa que había cautivado el corazón de ellas.

Y por si fuera poco tiene el aura de un príncipe de la realeza junto con muchísima etiqueta en un ambiente formal. Eso las emocionaba al pensar que él podría a llegar a tratarlas a ellas como si fueran unas princesas con esa actitud elegante cuando entren a un restaurante o en algún evento de alta clase.

Definitivamente el día de hoy ellas descubrieron otras razones por las cuales el pelirosa era sin duda el hombre que las había cautivado a todas, aun mejor, descubrieron otras razones para estar enamoradas de él, lo cual era bueno para todas menos para Ultear que más bien luchaba por no enamorarse más de Natsu.

La celebración en si terminó varias horas después, ahora en el gran salón solo estaban las espíritus prometidas de Natsu, los miembros de Fire Havens y Lyra. Natsu y Cleo llegaron con calma junto a todos para conversar después de terminar con esa fastidiosa y formal fiesta que a ninguno les gustaba debido a todas las formalidades que tenían que considerar.

 **-Por fin podemos hablar chicos-** , decía Natsu con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba junto con Cloe frente a todos los demás. Los mayoría de los chicos le saludaron con unas sonrisas mientras que todas las chicas de Fire Havens le veían como su estuvieran hipnotizadas.

 **-¡Jooooder, por fin END-Sensei!-** , exclamaba Jackal muy fastidiado y cansado de esperar hasta que por fin su maestro se dignara a hablarles. El rubio ha pasado la mayoría del día con intenciones de felicitar a su maestro y etc pero la constante espera lo estaba matando.

 **-Pues discúlpenme pero estas fiestas tampoco es que me fascinen, está bien?-** , respondía el pelirosa con algo de molestia y algo indignado mientras que se aflojaba un poco la corbata que tenía puesta. El rey bigotudo le había pedido a base de súplicas el participar en la celebración con elegancia, y lo que causó que accediera fue un pequeño beso de Cleo que no aguantaba ver a su padre suplicando.

 **-De cualquier manera, felicitaciones por su espectáculo con Aries y Libra-** , felicitaba Silver con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba con serenidad a su maestro, el cual sonrió ante esto y después volteo a ver a Libra y Aries.

 **-No me felicites a mí, son ellas las hermosas que se merecen todo el crédito por ser tan talentosas-** , respondió Natsu con serenidad y una sonrisa cariñosa mientras que apuntaba con ambas manos a Aries y a Libra, las cuales se sonrojaron un poco para después acercarse a su prometido con ganas de replicarle.

 **-No digas eso Natsu-sama, tu estuviste estupendo-** , respondió Libra con algo de seriedad a modo de reproche a Natsu. Él siempre era muy humilde con su baile a pesar de que era increíble en la pista y ella mejor que nadie lo sabía.

 **-T-Tú estabas animando al público con t-tu grandiosa voz N-Natsu-sama-** , animaba Aries con algo de nervios mientras que le sonreía levemente a su prometido. El pelirosa en definitivo era increíble cuando cantaba y más que nada gracia a su maestría fue que ella ha podido mejorar desde que solucionó su problema de pánico escénico.

 **-Les agradezco, pero déjenme presumir lo maravillosas que son ustedes-** , replicaba Natsu con una gran sonrisa alegre y cálida para después con ambos brazos acercar a Aries y a Libra desde sus cinturas, a lo cual ellas reaccionaron sonrojándose para después ocultar sus caras en el torso del pelirosa debido a que sentían mucha pena al ser observados por todos.

 **-Hola Rogue, vas a presentarme a tu amiga?-** , preguntaba el pelirosa con una ligera sonrisa mientras que volteaba a ver a Rogue que a su lado tenía a Lyra cargando a Frosch con delicadeza y cariño.

 **-Estoy seguro de que ya lo sabe Nastu-sensei-** , respondió Rogue con una leve sonrisa mientras que se mantenía calmado. Sabía perfectamente que su maestro bien podía saber quién era la hermosa rubia gracias a su Omnisciencia por lo que no hacían falta presentaciones.

 **-Jeje, en estos momentos es donde debes olvidar esos detalles, mucho gusto Lyra-** , se presentó Natsu con algo de calma después de reír un poco. El pelinegro debía de omitir ese detalle para así presentar de manera normal a Lyra porque sino no habrían necesidades de presentaciones con nadie más nunca.

 **-¡Mucho gusto Zecnus-sama, felicitaciones a usted y a sus prometidas por su boda!-** , saludo Lyra con entusiasmo y algo de cordialidad mientras que le estrechaba la mano a Natsu, el cual había liberado a Aries y a Libra de su abrazo.

 **-Gracias, espero que nos veamos allí mañana-** , respondía Natsu con una leve sonrisa agradable mientras que respondía al apretón de manos. Frosch había tomado tanta confianza con la rubia que se subió a su hombro con alegría.

 **-¡Por supuesto, adiós Frosch!-** , dijo Lyra para después bajar a Frosch de su hombro con calma para luego acariciarle con delicadeza. El pequeño gato tan solo sonrió y levanto ambas patas causando que Lyra en un ataque de dulzura lo apachurre contra su pecho.

 **-Nos vemos mañana Lyra, me alegra haber!** _ ***Beso***_ **-** , se despedía Rogue con calma y una leve sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Lyra pero de la nada fue interrumpido por un beso en la mejilla cortesía de la hermosa rubia, la cual con un ligero sonrojo y una leve sonrisa dejo a Frosch en brazos del pelinegro.

 **-Adiós…Rogue-** , se despedía Lyra con una sonrisa algo apenada y un ligero sonrojo para después caminar hacia la salida con notable emoción y entusiasmo. El pelinegro se quedó estático en el lugar con los ojos abiertos.

 **-A-Adiós-** , respondió Rogue sorprendido y algo descolocado mientras que movía lentamente su mano hacia su cara para tocar la zona donde la bellísima Lyra le beso. Después cuando se percató de lo que estaba haciendo se ruborizo y vio como Natsu y Sting le sonreían con felicidad.

 **-¡Ese es mi hermano!/¡Ese es mi alumno!-** , exclamaron Natsu y Sting con alegría para después rodear con sus un brazo cada uno el cuello de Rogue. Los demás miembros masculinos de Fire Havens veían esto con una sonrisa mientras que algunos como Jackal y Erick se burlaban del pelinegro.

 **-¡D-Deténganse ya!-** , exclamó Rogue algo irritado y avergonzado mientras que separaba a su maestro y a Sting de sí. Era muy vergonzoso que lo trataran así por tan solo un beso en la mejilla… un beso de Lyra.

 **-Vamooos, ¡no te pongas así porque te esté felicitando!-** , decía Sting con alegría y con orgullo por su amigo al cual de alguna forma consideraba como un hermano. Al parecer Rogue se había interesado por una chica por lo que también buscaría estar igualado enamorándose de alguna también.

 **-Ey chicas, qué es lo que les pasa?-** , preguntaba Natsu con intriga mientras que veía a las chicas de su gremio. Luego se acercó con la cabeza inclinada a modo de intriga y todas cuando se percataron de la pregunta se exaltaron.

 **-¡N-NADA!-** , exclamaron casi todas despertando del trance en el que se encontraban mientras veían al pelirosa. Aquí es donde queda a imaginación de cada uno imaginar que pensaba por la mente de cada chica.

Luego Cleo, Virgo, Aries, Aquario y Libra se reunieron para después alejarse en dirección a la salida. Antes de que se fueran se volteó para ver a Natsu con una leve sonrisa, después Cleo puso ambas manos alrededor de su boca y exclamó…

 **-¡Vamos a pasar un tiempo de chicas, por lo que nos vemos mañana!-** , exclamó la peliblanca con fuerza para que Natsu lo oyera perfectamente, cosa que no era muy necesario si se consideraba que Natsu la podía oír con sencillez.

 **-¡Está bien, nos vemos mañana chicas, descansen bien!-** , exclamaba el pelirosa en respuesta con una gran sonrisa mientras que se despedía de sus prometidas con una mano alzada. Luego las espíritus salieron del gran salón dejando a Fire Havens completamente solos.

 **-Bueno chicas, ustedes pueden adelantarse camino a la mansión, tengo algo que hablar con los chicos-** , dijo Natsu con una expresión serena y una leve sonrisa mientras que volteaba la vista en dirección a las chicas de su gremio, las cuales se extrañaron ante la orden y lo demostraban con sus expresiones.

 **-¿Por qué solo con ellos?-** , preguntaba Minerva muy intrigada mientras que hacia un ligero puchero debido a que estaba muy curiosa por saber qué les diría a los hombres. Los demás chicas estaban igual de intrigadas pero tan solo se mostraban serenas.

 **-Es cosa de hombres, por favor adelántense-** , respondió el pelirosa con algo más de seriedad y un tono más estricto, cosa que causó que las chicas vieran a los chicos como si se hubieran metido en algún problema, después salieron del salón en dirección a la mansión en la cual se hospedaban.

 **-Y de qué nos quería hablar END-sama?-** , pregunto Keyes con curiosidad y calma mientras que volteaba su vista hacia su maestro. El cual se estaba rascando la nuca con tranquilidad para después bostezar, algo normal considerando la gran variedad de cosas que tuvo que hacer Natsu.

 **-Esto no les parece sospechoso?, no nos ira a reprender por algo, no?-** , pregunto Deliora con algo de nervios y miedo por ser reprendido por su maestro pelirosa. Aún tenía pesadillas de cuando su maestro lo castigaba por hacer travesuras hace 400 años.

 **-No pienses eso, tan solo quería agradecerles por su ayuda en todo el día-** , respondía Natsu algo indignado mientras volteaba la vista hacia el pequeño peliverde. Al escuchar esto todos se sorprendieron debido a que no esperaban que su maestro supiera eso, pero luego recordaron que…

 **-Creo que recuerdan que lo puedo saber todo y estoy presente en todos los lugares cuando quiero, por lo tanto también sé todo lo que trabajaron para que las chicas no me arruinaran los planes-** , explicaba Natsu con serenidad y una leve sonrisa mientras que les daba un pulgar en alto a sus amigos, los cuales sonrieron al recibir las gracias por parte de su maestro.

 **-Pues de nada Natsu, la verdad es que es gratificante recibir un gracias después de todos los golpes que recibimos-** , respondió Jellal con calma y una leve sonrisa mientras se tocaba algo adolorido un brazo aunque en realidad estaba feliz de por lo menos ayudar al pelirosa con el cual tenía una deuda tan grande que nunca podrá ser pagada.

 **-Tienes razón, aun me duele la cara de cuando las detuvimos en la isla-** , dijo God Serena con la misma expresión que Jellal mientras que se tocaba la cara con cuidado. Aun podía recordar los golpes y patadas que recibió por las celosas amigas que tenía.

 **-Quiero que recuerden que yo devuelvo bien los favores, está bien?-** , decía Natsu con una leve sonrisa mientras que se cruzaba de brazos mirando a sus amigos, los cuales se extrañaron un poco ante esto debido a que no hacían eso precisamente para luego recibir un favor.

 **-¿A qué se refiere?-** , preguntó Mard Geer con algo de intriga mientras que tenía una mano en su mentón tratando de deducir exactamente a que se refería su maestro. Natsu en respuesta solo sonrió con alegría mientras se frotaba el cabello.

 **-Ya lo sabrán en su momento, por ahora… ¡solo festejemos el hecho de que Rogue ahora puede que consiga novia!-** , respondía el pelirosa con cierta calma para después exclamar con emoción el hecho de que Rogue se había interesado por Lyra nuevamente. Cosa que causo que Erick, Jackal y God Serena reanudarán sus burlas mientras que Sting exclamaba emocionado incoherencias.

 **-¡Pare ya con eso Natsu-Sensei!-** , exclamaba Rogue molesto y avergonzado mientras que con un rubor veía a su maestro. El cual tan solo se acercó con una sonrisa para después darle unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda a su alumno para calmarlo.

 **-Está bien aburrido, vámonos de una vez a la mansión porque si no las chicas comenzaran a sospechar-** , respondió Natsu con calma y una leve sonrisa para después comenzar a caminar a la salida siendo seguido por los demás miembros masculinos de Fire Havens. Luego de camino se encontraron con las chicas y todos en grupo llegaron a la mansión para despedirse y después irse a sus propias habitaciones.

El día siguiente sería un día muy importante para Natsu, sería el día de su boda con las cinco espíritus que él ama y ellas lo aman de igual forma, que más podría pedir si no es el amor de aquellas mujeres que él ama además del hecho de que se casaría con las cinco.

Él estaba ansioso ante el maravilloso día que sería mañana mientras se hacía una idea de cómo de feliz estaría mientras está junto a ellas en el altar. Ciertamente sabía que podría saber todo lo que iba a pasar pero ignoraba eso debido a que quería vivirlo sin saber que iba a suceder, por lo que emocionado cayó dormido con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Y este fue el onceavo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen su opinión en los Reviews.

La verdad es que me inspire un poco con los diálogos en este capítulo, el cual será el preámbulo para la boda y algunos otros acontecimientos y tanto interesantes. También es que me quedo mucho mas largo y extenso que los demas asi que pueden considerarlo una compensación por tardar tanto XD.

Espero que les hayan parecido entretenidos los diálogos entre los miembros de Fire Havens, la verdad es que me gusta mucho imaginarmelos por lo que me entretengo como un niño pequeño. Y recuerden bien que Natsu siempre devuelve muy bien los favores, por lo que puede que Rogue y Lyra se encuentren más seguido gracias a Natsu. De cualquier manera eso fue todo y espero que compartan su opiniones, sin nada mas que agregar nos vemos en la siguiente actualización...¡SAYONARA!


	12. La Boda y Apariciones

_**Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

¡Ohayo, me alegro de dejar de hibernar durante todo este tiempo sin capitulo para por fin traerles uno, como ya he dicho no depende de mí cuando los subo debido a que estoy limitado por el Internet y mi tiempo, de todos modos dejémoslo así y aquí vienen los saludos para **"jimsop098", "Veizser"** y **"daniel2610994"** , sin nada más que agregar comencemos... ¡LETS GO!

 _ **1)**_ _ ***CAMBIO DE TIEMPO Y LUGAR*…FECHA EXACTA**_

 **2)-Diálogo del personaje-**

 _ **3)-dialogo*Acciones o detalles que ocurren mientras el personaje habla* dialogo-**_

 **4)*Pensamiento de alguien fuera del dialogo de un personaje***

 _5)"Texto de un carta o mención a alguna frase o título dicha, pero no fue narrada"_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno._

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 12: La Boda y Apariciones**_

 _ ***Al día siguiente* 3 de Marzo**_

A la mañana siguiente luego de un fantástico día con cada una de sus prometidas, Natsu se había levantado temprano para ir a prepararse para su gran día en el que se casaría con las cinco espíritus. Mientras tanto los miembros de Fire Havens descansaban plácidamente en sus dormitorios sin saber que su maestro se preparaba mentalmente para su boda.

Natsu salió de la mansión en la cual se hospedaba Fire Havens para respirar un poco de aire fresco, después de todo sería la primera de muchas bodas, sin contar que a pesar de tener una incontable cantidad de años de vida se encontraba increíblemente nervioso.

 **-E-Está bien, cálmate un poco y solo p-piensa en mantenerte tranquilo-** , se decía así mismo Natsu con algo de nerviosismo mientras que veía al horizonte celestial que se mostraba muy iluminado debido a que al parecer era de día.

 **-Alguien parece nervioso-** , dijo Irene con una leve sonrisa desde atrás de Natsu causando que este volteé a verla, allí se percató de que la pelirroja estaba acompañada de Ur y Sayla quienes se acercaban caminando hacia él vistiendo sus pijamas.

 **-Al parecer ni tú puedes estar calmado el día de tu boda-** , comentó Ur con una sonrisa algo burlona debido a que le causaba gracia que hasta al mismo dios de la creación le afectaran los nervios de una boda.

 **-No se burlen de mí ahora, de verdad que no puedo calmarme y no sé porque me pasa eso-** , respondía Natsu con una mano en su mentón de forma pensativa mientras que volvía a mirar al horizonte. Conocía muy bien como era estar nervioso pero no la razón de porque se sentía así en ese momento, después de todo ¿no debería estar feliz y emocionado?

 **-Eso es fácil Zecnus-kun, eso es un porque te vas a casar, es normal sentirse así y seguramente las chicas estén igual o más nerviosas que tú en este momento-** , comentó Sayla con una leve sonrisa muy linda mientras que se acercaba al lado de Natsu junto con las otras para luego tomarlo de un brazo para calmarlo.

 **-Sayla tiene razón, no eres el único que sufre por este día-** , apoyó Irene para abrazar la espalda de su pelirosa con cariño mientras que Ur tomaba el brazo libre de Natsu. Las palabras de la pelirroja causaron que Natsu se intrigara y volteara a verla de reojo.

 **-¿Sufrir?-** , preguntó Natsu con confusión mientras que pensaba en a que se refería Irene. No tiene sentido que alguien más que él y sus prometidas sufran de nervios o algo por el estilo, o si?

 **-Pues nosotras vamos a sufrir de celos por no ser las que se casen hoy, no te imaginas como estábamos ayer cuando te encontramos en citas con las chicas-** , contestó Sayla con algo de enojo en su tono a pesar de poner un rostro tan adorable y lindo. Natsu al entender a que se referían y al recordar haberlas visto muy alteradas le comenzaba a dar mucha gracia.

 **-Ya me hago a una idea, jejeje-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa alegre para después reír un poco mientras que aún era abrazado o sujetado por sus tres chicas, las cuales no entendieron muy bien al pelirosa pero aun así se alegraban de verlo mejor.

 **-Ahora te ves más tranquilo-** , dijo Ur con una sonrisa mientras que miraba a su pelirosa que estaba limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa de sus ojos. El objetivo de ellas tres era animarlo debido a que cuando lo vieron salir de la mansión se le notaba nervioso, pero al parecer ahora estaba mucho mejor.

 **-Pues es gracias a ustedes, no se preocupen que yo me encargaré de que nos podramos casar pronto-** , dijo Natsu con calma y una sonrisa dirigida a sus tres chicas mientras volteaba a ver a cada una. Luego se acercó para besar a Sayla en los labios a lo cual ella con gusto aceptó. Después besó a Ur que estaba aferrada a su otro brazo, y después beso a Irene que se había despegado de su espalda para recibir el beso.

 **-Eso espero, pero que la boda sea una para cada una, sinceramente no entiendo como las cinco estuvieron de acuerdo con casarse al mismo tiempo-** , decía Irene con una leve sonrisa mientras que se separaba del beso con Natsu. Este comentario causo que Natsu, Ur y Sayla rieran un poco para después Irene unírseles.

Después Natsu las ubico en fila para darles a las tres un gran, protector y cariñoso abrazo juntándolas a las tres contra su torso. Las tres fueron tomadas desprevenidas pero al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Natsu solo se dejaron llevar también abrazándolo.

 **-Las amo-** , susurro Natsu con una sonrisa lo suficientemente alto para que las tres lo escucharan y sintieran como sus corazones comenzaban a latir más rápido y solo deseaban derribar al pelirosa para ponerse a besuquearlo como locas, pero aun así se contuvieron por mucho que les gustara la idea.

 **-Ahora vete preparando Natsu, nosotras despertaremos a los demás-** , dijo Ur con una sonrisa mientras que todos se separaban del abrazo. Natsu tenía que irse temprano para comenzar a prepararse y ellas junto con los demás miembros de Fire Havens debían también de vestirse y alistarse para el evento.

 **-Gracias, nos vemos después-** , respondió Natsu con una leve sonrisa mientras se alejaba un poco de sus chicas. Luego las llamas doradas lo consumieron y desapareció del lugar dejando a Sayla, Irene y Ur con unas cariñosas sonrisas en sus rostros pensando en Natsu.

Luego las tres se encaminaron de nuevo a la mansión mientras que hablaban amigablemente entre ellas, después de todo el hecho de que todas tuvieran la marca de pareja con Natsu las hacía más unidas y alegres entre sí.

Al llegar el a la mansión las tres chicas despertaron a los demás miembros de Fire Havens, luego todos se arreglaron y salieron en dirección al castillo donde se celebraría la boda. Definitivamente absolutamente todos debían de mantener la calma durante la boda para no arruinar el evento, sobre todo las chicas que a pesar de que se habían "mentalizado" seguían siendo un potencial peligro.

* * *

 _ ***En la Catedral- varias horas después***_

Fire Havens llego al lugar donde se celebraría la boda, el cual era una gran catedral de colores blancos que se encontraba en el planeta al lado del castillo real. Los invitados de la boda llegaban a la sala completamente preparados para el evento, se presentaban corteses y elegantes mientras que algunos solo estaban maravillados ante el bonito escenario.

La sala estaba decorada con varios listones blancos muy extravagantes, las sillas tenían el mismo color pero con detalles rosados dándoles un diseño muy particular. Había un mantel de color rojo desde la puerta principal hasta el altar que se encontraba en la otra punta de la catedral.

 **-Es hermoso, pensar que todo es por la boda de END-sama-** , opinó Kyouka con una sonrisa algo asombrada mientras que observaba el techo de la catedral completamente adornado de pinturas renacentistas ilustrando una gran variedad de dioses.

 **-Es increíble lo grande que es esta catedral, juraría que casi es tan grande como el castillo real-** , dijo Ultear con verdadero asombro mientras se maravillaba ante lo grande y amplio que era la gran catedral donde se encontraban, decir que era grande era quedarse corto.

 **-¡Miren la cantidad de invitados por parte de las espíritus, son muchísimos!-** , exclamó Héctor muy sorprendido desde el hombro del elegante Sting mientras que observaba a la gran cantidad de espíritus que hablaban entre sí con calma.

 **-Tiene sentido si piensas que todos ellos son invitados de cinco chicas y no solo una-** , comentó Kagura con un rostro tranquilo y una leve sonrisa mientras que le acariciaba la cabeza al Exceed que logró entender la lógica tras de ese hecho, pero aun así era sorprendente que les triplicaban en número o posiblemente más.

 **-¿Cómo fue tu boda Silver?-** , preguntó Ur con algo de curiosidad al padre de su alumno Gray, el cual la volteó a ver con calma para luego mirar a los alrededores con una mirada nostálgica y una leve sonrisa recordando el día de su boda.

 **-Pues puedes apostar que no fue tan llamativa como esta, pero definitivamente puedo asegurar que el ambiente de alegría y nervios es el mismo, ¿y tú Irene?-** , contestó Silver con una leve sonrisa mientras que se frotaba la nuca. Los demás pensaron que ciertamente ninguna boda en el mundo podría ser tan llamativa como esa y luego voltearon a ver a Irene.

 **-Pues la verdad es que a pesar de que mi antiguo esposo era un rey no tuvimos una boda como tal, él no le veía la importancia por lo que solo me dio un anillo de bodas para después volver a combatir-** , respondió Irene con una leve sonrisa mientras que le restaba asunto con una mano para que no formaran un alboroto. Varios pusieron un gesto de desagrado y algunas de furia contra el antiguo esposo de la pelirroja,

 **-¡Eso es muy insensible, el matrimonio es un momento muy importante para cualquier mujer!-** , exclamó Minerva muy molesta y furiosa mientras que apretaba los puños. Hubiera empezado a elevar su poder mágico pero Irene la detuvo al acariciar su cabello negro.

 **-De todos modos eso ya es pasado y ahora estoy con Zecnus-kun, por ahora tratemos de socializar con los otros invitados-** , dijo Irene para tranquilizar a la pelinegra mientras le sonreía levemente. La pelinegra se calmó y tan solo asintió con lentitud y con un rostro un poco molesto debido a que no podía olvidar fácilmente.

Luego los miembros de Fire Havens se dirigieron a hablar con los demás invitados de la boda para matar el tiempo. Rogue logró encontrarse con Lyra y junto con Frosch fue a hablar con ella con una buen animo. Los demás se mantenían en pequeños grupos socializando con todos los espíritus incluyendo a Leo, Tauro, Cáncer, Capricornio entre otros.

En el altar estaba parado el rey espíritu celestial mientras que atrás de él había un arco nupcial rodeado por flores de distintos colores, la reina se encontraba sentada en primera fila con calma y elegancia viéndolo. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que los invitados que conversaban pudieron escuchar como la música de órgano empezaba a sonar en señal de que ya iba a comenzar el evento, por lo cual todos se fueron a sentar en sus respectivos asientos.

La sala era tan inmensa que de un lado donde se encontraban los conocidos de las novias estaban 276 invitados por parte de ellas, y en la parte de los invitados por Natsu estaban los 28 miembros de Fire Havens sentados en las sillas más cercanas para ver el evento, más dos personas que se encontraban más atrás.

Todos por curiosidad voltearon para atrás para ver a un hombre de apariencia madura, tez algo bronceada y un algo largo cabello rubio que estaba sujetado por una cola. Él vestía de una larga túnica blanca y dorada que cubría su elegante traje de color negro mientras que llevaba en su rostro una cicatriz que le pasaba por el medio de la cara. El hombre parecía irradiar luz alrededor de él y se mantenía con un rostro emocionado. Puede que fuera otro invitado de Natsu pero ellos no lo conocían y nunca lo habían visto.

Al lado estaba un hombre de un corto cabello azul oscuro y tez pálida. Este tenía una apariencia más joven rondando entre los 30 años y se mostraba sereno y calmado mientras que en su mano tenía un reloj de bolsillo hecho de oro. Tenía el cabello de puntas hacia arriba mientras un mechón le bajaba por la frente tapándole el ojo izquierdo y estaba vestido de un traje formal de color negro con pequeños detalles azules.

Ambos hablaban tranquilamente hasta que sonó la música a lo cual ambos tuvieron que contestar. El de cabello azul con una leve sonrisa calmada se dirigió al altar para estar en la zona del padrino lo cual sorprendió muchísimo a todo Fire Havens. Luego el hombre rubio con una sonrisa alegre se ubicó a su lado como caballero de honor de Natsu volviendo a sorprender al gremio.

Minutos después apareció Natsu subiendo un poco los escalones para terminar entre el rey espíritu celestial y su padrino peliazul. Natsu se encontraba alegre y con una gran sonrisa mientras llevaba un traje de boda completamente Blanco y resaltaba muchísimo su gran cabellera rosada que estaba atada hacia atrás dejando algunos mechones adelante como era costumbre de él, lo cual combinaba perfectamente con la ambientación de toda la catedral.

Todo el gremio se impresiono gratamente al ver al novio sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras esperaba en el altar a sus prometidas. Aunque los colores oscuros le quedaban excelente se veía muy bien de blanco, eso era comprobable si se les pregunta las chicas que lo veían deseosas de ser ellas las que se casaran con él.

Sus fantasías se vieron interrumpidas cuando apreciaron que entraban las novias llevándose toda la atención hacia ellas y sus hermosos vestidos. Cabe decir que Natsu al verlas se quedó con boquiabierto mientras observaba a sus hermosas prometidas acercarse una detrás de la otra.

Primero iba Virgo con un hermoso vestido completamente rosa salmón que tenía pequeños detalles de flores color blanco en el vestido, también llevaba guantes que le llegaban hasta por encima de los codos del mismo color que el vestido, y el velo era de un tono rosa un poco más claro. Llevaba un ramo con rosas rosadas y se le notaba desde lejos la gran felicidad que mostraba aun con su rostro cubierto por el velo.

Después aparecía Aquario con piernas humanas en un hermoso vestido de colores azul celeste y azul marino que tenía pequeñas flores de color verde al igual que sus guantes que le llegaban hasta los antebrazos. El velo era de color azul cielo mientras que tenía un listón blanco sobre este, llevaba un ramo de rosas azules y ella mantenía una expresión de alegría mientras se mantenía serena.

Después seguía Libra con un hermoso vestido y guantes de color blanco que tenían decoraciones rosadas, también tenía flores sobre su velo que era también de color blanco. Ella llevaba un ramo de rosas de color blanco y ella por tener el velo de color blanco era más fácil ver lo contenta y preciosa que estaba.

Después le seguía Aries con un vestido de novia y guantes de color rosado con detalles rojos. El vestido era más claro que el de Virgo y el color de su velo era más oscuro diferenciando bien ambos vestidos. Poseía flores de color blanco sobre su velo, llevaba un ramo de rosas blancas y parecía extremadamente nerviosa ante el evento y el público que la estaba observando.

Pero mientras se acercaba al pelirosa que amaba tomó aire y respiró profundamente para luego empezar a tatarear la canción nupcial que sonaba de fondo, esto causó que sus nervios se calmaran y empezara a sonreír mientras movía levemente cabeza sin parar de tatarear.

Y de última venia Cleo con un hermoso vestido de color rojo intenso contrarrestando muy bien con su largo cabello blanco. Luego sus guantes que le llegaban hasta por encima de los codos eran de color negro. El vestido tenía detalles negros y el velo era rojo con una cinta negra sobre si, llevaba un ramo de rosas de color rojo y ella estaba notablemente emocionada pero mantenía la calma debido a lo elegante que tenía que ser frente a los demás.

Todas llegaron al altar dejando un espacio entre ellas y un boquiabierto y levemente sonrojado Natsu que no podía parar de mirarlas mientras que su corazón latía a un millón por segundo. Las espíritus encontraron esto tierno y sonrieron por debajo de sus velos viendo a su pelirosa. El rey se aclaró la garganta suavemente atrayendo la atención de todos en la catedral.

 **-¡Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de cinco hermosas chicas con un suertudo hombre, estamos para festejar la unión de estas espíritus con el dios que las ama a las cinco!-** , exclamó el rey con ímpetu en su voz mientras se dirigía a todos los presentes con una gran sonrisa y con un libro en su mano. Se supone que debía de leer una gran cantidad de cosas pero eso duraría mucho, además que leer textos del Dios Bíblico para unir a Zecnus con sus prometidas espíritus era algo absurdo considerando quien era el pelirosa.

 **-¡Ahora los botos se declararan de la siguiente manera, el padrino le entregará el anillo que corresponda al novio para cada chica, la novia dirá sus botos y dará el anillo primero al novio y después el novio dirá sus botos a la novia y luego entregará el anillo!-** , explicaba el rey con un poco de emoción mientras que volteaba a mirar a Natsu y luego a las chicas para ver si no había ningún problema, a lo cual recibió asentimientos indicándole que estaba bien.

Luego Virgo paso al frente para encontrarse delante de su amado pelirosa, él se acercó de igual forma a ella y le quito el velo delicadamente logrando ver a la preciosa pelirosa con una sonrisa de completa felicidad. Ella sonrió aún más ante la expresión del pelirosa debido a que parecía feliz y alegre de estar en ese lugar con ella.

 **-Estoy feliz de estar contigo en este lugar, estoy feliz de haberte conocido y estoy feliz porque eres como eres, eres amable y comprensivo junto con una infinidad de cosas que te hacen ser el hombre al que amo-** , comenzaba a hablar Virgo con una leve sonrisa mientras levantaba la vista para ver los atrayentes ojos esmeralda de Natsu.

 **-Normalmente ahora te diría que te amaré hasta que la muerte nos separe, pero eso no será capaz de separarme de usted, lo amo de todo corazón y le agradezco por corresponderme para el resto de nuestras vidas-** , concluyó Virgo con una leve sonrisa mientras que mostraba en su expresión pura sinceridad y cariño. Luego ella entregó le puso el anillo de oro a Natsu en el dedo medio para después ver como desaparecía de su dedo sorprendiéndola un poco para después volver a mirar a Natsu.

 **-Yo no puedo estar más feliz de saber que tendré la bendición de compartir mi eternidad contigo, y aunque no la tenga estoy seguro que haría lo imposible para buscarte aun después de la muerte-** , comenzó a hablar Natsu con una gran sonrisa mientras que miraba profundamente a la pelirosa causando que este se quede embelesada por las palabras de él.

 **-Eres divertida, agradable y muy tierna cuando te apenas** _ ***Virgo se sonroja*,**_ **te agradezco muchísimo por amarme y te demostrare las veces que hagan falta mi eterno amor incondicional hacia ti-** , concluyó Natsu con alegría en su voz mientras que miraba profunda y apasionadamente a la pelirosa que anhelaba proteger y amar.

Luego de eso el padrino peliazul le entrego el anillo a Natsu, el cual era de platino refinado puro con un diamante rosado con un punto negro encima. Natsu delicadamente se lo puso en el dedo medio a Virgo para después acercarse a darle un profundo beso fundiendo sus labios.

En ese momento Virgo se sentía la chica más feliz del mundo mientras se besaba en el altar con el hombre que ella amaba, la sensación era indescriptible pero el simple hecho de ver sentir en anillo en su mano la alegraba enormemente. Luego de separarse Virgo susurro _"Gracias"_ para después retirarse lentamente para dar paso a Aquario, la cual se veía completamente contenta.

Ella se acercó frente a Natsu para mirar al pelirosa con ojos repletos de felicidad y agradecimiento, antes era maltratada por Escorpio pero gracias al pelirosa puede experimentar el verdadero amor que es correspondido. Natsu con una leve sonrisa le quito el velo delicadamente para mirarla con mucho cariño.

 **-Antes que nada gracias, gracias a ti pude librarme de un falso amor que solo me dañaba, es debido a ti que mi vida vuelve a ser radiante y vuelve a tener color, y no solo eso sino que ahora mi vida es una infinidad de veces más alegre gracias a que te conocí-** , empezó a hablar Aquario con una leve sonrisa conteniendo las ganas de saltar a los brazos de su amado para aferrarse con fuerza.

 **-Desde que te conocí mis días han sido de los más felices de mi vida y estoy completamente decidida a devolverte el favor por mil, te amare por siempre y no habrá nada en el mundo que evite eso, te amo por lo que eres y no te cambiaría por nada-** , terminó Aquario con una gran sonrisa mientras sus ojos se humedecían un poco de felicidad y miraba los ojos de su amado. Luego ella le coloco el anillo de oro en el dedo índice al pelirosa para luego ver que desapareció de su dedo descolocándola un poco para después volver a mirar a Natsu.

 **-Yo soy el que te agradece a ti, eres divertida, amable, comprensiva, graciosa y hermosa junto con muchísimas cosas que me vuelven loco, te agradezco porque tengo la bendición de poder verte tal cual como eres-** , comenzaba a hablar Natsu con una mirada alegre fijada en su peliazul que se veía extremadamente hermosa en su vestido.

 **-No tengo palabras para decirte lo mucho que te amo pero si puedo decirte que lo que hice lo haría de nuevo sin pensarlo-** , continuó con sinceridad y una mirada profunda viendo a los ojos a Aquario quien parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar de felicidad.

 **-Agradezco mucho que me ames de igual manera que yo a ti, y te aseguro de que me esforzare por ser un hombre capaz de merecer tu amor-** , concluyó Natsu con muchísimo cariño y amabilidad en su tono mientras el padrino le entregaba el anillo de Aquario. Este era de platino con un diamante de color Azul oscuro y verde marino que tenía pequeños destellos de luz azul adentro del diamante.

Se lo coloco en el dedo índice delicadamente causando comenzara a sollozar un poco y luego le tocó la mejilla con cariño para después besarla con todo el amor y cuidado posible. Ella de verdad era más feliz que nunca, no quería alejarse nunca de su amado y a partir de ahora se esforzara por hacerlo feliz, tan feliz como ella en ese preciso momento.

Al separarse Aquario le susurro en el oído _"Ya lo eres"_ para luego dar espacio a libra con una sonrisa. La pelinegra se acercó lentamente al pelirosa con una mirada de alegría y emoción, al estar al frente de Natsu este con cuidado le quito el velo para mirarla intensamente con mucho cariño.

 **-No sé qué podría decirte sin tener que repetir lo que ellas dijeron, me es imposible juntar todas las cosas que siento mediante las palabras pero si hay algo que puedo decir es que me cautivaste-** , comenzó a hablar Libra con una sonrisa alegre mientras que veía fijamente al pelirosa, no habría otra forma de decirlo si después de todo ella cayó enamorada por él una vez bailaron juntos.

 **-Cuando bailamos en la competencia solo te podía ver a ti y solo pensaba en bailar a tu lado por siempre, mediante cada paso que dabas me estabas enamorando más y me expresabas tu amor mediante el arte que tanto amo, a través del baile abriste mi mente y me hiciste ver que el sentimiento que sentía en mi corazón cuando hablaba contigo e-era amor, te juro que ese a-amor que me hiciste ver es solo para ti, mi c-corazón ahora y siempre te pertenecerá y será solo tuyo-** , continuó la pelinegra con una sonrisa temblorosa y los ojos algo húmedos mientras que solo quería lanzarse a los brazos de su amado debido a que quería liberar toda su felicidad contenida.

 **-Te amo-** , concluyó Libra con completa sinceridad mientras que le sonreía como podía al pelirosa. Luego le coloco el anillo de oro en el dedo anular al pelirosa y después vio como despareció, antes de que reaccionara Natsu comenzó a hablar.

 **-Agradezco mucho tu amor, de igual manera que tú yo me sentía cautivado al estar cerca de ti, solo quería verte bailar o escucharte hablar todo el tiempo para sentir esa sensación toda mi vida, ciertamente cuando bailamos en la competencia y te besé me di cuenta que era amor-** , empezó a hablar Natsu con una leve sonrisa mientras que miraba profundamente a la pelinegra. La cual se sentía muy feliz por las palabras de su amado y olvido el asunto del anillo.

 **-Solo te podía ver a ti, ver como reías, ver cómo te entusiasmabas por algún paso nuevo, ver como bailabas con elegancia, con alegría y como apasionadamente ponías tu alma y corazón en cada paso y movimiento, todo eso me enamoró aún más de ti-** , prosiguió hablando el pelirosa con una mirada alegre y una gran sonrisa causando que Libra se conmoviera mucho y sonriera con lindura.

 **-Recuerda que tú eres maravillosa, alegre, apasionaba, divertida, amable, hermosa y completamente dedicada, eres todo eso y más, no olvides que yo estaré allí para recordártelo todos las veces necesarias, te amo Libra-** , terminó Natsu para colocar el anillo de platino con un diamante de color blanco en el dedo anular de Libra. Luego el pelirosa la besó mientras ubicaba una mano detrás de su cabeza para sobarle delicadamente la cabellera negra a Libra.

Ella se sentía muy dichosa y feliz al solo escuchar las palabras del pelirosa, las cuales también le dieron unas inmensas ganas de llorar de alegría y luego bombardearlo a besos con mucho amor, pero sabía que todo eso tendría su momento por lo que aguanto las ganas de explotar de alegría y se concentró en el beso.

Luego de separarse libra le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla al pelirosa para después darle paso a una nerviosa Aries. Ella se acercó tímidamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos para después ver como Natsu le quitaba el velo revelando lo nerviosa que estaba por toda la atención. Él la miro amorosamente y con una sonrisa al verla nerviosa para después tomarla de las manos para tranquilizarla.

 **-Y-Yo… de verdad le estoy agradecida por su apoyo con respecto a mi p-pánico escénico, me sentí muy feliz y alegre cuando me propuso su ayuda a pesar de que yo fuera tan t-tímida e insegura, además de que usted siempre fue amable y paciente c-conmigo-** , decía Aries con una leve sonrisa y titubeando demostrando lo extremadamente nerviosa que estaba mientras seguía ligando con la punta de sus dedos.

 **-G-Gracias a usted pude cantar libremente y pude expresar mis sentimientos a través de las canciones, no pude ser capaz de d-demostrarle lo mucho que lo amo todavía, y aunque yo pueda no ser merecedora de su amor yo me e-esforzare para serlo, de verdad que nunca lo dejare de amar-** , concluyó Aries con pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus hermosos ojos con un poco de tristeza por considerarse no merecedora del amor del pelirosa.

A Natsu le dio un punzada de dolor en el pecho al notar la tristeza en la voz de la pelirosa por lo que antes de que ella hablara le colocó las manos en las mejillas para que lo veo fijamente, esto causo que todos se sorprendieran y se intrigaran por lo que iba a hacer Natsu.

 **-No digas eso por favor, me causas mucho dolor cuando te veo triste y te menosprecias, desde que te oí cantar pude confirmar que eres una chica talentosa, amable, dulce, amigable, compasiva y muy hermosa, solo tenías miedo de expresarte ante los demás, me alegro de haber derribado ese muro que te impedía ser feliz-** , habló Natsu con una mirada reconfortante y cálida mientras que tenía su rostro cerca de Aries que se encontraba muy conmovida y alegre por sus palabras.

 **-Mientras te escuchaba cantar mi corazón latía rápidamente, a cada momento quería saltar al escenario para besarte pero sabía que no podía hacerte eso, yo soy el que no merece tu amor, yo soy el que se esforzara por ser merecedor de tú, tu eres más que merecedora de mi corazón, mi alma, mi vida, te mereces todas esa cosas y más, y yo me dedicare completamente a dártelas y a hacerte feliz por el resto de nuestras vidas-** , continuó hablando el pelirosa con una cálida y alegre sonrisa dirigida a la pelirosa quien esta vez liberaba unas pocas lagrimas pero de pura felicidad. Virgo ubico sus manos sobre las de Natsu para verlo con una linda sonrisa.

 **-¡Lo amo Natsu-sama!-** , dijo Aries con la sonrisa más linda que se pueda imaginar causando que Natsu fuera invadido por varias oleadas de felicidad. Luego Aries le colocó el anillo de oro en su dedo índice, luego de que vio como desapareció miró al pelirosa.

 **-Te amo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón-** , respondió Natsu con pasión y cariño mientras le tomaba las manos a Aries la cual estaba muy cerca de llorar de alegría ante las palabras del pelirosa. Después Natsu recibió el anillo de platino con un diamante rosado oscuro con rastros de blanco y se lo colocó en el dedo índice a Aries.

Luego Natsu siendo controlado por el deseo de besar los rosados y suaves labios de Aries se acercó por juntar sus labios en un profundo y amoroso beso. Aries sentía como todas sus inseguridades se iban con ese contacto, y solo podía pensar en lo feliz que era y en lo feliz que haría al pelirosa que le había hecho sentir de esa forma.

Al separarse Virgo dijo en un susurro para sí mima _"Te amo muchísimo"_ y luego se retiró para dar espacio a Cleo, la cual se acercaba completamente feliz pero un poco nerviosa, algo que sorprendió a la mayoría. Al estar frente a él, Natsu le quito el velo que tenía para mirarla con una sonrisa resplandeciente que le dio valor a ella para respirar y después hablar.

 **-D-De verdad que no puedo ser más feliz de estar en este lugar contigo, agradezco infinitamente que me puedas permitir estar al lado tuyo el resto de nuestras vidas, aunque puede que la extravagante situación que causo que nos conociéramos no fuera la más romántica** **no cambiaría por nada ese momento -** , comenzó a hablar Cleo con algo de nerviosismo en su tono mientras que observaba como Natsu se sonrojaba notablemente al recordar su primer encuentro. Esto causo que los invitados y el rey se preguntaran de qué hablaban para que Natsu se ruborice así.

 _ **-**_ **Agradezco que me tratases como alguien más, solo era yo misma, no era la princesa del mundo celestial, solo era Cleo, y a partir de ahora tu esposa, te amo con todo mi corazón y eso jamás cambiara-** , terminaba de hablar Cleo con una sonrisa más segura y llena de convicción mientras contenía su felicidad.

Después colocó el anillo de oro en el dedo medio de Natsu para notar como desaparecía asustándola un poco. Natsu la tomo de las manos para tranquilizarla y luego la miro a los ojos alegremente y con una sonrisa.

 **-Soy yo el que esta agradecido de que me permitiera estar a tu lado, y aunque la vez que nos conocimos no fue la más especial, de verdad que no me arrepiento de eso, después de todo eso me permitió ver cómo eres en verdad, nerviosa, tímida y a la vez nada tímida, graciosa, amable, elegante, inteligente, hermosa y divertida-** , respondía Natsu con una alegre sonrisa y un sonrojo menos evidente mientras que miraba con felicidad a la peliblanco con hermosos ojos carmesí. Aunque era vergonzosa la forma en la que se conocieron, le permitió ver la parte nerviosa y tímida de Cleo.

 **-No importa quien fueras, para mí solo eres Cleo, la chica que amo y que a partir de ahora me otorga el privilegio de hacerme llamar su esposo, además del hecho de que la puedo llamar mi esposa-** , terminaba Natsu con la mejor y más cálida sonrisa del mundo causando que todas las mujeres del salón se sonrojaran, hasta la reina se sonrojo un poco ante la sonrisa del pelirosa, lo cual causo que Cleo soltara una pequeña risa al ver a su madre así.

Natsu recibió el ultimo anillo que era de platino con un diamante de color negro con una estrella blanca en la cabeza del diamante, para después colocarlo en el dedo medio de Cleo. Luego la acerco con delicadeza para juntarse en un beso mientras que cálidamente le acariciaba su larga cabellera blanca que resaltaba por su hermoso vestido rojo.

Ella se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo, no podía creer que podía estar tan feliz por besar al pelirosa frente a una multitud de invitados, ahora solo quería hacer igual de feliz al pelirosa, luego se separaron para después alejarse un poco.

Después de esto las cinco se pararon frente al pelirosa mientras lo veían con unas hermosas y alegres sonrisas que apenas y podan expresar lo felices que estaban en ese momento. Natsu se aclaró su garganta con una emoción y felicidad desbordante que inundaba el salón entero.

 **-Me alegro completamente de estar con ustedes el día de hoy, agradezco enormemente que ustedes me amen a mí de igual forma que yo las amo a ustedes-** , comenzó a hablar el pelirosa con una mirada atenta y amable fijada en sus cinco chicas que amaba con completa seguridad.

 **-¡Puedo jurarles por mí que voy a hacerme merecedor de todo su amor, me haré cargo de protegerlas de cualquier peligro o inseguridad que las moleste, yo librare sus dudas y las haré tan felices como yo en este preciso momento!-** , declaró Natsu con completa seguridad y convicción mientras que les sonreía a las espíritus, quienes se conmovían muchísimo por las palabras del pelirosa. Los cinco comenzaban a sollozar un poco mientras que sentían como si fueran a explotar de alegría.

 **-¡Por el resto de la eternidad me encargare de demostrar cuanto las amo y no sé qué haría si una de ustedes me llegara a faltar, no importa que tan lejos vayamos a estar nosotros, yo separaré el cielo, moveré la tierra, moldearé el espacio y distorsionaré el tiempo si es necesario para poder estar a su lado, y haré aún más para poder ver una sonrisa en cada una de ustedes!-** , exclamaba Natsu dejándose llevar por su dicha y felicidad mientras que les extendía los brazos a las espíritus, quienes ya comenzaban a liberar varias lágrimas y sus sonrisas comenzaban a temblar.

Por su parte el rey espíritu celestial, el caballero de honor rubio y el padrino peliazul tuvieron unos tics en los ojos debido a que bien sabían que el pelirosa era capaz de hacer todas las cosas que dijo, en otro lugar un pelinegro con mechones rojos tan solo comenzó a reír un poco ante las palabras de Natsu.

 **-De verdad que juro mantener esa alegría por toda la existencia, las amo chicas, de verdad que no hay ningún hombre, dios, dragón, demonio o ser más feliz que yo al saber que ustedes me aman, les devolveré ese amor por infinito-** , continuó hablando el pelirosa con una sonrisa feliz y amable dedicada a sus espíritus, quienes con muchas ganas deseaban poder lanzarse sobre su Natsu.

 **-Las amo-** , concluyó Natsu muy feliz mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, al decir estas palabras las cinco espíritus liberaban varias lágrimas de alegría pero seguían con resplandecientes sonrisas en sus rostros demostrando su felicidad y dicha.

Los invitados se sentían muy felices por las espíritus por tener a alguien que las ame tanto como lo hacía el pelirosa. Las chicas de Fire Havens las veían sin ninguna pizca de celos en ese momento debido a que estaban absortas en tan bonito y cursi momento, solo se sintieron felices por las cinco chicas y se emocionaron por la magnitud del amor que expresaba las palabras de Natsu.

Si Natsu las amaba a ellas de esa forma entonces él también les diría esas palabras el día de su boda con él. Algunos invitados muy sensibles lloraron conmovidos por la emoción al oír palabras tan románticas como las que habían escuchado. Luego el rey se acomodó en el centro con mucha alegría y con una gran sonrisa.

 **-¡AHORA LOS DECLARO MARIDO Y MUJERES A CADA UNA DE USTEDES!-** , gritó el rey para después llorar de alegría por su hija que ya se estaba casando. Los invitados aplaudieron como locos mientras que les deseaban mucha alegría a los recién casados, el salón se llenó de ruido y gritos en cuestión de segundos.

Las cinco chicas se lanzaron sobre el pelirosa a máxima velocidad apenas escucharon al rey causando que el pelirosa cayera de espaldas con ellas en sus brazos. Las chicas liberaron toda su felicidad mientras lo abrazaban, besaban, lloraban entre otras cosas, Natsu sonrió y como podía las atendía a las cinco.

 _ ***En la Recepción-varias minutos después***_

Luego de que las cosas se calmaran un poco todos se desplazaron hacia la recepción en la cual había varias mesas con refrigerios y asientos para que todos socializaran de buena forma. Natsu y sus esposas hablaron y hablaron entre ellos y con los miembros de Fire Havens recibiendo por supuesto las felicitaciones por su unión.

 **-¡De verdad que se lucieron en el altar, sus vestidos de verdad que son muy hermosos!-** , exclamaba Sorano llena de emoción y con sinceridad debido a lo bien que les quedaban los vestidos a las espíritus, como si hubieran sido confeccionados para ellas.

 **-Gracias, Lyra y mi madre los hicieron-** , respondió Cleo con una leve sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver a Lyra, la cual en ese momento estaba hablando alegremente con Rogue pero cuando oyó a la princesa se apeno un poco.

 **-¡¿Tú los hiciste Lyra?!-** , preguntó Dimaria muy sorprendida e impactada debido a que no esperaba que la alegre y radiante rubia supiera hacer vestidos. Lyra con una sonrisa algo apenada se rascaba la nuca algo avergonzada debido al crédito que le estaba dando la princesa.

 **-Pues… creo que fue más que nada la reina, yo solo ayude un poco-** , dijo Lyra con una sonrisa tratando de quitarse crédito mientras que le restaba importancia con una mano. Aunque la verdad es que fue ella quien los diseño para las espíritus y con ayuda de la reina los hicieron.

 **-No seas tan modesta, tú fuiste quien los diseño para nosotras-** , decía Aquario con una gran sonrisa agradecida con la rubia para después abrazarle el cuello con un brazo. Le agradecía mucho el vestido no solo por ser precioso, sino que también se lo había hecho normal. La verdad es que en un principio su vestido seria para su forma sirena pero le suplico a Lyra y ella accedió a hacérselo normal.

 **-Pues si ese es el caso te felicito mucho Lyra, hiciste unos vestidos que las hizo ver más bellas de lo que ya son-** , felicitó Natsu con una gran sonrisa mientras que le extendía un pulgar en alto a la espíritu rubia. Definitivamente Lyra tenía talento si logró hacer tal hazaña de hacer más bellas a sus esposas.

 **-G-Gracias Zecnus-sama, la verdad es que me gustó mucho hacerlos-** , agradeció Lyra con una sonrisa mientras que hacia una pequeña reverencia. Que se lo dijera el dios creador de todo era de verdad gratificante. Luego Rogue se puso a su lado para sonreírle levemente y tomarle de la mano en señal de que también la felicitaba, cosa que alegró a Lyra.

 **-De cualquier manera, no les importa que me quite el saco, verdad?-** , preguntó Natsu dejando de lado el tema mientras volteaba la vista hacia Aries, Virgo y Libra. Las cuales simplemente lo vieron con una leve sonrisa para negar con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

Al recibir permiso Natsu se comenzó a quitar su saco blanco lentamente siendo observado por las chicas de Fire Havens y sus esposas. Cuando se lo quitó solo quedó con una camisa formal blanca sin mangas, las cuales parecían haber sido arrancadas violentamente, seguramente por el propio Natsu.

 **-¿Por qué no tienes mangas?-** , preguntó Jellal intrigado y algo confundido al pelirosa, los demás estaban igual debido a que era notablemente extraño ver al pelirosa así. Natsu al percatarse de esto se maldijo internamente por haber olvidado eso.

 **-Es solo que me parecía innecesario considerando que nadie lo notaria por el saco-** , respondió Natsu con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa mientras se frotaba la nuca con el brazo derecho. Tenía que contestar eso debido a que no diría que se las arrancó antes de la boda gracias a un ataque de sentimientos negativos que lo enloquecieron por momentos.

Para sorpresa de todos hasta las espíritus, pudieron ver que había cinco líneas un poco gruesas de color negro que rodeaban el hombro derecho del pelirosa. El primero aparecía desde el comienzo del hombro pasando por debajo de la axila derecha de Natsu y desde allí descendían hasta la mitad del hombro, de modo que parecieran rayas en el brazo de Natsu.

 **-¿Qué son esos tatuajes que tienes en el brazo?-** , preguntó Libra muy intrigada y completamente llena de curiosidad a su esposo. Todos los presentes estaban igual de curiosos que la esposa pelinegra, sobretodo Aquario que recordaba que el día anterior en su cita Natsu no tenía esos tatuajes en el comienzo de su brazo.

 **-Esos son los anillos que me dieron-** , respondió Natsu con una leve sonrisa calmada que denotaba estar llena de felicidad mientras que con su mano izquierda tocaba esas cinco líneas que tenía en su brazo y lo rodeaban. Fire Havens se confundió pero las esposas parecían levemente sorprendidas intuyendo a que se refería el pelirosa.

 **-Los anillos que ustedes me dieron los llevare marcados en la piel, de esa manera nunca me separare de ellos, no querría dañarlos en una pelea o perderlos, después de todo son muy valiosos para mí-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa cálida y amable mientras volteaba a ver a sus esposas. Las espíritus con sonrisas algo temblorosas no aguantaron más y corrieron hacia el pelirosa logrando tumbaron al suelo y así tomar turnos para besuquearlo hasta el cansancio.

Los invitados veían la escena conmovidos masculinos y Lyra veían la escena conmovidos y entre algunas risas viendo al pelirosa respirando como podía debido a que estaba siendo sofocado por los pechos de sus esposas y los besos que apenas lo dejaban respirar.

Por su parte las chicas de Fire Havens veían la escena con tics en sus ojos debido a que ya habían sido muy pacientes y tolerantes con ver las pruebas de afecto de las esposas. Simplemente ya era momento de detener a las esposas del pelirosa que podían mostrar ese afecto con total libertad, por lo que con una calma y sonrisas que camuflaban sus celos las detuvieron.

Una vez Natsu fue liberado se reincorporó solo para ver que a cierta distancia estaban su caballero de honor rubio y su padrino peliazul hablando tranquilamente entre ellos mientras ambos tenían dos copas de vino en sus manos.

 **-Esperen, les quiero presentar a unos amigos-** , les dijo Natsu a los presentes con una sonrisa para después alzar la mano llamando la atención de su padrino y su caballero de honor. Después mediante señas los invito a acercarse a lo cual ellos con unas leves sonrisas accedieron.

 **-Él es mi padrino Crhonos, dios del tiempo-** , decía Natsu con una leve sonrisa mientras les presentaba al peliazul a todos, a lo cual ellos se impactan ante la presencia del propio dios del tiempo, uno de los pocos que sabían la verdadera identidad de Natsu como dios creador de todo.

 **-Mucho gusto a todos, espero que Zecnus-sama no les haya causado muchos problemas-** , saludaba Crhonos con una leve sonrisa de manera cortes y elegante mientras que miraba a los miembros de Fire Havens frente a él, luego volteo a ver a las esposas de Natsu para hacer una leve reverencia en señal de respeto.

 **-¡Ay por dios, ¿a partir de ahora conoceremos a los dioses o qué?!-** , dijo Sting con una sonrisa impactada mientras que tenía ambas manos en su cabeza en señal de desesperación y sorpresa. Erick y Jackal que estaban a su lado estaban con la boca abierta atónitos sin tener oportunidad de burlarse los unos de los otros por sus expresiones de sorpresa.

 **-Después de saber el día de la boda, le pregunte si quería ser mi padrino y aceptó de inmediato, jeje-** , decía Natsu con una sonrisa un poco burlona mientras se rascaba la cabeza y veía de reojo al peliazul, el cual reaccionó mirando a Natsu algo molesto por el comentario.

 **-Como usted piensa que no voy a aceptar su petición?, es un honor ser su padrino, usted siempre fue mi mejor amigo desde hace milenios-** , dijo Crhonos notablemente disgustado por el comentario de Natsu como si hubiera sido muy ofensivo. El dios del tiempo de verdad admiraba a Natsu y atesoraba su amistad mucho como para que el pelirosa lo pusiera en duda.

 **-Además usted me creó, ¿qué clase de hijo seria si no soy padrino de mi padre?-** , decía Crhonos con serenidad y con algo más de tranquilidad mientras que cerraba los ojos. Parecía sentirse muy ofendido pero luego recibió varias palmadas en la cabeza cortesía de Natsu llamándole la atención con confianza.

- **Está bien cálmate, solo quería jugar un poco contigo, desde hace semanas ya había decidido que tu serias mi padrino** -, dijo Natsu con una sonrisa alegre mientras veía a Crhonos quien ya se sentía mejor y tenía una leve sonrisa en su cara.

- **Entonces usted ya sabía que todo esto iba a pasar, verdad?** -, preguntó Mard Geer algo intrigado mientras se acercaba a hablar con Crhonos, el cual volteo a ver solo para negar tranquilamente con la cabeza.

 **-Aunque pueda ver el futuro no pude ver todo esto, tenía que ser seguro obra de Zecnus-sama-** , respondió Crhonos con serenidad mientras miraba a Mard Geer, el cual se encogió de brazos con una leve sonrisa concordando en que seguramente sería a causa de su maestro.

 **-Supongo que es por lo impredecible que es, hasta puede cambiar el futuro-** , opinó Keyes con una leve sonrisa siendo apoyado por varios que opinaban lo mismo.

 **-El futuro no cambia en sí, solo se ramifica en distintos mundos paralelos y… solo olvídenlo, ahora no es momento para explicaciones-** , interrumpía Natsu en un principio con aires de enseñanza y corrección pero lo dejo de lado con intenciones de dejarlo así, no quería empezar a hacer explicaciones un poco complicadas que seguramente durarían horas.

 **-Por otro lado, él es mi caballero de honor Ra, dios del sol-** , presentaba Natsu señalando a su caballero de honor rubio de apariencia madura. Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar su nombre y volvieron a impactarse por la presencia de otro dios.

Estaban ante la presencia de cuatro dioses hasta el momento, uno era el rey espíritu celestial que estaba en algún lugar con su esposa, después estaban Crhonos, Ra, y el último era el propio pelirosa, quien fue que los creo a los otros y es el más poderoso e importante de todos.

 **-Mucho gusto, me alegro de que Zecnus-sama haya logrado conseguir a tantos amigos-** , saludaba Ra de manera serena y tranquila mientras que estaba con una leve sonrisa. Luego volteo a mirar a la esposas y con una mano en el abdomen hizo una reverencia como si estuviera frente a unas reinas.

Ra y Crhonos no solo mostraban tanto respeto a las esposas porque fueran las que se casaron, sino que también al ser esposas del dios de la creación Zecnus sencillamente su grado de importancia era hasta igual al de los dioses, además de intocables debido a que tenían la influencia de Zecnus respaldándolas.

 **-¿A qué se refiere?-** , preguntó Brandish algo confundida por las palabras del Ra.

 **-Es que cada amigo que hacía antes moría y él está obligado a vivir para siempre-** , respondía Ra con completa serenidad mientras volteaba la vista a Brandish. Todo el gremio trato de hacerse una idea de lo que debió sufrir el pelirosa al ver a sus amigos morir y no debía intervenir.

 **-Bueno, que le parece si lanzan de una vez los ramos-** , opinó Dimaria con una gran sonrisa dirigiéndose a las esposas del pelirosa que estaban con las miradas algo apagadas al pensar en el sufrimiento de Natsu. Dimaria estaba tratando de cambiar de tema para que las cosas no se pusieran más serias y tristes.

 **-Tienes prisa, será que estas desesperada por atrapar alguno, verdad?-** , comentó Irene con una leve sonrisa en un tono algo burlón y petulante siguiéndole el juego a Dimaria debido a que intuyó sus intenciones. Dimaria fuera de molestarse por el comentario agradeció mentalmente por el apoyo.

Cleo observó a Aries, Virgo, Libra y Aquario para ver si estaban de acuerdo con hacerlo de una vez, a lo cual recibo unos asentimientos aprobatorios. Luego las cinco se pusieron en círculo mirándose entre ellas teniendo planeado lanzar los ramos de flores al aire para que las demás chicas traten de atraparlos.

 **-Uno… Dos… ¡TRES!-** , contaron las espíritus con unas sonrisas alegres para después con emoción lanzar sus ramos de flores al aire mientras que las chicas de Fire Havens y algunas espíritus incluyendo a Lyra esperaban poder atrapar algún ramo.

Luego el momento se detuvo de la nada y el ambiente se volvió gris. Natsu, Crhonos, Ra, el rey espíritu y sorprendentemente Dimaria estuvieron consientes y todos menos Natsu se sorprendieron ante esto.

 **-¿Qué está pasando Zecnus-Sensei?-** , preguntó Dimaria sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo y Crhonos volteo a verla ligeramente sorprendido debido a que ella parecía tener alguna relación con el tiempo, aunque más tarde le preguntaría a Zecnus los detalles.

Los ramos de rosas que se habían congelado en el aire fueron atraídos hacia una sombra que aparecía de la nada en el aire como si estuviera flotando. Luego la sombra parecía materializarse en un chico de un largo y alborotado cabello de color negro con mechones rojo sangre que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y estaba atado por una cola en las puntas.

El pelinegro de tez pálida tenía los rojos muy particulares, tenía el iris rojo carmesí y la pupila de un color negro completamente oscuro que parecía tener un aura inquietante si se veía fijamente. Era diferente a cuando hablo con Natsu tiempo atrás sobre la base de Fire Havens, y si, era el mismo chico misterioso que parecía conocer a Natsu.

Seguía vestido como en aquel entonces, con una camisa formal de color rojo oscuro arremangada hasta los codos. Encima de esta lleva un saco negro ajustado y sobre esto una larga gabardina negra sin mangas y con capucha. Seguía con su pantalón formal negro con una franja roja en el lateral izquierdo, unas botas militares negras con detalles rojos, una muñequera de combate en su muñeca izquierda y sus peculiares y cadenas negras en la otra.

Este chico de la misma contextura que Natsu parecía flotar en el aire con despreocupación mientras que alrededor de él estaban flotando los ramos de rosas de las espíritus. Parecía estar sonriendo con algo de burla en su rostro mientras que preparaba una mano para luego… chasquear.

En un visto y no visto los espíritus celestiales que eran irrelevantes en la sala se comenzaron a mover como si fueran zombis en dirección a otras partes del gran salón que hacía de recepción, dejando en la zona a los miembros de Fire Havens y a las esposas de Natsu y Lyra que seguían congelados, también estaban los cuatro dioses y Dimaria que lo veían atentos y alertas.

Luego volvió a chasquear los dedos causando que el tiempo volviera a fluir normal y todo se llenara de color dejando que los miembros de Fire Havens, las esposas de Natsu y Lyra volvieran a moverse sintiéndose extraños como si algo los hubiera detenido.

 **-¡GUAO!, que bonito momento de alegría-** , dijo el pelinegro desde el aire con un tono alegre y fingiendo estar conmovido mientras que los ramos de flores parecían orbitar alrededor de él. Los "extras" por asi decirlo no prestaban atención como si el misterioso pelinegro con rojo les hubiera obligado a ignorar la situación.

 **-¿Ahora qué harás?-** , se preguntó así mismo Natsu en un susurro mientras que miraba algo molesto al chico que seguía flotando en el aire con esa sonrisa que parecía burlarse de él. Fire Havens y las espíritus junto a Lyra se movieron hacia los cuatro dioses y Dimaria para ver al extraño chico.

 **-Fue un muy emotivo evento Zecnus, pensar que lograste por fin casarte-** , decía el chico con una leve sonrisa mientras que parecía oler una de los ramos que parecía ser el de Aries. Luego miro de reojo a Natsu solo para verlo molesto, cosa que causo que el chico riera un poco tapándose la boca.

 **-¿Quién eres?-** , preguntó Virgo de manera estoica e inexpresiva mientras que parecía posicionarse para pelear, pero Natsu que estaba frente a todos solo extendió en brazo a un lado indicándole que no debía de hacerlo, causando que Virgo se calmara y dejara su guardia.

 **-Oh, discúlpenme por favor por no presentarme, mi nombre es Maze y las felicito a ustedes cinco por su hermosa boda-** , se presentó el ahora identificado Maze con una leve sonrisa de manera elegante y tranquila mientras hacia una reverencia en el aire, luego levantó la cabeza viendo específicamente a las esposas de Natsu.

 **-¿Estas invitado o debemos intuir de que eres un enemigo?-** , preguntó Tempester de manera prudente y calmada mientras que miraba directamente a Maze.

 **-No soy un enemigo, tan solo soy un conocido de Zecnus que vino a felicitarlo y darle su regalo de bodas-** , respondió el chico de cabello bicolor con una leve sonrisa mientras se reincorporaba en el aire con los brazos detrás de su cabeza de manera relajada y despreocupada.

 **-¿Está bien que este ese aquí Zecnus-Sensei?-** , preguntó God Serena a su maestro con un rostro algo molesto con el intruso que irrumpió de la nada haciendo un alboroto, aunque parecía que nadie más que ellos se había percatado de su presencia.

 **-No se preocupen, si llega a intentar algo yo me encargo-** , dijo Natsu con una mirada más calmada y tranquila con cierto tono de autoridad demostrándole a los demás que la situación estaba bajo control y no debían de temer.

 **-Sigues siendo frió conmigo, sabes que yo nunca haría algo malo, tan solo mira esto-** , decía Maze con una leve sonrisa algo juguetona mientras que comenzaba a descender lentamente hacia el suelo no sin antes teletransportar los ramos hacia las chicas que tenía en mente en ese momento.

Minerva al recibir uno se sorprendió pero se quedó feliz debido a que era un buen presagio. También Flare que se sorprendió por tener uno pero aun así mostró una leve sonrisa alegre acompañada de un notorio rubor. Luego Kagura al recibir un ramo se sonrojo a niveles monstruosos al saber que podría significar dejado de lado la situación en la que estaban.

Después pasaron unos segundos y Dimaria recibió en sus brazos un ramo causando que está en su mente tuviera una gran fiesta llena de alegría, se sentía tan feliz pero considerando la situación no debía perder el control.

Luego apareció el último ramo pero este fue un tanto peculiar debido a que apareció entre los brazos de dos chicas, de Ultear y Yukino las cuales al percatarse de que estaban sosteniendo el mismo ramo se sonrojaron pero después comenzaron a forcejear para ver quien se lo quedaba. Por su parte Sorano apoyaba a Yukino mientras Meredy animaba a Ultear.

 **-Jejeje, de cualquier manera aquí tienes tu regalo-** , dijo Maze con una gran sonrisa después de haber reído a carcajadas con las reacciones de las chicas mientras que tenía las manos en su estómago debido a que le dolía de tanto reír.

Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando ver que haría el pelinegro con rojo, pero en vez de eso tan solo escucharon como unos pasos comenzaban a sonar con más fuerza desde la lejanía y después se notó que alguien estaba corriendo.

Natsu intrigado comenzó a buscar a la persona que estaba corriendo y cuando se giró para atrás logro ver a alguien que hizo que abriera los ojos sorprendido. Todos se percataron de la expresión de Natsu y giraron la vista en la dirección a donde veía.

Pudieron ver como una preciosa chica de un largo cabello azul con negro en las puntas que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda se acercaba vistiendo un vestido de color negro que resaltaba sus pechos copa F con zapatillas del mismo color. Ella tenía unos preciosos ojos color azul zafiro con cruces en su iris mientras se acercaba corriendo con una gran sonrisa en su cara y pequeñas lágrimas de alegría se asomaban por sus ojos.

 **-¡NAAATSUUUU!-** , exclamó a todo pulmón la hermosa chica de cabello bicolor mientras soltaba con los brazos extendidos hacia Natsu, el cual seguía perplejo con los ojos abiertos y tan solo parpadeo varias veces sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Luego la chica llego directamente y le robó un profundo beso en los labios al pelirosa causando que se quedara de piedra sin creerse la situación en la que se encontraba, ciertamente la sorpresa llego a todos los presentes que veían esto perplejos.

Ultear se quedó atónita ante la escena que estaba viendo y con un fuerte dolor en su corazón se fue corriendo en dirección a la salida mientras que pequeñas lágrimas de tristeza se asomaban levemente.

 **-¿Ultear?-** , preguntó Meredy algo preocupada por Ultear mientras que la veía correr a la salida algo triste al parecer. Ur también notó esto y estaba preocupada por su hija mientras que Natsu a pesar de estar completamente perplejo pudo ver como Ultear se alejaba hacia la salida.

La chica tenía las manos en el pecho de Natsu con delicadeza mientras que poco a poco sentía como sus fuerzas la abandonaban y perdía la conciencia. Se desmayó durante el beso y se desplomó en los brazos del pelirosa y este con preocupación la atrapó para lentamente recostarla en el suelo.

 **-¿K-Kairy-sama?-** , preguntó Kyouka muy impactada y sorprendida por reconocer la apariencia de la peliazul que estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Los demás demonios Etherias menos Silver estaban sorprendidos ante la presencia de la chica por razones desconocidas para los demás.

 **-¿Cómo?...¿Cuando?... ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!-** , preguntaba Natsu una mezcla de confusión y preocupación mientras que veía atentamente a la chica y ponía una mano en su frente para ver si tenía fiebre para después confirmar si respiraba. Una vez vio que estaba solo desmayada volteó a ver a Maze con furia en su mirada. **(De verdad que estas rimas las hago sin querer XD)**

 **-No entremos en detalles, solo no le hice nada malo, tan solo te la traje y en unos tantos minutos debería despertar de nuevo, supuse que ella quería reencontrarse contigo-** , respondía Maze con una leve sonrisa y con una mirada tranquila y calmada mientras se acercaba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina negra.

 **-¿Q-Quién es ella Natsu-sama?-** , preguntaba Aries con mucha intriga y curiosidad a Natsu mientras que se acercaba para poner una mano en el hombro de su amado esposo pelirosa que parecía muy afectado, algo no muy usual en él.

 **-Ella es Kairy… y es mi hermana-** , respondía Natsu con una mirada algo afligida mientras que ponía un mechón de cabello de ella detrás de su oreja.

Esta respuesta vino como una cubeta de agua fría a todos incluyendo a los dioses, luego de unos momentos en silencio exclamaron todos…

 **-¿QUEEEEEE?!-** , con suficiente fuerza como para que se escuchara en varios planetas alrededor. Varias chicas de Fire Havens comenzaron a desesperarse y a tener tics en sus ojos debido a que ahora tenían a un rival muy fuerte debido a que la vieron besar a Natsu en los labios, acaso será normal entre hermanos? o…, ¡NO, para nada es usual en hermanos normales!, pero un momento… Natsu no es normal.

 **-Bueno, necesito hablar contigo sobre algo importante, pero como veo que estarás algo ocupado estaré esperándote-** , dijo Maze con una leve sonrisa burlona viendo a Natsu para después irse a algún lugar con las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina.

 **-No creas que te daré las gracias, solo me traes problemas-** , murmullo Natsu con algo de molestia rehusándose a darle las gracias a ese chico que desde que lo conoce solo ha hecho de su eternidad muy problemática.

 **-De nada, ahora empieza a explicar Zecnus, creo que hay alguien que te necesita-** , respondió Zecnus con tranquilidad sin voltear a ver a Natsu solo para después seguir caminando en dirección a cualquier parte.

Luego de esto Natsu confirmo que Maze solo hizo que los "extras" no prestaran atención a la situación, estaban bien solo que simplemente no se percataban de lo que sucedía. Después cargo a Kairy hasta un sofá que estaba en una esquina del salón.

Se arrodillo frente a ella viéndola atentamente y con cariño mientras que con una mano le tocaba una mejilla. A su lado estaban Kyouka y Sayla arrodilladas también mientras que veían fijamente a la peliazul que consideraban una hermana.

 **-No puede ser, pensamos que Kairy-sama había muerto-** , comentó Deliora notablemente asombrado y alegre de que la señorita que hace 400 años le reconfortaba de los castigos de END estuviera viva y al parecer joven.

 **-¿Dónde habrá estado todo este tiempo?-** , se preguntó así mismo Jackal muy intrigado y curioso por el paradero de la chica a la que siempre se mostraba como el fuego de la felicidad de todo Tártaros. Siempre animaba a todos y era la más entusiasta llegando a ser fácilmente la más alegre de todo el gremio.

 **-EJEM… podrían por favor explicar qué es lo que pasa-** , dijo Aquario con tono autoritario reclamando una explicación debido a que ahora no podía dejar pasar el hecho de que ahora tenía una cuñada, y al parecer una que da al incesto.

 **-Escuchen, cuando renací como Natsu Dragneel tuve de hermano mayor a Zeref Dragneel, y también tenía una hermanita llamada Kairy Dragneel-** , comenzó a explicar Natsu con una expresión tranquila mientras volteaba la vista a los demás que los veían. Incluso Ra y el rey espíritu celestial se mostraban interesados pero Crhonos no debido a que ya sabía todo eso, después de todo es el pasado y él es el dios del tiempo, por lo tanto puede ver en el pasado tanto como quiera.

 **-Ella era solo una bebe cuando Acnologia nos atacó pero aun así logro salvarse de cualquier daño-** , continuó el pelirosa mientras se ponía de pie siendo seguido por Sayla y Kyouka que también querían decir lo que sabían.

 **-Una vez que Zeref me revivió como END nos abandonó a nosotros y comenzó a hacer a los demonios Etherias, tuve que hacerme cargo de cuidar a Kairy y protegerla, algo no muy difícil gracias a los poderes de Etherias-** , siguió hablando con calma mientras se cruzaba de brazos y rememoraba como tuvo que tomar a una Kairy bebe entre sus brazos mientras que él a los 3 años en su forma Etherias sin controlar debía luchar contra varias bestias salvajes dejándose llevar por el poder.

 **-Aun así eso es mucho para un niño de 3 años, debido de ser muy difícil-** , opinó Bisca con una mirada un poco preocupada debido a que no podía imaginar lo difícil que habrá resultado psicológicamente para Natsu en aquel entonces hacer tal hazaña. A tan corta edad tener que luchar y proteger sencillamente no era justo.

Natsu solo le sonrió a la peliverde agradeciendo su preocupación para después voltear a mirar a Kairy con nostalgia.

 **-Así pasaron los años y mi poder fue en aumento llegando a tener varias oportunidades de matar a Zeref, pero me rehusaba a cumplir con su capricho de morir-** , continuó Natsu con una leve sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver sus manos mientras recordaba las muchas ocasiones en las que combatió contra Zeref pero aun así siempre escapaba sin importarle la idea de matarlo.

 **-Debido a esto se me ocurrió la idea de reunir a todos los demonios Etherias en un gremio en el cual pudieran decidir por sí mismos que hacer, si matar a Zeref o encontrar una meta propia-** , explicó el pelirosa con una sonrisa nostálgica viendo a los demonios Etherias menos a Silver.

 **-De esta forma yo junto con Kairy los reunimos a todos y funde Tártaros-** , siguió hablando con una mirada nostálgica recordando todas las aventuras por la cual tuvieron que pasar él y Kairy para reunir a los demonios Etherias para después fundar Tártaros.

Mard Geer, Keyes, Tempester, Jackal, Deliora, Kyouka y Sayla solo sonrieron ante esto debido a que también varias memorias del pasado volvían a ellos. Los castigos de END a Jackal y Deliora cuando hacían algo mal o destruían mucho, cuando END junto a Kairy les ponían a prueba en combates donde siempre ganaban ellos dos, cuando END organizaba competencias de bebida donde nunca dejaba participar a Sayla a Kyouka ni Kairy porque según él: _"Con los preciosas que son sobrias no debían de actuar igual que los ebrios hombres"_ , cosa que causaba que ellas se sonrojaran y después se molestaran por ser excluidas. **(Tampoco dejaba a Deliora por ser pequeño :v)**

 **-Y supongo que la historia no concluye allí-** , comentó Irene con una mirada seria e intrigada sabiendo que después él desaparecería de Tártaros para borrarse la memoria y reencarnar de nuevo para ser criado por Igneel.

 **-Es como piensas, pasó el tiempo y estábamos bien hasta que un día END-sama desapareció y las cosas fueron en picada, Kairy-sama después de algunas semanas de su desaparición se despidió de nosotros diciendo que buscaría a END-sama-** , confirmó Sayla con tranquilidad y las manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho debido a que no le gustaba mucho recordar lo triste que fue lidiar con la desaparición de END y por consiguiente la despedida de Kairy. Natsu la rodeó con un brazo de forma cálida recordándole que estaba a su lado aliviándola.

 **-Después de ese día nunca la volvimos a ver y llegamos a la conclusión de que debía de haber muerto, pero no sé dónde ha estado estos siglos, no envejeció nada a pesar de ser solo una humana-** , completó Kyouka con calma y tranquilidad mientras volteaba a ver a Kairy preguntándose con curiosidad donde ha estado y qué ha estado haciendo esos 400 años.

 **-Es cierto, Kairy-sama era una fuerte maga pero no era una demonio ni tenía ninguna maldición, el único cambio que noto en ella es que su cabello rosa con negro ahora es azul con negro-** , dijo Deliora con calma recordando que ella es solo una humana a pesar de ser hermana de END, después de todo ella no fue herida y Zeref no la convirtió en un demonio Etherias.

 **-Dinos qué le paso Natsu-Sensei, seguramente ya debes saberlo, verdad?-** , pidió Flare amablemente a Natsu mientras que se acercaba un poco. Seguramente el pelirosa podría decir a detalle todo por lo que paso ella en esos 400 años gracias a su Omnisciencia, pero en cambio Natsu negó con la cabeza lentamente.

 **-Podría saberlo, pero prefiero oírlo de ella cuando despierte, por ahora la dejare descansar aquí, si despierta avísenme-** , dijo Natsu con tranquilidad mientras que soltaba a Sayla y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la salida del lugar causando que todos se preguntaran a donde iría.

 **-¿Adónde vas Natsu?-** , preguntó Jellal con curiosidad a donde se iria el pelirosa en esa situación, no tendría nada que hacer afuera cuando sus esposas, sus amigos, su hermana y sobretodo ese misterioso chico que se la trajo.

 **-Voy a buscar a Ultear, ustedes disfruten y por favor traten de no hablarle a Maze en lo que no estoy-** , respondía Natsu con serenidad mientras se detenía y volteaba a ver a todos con una leve sonrisa. Estaba preocupado por Ultear que se había ido corriendo de repente.

 **-¿Y eso por qué?-** , preguntaba Flare con curiosidad y algo confusa con el hecho de que su maestro no quisiera que hablaran con Maze, no es que lo tuviera planeado pero recalcar eso resultaba algo extraño.

 **-Pues porque trae mala suerte y es muy desesperante, nos vemos-** , contestó Natsu con una expresión fastidiada solo para suspirar y luego seguir su camino hacia la salida. Todos los que quedaron decidieron hablar sobre lo que acababa de pasar y bombardear a preguntas a los demonios Etherias sobre cómo fue Kairy y END.

En cambio Crhonos, Ra y el rey espíritu se alejaron debido a que tenían algo planeado, no podían dejar que alguien tan sospechoso como Maze se quedara sin haber respondido varias preguntas.

* * *

 _ ***Con Ultear en un bosque detrás de la gran catedral***_

Después de haber visto a esa chica de cabello azul con negro saltar hacia Natsu para besarlo, Ultear se alejó de allí sin rumbo alguno para desahogar sus penas en algún lugar donde nadie la viera. Salió de la catedral rápidamente solo para ocultarse en un pequeño bosque detrás de la gran catedral.

Estaba sentada en el césped con las rodillas recogidas hasta el pecho mientras que tan solo tenía su cara escondida entre sus brazos. Había llorado un poco y se notaban sus ojos algo rojos, agregando el hecho de que su vestido negro que era por la boda estaba algo sucio y rasgado.

 **(No puedo soportarlo más, ¿de verdad ahora hay otra que me hará sentir celosa?, debe ser una mala broma)** , pensaba Ultear muy decaída y en un espiral de emociones negativas que la torturaban: celos, miedo, ira, tristeza y odio, odio hacia si misma.

 **-No debo mostrarme así ante mama o Natsu, debo de olvidar lo que siento-** , se decía sí misma Ultear tratando de calmarse mientras que se limpiaba los ojos y después se paraba del lugar donde estaba sentada.

- **Porque si no…sino no sé qué pensarían de mi-** , susurro Ultear con la mirada clavada en el suelo mientras apretaba los puños odiándose así misma por no poder librarse de esos sentimientos por el pelirosa que tan solo causarían que las cosas fueran a peor.

 **-No debiste de irte así, Meredy, Ur y yo estábamos preocupados por ti-** , decía Natsu con una mirada calmada mientras se acercaba a Ultear, acababa de llegar y vio a Ultear mirando el suelo algo afligida por lo que se acercó para ver que le pasaba.

 **-Je, seguramente ya tu sabrías donde estoy y que estoy bien-** , contestó Ultear con calma sin voltear a ver a Natsu mientras que su cabello le hacía sombra sobre sus ojos tratando de ocultar que estuviera sufriendo, aunque su tono de voz revelara que ella no estaba bien.

 **-Sabes que evito usar mi Omnisciencia y Omnipresencia, además la verdad no te veo bien, ¿Qué te pasó?-** , preguntó Natsu con notable preocupación mientras que se acercaba para verle la cara a Ultear, pero esta solo miro en otra dirección evitando el contacto visual mientras que seguía mirando al suelo completamente abrumada por sus sentimientos.

- **No es nada serio, solo un pequeño dolor en el pecho, nada de qué preocuparse-** , respondía Ultear sin detener su pésimo intento de parecer estar bien mientras que le daba la espalda a Natsu y se encogía de hombros con las manos sobre su pecho sintiéndose muy triste.

 **-Claro, y supongo que crees que me lo voy a tragar y te dejare aquí sola, casi parece que no me conoces a mí-** , dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa tratando de alegrar a Ultear mientras se señalaba así mismo con un pulgar. Ultear sabía perfectamente que él era así, esa forma de ser de él también la enamoraba y ese era el principal problema causante de todo.

 **-Ahora en serio dime que te sucede, te noto algo distraída y extraña estos días, Meredy, Ur, Minerva e Irene también opinan lo mismo-** , pidió Natsu con calma y con una voz suave y calmada mientras que se acercaba a Ultear para ponerle una mano sobre un hombro. Ella no se giró y tan solo mantuvo su silencio preocupando a Natsu.

 **-…¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-** , dijo Ultear de manera fría y notablemente diferente a su usual comportamiento amable y tranquila. No esperó a que Natsu le contestara para hacer su pregunta.

 **-Si alguien ama a otra persona que es pareja de un familiar, ¿es correcto luchar por su amor aun si puedes herir al familiar?-** , preguntó ella mientras que apretaba los puños y se estaba torturando así misma por actuar de esa manera. Natsu no tiene la culpa por ser como es y ella viene con sus confusos pensamientos a comportarse de esa manera tan distante y fría con él, eso no era justo para el pelirosa.

 **-Pues eso depende-** , respondió Natsu de inmediato causando que Ultear se sobresaltara en su lugar intrigada por lo que diría el pelirosa. No escucho un "NO" ni tampoco un "¿De qué coño hablas?", ahora que se daba cuenta era imposible de que Natsu dijera lo último.

 **-¿D-De qué?-** , preguntó Ultear algo más vulnerable y con un tono de voz algo quebradizo mientras que se giraba hacia el pelirosa pero aún mantenía la mirada clavada en el pecho con los ojos cubriéndole los ojos.

 **-De cuan fuerte es ese amor, si de verdad lo ama deberá luchar por su felicidad pero también debe considerar la felicidad de la otra persona, el hecho de que ese familiar sea un rival no cambia nada de si fuera un extraño-** , contestaba Natsu con una leve sonrisa mientras veía a Ultear. La cual al escuchar las palabras de Natsu comenzó a sentir como poco a poco sus pensamientos se iban despejando.

 **-Después de todo el amor no distingue por edad, género o raza, ni tampoco se condiciona por relaciones sanguíneas o amistades, como dice el dicho: "Todo vale en el amor y en la guerra"-** , siguió hablando el pelirosa con su leve sonrisa amable y cálida mientras que lo decía en un tono de voz reconfortante y suave. Ultear comenzaba a sentir como sus intenciones se aclaraban y poco a poco los pensamientos que la retenían perdían sentido y validez.

 **-Oye, ¿está bien?... creo que debería buscar a Ur para qu!...-** , decía Natsu preocupado por Ultear mientras trataba de verla a los ojos pero de la nada es interrumpido por un repentino beso cortesía de Ultear, la cual se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y solo obedeció lo que le ordenaba su corazón, algo que había anhelado tantas veces.

Ambos labios se fundieron repentinamente dejando a Natsu con los ojos muy abiertos, ya era la segunda vez que le robaban un beso en el día. Luego el tiempo pareció detenerse para él al sentir bien los suaves y rosados labios de Ultear, por lo que hipnotizado por su textura y sabor se quedó así hasta que Ultear se separó.

Una vez esta se alejó del beso se quedó con la mirada agachada pero eran visibles en sus ojos mucha felicidad, tenía sus manos tocándose los labios sin poder creerse lo que acababa de hacer mientras que en sus mejillas había un ligero sonrojo.

 **-U-Ultear, acaso tu…-** , comenzaba a decir Natsu al recuperarse de la embriagadora sensación del beso de Ultear. Era igual de bueno que los besos de las espíritus, como el de sus chicas en Fire Havens… como el de Kairy, sencillamente era adictivo. Ultear al escuchar a Natsu le dio la espalda solo para comenzar a ser invadida por sus confusos pensamientos diciéndole que estaba mal lo que hizo.

 **-Si, al igual que mi madre también te amo Natsu, ¡pero es todo tu culpa!-** , exclamó Ultear con la voz algo molesta y llena de dolor mientras que su pelo le cubría los ojos y apretaba los puños causando que Natsu sienta una puñalada en el corazón al pensar en que fue culpa de él que ella esta así.

 **-¡Si no fueras así, si simplemente dejaras de ser amable, atento, comprensivo, romántico o perfecto yo no estaría así, es tu culpa que no pueda dejar de amarte, solo haces que me den celos al verte con otras cuando yo no puedo decirte lo que siento!-** , siguió exclamando con fuerza dejando salir todo lo que tenía guardado desde el fondo de su ser, dejando salir cada una de sus frustraciones.

 **-¡Seguramente soy una pervertida, indecente y mala hija por querer tener el mismo novio que mi mama, seguramente tú y ella van a pensar mal de mí y solo me odi!** _ ***Golpe***_ **Ouch...-** , continuaba diciendo Ultear con rabia hacia sí misma pensando en cómo el pelirosa pensaría de ella pero fue detenida por un ligero golpecito en su cabeza cortesía de Natsu. Ultear se tocó la cabeza algo adolorida para voltear a ver a Natsu sorprendiéndose de verlo con una lágrima bajando por su mejilla y con una expresión molesta.

 **-¡No digas eso, no hay manera en la que Ur y yo te veamos de esa manera, tú no eres esas cosas Ultear, eres amable, cariñosa, atenta y asombrosa, nunca dudes eso!-** , exclamó Natsu molesto por los pensamientos de la chica mientras que estaba profundamente dolido y arrepentido de ser él el causante del dolor de ella.

 **-Eres fantástica Ul, seguramente solo estuviste tratando de mantenernos felices a todos a pesar de que tu sufrieras, lo siento por no darme cuenta antes y lamento si te hice sufrir mucho, pero por lo menos ya fuiste capaz de decirme lo que sientes-** , dijo Natsu con más calma y en un tono de voz suave y algo vulnerable mientras le sonreía levemente a Ultear. Ella se sintió muy conmovida y feliz al escuchar al pelirosa decirle eso pero aun no era suficiente.

 **-Eso no cambia el hecho de que seguramente no sientas lo mismo por una vulgar e indecente chica como yo!...-** , decía Ultear con algo de tristeza en su tono mientras se mostraba muy vulnerable solo para ser interrumpida al final debido a que Natsu le tomó del mentón para acercarla y darle un profundo beso en esos deliciosas y atrayentes labios.

Ultear esta vez es la que se sorprendió ante la acción del pelirosa. No pensaba que él haría eso y poco a poco sentía como el beso se profundizaba causando que ella perdiera su autocontrol. Natsu la acerco por su cintura y ella entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

Natsu saboreaba los labios de Ultear haciéndose adicto a la sensación de la suavidad que transmitía la pelinegra mientras que ella eventualmente sentía como todo pensamiento la abandona debido a tanta felicidad que estaba sintiendo.

Luego de un minuto que les pareció eterno a cada se separaron dejando un fino hilo de saliva. Ultear parecía tener la mirada nublada y un rubor en sus mejillas mientras que Natsu parecía tener una sonrisa amable en su cara.

 **-¿Esto responde a tu pregunta?-** , dijo Natsu con su amable y suave voz mientras que miraba directamente a los ojos a Ultear. La cual sentía que el corazón le iba a mil por minuto y sus ojos demostraba lo nerviosa y sorprendida que estaba.

 **-Por supuesto forme sentimientos por ti, pero no podía permitirme el evitar que consiguieras el amor con otro chico, si me confesaba solo causaría que las cosas fueran extrañas y sintieras una barata ilusión de amor haca mi-** , decía Natsu sin separarse ni un centímetro de Ultear mientras que aun la tenía desde su cintura gracias a su brazo. Ultear al escucharlo se sintió tan pero tan feliz que simplemente sus emociones no cabían en palabras y tan solo bajo la mirada tocando con su frente el pecho de Natsu ocultando su rostro.

 **-Eres un idiota-** , dijo Ultear dejando salir la poca tristeza residual que aún tenía en su corazón debido a todo lo que debía retenerse cuando Natsu también la quería.

 **-Lo se…-** , respondió Natsu con una sonrisa mientras que miraba a la chica arrepentido de haberle causado tantos problemas. Ella después comenzó a golpear el pecho de Natsu sin separar su rostro que parecía solar algunas lágrimas.

 **-Idiota…¡Idiota!, ¡IDIOTA IDIOTA IDIOTA IDIOTA!-** , repetía Ultear liberando toda su frustración mientras que eventualmente aumentaba la fuerza de sus golpes al torso del pelirosa, pero este no se movió un centímetro y solo elevo la vista al cielo.

 **-Lo sé-** , volvió a decir Natsu mientras que otra lagrima bajaba por su mejilla mientras le sonreía al cielo con algo de dolor.

Luego pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que Ultear se tranquilizara y se sintiera liberada de cualquier carga, ya se había confesado a Natsu y al parecer él también sentía lo mismo que ella por lo que se sentía renovada.

 **-¿Ahora estas mejor?-** , preguntó Natsu con una leve sonrisa mientras bajaba la vista a Ultear, la cual se estaba limpiando los ojos para después mirar a Natsu algo nerviosa y apenada.

 **-Eso creo… entonces… ¿tú también me quieres?-** , preguntó Ultear mientras que veía con sus hermosos ojos a Natsu, el cual sonrió de una manera deslumbrante para después darle un beso en la frente a Ultear sorprendiéndola.

 **-Por supuesto que te quiero, aunque no sé si estas segura de estar conmigo, la eternidad puede ser una maldición muy trágica que muchos no desean-** , contestó Natsu con calma mientras que no despegaba su mirada de Ultear. Debía advertirle que la inmortalidad es un riego muy grande que muchos seres que la han experimentado la toman como una maldición.

 **-Está bien, si estoy junto a ti entonces estaré bien-** , contestó Ultear con una leve sonrisa llena de alegría y satisfacción al confirmar los sentimientos de Natsu por ella. Natsu se conmovió ante esto y la volvió a besar en los labios pero de manera más breve.

 **-Te amo Ultear-** , dijo Natsu con completa sinceridad mientras que le tomaba la mano a Ultear para llevarla caminando de vuelta. Ultear estaba sonrojada por el beso repentino de Natsu pero tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-Y-Yo también te amo Natsu-** , correspondió ella desde el fondo de su corazón sintiéndose muy aliviada por ser capaz de poder decirlo con libertad después de tanto tiempo.

 **-Entonces vamos con los demás, te pondré al tanto de todo en el camino-** , dijo Natsu con una alegre sonrisa teniendo planeado informarle sobre lo que hasta ahora todos los demás sabían sobre Kairy y su identidad como su hermana menor.

* * *

 _ ***En la cima de la catedral***_

Desde lo más alto de la catedral estaba Maze sentado sobre una cornisa mientras miraba directamente en dirección al bosque debido a que todo el tiempo estuvo viendo la situación. Todo lo había visto y ningún detalle se le había pasado por alto.

Tenía una ligera sonrisa algo burlona mientras estaba sentado con una pierna guindando del borde de la cornisa mientras que la otra estaba recogida hasta su pecho, ambos brazos estaban hacia atrás sosteniéndolo y parecía estar tarareando una canción algo lúgubre o dramática.

Desde atrás de él aparecieron a una asombrosa velocidad Crhonos, Ra y el rey espíritu celestial con unas expresiones muy serias mientras que se acercaban a Maze con un aura intimidante. Aun así Maze ni se inmuto y se quedó tranquilo tarareando sin voltear a verlos.

 **-Si vienen a evitar que espié pues ríndanse, es mi pasatiempo favorito-** , dijo Maze con tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa mientras que observaba como Natsu y Ultear caminaban de regreso a la catedral.

 **-No vinimos por eso, solo queremos respuestas-** , aclaró Ra con calma mientras que aún se mantenía serio dejando en claro que estaban alerta a cualquier movimiento que llegue hacer Maze.

 **-Vaya vaya, apuesto a que ustedes tres tendrán algo interesante que decirme, verdad?-** , comentó Maze con una sonrisa de lado burlona mientras volteaba la vista a los tres dioses.

 **-¿Quién eres?-** , preguntó el rey espíritu con seriedad mientras que apretaba su gran espadón que era de un tamaño adecuado para que lo portara.

 **-Yo dije que me llamo Maze, no?-** , contestó Maze con una leve sonrisa dejando de ver a los dioses para tocar un poco las cadenas que tenía en su muñeca.

 **-Déjame reformular la pregunta, ¿Qué eres?-** , volvió a preguntas el rey espíritu manteniendo la tranquilidad mientras miraba al pelinegro con rojo que parecía estar tan tranquilo a pesar de estar ante tres dioses, seguramente era alguien especial.

 **-Esa si es una buena pregunta, pero si ni siquiera Zecnus lo sabe no tengo porque decírselo a ustedes-** , respondió Maze con algo de burla mientras que se paraba de su lugar para estirarse de manera despreocupada. Crhonos se molestó ante el comentario y comenzaba a liberar un aura asesina dirigida a Maze pero este no le prestó atención.

 **-Deberíamos atacarlo Fremyr, Ra-** , dijo Crhonos con una mirada furiosa mientras veía a Ra y a el rey espíritu celestial quien se llamaba Fremyr, después de todo ese no podía ser su nombre de verdad. Ambos dioses asintieron con seriedad concordando debido a que también se sintieron ofendidos por la actitud y el comentario de Maze.

Maze por su parte volteo la vista para mirarlos con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras que guardaba su mano izquierda en un bolsillo de su gabardina de manera relajada.

 **-Eso no es una buena idea, solo vine para hablar y no a pelear, por lo que por favor cálmense-** , decía Maze con una leve sonrisa mientras trataba de calmar a los tres dioses que de un momento a otro aparecieron rodeando a Maze para atacarlo pero de la nada se congelaron en el aire perplejos.

Maze por su parte ahora tenía una sonrisa algo maniática e intimidante en su rostro mientras que su mechones de su largo cabello negro le hacía sombra sobre los ojos, pero en la oscuridad se resaltaban dos ojo completamente rojos sin pupila que intimidaron mucho a los dioses que seguían congelados sin poder moverse.

 **-Tomen esto como una advertencia, la próxima vez no lo dejare pasar-** , dijo Maze con un tono macabro y monstruoso mientras se acercaba a Crhonos para momentos después volver a tener su actitud y expresión normal.

Le puso la otra mano en el bolsillo de la gabardina para después con calma irse caminando al interior de la catedral. Al estar fuera de vista los tres dioses ya pudieron moverse pero parecían cansados como si estuvieran recuperando el aliento a causa de la presión ejercida por Maze.

 **-Tch, maldito monstruo-** , murmullo Crhonos muy irritado con el pelinegro con rojo tan misterioso que él solo había podido someter a tres dioses, ¿qué clase de ser era ese?.

* * *

 _ ***En la recepción de la boda***_

Luego de aclarar todo Natsu y Ultear ya estaban llegando junto a los demás que seguían alrededor de Kairy para ver si despertaba, cosa que todavía no había ocurrido. Natsu y Ultear no estaban tomados de las manos debido a que Ultear todavía no se veía preparada para decirle a nadie sobre su relación con Natsu

 **-Ya volvimos chicos-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba con una mano en su bolsillo del pantalón y con otra en el aire. Todos voltearon a ver a su maestro quien se acercaba con Ultear pero de alguna manera parecían diferentes.

 **-¿Dónde estuviste Ultear?, estaba preocupada, ¿por qué te fuiste así?-** , dijo Ur notablemente molesta con su hija mientras que tenía ambas manos en su cadera esperando respuestas por parte de Ultear sobre el estado de su vestido y porqué se fue.

 **-Pues…-** , decía Ultear nerviosa y sin saber que responder mientras con todo su esfuerzo estaba creando alguna excusa aceptable para justificar todo.

 **-Ey, ¿Adonde fue Irene y Sayla?-** , llamó la atención Natsu preguntando sobre Irene y Sayla con intenciones de que Ur olvidara a Ultear por el momento, cosa que Ultear agradeció mentalmente.

 **-Pues hace unos minutos dijeron que buscarían a alguien-** , respondió Lyra con una sonrisa mientras que estaba tomada de manos de Rogue, el cual parecía estar cómodo con su relación con la espíritu rubia mientras que Frosch estaba sobre su cabeza.

 **(Ay no, tuvieron que ir con él)** , pensó Natsu intuyendo que ellas fueron a hablar con Maze. Luego comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida nuevamente intrigando de nuevo a todos con el nuevo destino del pelirosa.

 **-¿Adónde vas Natsu-sama?-** , preguntó Cleo a su esposo con curiosidad y algo de preocupación mientras lo observaba alejarse. Natsu se detuvo para voltear a verla con una animada sonrisa con la intención de no preocupar a nadie.

 **-Las iré a buscar y vengo para la coronación-** , contestó el pelirosa con alegría tranquilizando a todos para después irse caminando hacia la salida debido a que ambas estaban afuera y enfrente estaba… Maze.

 **-No tardes mucho-** , susurró Cleo con una leve sonrisa para sí misma para después planificar con las otras espíritus cual sería el orden de las lunas de miel con Natsu.

* * *

 _ ***Afuera de la entrada principal de la catedral***_

Después de varios minutos de estar hablando junto al resto, Irene y Sayla pudieron ver como Maze se dirigía a la salida de la catedral con las manos en sus bolsillos mientras cantaba para si mismo una canción. _**("Can I Get A Witness - SonReal)"**_ **para los que les importe :v)**

Ambas le siguieron desde lejos y ahora se encontraban a algunos metros de él observando como este estaba observando el hermoso horizonte lleno de planetas, estrellas, cuerpos celestes y los soles no emitían mucha luz indicando que era de noche.

 **-Es muy hermoso este paisaje de verdad, pensar que todo esto lo hizo Zecnus es impresionante-** , comentó Maze con una leve sonrisa libre de burla mientras que le daba la espalda a ambas chicas. Las cuales aunque concordaban se mantenían estoicas debido a que Natsu les advirtió que no hablaran con él.

 **-Maze, ¿te puedo preguntar si de verdad eras un aliado?-** , preguntó Irene de manera prudente y calmada mientras que estaba al lado de Sayla, la cual estaba con una mirada fría dirigida al chico de cabello bicolor.

 **-Pues no exactamente, no soy un enemigo ni un amigo, soy solo un espectador por así decirlo-** , respondió Maze sinceramente sin quitar su sonrisa mientras que elevaba una mano al aire para ver sus cadenas negras y de fondo mirar el hermoso paisaje.

 **-Y exactamente ¿qué observas?-** , volvió a preguntar Irene intrigada y muy curiosa, era muy interesante saber más sobre el chico que tenían delante y misterioso el cómo trajo a Kairy cuando se supone que estaba desaparecida.

 **-Eres muy astuta, verdad?, pues solo observo a Zecnus y demás eventos que ocurren en este momento, eventos que tendrán mucha relevancia para ustedes-** , contestó Maze con una ligera sonrisa mientras volteaba a mirar de reojo a ambas chicas.

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-** , preguntó Sayla con seriedad y una mirada asesina como si sintiera hostilidad por parte del chico, pero fue solo imaginación suya.

 **-Lo sabrán cuando llegue el momento, hasta que eso suceda por favor encárguense de cuidar bien de Zecnus-** , dijo Maze para después volver a darle la espalda a las dos chicas, además de que ya se acercaba la persona con la que esperaba hablar.

Sayla e Irene estaban confusas del porqué Maze les habrá dicho eso, no es como si el pelirosa necesitara ser cuidado o algo pero puede que sólo tuviera buenas intenciones. De cualquier forma sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando ambas sintieron las manos de Natsu en sus hombros.

 **-Ey chicas, dejen de hablarle-** , dijo Natsu con una expresión seria fijada en Maze, el cual aun sin voltear a ver a Natsu comenzó a reír un poco.

 **-Y sigues manteniendo distancia a pesar de que te traje un regalo y todo, que malooo-** , opinó Maze de manera juguetona y con su sonría burlona y alegre mientras se giraba para mirar a Natsu.

 **-END-sama, nosotras…-** , se quería excusar Sayla pero fue detenida por Natsu que comenzó a caminar en dirección a Maze dejándolas allí.

 **-Adelántense por favor, tengo que hablar con él a solas-** , pidió Natsu con amabilidad sin voltear la vista, ambas obedecieron de mala gana y se fueron no sin antes volver a mirar a Maze que tan sólo les guiño el ojo como recordándoles el favor que él les pidió.

 **-Son muy lindas tus chicas Natsu, seguramente hace milenios no te imaginabas de esta forma, verdad?-** , dijo Maze con su típica sonrisa levemente burlona mientras que comenzaba a levitar en el aire en posición Zen.

 **-Escupe el asunto importante que me ibas a decir, no tengo intensiones de perder más tiempo contigo-** , respondió Natsu con seriedad y una mirada fría mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Maze no le presto mucha atención y tan solo suspiro aburrido.

 **-Supongo que no sabes porque Kairy está a tu lado, verdad?-** , preguntó el pelinegro con rojo con una mirada aburrida mientras se mantenía viendo el cielo.

 **-No, y supongo que eso tiene que ver contigo-** , dijo Natsu mientras que recordaba que no sabía la causa del por qué estaba en el mundo celestial si debía estar dentro de Acnologia.

 **-Pues sí, como vi que despertaste decidí separarla de Acnologia y la puse en el mundo celestial a ver qué hacías-** , confirmó Maze con una leve sonrisa mientras veía de reojo a Natsu, el cual apretó los puños algo molesto.

 **-Sabias que corromperías a los espíritus celestiales y a Fremyr, ¡¿sabes lo que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera ido?!-** , exclamó Natsu notablemente molesto por la imprudente e impulsiva acción de Maze a pesar de que perjudico a todo el mundo celestial. Era extraño que Natsu no se refiriera al rey espíritu como bigotudo y lo llamé por su verdadero nombre, pero solo lo hizo debido a que estaba hablando seriamente con Maze.

 **-Pero sabía que irías tonto, además mira nada más que porque fuiste pudiste conocer a tus esposas, bueno ya sabes a qué me refiero-** , dijo Maze con una sonrisa mientras recalcaba el hecho de que gracias a que Natsu fue al mundo celestial pudo conocer a las espíritus que ahora son sus prometidas.

 **-¿Por qué la sacaste de repente si estaba esperando a que despertara?-** , preguntó el pelirosa con seriedad pasando de largo con el comentario de Maze.

 **-Pues porque esperarías aproximadamente otros siglos hasta que eso pasase-** , respondió Maze sencillamente para después bostezar, sabía que fue él quien quiso venir a hablar pero con lo aburrido que era el pelirosa se estaba durmiendo.

 **-¡Si la trataba de despertar y fallaba ella hubiera haber podido morir!-** , se excusaba Natsu con notable molestia debido a que era un riesgo muy alto el que debía tomar solo para hacer que Kairy despertara de su estado de hinbernación.

 **-¿Y qué?, ¿se te olvida que puedes hacerlo todo?, lucha o habla con los dioses de la muerte y listo, debes reunir valor para arriesgarte a tomar algunos riesgos-** , dijo Maze sorprendentemente de manera seria y desafiante mostrándose maduro e imponente contrastando completamente a como estaba antes. Esto causó que Natsu mentalmente admitiera que Maze tenía algo de razón.

 **-¿Eso es todo o vas a decirme algo más?-** , dijo Natsu mirando en otra dirección con seriedad esperando que la conversación terminara pronto. Maze solo suspiró cansado para después volver a relajarse.

 **-Uff, pues quería hablarlo junto al dios rubio amigo tuyo, pero supongo que ya da igual-** , respondía Maze con una mirada aburrida refiriéndose a Ra, el cual en ese momento estaba recuperándose junto con Crhonos y el rey espíritu celestial del cansancio causado por Maze.

 **-Una vez comiences a viajar por los demás continentes no deberías luchar en lo absoluto, los miembros de tu gremio deberían hacerse más fuerte reuniendo experiencia por lo que tu papel como líder y maestro solo se quedara allí, nada de peleas-** , habló Maze con un tono sereno y tranquilo mientras que crujía los dedos de ambas manos. Natsu entendió eso pero aun así no tenía sentido que especialmente él le diera ese consejo.

 **-Entiendo eso, pero ¿por qué tienes interés en que reúnan experiencia?-** , preguntó Natsu intrigado y curioso, algo que casi nunca pasaba debido a que podía saberlo todo, pero algo no estaba bien, habían lagunas del pasado, del presente y del futuro que simplemente no puede observar y eso lo tenía preocupado. Con Maze ya era normal no saber que hacía debido a que siempre fue de ese modo.

 **-Pues nada más te diré que los necesitaras para el futuro, ahora simplemente te dejo para que sigas festejando tu boda, espero que nos veamos pronto Zecnus-** , contestó Maze con una leve sonrisa burlona viendo con un ojo a Natsu mientras que el otro lo tenía cerrado.

En la mente de Maze sólo veía una escena donde el cielo rojo estaba inundado de demonios y dragones que atacaban a la población de…Fiore, el cuál estaba siendo defendida por todo Fire Havens y demás seres.

 **-Pues yo no, pero aun así… supongo que…-** , dijo Natsu con una mirada algo molesta para después tragarse su orgullo con dificultad para decirle a Maze...

 **-Gracias-** , agradeció Natsu con genuina gratitud debido a que fue gracias a Maze que ahora tiene 5 fantásticas esposas y tiene de vuelta a su hermana. Maze sonrió levemente con alegría mientras que poco a poco se reincorporaba en el suelo para quedar frente a Natsu.

 **-Jeje, por lo menos conservas tus modales-** , dijo el pelinegro con rojo de largos cabellos mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a Natsu, luego desapareció así como llegó, en una sombra de oscuridad para disolverse.

 **-Tch, siempre fastidiándome-** , murmulló Natsu con una leve sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados mientras que dejaba de estar de brazos cruzados para después ir en dirección a la recepción donde estaban todos.

* * *

 _ ***En la recepción de la boda***_

Al llegar al salón después de hablar con Maze, Natsu logró ver a Ra, Crhonos y al rey espíritu en unas sillas cansados. Natsu se acercó para ver que les había sucedido, no era para nada normal verlos a ellos en ese estado a menos que hayan competido entre ellos, pero no tenían las ropas destruidas ni nada.

 **-¿Qué les pasó Bigotudo?-** , preguntó el pelirosa con curiosidad mientras que se ubicaba frente a los tres dioses que eran sus buenos amigos desde hace milenios.

 **-Fue ese tal Maze, pero Ra, Crhonos y yo nos lo buscamos-** , respondió el rey espíritu con una sonrisa aunque no paraba de sudar. Natsu solo emitió una esfera que los cubrió a los cuatro y aplico magia para que ellos se recuperaran, lo cual fue muy rápido y estaban agradecidos con el pelirosa..

 **-¡De cualquier forma comencemos la coronación!-** , dijo el rey con mejor estado y con mucho ánimo mientras se paraba de la silla.

 **-¿Estás seguro?, puede ser en otro momento, me voy a quedar aquí mucho tiempo-** , dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa mientras que veía como Ra y Crhonos también se paraban de sus sillas revitalizados como si no hubieran visto a Maze.

 **-¡Debe ser ahora, insisto!-** , insistió el rey con una gran sonrisa mientras rodeaba con un brazo el cuello de Natsu muy seguro de su decisión. Natsu suspiró con una sonrisa para luego ir a notificarles a todos que la coronación comenzaría.

Seria en ese mismo salón debido a que su elegancia no se quedaba atrás comparada con la del castillo real. Todos se acercaron a la zona donde sucedería menos Lyra y Rogue que se quedaron junto a Kairy para ver si despertaba.

Llego el momento de la coronación, el rey estaba al lado de Natsu delante de un gran trono del rey que Natsu tele transporto hasta allí. Al lado del rey estaba su esposa la reina con una almohadilla que tenía las coronas del rey y la reina. Cleo estaba frente a Natsu viéndolo con una linda sonrisa que hipnotizo a Natsu hasta que el rey comenzó a hablar.

 **-¡Zecnus-sama, aunque en un principio usted es el legítimo rey de este mundo, le agradezco darme este cargo para cuidar de este maravilloso mundo y sus habitantes, pero al parecer va a tener que retomar el cargo debido a su unión con mi hija!-** , exclamó el rey con una gran sonrisa mientras que le extendía la mano a todos los espectadores. Natsu solo le asintió con la cabeza junto con una leve sonrisa mientras que Cleo por su parte solo hizo una reverencia hacia su padre.

 **-¡Por lo que lo declaro a partir de ahora, Rey del Mundo Celestial** _ ***el rey le pone una corona a Natsu y una túnica roja de la realeza*,**_ **y a mi hija Cleo le nombro reina!-** , declaró el rey con mucho orgullo mientras miraba como su esposa le ponía a Cleo una corona de reina y le dan un bastón en forma de cetro real con una esfera verde en la punta.

 **-¡Para mí es un honor presentar al Dios Creador de todo y el nuevo Rey del Mundo Celestial… Zecnus-sama!-** , gritó el antiguo rey espíritu a todo pulmón y con una emocionada sonrisa para después tomar aire por todo lo que tuvo que hacer ese día. Dirigió la boda y la coronación además de que tuvo su conflicto con Maze, del cuál termino muy mal al igual que Crhonos y Ra.

Natsu y Cleo se miraron con las coronas y demás, luego sonrieron alegres para después mirar a los espectadores para hacerles una reverencia siendo aplaudidos por todos. Los espíritus por emoción gracias a que ahora tendrían nuevos reyes, los de Fire Havens aplaudían solo felicitando al pelirosa y a la peliblanca.

Mientras esto ocurría Lyra y Rogue aplaudían desde donde estaban parados viendo como todos ovacionaban a los nuevos reyes del mundo celestial. En el sofá Kairy se estaba moviendo un poco como si se fuera despertando para después lentamente abrir los ojos.

 **-N-Natsu…-** , dijo Kairy mientras que comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Y Por fin termino este capitulo, como siempre repetiré lo mismo diciendo que espero que les haya gustado y que por favor dejen sus opiniones y comentarios en los Reviews.

Espero que no fuera muy pesada el asunto de la boda, creo que solo narrare esta y la de Hisui debido a que seria un coñazo repetir la formula una y otra vez con todas las chicas.

Con respecto a Kairy y su historia se profundizara en el siguiente capitulo y luego llegaran las lunas de miel de Natsu.

Las cosas con Ultear por fin se solucionaron y ahora no hay nadie quien no acepte sus sentimientos hacia Natsu. Puede que en un futuro muestre algunos flashbacks sobre END y Kairy en los principios de Tartaros.

Con respecto a Maze pues, ¿qué puedo decir?, no sera un enemigo ni un aliado y solo se mantendra observando y al parecer conoce a Zecnus desde hace mucho, pero ¿qué tanto?

Bueno ahora si que si finalizare este capitulo y me despido de todos... ¡SAYONARA!


	13. Kairy Dragneel

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

¡Ohayo!, muy buenas a todos y bienvenidos a una nueva actualización de esta historia, estoy conciente de que estuvieron esperando mucho por este capitulo, entiendo eso debido a que yo también espero varias cosas, mangas, series, novelas y fanfics, pero por favor comprendan que tengo varios inconvenientes en mi vida y tengo otras obligaciones. Dejando de lado esto y saludo super especial para **"jimsop098"** que comentaste en el anterior capitulo. Ahora sin mas que decir por ahora comencemos...¡LETS FUCKING GO!

 _ **1)**_ _ ***CAMBIO DE TIEMPO Y LUGAR*…FECHA EXACTA**_

 **2)-Diálogo del personaje-**

 _ **3)-dialogo*Acciones o detalles que ocurren mientras el personaje habla* dialogo-**_

 **4)*Pensamiento de alguien fuera del dialogo de un personaje***

 _5)"Texto de un carta o mención a alguna frase o título dicha, pero no fue narrada"_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno._

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 13: Kairy Dragneel_**

 _ ***En una plaza misteriosa en un tiempo desconocido***_

En una gran plaza de algún gran reino que ahora yace en ruinas, están varios importantes magos alrededor de una cruz gigante que estaba clavaba en el suelo de manera imponente alzándose a varios metros de altura.

El ambiente no era nada alentador pues el cielo tenía un tono rojizo y había varias nubes oscuras que junto con el humo proveniente del reino en llamas causaban que no hubiera casi indicios de rayos de sol.

Era evidente que alguna vez ese reino fue poderoso e imponente, además de ser el primer imperio que utilizó y divulgo una muy poderosa magia para hacerle frente a los poderosos y atemorizantes dragones que causaban destrucción.

Habían dos bandos de dragones en ese entonces, los que destruían todo a su paso y masacraban a humanos creyéndose superiores a ellos, después estaba el otro bando que eran dragones pacifistas que tan solo querían vivir en paz y en armonía con los humanos.

Este reino que ahora yace en ruinas fue apoyado por un dragón, el más sabio considerado por muchos. Él junto con la ayuda de una maga increíblemente fuerte desarrollaron esa increíble magia que de allí en adelante seria conocida como Dragon Slayer, aquella magia que le permite a los humanos tener poderes semejantes al de los dragones.

Pero ahora ese gran reino creador de esa magia ya estaba completamente devastado, y todo fue a causa de la misma mujer que había sido la primer Dragon Slayer, o mejor conocida como la Reina de los Dragon Slayer, Irene Belserion.

Luego de la muerte del dragón Belserion pasaron varios acontecimientos, entre ellos estaba el comienzo de la dragonificación de Irene, lo cual para ella y para todos era un fenómeno desconocido. Por el miedo y la crueldad su propio esposo que para ese entonces era el rey de ese reino la apresó y la torturó por un tiempo desconocido.

El desenlace de todo eso fue que Irene se convirtió finalmente en un dragón completamente y destruyó el reino completamente tomando venganza por las cosas que le hicieron. Esa es la razón del estado de ese reino en ruinas.

De cualquier manera ahora estamos en plaza de ese reino con varios magos alrededor de la gran cruz, en la cual había una persona atada, más específicamente una chica. Ella tenía un largo cabello rosa con negro en las puntas que le llegaba hasta la espalda. Tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes y ahora nada mas vestía un largo y sucio vestido de color blanco.

Ella era Kairy Dragneel, conocida por ser el segundo miembro más poderoso de Tártaros, el poderoso gremio compuestos por demonios Etherias creados por el mago oscuro Zeref. Ella había sido secuestrada por el Dragon Slayer más poderoso conocido hasta el momento… Acnologia.

 **-¡Comencemos ancianos!-** , exclamo un hombre de tez morena y de un largo cabello azul oscuro con una sonrisa desafiante mientras se comenzaba a acercar a los magos de la plaza.

Él vestía una túnica de color negro que cubría en su totalidad toda la ropa que llevaba debajo, tan solo era distinguible que llevaba un collar con colmillos de criaturas desconocidas.

Acnologia camino hasta estar frente a la gran cruz para levantar la vista y ver a Kairy atada a la gran cruz mientras parecía recobrar el conocimiento para darse cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraba.

 **-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces Acnologia?!, ¿estas consiente de cuando me libere te matare, cierto?-** , exclamaba Kairy con furia en su voz mientras veía con odio al hombre moreno, el cual solo sonrió al verla molesta para después darse vuelta y alejarse.

 **-Ya quisieras eso estúpida, menos mal que ese bastardo de END no está cerca, de otro modo no podría llevar a cabo esto-** , decía Acnologia con una sonrisa maniática y demente mientras se alejaba dándole la espalda a Kairy, la cual estaba forcejeando con fuerza tratando de utilizar su magia sin lograr algún resultado.

 **-¡Eres un maldito, no importas lo que esté planeando, cuando Natsu se enteré te va a asesinar el mismo!-** , gritaba la pelirosa con fuerza mientras que con esfuerzo trataba de activar su magia de destrucción sin lograr ningún resultado. Luego observo como Acnologia en su forma humana se detenía para luego comenzar a aumentar su poder mágico.

El peliazul con una gran sonrisa demente y salvaje comenzaba a cambiar su apariencia lentamente, su piel se llenaba de escamas de color negro y algunas de azul. Sus rasgos faciales se afilaban y sus ojos cambiaban como si fuera alguna clase de reptil, o para ser más específicos… un dragón.

Le fue creciendo una cola de color negro y después de su espalda comenzaron a desplegarse unas alas de dragón de color negro con partes azules. Sus brazos y piernas junto con su torso fueron aumentando su tamaño y eventualmente su apariencia ya había cambiado a la de un dragón.

Acnologia en su forma dragón se elevó en el aire para estar justamente frente a esa gran cruz en la que estaba Kairy viéndolo con odio mientras seguía forcejeando.

 **-¡VAMOS BASTARDOS!-** , exclamó Acnologia con una gruesa y bestial voz de dragón causando que el aire temblara y que los magos comenzaran a apuntar con sus manos a Kairy, la cual no sabía que tenía planeado el estúpido Dragon Slayer.

Luego los magos dijeron varias palabras irreconocibles de alguna lengua muerta causando que de sus manos salieran varios rayos de color azul oscuro rodeados de un aura negra y oscura que a simple vista era evidente que era un hechizo prohibido de la magia oscura.

Esos rayos al impactar contra Kairy causaron que ella comenzara a gritar muy alto debido a la incesante cantidad de dolor que estaba sintiendo. Los rayos no pararon y ella forcejeaba con fuerza mientras seguía gritando de dolor.

 **-¡ESPERO ESTÉS PREPARADA PARA SER MI FUENTE DE ENERGÍA, PASAREMOS MUCHO TIEMPO JUNTOS PERRA!-** , decía Acnologia con malicia mientras veía a Kairy retorciéndose de dolor en la cruz. Kairy por su parte trataba con todas sus fuerzas utilizar su magia pero era incapaz por alguna razón.

Pasaron algunos minutos y comenzaron a haber cambios físicos en la chica de cabello bicolor rosa-negro. La parte rosada de su cabello comenzaba a teñirse de un tono azulado, el cual solo fue aumentando con el tiempo opacando el anterior color salmón.

Sus ojos verde esmeralda lentamente cambiaban su tonalidad a un azul zafiro y eventualmente esos cambios quedaron plasmados en la chica que aún seguía sufriendo a causa de ese hechizo.

 **-¡BASTARDO MALNACIDO, TE MATARÉ!-** , gritaba la ahora peliazul con muchísima odio y furia mientras que dejaba de lado su dolor para ver al gran dragón frente a ella. Kairy no quería morir en ese lugar, ella debía de encontrar a su hermano y volver con sus amigos en Tártaros, no podía dejarse morir allí.

 **-¡NO IMPORTA CUANTO TE ESFUERCES, NO PODRÁS EVITAR LO QUE VENDRÁ!-** , decía Acnologia con maldad en su voz mientras que acercaba sus grandes garras hacia la cruz para levantarla mientras que los magos seguían con su hechizo sobre Kairy.

 **-N-No puedo…¡Morir aquí!-** , dijo Kairy con determinación mientras que con su forcejeo comenzaba a desgastar las cuerdas que la retenían. Pero ya no importaba, era demasiado tarde ya, pues Acnologia alzó la cruz en el aire para luego apuñalarse con ella justo en el corazón, cosa que desconcertó a Kairy.

Luego de que Acnologia gruñera de dolor se sintió un fuerte temblor en la zona. Del cuerpo de Kairy comenzaron a salir varias cadenas negras de su espalda que fueros dirigidas a la herida donde seguía clavada la cruz.

Una vez las cadenas estuvieron dentro de Acnologia se toparon con algo y lo amarraron causando que el dragón gritara de dolor. Después lentamente las cadenas comenzaron a jalar lo que había adentro y al salir fue evidente para todos… era el gran corazón negro de Acnologia.

Las cadenas elevaron el corazón del dragón hasta estar frente a Kairy que aún seguía siendo víctima del hechizo de los magos. El corazón fue apretado por las cadenas hasta que grandes cantidades de sangre cayeron sobre la peliazul causando que su vestido se mojara en la roja y sucia sangre oscura del corazón de Acnologia.

Una vez el corazón quedo completamente seco de líquido fue arrojado a cualquier parte como si ya no sirviera de nada. Después la gran cruz clavaba en el pecho de Acnologia comenzó a imbuirse de un aura oscura y malévola que procedería a incrustar el gran objeto dentro del Dragon Slayer.

 **-¡AAARRRRGGHHH!-** , gritaban de dolor Acnologia y Kairy mientras que ambos sentían como si sus cuerpos estaban siendo destruidos eventualmente. La gran cruz fue incrustándose dentro del cuerpo de Acnologia e ilógicamente no salía por el otro lado, como si estuviera siendo absorbida por el gran dragón a causa de ese hechizo prohibido.

Una vez la mayor parte de la cruz estaba dentro del dragón, las cadenas negras rodearon a Kairy mientras ella veía que le quedaba poco antes de ser a absorbida por Acnologia. Los magos callaron sus bocas y dejaron de expulsar los rayos, pues el hechizo ya había sido completado a la perfección.

Kairy ahora libre de dolor veía afligida y vulnerable el lugar donde terminaría. Luego levanto la vista al cielo esperando algún milagro que la salvara, esperando que apareciera su hermano pelirosa para salvarla, pero eso nunca sucedería…

Su cuerpo comenzó a hundirse en el pecho de Acnologia lentamente. Kairy cuando solo faltaba su cabeza por entrar cerró los ojos con una leve sonrisa mientras que lagrimas eran visibles en su rostro.

 **-Natsu…-** , fue lo último que pudo decir antes de adentrarse completamente en el interior del dragón. Luego de unos segundos más la gran cruz había sido absorbida completamente y la herida en el pecho del dragón se regeneró como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Lo que sucedió después de eso fue que Acnologia segado por el increíble aumento de su poder comenzó a matar a los magos y a todo ser viviente que se encontrara cerca.

* * *

 _ ***En la Actualidad* 3 de Marzo del año 0**_

 **-N-Natsu…-** , decía Kairy mientras que comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente recobrando la conciencia. La peliazul poco a poco despertaba de su breve sueño sin entender muy bien donde estaba o que hacia allí.

Pasaron unos momentos donde su lucidez volvía y cuando ya estaba bien despierta pudo notar como había un chico pelinegro y una chica rubia viendo como ella se estaba despertando de su siesta sobre un sofá.

Ante la sorpresa Kairy se asustó sorprendida debido a que a su alrededor todo era desconocido y no sabía si el pelinegra y la rubia era aliados o no, por lo que quedo sentada en el sofá a la defensiva y muy atenta a cualquier movimiento hostil.

 **-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!-** , preguntó Kairy de manera alterada y a la defensiva mientras que miraba seriamente a Rogue y a Lyra que al escucharla tan alterada decidieron alejarse un poco para darle su espacio.

 **-Umm, yo soy alumno de Natsu-Sensei, mi nombre es Rogue Cheney-** , se presentaba Rogue con calma y serenidad mientras que hacia una leve reverencia a la hermana de su maestro pelirosa. Kairy al escuchar que era alumno de Natsu se confundió pero se alivió de escuchar que estaba relacionado con su hermano.

 **-Y yo soy una espíritu celestial llamada Lyra, mucho gusto-** , ahora se presentó Lyra de manera cordial mientras que tenía una alegre y amable sonrisa en su rostro viendo a la confundida peliazul con negro.

Kairy miró atentamente a ambos jóvenes como si se estuviera convenciendo así misma de que podía hablar con ellos con calma. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que Kairy decidiera volver a hablar con ellos.

 **-¿Dónde está Natsu?-** , preguntó Kairy con algo más de calma que antes pero sin dejar de estar atenta a cualquier movimiento extraño. Ahora lo que más quería ella era ver a su hermano y si el pelinegro de verdad estaba relacionado con Natsu debería saber su paradero.

 **-Pues esta justamente allí-** , respondía Lyra con una gran sonrisa mientras que apuntaba en dirección a un gran cumuló de espíritus celestiales que parecían festejar a dos personas. Kairy afiló un poco la vista para ver más claramente y vio a Natsu junto con una chica peliblanca sentados en unos tronos como si fueran Rey y Reina.

 **-¿Qué está sucediendo?-** , preguntaba Kairy confundida por la situación que estaba aconteciendo mientras volteaba a ver al chico pelinegro. En definitivo era Natsu a pesar de que su apariencia este algo más cambiada desde la última vez que lo vio, aunque sería lo normal considerando que han pasado 400 años.

 **-Pues acaba de ser coronado Rey del mundo celestial-** , respondió Rogue con sencillez como si no fuera la gran cosa mientras miraba a Kairy, a la cual le cayó la respuesta como una cubeta de agua fría.

Kairy ante esas palabras se quedó paralizada viendo al pelinegro mientras parpadeaba varias veces con su cerebro a toda máquina tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de oír, su hermano Natsu Dragneel también conocido como END maestro de Tártaros había sido coronado Rey del mundo celestial.

 **-¡¿Qué?!, ¿En serio?-** , preguntaba Kairy muy sorprendida mientras que retrocedía un poco sobre el sofá ante la sorpresa. Luego volteó a ver a la chica rubia que le asintió con la cabeza confirmando lo dicho por Rogue.

Kairy se quedó callada mientras se acomodaba con mucha calma sobre el sofá, una vez se sentó bien empezó a tomar aire para luego…

 **-¡NAATSUUUUU!-** , gritar con fuerza mientras que utilizaba sus dos manos alrededor de su boca para tratar de aumentar el volumen. El gritó sonó por todo el salón llamando la atención de absolutamente todos los presentes.

Fire Havens y las esposas del pelirosa giraron a ver a Kairy que estaba sentada en el sofá donde la había dejado Natsu, y antes de que pudieran volver a mirar al pelirosa una fuerte ráfaga de aire pasó frente a ellos y de un momento a otro Natsu estaba arrodillado frente a Kairy con una expresión de preocupación.

 **-Dime Kairy-** , dijo Natsu con preocupación por la salud de su hermanita mientras que le sostenía una mano. El pelirosa desde hace 400 años no hacia eso, era un mecanismo que tenía con Kairy para que cuando ella estuviera en problemas o necesitara algo tan solo debía de gritar su nombre, nunca Natsu llegó tarde y ahora no sería la excepción.

 **-Natsu…-** , susurraba Kairy con ojos húmedos y con una sonrisa temblorosa mientras que tocaba las mejillas del pelirosa como si quisiera confirmar que era real lo que estaba viviendo, de nuevo tenía a su hermano a su lado y no era un sueño.

 **-¡Te extrañe idiota!-** , exclamó Kairy rompiendo en llanto y con una gran sonrisa mientras se abalanzaba sobre Natsu haciendo que ella cayera sobre el torso del pelirosa, al cual se le cayó la corona de rey pero poco importaba esa baratija si tenía a su hermanita junto a él.

Kairy lloraba con su cara pegada al pecho de Natsu para limpiarse las lágrimas y ahogar sus llantos mientras que jalaba de su túnica roja de la realeza como diciendo que no quería despegarse por ahora. Natsu con una leve sonrisa rodeó a Kairy entre sus brazos para aliviarla como ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer desde que ella era una bebe o una niñita llorona.

 **-Lo sé y lo siento, no debí haberme ido así, realmente lo lamento Kairy-** , se disculpaba Natsu con calma y calidez en su tono mientras que abrazaba de manera protectora a la peliazul, la cual sentía como toda su tristeza se iba de su cuerpo al sentir la calidez de Natsu que desde hace tiempo no podía sentir.

 **-Es bueno volver a verla Kairy-sama-** , decía Kyouka con una leve sonrisa mientras se arrodillaba a un lado de Natsu para después acariciarle el cabello a Kairy, quien consideraba una hermana mayor o su mejor amiga junto con Sayla.

 **-Kyouka, Sayla, chicos… los extrañe también-** , decía Kairy con una sonrisa temblorosa y con algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos mientras miraba a la peliverde, luego a Sayla y luego al resto de integrantes de lo que alguna vez fue el Tártaros que Natsu lideraba.

 **-Es un alivio ver que siga viva después de tantos siglos-** , opinaba Mard Geer con una serena sonrisa acompañada de una reverencia respetuosa en representación de todos los demonios Etherias que tuvieron la suerte de compartir tiempo con ella y con END, los cuales también hicieron una reverencia respetuosa a Kairy-sama.

Kairy sonrió con alegría recuperándose poco a poco, luego de unos segundos más Natsu y ella se separaron del abrazo para quedar sentados en el suelo viéndose fijamente. Natsu en posición india viéndola con una sonrisa cariñosa mientras que ella estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas limpiándose las lágrimas.

 **-Al parecer ya despertó nuestra cuñada-** , decía Aquario con una leve sonrisa mientras se acercaba junto con las otras esposas del pelirosa. Kairy no entendió ese comentario y volteó a verlas sin reconocer quienes eran ellas.

 **-¿Q-Quienes son ustedes?-** , preguntó Kairy con intriga y curiosidad mientras terminaba de limpiarse los ojos para ver a la gran cantidad de personas que estaban a su alrededor.

 **-Pues nosotros somos alumnos de Zecnus-Sensei y miembros de Fire Havens-** , respondía God Serena con orgullo y con una gran sonrisa mientras que golpeaba su pecho con un puño, después varias chicas la saludaron levemente con las manos mientras que los chicos sonreían a sus maneras.

 **-Ellas más concretamente son las esposas de Zecnus-Sensei-** , agregó Dimaria con una sonrisa llena de vitalidad mientras señalaba con un pulgar a las 5 esposas del pelirosa que saludaron a Kairy con unas leves sonrisas.

Kairy por su parte estaba alegre de que su hermano tuviera tantos amigos hasta el momento pero cuando escuchó lo de esposas se sorprendió en gran medida sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír. ¿Su hermano que no se fijaba en lo absoluto en el amor estaba casado?…¡¿Con 5 espíritus celestiales?!.

 **-¡¿QUÉ?!, ¿e-esposas?-** , exclamaba Kairy sorprendida mientras ensanchaba los ojos observando a las espíritus, las cuales se divirtieron por la reacción de su cuñada y le sonrieron amablemente asintiendo. Luego Aries se acercó a ella en nombre de todas para después agacharse frente a Kairy.

 **-M-Mucho gusto conocerte Kairy, espero que nos llevemos bien-** , decía Aries con suavidad y amabilidad acompañada de una tierna y linda sonrisa y sus mejillas algo ruborizadas. Natsu no pudo evitar quedarse prendado de la pelirosa que sencillamente era preciosa y el solo hecho de haber dicho esas palabras la hacía más hermosa para él.

 **(¡Qué demonios!, ¿esposas?, ¿alumnos?, ¡lo último que falta es que tenga amantes!)** , pensaba Kairy alterada y muy sorprendida de que su hermano ahora tenga una cantidad tan grande de compañía, ahora solo faltaba que un importante porcentaje de las chicas presentes estuvieran enamoradas del pelirosa.

 **-Ya lo entiendo… todo es una sueño, ¿verdad?, después de todo es imposible que mi hermano pueda tener alguna relación romántica-** , interrogaba Kairy con una sonrisa algo perturbadora mientras que tenía una mano en su frente negando el hecho de que su hermano pelirosa ahora estuviera tan cambiado y casado con 5 chicas.

Ante estas palabras absolutamente todas las chicas de Fire Havens se sonrojaron junto con las esposas, algunas como Kagura, Kinana, Bisca, Flare, Yukino y Aries se encogieron de hombros, otras como Ultear, Libra, Virgo, Brandish, Dimaria, Sorano, Kyouka y Meredy desviaron las miradas mientras que Irene, Sayla, Ur, Minerva, Aquario y Cleo sonrieron como si les diera igual ocultarlo.

Varios de los hombres de Fire Havens se rieron para sí mismos debido a que exactamente todas ellas fueron demasiado obvias ante las palabras de la chica de cabello bicolor. Ellos por su parte no estaban celosos por su maestro por tener a varias chicas conquistadas.

Los únicos celosos por así decirlo eran Erick, Jackal y God Serena pero no de Natsu, sino de Rogue que ya parecía tener a alguien mientras que ellos se quedaban atrás en su competencia o rivalidad por superarse entre ellos.

Crhonos y Ra al ver los sonrojos de todas las chicas se comenzaron a reír para sí mismos con tranquilidad debido a que sin importar que tiempo fuera, el pelirosa era un imán de chicas. Solo tenían que recordar las veces en las que hablaron con END junto con varios dioses, algunas diosas fuera de hablar solo veían al pelirosa sonrojadas.

 **-E-Entonces es en serio-** , decía Kairy viendo perpleja como esas ¡19 chicas! con sus sonrojos contestaban su pregunta, su hermano de verdad ahora estaba interesado en el amor y ahora ya estaba casado…que injusto, ¿Y dónde queda ella?.

Kairy bajo la mirada frustrada mientras apretaba los dientes y sus ojos eran cubiertos por la sombra hecha por su cabello. Natsu pensó que probablemente estaba abrumada de tanta información y probablemente estaría confundida por todo lo que sucedió.

 **-Kairy mírame-** , dijo Natsu con suavidad y una cálida y cariñosa sonrisa mientras levantaba con una mano el mentón de Kairy para que esta lo viera a él a los ojos. Ambas miradas se habían encontrado haciendo el momento más íntimo, el zafiro y la esmeralda se habían encontrado calmando los pensamientos de Kairy.

 **-Estoy increíblemente feliz de que estés bien, te encontré aquí en el mundo celestial y he estado esperando hasta que despertaras-** , decía Natsu con una leve sonrisa recordando el momento en el cual sacó a Kairy de esa fuerza oscura y malvada causada por su vínculo con Acnologia.

 **-¿Podrías por favor decirme que fue lo que te sucedió?, después te pondré al tanto de todo lo que me ha sucedido-** , pedía el pelirosa con suavidad esperando que su hermanita le diga todo lo que le ha sucedido desde sus palabras, también a medida que ella se lo esté explicando activara su Omnisciencia para informarse de todo.

Kairy asintió con una leve sonrisa para luego ordenar sus pensamientos mientras que Natsu soltaba su mentón y todos los que estaban alrededor se acercaban para escuchar la historia de la peliazul, nuevamente Crhonos ya sabía todo lo sucedido pero no quería quedarse excluido por eso.

 **-Pues…todo comenzó cuando desapareciste sin dejar rastro de Tártaros-** , comenzó a explicar Kairy mientras recordaba la ocasión en que todos los miembros de Tártaros buscaban a Natsu por el gremio sin resultados.

 **-Pasaron varias semanas en las que no volvías, entonces me decidí por irte a buscar en donde sea que estuvieses-** , decía ella algo afligida mientras que rememoraba el momento en el cual se despedía de todos mientras ella llevaba una gran mochila tras de ella para el largo viaje que emprendería en busca de su hermano pelirosa.

Kyouka y Sayla ahora estaban al lado de Kairy tocándole los hombros tratando de aliviarla debido a que ellas también se sintieron muy afectadas por la desaparición de su querido maestro.

 **-Iba a buscarte hasta que mis piernas se desgastaran completamente, no podría dejarte ir sin mí, no podía...-** , siguió hablando Kairy mientras que sonreía temblorosamente recordando lo desesperada que estuvo cuando buscaba día y noche sin descanso a su querido hermano que no dio ningún mensaje de que se iría por un tiempo.

Natsu apenado por su hermana le sobó la cabeza suavemente para alegrarla como si fuera una pequeña, algo que funcionó debido a que Kairy respiró un poco tranquilizándose para después seguir hablando.

 **-Pasaron algunos días desde que comencé a buscar y algo que no espere sucedió-** , dijo Kairy con más seriedad causando intriga en todos alrededor. De la nada Kairy frunció el ceño molesta mientras comenzaba a incrementar su poder mágico sorprendiendo a algunos por lo similar que era su aura al del Dragon Slayer Acnologia.

 **-Ese maldito Acnologia apareció en su forma dragón y cuando yo estaba distraída me sometió-** , gruñó Kairy con furia en su tono y mirada mientras apretaba sus puños y alrededor de ella se desprendía un aura de rayos azules metálicos con rastros de fuego negro mezclado con azul oscuro.

El maldito Dragon Slayer aprovechando que ella estaba débil por buscar tanto a Natsu la secuestró un día que ella estaba dormida en el bosque. El maldito dragón recurrió a utilizar su ataque más poderoso para debilitar a Kairy, la cual sumándole el cansancio no podía defenderse y fue secuestrada.

Los demonios de Etherias no se sorprendieron ante el aumento de presión mágica de Kairy debido a que tenían bien claro el gran potencial mágico de ella, después de todo ella era la segunda más fuerte de Tártaros si contaban a END.

 **-¡Acnologia, maldita lagartija de mierda, menos mal que ya está muerta!-** , mascullaba Jackal muy molesto con el difunto dragón mientras que apretaba los puños maldiciendo que ese bastardo haya secuestrado a Kairy-sama.

Kairy al escuchar al rubio ensanchó los ojos y dejo de expulsar presión mágica mientras volteaba a ver a Jackal con una expresión sorprendida y esperanzada de que lo que oyó fuera cierto.

 **-¡¿Acnologia está muerto?!-** , preguntó Kairy con mucha necesidad mientras veía esperanzada a Jackal. En eso Minerva levanta la mano llamando la atención de Kairy.

 **-Sí, nosotros tres luchamos contra él e Irene lo decapitó-** , respondió Minerva con una sonrisa alegre y feliz frente a God Serena e Irene mientras que señalaba a la pelirroja que le dio el golpe final al dragón de la destrucción.

Kairy sintió como una gran alegría le invadía y una inmensa carga que tenía era liberada dejándola a ella con una gran sonrisa alegre en su rostro, luego miró a Irene con una expresión agradecida lo cual extraño un poco a la pelirroja.

 **-Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias, espero que lo hayan hecho sufrir antes de matarlo-** , dijo Kairy con una leve sonrisa mientras dejaba salir unas pequeñas lágrimas de alegría esperando que ese bastardo haya sufrido muchísimo antes de dar su último suspiro en este mundo al cual trajo mucha desgracia y destrucción.

Irene le sonrió levemente a la pelinegra para después asentirle con suavidad, después de todo atacaron al dragón entre los tres sin parar, ella le atravesó el pecho y luego lo decapitó con sus propias manos, o mejor dicho garras.

 **-Tranquila, puedes estar segura de que esta pagando por las cosas que ha hecho, después de todo fue absorbido por Avysso-** , dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa mientras que le tocaba el hombro a Kairy, la cual al escuchar que eso se alegró mucho debido a que la espada demoniaca de su hermano era muy especial, sobre todo si se hablaba de tortura.

 **-Me alegro, ahora seguiré donde me quede-** , dijo Kairy con mucho mejor ánimo mientras se acomodaba para reanudar su explicación.

 **-Él me llevo a un reino cercano que estaba en ruinas, creo que era el reino donde estaba el dragón Belserion, pero por alguna razón estaba destruido-** , dijo la peliazul con una expresión confundida mientras recordaba el estado deteriorado del reino donde alguna vez habito ese amable dragón con el cual su hermano y ella han tenido la oportunidad de entablar amistad.

Al oírla Natsu e Irene chocaron miradas de manera disimulada pensando que eso sucedió poco después de que Irene escapara de ese reino. Fue muy extraño para ambos que el reino estuviera destruido cuando solamente la pelirroja escapó sin matar a nadie salvo los guardias y su ex esposo que se lo impedían, probablemente esa destrucción fue hecha por Acnologia y él incriminó a Irene.

 **-Adentro estaban varios científicos y magos clandestinos que con ayuda de Acnologia lograron retenerme-** , decía Kairy con seriedad mientras recordaba la gran cantidad de magos poderosos que la torturaban sin cesar con el hechizo prohibido.

En una batalla seria Kairy los hubiera derrotado a todos fácilmente pero ella por alguna razón no podía utilizar su magia, probablemente se debía a que le hicieron algo cuando estaba dormida.

 **-Después comenzaron a realizar un hechizo prohibido, el cual causa que la fuerza o potencial mágico de un ser se traslade a otro-** , dijo Kairy conociendo esos datos debido a que al estar dentro de Acnologia pudo ver varios de sus recuerdos y así descubrió el plan del dragón tras todo eso.

Su plan era utilizar a Kairy que era una de las magas más fuertes para absorberla y así incrementar su poder. Por eso utilizó ese hechizo prohibido y de esa manera tuvo que sacrificar su corazón a cambio del poder.

Una vez que Kairy llegó a esta parte de la explicación, Natsu con su Omnisciencia recibió toda la información y ya estaba al tanto de todo lo que desconocía. Los únicos que sabrían a detalle todo lo sucedido son Crhonos, Kairy y el mismo pelirosa.

 **-De esta forma yo fui recluida dentro de Acnologia como su fuente alternativa de energía, y así mi color de pelo y mis ojos cambiaron, además de que al parecer ahora poseo magia Dragon Slayer de destrucción como Acnologia-** , terminaba de explicar Kairy con una mirada seria mientras miraba su cabello azul con negro que en algún momento hace 400 años fue rosa y negro.

 **-¡¿Entonces estuviste todos estos siglos dentro de Acnologia?!-** , exclamó Ur muy sorprendida al igual que todos por lo que estaban oyendo. La hermana menor del pelirosa había estado "viviendo", si a eso se le podía llamar vivir, dentro de Acnologia y ahora tiene su misma magia.

Kairy agachó la mirada algo triste recordando varias cosas horrendas que vio cuando estaba dentro de Acnologia.

 **-Estuve obligada a ver las masacres que causaba utilizando mi magia sin poder hacer nada, no pude evitar que asesinara familias y una gran cantidad de dragones-** , decía ella algo afligida mientras recuerda como ella estaba amarrada en la cruz por las cadenas negras mientras alrededor todo era oscuridad exceptuando por una clase de pantalla frente a ella que enseñaba todo el caos.

Varios de los presentes sintieron pena por la peliazul que seguramente era la persona más infeliz mientras veía como su poder era utilizado para el mal sin poder hacer nada al respecto para cambiarlo.

Todos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos debido a un repentino temblor que eventualmente se hacía más fuerte. Hasta Ra, Crhonos y Fremyr que eran dioses se descolocaron por el poderoso temblor.

Todos incluyendo a Kairy buscaron el origen y vieron como Natsu tenía la mirada agachada con su cabello haciendo sombra sobre sus ojos mientras este apretaba los dientes y las manos. Era su ira la que producía ese fuerte temblor que a cada segundo aumentaba su intensidad.

 **(¡Imperdonable!)** , era lo que pensaba Natsu con mucho odio. Ese maldito Acnologia había hecho sufrir a su querida hermana, esa pequeña bebe que cuidó con cariño, a esa alegre niñita que siempre le alegraba el día, a esa entusiasta chica que era la persona más importante en su vida. Ese bastardo había hecho llorar y sufrir a Kairy cuando él todo el tiempo se ha esforzado por mantener una sonrisa en su bello rostro.

Sencillamente era imperdonable y ahora el pelirosa tan solo deseaba viajar en el tiempo para matar de una forma sanguinaria y muy cruel al maldito peliazul, pero eso traería muchos cambios a la actualidad.

El temblor aumentaba y aumentaba, solo Fremyr sabía que el planeta entero y varios alrededor estaban temblando de igual manera mientras que algunos soles parecían volverse inestables emitiendo olas de calor.

Kairy no comprendía como el poder de Natsu estaba a ese nivel tan titánico, pero sin poder aguantar ver a su hermano así se lanzó a abrazarlo antes de que alguna de sus esposas y novias lo hicieran.

Al sentir a Kairy abrazándolo con fuerza, Natsu comenzó a calmar su ira y por consiguiente detener el fuerte temblor. Después de eso pasaron unos segundos de silencio donde todos veían que Natsu rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Kairy para abrazarla.

 **-Eres increíble Kairy, sé que fue muy duro y difícil para ti aguantar todo eso, pero ahora no tendrás que soportar eso nunca más, ahora estás conmigo y no dejare que nada malo te pase de nuevo-** , decía Natsu con una leve sonrisa reconfortante viendo a su hermana, la cual estaba sorprendida de que su hermano le abrazara de esa manera, pero cuando escuchó a su hermano solo sonrió con felicidad para después quedarse abrazados unos segundos más.

 **-En cierto punto Acnologia y yo nos encontramos a un chico extraño que se comportaba de manera burlona y desinteresada, después él hizo algo y de un momento a otro sentí como era liberada de Acnologia y después me dormí, no sé lo que ocurrió después de eso-** , dijo Kairy con una mirada calmada mientras se separada del abrazo recordando cuando ese chico pelinegro con mechones rojos estaba frente a ellos sin importarle que tenía enfrente al famoso Acnologia, el famoso Dragón del Apocalipsis.

 **-Ese seguramente era Maze, ¿Quién demonios es ese sujeto para hacer cosas así de increíbles?-** , preguntaba Erick algo molesto recordando al misterioso pelinegro que irrumpió de la nada en la fiesta.

 **-Seguramente es algún dios o algo así, si puede hacerle algo así a Acnologia no es una idea tan descabellada-** , teorizaba Sting pensativo mientras tenía una mano en su mentón, a lo cual varios coincidieron pensando que era lo mas lógico.

 **-Bueno Natsu, ya te explique todo lo que me sucedió, ahora te toca a ti-** , dijo Kairy con seriedad mientras veía a su hermano. Ella quería conocer como es tan fuerte, que le pasó para desaparecer, que hizo todos estos años y por sobre todo… como es que ahora tiene interés en el amor como para casarse.

 **-Pues… ¿no crees que sería mejor que te lo expliquen ellos?, tendrás una semana completa para ponerte al tanto de todo-** , decía Natsu con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa tratando de evitar el tener que decirle a su hermana su identidad.

 **-¿Por qué no me lo explicas ahora?-** , preguntaba Kairy con mucha intriga mientras que con seriedad acerca su rostro al de su hermano causando que este se pusiera más nervioso queriendo evitar el tema.

Los demás se preguntaban lo mismo que la chica, después de todo solo tendría que chasquear los dedos y listo, así como hizo con varios de ellos. Lo que no sabían era que si Natsu le informaba a Kairy en ese momento, pues la chica formaría un gran alboroto por toda la información que tendría que digerir, después de todo su hermano era el dios supremo.

 **-Es que ya la fiesta está a punto de acabarse y no me dará tiempo suficiente, además que todos deben volver al gremio mañana temprano-** , se excusaba Natsu con un poco de nervios mientras trataba de parecer lo mas creíble posible. Kairy lo miro con atención tratando de ver si creerle o no y después de unos segundos se alejó aceptando lo dicho.

 **-¿Y tú donde estarás?-** , preguntaba Kairy con intriga mientras inclinaba la cabeza a un lado.

 **-…En mis lunas de miel con mis esposas-** , respondió Natsu con una leve sonrisa mientras volteaba la vista a sus esposas, las cuales se alegraron mucho pero no pudieron evitar sonrojarse un poco.

Kairy se molestó por esto y tomó de un brazo a su hermano atrayendo su atención.

 **-S-Supongo que no puedo hacer nada con respecto a eso, pero quiero decirle algo a todas ustedes-** , decía Kairy mientras volteaba la mirada a todas las chicas, tanto de Fire Havens como las esposas del pelirosa. Todas ellas le prestaron atención a la peliazul algo extrañadas.

 **-Yo Kairy Dragneel como hermana menor de Natsu tengo mucha más cercanía e historia con él, por lo que la tendrán difícil si me quieren igualar-** , dijo ella con una sonrisa desafiante y con aires de victoria mientras que abrazaba la cabeza de su hermano acercándolo a sus pechos, causando que él sintiera que lo estaban asfixiando.

Todas las chicas se tomaron esto de distintas maneras: una nueva rival, un desafío, un obstáculo, una declaración de guerra pero nunca una broma. Ya ellas lo vieron, puede que ella tenga sentimientos por Natsu y sencillamente debían tomársela en serio pues lo que decía era cierto, ella en efecto tenía más historia con Natsu y es su querida hermana pequeña, de alguna manera ella ahora era una pieza poderosa con la cual competir.

 **-¿A qué viene eso Kairy?-** , preguntó Natsu confundido mientras se libraba del asfixiante abrazó de su hermanita.

 **-No lo entenderías Natsu, son cosas de chicas-** , dijo Kairy con sencillez mientras se levantaba del suelo y seguía mirando a las chicas, las cuales tenían sonrisas desafiantes hacia su persona.

Natsu no le dio importancia a eso y lo dejo de lado, después se le levanto para quedarse viendo a todos los presentes.

 **-Bueno… ahora aprovechen el poco tiempo que les queda, yo voy a!...-** , exclamaba Natsu con ímpetu indicando que aprovechen lo poco que quedaba de fiesta pero fue interrumpido repentinamente por Kairy, quien le había abrazado un brazo.

 **-Tú vas a estar con tu querida hermana, no te preguntare nada, tan solo déjame estar a tu lado-** , pedía Kairy con una linda sonrisa mientras miraba hacia arriba a Natsu, el cual sonrió feliz mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba la cabeza de Kairy.

 **-Bien, yo también quería hablar contigo como en los viejos tiempos-** , aceptó Natsu con alegría y una sonrisa mientras estaba increíblemente contento por tener de nuevo a su hermanita a su lado.

Después se quedó unos segundos viendo el parte azul del cabello de Kairy y también sus también azules ojos. Antes ella tenía el cabello rosa-negro, siendo de alguna forma la combinación de los cabellos de Zeref y él, o más concretamente los de sus padres, siendo su madre la pelinegra y su padre el pelirosa.

También estaba el cambio de sus ojos, los cuales antes eran verdes al igual que los de él. De alguna manera esos cambios eran recordatorios de que él no cumplió con su deber como hermano y no la protegió todo ese tiempo. Por culpa de que se fue, ella sufrió por tantos años y eso le dolía a Natsu… demasiado.

* * *

 _ ***Minutos más tarde***_

Ya había terminado la fiesta de la celebración de la boda y todos los invitados espíritus incluyendo a Fremyr y su esposa se habían ido exceptuando por Lyra. Los dioses, Fire Havens, las esposas y Kairy estaban afuera de la gran catedral pudiendo ver el hermoso paisaje del Mundo Celestial.

Lejos del grupo estaban Ra, Crhonos y Natsu despidiéndose mientras el resto conversaban un poco con Kairy.

 **-Nos vemos pronto Crhonos y Ra, prometo que tendremos otras oportunidades para divertirnos como hace años-** , dijo Natsu con una ligera sonrisa recordando algunos momentos de cuando era Zecnus y hablaba vívidamente con ambos dioses, también estaban las pocas veces en las que hablaron cuando él era END.

 **-Eso espero Zecnus-sama, es muy agotador tener que tolerar a algunos dioses como Hades y Loki que tan solo forman problemas en las reuniones del "Panteón Divino"-** , dijo Crhonos con una leve sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca recordando lo tedioso que era para él y el resto de dioses soportar varios comentarios y acciones de esos dioses.

 **-No te olvides de Afrodita, Venus, Hathor y Freya, ellas de verdad han estado muy inquietas y sentimentales desde que usted como END desapareció-** , agregó Ra con una leve sonrisa nombrando a esas diosas del amor que estaban realmente locas por END y siempre buscaban distintas formas de enamorarlo pero este nunca se dio cuenta.

 **-También Artemisa, Juno, Minerva, Isis y Atenea -** , volvió a hablar el peliazul recordando que esas diosas también estaban algo decaídas y tristes desde la desaparición de END, de verdad que el pelirosa tenía varias admiradoras sin darse cuenta.

Natsu se rascaba la cabeza sintiéndose un poco mal por hacer sentir mal a aquellas diosas que la verdad eran buenas con él cuando "visitaba" algunas reuniones del "Patean Divino", según él ellas estaban decaídas porque su amigo había desaparecido, no por ningún motivo romántico.

 **-Supongo que interrumpiré en la reunión de este año-** , dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa mientras que le levantaba un pulgar en alto a sus dos amigos, los cuales sintieron unas gotas en las nucas debido a que no buscaban eso al decirle estas cosas a Natsu, pero no importaba, seria entretenido ver como el pelirosa irrumpía causando distintas reacciones entre todos los dioses.

 **-Lo esperaremos Zecnus-Sensei, nos vemos-** , se despedía el peliazul con una sonrisa feliz por haber vuelto a ver a su mejor amigo pelirosa para luego desaparecer en un aura gris con azul dejando nada más al dios rubio y a Natsu.

 **-Ra, antes de que te vayas-** , dijo Natsu atrayendo la atención del rubio que irradiaba luz, el cual lo volteó a ver atento.

 **-Estoy consciente de la situación por la que está pasando Abidos, por lo que espero que puedas brindarme algo de apoyo cuando vaya, sería una molestia comenzar desde cero allá-** , decía el pelirosa con calma mientras observaba a Ra, el cual se mostró algo fastidiado debido a que sabía que haría Natsu, y la verdad es que no estaba de acuerdo.

 **-Está bien Zecnus-sama-, ¿pero por qué no podemos ayudarlo nosotros mismos?-** , preguntaba el dios egipcio al pelirosa con curiosidad debido a que si el pelirosa necesitaba ayuda podía ayudarlo él mismo.

 **-Pues porque ustedes ya tienen sus obligaciones como dioses, yo me encargare de arreglar las cosas por ustedes-** , respondió el pelirosa con una gran sonrisa confiable mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Ra en molestó ante esto y agacho la mirada ocultando sus ojos.

 **-No es justo Zecnus-sama… ¡usted todo el tiempo ha hecho todo por los demás, siempre ha sufrido a causa de esto y aun ahora que está sufriendo tanto se esfuerza por ayudar a los humanos!-** , exclamaba Ra molesto con lo injusto que era que Natsu tenga que ayudar a todas las personas cuando él es el que más sufre.

Zecnus siempre hizo buenas acciones que no fueran reconocidas por nadie, END había logrado varios logros y demás pero nunca había sido propiamente recompensado y ahora que vivía como Natsu tenía planeado solucionar los problemas de todos los continentes de Earth Land aun cuando actualmente estuviera recibiendo todo el dolor del infinito multiverso.

 **-Déjalo Ra, no me echare para atrás, de todos modos debo arreglar los problemas en Abidos si quiero hacer una competencia para que Fire Havens sea el mejor de ese continente-** , dijo Natsu con serenidad mientras que le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a Ra.

El pelirosa tenía como pantalla el convertir a Fire Havens en el mejor gremio de los 8 continentes, pero la verdadera razón era arreglar los problemas por los que pasan esos continentes.

 **-Como usted diga, pero recuerde Zecnus-sama, todas las cosas buenas que uno hace se le devuelven-** , aceptó Ra con una sonrisa calmada resignándose de convencer a Natsu de no ayudar a los demás, después de todo era como decirle a un pez que no nade o a un ave que no vuele, para el pelirosa era natural ayudar a todos y podría ser por eso que es un imán de personas y distintos seres.

Una vez dicho esto Ra desapareció en un fuerte resplandor dejando a Natsu solo con una leve sonrisa, después Natsu se fue caminando hacia sus amigos, novias, esposas y hermana.

Por otro lado un poco alejados de todos estaban Rogue con Frosch entre sus brazos frente a la hermosa rubia Lyra despidiéndose pues al día siguiente él se iría del mundo celestial.

 **-Adiós Lyra, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto-** , decía Rogue con un semblante tranquilo y calmado mientras veía a la rubia de ojos verdes con la que se había divertido mucho en su corta estadía en ese mundo, es divertida y alegre y siempre encontraba la forma de hacerle reír.

 **-Yo también Rogue, cuando este en el mundo humano espero encontrarte-** , dijo Lyra con una sonrisa optimista y entusiasta al pelinegro con el cual de alguna manera se sentía muy cómoda y segura, hablar con él era interesante y entretenido volviéndose de alguna forma necesario.

 **-¡Frosch opina lo mismo!-** , dijo el gran y poderoso Frosch en los brazos de Rogue mientras levantaba una de sus patitas de manera adorable causando que Lyra le estrujara el bonito rostro enternecida

 **-¡También te voy a extrañar mucho Frosch!-** , exclamó Lyra con una hermosa sonrisa mientras moldeaba con sus manos el bonito rostro del Exceed vestido de sapo. Detrás de ellos estaban todos los demás comenzando a caminar en dirección a la mansión donde se hospedan.

 **-¡Ey Rogue, ya nos vamos!-** , gritó Sting desde la lejanía avisándole al pelinegro que consideraba un hermano de que se iban, a lo cual el pelinegro escucha atentamente y empieza a reunir todo el valor posible.

 **-Supongo que esta es la desped!-** , decía Lyra con una sonrisa algo triste mientras bajaba la mirada algo decaída pero fue interrumpida por Rogue, el cual le levanto el rostro para darle un beso inexperto y algo torpe a Lyra, pero entre ambos tan solo era un momento donde todo se detuvo y solo estuvieron ellos dos.

Lyra correspondió al beso apenas pudo y se quedaron así hasta que el oxígeno comenzaba a faltar, a lo cual Rogue se separa calmado con la miraba en una Lyra sorprendida mientras que en las mejillas de ambos había un leve sonrojo.

 **-Nos vemos Lyra-** , se despedía Rogue con una leve sonrisa cariñosa mientras que soltaba lentamente el mentón de la rubia, la cual seguía asombrada por lo que acababa de suceder con un sonrojo aun visible.

 **-C-Claro, nos veremos p-pronto-** , se despidió Lyra con nerviosismo y una sonrisa sincera mientras que movía una mano despidiéndose del pelinegro que ahora la tenía cautivada…más que antes.

Luego de observar como el pelinegro volvía con sus amigos ella se fue en dirección a su casa con una sonrisa algo tonta dejando en claro que nada la sacaría de su felicidad, ahora solo esperaba encontrarse lo más pronto posible con Rogue, pues este acababa de robarle su corazón.

 **-Miren nada más lo atrevido que es Rogue-** , dijo Dimaria con una leve sonrisa pícara mientras veía de reojo al pelinegro que se estaba integrando al grupo que ya estaba de camino a la plataforma estelar más cercana para ir al planeta donde estaba la mansión, aunque Natsu podría transpórtalos prefirieron conversar de camino.

Rogue al escuchar a Dimaria se sonrojo un poco mientras desviaba la mirada en otra dirección manteniendo en lo posible su expresión serena y calmada, lo cual causó que la hermosa rubia se riera un poco.

 **-¡Ey vamos, estuvo increíble!, no se podía esperar menos de mi hermano-** , comentaba Sting orgulloso del pelinegro mientras se colocaba a su lado para darle un pequeño codazo amistoso causando que Rogue solo se avergonzara más.

 **-Podrían dejar de hablar de mí, es vergonzoso-** , pidió Rogue avergonzado por los comentarios de los dos rubios, de verdad tuvo que gastar cada pizca de valor que tenía para atreverse a besar a Lyra, la espíritu que le había enamorado con tan poco tiempo juntos.

 **-Oye Rogue, acércate un momento-** , dijo Natsu desde atrás del todo llamando a Rogue, el cual volteó a verlo y se extrañó que estuviera solo. Cuando el pelinegro se fija bien ve que la mayoría de chicas tenia rodeada a Kairy mientras le hablaban amigablemente, por lo que se acercó a su maestro.

 **-Dígame Natsu-Sensei-** , dijo Rogue al ya estar cerca de su maestro pelirosa, el cual tomó la mano de Rogue con ambas manos para después irradiar un brillo plateado. Rogue se extrañó por esto y de un momento a otro siente un objeto en su mano y después Natsu quita sus manos para que el pelinegro viera lo que tenía en la suya.

 **-Aquí tienes la llave de Lyra, si quieres aprender la magia de espíritus celestiales tendrás que pedirle a Yukino y Sorano que te enseñen-** , decía el pelirosa con una amable sonrisa a su alumno mientras este veía asombrado como una llave de espíritu celestial de color plateado estaba en su mano izquierda, en una parte tenia grabado un tipo de cruz parecido a los ojos de Lyra indicando que era de ella.

 **-¿P-Pero por qué me da algo como esto?-** , preguntaba Rogue asombrado y sorprendido por la llave de Lyra que ahora tenía en sus manos. Esa llave le permitiría volver a ver a la espíritu cuando sea una vez aprendiera esa magia por lo cual era importante.

 **-Te dije que devuelvo muy bien los favores-** , dijo Natsu con un guiño y una leve sonrisa viendo a su alumno, el cual seguía asombrado y muy agradecido con el pelirosa. Aun si no le debiera nada a su alumno, no podía simplemente dejar que la rubia y él se separaran por tiempo indefinido, por lo que fácilmente buscó la llave de Lyra y la transportó hasta las manos de Rogue.

 **-Si entrenas mucho hasta podrías ser capaz de mantenerla en el mundo humano por años, y más si sigues incrementando tu poder mágico-** , comentó Natsu con calma mientras miraba al cielo con los ojos cerrados. El tiempo que podría mantener a la espíritu de manera continua depende del poder mágico del pelinegro, lo cual no sería mucho problema debido a que continuamente seguía entrenando con Natsu y el resto de alumnos.

 **-No tengo palabras suficientes para agradecérselo Natsu-Sensei-** , dijo Rogue con una sonrisa alegre muy agradecida mientras que miraba a su maestro. De verdad que esa llave era el regalo que además de conveniente le traería mucha felicidad tanto para él como para Lyra.

 **-No te preocupes Rogue, sé muy bien lo que es amar a alguien-** , decía Natsu con una amable sonrisa mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a su alumno para después voltear en la dirección donde estaban sus esposas, novias y hermana hablando.

* * *

 _ ***Al día siguiente a las 7 de la mañana* 4 de Marzo**_

Era temprano en el Mundo Celestial cuando ya todos se encontraban justamente fuera de la mansión sobre una pequeña colina que tiene como paisaje de fondo varios planetas, estrellas y soles iluminando todo como si fuera de día en Earth Land.

Era ya la hora de que Fire Havens volviera a su hogar y ahora estaban Natsu y sus esposas a su lado viendo a los miembros de Fire Havens y a Kairy parados con su equipaje. Kairy llevaba una blusa negra, uno short azul oscuro y unas sandalias oscuras que fueron prestados de Irene y Ur.

 **-Ya que todos están listos los teletransportaré a Fire Havens, recuerden que estarán solos por una semana por lo que no quiero desastres cuando vuelva-** , dijo Natsu con algo de seriedad en su mirada mientras veía específicamente a los chicos más destructivos del gremio, los cuales sonrieron nerviosamente mientras desviaban la mirada.

 **-Nosotras los vigilaremos Natsu-** , decía Ur con una leve sonrisa viendo a su novio mientras que apuntaba con un pulgar a los chicos.

 **-Eso, no te preocupes-** , apoyó Sorano con una gran sonrisa confiada mientras se cruzaba de brazos con aires de responsabilidad.

 **-No deberías hablar mucho Sorano-** , comentó Bisca con una leve sonrisa viendo a la peliplateado causando que a la mencionada se le hinchara una vena para después comenzar a pensar en alguna travesura que hacerle a la peliverde una vez estuvieran en el gremio.

 **-Jeje, Nos vemos chicas-** , decía Natsu divertido por la reacción de Sorano para después mirar a todas las chicas con las cuales contaría para proteger el gremio junto con Mard Geer, Silver y Keyes que son los hombres más confiables y maduros, además de que tenía la seguridad de que no pelearían como si lo hacen los demás chicos, incluyendo en ocasiones a Deliora.

 **-Parece que estas ignorándome Natsu-** , dijo Kairy haciendo un leve puchero algo enojada debido a que hasta ahora el pelirosa solo ha estado viendo a los miembros de su gremio y todavía no se despide de ella.

 **-Para nada, cuando vuelva recuperaremos todo el tiempo perdido por lo que espérame-** , declaró Natsu con una feliz sonrisa viendo a su hermana peliazul.

 **-Está bien, nos vemos Natsu-** , aceptó Kairy sonriendo feliz ante esto debido a que quería recuperar todo los años perdidos con su hermano.

Luego alrededor de todo Fire Havens y Kairy apareció un estigma mágico de color verde que eventualmente aumentaba su brillo.

 **-Adiós chicos, nos veremos pronto-** , se despedía Cleo de los animados y divertidos miembros mientras que se despedía con un ligero movimiento de su mano derecha.

 **-Nos vemos Brandish-** , se despedía Aquario con su actitud madura y algo fría mientras sonreía con algo de malicia recordando que Brandish la había fastidiado el día anterior con respecto a su cita con Natsu. Ahora ton solo quería ver a la peliverde pronto para tomar venganza como en los viejos tiempos.

Brandish por su parte tenía una ligera sonrisa nerviosa y temerosa mientras sentía escalofríos sabiendo perfectamente lo que tenía planeado la espíritu peliazul.

 **-Te veo pronto Yukino-** , dijo Libra con calma y una leve sonrisa mientras levantaba una mano y la sacudía despidiéndose de la peliplateado. Era un hecho que la vería pronto, no solo por ser su espíritu celestial sino por otras cosas que más adelante Fire Havens descubriría.

Yukino se despidió de la pelinegra con una linda sonrisa para que después el gran estigma verde resplandeciera con fuerza, para cuando la luz se desvaneció ya todos habían sido llevados a Earth Land y por intención de Natsu ellos aparecerían 300 metros sobre la superficie del gremio. Tendría activado su Omnipresencia esperando ver las divertidas reacciones de todos cuando estén cayendo del cielo.

Ahora tan solo estaban Aries, Virgo, Aquario, Cleo y Libra alrededor de Natsu mientras este tenía los ojos cerrados riéndose por lo bajo debido a que estaba viendo como los chicos competían por ver quien impacta con más fuerza en la superficie del gremio, pero las chicas con tranquilidad los noquearon debido a que eso dañaría la estructura, Kairy de fondo solo se reía ante lo divertido de la escena.

 **-Ahora que se fueron deberías comenzar-** , dijo Virgo con calma atrayendo la atención de Natsu mientras daba unos pasos adelante.

 **-¿Comenzar con qué?-** , preguntó Natsu curioso mientras dejaba de lado su Omnipresencia para enfocar su atención en su esposa.

 **-Con nuestras lunas de miel, sigo sin comprender por qué no quiere que todas estemos con usted en una sola luna de miel-** , dijo Aquario con una leve sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros intrigada por la razón de que su esposo no quisiera estar en una luna de miel con todas juntas.

 **-Pues porque considero que cada una debe tener la suya propia para que sea más especial-** , respondió Natsu con una gran sonrisa enseñando su dentadura mientras voltea a ver a Aquario, causando que tanto ella como las demás se sonrojen ensanchando los ojos sorprendidas por las palabras del pelirosa.

 **-Yo pesaba que a los hombres les gustaban estar bajo un mismo techo con varias chicas hermosas para que se formen una gran variedad de situaciones eróticas-** , comentó Virgo con su rostro inexpresivo y con un leve sonrojo mientras veía a Natsu, a lo cual el pelirosa y las demás se sobresaltan y se ruborizan aún más ante las vergonzosas palabras de la espíritu pelirosa.

 **-¡¿D-Donde aprendiste eso Virgo?!-** , preguntó Natsu avergonzado y descolocado mientras que se acercaba a Virgo para tomarla de los hombros intrigado por el origen de tan vergonzosas palabras.

 **-En algunos mangas eróticos de la señorita Erza cuando la princesa Lucy estaba en su cuarto-** , respondió Virgo con sencillez y serenidad mientras levantaba la vista hacia su esposo mientras que aún era visible un sonrojo en sus rostros.

Natsu al oír esto se sorprendió un poco y luego recordó varias veces donde descubrió dichas revistas pero en ese entonces era muy inocente para comprenderlas, pero ahora tan solo estaba avergonzado de que su amiga pelirroja tenga varias en su posesión.

 **-D-De cualquier forma, ¿ya decidieron quien toca primero?-** , preguntó Natsu tratando de cambiar de tema mientras voltea a ver a Cleo.

 **-P-Pues yo Natsu-sama-** , dijo Aries con timidez dando unos pasos al frente.

Todas ellas con anterioridad habían decidido el orden en el cual irían gracias a un infalible método…dejárselo a un dado, pues si tocaba un número exceptuando el 6 entonces dicho número correspondería con alguna de ellas, entonces solo lanzaron 5 veces para decidir el orden en que irían.

 **-Me alegro, pues nos vamos ya, nos vemos-** , dijo Natsu con una cálida sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Aries para rodearle la cintura con un brazo. Luego volteó a ver a sus demás esposas para despedirse y después tanto él como Aries fueron consumidos por llamas doradas para desaparecer.

Después de que Natsu y Aries desaparecieran se hizo un pequeño silencio calmado dejando a Aquario, Cleo, Libra y Virgo viendo fijamente el lugar donde ambos pelirosas desaparecieron.

 **-Sera muy solitario no estar con Natsu por 3 meses-** , comentó Aquario algo triste mientras que tenía ambas manos en su pecho queriendo estar con su Natsu de inmediato.

 **-Lo dices tú, a mí me toca esperar 6 meses para verlo-** , comentó Libra algo molesta mientras que tenía ambos brazos cruzados pensando en lo desafortunada que fue por no ser la primera… **(Maldito dado)**.

Luego Cleo con serenidad aplaudió levemente llamando la atención de las tres espíritus que voltearon a verla.

 **-No se preocupen, Natsu-sama va a alterar el tiempo en todo el mundo celestial para que a nuestra percepción solo hayan pasado una semana cuanto mucho-** , explicó Cleo con calma y tranquilidad mientras levantaba un dedo de manera explicativa, causando que la pelinegra, la peliazul y la pelirosa se contentaran mucho por la disminución del tiempo de espera.

 **-¿De verdad?, Natsu-sama previno todo-** , dijo Aquario muy alegre y con una linda sonrisa mientras mirada su anillo de compromiso como si fuera la cosa más valiosa en su vida.

 **-Supongo que tampoco quería esperar mucho para vernos a nosotras-** , opinó Libra con la misma sonrisa que Aquario mientras que frotaba la superficie de su anillo como si fuera su más grande tesoro.

Virgo por su parte tenía las manos en su pecho mientras que frotaba su anillo con los ojos cerrados muy feliz de que relativamente pronto vería a su esposo.

 **-Elegimos al hombre correcto chicas-** , dijo Cleo con una hermosa sonrisa llena de cariño y felicidad mientras levantaba su mano hacia el aire para apreciar su anillo con el hermoso fondo del cielo del mundo celestial.

 **-Si-** , dijeron las otras tres espíritus y esposas del pelirosa mientras que cada una tenía su atención puestas en sus anillos, los cuales son por ahora su único símbolo de su unión con el pelirosa…por ahora.

* * *

 _ ***Con Fire Havens en Earth Land varias horas después***_

En Earth Land ya pasaron varias horas desde que llegaron cayendo del cielo a la base de Fire Havens. Llegaron y acomodaron sus cosas, Brandish y Flare le indicaron su habitación a Kairy en la zona de los dormitorios de las chicas.

Kairy algo cansada se hecho una siesta mientras que los demás se dispersaron por el gremio para entretenerse, algunos como Erick, God Serena, Tempester, Rogue con Frosch, Sting con Héctor y Jackal salieron de misión juntos mientras que Mard Geer, Silver, Keyes y Deliora fueron a la biblioteca del gremio buscando algo que leer.

Las chicas del gremio se juntaron todas alrededor de una gran mesa en la sala principal. Ellas empezaron a hablar sobre diversas cosas, lo hermoso del mundo celestial, las islas, la feria, el ambiente de la catedral de la boda, sobre lo bueno que eran cantando Natsu y Aries, el gran espectáculo del baile de Libra y Natsu y también sobre las impresiones que le dio ese tal Maze en la fiesta.

Así pasó el tiempo hasta que Kairy una vez que despertó de su siesta fue a la sala principal para encontrarse con todas las chicas alrededor de una gran mesa queriendo unírseles pero de camino se topa con Mard Geer, Keyes y Deliora que habían salido de la biblioteca para dirigirse a la cocina dejando a Silver en la biblioteca.

 **-Hola Kairy-sama, ya está despierta-** , saludó Keyes de manera cortes acompañada de una leve sonrisa viendo como la peliazul se acercaba con una alegre sonrisa hacia ellos.

 **-Ya descanse más que suficiente, ahora es tiempo de ponerme al tanto de todo, además debo conocer a los integrantes de este Tártaros 2.0-** , dijo Kairy con entusiasmo en su cara mientras se colocaba enfrente casi todos los miembros del Tártaros de hace 400 años, exceptuando por Tempester y Jackal que estaban de misión.

 **-Es bueno ver que no cambio nada en todos estos años, pensamos que estaría más afectada por las cosas que estuvo obligada a ver-** , comentó Deliora con algo de pena en su mirada mientras recordaba todo por lo que tuvo que pasar la peliazul a quien consideraba una clase de hermana debido a que ella siempre era buena con él cuando END lo regañaba.

 **-No puedo negar que las cosas que vi me perseguirán en mis pesadillas, pero seguramente Natsu tampoco lo ha tenido fácil, quiero saber qué fue lo que le pasó, se ve algo diferente de cómo lo recordaba-** , dijo Kairy con una sonrisa animada tratando de cambiar el ambiente de la conversación que se había vuelto tenso.

 **-Si tuvieras una idea Kairy-sama, END-sama de verdad que debe ser el que más sufre en el mundo-** , dijo Mard Geer con una mirada decaída mientras que recuerda todo por lo que está pasando su maestro.

 **-¿De qué hablas Mardge?-** , preguntó Kairy con intriga y curiosidad ante el comentario del hombre a quien llamaba "Mardge" como apodo amistoso.

 **-Sera mejor que le pregunte a los demás miembros, de esa forma podrá charlar con ellos-** , decía Mard Geer con una calmada sonrisa con mejor ánimo mientras que miraba en dirección a la mesa donde estaban sentadas todas las chicas de Fire Havens.

Kairy asintió para luego ir caminando a aquella mesa que en un principio era su objetivo. Los demonios siguieron su camino con calma hasta la cocina desapareciendo de la vista.

 **(¿Qué es lo que te pasa Natsu?)** , pensó Kairy con seria preocupación por su hermano pelirosa mientras se acercaba a las chicas, quien al notarla acercarse voltearon a verla con sonrisas.

 **-Ey chicas, ¿podemos hablar un rato?-** , preguntó Kairy de manera amigable mientras saludaba con una mano a las chicas.

 **-Claro, supongo que quieres saber sobre Natsu-** , aceptó Ultear con gusto mientras que veía a Kairy, la cual se sentó en la única silla libre que había en la gran mesa.

 **-En parte, también quiero conocerlas mejor, después de todo cuando vuelva Natsu me uniré al gremio para estar con todos-** , notificó Kairy con una gran sonrisa alegre y entusiasta mientras que elevaba sus brazos en el aire con emoción.

Las demás chicas se alegraron de que tendrían a la peliazul en el gremio, aunque era lo más lógico y evidente si consideraban que era la hermana de Natsu y quería estar a su lado.

 **-¿Y tú marca de Tártaros?-** , preguntó Brandish intrigada por la ubicación de dicha marca, después de todo si la peliazul perteneció a Tártaros debería tener la marca en algún lugar de su cuerpo.

 **-Aquí esta-** , respondió Kairy con una leve sonrisa mientras que levantaba su blusa blanca hasta por encima de su abdomen por debajo de sus pechos revelando la marca de Tártaros en su suave piel.

Luego de enseñarla unos segundos se volvió a cubrir para después apreciar como Irene levantaba la mano levemente para preguntar algo.

 **-¿Puedes decirnos como era Zecnus-kun como END?-** , preguntó Irene con serenidad y una leve sonrisa mientras que con sus codos sobre la mesa veía a Kairy. Dicha pregunta intrigó a todas menos a Sayla y a Kyouka que ya lo sabían.

 **-¿Zecnus?, ¿te refieres a Natsu?-** , preguntaba Kairy confundida mientras miraba a la pelirroja.

 **-Ya te lo explicaremos más adelante-** , dijo Kagura con una leve sonrisa calmada mientras miraba a Kairy, la cual asintió intrigada de porqué Irene llamaba a su hermano Zecnus.

 **-Pues Natsu siempre fue amable, gracioso y amigable con todos en el gremio como si fuera un padre, también era serio cuando tocaba y se comportaba como un verdadero líder que llevaba las riendas del gremio-** , respondía Kairy con una leve sonrisa mirando la mesa mientras recordaba varias situaciones en las que Natsu demostraba ser la cabeza de Tártaros mostrándose imponente y en ocasiones divertido y amable.

 **-Ya… ¿y cómo fue contigo?-** , preguntó Kinana intrigada por ese aspecto al igual que el resto. Con respecto a lo que dijo Kairy sobre Natsu… pues era idéntico a como era actualmente por lo que hacerse a la idea fue fácil tanto como para Kinana como las demás.

Kairy al oír la pregunta sonrió de una manera más… linda y cariñosa causando que las chicas sintieran una clase de alarma haciendo que estuvieran atentas.

 **-Pues siempre fue sobre protector conmigo, no me dejaba participar en competencias de bebida-** , comenzaba a hablar Kairy con su linda sonrisa recordando lo protector que era Natsu con ella. Aunque a ella le molestara eso en su momento, ahora estaba consciente de que a su hermano no le gustaría verla a ella ebria.

 **-También era cariñoso, suave, cálido cuando yo necesitaba apoyo emocional, siempre sabía que decir en el momento indicado y sabía cómo reconfortarme-** , siguió Kairy hablando la peliazul con suavidad y cariño mientras rememoraba varios momentos tristes en los cuales Natsu siempre estuvo a su lado para reconfortarla y cargar con toda su tristeza.

Por ejemplo una vez que un amigo de ambos murió y Natsu la alivió bajo la lluvia mientras que él recibía varios ataques mágicos causados por un gremio oscuro. Pues ese gremio oscuro manipuló al amigo para que matara a Kairy y el pelirosa no pudo hacer más que matarlo para proteger a su hermanita. Evidentemente todo el gremio oscuro fue asesinado por END después.

 **-Desde pequeña recuerdo que siempre hacia algunas bromas o payasadas con tal de hacerme reír-** , dijo Kairy con una sonrisa más feliz para después reírse un poco recordando una vez cuando era una niña que Natsu estaba pescando en la playa mientras estaba haciendo payasadas y de la nada una ballena saltó y se lo comió. Esa ballena fue deliciosa como desayuno, almuerzo y cena por los siguientes días.

Las chicas estaban conmovidas por las palabras de la peliazul pudiendo sentir fácilmente la gran cantidad de afecto que tiene Kairy por Natsu y como este la trataba a ella.

 **-Parece que le tienes mucho cariño a tu hermano, demasiado agregaría yo-** , comentó Sorano con una sonrisa pícara mientras veía a la peliazul con negro, la cual no entendió el comentario.

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-** , preguntó Kairy intriga sin entender lo último de la frase.

 **-¿No recuerdas que apenas lo viste te lanzaste a sus brazos para besarlo?-** , preguntaba Bisca con una leve sonrisa calmada que ocultaba lo celosa que estaba por dentro.

Kairy al escuchar a la peliverde se exaltó en su asiento muy sorprendida como si le hubieras echado agua fría encima.

 **-¡¿Q-QUÉ?!-** , exclamó Kairy muy descolocada y sobresaltada mientras que no podía creerse lo que acababa de oír… ella le había robado un beso a Natsu.

 **-Pues al parecer no te acuerdas-** , dijo Ultear con una gota en la sien mientras que al igual que las demás recordaban ese impactante momento.

 **-Y-Yo bese a…-** , decía Kairy encerrada en sus pensamientos mientras que acercaba una mano a sus labios para tocarlos y sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas mientras se imaginaba la escena muy detalladamente.

 **-¡Ey Kairy, despierta!-** , exclamaba Minerva mientras sacudía una mano frente a Kairy.

 **-¡¿S-Si?!-** , preguntó Kairy saliendo de sus pensamientos bruscamente mientras volteaba a ver a Minerva.

 **-Nos ibas a preguntar sobre Natsu-Sensei-** , dijo Flare con suavidad y una leve sonrisa mientras que observaba a la peliazul, causando que ella chasqueara los dedos recordando su objetivo.

 **-Es cierto, ¿podrían decirme todo desde el principio, por favor?-** , pidió Kairy con seriedad mientras que estaba muy ansiosa por saber las cosas que le sucedieron a Natsu en esos 400 años.

 **-¿Pues como comenzar?-** , se decía así misma Brandish pensativa sin saber exactamente como comenzar a relatar.

Luego Irene levantó la mano atrayendo la atención de todas hacia sí misma.

 **-Yo empiezo, pero recuerden que si se nos olvida algo Zecnus-kun se lo enseñara, y por favor abstente de hacer preguntas hasta el final Kairy-** , decía Irene con calma y una expresión algo seria preparándose para comenzar el relato recibiendo un asentimiento de Kairy.

 **-Veras, primero lo primero, Natsu aun antes de ser el que conoces era un ser conocido como Zecnus, el dios creados de todo-** , comenzaba la explicación Irene con calma. Kairy por su parte se sorprendió mucho sin saber si estaba hablando en serio.

 **-Él creó el universo y todas las cosas dentro de este, incluyendo a los demás dioses, a los demonios, a los dragones y el resto de seres vivos-** , dijo Irene mientras observaba como Kairy incrementaba su sorpresa sin poder creer lo que oía. Su hermano era un dios y era el responsable de la creación de todo, ¡¿Qué tan creíble era eso?.

 **-Su identidad como dios supremo solo era conocida por unos pocos seres, los dos hombres que estaban en la fiesta en el mundo celestial eran unos de esos seres-** , apoyaba Kagura con serenidad mientras observaba a Kairy.

 **-¿Y quiénes eran ellos?-** , preguntó Kairy intrigada por sus identidades. Los vio hablando con Natsu y demás pero no sabía quiénes eran en lo absoluto.

 **-Ellos eran Ra el dios del sol y Crhonos dios del tiempo, el rey del mundo celestial también es un dios que también conoce la identidad de Natsu-Sensei-** , respondió Meredy con una leve sonrisa causando asombro en Kairy, la cual además de estar sorprendida por las identidades de los dioses estaba… extrañada.

 **-Y-Ya veo-** , dijo Kairy digiriendo todo lo escuchado mientras buscaba en sus recuerdos a esos dioses. Ella no recordaba haberlos visto en las pocas reuniones del "Panteón Divino" a las que había asistido, de todos modos era muchos dioses y fue hace tanto como para recordarlos.

 **-Zecnus-Sensei debido a que es el creador de todo puede hacerlo todo, saberlo todo como por ejemplo las magias de todo el mundo, y estar en cualquier lugar al mismo tiempo, eso incluye estar también en la infinidad de mundos paralelos-** , explicó Dimaria con seriedad mientras miraba a Kairy, quien una vez se hizo con la idea de dios supremo fue más fácil entender todo esto, pero eso no quitaba lo impresionante y asombroso que se oía.

 **-Con el tiempo se cansó de la inmortalidad donde solo veía morir a sus amigos, por lo que decidió sellar sus recuerdos y reencarnar en un humano con una feliz familia-** , dijo Flare con una linda sonrisa viendo a su lado a Kairy mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro causando que la peliazul la volteara a ver entendiendo a donde iba esto.

 **-Allí es donde nació bajo el nombre de Natsu Dragneel, hermano de Zeref y tuyo-** , agregó Ultear con una alegre sonrisa mientras observa a la peliazul. La cual escuchó todo atentamente pero aún seguía siendo difícil aceptar todo lo dicho.

 **-Es muy difícil digerir todo esto-** , decía Kairy con las manos en su cabeza con exasperación tratando de digerir toda la información que estaba recibiendo con respecto a su hermano pelirosa.

 **-Lo sabemos, aunque es un alivio que estés al tanto de la creación de Tártaros y los poderes de Natsu como Etherias Natsu Dragneel-** , comentó Bisca sinceramente aliviada de eso debido a que se quitaban el deber de explicar toda esa etapa a la chica que era la que más sabia de eso.

 **-Seguiré yo Kairy-sama, END-sama desapareció debido a razones que aún desconocemos, pero lo que sabemos es que selló de nuevo sus recuerdos y se rejuveneció para luego ser criado por el rey dragón del fuego Igneel-** , explicó Sayla con serenidad reanudando la explicación.

 **-¿Fue criado por un dragón de fuego?, le pega mucho a Natsu-** , comentó Kairy algo sorprendida de que su hermano haya sido criado por un dragón. También agradecía que fuera un dragón macho debido a que había varias dragonas interesadas en su hermano, y si alguna tenía la oportunidad de tenerlo le harían cosas nada puras.

 **-Luego por razones que todavía no nos ha explicado termino viajando en el tiempo 400 años al futuro, donde Igneel desapareció y él quedo completamente solo-** , continuó Minerva con tranquilidad sintiendo pena por el pequeño Natsu que había quedado sin su padre dragón.

Flare por su parte se estaba callando algo, y eso eran algunas breves palabras que le dijo Natsu a Atlas Flame en el pueblo del sol. Natsu le había dicho al guardián de su pueblo que en la dimensión a donde iría pronto estaría Igneel, lo cual hace pensar a Flare que Natsu conoce su paradero.

 **-Después fue encontrado por el maestro de un gremio llamado Fairy Tail y allí fue donde creció hasta hace unos meses donde logró recordar toda la información de sus vidas como Zecnus y END-** , agregó Kyouka con seriedad mientras veía a Kairy, la cual estaba igual que un computador viejo procesando la información lentamente.

 **-Demonios, de verdad que es una historia muy larga-** , dijo Kairy con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca y estaba de verdad impresionada por lo mucho que tuvo que pasar su hermano: ser inmortal y ver como sus amigos mueren, la desaparición de su padre adoptivo y una gran variedad de sucesos ocurridos durante su tiempo como END.

 **-Y todavía no termina Kairy-sama, una vez él recordó todo comenzó a reunirlos de distintos lugares, la encontró a usted en el mundo celestial como ya le dijo, también hizo que su hermano Zeref tenga una familia y reine en un país de otro continente-** , dijo Kyouka con una mirada seria viendo a Kairy comprendiendo que ella estaría sorprendida de que Natsu haya hecho tales cosas por su hermano mayor que los abandono a ambos.

 **-Bueno para ser más precisas, el imperio de Álvarez ya pertenecía a Zeref en un principio, pero Zecnus-kun lo dejó seguir reinando allí-** , agregó Irene con una leve sonrisa mientras observaba como la expresión de Kairy reflejaba todo su asombro.

 **-¡¿Qué hizo que?!, ¿volvió a ver a Zeref?-** , preguntaba Kairy muy impactada por lo que acababa de oír, pues pensar que Natsu se volvería a encontrar con Zeref para darle una familia y un reino era algo muy irrealista.

 **-Si, después los detalles lo sabrá cuando END-sama venga, de todos modos los reunió a casi todos y vinieron a Tártaros donde se reencontró con nosotros y allí se creó a Fire Havens-** , dijo Sayla con serenidad mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba cuando apareció Natsu en el gremio, y no fue hasta que activo su forma Etherias que pudo reconocer a su señor END.

 **-Eso creo fue un buen resumen, si hubiéramos sido más específicas no hubiéramos terminado hoy-** , comentó Sorano recostándose en su asiento mientras que pensaba en la gran variedad de detalles que se estaban dejando por decir.

 **-Haber si entendí, mi hermano es el dios supremo, el rey de los demonios, y si la lógica que ustedes dicen es cierta entonces también es el Dragon Slayer más poderoso, además de que es Omnipotente, Omnisciente y Omnipresente-** , decía Kairy con seriedad y con las manos en su cabeza tratando de aclarar lo mejor posible lo que era exactamente su hermano pelirosa.

 **-Exacto, la verdad es que cuando todas nosotras también nos enteramos también nos costó digerirlo completamente-** , dijo Brandish con una leve sonrisa recordando lo impresionada que estaba cuando recibió toda la información de golpe en la habitación de Zeref.

Kairy fastidiada se relajó dejando su cara sobre la mesa mientras tenia los brazos extendidos sobre esta indicando lo sobre cargada de sorpresas que estaba.

 **-Uff, de verdad que mi hermano es más asombroso de lo que ya era para mí-** , dijo Kairy con cansancio en su tono después de haber dejado salir un suspiro. Luego levantó la vista con seriedad viendo al resto de chicas.

 **-¿Ahora puedo hacerles una pregunta?-** , dijo Kairy con una mirada algo seria esperando recibir una respuesta a su pregunta más importante… o por lo menos lo era para ella.

 **-Claro Kairy, pregunta lo que quieras-** , accedió Minerva con una gran sonrisa mientras que miraba a la peliazul, la cual al oír a Minerva se recompuso en su asiento con las manos sobre la mesa.

 **-¿Quiénes de ustedes son novias de Natsu?-** , preguntó Kairy dejando caer la bomba. Ante la pregunta varias parpadearon varias veces procesando lo dicho hasta que entendieron mostrado su asombro.

 **-Que pregunta tan directa, no pensé que supieras que había más de una-** , comentaba Irene con serenidad y una leve sonrisa mientras tenía sus brazos cruzados por debajo de sus pechos mientras miraba a Kairy.

 **-Es muy obvio que todas estas coladitan por mi hermano, lo primero es que todas se sonrojaron en la fiesta en el mundo celestial, lo segundo es que ya sé cómo es Natsu y no es la primera vez que varias chicas caen enamoradas de él-** , explicaba Kairy con sencillez dejando caer una bomba aún más grande que la anterior. Ante las últimas palabras absolutamente todas las chicas se pararon de sus asientos con seriedad y con unas miradas gélidas haciéndose varias preguntas.

 **-¿Más chicas se han enamorado de Natsu?/¿Quiénes?-** , interrogaba Kagura y Brandish respectivamente mientras miraban fijamente a Kairy haciendo que la peliazul comience a reírse un poco.

 **-JA, lo sabía, lo acaban de admitir ustedes dos-** , dijo Kairy de manera triunfante y algo burlona mientras señala a las dos chicas, las cuales de un momento a otro dejaron su actitud fría y seria para sonrojarse avergonzadas por lo interesadas que se vieron. Las demás ante la escena dejaron su seriedad para tranquilizarse y volverse a sentar.

 **-Bueno, con respecto a tu pregunta, pues eran varias dragonas, demonios y diosas que siempre que podían se acercaban a él, pero al parecer no se daba cuenta-** , respondía Kairy con algo de molestia en su mirada mientras recordaba varios momentos donde algunas demonios intentaban coquetear con Natsu pero terminaban saboteándose las unas a las otras.

 **-¡Maldita sea, más competencia!-** , exclamaron Dimaria y Sorano al unísono maldiciendo el hecho de que haya más chicas detrás del pelirosa. Ahora ellas estaban quedándose atrás con respecto a confesar su atracción hacia Natsu.

Dimaria tenía aun la oportunidad de confesarse cuando entrene exclusivamente su God Soul, lo cual debía ser pronto si quería por lo menos relacionarse con Natsu antes de que lo hiciera Brandish.

Sorano por su parte aun si tenía la oportunidad no encontraba la manera de decírselo. Puede que la mayoría del tiempo se muestre orgullosa, picara y burlona pero en el momento de la verdad siempre se vuelve tímida y muy nerviosa.

 **-Entonces respondan mi pregunta con sinceridad, ¿quién de aquí es novia de Natsu y quien quiere serlo?-** , dijo Kairy con una mirada seria recorriendo con la vista a todas las chicas.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio y después de manera dispareja las que ya estaban unidas al pelirosa levantaron sus manos con orgullo.

 **-Nosotras ya estamos conectadas a Natsu por toda la eternidad-** , dijo Irene en medio de Ur y Sayla, quienes tenían unos leves sonrojos en su rostro y unas lindas sonrisas.

 **-¿Hasta tu Sayla?-** , preguntó Kairy muy sorprendida de que aquella demonio que siempre estuvo a su lado estuviera enamorada del pelirosa. Luego recordó un poco lo amigable que era Sayla con END y lo mucho que le estimaba, lo cual fue suficiente para que Kairy pensara: **(La verdad es que era muy evidente)**.

 **-Que puedo decirle Kairy-sama, he estado enamorada de él desde el principio-** , dijo Sayla con una linda sonrisa mientras veía a la peliazul. Luego se pudo observar como Brandish levantaba la mano con algo de lentitud mientras tenía un sonrojo en su rostro.

 **-Ya Natsu correspondió a mis sentimientos-** , notificó Brandish muy avergonzada por estar diciendo eso en voz alta frente a todas, más cuando vio la expresión de sorpresa de Dimaria cambio su actitud a una orgullosa y tranquila como si se sintiera victoriosa y grandiosa.

 **-I-Igual yo-** , dijo Ultear con mucha timidez mientras comenzaba a levantar la mano con muchos nervios esperando que la reacción de su madre y Meredy no fueran negativas.

 **-Vaya vaya, es un poco extraño pensar que también te gusta Natsu, Ultear-** , comentó Ur con algo de sorpresa mientras mira a su hija causando que esta baje la mirada esperando lo peor.

 **-Pero con tal de que seas feliz no hay problema-** , declaró Ur con una linda y maternal sonrisa mientras que le sobaba el cabello a su hija, la cual levantó la mirada sorprendida y muy feliz por la reacción de su madre. Meredy por su parte al ver esto pensó que entonces todo estaría bien si ella también admitiera estar enamorada del pelirosa.

 **-Y supongo que falta el resto por confesarle sus sentimientos a Natsu-** , comentó Kairy mientras miraba al resto de chicas, las cuales con distintos grados de rojo en sus mejillas comenzaron a levantar sus manos.

Ur y Ultear se sorprendieron al ver que Meredy levantaba la mano, pero tan solo le sonrieron mientras ambas pensaban que puede que cuando Meredy tuviera más edad la dejarían formalizar su relación con el pelirosa.

Sorano al ver que su hermanita Yukino también levantó la mano se sorprendió, pero después tan solo chilló para abrazar a su hermana diciendo cosas como _"Esforcémonos para que sea solo nuestro"_ y _"Seguro nos gustan las mismas cosas de él"_.

Minerva por su parte habló con normalidad con Flare debido a que la verdad se lo esperaba. Después de todo en varios entrenamientos pudo ver como la pelirroja no despegaba su vista de su maestro.

Kinana y Bisca al verse con las manos levantadas se vieron furtivamente durante unos segundos para después reírse divertidas, esto debido a que ambas se dieron cuenta de que la otra siguió a Natsu por estar enamoradas o interesadas en él.

Luego de unos segundos todas bajaron sus manos mientras que Kairy tenía una mano en su mentón de forma pensativa.

 **-¿D-De todas formas porque querrías saber algo como eso?-** , preguntaba Kagura aun sonrojada mientras veía a la hermana de Natsu.

 **-Pues porque me preguntaba qué tan complicado será para mi hermano quererlas a todas por igual-** , respondió Kairy con sencillez mientras dejaba de pensar para voltear a ver a la pelimorada.

 **-De eso no se preocupe, debido a que Natsu es el rey de los dragones puede vincularse con un infinito numera de chicas y su gran corazón se dividirá equitativamente para amarlas a todas por igual-** , explicó Kyouka con serenidad y con los ojos cerrados causando que Kairy se descolocara y sintiera una gota de sudor en la nuca.

 **-¿E-Eso no es muy conveniente para ustedes?-** , preguntó Kairy sin poder creer lo conveniente que era ese factor para que todas pudieran estar junto a su hermano.

 **-¡Demasiado, pero a quien le importa si al fin y al cabo todas seremos felices a su lado!-** , dijo Minerva con una hermosa sonrisa en su cara mientras que juntaba sus manos con felicidad.

 **-Que optimismo, ¡en ese caso yo también participare!-** , exclamó Kairy con determinación para después levantar su mano izquierda mientras miraba a todas con una sonrisa desafiante.

 **-Yo también me esforzare por conquistar el corazón de Natsu, si al fin y al cabo yo también lo amo-** , decía Kairy con una miraba llena de convicción y seguridad mientras bajaba la mano y la colocaba sobre su corazón.

 **-¿L-Lo amas en qué sentido?-** , preguntó Flare con nervios y con intriga por la inesperada declaración de la peliazul, la cual al escuchar la pregunta se encogió de brazos con vergüenza mientras que se sonrojaba.

 **-P-Pues como una chica puede amar a un chico, d-desde que tenía 16 años lo empecé a ver de manera diferente a la de un hermano-** , respondía Kairy con una sonrisa nerviosa y apenada mientras recuerda varias situaciones de hace años donde se avergonzaba por varias cosas, entre ellas que Natsu entraba al baño con tranquilidad cuando ella salía de la ducha o cuando Natsu terminaba dándole de comer.

 **-Entonces quieres tener incesto con Natsu, ¿eh picara?-** , dijo Dimaria con un tono burlón y con una mirada atrevida mientras que tenía la mirada puesta en Kairy, quien al escuchar esto se avergonzó y se ruborizó más, pero sencillamente no podía negar que estaba enamorada de su propio hermano.

 **-D-De cualquier manera creo que ya pusimos las cartas sobre la mesa, por lo que espero que todas nos llevemos bien-** , dijo Kairy con una repentina actitud entusiasta y alegre mientras que pasaba su vista por todas las chicas de la mesa.

 **-Por supuesto, será un placer tener a una cuñada como tú-** , dijo Sorano con una sonrisa alegre mientras miraba a la chica. Después las demás fueron una por una asintiendo con sonrisas aceptando el hecho de que Kairy estuviera interesada en Natsu.

De todos modos al final daban igual los vínculos de sangre si hablaban de un demonio como lo era Natsu. Esas cosas tan triviales no deberían de ser importantes si el amor era verdadero, y por lo que apenas sabían, ella sinceramente quiere a su hermano pelirosa.

 **-Jeje… bueno, ¿ahora qué hago?-** , se preguntaba Kairy con curiosidad debido a que una vez ya todo había quedado claro se encontraba sin nada que hacer.

 **-Pues tú vendrás con nosotras de compras, necesitas ropas y demás cosas debido a que solo tienes ese vestido-** , dijo Kinana con una amable y linda sonrisa mientras se paraba de su asiento para dirigirse al de Kairy.

Luego las demás chicas se fueron parando de sus asientos queriendo ir todas juntas de compras, de esa manera podrían estrechar más sus lazos y podrían conocerse mejor.

 **-También necesitas hablar con los chicos, estoy segura de que tienen varias cosas que también preguntarte sobre cuando Natsu-Sensei lideraba Tártaros-** , comentaba Yukino con una suave sonrisa mientras que tomaba la mano de Kairy para ir jalándola en dirección a la salida de la sala principal.

 **-¡Pues lo mejor será comenzar ya!-** , dijo Kairy con una sonrisa emocionada mientras que comenzaba a caminar a la misma velocidad que Yukino. El restó de chicas también se pusieron a su lado y comenzaron a hablar cómodamente entre sí mismas.

Luego Kairy y las chicas de Fire Havens salieron en dirección a la ciudad más cercana para pasear, comprar o simplemente hablar para relacionarse mejor. Una vez que ya todas habían confesado su atracción por el pelirosa fue algo más liberador, como si ahora tuvieran más cercanía por el hecho de saber que en un futuro estarían unidas al mismo pelirosa.

 _ ***Con Natsu y Aries en el mundo celestial***_

Por su parte en el mundo celestial estaba transcurriendo ya la luna de miel de Natsu con Aries, la cual hasta el momento había durado unas semanas.

Resumiendo todo desde su inicio, pues Natsu y Aries una vez desaparecieron frente a las otras espíritus aparecieron en una gran mansión muy lujosa que se encontraba en una isla de un planeta en su mayoría cubierto de agua.

Era una mansión con un diseño clásico y cómodo de clase alta con muebles de alta calidad. Una vez estuvieron frente a la mansión Natsu cargó a Aries estilo nupcial desde la puerta principal hasta la habitación donde dormirían ambos, cosa que avergonzaba y alegraba a Aries.

El día entero solo se acomodaron en la mansión mientras hablaban con cariño y en ocasiones había momentos melosos y sentimentales. Esa noche Natsu y Aries se pusieron sus ropas para dormir. Natsu como era usual dormía con unos bóxer negros y Aries se puso una pijama de cuerpo entero de color rosado con pequeñas cabritas kawaiis estampadas en toda la prenda.

Una vez listos ambos se acostaron en la misma cama diciéndose cosas cariñosas con suaves y cálidas sonrisas hasta que ambos cayeron dormidos.

Y así fueron transcurriendo los días de distintas maneras: Natsu se levantaba temprano para sorprender a Aries con su comida, en ocasiones hacían Karaoke, almorzaban la comida hecha por el ganador de piedra-papel-tijeras puesto que cada uno quería sorprender al otro, navegaban en un bote, hablaban alegremente, ambos preparaban la cena y escuchaban varias canciones mientras platicaban sobre música.

Los días pasaban plácidamente entre ellos, siempre encontraban algo de qué hablar, que cantar, algo que hacer. Pero al pasar el primer mes algo había comenzado a cambiar en Aries.

Actualmente estamos con Natsu saliendo de la ducha con una toalla blanca tapando su desnudez. Estaba con una expresión pensativa mientras miraba a ningún lado en concreto pensando en lo que posiblemente le esté pasando a Aries.

La verdad es que recientemente Aries había estado un poco rara con él. No quería estar tan cerca del pelirosa y no quería hacer contacto visual ni físico con él, si de casualidad le tocaba un dedo ella se sonrojaba y salía corriendo del lugar.

Natsu ciertamente estaba preocupado por ella y se preguntaba así mismo que estaba haciendo mal. De cualquier manera dejó de lado sus pensamientos y se dirigió a su dormitorio aun con la toalla puesta sobre su cintura. Pero al llegar al cuarto se encontró con una escena que no esperaba ver por parte de la pelirosa.

 _ **Lemom Time**_

En el dormitorio sobre la cama estaba Aries masturbándose mientras olía la ropa de Natsu. Ella tenía la parte superior de su pijama mostrando sus grandes y sensuales pechos copa E que estaban siendo masajeados por una mano de la espíritu celestial.

 **-Natsu-sama, mmm~~, Natsu-sama~-** , gemía Aries con un sonrojo en su rostro mientras olía la ropa de Natsu. Su prenda inferior estaba por debajo de sus rodillas mostrando las bragas de color rosa siendo tocadas por la otra mano de Aries.

Natsu al ver esta escena estaba realmente descolocado pero no pudo evitar que su miembro se endureciera ante tal escena ante sus ojos. Aries bajó la vista un poco y notó que estaba siendo vista por el pelirosa, pero sorprendentemente no se detuvo y solo siguió tocándose pero con más intensidad.

 **-¡N-Natsu-samaaa~!-** , chillaba Aries con fuerza mientras se corría mientras era observaba por su esposo pelirosa que no daba crédito a lo que veía.

Ella se encontraba avergonzada y satisfecha por haberse venido, pero una vez recuperó la lucidez se tapó como pudo con su pijama. Luego se quedó sentaba avergonzada en la cama mientras observaba a Natsu acercarse.

 **-Siento mucho que haya tenido que ver eso Natsu-sama-** , dijo Aries realmente avergonzada y apenada por su comportamiento mientras agachaba la mirada sintiéndose incapaz de ver a su esposo a los ojos.

 **-Lo he estado evitando es porque cada vez que lo veo o lo toco me dan ganas de hacer esto, no quería que me descubriera porque tenía miedo de que no me quisiera-** , explicaba Aries muy temerosa de poder perder el amor de su esposo mientras ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Ahora ya tenía sentido por qué evitaba a Natsu.

 **-No digas eso Aries-** , dijo Natsu con seriedad mientras se acercaba a Aries para tomarla de los hombros atrayendo la atención de los lindos ojos algo llorosos de la espíritu.

 **-Deberías saber que te amare por siempre sin importar que, además no me molesta que hagas esto, es normal hacerlo mientras piensas en la persona que amas-** , decía Natsu de la manera más amable y suave posible mientras veía profundamente a su esposa mientras se le acercaba. Luego la abrazó tiernamente para aliviarla y ella con ternura correspondió al abrazo.

Se quedaron así unos segundos y luego Natsu la acostó sobre la cama de manera un poco brusca quedando él sobre ella mientras Aries estaba sorprendida ante la acción de Natsu.

 **-¿N-Natsu…sama?-** , decía Aries descolocada mientras miraba a su esposo pelirosa sobre ella, el cual tenía una sonrisa algo diferente que hace unos momentos.

 **-Ahora con eso ya aclarado, me parece que tengo que quitarte esas ganas de masturbarte y cambiarlo por otra cosa-** , comentó Natsu con una leve sonrisa sádica mientras veía intensamente a Aries, la cual tragó saliva con un poco de miedo.

 **-¿Piensas que te dejaría ir después de que me mostraste este magnífico cuerpo tuyo?-** , preguntó Natsu con un tono algo provocativo mientras colocaba una mano sobre un seno de Aries apretándolo, causando que Aries gimiera tiernamente.

 **-¿O es que acaso quieres que te deje así?-** , volvió a preguntar Natsu de forma un poco burlona mientras comenzaba a quitar su mano, pero antes de separarla del seno de Aries ella lo agarró para mantener su mano allí.

 **-Y-Yo también quiero hacer eso con usted Natsu-sama, yo soy su e-esposa y el deber del esposo es hacer sentir mejor a su esposa-** , dijo Aries con un poco de nervios y vergüenza mientras miraba con un sonrojo a Natsu, el cual sonrió ante esto y se acercó al oído de la pelirosa.

 **-Está bien ca~ri~ño-** , susurró Natsu en el oído de Aries causando que ella se estremeciera. Luego Natsu empezó a besar apasionadamente a Aries en la boca y ella respondió al beso tiernamente con algo de timidez.

Natsu introdujo su lengua para tomar control sobre Aries y ella se sorprendió ante la habilidad del pelirosa, pero ella contestó de la misma forma pero de manera más inexperta. Natsu movió su mano derecha para que jugara con un seno de Aries y luego descendió para chupar del otro seno mientras su mano izquierda frotaba la intimidad de Aries con intensidad

 **-Ohh Natsu-sama~, más, má~~s-** , suplicaba Aries con tono seductor mientras que solo podía gemir ante el placer que estaba sintiendo. Ella nunca se había sentido tan sucia, pero aun así no le importaba por tanto placer que le estaba proporcionando su pelirosa.

 **-¡GYAAA~~!-** , chilló Aries con fuerza mientras se corría nuevamente.

 **-Esto no va a terminar tan fácilmente-** , dijo Natsu con su sonrisa sádica en su rostro sin intenciones de dejar recuperarse a la espíritu. Le quitó sus bragas lentamente y luego empezó a lamerle su intimidad con fiereza y habilidad.

 **-¡¿N-Natsu-sama?!-** , era lo único que pudo decir Aries antes de volver a gemir. Estaba completamente extasiada ante el placer que hasta hace solo unos momentos había sentido, que Natsu reanudara los estímulos con su vagina sensible solo le nublaba más la mente.

Natsu manoseó aún más los pechos de la Aries causando que esta gimiera aún más fuerte que antes. Luego de aumentar la intensidad durante unos minutos Aries se vino de nuevo pero esta vez sobre la cara del pelirosa, el cual bebió su néctar como si fuese un animal.

 **-Natsu-sama, p-por favor…-,-** , decía Aries de manera algo lujuriosa mientras le costaba trabajo respirar ante todo el placer que había sentido.

Natsu sonrió sádicamente para luego proceder a quitarle completamente la pijama mientras lo hacía le daba pequeños besos y chupetones en todo el cuerpo a Aries. Al quitarle completamente cualquier prenda a la pelirosa, Natsu se quitó la toalla enseñándole a Aries su miembro completamente erecto.

Aries al ver eso trago saliva teniendo un poco de miedo imaginándose el dolor que sentiría si tenía eso dentro suyo, pero por alguna razón había una gran parte de sí que a medida que más lo veía, mas quería tenerlo dentro.

 **-Llego el momento Aries, pero ahora que lo pienso ya que eres ahora mi esposa te llamas Aries Dragneel, ¿no te parece?-** , decía alegremente Natsu quitando por un momento su actitud dominante y sádica para luego sonreírle dulcemente a Aries, la cual solo pudo asentir con lágrimas de alegría en su cara al ser llamada así.

Luego Natsu ubico a Aries sobre su regazo haciendo que su intimidad estuviera rozando el miembro viril de él. En esta posición Natsu tomó de la cintura y empezó a moverla de adelante hacia atrás causando que la intimidad de Aries y el miembro erecto del pelirosa se rozaran entre si causando en ambos una gran sensación de placer.

 **-Más, quiero más~!-** , pedía Aries anhelando más del pelirosa. Mientras Aries gemía fuertemente Natsu se contenía por no introducirle su virilidad dentro, se sentía demasiado bien pero aun así quería seguir jugando con la pelirosa.

 **-No tienes permitido venirte primero que yo, necesitas que te castigue-** , dijo Natsu con un tono dominante y burlón para después ubicar a Aries frente suyo con el culo levantado para así colocar su miembro entre las nalgas de la espíritu.

 **-Ahora tendrás que aguantarte las ganas de venirte-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa juguetona para luego mover a Aries desde su cintura de arriba abajo para que sus suaves y jugosos glúteos masajearan su miembro.

Aries muy excitada empezó a mover sus caderas por sí misma de manera inconsciente. Las movió de manera sensual mientras ella sentía la dureza del pene de su esposo en su trasero.

 **-M-Me Vengooo~!-** , gemía Aries arqueando la espalda y sacando la lengua mientras se venía nuevamente. Aries se vino de nuevo y el pelirosa dejo su semilla sobre la cama y parte del trasero y la espalda de Aries

Después de esto Natsu colocó a Aries sobre él, pero estaba vez era para penetrar la intimidad de la pelirosa.

 **-Ahora acerca tu cintura-** , ordenaba Natsu mientras jugaba con el trasero de la pelirosa, la cual de manera obediente empezó a bajar sus caderas para ir introduciendo el miembro de su amado en su interior

Al principio le dolió cuando Natsu atravesó su himen con fuerza al levantar su cintura, pero después cuando se acostumbró el dolor se convirtió en placer causando que ella se volviera más agresiva en sus movimientos. Natsu notó eso y sonreía sádicamente.

 **-Eres una pervertida Aries, te gusto que yo te viera masturbarte, ¿verdad?-** , decía Natsu burlonamente mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus estocadas en el interior de Aries.

 **-¡Si~~, si soy una pervertida y me encanto que me miraras, me encanta~, Maa~~as!-** , suplicaba Aries muy excitada mientras gemía fuertemente. Natsu obedeció a la pervertida Aries y la penetro aún más duro que antes.

 **-¡ARIES!/¡NATSU-SAMA~!-** , exclamaron Natsu y Aries respectivamente mientras ambos se venían al mismo tiempo. Aries arqueando la espalda mientras que Natsu se aferraba a ella dejando todo su semen dentro.

Una vez terminaron se hizo un pequeño silencio donde ambos estaban respirando con algo de dificultad. La habitación olía a sexo y sencillamente ambos pelirosas se estaban dejando llevar por la emoción y el calor del momento mientras olían la esencia del dormitorio.

Natsu la puso a cuatro patas para luego acercar su miembro al ano de Aries causando que ella se asustara.

 **-Ahora le toca a tu culo divertirse-** , decía Natsu sádicamente mientras que con una mano la comenzaba a dar nalgadas a Aries causando que esta chillara un poco de dolor. Luego Natsu con delicadeza empezó a introducirse dentro del trasero de Aries

 **-¡HIIII!-** , chillaba la espíritu adolorida mientras sentía como el gran y duro miembro de su esposo ahora estaba penetrando su orificio anal. Tuvieron que pasar unos momentos hasta que se acostumbrara para empezar a mover sus caderas y sentir más profundo el miembro de su amado esposo.

 **-Natsu-sama~, deme más duro~!-** , exclamaba Aries con algunos gemidos muy fuertes que provenían de ella. Natsu empezó a nalguear a Aries con algo más de fuerza mientras observaba atentamente lo sensual y provocativa que era la pelirosa.

El pelirosa levanto la parte superior de Aries para que esta arqueara su espalda y Natsu desde atrás agarró los grandes y hermosos pechos de Aries con mucha fuerza causando que de ellos empezara a salir leche.

 **-Con que estas lactando, eh?-** , decía Natsu con una voz ronca para después acercarse a uno de esos jugosos y rosados pezones para empezar a chupar la leche que emanaba de ellas.

 **-¡Es su culpa Natsu-sama, us-usted me hizo así de pervertida~!-** , respondía Aries entrecortadamente mientras gemía con más fuerza que antes debido a que el pelirosa chupaba su leche.

Natsu chupo aún más duro mientras que aumento la velocidad de sus estocadas al ano de la pelirosa, después de varios minutos Aries gimió, **-¡HYAAA!-** , para venirse nuevamente mientras Natsu depositaba su semen en su ano.

Luego Natsu sacó su miembro dejando a Aries acostada para después admirar su obra.

Estaba Aries sobre la cama completamente cansada y satisfecha, tenía la lengua afuera y los ojos estaban nublados y desenfocados. Su trasero estaba rojo por los constantes choques de la cintura de Natsu con su trasero y las nalgadas que recibió del pelirosa. De su ano y su vagina salía el semen de Natsu mientras que de los pechos de Aries aun salía un poco de leche.

 _ **Fin del Lemom**_

Natsu limpió a Aries y luego se acomodaron juntos en la cama acurrucados el uno con el otro mientras se veían fijamente con unas sonrisas cariñosas.

 **-Aries, te amo muchísimo, de verdad que nunca quiero que me ocultes algo que te incomode, irrite o te moleste, después de todo soy tu esposo y nos debemos contar todo-** , decía Natsu con amabilidad mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Aries causando que esta sonriera feliz.

 **-Está bien Natsu-sama, se lo prometo-** , prometió Aries muy feliz mientras que tan solo quería estar así de contenta para siempre.

 **-Puedes llamarme Natsu solamente Aries, después de todo eres MI esposa-** , dijo Natsu seriamente mientras recalcaba el "MI". Esto le causó gracia a Aries, la cual tomó la mejilla del pelirosa dulcemente.

 **-Está bien Natsu, no tienes de que preocuparte, solo soy tuya-** , aceptaba Aries tiernamente con una linda y pura sonrisa emanando perfección que hipnotizó a Natsu. Luego ambos sellaron sus labios con un beso cálido y amable.

Después de separarse ambos observaron como la marca de pareja aparecía en la zona superior del ombligo de Aries. Tenía el mismo pentagrama mientras que el dragón poseía cuernos de cabra amenazantes.

Aries se alegró muchísimo de que ya estuviera completamente unida a su esposo pelirosa. Ambos se declararon su amor, se casaron, hicieron el amor y ahora estarían juntos el resto de la eternidad. Ahora ella se sentía la espíritu y chica más feliz mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Natsu.

Pero eso no quitaba lo cansada que estaba, por lo que ambos se besaron una última vez antes de dormir plácidamente uno al lado del otro para caer en el mundo de los sueños.

Luego de esa noche, ambos volvieron a ser unidos, más bien se habían unido más. Hablaban con mucha más naturalidad, se hacía bromas amigables, reían más seguido ante cualquier cosa, cantaban con más emoción y sentimiento y también tenían sus sesiones de sexo por las noches.

Los días pasaron de la manera feliz posible entre ambos pelirosas, nunca se aburrían y definitivamente nunca dejaban de recordarse lo mucho que se querían.

Natsu en las muy reducidas ocasiones donde no estaba con Aries, sentía un gran dolor en su cuerpo causando que en ocasiones destruyera alguna cosa de la mansión. Sino fuera porque puede repararlo ya toda la mansión y el planeta estarían completamente destruidos.

Puede que ahora estuviera contrarrestando en cierta medida el dolor del multiverso, pero aun así era insoportable y tenía que tener momentos en los cuales dejarse llevar. Por ahora tendría que mantenerse de esa manera y ocultárselo a Aries para no preocuparla.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Y aquí tienen este nuevo capítulo, ya de verdad pienso que es innecesario seguir pidiendo disculpas por la tardanza, pues no quiero ser muy repetitivo a causa de cosas externas a mí, ya sea internet, el archivo y mi laptop, por lo que espero su comprensión por mi tardanza.

Dejando eso de lado espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que dejen sus opiniones en los Reviews, que la verdad me animaría mucho para terminar el siguiente capítulo rápidamente. Entre más de sus opiniones leo me siento más motivado por lo que sí tienen unos minutos me gustaría leer que les pareció esta actualización.

Ahora se introduce sí que si a Kairy en la historia, además que también sirvió un poco para hacer una clase de resumen con respecto a Natsu. Ahora todas están al tanto de la atracción de todas por el pelirosa por lo que ahora se unirán más como amigas.

También aquí esta otro Lemom que ya eran necesarios en la historia, por lo que también se vienen los Lemoms de las otras espiritus.

En Earth Land tengo planeado algunas cosas en lo que Natsu no está, y de aquí en adelante en la historia pueden empezar a aparecer algunos seres que conoció END.

Y por último están las anteriores chicas que estaban enamoradas de END, no quiero complicarme la vida a niveles titánicos metiéndolas a todas ellas en el Harem, por lo que solo meteré a unas pocas en la historia, si alguno tiene alguna idea por favor escribir por privado.

Ya con todo dicho espero volver a actualizar lo más pronto posible, hasta entonces espero contar con su apoyo…¡SAYONARA!


	14. Dolor y Demonios

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

¡Ohayo!, muy buenas a todos y bienvenidos a otra actualización de esta historia. No quiero alargarme casi nada por lo que unos grandes saludos a **"jimsop098" y a "Oconner95"** que se tomaron la molestia de comentar en el anterior capitulo, muchas gracias. Ahora sin mas dilación comencemos de una vez...¡GO!

 _ **1)**_ _ ***CAMBIO DE TIEMPO Y LUGAR*…FECHA EXACTA**_

 **2)-Diálogo del personaje-**

 _ **3)-dialogo*Acciones o detalles que ocurren mientras el personaje habla* dialogo-**_

 **4)*Pensamiento de alguien fuera del dialogo de un personaje***

 _5)"Texto de un carta o mención a alguna frase o título dicha, pero no fue narrada"_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno._

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 14: Dolor y Demonios**_

 _ ***En Earth Land* 6 de Marzo**_

Ya han pasado 2 días desde que Fire Havens volvió del mundo celestial junto con Kairy. El tiempo transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad, no hay que olvidar lo ruidoso que llegaba a ser el gremio a causa de las competiciones de los chicos y algunos roces entre las chicas, pero todos bajo la amistad.

Kairy se pudo involucrar bien en el grupo de Fire Havens, conversando y paseando con las chicas, además de conocer y relacionarse con los miembros masculinos que no conocía. Luego comenzó a indagar más a fondo en los pequeños detalles de la vida de Natsu.

Le preguntaba detenidamente a Irene con respecto a Zeref, a Ur de cómo fue su disputa con Deliora y como Natsu los salvó, a Minerva de como el pelirosa le protegió y acobijó como alumna. Les hacía varias preguntas a todos para saber minuciosamente de ellos y al final siempre contaban su relación con el maestro del gremio.

Pero lo destacable por lo menos para ella era escuchar las historias de Bisca y Kinana con respecto a las cosas que hizo Natsu cuando estaba en Fairy Tail. En ocasiones Kairy y el resto de chicas escuchaban algunas de las aventuras del pelirosa de boca de las dos ex magas de Fairy Tail.

Como era de pequeño, la derrota de Lullaby, el asunto en la isla galuna, la batalla de Phamtom Lord, los asuntos con la torre de Etherion, la pelea contra Laxus, asuntos de Oración Seis donde con un poco de vergüenza Erick y Sorano ayudaron a contar, y por último los acontecimientos en Edolas.

Cabe decir que hubo varias sorpresas y reacciones por parte de las chicas que no habían conocido a ese Natsu. Eso queda a la imaginación de cada uno pero lo que era seguro es que el pelirosa a pesar de ser solo un Dragon Slayer de fuego hizo muchas cosas que reconocer, sobre todo su espíritu, fuerza y cariño por su familia.

Actualmente nos encontramos con Kairy caminando con calma por todo el gremio mientras buscaba algo que hacer. La peliazul con negro tenía su largo cabello sujetado por una cola, llevaba puesto una camiseta azul oscuro, una chaqueta de cuero negro con detalles azules que le llegaba como hasta el ombligo abierta por el medio, un pantalón oscuro ajustado, unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta por las pantorrillas por encima del pantalón, unos guantes negros que le cubrían hasta los antebrazos por encima de la chaqueta y por ultimo un collar de colmillos de bestias que había dejado en Tártaros antes de irse.

Era extraño no encontrar a casi nadie en la gran estructura por lo que siguió y siguió buscando hasta que al detenerse en la sala principal pudo ver a Minerva y su grupo frente al tablón de misiones. Al verlos se comenzó a acercar con la necesidad de interactuar con alguien.

 **-Que tal chicas, Mardge, ¿Qué hacen?-** , saludó Kairy con una gran sonrisa mientras se ubicaba al frente del grupo, el cual estaba conformado por Minerva, Flare, Brandish y Mard Geer.

 **-Estamos buscando un trabajo que hacer Kairy-sama-** , contestó Mard Geer con una serena sonrisa mientras volteaba la vista a la peliazul con negro. Por su parte las chicas saludaban con un gesto de las manos a Kairy y ella devolvía el saludo mientras escuchaba al demonio Etherias.

 **-¿Por qué no eligen cualquiera?, ustedes pueden hacerlos todos, ¿cierto?-** , preguntó Kairy confusa por el hecho de que de todas las misiones del tablón no hayan elegido ninguna hasta el momento, después de todo Natsu les dejo a ellos coger hasta las misiones clase S.

 **-Es que buscamos uno no muy complicado que este cerca de Hargeon, no tenemos ganas de escoltar o pelear-** , contestó Minerva con sonrisa recordando las intenciones que tenían en Hargeon.

 **-¿Y por qué allí?-** , preguntó Kairy con curiosidad por el destino del grupo.

 **-Pues Minerva, Flare y yo queremos comprar algunas cosas-** , respondía Brandish con serenidad mientras estaba en medio de ambas chicas que tan solo asintieron.

 **-Y END-sama me encargo que cada cierto tiempo compre libros para la biblioteca-** , dijo Mard Geer con calma mientras miraba a Kairy. Cada cierto tiempo se debía actualizar la biblioteca para que no estuviera llena solo de libros antiguos con idiomas perdidos, y esa gran tarea le fue encomendada al demonio lector mientras que Sayla evaluaba los libros al leerlos.

 **-¿Les parece si me uno a ustedes?, quiero salir a ver como son las cosas allí abajo-** , pidió Kairy con una alegre sonrisa y con las manos en su espalda mientras se mostraba emocionada ante la idea de ver con sus propios ojos la ciudad. Cuando estaba en Acnologia solo podía ver destrucción en tierras lejanas y aisladas de la civilización.

 **-Claro Kairy, te vendría bien venir con nosotras, seguro de diviertes-** , aceptó Minerva con una leve sonrisa recibiendo asentimientos del resto del grupo que estaría encantado de llevar a la peliazul con ellos.

 **-¡Fantástico, entonces tomemos este trabajo!-** , exclamó Kairy con emoción mientras que con una sonrisa tomaba una misión del tablón para después enseñársela al grupo.

 **-Este solicita que encontremos el origen de un ruido misterioso en el bosque y lo silenciemos, no parece tan complicado-** , dijo Brandish con una leve sonrisa coincidiendo en que deberían tomar esa misión.

 **-Pues andando-** , dijo Kairy con ánimo causando que el grupo se comenzara a mover hacia la salida que era en la superficie de la estructura.

Casi todos se comenzaron a encaminar excepto Flare que por unos momentos se había quedado viendo a Kairy mientras se alejaba. Minerva al ver que la pelirroja no los seguía la volteó a ver para llamarla.

 **-¡Vamos Flare!-** , llamó Minerva con entusiasmo a la pelirroja causando que ella despertara de sus pensamientos.

 **-S-Si-** , dijo la hermosa pelirroja reaccionando ante el llamado para después seguir a su grupo y a Kairy con destino a Hargeon.

* * *

 _ ***En Hargeon mas tarde***_

El grupo y la peliazul una vez llegaron a la ciudad, tan solo fue cuestión de encontrar al que postuló la misión para saber la ubicación exacta de su objetivo. Una vez recibidos los detalles fueron al bosque y fácilmente silenciaron el sonido que pedía la misión cumpliéndola y recibiendo su recompensa.

Ahora estamos con el grupo frente a una fuente de agua en una plaza de Hargeon. El ambiente de la ciudad portuaria era alegre, vivo y lleno del olor a agua de mar. La vista al gran y vasto mar era precioso y gracias al deslumbrante sol que acontecía hacia un ambiente perfecto.

 **-Al final solo fue un grupo de Jabalís-** , dijo Kairy decepcionada de la sencillo que fue ahuyentar a esos jabalís para que no hicieran mas ruidos. Al parecer hace unos días habían perdido la cabeza y todos se pusieron a golpearse contra una gran roca esperando la muerte.

 **-Pues de verdad fue sencillo, casi prefiero haber tomado otra misión-** , comentó Minerva con una leve sonrisa igual de decepcionada que Kairy por lo fácil que fue la misión que como recompensa les dieron 500 mil.

 **-Pues ya lo hicimos Minerva, ahora nos separamos y nos encontramos aquí en 2 horas-** , dijo Mard Geer con una leve sonrisa llamando la atención de las 4 chicas para después despedirse e irse en dirección a las bibliotecas de la ciudad.

 **-Nos vemos después Mardge-** , se despidió Kairy con una leve sonrisa del demonio Etherias recibiendo un ademan de despedida de este mientras se alejaba de la plaza.

Una vez las cuatro chicas se quedaron solas se quedaron en un pequeño silencio viendo lo vivo que se veía la plaza hasta que una decidió hablar.

 **-¿Ahora que hacemos chicas?-** , preguntó Kairy con curiosidad mientras veía con una sonrisa calmada a sus amigas. En eso Brandish sacó una hoja donde tenía anotados varios ingredientes.

 **-Pues lo primero es ir a comprar ingredientes de repostería-** , decía Brandish con calma viendo el listado de cosas que tenían que comprar causando que Kairy se intrigara.

 **-¿Van a hacer pasteles?-** , preguntó la peliazul con curiosidad y algo confusa por el aparente deseo de sus amigas por hacer repostería.

 **-Sí, tenemos planeado hacer una fiesta celebrando tu bienvenida al gremio-** , respondió Minerva con una linda y alegre sonrisa mientras miraba a Kairy, quien ensancho los ojos para después sonreírle levemente a la pelinegra.

 **-Muchas gracias, ¿pero no está todo lo necesario en el gremio?-** , agradeció Kairy para luego voltear a ver a Brandish para preguntarle, la cual responde negando con la cabeza.

 **-Hace falta crema batida, chocolate, refrescos y muchas más cosas, por lo que tendremos que separarnos-** , declaró la peliverde con calma mirando la lista que tenía que perfectamente podía dividirse para que dos grupos compraran los ingredientes.

 **-Yo iré contigo, Flare y Kairy irán juntas-** , dijo Minerva con una leve sonrisa acercándose a Brandish mientras dejaba a una nerviosa Flare al lado de una sonriente Kairy. La pelinegra se había percatado del reciente interés de la pelirroja por la chica de cabello bicolor, por lo cual vio indicado que ambas pudieran hablar a solas.

 **-Está bien, nos repartiremos las cosas y nos encontramos aquí en una hora-** , apoyó Brandish con una sonrisa para después indicar cuales ingredientes compraría cada grupo.

Luego de eso cada pareja se dirigió en direcciones opuestas comenzando con la compra de los ingredientes de repostería por toda la ciudad de Hargeon.

* * *

 _ ***En el Muelle de Hargeon mas tarde***_

Ahora nos encontramos con Kairy y Flare saliendo de una tienda de chocolates ubicada justamente al frente del gran y espacioso puerto. Había una gran cantidad de galeones reales y navíos de comerciantes junto con una gran cantidad de marineros y pescadores usuales en la zona.

 **-Sigo sin entender por qué una tienda de chocolate eligió su localización frente al muelle, todo huele a pescado-** , comentó Kairy con un tono incrédulo y algo confuso con la extraña ubicación de la tienda. Ante esto Flare que estaba a su lado caminando sonrió divertida ante este comentario.

 **-Solo espero que el chocolate no sepa a pescado, de otra manera el pastel no sabrá muy bien-** , dijo Flare con una sonrisa mientras miraba la bolsa de chocolates que recién habían comprado.

Luego Kairy asintió divertida para que después se hiciera un silencio donde ninguna de las dos hablaba, solo caminaban por la orilla del puerto en dirección a la plaza donde debían encontrarse con Minerva y Brandish mientras cada una pensaba en sus propias cosas.

 **-Les agradezco su detalle, pero no tenían que preparar una fiesta-** , decía Kairy con una leve sonrisa agradecida rompiendo el silencio y atrayendo la atención de la pelirroja que giró a verla.

 **-N-No solo nosotras, también los demás la están preparando-** , dijo Flare con una leve sonrisa alegre mirando a la peliazul mientras recuerda que los demás miembros del gremio estaban encargándose de la ambientación, de las lacrimas musicales y demás cosas.

 **-Pues les agradeceré a todos cuando los vea-** , contestó la chica hermana del pelirosa con una gran sonrisa entusiasta y alegre mirando a la pelirroja, la cual se puso un poco nerviosa pero aun así devolvió la sonrisa.

Luego de eso se volvió a forma un silencio entre ambas, no tan incómodo como el anterior pero aun así era extraño, como si no hubiera casi nada de qué hablar.

 **-Tu eres la segunda alumna de Natsu, ¿verdad?, ¡seguramente eres muy fuerte!-** , comentó Kairy con ganas de mantener una conversación con la pelirroja que seguía caminando a su lado.

Flare la escuchó pero se quedó unos momentos callada con una mirada fija al frente hasta que se detuvo repentinamente deteniendo a Kairy.

 **-Una pregunta Kairy, ¿Qué tan fuerte eres tú?-** , preguntó Flare con una mirada seria mientras volteaba su vista a la peliazul con negro. Desde hace tiempo tenía esa incógnita y desde entonces la estuvo observando tratando de percibir su poder mágico, pero no hubo resultados misteriosamente.

Kairy al oír la pregunta se extrañó un poco para luego ponerse un dedo en el mentón pensando en su respuesta.

 **-Pues suena extraño que yo lo diga, pero tengo la misma capacidad mágica que Acnologia-** , respondió Kairy con calma mirando a la pelirroja, la cual se sobresaltó un poco ante la respuesta de la peliazul.

 **-N-Natsu-Sensei nos dijo después de que Acnologia murió, que él tan solo tenía la mitad de su poder, ¿eso es debido a ti, cierto?-** , preguntaba Flare con un poco de nervios pero sobre todo intriga por ese hecho. Pensar que Irene y el resto lograron vencerlo solo porque no tenía todo su poder era una sensación extraña, como si fuera una victoria vacía, y viendo que todo fue gracias a la ausencia de Kairy lo hacía interesante.

 **-No lo sé, puede que porqué ya no estaba dentro de él ya no podía utilizar mi magia, por lo que su poder disminuyo a la mitad-** , contestaba Kairy con sencillez mientras levantaba los hombros indiferente ante la muerte del bastardo que la tenía reclusa por siglos.

 **-De todos modos es asombroso, Irene, God Serena y Minerva tuvieron que atacarle con todo para poder matarle-** , opinó Flare con una leve sonrisa mientras que se encogía de hombros pensando en la feroz batalla en la isla Tenrou.

Ella bien podía equipararse en poder a ellos tres pero el pensamiento de luchar contra el legendario Dragon Slayer que mató a la mayoría de los dragones no le ayudaba mucho, le hacía pensar que estaba enfrente de alguien capaz de matar a Atlas Flame.

 **-Aun así por culpa de estar encerrada por tanto tiempo no soy capaz de utilizar mi magia como antes, Natsu me dijo que en poco tiempo podría utilizarla de nuevo-** , comentó Kairy con una expresión seria mirando su mano izquierda mientras sacaba a la luz un punto interesante. No podía utilizar su magia como antes, básicamente ahora su alcance mágico no era equiparable al resto del gremio.

 **-Pues espero que sea pronto, tu poder sería de gran apoyo para el gremio-** , opinaba Flare con una linda sonrisa para después comenzar a caminar. Kairy le asintió con una leve sonrisa para comenzar a seguir a la pelirroja.

Pero al dar tan solo unos cuantos pasos ambas chicas se detuvieron abruptamente con unas expresiones serias.

 **-Oye, ¿sientes eso?-** , preguntó Kairy con seriedad en su mirada mientras veía de reojo a Flare para después seguir buscando con la mirada el origen de ese maligno poder mágico que acababa de sentir.

 **-Sí, viene de ese barco-** , respondió Flare con la misma seriedad mientras que apuntaba un gran galeón en el puerto.

Ambas chicas dirigieron sus miradas al navío del cual provenía una fuerza malvada. Se quedaron observando por varios segundos hasta que se oyó un gran estruendo del interior de la embarcación, como si alguien o algo estuviera destruyendo el interior del transporte.

 **¡KRRRAAAAASSH!**

Se escuchó de repente un fuerte sonido en la cubierta del barco debido a que una silueta lo había atravesado y se alzó en el aire de manera imponente atrayendo la atención de las dos magas y de todas las personas de la zona.

Era una criatura de apariencia humanoide que por menos medía 2 metros de alto. Era de color rojo vino tinto y tenía una complexión delgada aunque notablemente amenazante a causa de su apariencia, debido a que esta criatura no tenia cabello en su cabeza y tenía dos grandes y prominentes cuernos de demonio encorvados. En su espalda tenía dos largas alas de murciélago y sus largas extremidades destacaban por los colmillos en sus codos y rodillas, y por ultimo estaban las garras de sus manos y pies que eran filosas e intimidantes.

 **¡ROOOOAAARRRGH!**

Rugió la criatura con fuerza y descontrol de manera atemorizante mientras que con sus globos oculares completamente negros fijaba su vista en el gran barco del cual salió. En su boca había una larga fila de filosos dientes y de ella caía espuma y saliva a causa de varios jadeos salvajes.

Sin esperar unos segundos más, apuntó con su brazo izquierdo al navío para acto seguido despedir una gran esfera de energía negra que al entrar en contacto con el barco causó una gran explosión que alborotó las aguas y despidió una fuerte onda de viento que atemorizó a las personas y estas comenzaron a huir.

 **-¡¿Qué es eso?!-** , preguntaba Flare con una mirada enojada con la criatura que había hecho tan potente ataque sin importarle las vidas humanas de alrededor que pudieron salir lastimadas.

 **-¡Mierda!, es un demonio clase Corrupción-** , decía Kairy molesta mientras maldecía la presencia del demonio frente a ellas. Flare al oír esto se sorprendió debido a que ahora tenía enfrente a un ser que podía vencer con una de las magias que le enseñó Natsu.

El demonio no se quedó quieto y comenzó a atacar indiscriminadamente en todas las direcciones posibles, causando que varios edificios sean dañados o que varios barcos vacíos sean destruidos completamente sin dejar rastros.

 **-¡Voy a detenerlo!-** , exclamó Flare con una mirada seria mientras que se posicionaba para comenzar a activar su Demon Force. No sabía que tan fuerte era el demonio pero tendría que ir con eso si quería salvar a las personas del puerto, además que ir con su God Force y Dragon Force activados solo causaría que sus ataques fueran más destructivos en área, por lo que no era una buena idea.

La piel de la pelirroja se comenzó a volver de una tonalidad un poco rojiza en la zona de sus brazos y piernas mientras que de su cabeza comenzaban a crecer unos imponentes y atemorizantes cuernos de demonio. De su espalda se desplegaron dos largas alas demoníacas de color rojo sangre y sus pupilas se fueron afilando mostrando unos ojos bestiales e intimidantes. El aura que envolvía a Flare era de color rojo oscuro y en ocasiones daba la impresión de soltar gotas de sangre.

Flare solo activó su Demon Force de sangre debido a que activar también la de caos solo causaría que el desgaste de su magia fuera más agresivo y por el momento debía de mantenerse cautelosa con la cantidad de poder que utilizaba, claro que si la situación lo ameritaba iría con todo… con todo.

 **-No lo subestimes, es tan fuerte como un mago clase S-** , dijo Kairy mirando a la pelirroja la cual le asintió y se dirigió volando hacia el descontrolado y salvaje demonio. La pelirroja bien podía ser una maga de clase SS según palabras de Natsu por lo que ese demonio no debería resultar ningún problema.

Flare llegó frente al demonio con una patada que el demonio logró esquivar para luego separarse un poco de la pelirroja. Luego este rugió con fuerza para después abalanzarse sobre Flare mandando varios zarpazos de sus filosas garras que eran esquivados sin casi problemas por ella.

El demonio tomaba pequeños momentos para dirigir sus esferas de energía hacia la pelirroja, la cual los recibía todos debido a que detrás de ella estaba el puerto y esos ataques podrían causar mucha destrucción y muertes si los esquivaba.

Flare recibía los ataques sin casi dolor para después comenzar a atacar con fuerza al demonio, el cual recibía los potentes golpes de la Demon Slayer pero aun así parecía que no le doliera, como si fuera un títere o un saco de boxeo sin conciencia.

El combate seguía una estructura fija: demonio ataca con sus garras y falla, demonio dispara sus esferas al puerto y Flare los bloquea, Flare da paliza al demonio y este vuelve al ataque pero con más lentitud. Esa era la rutina hasta que dos barcos de alrededor fueron destruidos desde su interior.

Kairy se fijó en ellos y observó como de esos barcos salían del fuego dos demonios de igual apariencia al que estaba luchando con Flare. Al parecer eran una clase de refuerzos debido a que detrás de cada uno salieron demonios de clase Esbirro, los cuales eran versiones más pequeñas y menos amenazantes que los demonios clase Corrupción.

Los dos nuevos demonios clase Corrupción se dirigieron rápidamente hacia Flare para matarla junto con su compañero, mientras que los Esbirros volaban en distintas direcciones del puerto para atacar los edificios y a las personas que estaban huyendo.

 **-¡Cuidado Flare, hay dos más detrás de ti!-** , exclamó Kairy con fuerza alertando a la pelirroja que al darse cuenta de los dos nuevos demonios logró esquivar sus ataques cruzados para después tomar distancia.

Luego Flare se fijó en lo Esbirros que atacaban a la población, por lo cual su prioridad ahora era terminar con ellos para después derrotar a los que tenía enfrente, por supuesto si estos se lo permitían.

Flare comenzó a disparar de sus dedos algunos rayos de color rojo que iban en dirección a los Esbirros, lograba atinarles a unos pero algunos disparos eran intersectados por las Corrupciones con las que estaba luchando. Ahora sería un problema tratar con ellos tres al mismo tiempo mientras trataba de destruir a los Esbirros alborotadores.

Mientras todo esto ocurría Kairy con frustración veía todo esto sin poder hacer nada, podía observar como varios Esbirros lanzaban bolas de fuego a los edificios y a las personas sembrando el caos en el puerto mientras que Flare tenía que lidiar con todo.

 ***¡Mierda, ven a mí de una vez estúpida magia!*** , pensaba Kairy con molestia mientras miraba su mano izquierda esperando poder controlar su magia pero parecía no funcionar. Esa sensación de impotencia la odiaba, el hecho de que no pudiera intervenir con su magia para evitar la destrucción era una sensación que tuvo que experimentar por siglos.

Entonces apretó los dientes con rabia para luego comenzarle a lanzar pequeños escombros a los Esbirros para llamar su atención en ella. Si bien no podía controlar bien su magia, entonces por lo menos podría atraer a los demonios para que se le sea más fácil a Flare eliminarlos.

 **-¡Golpe cortante del Demonio de Sangre!-** , exclamaba Flare en su pelea causando que una onda cortante de color rojo saliera disparada hacia las Corrupciones logrando cortarle una pierna a uno mientras que los otros lo esquivaban.

Flare aprovecho que se alejaron un poco para después dispararle a 3 Esbirros que se estaban acercando a Kairy causando que estos exploten esfumándose como si fueran polvo. Luego volvió a su enfrascada pelea con las Corrupciones.

 **-¡Maldición del Demonio de sangre!-** , exclamó ella para acto seguido irradiar mucho poder de sus puños y piernas para comenzar a atacar a las Corrupciones evitando todo ataque dirigido a ella.

Los golpes eran fuertes y contundentes dejando a los demonios completamente a su merced, la brutalidad de sus ataques iba incrementando logrando dislocar varios huesos de los demonios quienes solo podían gruñir de dolor como si estuvieran sufriendo por fin.

Flare con una mirada seria y en el frenesí de la batalla apuntaba sin ver a los Esbirros logrando destruir a todos los restantes que habían sido reunidos por Kairy que ahora tan solo veía como Flare luchaba.

La pelirroja con fuerza les dio una seria de golpes descendentes a las tres Corrupciones causando que estos se hundieran en el agua. Todo quedo en silencio por segundos para que después salieran dos a atacar con todas sus fuerzas a la pelirroja que los podía manejar fácilmente.

Mientras tanto con Kairy en el puerto, ella pudo ver de reojo como uno de las Corrupciones que no tenía una pierna comenzaba a volar en dirección a adentro de los callejones de los edificios.

 ***Uno se quiere escapar, no lo dejare*** , pensaba Kairy con determinación y una mirada seria para luego comenzar a correr persiguiendo al demonio que a duras penas y podía elevarse en el aire.

La peliazul con negro al entrar en los callejones lo perdió de vista varias veces pero al final lograba volverlo a divisar. Luego de correr por un tiempo llegó frente a un callejón donde estaba el demonio frente a una mujer y su bebe en su brazos.

 **-¡Alguien ayúdennos, mi bebe!-** , lloraba la mujer muy aterrada por la presencia del intimidante y peligroso demonio que la estaba viendo con esos globos oculares negros como si fuera un aperitivo.

El demonio con fuerza tomó al bebe de la manos de la mujer causando que este empezara a llorar y la mujer que comenzara a suplicar por la vida de su bebe. El demonio agarrando sin delicadeza al pequeño se lo acerco a la cara.

Kairy comenzó a correr en dirección al demonio para evitar como fuera que él se terminara comiendo al bebe. No importaba si no podía utilizar su magia, si sus brazos y piernas funcionaban debía intervenir con todas sus fuerzas, no podía dejar que Flare hiciera todo el trabajo mientras que ella no hacia nada.

 **-¡ROOOAARRRGH!, ¡Tenebrae se acerca sucios humanos!-** , exclamaba el demonio de Corrupción con fuerza mientras que parecía sonreír de manera salvaje con su escalofriante boca para después abrir sus fauces mientras acercaba al bebe.

Kairy apretó los dientes para comenzar a correr con todas sus fuerzas, estaba un tanto lejos y tenía que dar cada parte de su cuerpo para llegar a tiempo. Si tan solo tuviera su magia podría evitarlo…si tan solo la tuviera de vuelta.

El demonio cada vez estaba más cerca de devorar al pequeño bebe que lloraba a toda voz causando que la desesperación fuera palpable en el ambiente. Kairy apretó los ojos y apretaba los dientes mientras que con todas sus fuerzas trataba de llegar.

Parecía que no iba a llegar, cada vez estaba a menos distancia pero parecía que no llegaría a tiempo.

 **-¡NOOOO!-** , gritaba la mujer con todas sus fuerzas mientras le lloraba al demonio quien tan solo la ignoraba para luego prepararse para dar el primer mordisco de su suculenta comida.

 **¡KRRRAAASSHHH!**

Un gran cráter se formó en la pared de unos de los edificios de alrededor y grandes cantidades de sangre negra se dispersaron en el muro como si una mosca hubiera sido aplastada. El que estaba incrustado allí era ese demonio de Corrupción que tan solo gruñó de dolor para luego desaparecer como si fuera polvo.

La mujer veía esta impactada pero sobre todo preocupada por su bebe, miró en varias direcciones hasta que vio como Kairy aterrizaba en el suelo con su bebe en sus brazos mientras era rodeada por varios rayos de tonalidades azules y negras los cuales desaparecieron lentamente.

Ella estaba sonriéndole levemente al bebe acobijándolo entre sus brazos mientras este ya se encontraba tranquilo y con una sonrisa hacia la chica. Lo que sucedió es que en el último segundo Kairy logró controlar su magia y en menos de un parpadeo ya había pateado al demonio y le arrebató al bebe.

 **-Ahora todo está bien-** , dijo Kairy con una leve sonrisa mirando al bebe para luego entregárselo a su preocupada madre que trataba de agradecerle a Kairy pero a causa de sus llanto le era imposible.

La madre se fue con su bebe para refugiarse esperando hasta que los caballeros del consejo vinieran a poner orden en el puerto. Kairy se quedó en su lugar con una leve sonrisa observando su brazo mientras que este lentamente era rodeado por varios rayos azules y negros de su magia destrucción.

La peliazul estaba muy alegre de haber podido utilizar su magia por lo menos por unos segundos para salvar al bebe y derrotar al demonio, ya podía sentirla como si la hubiera despertado, no era tanto pero era algo con lo que podía trabajar por ahora.

 **-¡Kairy!, al fin te encuentro-** , llamaba Flare a la peliazul mientras llegaba desde atrás para estar junto a ella.

 **-¿Qué pasó con los otros demonios?-** , preguntó Kairy a la pelirroja.

 **-Eliminados, se desvanecieron como si fueran polvo-** , respondió Flare con una leve sonrisa recordando como esos dos demonios Corrupción cedieron ante su rugido demoníaco del demonio de sangre que por ser muy fuerte destruyó una "pequeña" parte de todo el muelle.

 **-Excelente, al parecer no hubo bajas gracias a que intervinimos-** , dijo Kairy con una leve sonrisa viendo a la pelirroja recordando que pudo atraer la atención de los Esbirros antes de que ellos pudieran asesinar a alguien.

 **-¿Por qué esos demonios estaban atacando un muelle común?-** , preguntaba Flare confusa e intrigada por la razón de que esos demonios atacaran ese puerto sin importancia.

 **-No tengo idea, se han mantenido en el infierno durante siglos sin salir gracias a que tenían miedo de encontrarse con Natsu-** , contestó Kairy con un semblante pensativa y con una mano en su mentón mientras recordaba aquella vez cuando Natsu se ubicó en la cima del purgatorio para exclamarle a todos los demonios que ahora sería su rey y que estaban desterrados a los 9 círculos que componen el infierno.

 **-¿Entonces por qué han salido?-** , preguntó Flare intrigada mirando a Kairy, la cual dejo de pensar para voltear a ver a la pelirroja.

 **-No estoy segura, solo espero que no se vuelva algo habitual-** , respondía Kairy con una mirada firme recibiendo un asentimiento de Flare.

 **-S-Sera mejor que volvamos con Brandish y Minerva-** , dijo Flare pensando que debían notificarle todo a sus amigas y a Mard Geer una vez lo vieran.

 **-Sera lo mejor, pero primero busquemos lo que compramos-** , opinó Kairy con una leve sonrisa recordando que dejaron sus cosas en el puerto cuando Flare comenzó a combatir a los demonios.

* * *

 _ ***En la plaza de Hargeon mas tarde***_

Una vez Kairy y Flare recuperaron sus cosas, volvieron caminando a la plaza donde se encontraron con Minerva, Brandish y Mard Geer, quienes ya terminaron sus tareas y estaban alertas debido a la reciente noticia de que el puerto fue atacado por demonios y una maga de Fire Havens los derrotó refiriéndose a Flare.

Una vez que todos estuvieran juntos, ambas magas relataron las cosas que sucedieron a sus amigos sin dejarse nada que decir.

 **-Entonces eso pasó…-** , dijo Mard Geer con una mirada pensativa mientras estaba de brazos cruzados viendo a ningún lado en específico. Era extraño que aparecieran demonios cuando deberían seguir en el Infierno a causa de su miedo a END.

 **-No hay que darle mucha importancia por ahora a este percance, cuando Natsu venga nos contara que está sucediendo, si fuera algo en verdad serio ya nos hubiera avisado-** , dijo Kairy al resto con sencillez y con los ojos cerrados. Si fuera algo de verdad serio entonces su hermano con su Omnisciencia les hubiera avisado antes de que todo ocurriera

 **-Entonces no podemos hacer más que esperar a que Zecnus-sama venga-** , dijo Brandish con un rostro pensativo mientras que estaba de brazos cruzados mirando a sus amigas.

 **-Sera mejor que volvamos al gremio para notificar esto, la salida de los demonios es algo muy significativo si sigue sucediendo, solo esperemos que solo esos 3 hayan salido-** , comentó Mard Geer con una mirada seria mirando a las chicas. De verdad que la salida de los demonios aunque por ahora no fuera perjudicial podría significar algo muy grave.

 **-Se lo diremos a los demás después de la fiesta, sino todos se pondrán a pensar y no disfrutaran-** , declaró Minerva con una leve sonrisa mirando al demonio Etherias. Seguro que si les decían lo que sucedió al resto, entonces le darían vueltas al asunto y no tendrían como prioridad divertirse en la fiesta en la que tanto empeño está poniendo todos.

 **-Solo tenemos que mantenernos alertas, este solo fue un pequeño incidente, no hay prisa por comunicarlo-** , dijo Kairy con una alegre sonrisa tocando el hombro de la adolescente pelinegra, la cual le volteó a ver con una sonrisa coincidiendo. Los demás concordaron con la idea de decirles después de la fiesta con un asentimiento.

 **-Está bien, vámonos-** , ordenó Brandish con una sonrisa mirándolos a todos para que comenzaran a dirigirse a su gremio flotante.

* * *

 _ ***En Fire Havens***_

Ahora la mayoría de miembros de Fire Havens estaban en la sala principal esperando a que Kairy junto con el grupo de Brandish llegaran. La sala estaba decorada con algunos adornos de fiesta y en las esquinas eran visibles algunas lacrimas musicales preparadas para la fiesta.

Las puertas de la entrada se abrieron atrayendo la atención de todos para ver a Kairy, Minerva, Flare, Brandish y Mard Geer entrando.

 **-¡Volvimos chicos!-** , exclamó Kairy con una gran sonrisa llamando la atención de todos mientras les saludaba con una mano en alto, a lo cual Sting, God Serena, Deliora, Sorano y Meredy respondieron de igual forma mientras que el resto los veían con unas leves sonrisas.

 **-Por fin, ya nos estábamos aburriendo de esperar por ustedes-** , dijo Erick con su sonrisa de lado mientras tenía las piernas sobre una mesa y los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

 **-Lo sentimos, tuvimos algunos "percances" en Hargeon-** , respondió Mard Geer con una sonrisa calmada acercándose a Sayla para darle dos bolsas llenas de libros a Sayla, a la cual se le iluminaron los ojos por momentos para después guardarlos con calma detrás de la barra.

 **-Pero ya está todo bien, ¡por lo que comencemos la fiesta!-** , exclamó Minerva con una gran sonrisa y un puño alzado mientras que Flare y Brandish iban con Deliora y Kinana a la cocina para ir preparando los pasteles.

 **-¡Festejemos la bienvenida de Kairy a Fire Havens!-** , exclamaba God Serena con fuerza parándose sobre una mesa causando que Erick se callera para atrás y luego se levantara molesto para encarar al pelinaranja.

 **-Aunque todavía no me uní oficialmente-** , se dijo así misma Kairy con una gota de sudor en la sien viendo que ambos chicos estaban a punto de comenzar una pelea. Luego sintió como dos manos estaban tocando sus hombros, luego voltea y ve a Kagura y a Jellal.

 **-Déjanos ser, siempre es agradable recibir nuevos miembros que se unen a nosotros-** , dijo Jellal con una leve sonrisa calmada hacia Kairy mientras que se rascaba la nuca. De verdad que era agradable ver como todos sus amigos se entusiasman y descontrolan desprendiendo ese aire característico de Fire Havens.

 **-Y aunque pienses que no es necesario, no te vamos a hacer caso-** , dijo Kagura con una leve sonrisa serena a Kairy mientras que sentía que lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado fue haberse unido a ese gremio tan caótico y amigable lleno de una gran variedad de personalidades únicas que al final hacían lo que querían.

Kairy al oírlos a ambos sonrió emocionada para luego irradiar de su cuerpo unos pocos rayos azules llamando la atención de todos.

 **-¡Pues comencemos de una vez!-** , exclamó Kairy con una gran sonrisa entusiasta y alegre mientras elevaba sus dos brazos y creaba unos pocos rayos inofensivos.

 **-¡HAI!-** , exclamaron todos con emoción para dar comienzo a la gran fiesta.

Comenzó a sonar la música y las conversaciones y peleas no tardaron en aparecer. El ambiente se volvió caótico como era costumbre en el gremio, tarros de cerveza chocaban en un brindis, confeti sobrevolaba el lugar, sonrisas por doquier, retos y hechizos surcando la sala. Era una fiesta al más puro estilo de Fire Havens, y allí Kairy se volvió a sentir en como si estuviera en Tártaros 400 años atrás, con sus amigos y ahora familia, la cereza del pastel seria que Natsu estuviera allí pero ya habrán más fiestas a futuro.

* * *

 _ ***Con Natsu y con Aquario***_

Volviendo con Natsu en el mundo celestial, actualmente nos encontramos con el pelirosa frente a una casa de dos pisos de colores marinos que bien podía verse lujosa sin siquiera entrar. Era la casa de Aquario la cual estaba ubicada en una isla de tonalidades lilas en un planeta casi en su mayoría compuesto de agua a excepción de ese pedazo de tierra.

Natsu ahora estaba por comenzar su luna de miel con Aquario y estaba frente a su casa debido a que Aries le notificó que la peliazul así lo quería, por lo cual en cuanto se despidió de su esposa pelirosa se teleportó allí.

El dios llevaba una camisa casual de color negro, unos pantalones de mezclilla grises, unos zapatos deportivos negros, llevaba una sudadera gris abierta por el medio. Su bufanda la tenía en su mano sosteniéndola para algo que quería hacer, su cabello estaba recogido con una cola de caballo pero aun así acomodó sus mechones de cabello delanteros para que se mantuvieran en su lugar.

 **TOC TOC**

El pelirosa con una leve sonrisa calmada tocó la puerta esperando a que su esposa sirena le abriera. Luego de unos segundos Natsu pudo escuchar como desde dentro de la casa se escuchaba a una Aquario alegre y muy apresurada por limpiar su hogar. Después de aproximadamente un minuto Aquario abrió la puerta para recibir a su esposo pelirosa con una linda sonrisa.

Aquario llevaba puesto una blusa blanca y tenía una falda de colores azules y verdes marinos, la cual cubría desde su cintura hasta la mitad de su cola de sirena, y por supuesto llevaba su anillo de compromiso con todo el orgullo del mundo.

Natsu al observar a Aquario se quedó embobado viéndola detenidamente grabándose cada pequeño detalle de la espíritu. Aquario estaba casi igual que el pelirosa, pero ciertamente tenía algunas intensiones nada puras que cruzaban por su cabeza al momento de fijarse en la apariencia de su esposo.

Desde que se casaron ella ha estado muy ansiosa por tener su luna de miel con él, pero por culpa del estúpido dado a ella le toco ir de segunda y no de primera, pero se reasigno al saber que por lo menos no es la última, la cual era Cleo.

 **-H-Hola Natsu-sama, bienvenido a mi casa-** , saludaba Aquario con una hermosa sonrisa dándole la bienvenida a su esposo mientras que internamente saltaba de la emoción.

 **-Hola Aquario, te ves muy hermosa-** , decía Natsu con una leve sonrisa cariñosa fijada en su hermosa esposa peliazul, la cual sin duda alguna era muy atractiva aun con ropas normales.

 **-G-Gracias Natsu-sama-** , agradecía Aquario un poco sonrojada por el cumplido de Natsu mientras se encogía de hombros un poco apenada. Con un poco de nervios trataba de mantener la calma ante la minuciosa mirada de su esposo.

 **-Por favor no me llames más así-** , dijo el pelirosa con una expresión firme llamando la atención a Aquario quien se sorprendió al ver esa mirada tan seria y dominante de su esposo.

Luego Natsu en un momento enlazó su bufanda alrededor de la espíritu para atraerla hacia sí mismo para después rodearle con sus dos brazos desde su cintura. De este modo la peliazul se quedó prendada y sorprendida por la repentina acción del pelirosa que ahora la tenía a su merced.

 **-Solo llámame Natsu, eres mía y quiero que te sientas cómoda mientras estás conmigo-** _,_ le susurró Natsu con una voz ronca a Aquario en el oído causando que ella se estremeciera y se sonrojara mientras trataba de mantener su pulso cardíaco lo más calmado posible.

 **-Debido a que eres de mi propiedad te llamas Aquario Dragneel-** , dijo el pelirosa con una sonrisa dominante y picara mirando a Aquario con esos ojos de cazador que tenían a su presa justamente enfrente. Natsu se estaba dejando llevar por esa parte demonio que tiene que le ordenaba a gritos profanar a la sexy y provocativa peliazul.

Aquario por su parte a pesar de estar increíblemente excitada por las acciones del pelirosa, estaba muy contenta por oír sus palabras. Sabía bien que la parte demonio le estaba dominando pero aun así sabía que todo lo que hacía y decía estaba bajo su inmenso amor hacia ella, por lo que tenía una linda y atrayente sonrisa viendo a su Natsu.

 **-Si Natsu, ahora soy Acuario Dragneel, tu esposa para toda la eternidad, y tú eres mi esposo, el hombre del que me enamore y al que no dejare nunca-** , respondía la espíritu con un tono cálido y cariñoso mientras que sentía como la mirada del pelirosa desvelaba cada parte de su ser como si la estuviera leyendo como a un libro.

Natsu después de oír las bonitas palabras de Acuario, la tomó desprevenida y le robó los labios con un apasionado y hábil besó que en solo unos momentos ya había tomado control de la mente de Aquario. Él solo necesitaba hacer eso para trasmitir todo lo que no podía decir con las palabras, ella era suya y solo suya, la amaba con toda el alma y si hacía falta marcarla pues lo haría con todo gusto.

Era sublime cada momento que la besaba, la textura de sus labios era sin lugar a dudas una obra divina. Se estaba emocionando demasiado por solo un beso, hasta le dieron ganas de llevarlo al siguiente nivel introduciendo su lengua, cosa que sorprendió a la peliazul quien solo podía dejarse someter con todo gusto ante el dominante control de su esposo.

Por desgracia el oxígeno estaba comenzando a faltar y tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire. Natsu aun la tenía retenida contra su cuerpo con un brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras que con el otro tocaba su cola de sirena para transformarla a fuerza en dos largas y esbeltas piernas muy seductoras.

 **-¿N-Natsu?, ¿q-que vas a? …¡HGII!-** , preguntaba la espíritu peliazul con nervios hasta que fue interrumpida por una mano de Natsu que comenzó a manosearle sus glúteos de manera posesiva y habilidosa sacándole un gemido a la peliazul.

Luego antes de que todo fuera más lejos, el pelirosa cargó a Aquario estilo nupcial dejándole la bufanda puesta alrededor de su cuello. La peliazul respiraba con dificultad mientras miraba con un sonrojo a su pelirosa, el cual se veía determinado a terminar lo que empezó.

Con rapidez entró a la casa con Aquario en brazos para en cuestión de segundos llegar al interior de la alcoba de la espíritu. Aquario ya sabía lo que estaba por pasar y la verdad es que además de ansiosa estaba nerviosa. Si bien soñó con eso varias veces, que el primer día de su luna de miel su esposo tomara las riendas era muy inesperado.

 _ **Lemom Time**_

Natsu la dejó sobre la cama y después se acercó lentamente para ubicarse encima de Aquario, la cual lo veía con deseo en sus ojos mientras respiraba agitadamente.

 **-¿Estas preparada?, te aviso que no me voy a contener-** , advertía Natsu con una mirada firme y una voz dominante mirando a Aquario, la cual se estremeció nuevamente al ver esa faceta del pelirosa que sabía cómo excitarla con algunas palabras.

 **-E-Estoy lista para todo lo que me tengas preparado-** , decía Aquario con una leve sonrisa y con sus mejillas rojas mientras que le acariciaba las mejillas a Natsu, el cual al recibir permiso comenzó a besar apasionadamente a la peliazul.

Cada momento que pasaba la ropa se hacía más incómoda e innecesaria, el calor del momento aumentaba y en definitivo no se detendrían hasta que Natsu quedara satisfecho. Él con fiereza comenzó a manosear los grandes pechos de la espíritu por debajo de su blusa demostrando que no llevaba sostén, cosa que favoreció al pelirosa.

 **-Mnnn~, ufu-** , eran algunos sonidos provenientes de Aquario quien se estaba calentando mucho por el contacto de su esposo en sus pechos y labios. Parecía una bestia degustando y saboreando la cubierta de su comida, como si estuviera solo preparando todo para el platillo principal.

En algún punto Natsu sin delicadeza le arrancó la falda a Aquario desvelando por completó su intimidad y sus dos esbeltas y blancas piernas al descubierto. No se quedó con solo eso y levantó la blusa blanca de Aquario hasta por encima de sus pechos para así tener una vista perfecta de esas dos grandes y jugosas tetas adornadas por unos rosados pezones que le llamaban a gritos.

Natsu pasaba su caricias y besos desde el cuello, pasando por los pechos lo cuales eran masajeados con mucha habilidad y destreza y bajaban al estómago donde rozaban la piel de la sirena para estremecerla, lo cual funcionó muy bien, una clara señal de eso era la intimidad de Aquario que estaba completamente empapada debido a los continuos fluidos que liberaba.

Natsu bajó una mano a la vagina de la peliazul para empezar a jugar con ella mientras la estaba besando apasionadamente. Aquario estaba muy excitada por la habilidad de su esposo pelirosa. Estaba a su completa merced y se sentía increíblemente bien ser dominada de esa manera, Natsu no le daba ningún descanso, la besaba con habilidad y sus continuas caricias y besos en todo su cuerpo solo la complacían más.

Luego de unos minutos el pelirosa se detuvo y se alejó un poco para ver a los ojos a Aquario, la cual se molestó al sentir que su esposo se detuvo y se comenzaba a sentir ansiosa.

 **-¿Quieres que me detenga ahora?-** , preguntaba Natsu con una leve sonrisa burlona y sádica como si estuviera jugando con Aquario, la cual se mordió el labio inferior sintiendo muchas ganas de seguir sometida ante el salvaje y apasionado pelirosa.

 **-No pares, quiero que me hagas mujer aquí y ahora-** , respondió Acuario con una leve sonrisa lujuriosa mientras atrapaba el cuello del pelirosa con sus brazos.

Natsu con una sonrisa salvaje obedeció a su esposa y aumentó el ritmo con la mano que antes tocaba la intimidad de Aquario, causando de que de esta manera la espíritu comenzara a gemir con más fuerza y sus jugos comenzaran a salir en mayor cantidad manchando la cama y sus piernas.

El pelirosa se enfocó en ver esos jugosos y carnosos senos bambolearse de forma provocativa por culpa de la respiración errática de Acuario. Por lo cual Natsu como todo buen depredador se abalanzó a degustar uno de los rosados pezones de la espíritu, la cual gimió aún más fuerte que antes.

 **-Ahaa~, haa~-** , respiraba con dificultad la peliazul mientras era devorada salvajemente por su pervertido y lujurioso esposo que en estos momentos no conocía la palabra "contenerse".

 **-Mmm~, ¡HII~~!-** , gimió con fuerza Aquario mientras se corría con fuerza sobre la mano del pelirosa que la estaba estimulando. Sintió múltiples espasmos y sus sentidos se comenzaban a nublar a causa del placer.

Natsu sin detenerse jugó con la intimidad de Aquario un poco más para confirmar que se había venido. Luego se miró los dedos llenos de los jugos de la chica para después saborearlos un poco y con una sonrisa pervertida los puso en la boca de Aquario para que esta los probara.

 **-Mmm~, Hmm~-** , gemía Aquario mientras chupaba los dedos de su pelirosa que estaban bañados en sus propios fluidos. Era tanta su excitación que con su lengua comenzaba a masajear los dedos de su esposo mientras ella se perdía más en el placer.

 **-Mira nada más, estas toda mojada con tan poco, me parece tendré que entrenarte-** , dijo Natsu con un tono de voz provocador mientras que apretaba con fuerza uno de los pechos de Aquario, la cual asentía con la cabeza mientras seguía lamiendo los dedos del pelirosa.

El pelirosa disfrutaba mucho ver a la espíritu peliazul completamente sumisa ante su voluntad y deseo, aunque la verdad esa imagen le quedaba mejor a Virgo, pero ya tendría ocasión para profanar a la maid pelirosa con sus propias manos.

Natsu con una leve sonrisa le quitó los dedos de la boca a Aquario para después tomarla del mentón para darle un salvaje beso con lengua, en el cual la peliazul sin vergüenza daba todo de sí para sentir más placer mientras que sus labios mostraban una sonrisa boba demostrando que estaba disfrutando.

Aquario estaba siendo consumida por el placer y la lujuria que poco a poco comenzaba a adueñarse de su cuerpo. De un momento a otro el pelirosa se detuvo para pararse de la cama atrayendo la vista de una muy excitada Aquario, la cual ensanchó los ojos al ver como Natsu estaba despojándose de sus prendas con lentitud como si solo la estuviera provocando.

 **-Me parece que podemos hacer algo interesante con estas piernas-** , dijo Natsu maquinando un plan pervertido mientras observaba como Aquario lo veía deseosa. La espíritu estaba ansiosa del pelirosa mientras que veía detenidamente todo el cuerpo desnudo de su amado.

Ahora Aquario veía sus fuertes brazos, su tonificado abdomen, sus provocativos pectorales y esa mirada que la volvía loca. Después miró hacia abajo y se sorprendió muchísimo al ver el gigante miembro del pelirosa, el cual estaba completamente erecto.

Aquario se preguntaba si _"eso"_ cabria dentro de ella sin ningún problema y sobre todo se preguntaba cómo fue que Aries logró tenerlo dentro suyo, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir que Natsu la acomodaba frente a él, de modo que los pies de Acuario rodearan el miembro del pelirosa.

 **-Ahora hazme una paja-** , ordenaba Natsu con una voz autoritaria y sádica que solo excitaba aún más a Aquario, la cual sin ninguna duda ni reclamo acató la orden sin demora.

Luego la espíritu comenzó a mover sus esbeltas y blancas piernas haciendo que sus pies alrededor del pene lo comenzaran a frotar de arriba abajo estimulando y complaciendo a Natsu que solo gruñía un poco ante el placer.

Aquario podía sentir que a cada minuto el tamaño y dureza del miembro aumentaba considerablemente, lo cual solo causaba que su mente se nublara más del éxtasis y la lujuria. Después de unos minutos Natsu se vino liberando su semen sobre el hermoso cuerpo de la espíritu, la cual lo recibió con una expresión deseosa y alegre perdida en el calor del momento.

 **-Ahora pasemos al platillo principal -** , decía Natsu con una sonrisa sádica y pervertida mirando a una jadeante y deseosa Aquario para después acercar su aun erecto miembro a la vagina de la espíritu, la cual al sentir la punta del pene de Natsu rozando su entrada se estremeció.

Natsu con lentitud comenzó a meterlo mientras atraía a la espíritu desde su cintura, causando que Aquario comenzara a sentir un poco de dolor y ardor en sus adentros, pero estaba dispuesta a aceptar eso y más con tal de darle placer a su Natsu.

El pelirosa mientras continuaba haciéndose paso en el interior de Aquario, con sus dos manos le apretó ambas tetas para después sentir que llegó al himen de la hermosa y sexy mujer que tenía justo en frente.

 **-¡Hyaaa!-** , exclamó ella con fuerza y dolor al sentir como su amado con rudeza le atravesó esa barrera para empujar su miembro hasta el fondo llegando hasta su útero, causando que ella estrechara aún más sus paredes vaginales y una mayor estimulación para ambos.

El demonio pelirosa no le dejó tiempo a Aquario para que se acostumbrase, y tan solo comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza mientras que pellizcaba los rosados y atrayentes pezones de la peliazul. Sus embestidas iban y venían con fuerza causando que la habitación fuera impregnada del olor a sexo que emanaban ambos.

Aquario tenía la lengua afuera con una sonrisa llena de placer mientras que su entrada era continuamente penetrada por el gran miembro de su amado. Solo se escuchaba los sonoros y provocativos gemidos de la espíritu, los jugos que esta liberada y el choque de las caderas por las embestidas de Natsu.

 **-¡Mmm!~, ¡más por favor!, ¡has que me venga de nuevo!, ¡quiero que me llene~~s!-** , gemía Aquario con fuerza y una sonrisa excitada mientras sentía como su esposo estaba masajeando un pecho y jugando con el pezón del otro.

 **-¡AHaaaaa~!-** , gimió la espíritu para luego venirse nuevamente causando que su vagina se estrechara aún más y que Natsu liberara una gran cantidad de semen en su útero. De esta manera los fluidos de ambos fueron liberados con fuerza y luego de eso la peliazul cayó rendida.

Ella tenía una sonrisa boba y temblorosa mientras que su cuerpo era víctima de varios espasmos a causa de haberse venido. Sus ojos estaban nublados y sentía como el semen caliente del pelirosa estaba llenándole su vagina. Ahora por causa de tanto movimiento su cabello estaba completamente libre y alborotado haciendo de su apariencia una más salvaje y sensual.

 **-¡Natsuuu~~!-** , suplicaba Acuario con mucho deseo y éxtasis mientras le extendía los brazos a su esposo deseando más sexo. Natsu sonrió sádicamente para después acomodarla con el trasero completamente expuesto mientras el rostro de ella estaba contra la cama.

Ella al estar en esa posición gimió seductoramente para después empezar a mover su culo de forma hipnótica para provocar al pelirosa. Lo movía de un lado a otro sacudiendo esas jugosas y hermosas nalgas que necesitaban ser domesticadas.

Natsu ahora sí que si se mostraba como un animal salvaje y con rapidez se acercó al culo de la espíritu para ubicar su pene en la entrada del ano de ella. Sin delicadeza empujó con fuerza para llegar hasta el fondo del ano de Aquario sacándole un sonoro chillido de dolor y placer, era indistinguible debido a su expresión boba y excitada.

Parecían ahora unos animales salvajes teniendo sexo sin ninguna pizca de pena. El pelirosa la penetraba con fuerza y sin descanso mientras que la peliazul lo recibía y empujaba su culo como una perra en celo que solo quería recibir más.

Aquario sentía como si se fuera a partir por la mitad a causa del gran miembro de Natsu pero aun así sentía muchísimo placer al ser penetrada como un animal por su esposo, era pertenencia suya, nadie podría tenerla a ella debido a que ya le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma al pelirosa que la enamoró y ahora la esta domesticando.

Natsu con continuos gruñidos aumentó aún más el ritmo para después nalguear con fuerza los glúteos de Aquario causando que esta gimiera complacida.

 **-¡Si así!, ¡pégame duro!, ¡penétrame como quieras, soy propiedad completamente tuya!-** , gritaba Acuario con fuerza mientras movía su culo hacia atrás para sentir aún más profundo el miembro de su amado pelirosa mientras este seguía nalgueándola.

 **-¡SIIII~~!-** , exclamó la espíritu con placer al venirse de nuevo liberando los jugos de su vagina sobre la cama mientras que sentía como Natsu liberaba su semen en su culo. Ella apretó con fuerza como si no quisiera dejar salir ninguna gota y luego cayó cansada en la cama con la lengua afuera y su sonrisa pervertida mientras que sus ojos solo reflejaban el placer en su expresión más pura.

Natsu aunque cansado no se detuvo y sacó su miembro para después introducirlo agresivamente en la lubricada vagina de la peliazul, la cual chilló aún más duro que antes debido a que su vagina estaba sensible por acabar de correrse, pero a Natsu no le importaba y empezó a manosear los senos de Aquario con ambas mano con fuerza como si quisiera sacarle leche a la fuerza.

 **-¡Lléname Natshu!, aha~, ¡lléname con todo!, Haa~, ¡quiero que me des todo de ti!-** , suplicaba Aquario entrecortadamente mientras soltaba fuertes gemidos que resonaban en la habitación.

Natsu luego de unos minutos penetró con toda sus fuerzas el interior de la espíritu para después liberar su semen de nuevo en el útero de la espíritu celestial, la cual que dejó salir un fuerte gemido mientras se corría para luego dejar de sentir las piernas y caer cansada y jadeante.

Esta vez Aquario no podía articular palabra por el éxtasis que nublaba su pensamiento, ya no sentía las piernas y tan solo sentía una inmensa felicidad y satisfacción mientras sentía como su interior se sentía cálido por el semen del pelirosa.

 _ **Fin del Lemom**_

Natsu la veía orgulloso y algo cansado mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente. Ella era SU esposa, era solo suya y no de nadie más, y si era necesario marcarlas a todas con la misma rudeza pues entonces lo haría.

Aunque bien podía decir que se volvió así de agresivo fue debido a que el olor a feromonas que liberaba la espíritu al verlo le excitó de sobre manera, puede que ella se hubiera estado tocando recientemente por lo que su esencia se volvió más atrayente.

Natsu dejó de lado estos pensamientos para después limpiar todo y acostarse junto a ella, la tuvo que moverla él mismo debido a que la espíritu estaba en un estado luchando entre la inconsciencia y la lucidez, sumándole el hecho de que no sentía las piernas.

Pasaron varios minutos y la peliazul ya parecía estar recuperada, estaba acostada sobre un brazo del pelirosa recostada contra el torso de este.

 **-De verdad que te volviste un demonio cuando tuvimos sexo, fuiste muy brusco-** , decía Acuario con una mirada molesta mientras reprendía a Natsu por ser tan agresivo y rudo, a lo cual el pelirosa sonrió divertido para sí mismo.

 **-No entiendo de que te quejas, después de todo eres la que se volvió completamente sumisa, ¿o no?** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa burlona viendo a su esposa, la cual se sonrojo mucho al recordar cómo se comportó y las cosas que le dijo al pelirosa.

Natsu la miró alegre y le dio un beso cálido y amoroso en los labios causando que ella le correspondiera al instante. Aquario se sentía completa al estar junto a él, gracias a él ella ahora era feliz, y estaba determinada en devolverle el sentimiento a su esposo.

Ambos se separaron con mucha felicidad y cariño mientras se abrazaban más fuerte que antes. Se separaron al notar que la marca de pareja salía en la parte frontal del muslo derecho de Aquario. Este tenía el mismo pentagrama con el mismo dragón, pero la diferencia esencial era que en vez de tener la cola de un dragón tenía la de una sirena, y dentro y fuera del pentagrama había símbolos de pequeñas caracolas marinas.

Acuario ahora tenía la certeza de que podría estar al lado de su amado para toda la eternidad. Lo ayudaría y lo apoyaría en todo lo posible, y lo mejor es que ella sabía que el haría eso y más por ella de igual forma.

Natsu le dio un beso en la frente a su espíritu peliazul, luego le sobó la mejilla con cariño y delicadeza para después quedarse viéndola cariñosamente.

 **-Te amo mucho Aquario Dragneel, te haré muy feliz y juró que te daré todo el amor que necesites-** , decía Natsu con una leve sonrisa llena mucha gratitud y alegría mientras miraba con sus ojos verdes a la espíritu, la cual se sentía infinitamente afortunada al oír eso.

 **-Te iba a decir lo mismo tonto-** , respondió Aquario con la misma expresión que Natsu para después sellar sus labios con un cálido beso.

Luego ambos cayeron dormidos presas del cansancio sin importarles que era mediodía en el mundo celestial, pero daba igual, ya comenzaron con broche de oro los tres meses de la luna de miel.

* * *

 _ ***18 días después en el Mundo Celestial***_

Pasaron los días con calma y alegría entre los esposos, donde ambos conversaban alegremente en las mañanas, nadaban, surfeaban, buscaban maravillas marinas en la tarde y de noche ambos jugaban distintos juegos, los cuales creaba sencillamente le pelirosa.

La peliazul desde que obtuvo su marca no ha podido volver a tener su cola de sirena, esto debido a que ninguna clase de magia podía remover o quitar la marca. Aquario no le dio mucha importancia a ella debido a que atesoraba tener esa marca y el verla le alegraba enormemente, lo único que cambiaría seria las prendas inferiores que usaría en adelante, cambiando sus faldas por unos jeans.

Al ya haber pasado 18 días desde que comenzó su luna de miel con Aquario, Natsu se dirigió afuera de la casa con la excusa de que necesitaba aire. Aquario por su parte se quedó en el sofá de la sala esperándolo pero después de una hora ya comenzaba a ser muy preocupante.

 **-¡Natsu, ven por favor!-** , gritó Aquario llamando a su esposo fuertemente para ver si aparecía a su lado como la mayoría del tiempo hacía, pero esta vez no sucedió, lo cual causó que su angustia aumentara.

Luego de eso volvió a llamar repetidas veces obteniendo el mismo resultado. Aquario estaba muy preocupada por el pelirosa por lo que comenzó a buscar rápidamente por toda su casa para encontrar al pelirosa, para ver si se transportó a algún lugar para dormir, pero no encontró nada.

 ***Debes de seguir afuera, ¿Por qué me tienes que preocupar así?*** , pensaba Aquario exasperada mientras que corría en dirección a la salida de su hogar.

Salió velozmente de su casa para comenzar a mirar en distintas direcciones en busca de la cabellera rosa característica de su amado. Caminó y caminó por la orilla de la playa pero no había rastro de su esposo. Luego dirigió su vista a la cima de un volcán que se encontraba en la isla, allí se apreciaba que salía una cantidad exorbitante de humo y un poco de magma, el cual llegaba hasta la base del volcán.

 ***¡¿U-Un Volcán?!, ¿Desde cuándo hay uno aquí?*** , se preguntaba una sorprendida Aquario al ver ese volcán, debido a que nunca antes hubo uno. Lo único que había antes era una gigantesca montaña que le doblaba la altura al volcán que ahora veía.

 ***Seguro debe de estar allí arriba*** , pensó la peliazul con una mirada seria para después comenzar a volar en dirección a la cima de inmenso volcán. A medida que se acercaba sentía como la temperatura aumentaba haciendo que la peliazul comenzara a sudar un poco.

Finalmente luego de unos minutos la espíritu celestial logró llegar a la cima del misterioso volcán, pero al llegar allí se cubrió la boca horrorizada ante la escena que estaba viendo, la cual solo podía describirla como dolorosa y muy impactante.

En el medio del "Volcán" estaba Natsu con las ropas con las que llegó quemadas en su mayoría. Se encontraba arrodillado sobre el caliente magma sin que este le afectara. Desde los globos oculares del pelirosa salía esta sustancia magmática, la cual en realidad eran sus lágrimas y este se encontraba llorando a lagrima viva mientras que de su espalda despedía una cantidad indecente de humo.

Cada cierto tiempo Natsu daba un pequeño golpe al suelo causando que la montaña se encajara hacia debajo de la superficie de la isla. Esto causó que Aquario comprendiera todo lo que sucedía: Natsu subió a la montaña donde empezó a llorar magma, con cada golpe encajaba la gigantesca montaña en la superficie de la isla causando que se viera más pequeña de altura.

Ahora la única incógnita era por qué Natsu lloraba. Su llanto era desgarrador y muy doloroso demostrando lo adolorido y sufrido que estaba. Aquario muy afligida por lo que estaba viendo se preguntaba que le sucedía hasta que escuchó como Natsu empezó a gritar fuertemente algunas frases.

 **-¡Lo siento mucho!, ¡si tan solo hubiera intervenido!…-** , gritó con fuerza el pelirosa disculpándose con las miles de millones de personas que han sufrido y están sufriendo en la infinidad del multiverso.

 **¡ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHHH!**

Luego el pelirosa levantó la vista al cielo para dar un gran gruñido lleno de dolor que sacudió el planeta entero y causó que Aquario se cubriera los oídos muy dolida por ver a su amado en ese deplorable estado.

 **-¡Si tan solo pudiera evitar que todo eso sucediera!-** , volvió a gritar Natsu esta vez con furia y con los puños apretados mientras que por momentos su imagen cambiaba a su intimidante forma Etherias causando que una gran variedad de rayos le cayeran encima sin hacerle ningún rasguño.

 **¡MALDITA SEAAAA!**

Exclamó Natsu con mucha rabia maldiciéndose así mismo por no haber sido un dios que evitara crear el mal, la muerte, la envidia, los celos, el miedo, la locura y demás. Al fin y al cabo ¿qué clase de estúpido fue para darle un equilibrio al mundo?, si tan solo hubiera hecho todo feliz y tranquilo no estarían sufriendo millones de seres vivientes en las infinitas líneas de tiempo y mundos paralelos.

Luego de un momento a otro desactivó su forma Etherias quedando de nuevo con la mirada al suelo mientras sollozaba lleno de tristeza. Ahora su expresión se mostraba vulnerable y afligida mientras que los rayos cesaban.

 **-** _ ***Snif***_ **Solo quiero que dejen de matar…-** , dijo el pelirosa en voz baja visualizando como en una gran cantidad de mundos hay guerras inútiles donde solo hay muerte. Solo hay dragones, demonios, dioses, humanos, elfos, enanos, orcos, hadas, sirenas, centauros, brujas, mestizos y demás matándose sin misericordia solo por rencores absurdos.

- **¡No tiene que haber guerra entre ustedes!-** , exclamó con fuerza sintiéndose muy adolorido de ver todo el odio que se tenían la gran variedad de razas que creó. Veía como sus creaciones se mataban entre sí sin hacer distinción de edades o de género, era la crudeza de la guerra y el gran abanico de fatalidades que generaba lo que atormentaba al pelirosa.

 **-** _ ***Snif***_ **No tienen que pagar inocentes por errores de otros…-** , sollozaba el pelirosa de nuevo mostrándose frágil y triste liberando más magma de sus ojos mientras que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de tolerar esa gran cantidad de dolor que era inaguantable para cualquier otro ser.

 **-¡NO DEBE SUFRIR NADIE MÁAAAAS!-** , gritaba Natsu con todas sus fuerzas levantando la mirada al cielo mientras que más lágrimas de magma bajaban por su rostro. Se le notaba más que nunca muy vulnerable, nunca ni como Zecnus, ni como END, ni como Natsu en Fairy Tail había llorado de esta manera.

Lloraba por frustración, por tristeza, por odio, por debilidad, por miedo, lloraba por no poder ayudar como se debe, lloraba por las injusticias cometidas por otras personas. Definitivamente ese llanto transmitía todo lo malo en el mundo, e irónicamente el hombre más generoso y bueno era el que soltaba esas lágrimas.

Era como ver a un niño pequeño llorar al ver que sus dos mejores amigos peleaban entre sí, el pequeño no podía aguantar ver como se golpeaban, como se odiaban, como se enfurecían, como se tenían rencor, y al final el pequeño se echaba la culpa por no haber intervenido a pesar de que no fuera su culpa.

Aquario veía destrozada el estado de su amado esposo, cada vez que escuchaba sollozar al pelirosa una punzada de dolor se clavaba su corazón. Sencillamente no podía seguir viendo a la mejor persona que ella haya conocido en ese estado, no iba a dejar que su esposo sufriera así, y por supuesto no solo.

Luego Aquario se limpió algunas lágrimas y se dirigió en dirección a Natsu con decisión y firmeza. Ella podía levitar sobre el magma pero a cada pasó que se acerca al pelirosa el calor aumentaba. Al estar a solo unos pasos de él ella empezó a tener leves quemaduras en su pálida piel, y a medida que se acercaba las quemaduras aumentaban su grado de gravedad.

 ***¡No te dejare seguir sufriendo solo!*** , pensó con mucho esfuerzo Aquario para luego lograr llegar a abrazar al pelirosa desde adelante, el cual estaba increíblemente frío y dejó de llorar magma para no dañar a la peliazul.

Aquario se sorprendió al sentir el cambio tan radical del ambiente con la temperatura corporal del pelirosa, se sentía demasiado frió, parecía tener la piel completamente inerte y hasta se podía sentir como si estuviera muerto, lo cual la asustó.

 **-N-Natsu…-** , decía Aquario mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar en ese momento. Ella no podía imaginar la cantidad de dolor que estaba sintiendo Natsu en ese momento o cuanto dolor ha debido sufrir cuando nadie lo ve. Se sentía devastada al ver a su amado de esa manera, pero no era momento de llorar, era el momento de ayudar, de apoyar a su marido, de estar allí para él, de estar allí para darle todo el amor posible.

 **-Ahora estoy aquí, estoy contigo-** , dijo Aquario cariñosamente abrazando con fuerza a Natsu mientras veía como las lágrimas normales iban cesando a cada segundo que consolaba más al pelirosa.

Después de unos minutos Natsu ya no emitía calor, ni humo, y su temperatura corporal había vuelto a la normalidad, pero seguía con la mirada baja con unas pequeñas lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos, como si estuviera evitando mirar a la cara a Aquario.

 **-Mírame por favor-** , le decía Aquario a su esposo mientras le levantaba la cara gentilmente con sus delicadas manos con quemaduras leves. Ahora podía ver como Natsu la veía muy triste y con miedo de seguir lastimándola mientras que se maldecía cada vez que observaba las quemaduras que le causó a su esposa.

 **-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento** _ ***Snif*-**_ , se disculpaba Natsu con tristeza en su tono y en sus ojos mientras que comenzaba a temblar un poco sintiéndose horrible por el daño que le ha hecho al multiverso y a su propio esposa. Aquario al verlo temblar de esa manera se mordió los labios evitando en lo posible liberar sus lágrimas.

 **-Soy solo un estorbo, un inútil, no he ayudado a nadie, soy solo un monstruo descorazonado que ha dejado sufrir a millones-** , decía el pelirosa culpándose de todo mientras que Aquario comenzaba a sentirse realmente afectada por las palabras que salían de la boca de su Natsu.

El pelirosa después se fijó en algunas quemaduras en los brazos y las manos de Aquario causando que cerrara los ojos deseándose la muerte por haberle hecho daño a su querida chica, y también por lo que podía sentir la estaba entristeciendo mucho, lo cual para Natsu era imperdonable.

 **-De verdad lo siento, solo te he hecho daño, estarías mejor sin!** _ ***Plaf***_ **…-** , se disculpaba Natsu con mucha tristeza y la mirada afligida para ser interrumpido por una fuerte bofetada por parte de Aquario que lo despertó al momento y causó que se formara un silencio en toda la zona y que el magma se secara y se endureciera dejando de emitir calor.

 **-¡NO VAYAS A DECIR ESO!-** , gritó Aquario con una expresión molesta mientras que tenía su mirada fija en el pelirosa. No permitiría que dijera que ella estaría mejor sin él, que se culpara así mismo le molestaba enormemente por dos razones principales: la primera era que no era para nada cierto, lo segundo es que se insultaba así mismo como si no tuviera suficiente con el dolor con el que cargar.

Él no tenía ninguna culpa de que en las distintas realidades y en la actual haya gente mala y corazones podridos. Las cosas malas existen principalmente para hacer relucir las cosas buenas, y aunque él lo sabía no parecía pensar coherentemente a causa del dolor y los sentimientos negativos.

El trabajo de él solo era crear todo lo que existe actualmente, no el de ayudar a todos y velar por su bien, y aun con todo eso él carga con el dolor de todos mientras intenta seguir ayudando a cada persona que necesite de su ayuda.

Natsu la veía sorprendido mientras se tocaba la mejilla roja donde le había pegado. Es extraño que aunque nada podía derrotarlo, la bofetada por parte de la espíritu le dolió demasiado. Esa bofetada fue suficiente para sacarlo de su estado depresivo para prestarle atención a su esposa.

 **-No vuelvas a decir que eres un estorbo** _ ***Snif*,**_ **ni tampoco que eres un monstruo-** , decía Aquario con un tono más vulnerable mientras empezaba a sollozar levemente y se cubría los ojos. Natsu sentía que su corazón era apretujado con fuerza al ver como su chica comenzaba a mostrar su tristeza.

 **-¡No te atrevas a decir que yo estaría mejor sin ti!-** , exclamó Acuario quitándose las manos de la cara revelando su rostro con unas pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos para después ser abrazada por Natsu cálidamente. El pelirosa al verla así despertó su instinto protector para reconfortar a su chica peliazul.

Ella se sorprendió un poco y luego lo abrazó de la misma forma causando que ambos sintieran calidez y completa libertad para desahogar sus penas. Por lo que ambos comenzaron a llorar de una manera más liberadora. Natsu liberando parte de su dolor y sufrimiento mientras que Aquario dejaba salir su preocupación y tristeza por el pelirosa.

 **-N-No te valores así, e-eres la mejor persona que he conocido, has ayudado a muchísimas personas y has salvado a muchas más aun-** , dijo la peliazul con voz temblorosa y frágil mientras tenía su cara sobre un hombro del pelirosa que le seguía abrazando de manera protectora y cálida.

Aquario pensaba en las miles de personas que salvó el pelirosa al destruir un gran número de gremios oscuros, además de haber ayudado a cada uno de los miembros de Fire Havens y a todo el Mundo Celestial. Si eso no era suficiente entonces también estaban sus acciones en Fairy Tail y de su vida como END de la cual sabia unos pocos detalles.

 **-No vuelvas a hablar así, no sé qué sería de mi vida sin ti-** , pidió Aquario con una leve sonrisa y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos mientras que abrazaba con fuerza al pelirosa quien había oído atentamente cada una de sus palabras.

 **-Lo siento de verdad, prometo que no lo haré de nuevo, pero quedémonos así un rato más** -, pedía Natsu con una leve sonrisa calmada recuperando un poco de su actitud normal mientras le sobaba el cabello a su hermosa y atenta chica peliazul. La cual asintió con gusto para luego quedarse abrazados y en silencio por unos minutos más.

Luego cuando ambos se separaron, Aquario tomó al pelirosa desprevenido atrayendo su cabeza hacia su pecho como si fuera una madre abrazando y acobijando a su hijo, cosa que sorprendió al pelirosa pero lo cómodo que se sentía le hizo quedarse allí.

 **-No tienes que cargar con todo esto solo, no tienes que mantener todo eso oculto, yo y todas te ayudaremos a cargar con ese peso, todas te apoyaremos y cargaremos la mitad de tu pesar, solo cuéntanos y nosotros como una familia lo solucionaremos-** , dijo Aquario con una sonrisa dulce y maternal mientras le acariciaba los cabellos rosas a Natsu con delicadeza haciendo sentir al pelirosa una sensación de amor y protección muy reconfortante y renovadora.

 **-Gracias de verdad Aquario, no sé qué haría yo sin ti, de verdad que siento haberte preocupado-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa agradecida y calmada mientras se separaba del abrazo demostrando que ahora parecía más recuperado y estable.

 **-Ahora me contaras que te pasó para que te pasara esto-** , ordenaba Aquario con un tono autoritario mientras que miraba fijamente al pelirosa, el cual pasó de sentirse renovado a sentir miedo de su esposa.

 **-E-Está bien-** , accedió el pelirosa con una sonrisa algo nerviosa para después sentarse bien junto con la peliazul para comenzar a explicar lo que le estaba sucediendo con una expresión seria.

 **-Esto fue a causa del sufrimiento y pesar que me llega de los seres de este mundo y los otros infinitos mundos paralelos-** , explicó Natsu con una mirada seria mientras apretaba levemente los puños causando que la peliazul con una linda sonrisa se los toque para calmarlo.

 **-Mundos donde ocurren guerras sin sentido, dioses contra demonios, humanos contra dragones, gente siendo esclavizada, torturada, su frustración, el miedo que sienten, la envidia que sintieron, son todas las emociones negativas de todo ser, de todos los mundos del pasado, presente y futuro de todas las realidades infinitamente posibles-** ,dijo el pelirosa con los ojos cerrados con seriedad mientras que Aquario se sentía muy mal al saber la inimaginable cantidad de dolor que sufre Natsu y que nadie lo había ayudado antes.

 **-He tenido que retener ese dolor para en algún momento expulsarlo todo de golpe, esta es solo una de las muchas veces que ya lo he hecho-** , declaraba Natsu con calma causando que Aquario apretara los dientes afligida rememorando lo que acababa de acontecer.

 **-Lo siento mucho, no debí ocultártelo-** , se disculpaba Natsu con arrepentimiento en su voz mientras que agachaba la cabeza apenado. Aquario le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza llamando la atención del pelirosa.

 **-Le diré esto a las demás cuando nos veamos, por ahora lo único que puedo hacer es amarte aún más que antes para así contrarrestar ese dolor con todo mi amor, estoy segura que algo podremos hacer pero por ahora volvamos a la casa para dormir-** , decía Acuario más contenta y con una leve sonrisa al ver a su pelirosa con el ánimo mejor. Si lo que le afectaba al pelirosa era el odio y sufrimiento pues tendría que luchar con su amor y cariño por muy cursi que sonara, además de que con la ayuda de las demás parejas del pelirosa lograrían aliviar su dolor.

Aquario se levantó con calma mientras que Natsu se quedó viéndola con una leve sonrisa agradecida con la espíritu por ser como era. Luego el pelirosa emitió un aura verde que rodeó a Aquario para curarle rápidamente todas sus quemaduras.

- **Aquario…gracias-** , llamó Natsu a la espíritu peliazul, la cual al voltear fue besada amablemente por el pelirosa. Ella ya podía sentir que Natsu estaba mejor que antes, podía sentir la amabilidad y amor que transmitía su amado mediante ese beso.

Luego de un hermoso minuto ambos se separaron felices y recuperados casi por completo de lo ocurrido anteriormente. Ahora Natsu tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro mientras veía como Aquario estaba un poco sonrojada.

 **-E-Eso es trampa, veras que te lo devolveré-,** advirtió Aquario con un lindo puchero y un leve sonrojo en su cara para después tomar de la mano a Natsu para encaminarse juntos a su casa.

Luego ambos lentamente descendieron por la montaña para dirigirse a la casa de Aquario. Natsu pudo haberlos transportado pero prefirieron mejor estar uno al lado del otro durante el trayecto. Una vez allí ambos se acostaron cansados para dormir abrazados hasta el día siguiente.

Pasaron los días de manera entretenida y alegre, Aquario en ningún momento dejó a Natsu solo y se mantuvo alegrándolo todo el tiempo, donde ambos compartían vívidamente cada momento. Natsu en ocasiones simplemente se quedaba viendo la hermosa cara de Aquario para afrontar el dolor que sentía.

* * *

 _ ***7 días después en el Mundo Celestial***_

A la semana de lo acontecido Aquario se levantó de su cama y notó que el pelirosa no estaba allí, por lo que se dirigió a la cocina de dónde provenía un olor increíblemente provocativo y sublime. Cuando llegó a la cocina apreció una vista la cual le dejó de piedra.

Se encontraba Natsu cocinando el desayuno con un bóxer negro y solo llevaba un delantal con dibujos de un pequeño demonio Kawaii, dejando completamente descubierto sus fuertes y tonificados brazos y su amplia y esculpida espalda.

La espíritu sufrió una gran hemorragia nasal ante la provocativa escena delante de ella. Natsu nunca cocinó antes debido a que ella se lo impedía, aun con eso Natsu se levantaba temprano para tratar de cocinarle a Aquario pero siempre era interrumpido cuando llegaba a la cocina. Puede que por el cansancio causado por su sesión de sexo la noche anterior Aquario estaba muy cansada y no se levantó a tiempo.

Pero ahora ella se arrepentía desde lo más profundo de su ser debido a que ella pudo apreciar esta escena desde el primer día en que llego su esposo. Dejando eso de lado ella solo se concentró en grabar la escena en su cerebro de forma permanente.

 **-Buenos días, te prepare el desayuno, espero que no te moleste-** , decía Natsu dulcemente mientras le acercaba el desayuno a Aquario, la cual estaba babeando un poco mientras se imaginaba una situación candente con el pelirosa en la cocina.

Al despertar de su fantasía la espíritu probó la comida del pelirosa, y en ese momento sus papilas gustativas explotaron en un sinfín de sensaciones placenteras. Era la mejor comida que había probado a lo largo de su vida.

Ella devoró la comida hecha por el pelirosa con mucha gratitud de tener tal vista, tal desayuno, tal esposo, definitivamente se sentía la más afortunada de todo el mundo. Durante todo el día Natsu fue más caballeroso que de costumbre, mas cariñoso e inconscientemente más provocativo.

Aquario se aguantó en todo el día las ganas de violar al pelirosa salvajemente, por lo que al llegar la noche la peliazul le dijo a Natsu que se dirigiera a la habitación después de que pasara una cierta cantidad de tiempo. Natsu obedeció la orden y se dirigió a la habitación que compartían y después de 5 minutos de espera Natsu entró con curiosidad en la habitación la cual se encontraba completamente oscura.

Natsu no le prestó atención y se acostó en la cama matrimonial de color azul, la cual se sentía diferente de lo usual. Natsu trasladó una de sus manos a donde se encontraba su cara y término apretando una suave _"almohada"_ con un poco de fuerza, causando que alguien soltara un suave gemido.

Natsu reaccionó ante esto y saltó fuera de la cama para después empezar a irradiar un poco de luz amarilla que iluminaria la habitación. Allí el pelirosa observó cómo Aquario se encontraba con una lencería un tanto atrevida de color azul mientras estaba en una posición provocativa y tenía una sonrisa atrevida.

 **-Natsu~, creo que me toca divertirme después de todo lo que vi hoy-** , decía Acuario con un tono pervertido y lujurioso mientras veía a su querido pelirosa con ganas de desahogar su ansia sexual.

 **-Supongo que puedo solucionar tu aburrimiento, pervertida-** , respondió Natsu con una sonrisa sádica y pervertida mientras se quitaba la camisa que llevaba puesta para después ir en dirección a su candente y sexy peliazul. Esa noche definitivamente fue muy movida para la pareja dejando a la peliazul sin poder caminar bien por un par de días.

Los días pasaban con calma y felicidad entre la pareja de casados. El pelirosa si bien seguía sufriendo, lo podía ignorar en cierta medida gracias a las sensaciones positivas que le hacía sentir Aquario. Puede que lo que dijo ella sobre luchar contra el dolor no fuera tan descabellado, pero aun así debía de encontrar una manera de manejar esas emociones, debía de haber una manera…la iba a encontrar.

* * *

 _ ***Earth Land en la tarde* 7 de Marzo**_

En Earth Land ya pasó un día desde la fiesta que organizó Fire Havens como bienvenida a Kairy, la cual fue sin lugar a dudas muy alocada y divertida para todos. Varios como God Serena, Sting, Jackal y Erick estaban de resaca en sus cuartos, otros como Rogue junto con Frosch y Jellal junto con Héctor decidieron salir de misión en un pequeño equipo improvisado. Deliora mientras tanto estaba en la cocina preparando una poción para curar la resaca que le había pedido God Serena, pero aprovechando le daría a los demás chicos.

Por su parte todas las chicas del gremio estaban bien a pesar de que algunas como Dimaria, Sorano y Ur hayan bebido mucho. En estos momentos todas ellas se encontraban en un espacioso baño termal estilo japonés en el ala de las chicas.

Algunas con toallas cubriéndoles se limpiaban las espaldas entre si mientras que la mayoría se encontraban metidas en la espaciosa bañera. Algunas nada más teniendo sus piernas adentro mientras que otras tenían sus hombros y cabeza afuera de la caliente y refrescante agua. Cabe mencionar que debido a la gran cantidad de vapor no eran completamente visibles los hermosos y suaves cuerpos de las féminas, y que el agua cubría la mayor parte de los pechos de las chicas mientras estas se relajaban y conversaban entre sí.

 **-La fiesta de ayer estuvo muy divertida-** , comentó Dimaria con una actitud relajada y calmada mientras veía a las demás chicas.

 **-Y muy alocada, no puedo olvidar cuando Jackal por estar ebrio desafió a Irene y God Serena-** , dijo Bisca con una leve sonrisa divertida mientras recuerda como él demonio rubio estaba como una cabra y a causa de esto tiró la tarta de fresa de Irene, lo cual provocó a la pelirroja que le dio un gran golpe ascendente dejándolo K.O.

 **-Ahora que lo mencionas, debemos arreglar ese gran hoyo en el techo antes de que Natsu-Sensei lo vea-** , comentó Kagura con una leve sonrisa volteando a ver a Bisca mientras recuerda la magnitud del cráter que dejó el cuerpo de Jackal al impactar contra el techo de la sala principal.

Ante la mención del nombre del pelirosa del cual estaban enamoradas todas, se formó un pequeño silencio en todo el baño.

 **-Me pregunto cómo lo estará pasando él-** , decía Yukino para sí misma con una expresión intrigada mientras bajaba la mirada al agua. Pensar que en esos mismos momentos él estaría con alguna de sus esposas le hacía sentir algo celosa y enojada, la cual le apenaba por ponerse así.

Varias de allí estaban por imitar el gesto de la peliceleste pero unos aplausos por parte de Ur atrajeron la atención de todas.

 **-¡No no no!, no debemos ponernos a pensar en eso, ¿o es que acaso quieren morir de celos?-** , preguntó Ur con una mirada firme evitando que varias se pusieran a pensar en eso, después de todo que se pusieran a pensar en ello solo les irritaría y molestaría, por lo que lo mejor era dejarlo de lado.

 **-Tienes razón, por ahora lo mejor será relajarnos en lo que él llega-** , dijo Brandish con una sonrisa serena mientras cruzaba sus piernas debajo del agua para después cerrar los ojos.

Luego de eso todas dejaron de lado las lunas de miel de Natsu para comenzar a conversar de temas cotidianos.

 **-No hemos tomado trabajos recientemente, deberíamos tomar algunos para estirar las piernas-** , dijo Meredy con una sonrisa entusiasmada mirando a Ultear y a Ur mientras que estiraba sus piernas sobre el agua.

 **-Los chicos no paran de entrenar y hacer misiones, sobre todo God Serena, Rogue, Sting, Jackal y Erick-** , comentó Kagura con calma mirando a sus amigas mientras que recuerda la gran cantidad de misiones que han estado tomando los chicos. Otros como Jellal, Tempester y Silver tan solo se mantenían leyendo o en pocas ocasiones entrenaban entre ellos.

 **-¡Ey!, ¿sabían que recientemente Rogue nos pidió ayuda a Yukino y a mí para aprender magia de espíritus celestiales?-** , comentó Sorano con una gran sonrisa atrayendo la atención de todas las chicas, las cuales se intrigaron ante esto.

 **-¿En serio?, ¿por qué?-** , preguntó una incrédula Ultear con intriga debido a que no esperaba que el pelinegro tuviera interés en esa clase de magia.

 **-Él quiere aprenderla para poder llamar a Lyra con la llave que Natsu le dio-** , respondió Sorano volteando a ver a Ultear mientras que recuerda como hace unos días Rogue le pidió a Yukino y a ella cortésmente que le entrenaran.

Ante esta respuesta muchas se sorprendieron mientras que otras se mantenían con unas leves sonrisas.

 **-Que inesperado, sabía que estaba enamorado pero no que aprendería una magia por ella-** , comentaba Bisca con calma y con un dedo en su mentón.

 **-¡A mí me parece muy romántico!, no creo que los demás chicos harían eso salvo Sting-** , decía Minerva con una gran sonrisa mientras pensaba que en el único otro chico que se pondría algo romántico seria el autoproclamado hermano de Rogue.

 **-Pues la verdad es que a su propia manera Erick es sentimental, aunque eso no quita que la mayoría del tiempo sea brusco-** , comentó Kinana con una leve sonrisa algo apenada por la actitud de su mejor amigo que la verdad por su actitud brusca y muy directa podría repeler a varias chicas.

Varias rieron un poco ante el comentario de la pelimorado pero luego de unos segundos las risas cesaron en el momento en el que todas sintieron una fuerza mágica maligna no muy lejana.

 **-Oigan, ¿no sienten de casualidad algo extraño?-** , preguntó Sayla con una expresión seria mirando a sus amigas las cuales estaban igual.

 **-Ahora que lo mencionas, siento una extraña fuente de magia debajo de nosotros-** , dijo Irene con una expresión serena y tranquila mientras veía de reojo a la demonio Etherias.

Ante esta magia maligna Ur respiró con algo de pesadez mientras que con magia atraía una lacrima de comunicación que siempre llevaba a la mano.

 **-Déjenme comprobar con los chicos a ver que es-** , dijo Ur con calma para después encender la lacrima de comunicación, la cual solo podía transmitir sonido y no imágenes, algo muy conveniente ahora que estaban en el baño.

 **-Hey Silver, ¿qué está sucediendo afuera?-** , preguntó Ur con intriga al padre de su alumno. Todas pudieron escuchar como del otro lado de la línea se conjuraban varios hechizos, se oían ataques e impactos, y sobre todo se oían gruñidos intimidantes y distorsionados.

 **[Algunos pocos demonios clase Esbirro están atacando unas aldeas debajo del gremio]** , respondió Silver con calma desde el otro lado de la lacrima haciendo que varias entre ellas Kairy se sorprendieran.

 **-¡¿En serio?!-** , preguntó Kairy exaltada y descolocada ante otra aparición de los demonios tan reciente desde el día anterior en Hargeon.

 **[Si, la situación está controlada por Keyes, Tempester y yo, Mard Geer se comunicaría con el consejo para anunciar la creciente aparición de demonios]** , respondió Silver con serenidad notificando todo lo importante. Aunque esos demonios fueran numerosos eran tan débiles como un mago clase B, por lo que ellos tres podían encargarse sin problemas de los 20 demonios inferiores.

 **-Está bien, buena suerte-** , dijo Ur con una mirada seria mirando la lacrima para después cerrar la conexión y dejar la lacrima a un lado.

 **-Guao, ahora esos demonios comienzan a alborotar mucho desde ayer-** , comentó Dimaria con una expresión irritada por la presencia de más de los demonios que según Flare y Kairy ocasionaron mucho caos en Hargeon el día anterior.

 **-Podrían haber estado actuando desde mucho antes pero no nos dimos cuenta-** , teorizaba Ur con una mirada pensativa mientras se ponía una mano en el mentón y miraba al techo.

 **-No lo creo, Zecnus-kun nos hubiera avisado de eso, seguramente es reciente su aparición-** , opinó Irene con una mirada serena y tranquila viendo a Ur. Si esos demonios hubieran aparecido antes entonces el pelirosa les hubiera avisado del peligro que suponían, seguramente comenzaron a tomar acción una vez este se fuera al mundo celestial.

 **-Es extraño que comiencen a salir del infierno, normalmente no lo harían debido a su miedo a END-sama-** , dijo Kyouka con seriedad mientras que se limpiaba su largo cabello verde y recordaba como la simple presencia de su maestro aterraba a los demás demonios.

 **-No lograremos llegar a nada pensando en ello, lo que podemos hacer ahora es enfrentarles cuando los veamos hasta que venga Natsu a dar órdenes-** , declaró Ur con calma tratando de poner en orden los pensamientos de todas.

 **-Tienes razón mama, lo bueno es que solo faltan unos días para que Natsu vuelva-** , dijo Ultear con una leve sonrisa mirando a su madre para después sonreír para sí misma debido a que no quedaba casi nada para volver a ver a su pelirosa.

 **-Pues ya que los chicos se encargan abajo, terminemos de disfrutar para comenzar a hacer misiones, tendremos que estar alertas si más de esos ataques suceden-** , dijo Dimaria demostrando madurez para después relajarse y enfocarse en sentir la refrescante agua caliente.

 **-Mmm, puede que nos sirvan para entrenar, de esa manera no nos quedaremos atrás en comparación con los chicos-** , dijo Kagura con una leve sonrisa tomándose las apariciones de demonios como oportunidades de mejorar su fuerza y el control de las nuevas magias que estaba aprendiendo.

 **-Aun así preferiría no tener que pelear contra unos demonios fuera de control-** , opinó Sorano con cansancio y fastidio dejando salir un gran suspiro debido a que no le atraía nada la idea de luchar contra unos atemorizantes demonios fuera de control y sedientos de sangre.

Mientras todas volvían a hablar de temas cotidianos, Kairy estaba con la vista agachada mostrando preocupación mientras que se abrazaba presintiendo que estas apariciones no era un buen augurio.

- **Espero que estén fuera de control-** , susurró Kairy para sí misma esperando que de verdad esas apariciones de demonios fueran simplemente pura coincidencia o algo espontaneo. No fuera a ser que esos demonios estuvieran siendo dirigidos por algo o alguien.

Mientras las chicas se bañaban y los chicos estaban en sus propios asuntos, nadie se percataba que en la barra del gremio estaba titilando una lacrima de comunicación que podía transmitir imagen. Alguien estaba llamando a la lacrima pero nadie contestaba.

* * *

 _ ***Con Natsu en el Mundo Celestial***_

 **-¿Por qué nadie contesta?-** , se preguntó así mismo Natsu con intriga mientras tenia frente a él una lacrima de comunicación con la cual estaba llamando a su gremio.

El pelirosa ya estaba en su luna de miel con Libra desde hace varias semanas. Actualmente se encontraba con un bóxer rojo en la orilla de la cama que compartía con la espíritu pelinegra, la cual estaba acostada boca abajo en la cama completamente exhausta mientras que de su vagina y ano salía semen de Natsu.

Natsu había dejado descansar a la pelinegra debido a que habían estado teniendo sexo por varias horas sin descanso y Libra la verdad estaba ida en la inconsciencia desde hace tiempo, por lo que el pelirosa cuando se tranquilizó la dejó descansar para hacerle una pequeña llamada a su gremio con esa lacrima especial que podía llamar entre mundos.

 **-Ya entiendo, nadie está en la sala-** , dijo el pelirosa activando su Omnipresencia y Omnisciencia para ver que nadie estaba en la sala principal. Pero algo preocupante es que no podía visualizar bien lo que estaban haciendo Silver, Keyes y Tempester en el suelo. Era igual a aquellas manchas o espacios que no podía alcanzar a ver, como si hubiera algo que le impedía ver al completo lo que sucedía.

Esas manchas las había visto muchas veces cuando mira hacia el pasado en todo el mundo, también en el presente en varios continentes, y algo muy extraño es que a partir de cierto punto del futuro dentro de 7 años no podía ver nada más que un gran vacío como si el futuro fuera incierto.

 **-Supongo que llamare más tarde-** , se decía el pelirosa con una mirada seria para dejar de llamar por la lacrima y desaparecerla. Si bien estaba muy preocupado por esas manchas y por su gremio, sabía que ellos eran fuertes para protegerse, y fuera lo que fueran esas manchas pronto lo averiguaría, o de lo contrario tendría que preguntarle a Maze.

 **-N-Natshu~~-** , llamaba Libra con un una mirada lujuriosa y deseosa mientras levantaba su culo como si estuviera llamando al pelirosa para que le siguiera penetrando.

En la parte inferior de la espalda de la pelinegra se encontraba la marca, donde lo único en que se diferenciaba era en que en medio del pentagrama había un pequeño tacón de baile.

El pelirosa al oír el llamado de la deseosa y pervertida pelinegra sonrió sádicamente olvidando todas sus preocupaciones para después voltear a ver a su esposa pelinegra, la cual comenzó a sacudir su seductor y jugoso culo.

 **-Alguien como que quiere dejar de bailar-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa dominante y burlona mientras se dirigía hacia la sexy espíritu bailarina, la cual al parecer ya no le importaba perder la sensibilidad en las piernas a causa de las arduas y extremas penetraciones de Natsu, el cual fácilmente podría curarla para continuar el ciclo.

Y así continuó su luna de miel con la espíritu pelinegra. No había tenido tantos problemas con el dolor del multiverso gracias a que Aquario le notificó a Libra de lo sucedido con el pelirosa. De esta manera la pelinegra ha dado todo de sí para estar feliz junto a Natsu, ya sea bailando, riendo, jugando, entra un gran etcétera.

De cualquier manera ya quedaba relativamente poco para que Natsu terminara sus lunas de miel con sus esposas. Por su parte en Earth Land comenzaba a haber más apariciones de demonios los cuales fueron erradicados por los miembros de Fire Havens. Solo el tiempo dirá como se desenvolverán las cosas de aquí en adelante.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

¡CORTEN!, y eso fue el nuevo capítulo de "Historia del Supremo", espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus opiniones en los Reviews, lo cual agradecería mucho.

Como ya lo ven ahora comienzan a haber apariciones de demonios en Earth Land ahora que Natsu ya no está. Esto sin duda está relacionado con algo muy gordo que espero pronto escribir. Para los que tengan curiosidad, aquí les dejare los 5 tipos de clases de demonios que hay y su comparación con los rangos mágicos en Earth Land:

Esbirro: clase B. Tentación: A. Corrupción: clase S. Pecado: clase SS. Inferno: clase SSS.

Por otro lado allí está el Lemom de Aquario. Con Libra me lo salte debido a que me pareció mejor dejar a Virgo y Aries para el siguiente capítulo, aun así creo que ya se pueden imaginar lo extremo que fue.

Ahora ya pude introducir mejor el conflicto de Natsu con el dolor del multiverso. Creo que estas escenas las pondré algunas veces más en la historia en momentos significativos. Pero ya avisó que el verdadero BOOM de este dolor será en el punto del futuro de 7 años que Natsu vio como todo era blanco de allí en adelante.

Ya avisó que en los siguientes capítulos de aquí en adelante van a haber varias interacciones con distintas mitologías, por ejemplo aquí hice alusión a los 9 círculos del infierno de dante. Ciertamente no está relacionado oficialmente con la región hebrea tengo planeado introducir esta rama en uno de los continentes a donde viajara Fire Havens con mis propios cambios.

Ahora creo que no tengo nada más que decir, comenten si les ha gustado y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización…¡SAYONARA!.


	15. Enfrentamiento Infernal

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

¡Ohayo, bienvenidos sean todos a otra actualización de esta problemática historia que se toma su tiempo para avanzar. Le dedico un saludo gigante y un agradecimiento a **"Jimsop098"** que siempre se toma la molestia de dejar un comentario, todos deberían seguir su ejemplo. De cualquier manera comencemos de una vez con el capítulo…¡GO!

 _ **1)**_ _ ***CAMBIO DE TIEMPO Y LUGAR*…FECHA EXACTA**_

 **2)-Diálogo del personaje-**

 _ **3)-dialogo*Acciones o detalles que ocurren mientras el personaje habla* dialogo-**_

 **4)*Pensamiento de alguien fuera del dialogo de un personaje***

 _5)"Texto de un carta o mención a alguna frase o título dicha, pero no fue narrada"_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno._

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 15: Enfrentamiento Infernal**_

 _ ***Earth Land en la mañana* 9 de Marzo**_

El tiempo transcurre con normalidad y tranquilidad en Earth Land y sobre todo en el alborotador gremio de Fire Havens, o por lo menos eso es lo que varios quisieran decir. En los últimos días había comenzado a haber un incremento alarmante de apariciones de demonios a lo largo y ancho de todo Ishgar.

Aparecían en grupos d siendo menos que las primeras apariciones pero aun así la destrucción que causaban era notoria. Sin embargo la mayoría de incidentes eran solucionados por los integrantes de Fire Havens que estaban constantemente alertas para evitar en lo posible las muertes.

La intervención de varios gremios como Mermaid Heels, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus y Lamia Scale fue de ayuda para controlar a los demonios que aparecían en sus zonas debido a que Fire Havens estaba ocupado ayudando a lo largo del continente y no podían estar en todos los lugares en peligro.

De cualquier manera nos encontramos actualmente en el alborotador gremio en una mañana donde el sol ya estaba iluminando todo con su luz. La mayoría de los miembros estaban en la sala principal, algunos comiendo sus desayunos, otros conversando con calma y otros encarándose como los rivales que son.

Ese ambiente era usual en el gremio y las cosas a pesar de estar algo agitadas eran soportables para ellos. Honestamente la mayoría allí no se consideraban héroes o salvadores a pesar de las incontables vidas que habían salvados de los demonios y las misiones que habían hecho. Por otra parte los medios de noticias les habían marcado como "El gremio supremo", diciendo cosas como que habían salvado miles de vidas y que estaban aspirando a volverse el gremio más poderoso del mundo con su llamativa declaración en Crocus.

Esto si bien fue algo alentador, no fue gran cosa para los miembros de Fire Havens. Lo que sucede es que son solo un gremio, no…una familia que han sido muy influenciados por su maestro Natsu, ayudaban a los demás solo por impulso o necesidad sin aspirar cosas como la fama y el agradecimiento de varios.

La reciente fama que estaban comenzando a adquirir causaba que la actividad de gremios oscuros fuera más sutiles y reducidas, pero aun así eran disueltos por los miembros del gremio sin mucha dificultad. Los gremios más reconocidos como Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heels y demás habían comenzado a volverse más activos con la intención de no quedarse atrás con el nuevo gremio que con su declaración de guerra dejó en claro que serían un fuerte rival.

Fairy Tail por su parte si bien no se encontraba perfecto, se encontraba en condiciones aceptables para seguir manteniéndose como un gremio reconocido, algo entendible mencionando que perdieron a sus miembros más poderosos y al maestro Makarov el mismo día. Desde la declaración de Natsu ellos han dado todo de sí para mantener al gremio alegre y vivo mientras que se esfuerzan para estar a la altura que los demás gremios esperando la llegada de los miembros que se desaparecieron.

 **-Oigan, ¿alguno sabe dónde está Rogue?-** , preguntó Deliora con curiosidad mientras que asomaba su cabeza por encima de la barra para ver a la mesa donde estaban sentados Sting, Frosch, Héctor, Erik, Jellal, Bisca y Dimaria.

Sting, Erik y los dos Exceed estaban desayunando mientras que el peliazul hablaba en calma con Dimaria y Bisca. Al escuchar la voz del demonio peliverde todos voltearon a verlo menos Erick que se mantuvo comiendo con los ojos cerrados.

 **-No lo sé ni me interesa, seguramente debe estar entrenando-** , respondió Erik con indiferencia y los ojos cerrados para luego seguir comiendo un trozo de carne. Luego a su lado se ubicó su mejor amiga Kinana que tenía en sus manos una bandeja vacía.

 **-Pues no te equivocas Erik, él debe estar en la sala de entrenamiento tratando de utilizar la magia espíritus celestiales-** , comentó Kinana con una leve sonrisa viendo a su mejor amigo que le volteó a ver de reojo. Esta respuesta le llamó la atención al chico que no había estado enterado de eso hasta el momento.

 **-¿Por qué querría él aprender esa magia?, no es que le vaya a ser útil-** , preguntó Erik con algo de curiosidad mientras que veía por encima del hombro a su amiga que seguía parada a su lado. Esa magia de espíritus en su opinión era inútil en combate o por lo menos lo era para el estilo de pelea que tiene tanto él como casi todos en el gremio, si acaso Yukino y Sorano son las únicas que le pueden dar un buen uso en pelea.

 **-Si tanta curiosidad tienes ve a preguntarle tú mismo, aunque es evidente para que quiere aprenderla-** , dijo Jellal con una sonrisa calmada y serena mientras que volteaba a ver a Erik. La mayoría del gremio ya sabía del interés de Rogue por Lyra por lo cual la razón del entrenamiento era clara, pero al parecer el chico no había unido los puntos.

Erik al oír al peliazul solo chasqueó con la lengua para después seguir comiendo su trozo de carne con los ojos cerrados y un ceño fruncido mientras que Kinana, Dimaria y Bisca rieron un poco ante la reacción del chico.

 **-Un momento, ¿Sting no estaba aquí hace unos segundos?-** , preguntó Dimaria con algo de intriga mientras dejaba de reír para apuntar al asiento donde hasta hace unos momentos estaba comiendo Sting.

Ante esto Frosch, Héctor y el resto de los de la mesa voltearon a ver y se dieron cuenta de que efectivamente el rubio Dragon Slayer de la luz había desaparecido dejando su plato de comida completamente vacío.

 **-De verdad los empiezo a considerar como hermanos a esos dos-** , dijo Bisca con una leve sonrisa mirando el lugar vacío de Sting recibiendo algunos asentimientos del resto. Seguramente el rubio había ido a ver al pelinegro en su entrenamiento para apoyarlo o acompañarle.

De verdad que esos dos eran muy unidos, cuando ambos entraron al gremio el mismo día se llevaban bien pero el desencadenante principal fue en la batalla campal donde lucharon como equipo en completa sincronización. Puede que desde ese momento ya varios los consideraban como los hermanos de magias opuestas, hasta ellos se consideraban así y la verdad les quedaba como anillo al dedo considerando lo diferentes que son y lo bien que se llevan.

* * *

 _ ***En la Sala de Entrenamiento***_

En la otra punta del gremio nos encontramos en la sala de entrenamiento que en ese momento estaba siendo ocupada por Rogue. Las paredes, el techo y el suelo estaban simulando el escenario de un prado verde y tranquilo en el cual el pelinegro practicaba la magia de espíritus celestial.

Rogue estaba parado con las piernas un poco separadas mientras que con un brazo agarraba el otro que estaba extendido al frente. Él tenía en su brazo extendido la llave de Lyra sujetada con fuerza mientras que tenía los ojos cerrados concentrándose.

 **-¡Ábrete puerta de Lyra!-** , exclamó Rogue al momento de abrir los ojos rápidamente mientras que hacía que su magia fluyera por su cuerpo hasta la llave para tratar de abrir una puerta al mundo celestial.

El pelinegro se mantuvo en esa posición unos segundos en lo que comenzaba a sudar y a temblar un poco observando cómo de nuevo había fracasado en abrir la puerta de la espíritu rubia que le había cautivado.

 **-Tsk, otro fracaso-** , murmulló el pelinegro con frustración y desviando la vista en lo que se recomponía para quedar con la mirada agachada y apretando el puño donde tenía la llave de Lyra. Luego se percató de que cierto rubio se estaba acercando a su persona.

 **-No te deberías exigir tanto Rogue-** , dijo Sting con una leve sonrisa calmada mientras que llegaba al frente de Rogue causando que este ensanche los ojos un poco debido a que por estar tan concentrado no se había percatado de que su "hermano" le estaba viendo.

 **-Sting, ¿Qué haces aquí?-** , preguntó Rogue con algo de molestia en su tono mientras que desviaba la mirada tratando de que el rubio no viera su expresión frustrada. Estaba algo molesto en esos momentos debido a que había estado desde la madrugada entrenando sin descanso sin lograr ningún resultado, sumándole también a todas las horas que había invertido desde que empezó a entrenar.

Sting no le dio mucha importancia y con serenidad camino para estar detrás de Rogue. Una vez allí se dio la vuelta para estar espalda con espalda, Rogue mirando al suelo mientras que Sting levantaba la mirada al cielo simulado y artificial que bien podía parecer real.

 **-Pues quería ver como entrenabas para poder ver a Lyra de nuevo-** , respondió Sting con una leve sonrisa mientras que seguía viendo hacia arriba. Rogue por su parte observó la llave de la rubia en su mano con cierto aire depresivo.

 **-Me parece que falta mucho para llegar a dominar esta magia-** , dijo Rogue con una mirada triste hacia la llave de su enamorada. Había estado entrenando sin parar desde hace días, madrugaba y se trasnochaba intentando dominar esta magia para así poder ver a la rubia.

 **-No seas tan duro contigo, uno no aprende una magia en solo unos días** -, opinó el rubio con calma mientras que giraba la cabeza para ver sobre su hombro al pelinegro que seguía con la mirada agachada.

 **-Aun así no sé si estoy haciendo algún avance, quien sabe si de verdad estoy mejorando algo-** , contestaba el pelinegro con frustración en su tono mientras que cerraba los ojos y apretaba los dientes. Era irritante pasarse tardes enteras intentando algo que no mostraba señales o indicios de funcionar, aun si Sorano y Yukino le aconsejaban para lograrlo, seguía sin ser evidente un avance.

Una vez dicho esto se formó un silencio entre ambos magos. Rogue tan solo se quedó callado mirando la llave de Lyra mientras que Sting se quedó con una sonrisa viendo a su hermano para después tomarle de un hombro llamando su atención.

 **-Sabes, le he preguntado a las chicas sobre tu progreso y me dijeron que avanzas a pasos agigantados, si no me crees escúchalo tú mismo-** , dijo Sting con un tono calmado y sereno mirando a su hermano pelinegro mientras que dos figuras femeninas se acercaban a los dos chicos. Rogue abrió los ojos al ver que tanto Yukino como Sorano se acercaban con unas sonrisas a ellos.

 **-En cuestión de unos días has logrado redirigir bien tu magia para intentar una invocación, eso lo logré después de unos años de entrenamiento-** , comentó Sorano con orgullo perceptible en su tono mientras que se detenía frente a los dos hermanos con una mano en su cintura.

El haber pasado los últimos días entrenando al terco y determinado pelinegro había sido muy divertido para ella. Verle intentar e intentar con todo su esfuerzo le hacía ver la magnitud de su amor por la espíritu rubia, también ver como poco a poco su rendimiento se incrementaba sin que él se percatara resultaba satisfactorio, ella se sentía satisfecha como "maestra" al ver el avance de Rogue.

 **-Además de que ya es perceptible tu energía mágica que trata de abrir la puerta con el mundo celestial, créeme que avanzas más rápido de lo que crees Rogue-** , agregó Yukino con su tono amable y cálido mientras que le sonreía al pelinegro que prácticamente le había suplicado a Sorano y a ella que le ayudaran a reencontrarse con Lyra.

Aceptar fue cosa sencilla pero lo difícil fue pasar sus conocimientos a Rogue. Aun así fue satisfactorio ver como él con todo su empeño se mejoraba día tras día con tal de lograr su meta, la cual era encontrarse con la espíritu celestial para mantenerla a su lado.

Rogue al oír las palabras de sus amigas y tutoras se quedó sorprendido con los ojos algo abiertos mientras que Sting seguía sujetándole el hombro con una gran sonrisa alegre y llena de felicidad por haber despertado a su hermano de su depresión.

 **-Ya las escuchaste hermano, lo estás haciendo excelente, por lo que no te frustres y dalo todo-** , dijo Sting con una gran sonrisa y un pulgar en alto mientras que Rogue se recomponía de la sorpresa para asentirle con una leve sonrisa. Pensar que el rubio que consideraba un hermano le apoyaría para salir adelante era gratificante, se aseguraría de hacer lo mismo por él cuando lo necesite.

 **-Je… gracias, supongo que necesitaba oír eso-** , respondió Rogue con una mirada más animada mientras que le sonreía tanto a Sting como a las hermanas Agria que estaban frente a ellos. Saber que de verdad estaba mejorando y no perdiendo el tiempo era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir con su entrenamiento.

 **-Pues no te distraigo más, me voy a ir de misión con Frosch, Héctor y el idiota de Erik-** , dijo Sting con una sonrisa de lado dándole la espalda al pelinegro para luego irse a la salida con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

 **-Acuérdate de mentalizarte el momento en que abres la puerta-** , aconsejó Yukino con una leve sonrisa alegre y calmada mientras que se daba la vuelta para comenzar a seguir al rubio hacia la salida de la gran sala de entrenamiento.

 **-¡Y también de no acobardarte si por suerte la invocas!-** , agregó Sorano con un tono burlón y juguetón siguiendo a su hermana pequeña hacia la salida. Rogue por su parte se avergonzó un poco al oír las palabras de la peliceleste mayor pero aun así sonrió con gentileza y gratitud.

Él se quedó en silenció en la sala mientras que la suave brisa del campo simulado ondulada su cabello negro. Se encontraba viendo con una serena y alegre sonrisa la llave de Lyra en su mano derecha mientras que agradecía enormemente a Natsu por permitirle la oportunidad de haber conocido a su hermano y a sus actuales amigos.

 **-Quisiera que pudieras verme ahora Skiadrum, quisiera contarte todas las cosas que me están pasando-** , decía Rogue con alegría llevándose la llave de Lyra al pecho sobre el corazón mientras que levantaba la vista hacia el sol del escenario.

De verdad quisiera contarle todo lo que ha vivido a su padre dragón, sobre su maestro, su nuevo hermano, sus amigos, su gremio y por ultimo sobre la espíritu de cabellos dorados que le había enamorado. Según recuerda le había matado cuando este estaba enfermo pero su maestro pelirosa le dijo que eso no era del todo cierto, puede que tenga preguntas pero no había prisa, ahora estaba en buena compañía y a su tiempo recibiría respuestas de su maestro Natsu.

* * *

 _ ***Más tarde en la Sala Principal***_

Más tarde en la sala principal del gremio nos encontramos con Kagura sentada la barra comiendo el postre que había pedido, el cual era un pastel de fresa con crema blanca. La pelimorada estaba con su usual serenidad y porte tranquilo hasta que le dio la primera probada al pastel.

Al probarlo se estremeció por el delicioso sabor y tan solo se dejó deleitar por el dulce pastel de fresa con una textura suave que gobernó sus papilas gustativas.

 **-Mmm, ¡de verdad que es muy delicioso!-** , exclamó Kagura con cierto aire de emoción y felicidad mientras que observaba el pastel con una mano tocando una de sus mejillas. No esperaba que el pastel llegara a ser tan delicioso y dulce como resultaba ser.

La exclamación de la pelimorada llamó la atención de Kairy que estaba pasando por atrás y la chica de cabello bicolor con curiosidad se acercó a la barra junto a Kagura.

 **-Hola Kagura, ¿Qué sucede?-** , preguntó Kairy con cierta curiosidad y una leve sonrisa mientras que llegaba al lado de Kagura sorprendiéndola y causando que esta tosiera un poco por la sorpresa.

 **-N-nada, es solo que este pastel está muy rico-** , contestó Kagura con una leve sonrisa recuperándose de la tos mientras que volteaba a ver a Kairy que se estaba sentando a su lado con la mirada fija en el pastel.

 **-¿En serio?, ¿me puedes dar un poco?-** , pidió Kairy con una sonrisa educada y calmada mirando a Kagura esperando poder llegar a probar ese pastel que según la pelimorada era muy delicioso.

La pelimorada le asintió con una leve sonrisa para después proceder a darle una cucharada del postre a la boca de la peliazul, la cual al probar el sabor del pastel reaccionó más o menos igual que Kagura, muy sorprendida y deleitada.

 **-¡Guao, es asombroso!, ¡¿Cómo es que sabe tan bien?!-** , exclamó Kairy con una mano en su mejilla mientras que volteaba la vista a la pelimorada que tan solo sonrió ante su reacción para luego levantar los hombros.

 **-Yo vi como Irene ha estado comiendo varios de estos desde hace tiempo, por lo que quería probarlo y la verdad es que estoy impresionada-** , dijo Kagura mirando a la chica de cabello bicolor con una sonrisa tranquila mientras recuerda las numerosas veces que vio a la pelirroja comiendo este postre.

 **-Deliora y Kinana se lucieron con este pastel-** , comentó Kairy con una gran sonrisa felicitando al demonio peliverde y a Kinana mientras que también recordaba vagamente como Irene ha estado comiendo esos pasteles muy seguido.

Luego saliendo de la cocina llega Kinana para estar frente a las dos chicas que estaban frente a la barra llamando la atención de ambas.

 **-Ey chicas, ¿de qué hablan?-,** preguntó Kinana con una linda sonrisa viendo a sus dos amigas mientras que tenía ambas manos juntas detrás de su espalda.

 **-Del delicioso pastel que hicieron tú y Deliora-** , responde Kairy con una gran sonrisa viendo a Kinana mientras señala el pastel de fresa que estaba en el plato de Kagura.

 **-¿Este pastel?, me parece que se equivocan-** , dijo Kinana con una leve sonrisa divertida por la suposición de ambas chicas, esto causó que ambas ladearan las cabezas confundidas e intrigadas.

 **-¿Entonces quien lo hizo?-** , preguntó Kagura con intriga mirando a Kinana mientras se preguntaba quien además de ellos dos podría haber cocinado ese delicioso paste. Eran ellos dos los que mejor cocinaban gracias a las enseñanzas de Natsu por lo que algún otro no pudo haberlo hecho mejor.

 **-Fue Natsu-** , contestó Kinana con sencillez y una linda sonrisa causando que ambas chicas abrieran mucho los ojos mientras abrían levemente las bocas por la sorpresa.

 **-¡¿N-NATSU?!-** , exclamó Kairy muy impactada mientras que se ponía ambas manos sobre la barra y se acercaba a Kinana que estaba del otro lado. Kinana se puso a reír un poco divertida por las reacciones de ambas chicas y tan solo asintió.

 **-Sí, desde hace tiempo había preparado muchos de estos pasteles de fresa para nosotros-** , respondió Kinana con una leve sonrisa mirando a ambas chicas. Si no mal recordaba fue unos cuantos días antes de que fueran al mundo celestial y con magia los guardó para que no se deterioraran.

 **-¿Mi hermano haciendo repostería?, ¿el mismo que es considerado el rey de los demonios?-** , preguntaba Kairy aún muy impactada y descolocada mientras que no podía cuadrarse la idea de que su hermano pelirosa que era la persona más fuerte que conocía pudiera hacer tal cosa como eran esos pasteles, simplemente la imagen no le entraba en la cabeza.

 **-Es muy algo difícil de asimilar, pero ahora tengo una pregunta Kinana-** , decía Kagura recuperándose de la sorpresa llamando la atención de Kinana mientras que Kairy tenía ambas manos en su cabeza tratando de asimilar la idea.

 **-¿Por qué hizo estos pasteles de fresa?-** , preguntó Kagura con calma y curiosidad mirando a Kinana. Qué razón podría tener Natsu para hacer unos pasteles antes de irse, no es que tuvieran mucha importancia para el gremio.

 **-Pues Deliora le preguntó una vez y Natsu respondió:** _ **"Es un recuerdo de mi tiempo en Fairy Tail y de una de mis queridas amigas"**_ **-** , respondió Kinana con calma y una leve sonrisa mientras levantaba un dedo índice captando la atención de Kairy.

 **-Con que un recuerdo de Fairy Tail, ¿eh?-** , dijo Kagura con una leve sonrisa mientras bajaba la mirada para mirar al dichoso pastel de fresa. Era normal que su maestro quisiera tener un recuerdo de su antiguo gremio considerando todas las cosas que ha vivido allí, hasta llegaba a resultar muy dulce por parte del pelirosa el querer llevarlos consigo de esa manera.

Kairy por su parte se encontraba con una linda sonrisa pensando en que seguramente su hermano debe extrañar mucho a sus amigos y a su gremio anterior. Después de todo lo que contaron Bisca y Kinana hasta ella se sintió muy conmovida por las cosas por las que pasaron y el espíritu familiar que compartían al igual que Fire Havens.

 **-Creo saber de qué amiga estaba hablando Natsu cuando preparó estos pasteles-** , decía Kinana con una linda sonrisa llamando la atención de ambas chicas que al escucharla se intrigaron mucho por la identidad de esa chica.

 **-¿De quién?-** , preguntó Kairy muy intrigada mientras que se acercaba a Kinana con una mirada penetrante y muy atenta. Kagura por su parte se acercó más sutilmente y con un leve sonrojo queriendo no parecer muy obvia en su interés.

 **-De Erza, Erza Scarlet, ya Bisca y yo les contamos sobre ella-** , respondió Kinana con calma mirando a Kairy causando que la peliazul y Kagura recordaran a la pelirroja que había tenido gran participación en Fairy Tail y mucha influencia en Natsu. Kagura particularmente la recordó por el asunto con Jellal y la torre del cielo según lo que le contó y mostró Natsu.

 **-Erza siempre pedía estos pasteles cuando iba a la barra del gremio, por lo que supongo que Natsu quería llevarse eso de recuerdo-** , explicó Kinana con una leve sonrisa calmada mientras que recuerda el gran número de veces en las que Mirajane le servía a Erza esos pasteles, o cuando se desencadenaba alguna pelea a causa de que Natsu o Gray le habían tirado el pastel a Erza.

 **-Si no mal recuerdo Erza es hija de…-** , decía Kagura con serenidad mientras que buscaba con la mirada a Irene que estaba sentada en una mesa a lo lejos mientras hablaba con Kyouka, Sayla y Brandish.

 **-De Irene, correcto-** , dijo Kinana con una sonrisa alegre confirmando ese hecho. Después las tres chicas se quedaron por unos segundos viendo a la pelirroja que como la mayoría del tiempo vestía con sus usuales prendas de bruja con su sombrero.

Ya todos en el gremio sabían de la historia de Irene y como esta con su forma dragón mantuvo en su vientre a Erza durante 400 años hasta que Zeref la ayudó a volver a su forma humana, una vez así tuvo que dejarla en un pueblo para que no se viera influenciada por sus ataques de locura a causa de haber perdido su humanidad.

 **-Tu dijiste que Irene come estos pasteles muy seguido, será porque…-** , comentaba Kairy con una expresión pensativa mientras que tenía una mano en su mentón hasta que fue interrumpida por la mesera del gremio.

 **-No, Natsu no le contó a Irene sobre el gusto de Erza por estos pasteles, supongo que quería comprobar algo-** , explicó Kinana con calma mirando a Kairy llamando su atención y la de Kagura.

 **-¿Comprobar algo?-** , preguntó Kairy con intriga mientras levantaba la mirada para ver a la pelimorada. Kagura por su parte se cruzó de brazos pensando con los ojos cerrados llegando a una teoría.

 **-Pues ahora que lo pienso es extraño que Irene coma seguido los mismos pasteles que su hija sin saberlo, puede que Natsu-Sensei hubiera querido ver el lazo que las asemeja-** , teorizó Kagura con serenidad mientras abría los ojos para ver a Kinana y a Kairy. Según Natsu y Bisca, ambas pelirrojas comparten varios parecidos como su apariencia, actitud dominante y su porte calmado, no sería extraño que inconscientemente compartieran más cosas.

 **-O puede que sea solo sus gustos, no lo sabremos pero pensar en eso es bonito, ¿cierto?-** , preguntó Kinana con una linda sonrisa mirando a sus dos amigas recibiendo un asentimiento de ambas. Luego Kagura siguió deleitándose con el sabor del pastel y Kairy se quedó pensativa.

 **-De verdad que la idea de que Natsu hizo esto me sigue sorprendiendo, me preguntó cómo se vio-** , comentó Kairy con una expresión pensativa mientras trataba de imaginarse a su hermano cocinando. Como END tan solo preparaba pocas cosas en el gremio como carne o pescado y la verdad es que para los demonios no les era innecesario comer, por lo que no era una prioridad para él sino para Kairy. Por lo que el pelirosa se vio en la obligación de aprender a cocinar para alimentarla a ella desde temprana edad.

Según todos los del gremio el pelirosa era el que en un principio cocinaba y les enseño a Deliora y a Kinana, con el tiempo se hizo a la idea pero no había probado antes la comida de su hermano. Probar su exquisito sabor hizo que se replanteara la idea y la verdad es que era difícil de imaginar.

 **-L-Lo hizo perfectamente, sin duda estuvo fantástico-** , dijo Kinana con las mejillas sonrojadas y con algo de felicidad mientras que alzaba la vista a ninguna parte recordando como espiaba en secreto al pelirosa con poca ropa cuando este estaba en la madrugada cocinando los pasteles.

Tanto Kagura como Kairy sintieron algún pensamiento extraño de la mente de Kinana, lo más seguro es que la pelimorada haya disfrutado de alguna vista envidiable pero tan solo con unos leves sonrisas y unos gotas en la sien trataban dejarlo pasar.

 **-De cualquier manera, ¿me puedes traer un trozo a mí también Kinana?-** , pidió Kairy con una gran sonrisa despertando a la pelimorada de su recuerdo. Después que volvió en si fijó su atención a la chica de cabello bicolor.

 **-Claro, ya vuelvo-** , accedió Kinana con una leve sonrisa para después adentrarse en la cocina que estaba detrás suya dejando a Kagura y a Kairy solas en la barra.

Kairy al ver que Kinana entró en la cocina, dejó caer los brazos y suspiró con cierto cansancio llamando la atención de la pelimorada a su lado que seguía comiendo de su delicioso postre.

 **-Supongo que aún hay muchas cosas de Natsu-Sensei que nos van a sorprender-** , comentó Kagura con una sonrisa divertida mirando a Kairy mientras que pensaban en lo mucho que aun desconocían de su maestro.

 **-Uff, tenlo por seguro, el problema va a ser en la magnitud de esas sorpresas, capaz me dan un infarto algún día-** , respondió Kairy con una leve sonrisa mientras giraba a ver a Kagura. Con todo el bombardeo de información que recibió desde que llegó al gremio, ya podía afirmar que cualquier cosa la podría sorprender con respecto a su hermano, solo falta que alguien mencione algo sobre un hijo del pelirosa y ese será el fin.

 **-Dudo que eso nos pase a nosotras y al resto, ya estamos acostumbrados a ser sorprendidos por él-** , dijo Kagura con una sonrisa tranquila pensando en la gran cantidad de sorpresas que recibió desde el primer momento que se topó con el pelirosa. Ya con el paso de los días había formado cierta tolerancia con las sorpresas que recibía, por lo que ser sorprendida era el pan de cada día.

Kairy al escuchar a la pelimorada asintió con una gran sonrisa para después recomponerse en su siento esperando con ansias a Kinana que le traería su propio pastel de fresa. Kagura por su parte se quedó viéndole con calma y algo pensativa.

 **-Oye Kairy, me he estado preguntando ¿Cómo se siente ser hermana de Zeref y de Natsu-Sensei-** , preguntó Kagura con intriga y serenidad llamando la atención de Kairy que se giró para verle. La verdad es que tenía intriga por saber cómo se sentía la chica al ser hermana de dos grandes figuras en el mundo, así como lo eran Zeref y Natsu/END/Zecnus.

La peliazul se algo quedó pensativa mientras que tenía un dedo en sus labios pensando en que responder. Después de uno segundos se cruzó de brazos mientras que bajaba la cabeza algo agobiada o fastidiada.

 **-Pues no sé qué decirte, por un lado Zeref es considerado el mago oscuro más poderoso y la verdad es que nunca me intereso debido a que nos abandonó a Natsu y a mí-** , comenzó a hablar Kairy mientras que se mantenía algo fastidia con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados pensando en su hermano pelinegro que les había abandonado solo porque quería que END se hiciera fuerte para matarle.

 **-Por el otro esta Natsu que es el rey de los demonios, el dios supremo, el rey de los dragones y un gran etcétera, no es que me importe todos esos títulos, me siento satisfecha con solo estar al lado del Natsu que yo conocí-** , terminó de responder la peliazul poniendo una expresión feliz y contenta mirando a la pelimorada que al oír la respuesta sonrió con calidez y gentileza coincidiendo con lo dicho por la hermanita de Natsu.

 **-Tienes razón, no importa cuántos títulos tenga con tal de que sea el mismo Natsu-Sensei que nos unió a todos-** , apoyó Kagura con su gentil y cálida sonrisa viendo a Kairy recibiendo un asentimiento de esta. La pelimorada no le daba mucha importancia a las hazañas del pelirosa o sus muchos títulos y habilidades, sería más correcto decir que lo único que le importaba seria el hecho de que su maestro pelirosa era como era, tanto su personalidad como actitud era lo que le atraía de él, por lo que con tal de que fuera él mismo lo demás no importaba para Kagura.

* * *

 _ ***Con Natsu y Virgo en el Mundo Celestial***_

Mientras tanto en el mundo celestial, ya Natsu estaba por iniciar su luna de miel con Virgo después de haberse despedido de Libra. El dios pelirosa tenía cierta ansiedad por encontrarse con la espíritu mientras trataba de dejar de lado varias preocupaciones o incógnitas con respecto a los acontecimientos en Earth Land.

Natsu vestía un pantalón holgado negro con una camisa blanca sin mangas. Tenía unos deportivos negros y llevaba sobre su cuello su bufanda mientras dejaba su larga melena rosada completamente suelta.

El pelirosa con una leve sonrisa calmada se acercó a la puerta de la casa de Virgo para tocar la puerta. La casa no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que la había visitado, la verdad es que era muy extraño lo mucho que cambió su relación con Virgo desde la última que estuvo allí. De un momento a otro ya estaban casados, y pensar que todo comenzó en esa casa era nostálgico para el pelirosa.

Después de unos cuantos segundos la puerta de la entrada se abrió dejando ver a Virgo vistiendo sus típicas ropas de Maid y con su usual semblante inexpresivo o neutral. Al ver a Natsu ella hizo una reverencia como si le estuviera dando la bienvenida a su amo mientras que tenía ambas manos juntas como una sirvienta.

 **-Bienvenido a mi casa Natsu-sama, me alegra volver a verlo-** , dijo Virgo con educación y cortesía mientras que levantaba la cabeza para quedarse viendo a su esposo. Natsu por su parte mentalmente se sentía algo extraño debido a que no esperaba que la espíritu le recibiría con esa actitud de sirvienta, antes se las arregló para que ella se relajara un poco pero al parecer con la cosa del matrimonio volvió a tomar su papel de Maid.

 **-Gracias Virgo, a mí también me alegra volver a verte-** , respondió Natsu con una sonrisa cálida y una mirada alegre mientras daba unos pasos hacia adelante para quedar frente a la pelirosa y sobarle con delicadeza su cabello, cosa que sonrojó levemente a la espíritu que se quedó inmóvil.

 **-¿Qué desea hacer primero Natsu-sama?-** , preguntó Virgo con algo de nervios mientras mantenía en lo posible su expresión neutral tratando de no ver a Natsu. Parecía algo incómoda o por decirlo de una manera nerviosa por sentir la mano de Natsu, cosa que intrigó al pelirosa pero decidió jugar esto a su favor.

Natsu con rapidez y cuidado toma del mentón a la espíritu para que esta le viera a los ojos tomándola desprevenida. El dios la veía con una sonrisa de lado mientras que ella se mostraba algo ansiosa y ruborizada sintiéndose prendada de su dominante Natsu.

 **-Lo primero que quiero es que no me trates como a tu amo en este momento, soy tu esposo y estoy feliz con que me trates como normalmente lo hacías-** , dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa calmada y una mirada seductora mientras que acercaba su rostro lentamente a Virgo, la cual se estaba impacientando cada vez más y más.

 **-C-Como usted diga Natsu-sa!...-** , iba a acceder Virgo con algo de nervios pero fue bruscamente detenida por un beso agresivo y apasionado cortesía de Natsu que la dominó inmediatamente impactándola.

Después de varios segundos para desgracia de la espíritu Natsu se separó mientras que le seguía sosteniendo del mentón observando como Virgo estaba con la mirada algo nublada y con la respiración agitada, causando que la parte pervertida de Natsu se sintiera complacida por tenerla comiendo de su mano con tan solo un beso.

 **-Y segundo, llámame solo Natsu, ¿está bien?-** , susurró Natsu con un tono ronco y serio en el oído de Virgo causando que esta tragara saliva con nervios mientras se estremecía.

 **-B-Bien…Natsu-** , dijo Virgo con nervios mientras que estaba muy sonrojada y movía sus piernas algo ansiosa debido a que estaba sintiendo la respiración de Natsu en su oído.

Luego en cuestión de segundos Natsu la dejo libre mientras cambiaba su expresión a una alegre e inocente como si no hubiera pasado nada, cosa que descolocó y decepcionó a Virgo que esperaba ir más lejos que eso.

 **-Así me gusta, ¿entonces estas lista?-** , preguntó Natsu con una sonrisa alegre viendo a su esposa pelirosa causando que la espíritu se intrigara por la repentina pregunta.

 **-¿Lista para qué?-** , preguntaba Virgo algo confusa e intrigada ladeando la cabeza a un lado mientras que se sonrojo se atenuaba y tanto su corazón como su respiración se calmaban.

Natsu sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura para después abrazar a Virgo desde su cintura sorprendiéndola nuevamente. Ella alzó la mirada hacia Natsu para ver como este le seguía sonriendo con alegría y emoción.

Luego en cuestión de segundos aparecieron unas llamas doradas alrededor de ambos causando que la espíritu se asombre mirando como las flamas ondulaban y volaban alrededor de ambos como si estuvieran en su pequeño mundo de fuego.

Luego las llamas se dispersaron dejando a ambos pelirosas libres. Virgo estaba por ver a donde fue teletransportada por su esposo pelirosa hasta que de la nada ve que acababa de pasar cerca de un sol de color purpura.

 **-Para estar en el lugar de nuestra luna de miel-** , respondió Natsu con emoción liberando del abrazo a Virgo, la cual con asombro se aleja un poco para apreciar que ya no estaba en la entrada de su casa, ahora estaba surcando el mundo celestial sobre una gigante esfera similar a un planeta con césped azul en la superficie.

Virgo observaba como el "planeta" en la que estaban ella y Natsu estaba recorriendo a altas velocidades todo el mundo celestial. Pasaban cerca de algunos soles, se alineaban con algunos meteoros o cometas que viajaban en conjunto, recorrían de cerca varios planetas y siempre se mantenía moviéndose ignorando completamente la gravedad de los distintos cuerpos celestes.

 **-¿Dónde estamos Natsu?-** , preguntó Virgo con asombro mientras que tenía su mirada fija en el hermoso y asombroso recorrido. Ver de esa forma el extenso y maravilloso mundo celestial era increíble y sobretodo impensable para cualquiera que no fuera Natsu o el ex rey espíritu celestial, _(Fremyr para los amigos)_.

 **-En una estrella fugaz que creé, esta recorrerá todo el mundo celestial con nuestra casa encima-** , respondió Natsu con una leve sonrisa complacida de ver el asombro en el rostro de la hermosa pelirosa que tenía por esposa.

Virgo se intrigó al oír lo de la casa y cuando voltea a ver a Natsu se sorprende de ver una casa de dos pisos de tonalidad blanca con un diseño humilde y clásico que había salido de la nada, seguramente el pelirosa en tan solo un segundo la creó haciendo honor a su nombre de dios creador.

 **-N-No sé qué decir, es muy hermoso-** , dijo Virgo con mucha alegría mientras que levantaba su vista para ver como todo el mundo celestial pasaba frente a sus ojos como si fuera todo un escenario hecho solo para el disfrute de ella.

Atrás de ella estaba Natsu cruzado de brazos y realmente feliz de haber sorprendido a Virgo con su pequeña sorpresa. Luego se acercó con calma sin despegar su vista de la hermosa y tierna expresión de la espíritu mientras esta apreciaba la vista.

 **-Lo sé, te puedes quedar viéndola y no cansarte-** , coincidió Natsu con una leve sonrisa cálida y cariñosa mientras que se maravillaba por la hermosura que desprendía la expresión de Virgo. Quizás para Virgo la vista del mundo era inigualable, pero para él algo más asombroso era el verla a ella con semejante fondo detrás.

Virgo se giró a ver a Natsu y se dio cuenta de que el pelirosa se refería a ella y no a la vista del mundo celestial, cosa que le alegró enormemente, pero eso no evitó que se sonrojara mientras que se encogía de hombros tratando de recomponer su expresión neutral a pesar de los nervios.

 **-U-Usted sabe que no estoy acostumbrada a recibir esos cumplidos-** , decía Virgo con un poco de nervios en su tono mientras que agachaba la cabeza y jugaba con sus dedos mostrándose increíblemente adorable y tierna a ojos de Natsu.

 **-Pues mejor para mí, me gusta ver esta parte tuya-** , dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa calmada mientras se acercaba a Virgo para rodearle la cintura con un brazo atrayéndola hacia sí mismo. Luego contra todo pronóstico la espíritu con rapidez le robó un tierno y suave beso a Natsu sorprendiéndolo.

Una vez se separaron, Virgo con un leve sonrojo pudo ver como Natsu parecía algo desubicado o descolocado debido a que no se esperaba que Virgo le robaría ese preciso momento para robarle el beso a él, cosa que causó que la espíritu riera un poco divertida.

 **-A mí también Natsu-** , contestó Virgo con una cálida y linda sonrisa viendo a Natsu, el cual al volver en si la miró con una sonrisa de lado anotando mentalmente que le molestaría más tarde por haberle robado su momento.

 **-¿Te parece si entramos para que veas el interior?-** , propuso Natsu con calma y serenidad mientras que apuntaba con un pulgar la casa detrás suyo, a lo cual Virgo con tranquilidad asiente para que después ambos se encaminaran a adentro de la humilde casa.

* * *

 _ ***7 días Después***_

Los días pasaban con calma entre la pareja de pelirosas. Debido a que en todo momento estaban en movimiento Natsu tuvo la idea pasear por los lugares de interés del mundo celestial con Virgo, principalmente para verla entretenida con sus ropas causales.

Pero la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaban juntos en la confortable y limpia casa. Natsu de alguna manera siempre se las arreglaba para mantenerse tanto a él como a Virgo entretenidos con algún juego o competencia en las cuales él no utilizaba ningún poder.

Hablar de cosas mundanas o interesantes era lo que abarcaba la mayoría de sus conversaciones, ya sea algún detalle de sus citas o simples comentarios de lo bien que se la pasan juntos, el punto es que siempre ambos encontraban algo nuevo de que hablar o entretenerse.

Luego de que pasaran los 6 días, Virgo se mostraba algo extraña o diferente a los días anteriores. Si bien sus cambios eran mínimos aun eran visibles para Natsu, la espíritu en ocasiones se quedaba viendo a Natsu desde la lejanía con atención o a veces simplemente se sonrojaba al mínimo contacto con su esposo.

Así llegamos al séptimo día y ya era de noche en el mundo celestial. En estos momentos estaba Natsu dormido sobre uno de los sofás de la sala con las manos detrás de la cabeza y en una posición descuidada.

El pelirosa estaba viendo todo completamente negro mientras que oía levemente algunos sonidos procedentes del "exterior". Ante esto lentamente fue recobrando la consciencia mientras emergía de su letargo abriendo sutilmente sus parpados desvelando su vista.

Abrió un poco su ojo derecho mirando hacia su costado pudiendo ver a Virgo de cuclillas al lado del sofá. La espíritu parecía liberar leves gemidos cansados mientras que tenía su mirada hacia el suelo y en sus mejillas se podía ver una pequeña coloración rojiza.

 **-¿Virgo?-** , preguntó Natsu con algo de confusión y sueño mientras despertaba de su breve siesta y abría sus dos ojos. La mencionada al oír la voz de Natsu se alarmó y asustó dejando salir un leve grito ahogado mientras se alejaba rápidamente del sofá.

Natsu se intrigó ante esto y se recompuso en el sofá mientras miraba como Virgo parecía estar algo asustada y sobre todo nerviosa. El pelirosa se fijó más detenidamente y notó como Virgo liberaba cierto olor o esencia muy atrayente e hipnótica.

 **-¡N-No es lo que usted piensa!-** , exclamó Virgo con nervios y notoriamente agitada mientras que agitaba sus manos en dirección a Natsu como si estuviera negando algún hecho. Ante esto Natsu sigue con su olfato la concentración de ese atrayente aroma y se da cuenta de que en el suelo al lado del sofá había un pequeño charco de un líquido misterioso.

Natsu con curiosidad tocó el líquido con dos dedos para después olerlos detalladamente aclarando completamente sus dudas. Ese aroma tan sublime que estaba percibiendo era nada más y nada menos que estrógeno o más precisamente eran las feromonas liberadas por Virgo, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que era exactamente ese líquido extraño que dejó la pelirosa.

 **-¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo?-** , preguntó Natsu con un ceño fruncido con seriedad mientras alejaba sus dedos de su rostro y volteaba a ver a su esposa pelirosa. La cual no podía responder sinceramente a la pregunta hecha por Natsu, era demasiado vergonzoso aun para ella que la mayoría del tiempo le pedía a Lucy que le castigara.

 **-B-Bueno, es que yo solo!-** , quería excusarse Virgo con cualquier cosa que pudiera sacarla de ese embrollo en el cual ella misma se metió. No podría admitir que se estaba tocando mientras veía dormir a Natsu, era algo que no podría salir de su boca.

Antes de que Virgo pudiera decir algo más de repente fue acorralada contra el suelo debido a que Natsu con salvajez se le había abalanzado aprisionándola por sus manos dejándola vulnerable e impactada.

 **-¿N-Natsu?-** , preguntó Virgo con cierta intriga y nerviosismo mientras que sentía como su corazón empezaba a latir mucho más rápido debido a que encima de ella estaba su esposo con una sonrisa sádica o maliciosa como si estuviera jugando con ella.

 **-Dime que sucede lenta y claramente Virgo…-** , decía Natsu con su sonrisa burlona y una mirada fija en Virgo mientras que retenía las manos de ella y trataba de ignorar el sube y baja de los grandes pechos de la espíritu debido a su agitada respiración.

 **-Es una orden-** , susurró el dios con cierto tono ronco y firme en el oído de Virgo causando que esta se estremeciera y se comenzara a excitar a grandes niveles. El hecho de que Natsu se comportara de esa manera le encendía y que le haya ordenado algo le satisfacía de sobre manera.

 **-E-Es que cuando logré hablar con Aquario sobre su luna de miel, m-me contó de que usted la tomó el primer día-** , respondía Virgo con algo de nervios mientras que retorcía un poco sus piernas debido la pequeña "picazón" que sentía allí abajo. Ella trataba de lidiar con su agitada respiración, sus nervios, vergüenza y sobre todo con su constante excitación.

 **-No me digas que tienes celos por eso, ¿o es así?-** , dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa divertida mirando a Virgo a los ojos. Pensar que la espíritu pelirosa se comportaría extraño recientemente solo por eso causaba que varias ideas en la mente de Natsu comenzaran a trabajar.

 **-N-No son celos, es que no entiendo ¿p-por qué no hizo eso…conmigo?-** , contestó Virgo con vergüenza mientras que apartaba la mirada no pudiendo soportar la fija y penetrante mirada de los ojos verdes de Natsu. Desde el primer día había estado "preparada" mentalmente para calmar el libido de su esposo y señor, pero observar que este no hizo nada resultó frustrante y decepcionante, lo cual solo fue en aumento hasta que se volvió en necesidad de ser tomada por Natsu.

 **-Ya veo lo que pasa, lo que quieres es que te haga lo mismo que Aquario, quieres que te haga mía-** , aclaró Natsu con su sonrisa burlona viendo a Virgo con su mirada fija y provocativa mientras que cada vez percibía como la cantidad de excitación de Virgo aumentaba más y más.

 **-L-Lamento mi comportamiento, pero no p-puedo soportarlo-** , dijo Virgo con nervios y ansiedad resignada a admitir la verdad dicha por Natsu. Tan solo deseaba ser tomada ya por su amado, el estar constantemente esperando causó que comenzara a fantasear por si misma hasta el punto en que se volvió algo usual y necesario para mantenerse cuerda.

Luego Virgo cerró los ojos junto los labios para recibir un beso de Natsu, pero grande fue su decepción al sentir que las fuertes manos de su esposo le liberaban mientras este se paraba del suelo dejándola allí.

 **-¿Qué no puedes dices?, yo te veo perfectamente-** , opinó Natsu con una leve sonrisa calmada mientras se paraba completamente y observaba como Virgo abría los ojos sorprendida y sin saber que ocurría.

 **-No hace falta que yo haga nada, todo está bien-** , decía el rey de los demonios con cierta tono victorioso mientras que le daba la espalda a Virgo, la cual se recompuso en el suelo y estiró la mano en dirección a Natsu queriendo que termine lo que empezó.

 **-E-Espera Natsu, p-por favor…-** , pedía Virgo con tono de súplica y ansiedad queriendo que su esposo por fin pudiera calmar su deseo y libido. Pero este no se detuvo en su avance y se siguió alejando de la pelirosa.

 **-Pues entonces voy a preparar la cena, espera hasta que esté lista-** , dijo Natsu con cierto tono alegre y emocionado como si no hubiera escuchado a Virgo. Luego se adentró en la cocina mientras que Virgo al quedar sola suspiró derrotada y resignada.

 **(Solo deja que se vaya calentando el platillo principal)** , pensaba el pelirosa con intenciones nada puras en su mente mientras que se felicitaba así mismo por haber aguantado las ganas de hacer suya a Virgo. A su debido tiempo llegaría el momento en el cual la pelirosa seria de su propiedad, por el momento jugaría con ella para su propio entretenimiento.

* * *

 _ ***4 días Después***_

Luego de eso pasaron unos pocos días en los cuales Virgo ha estado en lo posible haciendo continuas insinuaciones al pelirosa, pero este divirtiéndose de verla así de desesperada tan solo la ignoraba o cambiaba de tema rápidamente frustrando a la espíritu.

A Virgo le resultaba realmente difícil el aguantar su deseo sexual mientras que al mismo tiempo se excitaba un poco por lo firme que era Natsu con ella. Por decirlo de alguna manera era su lado masoquista quien se complacía al pensar que esta era una forma de castigo por parte de Natsu, pero aun así seguiría insistiendo hasta que su esposo por fin acceda.

En la mañana luego de que Natsu tomara una ducha, este estaba saliendo del baño con unos shorts negros puestos mientras que con una toalla blanca terminaba de secar su cuerpo. De la nada Virgo llega algo agitada a su lado con la respiración errática y con un sonrojo evidente en su cara dando entender a Natsu que quería ella.

 **-¿Qué te sucede Virgo?, ¿te pasó algo?-** , preguntaba Natsu con preocupación fingiendo que no sabía que le sucedía a la pelirosa. Virgo con continuos jadeos provocativos se pegó al torso de Natsu pegando sus grandes pechos a la piel del pelirosa. Su mirada se mostraba deseosa y el ver su pálida y suave piel mataba internamente a Natsu que se contenía de hacer algo.

 **-N-Natsu, p-por favor hágame suya, se lo pido-** , pedía Virgo con sus mejillas coloradas y con sus hermosos ojos algo húmedos mientras levantaba su vista a Natsu. El cual tragó saliva convenciéndose así mismo que aún no era momento para ceder ante sus deseos.

 **-Por favor no insistas más con eso Virgo, una dama como tú no puede mostrarse así de agitada-** dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa cálida y gentil mirando a Virgo mientras que le alejaba con sus manos agarrando los brazos de ella. Luego la soltó con delicadeza para después retirarse dejando a una jadeante y desesperada Virgo en medio del pasillo.

Virgo se mordió levemente el labio inferior y apretó los puños mientras que se determinaba a tomar cartas en el asunto. Ya no podía aguantar más ese innegable deseo que continuamente controlaba sus acciones y pensamientos, por lo cual no importa como haría que su señor la hiciera suya.

Después de unas tantas horas Natsu estaba profundamente dormido en un sofá de la sala. Solo llevaba puesto su short negro y su bufanda blanca en su cuello mientras que de nuevo dormía en una posición descuidada.

A su lado se estaba aproximando Virgo vistiendo una camisa blanca sin mangas que revelaba parte de sus grandes pechos y que le llegaba hasta el ombligo, además de un mini short azul que resaltaba los seductores glúteos de la espíritu y acentuaba su trasero.

La espíritu al llegar al lado del sofá en el cual dormía Natsu, se puso de cuclillas observando como su esposo y señor pelirosa estaba efectivamente dormido. Esto le dio luz verde a la chica, la cual se encontraba algo sonrojada pero con una mirada determinada.

 _ **Lemom Time**_

 **(Es su culpa que yo haga esto, es tu culpa Natsu)** , pensaba Virgo con seriedad echándole la culpa a Natsu de lo que estaba por hacer a continuación. Virgo con algo de duda acercó su mano a la zona inferior de Natsu y con lentitud comenzó a bajar el short negro de Natsu.

Luego al ver que el pelirosa aún no despertaba prosiguió a bajarle el bóxer negro revelando el gran miembro del pelirosa que por alguna razón estaba erecto. Virgo al verlo se sorprendió gratamente y al oler el aroma que liberaba se comenzó a perder en su deseo. Después con algo de pena se acercó para quedar a una pequeña distancia del miembro de Natsu.

 **-** _ ***Snif Snif***_ **, Este olor, es tan…-** , decía Virgo con cierto tono lujurioso y alegre como si el olor del miembro viril fuera suficiente para volverla loca. Luego con algo de timidez la espíritu se acercó para comenzar a chupar con torpeza al "dragón" de Natsu.

 **-Mmm~-** , gemía la chica pelirosa con satisfacción y los ojos cerrados mientras degustaba atentamente el sabor del miembro de su esposo. Luego a medida que chupaba aumentaba el ritmo como si estuviera ganando confianza y habilidad mientras que con sus dos manos libres se frotaba su intimidad sobre el mini short.

 **-Parece que la comida esta lista-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa sádica de lado mientras abría sus dos ojos viendo hacia Virgo, la cual al oír la voz de Natsu se asustó y estaba por dejar de chupar el miembro de este, pero las dos manos de su esposo que estaba sobre su cabeza se lo impidieron.

 **-¡Guah!-** , fue el único sonido que pudo liberar Virgo antes de que Natsu comenzara a obligarla bruscamente a seguir chupando su pene. Virgo tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras que con dificultad podía respirar a causa de que se estaba atragantando con el gran miembro de Natsu.

Así siguió durante unos minutos más hasta que Natsu elevó su cadera y apretó los dientes para después liberar una gran cantidad de semen en la boca de Virgo causando que esta con dificultad tuviera que tratar de tragarlo todo.

Una vez que se vino, Natsu liberó la cabeza de Virgo dejando que esta aparte la cabeza y comenzara a toser el semen que no había podido tragarse. Natsu por su parte se recompuso con calma en el sofá mientras se acomodaba su short negro y su bóxer tapando su miembro.

 **-** _ ***Cough Cough*,**_ **¡¿N-Natsu?!-** , preguntó Virgo con nervios y algo dudosa preguntándose que es lo que acababa de hacer. Su cuerpo se seguía sintiendo caliente pero ahora su atención estaba puesta en su esposo quien al parecer había anticipado toda la situación.

 **-Parece que por fin podremos divertirnos Virgo, no sabes lo difícil que fue aguantarme cuando tus feromonas están en toda la casa tentándome-** , decía Natsu con una leve sonrisa burlona y picara mientras que extendía su mano hacia Virgo haciendo que las dos manos de la espíritu contra su voluntad se cruzaran detrás de su espalda y que después unas esposas le retuvieran ambas manos.

 **-E-Eso significa que…-** , estaba diciendo Virgo sonrojada y con una mirada esperanzada mirando a Natsu como si lo que estaba por venir fuera la respuesta a todas sus peticiones e insinuaciones.

Natsu solo cerró los ojos con calma para después hacer levitar a Virgo en su dirección. La pelirosa estaba nerviosa pero sobre todo ansiosa mientras que una de las tiras de su camisa estaba caída a un lado de su hombro dejando ver un poco más de los pechos de ella.

 **-Te voy a hacer toda mía-** , respondió Natsu con una sonrisa depredadora al momento de dejar a Virgo con las piernas extendidas sobre su regazo dejando que los grandes y pálidos pechos de la pelirosa quedaran frente a él mientras que Virgo tenía las manos esposadas detrás de su espalda totalmente a merced de Natsu.

Luego Natsu procedió a frotar la intimidad de Virgo con una mano mientras que con la otra apretaba un pecho con fuerza causando que Virgo soltara unos gemidos. Ella se comenzó a retorcer encima de Natsu mientras que este con una leve sonrisa seguía jugando con ella.

 **-Eres una sirvienta muy pervertida Virgo, te masturbas seguido cuando estoy dormido y estabas intentando aprovecharte de mí-** , comentó el rey de los demonios con una sonrisa pícara mientras que bajaba la tira faltante de la camisa de Virgo para así revelar los dos seductores y suaves senos de la pelirosa.

 **-E-Eso no es cierto, Ahaaa~-** , trataba de negar Virgo con vergüenza mientras que seguía soltando suaves y excitantes gemidos a causa de que Natsu le acababa de pellizcar un pezón mientras que aumentaba la intensidad de la mano que tocaba su intimidad por encima del mini short.

 **-Nunca te di permiso para hablar, ahora cállate y se mi juguete-** , ordenó Natsu con un tono firme para después proceder a chupar uno de los pezones de la espíritu mientras manoseaba el otro.

 **-Ahh~, C-Claro Natsu-** , aceptó Virgo con un tono vulnerable y sumiso mientras que su suave y pálida piel poco a poco se calentaba aún más y comenzaba a sudar dándole cierto brillo a la pelirosa.

Natsu al oír a la espíritu alejó la mano que jugaba con la intimidad de Virgo para chasquear los dedos. Esto causó que el mini short de la espíritu desapareciera dejando nada más su panties rosadas a la vista.

 **-Natsu-sama para ti, sirvienta-** , corrigió el dios pelirosa con un tono dominante y sádico mirando a la pelirosa que parecía muy excitada, la cual con algo de dificultad le asintió a su señor asimilando la orden.

Y así Natsu continuo estimulando a su sexy y provocativa Virgo con habilidad. Le apretaba y chupaba los pechos mientras que con su otra mano jugaba y apretaba las nalgas de la espíritu que resultaban muy apetecibles a causa de las panties que usaba.

 **-¡Mmm!, e-es muy brusco Natsu-sama-** , logró decir Virgo con un tono inocente y excitado mientras que cada vez sentía que sus piernas palidecían y su intimidad cada vez se hacía más húmeda e insoportable a causa de las constantes estimulaciones de Natsu.

 **-No te hagas la inocente, tú quieres que siga así, después de todo eres mi masoquista-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa de lado al momento de mover a un lado las panties de Virgo para después introducir un dedo en el ano de la espíritu.

 **-¡NGIIH~!-** , chilló Virgo presa del placer y la lujuria al momento en que sintió como algo se introducía en su trasero. Sus esbeltas piernas estaban temblando y poco a poco su respiración se agitaba más y más.

Su esposo sacaba y metía continuamente ese dedo en su ano mientras que seguía sin darle descanso a sus jugosas y carnosas tetas que se bamboleaban vulgarmente al compás que su respiración.

Sin ya poder aguantar más la espíritu pelirosa se corrió liberando sus jugos sobre sus panties mientras dejaba salir un sonoro gemido y arqueaba el cuello hacia atrás sacando la lengua. Luego dejó caer su cabeza sobre el torso de Natsu mientras daba repetidas bocanadas de aire tratando de recuperar el aliento.

 **-Esto no termina aquí-** , declaró el dios pelirosa con una sonrisa de lado al momento de chasquear los dedos teletrasnportandose a él y a Virgo a la cocina. Una vez allí puso a la pelirosa contra la mesa del comedor, quedando una de sus mejillas contra la mesa mientras que sus dos manos seguían encadenadas detrás de su espalda.

Ahora la vista era increíble para Natsu, tenía enfrente suyo el hermoso y sexy culo de Virgo a su disposición mientras que los grandes pechos de ella estaban presionados contra la mesa, además de que también era visible como por las esbeltas piernas de la espíritu descendían los jugos de Virgo desde su vagina.

 **-E-Espere un momento Natsu-sama-** , decía Virgo con nervios tratando de ver a Natsu pero de la nada siente algo caliente y duro tocando la entrada de su intimidad que estaba completamente empapada.

 **-¡AHH, Ahaaa~!-** , gemía Virgo con algo de dolor mientras que sentía como lentamente el miembro de Natsu se estaba haciendo camino dentro suyo con relativa facilidad a pesar de que ella era virgen.

 **-Tienes toda tu vagina lubricada de tanto masturbarte, ¡no tienes decencia!-** , exclamó Natsu con un aire de victoria al momento de penetrar con fuerza el interior de la espíritu rompiendo su himen y llegando directamente a la entrada de su útero sacándole un sonoro chillido de dolor a Virgo.

Una vez que le dejó unos segundos a Virgo para que se acostumbrara, Natsu comenzó a mover su cintura mientras que atraía el cuerpo de Virgo desde su cadera causando que en la casa solo se escucharan el choque de las nalgas de ella junto con el sonido que causaban las constantes embestidas de Natsu.

 **-N-No la tengo Natsu-sama, Ahaa~, soy solo su sirvienta masoquista-** , decía Virgo con placer en su tono mientras que cada vez disfrutaba más sentir el pene de su amado explorar sus paredes vaginales con fiereza y rudeza.

 **-Que desvergonzada, te voy a tener que enseñar a tener modales con tu señor-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa sádica al momento de tomar las esposas de Virgo con una mano para jalarla hacia sí mismo causando que las penetraciones fueran más profundas pero que también la espíritu fuera lentamente levantada arqueando su espalda hacia Natsu.

 **-¡GHYAAA~!-** , gemía la espíritu con fuerza dejándose poseer por el placer y la lujuria mientras sacaba la lengua y sus pechos comenzaban a bambolearse a causa de los embestidas de Natsu. El rey de los demonios con una sonrisa de lado agarro uno de los pechos con fuerza para atraer a Virgo aún más cerca de él.

 **-Estas vulgares tetas son de mi propiedad, todo tu cuerpo es solo mío-** , declaró el pelirosa con un tono dominante y firme en el oído de la pelirosa mientras que apretaba el pecho de ella sin detener las constantes y rudas estocadas contra la intimidad de Virgo.

 **-¡S-SII~ Natsu-sama!, ¡le pertenezco en cuerpo y alma a usted!-** , aceptó gustosa Virgo con una sonrisa lujuriosa y pervertida mientras que volteaba a ver a su dominante esposo para recibir un agresivo y apasionado beso de lengua.

Las embestidas aumentaron su intensidad y ambos pelirosas ya estaban llegando al clímax del placer. Natsu apretó los dientes y con fuerza penetró la vagina de Virgo para descargar su semen dentro de ella causando que la espíritu soltara un sonoro gemido mientras se corría y sus paredes vaginales se apretaban como si no quisieran dejar ni una gota de la semilla de Natsu.

 **-Para asegurarme de eso te voy a marcar como mía las veces que hagan falta-** , dijo el pelirosa en el oído de Virgo con un tono malicioso para después reanudar las embestidas en el interior de la espíritu sin darle ningún descanso.

 **-Mmm~, haga lo que quiera conmigo Natsu-sama-** , respondió Virgo completamente sumisa a los deseos de su señor mientras que comenzaba a mover su cintura para aumentar la profundidad de las estocadas del miembro de Natsu.

 **-Cállate y sigue chillando como la masoquista que eres-** , ordenó Natsu con un tono sádico y dominante para después dirigir una mano al clítoris de Virgo para comenzar a jugar con él mientras que la otra comenzaba a apretar y manosear con fuerza uno de los pechos de la pelirosa.

 **-L-Las está apretando mucho, ¡Hyah~!-** , decía la chica pelirosa mientras que veía como la mano de su amado se hundía en su suave pecho hasta que de la nada siente como Natsu está pellizcando su clítoris sacándole un fuerte gemido.

 **-Toda la vida voy a castigarte de esta forma, por ser una chica mala-** , decía el pelirosa con autoridad mientras que aumentaba la rapidez de sus embestidas para nuevamente volver a depositar su semilla dentro de Virgo causando que esta saque la lengua y gire los ojos hacia arriba mientras se venía.

Natsu sin delicadeza deja caer a Virgo para que esta quede nuevamente con la mejilla contra la mesa mientras que todo su cuerpo era víctima de continuos y repetidos espasmos. Natsu con una sonrisa de lado saca su pene de la vagina de Virgo para contemplar con orgullo el estado de su chica.

 **-¡H-He sido muy mala Natsu-sama, castígueme más!-** , suplicó Virgo con un tono pervertido y completamente perdida en el placer mientras que volteaba a ver a Natsu con la lengua afuera, cosa que causó que Natsu tuviera la idea de continuar la diversión por mucho más tiempo de lo previsto.

 **-Sacude tu sucio culo-** , ordenó Natsu con una mirada seria y firme a la Maid pelirosa que obedientemente con las fuerzas que le quedaban sacudió su culo causando que un poco de semen saliera de su vagina.

Natsu sin perder más el tiempo introdujo su pene en el ano de la pelirosa metiéndolo hasta el fondo sin delicadeza alguna. Virgo chilló un poco de dolor pero rápidamente el placer poseyó su mente y sus gemidos comenzaron a inundar la casa completamente.

Y así continuó nuevamente el acto sexual sin señales de delicadeza alguna por parte de Natsu, pero eso no pareció ser ningún problema para Virgo que lo recibía todo inundada en la lujuria y el placer que nublaba su mente.

No hubo descanso alguno durante la próxima hora en la cual Natsu decidió en qué lugar de la casa hacerlo y de que formas. No había límites debido a que con un solo pensamiento podía cambiar tanto la ropa de Virgo como los instrumentos que usaría para darle placer, sumándole el hecho de que con un chasquido podía hacer que la pelirosa no se desmayara a causa del cansancio.

 _ **Fin del Lemom**_

Después de la increíblemente intensa sesión de sexo, ambos pelirosas se encontraban acostados sobre una alfombra de piel ubicada en la sala mientras eran cubiertos por una larga sabana roja. Virgo se encontraba abrazada a un brazo de Natsu que se encontraba con una mano detrás de su cabeza viendo el techo con una leve sonrisa.

Luego poco a poco en medio de los pechos de Virgo apareció su marca de pareja con un tamaño reducido. Era el mismo pentagrama y el mismo dragón que le rodeaba con la única diferencia de que en medio del pentagrama estaba el símbolo de la Virgo que compartía con su llave dorada.

 **-Mira nada más donde salió tu marca-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa divertida mientras señalaba la zona del centro de los pechos de Virgo, la cual con algo de vergüenza echó un vistazo y se apeno por la zona donde apareció.

 **-E-Es un poco vergonzoso Natsu-sama-** , decía Virgo algo nerviosa mirando a Natsu con un leve sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas. Natsu con una leve sonrisa cariñosa se acercó a darle un suave y cálido beso mientras le sobaba una mejilla.

 **-No te preocupes, de esa manera queda claro que eres solo mía-** , contestó Natsu con calma al separarse del beso causando que Virgo sonriera complacida y muy feliz mientras apretaba un poco su abrazo con su esposo.

 **-Usted fue muy rudo hoy, no puedo sentir las piernas-** , comentó Virgo con calma y mientras que levantaba su vista hacia Natsu causando que este fije su atención en la pálida y suave piel del cuello de la chica, ante esto Natsu se abalanzó a besar el cuello de ella con habilidad.

 **-¡Hyah~!-** , gimió Virgo al sentir como Natsu le acababa de agarra fuertemente una nalga mientras este exploraba su cuello con sus labios, luego Virgo pudo sentir como algo duro comenzaba a tocar sus piernas.

 **-Todavía no he terminado contigo, puedes esperar muchos castigos en todos estos días-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa de lado mientras que se alejaba a ver a su Maid y esposa pelirosa. Virgo se sorprendió de que el dios estuviera esperando continuar, por lo que tragó saliva nerviosa.

 **-** _ ***Glup***_ **, e-está bien Natsu, con gusto seré su esclava sexual-** , accedió Virgo con algo de nervios y con los ojos cerrados entregándose a su esposo y señor y sus deseos. Le gustaba ser tratada como un juguete por Natsu pero aun así sabía perfectamente que él la apreciaba y amaba tanto como al resto de chicas.

Natsu rápidamente se posiciono encima de Virgo sorprendiéndola, pero a diferencia de antes él tenía una expresión amable y cálida como usualmente era. Ella se quedó prendada por los ojos verdes de su amado y este tranquilamente comenzó a hablar.

 **-No solo eres eso, eres mi esposa Virgo Dragneel, la mejor sirvienta que podría tener y a la que amo con toda el alma-** , declaró Natsu con gentileza y calma mientras que le sobaba una mejilla a Virgo con una mano. La espíritu al oír al pelirosa se sintió profundamente feliz y complacida y tan solo podía dar gracias a quien sea por haber conocido a su Natsu.

 **-Dice cosas tan bonitas cuando va a hacer cosas muy sucias-** , dijo Virgo con una leve sonrisa en broma mientras que se encogía de hombros y juntaba sus piernas con un leve sonrojo en su cara.

 **-Dices eso pero la verdad es que te estas excitando, ¿no es así?-** , preguntó Natsu con una sonrisa burlona y picara viendo a la espíritu, la cual estaba liberando una gran cantidad de feromonas en el ambiente.

 **-E-Eso es…-** , decía Virgo nerviosa con la intención de negarlo pero no tenía nada que decir, sentía el erecto miembro de su esposo debajo de la sabana, **(¿Cómo es que no me iba a excitar con esto?)** , era algo que se preguntaba mentalmente.

 **-Comienza el Round 2-** , declaró el rey de los demonios con una mirada salvaje y una sonrisa de lado preparándose para comenzar el segundo impacto en el cuerpo y mente de la espíritu pelirosa que le volvía loco.

No es que la viera a ella y a las demás como juguetes sexuales o algo parecido, pero joder que olvidaba cualquier dolor o preocupación cuando se dejaba llevar por su lado demoníaco y las hacia suyas guiándose por sus instintos.

* * *

 _ ***Con Fire Havens en Earth Land* 11 de Marzo**_

Volviendo con Fire Havens en Earth Land, ya era el día prometido en el cual Natsu volvería luego de estar "una semana" en el mundo celestial. Todos los miembros estaban dispersados en el gremio esperando la llegada de su maestro.

Ahora estamos en la sala principal con Kyouka y Bisca frente al gran tablón de misiones. Estaban hablando tranquilamente hasta que ven que Dimaria se aproxima a ellas con serenidad y una mano en alto.

 **-Buenos días chicas, ¿Cómo andan?-** , preguntó Dimaria con calma mirando a sus dos compañeras de equipo. Ambas peliverdes le sonrieron con calma mientras ella llegaba frente a ellas.

 **-Hola Dimaria, Bisca y yo estamos esperando a Jellal para ir a por una misión-** , respondió Kyouka con una leve sonrisa viendo a la rubia mientras que se cruzaba de brazos.

 **-Entonces menos mal que llegue a tiempo, ya quiero estirar las piernas, hoy regresa Natsu-Sensei y deberé estar lista si quiero comenzar pronto mi nuevo entrenamiento-** , dijo Dimaria con emoción y mientras ponía una mano en su cintura. Natsu antes de irse le había dicho que cuando volviera comenzaría a entrenarla en el control completo de su transformación God Soul de la diosa artificial Crhonos.

Antes de que alguna pudiera mencionar otra cosa, se acerca Jellal con calma a sus compañeras de equipo llamando su atención.

 **-Ey chicas, vengan un momento para acá-** , pidió Jellal con tranquilidad mientras que se comenzaba a dirigir al centro de la gran sala. Dimaria, Kyouka y Bisca se quedaron algo confusas pero acataron el pedido y le siguieron.

Al llegar al centro del gremio con el peliazul vieron como con ellas también estaba Sorano, Yukino, Keyes, Deliora, Meredy, Ultear, Erik, Héctor, Sting y Tempester. Todos parecían calmados pero la verdad es que ninguno sabía la razón por la cual habían sido reunidos allí por el peliazul.

 **-¿Qué sucede Jellal?-** , preguntó Bisca con intriga a su compañero de equipo, el cual le volteó a ver con calma pensando en que seguramente pronto llegarían Sayla e Irene para comenzar el asunto importante.

 **-Esperen a que se reúnan todos, Mard Geer y Silver los están reuniendo en estos momentos-** , dijo Jellal con calma mirando a su amiga peliverde. En estos momentos esos dos demonios estarían buscando a Rogue, Jackal, Ur, Brandish, Minerva, God Serena Flare y Kairy que aún estaban dispersos por todo el gremio.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos llegaron todas las personas faltantes uniéndose al grupo que estaba en la sala principal. Al ya estar todos reunidos, Irene, Sayla, Mard Geer, Silver y Jellal se pusieron enfrente de todo el grupo como si fueran a comunicar algo importante.

 **-Está bien, ¿ahora ya nos pueden explicar que es lo que está sucediendo?-** , preguntaba Sorano algo exasperada a los cinco que los había reunido a todos allí, estaba cansada de esperar sin que ninguno le diera alguna explicación.

 **-Yo comenzare, por favor quiero que todos presten mucha atención-** , dijo Jellal con calma dando unos pasos al frente pidiendo la atención de los demás. Lo que quería tratar él y los otros cuatro era un asunto importante por lo que era vital que todos escucharan.

 **-Ya todos están enterados de la reciente aparición de demonios desde que Natsu se fue al mundo celestial, Mard Geer, Silver, Sayla, Irene y yo creemos que se debe a que alguien está aprovechando su ausencia para causar pánico y destrucción-** , explicó Jellal con una mirada seria causando que algunos levanten las cejas y se intriguen ante esa declaración.

 **-¿Alguien?, ¿estás diciendo que piensan que todos esos demonios siguen a alguien?-** , preguntó Brandish con calma y un poco intrigada mientras tenía una mano en su cintura. Jellal la volteó a ver y asintió con serenidad para que después Sayla diera unos pasos adelante llamando la atención.

 **-Verán, desde que END-sama se volvió el rey de los demonios, todos los demonios malos se vieron desterrados al infierno, o sería más correcto decir "los" infiernos, por lo que no deberían estar en este plano-** , respondía Sayla con un porte calmado y estoico viendo a la peliverde mientras que estaba de brazos cruzados por debajo de sus pechos.

 **-¿A qué te refieres?, solo hay un infierno, ¿no?-** , preguntó Meredy algo confusa mirando a la demonio pelinegra con intriga. Se supone que solo habría un infierno en el mundo, aunque Sayla seguramente dice la verdad considerado el hecho de que ella misma es una demonio que vivió por más de 400 años.

 **-Pues sí y no, como ya todos saben existen una gran cantidad de dioses gobernando este universo, entre ellos hay varios dioses de la muerte, cada uno de ellos tiene encargado una sección del infierno, los cuales serían los 9 círculos del infierno y los anillos que los componen-** , explicaba Mard Geer con una expresión seria y un porte autoritario mientras cerraba el libro que tenía en la mano y se ubicaba al lado de Jellal y Sayla.

Dicho esto Irene dio unos pasos hacia adelante mientras que tenía su bastón en una mano mientras que la otra conjuraba a ojos de todos una imagen mental de un gigantesco embudo dividido en 9 partes y con diferentes marcas ocupando cada zona.

 **-En palabras más simples, hay varios dioses encargados de esos 9 círculos del infierno, en un principio ellos se encargan de gobernar a las almas hacia el más allá, también es el caso de que los guíen a un castigo eterno o los juzguen para ver a donde irán-** , explicaba Irene con serenidad y una leve sonrisa diciendo lo que le había explicado Zecnus en una oportunidad en la biblioteca.

 **-A lo que queremos llegar es que los demonios que están saliendo provienen de un infierno en el cual los dioses están a cargo, si estos demonios están saliendo es porque algo les está sucediendo a los dioses de la muerte-** , concluía Silver con una semblante serio y centrado mientras estaba de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados manteniéndose atrás llamando la atención de todos.

Todos parecían comprender lo dicho por los 5 miembros del gremio pero Kairy con una expresión seria y pensativa se hiso paso entre todos para llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

 **-Eso tiene sentido, pero dudo que haya algo que podamos hacer aun si sabemos esto, como seguro Mard Geer y varios recuerdan, cuando fuimos a una reunión del "Panteón Divino" se nos informó que varios dioses de la muerte habían sido excluidos o marginados, por lo cual no se tiene interacción con ellos-** , decía Kairy con seriedad mirando a Jellal y los otros cuatro mientras recordaba ese punto importante, aun si los dioses de la muerte estaban implicados, ni ellos ni nadie tenían forma de contactar con ellos para averiguarlo a menos que Natsu con su Omnipresencia lo hiciera.

 **-Tiene razón Kairy-sama, pero a lo que queremos llegar es que esos dioses aun si fueron excluidos aun cumplían con su papel de dioses de la muerte hasta hace unos días, por lo tanto puede que la aparición de demonios actualmente signifique que algo les ha sucedido-** , respondió Mard Geer con calma mirando a la peliazul con negro. Si durante todo el tiempo no habían tenido problemas hasta que Natsu se fue, significa que todo estaba en orden con la tarea que ejercían esos dioses hasta ese momento clave en el que algo intervino.

 **-Teorizamos que pueden haber sido asesinados o pueden estar siguiendo a alguien más que les esté dirigiendo-** , dijo Jellal una expresión tranquila y centrada mirando a todo el grupo. La única explicación posible a este repentino cambio en el infierno solo puede deberse a la intrusión de un tercero.

 **-Entonces están diciendo que los demonios están saliendo del infierno debido a que los dioses encargados les dejaron por estar siguiendo liderados por alguien, esa es una teoría muy descabellada-** , opinaba Ur con una expresión seria mirando al chico peliazul. Hacer tales teorías sin tener alguna clase de prueba era muy descabellado, aun si fuera verdad no podían probarlo.

 **-No lo negamos, pero aun así sigue siendo una posibilidad-** , dijo Irene con serenidad mirando a su amiga pelinegra. Desde que las apariciones de demonios se incrementaron, tanto ella como Jellal, Silver, Mard Geer y Sayla se habían estado reuniendo para debatir el posible origen de esto, no es que se quedarían combatiéndolos sin encontrar una manera de detenerlos desde el origen.

 **-De cualquier manera les contamos esto debido a que deben estar alertas con estos demonios, prácticamente desde que fueron exiliados al infierno por END-sama se han vuelto ejércitos que sirven a los dioses de la muerte a cargo del circulo donde residen, por lo que sí están atacando debe ser obra de algún dios que intervino en el balance de las cosas-** , argumentó Sayla con calma a todos los presentes siendo respaldada por unos asentimientos de Silver y Jellal mientras que Irene y Mard Geer tan solo se quedaban callados con los ojos cerrados.

El resumen de todo era sencillo para los presentes. Desde que Natsu como END desterró a los demonios al infierno, los dioses de la muerte los han tenido bajo su control como ejércitos en los distintos círculos del infierno. El hecho de que recientemente estén saliendo demonios solo puede significar que alguno de esos dioses los dejó a voluntad o puede ser que algo haya sucedido en el infierno alterando el orden de las cosas.

 **-Está bien, creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que entendemos de que hablan, pero aun así espero que lo que ustedes dicen no sea cierto-** , decía Ultear con una leve sonrisa nerviosa pensando en lo peligroso y arriesgado que sería estar en contra de un dios.

 **-Ultear tiene razón, no me gustaría también estar en contra de los dioses de la muerte-** , apoyó Flare con algo de nervios mientras se encogía de hombros pensando en lo poderosos y terribles que serían esos dioses que gobiernan y rigen la muerte. Aunque ella ha peleado contra demonios estos no generaban las mismas expectativas como lo hacía un DIOS en el puro sentido de la palabra.

 **-A mí me da igual quien venga, después de todo ahora tengo magia que pueden matar a demonios y a dioses-** , dijo Erik con un aire de grandeza mientras que con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados sonreía de lado.

 **-Estas muy confiado cuando ni siquiera pudiste derrotarme a mí-** , comentó God Serena con una sonrisa burlona y victoriosa recordando el último enfrentamiento que había tenido contra Erick, en el cual había resultado ganador.

 **-Tch, eso fue un empate bastardo, la siguiente yo ganare-** , replicó Erik con algo de molestia mientras se giraba a encarar al pelinaranja. Ya varios sabían en qué dirección irían las palabras de ambos chicos… a una pelea.

 **-¡¿Qué dijiste malnacido?!, ¡escuche que dijiste que ganarías, menuda broma!-** , exclamó God Serena con una vena resaltando en su frente mientras que tenía una sonrisa irritada encarando a Erick.

 **-¡Escuchaste bien!, ¡¿Quieres que te gane aquí mismo?!-** , provocó Erik con una sonrisa molesta mientras que chocaba frentes con God Serena y apretaba los puños. Antes de que alguno comenzara la pelea ambos fueron noqueados por una tranquila Irene, que les había pegado en los cuellos con unos golpes de Karate.

 **-Ya paren ustedes dos, par de ruidosos-** , dijo Irene con seriedad y una mirada fría a los dos chicos que ya ni podían responder debido a que estaban noqueados cómicamente contra el suelo mientras que algo de humo salía de sus cuellos por el tremendo golpe de Irene.

 **-Y de nuevo vino Irene a poner orden-** , bromeó Minerva con una linda sonrisa viendo la escena que era algo usual en el gremio. Si bien no sabían quién era el más fuerte en el gremio, podían afirmar que la que más autoridad y respeto infundía era Irene, por decirlo de alguna manera era el equivalente a Erza en Fire Havens.

Algunas chicas rieron un poco al ver a los chicos en el suelo mientras que algunos chicos sonreían algo divertidos por ver a sus rivales tendidos así de fácil. Luego de que las risas pararon, Mard Geer con calma aplaudió un poco para llamar la atención de todos.

 **-Pues con todo eso dicho, ya pueden regresar a sus activid!** _ ***BOOOM***_ **-** , estaba por decir Mard Geer pero de la nada un gran estruendo o explosión es oído en todo el gremio mientras que la estructura tembló un poco causando que algunos perdieran el balance y se alertaran.

 **-¡¿Qué demonios?!-** , exclamó Sting confundido y sorprendido mientras que miraba las paredes y el techo de la sala buscando el origen de la explosión. Luego de la nada abre los ojos de par en par debido a que acababa de percatarse de una gran cantidad de poder maligno proveniente de afuera del gremio.

Luego nuevamente se volvió a escuchar un gran estruendo y el gremio volvió a temblar causando que algunas cosas como vasos y platos cayeran al suelo para romperse en pedazos.

 **-¡Esta magia maligna apareció de la nada!-** , exclamó Jackal con sorpresa en su voz mientras que miraba al resto de los presentes, algunos tenían expresiones serias presintiendo que se acercaba el peligro, otras parecían sorprendidas y algo nerviosas ante el repentino susto.

 **-Alguien está atacando el escudo del gremio-** , dijo Keyes con una mirada seria viendo a los demás. La energía maligna era descomunal pero lo que era seguro es que la estructura no había recibido ningún daño, sino el campo de fuerza que les protegía.

Luego se comenzaron a escuchar un gran número de explosiones provenientes del exterior pero de menor intensidad que las anteriores. Los impactos eran constantes y parecían no terminar causando que todos afilaran sus miradas enojándose por la agresión a su hogar.

 **-¡Todos salgan, debemos de luchar contra lo que sea que este afuera!-** , exclamó Silver con una mirada firme mientras que comenzaba a correr hacia la salida de la sala. No hacía falta repetirlo pues todos le estaban siguiendo con determinación en proteger su preciado gremio de lo que sea que tenga el valor para atacarles.

* * *

 _ ***En la superficie de Fire Havens***_

Una vez que todos salieron al exterior del gremio pudieron ver el caótico paisaje. El cielo se encontraba nublado con nubes oscuras de lluvia mientras que varios rayos caían a lo lejos. A una distancia algo distante del gremio había un gran número de demonios de distintas apariencias volando mientras miraban a los miembros del gremio.

Algunos eran esbirros, otros eran las Tentaciones que eran más grandes que los esbirros y tenían unos brazos y piernas desproporcionales a su cuerpo pero también muy amenazantes con grandes garras. Otros demonios eran Corrupciones que eran del tipo de demonios con los cuales luchó Flare y Kairy en Hargeon. Los del nivel superior eran los tipo Pecado que tenían doble par de alas en sus espaldas mientras que su contextura era más amenazante agregándole el hecho de que sus brazos adquirieron filos de dagas carmesís.

Por ultimo estaban los demonios tipo Inferno, los cuales eran demonios de estatura promedio, sus ojos eran completamente rojos oscuros, no tenían bocas, oídos ni nada por el estilo y parecían tener un largo cabello azabache en sus cabezas. Tenían unas largas alas de murciélago dos metros de largo cada una y su musculatura no era tan intimidante como los Pecados pero a simple vista se veían poderosos y era evidente que eran verdaderamente el pináculo de la fuerza entre los demonios quitando a Natsu de la ecuación.

Todo el gremio parecía estar rodeado de demonios mientras que de fondo las nubes negras y los rayos hacían parecer que el escenario era caótico y desesperante. Los miembros de Fire Havens con miradas serias y enojadas estudiaban todo el escenario contando el número de enemigos que deberían eliminar.

 **-Son demonios, parecen ser por lo menos 90 o 100-** , dijo Tempester con una mirada seria y fría mirando el gran número de demonios que habían detenido su ataque al gremio en cuanto ellos aparecieron, como si solo los estuvieran llamando.

 **-¿Cómo es que hay tantos sin que nos diéramos cuenta?-** , preguntó Ur con una mirada enojada y apretando los dientes sin poder creer el gran número de demonios que no habían percibido, como si hubieran aparecido de repente.

 **-Eso da igual ahora, por lo menos sabemos que el gremio no se destruirá por ellos, Zecnus-kun lo hizo suficientemente resistente como para aguantar los ataques de varios dioses-** , explicó Irene con una mirada gélida y cruzada de brazos recordando que su pareja había cubierto todo el gremio con una capa defensiva que evitaría cualquier daño externo, más que un campo de fuerza podría decirse que la resistencia del gremio era absoluta.

 **-Detuvieron su ataque, parece que esperaban a que nosotros saliéramos-** , comentó Jackal con una mirada enojada y agresiva viendo específicamente a los demonios tipo Inferno que eran los que más problemas les causarían en el combate.

 **-¿Deberíamos preguntar que quieren?-** , preguntó Meredy con intriga mientras que se acercaba a Ultear, Ur y Minerva con la guardia alta. Había escuchado de Flare que los demonios tenían una apariencia intimidante, eso era quedarse corto cuando se quedaba viendo a esos demonios negros que destacaban de entre todos los demás.

 **-Olvídate de eso, solo unos pocos poseen inteligencia y dudo que ellos te fueran a responder-** , contestaba Keyes con seriedad y con una mirada centrada viendo a la pelirosa. Era absurdo tratar de dialogar con esos demonios, si habían atacado su gremio eso solo significaba que buscaban conflicto.

 **-¿Entonces quien va a hacer el primer movimiento?, ¿ellos o nosotros?-** , preguntó Bisca con una sonrisa de lado mientras que con su magia de re equipo hacia aparecer entre sus manos un confiable rifle mágico.

 **-Yo creo que nosotros-** , respondió Jellal con una leve sonrisa calmada mientras veía como la mayoría comenzaba a posicionarse para la inevitable pelea contra los demonios.

 **-¿No les parece emocionante esta situación?-** , comentaba God Serena con una sonrisa de lado mientras que apretaba sus puños y veía con cierta emoción a esos demonios que serían el primer reto que superarían todos ellos como gremio.

 **-Enfóquense y no los subestimen, hay muchos demonios clase Pecado e Inferno entre ellos, se asemejan a un mago clase SS y SSS respectivamente-** , advertía Kairy con una mirada enojada mirando a todos sus compañeros. Aunque pueda parecer emocionante, esos demonios no eran para nada fáciles de vencer, unos solo de los clase Inferno podría darle dificultades a por lo menos 5 miembros del gremio.

 **-Entonces puede que nos den batalla, esto me emociona-** , dijo Erik con una sonrisa desafiante y emocionada mientras que comenzaba a despedir poder mágico de su cuerpo. No era el único así, también estaba Sting, God Serena, Jackal, Minerva, Dimaria y Sorano quienes se mostraban listos para destruir demonios.

 **-Entonces a la cuenta de 3-** , declaraba Ur con una mirada seria y en posición para lanzar hechizos Ice Make a los demonios. Los demonios por su parte estaban comenzando a gruñir mientras que aumentaban su poder mágico dejando en claro que también atacarían.

 **-Tre!-** , estaba por decir Ur pero de la nada es interrumpida por una explosión a su lado, el cual fue Jackal que con una explosión en sus pies se impulsó hacia el aire con una sonrisa salvaje y con explosiones procediendo de sus manos.

 **-¡Vengan perras!-** , exclamó Jackal con fuerza y agresividad a los demonios esperando romperles el culo a todos aquellos que hayan osado enfrentarse a Fire Havens.

 **¡ROOOOOAAAAAAARRGGHHHHH!**

Gruñeron varios demonios Esbirros, Tentaciones, Corrupciones y unos pocos Pecados con fuerza y al unísono causando un gran estruendo en el ambiente para después comenzar a volar velozmente hacia los integrantes del gremio.

 **-¡Aquí vamos!-** , exclamaron Sting y God Serena con miradas desafiantes y sonrisas de lado mientras que cargaban sus puños y saltaban hacia los demonios siguiendo a Jackal a la batalla.

Luego ellos tres llegaron ante los primeros demonios clase Tentación con fuertes golpes con distintas magias Devil Slayer mientras que Jackal los recibió con fuertes y potentes explosiones.

 **¡GRRRUUUUUUUAAAAAAHHH!**

Rugían de dolor los pocos demonios que habían sido presas de los potentes ataques de los tres chicos pero aun así no se mostraban derrotados y continuaron combatiendo en el aire mientras que el resto de los demonios se encaminaban a los miembros que seguían en la superficie.

 **-Dos y uno-** , terminó de contar Ur con una gota de sudor en la sien y una sonrisa humillada viendo a los tres chicos que partieron a pelear por su cuenta.

 **-No te molestes, ellos siempre van a su propio ritmo-** , dijo Rogue con calma tratando de consolar a la pelinegra.

 **-Da igual, por ahora la prioridad es eliminarlos a todos y si es posible conseguir respuestas-** , declaró Irene con un tono autoritario y serio a los demás para después fijar su vista en los demonios que ya estaban cerca de ellos.

Los demás asintieron con seriedad para después recibir a los demonios con fuertes y potentes ataques desenlazando el principio de la contienda de los demonios contra Fire Havens.

Los ataques de hielo de Ur surcaban el aire formando dagas, pilares, espadas, lanzas, martillos y una gran variedad de formas diferentes para impactar a los demonios, de los cuales los únicos que llegaron a recibirlos fueron los lentos demonios Esbirros.

La caso no solo quedaba allí, ya que Silver con su fuerte hielo de Devil Slayer a mayor velocidad lograba hacerles daño a los Tentaciones y a los Corrupciones que eran blanco fácil para el pelinegro.

En otra zona estaba Brandish combatiendo al lado de Irene mientras que Meredy y Ultear combatían con sus puños y piernas imbuidas en distintas magias. Por otro lado estaba Jellal peleando al lado de Tempester contra un gran número de demonios de Corrupciones mientras que no muy lejos estaban Flare y Minerva limpiando la zona de Esbirros y Tentaciones.

Ya tan solo era audible en el ambiente la caída de los rayos, los feroces y distorsionados gruñidos de los demonios al atacar y al sufrir y por ultimo las voces de los miembros de Fire Havens que con cierto esfuerzo le hacían frente a los salvajes demonios.

Deliora activó su forma Etherias y con el apoyo de Bisca, Kyouka y Sayla mantenían a raya a un reducido número de Pecados que eran evidentemente un problema en la batalla. Evadían rápidamente los ataques y estos mostraban señales de inteligencia evitando en lo posible que los integrantes del gremio lograran efectuar ataques en equipo.

Los Esbirros no resultaban muchos problemas en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, eran carne de cañón simplemente, sin embargo debido a su reducido tamaño eran ignorados y estos aprovechaban un descuido para atacar y causar uno que otro daño algo significativo.

Los Tentaciones por otro lado debido a sus extremidades desproporcionales presentaban una cierta dificultad a la hora de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sobre todo con Bisca y Kinana que estaban más que nada como apoyo de los demás.

Las Corrupciones eran veloces, de inteligencia promedio pero poseían un alto nivel de instintos y habilidad. Estos se juntaban en equipos y con cierta dificultad causaban que miembros como Silver, Keyes y Tempester tuvieran ciertos problemas en la batalla, mas con el apoyo de Ur y Kagura podían controlar bien a los feroces demonios.

Los más problemáticos en la batalla eran sin duda los Pecados. Con sus fuertes brazos armados con filosas dagas carmesís causaban serios daños en Jackal, Sting, Rogue, God Serena y Jellal que eran los que por decirlo de alguna manera lideraban el contraataque.

No había espacio para un descuido en la batalla, en cada oportunidad un miembro ayudaba a otro con los demonios con los cuales este lidiando, pero aun así se mantenía una cierta dificultad a la hora de combatir y matar a los malditos demonios que aunque recibieran daños volvían al combate sin importarle su estado.

Los hechizos y potentes ataques de ambas partes impactaban contra la superficie del gremio, pero haciendo honor a su creador estas no mostraron ni el menor indicio de ceder. Era una verdadera batalla en la cual sin duda cualquiera se podría perder entre tantas explosiones e impactos.

Los Esbirros eran los primeros que caían siendo los más sencillos. Las Tentaciones con cierta dificultad eran derrotados gracias al trabajo grupal de los miembros que no podían darse el lujo de eliminarlos como Natsu manda debido a que estaban ocupados peleando contra los Corrupciones y los Pecados.

Jellal estaba con una expresión seria utilizaba su magia God Slayer de la luz en sus puños mientras que también utilizaba su magia santa para hacerles frente a los demonios. Si bien no tenía ninguna magia Devil Slayer aun así podía infringirles la misma cantidad de daño que Flare o el resto que las tenían, debido a que se empeñaba más en compensar ese poder.

 **-¡Jellal, por el lado!-** , exclamó Dimaria con fuerza alertando al peliazul, el cual apretó los dientes y volteó a su costado para ver cómo se acercaban 2 Corrupciones y un Pecado en medio.

El peliazul cargó sus puños con luz para después atacar a una de las Corrupciones logrando mandarlo para atrás. El Pecado y el otro Corrupción estaban por atacarle pero recibieron unos cortes en sus brazos que los hicieron gruñir y tomar distancia desvelando que fue Dimaria quien les atacó.

Luego Jellal y ella cruzaron miradas cómplices para luego sonreír levemente y ubicarse espalda con espalda para darles una reverenda paliza a los demonios de Corrupción que estaban yendo en su dirección.

Por otro lado estaban Yukino y Sorano combatiendo contra algunos demonios de clase Tentación que les tenían rodeadas. En un considerable trabajo en equipo lograron eliminarlos a todo quedando Yukino un poco cansada mientras que Sorano se estiraba con una leve sonrisa. No había que olvidar que Yukino llevaba menos tiempo entrenando que su hermana y por eso era algo inferior en poder y resistencia.

 **-De verdad es una suerte que haya aprendido magias Slayers, de otra manera dudo que alguno de mis espíritus pudiera hacer algo contra estos demonios-** , comentó Sorano con una leve sonrisa mientras que volteaba a ver a su hermana que ya estaba recuperando el aliento.

 **-Se supone que en un principio no aprenderías esas magias, ¿verdad One-san?-** , preguntó Yukino con una leve y linda sonrisa viendo a su hermana peliceleste que le asintió con una mano en su cintura.

 **-Sí, cuando Natsu me sacó de la cárcel junto con Erik, me dijo que perfeccionaría mi magia de espíritus y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, después yo le rogué que me enseñara las magias Slayers-** , explicó Sorano con cierta nostalgia recordando el momento en que hiso tal petición. En ese momento pensaba que si tenía un entrenamiento similar a Erik y Jellal entonces lograría pasar la misma cantidad de tiempo con el pelirosa.

 **-¡Cuidado detrás One-san!-** , alertó Yukino con fuerza mirando como detrás de Sorano se aproximaba un Pecado a gran velocidad mientras cruzaba sus brazos preparándose para atacar la espalda de la hermana mayor de las Agria.

Sorano al momento en que volteó alerta vio que era muy tarde para esquivarlo, Yukino por su parte corrió hacia su hermana mientras preparaba un rugido del dragón del cielo. Antes de que todo llegara a un desenlace, de la nada sala un pilar de hielo algo morado del suelo atravesando el pecho del Pecado, más concretamente el corazón causando que el demonio suelte un sonoro gruñido para después desaparecer en polvo.

Las hermanas Agria se quedaron sorprendidas para después ver como el hielo desaparecía revelando a Silver que llegaba a su lado con una expresión molesta y seria.

 **-Pueden dejar de hablar en este momento, estamos bajo ataque-** , regaño Silver a las hermanas pelicelestes que habían elegido el peor momento posible para andar hablando cotidianamente.

 **-Oops, error mío, jeje-** , respondió Sorano con una sonrisa nerviosa y dándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza tratando de apelar a la bondad del pelinegro que tan solo afiló la mirada poniéndola nerviosa.

Él tan solo suspiró cansado para luego ponerse en posición para atacar a unos tantos Esbirros y Tentaciones que se estaban acercando. Sorano y Yukino se pusieron serias y prepararon sus puños con sus respectivas magias Slayers para después junto con Silver atacar.

En otro lado estamos con Minerva, Deliora y Kagura que estaban eliminando a unos cuantos Pecados que sin importarles que no tenían un brazo o ambas piernas iban a atacarles. La pelimorada con su magia Slayer del acero reforzando su espada "Archenemy" cortaba con facilidad a los demonios mientras que Deliora y Minerva les atacaban con ataques en área.

 **-Ya se dieron cuenta, ¿verdad?-** , preguntó Minerva con seriedad al demonio peliverde y a la chica pelimorada mientras miraba como en el aire estaban los demonios tipo Inferno que no se habían movido del lugar y tan solo miraban apacibles el combate.

 **-Sí, esos demonios a pesar de que se ven estúpidos están atacando en formación-** , dijo Kagura con la misma seriedad que la adolescente pelinegra mientras que teorizaba que esos demonios tipo Inferno seguramente podían estar dirigiendo a los demás demonios inferiores.

 **-Los Esbirros y las Tentaciones no tienen cerebro pero aun así se están coordinando para atacarnos, seguramente deben de estar siendo guiados por alguien más-** , comentó Deliora con voz distorsionada llegando a la misma conclusión que Kagura mientras alzaba la mirada a los demonios Inferno que se mostraban imponentes y amenazantes.

Luego se acercaron en fila unos tres demonios Corrupción y 4 demonios Tentación mientras que detrás se acercaban varios Esbirros preparándose para lanzar esferas rojas y negras de energía maligna.

Esos demonios parecían ir en dirección a Kairy que estaba luchando a la lejanía contra 2 Pecados al mismo tiempo sin apoyo de nadie mientras utilizaba en sus brazos y piernas su magia Dragon Slayer de la destrucción. Deliora, Minerva y Kagura se percataron de esto y decidieron ayudarla antes de que fuera completamente rodeada, por lo cual Deliora y Minerva miraron a Kagura con miradas cómplices, a lo cual Kagura sintió entendiendo a que se referían.

La pelimorada comenzó a correr a gran velocidad hacia Kairy mientras que con su espada rebanaba todo demonio en su camino. Deliora cargaba un rayo de su boca mientras que Minerva preparaba un fuerte pilar de cristal y una esfera de agua para atacar a los demonios.

 **-¡ESPADA MALDITA DEL DEMONIO DEL ACERO!-** , exclamó Kagura con fuerza al momento en que llegó al lado de Kairy para lanzar un corte al aire que se manifestó con un brillo metálico que fue en dirección a la fila de demonios.

Deliora y Minerva también mandaron sus ataques y sumándose al de Kagura impactaron de lleno contra todos esos demonios. Se escuchó un sonoro gruñido de dolor entre todo el polvo y cuando se disipó solo fue visible que quedaron 2 Corrupciones muy heridos que se dispersaron enojados.

 **-Gracias, casi me rodean-** , agradeció Kairy con una leve sonrisa a Kagura que le acababa de salvar junto con Deliora y Minerva que siguieron combatiendo.

Kagura se relaja un poco y le voltea a ver con una leve sonrisa aliviada apreciando que la peliazul en todo el caos había podido eliminar a los dos Pecados que ya se estaban desvaneciendo en humo. La hermanita del pelirosa de verdad era monstruosamente fuerte, desde el ataque en Hargeon había estado entrenando de nuevo su magia Dragon Slayer de la destrucción y en tan pocos días había logrado nivelarse a todos los demás.

 **-No te preocupes, por otro lado se está comenzando a complicar la cosa-** , dijo Kagura con una leve sonrisa mirando a Kairy para después estudiar su entorno observando que algunos de sus amigos estaban comenzando a mostrar signos de cansancio y algunas heridas en sus cuerpos.

 **-Es cierto, la verdad es que parece que aún no llevamos ni la mitad y solo están quedando los poderosos como las Corrupciones y los Pecados-** , contestaba Kairy con una mirada seria viendo su alrededor para después elevar su mirada a los demonios tipo Inferno que no han mostrado alguna señal de unirse al combate.

Luego de entre los demonios tipo Inferno resaltó un destello negro que atrajo la atención de todos los miembros de Fire Havens que recién acababan de vencer a todos los Esbirros, Tentaciones, Corrupciones y Pecados.

Cuando ven donde se produjo el destello, pueden notar como había alguien flotando entre los demonios como si fuera un aliado de ellos. Este era un chico que aparentaba la misma edad que Sting, Rogue o Erik. Este tenía un cabello largo de color negro azabache que le llegaba hasta las orejas al igual que Rogue con la diferencia de que esta tenía dos mechones de cabello apuntando hacia arriba como si fueran cuernos.

Este tenía una cicatriz que pasaba por encima de su ojo derecho hasta el mentón, tiene unos ojos cafés claros y tenía una expresión desinteresada y aburrida viendo con desdén a los miembros de Fire Havens. Vestía de una camisa de botones negra con un chaleco del mismo color y unos pantalones holgados de color gris además de unas botas negras con rojo.

 **-Vaya vaya, al parecer no son unos simples debiluchos como dijo Tenebrae-Sensei-** , decía el chico misterioso con una leve sonrisa superior viendo a los miembros de Fire Havens mientras se mantenía sobre el aire encabezando a los demonios tipo Inferno.

 **-¡¿Quién eres tú?!-** , exclamó Jackal con fuerza y furia mirando al desgraciado que los veía desde las altura como si se creyera superior a ellos.

 **-Mi nombre no es importante para ustedes "Fire Havens", lo que debería interesarles seria sus propias vidas-** , dijo el pelinegro misterioso con una leve sonrisa divertida y con una mirada orgullosa y superior como si estuviera burlándose de unos insectos.

 **-Me parece que no tienes buena vista, hemos acabado con la mitad de tus demonios y seguimos perfectamente-** , dijo Erik con una sonrisa de lado una mirada desafiante y molesta mientras se limpiaba un pequeño rastro de sangre que descendía por la comisura de sus labios.

En todo el enfrentamiento habían logrado derrotar aproximadamente 58 demonios dejando nada más a los 42 demonios tipo Inferno que en ningún momento se habían involucrado en el combate. Fire Havens si bien no estaba en perfecta condiciones aun podía seguir dando pelea, pero sin duda el luchar contra ese número de demonios era una locura en su estado actual.

 **-¿A si?, pues entonces les mandare unos 15 Infernos para ver qué pasa-** , respondió el chico misterioso con cierto aire de desinterés y una mirada aburrida para después dar unos pocos aplausos. Ante esto exactamente 15 demonios Infernos se comenzaron a dirigir hacia Fire Havens con sus expresiones ilegibles y carentes de alguna emoción.

 **-¡Atentos todos, todos ellos tienen un nivel de clase SSS!-** , exclamó Kairy con una mirada seria, enojada pero sorprendentemente algo intimidada por el hecho de que deberían luchar contra esos poderosos demonios.

Ella misma había luchado con unos cuantos hace 400 años con Natsu y el resto de su grupo de amigos que no eran los demonios Etherias de Tártaros. Ella cuanto máximo podría vencer a unos 8 en su mejor forma, pero en su estado actual no podría hacer mucho.

 **-Va a ser fácil-** , dijo un lastimado Erik con una sonrisa confiada y enojada mientras que apretaba sus puños preparándose para la llegada de esos demonios tipo de Inferno que irradiaban poder y maldad a medida que se acercaban.

 **-Sobre todo conmigo, ¡el gran God Serena-sama!-** , decía God Serena con algunas heridas y una sonrisa orgullosa y emocionada mientras que comenzaba a liberar un aura que tenía una cantidad inmensa de poder mágico de distintitos colores.

 **-¡No van a poder con nosotros!-** , dijo Sting algo lastimado con una leve sonrisa de lado mientras que giraba su vista para ver a Rogue, el cual le sonrió levemente para después asentirle.

 **-Como si fuéramos a perder contra unos débiles demonios-** , apoyó Rogue con una leve sonrisa desafiante alzando su vista hacia los demonios tipo Inferno que ya estaban llegando. Luego tanto él como Sting chocaron los puños para dirigirse al combate.

Los hermanos a gran velocidad se dirigieron hacia 3 demonios clase Inferno mientras que God Serena y Erik por separado iban a por 2 cada uno. Grande fue la sorpresa de los cuatro al ser recibidos con unos potentes golpes en sus estómagos que les hiso escupir sangre para luego salir disparados hacia la superficie del gremio preocupando a sus amigos.

 **-Ahora parece que las cosas se les complicaron-** , dijo el chico misterioso con una leve sonrisa maliciosa divirtiéndose del dolor de los cuatro imprudentes que debían estar comiéndose sus palabras.

De entre las cuatro nubes de polvo salieron de nuevo disparados Sting, Rogue, Erik y God Serena mientras que el resto se sumaban en la pelea para apoyarles en la eliminación de esos condenados demonios que parecían increíblemente fuertes.

Con la llegada de los Infernos las tornas se habían nivelado considerablemente. Eran necesarios por lo meno miembros para hacerles frente, y eso era decir mucho porque estos no mostraban signos de cansancio, lentitud, debilidad, dolor o alguna señal que no fuera poder.

Sting y Rogue habían logrado separar a un Inferno para combatir 2 vs 1, pero aun así el combate estaba en su contra. El demonio con sus inexpresivos ojos rojos esquivaba fácilmente cualquier ataque de los hermanos mientras que les propinaba poderosos y vistosos golpes y patadas que causaban notorio dolor en el rubio y el pelinegro.

Los golpes eran poderosos, su velocidad increíble, su agilidad envidiable y su destreza era algo de otro nivel. Sin duda alguna esos demonios eran más poderosos que todos los anteriores, uno solo de ellos hubiera podido derrotar a los 58 que Fire Havens había derrotado con trabajo en equipo.

Irene, Minerva, Flare, Dimaria, Jellal, God Serena, Erik, Sting, Rogue, Mard Geer y Kairy estaban siendo superados sin duda alguna a pesar de que tenían ventaja numérica. Solo pudieron lograr vencer a dos gracias a los ataques en conjunto de Minerva, Flare, Irene y Silver que les apoyaba con su hielo.

 **-S-Son demasiado fuertes, debemos de reagruparnos-** , comentó Brandish con dolor en su tono mientras que se sujetaba el brazo derecho sobre un corte que había recibido a causa de las filosas y peligrosas alas de un Inferno, suerte que solo fue un roce y no un corte profundo.

 **-No será necesario,** _ ***Cough***_ **yo me encargare de todos ellos-** , replicaba God Serena con una expresión enojada y furiosa mientras apretaba los dientes al momento de toser un poco de sangre.

Ahora de la mayoría de miembros se podía ver algunas manchas de sangre en sus ropas. Sangre descendía de sus cabezas, cortes en sus mejillas, brazos, piernas y torsos. Extremidades lastimadas por los golpes y sobre todo el gran cansancio.

Por un lado estaba Flare, Minerva, Sorano, Yukino y Dimaria combatiendo contra un demonio Inferno que cuando esquivaba 3 ataques de las chicas recibía otros dos y atacaba 5 veces a gran velocidad mostrando la superioridad que tenía en la pelea.

 **-¡Flare cuidado, detrás de ti!-** , exclamó Sting con fuerza al momento de patear en la cara a un Inferno que venía desde atrás de Flare con la intención de decapitarle con el costado de su mano.

Sting aterrizó a unos metros siendo seguido por Rogue, Erik y Jellal que parecían no estar muy bien, pues acababan de eliminar a otro sacrificando una importante cantidad de poder mágico en un ataque conjunto de los cuatro.

 **-Gracias Sting, ¿Dónde están Frosch y Héctor?-** , preguntaba Flare con preocupación mirando al rubio mientras que Rogue, Erik y Jellal se unían a Sorano, Yukino, Minerva y Dimaria en la pelea contra el demonio Inferno que aun así no se dejaba superar contra los 7 miembros del gremio.

 **-Sería un problema si estuvieran al alcance enemigo, por lo que Brandish los encogió y los ocultó-** , respondió Sting con una mirada seria viendo a la pelirroja para después escupir sangre al suelo. Luego tanto él como Flare asintieron con seriedad para después unirse a sus amigos en la eliminación del demonio Inferno.

Por otro lado estaba Irene, Kairy, Ultear, Meredy Y Sayla combatiendo contra 2 demonios clase Inferno. Sayla con su macro trataba de controlar a uno para que atacara al otro pero era completamente inútil contra ellos, por lo que tuvo que activar su forma Etherias para combatirlo en conjunto con las demás chicas.

Irene y Sayla contenían en lo posible a uno mientras que Ultear y Meredy hacían lo posible con el otro. Por su parte Kairy cargaba todo su cuerpo con vistosos y potentes rayos de tonalidad azul y negro que emanaban un aura peligrosa e inestable.

 **-¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN!-** , exclamó Kairy con fuerza y rabia para después emitir un gran rugido en forma de vórtice o remolino que fue en dirección a los dos demonios. Irene, Sayla, Ultear y Meredy al ver el ataque se apartaron dejando que los demonios recibieran el potente ataque.

Estos mostraron resistencia en un principio logrando tolerar el ataque, pero Kairy aumentó la potencia causando que estos finalmente cedieran y fueran destruidos convirtiéndose en polvo.

Kairy quedo exhausta mientras daba varias bocanadas de aire y se sostenía de sus rodillas. De lo que ella no se había percatado es que por detrás se estaba acercando un Inferno con unas filosas garras blancas en sus manos queriendo descuartizar a la peliazul.

Todos los demás integrantes del gremio se percataron del demonio y notando que su amiga estaba distraída vieron que estaba en verdadero peligro. Absolutamente todos dejaron a los demonios con los cuales estaban luchando para dirigirse lo más rápido posible hacia su amiga mientras que el tiempo parecía ralentizarse para todos.

Nadie podría llegar a tiempo para detener al demonio, sus gritos y advertencias hacia Kairy aunque le llegaran, sería muy tarde para cuando ella logre reaccionar. Aun si tenían miedo y preocupación, no se detenían y corrían con todas sus fuerzas pero aun así los segundos parecían estar contados para su amiga.

Algunas chicas mientras corrían desesperadas dejaban salir pequeñas lágrimas con temor de perder a la peliazul mientras que los hombres fruncían el ceño poniendo más empeño en su velocidad para evitar el trágico final.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, unos segundos antes de que el Inferno llegara a Kairy, un fuerte choque se produjo contra el suelo levantando polvo y de ese mismo salió un gran guante azul oscuro con tonalidad plateada y apariencia de la boca de un león, este guante a gran velocidad tomó del cráneo al demonio deteniéndolo inmediatamente.

Kairy se asustó por el repentino impacto a sus espaldas para luego tomar distancia logrando ver como ese extraño guante sostenía la cabeza de ese Inferno que con movimientos rápidos trataba de zafarse.

Quien sea que estuviera allí adentro era increíblemente fuerte como para retener un Inferno por la cabeza, y este hecho solo fue refutado cuando todos observaron como el guante aumentaba su agarre estrujando el cráneo al demonio matándolo al instante y convirtiéndolo en polvo.

El polvo del impacto se fue disipando mostrando ante ojos de todos la apariencia del invitado recién llegado que le había salvado la vida a Kairy. Medía aproximadamente 2 metros de alto, tenía una contextura musculosa a simple vista, tiene un cabello corto de color café claro de puntas hacia el frente. Tiene una barba de leñador algo poblada y sus ojos eran azul cielo.

Vestía unas hombreras que eran las patas de un león de las cuales guindaba una larga capa ropa. El hombre misterioso tenía alrededor de su cuello una clase de capucha que era la cabeza de un león del hocico para arriba pero por lo visto no la tenía puesta. No llevaba ninguna camisa teniendo su musculado torso al descubierto, tenía unos holgados pantalones de combate blancos y unas sandalias cafés. Pero sin duda lo más resaltante eran sus dos guantes azules oscuros hechos del mismo material que el tridente de Poseidón, los cuales parecían estar en conjunto con el resto del atuendo teniendo un diseño similar a la cara de un león.

 **-¿Q-Quien es ese hombre?-** , preguntaba Kinana con unas leves lágrimas intrigada y sorprendida ante la amenazante e imponente apariencia del hombre desconocido que acababa de salvar la vida de su amiga.

Todos se quedaron alrededor del misterioso hombre intrigados y sorprendidos ante su brutal fuerza con la cual hizo papilla la cabeza del Inferno. Los otros demonios manteniendo prudencia se mantuvieron al margen mientras alzaban el vuelo hacia el chico misterioso que estaba en el cielo viendo algo asombrado la repentina aparición del hombre pelicafé.

Kairy que estaba frente al sujeto estaba sorprendida reconociendo esa vestimenta que había visto en un sinnúmero de veces hace 400 años en las muchas aventuras que vivió con su hermano Natsu.

 **-Esas hombreras y esos guantes, acaso eres…-** , estaba diciendo Kairy sorprendida y descolocada mientras alzaba su mirada hacia el misterioso hombre, el cual le sonrió con alegría y una mirada aliviada a su vieja amiga.

 **-Vaya, hace tiempo que no nos vemos y nos reencontramos así-** , dijo el hombre pelicafé con un tono maduro pero emocionado resaltando su masculinidad mientras que su sonrisa se hacía evidente para todos los demás que lo veían.

 **-¡Heracles!, ¡eres tú!-** , exclamó Kairy con una gran sonrisa llena de alegría y emoción mientras que su alivio aumentaba debido a que la persona enfrente suyo no era nada más ni nada menos que un antiguo amigo de ella y de Natsu, sin mencionar que era el hijo de Zeus, gobernante del panteón griego.

El escuchar el nombre "Heracles" varios se sorprendieron muchísimo y dejaron caer sus quijadas mientras que los demonios Etherias que estuvieron en Tártaros con END se aliviaron por la presencia de alguien tan fuerte como lo era el semi-dios al frente suyo.

 **-Es bueno volver a verte Kairy, estoy buscando a END, ¿no está contigo?-** , preguntó Heracles con una gran sonrisa intrigado mientras miraba a su vieja amiga para después buscar con la mirada a su hermano mayor pelirosa que la mayoría del tiempo estaba a su lado protegiéndole.

 **-¿¡Heracles!?-** , exclamaron varios miembros del gremio con sorpresa y dando unos pasos para atrás ante la impactante revelación de que ese sujeto era el semi-dios que relataban varias historias antiguas.

 **-Parece que no podremos hablar tranquilamente por culpa de estos demonios, les ayudare como en los viejos tiempos-** , dijo Heracles con una mirada calmada y una sonrisa de lado mientras que observaba como en el cielo estaban volando esos debiluchos demonios Inferno que hace 400 años fueron desterrados al infierno por Kairy, él y el resto del equipo de antaño que eran liderados por END.

 **-Con que un semi-dios se une a la fiesta, eh?, esto se está volviendo un poco más complicado-** , opino el pelinegro misterioso en el cielo con algo de sorpresa mientras que miraba algo irritado al pelicafé hijo del dios Zeus que era conocido por su brutal fuerza bruta.

 **-Después te cuento los detalles Heracles, por ahora cuento contigo para que cubras mi espalda-** , dijo Kairy con una gran sonrisa a su amigo mientras que le daba un golpe en el brazo siendo ella la que se lastimó un poco.

 **-Es bueno ver que no has cambiado nada Kairy, espero que tu hermano END tampoco haya cambiado-** , comentó Heracles con una sonrisa emocionada mientras chocaba sus duros guantes y se posicionaba para pelear con esos demonios.

 **-Si tan solo supieras-** , suspiró Kairy con una gota en la sien y con una sonrisa exhausta mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza causando que Heracles riera a carcajadas suponiendo que su gran amigo pelirosa ha estado ocupado esos 400 años que no se han visto.

Los demás miembros del gremio estaban viendo con unas gotas en la sien como esos dos mantenían una conversación informal en la situación en la que se encontraban. Hace tan solo unos minutos que su amiga peliazul estaba por morir y ahora estaba ignorando completamente el peligro que representaba esos demonios Inferno.

 **-Ese sujeto que está luchando al lado de Kairy ¿no es acaso el famoso Heracles?-** , preguntó Ur con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras volteaba su vista a Sayla que les veía con una leve sonrisa y de brazos cruzados.

 **-El mismo, después les contamos los detalles, pero por ahora sigan atentos-** , dijo Sayla con una sonrisa calmada mirando a la pelinegra para después voltear a ver al chico misterioso que seguía en el cielo entre el gran número de demonios Inferno.

 **-¿Por qué ponen tanta resistencia?, al final tarde o temprano van a morir, yo solo estoy acelerando el proceso-** , preguntó el pelinegro misterioso con una leve sonrisa burlona y orgullosa mientras que se cruzaba de brazos viéndoles con superioridad irritando a los integrantes del gremio y llamando la atención de Kairy y Heracles.

 **-¡Déjate de estupideces y dinos ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?!-** , exclamó Ultear con enojo y rabia mientras apretaba los puños furiosa por el susto de que su amiga estaba a punto de morir a manos de ese demonio.

 **-Les daré una pista solo si derrotan al resto de mis amigos-** , respondió el chico con una leve sonrisa divertida para después chasquear los dedos causando que de abajo del gremio se elevaran un gran número de demonios tipo Inferno mostrándose a la vista de todos y provocando que alguno palidecieran.

 **-N-No me jodas, allí debe haber unos 150 demonios de clase Inferno en total-** , decía Jackal con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con una expresión notoriamente impactada mientras su cuerpo temblaba un poco ante el miedo. Si ya les era difícil tratar con 15 entonces estaban reverendamente jodidos contra 150 de esos bastardos.

 **-Esto se va a poner divertido, ya quisiera que END, Thor y Susanoo estuvieran aquí-** , comentó Heracles con una sonrisa desafiante y emocionada mientras apretaba sus puños y tensaba sus músculos esperando un enfrentamiento aceptable. Si tan solo sus 3 amigos estuvieran aquí sería mucho más divertido mientras competían por ver quien eliminaba a más demonios.

 **-¡Todos prepárense para ir con todo!-** , exclamó Minerva con fuerza y una mirada decidida a no dejarse intimidar porque el número de demonios haya aumentado, ahora tenían de su lado a un semi dios y sin duda las cosas comenzarían a ir a su favor.

Luego tanto ella como todos los demás miembros del gremio activaron sus Dragon Force, Demon Force y God Soul dejando lo que les quedaban de energía en ese último esfuerzo por repeler al gran número de demonios que debían derrotar.

El chico misterioso sonrió con algo de locura impregnada para después señalar al gremio indicándoles a los 150 demonios Inferno que fueran al ataque, cosa que todos obedecieron y a gran velocidad se dirigieron a lo que sería el final de la batalla.

 **-¡Aquí vienen!-** , exclamó Sting con una mirada tenaz y determinada mientras que aumentaba su poder mágico preparándose a la venida de esos peligrosos demonios. Los demás estaban casi igual que él firmes en proteger su gremio y en vencer a los demonios mientras que Heracles esperaba ansioso el gran conflicto que se avecinaba.

Antes de que los demonios se acercaran, un gran pilar de luz cayó del cielo estableciéndose entre los miembros de Fire Havens y los demonios causando que estos detuvieran su avance y que todos incluyendo al chico misterioso se sorprendieran intrigaran por la nueva interrupción.

El gran pilar de luz despedía grandes cantidades de aire y un poder mágico titánico y sin precedente alguno. Todos estaban esperando que quien sea que fuera el nuevo invitado fuera aliado y no enemigo.

El pilar se desvaneció en unos segundos revelando 6 figuras que estaban adentro. Era para suerte de todos el maestro del gremio Natsu, el cual con una expresión despreocupada y el cabello suelto vestía una camisa negra sin mangas, un pantalón de combate negro y holgado, unas botas militares de color negro y su bufanda en su cuello mientras que tenía su espada Avysso colgando de su pantalón.

Detrás de él estaban sus cinco esposas: Aquario, Aries, Virgo, Libra y Cleo con unas leves sonrisas vistiendo sus usuales prendas. La única cosa a resaltar es que en la mano derecha de Cleo estaba la marca de pareja con la diferencia de que este tenía siluetas de estrellas dentro y fuera del pentagrama.

La presencia del pelirosa allí junto con las espíritus representaba la victoria para Fire Havens y ya todos lo sabían, por eso desactivaron sus transformaciones al instante mientras relajaban sus cuerpos conscientes de que su maestro terminaría con el conflicto. Heracles por su parte sonrió de lado al ver a su viejo amigo END algo cambiado pero al parecer estaba muy bien, como siempre rodeado de chicas.

 **-¡¿P-Pero que mierda?!-** , exclamó el chico misterioso con algo de miedo mientras que perdía la compostura al ver que el tan temido Zecnus había llegado arruinando sus planes de destruir el gremio, era impensable para él llegar a enfrentarse contra el dios creador de todo a pesar de que todavía no había terminado la misión encomendada por su maestro Tenebrae.

 **-Oigan oigan, ¿me voy por una semana y ya están peleando por defender el gremio?-** , decía Natsu con una mirada aburrida mientras que giraba a ver a los miembros de su gremio que tan solo sonrieron con algo de nervios mientras que algunas chicas se mostraban algo divertidas pero sobre todo aliviadas de que el pelirosa haya llegado.

 **-¡Natsu!/END-sama!/Zecnus-Sensei!-** , exclamó Kairy con alegría, Deliora en su forma Etherias mientras la desactivaba y God Serena con cierta emoción viendo al dichoso pelirosa. Natsu les hizo una leve seña a sus esposas, las cuales entendieron y se alejaron en dirección a los chicos y chicas indicándoles que se alejaran.

 **-Después hablaré con ustedes, pero por ahora tu-** , dijo Natsu con seriedad en su tono y mirada y con las manos en los bolsillos mientras que giraba su vista hacia el pelinegro que al sentir la mirada del pelirosa se intimido y asusto dejándose en ridículo a ojos de Fire Havens.

Natsu dio un simple paso hacia adelante y de la nada una gran cantidad de poder se estaba despidiendo de su cuerpo causando que grandes cantidades de aire expulsaran a los demonios que estaban cerca de "su" gremio.

 **-No sé quién seas y como es que llegaste aquí con ese ejercito de demonios, pero te digo que…-** , comenzó a hablar Natsu con completa seriedad y firmeza mientras que su cabello hacia sombra sobre sus ojos y a cada paso que daba el ambiente se volvía más caótico y peligroso, causando que cayera un gran número de rayos sobre el pelirosa sin hacerle nada.

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos por el poder del pelirosa pero era de esperarse viniendo de él. Heracles estaba cruzado de brazos con una leve sonrisa viendo como su amigo se llevaría la atención nuevamente igual que en los viejos tiempos. El chico misterioso sin embargo estaba muerto de miedo con tan solo saber que era objetivo de la furia del dios creador, el rey de los demonios y el ser más fuerte según su maestro Tenebrae.

 **-Puedes traer a quien quieras a pelear contra mi gremio, pero si dañas a mi familia entonces…-** , prosiguió Natsu con completa seriedad y con sus ojos aun cubiertos por las sombras mientras que a su alrededor un aura blanca con flamas negras le envolvía y su cabello comenzaba a ondear un poco por el viento.

Luego Natsu sacó lentamente una mano de su bolsillo para comenzar a dirigirlo en dirección al chico misterioso causando que este entre aún más en pánico y le ordenada a sus demonios que formaran una línea defensiva para protegerle.

 **-Prepárate para morir-** , declaró Natsu mostrando un ojo de entre la sombra de su cabello mientras que su voz se distorsionó un poco y de su brazo salió un gran rayo blanco con rayos carmesís y azabaches rodeándole que despedía un poder mágico titánico e inimaginable.

Este al salir disparado hacia los demonios y el sujeto misterioso surcó el aire a una velocidad increíble mientras que su progreso provoca terror y respeto a los miembros de Fire Havens que solo podían ver boquiabiertos el inmenso poder del ataque de su maestro.

El gran laser continúo su camino y sin problemas eliminó a todo demonio que se le cruzaba enfrente sin mostrar alguna señal de detenerse. Así continuó eliminando a los 150 Infernos hasta llegar justo al frente del pelinegro misterioso que estaba paralizado por el terror y la impotencia de estar ante semejante poder.

 **-¡Haremos caer al supremo!-** , fue lo único que pudo exclamar con fuerza para después ser alcanzado por el ataque del pelirosa que no se detuvo allí y siguió su camino en dirección al cielo nublado causando que con su paso el cielo se despejara absolutamente sin dejar algún rastro de una nube de lluvia.

Todos seguían con la mirada el ataque que siguió su camino hacia el cielo perdiéndose de la vista mientras que seguía procediendo de la mano de Natsu, el cual con un suspiró fastidiado cerró el puño dejando de atacar y volviendo su aura a la "normalidad".

Luego cerró los ojos algo frustrado debido a que alguien maligno en el último momento había salvado al desconocido, además del hecho de que su ataque en su camino al espacio destruyó completamente la luna y júpiter en su camino.

Natsu solo se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar en dirección a su gremio mientras que chasqueaba disimuladamente una de sus manos causando que el planeta júpiter y la luna volvieran a la normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado y antes de que algún dios se diera cuenta. Menos mal que en ese pequeño ataque solo había utilizado una pequeña fracción de su poder, de otra forma seguramente hubiera destruido millones de galaxias o probablemente realidades enteras.

De cualquier manera era un alivio que haya llegado a tiempo antes de que las cosas se pusieron peor, su gremio todavía no estaba preparado para tales enemigos y aun con ayuda de su amigo Heracles habría bajas por parte de Fire Havens. Pero ahora todo estaba bien, pues Fire Havens había vencido sobre ese gran reto gracias a la presencia y voluntad del ser supremo.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Y eso fue todo por este capítulo. Lamento la tardanza pero honestamente ya es algo común en mí, cosa que no me enorgullece pero que le voy a hacer, solo soy yo contra el mundo y las mierdas que me lanza.

En este extenso capitulo tuvimos muchas cosas, pero sin duda las dos más resaltantes es la luna de miel con Virgo y el ataque de los demonios a Fire Havens. Antes que nada quiero decir que no relate el Lemom de Cleo debido a que atrasaría mucho la historia, aun así tengo planeado escribir alguno en el futuro, sin prisa por supuesto.

La joyita del pastel seria por supuesto la batalla entre Fire Havens y los demonios encabezados por ese desconocido. Sin duda la parte más sencilla de escribir para mí, espero que haya quedado claro que los demonios clase Inferno están en una liga diferente a los miembros del gremio.

No quise dejar la pelea a medias y continuar en el siguiente capítulo porque eso sería ser muy hijo de puta, no quiero que me odien po semanas hasta que yo logre subir el capítulo, por eso decidí hacerlo largo pero conclusivo con esta parte.

Aparece Heracles (Hercules) y es efectivamente un buen amigo de END al igual que Susanoo y Thor, cabe decir que aunque fueran ellos 4 un equipo, aun así estaban acompañados de Kairy por ejemplo junto con otras personas que ya serán reveladas más adelante en la historia.

No creo tener algo más que agregar más que un gracias por leer y por favor dejen su opinión en los Reviews, es jodido escribir y es de agradable y reconfortante leer sus comentarios.

Ahora me despido y hasta la próxima…¡SAYONARA!.


	16. El Pasado Volverá

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

¡Ohayo!, les doy la bienvenida a otra actualización de esta historia que me encanta escribir. Le doy un gran saludo a **"Oconner095"** que se tomó la molestia de comentar en la anterior actualización, lo cual agradezco mucho. De cualquier manera comencemos de una vez con el capítulo…¡GO!

 _ **1)**_ _ ***CAMBIO DE TIEMPO Y LUGAR*…FECHA EXACTA**_

 **2)-Diálogo del personaje-**

 _ **3)-**_ **dialogo** _ ***Acciones o detalles que ocurren mientras el personaje habla***_ **dialogo** _ **-**_

 **4)*Pensamiento de alguien fuera del dialogo de un personaje***

 _5)"Texto de un carta o mención a alguna frase o título dicha, pero no fue narrada"_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno._

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 16: El Pasado Volverá**_

Luego de que Natsu apareciera junto con sus esposas en Fire Havens a mitad del enfrentamiento con los demonios, nuestro pelirosa en un solo ataque eliminó a todos los demonios Inferno y de paso causó la huida del joven misterioso. El gremio y sus miembros habían sido salvados de un destino fatal a pesar de que tuvieran el apoyo de Heracles que había aparecido para ayudarles.

Ahora el pelirosa estaba caminando con calma hacia su gremio mientras que tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos en los bolsillos. Los demás por su parte se encontraban viendo con asombro como el cielo que anteriormente se encontraba tormentoso se había despejado completamente dejando ver el hermoso cielo azul.

En tan solo unos segundos su maestro logró derrotar a los poderosos demonios que le habían presentado un gran problema, aunque eso era algo que ya la mayoría esperaba de él considerando quien era exactamente, claro que algunas no podían salir de su asombro pues ver tal cantidad de poder era desconcertante.

 **-¿Q-Que sucedió con él?, ¿Esta muerto?-** , preguntaba Kagura con intriga y curiosidad mientras que una pizca de nervios se hacía notar en su tono. El poder de Natsu le había sorprendido de sobre manera y ahora solo se preguntaba si ese extraño chico ya estaría lamentándose en el infierno.

 **-Claro que está muerto, nadie sobreviviría a un ataque de Zecnus-Sensei-** , dijo God Serena con una sonrisa emocionada viendo a la pelimorada para después ver como su maestro pelirosa llegaba frente a ellos con una expresión seria llamando la atención de todos.

 **-Él escapó antes de que le diera, o para ser más precisos alguien le salvó-** , respondió Natsu a la pregunta de Kagura causando que varios se molestaran por el hecho de que ese maldito haya salido vivo a pesar de los que les hizo pasar a ellos.

 **-Entonces ese bastardo sigue libre-** , dijo Erik con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos pensando en que él mismo seria quien asesinara a ese desgraciado pelinegro con aires de importante que no pudo hacer nada contra Natsu.

 **-De cualquier manera me alegra ver que todos están bien-** , dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa feliz y amable viendo a sus amigos captando su atención y aligerando el ambiente cuando ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa. Era un alivio que haya llegado justo a tiempo después de que terminó su luna de miel con Cleo y reunió a todas sus esposas, de otra forma varios de sus amigos y parejas lo habrían pagado caro.

 **-Solo algo heridos pero todo correcto-** , contestó Jellal con una leve sonrisa calmada viendo a Natsu mientras que se tomaba del hombro que le dolía algo por los brutales ataques de los Inferno. Ante esto Natsu con calma comenzó a liberar un aura con un leve brillo verde con destellos que envolvió a todos para comenzar a sanar todas sus heridas.

 **-Es un alivio que seas una mocosa que logra defenderse-** , dijo Aquario con una pequeña sonrisa feliz y burlona mientras que apoyaba su brazo sobre la cabeza de Brandish que estaba recuperándose de sus heridas por el aura curativa que estaba liberando el pelirosa.

 **-No sé si es un cumplido o un insulto-** , respondió Brandish con una pequeña sonrisa forzada ante el comentario de la espíritu peliazul que ahora tenía unos jeans azules sobre sus esbeltas piernas. Normalmente le preguntaría la razón pero ahora estaba muy saturada de pensamientos como para concentrarse en ese detalle.

 **-¡Natsu!, ¡END-sama!-** , exclamaban Kairy y Sayla alegres de ver al pelirosa mientras que se acercaban a él para abrazarle siendo recibidas con gusto por él que las abrazó a ambas con cada brazo. Ambas habían extrañado mucho al pelirosa y era evidente que no eran las únicas dado que el resto de chicas parecían querer haber hecho lo mismo que ellas.

 **-Calma, ya estoy aquí, me alegro de que se encuentren sanas-** , dijo Natsu con los ojos cerrados y con un tono gentil y cálido a su hermana y a su novia mientras que las recibía a ambas en cada brazo y estas parecían juntar sus cabezas contra su pecho.

Lo que él no sabía es que por unos momentos ambas chicas compartieron unas miradas furtivas entre ellas dado que querían tener al pelirosa para ellas mismas pero la otra hizo lo mismo impidiéndoselo.

De cualquier manera después de que se separaron del abrazo, Natsu pudo ver como estaban Irene y Ur viéndole con sonrisas calmadas acompañadas de un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas dándole a entender a él que es lo que sus novias querían.

 **-Vengan para acá ustedes también-** , decía Natsu con una sonrisa llena de calidez y alegría mientras les extendía los brazos a ambas mujeres que no esperaron ni un segundo más y se abalanzaron sobre él con necesidad y algunos besos dado que lo extrañaban mucho y no tenían miedo de demostrarlo así.

Ciertamente esto causó que las demás chicas sintieran un poco de envidia por lo expresivas que podían ser Irene y Ur dado que su relación con Natsu se los permitía. Las espíritus no parecieron sonrojarse a excepción de Aries que por unos momentos desviaba la mirada de la escena.

 **-¿Qué te pasa Yukino?, te veo algo roja-** , preguntaba Libra con curiosidad e intriga mientras que veía el rostro de la peliceleste que estaba algo rojo de vergüenza y encogida de hombros viendo como Natsu abrazaba a ambas mujeres.

 **-V-Veras, lo que sucede es que…-** , decía Yukino con notorios nervios al escuchar la pregunta de su espíritu pero las palabras se ahogaron en su boca dado que no sabía que decirle a la pelinegra, la cual se extrañó ante su actitud y siguió con la mirada la dirección en la que veía Yukino.

 **-Oh, ya veo, con que la cosa es así-** , comentaba Libra con una pequeña sonrisa divertida viendo a la peliceleste comprendiendo que estaba celosa de las muestras de afecto que tenían ambas mujeres con Natsu, cosa que reconfirmó al momento en que notó como Yukino se sonrojaba aún más al verse descubierto sus pensamientos.

Luego de otros segundos más, Irene y Ur le dieron su espacio al pelirosa que ahora con un porte de calmado llamaba la atención de todos los miembros de su gremio mientras que Heracles con una leve sonrisa de y de brazos cruzados se estaba acercando.

 **-Bueno, antes que nada quiero pedirles perdón a todos, si yo no me hubiera ido esto no hubier!-** , estaba diciendo Natsu con los ojos cerrados sinceramente apenado por haber dejado su propio gremio así de desprotegido por su ausencia, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de la pelinegra de cabello corto a su lado.

 **-Ya vas a empezar tú con tus disculpas, no te preocupes por esto, todos estamos bien y llegaste a tiempo-** , dijo Ur con una sonrisa amable y comprensiva viendo a su amado Natsu llamando la atención de este. No quería que se empezara a culpar por todo cuando el único culpable era quien dirigía a los demonios, no él que había aparecido para salvarles.

 **-Aunque si no hubiera llegado de todos modos yo les hubiera derrotado-** , dijo Jackal con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados con un tono orgulloso e idolatra causando que algunos chicos y chicas rieran provocando la molestia del demonio rubio que chasqueó con la lengua desviando la mirada para segundos después sonreír de lado.

 **-Bueno, quiero decirles que hay varias cosas durante esta semana que no logré ver con mi omnipresencia y omnisciencia, por lo que van a tener que ponerme al tanto de las cosas que han sucedido a profundidad-** , informaba Natsu con calma y serenidad viéndolos a todos recibiendo asentimientos de varios que estaban más que dispuestos a poner al tanto al pelirosa. Las chicas del gremio por su parte compartieron miradas cómplices junto con Kairy recordando que habían llegado a pactar no decir nada de los sentimientos de las otras.

 **-Está bien, lo que sucede es que recientemente han empezado a salir demonios del infierno y a causa de las crecientes apariciones pensamos que es a causa de los dioses de la muerte-** , resumió Silver con una mirada seria y cruzado de brazos mientras que daba unos pasos al frente para dirigirse a Natsu que le miraba con seriedad entendiendo fácilmente todo lo dicho.

 **-Eso no es posible, mi tío Hades se ha mantenido cumpliendo con su deber en el infierno y según él todos los demás dioses siguen con sus tareas-** , comentó Heracles con seriedad y los ojos cerrados llamando la atención de todos que hasta el momento se habían olvidado que estaba allí, dado que su presencia se vio eclipsada por la de Natsu.

 **-Es bueno volver a verte Heracles, hace siglos que no te veía-** , saludó Natsu con una leve sonrisa alegre viendo a su viejo amigo que cambió su expresión a una alegre y emocionada viendo al pelirosa.

 **-Lo mismo estaba por decirte END, venga un saludo-** , decía Heracles con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al momento en que se acercaba a Natsu para propinarle un gran golpe en el rostro causando una gran explosión de polvo y sorprendiendo a todos los presentes menos a Kairy que sonrió divertida recordando los viejos tiempos.

 **-¡¿Pero qué coño hace?!-** , preguntó Sting exaltado y confundido ante la reciente acción del castaño que había venido a ayudarles que aparentemente era el mismísimo Heracles. Luego la nube de polvo se despejaba revelando a Natsu que no se había inmutado nada mientras que el guante de Heracles seguía contra su cara.

 **-Nada mal, parece que te hiciste mucho más fuerte que antes-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa calmada y con los ojos cerrados mientras que tenía las manos en su bolsillo causando que Heracles sonriera de lado divertido pues su amigo pelirosa tenía razón.

 **-Ahora me toca a mí-** , agregó el pelirosa al momento en que sonrió de manera desafiante para en cuestión de segundos impactarle un gran golpe en el pecho al castaño causando que escupa saliva para después salir expulsado varios metros hacia atrás causando confusión en todos que no sabían qué clase de saludo era ese.

Cuando el polvo se despejó alrededor de Heracles, se reveló a él con la piel de su torso lastimada pero él se mantenía sonriente y con una mano en su pecho como si solo fuera un juego.

 **-Ouch, de verdad que eres un verdadero monstruo ahora, no sé si mi padre pueda contra ti-** , dijo Heracles con una gran sonrisa algo adolorida mientras se paraba del suelo sabiendo perfectamente que su viejo amigo END no había utilizado ni una fracción de su verdadera fuerza física.

 **-Je, ya te aviso que no, es un gusto verte de nuevo-** , respondió Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa de lado al momento en que Heracles se volvió a acercar a él para ahora sí que si chocar los puños con calma. Kairy solo veía nostálgica la escena, pues extrañaba mucho estas cosas durante esos 400 años que estuvo cautiva dentro de Acnologia.

 **-Solo falta que nos reunamos con Susanoo, Thor y tus chicas y estaremos completos-** , comentó Heracles con una gran sonrisa de dentadura blanca causando que todas las féminas en el lugar afilaran sus sentidos prestando mucha atención a las palabras del castaño mientras que a Kairy tan solo se le hinchaba una vena en la frente y sonriera forzadamente sabiendo a quienes se refería Heracles.

 **-Por milésima vez, no eran mis chicas-** , contestaba el pelirosa con algo de cansancio y dejando caer sus hombros debido a que todo el tiempo el castaño insistía con eso.

 **-Claaaro, y yo solo cumplí 2 de mis 12 trabajos-** , dijo Heracles con una sonrisa burlona para después darle unos cuantos codazos en el pecho a Natsu mientras le giñaba el ojo divertido.

 **-¿Sabes que la mayoría aquí no entenderán tu referencia, verdad?-** , preguntaba Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa forzada viendo a su amigo que al parecer no se percataba de que no todos saben de sus 12 trabajos impuestos por su padre Zeus.

 **-De cualquier forma, dudo que lo que dicen ustedes sea cierto-** , dijo Heracles recuperando su anterior seriedad mientras se cruzaba de brazos dirigiendo su vista hacia Silver y al resto del gremio captando la atención de todos.

 **-Como dije antes, Hades ha estado informando que los demás dioses de la muerte que fueron expulsados seguían cumpliendo con sus deberes en el infierno-** , continuaba el castaño con los ojos cerrados mientras recordaba los continuos reportes del hermano de su padre alegando que todo estaba bien en el infierno y que todos cumplen con su deber.

 **-Por ejemplo también esta Anubis que es completamente dedicado a su deber de dios de la muerte, es imposible que deje salir a unos demonios del infierno del que se encarga-** , concluyó Heracles abriendo los ojos mientras que Natsu a su lado tenía una mano en su mentón reconociéndole eso al castaño. Anubis sin lugar a dudas era un dios fiel y dedicado a su trabajo, por lo que era improbable que él estuviera involucrado en la liberación de los demonios.

 **-Entonces ustedes piensan que las apariciones de demonios se deben a algunos dioses de la muerte, supongo que por ahora indagaré en esto, Hades nunca ha sido de confiar y lo sabes bien Heracles-** , dijo Natsu de brazos cruzados y con un porte autoritario mirándolos todos para después mirar de reojo al castaño que tenía que admitir ese hecho, Hades siempre había formado problemas internos en el "Panteón Griego" y en varias reuniones del "Panteón Divino" formaba conflictos con otros dioses apropósito.

 **-Después hablare con Anubis para ver si puede investigar por mí el infierno-** , agregó el pelirosa con seriedad pensando en que más tarde le diría a Ra que le otorgue tal misión de investigación a Anubis, era necesario investigar a fondo en todo este asunto dado que ahora que su Omnisciencia y Omnipresencia ignoran algunas cosas, debía de estar más cauteloso y atento.

 **-De verdad que era necesario que alguien tomara las riendas aquí-** , comentó Bisca con una pequeña sonrisa feliz viendo como el pelirosa ponía todo en orden y con un pensamiento racional y calmado organizaba las prioridades con suma facilidad, se notaba que nadie podía desempeñar el papel de maestro mejor que él.

 **-Ni que lo digas, nadie puede hacerlo como lo hace Natsu-** , apoyó Ur con una sonrisa calmada al lado de la peliverde mientras que tenía los brazos cruzados por debajo de su pecho. Era evidente que su amado pelirosa era el más adecuado para liderarlos a todos, no solo por su poder y personalidad sino también por su intelecto, en realidad destacaba en cualquier aspecto y su personalidad tan solo hacía que más personas quisieran seguirle.

 **-Les felicitó a todos ustedes el haber cuidado del gremio en lo que yo no estaba, no puedo esperar a que me pongan al tanto de todo, pero antes…-,** decía Natsu con calma y una leve sonrisa mirando a su gremio que habían luchado arduamente defendiendo su hogar de los demonios.

 **-Kairy acércate aquí-,** pedía el pelirosa con calma mientras que le hacía un ademán para que se acercara, a lo cual ella algo extrañada obedece mientas que las 5 espíritus esposas de Natsu se acercaban con ella sabiendo que vendría a continuación.

 **-¡A partir del día de hoy, Aquario, Virgo, Libra, Aries, Cleo y Kairy Dragneel se unen oficialmente a Fire Havens!-** , exclamó Natsu con fuerza y con entusiasmo causando que varios ensancharan los ojos sorprendidos mientras que algunas como Minerva y Meredy que tenían a Frosch y a Héctor en sus brazos se mostraban contentas.

Luego Natsu chasqueó los dedos de una mano causando que las marcas de Fire Havens aparecieran en la piel de las 6 chicas. La marca bicolor negro-azul de Kairy reemplazó la anterior de Tártaros que tenía sobre su abdomen. La marca negra de Virgo apareció en su antebrazo izquierdo. La marca blanca de Libra apareció en su pierna derecha. La marca azul de Aquario apareció en el costado derecho de su cintura siendo algo visible dado que su pantalón cubría una mitad. La marca rosa de Aries apareció en el dorso de su mano derecha y la marca roja de Cleo apareció en su brazo derecho un poco por debajo del hombro.

Kairy se sorprendió un poco de que las espíritus también se unieran pero no tenía ningún problema con eso y tan solo comenzó a saltar emocionada por formar parte del gremio de su hermano. Las espíritus por su parte sonrieron felices viendo las expresiones de todos que no se esperaban ese desenlace.

 **-¡Sorpresa!, ¡ahora estaremos con ustedes aquí!-** , exclamó Aquario con una gran sonrisa divertida viéndolos a todos mientras les extendía los brazos. Natsu les había dicho con anterioridad que ellas e iban a ir con él y ninguna tenía alguna queja, después de todo era normal que sus esposas estuvieran viviendo con él en Earth Land dado que él no permanecería por siempre en el mundo celestial, tenía que encargarse de Fire Havens y ellas estaban dispuestas a acompañarlo.

 **-¿P-Pero por qué?-** , preguntaba Brandish con notoria sorpresa y descolocada sintiendo un escalofrió en su espalda dado que ahora tendría que aguantar las bromas de Aquario y sus constantes comentarios que la ponían roja de vergüenza.

 **-¿Qué sucede mocosa?, ¿esperabas que te dejara sola con mi esposo para que le hagas cochinadas?-** , preguntó Aquario con una vena en su frente y con una mirada de muerte viendo a Brandish mientras se acercaba a ella causando que la peliverde se ponga nerviosa y se oculte detrás de Sorano y Flare buscando calmar su temor.

 **-Espero que todos nos llevemos bien-** , dijo Cleo con una linda y hermosa sonrisa mientras hacía una reverencia educada a sus amigos del gremio. Resultaba en cierta medida extraño que los reyes del mundo celestial que eran Natsu y ella estuvieran en Earth Land en un gremio, pero eso le resultaba muy bonito a la peliblanca dado que podría estar con su amado sin preocuparse por la etiqueta real que tenía todo el tiempo.

- **Por supuesto, es más fácil hablar así sin que Zecnus-kun las tuviera que invocar-** , contestó Irene con una leve sonrisa serena y alegre mientras se acercaba a la peliblanca para tomarle de la mano dándole la bienvenida. Hay muchas cosas que quería hablar con la peliblanca con respecto a su luna de miel con Natsu además de otras cosas, y con ellas en el gremio sería mucho mejor.

 **-¡Ya por fin soy parte del gremio!-** , exclamaba Kairy con notorio entusiasmo y felicidad mientras elevaba los brazos al aire sintiendo que ahora por fin podría estar al lado de su querido hermano sin algún obstáculo, dado que ahora que estaba en su gremio le vería todo el tiempo.

 **-Bienvenida Kairy, ahora oficialmente eres una de nosotros** -, dijo Flare con una leve sonrisa feliz y sincera mientras se acercaba a la peliazul con negro que le asintió con una gran sonrisa dado que ahora serian amigas y compañeras de gremio.

 **-¡Vamos a festejar la unión de todas ustedes a Fire Havens!-** , exclamó Natsu con una gran sonrisa mientras alzaba un puño al aire siendo apoyado por un grito grupal lleno de emoción por las nuevas miembros: _"¡SI MAESTRO!"._

 **-Yo ayudare en la organización, sígueme Aries-** , dijo Virgo con calma en su inexpresivo rostro al momento de tomar a Aries de la mano para comenzar a caminar hacia adentro del gremio.

 **-E-Esta bien, yo también quiero ayudar-** , dijo Aries con un poco de timidez pero con una linda y sincera sonrisa mientras que la mayoría comenzaba a entrar al gremio junto con ellas.

Natsu observaba con calma como todos estaban comenzando a entrar al gremio y después se giró a ver a su amigo Heracles que hasta el momento se mantenía en silencio disfrutando ver ese aire de amistad.

 **-Ey Heracles, ¿te parece si hablamos después de la fiesta?, me parece que tú también quieres unírtenos-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa de lado viendo al castaño que desde siempre estaba dispuesto a disfrutar una buena fiesta, aun si eso significaba entrar a la guarida de varias ninfas come hombres que evidentemente era una trampa pero aun así ignoró sus advertencias y las de Susanoo.

 **-¿Por qué no?, ya recorrí todo el camino desde el Olimpo hasta aquí-** , aceptó Heracles con una gran sonrisa viendo al pelirosa para después comenzar a caminar junto con el resto hacia el interior del gremio.

 **-Bueno, vayan entrando todas al gremio, allí festejaremos y me pondrán al tanto de todo-** , les dijo Natsu a Irene, Kairy, Ur y Sayla que se encontraban a su lado para que después ellas comenzaran a caminar hacia adentro siendo seguidas por Jellal, Mard Geer, Tempester, Aquario y Cleo.

 **-Pss, Brandish, acércate un momento-** , llamaba Natsu a la peliverde en voz baja captando la atención de ella que se giró a verle algo confundida, pero sin más se acercó intrigada al pelirosa.

 **-Dime Zecnus-sama, ¿acaso sucedió!-** , preguntaba Brandish con un poco de intriga mientras llegaba justo al frente de Natsu pero es interrumpida por este que rápidamente le pone una mano en el mentón para luego acercársele uniendo sus labios en un beso para sorpresa de ella.

Era un beso cálido y cariñoso en el cual cada uno disfrutaba de los labios del otro, Brandish rodeó el cuello de Natsu con sus brazos mientras que este la acercaba desde su cadera para profundizar más el beso. La peliverde se veía hipnotizada por esa hermosa sensación que no había sentido en más de una semana y ahora solo se veía complacida ante el roce con los labios de su amado además de las descargas eléctricas que recorrían su cuerpo con cada contacto..

Al quedarse ya sin oxígeno ambos se separaron para luego quedarse viéndose entre ellos mientras recuperaban el aire. Natsu ahora tenía una sonrisa algo divertida en su cara mientras que Brandish se encontraba sonrojada y con los sus finos y delicados labios resaltando mientras ella recuperaba el aire.

 **-No le hagas caso a Aquario, ella se emocionó mucho cuando le dije que podría verte más seguido-** , dijo Natsu con tranquilidad viendo a la peliverde que tenía justo enfrente. Sabía que la espíritu peliazul era algo problemática a la hora de demostrarle cariño a Brandish o a Lucy, sabía que las quería como si fueran sus propias hijas pero ella no lo demostraba convencionalmente.

 **-E-Es muy bueno saberlo, gracias Zecnus-sama** -, decía Brandish con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara mientras que aún seguía sonrojada. La verdad no era necesario que se lo dijera, pues ella seguía queriendo a Aquario y estaba segura de que esta sentía algo de cariño por ella también.

 **-Ya entra, me encargare de las reparaciones aquí afuera-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa calmada para después darle un cálido beso en la frente a la peliverde y luego dejarla libre del agarre. Ella sonrió feliz para después darle un fugaz beso en los labios a Natsu y después huir adentro con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Natsu se quedó en su sitio con los ojos algo abiertos mientras se tocaba los labios algo sorprendido por la repentina acción de la peliverde que le tomó desprevenido. Luego cerró los ojos calmado mientras que a su alrededor había varios cráteres de la pelea contra los demonios además del rastro de tierra que causó el haber golpeado a Heracles.

 **-Ya puedes salir Ultear-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa para sí mismo mientras que observaba con calma una nube de polvo que había sido levantada desde que Heracles fue golpeado por él. No era posible que siguiera allí después de tanto tiempo pero cobraba sentido cuando se disipó de la nada revelando a Ultear que estaba utilizando magia del tiempo para ocultarse.

 **-Debí saber que era imposible esconderme de ti-** , decía Ultear con una leve sonrisa cansada de haber esperado tanto tiempo a que todos se fueran. Luego ella comenzó a caminar hacia Natsu que en unos momentos se le adelantó apareciendo frente a ella en un pestañeo para abrazarla dándole un profundo beso que luego de unos momentos fue correspondido.

Y allí estaba de nuevo esa sensación de calidez y pasión que poco a poco aumentaba de tono. ¿Es que había sido bendecido con tales parejas?, porque la verdad era impresionante que ninguna se quedara atrás en las sensaciones que ellas causaban en él. El simple contacto con los suaves y rosados labios de ellas era de infarto además de que la sensación de tener el cuerpo de ella pegado contra él era una tortura que le estaba probando su autocontrol.

Al separarse del beso se quedaron viendo al igual que pasó con Brandish hace unos segundos, la diferencia radicaba en que la pelinegra abrazó cariñosamente el torso de Natsu siendo correspondida por el pelirosa que le rodeó con sus fuertes brazos de manera protectora.

 **-Si tanto querías un beso solo tenía que pedirlo-** comentaba Natsu con un tono divertido mientras que ponía su mentón sobre la cabeza de su querida Ultear.

 **-Aun no me acostumbro a que mi madre sepa que te amo-** , respondió Ultear con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras que se aferraba más al pecho de Natsu. Ciertamente no se imaginaba besando al pelirosa enfrente de su madre, aun resultaba incómodo y pues tenía sentido desde el punto de vista moral.

 **-¿Ya le dijiste a Ur?-** , preguntó Natsu algo sorprendido mientras que alejaba un poco su cabeza para ver a Ultear que levantó su mirada hacia él.

 **-No exactamente, digamos que ya todas saben sobre mis sentimientos-** , contestaba Ultear con una gota bajando de su nuca mientras que recordaba el momento en que todas revelaron que tenían sentimientos por Natsu.

 **-En realidad necesito tener mi Omnipresencia y Omnisciencia activas todo el tiempo, así no me pierdo de nada-** , comentaba el pelirosa algo divertido mientras que elevaba su vista al cielo. La verdad es que ahora no tenía certeza del rendimiento de esas dos habilidades, pues en el momento en que volvió a Earth Land pudo ver todo lo que luchó su gremio como si la interferencia hubiera finalizado.

Pero lo extraño es que aún había cosas que no podía ver, como el origen de la liberación de esos demonios o el culpable, pero ahora por lo menos sabia de la pelea en Hargeon, las continuas peleas contra demonios en todo el continente. La fiesta de bienvenida a Kairy y prácticamente todo a excepción de unas cosas que omitió por cuenta propia.

 **-Sera mejor que no lo hagas, es una orden-** , dijo Ultear con una mirada seria viendo a Natsu como si fuera un asunto de vida o muerte. Si tenía sus habilidades activadas todo el tiempo entonces descubriría los sentimientos que tienen todas por él, y si bien no parecía ser malo todas decidieron guardarlo en secreto para que cada una se esfuerce para lograr enamorar al pelirosa por su cuenta.

 **-Solo era una broma, prefiero ver como suceden las cosas sin que yo me entere de todo-** , contestó Natsu con una leve sonrisa divertida viendo a la pelinegra que por alguna razón se tomó su comentario con mucha seriedad. Luego ella le sonrió feliz para después jalarlo en dirección a la entrada del gremio.

 **-Ahora cállate y ven a festejar con todos nosotros-** , dijo Ultear con una preciosa y emocionada sonrisa viendo a Natsu causando que este ensanche un poco los ojos para después sonreír calmado siguiéndole el paso a su novia pelinegra y luego entrar al gremio.

A lo lejos a varios metros de altura sobre el gremio estaba Maze allí sentado sobre el aire con las piernas cruzadas y con una leve sonrisa divertida después de haber visto todos los acontecimientos, como la batalla contra los demonios, la aparición de Natsu y las conversaciones.

 **-Los engranajes del destino se empiezan a mover-** , dijo Maze con calma mirando la superficie del gremio que seguía con los cráteres y los remanentes de las destrucción causado por la batalla. Luego tan solo dio un chasquido de sus dedos y en menos de un momento todo volvió a la normalidad como si nunca hubiera habido una batalla en primer lugar.

 **-¿Cómo sucederán las cosas de aquí en adelante, Zecnus?-** , preguntaba Maze con su leve sonrisa entreteniéndose por los acontecimientos que podrían desencadenarse de allí en adelante. Luego en un solo pestañeo desapareció de allí en un aura de sombras que luego se desvaneció.

* * *

 _ ***Al día siguiente en la tarde* 12 de Marzo**_

Ya habiendo festejado la unión de las nuevas integrantes del gremio, todos se fueron a descansar del largo y agitado día hasta la mañana siguiente. Una vez los rayos del sol aparecieron en el horizonte todos despertaron para comenzar sus días.

Cabe decir que la mayoría se había reunido en la sala principal donde en un principio estaban Natsu y Heracles bebiendo y hablando amigablemente sobre los viejos tiempos. Una vez llegó el público, el castaño comenzó a responder preguntas que conllevaron a contar cosas sobre el pasado.

Ahora estaba Heracles sentado sobre una mesa con las piernas cruzadas mientras que tenía en la mano una gran jarra de cerveza. A su alrededor estaban varios miembros de Fire Havens escuchando las historias sobre su pasado con END.

 **-Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que END-sama lideraba un equipo?-** , preguntaba Silver con una sonrisa de lado y con las mejillas algo sonrojadas mientras que apuntaba a Heracles con su propio tarro de cerveza, puesto que ambos estaban bebiendo en esa mesa.

 **-Así como lo oyen, END, Susanoo, Thor, Kairy y yo formábamos ese equipo junto con las chicas de él-** , respondió Heracles con una gran sonrisa mientras que paseaba su vista por los miembros que estaban a su alrededor escuchando sus historias.

 **-Explica bien eso de las chicas de Natsu por favor, ¿qué relación tenían con él?-** , interrogaba Ultear con una mirada seria y de brazos cruzados atrayendo la atención del héroe griego que tan solo elevó los hombros con una leve sonrisa.

 **-La verdad es que es confuso para mí también, ellas le seguían a todos lados y estaban muy juntas a él pero END siempre decía que no eran suyas-** , explicaba Heracles con calma mirando a la pelinegra mientras que recordaba las continuas acciones de ese grupo de chicas que desde lejos era evidente que estaban atraídas por él.

 **-Esas son las chicas que mencionaste antes, ¿verdad Kairy?-** , preguntaba Minerva con una leve sonrisa mientras que se volteaba a ver a la hermana menor de Natsu que hasta el momento estaba de brazos cruzados oyendo a su viejo amigo.

 **-Las mismas, aunque ellas y yo fuéramos fuertes aun así ellos cuatro eran los que más demonios eliminaron en la dominación del purgatorio-** , respondió Kairy con serenidad viendo a la pelinegra mientras recordaba aquella bestial batalla donde esos cuatro resaltaban por los monstruosos ataques que deformaban el campo de batalla.

 **-Me intriga eso, ¿Qué razón tenían para expulsar a los demonios al infierno?-** , preguntó Kagura con semblante tranquilo mientras que se giraba a ver al castaño que bebía con euforia su cerveza junto con Silver que no se quedaba atrás.

 **-Pues no sé qué decirte, ni a los dioses ni a los dragones les interesaba expulsarlos debido a que no les afectaba nada, pero en medio del Panteón Divino apareció END declarando su idea-** , respondía Heracles con una expresión alegre viendo a la pelimorada mientras recordaba la intrusión de pelirosa en la más importante reunión de los dioses.

 **-Jaja, fue una sorpresa para todos los dioses que un demonio como él irrumpiera en tal acontecimiento e inmediatamente varios dioses lo pusieron a prueba-** , continuó Kairy con una sonrisa divertida mientras recordaba el alboroto que formaron varios dioses ante la llamativa aparición de su hermano que literalmente apareció en una inmensa llamarada de fuego negro y morado con forma de demonio.

 **-Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, nos mandaron a Susanoo, Thor y a mí para combatir contra él frente a los demás dioses, pero al final él logró derrotarnos a nosotros, JUAJAJA-** , comentó Heracles muy divertido para luego romper en carcajadas recordando la épica batalla entre ellos tres contra END, parecía estar pareja hasta que demostró su forma Etherias donde dejó en claro su superioridad.

 **-Después de ese momento los dioses le reconocieron y lo escucharon con su idea, la cual fue…-** , continuaba Kairy con una leve sonrisa viendo a los demás para luego desviar la mirada apuntando hacia su hermano que hasta el momento estaba sentado a una mesa de distancia con un tarro de cerveza en su mano mostrándose cansado de escuchar sobre el pasado.

Todos los presentes desviaron sus miradas hacia Natsu esperando a que hablara. El pelirosa por su parte les miró de reojo para luego suspirar resignado a contar lo que antaño dijo en la dichosa reunión.

- **Haa, Debíamos expulsar a los demonios malignos al infierno para de esa forma evitar las muertes humanas-,** comenzó a hablar Natsu con serenidad y con los ojos cerrados rememorando que en aquella época había continuas invasiones de demonios malévolos que afectaban mucho a los poblados humanos.

 **-De esa manera los dioses tendrían a sus seguidores intactos y yo lograría poner en orden a esos demonios que estarían forzados a servir a los dioses de la muerte-** , proseguía el pelirosa con calma mientras observaba el alcohol en su tarro y recordaba lo convincente que tuvo que ser para convencer a los dioses de dejarle intervenir.

 **-Al final los dioses le concedieron el permiso de desterrarlos al infierno y antes de que se fuera, Susanoo, Thor, yo y…otras, nos unimos a él para ayudarle-** , relevó Heracles con calma observando a los que le rodeaban mientras recordaba el momento en que ellos tres se colaron en la embarcación de él y Kairy para tomarles desprevenidos.

Natsu ante su comentario le miró con algo de molestia reprochándole el haber asustado a Kairy en medio de la noche, a lo cual Heracles comenzó a reír a carcajadas y Kairy agachó la cabeza con una sonrisa forzada recordando el susto que le dieron ellos tres al encontrarlos en el almacén de la comida.

 **-De cualquier manera, ¿Dónde está ese purgatorio?-** , preguntó Brandish con un dedo en su mentón con intriga mientras que miraba al pelirosa llamando su atención.

 **-Está en medio de Olimpo, Edén y Thiornil y allí eran donde se reunían todos los demonios malignos, atacamos allí y conquistamos para después desterrarlos a los infiernos-** , respondió Natsu con una leve sonrisa mirando a Brandish siendo apoyado por unos asentimientos de Kairy y Heracles.

 **-Natsu encabezaba el ataque a la cima mientras que nosotros nos encargábamos de los del suelo, y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta él apareció en la punta del purgatorio con el cadáver de su líder para declararse Rey de los Demonios-** , contaba Kairy con una linda sonrisa con las manos detrás de su espalda sin poder ocultar su emoción, pues el solo recordar la imponente figura de su hermano en lo alto le hacía emocionarse, sobre todo cuando mostró su forma Etherias ordenándoles a los demonios que se fueran al infierno.

 **-Y supongo que ante eso no tuvieron más opción que huir al infierno donde por lo menos no morirían a manos de Zecnus-kun-** , comentó Irene con una pequeña sonrisa serena mientras se acercaba unos pasos hacia Natsu para luego sentarse en su regazo con cierto aire sensual que puso de los nervios a más de una.

 **-¡Estas historias son muy emocionantes!, estoy seguro de que Natsu-Sensei podría hacer un holograma para nosotros-** , decía Minerva con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercaba unos pasos a su maestro con unos ojos brillosos, pero Natsu con calma le dio un pequeño toque en la frente con un dedo índice sacándole a la pelinegra un tierno "Ofu".

 **-No se emocionen, eso es el pasado y ahora estamos en el presente, no hace falta ver todas esas cosas-** , respondió Natsu con calma y los ojos cerrados mientras que Irene le acariciaba el cabello y Minerva se sobaba la frente un tanto inconforme con la decisión de su maestro.

 **-Oh vamos, solo queremos ver como luchaban Kairy, Heracles y el resto-** , insistía Dimaria con una sonrisa alegre mientras se acercaba unos pasos al pelirosa que tan solo negó con la cabeza al momento de rodear a Irene entre sus brazos para hundir su cabeza entre sus pechos causando que la pelirroja riera divertida por su actitud de niño pequeño.

 **-Si tanto quieren verlo pueden ir a la biblioteca de Alejandria que se encuentra en Abidos, allí encontraras información grabada de cualquier tipo en el mundo-** , dijo Heracles con una gran sonrisa viendo a la rubia atrayendo la atención de todos mientras que algo de cerveza estaba en su barba. Natsu chasqueó con la lengua molesto ante el gran bocaza de su amigo, por lo que con una simple mirada hizo que el tarro de cerveza de Heracles reventara sorprendiéndolo y que su alcohol se le caiga encima.

No estaba muy emocionado porque todos vieran las cosas que hizo en el pasado, después de todo le resultaba de cierta manera incómodo. Es decir, que miren su pasado como Zecnus, como END o como Natsu era algo que no encajaba mucho con él, pues verían algunos rasgos de él al extremo, ya sea su lado entusiasta e impulsivo en Fairy Tail o su faceta agresiva, temeraria y pensativa de END. Su pasado como Zecnus pues no estaba en la dichosa biblioteca por lo que no habría problema con esa parte.

 **-¿Y cuál es nuestro próximo destino Natsu?-** , preguntó Ur con intriga mientras que giraba su vista hacia Natsu que se dejaba consentir por la hermosa pelirroja que seguía sentada sobre su regazo. Él le miro con tranquilidad al momento de responder a su pregunta.

 **-Nos vamos a Olimpo en estos momentos, dejaremos Ishgar en un día-** , notificó el pelirosa con tranquilidad mientras que cerraba los ojos causando que varios se intriguen ante ese rumbo, puesto que hasta el momento se mantenían recorriendo todo Ishgar.

 **-¿Y eso?, ¿por qué nos vamos allí?-** , preguntaba Jellal con un poco de intriga y de brazos cruzados mientras observaba al pelirosa, sabía que la aparición de Heracles tenía relación por lo que quería saber los objetivos del maestro en dicho continente. Allí Irene cesó en sus caricias y se paró del regazo de Natsu para que su amado respondiera como se debe a la pregunta del peliazul.

 **-No les había comentado esto, pero debemos ir por los otros continentes de Earth Land a arreglar los conflictos que tiene cada uno-** , respondió Natsu con seriedad mientras se paraba con un porte imponente mirando a los miembros de su gremio presentes, los demás ya se enterarían después.

 **-Entonces es así, pues yo no tengo ningún problema-** , comentó Bisca con una leve sonrisa y con una mano en su cintura estando de acuerdo en ir a ese continente, seria emocionante explorar un entorno nuevo además de que puede que convencer a Natsu de que le dé un tour para comprar armas nuevas para su arsenal.

 **-No creo que nadie tenga algún problema con eso END-Sensei, después de todo es una gran oportunidad para patear traseros por todo el mundo-** , dijo Jackal con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa de lado pensando en los enemigos que podrían encontrarse, por ejemplo ese maldito pelinegro que les había atacado.

 **-Creo que es mejor decir que conoceremos mucho mejor todo el mundo-** , decía Kyouka con una calmada sonrisa y con las manos en su cadera mientras recordaba que hace 400 años ella y el resto de Tártaros se quedaron en el gremio protegiéndolo mientras que END y Kairy viajaban hacia la reunión del Panteón Divino, por lo que no tuvieron oportunidad de explorar otro continente que no fuera Ishgar.

 **-Ya quiero ir a la biblioteca de Alejandria-** , le dijo Flare con una linda sonrisa a Meredy a su lado que le asintió coincidiendo, tenía mucha curiosidad de ver con sus propios ojos el pasado de su maestro, como protegía a Tártaros o Fairy Tail, el punto es que era diferente oír de eso que verlo por sí misma.

 **-Lo que te venía a decir END-** , dijo Heracles con una vista seria con las manos sobre su regazo mientras que miraba al pelirosa que le devolvió la mirada causando que varios le voltearan a ver intrigados.

 **-Lo sé, por eso es que vamos a Olimpo primero, Zeus y el resto quiere que intervenga ahora-** , dijo Natsu con seriedad mientras cerraba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos sabiendo perfectamente lo que querían los dioses. Desde que desterró a los demonios se ganó la confianza de la mayoría de ellos, por lo que su despertar después de 400 años les dio vía libre para volver a pedir su ayuda y Heracles al parecer había sido el primero en ser enviado en su búsqueda.

 **-¿Cómo se enteraron de que eres Zecnus?-** , preguntó Yukino intrigada y con cierta preocupación en su rostro mientras se acercaba al pelirosa, pues sabía que su maestro mantenía bien guardado el secreto de su identidad como dios creador y no era posible que otros dioses además de Ra y Crhonos lo supieran.

 **-No lo hicieron, ellos relacionaron mi despertar con la vuelta de END después de mi desaparición por 400 años-** , respondió Natsu con una ceño serio sin voltear a ver a la peliceleste mientras observaba el techo recordando como todos los dioses al sentir su despertar se sorprendieron mucho y saltaron a la conclusión de que era END.

 **-Eso me sigue sorprendiendo de ti END, no esperaba que fueras el dios supremo y eso-** , comentó Heracles con una gran sonrisa en su cara y rascándose la nuca llamando la atención del mencionado que le dirigió la mirada a su amigo castaño, el cual cambió su expresión a una desafiante y retadora.

 **-Ahora tendré que entrenar aún más si quiero superarte en fuerza bruta-** , agregó Heracles mostrando su sonrisa de lado y emanando un aura de poder que sorprendió a más de uno, más que nada porque no era ningún elemento ni nada, solo era poder puro lo que emanaba de él.

 **-Je, como digas-** , respondió Natsu con una leve sonrisa y cerrando los ojos con los brazos cruzados. Su amigo castaño siempre había sido así, persistente y decidido en superar los mayores retos, y ahora no habría mayor reto que superar a Zecnus, después de todo la diferencia entre ellos bien podía igualarse a la de un mosquito contra todo un infinito universo.

 **-Tampoco puedo creerme lo que le sucedió a Kairy por culpa de Acnologia-** , decía Heracles con una mirada furiosa y apretando un puño recordando lo que le explicaron sobre el paradero de su amiga durante todos esos 400 años.

 **-Ya el desgraciado está pagando el precio de sus acciones, utilicé a Avysso en él-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa macabra y un destello de odio en sus ojos que su palpable para todos que se percataron de que no tenía su dichosa espada encima, aunque Kairy tan solo le sonrió a su hermano que estaba feliz de estar castigado al maldito infeliz que le hizo mucho daño.

 **-Y yo que pensaba que te teñiste el cabello por moda, pero ahora que lo pienso eso no va contigo-** , comentaba Heracles con una sonrisa divertida mientras que volteaba a ver a Kairy causando que esta se irrite y que Natsu riera un poco, cosa que solo fastidió más a la Dragon Slayer de la destrucción.

 **-¡Eres un tonto!, y tú que dijiste antes que yo no había cambiado nada-** , replicó Kairy en un puchero infantil para luego cruzarse de brazos molesta desviando la mirada del castaño que se rascó la cabeza algo avergonzado.

 **-Pues no quería sonar ofensivo preguntándote por qué tu cabello y tus ojos cambiaron, HAHAHA-** , respondió Heracles algo apenado para después reír divertido por la situación, cosa que solo causó que Natsu riera un poco más para después acercarse a su hermana para sobarle el cabello provocando que ella suspirara tranquilizándose.

 **-De cualquier manera voy a comunicarme con Ra dentro de un rato para que investigue sobre el asunto en el infierno-** , dijo Natsu con una expresión calmada viendo a Heracles para después pasear su vista por los miembros del gremio presentes.

 **-Ustedes traten de no alejarse mucho del gremio debido a que necesitare que todos se encuentren cerca-** , continuó el pelirosa con algo más de seriedad recibiendo asentimiento de todos que captaban la orden. Luego Natsu se alejó de Kairy para caminar hacia la mesa donde estaba su amigo castaño.

 **-Heracles, eres libre de quedarte el tiempo que gustes en lo que llegamos a Olimpo, pero creo que no aceptaras-** , dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa de lado con los brazos cruzados causando que el castaño sonriera divertido.

 **-Tienes razón END, tengo que adelantarme al Panteón Griego a decirle a mi padre que prepare tu bienvenida-** , contestó Heracles con su blanca dentadura expuesta mientras alzaba su nueva jarra de cerveza en al aire esperando la grande y llamativa fiesta que le haría a su amigo.

 **-No es necesario, entre más silencioso sea mejor-** , dijo el pelirosa con una pequeña sonrisa forzada sabiendo que era mejor mantener el perfil bajo para no atraer mucho la atención.

 **-¡Tonterías!, sigues con tu discreción absurda!, ¡todo los dioses te daremos la bienvenida!-** , replicó Heracles sin borrar esa llamativa y amplia sonrisa llevándole la contraria a su amigo que desde siempre quería mantener el perfil bajo sin ansiar reconocimiento ni fama.

A Natsu se le hinchó una vena en la frente al momento de ver a Heracles con una mirada de muerte causando que el castaño se congelara con una sonrisa nerviosa sabiendo que acababa de enojar al pelirosa como hace siglos, que nostalgia.

 **-No, en serio, solo tú y Zeus pueden saber de esto, recuerda que no trato de alertar a Hades-** , recalcó Natsu con su mirada puesta en el castaño que sudaba frío hasta que después suspiró resignado, causando que Kairy riera un poco ante la nostalgia de tal escena, pues hace 400 años era Heracles quien más sacaba de sus casillas a su hermano por su imprudencia.

 **-Uff, será para otra ocasión, pero que sepas que no vas a poder ocultarte de ellas-** , comentó Heracles con una leve sonrisa viendo al pelirosa mientras que le apuntaba con un dedo índice. Esto causó que varios se intrigaran ante sus palabras, sobre todo las féminas que escucharon atentamente la palabra _"ellas"._

 **-¿A que te refieres Heracles?-** , preguntó Erik con serenidad y cruzado de brazos en otra mesa mientras veía al castaño.

 **-Un momento, no me digas que…-** , decía Kairy con sorpresa mientras que abría levemente la boca y sus ojos se abren un poco, dado que solo esperaba que lo que pensaba fuera incorrecto y que lo que quería decir Heracles no tenía relación alguna con…ellas.

 **-Es como piensas Kairy, casi todas ellas se enteraron del retorno de END y planean encontrarlo-** , explicó Heracles con una pequeña sonrisa divertida causando que Kairy chasqueara con la lengua maldiciendo en voz baja, esto provocó aún más intriga en los demás que no sabían a quienes se referían.

 **-Mierda, y yo que decía que las cosas estarían en paz ahora-** , murmulló Kairy con cierta molestia palpable en su tono mientras se cruzaba de brazos pensando en que debía tomar cartas en el asunto para mantenerlas a ellas a raya.

 **-¿A qué se refieren Kairy?-** , preguntó Kagura con un porte tranquilo mientras que por dentro ardía en curiosidad sobre la identidad de las chicas que planean encontrar al pelirosa. Kairy le volteó a ver con una mirada seria captando la atención de todos.

 **-A esas chicas, algunas demonios, dragonas y diosas que andaban con nosotros se enteraron de que Natsu volvió y planean venir a por él-** , respondió Kairy con seriedad causando que de manera inmediata el ambiente tuviera cierta presión dado que las chicas presentes habían puesto la misma expresión de seriedad que la hermana de Natsu.

 **-Eso es malo, muy malo-** , dijo Sorano con mirada llena de seriedad y firmeza mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura. A su lado estaba Yukino con la misma expresión pensativa y seria mientras que se encontraba de brazos cruzados con una mano en su mentón.

 **-El ambiente se volvió tenso de la nada-** , dijo God Serena con una sonrisa forzada mientras que daba unos pasos hacia atrás alejándose de las chicas junto con otros que apreciaban sus vidas.

 **-Ya estoy acostumbrado a esto, será mejor que no les hablen mientras están así-** , dijo Heracles sutilmente a todos los hombres mientras que se movía lentamente. Aun podía recordar aquellas situaciones donde las chicas de END y Kairy se miraban fijamente haciendo que Thor, Susanoo y él mismo se tensaran con miedo.

 **-Una pregunta Heracles, ¿Cómo es que estas vivo y joven si solo eres un semi dios?-** , preguntó Irene con cierta curiosidad pero más que nada para aligerar el ambiente causando que todos voltearan a ver al castaño.

 **-Pues es sencillo, nací como un semi dios hijo de Zeus pero me gané mi lugar junto a mi padre y pues…soy un dios, JAJAJAJA-** , respondió Heracles con una leve sonrisa para después romper en carcajadas elevando los brazos al aire y después beberse toda la cerveza en su tarro.

 **-¿Y cuándo te iras Heracles?-** , preguntó Mard Geer con completa calma mientras se acercaba unos pasos al dios castaño que le dirigió la mirada para después tornarse pensativo.

 **-Pues supongo que me iré mañana, hasta entonces quisiera ver que tan fuertes son los miembros del gremio de END-** , respondió Heracles con una sonrisa de lado mientras que paseaba su mirada por los miembros masculinos que estaban presentes.

 **-¿Eso es un reto?, si ese es el caso acepto-** , dijo God Serena con una sonrisa desafiante y de brazos cruzados viendo al dios griego. Otros como Jackal y Erik se mostraban igual de desafiantes y emocionados mientras que Tempester y Jellal sonreían levemente.

 **-Ustedes no se emocionen mucho-** , dijo Natsu con calma llamando la atención de los chicos.

 **-Si quieren pelear contra él tendrán que luchar todos juntos con todo su poder si de causalidad quieren tener alguna oportunidad-** , explicó Natsu con tranquilidad y con las manos en su cintura causando que los chicos se sorprendieran debido a que no esperaban que el castaño fuera así de fuerte según su maestro.

 **-¿Les parece si comenzamos de una vez?-** , preguntó Heracles con una gran sonrisa desafiante mientras que apoyaba sus manos sobre sus piernas y liberaba un aura de poder aún más fuerte que la anterior.

 **-Entonces Jellal, God Serena, Erik, Jellal, Tempester y Jackal lucharan contra Heracles, esta es una batalla que no me esperaba-** , comentaba Kyouka con una leve sonrisa y con una mano en su mentón pensando en la difícil batalla en la que se enfrascarían sus compañeros.

 **-Entre tú y yo, creo que ganara Heracles-** , le murmuraba Minerva a Kairy sutilmente en el oído causando que algunas venas se hincharan en la frente de los chicos más temperamentales y que Kairy sonriera un poco divertida.

 **-Sabes que todos ellos tienen un buen oído, ¿verdad?-** , le dijo Kairy a Minerva con una pequeña sonrisa divertida causando que la pelinegra con un poco de nervios volteara a ver como God Serena, Jackal y Erik le miraban con sonrisas molestas.

 **-¡N-No es como si no confiara en ustedes!, es que...¿no vieron lo que le hizo a ese Inferno?-** , trataba de excusarse Minerva con algo de nervios mientras agitaba un poco sus manos para luego lanzar la pregunta, causando que todos rememoraban la escena del castaño donde tomó por la cabeza al Inferno para eliminarlo con suma facilidad.

 **-Pues allí Minerva tiene un punto, no podemos luchar contra él en nuestro nivel actual-** , dijo Jellal con completa calma siendo la voz de la razón de los otros chicos que a regaña dientes apretaban los puños sabiendo ese detalle.

 **-Pues entonces espero que mejoren para cuando lleguen a Olimpo, puede que allá tengamos la oportunidad de pelear-** , dijo Heracles con una gran sonrisa en lo que volvía a tomar otro tarro de cerveza para beberlo.

Luego de eso se formó un incómodo silencio por parte de los chicos que se mantenían con miradas perdidas. Ante esto Irene comenzó a caminar hacia ellos pero ninguno le volteó a ver a excepción de las chicas, Mard Geer, Silver, Heracles y Natsu.

 **-No se estén desanimados, peleamos contra los demonios de más alto nivel, es normal que nos viéramos superados-** , dijo Irene con una mirada serena y una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras que posaba sus dos manos en su cadera esperando la respuesta de los chicos, debido a que ella sabía cómo eran ellos y una pequeña provocación no les haría daño.

 **-¿Desanimado?, ¿Quién dijo algo de estar desanimado?-** , preguntó Erik con una sonrisa de lado sin voltear a ver a Irene.

 **-Sabemos perfectamente que nos falta mucho por mejorar, pero aun así seguiremos superándonos-** , dijo Jellal con una sonrisa calmada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

 **-Por lo que estate preparado Heracles, ¡cuando lleguemos a Olimpo lucharemos contra ti!-** , declaró Jackal con una sonrisa desafiante mostrando sus colmillos mientras que apuntaba al dios griego, esto causó que Irene y el resto sonrieran ante la actitud de sus compañeros que por un momento se veían abatidos, pero se necesitaría mucho más para lograr tal cosa.

 **-Pues les espero con ansias, quiero ver de que son capaces los alumnos de END-** , respondió Heracles con una sonrisa emocionada esperando su combate, recibiendo asentimiento de los chicos mientras que Natsu veía todo esto con cierto orgullo.

 **-Supongo que la casi todo está dicho-** , dijo ahora Natsu con calma llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

 **-Cuando lleguemos a Olimpo les contare que asuntos vamos a tratar allí y todos los detalles, hasta ese momento manténganse alertas con las apariciones de los demonios como han hecho hasta ahora-** , comenzó a decir Natsu con una mirada serena mientras que pasaba su mirada por los miembros de su gremio recibiendo unos asentimientos de ellos.

Luego algunos comenzaron a dispararse yendo en distintas direcciones por la sala principal mientras que solamente algunos se quedaban en la mesa con Heracles y Silver que seguían bebiendo y conversando.

 **-Y Mard Geer, gracias por avisarle al consejo de los demonios, hubiera sido un inconveniente que los demás gremios no ayudaran-** , agradeció Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa mientras llamaba la atención del demonio que le observaba con su usual calma.

 **-No se preocupe END-sama, después de todo mi deseo es serle de ayuda a usted y al resto del gremio, lo mínimo que pude hacer es actuar como usted lo haría-** , respondió Mard Geer con un tono educado y cortes para después inclinarse un poco en reverencia a su señor y luego retirarse de allí.

 **-Ey Dimy, tengo algo que hablar contigo-** , llamó Natsu a la rubia que estaba por alejarse pero al oír la voz del pelirosa le volteó a ver extrañada.

 **-¿Conmigo?, pues supongo que está bien-** , dijo Dimaria con cierta calma en su sonrisa para después acercarse a su maestro pelirosa que desde que lo conoció la tenía loca por él. Luego llegó al frente de Natsu que le veía con una sonrisa cálida amable causando que el pulso cardíaco de la rubia aumentara.

 **-Lamento haber prolongado mucho esto, desde hace tiempo quería decírtelo pero por cuestiones que ya tu sabes no he podido-** , dijo Natsu con una mirada llena de gentileza causando que Dimaria comenzara a pensar con muchos nervios y emoción sobre lo que le diría el pelirosa. Él era alto y su musculatura perfectamente delineada y esculpida tan solo hacía sentir a Dimaria como una princesa bajo la protección de su caballero de rosada melena.

 **-A partir de mañana comenzaremos tu entrenamiento de tu forma God Soul de la diosa artificial Crhonos -** , concluyó Natsu con sencillez bajando de las nubes a la pobre rubia que se quedó por unos momentos parpadeando analizando lo dicho para después mostrarse decaída.

 **-Oh, es sobre eso-** , dijo Dimaria con una pequeña sonrisa forzada mientras dejaba caer los hombros y un aura de depresión le rodeaba. Se emocionó mucho al pensar que el pelirosa se le confesaría pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, si quería un cambio tendría que enamorarlo ella misma y tendría que hacerse a esa idea.

 **-¿Te pasa algo?, te noto decepcionada-** , preguntó Natsu con cierta preocupación por la rubia mientras que le ponía una mano en su hombro causando que ella se pusiera un poco roja.

 **-N-No es eso, yo también quería ese entrenamiento, pero…-** , estaba diciendo Dimaria con una sonrisa nerviosa esperando poder decirle al pelirosa con sinceridad lo que esperaba que le dijera. Quizás así le dejaría claro que ella tenía sentimientos por él, algo que todo ya sabían pero por alguna razón él no se daba cuenta.

Luego de la nada ella es interrumpida por la aparición de las 5 esposas del pelirosa que estaban llegando a su lado para agarrarlo entre sus brazos tomándolo desprevenido.

 **-¡Ven de una vez Natsu!-** , exclamó Aquario con una gran sonrisa feliz mientras que saltaba a la espalda de su fuerte esposo causando que sus pechos estuvieron presionándose contra el cuello del pelirosa poniéndolo un poco rojo.

 **-Por favor indícanos donde están nuestras habitaciones-** , pidió Virgo con un usual rostro inexpresivo mientras que se aferraba al brazo derecho de Natsu causando que este se presione contra los suaves pechos de la Maid. Esto dado a que después de la fiesta de ayer, las cinco durmieron en una gran habitación de forma improvisada a causa del cansancio.

 **-¿O es que vamos a dormir todas en tu cama?-** , preguntó Libra con un tono sugestivo y seductor mientras que ella se aferraba al brazo izquierdo del pelirosa y con un dedo acariciaba su fuerte brazo causando que el dios se estremeciera un poco ante tal idea.

 **-¿Q-Que?, ¿v-vamos a d-dormir todas en tu cama?-** , preguntaba Aries con muchísimos nervios y con su cara roja a más no poder mientras que sus puños estaban recogidos contra su pecho viendo como sus tres amigas estaban aferrándose a su esposo. Natsu al oír a la espíritu comenzó a negar con la cabeza con ciertos nervios pero esto solo causaba que los pechos de Aquario se movieran causando que la peliazul sonrojara un poco y que él sintiera su suave textura.

 **-C-Con que a ti te interesa ese tipo de cosas Natsu, pero no m-me negare si insistes-** , comentaba Cleo con un poco de nervios mientras desviaba la mirada al suelo y se encogía de hombros jugando con sus manos, haciendo que su pulgar izquierdo frotara su marca en la mano derecha.

Cabe decir que Dimaria estaba viendo toda la escena con una sonrisa forzada y con una vena resaltando en su frente ante las esposas del pelirosa que estaban muy cariñosas con él mientras que ella estaba a punto de decir algo de suma importancia hasta que ellas llegaron.

 **-Y-Ya las llevo a sus habitaciones-** , dijo Natsu con las mejillas un poco rojas mientras que agachaba la mirada con una sonrisa cansada. Ante esto Aquario, Libra y Virgo le soltaron para luego seguir al pelirosa junto con Cleo y Aries en dirección hacia sus dormitorios.

 **-¡Nos vemos después Dimy!-** , exclamó Natsu con una gran sonrisa mientras se alejaba y se despedía con una mano en alto. Estaba deseoso de comenzar el entrenamiento con la rubia que ocultaba un gran potencia y la verdad provocaba en él una extraña sensación de comodidad que le resultaba conocida.

 ***Está bien, esta es una gran oportunidad para irme acercado a él*** , pensaba Dimaria para sí misma con decisión buscando animarse y ser positiva mientras que se despedía con tranquilidad de su maestro. Luego de eso Dimaria se fue caminando en dirección a la piscina del gremio para calmar su mente y relajarse allí, ahora solo esperaba que el día siguiente llegara para comenzar a entrenar con el pelirosa.

A lo lejos en la barra de la sala estaban Sorano, Yukino, Kagura sentadas viendo la escena mientras que Kinana estaba limpiando un vaso. Ambas pelicelestes estaban bebiendo unos jugos, Kagura comía un trozo de pastel y Kinana limpiaba pero las cuatro habían visto la escena donde las esposas se llevaron a Natsu.

 **-Oigan, ahora que ellas están aquí van a acapararlo todo el tiempo-** , decía Sorano con algo de enojo mientras que se volteaba a ver a Kinana que estaba del otro lado de la barra. Seria ahora más difícil acercarse al pelirosa si ellas cada momento llamaban su atención.

 **-P-Pues es lo normal, después de todos ya están casados-** , comentaba Kagura con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro mientras que tenía los ojos cerrados, luego se llevó una cucharada de pastel a la boca tratando de ocultar que tenía la misma queja que Sorano.

 **-Yo quiero hablar un poco con Natsu-Sensei-** , decía Yukino en un pequeño susurró para sí misma con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, dado que quería hablar con el pelirosa como antes de que se fuera pero le daba vergüenza hacerlo frente a las espíritus.

 **-No deberían tenerle tanta importancia-** , comentó Kinana con una sonrisa tranquila y armoniosa llamando la atención de las tres chicas que se preguntaban como ella podía estar tan tranquila con la situación.

 **-Recuerden que ellas saben de nuestros sentimientos, no lo acapararan apropósito-** , continuó la mesera con tranquilidad mientras seguía limpiando sin preocuparse, dado que ayer algunas le pusieron al tanto sobre los sentimientos de todas por el pelirosa y al parecer ellas lo aceptaron muy bien, pues antes tampoco tenían problemas en que Natsu fuera pareja de Irene, Hisui, Sayla y Ur.

Las tres chicas le dieron la razón a la pelimorada con unos asentimientos calmados. Luego las cuatro notaron como se estaba acercando Ur con una leve sonrisa dado que había escuchado toda la conversación de las chicas.

 **-Además de que les vamos a preguntar cómo les fue en sus lunas de miel, no van a estar todo el tiempo con Natsu-** , comentó Ur con una sonrisa tenebrosa y misteriosa con las manos en su cadera causando que las cuatro chicas se contagiaran de esa sonrisa. Ahora tenían MUCHA curiosidad por lo que tendrían que contarles las 5 espíritus durante su tiempo a SOLAS con Natsu.

* * *

 _ ***Más tarde en la Superficie de Fire Havens***_

Ya estaba atardeciendo y la luz del hermoso atardecer iluminaba la superficie del gremio volador de Fire Havens. Suaves brisas en el ambiente y las nubes en tonalidades de color naranja sin duda era un panorama que envidiar. En la superficie estaba Natsu recostado sobre una pequeña colina de césped que creó para apreciar tal paisaje con una expresión pensativa.

A solo unos metros de la colina se estaba acercando Brandish con una expresión curiosa preguntándose la razón de que el pelirosa se haya quedado allí solo. Pero la verdad a la peliverde no le importaba eso, tan solo se quedaba viendo el rostro apacible y sereno de Natsu mientras que las suaves y refrescantes brisas movían sus cabellos rosados. Estaba de alguna manera hipnotizada y la verdad es que se hubiera quedado así si no hubiera visto como por unos momentos Natsu mostró una expresión triste.

 **-Zecnus-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?-** , preguntó Brandish con preocupación mientras que se acercaba un poco captando la atención de Natsu que se levantó para verla.

 **-Oh, Hola Brandish, perdóname estaba distraído-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa avergonzada mientras se rascaba la cabeza pensando que debía estar más atento a su entorno. Brandish no le creyó mucho esa respuesta pero lo dejo pasar.

 **-Ven siéntate aquí-** , propuso el pelirosa con serenidad y una amable sonrisa mientras palmeaba el césped a su lado queriendo que la peliverde se sentara allí con él, a lo cual ella con un leve sonrojo accede y se dirige al lado de Natsu para sentarse allí.

Luego ambos se quedan en un cómodo silencio con la vista puesta en el hermoso atardecer que tenían justo enfrente. Era una escena preciosa que enternecería a cualquiera, y en esta ocasión la enternecida era Brandish que por dentro tenía el corazón a mil pensando en que era ella la que estaba al lado de Natsu frente a dicho panorama, ella estaba sola con él y esa era suficiente.

 **-Ahora que caigo, todos me llaman de formas diferentes que hasta llega a ser confuso, jeje-** , comentó Natsu con una sonrisa divertida para después reír un poco. Ahora con todo el rollo de sus identidades, ahora le llamaban de una gran diversidad de formas, ahora agradecía que nadie le llamara por sus extravagantes y algo vergonzosos títulos.

 **-Tiene razón, ese llegó a causar algunas confusiones cuando le contamos a Kairy de usted-** , dijo Brandish igual de divertida que él mientras que él mientras le volteaba a ver feliz.

 **-Si lo sé, ella me lo contó todo-** , contestó él con una leve sonrisa mientras se giraba a verla, causando que ella se ponga nerviosa por sus palabras.

 **-¿T-Todo?-** , preguntó Brandish con nervios preguntándose que tanto le dijo Kairy al pelirosa.

 **-En realidad se ocultó una parte y me dijo que no lo supiera con mi Omnisciencia, ahora me pregunto que será eso-** , respondió Natsu con calma para después mirar al cielo algo extrañado mientras ladeaba la cabeza a un lado, causando que la peliverde suspirara tranquila de que él no supiera todavía de los sentimientos de las demás chicas.

 **-S-Seguramente nada importante-** , dijo Brandish con una sonrisa tímida mientras para después agachar la cabeza tranquilizándose. La mayoría del tiempo mantenía bien su compostura y calma pero al lado del pelirosa parecía ser más tímida o nerviosa, cualquier acción que él hiciera o palabra que dijera tenia gran influencia en ella, además de que un solo contacto con él hacía que su corazón casi fuera a salirse de su pecho.

 **-¿Por qué se encuentra aquí solo?, ¿está pensando en sus antiguas amigas?-** , preguntó la peliverde con algo de curiosidad presintiendo en que el pelirosa podría estar pensando en la conversación que se tuvo con Heracles varias hora antes.

 **-Eres más perceptiva de lo que pareces-** , opinó Natsu con una alegre sonrisa mientras que seguía observando el cielo pintado de naranja con tonalidades rojizas. Esto solo le dio a entender a Brandish que dio justo en el clavo.

 **-¿Esta alegre de que ellas vienen a buscarlo?-** , interrogó ella con cierto interés dado que ella ni las demás sabían qué clase de pensamientos tiene Natsu con esas mencionadas chicas que estaban enamoradas de él, aunque lo más probable es que no se haya dado cuenta como es usual en él.

 **-Pues por una parte si debido a que no las he visto en siglos y la verdad es que las extraño con sus escándalos-** , respondió Natsu con calma y una mirada nostálgica recordando los constantes escándalos de las chicas y las ocasiones donde todas ellas reían a su lado.

 **-Pero por otra parte estoy un tanto nervioso, no sé cómo reaccionar ante ellas ahora-** , continuó el pelirosa tornando su expresión a una más afligida y preocupada captando la curiosidad de la peliverde a su lado.

 **-¿A qué se refiere?-** , preguntó Brandish con intriga mientras que se acercaba un poco al pelirosa para escucharle. Natsu le miró de reojo y luego le volteó a ver con una leve sonrisa pensando en que puede estar bien contárselo, después de todo ella era su novia.

 **-Supongo que ya sabes que la primera chica que me interesó cuando era END fue Sayla, ¿cierto?-** , preguntó Natsu con calma mirando a Brandish recibiendo un asentimiento de esta.

 **-Me sentía muy atraído por ella y no podía evitar verla leyendo libros junto a mí-** , continuó él con una leve sonrisa mirando el atardecer mientras vienen a su mente imágenes de las numerosas veces en las que él y la pelinegra hablaban hasta tarde con sus libros en mano.

 **-Luego llegó el día en que tuve que despedirme temporalmente de Tártaras debido a que tenía que embarcarme en el viaje para desterrar a los demonios al infierno-** , prosiguió hablando mientras que recordaba el momento en que se despidió de los demonios para después junto con Kairy irse en una embarcación en dirección a la reunión del Panteón Divino.

 **-Kairy me siguió junto con Heracles, Thor y Susanoo para cumplir esa misión-** , dijo mientras pensaba en lo que sería el comienzo de su viaje con sus tres amigos y su hermana para llegar al purgatorio, lo cual fue una verdadera odisea llena de peligros y distintos acontecimientos míticos, fue una verdadera aventura.

 **-Pasamos por miles de lugares diferentes en los cuales pude conocerlas a ellas y por algunas razones terminaron uniéndosenos-** , decía Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica miraba el césped mientras recordaba acontecimientos trágicos, felices, emocionales que al final concluyeron en la integración de ellas en su viaje.

 **-En ocasiones peleaban entre sí, se reían, se apoyaban y de alguna forma cautivaban mi corazón al igual que Sayla-** , dijo mientras recordaba las alegres sonrisas de alguna, o las exageradas reacciones de otras para alegrar a los demás, lo que al final causaba que él se sintiera cálido, feliz y atrapado por esos momentos a menos que ellas provocaban junto con Kairy.

 **-Ahora que las voy a volver a ver, me siento algo nervioso por saber cómo reaccionaran ante este modo de vida que tengo-** , explicó Natsu con una mirada afligida y un poco triste mientras que levantaba su vista al horizonte causando que Brandish sintiera un dolor en su pecho al verlo a él así.

 **-Seguro pensaran que soy un mujeriego y un cerdo por estar al lado de chicas tan preciosas como ustedes sin sentir alguna vergüenza-** , concluyó él mientras que terminaba mirando a la peliverde a su lado mostrándole destellos de pena e miedo en su mirada. Normalmente no se mostraría así ante nadie pero por desgracia el dolor del multiverso también conlleva el sufrir momentos así donde la inseguridad, nervios, preocupación, el miedo predominan en su corazón en los momentos en que este más vulnerable.

Brandish estaba sinceramente muy dolida por su querido pelirosa que parecía estar pasándola muy mal y ella sabía bien por qué, después de todo Aquario le contó lo que le sucedió a Natsu en su luna de miel. Ahora bien sabía que el pelirosa sufría mucho internamente y en que en algunos momentos donde esta vulnerable es atacado por el dolor y deja salir todo como si fuera un volcán en erupción.

Aun así tenía que decir que podía ser algo tonto dado que la situación no es para nada como él piensa. Si tan solo supiera que ellas también están enamoradas de él entonces no estaría preocupado en primer lugar. De cualquier forma Brandish no podía dejar que se siguiera torturando así mismo con esos pensamientos, por lo que solo sonrió con amabilidad y gentileza viendo a Natsu.

 **-No las conozco a ellas muy bien, pero estoy segura de que no dirían algo parecido, más bien todo lo contrario, se alegrarían mucho-** , opinó Brandish con una linda sonrisa y una mirada hermosa viendo al pelirosa mientras que algunas brisas sacudían sus verdes cabellos.

 **-¿Y por qué crees eso?-** , preguntó Natsu con intriga mientras que se acercaba interesado a Brandish, la cual comenzó a emitir una linda y tierna risa divertida.

 ***De verdad que no sabe que ellas están enamoradas de él*** , prensaba ella confirmando que efectivamente no sabía que esas chicas estaban enamoradas de él. Podía afirmar que la mayoría del gremio así lo creía por lo que dijeron Kairy y Heracles y el pelirosa era único que no se había percatado.

 **-Instinto femenino-** , respondió Brandish con sencillez al dejar de reír con una mirada orgullosa y una sonrisa calmada mientras miraba el hermoso atardecer que pronto daría paso a la joven noche.

Las suaves brisas ondulaban su verde cabello y sus ojos y labios eran resaltados a causa de la luz de la tarde. Su mirada calmada y su sonrisa agregadas al hermoso rostro que ya tenía ella, causó que Natsu se quedaran algo boquiabierto viéndola a ella, aprovechando la hermosa vista que ahora tenía.

Es hermosa, era una musa o una diosa en la cual no cabía tanta belleza que se veía obligada a irradiarla. A pesar de que Natsu ya sabía que era hermosa, era esta imagen lo que necesitaba para jurar ante cualquier cosa existente que ella era una perfecta reencarnación de la belleza misma. Se veía tan natural y tranquila que hasta aparentaba ser una estatua de la porcelana más fina que al mínimo toque provocaría que tal pureza se vea quebrada.

 **-Eres muy bella Brandish-** , fue lo único que dio Natsu algo embobado mientras seguía observando a la peliverde tomándola desprevenida y poniéndola nerviosa preguntándose si escuchó bien lo que dijo el pelirosa. Este por su parte se reprendía mentalmente por no haber usado una palabra mejor, aunque no importa si decía preciosa, hermosa, linda, radiante o etc, el punto es que no había palabra existente que enmarcara lo que quería decir.

 **-¿A-A qué viene eso de repente?-** , preguntó Brandish muy sonrojada y con nervios mientras que volteaba a ver a Natsu percatándose de que este poco a poco se estaba acercando a ella.

 **-Pues solo digo lo que pienso, después de todo no puedo evitar decirlo cuando veo tus ojos…-** , decía Natsu con una mirada profunda y penetrante mientras que poco a poco se acercaba a Brandish mientras que esta se echaba un poco para atrás mientras que sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar dado por su rápido palpitar.

 **-Tu piel…-** , continuó el pelirosa con un tono de voz más profundo y de alguna manera seductor mientras que le sobaba una mejilla a Brandish que ya estaba hechizada por los encantos del pelirosa. Ahora había un pequeño sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas que seguían siendo iluminadas por la luz del atardecer.

Brandish ahora sentía que su cuerpo y su mente se conectaban a la perfección con el solo propósito de disfrutar del encanto de Natsu, el cual siguió acercándose a ella mientras que bajaba la mano en su mentón hasta su barbilla.

 **-Y tus labios-** , dijo Natsu con un tono ronco y una mirada profunda mientras estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de la cara de la peliverde, la cual ahora podía sentir la cálida respiración de él y viceversa.

 **-Z-Zecnus-sama-** , fue lo único que pudo articular Brandish con un tono vulnerable mientras que se perdía en los ojos verdes de él y en la sensación de estarse derritiendo de amor por el pelirosa que la había cautivado como si fuera el hechizo más potente de amor.

 **-Solo un beso y ya, lo prometo-** , susurró Natsu con calidez y sutileza antes de fundir los labios de ambos en un profundo beso lleno de amor y pasión. No había lugar para un descanso y ambos con cada fibra de su ser compartían ese tacto como si sus vidas dependieran de eso. La pasión era palpable en el ambiente alrededor de ella y sus lenguas combatían por tomar territorio. Sin lugar a dudas ambos estaban perdiéndose en los labios del otro sin que alguna parte de su cerebro quisiera detenerlos.

Al final a causa del condenado oxigeno que hacía falta, ambas se separaron luego de dos minutos enteros terminando jadeantes recuperando el aire que gastaron, pero sin duda valió la pena y ese era un pensamiento mutuo. Seguían estando cerca uno del otro mientras que sus ojos compartían una profunda conexión, esta vez seria Brandish quien se acercara a besarlo pero Natsu le detuvo con un dedo en los labios de ella.

 **-Dije que solo sería un beso, de otra forma no podré controlarme por más tiempo-** , dijo Natsu en un suave susurró que causó que Brandish se mordiera el labio inferior queriendo callarlo con otro beso.

 **-Tengo que ir a ver a Hisui, estoy seguro de que debe estar esperándome furiosa por no haber ido en una semana-** , decía el pelirosa calmándose un poco con una alegre sonrisa mientras que con toda su fuerza de voluntad se alejaba de Brandish causando que esta le extendiera la mano.

 **-P-Pero yo…-** , quería decir Brandish pensando en detener al pelirosa que estaba a punto de irse pero es interrumpida por este que se empieza a parar.

 **-Nos vemos después Brandish, gracias por hablar conmigo, te amo-** , se despidió Natsu con una cariñosa y cálida sonrisa para después ser consumido por las llamas doradas que lo desaparecieron del lugar al mismo tiempo que el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte por completo dándole cabida a la noche.

Ahora estaba Brandish estada en la colina viendo el lugar donde hasta hace unos segundos estaba Natsu. Estaba frustrada y enojada y con un puchero enojado recogió sus piernas hasta su pecho para abrazar sus rodillas mientras veía el horizonte ahora oscuro.

 **-Phm, yo no quiero que se controle-** , decía Brandish con un tono enojado mientras que pensaba en que por fin podía dar ese paso con el pelirosa para formalizar su unión. Después de todo este le acababa de dejar la miel en los labios para luego irse dejándole así nada más.

 **-Tonto Zecnus-sama-** , murmuró ella con molestia y de manera tierna inflando los cachetes mientras que pensaba en que el pelirosa se las pagaría.

* * *

 _ ***En un lugar Desconocido***_

Ahora nos encontramos en un lugar oscuro e iluminado a medias, parece ser una habitación con paredes de ladrillo de color rojo oscuro y tan solo era iluminado por una vela sobre una estantería, la única en el lugar la verdad. En la habitación había una cama simple en la cual descansaba el chico misterioso que dirigía a los demonios en el ataque contra Fire Havens, parecía estar algo herido dado que tenía su torso al descubierto revelando múltiples vendas y cintas blancas manchadas de su sangre, al parecer no escapó completamente del ataque de Natsu.

Parecía recuperar la consciencia poco a poco mientras abría los ojos lentamente. Al percatarse del lugar en donde estaba se paró adolorido rápidamente de la cama mientras que se ponía su camisa negra y su chaleco apresurado causando que sus prendas se arruguen.

 **-Por fin despertaste-** , dijo la voz de un hombre mientras que la única puerta de la habitación se abría revelando a una silueta que no mostraba su apariencia dado que la luz de pasillo le opaca. Su sombra se mostró en el suelo frente al pelinegro causando que este se sorprendiera y se detuviera en seco dejando sus ropas algo arrugadas y descuidadas al momento de ver a la persona que más respetaba frente a él.

 **-T-Tenebrae-Sensei, lamento muchísimo haber fallado en la misión que me dio-** , decía el pelinegro con notable pena y frustración mientras que se arrodillaba ante su maestro que se mantenía en la entrada sin moverse del lugar. Luego de unos segundos entró a la sala y la vela se apagó dejando que su identidad siga en el misterio en lo que le ponía una mano encima de la cabeza al pelinegro.

 **-No te preocupes Reaf, estabas por acabar con ellos pero apareció Zecnus, a partir de allí todo estaba perdido no importa que tanto hicieras-** , tranquilizó Tenebrae a su discípulo pelinegro identificado como Reaf, el cual al escuchar a su maestro le miró aun con frustración.

 **-Pero si yo hubiera actuado por lo menos un poco antes, entonces todos ellos estarían acabados-** , dijo Reaf con algo de enojo en lo que apretaba los dientes y los puños queriendo asesinar a todos los integrantes de ese detestable gremio, lo cual fue la misión que le encargó su maestro.

 **-No tires la toalla ahora, aún quedan varias oportunidades de destruirlos antes de que llegue el día prometido-** , reconfortó la voz de Tenebrae con una inquietante tranquilidad mientras que alejaba la mano de la cabeza de su alumno.

 **-Prometo que esta vez daré todo de mi Tenebrae-Sensei, les perseguiré en sus viajes para eliminarlos-** , declaró Reaf con los ojos cerrados y con suma determinación en lo agachaba la cabeza en señal de completa obediencia y lealtad a su maestro.

 **-Entonces ya no hay necesidad de liberar demonios en Ishgar, asegúrate de utilizarlos bien Reaf-** , contestó la silueta con calma mientras le daba la espalda al pelinegro y se dirigía a la salida quedando en el marco de la puerta dándole la espalda a Reaf.

 **-Entendido, aunque eso no importa considerando que usted posee 8 de los 9 ejércitos del infierno, solo falta matar a Anubis-** , comentó Reaf con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro pensando en que su maestro prácticamente posee todas las fuerzas del infierno a excepción del circulo de Anubis.

 **-No se hará, si lo mato se volvería muy sospechoso y el títere de Hades no podrá encubrir nada, tan solo cumple con tu tarea-** , declaró Tenebrae con un tono autoritario y serio casando que Reaf se encoja de hombros algo intimidado por la presencia que tenía su maestro.

 **-Como usted quiera Tenebrae-Sensei, dios del mal supremo-** , respondió Reaf agachando la cabeza nuevamente en señal de obediencia y subordinación en lo que Tenebrae cerraba la puerta dejando a su discípulo en la habitación completamente a oscuras.

Luego de unos segundos un pelinegro con mechones rojos que había visto todo esto desde un lugar desconocido tan solo dio un chasquido de sus dedos provocando que la luz de la vela de la habitación se prenda y de nuevo ilumine a Reaf que ahora tenía una mirada perdida mirando el suelo. Luego su expresión se volvió en una llena de odio y rabia mientras apretaba los dientes con un solo pensamiento claro: ***¡Voy a matar a Zecnus y a Fire Havens pase lo que pase!***.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Y este fue la actualización de esta historia. De verdad que me tardo algo en actualizar pero por varios problemas internos no puedo hacerlo cuando quiero, por lo que espero la comprensión de todos.

Ahora comenzamos en lo que seria los nuevos arcos que yo introduciré en la historia, dentro de casi nada debería comenzar el arco de Olimpo siendo el primero de los continentes que visitara Fire Havens. También quiero decir que poco a poco aparecerán las chicas que se mencionaron en el capítulo.

Espero que no haya sido algo pesada la narración en este capítulo, o más concretamente en la parte con Brandish, es que pensaba que debía darle un acercamiento más profundo dado que la estaba dejando olvidada.

También quiero decir que tengo en mente un proyecto para cuando termine esta historia que tiene relación con la misma. Esta historia se centrara en la Odisea/Aventura que tuvo END, Kairy y su grupo hace 400 años. Podría ser considerado una clase de precuela donde cuento su travesía, la interrupción de Natsu en la reunión del Panteón Divino y etc hasta que logran desterrar a los demonios al infierno. Me gusta esa idea dado que podrán ver de primera mano como era Natsu como END y las interacciones en ese entonces. Si les gusta la idea podrían decirlo y de verdad estoy interesado en llevarla a cabo.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si es así comenten Sin más que decir me despido de todos hasta la próxima…¡SAYONARA!.


	17. Acercamientos

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

¡Ohayo!, les doy la bienvenida a otro capítulo de esta historia. Le doy un gran saludo a **"jimsop098"** que comento en la anterior actualización, lo cual agradezco sinceramente. De cualquier manera comencemos de una vez con el capítulo…¡GO!

 _ **1)**_ _ ***CAMBIO DE TIEMPO Y LUGAR*…FECHA EXACTA**_

 **2)-Diálogo del personaje-**

 _ **3)-**_ **dialogo** _ ***Acciones o detalles que ocurren mientras el personaje habla***_ **dialogo** _ **-**_

 **4)*Pensamiento de alguien fuera del dialogo de un personaje***

 _5)"Texto de un carta o mención a alguna frase o título dicha, pero no fue narrada"_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno._

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 17: Acercamientos**_

 _ ***En la Superficie de Fire Havens* 13 de Marzo**_

Una hermosa mañana nueva se presenta ante los miembros del gremio volador de Fire Havens que sobrevolaba el mar en estos momentos. Las brisas frescas oeste refrescaban el ambiente mientras que los rayos del sol filtrados por las grandes nubes blancas alumbraban la superficie del gremio en ese hermosa mañana en Earth Land.

Actualmente todos los miembros del gremio se encontraban reunidos en la superficie mientras observaban como su maestro y Kairy estaban a unos cuantos pasos con el dios Heracles enfrente, ya que había llegado el momento en el que el dios griego partiera.

Natsu ahora llevaba puesto un pantalón vaquero de color negro, unas botas del mismo color de estilo militar, una camiseta blanca ajustada contra su torso y una gabardina oscura que bajaba hasta sus pantorrillas, además de la bufanda de Igneel en su cuello.

 **-Entonces nos despedimos por ahora Heracles-** , dijo Natsu con una ligera sonrisa de lado y con las manos en su cintura mientras veía con calma y serenidad a su viejo amigo castaño. Kairy que estaba al lado de su hermano le sonrió al dios griego con alegría y con las manos detrás de su espalda.

 **-Solo me adelantare a hablar con mi padre sobre tu llegada, nos veremos pronto END-** , decía Heracles con una gran sonrisa y una mirada alegre típica en él mientras observaba al par de hermanos que a pesar de todos los siglos que transcurrieron, seguían siendo sus grandes amigos por las aventuras que vivieron.

 **-Recuerda que solo lo pueden saber ustedes dos, nadie más-** , le recordó Natsu a Heracles con una cierta mirada seria y autoritaria mirando a su amigo que podía llegar a ser muy olvidadizo y descuidado, a lo cual el dios tan solo suspiró con desgano.

 **-Claro, me asegurare de que ni Loki ni Hades lo sepan-** , contestó Heracles con cierto fastidio y una pequeña sonrisa forzada ya que podía entender las razones de la discreción de su amigo, pero aun así pensaba que una gran bienvenida seria adecuada para recibirle.

Luego Heracles se llevó dos dedos a la boca para producir un fuerte silbido que resonó con fuerza en el ambiente intrigando a algunos miembros del gremio. Algunos estaban por preguntar algo pero antes oyeron el imponente sonido de un caballo que comenzó a producir una extraña brisa en el ambiente.

Luego todos se fijan en que una gran nube que tenían cerca, se estaba comenzando a moldear a causa de la brisa provocando que se comience a comprimir en forma de vórtice hasta llegar a formar una esfera blanca de nubes, de la cual salió una extraña forma grumosa blanca hecha de nubes que poco a poco comenzó a tomar forma.

Los rastros de nube desaparecían lentamente en lo que la pequeña nube tomaba forma y galopaba en dirección hacia la ubicación de Heracles que veía a su transporte con una leve sonrisa. Algunos abrieron los ojos al ver como la imagen se aclaró revelando a un corcel blanco con una larga y a la vista suave melena azul y una cola del mismo color. En su lomo llevaba una montura de oro y cuero y sus pezuñas de brillo envidiable producían el sonido de un galope en el trayecto de la criatura por el cielo.

Era un hermoso y galante Pegaso que a gran velocidad llegó a donde Heracles para aterrizar con gracia y elegancia mientras que sus ojos de brillo sin igual dejaba sorprendidos a varios ya que sin duda la presencia de la criatura resultaba armoniosa y hermosa.

 **-¡Es un Pegaso verdadero!, solo había podido oír de él en cuentos-** , comentó Yukino con notable alegría y emoción similar a la de una niña pequeña al ver a tan fantástica y galante criatura que solo podrías llegar a ver en cuentos e historias..

 **-Es muy bonito y apareció de las nubes, me pregunto si es tan suave como una-** , se decía Meredy así misma con una leve sonrisa mientras observaba atentamente el celeste cabello del corcel que bien a simple vista aparentaba ser la cosa más suave del mundo.

Heracles le sobó la cabeza a su confiable Pegaso y luego se subió encima de este que no parecía tener ningún problema con el peso que suponía cargar al musculoso y alto dios castaño. Luego Heracles se giró a ver a los alumnos de su amigo pelirosa que le veían con calma.

 **-Ya espero luchar contra ustedes-** , dijo Heracles con una gran sonrisa desafiante y apretando un puño frente a su cara causando que el guantelete de león liberara cierto brillo metálico. Esto causó que los chicos entusiasmados por la pelea se emocionaran y sonrieran desafiantes hacia el dios.

 **-Nosotros también-** , dijo Tempester con una leve sonrisa y de brazos cruzados hablando en nombre del resto que tan solo asintieron mirando al castaño que les supondría un gran reto para vencer.

 **-Bueno, me despido-** , decía el castaño con una gran sonrisa en lo que agarraba las riendas de su corcel para luego dar inició a su galope. Luego el Pegaso comenzó a elevarse con gracia y velocidad por el aire dejando a su paso una estela de suaves brisas y grumos de nubes con pequeños brillos celestes muy hermosos a la vista.

 **-¡ADIÓS!-** , exclamó Heracles con una mano en alto y una deslumbrante sonrisa mirando al gremio entero para luego desaparecer de la vista de todos, pues el Pegaso se había propulsado a gran velocidad perdiéndose en el horizonte dejando la hermosa estela.

 **-Esa cosa de verdad que es rápida para ser solo un caballo con alas-** , comentó Erik con una sonrisa de lado mientras veía la estela de velocidad y aun podía oír el silbido del aire ante el paso del Pegaso que debía estar aproximadamente a varias millas de allí en tan solo segundos.

Luego de un pequeño silencio viendo el cielo, todos volvieron sus miradas hacia su maestro pelirosa que se dio la vuelta con los brazos cruzados para verles con esa aura autoritaria e imponente que aclamaba respeto y orden. Kairy por su parte se integró al grupo con todos para oír lo que tenía que decir su hermano mayor.

 **-Ahora todos, dentro de 3 días llegaremos al continente de Olimpo por lo que entrenen duro hasta entonces y mejoren sus habilidades-** , comenzó a decir Natsu con los ojos cerrados en lo que su bufanda y la cola de su gabardina comenzaban a ondear con el viento.

 **-Tómense la experiencia de la batalla contra los demonios como un incentivo para mejorar, de aquí en adelante los enemigos van a ser más poderosos, ¿entendieron?-** , concluyó el pelirosa con una sonrisa de lado viendo a su gremio que le veían con unas miradas decididas para luego asentirle en respuesta a su pregunta.

Luego Natsu se comenzó a rascar la cabeza en lo que dejaba de emitir esa aura imponente. Luego varios miembros se acercaron a hablar con él, ya sea sobre un entrenamiento más rudo, comentarios con respecto al Pegaso y criaturas fantásticas, entre otros temas.

Otros en cambio se quedaron en sus lugares y observaban en la dirección opuesta en la que viajaban, básicamente veían como poco a poco se estaban alejando más y más del continente de Ishgar e iban rumbo a Olimpo.

 **-Nos vemos Ishgar-** , dijo Flare con una suave y gentil sonrisa con las manos recogidas contra su pecho en lo que observaba como se alejaban más y más del continente en el cual vivió con los gigantes en el pueblo del sol y pudo conocer a su amable y grandioso maestro pelirosa que le había cambiado mucho la vida.

Le había acobijado como una alumna, le ha enseñado magias muy fuertes para defenderse y defender lo que le aprecie, también le dio la oportunidad de conocer bien la sociedad y hacerse amiga de todos en el gremio. Su maestro le había dado un hogar, una familia y algo que querer proteger, y por eso le cumpliría haciéndose fuerte para protegerlos a todos.

 **-Volveremos después a quedarnos con el título del mejor gremio-** , comentó Sting a su lado con una mirada calmada viendo el horizonte al igual que Flare que sin voltear a verle tan solo asintió ante sus palabras, pues después que se hicieran los mejores de cada continente regresarían a Ishgar.

 **-Eso es lo que declaró END-sama en Crocus y nosotros lo cumpliremos-** , agregó Deliora con una suave sonrisa viendo el horizonte lleno de calma tanto en el cielo como en el mar que se encontraba apacible. La mayoría tenían la meta de cumplir con la declaración de Natsu en Crocus, se volverían el mejor gremio de mundo.

 **-Vaya que nuestro maestro sí que tiene ambición-** , comentó Sorano divertida y con las manos en su cintura de manera sensual pensando en la gran ambición del pelirosa del cual estaba enamorada, pero no es que se quejara dado que eso también le atraía del pelirosa.

 **-Como para no tenerlo, solo el mejor gremio del mundo podría ser merecedor de tener a END-sama como maestro-** , contestó Deliora con una gran sonrisa viendo a la peliceleste que bajo la mirada para ver al pequeño demonio y asentirle.

 **-Pues yo pienso que solo lo declaró para darnos un incentivo parar mejorar-** , comentó Kyouka en lo que se acercaba caminando al grupo que estaba viendo el horizonte mientras que a su lado estaba Bisca con las manos en su cintura y una suave sonrisa llena de felicidad.

 **-Es algo muy propio de él-** , agregó Bisca con alegría mirando al grupo que no podían negar esas palabras, sin duda su maestro era alguien único que podía sorprender en todos los aspectos posibles, pero sin duda su personalidad era lo más destacable de él, tenía un aura muy fuerte que te impulsaba a seguirle como polillas a una resplandeciente luz.

* * *

 _ ***En la Biblioteca más tarde***_

Ya todos se encontraban dispersos por el gran gremio en sus propias actividades y entrenamientos luego de haber despedido a Heracles hace varias horas. En estos momentos nos encontramos con Natsu y Sayla que estaban en la gran biblioteca del gremio leyendo algunos libros.

Natsu se encontraba sentado en un asiento reclinable de color verde pantano mientras que en su regazo estaba sentada una Sayla muy cómoda con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de su amado y con la bufanda de Igneel puesta mientras que con una sonrisa leía el libro que tenía entre sus manos.

Habían estado los dos así por un buen tiempo, Sayla leyendo varios libros nuevos utilizando al pelirosa como asiento mientras que él solo se contentaba con verla a ella sumergiéndose en el mundo fantástico e imaginario de la lectura que ella tenía en manos, la cual se titulaba: _"Recopilación de Historias de Lovecraft"_.

Una vez que Sayla terminó su lectura, se estiró con calma y una gran sonrisa en lo que dejaba el libro sobre otros libros que estaban apilados en una pequeña mesa al lado del sillón verde. Había estado allí por un buen tiempo en compañía del pelirosa que solo en ocasiones comentaba alguna cosa ya que simplemente el silencio resultaba muy acogedor y cálido.

 **-Haa, los libros que escriben los humanos realmente son muy interesantes, puedo releer algunos varias veces y no me canso-** , dijo Sayla con una linda sonrisa llena de calma en lo que giraba un poco su cabeza para ver a los ojos a Natsu que apreciaba profundamente cada segundo con su primer amor.

 **-Pues solo puedo decir que ellos tienen un rasgo muy particular que varias razas envidian-** , contestó Natsu con una suave mirada en lo que abrazaba un poco más el cuerpo de la demonio al suyo para más cercanía.

 **-¿Y cuál es ese rasgo?-** , preguntó Sayla con cierta intriga y curiosas mientras ladeaba la cabeza a un lado terminando sobre un pectoral de Natsu que elevó su mirada al techo de la biblioteca, la cual parecía tener una vista hacia un cielo nocturno con varias velas flotantes alumbrando gracias a la magia con la que fue encantada, era similar al techo del comedor de cierta escuela de magia. _**(Coff Hogwarts Coff)**_

 **-Su determinación, aunque sean menos poderosos que los dioses, menos intimidantes que un demonio o menos longevos que un dragón, ellos aun así se las han arreglado para sobrevivir manteniéndose determinados parar evolucionar como especie-** , respondió el pelirosa con un tono melancólico y una mirada suave mirando las estrellas mientras recordaba actos de heroísmo que presenció tanto como Zecnus, como END o hasta como Natsu en Fairy Tail.

 **-Si usted lo dice es porque es cierto, después de todo usted creó a todas las razas-** , comentó Sayla con una linda sonrisa mientras que se acomodaba en el regazo de su amado maestro y señor que amaba con todo su ser.

 **-No hacía falta tocar ese punto, de cualquier manera cualquier ser puede ser determinado al igual que los humanos, ya sea un enano, elfo, sirena, gnomos, etc, solo hace falta tener un objetivo en mente y un enfoque perseverante-** , explicó Natsu con calma y una leve sonrisa en lo que apoyaba su mentón sobre la cabellera negra de Sayla. Luego de eso la biblioteca se sumergió en un cómodo y apacible silencio en el cual la pareja se sentía dichosa de estar así.

 **-Extrañaba hablar así con usted END-sama, me refiero a estar nosotros solos hablando de los temas que surjan-** , comentó Sayla con una linda sonrisa sin mirar a ninguna lado concretamente en lo que pensaba en los muchos momentos donde logró estar a solas con END ante de que desapareciera.

 **-Yo también lo extrañaba Sayla, en serio que si-** , contestó el pelirosa con suavidad y felicidad en su tono en lo que tenía su mirada perdida en las numerosas estanterías que abarcaban miles de libros.

 **-Me he estado preguntando algo END-sama…¿Por qué fue que desapareció hace 400 años?-** , preguntó la demonio pelinegra con cierto ceño preocupado y afligido mientras que agachaba un poco su cabeza ya que no le gustaba recordar su tristeza hace tiempo cuando se enteró de la desaparición de END.

 **-Verás…es que yo…-** , buscaba responder el pelirosa con cierta dificultad y tristeza en lo que dejaba caer su cabeza para atrás ante los amargos recuerdos que le llegaban de ese entonces, pero para su suerte ambos se percataron de que cierta maga pelinegra se estaba acercando a ellos.

Ambos observaron como Ultear se estaba acercando con las manos en su cintura mientras que modelaba sensualmente con sus esbeltas piernas en dirección al sillón donde estaba Natsu y Sayla, los cuales le veían acercarse con calma.

 **-Hasta que por fin te encuentro Sayla-** , dijo Ultear con una sonrisa cansada en lo que llegaba frente a la pareja que le miraban con tranquilidad.

 **-¿Qué sucede Ultear?-** , preguntó Sayla con intriga mientras que se sentaba bien sobre el regazo de Natsu para escuchar mejor lo que la pelinegra tenía que decirle.

 **-Kyouka y Kagura te necesitan para un juego de cartas contra Cleo, Irene y Ur-** , respondió Ultear con una ligera sonrisa y señalando con su pulgar la gran salida de la biblioteca causando más intriga en la demonio Etherias.

 **-¿Y más o menos por qué quieren que vaya yo?-** , preguntó la demonio con cierta molestia ante la interrupción de su momento con Natsu solo por un estúpido juego de cartas, menos mal que Natsu le acarició el cabello con calma para tranquilizarla siendo todo observado por Ultear.

 **-Pues por qué saben perfectamente que eres muy buena en esa clase de juegos-** , contestó Ultear cierta indiferencia mientras se encogía de hombros, causando así que Sayla cerrara los ojos fastidiada para luego liberar un suspiro.

 **-Uff, está bien-** , accedió Sayla con cansancio y resignación en lo que se paraba del regazo de Natsu para luego con calma comenzar a quitarse la bufanda con la intención de devolvérsela a su amado, pero es interrumpida por este que le detiene con una suave sonrisa.

 **-No, quédatela, ya después me la darás-** , dijo Natsu con una mirada llena de cariño y gentileza que embelesó por varios segundos a Ultear y Sayla mientras que ambas se sonrojaban. Sayla al volver en sí le asintió con felicidad al pelirosa para luego darle un beso en los labios a Natsu y retirarse.

Ultear y Natsu se quedaron observando la salida por donde acababa de salir Sayla con un buen humor evidente. Al ya estar solos la maga pelinegra suspiró con cansancio y Natsu le miró con cierta mirada divertida.

 **-Era en verdad necesario buscar esa mentira para engañarla?-** , preguntó Natsu con una leve sonrisa divertida mientras miraba a Ultear, la cual le volteó a ver con una sonrisa juguetona e inocente mientras entrelazaba sus manos detrás de su espalda..

 **-Yo no mentí, si la buscan para jugar cartas-** , contestó Ultear con su sonrisa fingiendo inocencia mientras observaba a Natsu que le miraba completamente tranquilo con las manos apoyadas en los respaldos del sillón.

 **-Lo sé, pero quien les dijo que era muy buena jugando fuiste tú-** , replicó el pelirosa con una mirada entre divertida y burlona sabiendo muy bien del plan de Ultear para alejar a Sayla y quedarse ella y él solos en la biblioteca. A lo cual ella se encoje se hombros y con lentitud se acerca modelando hacia Natsu.

 **-No me culpes, era una estrategia para poder tenerte para mí por lo menos un poco-** , dijo Ultear con una mirada coqueta en lo que se inclinaba para terminar con su cara a la misma altura que la de Natsu que le miraba con una leve sonrisa pícara.

 **-¿Y ahora que estamos solos qué harás?-** , preguntó Natsu en un susurro ronco en el oído de la pelinegra causando que ella se estremeciera un poco y que se sonrojaran sus mejillas en lo que aleja la cabeza con nervios.

 **-P-Pues yo no había pensado en eso-** , decía Ultear con notable vergüenza en su cara mientras jugaba con sus dedos y no estaba segura de como continuar con su plan de pasar un buen rato con Natsu. Él sonrió divertido ante la reacción de ella y tan solo cambió su sonrisa a una inocente y alegre.

 **-Qué tal si lees este libro de aquí conmigo?-** , propuso Natsu con una sonrisa alegre mientras le enseñaba el libro que hasta hace unos pocos minutos Sayla estaba leyendo, lo cual provoco intriga en Ultear que no entendía la razón de alguna lectura en ese momento.

 **-Estoy segura de que ya sabes cómo termina-** , dijo Ultear con una mirada calmada mientras tomaba el libro de las manos de Natsu que en esos momentos trazaba un plan perfecto para fastidiar a la pelinegra.

 **-Entonces hagamos un juego, tú vas a leer el libro sobre mi regazo mientras que yo trato de distraerte, si logro que dejes la lectura yo gano, ¿aceptas?-** , propuso Natsu con su inocente y alegre sonrisa mientras miraba fijamente a Ultear que escuchaba atentamente con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **-¿Qué gano yo?-** , preguntó la maga con curiosidad y una sonrisa de lado buscando ganar algo de valor como lo podría ser darle una orden a él como pasar el día a su lado.

 **-Si logras aguantar más de cinco minutos leyendo entonces haré lo que quieras por un día, pero si yo gano tendrás que terminar cada frase con "Kapo"-** , respondió el pelirosa con una mirada más penetrante y una sonrisa mostrando un canino causando que a Ultear le temblaran las piernas como si tuviera un buen y mal presentimiento.

 **-S-Supongo que está bien-** , aceptó la maga con un tono nervioso y mejillas sonrojadas dado que de ganar tendría muchos privilegios para tener a Natsu solo para ella en todo el día. Después de decir esto Natsu se palmeó el regazo indicándole a ella que se sentara, a lo cual ella con algo de duda procede a sentarse para luego abrir el libro en sus manos.

Y así comenzó la cuenta regresiva en la mente de Ultear que se concentraba en la lectura del libro que la verdad por el método de narración le resultaba interesante. Claro que hubiera seguido leyendo sino hubiera sentido la respiración de Natsu en su oreja causando que su cara se torne roja de vergüenza.

 **-O-Oye, ¿q-que estás haciendo?-** , pregunta Ultear con nervios y curiosidad mientras se voltea a ver a Natsu abandonando la lectura del libro, a lo cual Natsu sonríe de lado sin apartar su cara quedando a solo unos centímetros de Ultear.

 **-Te dije que te iba a distraer, por lo que puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana para lograrlo-** , respondió Natsu con un tono seductor y una mirada de cazador acompañada de esa sonrisa pícara que causó que la cara de Ultear se volviera de varios tonos de rojo dado que ahora entendía ese extraño presentimiento que tuvo al aceptar.

 **-¡E-Esta no vale porque no me avisaste!, comencemos de nuevo-** , dijo Ultear con cierta molestia negándose a haber perdido aun, a lo cual Natsu solo asiente accediendo, después de todo sería más divertido para él.

 _ **Lemom Time**_

Ultear reanudó la lectura con las mejillas ruborizadas volviendo a contar regresivamente los cinco minutos de lectura que tenía que aguantar. Natsu por su parte con una sonrisa de lobo comenzó a acariciar lentamente las piernas de la pelinegra que hacia todo lo posible por no ceder ante el toque eléctrico que siente al tacto del pelirosa. El pelirosa acariciaba de manera lasciva las esbeltas piernas de ella para luego subir lentamente sus manos hasta los pechos de Ultear.

Un suave gemido ahogado se oyó por parte de la pelinegra causando que Natsu se decidiera a hacerla gemir de verdad. Ante esto comenzó a tocar en las zonas exactas a Ultear causando que esta sintiera continuas descargas eléctricas que provocan en ella un notorio placer. Ella comenzó a moverse un poco acomodándose mientras que la vergüenza y los escalofríos en su espalda le hacían estremeceré tragando saliva.

La respiración de ella se hace algo agitada mientras sigue tratando de leer pero Natsu en ningún momento deja de mover sus manos delicadamente y solo con el roce de sus dedos provocaba otro gemido ahogado de ella. Poco a poco las cosas se empiezan a subir de tono y Natsu comienza a besar y morder el cuello de ella continuamente en distintas zonas causando que la mirada de Ultear se vaya nublando ante el nivel de su libido que va en aumento.

Aun con todo trataba de seguir leyendo pero poco a poco solo podía ver letras y letras sin significado alguno ya que su mente se encontraba más enfocada en la sensación repentina de la lengua de Natsu lamiendo su oído haciendo que ella se estremeciera y que sus piernas comenzaran a temblar. Natsu no se detuvo y con habilidad comenzó a masajear y a acariciar los jugosos pechos de Ultear que seguían apresados bajo su ropa.

 **-Hmm~-** , fue el gemido que soltó Ultear mordiéndose el labio inferior al sentir como Natsu le pellizcó sus pezones que estaban erectos y se notaban a través de la prenda. Este no se detuvo y comenzó a jalar de ellos en distintas direcciones causando que los gemidos de la pelinegra abundaran más.

 **-Y-Ya no resisto más~-** , dijo Ultear con un tono quebradizo y lleno de placer mientras que su caliente respiración se denotaba al respirar, cosa que excitaba a Natsu que disfrutaba verla a ella así y llevo una mano hacia la entre pierna de Ultear para comenzar a acariciar los muslos y el vientre mandándole más descargas de placer a la pelinegra.

 **-Puertas cerradas-** , dijo Natsu con un tono pícaro en oído de Ultear para después causar que las grandes puertas de la biblioteca se cierren de golpe y que no emitan un duro estruendo dado que podía llamar la atención de alguien, y personalmente Natsu no quería ser encontrado haciendo eso con Ultear allí.

Y luego prosiguió con las continuas caricias y besos causando aún más gemidos de Ultear que parecía disfrutar completamente de los estímulos. Natsu ya podía oler las feromonas que liberaba Ultear y podía sentir como ella comenzaba a acomodarse inconscientemente restregándole su formado y suave trasero contra su regazo causando que el dragón de Natsu se despertara.

 **-¡Ahhh~!-** , fue el gran gemido de Ultear al venirse luego de sentir algo duro tocando su intimidad y parte de su trasero, lo cual le provocó una descarga eléctrica que la llevo al Nirvana. Menos mal que Natsu había utilizado magia selladora de ruido en la biblioteca para que nadie escuchara los gemidos salvo él.

Ultear se dejó caer en el torso de Natsu ya que ella estaba completamente agotada por el placer mientras respiraba agitadamente y se notaba su intimidad liberando sus jugos por haberse venido. Natsu se regodeaba en la gloria de poder ver a su sexy pareja en ese estado tan excitante para él, y la verdad es que aun sentir su suave culo contra el bulto de su pene solo ayudaba a aumentar la sensación de dicha.

 **-Me parece que alguien perdió la concentración-** , dijo Natsu con un tono burlón y seductor mientras observaba la nubecita de vapor que soltaba Ultear con cada respiración.

Ella aun cansada se movió y acomodo para quedar frente a Natsu con sus piernas abiertas a los lados de su regazo y con sus delicadas y hermosas manos tocando el abdomen de Natsu. Aún se veía el sonrojo en las mejillas de ella pero ya no era por vergüenza, o por lo menos no en gran parte, sino que era por el alto libido y lujuria que sentía Ultear ante el placer.

 **-Ya me da igual tonto-** , dijo Ultear con un tono deseoso y provocativo para después besar apasionadamente a Natsu, el cual correspondió de inmediato tomando el mando e introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la pelinegra que respondió igual desencadenando una lucha por el control que ganaba Natsu por su experiencia.

Al separase ambos dejaron un hilo de saliva que conectaba sus labios. Natsu se fijó detalladamente en el rostro de Ultear pudiendo apreciar esos preciosos ojos cafés inundándose en el placer, esos finos y delicados labios de los cuales caía un hilo de saliva, esas pálidas mejillas ahora con una tonalidad más rojiza y por su puesto esos eróticos sonidos de sus jadeos mientras recupera el aliento, era una diosa.

 **-T-Termina con lo que empezaste-** , dijo Ultear con un sonrojo y recuperando el aliento mientras que pega sus dos pechos al torso del pelirosa para tentarlo a continuar hasta el final lo que había despertado en ella.

 **-¿Estas segura?, en la biblioteca se debe hacer silencio y no parece ser el mejor lugar para esto-** , opinó Natsu con una sonrisa maliciosa y divertida enseñando un canino divirtiéndose de jugar así con Ultear. Puede que su lado demoníaco fuera un tanto sádico pero en definitiva era el indicado para estas ocasiones.

 **-Tómame~-** , suplicó Ultear con un tono tan vulnerable y tan erótico que nadie en el santo mundo le diría que no. Y claro que Natsu no se negaría y con ferocidad descubrió los generosos pechos de Ultear al aire dejando ver sus rozados botones que pedían ser chupados, y como todo un caballero el pelirosa aceptó el trabajo.

 **-Hmm, Natsu~-** , gimió Ultear al sentir como Natsu estaba chupando ambos pezones con fuerza ya que se los había llevado los dos a la boca mientras que con sus manos revelaba la intimidad de Ultear para comenzar a estimularla.

Claro que Ultear se sentía en el noveno cielo y en el estado hipnótico de lujuria comenzó a descubrir el gran miembro de Natsu a través de la cremallera. Natsu soltó ambos pezones y comenzó a besar apasionadamente a la pelinegra mientras que la seguía estimulando en su intimidad causando que este liberara gemidos inaudibles por el beso.

Natsu aumentó la velocidad de sus dedos y en cuestión de unos minutos ya Ultear se había venido otra vez liberando un fuerte gemido y sacando la lengua por el placer. Luego terminó jadeando en el pecho de Natsu mientras que este le miraba con cierta diversión.

 **-Eres más pervertida de lo que creía, viniste aquí preparada para esto, ¿verdad?-** , preguntó Natsu con una sonrisa de lado mientras que le levantaba el mentón a Ultear para que esta le viera directamente a los ojos encontrándose el café de ella y el ónix de él.

 **-E-Eso no importa ahora, e-estuve esperando por mucho tiempo-** , respondía Ultear con una sonrisa pervertida en lo que se recuperaba y tomaba con una mano el miembro erecto de Natsu para dirigirlo hacia su intimidad. Natsu la miró con seriedad pidiendo su permiso a l cual Ultear asiente con algo de nervios.

Luego Natsu roba los labios de Ultear con un profundo beso en lo que de una estocada rompe el himen de Ultear y llega hasta el fondo causando que la pelinegra rasguñara la espalda de Natsu amenazando con romper la gabardina negra que tenía puesta. El beso se mantuvo en lo que Natsu comenzaba a manosear nuevamente los pechos y el trasero de la maga mientras que este se acostumbraba al tamaño del miembro del pelirosa.

Luego de un minuto de continuos gemidos y caricias, la pelinegra comenzó a mover su cadera de arriba abajo para comenzar la penetración que le sacó gemidos aún más fuertes para gozo de Natsu que eran música para sus oídos. Tomó de la cintura a Ultear y él también comenzó a elevar su cadera causando que se profundizará el coito y que Ultear sacara la lengua como una esclava sexual presa de la lujuria.

 **-Y después yo soy el pervertido-** , comentó Natsu divertido con una sonrisa de lado pensando detenidamente que al final eran sus parejas las que siempre mostraban esas expresiones tan eróticas y sucias cuando estas por voluntad propia se lo buscaban.

Así continuaron y Natsu apretaba los pezones de la pelinegra que no paraba de gemir su nombre en lo que su respiración rítmica y acelerada se lo permitía. Natsu apretó los dientes y le tomo del trasero para comenzar a penetrar con más fuerza que antes dado que ya quedaba poco.

 **-¡N-Natsu~!, ¡m-me vengo~!-** , decía Ultear con la lengua afuera y mirando el techo mientras que sentía que con cada estocada su mente se nublaba más y sus sentidos se perdían a excepción de las descargas de placer que corrían por todo su cuerpo.

 **-¡Ahhhh~~!-** , gimió Ultear con fuerza al momento de venirse nuevamente liberando sus fluidos y apretando sus paredes vaginales causando que Natsu liberara con fuerza su semilla en el interior de la pelinegra, que al sentir la cálida sensación del semen cayó rendida sobre Natsu que se estaba recuperando entre jadeos.

 _ **Fin de Lemom**_

Una vez que ambos pasaron su calentura, Natsu en un chasquido arregló las ropas de Ultear que por accidente había roto y también logró limpiar los fluidos esparcidos por el sillón ahora quedando Ultear acostada sobre Natsu en el asiento verde. Ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en su cálido pecho y las manos en el abdomen del pelirosa que la tenía rodeada con sus brazos para darle calor.

 **-Se sintió muy bien-** , dijo Ultear con una leve sonrisa ya libre de lujuria y tan solo recordando que ya acababa de ser marcada por su amado Natsu, ya estaba al mismo nivel que su madre, Irene, Sayla y otras y podría quedarse a su lado para siempre.

 **-Agradece que estamos aquí, porque si no ya comenzaría el round 2-** , comentó el pelirosa con una sonrisa de lado divertida y sin malicia causando que Ultear le jalara una oreja molesta y con un sonrojo en ambas mejillas indicándole que no comentara eso de nuevo.

Luego una luz púrpura se hizo presente en el muslo derecho de Ultear y ambos voltearon a ver como comenzaba a aparecer la marca de pareja con su diseño para Ultear que sentía alegría y calidez mientras se formaba la marca. Al dejar de brillar se reveló el dragón rodeando el pentagrama usual, pero la novedad es que todo el circuló donde estaba el pentagrama tenia de fondo el diseño de un reloj con los números romanos haciendo alusión a la magia del tiempo de la pelinegra.

 **-¿Esta es mi marca?-** , preguntó Ultear algo asombrada y esperanzada mientras observaba detenidamente su marca que simbolizaba la unión eterna entre ella y Natsu, así como el amor mutuo que ambos se tienen.

 **-Sí, me parece que queda muy bien contigo-** , respondió Natsu con una cálida y gentil sonrisa viendo la marca para después con una mano tocarla delicadamente como si fuera un preciado tesoro para él, cosa que causó que Ultear se enterneciera al ver la expresión de pura felicidad de Natsu.

 **-Te amo gran tonto-** , dijo Ultear con una hermosa sonrisa en lo que se aferraba al cuerpo de Natsu que se sentía lleno de gozo y dicha al tener a tal chica como su pareja para la eternidad, por lo que él de igual forma la abrazó con cariño y amor.

 **-Y yo a ti-** , contestó el pelirosa mientras sentía como el dolor del multiverso que estaba sintiendo se disminuía en pequeña parte pero por lo menos lo hacía. Luego de eso se quedaron en un cómodo silencio hasta que Natsu tomó de los hombros a Ultear para verla fijamente.

 **-Pero no olvides que perdiste un juego-** , dijo Natsu con una alegre e infantil sonrisa divertida causando que las mejillas de Ultear se sonrojaran de vergüenza al recordar el castigo que tendría por haber perdido el juego.

 **-Y-Ya lo sé…Kapo-** , dijo Ultear desviando la mirada con vergüenza e inflando las mejillas con molestia dado que por el resto del día tendría que terminar las frases con "Kapo".

 **-Je, Y hablarás así todo el día, no puedes echarte para atrás-** , agregó Natsu con una mirada burlona y divertida ante lo avergonzada que estaría Ultear al estar hablando así frente a todos los demás, y claro que si lo dejaba de hacer él lo sabría.

 **-Será mejor que arregles todo antes de que alguien sospeche-kapo-** , dijo Ultear con más calma mientras miraba las puertas de la biblioteca cerrada y algunos libros que se cayeron de la mesita por culpa de ellos durante el coito.

 **-Pff, no te puedo tomar en serio así-** , contestó Natsu con una mano cubriendo su boca tratando de aguantar la risa de oír a Ultear hablar así, cosa que solo hizo que ella se avergonzara y enojara.

 **-¡C-Cállate Baka!, ¡es muy vergonzoso-kapo!-** , exclamó Ultear con molestia y un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras le jalaba un oído a Natsu, pero este ignoró el dolor y se esforzaba aún más por aguantar la risa.

* * *

 _ ***Más tarde en la Sala de Entrenamiento***_

Algunas horas más tarde nos encontramos con el pelirosa que había ido a la sala de entrenamiento junto con Dimaria para comenzar el entrenamiento que había mencionado el día anterior. Estaban en una zona de la gran sala que estaba ambientada en un escenario similar a una isla tropical, algunas palmeras literalmente aparecieron del suelo tomando forma física como si la simulación te llevara literalmente a la zona en cuestión, y eso solo se confirmaba al haber también agua de mar en las esquinas.

 **-Muy bien Dimy, ¿estás lista para comenzar?-** , preguntaba Natsu con una leve sonrisa mirando a Dimaria que estaba enfrente suyo con una sonrisa en la cara y las manos en su cintura.

 **-Claro Zecnus-Sensei, pero no cree que deberíamos venir cuando Rogue no este practicando?-** , preguntó Dimaria con cierta duda mientras señalaba con un dedo otra zona de la gran sala donde estaba Rogue de pie con calma y el brazo derecho extendido haciendo que su poder mágico fluya de una manera muy similar a la de los magos de espíritus celestiales.

 **-No te preocupes, por algo hice esta habitación gigante, de esa manera él puede entrenar tranquilo sin que lo interrumpamos-** , respondió Natsu con despreocupación y con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Era muy poco probable que en el inmenso espacio de la sala haya un encuentro que interrumpa el entrenamiento del otro.

 **-Si usted lo dice, entonces ¿cómo comenzamos?-** , preguntó Dimaria con una sonrisa decidida y una mirada determinada mientras tomaba el mango de su espada sin desenfundarla todavía. Estaba ansiosa porque podría hacerse más fuerte y de paso podría pasar más tiempo a solas con su maestro pelirosa.

 **-Primero lo primero, debes saber que el alma que posees no es la del dios del tiempo Crhonos, sino la de una diosa artificial del mismo nombre-** , explicó el pelirosa con más seriedad y con un dedo en el aire de forma explicativa recordándole a Dimaria que el dios que posee no es un dios original creado por él.

 **-Eso lo sé Zecnus-Sensei, usted ya me lo explicó en el mundo celestial-** , contestó Dimaria con serenidad y con las manos en su cintura escuchando lo que le decía Natsu, aunque todo eso ya se lo haya explicado en la mansión del mundo celestial.

 **-Con eso aclarado, debes saber que tu forma God Soul es hasta igual de fuerte que la God Force, y debido a que controla el tiempo puede detenerlo completamente como hiciste en la batalla campal-** , continuó Natsu cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos causando que la rubia abra los ojos algo sorprendida por el potencial de su transformación.

 **-Solo logré mantenerla activada por unos momentos, luego me quede sin energía y estuve fuera de combate-** , dijo Dimaria con un tono pensativo y serio en lo que se tomaba del mentón recordando cómo solo pudo mantener su transformación por unos pocos minutos en lo que se le acabó la anergia y Yukino se salvó de su ataque.

 **-Tienes que mejorar tu cuerpo para mantener esa forma todo el tiempo que quieras sin dejarte poseer por el alma de la diosa-** , concluyó el pelirosa con una leve sonrisa mirando a su alumna que bien podría controlar la transformación al completo con duro entrenamiento, quizás dentro de algunas semanas lo lograría hacer.

Luego ambos escucharon unos pasos acercarse y ven como Kagura se está acercando lentamente con una leve sonrisa en su rostro causando que Dimaria tuviera un extraño presentimiento y que Natsu le salude con un gesto de la mano.

 **-Ya vine Natsu, gracias por esperarme-** , decía Kagura con un tono educado y respetuoso hacia el maestro pelirosa que le asintió con una gran sonrisa.

 **-¿Qué haces aquí Kagura?-** , preguntó Dimaria con curiosidad y una sonrisa forzada tratando de ocultar su descontento de que no esté a solas con Natsu.

 **-Déjame te explico, yo la llamé para que puedan entrenar ambas-** , dijo Natsu con calma captando la atención de la rubia que le volteó a ver solo para quedarse congelada con une vena hinchada en su frente, entonces básicamente que su entrenamiento privado ya no era tan privado como quería.

 **-Tú fortalecerás tu cuerpo y potencial mágico en combates contra Kagura que también desea mejorar sus magias, además de que podrán pulir sus habilidades con la espada-** , explicó Natsu con un aire profesional y calmado con las manos detrás de su espalda causando que Kagura sonriera con serenidad hacia Dimaria que ya entendía las razones.

 **-Pues supongo que es lo mejor si quiero mejorar, agradezco tu ayuda Kagura-** , agradeció Dimaria con tranquilidad y un poco de fastidio en su voz dado que tenía que tragarse su descontento, después de todo lo primordial era hacerse fuerte para darle una paliza a quien sea que se quisiera meter con ellos, y además para poder recibir cumplidos y halagos de Natsu.

 **-No te preocupes, yo estoy igual de decidida a hacerme más fuerte y con estos combates lo lograre-** , respondió Kagura con una sonrisa calmada mirando a Dimaria sin saber qué estaba pensando justamente lo mismo que la rubia. Ella también había planeado un entrenamiento privado para quedarse a solas con Natsu y hacerse fuerte pero al final terminó siendo un entrenamiento en conjunto.

 **-Yo estaré aquí en todo momento para instruirlas y corregirlas si es necesario-** , dijo Natsu de brazos cruzado y con una sonrisa en lo que hacía aparecer detrás de él una silla de playa con una sombrilla encima dado que era muy caluroso el calor del sol en climas tropicales.

 **-Usted también tiene una espada, ¿verdad Zecnus-Sensei?-** , preguntó Dimaria recordando que el pelirosa en varias ocasiones tenia consigo una espada negra con rojo muy intimidante que absorbió un líquido negro de Acnologia en la isla Tenrou.

Natsu tan solo asintió con una leve sonrisa para luego hacer que en sus manos se materialice su espada negra enfundada que apareció en un aura negra con rastros sombríos. Luego tanto Kagura como Diana fijaron su atención en la intimidante espada que a simple vista parecía tener una presencia oscura.

 **-Esta espada se llama Avysso, y es conocida como la espada del abismo-** , dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa calmada mientras que les enseñaba la espada a ambas chicas que por puro reflejo se alejaron unos pasos al sentir sus vidas en peligro a pesar de que sabían que su maestro y amor platónico nunca les presentaría una amenaza de muerte.

 **-Usted podría entrenarnos a nosotras con la espada también-** , propuso Kagura con serenidad recuperándose de la reciente sensación de peligro. Natsu en cambió al oírla solo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa afligida que llamó la atención de ambas chicas.

 **-Con esta espada no puedo luchar contra ustedes, es demasiado peligroso, pero si puedo enseñarles con una espada normal-** , dijo el pelirosa con calma mientras que hacia aparecer una espada común y corriente a su lado clavaba en la arena.

 **-¿Por qué no quieres utilizar a Avysso?-** , preguntó Dimaria con genuina curiosidad mientras que veía fijamente el rostro de su atractivo maestro que bajó su vista hacia Avysso que aun descansaba en sus manos.

 **-Esta espada fue forjada por el dios del fuego Hefesto como regalo al ángel Lucifer antes de que este se revelara contra el dios bíblico, una vez que Lucifer fue desterrado y marcado como ángel caído comenzó a cortar incontables almas alrededor del mundo maldiciendo la espada con sus espíritus-** , explicaba Natsu con una mirada seria viendo a Avysso mientras que Dimaria y Kagura se mostraron sorprendidas ante a mención de dos figuras divinas muy importantes en relación con esa espada maldita.

 **-Ante esto la espada adquirió esta apariencia y obtuvo la maldición de que cualquiera cortado por su hoja o que muera en presencia de esta, se le arrebatara su alma para ser torturada por toda la eternidad, así como pasó con Acnologia-** , agregó el maestro pelirosa con una mirada seria y profunda causando que se dibujen unos sonrojos en las mejillas de ambas chicas que al ver ese aspecto de su maestro no pudieron evitarlo.

 **-¿Y cómo es que una espada tan peligrosa terminó en tus manos?-** , preguntó Kagura con curiosidad mientras que observaba a Avysso. Natsu sonrió con algo de nerviosismo y se rascaba la cabeza con un brazo causando que ambas chicas se intrigaran aún más por la pregunta.

 **-Pues es un poco complicado, verán… yo como END me cruce en algún momento con Lucifer y le arrebaté la espada luego de casi matarlo-** , contestó Natsu con un poco de vergüenza por haberla obtenido por pura casualidad cuando estaba de viaje con Kairy, Heracles y el resto del equipo.

Ahora ambas chicas le veían con unas gotas en las nucas ya que sentían algo de pena por Lucifer, ya que tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con END que le terminó quitando su espada. De cualquier manera ambas chicas tomaron distancia mientras tomaban el mango de sus espadas enfundadas.

 **-S-Sera mejor que comencemos de una vez, ya tengo claro que no quiero tocar esa espada-** , dijo Dimaria con una sonrisa un poco temblorosa debido a que agradecía muchísimo que el pelirosa fuera tan atento como para usar una espada normal y no a Avysso. Kagura solo asintió rápidamente concordando con la rubia, no imaginaba que les sucedería si Natsu fuera un maestro más estricto y duro.

 **-Está bien, la que logre ganar en menos de diez minutos podrá decidir un castigo para la perdedora, sino yo les daré un castigo a ambas-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa maliciosa que infunde terror causando que ambas chicas sintieran unos escalofríos pensando en qué horribles castigos les pondría su maestro. Aunque cabe decir que por la mente de ambas chicas pasaron algunos pensamientos nada puros que les causó unos rubores que se quitaron agitando la cabeza.

Luego ambas se pusieron a pensar en el castigó de la otra en lo que Natsu se preparaba para dar el comienzo al combate. Lo que ambas pensaban como castigo para la otra era: ***Dejarme a solas con Natsu*** y de allí comenzó el combate entre las dos magas y espadachines que lucharían por tener su momento con el pelirosa del cual estaban ambas enamoradas.

* * *

 _ ***Al día siguiente en la tarde* 14 de Marzo**_

En el transcurso de la mañana se llevó a cabo varios combates y entrenamientos de gran dificultad para los miembros masculinos del gremio mientras eran supervisados por el maestro pelirosa. Se desarrollaron múltiples combates de gran escala en la sala de entrenamiento y se centraron también en el aumento del control de sus magias o maldiciones. Cabe decir que varios habían propuesto un combate en conjunto de todos contra Natsu que evidentemente terminó en la derrota de los miembros masculinos.

Luego de esa ardua mañana, todos los integrantes masculinos y Natsu se fueron al baño japonés del ala de los chicos para limpiarse toda la suciedad que obtuvieron en el entrenamiento. Ahora estaban todos metidos en la gran piscina de aguas termales con propiedades curativas donde solo se cubrían con unas toallas blancas la zona inferior.

 **-¿Cómo te va en tu entrenamiento Rogue?-** , preguntó Silver con una leve sonrisa calmada y con los brazos estirados en el borde mientras dirigía su vista hacia el pelinegro que estaba al lado de Sting y Tempester.

 **-Según Sorano y Yukino me queda casi nada para poder abrir una puerta completamente-** , respondió Rogue con una leve sonrisa alegre mirando al Devil Slayer del hielo mientras se sentía satisfecho al saber que le quedaba casi nada para controlar completamente la magia celestial y poder ver a Lyra.

 **-Puedes estar seguro de que una vez que la abras podrás mantenerla abierta con tu poder mágico y cerrarla a voluntad-** , comentó Natsu con una mirada calmada pero a la vez orgullosa mientras estaba de brazos cruzados viendo a su alumno pelinegro, el cual le asintió a su maestro con alegría.

 **-¿Quién diría que caerías enamorado de esa espíritu a ese nivel?-** , bromeó Erik con una sonrisa de lado enseñando un canino mientras observaba al pelinegro que ni se inmuto ante la broma. Erik por su parte estaba un poco feliz por su compañero y amigo pero lo negaría sin duda.

 **-No lo molestes Erik, después cuando te llegue el momento lo entenderás a él-** , dijo Jellal con una leve sonrisa calmada viendo al pelirrojo que al escucharle solo chasqueó con la lengua desviando la mirada con un muy leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, causando que algunos como God Serena y Jackal se rieran de él.

 **-Mejor busquemos otro tema de conversación que no sea tan íntimo-** , opinó Tempester con su usual tono inexpresivo mientras se mantenía de brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Varios asintieron ante su proposición y el silenció llego en lo que varios pensaban en que tema tocar para hacer conversación.

 **-Una pregunta Natsu-Sensei, ¿Quién es el más fuerte del gremio?-** , preguntó Sting con una mano en su mentón mientras ladeaba la cabeza a un lado con curiosidad. Esa pregunta fue más que suficiente para que todos sintieran la necesidad de oír la respuesta a dicha pregunta.

 **-¡Es cierto!, usted debe saberlo por lo que por favor dígalo-** , pidió Jackal con una sonrisa de lado y con un tono respetuoso hacia su señor mientras observaba a Natsu que estaba viéndoles con cierta duda debatiéndose entre sí responder o no.

 **-¿Están seguros de que quieren saberlo?, puede que la respuesta no sea la que esperan-** , preguntó Natsu con serenidad mientras pasaba su mirada por los integrantes masculinos de su gremio que parecían muy interesados en saberlo.

 **-Debo admitir que hasta a mí me intriga quien es el segundo más fuerte del gremio después de usted, END-sama-** , comentó Mard Geer con una leve sonrisa usual en él mientras que observaba a su señor pelirosa, el cual solo suspiró con algo de fastidio para luego verlos a todos con neutralidad.

 **-La respuesta es Flare-** , respondió Natsu con sencillez y con un semblante simple causando que los siguientes segundos un sepulcral silencio inundara el baño mientras que todos parecían congelados analizando la respuesta. Luego una pequeña nubecita de pensamiento se formó sobre ellos donde todos visualizaron a la chica pelirroja con cierta timidez en su cara mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Luego la nubecita explotó y con eso los más calmados abrieron los ojos de sorpresa y los otros no ocultaron el shock al dejar caer sus quijadas y sus ojos se pusieron como platos ante la identidad del más fuerte del gremio después del maestro.

 **-¿¡Flare es la más fuerte!?-** , exclamó God Serena notablemente sorprendido en lo que se para bruscamente saliendo del agua y una nubecita de vapor cubre su entrepierna no dejando ver algo ya que la toalla blanca se le cayó.

 **-Eso no puede ser cierto, vale que sea habilidosa pero no puede ser posible-** , decía Sting con las manos en la cabeza tratando de asimilar la realidad. Sabía que la pelirroja amable era fuerte, pero que fuera la más fuerte en definitivo no se lo esperaba, es hasta casi irreal que sea ella y no Irene o Minerva.

 **-No se lo esperaban, pero ella siempre ha estado entrenando duro mejorando todas sus magias y haciendo combinaciones de sus elementos, ella es muy dedicada sin duda-** , dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa alegre y orgullosa de su segunda alumna que siempre ha estado mejorando sin llegar a conformarse con su poder, casi igual a su versión de cuando estaba en Fairy Tail.

 **-¿Y después de ella?-** , preguntó Silver con calma y un poco de intriga por saber quiénes le seguían en el ranking de poder del gremio.

 **-Pues vendría Irene, Jellal, Minerva y God Serena, claro que si Kairy tuviera todos sus poderes recuperados entonces sería la más fuerte sin duda-** , respondió Natsu con una sonrisa tranquila y cruzado de brazos viendo al padre de Gray que tan solo asintió con calma.

 **-JA, estoy por lo menos en el top cinco, ¡solo me falta superarlos y seré el más fuerte!-** , exclamó God Serena con emoción y competitividad mientras que apretaba un puño determinado a superar al resto para hacerse el más fuerte del gremio después de Natsu. Claro que Sting, Erik y Jackal le miraron con sonrisas desafiantes dispuestos a bajarle los humos al pelinaranja.

 **-Si les sirve de consuelo a todos, han incrementado su fuerza más de la mitad desde la batalla campal-** , comentó Natsu con una sonrisa calmada y alegre captando la atención de todos que se sintieron algo satisfechos al saber que sus esfuerzos si dieron frutos hasta el momento.

 **-¿Hasta Mard Geer, Silver, Keyes y los que no participaron?-** , preguntó Jackal con seriedad y de brazos cruzados preguntándose si los que no participaron en la batalla también aumentaron su fuerza.

 **-No creerán que porque no competimos no estuvimos entrenando, ¿verdad?-** , dijo Silver con una sonrisa de lado algo arrogante captando la atención de Jackal y el resto. Al lado de Silver, Mard Geer solo asintió con la cabeza tomando la palabra.

 **-Después de todo yo soy más fuerte de los demás Etherias después de END-sama, debo mantenerme allí con entrenamiento-** , dijo Mard Geer con una tranquila sonrisa y una mirada apacible viendo al resto que se tomaron eso como un pequeño desafío.

 **-Yo también estuve entrenando por mi cuenta junto con Ur Deliora y Brandish, mi magia Devil Slayer aún puede mejorarse mucho-** , agregó Silver con una mirada desafiante viendo a God Serena y a Erik dejando a entender que todos habían estado entrenando sus fuerzas, de otra manera no hubieran aguantado nada contra los demonios Inferno.

 **-Tengo una pregunta Natsu-Sensei…¿Hay algo más de lo que debamos enterarnos antes de llegar a Olimpo?-** , preguntó Rogue con calma y una mirada algo seria viendo a Natsu captando la atención de todos y formando un sepulcral silencio algo tenso donde todos voltearon a ver a su maestro.

 **-Pues la información general se las diré a todos antes de que lleguemos, pero si les diré que deben prepararse para combates en equipo, los enemigos a los que se enfrentaran son fuertes y requerirán de trabajo en conjunto para lograr vencerlos-** , respondió Natsu con una mirada seria y firme viendo al pelinegro y luego pasando su vista por el resto de integrantes que asintieron con seriedad ante el consejo del pelirosa.

 **-¡En ese caso Rogue y yo estamos completamente bien!, ¡no podrán superarnos en combates en equipo!-** , exclamó Sting con entusiasmo y emoción mientras abrazaba con un brazo el cuello de Rogue que se mantenía calmado ante el entusiasmo de su hermano.

 **-No deberían confiarse ustedes dos, si bien son los que mejor pelean en equipo aún les hace falta pulir algunos aspectos y seguir mejorando-** , comentó Natsu con una mirada autoritaria y seria viendo a Sting que entendió la seriedad del asuntó, y calmándose tan solo le asintió con seriedad a su maestro dado que tenía planeado seguir mejorando.

 **-Entendido Natsu-Sensei, vera que le sorprenderemos-** , contestó Sting con una sonrisa de lado desafiante mientras que se señalaba así mismo y a Rogue con un pulgar, cosa que causó que Natsu sonriera con más amabilidad y orgullo por sus alumnos.

 **-Ahora si me disculpan, debo irme rápido a Crocus por asuntos del consejo mágico-** , dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados en lo que se paraba del agua para salir de la piscina termal cuando el vapor le cubre su zona inferior. Luego procedió a alejarse hasta donde estaba su ropa mientras que algunos le veían divertidos y algo burlones.

 **-Si claro, la sede del consejo mágico está en Era-** , dijo Erik con una sonrisa burlona y un tono divertido mientras observaba como su maestro se secaba el cuerpo y buscaba su ropa para empezar a ponérsela.

 **-Lo que sucede es que usted trabaja desde Crocus para pasar tiempo con Hisui, no puede engañarnos-** , continuó God Serena con la misma sonrisa burlona que algunos más tratando de fastidiar un poco a su maestro que solo se transportaba a Crocus con la única intención de estar cerca de la princesa Hisui.

Claro que la paciencia de Natsu llegó a un límite y con una calma perturbadora y tétrica les volteó a ver con una inocente y calmada sonrisa que intimida aún más que las de Mirajane, a lo cual todos se quedan paralizados.

 **-Are are, muy listos en serio, ahora será mejor que no digan nada más, de otra forma les diré a las chicas que Flare es la más fuerte del gremio-** , dijo Natsu con un tono calmado sin quitar esa tétrica y sombría sonrisa causando que Jackal, God Serena y Erik se cubrieran las bocas con miedo a decir alguna cosa que irrite a su maestro.

 **-Eso pensé, nos vemos después-** , agregó Natsu cambiando su expresión a su usual alegría y calma para luego salir del baño cerrando la puerta después de salir.

Luego de eso todos se quedaron en un pequeño silencio donde la presencia intimidante de Natsu se iba dispersando causando que los más nerviosos soltaran un suspiro cansados y que Deliora riera un poco por sus reacciones, claro que Frosch y Héctor se sumaron a las risas de Deliora cuando Keyes con magia hizo una proyección donde se podía ver repetidas veces las reacciones de los dos magos y el demonio.

 **-Yo no tengo problemas en que ellas lo sepan, Flare puede estar orgullosa de su logro-** , decía Jellal con una calmada sonrisa y su usual tranquilidad mientras observaba a Jackal que respiraba aliviado de que las chicas no supieran que la más fuerte era Flare.

 **-¡Dilo por ti!, ¡si ellas saben que Flare es más fuerte que nosotros entonces nos lo echaran en cara con burlas!-** , exclamó Jackal con molestia y cólera al solo imaginar las burlas y las bromas de Dimaria o Sorano.

 **-Si exageras Jackal, máximo lo que te pueden hacer es escribirte "debilucho" en el cuello-** , comentó Silver con una sonrisa calmada pero algo divertida mientras miraba un costado del cuello del demonio rubio, lo cual lo intrigó.

 **-¿Huh?-** , preguntó Jackal con confusión en lo que bajaba la mirada para ver como hay un poco de marcador en su cuello y de lo que no se había dado cuenta y el resto sí, es que tenía escrito la palabra DEBILUCHO en el costado derecho de su cuello pero nadie se lo había dicho.

 **-¡Malditas!, ¡seguro que fueron Sorano y Dimaria!-** , vociferó Jackal con molestia y enojo en lo que se restregaba agua por el cuello recordando el momento del desayuno antes de comenzar a entrenar donde fue dejado fuera de combate por un solo golpe en su nuca.

 **-Quien te manda a enfurecer a Irene-** , dijo Deliora con una sonrisa divertida viendo al rubio que por haber tirado por accidente el pastel de fresa de la pelirroja, se gaño un pase directo al mundo de los sueños a causa de Irene.

 **-¡Es culpa de aliento de pantano y cabeza de zanahoria por comenzar la pelea!-** , exclamó Jackal con enojo mientras apuntaba hacia Erik y God Serena que se irritaron ante los apodos que les dio el demonio Etherias.

 **-¿¡Que dijiste bastardo!?-** , exclamó God Serena con una vena en su frente y una mirada enojada mientras se acercaba hacia Jackal que hizo lo misma para encararse mutuamente chocando frentes.

 **-Sera mejor que te retractes, gatito dinamita-** , dijo Erik con una sonrisa de muerte y un tono intimidante en lo que también se paraba y se sonaba los nudillos para darle su merecido a Jackal.

 **-¡Lo que escucharon idiotas!-** , respondió Jackal con una sonrisa salvaje y enojada mientras que también chocaba frentes con Erik causando que la presión de poder mágico aumentara en el baño.

 **-No de nuevo-** , comentó Jellal con fastidió viendo cómo se aproximaba una pelea en la cual no quería estar involucrado, por lo que se pasó y salió de allí siendo seguido por Héctor y Frosch mientras que el resto se quedó allí para ver el espectáculo.

Lo que todos no sabían es que en medio de la piscina termal por debajo del agua había una pequeña lacrima de comunicación enterrada en el suelo de tal forma que hasta parecería ser una decoración de la cerámica. El punto es que cierta adolescente de cabello negro y mejor amiga de Flare había oído la conversación y con malicia y diversión se preparaba para contarle a las demás lo que escuchó.

* * *

 _ ***En la habitación de Hisui en Crocus***_

Ahora volviendo al continente de Ishgar nos encontramos con Natsu que en estos momentos estaba parado en el aire cerca del balcón de la habitación de Hisui en el castillo de los Fiore localizado en Crocus. Estaba de brazos cruzados con una leve sonrisa haciéndose así misma invisible en lo que se acercaba volando para entrar a la habitación de su pareja peliverde.

 ***Alguien parece concentrada en su lectura*** , pensó Natsu con una leve sonrisa al ver a Hisui dormida en un sillón rojo con la cabeza apoyada en un respaldo y con sus lentes de lectura mal puestos. Ella llevaba una blusa blanca hasta la cintura, unos shorts azules apretados a los muslos y un collar de oro con un corazón que le había dado Natsu. El mencionado se acerca lentamente hasta estar encima de Hisui y allí puede ver el libro que la peliverde estaba leyendo hasta caer dormida.

 ***** _ **"Como cuidar niños"**_ **, eh?... se me ocurrió una idea divertida*** , pensaba el pelirosa con cierta malicia en su tono y con una sonrisa divertida para luego chasquear los dedos y que absolutamente todo se volviera negro en una fracción de segundo y luego que volviera a la normalidad con la diferencia de que él no estaba ya en la habitación.

Luego se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación que causaron que Hisui poco a poco abriera los ojos despertando de su sueño. Al ya estar despierta se limpia algo de saliva que caía de sus labios y se acomoda los lentes para luego volver a escuchar los golpes de su puerta, a lo cual ella con cansancio se acerca para abrirla.

Al abrir la puerta puede ver a una señora mayor de cabello blanco debido a las canas y un traje de sirvienta victoriana. La señora tenía algunas arrugas en su cara y sin ofender pero no sería erróneo decir que el tiempo no la trató muy bien. Hisui al verla no la reconoció y no sabía que trabajaba allí pero de la nada como por arte de magia la recuerda en distintas ocasiones de su vida.

 **-Dígame señora Marlene-** , dijo Hisui con una suave y amable sonrisa y también con educación a la sirvienta mayor que le sonrió con gentileza para luego tomar la palabra.

 **-Discúlpeme que le moleste princesa, pero hay un niño que desea verle-** , informó la sirvienta llamada Marlene con un poco de nervios y de manera respetuosa a la princesa mientras baja algo la cara. Las palabras de la sirvienta causaron que Hisui se intrigara ya que no esperaba a ningún niño ni conocía alguno que le fuera a visitar.

 **-¿Un niño?...supongo que está bien recibirle, hágale pasar-** , aceptó Hisui con un tono amable en su linda sonrisa pensando en que no sería tan malo hablar con un niño, si acaso así podría practicar el como se comportaría con sus hijos y los de Natsu, ya que por eso se la había pasado leyendo libros y libros referidos a crianza y otras cosas.

La señora acató la orden de la princesa y miró para atrás para darle un pulgar en alto a alguien que Hisui no alcanzaba a ver desde su habitación. De la nada se escuchan unos pasos rápidos en dirección a la princesa y Marlene se hace a un lado dejando pasar un pequeño niño de rosada cabellera.

 **-¡Onee-chan!-** , exclamaba con emoción un pequeño niño de largo cabello rosado hasta los hombros con dos triángulos negros en sus mejillas y unos ojos verde ónix mientras que abrazaba las piernas de la princesa Hisui que tenía los ojos bien abiertos al ver la apariencia del niño que le estaba abrazando.

Parecía de uno años, tenía unos zapatos negros, un pantalón negro de mezclilla que le quedaba algo grande, una camisa blanca que también le quedaba grande y una gabardina negra que le llegaba hasta los pies y las mangas cubrían sus manos de forma adorable, pero lo que de verdad resaltaba par Hisui era esa bufanda blanca de diseño a cuadros como escamas de dragón que tenía alrededor de su cuello.

 **-¿¡Q-Que!?-** , exclamó Hisui notablemente impactada y sorprendida mientras mira hacia abajo al niño que le estaba abrazando con esa una linda sonrisa. Ese niño era la viva imagen de Natsu simplemente que en miniatura y eso consternaba a la princesa peliverde que no se lo podía creer.

 **-Hola Onee-chan, ¡te extrañe mucho!-** , dijo el pequeño Natsu con una gran sonrisa cargada de inocencia y alegría que causa que Hisui sintiera dos fuertes latidos de su corazón que se enterneció al ver al hombre que amaba con esa apariencia tan adorable.

 **-¿Usted conoce a ese niño, princesa?-** , preguntaba Marlene con algo de sorpresa a Hisui mientras que señalaba al pequeño Natsu que seguía abrazado a las piernas de la peliverde que al escuchar la pregunta se puso un poco nerviosa.

 **-C-Claro que lo conozco, ya puede retirarse, gracias-** , respondió Hisui con nervios para luego cerrar la puerta de su habitación quedando ella con el corazón algo acelerado y con el pequeña Natsu despegándose del abrazo con una alegre sonrisa.

Hisui al verle nuevamente se guardó el lado amable ya que tenía más intriga por la razón por la cual Natsu llegó a verle de esa forma y además llamando la atención de esa sirvienta, quien sabe que dirían todos sí supieran que el dios celestial de Ishgar se convirtió en un niño solo para verla a ella.

 **-¿¡Pero que estás haciendo, Natsu!?, ¿Por qué rayos te ves así!?-** , preguntó Hisui con un tono de voz algo alto y con una expresión molesta como si estuviera regañando al pequeño pelirosa que al escucharla dio un paso para atrás mientras que sus ojos se cristalizaban.

 **-N-No me grites Onee-chan, yo…y-yo…-** , decía el pequeño Natsu inflando un poco las mejillas mientras que sus ojos cada vez se humedecían más seguido de algunos sollozos conteniendo el llanto, lo que solo hizo que Hisui se arrepintiera un poco pero antes de decir algo el pelirosa comenzó a llorar.

 **-¡Buaahhh!-** , lloraba el pelirosa como un propio niño de esa edad mientras se llevaba las mangas de su gabardina a los ojos tratando de cubrir sus ojos. Hisui al verle de esa forma supuso que ese de alguna forma no era su Natsu, por lo cual solo optó por tranquilizarlo para después saber que estaba pasando, quizás fuera un sueño simplemente.

 **-Ya ya, siento haberte gritado, solo cálmate ¿está bien?-** , decía Hisui con un tono gentil y amable buscando tranquilizar el llanto de Natsu que al sentir la mano de la peliverde acariciando su cabello, se sintió seguro y comenzó a dejar de liberar lagrima de sus verdes ojos.

 **-** _ ***Snif Snif***_ **, ¿En serio lo sientes, One-chan?-** , preguntó Natsu con los ojos algo húmedos y con algunos sollozos que causaron que Hisui sintiera de nuevo su corazón latir aceleradamente pensando que era simplemente adorable, calmó sus pensamientos y habló.

 **-Completamente, ahora puedes decirme que te sucedió?-** , pidió Hisui con suavidad y un tono cálido mirando al pequeño Natsu que se terminó de limpiar las lágrimas para ver de nuevo a la princesa peliverde.

 **-No sé de qué hablas Onee-chan, solo vine a verte-** , dijo el pelirosa con un tono de voz adorable y vulnerable mientras que le miraba con esos encantadores ojos ónix que la volvían loca.

 ***Maldita sea, es demasiado tierno*** , pensó Hisui con un leve rubor mientras que se fascinaba de ver al pequeño pelirosa hablando de esa manera tan adorable con esa apariencia tan infantil. Podría ser divertido aprovechar ese extraño sueño para saber jugar un poco con la versión pequeña de su amado.

 **-Y dime Natsu, ¿qué quieres hacer?-** , preguntó Hisui con una linda sonrisa en lo que se inclinaba un poco para sobarle la cabeza al pequeño Natsu que sonrió con más felicidad hacia la peliverde.

 **-Quiero jugar con Onee-chan-** , respondió Natsu con una sonrisa entusiasta y emocionada mientras enseñaba sus blancos dientes y levantaba sus manos que aun seguían cubiertas por las mangas de la gabardina haciéndolo ver muy tierno para Hisui.

 **-Está bien, vamos a jugar algunos juegos de Onee-chan, ¿está bien?-** , dijo Hisui con una amable y generosa sonrisa mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía la mano al pequeño Natsu para llevarle a ver algunos libros y juguetes que usaba de pequeña.

 **-¡Claro, estoy encendido!-** , accedió el pequeño Natsu con emoción y alegría mientras que tomaba de la mano a Hisui que internamente tenía una sonrisa maliciosa y pervertida mientras que dos cuernos rojos se resaltaban de su cabeza, era evidente que en el fondo no tenía intenciones santas.

Así pasaron aproximadamente treinta minutos en los cuales la peliverde hizo de hermana mayor del pequeño Natsu, enseñándole algunos juguetes que tenía guardados, leyéndole algunos libros infantiles y hasta ordeno algunas galletas para que ellos dos comieran con alegría.

Hisui en verdad estaba disfrutando ver a Natsu en ese estado tan vulnerable y tierno, la verdad es que en cierta medida quería seguir haciendo de hermana mayor del pequeño pelirosa que estaba jugando inocentemente con un tren de juguete, pero algo dentro de ella se incitaba a mancillar esa pureza para hacerlo solo suyo y de nadie más, por lo que solo le dijo de un juego nuevo a Natsu.

Ahora el pequeño pelirosa estaba parado sin su gabardina ni su camisa blanca dejando al descubierto ese frágil y pequeño torso de niño pequeño. Natsu no parecía muy cómodo y se cubría con cierta vergüenza y un sonrojo en sus mejillas al no tener más ropa que sus pantalones.

 **-¿Y p-por qué tengo que estar casi desnudo, Onee-chan?-** , preguntó Natsu con algo de vergüenza y de manera tímida mientras observaba como la princesa peliverde se acercaba a él con una mirada coqueta y pícara, además de que su blusa caía por uno de sus hombros y el short estaba algo bajo ya que enseñaba un poco de sus bragas negras.

 **-Es parte del juego Natsu, solo tienes que dejármelo todo a mí-** , respondía Hisui con una mirada coqueta y una sonrisa acorde mientras se acercaba a Natsu para agacharse a su altura y dibujar círculos en su pequeño torso con un dedo causando que él se estremeciera nervioso.

 **-E-Está bien One-chan, confío en ti-** , dijo el pequeño pelirosa con los ojos algo húmedos y con una sonrisa tímida y vulnerable que causa que una flecha de dulzura atravesara el corazón de la peliverde y que saliera algo de sangre de su nariz.

 ***¡Es tan jodidamente adorable!*** , pensaba Hisui chillando internamente con emoción ante la apariencia tan adorable y tímida de la versión pequeña de su amado Natsu. Ahora era hora de continuar con el juego, o eso hubiera pasado pero en una fracción de segundo todo se iluminó de luz blanca y el pequeño Natsu que tenía al frente desapareció dejándola impactada.

 **-Y aquí es donde tu fantasía acaba Hisui-** , dijo el verdadero Natsu atrás de Hisui causando que esta diera un grito de sorpresa al recibir semejante susto para luego voltearse asustada y darse cuenta de que allí estaba su prometido pelirosa con una sonrisa divertida ante su reacción.

 **-¿¡N-NATSU!?-** , exclama Hisui sorprendida y dando unos pasos para atrás para tropezar con el tren de juguete y caer de espaldas sobre su cama mientras seguía con su vista puesta en el verdadero Natsu que parecía divertido al verla a ella así.

 **-No pensé que la hermosa y elegante princesa Hisui estuviera interesada en un pequeño e indefenso niño-** , decía Natsu con calma y una pequeña mirada picara hacia Hisui mientras que se acercaba lentamente hacia la cama de Hisui que estaba sonrojada.

 **-¡N-No es lo que parece!, e-es solo que me parecías muy tierno y tan solo quise jugar un poco contigo!-** , replicaba Hisui con nervios y vergüenza mientras que tenía una sonrisa nerviosa y se echaba para atrás en su cama ya que Natsu se acercaba lentamente con un aura depredadora.

 **-Sigue engañándote pervertida, pero cualquier que te viera sabría qué es lo que tenías planeado hacerme-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa pícara viendo con esos encantadores ojos ónix a Hisui causando que esta se sonroje más y se quede sin palabras para excusarse.

 **-Ese libro de** _ **"Cómo cuidar niños"**_ **debió saltarse una parte donde aclara que no debes violarlos-** , agregó el pelirosa con una mirada algo sádica y una sonrisa de lado en lo que se subía a la cama y se acercaba gateando hacia Hisui que había quedado paralizada para luego suspirar quitándose los nervios.

 **-Okey, admito que pude haberme dejado llevar un poco, pero es todo por tu culpa Natsu-** , dijo Hisui con más calma que antes pero con una mirada seria reprochando a Natsu que se intrigó ante esas palabras.

 **-¿Y es mi culpa por…?-** , preguntó Natsu con genuina curiosidad en lo que estaba ya al frente de Hisui que se veía realmente sexy con esas ropas simples pero aun así denotando su escultural cuerpo digno de una reina.

 **-Pues por no estar conmigo por más de una semana y de la nada enseñarte como un dulce niño tierno, ahora si te toca satisfacer a tu prometida-** , respondió Hisui a modo de reproche pero con cierto tono coqueto y hasta seductor que toco una fibra sensible en Natsu activando su modo pervertido y salvaje, ya que Natsu tornó su expresión en una salvaje y provocativa que derretía con la mirada a la peliverde.

 **-Con gusto mi pequeña pervertida, pero recuerda que no me voy a contener contigo-** , dijo Natsu con un tono ronco y una sonrisa seductora en lo que se ubicaba sobre Hisui con sus brazos de los lados de la cabeza de ella y aprisionándola como su presa a punto de ser devorada. Luego él acerca una mano al hermoso rostro de ella para quitarle con delicadeza los lentes de lectura, pero ella con una sonrisa coqueta levanta la cabeza para acercarse al oído del pelirosa.

 **-Me alegro…porque yo tampoco~-** , contestó Hisui en un tono seductor y pervertido acompañado de su sonrisa pervertida causando que Natsu sintiera un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal y después un mordisco de Hisui en un omóplato que por alguna razón le excitó de sobre manera a pesar del ligero dolor. Al final puede que el cazador pelirosa sea cazado por la loba peliverde con piel de cordero, eso si, una muy sexy loba.

* * *

 _ ***Más tarde en Fire Havens***_

En Fire Havens estaba Kairy sentada en una de las mesas de la sala principal mientras leía con una leve sonrisa un grueso libro de cubierta roja con diseño de escamas. Había unos cuantos más miembros en la sala y en la barra pero la peliazul se mantenía en una esquina buscando alejarse de algún conflicto.

Después de un rato se vienen acercando Brandish y Kinana con unas leves sonrisas a la mesa donde estaba su compañera y amiga que parecía muy metida en su lectura desde hace ya un rato.

 **-¿Qué lees Kairy?-** , preguntó Brandish con una sonrisa calmada y una mano en su cintura en lo que se detiene al lado de la peliazul con negro que al escucharla se voltea a verlas a ambas con una sonrisa.

 **-Estoy un poco cansada de tanto entrenar para recuperar mi magia y desarrollar la Dragon Slayer de la destrucción, por lo que solo estoy leyendo un libro de Dragon Slayer como apoyo-** , respondió Kairy con una mirada tranquila en lo que cierra el libro y le enseña la portada a las chicas y que estas lo lean: _"Dragon Slayers, una nueva magia"_.

 **-¿Nueva magia?, aproximadamente desde hace cuánto se escribió ese libro?-** , preguntó Kinana con curiosidad en lo que se sienta a un lado de la pelinegra que se cubría la boca ocultando unas pocas risitas divertidas, Brandish se sienta del otro lado de la peliazul con el mismo interés que la pelimorada.

 **-Es de hace más de 400 años, creo que un poco después de que la magia Slayer descubierta por Irene se conociera por el mundo-** , contestaba la peliazul con calma mientras que acariciaba la portada del libro que ella misma había presenciado cuando se escribió.

 **-Entonces en lo que descansas estás leyendo sobre como entrenar mejor tu magia-** , dijo la peliverde con una sonrisa calmada mirando a su amiga que le asintió en respuesta.

 **-Exacto, pero lo leo más que nada por el autor de libro-** , aclaró Kairy con una gran sonrisa llena de alegría causando que Brandish y Kinana se intriguen por la identidad del autor. Kairy sin más le da la vuelta al libro para que ambas abrieran los ojos al ver el nombre del autor en letras de oro.

 **-¿¡Natsu Dragneel!?-** , exclamaron ambas con sorpresa y los ojos algo abiertos en lo que acercaban sus rostros para ver de nuevo el nombre del autor dado que les sorprendió saber que su maestro haya escrito ese libro, más aun que lo haya publicado.

 **-Me esperaba que reaccionaran así, jeje-** , dijo Kairy divertida con una linda sonrisa y con algunas risas ante la divertida reacción de la peliverde y la pelimorada al saber que su hermano sea el autor del libro.

 **-¿Entonces Zecnus-sama escribió un libro?-** , se preguntó así misma Brandish sin poder creer que la prueba estaba justamente frente a sus ojos.

 **-Bueno, creo que sabes que como END tuvo un gran apego a la lectura-** , dijo Kairy con una pequeña sonrisa serena mientras que miraba a sus dos amigas que asentían recordando las historias de Sayla, Kyouka, Mard Geer y los otros Etherias.

 **-Y pues eso conllevó a que comenzara a escribir de los conocimientos que adquiría u historias literarias, la verdad es que hay muchos libros suyos en la biblioteca-** , explicó la hermana pequeña del pelirosa con una suave y melancólica sonrisa en lo que recordaba las madrugadas donde se encontraba a Natsu escribiendo varios de esos libros.

 **-El resto de los libros solo se encuentran en la biblioteca de Alexandria y no hay más copias en el mundo-** , agregó ella con calma en lo que miraba a sus dos amigas que parecían ya haberlo asimilado y tenían unos leves sonrojos en sus mejillas, la explicación detallada de eso solo ellas lo sabrán, aunque puede que tuviera que ver con imaginarse al pelirosa con lentes de escritor y una expresión seria.

 **-Es algo así como que él tenga sus originales en la biblioteca y las únicas copias están en Alexandria-** , comentó Kinana con una sonrisa alegre en lo que se le borraba el sonrojo y miraba a Kairy que en respuesta solo le asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Entonces nuestro maestro también es un escritor, eh?, en definitiva es una caja de sorpresa-** , dijo Brandish con una suave y feliz sonrisa al saber más de su amado pelirosa que tenía varias aspectos que aún no conocía y quería descubrir.

 **-Y esa caja de sorpresas está aquí-** , dijo Natsu con una alegre sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados detrás de las tres chicas causando que las tres dieran un respingo del susto pero Kinana y Brandish también soltaron un…

 **-¡Kyaaa!-** , al momento de que se alejaban un poco por el susto y observaban a Natsu que estaba de brazos cruzados y con el cabello un poco más desordenado de lo usual.

 **-Perdón por haberlas asustado chicas-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa apenada rascándose la nuca con una mano viendo a Kinana y a Brandish que se recuperaban del susto de muerte que recibieron, Kairy por su parte miró con cariño a su hermano que no le había visto en el transcurso del día.

 **-Kairy, necesito que vengas conmigo un momento-** , dijo el pelirosa con una mirada algo seria hacia Kairy que se intrigó y preocupó ante la seriedad de su hermano, por lo que con calma se paró de su asiento para seguir su hermano en lo que dejaba a Kinana y a Brandish recuperándose del susto.

 **-¿Estás bien?-** , preguntó Kairy con un poco de preocupación mientras que miraba la espalda de Natsu que caminaba por delante suyo hasta que salieron de la sala y estaban ahora en uno de los pasillos sin que nadie pudiera oírlos.

 **-¿Qué sucedió, Natsu?-** , preguntaba la peliazul con más seriedad y curiosidad en lo que Natsu se detenía para soltar un suspiró y luego voltear a verle con una expresión un tanto afligida y suave.

 **-Kairy, no creas que te subestimo o algo parecido, pero cuando lleguemos a Olimpo quiero que trates de no luchar contra nadie si se presenta el caso-** , pidió Natsu con seguridad en sus palabras y con una mirada clavaba de en los ojos zafiro de Kairy.

 **-¿A qué te refieres Natsu?, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-** , interrogaba la peliazul con negro notablemente confundida e intrigada ante la actitud de su hermano y su extraña petición de no pelear.

 **-No sucedió nada Kairy, aun… lo que necesito es que te mantengas segura mientras que los demás están al frente, todavía no has recuperado tus poderes y en tu nivel actual resultaras herida-** , explicó el pelirosa con más seriedad en su mirada y con cierta frustración en lo que agarraba con delicadeza los hombros de Kairy.

 **-Eso no importa Natsu, me estás pidiendo que me esconda mientras que el resto da la cara arriesgando sus vidas-** , contestaba Kairy con un poco de molestia mientras que miraba con firmeza a su hermano mayor que estaba haciendo una petición ridícula al pedirle que no luche y el resto sí.

 **-Sé que es duro lo que te estoy diciendo, pero con los recientes vacíos en mí Omnipresencia no puedo asegurar que vayas a estar a salvo si te alejas de mí-** , decía Natsu con cierta pena en su mirada y con un semblante algo decaído mientras que miraba con esos ojos verdes a su hermana que solo se molestó aún más.

 **-¡Sé muy bien que las cosas pueden ponerse feas!, ¡pero aun así yo pienso ayudar a mis amigos si necesitan mi ayuda!-** , exclamó Kairy sin importarle si alguien los oye, simplemente resultaba ridículo que le pidiera no luchar solo porque podría resultar herida, todos podrían resultar heridos pero aun así lucharan si llega el caso.

 **-Pero es que no quiero que…-** , quería replicar Natsu pero sus labios fueron silenciados por un dedo índice de Kairy que le miraba con una sonrisa cálida y gentil.

 **-Ya lo sé tonto hermano mayor, no quieres que me vuelvan a hacer daño como Acnologia, pero esto es como en los viejos tiempos donde no sabíamos si triunfaríamos o no, siempre estuvimos en peligro y aun así superábamos todo reto juntos-** , decía Kairy con un tono de voz amable y reconfortante entendiendo la preocupación de su hermano, pero aun así no cambiaba que debía luchar junto con el resto aun si significaba estar en peligro.

 **-Pero ahora el peligro es aún más grande y las cosas han cambiado-** , replicaba el pelirosa con seriedad y frustración apretando solo un poco los hombros de Kairy que sentía pena por su hermano, ya que sabía bien que no quería que resultara herida o aprisionada como pasó con Acnologia.

 **-Tienes razón ya que las cosas cambiaron a mejor, ahora tienes más poder, tenemos un gran gremio alegre y muy fuerte sin duda, tenemos más cosas con las que apoyarnos para vencer-** , decía Kairy con una linda sonrisa buscando animar a su hermano, ya que ahora tenían a todos sus amigos en el gremio como aliados además de ser Natsu el dios supremo todopoderoso.

 **-Además de que volvemos a estar juntos, y estoy segura de que contigo todo saldrá bien-** , agregaba la hermana pequeña con cariño impregnado en su voz en lo que abrazaba el torso de su hermano con fuerza y el pelirosa solo tenía su mirada oculta por su cabello.

 **-Sigues siendo una necia-** , comentó Natsu con la voz algo quebrada en lo que devolvía el abrazo a Kairy y la envolvía en sus brazos con delicadeza y cariño, ya que haría lo que fuera para que su hermana estuviera sana y viva y mantuviera esa sonrisa que él tanto adoraba ver en ella cuando estaba feliz.

 **-Y tú muy sobre protector-** , respondió Kairy con algo de diversión en su tono y una linda sonrisa alegre mientras que tenía su cara contra el pecho de su hermano que le había criado y enseñado con todo el sumo cariño que se le podía dar a una hija o hermanita, sencillamente sabía que su seguridad era una prioridad para su hermano y eso le alegraba.

 **-Te quiero Kairy-** , dijo Natsu con toda la sinceridad del mundo y con cariño en su tono mientras que le transmitía seguridad a su querida hermana menor, por la cual asesinaría a cualquiera que le quisiera hacer daño o que amenazara su felicidad.

 **-Yo también Natsu-** , respondía la peliazul con una profunda felicidad y alegría sintiéndose amada y segura entre los brazos de su hermano. Sin duda quería que las palabras que comparten fueran más profundas del modo romántico pero sin duda atesoraba las palabras de su hermano, ya que sabía que él la protegería sin importar que.

El abrazo duro otro minuto más en el cual ambos se mantenían en silencio disfrutando el momento. Kairy no quería que ese momento terminara nunca pero para su mala suerte Natsu se separó del abrazó con una sonrisa renovada con mejor ánimo, lo cual le alivió.

 **-Bueno, ya puedes volver, yo debo ir a ver como progresan Ur, Silver y Deliora-** , decía Natsu con una leve sonrisa calmada viendo a Kairy para luego comenzar a girarse hacia atrás para ir a la sala de entrenamiento, pero…

 **-¡Espera Natsu!-** , exclama Kairy al momento de detener al pelirosa cuando le agarra de una manga de su gabardina, causando que Natsu se voltee a verla extrañado y algo intrigado.

 **-¿Qué sucede, Kairy?-** , preguntó Natsu con curiosidad y extrañez en lo que se ubica frente a Kairy que miraba al suelo con nervios y las mejillas algo ruborizadas.

 **-Y-Yo…yo…-** , decía la peliazul con muchos nervios, sudando un poco, temblando y con la sangre yéndole a la cabeza ruborizándole sus mejillas, ya que tenía planeado confesarle su amor a Natsu dado que estaban solos y el ambiente era agradable.

Natsu al no verla temblando se preocupó un poco y se inclinó para terminar su cara un tanto cerca de la de Kairy, lo cual no ayudó en lo absoluto para que Kairy se calmara, más bien estaba aún más nerviosa y simplemente habló.

 **-¡Y-Yo opino que tus pasteles de fresa son exquisitos!-** , exclamó Kairy levantando su mirada nerviosa y sonrojada hacia Natsu mientras que internamente se reprendía y se castigaba por haber arruinado su oportunidad.

 **-¿Oh, eso?, la verdad es que pienso que me hubieran quedado mejor si tuviera la ayuda de Mirajane, pero aun así me alegro que te hayan gustado-** , contestó Natsu con una sonrisa alegre y algo avergonzada por el cumplido en lo que se rascaba la cabeza.

 **-Ya me voy, nos vemos después-** , se despidió Natsu con una leve sonrisa feliz para después ser consumido por sus llamas doradas y desaparecer de allí con destino a la sala de entrenamiento.

Kairy al ver que su hermano se fue, tan solo suspiró con cansancio y frustración dado que acababa de arruinar esa oportunidad para confesarse. Luego se percató de que detrás de ella se acercaban Sorano, Yukino, Brandish y Kinana con unas leves sonrisas.

 **-Eso estuvo del asco, ¿en serio que tuviste que mencionar los pasteles?-** , decía Sorano al llegar frente a Kairy dándole a entender que habían escuchado la conversación, nada que no pudieran escuchar o ver cuando una lacrima les seguía el paso disimuladamente camuflándose en las paredes.

 **-N-No digan nada, me puse nerviosa y no pude pensar claramente-** , dijo Kairy con los nervios más reducidos al igual que sus mejillas coloradas, pero aun así se sentía derrotada y estúpida al haber arruinado su oportunidad de esa forma.

 **-De cualquier manera tienes que pensar en un mejor momento para confesarle tu amor a Natsu-Sensei, no es muy inteligente confesarse después de una plática fraternal-** , comentó Yukino con una sonrisa algo nerviosa y con las manos entrelazadas, aunque internamente admiraba aún más a la peliazul por haber tomado por lo menos la iniciativa, ella por su parte aun no reunió el valor suficiente para hacer una movida con el pelirosa que todos querían.

 **-Bueno ya entendí, ya dejemos el tema que ya tengo suficiente conmigo misma para reprenderme-** , contestó Kairy ahora algo deprimida y con un aura azul alrededor de ella causando que las cuatro chicas le tenga pena a su amiga, que en estos momentos necesitaba de ellas para animarle, por lo que Sorano con una gran sonrisa se acerca y le abraza con un brazo el cuello.

 **-Tampoco te pongas así, vamos a comer uno de esos exquisitos pasteles, ¿te parece?-** , propuso Sorano con una gran sonrisa alegre viendo a Kairy mientras que Yukino, Brandish y Kinana asentían felices coincidiendo con la idea, lo cual causó una pequeña sonrisa en Kairy.

 **-Uff, no suena nada mal-** , respondió Kairy con una sonrisa sincera y alegre de que quisieran animarles, y sin más las cinco chicas fueron junas a la barra para comer de esos pasteles de fresa que había cocinado el pelirosa del cual las cinco estaban enamoradas. Kairy parecía olvidar lo sucedido, pues tendría más oportunidades para revelarle sus sentimientos a su hermano, pero ahora solo quería reír junto con sus amigas que estaban a su lado.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Y este fue el capítulo de esta ocasión. Como de costumbre subí el capítulo algo tarde, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera tengo una constante para subirlos, solo sé que subo dos capítulos al mes aproximadamente y que si puedo subo tres, a mí no me parece un mal trato.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo más calmado y tranquilo, me pensé lo de hacer el Lemom de Hisui con Mini Natsu pero al final me pareció mejor así. Apuesto a que muy pocos se esperaban que Flare fuera la más fuerte después de Natsu, solo puedo decir que nunca dejo de entrenar y mejorar sus habilidades, además de que creo que sería más impactante que siendo ella como es fuera la más fuerte XD. Y espero que les haya agradado el momento fraternal de los dos Dragneels, ya que me parece que debo profundizar más en la relación entre ellos dos y el de Kairy con el resto del gremio.

Ahora me quede sin nada que decir, más que comenten que les ha parecido y sin más me despido hasta la siguiente…¡SAYONARA!


	18. Preludio a la Guerra Olímpica

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

¡Ohayo!, les doy la bienvenida a otra actualización de esta historia donde comienza el arco del continente de Olimpo. Le doy un gran saludo a **"jimsop098"** que siempre se toma unos momentos para comentar, lo cual agradezco mucho. De cualquier manera comencemos de una vez con el capítulo…¡GO!

 _ **1)**_ _ ***CAMBIO DE TIEMPO Y LUGAR*…FECHA EXACTA**_

 **2)-Diálogo del personaje-**

 _ **3)-**_ **diálogo** ***Acciones o detalles que ocurren mientras el personaje habla*** **diálogo** **-**

 **4)*Pensamiento de alguien fuera del diálogo de un personaje***

 _5)"Texto de un carta o mención a alguna frase o título dicha, pero no fue narrada"_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno._

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 18: Preludio a la Guerra**_ ** _Olímpica_**

 _ ***En Fire Havens en la Sala Principal* 16 de Marzo**_

Ya pasaron los tres días que dijo Natsu para la llegada al continente de Olimpo, y actualmente todo el gremio de Fire Havens se encontraba reunido en la sala principal frente al maestro pelirosa que estaba de brazos cruzados con una leve sonrisa viendo a su gremio.

Natsu llevaba unos pantalones de combate negros algo inflados, unas botas militares del mismo color, una camiseta manga larga de color rojo sangre y una larga gabardina negra con detalles rojos y dorados en las hombreras y mangas, la cual solo llevaba guindando de su cuello sin usar las mangas, y no hay que olvidar su típica bufanda blanca.

 **-Pronto llegaremos al continente de Olimpo, ¿Cierto, Zecnus-kun?-** , dijo Irene con una pequeña sonrisa calmada típica de ella mientras se acercaba unos pasos al pelirosa que los había reunido a todos allí.

 **-Así como dices Irene, estamos por llegar a Olimpo y allí comenzaremos nuestra intervención en ese lugar-** , contestó Natsu con una leve sonrisa hacia su pareja pelirroja. Luego de eso Erik con las manos en los bolsillos da unos pasos adelante haciéndose notar.

 **-¿Y exactamente qué haremos allí?-** , preguntó Erik con el ceño fruncido y con algo de intriga en su interior al no tener casi idea de qué demonios harían ellos en ese continente, después de todo Natsu no les ha dado ninguna información.

 **-Vamos a destronar a los doce gobernantes del continente-** , respondió Natsu con sencillez y encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa, lo cual causó que algunos abrieran las bocas sorprendidos mientras que otros mantenían la serenidad.

 **-¿Destronar a sus gobernantes?, ¿Por qué haremos eso?-** , preguntó Brandish genuinamente intrigada dado que enfrentarse contra la realeza de un continente puede ser problemático para ellos que son un gremio de Ishgar.

 **-Será mejor que dejemos de preguntar, de otra manera esto se va a ser eterno-** , le dijo Ur a la peliverde con una leve sonrisa mientras que le ponía una mano en el hombro, a lo cual recibe un asentimiento de Brandish que se guarda sus preguntas para después.

 **-Déjenme explicarles el contexto, desde hace siglos este continente ha venerado a los dioses del panteón griego dado que ellos rigen en estas tierras, por lo que convivían en paz por su respeto mutuo a los dioses-** , comenzaba a explicar Natsu con una mirada calmada y de brazos cruzados al resto de su gremio que le escuchaban atentamente.

 **-Pero desde hace ya 30 años que doce reyes corruptos se alzaron sobre el resto desencadenando una gran guerra que se cobró la vida de millones, y los dioses no intervinieron por ser un conflicto hecho por la malicia de los humanos-** , continuó el pelirosa cerrando los ojos con algo de molestia al recordar y sentir el sufrimiento de esas millones de vidas perdidas en la guerra.

 **-Al final de la guerra, sólo quedaron esos doce reyes que formaron una alianza y un nuevo gobierno monárquico en el cual ellos son la cima del poder y los demás son solo instrumentos a utilizar para mantenerse gobernando con puño de hierro-** , prosiguió Natsu recuperándose del sufrimiento mientras que observaba como a varios del gremio les afectaba lo que estaba diciendo. Y era cierto que varios deseaban destrozarles las caras a esos doce reyes que causaron tanto sufrimiento.

 **-Esos doce reyes se hicieron llamar "Los Doce Olímpicos", de forma que habían desafiado a los dioses del panteón griego, lo cual enojó a Zeus y al resto que comenzarían a tomar cartas en el asunto-** , dijo el maestro del gremio con calma mientras visualizaba en su mente el momento de cólera de los dioses ante el desafío de esos malignos reyes humanos.

 **-Mandaron Tsunamis, Terremotos, Tormentas, Erupciones volcánicas, Nevadas y muchas más catástrofes para poner en su lugar a los doce reyes, pero contra todo pronóstico estos se aliaron con varios Titanes, Cíclopes y Hecatónquiros para desafiar a los dioses-** , explicaba Natsu con un poco de molestia en su expresión ante esos sucesos que solo causaron más tragedia en las vidas de las personas inocentes que seguían venerando a los dioses.

 **-Y supongo que de esa forma ha durado hasta este momento, cuando los dioses se percataron de que "END" despertó para pedirle ayuda en ese conflicto-** , comentó Sting con una expresión de seriedad y con una mano en su mentón mientras miraba a su maestro, el cual le asintió con calma.

 **-Exacto, ellos mismos no se quieren rebajar al nivel de luchar contra los humanos, por lo que quieren que yo intervenga por ellos al ver de lo que fui capaz como END-** , explicó el pelirosa con serenidad y con una mano rascando su nuca al recordar el reconocimiento que le dieron los dioses ante su victoria sobre los demonios.

 **-Supongo que eso aclara todo, solo tenemos que llegar y vencer a esos doce reyes malvados para solucionarlo todo-** , dijo Minerva con una mirada furiosa y una sonrisa macabra en su rostro al momento de crujir unos dedos de sus manos, causando que algún que otro miembro sienta un escalofrió ante el aura que ella desprendía.

 **-Sí y no, es algo más complicado que eso-** , comentó Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa captando la atención de todos. **-Lo que va a pasar es que van a formar grupos para infiltrarse en los castillos de estos reyes y una vez adentro van a inutilizar cualquier medida de ataque que tengan, claro que si eso incluye el darles una paliza, pues no los detendré-** , aclaró Natsu con una sonrisa sencilla y una mirada cómplice a todos, causando que todos mostraran unas sonrisas ante lo dicho por su maestro.

 **-Ese plan me gusta, ¡sin duda esos malditos no van a enterarse de qué los golpeó!-** , exclamó Jackal con una mirada desafiante y con emoción al pensar en la paliza que le daría a esos doce desgraciados que eran objetivos de su maestro.

 **-No creo que sea tan difícil considerando que son solo humanos y otros seres-** , comentó Keyes con calma mirando a Natsu, el cual le volteó a ver para negar con la cabeza captando la atención del resto.

 **-No los subestimen, han logrado desafiar a los dioses por décadas con la ayuda de los Hecatónquiros, Cíclopes y Titanes, sin duda serán oponentes difíciles-** , respondió Natsu con calma y con una mirada seria hacia sus "hijos", los cuales se mostraron igual de serios al pensar en los difíciles oponentes que mencionaba su maestro.

 **-No hay necesidad de preocuparnos si lo tenemos a usted de nuestro lado, END-sama, después de todo usted puede vencerlos a todos fácilmente-** , dijo Tempester con tranquilidad y de brazos cruzados dando un punto importante que varios respaldaron con asentimientos.

 **-Si… con respecto a eso… Yo no voy a luchar-** , contestó el maestro del gremio con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza, cosa que causó que la mayoría se sorprendiera ante esa importante noticia.

 **-¿¡Qué!?, ¿Por qué, Natsu?-** , preguntaba una sorprendida e intriga Ultear al pelirosa que le volteó a ver con una pequeña sonrisa calmada.

 **-Pues no habría emoción si yo participo y ustedes se confían en la victoria, claro que ayudaré si es completamente necesario pero confío en que la situación va a ser controlada por ustedes-** , respondió Natsu ensanchando su sonrisa en una alegre y amable que ruborizó a varias chicas mientras que los chicos se alegraban por la confianza que tenía su maestro en ellos.

 **-¡Gracias por confiar tanto en nosotros END-sama, no lo decepcionaremos!-** , exclamó Deliora muy emocionado mientras que inclinaba su cabeza en signo de subordinación, respeto y completo agradecimiento ante su maestro END que estaba confiando en ellos.

 **-Así como dice Deliora, ¡solo déjenoslo a nosotros, Zecnus-Sensei!-** , apoyó God Serena al demonio peliverde mientras le ponía una mano en la cabeza y le mostraba un pulgar en alto a Natsu.

 **-Salgamos a la superficie, ya estamos por llegar a nuestro primer destino-** , les dijo Natsu a los demás con calma mientras que él se comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida siendo seguido por todos los demás que estaban intrigados ante lo que verían ahora, a excepción de Kairy.

* * *

 _ ***En la superficie del Gremio***_

Cuando todos salieron a la superficie del gremio, se sorprendieron ante el escenario que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Se podía ver a lo lejos la costa del continente de Olimpo en la cual había un gran risco que tenía en su cima un gran templo griego con varios pilares blancos a su alrededor. Las mareas eran algo agitadas y chocaban con fuerza contra el risco y las playas del lugar, además de haber un resplandeciente sol y unas frescas brisas que acompañaban la atmósfera veraniega.

Pero lo importante no era eso, sino que delante de ellos en medio de la marea había una colosal estatua de piedra con forma de un musculoso hombre que estaba arrodillado sobre una pierna mientras que sobre sus hombros cargaba un gran anillo hecho de oro pulido que le duplicaba en tamaño.

 **-¡Guao!, ¿¡Qué es esa cosa tan grande!?-** , preguntaba una asombrada Meredy mientras que apuntaba muy intrigada al gran anillo de oro que se veía imponente y el gremio entero podría llegar a atravesarlo de lo grande que era el hoyo en su interior.

 **-Eso mi querida Meredy, es la entrada al Olimpo Divino, es "El anillo de Apolo"-** , le decía Natsu a la pelirosa mientras que le soba con delicadeza el cabello. Causando que ella a pesar de su sonrojo se sorprenda al igual que la mayoría por tener frente a ellos tal escultura. **-En otras palabras, es la entrada al territorio de los dioses griegos-** , agregó el maestro del gremio mientras que extendía una mano en dirección a la parte superior del anillo donde había una gran gema de color verde jade que comenzó a irradiar luz.

 **-¡Yo se los explicaré!-** , exclamó Kairy con una gran sonrisa captando la atención del grupo. **-Verán, en este mundo hay varios planos de realidad y más concretamente en este territorio hay dos Olimpos, uno terrenal que es para los humanos y otros seres, y el Olimpo Divino es el territorio de los dioses-** , explicaba la peliazul con negro con una sonrisa a todos mientras que detrás de ella el anillo comenzaba a liberar cierto brillo dorado.

Natsu tan solo chasqueó los dedos con calma para causar que dentro del anillo se formara un portal en dirección al Olimpo Divino, provocando que todos puedan ser capaces de visualizar el otro lado del portal donde resaltaban varios templos y teatros griegos gigantes sobre varias nubes blancas y superficies rocosas simulando montañas.

 **-Entonces estamos a punto de ir al Olimpo de los dioses, ¿Cierto?-** , dijo Jellal con una leve sonrisa calmada en su rostro mientras que se giraba a ver a Natsu que en respuesta le asintió con serenidad.

 **-Seremos recibidos por Heracles y por Zeus para entablar una conversación para los preparativos finales-** , explicó Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara al momento en que comenzó a dirigir al gremio volador en dirección al gran portal.

 **-¿Y todo el gremio viajará por ese portal?-** , preguntó Kagura con algo de duda al pensar en que todo su gremio tendría que a travesar ese portal hacia la tierra de los dioses, pensaba que Natsu simplemente los teletrasnportaría al igual que como hizo en con el mundo celestial.

 **-Averigüémoslo-** , contestó Silver con calma y de brazos cruzados en lo que todo el gremio al tocar el portal, se vio iluminado por una resplandeciente luz dorada que al momento de desaparecer también se llevó a la estructura entera.

* * *

 _ ***En el Olimpo Divino***_

Al despejarse la luz que los cubrió completamente, todos pudieron observar el deslumbrante y magnífico panorama con el cual se deleitaban sus miradas. Había una gran variedad de nubes tan blancas como la nieve que actuaban a forma de suelo o plataformas donde se ubicaban varios templos de gran tamaño hechos de marfil pulido y piedra blanca refinada, no tenían defecto alguno y varios pilares ascendían varios kilómetros hacia arriba como si sostuvieran el cielo azul del lugar.

Bien podría ser considerado la cima de la montaña más alta pues había zonas de piedra con césped verde sobre ellas donde también había templos, teatros, esculturas y estadios de gran tamaño. Era un paisaje especialmente hermoso y la gran variedad de estatuas de figuras femeninas y masculinas con cuerpos esculturales le hacían tener esa atmósfera griega.

La "montaña" iba de manera ascendente hasta llegar a la cima donde había un templo que superaba en tamaño a todos los demás, en ese templo había doce estatuas sobre cada pilar, seis de cada lado y cada una estaba hecha a la viva imagen de los verdaderos Doce Olímpicos, los doce dioses superiores que gobiernan sobre el resto.

 **-¡Es asombroso!, ¡es en realidad increíble este lugar!-** , exclamó Sorano llena de asombro y sorpresa mientras que sus ojos estaban bien abiertos al igual que su boca mientras que miraba detenidamente todo el lugar como si estuviera cautivada por este.

 **-Sean bienvenidos al Olimpo Divino, lugar donde gobiernan los verdaderos Doce Olímpicos y donde conviven los dioses del panteón griego-** , les dio la bienvenida Natsu a Fire Havens mientras que con una sonrisa alegre extendía sus dos brazos hacia todo el panorama.

 **-Es mucho más hermoso de lo que esperaba-** , comentaba Yukino con la boca ligeramente abierta mientras que tenía sus puños recogidos contra su pecho al sentirse algo intimidada por la magnificencia del hermoso e imponente lugar donde moraban los dioses griegos.

 **-E-Es increíble que estemos en territorio de dioses, no creo que muchos puedan tener esta vista-** , decía Bisca con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa mientras que ponía una mano sobre sus ojos y pasaba su vista por los grandes templos y las hermosas estatuas que había en abundancia.

 **-Definitivamente desprende el mismo ambiente que el mundo celestial-** , dijo Virgo con una pequeña sonrisa en su usual inexpresividad mientras que sentía cierta familiaridad ante el ambiente que desprendía ese mundo.

 **-Cierto, es una atmósfera divina y mística que te llena de vitalidad, casi como el mundo celestial-** , apoyó Cleo con una linda sonrisa mientras juntaba sus palmas al sentirse cómoda ante el lugar. Aquario, Libra, Aries y Virgo concordaron con ella y asintieron con sonrisas al sentirse de alguna manera como en casa.

 **-¡POR FIN LLEGARON!-** , exclamó Heracles con mucha emoción y alegría mientras que captaba la atención de todo el grupo que se giró a ver como el dios castaño estaba montado sobre Pegaso mientras les saludaba con una mano en alto.

 **-¡Síganme en esta dirección para que nadie los vea!-** , les exclamó Heracles con una gran sonrisa mientras que comenzaba a cabalgar en dirección hacia cierta colina algo apartada del resto del lugar donde había un gran templo con diseño de leones en la fachada y en los pilares que lo rodeaban.

Natsu con una leve sonrisa comenzó a dirigir al gremio volador hacia el templó de su amigo castaño mientras que activaba cierto camuflaje para que ningún dios pueda ver el trayecto de la gran estructura voladora.

* * *

 _ ***En el Templo de Heracles***_

Pasaron unos tantos minutos hasta que el gremio de Fire Havens aterrizó en la colina donde estaba ubicado el templo de Heracles, el cual estaba parado con una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras que Pegaso se iba cabalgando hacia las nubes.

 **-Les doy la bienvenida a mi hogar, me alegro de que por fin hayan llegado-** , les dijo Heracles a todo el grupo que era encabezado por Natsu y Kairy, claro que el maestro del gremio no le prestó atención al castaño dado que se giró a ver como su base resaltaba mucho en esa colina.

 **-Si al final solo fueron unos días, no seas exagerado-** , le decía Kairy con una pequeña sonrisa a Heracles mientras que Natsu tan solo chasqueaba sus dedos para causar que el gremio de Fire Havens se camuflara mostrándose como una nube para luego ubicarse lentamente sobre el templo del castaño para no levantar sospechas.

 **-De cualquier manera ya tendremos tiempo para hablar después de que nos encontremos con Zeus-** , dijo Natsu con serenidad al momento de girarse a ver a su viejo amigo, el cual tuvo una gota de sudor en la nuca ante la actitud algo cruel de END con él.

 **-Veo que no pierdes el tiempo END, está bien, solo síganme que invité a mi padre con anticipación para recibirlos aquí-** , contestó Heracles con buen ánimo y una sonrisa alegre al momento de comenzar a caminar hacia el interior de su templo siendo seguido por Fire Havens, de los cuales solo unos pocos no se mostraban asombrados ante el gran tamaño de la casa del castaño.

De esa manera se adentraron en el lugar y los largos y espaciosos pasillos de color blanco daban la imagen de que hasta se podría comer del suelo. Había varias repisas donde había jarrones valiosos, pinturas y retratos de tamaños absurdamente grandes que eran hechos en nombre del gran Heracles durante el cumplimiento de sus doce trabajos. Sin contar la multitud de armas y trofeos que recolectó el castaño durante todas sus aventuras. Natsu, Kinana y Bisca en ese momento solo pensaban divertidos en que Erza se moriría por estar en ese lugar con todas esas armas.

Siguieron caminando hasta pasar por unas puertas de gran tamaño hechas de bronce y plata que Heracles movió como si no fueran nada pesadas. Al entrar observaron un gran salón despejado donde al fondo habían unas escaleras que llegaban hasta un trono donde estaba sentado un hombre algo mayor.

Se acercaron con calma siendo encabezados por Heracles y END hasta que llegaron frente a las escaleras, pudiendo ver más fácilmente la apariencia del señor en el trono de lugar. Era un hombre maduro con una larga cabellera café con varias canas, además de una larga barba con tonalidades grises por sus canas. El hombre llevaba una toga griega de color blanco que revelaba su brazo y pectoral derecho que se mostraban tonificados y fuertes en la misma medida que Heracles.

 **-Han pasado siglos desde que no te veía, Etherias Natsu Dragneel-** , decía el hombre en el trono con un tono maduro e imponente que intimidó a más de uno del grupo, era como si la presencia de ese hombre exigiera respeto e irradiara poder.

 **-Lo mismo puedo decirte Zeus, veo que los años te empiezan a mostrar algo viejo-** , respondió Natsu con una mirada calmada y una sonrisa algo burlona mientras miraba fijamente al dios Zeus, cosa que descolocó a varios debido a que su maestro acababa de mostrarse irrespetuoso contra el dios más importante del panteón griego.

 **-Veo que no has cambiado ese aspecto tan directo tuyo, de cualquier manera será mejor que vayamos a las presentaciones-** , dijo Zeus con una pequeña sonrisa divertida ante la actitud del rey demonio que desde siempre se había comportado de esa manera irrespetuosa.

Luego de eso se paró de su asiento mostrando su altura de dos metros y un porte de magnificencia en lo que algunos rayos comenzaban a rodearle las piernas y brazos mostrando una fracción de su poder en el ambiente.

 **-¡A todos ustedes que son humanos, espíritus y demonios que están bajo la protección de END!-** , exclamó Zeus con un tono de voz grave y dominante captando la absoluta atención de Fire Havens. **-¡Mi nombre es Zeus y soy la cabeza de la facción del panteón divino!-** , continuó con una expresión seria al momento de causar que suenen varios impactos de truenos y relámpagos que asustó a Aries, a Kinana y a Bisca. **-Es un placer conocerlos-** , dijo calmando su tono y el ambiente con una leve sonrisa para luego sentarse nuevamente.

Luego de eso Mard Geer con su usual sonrisa calmada, se acercó unos pasos hacia las escaleras para inclinarse en señal de respeto hacia Zeus. **-En nombre de mis compañeros, debo decir que es un gran honor estar frente a su presencia, gran Zeus-** , dijo Mard Geer con calma y un tono respetuoso y educado hacia el cabeza de la facción griega.

Zeus con calma le asintió al demonio Etherias para después girarse a ver a Kairy, logrando reconocerla luego de unos segundos. **-Hola Kairy, me alegro de verla nuevamente-** , saludó el gran Zeus con una sonrisa amable a la peliazul que sonrió alegre.

 **-Lo mismo digo Zeus, creo que ya notó que mi apariencia cambió un poco, jeje-** , contestó Kairy con una sonrisa divertida al momento de tocar uno de sus mechones azules que hace siglos eran rosados, aspecto por el cual la mayoría de dioses la conocían.

Natsu con una expresión seria se acercó hasta el pie de las escaleras para ver fijamente a Zeus. **-Ya estoy al tanto de la situación actual, por lo que podemos saltarnos directamente hasta los preparativos que hiciste-** , dijo el pelirosa con un tono severo que se contagió a Zeus cuando este afiló su mirada.

 **-Está bien END, lo primero de todo será que tendrán que enfocarse solamente en los guerreros a cargó de esos doce impostores, tengo a guerreros capaces que se encargaran de ellos personalmente-** , dijo Zeus con un tono serio y grave mientras que el grupo de Fire Havens se mostraban confusos ante las palabras del dios de las tormentas. **-Esos son Ares, Cratos, Niké y Heracles, ellos son completamente capaces de derrotar a esos impostores que osan enfrentarnos a nosotros-** , agregó Zeus con tono orgulloso y con un deje de molestia al mencionar a los doce reyes mortales.

 **-No pongo en duda lo que dices, pero me temó que solo puedo dejar que dos de ellos intervengan junto a nosotros-** , dijo Natsu con completa calma y los ojos cerrados mientras se cruzaba de brazos llamando la atención del castaño canoso que se intrigó ante sus palabras.

 **-¿Y eso por qué, END?-** , preguntó el gran Zeus con cierta intriga por la petición del demonio más fuerte del mundo.

 **-Pues no puedo permitir que ustedes los dioses intervengan tanto en los asuntos de los humanos, después de todo por eso me llamaste y por eso mismo no has intervenido por 30 años, ¿o me equivoco?-** , respondió Natsu con una mirada serena fija en Zeus, causando que este lo medite un poco en lo que se soba la barba pensativo.

 **-Mmm, veo que tu astucia tampoco ha disminuido en estos siglos, si es lo que deseas pues lo permito, ¿Quiénes consideras propios para ayudarte en tu labor?-** , interrogó Zeus con una mirada firme en el pelirosa que no se tomó ni siquiera unos segundos para responder.

 **-Ares y Cratos causarían mucha destrucción colateral si batallan, por lo que es suficiente con Heracles y Niké-** , respondió el pelirosa de manera inmediata y con serenidad mientras se mantenía de brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

 **-¡Sabía que no podías seguir sin mí a tu lado, END!, ¡después de todo seguimos siendo hermanos de batalla!-** , exclamaba Heracles con alegría y emoción a Natsu mientras que le daba varias palmadas con fuerza en la espalda, causando que suenen duro en el salón y que Natsu muestre un ceño irritado ante lo ruidoso que era el castaño.

 **-Entonces así será, por el momento pueden quedarse en la casa de mi hijo para alimentarse y prepararse para el conflicto, Niké se reunirá con ustedes después-** , declaraba el dios Zeus con una sonrisa mientras se paraba de su trono y miraba directamente al grupo de Fire Havens, de los cuales solo unos pocos en muestra de respeto inclinaron la cabeza hacia el dios.

 **-Te lo agradezco Zeus, cuando ya estemos organizados volveremos a Earth Land para finalizar este conflicto de una vez por todas-** , decía Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa calmada mirando al castaño canoso que se estaba preparando para retirarse. **-Y solo una cosa más-** , dijo el pelirosa captando la atención de Zeus que le volteó a ver. **-Nadie más sabe que estoy aquí, ¿cierto?-** , preguntó con una expresión seria y firme que causó que el dios se mostrara algo nervioso.

 **-P-Pues eso…-** , trataba de decir el dios con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa que causó que Natsu afilara su mirada. **-¡Nos vemos!-** , exclamó el gran Zeus rápidamente para después invocar un rayo que le cubrió y lo desapareció del lugar, causando que todos tuvieran gotas en la sien ante la ridícula reacción del longevo dios de las tormentas.

Natsu chasqueó con la lengua molesto para después girarse para volver con su gremio y Heracles, que tenía una sonrisita nerviosa al igual que su padre. **-Enserio que él no sabe cerrar la boca al igual que tú, Heracles-** , le dijo Natsu al castaño con un una mirada fastidiada. **–De verdad que les hubiera hecho jurar que no dirían nada con Var de testigo-** , agregó pensando en que la diosa nórdica de los juramentos hubiera sido útil en estos momentos para castigar a estos dioses bocones.

 **-Oye cálmate, te dije que se enterarían aunque yo no dijera nada, ellas probablemente tienen oídos en las paredes-** , dijo Heracles con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa tratando de calmar la molestia de END, después de todo era bien sabido que Var castigaba de una forma horrible a aquellos que rompían un juramento.

 **-Bueno ya está Heracles, guíanos por favor al lugar donde indicó Zeus-** , pidió Kairy con una gran sonrisa al castaño, buscando dejar todo el asunto de lado para concentrarse en lo que importa actualmente.

 **-¡Con gusto, es por aquí!, de esa manera podremos conversar sobre el plan de ataque-** , le respondió Heracles a la peliazul con una gran sonrisa para comenzar a guiarlos al gran salón donde comenzarían la planeación de la estrategia que utilizarían contra los reyes humanos.

* * *

 _ ***Más tarde en el gran salón de Heracles***_

 **-Dijiste que conversaríamos sobre el plan de ataque-** , dijo Ur con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota en la nuca al ver como Heracles estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre una mesa mientras bebía alcohol y comía varios platillos que estaban a su alrededor.

Estaban actualmente en el gran salón donde había varias armas en las esquinas del lugar y una gran mesa circular en el centro donde estaba Heracles comiendo y bebiendo animadamente junto con algunos chicos como Silver, God Serena, Jackal y Sting. También había otra mesa pero de menor tamaño donde estaba un gran mapa del Olimpo Terrenal que era observado por Natsu, Jellal, Kagura e Irene.

 **-Hasta en una situación así se lo está tomando con demasiada despreocupación-** , comentó Aquario con una sonrisa divertida ante la despreocupación que estaba mostrando el dios de la fortaleza extraordinaria.

 **-Heracles es así la mayoría del tiempo, es muy confiado en su fuerza y solo deja que los demás hagan los planes-** , dijo Kairy con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa nerviosa captando la atención de las chicas a su alrededor que simplemente le dieron la razón.

 **-Es como dice Kairy, solo es puro musculo que le deja el pensar a otros-** , agregó Natsu metiéndose en la conversación con calma mientras que llegaba al lado de Kairy con la mirada puesta en Heracles, el cual escuchó este comentario y se sintió ofendido.

 **-¡OYE!, ¡podría planear si quisiera hacerlo!-** , exclamó Heracles a modo de réplica mientras que dejaba de beber para mirar a Natsu que ni se inmutó y solo tenía una sonrisa burlona hacia el castaño. **-Pero de todos modos seguramente ya tienes una estrategia para actuar-** , agregó el dios de mala gana para volver a beber pero con menos animo que antes.

 **-Por una vez dices algo valido, desde hace meses tengo preparada la organización de todos para la batalla-** , contestó Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que se cruzaba de hombros captando la atención de varios ante su comentario.

 **-¿Una semana?, ¿desde hace cuánto se estaba anticipando a esto, Natsu-Sensei?-** , preguntó Flare con mucha intriga en lo que se acercaba al lado de su maestro pelirosa que se volteó a verla sin entender la razón de su intriga.

 **-Desde que desperté y recuperé todos mis recuerdos-** , respondió el pelirosa con sencillez mirando a la pelirroja causando que varios si no es que todos se sorprendieran ante lo dicho.

 **-Entonces END-sama estaba preparado para todo esto… de verdad que es increíble-** , decía Sayla con una linda sonrisa en su cara en lo que se acercaba a su amado señor para atrapar su brazo para abrazarlo con admiración.

 **-¿Y qué estamos esperando para que nos diga su estrategia, END-sama?-** , preguntó Kyouka con curiosidad y calma mientras miraba a su señor pelirosa.

 **-Pues estoy esperando a que llegu!...-** , estaba por responder Natsu pero es interrumpido por la intrusión de alguien a la sala, causando que todos se volteen a ver a la entrada para observar cómo se acerca una chica de cabellos celestes.

Ella era una hermosa chica de largos cabellos plateados con ciertos reflejos azules que estaban acomodados con una cola de caballo alta mientras que varios mechones de su cabello descendían por los laterales de su cabeza para caer a la altura de su pecho. Tiene unos ojos de color verde esmeralda, tez pálida como la nieve y unos finos labios de color salmón además de que su expresión muestra calma y serenidad.

Ella lleva puesto un largo vestido blanco que revelaba un poco de sus pechos copa C y un costado de su muslo izquierdo, y este vestido tenía unas relucientes hombreras de plata con diseño de alas. También lleva unos guantes de color blanco hasta por encima de los codos y unos guanteletes de plata hasta los antebrazos, además de unas zapatillas blancas con detalles de alas a los laterales. Pero sin duda lo más resaltante de ella son las dos grandes alas plateadas de ángel que salen de su espalda y las tiene recogidas contra su espalda.

 **-Disculpen mi retraso, el gran Zeus me notificó que viniera a encontrarme con Heracles y con END-sama-** , notificó la chica con un tono educado y tranquilo en lo que llegaba con el grupo con una pequeña sonrisa cordial que cautivó a cierto demonio Etherias de cabellos oscuros.

 **-¿Quién eres tú?-** , preguntó Jackal con una ceja levantada y de forma descortés y algo intimidante mientras que se acercaba un poco a la chica peliplata que ni se inmutó ante el tono que usó el rubio y tan solo lo ignoró para fijarse en el resto de los presentes.

 **-Mi nombre es Niké, la diosa de la victoria-** , se presentó Niké con un tono educado y una linda sonrisa en su calmado rostro para después hacer una pequeña reverencia presentándose a los presentes que se sorprendieron ante la identidad de la hermosa chica.

Luego de unos segundos Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa se acercó a Niké captando la atención de esta que se mostró algo sorprendida al ver al pelirosa. **-Hola Niké, me alegra volver a verte-** , saludó Natsu con un tono amigable a la peliplata que luego de unos segundos sonrió de igual manera.

 **-El placer es mío END-sama, es un gran honor volver a verle después de su gran actuación en la reunión del Panteón Divino-** , respondió Niké con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que le hablaba a Natsu con un tono respetuoso y de admiración en lo que hace una reverencia hacia Natsu.

 **-¿Ella es de esas chicas que están enamoradas de Zecnus-kun?-** , le preguntó Irene a Kairy disimuladamente en el oído mientras miraba como Niké y Natsu entablaban una pequeña conversación.

 **-No, ella junto con otras diosas admiran a Natsu por su demostración de poder ante los dioses y su ascenso a Rey de los demonios-** , respondió Kairy con sencillez y los ojos cerrados mientras que se encogía de hombros recordando el club de fans que se había ganado su hermano.

 **-Un placer conocerla Señorita Niké, mi nombre es Mard Geer y soy la mano derecha de END-sama-** , se presentó Mard Geer de manera cordial con una sonrisa calmada en lo que se acercaba a Niké para tomar con cuidado su mano e inclinarse en reverencia hacia ella.

 **-Mucho gusto Mard Geer, será un placer colaborar con END-sama y con todos ustedes-** , le dijo Niké a Mard Geer con una pequeña sonrisa linda y calmada en lo que el demonio Etherias se levanta aun sosteniendo la mano de la peliplata compartiendo miradas con esta.

 **-Quién diría que los dioses tendrían modales con nosotros-** , comentó Erik con calma y de brazos cruzados viendo a la diosa de la victoria que se mostró inusualmente educada considerando que el pelirrojo tenía la idea de que los dioses miraban a todos como seres inferiores.

 **-No seas maleducado Erik, es inadecuado que digas eso tan descaradamente-** , le reprendió Kinana algo molesta en lo que le pellizcaba una oreja a su mejor amigo, el cual se mostró algo adolorido en lo que aguantaba el gesto de la pelimorada.

 **-Tch, como sea, será mejor que comencemos a escuchar la estrategia de Natsu-Sensei-** , dijo Erik algo irritado en lo que se libraba del pellizco para voltearse a ver a su maestro pelirosa que estaba de brazos cruzados observando como Mard Geer y Niké conversaban.

 **-Aún falta alguien por venir-** , dijo Natsu con calma y una pequeña sonrisa mientras que en su mente llegaba la imagen de cierta chica en Crocus que ya estaba lista para el viaje.

 **-¿Quién?, ¿no se supone que ya estamos todos?-** , preguntó Yukino con un tono suave y algo curioso en lo que se acercaba unos pasos viendo a Natsu, el cual solo le sonrió con amabilidad sonrojándola a ella bajo la mirada celosa de Sorano y Kairy.

Luego el pelirosa tan solo chasqueó los dedos para provocar que un pequeño pilar de llamas doradas de tamaño humano apareciera a un lado de él sorprendiendo a varios que estaban expectantes ante lo que sucedería. Las llamas luego de unos segundos se despejaron revelando a Hisui con una linda y alegre sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-¡Waaaao!, ¡en serio este lugar es muy bonito!-** , exclamaba Hisui con emoción y asombro en lo que miraba el ambiente del salón de estructura griega que tanto había visto en libros. Se fijó en cada jarrón, pintura, arma, trofeo y hasta en los estandartes de guerra que colgaban del techo.

La peliverde tenía su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo baja mientras que mechones de su cabello caía por los laterales de su rostro y llevaba puesto una blusa de color verde claro que revelaba sus dos hombros, de los cuales se veía unos tirantes de una camisa negra que llevaba por debajo de la blusa. También tenía un pantalón de color azul oscuro con unas botas de cuero negro hasta las pantorrillas, además que de un cinturón negro colgaban varias llaves celestiales.

 **-Supongo que ustedes son los miembros del gremio de Natsu, Fire Havens, ¿cierto?-** , decía Hisui con una simpática y amigable sonrisa dirigiéndose al grupo de Fire Havens, de los cuales unos se mostraban sorprendidos mientras que otros se mostraban intrigados por su identidad.

 **-¡E-Eres la princesa Hisui D Fiore!-** , exclamó una sorprendida Bisca mientras que daba un respingo en su lugar, causando que Kinana, Sorano, Yukino, Héctor y Sting muestren su asombro mientras que el resto se calmaba al reconocer a la princesa que también era pareja de Natsu.

 **-Y próximamente Hisui Dragneel, jeje-** , dijo Hisui con una pequeña sonrisa emocionada y alegre mientras que entrelazaba sus manos por detrás de su espalda y apoyaba su cabeza sobre un brazo de Natsu, el cual ensanchó un poco su sonrisa al verla a ella feliz mientras que otras hacían lo mejor posible para guardar sus celos, a excepción claro esta de las cinco espíritus que ya eran esposas del pelirosa.

 **-Un placer conocerlos por fin, Natsu me ha contado muchas cosas de ustedes-** , les decía Hisui al grupo de Fire Havens con un tono amable y feliz dado que desde hace un tiempo deseaba conocer personalmente a los miembros del gremio, además de las demás parejas de su prometido.

 **-El placer es de nosotros, desde hace tiempo deseábamos conocerte en persona-** , contestaba Irene con una pequeña sonrisa amigable en lo que se acercaba a Hisui para ambas estrechar sus manos. **-Mi nombre es Irene Belserion-** , se presentaba la pelirroja con calma mientras que Hisui respondía con una sonrisa amigable y algunas palabras más.

 **-Disculpe mi intrusión princesa, pero… ¿Qué hace usted aquí?-** , preguntó Rogue de manera educada y tranquila en lo que se acercaba a la princesa peliverde que le volteó a ver con calma mientras que soltaba la mano de Irene.

 **-Solo llámenme Hisui, y la razón pues es porque quería pasar más tiempo con Natsu y…-** , estaba explicando Hisui con una sonrisa alegre y carismática en lo que se giraba a ver a Natsu para que continuara explicando.

 **-Me la traje con el propósito de ayudar al candidato a Rey que tomará el poder una vez "Los Doce Olímpicos" sean derrotados-** , continuó Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa serena viendo a Rogue mientras que Hisui asentía con la cabeza.

 **-De esa manera Hisui como princesa de Fiore podría representar a Ishgar en los tratados de comercio y paz entre los continentes, es una gran idea-** , comentaba Minerva con una mano en su mentón y una mirada pensativa haciendo uso de su gran inteligencia, causando que Natsu le mirara orgulloso en lo que se acerca a ella para sobarle el cabello provocando en la pelinegra una sonrisa alegre y un leve sonrojo.

 **-Es como Minerva dice, mientras ustedes derrotan a los reyes, Hisui y yo estaremos preparando el terreno de paz para después-** , explicaba el maestro del gremio con calma mientras le dirigía la mirada a los integrantes de Fire Havens, a Heracles y a Niké que entendieron esto y asintieron en respuesta.

 **-Entonces voy a presentarme adecuadamente, mi nombre es Hisui D Fiore, princesa del reino de Fiore y la próxima heredera del trono-** , se presentó Hisui con linda sonrisa calmada mientras que juntaba sus manos y hacía una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza hacia todos los presentes como lo haría una integrante de la realeza.

Por su parte Cleo se comenzó a acercar a la peliverde con tranquilidad hasta ubicarse frente a ella. **-Yo soy Cleo Dragneel, la reina del Mundo Celestial, un placer conocerla-** , se presentó Cleo con una linda sonrisa en su rostro para después extenderle una mano a Hisui, la cual esta toma con gusto para comenzar a intercambiar algunas palabras a la vista de todos.

 **-Un encuentro de la realeza de diferentes mundos en el Olimpo Divino, sin duda es posible para END-sama hacerlo, jaja-** , comentaba Silver con una sonrisa de lado y de brazos cruzados viendo como Hisui y Cleo hablan amigablemente y entre algunas risas mientras que Keyes y Tempester coinciden con él.

 **-Es una suerte que Artemisa, Atenea y Afrodita no estén viendo esto, tienen la particularidad de ser algo celosas y posesivas-** , comentó Niké con una pequeña sonrisa calmada con un tono de voz suave mientras que Kairy a su lado coincide con unos asentimientos.

 **-Por favor no las invoques Niké, será mejor que comience a explicar el plan antes de que ellas aparezcan-** , dijo Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa tensa para después comenzar a caminar hasta quedar frente al mapa del Olimpo Terrenal, captando la atención de todo el grupo que se giró a ver al líder.

 **-Los equipos que se infiltraran en los distintos objetivos son los siguientes-** , comenzaba a decir Natsu con una mirada serena en lo que apoyaba sus brazos en la mesa y miraba al grupo. **-Irene, Ur, Ultear y Meredy se van a encargar de entrar al castillo del doceavo rey Antonidas-** , dijo él mirando a las mencionadas mientras que en el mapa aparecía un círculo mágico donde estaba ubicado el castillo.

 **-Entendido Zecnus-kun, será divertido acabar con ese Antonidas-** , respondió Irene con una leve sonrisa calmada en su rostro para después relamerse los labios mientras que las chicas Milkovich asentían coincidiendo con la pelirroja.

 **-A Jellal, Dimaria, Kyouka y Bisca les toca infiltrarse en el castillo del onceavo rey Aurrius-** , continuó Natsu con el siguiente grupo mientras miraba a los involucrados y un círculo mágico apareció en la localización correspondiente en el mapa.

 **-No debe haber inconvenientes si utilizo mi magia del tiempo, por algo he estado entrenando con usted-** , contestó Dimaria con una sonrisa de lado y con una mano en su cintura mientras que Jellal y las dos peliverdes asentían aceptando su misión.

 **-God Serena, Tempester, Silver, Sayla y Deliora irán al castillo del décimo rey Centrius-** , dijo el maestro pelirosa con calma mientras miraba a God Serena y a los demonios Etherias que observaron el lugar de su destino que era marcado por un círculo mágico.

 **-¡Puede contar con qué voy a destruir a ese desgraciado, Zecnus-Sensei!-** , exclamó God Serena con una gran sonrisa desafiante y emocionada siendo apoyado por unos asentimientos de los Etherias que aceptaban gustosamente el encargo que les dio su señor.

 **-Al equipo de Jackal, Keyes, Yukino, Sorano y Kagura les tocará ir al castillo del noveno rey Dethecus-** , les decía Natsu a los integrantes del equipo mientras que un círculo mágico les indicaba su destino en el extenso mapa.

 **-Sera un problema el mantener controlado a Jackal durante la misión, pero aun así lo lograremos Natsu-** , respondía Kagura con una sonrisa calmada mirando a Natsu mientras que Jackal desviaba la mirada molesto, Sorano, Yukino y Keyes solo asintieron con calma ante su objetivo.

 **-Minerva, Flare, Brandish y Aquario irán al castillo de octavo rey Edmunson-** , dijo Natsu con tranquilidad incluyendo a su esposa peliazul en el grupo mientras que un círculo mágico aparecía en el mapa.

 **-¿Y qué sucederá con Mard Geer y Kairy, Natsu-Sensei?-** , preguntó Flare notablemente intrigada y curiosa ya que tanto Kairy como Mard Geer formaban parte de su equipo, cosa que también intrigó a Brandish y a Minerva que también mostraron su curiosidad.

 **-Mard Geer y Kairy formaran equipo con Niké y Heracles para invadir la fortaleza de la séptima reina Gardna, hermana mayor de Edmunson, los necesito a ellos cuatro juntos para esa tarea-** , explicó el pelirosa con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a los cuatro integrantes del grupo, recibiendo unos asentimientos de Kairy y Mard Geer.

 **-¡Por mí no hay problema!, ¡estoy seguro de que uniendo fuerzas vamos a aplastarlos!-** , exclamó un emocionado Heracles con una gran sonrisa en lo que chocaba sus guantes con fuerza causando que el choque suene con fuerza en el salón.

 **-Sera un placer luchar a su lado, señorita Niké-** , le dijo Mard Geer a la diosa de cabellos plateados con una pequeña sonrisa calmada.

 **-Lo mismo puedo decir, Mard Geer, le encargó el cuidar mi espalda-** , respondió Niké con una suave y dulce sonrisa llena de tranquilidad y armonía que cautivó por varios segundos al Etherias que la apreciaba detenidamente sin perder la compostura.

 **-Está bien, ahora Sting, Rogue, Erik y Kinana irán al castillo del sexto rey Fenrison-** , dijo Natsu con serenidad en lo que pasaba su vista por sus tres discípulos y la pelimorada en lo que un círculo mágico les indicaba la posición del castillo.

 **-¿Y qué sucederá con nosotros, maestro?-** , preguntó Héctor con curiosidad y un tono adorable mientras se acercaba junto con Frosch hacia Natsu, que bajó la mirada para verles con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-Tú y Frosch van a quedarse conmigo y Hisui para que estén a salvo, no puedo permitir que estén en peligro en estas batallas que se aproximan-** , respondió Natsu con tono suave y amable mientras que se ubicaba de cuclillas para estar más cerca de los dos bonitos Exceed.

 **-¡Pero ya que podemos volar podemos ser de utilidad para ellos!, ¡yo quiero ayudar maestro!-** , exclamaba Héctor con un tono decidido mientras que sus ojos se cristalizaban un poco y alzaba un puño deseando ayudar a Sting en la batalla.

 **-¡Frosch opina lo mismo!-** , apoyó Frosch de manera tierna y extremadamente adorable causando que Rogue y Sting se alegraran por el entusiasmo de ellos dos por ayudarles, por lo cual Sting se acerca a su maestro para dirigirle la palabra.

 **-No tenemos problemas Natsu-Sensei, estoy seguro de que estaremos bien con su ayuda-** , le dijo Sting a Natsu con una leve sonrisa alegre buscando convencer a su maestro, el cual se mostró algo dudoso en si aceptar o no.

 **-Yo por lo menos con Cubelios puedo volar, ellos serán un estorbo si van por el suelo-** , comentó Erik de brazos cruzados y con un tono indiferente mientras que los ve de reojo a todos, causando que a Kinana se le resaltara una vena en la frente.

 **-¡Me llamo Kinana, Erik!, ¡te lo he dicho un millón de veces!-** , le regañaba Kinana a Erik mientras le pellizcaba la oreja con fuerza. Claro que ella sabía que su mejor amigo estaba pensando también en ayudar a los dos Exceed con el maestro del gremio.

Natsu al oír a Erik, se mostró algo pensativo para volver a mirar a Héctor y a Frosch, los cuales le estaban viendo con miradas suplicantes y con sus patitas juntas, causando que Natsu libere un pequeño suspiró resignado. **-Supongo que está bien, pero quiero que sepan que deberán tener mucho cuidado cuando haya algún problema, ¿está bien?-** , les dijo Natsu a ambos Exceed con una mirada gentil y una sonrisa cálida mientras que con ambas manos les sobaba la cabeza recibiendo unos asentimientos de ambos.

 ***Se esta comportando como un padre*** , pensaron todas las chicas del lugar que se enternecieron al ver como el pelirosa mostraba esa aura paternal, claro que Niké fue la única que lo vio con admiración en vez de con ojos enamorados como el resto de féminas lo hacían.

Después Natsu se volvió a incorporar frente al gran mapa para continuar con los equipos. **–Continuemos… Aries, Virgo, Libra y Cleo irán con cuidado a la vivienda del quinto rey Gradius-** , indicó él con un tono calmado mirando a sus cuatro esposas mientras que un círculo mágico indicaba el lugar en el mapa.

 **-¿Estarán ellas bien contra ese enemigo, END-sama?-** , preguntó Niké con calma y un poco de intriga mientras se acercaba al pelirosa, estaba algo dudosa dado que podía sentir que ellas eran espíritus celestiales y exactamente no están al mismo nivel de fuerza que él resto.

 **-Lo estarán, ellas se han hecho muy fuertes, de eso ya me aseguré yo-** , contestó Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a la diosa de la victoria. Por supuesto que se encargó de entrenar a sus esposas en algunos momentos y de esa manera estaban en niveles completamente diferentes a los demás espíritus del zodíaco.

 **-No te preocupes Niké, tengo por lo menos la mitad del poder que tiene mi padre actualmente-** , le dijo Cleo a la diosa peliplata con una linda y relajada sonrisa para tranquilizarla, después de todo gracias a su esposo ahora poseía casi la mitad del poder que tiene su padre, el ex rey espíritu celestial y eso era mucho decir.

 **-¿Y qué pasará con los cuatro reyes que quedan, Natsu?-** , preguntó Ultear con intriga mientras que miraba fijamente al pelirosa que se mostró serio ante la pregunta.

 **-Irea, Junios, Marriner y Ultherius-** , dijo Natsu nombrando a los cuatro dioses restantes. **-Esos cuatro son los más fuertes de los doce reyes, los que terminen con su tarea tendrán que reagruparse para atacar en conjunto a estos cuatro-** , les explicó el pelirosa a todo el grupo con una mirada seria y con un deje de furia que pudieron notar más de uno.

 **[Claro que yo les daré sus debidas indicaciones a través de telepatía, por lo que sabrán los lugares a los cuales irán]** , les dijo Natsu a todos los presentes a través de vía mental, causando que algunos se sorprendan mientras que otros mantuvieron la calma pensando en la utilidad de este método.

 **-Entonces los que puedan continuar peleando se encargaran de unir fuerzas contra esos cuatro reyes, por mí está bien-** , dijo Brandish con una pequeña sonrisa calmada mientras que ponía ambas manos en su cadera y era respaldada por los asentimientos de varios que opinaban igual que ella.

 **-Esto eso en si es todo lo básico, deben encargarse de los ejercidos de cada rey y de liberar a los esclavos que encuentren, claro que el como lo hacen dependerá de ustedes-** , explicó el maestro del gremio con una pequeña sonrisa de lado mientras miraba a los miembros de Fire Havens que con sonrisas parecidas entendieron lo dicho por su maestro, en resumen les estaba diciendo: _"No hay problema si hacen un alboroto con tal de que ningún inocente salga herido"_.

 **-¿Y cuándo comenzaremos el ataque, Natsu-Sensei?-** , preguntó Flare con una pequeña sonrisa alegre en su cara mientras captaba la atención de su maestro que se giró a verle calmado.

 **-Pues todos atacaran simultáneamente el día de mañana al medio día, por ahora será mejor que vayan preparando algunos planes de ataque o que aprovechen la calma antes de la tormenta-** , contestó Natsu con una mirada amigable a su alumna más fuerte mientras se acercaba a revolverle un poco los cabellos, causando que esta se sonroje y se muestre algo nerviosa pero sin mostrar resistencia.

 **-Si ya está todo dicho, no hay problema en que Hisui venga a conocer al resto, ¿cierto?-** , preguntó Minerva con una alegre y feliz sonrisa a su maestro mientras llegaba al lado de Hisui para tomarla de un brazo, causando que la peliverde se voltee a ver a Natsu de la misma manera que la pelinegra.

 **-No tengo problema, después de todo ella también forma parte de Fire Havens-** , respondió Natsu con una expresión amigable en lo que Hisui se sube un poco su camisa negra y su blusa para mostrar en zona inferior de su espalda la marca del gremio de Fire Havens, sorprendiendo a más de uno.

Luego de eso la peliverde se fue con Minerva y Flare con el grupo de Fire Havens para conocer mejor a la pareja de Natsu y la futura nueva integrante de la familia Dragneel. Heracles por su parte volvió a beber y comer animadamente mientras participaba en varias conversaciones con los chicos del gremio.

Natsu por su parte se quedó en su lugar mientras que Niké y Mard Geer se quedaron a su lado, claro que el pelirosa notó cierta atracción entre ellos y tan solo le dio un codazo disimulado al demonio Etherias, el cual entendió a que se refería su señor.

 **-Me alegraría conocer mejor sus habilidades, señorita Niké, si me lo permite claro-** , le dijo Mard Geer a la diosa de la victoria con un tono educado y formal mientras que pensaba en conocer mejor a su compañera de equipo.

 **-Yo iba a pedirle lo mismo a usted Mard Geer-** , respondió Niké con una linda sonrisa calmada mirando al demonio Etherias. Natsu en este punto se alejó unos pasos para darle más privacidad a esos dos.

 **-Escuché que el vino que beben los dioses es el mejor, ¿es eso cierto?-** , preguntó Mard Geer con calma mientras que mentalmente se deleitaba con la hermosa apariencia de la diosa peliplata al frente suyo.

 **-Acompáñeme para que lo averigüe mientras nos conocemos un poco, después de todo seremos compañeros de equipo y nos conviene el entendernos-** , propuso Niké con calma y con las manos juntas mientras que comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia la mesa donde Heracles seguía bebiendo cerveza sin tocar los barriles de vino.

 **-Yo le sigo… si nos disculpa END-sama-** , dijo Mard Geer con calma a su señor para después retirarse con Niké a beber vino dejando a Natsu frente a la mesa del mapa.

 **-Vaya que Mard Geer conoce bien del arte del cortejo, no sé por qué no me lo esperaba-** , comentaba Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa divertida viendo como su mano derecha se estaba comenzando a interesar en la diosa de la victoria, vaya combinación en serio, un demonio y una diosa, aunque él no era quien para hablar considerando a sus parejas.

Luego de unos segundos Natsu logra visualizar algo con su Omnipresencia, más concretamente a alguien que conoce muy bien y que se estaba acercando al lugar, por lo cual tan solo resopló algo fastidiado al momento en que llamas doradas comenzaron a rodearle.

 **-Uff, esperaba no encontrármela todavía, aun así debí esperármelo de ella-** , se dijo así mismo Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa divertida mientras se rascaba la cabeza y era consumido completamente por las llamas para luego desaparecer del salón completamente.

* * *

 _ ***En un pasillo del Palacio de Heracles***_

En estos momentos una hermosa chica estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos del gran palacio en busca de alguien mientras que se mostraba atenta a su alrededor por si encontraba al hombre que había robado su corazón hace ya siglos, ese demonio de cabellera rosada.

La chica tenía un largo y sedoso cabello lacio de color castaño que caía en cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda y sus pechos. Tenía unos hermosos y grandes ojos violetas que desprendían belleza y pureza, además de poseer una pálida y suave piel acompañada de unos finos labios rosados provocativos a la vista. El cuerpo de ella es simplemente digno de una diosa dado que en cada aspecto resaltaba perfección, desde sus esbeltas piernas hasta sus generosos pechos copa E dejaba en claro que era la envidia de muchas diosas en el mundo.

Ella llevaba un largo vestido de color gris con detalles dorados que se apegaba muy bien a su figura y resaltaba un poco de sus grandes pechos y su firme retaguardia. También lleva unas sandalias doradas y una pequeña corona de plata que era cubierta por unos cuantos mechones de su hermoso cabello. Ella era sencillamente hermosa y desprendía un aire de belleza y sabiduría que asemejaban a la perfección.

 ***Estoy segura de que escuché a Zeus y Heracles diciendo que END-kun estaría aquí*** , pensaba la diosa castaña con calma mientras seguía caminando mirando en varias direcciones con disimulo en busca del hombre que ha estado buscando durante mucho tiempo sin resultados, hasta el día anterior que había escuchado una conversación de su hermano Zeus con Heracles.

 **-Me alegra volver a verte Atenea-** , saludó Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa gentil y amable apareciendo por detrás de la castaña ahora identificada como Atenea la diosa de la sabiduría y las artes, la cual se detuvo en seco al oír esa voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

 **-E-END-kun-** , decía Atenea con un tono suave y quebradizo mientras que se giraba lentamente para quedarse paralizada de la felicidad al ver al hombre frente a ella. **-De verdad eres tú-** , agregó al momento en que se acercaba a Natsu para tocarles las mejillas como si quisiera confirmar que no era uno de los muchos sueños que tuvo con su reencuentro.

 **-Si soy yo Atenea, te dije a ti y a tus hermanas que les volvería a ver-** , respondió Natsu con una sonrisa cálida y gentil mientras se dejaba tocar por la diosa castaña que no parecía salir de su alegría y sorpresa hasta que recogió sus manos contra su pecho con una expresión preocupada.

 **-T-Te estuvimos buscando durante siglos y nunca te encontramos, pensamos que habías… que habías…-** , decía Atenea con una expresión decaída y triste mientras su tono se quebraba un poco, dado que aún le dolía el recordar lo que Hades les contó a todos con respecto al último contacto que tuvo con END.

Natsu no soportaba ver a la castaña de esa forma, por lo que le tocó la mejilla con una mano para hacer que ella le mirara a los ojos mostrando sus orbes violetas un poco cristalizados. **-No estoy muerto Atenea, me tienes frente a ti en estos momentos… soy real y estoy aquí contigo-** , dijo Natsu con un tono suave y lleno de cariño que cautivó a la diosa e hizo que su corazón se llenara de alegría al oír esas palabras, por lo que tan solo se aferró en un abrazo al torso del pelirosa que amaba.

 **-Estoy feliz de poder volverte a ver, no sabes lo triste que estuve al tu no estar-** , decía Atenea con una linda y aliviada sonrisa en su rostro mientras que mantenía su cara pegada al pecho del pelirosa que le había preocupado mucho desde su desaparición.

 **-Solo puedo decirte que lo siento si te preocupe a ti, a Artemisa y a Afrodita, no era mi intención hacerles eso-** , se disculpó Natsu con un tono amable y reconfortante mientras le sobaba el cabello a Atenea que se sentía muy feliz de poder estar al lado del único hombre que la había visto como ella era y no por su apariencia.

Luego de unos segundos más, la diosa castaña despegó su cabeza del abrazo para levantar su mirada hacia Natsu. **-Dime por favor que ocurrió durante estos 400 años, ¿Dónde estuviste?-** , preguntó Atenea profundamente intrigada por el paradero de END durante esos 400 años en los cuales la mayoría de los dioses lo estuvieron buscando al igual que una gran cantidad de seres.

 **-Es una muy larga historia que todavía no puedo decirte, quizás después de que termine todo este conflicto pueda contártelo-** , contestó Natsu con una leve sonrisa amable y hablando con sinceridad al no tener problemas en contarle a ella y a sus dos hermanas sobre su secreto como dios creador, después de todo ellas tres fueron unas de las primeras en apoyarle durante su odisea de desterrar a los demonios. **-Por favor no les digas a tus hermanas que estoy aquí, por lo menos no por ahora-**.

 **-Está bien, pero júrame que por favor escucharas lo que he tenido guardado dentro de mí corazón por estos siglos-** , pidió Atenea con las mejillas sonrojadas en una tonalidad cautivadora en contraste con su pálida piel en lo que ubicaba sus dos manos sobre su corazón.

 **-Te lo juro Atenea, cuando todo termine escuchare todo lo que tengas que decirme-** , contestó el pelirosa con un tono cálido y amable mientras que le sobaba con delicadeza las mejillas a la diosa de la sabiduría, la cual esbozó una hermosa sonrisa que haría caer enamorado a cualquier hombre. **-Ahora será mejor que te vayas, de otra manera más dioses vendrán y descubrirán que estoy aquí, y no quiero eso-** , agregó Natsu con calma recibiendo un asentimiento de Atenea.

 **-Adiós END-kun, te deseo buena fortuna-** , se despidió Atenea con una linda sonrisa para comenzar a irse no sin antes darle un ligero beso en una mejilla a Natsu, causando que este se sorprenda y se ruborice un poco en lo que la diosa abandonaba rápidamente el lugar dejándolo a él en un cómodo silencio donde observaba con una sonrisa el lugar por donde se fue la diosa.

 **-Esa sí que es una de las chicas que está enamorada de Natsu-** , le dijo Kairy con una sonrisa divertida a Brandish mientras que ambas se mostraban saliendo de atrás de uno de los grandes pilares que abundan en el pasillo.

 **-Entonces Atenea la diosa de la sabiduría, ¿eh?... vaya que Zecnus-sama es un caso serio-** , comentaba Brandish con una sonrisa algo tensa mientras que se acercaba junto con Kairy hacia Natsu que se estaba girando a verles con una mirada firme.

 **-Creo que ya les he dicho a ustedes que no deben escuchar conversaciones ajenas, sobre todo a ti Kairy-** , les llamó la atención Natsu con una mirada acusadora a las dos chicas que habían estado espiándole desde que salió del salón.

 **-No seas así Natsu, Brandish estaba muy ansiosa por conocer a las chicas con las cuales va a tener que compartirte-** , respondió Kairy con una pequeña sonrisa juguetona mientras que apuntaba con un pulgar a la peliverde a su lado, la cual se puso roja de los nervios y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

 **-¡N-No es así!, ¡n-no digas mentiras Kairy!-** , le reclamaba Brandish a la peliazul mientras que un fuerte sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

 **-No es una mentira, querías saber quiénes son todas las chicas que están enamoradas de Natsu para decirles que él pasaría más tiempo contigo-** , explicó Kairy con una expresión juguetona y divertida viendo a la peliverde que solo se puso como un tomate debido a que Natsu estaba escuchando absolutamente todo.

 **-Con que es por eso, ¿eh, Brandish?-** , decía Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa burlona mientras se le acercaba con una ceja alzada de manera coqueta a la peliverde, la cual se puso muy nerviosa y avergonzada mientras se encogía de hombros.

 **-T-Te equivocas Zecnus-sama, e-es solo que tenía un poco de curiosidad y…-** , decía Brandish sin procesar muy bien sus palabras mientras que su corazón iba a mil por segundo, hasta que Natsu le tomó de los hombros para hacer que ella le mirara fijamente.

 **-No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso Brandish, siempre tendré tiempo para estar a tu lado sin importar cuantas parejas tenga-** , susurraba Natsu con un tono suave y cálido en lo que acercaba lentamente su cara a la de Brandish que estaba estática viendo a su amado. **-Tú al igual que las demás eres única para mí, tu presencia es suficiente para hacerme sentir feliz al igual que una sonrisa tuya basta para llenarme de alegría-** , agregó él con completa honestidad mientras que poco a poco las respiraciones de ambos comenzaban a chocar entre sí.

Kairy veía todo esto con nervios y con las mejillas coloradas mientras que su mente apenas procesaba el ambiente tan intenso de amor y un ligero dolor se sentía en su pecho ante el rápido latido de su corazón, todo provocado por las palabras y las acciones de su hermano que le hablaba con mucha intensidad a Brandish.

 **-Te daré todo el tiempo que quieras para que estemos juntos-** , le decía Natsu a la peliverde con un tono ronco mientras que sus labios se acercaban más y más hasta tan solo estar a centímetros. **-Porque te amo-** , concluyó al momento de casi tocar los suaves y provocativos labios de su pareja.

 **-Yo también te amo, Zecnus-sama-** , contestaba Brandish con un tono suave y cariñoso al casi juntar sus labios con los de su amado, pero antes de cualquier cosa le ubica un dedo en los labios a Natsu en lo que aparta su cara con una sonrisa victoriosa. **-Pero no habrá beso por haberme dejado sola la otra vez-** , explicó la peliverde con los ojos cerrados y sintiéndose muy bien por dentro al haberse vengado de Natsu que no salía de su sorpresa al haber sido cortado de esa manera.

 **-E-Espera, ya te expliqué que yo…-** , estaba por explicarse Natsu con la peliverde, pero está nuevamente toma la palabra interrumpiéndole.

 **-No me interesa, tendrás que esperar si quieres probar estos labios de nuevo-** , dijo Brandish con una sonrisa coqueta y juguetona hacia Natsu mientras que se toca con un dedo sus labios para después mandarle un beso al pelirosa. Luego de eso ella procedió a comenzar a caminar modelando su sexy figura en dirección al salón dejando a Natsu y a Kairy allí.

 **-Eso lo tomaré como un reto, Brandish-** , respondió Natsu con una sonrisa de lado y una mirada desafiante ante su pareja, dado que le estaba gustando que se hiciera la difícil y de cierta manera le incitaba aún más a hacer suyos esos labios nuevamente.

Luego de eso Natsu comenzó a seguir a la peliverde dejando ahora si a Kairy que tenía la mirada puesta en el suelo y sus manos estaban recogidas contra su pecho. ***Enserio duele el verlo a él de esa manera con otras cuando yo solo guardo mis sentimientos en secreto*** , pensaba la peliazul con algo de tristeza al desear ser ella la que pueda interactuar de esa manera con su hermano. ***Tengo que encontrar el momento perfecto para decirle mis sentimientos una vez termine todo esto, ¡tengo que hacerlo!*** , pensó Kairy con determinación y convicción en su expresión en lo que apretaba un puño frente a su cara.

Luego de esa tan solo comenzó a correr en dirección a su hermano mayor para por lo menos entablar una conversación amistosa, después de todo estaban por comenzar una gran batalla y debía aprovechar la calma que había en esos momentos.

* * *

 _ ***En el Olimpo terrenal en la Noche***_

Por su parte en el continente de Olimpo en Earth Land, nos ubicamos en una habitación oscura de paredes hechas de ladrillos blancos refinados. No había mucha luz en el lugar y solo se podían visualizar unas pocas cosas, una cama, un escritorio, una silla, unas estanterías y una puerta que daba a la salida y entrada de la habitación que solo era iluminada por una vela en una de las paredes.

La luz de la vela alcanzaba a iluminar a un muchacho de cabello negro que estaba sentado sobre la silla que miraba a la salida del lugar. El muchacho era el mismo Reaf que estaba con los brazos apoyados sobre su regazo mientras que su mirada se encontraba perdida en el suelo.

 ***Esta es mi oportunidad para volver a ganarme la confianza de Tenebrae-Sensei, ese desgraciado de Zecnus y su gremio deben estar por actuar en este continente*** , pensaba Reaf con una mirada seria y notablemente molesta en lo que apretaba los dientes y los puños. ***¡No dejare que las cosas salgan como quiere!, ¡me voy a asegurar de hacer de esto un verdadero caos para arrebatarle su querido gremio!*** , pensó el pelinegro con una mirada llena de odio puro y una sonrisa maniática y psicótica.

Luego de eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando la silueta de un humano con una túnica con capucha que cubría su identidad. Reaf solo se calmó para después levantar lentamente la mirada hacia el encapuchado.

 **-Veo que por fin has aceptado mi oferta, sucio humano-** , dijo Reaf con una mirada calmada y una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa de lado en lo que reía internamente ante el acertado resultado de su instinto con respecto al hombre al frente suyo.

 **-Es correcto, pero solo lo hago para darle una lección a esos malditos dioses que nos dieron la espalda-** , respondió el encapuchado con seriedad mirando al pelinegro que se paró de su silla con una expresión de desdén.

 **-Créeme que si obedeces lo que te digo, podrás despertar a unos seres a los cuales los dioses temen-** , afirmó Reaf con una mirada fría y cruel como si le estuviera hablando a la más baja escoria del mundo, causando que el encapuchado se intrigue ante sus palabras.

 **-¿Y quiénes son esos seres?-** , preguntó el encapuchado con curiosidad e intriga por la identidad de esos seres que le ayudarían a enseñarles una lección a los desgraciados dioses.

 **-Los Titanes Primordiales, Caos y Gea-** , respondió Reaf con una sonrisa de lado llena de maldad y locura, causando que el encapuchado se asuste y tan solo se arrodille en sumisión y completa lealtad ante el pelinegro.

 **-Obedeceré todo lo que diga usted, Reaf-sama-** , dijo el encapuchado con un tono respetuoso hacia el muchacho pelinegro que ahora le estaba dando la espalda.

Reaf ahora estaba con su mirada fija en el techo mientras que se agarraba su cara con locura y su sonrisa psicópata no se borraba sin importar cuanto quisiera, y la verdad es que no quería dejar de sonreír ante el gozo que estaba sintiendo. Después de todo su plan para acabar con Fire Havens estaba yendo a la perfección y solo faltaba un poco más para completar su meta.

 ***¡Fire Havens conocerá su final y Zecnus no va a poder hacer nada!*** , pensó Reaf con demencia para finalmente romper en carcajadas llenas de locura y maldad que inundaron la sala mientras el encapuchado se mantenía en silencio.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Y ese fue el capítulo de esta ocasión. Con esto comenzamos el arco de Olimpo en donde se llevara a cabo varias peleas y cosas interesantes. Hasta el momento se introduce a Niké diosa de la victoria y a Atenea diosa de la sabiduría y las artes.

En realidad no tengo mucho que comentar, excepto que me alegraría si más personas dejan sus opiniones del capítulo, la verdad no creo que este exigiendo mucho dado que solo un comentario de un lector es suficiente para llenarme de animo a escribir con más frecuencia y de esa manera actualizar más seguido, solo opino que vuestras palabras tienen gran relevancia en los escritores.

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… ¡SAYONARA!.


	19. Comienza el Ataque

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

¡Ohayo!, les doy la bienvenida a otra actualización de esta historia donde continuaremos con el arco de Olimpo. Le doy un gran saludo a **"jimsop098"** y **"Brain Alan Dragneel"** que se tomaron el minuto de comentar en la anterior actualización, lo cual les agradezco mucho. De cualquier manera comencemos de una vez con el capítulo…¡GO!

 _ **1)**_ _ ***CAMBIO DE TIEMPO Y LUGAR*…FECHA EXACTA**_

 **2)-Diálogo del personaje-**

 _ **3)-**_ **dialogo** _ ***Acciones o detalles que ocurren mientras el personaje habla***_ **dialogo** _ **-**_

 **4)*Pensamiento de alguien fuera del dialogo de un personaje***

 _5)"Texto de un carta o mención a alguna frase o título dicha, pero no fue narrada"_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno. Los únicos personajes que me pertenecen son los OCs que aparecen en la historia._

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 19: Comienza el Ataque**_

 _ ***Olimpo Divino* 17 de Marzo**_

Ya pasó un día desde que el gremio de Fire Havens llegó al territorio de los dioses de la facción griega y se hospedaron en el templo de Heracles. Ahora estaban todos en el gran salón donde antes se encontraron a Zeus, y se encontraban acomodados por sus grupos mirando al frente donde estaba Natsu y a su lado estaba Hisui.

 **-Entonces ya llegó el momento, eh-** , comentaba Erick de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados esperando el momento en que comience la batalla contra esos reyes del continente del Olimpo de Earth Land.

 **-Esto sin duda va a ser emocionante, no puedo esperar a romperle la boca a ese tal Dethecus-** , decía Jackal con una sonrisa de lado y salvaje en lo que se acomoda los nudillos de un puño haciéndolos crujir.

 **-Parecen estar muy animados, sería una pena que no sean un reto para esos reyes-** , dijo Irene con una pequeña sonrisa socarrona y relajada típica de ella en lo que se cruza de brazos por debajo de los pechos y mira al rubio y al pelirrojo que se molestaron ante su comentario.

 **-No los desalientes Irene, estamos en grupos justamente por si los oponentes son difíciles-** , pidió Jellal con serenidad y calma mirando a la pelirroja. Si había más de cuatro personas por equipo entonces el oponente debía ser formidable.

 **-Es cierto que tienen que ser fuertes como para que tengamos que estar en grupos para enfrentarlos, d-de otra manera Natsu-Sensei no nos hubiera puesto así-** , dijo Yukino con una expresión pensativa y con una mano en su mentón en lo que levanta su mirada un poco hacia el techo.

 **-Sería una desgracia si tienen la misma cantidad de poder que un demonio clase Inferno-** , comentó Deliora con el ceño fruncido y apretando sus puños ya que esperaba que el poder de sus oponentes no se igualara a esos demonios que los arrinconaron hace días.

 **-Pues su poder casi llega a ser igual al de uno, Deliora-** , dijo Natsu con serenidad mirando al niño peliverde que se giró a verle con una expresión de sorpresa al igual que Meredy mientras que el resto se mostraban serios ante lo dicho. **-Pero la razón por la que están en grupo es para reducir la fatiga que sientan al llegar frente a ellos, no por el poder de los reyes-** , agregó el pelirosa con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa para calmar al grupo.

 **-Tiene sentido, después de todo nos enfrentaremos a los ejércitos a la disposición de ellos-** , comentó Niké con una expresión apacible y calmada mirando al pelirosa mientras que la gran mayoría le daba la razón con unos asentimientos.

 **-Eso es una ridiculez END, ¡ya he enfrentado ejércitos yo solo saliendo victorioso!-** , exclamó Heracles con una gran sonrisa confiada en lo que choca sus puños con fuerza haciendo resonar sus duros guantes de león.

 **-Entonces puedo suponer que tu grupo será el primero en terminar, ¿verdad?-** , preguntó Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa de lado y con una mirada desafiante hacia el castaño que pecaba de confiado por su gran fuerza.

 **-¡Correcto!, ¡hasta puedo asegurar que así será!-** , respondió Heracles sin disminuir su animó y energía en lo que se cruzaba de brazos mirando a su amigo pelirosa. Cabe decir que dicho comentario irritó a ciertos chicos del grupo.

 **-Oye oye, eso suena a que nos estás menospreciando-** , comentó God Serena con una sonrisa tensa y con el ceño fruncido mientras que se giraba a encarar al dios castaño que parecía estar muy seguro sobre su superioridad.

 **-Mi grupo será el que terminé primero su misión, espero que no se te olvide-** , dijo Sting con una sonrisa de lado y con una expresión retadora dirigida hacia el castaño que parecía estar subestimando a su grupo.

 **-Vaya, entonces si están tan seguros no habrá problema en apostar-** , contestó Heracles con una sonrisa de superioridad e igual de desafiante mientras que se posicionaba de manera imponente ya que superaba en altura a todos los presentes en la sala.

 **-Eso suena interesante, ¿qué tienes pensado?-** , preguntó Erick con una pequeña sonrisa sínica y maliciosa dirigida a Heracles, causando que el dios amplíe su sonrisa y ponga sus manos en su cintura.

 **-¡El grupo que termine su objetivo primero tendrá que ser reconocido como el más fuerte ante los otros!-** , declaró el castaño con una gran sonrisa desafiante en lo que varias chicas se golpean las frentes apenadas y suspirando cansadas ya que sabían la reacción de algunos chicos ante tal apuesta.

 **-¡Eso me parece genial, me apunto!-** , aceptó God Serena de manera inmediata y con una expresión desafiante y competitiva en lo que apretó sus puños con emoción mientras que Erick, Sting y Jackal reaccionaron de la misma manera mirando a Heracles que les correspondió.

Kyouka al ver esto tan solo soltó un suspiro cansada bajando la mirada. **-Son tan infantiles, y lo peor es que aunque no estemos de acuerdo de cualquier manera lo harán-** , dijo la demonio peliverde con algo de fastidio ante esa estúpida apuesta que seguirían los chicos.

 **-Creo que ya me acostumbré a ese aspecto de ellos-** , comentó Libra con una pequeña sonrisa bromista y de brazos cruzados mirando a los chicos y al dios que de verdad mantenían una relación competitiva entre ellos.

 **-No es tan malo que se motiven para sus misiones, con tal de que no afecte a los demás está bien-** , comentaba Silver con una expresión calmada y de brazos cruzados captando la atención de la pelinegra. **-¿No crees, Aries?-** , preguntó el pelinegro en lo que se gira a ver a la espíritu pelirosa que asintió con algo de torpeza.

 **-S-Supongo que sí, aunque en verdad p-puede que vayan a ser más impulsivos-** , respondió Aries con las manos contraídas contra su pecho y con un poco de nervios pensando en el descontrol de los chicos cuando están emocionados.

El maestro del gremio pelirosa que veía todo esto con una sonrisa, tan solo dio unos cuantos aplausos para llamar la atención del grupo. **-Bueno, atención a todos-** , dijo Natsu en lo que se cruzaba de brazos. **-Creo que no está demás repasar todo desde el principio-** , agregó mirando fijamente a todos los grupos que estaban ubicados con cierta distancia unos de otros.

 **-Los objetivos de cada grupo es la completa derrota de los soldados a la disposición de los reyes y también la derrota de estos mismos, además de poner a salvo a todo inocente que se pueda-** , comenzó a explicar Natsu con calma y serenidad mientras que el resto escucha atentamente. **-Luego de que cada uno termine con su objetivo, entonces los dirigiré hacia los castillos de los cuatro reyes más fuertes para que unan fuerzas para vencer, ¿está claro?-** , preguntó Natsu con un tono serio recibiendo asentimientos de todos los presentes.

 **-Y mientras nosotros estamos en la batalla, usted estará con la princesa Hisui para hablar con ese supuesto candidato a Rey-** , dijo Mard Geer con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que fijaba su atención en la princesa peliverde que asintió con una sonrisa feliz mientras que Natsu dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás captando la atención del resto.

 **-Él es un diplomático que tiene el apoyo de las personas comunes que desean que Olimpo vuelva a su antigua gloria, en resumen es el sujeto bueno que está capacitado para arreglar el continente después de los desastres que haremos-** , contestó el pelirosa con un tono cansado y algo despreocupado causando que varios tengan sudor en sus nucas.

 **-No suena tan honorable cuando lo dices de esa manera-** , comentó Hisui con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa y con sudor en su sien ante la manera en la que Natsu había descrito al candidato y lo que ellos harían en el continente.

Natsu tan solo se encogió de hombros para luego recobrar la compostura para ver a todos los grupos. **-Recuerden que cada grupo aparecerá en sus respectivas localizaciones y de allí comenzará la misión, solo puedo pedirles que tengan cuidado y que se esfuercen-** , dijo el pelirosa con un tono amable y en pequeña parte preocupado por el estado de su gremio contra el enemigo.

 **-No hace falta ni que lo digas, ya sabemos eso-** , dijo Ultear con una sonrisa calmada y con una mano en su cintura mientras le resta importancia con un ademán de su mano. Sabía muy bien que el pelirosa se preocuparía por el estado de ellos.

 **-Es cierto, además eres predecible en ese aspecto de preocuparte por los demás, así eres tú-** , apoyó Kairy con una expresión feliz y asintiendo con la cabeza ya que conocía muy bien a su hermano y sabía que nada quitaba que se llegara a preocupar por el resto.

 **-Ya deja de preocuparte y mándanos de una vez, entre más rápido comencemos más rápido terminaremos-** , decía Ur con serenidad y una pequeña sonrisa feliz dirigida hacia Natsu. **-Además que más rápido podré cobrar mi pre-mi-o-** , agregó la pelinegra con una sonrisa coqueta mientras que se llevaba un dedo a sus labios para dirigirle un beso al pelirosa.

 **-¡Mamá!-** , protestó Ultear con enojo y las mejillas sonrojadas ya que estaba apenada por lo dicho por su madre frente a todas, y no era la única que estaba irritada por el comentario de la mujer ya que algunas mostraban expresiones de notable disgusto.

 **-Oye no te pongas así, solo pido estar con Natsu por un rato sin interrupciones, ¿es mucho pedir?-** , preguntó Ur con una expresión relajada y encogiéndose de brazos mirando a Ultear sin sentir ninguna vergüenza al decirle eso a su propia hija.

 **-Puedes soñar-** , dijo Sayla con calma captando la atención de madre e hija y las demás chicas. **-La que tendrá su momento con END-sama seré yo-** , declaró la demonio pelinegra con una sonrisa triunfante mientras que se cruzaba de brazos por debajo de sus pechos.

 **-Oigan oigan-** , dijo Aquario con una sombra sobre sus ojos en lo que captaba la atención de las chicas y el resto. **-¿No creen que su esposa tiene más derecho a pedir eso?-** , preguntaba la peliazul con una sonrisa maliciosa y macabra en lo que dos puntos rojos resaltan en la sombra de sus ojos, provocando que algunos hombres se asusten y el ambiente se tense.

 **-Por esa misma razón Zecnus-kun debe estar conmigo-** , dijo Irene con la misma expresión y aura que Aquario en lo que también emitía ese ambiente de muerte. **-Ya lo acaparaste demasiado diría yo-** , agregó la pelirroja encarando a la peliazul mientras que Sayla y Ur se unieron al enfrentamiento mirándose las unas a las otras.

 **-Vaya, y después nosotros somos los competitivos-** , comentaba Rogue con una gota de sudor en su nuca al ver como ellas cuatro liberaban un aire de muerte negra que poco a poco aumentaba su densidad y las únicas que no parecían afectadas eran las chicas y Natsu que sonreía con un poco de nervios.

 **-Creo que este tema tendrá que ser dejado para después-** , dijo Cleo con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa y algo apenada por la actitud de sus amigas que discutían de algo así abiertamente ante todos.

 **-Concuerdo contigo, no es muy cómodo hablar de eso con todos presentes-** , apoyó Hisui con la misma sonrisa nerviosa mientras que se rasca la nuca con algo de pena, en realidad ellas cuatro tenían mucho valor para declarar abiertamente que querían pasar tiempo íntimo con Natsu.

Natsu por su parte se calmó para mirar a todos con una amigable sonrisa. **-Bueno, les deseó suerte a todos y nos vemos al finalizar este conflicto-** , dijo el pelirosa recibiendo el asentimiento de todos ya que estaban preparados para comenzar el ataque a esos doce reyes malvados que se habían ganado unas palizas por parte del gremio.

Luego de eso Natsu chasquea los dedos y provoca que debajo de todos los grupos se formen varios estigmas mágicos de color morado brillante que despidieron pilares de luz que transportaron a los grupos que se encontraban encima hacia sus respectivas localizaciones en el Olimpo Terrenal, dejando en el gran salón a Hisui y al pelirosa que dirigía toda la operación.

 **-Entonces todo está por comenzar, eh-** , decía Hisui con calma mirando al lugar donde desaparecieron los grupos que atacarían los castillos. **-¿Ese candidato está al tanto de todo lo que vamos a hacer?-** , preguntó la peliverde con algo de intriga mientras se giraba a ver a Natsu que al escucharla abrió un poco los ojos.

 **-Tch, Ya suponía que se me estaba olvidando algo-** , murmulló Natsu con algo de fastidio y rascándose la cabeza irritado ya que se le había olvidado el detalle de avisarle al candidato que ellos atacarían a los reyes del continente.

 **-Entonces no sabe, eh, ¿por qué no me extraña?-** , dijo Hisui con una sonrisa tensa y una gota de sudor en la nuca al saber que su prometido se había olvidado de algo tan importante.

 **-Da igual, me encargaré de explicarle las cosas-** , contestó Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa sin darle mucha importancia a su pequeño descuido para mirar a su prometida peliverde. **-Tú te encargas de convencerle de lo que ya hablamos antes-** , agregó el pelirosa mirando a Hisui ya que tocaba hablar de asuntos políticos con el candidato.

 **-Ya lo sé, tratado de paz, relaciones comerciales, abrir sus fronteras y comunicación con el resto del mundo-** , decía Hisui con los ojos cerrados y enumerando con los dedos los asuntos que tendría que tratar con el candidato. **-Sigo sin entender por qué crees que me escuchará a mí-** , dijo le princesa peliverde con curiosidad en lo que abría los ojos para ver a Natsu que le había pedido ese favor a ella específicamente.

 **-Porque sé que eres capaz de hacerlo como futura reina de Fiore además de tu versatilidad a la hora de negociar-** , respondió Natsu con una sonrisa alegre y cálida mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla a la princesa de Fiore, la cual se alegró por las palabras de su amado y lo abrazó.

 **-Gracias, Natsu-** , dijo Hisui con una sonrisa feliz mientras que abrazaba el torso de su prometido que confiaba en sus capacidades como futura reina.

 **-Y también porque ese candidato es débil ante las mujeres-** , agregó Natsu con un pequeño tono divertido y algo nervioso mientras se rasca una nuca. Causando que la peliverde se separara un poco del abrazo para mirarle con intriga.

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-** , preguntó la peliverde algo extrañada y con una ceja alzada ya que estaba curiosa ante lo que acababa de decir Natsu sobre el candidato a rey que tomaría el control de Olimpo.

 **-Pues digamos que es muy susceptible a escuchar y considerar las cosas que digan las mujeres hermosas-** , respondió Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa divertida mirando a Hisui que al escuchar esto frunció el ceño y se alejó de Natsu para darle la espalda de brazos cruzados.

 **-Aunque me llames hermosa eso no calma mi enojo, pensé que me elegiste por mis capacidades-** , dijo Hisui en un pequeño puchero inflando sus mejillas y mostrando una expresión molesta mientras le daba la espalda a Natsu que se rascaba la cabeza divertido por su reacción.

 **-Será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez, vamos-** , le dijo Natsu a la peliverde con una sonrisa cálida y alegre en lo que le extiende la mano para partir de una vez al Olimpo Terrenal donde comienza su participación en la misión.

 **-Hmph-** , dijo la peliverde para acercarse de mala gana hasta estar al lado de Natsu de brazos cruzados sin dirigirle la mirada. **-¿En serio solo me escogiste por ser mujer?-** , preguntó Hisui con un tono curioso y algo suave mientras que miraba de reojo a su prometido.

Natsu al escucharle tan solo sonrió con gentileza y le acariciaba con delicadeza sus mechones verdes. **-¿Tú crees que yo haría eso?-** , preguntó el pelirosa con suavidad y una mirada profunda hacia su chica, la cual se quedó estática ante esa pregunta.

 **-No…-** , dijo Hisui con una renovada sonrisa llena de cariño y felicidad para abrazar un brazo de Natsu. **-Por supuesto que no, tonto-** , agregó la princesa sin intenciones de despegarse del brazo de su amado que no era capaz de elegirla solo por ser una chica, sino por ser capaz para la tarea.

Natsu solo se complació al verla de nuevo alegre y con el solo pensamiento causó que las llamas doradas los consumieran a ambos para luego desaparecer del gran salón del templo de Heracles en dirección al Olimpo Terrenal donde comenzaría la batalla de Fire Havens contra los reyes conocidos como los doce olímpicos.

* * *

 _ ***En el castillo de Antonidas***_

Ahora nos encontramos en el Olimpo Terrenal donde el sol ilumina con fuerza y las brisas frescas del continente acarician el terreno cubierto de árboles donde se alza un monte de forma imponente. En dicho monte se ubicaban unas grandes plataformas blancas acomodadas de forma piramidal donde en la cima se encontraba un templo griego de tres pisos que se alzaba de manera imponente en todo el paisaje.

Ese era el "castillo" del doceavo rey Antonidas y lo rodeaban cuatro gruesos pilares aparentando la función de torres medievales con la diferencia de que su diseño imitaba rasgos griegos hechos de piedra pálida refinada. Habían unas grandes escaleras que descendían desde la entrada hasta la base de las plataformas que en realidad eran pisos de la estructura donde dentro habían soldados, esclavos, trabajadores, políticos y demás personas.

Pero lo importante ocurre dentro de la inmensa estructura donde nos ubicamos en el interior de la primera plataforma donde en uno de los numerosos pasillos se encuentran cuatro chicas escondidas en una habitación cerrada donde acababan de aparecer hace varios minutos luego de ser transportadas por Natsu.

 **-Entonces así es un castillo en Olimpo-** , comentaba Meredy con un tono sutil y precavido en lo que asomaba su cabeza afuera de la habitación para observar los grandes pasillos del lugar donde también se podían ver pilares que sostenían la estructura.

 **-La arquitectura es casi la misma a la de los dioses, pero un poco más descuidada-** , decía Ultear con calma mirando a su "hija" pelirosa mientras que estaba de brazos cruzados al lado de su madre e Irene. Todas habían salido por unos momentos para echar un vistazo alrededor para después volver para planear sus movimientos.

 **-No debemos quedarnos a la vista de los vigilantes, lo mejor será camuflarnos para ir de incógnitos como planeamos-** , dijo esta vez Ur con una mirada seria y con las manos en su cintura ya que habían podido ver a un considerable número de vigilantes con vestimentas de gladiadores que rondaban por los pasillos.

 **-Dicho y hecho-** , contestó Irene con calma en lo que crea con magia unas túnicas de color negro para las cuatro que les daría la particularidad de poder volverse invisibles. **–Lo que me molesta es que hora detecto a un mayor número de guardias en las cercanías de aquí, pero…-** , decía la pelirroja en lo que miraba de reojo la puerta de la habitación ya que podía sentir un aproximado de 50 soldados más deambulando por los pasillos. **-Aun no puedo sentir a esos cíclopes y Hecatónquiros que mencionó Zecnus-kun-** , agregó ella ya que hasta el momento no había sentido la presencia de esos seres mitológicos, ni siquiera con su olfato de dragón.

 **-Nosotras tampoco podemos percibir unos aromas diferentes a los de un humano, ahora me pregunto si ellos en realidad estarán en este lugar-** , decía Meredy con una mirada firme y pensativa ya que sus sentidos aumentados de Dragon Slayer no le daba ni un indicio de alguna criatura desconocida, lo mismo pasa con Ultear.

 **-Lo mismo sucede con la presencia de alguno de esos titanes, no creo que haya ninguno en este lugar, creo que eso nos facilita el trabajo-** , dijo Ur con una pequeña sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros ya que con la ausencia de esas criaturas entonces solo tendrían que combatir contra humanos, lo cual no era un desafío.

 **-Lo averiguaremos después, por ahora lo mejor será encontrar a los civiles y esclavos para sacarlos de aquí, no queremos que mueran por la batalla-** , contestó Irene con calma en lo que se aproximaba a la puerta y se acomodaba bien su túnica sin ponerse la capucha, con llevarla puesta era suficiente y no quería quitarse su sombrero de bruja.

 **-Tienes razón, lo primero es despejar el lugar para combatir sin limitarnos-** , apoyó Ur con serenidad en lo que se acerca a la pelirroja para prepararse en la búsqueda de civiles en el lugar, después solo era cuestión de que Irene los sacara con magia hacia un lugar seguro.

 **-Entonces vamos yendo-** , dijo Ultear con una mirada decidida y determinada recibiendo un asentimiento de las demás para después las cuatro salir de la habitación para dar comienzo a su misión de desmilitarizar completamente todo el castillo y sus fuerzas, por supuesto incluyendo el derrotar al tirano que lo reina.

* * *

 _ ***En el castillo de Aurrius***_

Ahora nos trasladamos a cientos de kilómetros de distancia donde nos encontramos con un castillo similar ubicado en medio de una pendiente algo cercana a una ciudad comercial donde las personas vestían de togas blancas y caminaban en paz bajo la luz del tranquilo día. La estructura del "castillo" era similar con la diferencia de que estaba rodeada de varios muros de tres metros que solo tenían un gran portón que daban paso a las grandes escaleras que llevaban al templo en la cima del recinto.

De cualquier manera ahora nos movemos a un grupo de cuatro figuras que estaban corriendo por uno de los pasillos de las plataformas inferiores. Eran Jellal, Dimaria, Kyouka y Bisca quienes corrían por los pasillos desplazándose con cautela y cuidado de no encontrarse con algún soldado, cosa que les fue sencillo ya que tenían una gran velocidad y podían ocultar fácilmente sus presencias.

 **-Estos pasillos en realidad que son demasiado grandes, no creo que por aquí pasen nada más humanos-** , comentaba Dimaria con una expresión pensativa mirando atentamente los pasillos por los cuales han estado corriendo desde hace un tiempo.

Las paredes eran amplias y los techos tenían una altura de cuatro metros o más además de que en las paredes parecían haber ligeros rastros de batallas como fisuras y grietas. Era completamente posible que por allí pasaran tropas enteras de soldados o hasta pasaran por allí catapultas y demás maquinarias.

 **-Entonces piensas lo mismo que yo, por este lugar deben rondar esos cíclopes y Hecatónquiros que comentó Natsu-** , dijo Bisca con calma mientras que volteaba la cabeza para ver a la rubia, pues si los pasillos eran tan grandes entonces podrían pasar seres que fueran más grandes que un humano.

 **-Puede ser, pero no aseguremos nada, ya que ninguno los ha visto no sabemos las medidas de sus tamaños-** , declaró Jellal con una mirada serena y tranquila sin despegar la vista del camino que estaban recorriendo.

 **-Es cierto, un Hecatónquiros o un titán bien podría ser tan grande como el castillo entero, o por lo menos eso creo-** , dijo esta vez Kyouka con una mirada seria mientras seguía corriendo con el grupo y recordaba que debieron haberle pedido detalles a su señor END sobre esas criaturas.

 **-Solo es una teoría, pero creo que por aquí solo habrá tropas y poder militar-** , teorizó el peliazul con una mirada seria mientras observaba atentamente algunos salones de gran tamaño donde se guardaban catapultas, armaduras, armas y demás material de poder militar y mágico como lacrimas y bastones mágicos.

 **-Pues si ese es el caso entonces lo mejor será dividirnos para acabar con las tropas en un ataque sorpresa-** , dijo Dimaria con una pequeña sonrisa emocionada en su cara mientras que tomaba la empuñadura de su espada deseando entrar de una vez en acción.

 **-No, por ahora exploremos el lugar y en grupo atacaremos sin llamar mucho la atención, será mejor el mantener el factor sorpresa por un tiempo-** , contestó Jellal girándose a ver a la rubia que solo se encogió de hombros aceptando el plan.

 **-Es lo mejor por ahora-** , dijo Bisca con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que seguía corriendo con todo el grupo por los grandes pasillos. **-Solo espero no encontrarnos con el rey todavía-** , opinó la peliverde con el presentimiento de que esos reyes no eran enemigos comunes y corrientes sí estuvieron en contra de los dioses por 30 años.

* * *

 _ ***En el castillo de Centrius***_

Ahora nos desplazamos hasta una ubicación diferente donde se encuentra otro "castillo" de la misma apariencia que los anteriores con la diferencia de estar ubicado en medio de un paisaje desértico apenas habitado por algunas lagartijas y pequeñas plantas y árboles tropicales ya que en ese "desierto" había varios lagos con un agua de un color azul puro asemejándose a un oasis. No muy lejos de ese castillo había una ciudad no muy desarrollada que parecía ser habitada por personas de clase baja que llevaban en envases el agua que recolectaban de los lagos.

Ahora nos ubicamos en el interior de la segunda plataforma del castillo donde en esos momentos cinco siluetas estaban paradas en medio de un gran salón donde yacían inconscientes varios soldados de vestimentas semejantes a los gladiadores. Esas siluetas eran God Serena, Deliora, Silver, Tempester y Sayla y por lo visto el pelinaranja parecía estar molesto y discutiendo con los otros cuatro.

 **-¡Solo déjenme ir a por el maldito rey para aplastarle el cráneo!-** , reclamaba God Serena con el ceño fruncido y apretando los puños con determinación mirando a su grupo que hasta el momento no le permitían ir directamente a por el rey del castillo donde estaban.

 **-Te debo recordar que tenemos más prioridades antes que eso-** , contestó Silver de brazos cruzados y con tranquilidad sin inmutarse ante la asistencia de God Serena por atacar directamente al tirano que les tocó derrotar.

 **-Es cierto, hay que asegurarnos de que no haya humanos y luego podremos luchar, así como ordenó END-sama-** , apoyó Deliora con calma mirando a su amigo pelinaranja que parecía haber olvidado que debían cerciorarse de que no haya inocentes que sufran daños por las peleas y la destrucción que causarían.

 **-Pero aun así debo derrotar al rey primero para ganar la apuesta-** , replicó God Serena con enojo y cruzándose de brazos en lo que le daba la espalda a su grupo. Mientras él estaba allí seguramente los otros grupos estarían más cerca de ganar la apuesta y él no estaba dispuesto a dejarse ganar.

Sayla hasta el momento solo se mantenía en una silla leyendo un libro hasta que con un suspiró lo cerró para llamar la atención de God Serena. **-Solo imagínate lo decepcionado que estará END-sama cuando vea que pusiste en riesgo la misión solo por una apuesta-** , dijo la demonio pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa causando que God Serena ensanche sus ojos. **–No creo que le haga mucha gracia que ignores sus órdenes, ¿verdad?-** , preguntó la chica con un tono algo tétrico que le heló la sangre al pelinaranja.

 **-¡Huh!-** , dijo God Serena perdiendo un poco la compostura y dando unos pasos hacia atrás al imaginarse lo que diría su maestro. Luego se tornó pensativo con una mano en su mentón. **-Pues supongo que la misión era derrotar a las tropas y tener cuidado con los civiles, ¡entonces ganaré si hago eso primero!-** , exclamó God Serena con una sonrisa animada y chasqueando los dedos para después comenzar a correr saliendo del salón siendo seguido por todo el grupo.

 **-Es demasiado fácil manipularte-** , comentó Tempester con su usual inexpresividad y neutralidad mientras observaba como el pelinaranja corría encabezando al grupo mientras observaba atentamente en cada habitación por si había algún inocente o civil.

 **-¡Cállate!, ¡debemos apresurarnos para comenzar la pelea de una buena vez!-** , exclamó God Serena sin voltearse a ver al peliverde ya que estaba muy enfocado en detectar el aroma humano por los salones y pasillos por los que pasaban.

 **-En realidad quiere ganar esa apuesta-** , comentó Deliora con una sonrisita nerviosa y con una gota de sudor en la sien ante lo ansioso que estaba su amigo por ganar esa estúpida apuesta que hizo Heracles.

 **-Es muy infantil por preocuparse por algo así-** , dijo Sayla con los ojos cerrados mientras que levitaba captando la atención de Silver, Deliora y Tempester que se giraron a verle mientras que seguían corriendo por los pasillos. **-Yo por mi parte quiero terminar esto rápido para estar con Zecnus-kun primero que las demás-** , agregó la demonio al momento de mostrar una expresión determinada acompañada de un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, cosa que causó que los tres demonios que le escuchaban tuvieran gotas de sudor en sus sienes.

 **-Básicamente está igual de loca por terminar esto al igual que God Serena-** , comentó Silver con los ojos cerrados mientras que Tempester y Deliora asentían concordando con él. Luego ellos continuaron corriendo por los pasillos limpiando el área si era necesario para sacar a los civiles que se llegaran a encontrar en el camino.

* * *

 _ ***En el castillo de Dethecus***_

Ahora nos movemos a un panorama más montañoso ya que el siguiente "castillo" estaba ubicado entre unas montañas empinadas que casi llegan a rozar las nubes de cielo. No parecían haber personas cerca de la estructura y la única ciudad cercana estaba en la base de las montañas estando el castillo a una distancia de varios metros de altura. Este castillo tenía la particularidad de no tener pilares rodeándolos y en su lugar solo habían cuevas en las paredes de las montañas que eran ocupadas por soldados a modo de vigilancia.

Esas cuevas estaban conectadas entre sí a través de túneles y al final daban conexión a la primera plataforma del castillo donde estaban Jackal, Yukino, Sorano, Keyes y Kagura que hasta el momento habían dejado completamente fuera de combate a todo soldado que estuviera en ese sistema de túneles, y ahora se encontraban en uno de los pasillos de la primera plataforma del recinto.

 **-¡Solo déjenme explotarlo todo!-** , reclamaba Jackal con una vena en la frente y con una expresión de furia y salvajismo mientras que de la palma de sus manos provoca unas pequeñas explosiones ya que estaba animado a matar al rey que le tocó para ganar la apuesta.

 **-¡Ya te dijimos que no idiota!, ¿¡no ves que nos van a descubrir por tu culpa!?-** , le replicaba Sorano con enojo mientras que se mantenía de brazos extendidos impidiéndole el paso al rubio que quería correr explotando todo.

 **-¡Ese es el punto!, ¡de esa manera los explotaré a todos y terminaremos primero que el resto!-** , exclamó Jackal formando una macabra sonrisa enseñando son prominentes colmillos y unos ojos llenos de emoción depredadora por reclamar la victoria.

 **-El punto es cumplir primero lo que nos pidió Natsu-Sensei, y eso es poner seguro a los civiles para que no salgan heridos-** , dijo esta vez Yukino con las manos recogidas contra su pecho mientras asoma su cabeza desde atrás de su hermana ya que debían evitar que Jackal se descontrolara.

 **-Además de que nos conviene más estar en silencio y estudiar el entorno-** , agregó Keyes con serenidad mostrándose acostumbrado a esa actitud impulsiva de Jackal que uno de los más competitivos del gremio.

 **-Entonces ustedes vayan a salvarlos mientras yo elimino a todos-** , contestó Jackal con despreocupación y el ceño fruncido en lo que detiene sus explosiones y mira con molestia a su grupo que siempre se encargaba de arruinarle los planes.

 **-No, no podemos dejarte hacer eso todavía-** , dijo Kagura con una mirada seria y un tono firme captando la atención del rubio. **-Tus explosiones pueden llegar a destruir los pilares que mantienen este lugar en pie, sería una estupidez que combatas cuando puedes poner en riesgo a los civiles del lugar-** , explicaba la pelimorada haciéndose ver imponente sin mostrar algún esto de debilidad mientras que Jackal se mantenía sin palabras. **-Si de verdad quieres terminar esto rápido, entonces lo mejor será que comiences a colaborar-** , concluyó mientras que cerraba los ojos y pasaba de lado de Jackal.

 **-Tch, solo déjenme ser el primero en romperle la boca al desgraciado del rey-** , contestó Jackal con el ceño fruncido y calmándose de mala gana mientras que se pone las manos en los bolsillos y empieza a caminar por delante del grupo en busca de los humanos inocentes.

 **-De verdad que es un alivio que puedas controlarlo de esa manera, Kagura-san-** , comentó Yukino con una sonrisa alegre viendo a su amiga pelimorada que desde que se unió al grupo ha sabido mantener a raya la explosiva personalidad de Jackal.

Kagura solo le asintió con calma a Yukino para después fijar su vista en el camino por el cual estaba caminando Jackal. **-Continuemos rápido antes de que alguien nos detecte, los gritos de Jackal debieron ser escuchados por alguien-** , dijo la pelimorada con firmeza recibiendo un asentimiento de las hermanas Agria y Keyes para después todos alcanzar a Jackal para estar en busca de civiles que poner a salvo.

* * *

 _ ***En el castillo de Edmunson***_

El paisaje en el cual nos encontramos ahora es el de la costa de una playa en el cual se encontraba la misma estructura de "castillos" que estaba ubicaba en la playa que estaba algo cerca de un pueblo pequeña de pesca. Había varias estatuas del dios Poseidón destruidas y algo enterradas en la arena mientras que el castillo se alzaba de manera imponente con una gran muelle en el cual se encontraba Aquario, Brandish, Minerva y Flare.

Al alrededor de ellas habían varios navíos destruidos que se estaban hundiendo en el agua ya que habían aparecido en uno de los camarotes de los barcos y se vieron obligadas a atacar para salir de allí llevándose por delante a todos los soldados que estaban en el muelle con la suerte de que no pudieron pedir ayuda del castillo.

 **-Entonces ya logramos salir de ese sitio-** , dijo Minerva con una pequeña sonrisa alegre ya que por fin habían salido del gran barco y terminaron de derrotar a los soldados del muelle que estaban en su camino.

Brandish por su parte tenía las manos en su cintura mientras observaba detenidamente la gran estructura ubicada en la playa. **-En realidad es muy grande, podemos perdernos allí si nos separamos-** , comentó la peliverde con calma ya que el castillo en realidad tenía un gran tamaño y era fácil pensar que se perderían adentro.

Aquario por su parte solo dio unos leves aplausos para llamar la atención de las chicas. **-Ya saben cómo actuar, Flare y Minerva se adentran en el castillo mientras que Brandish y yo llamamos la atención de las tropas-** , dijo la espíritu peliazul con serenidad mientras que mira a Minerva y Flare que asintieron en respuesta.

 **-Y mientras estemos dentro sacamos a los civiles y a los esclavos para llevarlos a un lugar seguro-** , completó Flare con una mirada decidida y segura mirando a Aquario que con una pequeña sonrisa le asintió ya que eso por el momento era su prioridad.

 **-¿Segura que estarán bien contra el ejército solo ustedes dos?-** , preguntó Minerva con algo de duda mirando a Brandish y Aquario ya que no le gustaba la idea de dejarlas combatir mientras que ellas dos se introducen en el castillo.

Aquario solo se alegró por la preocupación de la pelinegra y le posó una mano sobre su cabeza. **-Mira Minerva, ya he luchado contra algunos ejércitos en el pasado y puedo asegurarte que yo esté al lado del océano tenemos la ventaja-** , dijo la mujer peliazul con amabilidad ya que el agua es su elemento y más aún después del entrenamiento que recibió de Natsu.

 **-Además que puedo fácilmente encogerlos a todos para que ya no sean un problema-** , agregó Brandish con una pequeña sonrisa despreocupada mirando a la pelinegra ya que con su magia no sería un problema el encoger a las tropas, o en otro caso solo utilizaría una magia curiosa que Natsu le enseñó.

 **-Entonces por favor dennos todo el tiempo posible para sacarlos a todos, volveremos con ustedes apenas terminemos-** , dijo Flare con una pequeña sonrisa feliz y segura recibiendo unos asentimientos de la espíritu y la ex Spriggan.

 **-Y luego las cuatro juntas le patearemos el trasero a ese estúpido rey Edmunson-** , agregó Minerva con una sonrisa aterradora y maliciosa mientras crujía sus puños pensando en romperle los dientes al desgraciado que según los detalles que oyó de Natsu, había estado explotando a los habitantes del pueblo cercano para reabastecer sus recursos de pesca y hacerse más adinerado con las ventas en el mercado.

 **-Vayan con cuidado ustedes también, puede haber guerreros fuertes adentro también-** , aconsejó Aquario con una expresión serena y una pequeña sonrisa viendo a la pelirroja y a la pelinegra que asintieron en respuesta para después ambas comenzar a correr en dirección a la entrada del castillo donde esperarían a que salgan las tropas para entrar.

 **-¿Estás preparada para comenzar a pelear?, yo no te notó diferente quitando el hecho de que tengas piernas-** , comentó Brandish con calma mientras que se fijaba bien en la espíritu celestial que consideraba una segunda madre que la verdad no parecía más fuerte a pesar de lo que dijo Natsu.

 **-No te preocupes por mi mocosa, si me subestimas entonces también te llevará la marea-** , replicó Aquario con una pequeña sonrisa intimidante mientras que miraba de reojo a Brandish, la cual sintió un escalofrío en su espina dorsal. **–De cualquier manera tú también aprendiste trucos nuevos según lo que me contó Natsu-** , agregó la peliazul con más calma mientras formaba una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

 **-Puede ser, digamos que esto de estar en una playa me conviene mucho-** , dijo Brandish con una pequeña sonrisa divertida e inocente mientras que llevaba una mano hasta el frente de su rostro donde chasqueó los dedos provocando que las aguas de los muelles se comenzaran a alborotar y poco a poco los barcos se comenzaron a elevar cambiando su forma.

Aquario estaba algo asombrada por lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos y tan solo suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa llena de orgullo por lo habilidosa que se había vuelto esa pequeña niña llorona que tenía que cuidar hace tiempo. **–Eres una mocosa llena de sorpresa-** , susurró la peliazul con cierto tono burlón pensando en lo mal que lo pasarían los pobres que tuvieran que luchar contra ellas dos.

* * *

 _ ***En la Fortaleza de Gardna***_

En otra ubicación a miles de kilómetros, nos encontramos en el reino de la reina Gardna y más concretamente estamos en los terrenos de su fortaleza ubicada en el risco de un acantilado que daba a una fosa muy profunda llena de pinchos afilados. La estructura de la fortaleza era distintivamente diferente al resto de castillos anteriormente vistos, esta tenía menos altura que el resto pero el espacio que ocupaba era mucho más abundantes, con el agregado de que había varios muros de gran altura y grosor que lo defendían como si fuera impenetrable.

En estos momentos nos encontramos a una distancia considerable de la estructura donde estaban Kairy, Mard Geer, Niké y Heracles observando bajo la sombra de unos árboles toda la fortaleza en la cual tendrían que entrar, dado que al parecer habían aparecido en el exterior en vez de adentro.

 **-Fiuuuu, en realidad es una fortaleza gigante-** , dijo Kairy con una expresión de asombro y con una mano sobre su frente observando detenidamente la fortificada estructura que a simple vista era visible lo protegida que estaba ya que habían un considerable número de soldados en la entrada de los primeros muros y en los siguientes, además de en las torres que eran ocho en vez de cuatro.

 **-Parece estar bien fortificada, es una pena que no hayamos aparecido adentro-** , comentó Mard Geer con una pequeña sonrisa calmada observando la fortaleza bien protegida en la cual tendrían que introducirse para derrotar a las tropas del lugar así como también a la reina.

 **-Nada que un golpe mío no pueda arreglar, ¡yo solo me encargaré del ejército enemigo!-** , exclamó Heracles con emoción y una gran sonrisa alegre mientras daba unos pasos adelante en una postura imponente que denotaba su gran altura y su fuerza física.

 **-Eso no ocurrirá Heracles-** , dijo Mard Geer con serenidad pasando de largo de Heracles causando que el castaño se deprimiera. **-Por lo menos no por ahora, necesitamos explorar el interior para saber el número de enemigos que hay adentro-** , explicó el demonio con calma mientras que a su lado se ubicaba Niké con la misma tranquilidad.

 **-Es como dice Mard Geer, además debemos asegurarnos de que no haya civiles inocentes adentro como ordenó END-sama-** , dijo la diosa de la victoria de cabellos plateados mientras que mira a Mard Geer que asintió en respuesta.

 **-Pero puedo llamar la atención de todos y en la confusión de la pelea ustedes pueden entrar-** , propuso Heracles con un deje de esperanza en que le dejen utilizar la fuerza bruta para comenzar el combate contra la fortaleza.

 **-Aunque es un buen plan, necesitamos estar juntos por si la fuerza enemiga nos opaca, recuerda que nos enfrentamos también a Titanes-** , dijo Kairy con las manos en su cintura mientras que pasaba de largo del castaño que solo agachó la cabeza derrotado.

 **-Es cierto, pero aun así es extraño que no pueda ver a ninguno todavía, deben de estar en otros lugares-** , dijo esta vez Niké con calma y algo de intriga mientras pasaba su vista por los alrededor sin encontrar rastros de algún titán, por lo que desplegó sus hermosas alas para elevarse unos metros en el aire obteniendo el mismo resultado.

 **-¿De qué tamaño son exactamente?-** , preguntó Mard Geer con un poco de curiosidad mientras se deleitaba con la imagen de la diosa de cabellos plateados volando mientras que las brisas ondulan sus mechones de manera majestuosa, o por lo menos era así para el demonio.

 **-Son tan grandes como la fortaleza entera y normalmente manejan algún aspecto de la naturaleza-** , respondió Niké con serenidad y un rostro inexpresivo mientras que descendía con gracia al suelo para dedicarle una leve sonrisa a Mard Geer.

 **-Entonces será mejor que nos movamos antes de que llegue a aparecer alguno para complicarnos el trabajo-** , declaró Kairy con una expresión seria recibiendo un asentimiento del demonio y la diosa para después todos comenzar a desplazarse en dirección a la fortaleza siendo seguidos por un desanimado Heracles que solo quería hacer las cosas a su manera.

* * *

 _ ***En el castillo de Fenrison***_

Ahora nos encontramos en una zona tormentosa donde la lluvia caía de manera incesante y las nubes grises de lluvia no dejaban paso a ningún rayo del sol. Allí se encuentra otro castillo de los doce olímpicos que estaba ubicado sobre un pequeño monte por el cual sobresalían algunos tubos de desagüe por donde salía la incesante cantidad de agua que caía dentro de los muros que protegían la estructura del castillo. No parecía haber alguna ciudad en la cercanía a excepción de un pequeño poblado ubicado en un bosque donde grandes arboles por su altura los protegía de la lluvia.

Ahora nos ubicamos con el grupo designado a esta zona que actualmente estaba ubicado en uno de los pasillos de la segunda plataforma. Esos eran Erik, Sting, Rogue, Kinana, Frosch y Héctor que ya habían despejado completamente la primera planta sin encontrar a ningún civil y dejando fuera de combate a todo aquel soldado que estuviera de por medio y actualmente estaban quietos debido a la pequeña rabieta de cierto pelirrojo.

 **-¡Te he dicho que por favor te transformes para llegar a donde está el desgraciado!-** , exclamaba Erik con una sonrisa tensa y con varias venas resaltando en su rostro ya que es la quinta vez que le pide a Kinana que se transforme en serpiente para volar directamente hasta el desgraciado del rey.

 **-Y te respondí que no, recuerda que debemos salvar a los inocentes primero-** , replicó Kinana cruzada de brazos y dándole la espalda a Erik que parecía no comprender que debían estar enfocados en poner a salvo a los civiles que no tenían que verse involucrados.

 **-Tch, sé perfectamente donde esta él y los civiles, puedo oírlos y estoy seguro de que puedo darle una paliza sin poner en riesgo a los civiles-** , dijo Erik con el ceño fruncido y moviendo las manos de manera histérica tratando de convencer a su mejor amiga.

 **-Si ya sabes la ubicación de los cuídanos entonces llévanos hacia ellos-** , pidió Rogue con serenidad dando unos pasos para acercarse a Erik captando la atención de este que se mostró irritado.

 **-Exacto, yo también quiero ganar la apuesta pero para eso debemos sacarlos cuanto antes-** , dijo Sting con una expresión seria mirando a Erik que intercaló su mirada entre todos solo para soltar un suspiró resignándose a ayudar.

 **-Tch, entonces será mejor que nos apresuremos, ese desgraciado se está comenzando a mover en los pisos superiores-** , aceptó el pelirrojo de mala gana y con el ceño fruncido en lo que comienza a caminar en dirección al salón donde escuchaba a los empleados del castillo que debían poner a salvo.

Luego de eso todos comenzaron a correr por los pasillos siguiendo a Erik que los guiaba hacia los inocentes para pedirles de "buena manera" que salgan del castillo si es que no querían morir. Kinana por no ser muy rápida era llevaba por Frosch y Héctor que la sostenían.

 **-Gracias por llevarme Héctor y Frosch-** , agradecía Kinana con una alegre y amable sonrisa dirigida a los Exceed que la llevaban a la misma velocidad que los chicos que seguían corriendo.

 **-No te preocupes, de esta manera cumpliremos la misión que nos dio el maestro más rápido-** , respondió Héctor con una sonrisa sin voltear a ver a la pelimorada, estaba particularmente decidido a no defraudar a Natsu que les permitió participar en la misión.

 **-Frosch opina lo mismo-** , dijo Frosch con su usual ternura características mientras que seguían volando siguiendo a Sting, Rogue y Erik que iban un poco más adelante.

Sting y Rogue corrían a la misma velocidad y el rubio particularmente tenía la mirada puesta en su hermano que parecía algo preocupado. **-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres llamarla a ella?-** , le preguntó Sting al pelinegro con cierta preocupación mientras que Rogue seguía corriendo sin voltearse a verle.

 **-Sí, no sería adecuado que nuestro reencuentro sea en medio de una guerra-** , respondió Rogue con seriedad y entrecerrando un poco los ojos mientras recordaba los cabellos dorados de la espíritu que había estado en su mente en las últimas semanas.

 **-Está bien, pero recuerda que puede sernos útil en la pelea-** , dijo Sting con calma mirando a su hermano que el día anterior había dominado la magia celestial pero se rehusaba a llamar a Lyra hasta que concluya todo el asunto de la batalla.

 **-¡Muévanse rápido o si no los dejaré atrás-** , exclamó Erik con algo de enojo mientras que miraba de reojo al pelinegro y al rubio ya que estaban hablando de cosas innecesarias, en realidad que era una maldición llegar a tener un oído tan bueno como para escuchar los pensamientos de las personas.

 **-Ese idiota tiene mal genio-** , comentó Sting con una sonrisa divertida y bromista mirando a Rogue provocándole una leve sonrisa.

 **-¡Te escuché maldito!-** , reclamó Erik lleno de furia y con unas venas resaltando en su rostro.

* * *

 _ ***En el castillo de Gradius***_

Nos transportamos ahora a un gran paramo de prados verdes y suaves brisas que adornaban de manera perfecta el ambiente. Había unos cuantos poblados en las praderas y en medio de ellas a una distancia segura se encontraba la gran estructura del castillo del quinto rey Gradius, la cual tenía un color negro azabache con detalles dorados en toda superficie que normalmente seria blanca pura.

Alrededor del castillo había unas nubes grises se lluvia pero no caía gota de agua alguna, sencillamente el ambiente del castillo no concordaba con el resto del paisaje que se mantenía puro y pacífico, casi hasta parecía que un aura maligna rodeara el lugar y se aislara de cualquier rayo del sol.

De cualquier manera nos ubicamos en el interior de la primera plataforma del castillo, donde en estos momentos un grupo de espíritus celestiales se encontraban dentro de una habitación conversando sobre el plan que efectuarían en el lugar.

 **-Todas ya saben lo que debemos hacer, ¿cierto?-** , preguntó Libra con una mirada seria recibiendo un asentimiento de todas que habían planificado una estrategia para cumplir su labor en ese maligno castillo que tenía las paredes interiores pintadas de negro puro con suelos rojos como la sangre más oscura.

 **-Lo primero es que yo mediante túneles localice a los civiles para ponerlos a salvo en las afueras del castillo-** , dijo Virgo con su usual inexpresividad y calma mientras que señalaba un hoyo a su lado que había hecho para llegar a todos los salones que Cleo indicó ya que podía visualizar a los civiles.

 **-Luego tú, Aries y yo iremos en la búsqueda de las tropas para eliminarlas lo más rápido posible para después ir a por el rey-** , completó Cleo con una pequeña sonrisa alegre mirando a Libra recibiendo un asentimiento de ella y Aries que se encontraba algo temerosa pero aun así estaba decidida a ayudar.

 **-Esto puede ser algo difícil pero contamos con energía suficiente para hacerlo, gracias a Natsu y su gran cantidad de magia-** , dijo Libra con una sonrisa confiada y con las manos en la cintura. En realidad podían utilizar toda la magia que quisieran ya que Natsu les proporcionaba una fuente infinita de magia que utilizar.

 **-Eso y también el e-entrenamiento que nos hizo hacer-** , comentó Aries con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa y las mejillas algo coloradas al recordar el curioso entrenamiento que recibió de Natsu para mejorar sus habilidades en combate.

 **-Aun no puedo creer eso, no esperaba que se tomara un día en nuestras lunas de miel para hacernos más fuertes-** , dijo Libra con una expresión alegre y animada agradeciéndole mentalmente a su esposo por haberlas hecho a ellas más capaces para proteger con el nuevo poder que habían alcanzado, sobre todo Cleo.

 **-Creo que este no es el momento más indicado para hablar sobre eso chicas-** , irrumpió Cleo con una pequeña sonrisa tensa para hacer que sus amigas volvieran a la realidad.

 **-E-Espero que no t-tengamos que pelear contra cíclopes ni ninguna otra criatura, n-no sé si estaré preparada-** , decía Aries agachando la mirada un poco decaída e insegura de si misma mientras que frotaba sus manos y se encogía de hombros con notable incomodidad y hasta miedo por el reto que les esperaba.

Cleo tan solo sonrió con amabilidad para acercarse a su lado y poner una mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención. **-No te preocupes Aries, todas nosotras estamos juntas en esto-** , dijo la peliblanca con un tono gentil y animado mirando a Aries. **–Entonces vamos a demostrarle a Natsu que podemos lograrlo, ¿está bien?-** , preguntó la chica de hermosos ojos rojos mientras que Aries ensanchaba los ojos con asombro por la calma de la reina del mundo celestial.

 **-¡S-Si!-** , respondió Aries con una mirada decidida y segura mientras le asentía a Cleo, la cual se alegró ante esto y a partir de allí comenzaría su plan para derrotar a todo el castillo incluyendo al rey que se encontraba en los pisos superiores.

* * *

 _ ***En el Templo de Alabanzas***_

En estos momentos nos ubicamos en una grande y hermosa ciudad con una abundante cantidad de personas transitando por las calles. La casas eran humildes y las personas vestían con ropas comunes de clase media y baja con prendas de color blanco que a simple vista denotaban su calidad inferior, pero aun así las personas parecían felices. Suaves brisas acariciaban sus pieles y cabellos y un cálido sol alumbraba de manera radiante la gran ciudad comercial llamada "Alabanzas".

Habían varias estatuas de dioses griegos por toda la ciudad y era una sorpresa ya que los doce reyes habían ordenado la completa eliminación de estas. De cualquier manera nos interesa un gran templo común y corriente que se encontraba en medio de la ciudad y su altura resaltaba entre los demás edificios ya que estaba ubicada en medio de la plaza más grande de Olimpo. Varios pilares rodeaban el lugar y fuentes de agua cristalina adornaban la plaza mientras que las familias pasaban por allí comprando y vendiendo comida y demás cosas.

En lo más profundo del templo había una sala principal con una abertura en el techo que dejaba entrar la luz del sol. Las paredes tenían telas rojas y los pilares blancos daban espacio suficiente para que hubiera en medio de la sala una gran mesa de madera que resaltaba por su largo. Había más decoraciones en la sala como vasijas doradas, platos con pinturas y hasta algunos trofeos de distintas índoles.

En la punta de la mesa se encontraba un hombre joven de cabello blanco sentado con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa mientras que se mantenía leyendo unos documentos al frente suyo. Su largo cabello blanco le llegaba hasta por debajo de los hombros, tiene unos ojos azules intensos, tenía una pequeña cicatriz debajo del cuello con forma de media luna y sus ropas no eran comunes entre los griegos.

Vestía de una camisa negra de manga larga muy holgada dejando ver su clavícula, encima llevaba una clase de túnica o capa de color blanco que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas, unos pantalones negros, unas sandalias del mismo color y llevaba un poco de joyería consigo, siendo solo una cadena de plata en su cuello y un zarcillo en su lóbulo derecho con forma de media luna. En sencillas palabras era un hombre apuesto y su físico resaltaba un poco por las ropas que llevaba, además que su expresión denotaba madurez, inteligencia pero a la vez bondad y amabilidad.

 **-¿Entonces ya está listo el suministro de agua para la ciudad en sequía?-** , le preguntó Hirus a la mujer joven de cabello negro que se encontraba parada al lado de él que asintió en respuesta ante la pregunta del peliblanco.

 **-Sí, mi señor Hirus, ya está listo y preparado para enviarlo-** , respondió la hermosa mujer con un tono educado y cordial. Era una hermosa chica de cabello negro lacio recogido en un bollo superior mientras que dos mechones de su cabello descendían hasta la altura de su pecho. Ella tiene ojos café claro con unos lentes de lectura, además de un pequeño lunar por debajo de su labio en el lado derecho.

Ella llevaba puesto una larga toga de color rojo oscuro con detalles dorados que descubría solo un poco su hombro derecho, además de tener unas zapatillas de color negro en sus pies. Su figura era esbelta y algo pronunciada por la parte de sus caderas, ya que el vestido resaltaba eso y un poco de sus pechos copa C. Ella llevaba unos pendientes de oro en sus orejas y entre sus manos flotaba una lacrima esférica de color azul claro con la cual se comunicaba con los contactos de su jefe Hirus.

 **-Pues entonces por favor mándalo de inmediato con una escolta para evitar alguna sospecha de los reyes-** , ordenó Hirus con un tono suave y calmado mirando a la pelinegra que asintió en respuesta y se alejó un poco para comunicar por la lacrima lo que se debía hacer.

 **-Mi señor-** , dijo un hombre maduro con voz grave y un un tono respetuoso en lo que se acerca unos pasos para estar al lado del peliblanco. **-Ya están listas las tropas de voluntarios para realizar el asalto al castillo de Ultherius-** , notificó el hombre de cabello corto rojo y de armadura de gladiador que solo descubría sus rodillas, codos, pies, manos y su cabeza ya que en su brazo izquierdo llevaba su casco de general. En su cara solo resaltaba una gran cicatriz que pasaba por encima de su ojo derecha hasta llegar hasta su mentón.

 **-Uff, déjalos en espera por un tiempo hasta que vea adecuado el realizar el ataque-** , respondió el peliblanco identificado como Hirus con un tono cansado viendo al hombre pelirrojo. En realidad era un fastidio el tener que lidiar con los constates informes de los soldados.

 **-Insisto en que recapacite mi señor, después de todo tenemos fuerza militar suficiente para poder destronarlo y hacernos con el castillo-** , insistió el general con un tono respetuoso pero con cierto tono firme mirando fijamente a su señor que debía considerar que estaba "cerca" de realizar un ataque al castillo del más poderoso rey de Olimpo.

 **-Sabes que no apruebo la violencia, Vulnius-** , respondió Hirus con una mirada firme y seria dirigida hacia el general identificado como Vulnius que se mantuvo en silencio. **-De cualquier manera si algo llega a suceder entonces nos veremos en la obligación de atacar, ¿entendido?-** , preguntó Hirus con un tono autoritario ya que no quería seguir escuchando las peticiones del general para realizar un ataque.

 **-Entendido mi señor Hirus-** , respondió Vulnius de mala gana apretando los puños sin mostrar mucho su descontento con la decisión de su señor.

Luego de eso Hirus tan solo apoyó su mentón sobre sus manos para soltar un suspiro lleno de cansancio ya que era muy agotador el tener que dirigir a toda la población de Olimpo que se oponía a los doce olímpicos, ósea más del 90 % del continente. Un día solo era un joven con deseos de libertad y al siguiente ya era la cabeza que representaba los intereses de las personas y velaba por el bien de todos a pesar de la difícil situación del continente.

Había hecho discursos libres para que todos mostraran resistencia contra los doce tiranos que sumieron al continente en desgracia ya que habían provocado a los dioses y por consecuencia ellos se vieron afectados por los fenómenos con los cuales los dioses atacaban a los reyes. Su lucha fue dura pero al final fue obteniendo el apoyo de las personas hasta llegar al punto donde cualquier conflicto en una ciudad debía ser solucionado por él y su gente de confianza.

 **-Usted sabía que liderar a todo el continente de Olimpo que no está de acuerdo con "los doce olímpicos" sería difícil-** , comentó la chica de lentes con calma acercándose al peliblanco para regalarle una pequeña sonrisa reconfortante ya que ella fue la primera en seguirle y apoyarle a lo largo de su camino.

 **-Lo sé Amanda, pero alguien debe velar por el bienestar de ellos y el país, y por lo visto el primero en dar el paso fui yo-** , respondió Hirus con un tono cansado y con una pequeña sonrisa divertida ya que no imaginaba que terminaría representando los intereses del continente oprimido por el reinado de los doce olímpicos.

 **-Sabemos que usted hace un gran esfuerzo por todos, esos doce reyes incompetentes ya quisieran ser como usted-** , decía la pelinegra identificada como Amanda con una alegre sonrisa mientras que se inclinaba un poco para animar al peliblanco que se sentía fatigado, y era normal considerando que tenía que lidiar con los intereses de las personas a la vez que trataba de no molestar a los reyes.

 **-No hace falta que me halagues, estoy feliz de poder ser de ayuda simplemente-** , respondió Hirus con una pequeña sonrisa calmada y cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad dejándose aliviar por las suaves brisas que entraban a la sala.

No es que le disgustara su situación actual, desde siempre había sido bueno en ayudar a otros y en liderar en pos de un bien. Le alegraba ayudar a una familia y le llenaba de satisfacción el saber que una ciudad o pueblo ya no pasará hambre a causa de los maltratos de los reyes. Le agradaba arreglar los problemas y el inspirar a la gente a también cooperar para salir todos adelante, pero había contras como lo son los reyes que estaban todo el tiempo manteniéndolo entre la espada y la pared, además de las constantes peticiones de Vulnius para comenzar una guerra contra los reyes donde millones de vidas se perderían.

 **-Y por supuesto estaría más feliz si por fin aceptaras salir conmigo-** , agregó Hirus formando una pequeña sonrisa pícara y alegre mientras se volteaba a ver a Amanda, la cual se sonrojo un poco pero se acomodó los lentes con tranquilidad para ver fijamente al peliblanco.

 **-Le he dicho muchas veces que no estamos en condiciones para formalizar una relación-** , respondió Amanda con un tono frío casi cruel mientras veía fijamente a su jefe que en varias ocasiones le ha cortejado para formar una relación de pareja.

 **-Lo sé, pero aun así hice el intento-** , dijo Hirus con una pequeña sonrisa calmada encogiéndose de hombros. **-Después de todo no siempre puedes tener a una hermosa y confiable dama a tu lado con la que has pasado 10 años trabajando-** , agregó el peliblanco con un tono amigable y alegre causando que Amanda se sonroje un poco y desvié la mirada rápidamente.

 **-U-Usted puede tener a cualquier mujer del continente que se le propone, no hace falta que sea yo-** , dijo Amanda con un enojo fingido ya que se sentía atraída por Hirus pero a causa de lo ocupados que estaban no podían darse el privilegio de pensar en sí mismos.

Hirus con una expresión profunda tomó de la mano a Amanda para mirarle directo a los ojos. **-Pero solo me interesas tú, Amanda-** , dijo Hirus con una sonrisa sincera mirando a una sonrojada y atónita Amanda que parecía estar alegre por esas palabras.

- **Lamentamos irrumpir en este momento sentimental-** , dijo una voz conocida con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa rascándose la cabeza captando la atención de Hirus, Amanda y Vulnius que se sorprendieron al ver a un hombre de cabello rosa y a una chica de cabello verde en la otra punta de la mesa. **-Pero tenemos algo que decir-** , agregó Natsu con calma en lo que Hisui a su lado solo saludaba con algo de nervios por haber interrumpido en tan bonita escena.

 **-¿¡Quienes son ustedes, intrusos!?-** , preguntó/exclamó Vulnius con un tono amenazador y a la defensiva mientras desenfundaba su espada para ponerse en posición de pelea apuntando a los intrusos. Hirus solo se mantuvo en calma en su asiento mirándolos fijamente mientras que Amanda daba unos pasos hacia atrás con algo de miedo.

 **-Disculpe déjeme presentarme, yo soy el maestro del gremio Fire Havens proveniente del continente de Ishgar, Natsu Dragneel-** , se presentó Natsu con un tono educado y respetuoso en lo que inclinaba un poco su cabeza ante el peliblanco.

 **-Yo soy la princesa del Reino de Fiore, Hisui D Fiore, un placer-** , se presentó también Hisui con un porte elegante y cordial en lo que hace una pequeña reverencia, aunque en realidad resultaba difícil que le creyeran dado que no llevaba la vestimenta de una princesa ni tampoco su tiara.

 **-¿Cuáles son sus intenciones aquí?-** , preguntó Hirus con una mirada seria y con una mirada analítica observando cada pequeño gesto que hagan Natsu y Hisui.

 **-Pues veras Hirus-** , dijo Natsu mientras que se sentaba con completa confianza en la silla al otro lado de la mesa y Hisui se sentaba a su lado. **-Resulta que mi gremio actualmente está haciendo un ataque a gran escala a los doce olímpicos y creo conveniente el decírtelo-** , explicó el pelirosa con una sonrisa alegre e inocente como si no fuera la gran cosa lo que acaba de decir.

 **-¿¡Pero de qué demonios estás hablando!?-** , exclamó Vulnius bajando la guardia y sonriendo con burla y una mirada egocéntrica dirigida hacia el pelirosa que decía puras estupideces. **-¿¡Es imposible que un sucio gremio de pueda atacar a!...-** , decía el general pero es interrumpido por los pitidos provenientes de la lacrima que llevaba Amanda en sus manos, cosa que captó la atención de todos en el lugar.

 **-E-Es un comunicado de líder de los espías que vigilan los castillos de los doce olímpicos-** , notificó Amanda con un tono nervioso y algo sorprendida ya que es contacto no reportaría nada a menos que fuera importante. Hirus la miró con seriedad y asintió con la cabeza para escuchar lo que tenía que decir el espía.

 **-¡Esto es una maldita locura Hirus-sama!, ¡en estos mismos momentos me acaban de reportar que los castillos de Edmunson, Gardna, Fenrison, Centrius y Dethecus están bajo ataque!-** , exclamaba el espía con un tono lleno sorpresivo y alarmado causando que Hirus, Amanda y Vulnius ensanchen los ojos mientras que Natsu y Hisui ríen. **-¡Y eso no es todo!, ¡al parecer todas las tropas se han tenido que movilizar para tratar de contener a los atacantes mientras que los civiles de alguna manera salen sanos a las ciudades cercanas!-** , agregó el espía esta vez con un tono de euforia y alegría causando que la sorpresa sea más evidente.

Luego de eso la comunicación acabó y la sala se vio inundada en un sepulcral silencio en el cual Vulnius miraba con miedo a Natsu mientras que Amanda con asombro. Hirus por su parte se tornó serio. **-Repíteme por favor, ¿Quién eres tú y cuáles son tus intenciones aquí?-** , preguntó Hirus con una mirada firme y un tono precavido ante la persona que estaba la frente suyo.

 **-Ya se lo dije, Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel y mi gremio vino a ayudarles a arreglar a Olimpo-** , respondió Natsu con una sonrisa de lado y una mirada alegre mientras que apoyaba una mano sobre la mesa, provocando que Hirus ensanche los ojos por esas palabras tan poderosas e influyentes.

 **-Por favor dennos la oportunidad de explicarle mejor lo que está sucediendo-** , pidió Hisui con una pequeña sonrisa calmada y respetuosa mirando con amabilidad al peliblanco que se fijó bien en la apariencia de la peliverde y haciendo caso de su instinto se relajó con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-Vale, puedo ver que no son enemigos-** , aceptó Hirus con calma y una pequeña sonrisa divertida rascándose una mejilla con un dedo causando sorpresa en el general pelirrojo y en su confiable administradora pelinegra.

 **-¿¡De qué está hablando, mi señor!?, ¡están atacando los castillos y se infiltraron aquí!-** , exclamaba un alterado Vulnius con sorpresa y tratando de hacer recapacitar a su señor sobre la presencia de esos peligrosos intrusos que estaban atacando los castillos de los doce olímpicos.

 **-Vulnius, si quisieran haberme matado ya lo hubieran hecho-** , dijo Hirus con una mirada seria y un tono firme mirando de reojo al general que se calló ante las palabras de su señor. **-Ahora por favor ve a ordenarles a las tropas que protejan las ciudades cercanas a los castillos-** , ordenó el peliblanco con un tono más calmado cerrando los ojos pensando en la protección de los civiles que salían de los castillos.

 **-Está bien mi señor, si es lo que desea-** , respondió Vulnius tragándose con furia su descontento para después hacer una reverencia y dejar el salón no sin antes mirar con odio a Natsu que tan solo sonrió de manera juguetona e inocente, provocando que Vulnius apretara los dientes con fuerza.

Luego Hirus se volteó a ver a Amanda para dirigirse a ella. **-Por favor trae algo de beber a estos invitados, Amanda-** , pidió el peliblanco con un tono amable y educado recibiendo un asentimiento de la pelinegra que no veía problemas en eso.

 **-De acuerdo mi señor, ya vuelvo-** , accedió Amanda con una pequeña sonrisa para después retirarse pensando en que posiblemente la llegada del pelirosa y su gremio pueda hacer que por fin Olimpo vea un nuevo comienzo lleno de libertad y armonía.

Luego en la sala solo quedaron Natsu, Hisui y Hirus mirándose entre sí con la mesa separando a la pareja del peliblanco. **-Si les parece bien pueden comenzar a hablar-** , dijo Hirus con una sonrisa amigable y alegre dándoles la palabra al pelirosa y a la hermosa peliverde.

 **-Muy bien, yo te pondré al tanto de todo lo que hará mi gremio para cambiar este continente-** , contestó Natsu con una mirada animada y una sonrisa de lado mientras que la luz del sol llegaba a su rostro iluminando bien sus ojos verdes que mostraban confianza y seguridad.

 **-Y yo le hablaré de lo que necesitará cuando Olimpo sea libre ante todo el mundo-** , completó Hisui con una sonrisa amable y educada mientras que la luz del sol también llega a su rostro iluminando bien su pálida piel y sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que a la vista resaltaban alegría y emoción.

Hirus se sorprendió gratamente ante sus palabras y expresiones y tan solo pudo sonreír con mucho interés por el par al frente de él. **-Tienen toda mi atención-** , dijo el peliblanco con calma entrelazando sus dedos para dar toda su atención a las personas que seguramente estaban por cambiar completamente a todo el continente.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Y este ha sido la actualización de esta ocasión. Lamento si todavía no comienzan las batallas, es que es más como un preámbulo y ya en el siguiente capítulo comienzan las batallas de los grupos contra los doce olímpicos que tengo planeado describirlas adecuadamente. Hirus tendrá su cierta participación en este arco ya que en algún momento si intervención para calmar al pueblo será necesaria.

De cualquier manera espero que les haya gustado y si es así por favor comenten en los Reviews. Sin nada más que decir me despido… ¡SAYONARA!.


	20. Se desatan los Enfrentamientos

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

¡Ohayo!, les doy la bienvenida a otra actualización de esta historia donde comienzan las batallas contra los doce olímpicos. Lamento muchísimo la espera pero está bien justificada esta vez y los detalles están al final. De cualquier manera comencemos de una vez con el capítulo…¡GO!

 _ **1)**_ _ ***CAMBIO DE TIEMPO Y LUGAR*…FECHA EXACTA**_

 **2)-Diálogo del personaje-**

 _ **3)-**_ **dialogo** _ ***Acciones o detalles que ocurren mientras el personaje habla***_ **dialogo** _ **-**_

 **4)*Pensamiento de alguien fuera del dialogo de un personaje***

 _5)"Texto de un carta o mención a alguna frase o título dicha, pero no fue narrada"_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno. Los únicos personajes que me pertenecen son los OCs que aparecen en la historia._

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 20: Se desatan los Enfrentamientos**_

 _ ***En el Castillo del Rey Antonidas***_

Ahora nos encontramos en un gran salón de gran tamaño donde había gran cantidad de pilares gruesos que sostenían el techo. En dicho lugar se encontraban Meredy, Ultear y Ur combatiendo a los soldados del castillo bajo los servicios del rey.

Llegaban en multitud y Meredy y Ultear atacaban con algunos rugidos y golpes de sus magias que expulsaban por los aires a los pobres que se les acercaban a atacar. Ur por su parte utilizaba sus hechizos de hielo para formar distintas armas que arrasen contra los soldados, como martillos, espadas, lanzas, pilares y hachas.

Irene por su parte se encontraba en una esquina del salón donde acaba de desaparecer una estela de brillos verdes al frente suyo, a lo cual la pelirroja desvía su vista del lugar para comenzar a volar en dirección hacia las chicas que seguían en combate en medio del salón sin mostrar nada de esfuerzo.

 **-Y esos fueron los últimos, ahora ya no hay civiles en todo el castillo-** , notificó Irene con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se quedaba levitando entre sus compañeras que seguían en combate.

 **-Excelente, ahora si ya podemos soltarnos con libertad-** , respondió Ur con una leve sonrisa mirando de reojo a Irene que solo asintió en respuesta. Una vez dicho esto Ur unió sus puños y expulsó de ellos una ráfaga de hielo que dejó fuera de combate a varios soldados que se le estaban acercando con espadas en mano.

 **-Puedo oler a más soldados acercándose hacia nosotras-** , comentó Ultear con calma mientras evadía ágilmente los ataques mágicos efectuados por algunos magos del ejército, los cuales llevaban báculos y lacrimas de los cuales expulsaban rayos que causaban explosiones de menor tamaño.

 **-Si no me equivoco estamos a dos pisos de llegar al lugar más alto, allí en teoría debería de estar ese Antonidas-** , dijo Meredy con tranquilidad viendo a su madre metafórica mientras que la pelirosa parecía danzar ágilmente entre los soldados mientras que con el lomo de sus manos los golpeaba y los dejaba fuera de combate cayendo al suelo.

 **-En efecto Meredy, lo que me inquieta es la ausencia de las criaturas que se supone deberían de estar aquí-** , contestó Irene de brazos cruzados y cerrando los ojos mientras seguía volando para después ser protegida por una esfera verde de los rayos lanzados por varios magos que la estaban rodeando.

Irene tan solo abrió un ojo para verlos y la esfera que la protegía se disolvió para formar varias lanzas de energía verde que fueron a por los magos para cortarlos y dejarlos fuera de combate.

 **-Eso por ahora no debe preocuparnos, lo que debemos hacer ahora es limpiar la zona-** , dijo Ur con calma mirando a Irene para después fijar su vista en el grupo de 30 soldados que se acercaban a ella cargando sus espaldas con fuego. **–¡Ice Make: Torbellino helado!-** , exclamó la mujer para crear un espiral de hielo filoso que embistió a los soldados congelando a unos mientras que otros resultaban heridos por los cortes.

 **-Sigamos avanzando hasta llegar a la sala del rey, no debe de quedarnos mucho-** , dijo Ultear con serenidad abriéndose paso a la fuerza entre los soldados mientras que las demás coincidían y le seguían derrotando a los soldados y magos que no paraban de atacarles para impedirles el paso hacia el rey.

* * *

 _ ***En el Castillo Aurrius***_

Ahora nos movemos con el grupo de Jellal que estaba subiendo por unas amplias escaleras del castillo mientras que combatían contra los soldados que llegaban tanto por delante como por detrás del grupo que no paraba de luchar para abrirse paso.

 **-¿Cómo vas por tu lado, Bisca?-** , le preguntó Kyouka a su amiga que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella mientras disparaba certeramente en los cuerpos de los soldados para mantenerlos a raya.

 **-Puedo contenerlos sin problemas, pero sin embargo parece que estos tipos nunca se acaban-** , respondió Bisca mientras cargaba un cargador de su francotirador para después continuar disparando en lo que la demonio Etherias luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo sin problemas contra los simples humanos que se le acercaban.

 **-Pues estamos luchando contra el ejército de un reino, la verdad me parece extraño que para poseer magia sean tan débiles-** , comentó Dimaria con cierto aburrimiento en su tono mientras que con serenidad atacaba y contraatacaba a los soldados que se le acercaban.

 **-No nos confiemos, apenas logramos sacar a los civiles y más enemigos están llegando-** , dijo Jellal con serenidad mientras que a puño limpio derrotaba a todo aquel que se le acercaba. La formación era simple, Jellal y Dimaria irían al frente despejando el camino mientras que Bisca y Kyouka cubrían la retaguardia.

 **-Comenzaron a aparecer más después de que se fueron los civiles, es como si…** -, decía Bisca poniéndose pensativa mientras seguía disparando rápida y ágilmente contra los magos que se acercaban para tratar de lanzar hechizos de las lacrimas, pero la peliverde las rompió con sus disparos.

 **-Correcto, como si nos estuvieran viendo para actuar conforme a nuestros movimientos-** , completó Jellal con calma llegando a la misma conclusión que Bisca.

 **-Si eso es cierto entonces deberían haber algunas lacrimas de visión en algún lugar-** , dijo Kyouka para después mirar en los techos y las paredes de las escaleras sin llegar a encontrar tales lacrimas.

 **-O tendrán otro método para vernos, pero por el momento eso da igual, sigamos avanzando que ya queda poco para que logremos llegar al penúltimo piso del castillo-** , dijo Jellal para tornarse más firme y comenzar a subir a más velocidad dejando a todo aquel a su paso derrotado.

Dimaria no se quedó atrás y le siguió el paso al peliazul mientras que Kyouka y Bisca apuraban el paso mientras seguían combatiendo. **-Al menos espero encontrarme con algún cíclope o Hecatónquiro, esto está siendo hasta ahora muy fácil-** , comentaba Dimaria con una mirada aburrida deseando un verdadero reto para poner sus habilidades a prueba.

 **-Tienes razón, y eso es lo más sospechoso-** , dijo Kyouka preguntándose la razón por la cual el irrumpir en el castillo fuera tan sencillo como ellos lo estaban haciendo.

* * *

 _ ***En el Castillo de Centrius***_

Ahora nos encontramos en uno de los grandes pasillos del castillo donde estaba el grupo de demonios y God Serena combatiendo contra la gran cantidad de soldados que no paraban de llegar a la pelea, pues parecía que por cada uno derrotado aparecían otros tres en su lugar.

God Serena con una sonrisa de lado saltó en el aire para inundar sus puños de rayos y fuego para comenzar a girar en espiral para formar un torbellino de fuego y rayo que dejó un notorio rastro de destrucción en su dirección. **-¡Tomen eso malditos!, ¡vengan si quieren más!-** , exclamaba God Serena emocionado mientras que cargaba sus puños con un aura negra y comenzar a golpear a diestra y siniestra todo enemigo que se le acercara.

Deliora en su forma Etherias se encontraba a varios metros golpeando con sus grandes brazos a los magos y despidiendo rayos de su boca para causar fuertes explosiones que destruían columnas y paredes. **-Estos humanos de verdad que no saben cuándo rendirse-** , comentaba Deliora con su distorsionada voz para luego seguir en su ataque contra los simples humanos.

Sayla por su parte estaba sentada en una silla levitando sobre el aire con las piernas cruzadas mientras leía un libro con tranquilidad. **-Es curioso que no sepan utilizar bien la magia, cuando máximo saben usar potenciación de habilidades físicas y magia de fuego y rayo básica-** , decía Sayla sin despegar la vista de su lectura mientras que utilizaba su maldición para controlar a varios guerreros que atacaban a los suyos sin piedad alguna hasta dejarlos fuera de combate.

 **-Lo mismo me preguntaba yo, es algo incómodo pensar que este ejército es lo suficientemente fuerte como para desafiar a los dioses-** , dijo Silver con una mirada seria viendo de reojo a Sayla para después crear hielo de Devil Slayer para crear un gran pilar de hielo que salió disparado contra unos 25 soldados para golpearlos y dejarlos KO.

 **-No hay que olvidar que aún no nos hemos encontrados con los cíclopes, Hecatónquiros ni tampoco los con titanes, ellos deben ser su principal carta del triunfo-** , comentaba Tempester con serenidad y de brazos cruzados mientras que solo despedía una neblina de partículas de barrera mágica para intoxicar el eternano de los magos que lo rodeaban, resultando en la derrota de estos al no poder mantenerse conscientes y caer enfermos.

 **-Pues si es así entonces acabemos primero con estos insectos y después vamos a por los peces gordos-** , dijo God Serena mirando de reojo al demonio mientras le sonreía de lado, a lo cual recibe un asentimiento de Tempester para después ambos lanzarse con los puños contra los numerosos soldados que querían impedirle el paso hasta los últimos pisos del castillo.

 **-Estoy de acuerdo, ya no hay civiles y tarde o temprano tendrán que aparecer esas criaturas-** , coincidió Deliora para después cargar un gran rayo de su boca que dejó un gran rastro de destrucción en el cual todos los soldados que fueron afectados estaban fuera de combate y con serias heridas.

 **-Solo nos quedan unos cuantos pisos para llegar al último piso, no nos detengamos-** , dijo Silver con una pequeña sonrisa para después crear varios cañones de hielo que dispararon hacia un grupo de magos y soldados para causar unas explosiones de hielo que congelaron a los soldados que estaban cerca del impacto.

* * *

 _ ***En el Castillo de Dethecus***_

 **-¡Mueran desgraciados!-** , exclamó Jackal con una sonrisa salvaje al momento de juntar sus manos y crear una gran explosión en dirección a 50 soldados que fueron irremediablemente derrotados y atravesaron varios muros ante la potencia de las explosiones que no cesaron su paso.

 **-Ya solo nos queda un piso para llegar hasta la cima-** , comentaba Sorano con una sonrisa relajada mientras que utilizaba magia de Dragon Slayer del cielo en sus manos para despedir ráfagas de aire que azotaban contra los soldados acorazados que trataban de acercársele sin resultados.

Luego un suave y casi imperceptible sonido fue escuchado por el grupo. Sonaba como una clase de flauta en tono grave que resonaba por las paredes del lugar sin llegar a sonar con fuerza, solo resonaba en una frecuencia lo lucientemente perceptible para que el grupo lo oyera y detuvieran su ataque.

 **-Esperen un momento, ¿oyeron eso?-** , les preguntó Yukino a sus amigos con seriedad mientras que se mantenía en guardia por si algún nuevo oponente aparecía de la nada o por si algún suceso importante estaba por suceder.

 **-Yo también lo escuché, y tengo el presentimiento de que no es nada bueno-** , respondió Kagura con seriedad agarrando el mango de su Archenemy y poniéndose en posición por si sucede algo.

 **-Es un sello de invocación-** , dijo Keyes con seriedad captando la atención del resto del grupo.

 **-¿Invocación?-** , preguntó Yukino intrigada girándose a ver al demonio que tenía apariencia humana.

 **-Correcto, alguien debe de estar activando los sellos en todo el castillo para abrir una puerta y traer a los refuerzos-** , explicó Keyes con tranquilidad viendo a la peliceleste para después enfocar su vista en varios estigmas mágicos que estaban comenzando a aparecer en las paredes del salón en el cual se encontraban.

Jackal por su parte creó una gran explosión para derrotar a muchos soldados y llamar la atención de su grupo que se giró a verle **-Entonces se les acaban los peleles y quieren traer a más mierdas contra nosotros, esto será fácil-** , dijo Jackal con una sonrisa confiada y arrogante cruzándose de brazos.

 **-No, en definitivo estos refuerzos no serán humanos-** , contestó Kagura con seriedad captando esta vez ella la atención de todos.

 **-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-** , le preguntó Sorano con seriedad a la pelimorada mientras que apuntaba un brazo a su espalda para liberar una corriente de aire que expulsara a varios magos para clavarlos a las paredes creando pequeños cráteres en ellos.

 **-Estamos a punto de llegar al último piso y activan estos estigmas, seguramente quieren cansarnos antes de llegar con el rey sabiendo que no podremos luchar bien si subimos con todos ellos atacándonos-** , explicaba Kagura cerrando los ojos mientras que los demás le daba la razón ante ese razonamiento.

 **-En resumen debemos derrotarlos a todos para enfrentarnos al rey-** , resumió Yukino recibiendo un asentimiento de Kagura.

 **-El problema es que gastaremos magia y no llegaremos en mejor forma con el rey-** , dijo Kagura abriendo los ojos para después realizar un movimiento de su espada enfundada para crear un corte de gravedad que sacó volando a varios soldados y magos que resultaron severamente heridos.

 **-Como si lo necesitáramos para aplastarlo, recuerden que somos cinco y él solo uno-** , dijo Jackal con enojo dándoles la espalda a sus compañeros que se voltearon a verle. Luego el demonio rubio se giró a verles por encima del hombro con una sonrisa de lado. **-Además, estoy yo en este equipo-** , dijo Jackal causando que los demás sonrieran y después prosiguieron en su ataque contra lo que sea que les tengan preparado.

* * *

 _ ***En el castillo de Edmunson***_

Ahora nos movemos con Flare y Minerva que se encontraban corriendo en el interior del castillo hacia la salida por donde habían entrado. Los pasillos estaban despejados y no había señales de enemigos, pues todos se encontraban en los muelles peleando contra Brandish y Aquario.

 **-En verdad que fue algo difícil encontrar a todos los civiles para sacarlos por el pasillo subterráneo-** , comentaba Minerva con algo de fastidio al recordar el pánico de las personas cuando se enteraron que estaban bajo ataque y que el castillo pronto podría ser destruido.

 **-De cualquier manera ya podemos ir a ayudar a Brandish y Aquario-** , contestana Flare con una pequeña sonrisa feliz viendo a su mejor amiga que respondió con un asentimiento mientras ambas seguían corriendo.

 **-¿No crees que debimos haber ido a por el rey que estaría desprotegido?-** , preguntó Minerva con curiosidad ya que podrían aprovechar que todo el castillo estaba desprotegido para subir a donde el rey.

 **-Puede ser, pero primero son nuestras amigas-** , dijo Flare con mirada determinada y segura mirando al frente ya que se estaban acercando a la salida que daría vista completa al exterior y por consiguiente al resultado de la batalla de sus amigas contra el ejército.

Cuando ambas salieron se quedaron sorprendidas ante el escenario que estaban contemplando. Cientos y cientos de soldados rodeaban los muelles estando varios magos atacando continuamente para tratar de derrotar a las atacantes, pero sus oponentes eran mucho más fuertes de lo que pensaban.

Aquario utilizaba la abundante cantidad de agua de mar a sus espadas para dirigir olas y torrentes de agua que se llevaba sin problemas a los soldados que se encontraban sobre los muelles. Los manejaba de manera elegante y el agua formaba espirales sobre el aire suspendiéndose para después atacar como látigos de manera veloz a aquellos objetivos que seguían en la playa disparando hechizos.

Pero lo que sin duda sorprendió a Flare y a Minerva es el ver a Brandish de brazos cruzados detrás de Aquario mientras que del mar detrás del muelle se observaba a una Brandish gigante hecha de arena que tenía el agua cubriéndole de la cintura para bajo. Esta mantenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara mientras que en la palma de sus dos manos levitaban unas esferas de madera que anteriormente eran los barcos hundidos cuando llegaron.

Esta Brandish de arena dirigía varias esferas de madera hacia los soldados para expandirlas y hacerles crecer espinas que herían al ejército. También detrás de ella emergían pilares de arena que se suspendían en el aire para luego ir en ataque a los soldados sobre el muelle para hacer un ataque en conjunto con el agua de Aquario.

 **-¡Wow, en realidad que les están dando una paliza!-** , exclamaba Minerva sorprendida y emocionada viendo como la espíritu y la maga estaban dando un espectáculo muy visual e increíble en su batalla contra los numerosos soldados y magos que hacían su mejor esfuerzo para no ser derrotados. **-No sabía que Brandish utilizara otro tipo de magia-** , dijo la pelinegra enfocándose esta vez en la fuerza que mostraba la Brandish de arena.

 **-Debe ser magia de arena y control de madera, son magias elementales de Tierra-** , comentaba Flare con calma captando la atención de su amiga. **-Es una magia muy difícil de utilizar, al igual que la de fuego, agua y viento-** , agregaba ella recordando algunas lecciones de magia que le había dado Natsu en su mansión en Crocus.

 **-Vamos a unirnos al combate-** , le dijo Minerva a la pelirroja con una sonrisa determinada recibiendo un asentimiento de Flare que apoyaba completamente la idea.

Luego de eso Minerva cubrió sus brazos de magia God Slayer del viento y haciendo uso de su magia del espacio las transportó a ambas al lado de Brandish y Aquario para unirse a la batalla en el muelle donde Flare encendió sus brazos en fuego infernal de Dragon Slayer para comenzar a batallar.

 **-Se tomaron su tiempo-** , comentó Brandish con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a la pelirroja que estaba lanzando potentes llamaradas que dejaban serias quemaduras en los soldados y contrarrestaban completamente los hechizos lanzados por los magos.

 **-Lo sentimos, es que tuvimos que guiar a los civiles por los túneles-** , respondió Flare con sonrisa amable para después despedir una gran llamarada de ambas manos que salieron disparadas en espiral por el muelle para causar serios daños a los soldados que parecían no entender su inferioridad en la batalla.

 **-De cualquier manera tenemos la situación controlada, son solo soldados con manejo básico de magia de agua, pero ante mí no son nada-** , dijo Aquario con calma para después hacer que varios látigos de agua golpearan a los magos ubicados en la playa creando algunas explosiones de arena.

Durante todo el conflicto comenzó a sonar el mismo sonido de la flauta que provocó que en el suelo de la playa y el muelle se llene de estigmas mágicos de color rojo de tamaño sobrehumano que captaron la atención de las miembros de Fire Havens.

 **-Algo está saliendo de esos estigmas-** , dijo Minerva con seriedad y en guardia mientras observaba como unos brazos gruesos y verdosos y otros grises salían de los estigmas como si alguien estuviera escalando.

Los seres se salieron de los estigmas y se hicieron ver ante los ojos de las cuatro chicas que se sorprendieron ante la apariencia de estos nuevos oponentes. Eran de 3 metros de alto, de cuerpos robustos y algo musculados, de brazos grandes al igual que sus piernas, tenían mal olor, sus uñas se notaban sucias y maltratadas, la gran mayoría no tenía cabello, unos eran verdes y otros grises, solo vestían de trapos sucios y rasgados, tenían unos colmillos torcidos y lo más importante era que solo poseían un gran y único ojo en todo su rostro.

 **-Esos son…-** , decía Flare sorprendida mientras observaba como esos seres se movían al frente de los soldados que les daban espacio sabiendo que llegaron los refuerzos.

 **-Cíclopes, al parecer ya comienza a ponerse seria la cosa-** , dijo Brandish con una mirada seria a los cíclopes que si bien no eran multitud como los soldados y magos, sin duda se veían resistentes y su tamaño y apariencia eran algo repugnantes.

 **-¡Brandish, cuidado!-** , le exclamó Aquario a la peliverde que se giró rápidamente hacia atrás para ver como una gran y deforme bestia le dirigía un gran puño a ella. Brandish reaccionó rápidamente y controló a su ser de arena para que detenga el ataque con ambas manos con cierta dificultad.

La Brandish de arena con esfuerzo empujó para atrás a la bestia permitiéndoles a las chicas el volver a sorprenderse por la apariencia de esta. Eran seres de gran tamaño llegando a un altura de 100 metros de alto, era inmenso y sus tobillos estaban sumergidos en el mar, tenía piel café claro y un taparrabos blanco de inmenso tamaño. Lo característico de este ser es que poseía más de 100 brazos separándose de su torso y en la cima poseía 50 cabezas más amontonadas unas encima de las otras rugiendo en un sonoro caos de voces distorsionadas.

 **-¿¡Esa cosa es un Hecatónquiro!?-** , exclamaba Minerva sorprendida y algo asqueada por la horrible apariencia del gigante de varios brazos con el cual se tendrían que enfrentar.

Brandish solo aumentó su control sobre su contraparte de arena para aumentar su tamaño a por lo menos 60 metros de altura y creándole otro par de brazos de arena que sostenían también más esferas de madera con las cuales atacar. **-Yo puedo contra él, pero necesitaré que me cuiden la espalda-** , les dijo Brandish a sus compañeras que coincidieron en dejarle el gigante a la peliverde.

 **-Cuenta con nosotras, acabaremos con todos ellos-** , aceptó Flare con una mirada seria apoyada por unos asentimientos de Minerva y Aquario que se pusieron alrededor de Brandish para protegerle de cualquier ataque enemigo.

Luego el gran Hecatónquiro dirigió varios brazos hacia la Brandish de arena mientras que todos los cíclopes, soldados y magos reanudaban el ataque contra las cuatro chicas que ahora sabían que las cosas no serían tan sencillas como pensaban en un principio.

* * *

 _ ***En la Fortaleza de Gardna***_

Nos trasladamos a los dominios de la reina Gardna donde en estos momentos vemos a Heracles cargar con fuerza sus puños para golpear y golpear en combo a varios cíclopes causándoles un inmenso daño a estos y haciéndoles rugir de dolor.

El dios con rapidez y sobre todo fuerza arremetía contra ellos de manera salvaje y descontrolada golpeándoles en sus estómagos, piernas y sobre todo cabezas siendo sus ojos los que terminan fuera de sus cuencas o destruidos por el simple impacto del golpe del dios de la fuerza extraordinaria.

 **-¡Esto es demasiado sencillo!-** , exclamaba Heracles con emoción y con una gran sonrisa animada mientras que esquivaba varios golpes de los cíclopes que llevaban consigo bates de madera gruesos o mazas de guerra de acero sólido.

 **-Lo dices tú que eres el que está más acostumbrado a pelear con ellos-** , le dijo Kairy con cierto fastidio para esquivar la maza de un cíclope con un salto para en el aire lanzarle un rugido de Dragon Slayer de la destrucción que tomó forma de remolino negro con rayos azules que impactó con fuerza sobre el cíclope y los soldados de alrededor que cedieron y terminaron derrotados con serias heridas.

 **-¿Puede mantener el ritmo, Kairy-sama?-** , le preguntó Mard Geer a la peliazul con negro que tomó un poco de aire en lo que se limpiaba un poco de sudor de su frente al realizar tal ataque.

 **-No te preocupes por mí, Mardge-** , le dijo Kairy al demonio con una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarlo. **-Puedo cuidarme sola con mi poder actual, pero en realidad que comienza a ser fastidioso que aparezcan tantos cíclopes-** , agregó al momento de desviar su vista hacia el gran número de cíclopes, magos y soldados que les impedían el paso hacia los pisos superiores de la gran fortaleza.

 **-Concuerdo con usted, en realidad que mis espinas pueden arrebatarles las extremidades y aun así se siguen moviendo hasta que no puedan más-** , contestó Mard Geer con seriedad viendo a los cíclopes con extremidades amputadas por él y sus espinas que ocupaban una considerable cantidad de espacio en el lugar.

En eso Niké se acerca al par volando con sus hermosas alas mientras que tenía un arco hecho de luz en sus manos. **-Eso se debe a que los cíclopes tienen una gran resistencia y sus puntos débiles están en su cabeza-** , explicaba la diosa con tranquilidad viendo al demonio y a la maga para después crear una flecha de luz y tensarla con el arco. **-Claro que el ojo es el más resaltable-** , agregó al momento de disparar la flecha de luz que dejó un rastro a su paso para impactar directamente con el ojo de un cíclope para atravesarle el cráneo matándolo y llegando a unos metros más atrás donde provocó una potente explosión de luz que hirió a varios soldados y magos.

 **-En verdad que eres muy buena luchando, Niké-** , elogió Kairy a la diosa que miraba con serenidad las heridas que causó su ataque.

 **-Debe ser así, después de todo soy la diosa de la victoria y debo estar capacitada para conseguirla-** , respondió Niké con calma cerrando los ojos en lo que descendía lentamente hacia el suelo al lado de Mard Geer.

 **-Si es así entonces yo tampoco me puedo quedar atrás, ¿no lo cree, señorita Niké?-** , le preguntó Mard Geer a la diosa peliplata con una sonrisa levemente de lado, provocando que la diosa de la victoria le sonriera de igual forma.

 **-Enséñame lo que tienes, Mard Geer-** , dijo Niké con cierto tono desafiante al pronunciar su nombre como si estuviera ansiosa por ver al demonio en su mejor desempeño.

 **-Con todo gusto-** , respondió Mard Geer para extender sus brazos hacia adelante y provocar que nuevas espinas salieran del suelo para comenzar a atacar a una gran multitud de soldados y cíclopes que no podían escapar del alcance de su maldición de espinas.

Ante esto Niké se volvió a elevar en el aire para comenzar a disparar sus flechas a los enemigos que no caían derrotados por las espinas de Mard Geer. De esa forma ambos se mantuvieron implacables derrotando a los enemigos que se pusieran en su camino para eliminarlos sin alguna muestra de duda.

Kairy veía esto algo asombrada mientras que a su lado llegaba Heracles lanzando a sus espaldas un ojo de cíclope. **-¿Soy el único que nota lo obvios que son esos dos?** -, le preguntó el dios a Kairy mientras observaba a la diosa y al demonio luchar juntos.

 **-Después podemos hablar de eso, por ahora céntrate en los Hecatónquiros-** , le dijo Kairy al castaño con una mirada más firme enfocándose en el combate en el cual estaban, a lo cual Heracles sonríe ampliamente mientras que detrás de él vienen varios cíclopes al ataque.

 **-¡Con todo gusto, Kairy!-** , exclamó Heracles con emoción mientras que sus guantes liberaban un pequeño brillo metálico para después lanzarse al ataque contra los cíclopes detrás de él. Kairy por su parte cargó de nuevo sus puños con su magia de destrucción para embestir a un gran grupo de soldados y magos.

* * *

 _ ***En el Castillo de Fenrison***_

Nos movemos al castillo de Fenrison donde el cielo se encontraba nublado y la lluvia caía con fuerza sobre el grupo de Dragon Slayers que estaban volando a las afueras del castillo en dirección al último piso mientras esquivaban grandes rocas que eran lanzadas hacia ellos.

En eso una gran roca de 3 metros casi impacta contra el grupo de no haber sido porque los esquivaron a tiempo por una advertencia de Erik que estaba montado sobre Kinana transformada en serpiente. **-¿¡Cómo es que esos desgraciados pueden apuntar tan bien!?-** , preguntaba Erik exaltado y furioso mirando a los muchos Hecatónquiros en la base del castillo que cargaban cientos de rocas en sus brazos para lanzarlas y evitar que llegaran hacia el rey.

 **-Puede ser porque tiene varias cabezas con las que apuntar-** , dijo Sting siendo cargado por Héctor mientras ambos miraban de manera atenta las varias rocas que iban en su dirección para después esquivarlas rápidamente.

 **-Eso es absurdo, más bien deberían de esta más desorientados-** , contestó Rogue con serenidad viendo a su hermano mientras era sostenido por Frosch.

Erik por su parte miraba con enojo a los seres hasta que escuchó la mente de Kinana. **-Ya lo sé, Cubelios, a pesar de que estemos en el aire no podemos hacer mucho con esos malditos disparándonos-** , dijo Erik con seriedad pensando en lo molesto que sería pelear mientras que se preocupan por esquivar esos pedruscos gigantes.

Luego de eso Kinana se comenzó a agitar y a mover de manera desenfrenada con una vena resaltándose en su cara de serpiente y con una expresión enojada tratando de hacer caer al pelirrojo. **–¡E-Está bien!, ¡Kinana, no Cubelios!-** , exclamaba Erik evitando no caerse y para tranquilizar a su mejor amiga que dejó de sacudirse para quedarse tranquila volando.

 **-Lo que me desorienta es la razón por la cual no hay ninguna escalera que lleve al último piso, por esa razón tenemos que ir por afuera-** , comentaba Sting mirando con seriedad al castillo de los cuales los últimos pisos anteriores a la cima no poseían escaleras y parecían tener una clase de barrera que les impedían romper los techos para subir.

 **-Lo único que se me ocurre es que el rey tiene una manera de desplazarse sin problemas por el castillo-** , dijo Rogue con serenidad pensando en que el rey pueda volar o teletrasnportarse por su castillo con libertad.

 **-Sea cual sea la razón, ese desgraciado está en el último piso y no se ha movido de allí desde que aparecieron esos monstruos-** , dijo Erik con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos viendo a los dos hermanos mientras que Kinana se movía de manera que esquivaban las piedras dirigidas hacia ellos.

 **-O sea que puede estar esperándonos hasta que derrotemos a los Hecatónquiros y cíclopes-** , dijo Sting con una mirada seria hacia el pelirrojo que asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Creo que no soy el único que tiene un mal presentimiento sobre esto-** , decía Rogue pensando en que sería algo agotador el gastar magia con esos gigantes de cien brazos que parecían muy fuertes.

 **-¡De cualquier manera vamos de una vez contra esos malditos!-** , exclamó Erik sonriendo de lado para después apretar sus puños con emoción y lanzarse al ataque de los Hecatónquiros. Rogue y Sting cruzaron miradas entre sí para solo encogerse de hombros y seguir al pelirrojo en el ataque contra los seres de gran tamaño.

* * *

 _ ***En el Castillo de Gradius***_

En estos momentos el grupo de espíritus se encontraba luchando en las afueras del castillo contra los numerosos soldados y cíclopes que se interponían en su trayecto por llegar hasta el rey. Habían subido por las plantas bases hasta llegar a las escaleras principales donde tuvieron que salir para enfrentar con más libertad al gran número de enemigos, faltándoles sólo unos tres pisos hasta llegar a su objetivo final.

Aries estaba encogida de hombros evitando los ataques de un gran bate de madera portado por un cíclope para después lanzarle un ataque de lana que le impidió algún movimiento para luego estallar derrotando a la criatura. **-Estos cíclopes dan algo de m-miedo-** , decía Aries intimidad y algo asqueada por la apariencia de los monstruos de un ojo.

 **-No te preocupes por ellos, hasta ahora hemos podido retenerlos sin problemas-** , dijo Libra con tranquilidad mirando a la pelirosa en lo que utiliza su manejo de la gravedad y algunas patadas para dejar fuera de combate a un gran número de soldados y magos que insistían en seguir atacando aun sabiendo que no tenían una oportunidad.

 **-Sigo pensando que podría ayudarles mucho si me dejaran luchar-** , dijo Cleo con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa ya que tanto Aries como Libra y Virgo se enfrentaban contra las criaturas dejándola a ella en medio sin algún oponente.

 **-Para nada Cleo-sama, usted no puede malgastar sus poderes contra estas simples criaturas-** , dijo Virgo al momento de salir del suelo con golpe dirigido hacia el ojo de un cíclope para después hacer un giro en el aire para sacar un látigo y lanzar un ataque giratorio a los magos que lanzaban rayos y fuego en su dirección.

 **-Te dije que podías llamarme Cleo simplemente, Virgo-** , le dijo Cleo a la sirvienta pelirosa que aterrizó sencillamente para luego girarse a verla con su usual inexpresividad. **-Y estoy dispuesta a luchar lado a lado con ustedes, no hace falta que me estén tratando diferente-** , agregó la reina del mundo celestial con una mirada decidida y ojos determinados.

 **-Pero su poder será necesario más adelante, por ahora espere un poco más-** , le pidió Virgo a la peliblanca que estaba por replicar pero unos fuertes temblores llamaron su atención y la del resto de ellas que se fijaron en la base de las escaleras que iban desde la base del castillo hasta ellas, observando como llegaban Hecatónquiros de gran tamaño que con su gran altura hacían sombra sobre las espíritus.

 **-¿Q-Q-Qué son esas cosas gigantes?-** , preguntaba una asustada y nerviosa Aries encogiéndose aún más en su lugar ante las grotescas e intimidante criaturas gigantes de varios brazos y cabezas.

 **-Esas cosas seguramente sean Hecatónquiros, son más grandes de lo que pensaba-** , decía Libra con una mirada seria observando a uno de las criaturas que sin duda no podrían ser vencidos fácilmente por la fuerza de la gravedad. Luego a su lado pasa caminando Cleo con tranquilidad en dirección a los Hecatónquiros causando que las demás se intriguen.

 **-¿Qué vas a hacer, Cleo?-** , le preguntó Libra a la reina peliblanca que se detuvo al oír la pregunta, y luego se giró a verles con una pequeña sonrisa alegre.

 **-¿No es obvio?, llegó el momento de utilizar mi poder-** , respondió Cleo con una expresión alegre e inocente, provocando en un principio sorpresa en las otras que al final solo accedieron ante ese hecho, puesto que el poder de Cleo sería más que suficiente para librarse de esos gigantes fácilmente.

* * *

 _ ***En el Templo de las Alabanzas***_

Volviendo con Natsu y Hisui en su reunión con Hirus, ya ambos habían informado al aspirante a rey de los acontecimientos que se avecinaban en el continente y las preparaciones para una vez terminada la batalla. Luego de eso el salón se había sumergido en un pequeño silencio donde Hirus y Amanda se encontraban en silencio viendo a Natsu y a Hisui.

 **-¿Entonces eso es todo?-** , preguntó Hirus con calma y con las manos formando un triángulo de manera meditativa al ya haber escuchado todo lo que tenían para decir.

 **-No pareces tan sorprendido como imaginé-** , dijo Hisui extrañada y ladeando la cabeza a un lado observando al peliblanco que estaba más calmado de lo que se esperaría de alguien a quien se le cuenta el gran suceso de cambio que se avecinaba.

 **-Pues me hice a la idea de que sin duda lo que oiría seria extravagante y muy descabellado, por lo cual fue relativamente sencillo hacerme una idea de todo lo que me contaron-** , contestó Hirus con una pequeña sonrisa tranquila mientras se encogía de hombros.

 **-¿Entonces qué opinas?-** , le preguntó Hisui a Hirus con una sonrisa curiosa queriendo saber su opinión sobre todo lo hablado.

Hirus se cruzó de hombros y se recostó en su silla mientras cerraba los ojos. **-Lo primero, es que les agradezco muchísimo por intervenir en el crítico estado de Olimpo, en verdad que si todo sale bien serán reconocidos como los salvadores del continente-** , decía el peliblanco con calma y una pequeña sonrisa mientras que Amanda a su lado solo asentía levemente.

 **-No te preocupes por eso, no lo hacemos con esas intenciones-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa calmada y también de brazos cruzados siendo apoyado por Hisui que asentía con una sonrisa en su cara.

 **-Lo segundo, es con respecto a las propuestas políticas dichas por la señorita Hisui, sin duda son bien recibidas y serán implementadas en cuanto el nuevo gobierno del continente se levante-** , dijo Hirus abriendo los ojos para afincar los hombros sobre la mesa y mirar con serenidad a la princesa del reino de Fiore.

 **-Es un alivio escuchar eso, sin duda será beneficioso para ambos continentes el abrir sus comunicaciones mutuamente-** , decía Hisui alegre y satisfecha de que esas bases ya hayan sido negociadas y que ya tuvieran un objetivo listo para después de la guerra.

 **-Coincido, y sin duda lo que me atrae más es la idea dicha por usted, señor Natsu-** , dijo Hirus para girarse a ver al pelirosa que se mantenía sereno en su asiento.

 **-Solo llámame Natsu, ahora somos aliados-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa amigable y jovial hacia el peliblanco, el cual sonrió por la actitud del pelirosa y asintió con la cabeza para luego tomar la palabra.

 **-Esos grandes juegos mágicos pueden ser un grandioso medio por el cual los magos del continente afinen sus habilidades y la población podría tomarlo como un evento de entretenimiento, diría yo que es un gran método para mantener a la población calmada y a los guerreros en constante mejora-** , contemplaba Hirus todos los beneficios que acarrea un evento como ese en la población de Olimpo.

 **-Por supuesto, de cualquier manera mi gremio volverá en varios años cuando ya el nivel de habilidad de los magos haya aumentado, no sería muy justo pelear contra novatos-** , contestaba Natsu con tranquilidad y con un deje de orgullo en su tono ya que el continente griego no poseía mucha habilidad en el control de la magia debido a la imagen que se tiene de ella como blasfema por no ser obra de los dioses, por lo tanto los únicos que las practican hasta el momento son los soldados de los doce olímpicos.

 **-Disculpen mi interrupción, pero ¿Cómo están tan seguros de que lograran su cometido contra los doce olímpicos?-** , preguntó Amanda sinceramente intrigada por ese hecho que parecían haber dejado de lado. Era muy difícil creer que un gremio de magos pueda atacar a los más poderosos regentes del continente y derrocarlos en un solo día.

Natsu al oír la pregunta no pudo evitar sonreír de mejilla a mejilla enseñando su blanca dentadura. **-Es muy sencillo, porque somos Fire Havens-** , respondió Natsu con completa confianza en su gremio. **-Además, puedo ver perfectamente como mi gremio están avanzando muy bien en sus objetivos, creo que falta poco hasta que se encuentren con los reyes-** , dijo él cerrando los ojos mientras observaba el avance de los equipos en sus luchas.

 **-¿Me puede decir el nombre de alguno de sus miembros?, puede que así tenga una idea del poder que los respalda-** , pidió Amanda con un tono cordial y educado mientras se arreglaba los lentes con serenidad.

Natsu se puso pensativo y desvió su mirada al techo captando la intriga de Hirus y Amanda. **-Pues… ¿les son conocidos los nombres de Heracles y Niké?-** , preguntó el pelirosa sonriendo divertido sabiendo muy bien la reacción que tendrían ambos humanos con la mención de las divinidades.

 **-¿¡El dios de Fortaleza Extraordinaria y la diosa de la Victoria!?, ¿¡está hablando en serio!?-** , exclamaba una impactada y exaltada Amanda llena de sorpresa mientras que Hirus tenía los ojos un poco ensanchados por la sorpresa.

 **-Si me estuviera inventando nombres entonces hubiera dicho a Zeus y Poseidón, ¿no crees?-** , dijo Natsu con cierto tono irónico y sarcástico en plan juguetón mientras le sonreía de lado a la pelinegra que sencillamente se quedó sin palabras procesando la información.

 **-Si no es mucha molestia, ¿me podría decir cómo es que están de su lado?-** , le preguntó Hirus al pelirosa con calma ya que era sorprendente el hecho de que dioses ayuden a los humanos.

 **-El idiota de Heracles es mi amigo desde hace tiempo, y Niké nos ayuda por orden de Zeus-** , respondió Natsu con sencillez y mirando con inocencia al peliblanco que nuevamente se sorprendió al oírle. Luego de unos segundos más de silencio, tornó su expresión en una más seria dirigida a Natsu.

 **-Es en verdad sorprendente, ¿Quién eres de verdad, Natsu?-** , preguntó Hirus presintiendo que el pelirosa al frente de él no era un simple mago maestro de Fire Havens, debía ser alguien en verdad importante para tener contacto con los dioses y la ayuda de estos, ese hombre era especial.

Natsu por su parte sonrió con tranquilidad en lo que rodeaba el cuello de Hisui con un brazo para abrazarla suavemente contra su torso. **-Soy solo el maestro de Fire Havens-** , contestó Natsu con un tono entre divertido y orgulloso viendo a Nidus que solo pudo sonreír en respuesta mientras que Hisui con algo de vergüenza aceptaba el abrazo de Natsu.

 **-Entonces ya con todo dicho, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-** , preguntó Hisui con curiosidad y las mejillas algo sonrojadas mientras miraba a Natsu y luego a Hirus para ver cómo procederían ahora que ya todo está dicho y aclarado.

 **-Eso mismo estaba por preguntar yo-** , dijo Amanda con calma mientras que se gira a ver a Hirus que estaba meditando sus siguientes acciones ante la nueva situación que se presentaba.

 **-Pues por el momento solo se me ocurre el brindarles protección a los pueblos cercanos a los castillos para proteger a los civiles que lleguen-** , dijo Hirus con calma pensando primero en la seguridad de los civiles ante las batallas que estaban transcurriendo.

 **-En eso recomiendo que te presentes en público para presentar la situación como un acto dirigido por ti, de esa manera tu imagen mejorara y la población no entrará en pánico-** , opinaba Natsu con serenidad mirando a Hirus en la otra punta de la mesa.

 **-No me gusta llevarme el crédito por cosas que hacen otras personas-** , contestó el peliblanco con una mirada firme queriendo que el pelirosa tome todo el crédito de su propia operación.

Natsu por su parte sonrió con jovialidad en lo que se rascaba la nuca. **-Oh vamos, en realidad estamos actuando conforme a cómo queremos pero vine hasta aquí para informarte, por lo cual en teoría estas siendo participe de todo esto y eres una pieza fundamental para el continente-** , explicaba el pelirosa con despreocupación y sencillez para convencer al peliblanco de tomar el crédito de líder.

 **-Le recomiendo que lo escuche, Natsu es muy necio cuando quiere y no tiene sentido discutir con él-** , comentó Hisui con una pequeña sonrisa dirigida a Hirus ya que conocía bien lo necio que podía llegar a ser Natsu.

Hirus ante la insistencia solo suspiró con cansancio para volver a ver a Natsu. **-Está bien, pero tendrás que estar a mi lado para presentarte como el líder del ataque-** , dijo el peliblanco poniéndole esa condición al pelirosa que solo asintió aceptando eso.

Luego de eso Amanda observó varios detalles que le enseñaba su lacrima para luego proceder a dirigirse a los presentes que se giraron a verle. **-Al parecer las batallas en los castillos del doceavo al quinto rey están aumentando su intensidad y los Hecatónquiros y cíclopes han hecho acto de presencia-** , notificó la pelinegra con una mirada seria mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

 **-Espero que las cosas salgan como planeas, Natsu-** , le dijo Hirus a Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa tranquila.

 **-Tu tranquilo, yo confió en mi familia-** , respondió Natsu con una sonrisa de lado confiando plenamente en el éxito de su gremio sobre esos tiránicos reyes que subyugaban al continente de Olimpo.

* * *

 _ ***En el Castillo de Antonidas***_

La batalla se desenvolvía muy bien para el grupo de Irene que estaba arrasando con los pocos enemigos que estaban quedando en el área de las escaleras que llevaban al último piso del castillo del rey Antonidas. Los hechizos surcaban el aire a gran velocidad e impactaban con fuerza para dañar a una gran magnitud de soldados y cíclopes que parecían moverse por inercia a pesar de que su derrota estaba completamente asegurada.

 **-Ya quedan pocos de esos cíclopes-** , dijo Meredy con un poco de sudor en su frente mientras miraba con seriedad el lugar donde atacó con un rugido y donde solo quedaba un gran cráter con 4 cíclopes completamente inconscientes y sin ojos.

 **-Estamos por llegar al último piso, ya queda poco-** , decía Ultear mientras bloqueaba varios hechizos de magos para después contraatacarles con un golpe que expulsó una onda de hielo que los congeló a ellos inmediatamente.

 **-Si ese es el caso entonces me adelantaré contigo mientras que Irene y Meredy se encargan de los que quedan, ¿les parece?-** , propuso Ur con una pequeña sonrisa acercándose a Ultear mientras que Irene terminaba de derrotar a un grupo muy numeroso de soldados con un simple movimiento de su báculo.

 **-No tengo problemas con que quieras pasar tiempo con tu hija-** , le dijo Irene a Ur con una pequeña sonrisa serena. **-Solo asegúrate de acabar antes de que yo suba, de otra manera este castillo será reducido a escombros-** , agregó la pelirroja agregando un tono más malicioso que intimidaría a cualquiera por las intenciones que ella tenía.

 **-Yo no tengo problemas, con tal terminemos la misión rápido estoy de acuerdo-** , aceptó Meredy con una sonrisa mirando a su madre y abuela ya que deseaba que ellas dos pasaran más tiempo juntas.

 **-Pues subamos de una vez, mamá-** , le dijo Ultear a su madre con una sonrisa siendo correspondida por ella que asintió con la cabeza para después ambas adelantarse mientras que Irene y Meredy se quedaban en las escaleras para derrotar a los enemigos faltantes.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos corriendo hasta llegar finalmente al último piso del castillo. Este parecía tener un diseño más magnífico y adinerado que el resto del castillo, pues había decoraciones de oro puro en los pilares, pinturas, paredes, además del hecho de que en la última parte de la gran sala había un trono hecho de oro sólido cubierto de telas rojas y amarillas de materiales finos y de alta calidad.

Sobre el trono estaba sentado un hombre maduro de cabello rubio hasta los hombros con el cabello para atrás, ojos azules, una perilla algo poblada y tenía una expresión arrogante y de superioridad. Llevaba puesto una armadura hecha de oro con detalles de acero tanto en el peto, hombreras, brazales, grebas, piernas y zapatos. En resumen llevaba toda la armadura de oro reluciente a excepción de un casco y el detalle de que no llevaba armas, solo tenía sus manos posadas sobre los respaldos del trono mirando a las recién llegadas.

 **-Vaya vaya, con que por fin llegan las invasoras de mi reino, no esperaba que llegaran tan pronto-** , dijo el rey del castillo, el doceavo rey Antonidas con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras que Ur y Ultear se acercaban caminando hacia el trono hasta estar a varios metros de separación.

 **-Es fácil suponer que tú eres el patético rey de este lugar que se quedó sentado viendo como arrasábamos con sus soldados-** , dijo Ur con una pequeña sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras que posaba una mano sobre su cintura relajando su postura para hablar con el rey.

 **-Me parece que me entendieron mal, solo las dejé entretenerse de camino aquí donde yo les daré fin a sus miserables vidas, ¿Qué amable soy, verdad?-** , dijo el rey Antonidas con un tono firme hasta formar una inocente sonrisa al momento de preguntar, cosa que resultó irritante para ambas pelinegras.

 **-Como tú digas demente, solo comencemos esto de una vez para darte tu merecido-** , contestó Ultear con seriedad y poniéndose en posición de batalla con la mirada fija en el rubio que se estaba parando de su trono con toda la calma del mundo conservando esa irritante expresión de superioridad.

 **-Que yo sepa no merezco nada malo, solo traté a la escoria como debe ser tratada: como herramientas para mi disfrute-** , dijo Antonidas completamente sincero en las palabras que estaba diciendo, y esto fue la gota que rebasó el vaso de la paciencia de ambas magas.

Ur con enojo juntó sus puños en una postura típica de su magia de hielo. **-¡Ice Make: Torbellino helado!-** , exclamó ella despidiendo una gran cantidad de hielo que fue en espiral hacia el rubio que solo saltó hacia un lateral provocando que el ataque destruya el trono y atraviese la pared que estaba detrás.

 **-Esta es magia de hielo muy avanzada, en realidad que ustedes no son de por aquí, ¿o sí?-** , preguntó Antonidas con una mirada arrogante y una sonrisa de lado mientras caía a unos metros del ataque con la mirada fija en ambas intrusas que le miraban con enojo.

 **-¿Eso te importa?-** , preguntó Ur con una mirada que si pudiera matar, lo haría definitivamente.

 **-No, en realidad no, pero debía de preguntarlo-** , respondió Antonidas con sencillez y encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa, lo cual enojó a la maga menor.

Ultear frunció el ceño y en un parpadeó desapareció para correr a gran velocidad hacia el rubio que se quedó quieto en su lugar. Al ya estar cerca la pelinegra rodeó su boca con ambas manos para gritar. **-¡Ira del Demonio de Hielo!-** , y expulsar de su boca un vórtice o remolino de hielo de color azul oscuro que emanaba potencia.

Antonidas vio el potente ataque y cubrió su puño derecho con un aura amarilla luminosa y cargó un golpe con el cual contrarrestar con cierto esfuerzo el ataque de hielo que luego de unos segundos desapareció dejando su puño humeando por el frío.

 **-Entonces por lo que veo no será fácil acabar con ustedes-** , comentaba Antonidas con una sonrisa arrogante mientras miraba su puño derecho que estaba temblando un poco mientras liberaba humo por la gran cantidad de frío emitida por el ataque, resulta que era más fuerte de lo que creía.

 **-Pues tu pareces que estas ocultando algo, ¿no te parece que es de mala educación?-** , preguntó Ultear con una sonrisa de lado y posicionándose para el combate, sacándole una pequeña carcajada al rey.

 **-Puede que tengas razón, tú lo pediste-** , respondió Antonidas para después cubrir ambos brazos en esa extraña aura amarilla mientras que se posicionaba para el combate con los brazos al frente de su torso como si fuera boxeo. **-Prepárense para probar mis poderes divinos, invasoras-** , agregó el rubio con una sonrisa de lado y emanando una gran cantidad de poder que Ultear y Ur admitían que podría llegar a ser un problema, pero aun así estaban preparadas para derrotarlo.

Madre e hija se miraron mutuamente para sonreírse por unos momentos y asentir con las cabezas para volver su vista de seriedad contra Antonidas. La batalla sería de ambas contra el doceavo rey del continente de Olimpo, serían el combate de apertura para todos los demás que se avecinaban.

* * *

 _ ***En el Castillo de Aurrius***_

En el castillo de Aurrius las cosas no eran tampoco tan diferentes. Kyouka y Bisca atacaban rápidamente a todo aquel enemigo que se les acercaba mientras que Jellal y Dimaria se detenían frente a las grandes puertas que darían entrada al último piso del castillo y por consiguiente el recinto del rey.

 **-Les confiamos a ustedes los que quedan en lo que Dimaria y yo subimos a por el rey-** , le decía Jellal a ambas peliverdes que haciendo uso de sus habilidades derrotaban cíclopes, soldados y magos, claro que los cíclopes eran los que más dificultad representaban por su resistencia pero aun así podían hacerles frente.

 **-Está bien, no se preocupen, con tal que acaben con esto rápido estoy de acuerdo-** , aceptó Bisca sin voltear a ver al peliazul para después realizar una seria de 10 disparos de su francotirador que no fallaron y dieron en las cabezas de soldados y magos que cayeron inconscientes por los disparos mágicos.

 **-Sin embargo si las cosas van mal no duden en hacernos una señal para ayudarles-** , dijo Kyouka con calma mirando de reojo a la rubia y al peliazul para después cortarle la cara a dos cíclopes haciendo uso de sus largar garras de demonio.

 **-Eso no será necesario, además recuerden que aún tienen que lidiar con esos estúpidos ciclopes-** , contestó Dimaria con una sonrisa tranquila y las manos en la cintura viendo como un grupo de 10 cíclopes se acercaban hacia ambas peliverdes que ahora enfocarían sus ataques en ellos.

 **-De cualquier manera vámonos ya-** , dijo Jellal con seriedad viendo a Dimaria que respondió con un asentimiento para después ambos correr hasta la puerta y abrirla para luego proceder a entrar cerrándola detrás de sus espaldas.

El último piso era similar al del castillo de Antonidas con la diferencia de que la persona sobre el trono de oro era otra. Es un hombre de cabello café corto con un pequeño copete al frente, ojos cafés claros, sin señales de barba y su expresión se mostraba cansada y seria. Su vestimenta era muy similar a la de Antonidas con la particularidad de que esta tenía guanteletes negros y en su cintura cargaba una espada corta del mismo color incluyendo la hoja.

 **-Entonces tú eres el onceavo rey Aurrius-** , dijo Jellal con seriedad acercándose al trono hasta estar a varios metros de distancia por razones de prudencia con el enemigo.

 **-El mismo, pero como son invasores no quiero continuar charlando con ustedes-** , respondió Aurrius con un tono seco y directo para después pararse de su asiento tomando su espada corta con su mano derecha a modo de cuchillo de asalto.

 **-Lo mismo estaba por decir, no quiero parloteos y comencemos a pelear de una vez-** , dijo Dimaria con una sonrisa emocionada tomando el mango de su espada para desenfundarla y apuntar con esta al rey que se mantenía callado en su lugar con una mirada cansada.

Jellal rápidamente se desplazó en zigzag para llegar al lado del rey y tomarle de uno de sus brazos. **-¡Azote celestial!-** , exclamó el peliazul para lanzar a Aurrius con fuerza hacia una pared cercana a gran velocidad, pero el rey en el aire se recompuso sin problemas para plantar sus pies sobre la pared causando un cráter para luego saltar en dirección a Jellal preparando su cuchillo.

Jellal se mantuvo serio viendo cómo se acercaba el rey que se estaba preparando para rebanarle la cabeza, pero no contaba con que Dimaria apareciera saltara arriba suyo con su mano izquierda rodeando su boca. **-¡Ira del demonio del rayo!-** , exclamó Dimaria despidiendo algunos rayos de su cuerpo para luego expulsar de su boca un remolino de rayos que bajaba directo a por Aurrius que seguía en el aire.

El rey notó la potencia del ataque y se giró para utilizar su espada corta como escudo, lo cual funcionó a medias ya que la potencia del remolino lo clavó contra el suelo en lo que poco a poco perdía potencia hasta que finalmente desapareció dejando residuos de electricidad en el pequeño cráter donde ahora estaba Aurrius.

Él se estaba parando lentamente sin mostrarse muy afectado hasta que nota que Dimaria aparece a sus espadas preparando un movimiento de su espada. **-¡Corte eléctrico del demonio del rayo!-** , exclamó Dimaria para lanzar un corte hacia la espalda del rey, el cual a gran velocidad se giró para interceptarlo con su espada negra, pero la potencia fue tanta que de nuevo se vio lanzado contra una pared.

Durante el trayecto Jellal apareció rápidamente en su trayecto mientras preparaba un puño cubierto de magia God Slayer de luz para interceptar al rey Aurrius, pero a tan solo unos metros el rey recuperó la compostura para esquivar ágilmente el golpe que rozó una mejilla para luego pasar de largo de Jellal para por fin llegar a la pared donde se plantó sobre esta con naturalidad.

 **-Por cómo te mueves puedo decir que eres algo ágil-** , le dijo Jellal a Aurrius con seriedad mientras que el rey se ubicaba en el suelo con calma mientras que de su mejilla izquierda aparecía una herida de un corte y de esta salía una línea de sangre.

 **-Solo lo necesario para evitar que invasores como ustedes logren derrotarme-** , respondió Aurrius con una mirada firme hacia el peliazul que también recibió un corte en su mejilla izquierda y de esta salía una línea de sangre, debido a que por momentos aprovechó la cercanía para cortarle con su espada corta.

 **-Estás hablando mucho para ser alguien callado-** , comentó Dimaria con una sonrisa llegando al lado de Jellal para ambos ponerse en guardia preparándose para volver a atacar al rey de cabello castaño.

 **-Ahora si es momento de enseñarles contra quien se enfrentan-** , dijo Aurrius con una mirada seria mientras que su espada y guanteletes comenzaban a emanar un aura negra que despedía un poder que Jellal y Dimaria tomarían como problemático.

 **-Te esperamos-** , respondió Dimaria con una mirada desafiante mientras que Jellal asentía con la cabeza.

Luego de eso Aurrius se lanzó al ataque contra ambos magos que podrían todo su empeño en obtener la victoria sobre el tirano que gobernaba como el onceavo rey del continente oprimido de Olimpo.

* * *

 _ ***En el Castillo de Centrius***_

En el castillo de Centrius las cosas se desarrollaron de manera similar, Deliora, Tempester y Sayla se quedaron combatiendo a los pocos enemigos faltantes mientras que God Serena y Silver subieron al último piso a enfrentarse contra el décimo rey Centrius que estaba posado sobre su trono de oro.

 **-Esto está perfecto, por fin tenemos al malnacido al frente nuestro-** , dijo God Serena con una sonrisa de lado y tronándose los nudillos mientras se acercaba unos pasos hasta estar a cierta distancia del rey sentado sobre el trono.

Era un hombre mayor con cabello negro largo hasta las orejas con algunas canas, tiene ojos cafés, una poblada barba canosa además de que su cara mostraba enojo y algunas pocas arrugas en su ya envejecido rostro. Su armadura en la zona inferior estaba hecha de oro, pero la zona superior estaba completamente hecha de un material extraño de color plateado que tenía detalle de púas en las hombreras.

 **-Qué forma tan vulgar de referirte a la realeza superior a ti, ser inferior-** , dijo Centrius con enojo reflejado en su tono grave y mirada penetrante hacia los intrusos que se atrevieron a entrar en sus dominios.

 **-Tienes valor de decirle eso a alguien que puede derrotarte en unos cuantos minutos-** , respondió God Serena con un pequeño tic en un ojo ante la creciente furia que estaba sintiendo ante las palabras del anciano rey.

Ante esto Centrius se paró de su trono de manera imponente mientras se cruzaba de brazos. **-Ustedes son los seres inferiores más idiotas si piensan que pueden derrotar a alguien como yo, alguien con habilidades divinas-** , dijo Centrius con un tono amenazante y grave que resonó en la gran sala.

 **-Es una suerte que no tengas a Deliora, Tempester y Sayla escuchándote, pues para ellos tú eres el ser inferior como humano que eres-** , comentaba Silver con una pequeña sonrisa calmada sin dejarse afectar por las palabras del tirano que estaba aumentando el enojo de God Serena.

 **-El puesto de humano lo dejé hace tiempo cuando decidí gobernar estas tierras con mi gran poder, el mismo con el que les voy a enseñar su lugar-** , contestó Centrius señalando descaradamente a ambos intrusos que serían victimas de su gran poder.

Ante esto God Serena comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia el frente mientras que un aura negra con rojo oscuro lo envolvía. **-Bueno bueno, basta de amenazas vacías y comencemos a pelear, que me he estado aguantando las ganas de romperte la boca-** , dijo God Serena con una sonrisa macabra y emanando mucho poder por su furia para luego desaparecer del lugar para sorpresa de Centrius que ensanchó un poco los hombros.

Luego en menos de un segundo God Serena apareció detrás de Centrius dirigiéndole una potente patada directamente contra la cabeza, pero el anciano reaccionó rápidamente para agacharse a gran velocidad y luego tomar distancia para estar a varios metros del pelinaranja que había terminado frente al trono.

 **-Tch, eres más veloz de lo que pensé, pero aun así no es tan sorprendente-** , decía Centrius con una mirada enojada y seria fija en God Serena que ahora seguía sonriendo mientras despedía esa aura de poder suya para luego volver a desaparecer de la visión del rey.

 **-Lo sorprendente es que creas que esa fue toda mi velocidad-** , dijo God Serena en el oído de Centrius apareciendo a su lado para luego dirigirle un potente golpe a la costilla de éste, pero Centrius cubrió su brazo de un aura gris que utilizó para bloquear el ataque que los empujó varios metros hacia atrás dejando en el suelo el rastro de sus pies ante el arrastre.

Luego de esto Centrius se puso más serio y se puso en guardia para comenzar a correr contra God Serena que no se quedó atrás y fue directo al ataque del décimo tirano que debían derrotar. Centrius utilizaba esa extraña aura gris que se notaba fuerte para estar a la par que el pelinaranja que a gran velocidad arremetía contra su enemigo bajo la mirada de Silver que observaba toda la pelea cruzado de brazos.

 **-Supongo que me toca a mí el apoyarlo desde la distancia-** , se decía así mismo Silver con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que sentía como poco a poco entre cada impacto de esos dos el lugar temblaba un poco. **-Pues ni modo-** , agregó el pelinegro mientras creaba en su mano derecha una espada de hielo de Devil Slayer para también ayudar en la derrota de Centrius que estaba dando batalla.

* * *

 _ ***En el Castillo de Dethecus***_

En el recinto del rey Dethecus nos encontramos con Jackal que estaba impulsándose de sus explosiones para atacar hacia un mismo punto repetidas veces provocando que más y más humo producto de las explosiones cubran el objetivo del rubio que tenía una sonrisa salvaje en su cara.

 **-¡Eres un bastardo bastante idiota, no has podido esquivar ninguna de mis explosiones!-** , exclamaba Jackal con emoción desplazándose rápidamente para después caer al suelo a una considerable distancia de la gran nube de humo que se estaba despejando lentamente.

 **-Lo haría si de verdad resultaran un peligro para mí, pero al parecer no lo son-** , respondió una voz grave proveniente del interior del humo que se despejó en un momento ante la fuerza ejercida por el propietario de la voz que desveló su apariencia.

Era el noveno rey Dethecus del cual no se le podía ver el rostro dado que llevaba una armadura y casco completamente cubiertos de bronce que despedía un aura del mismo color alrededor de todo su cuerpo. A través del casco había una rendilla en forma de cruz que daba vista a los ojos y en la zona de la boca había múltiples aberturas para dejar salir su voz, además de que en la zona trasera del casco se sobresaltaban varios pinchos hacia atrás algo elevados que parecían tratar de imitar la melena de un león.

 **-Tampoco es como si me estuviera esforzando algo, solo estoy haciendo un pre calentamiento contigo-** , dijo Jackal con una sonrisa de lado mientras que de sus palmas creaba explosiones pequeñas preparándose para la siguiente tunda de ataques que serían más fuertes que los anteriores, dado que ninguno había podido mover o afectar al rey que se quedaba parado en el mismo lugar sin esquivarlos.

 **-¿Y tú no vas a atacarme?-** , le preguntó Dethecus a Kagura que estaba a varios metros de él y de Jackal con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión tranquila ya que estaba observando la batalla desde que el demonio rubio decidió lanzarse al ataque apenas entraron en el lugar.

 **-Estaba solo observando a ver si averiguaba que ocultas, pero si esto sigue aquí perderemos más el tiempo-** , respondió Kagura con calma en lo que tomaba a su Archenemy aun enfundada para posicionarse para atacar al rey con gran defensa.

La pelimorada cambió su expresión a una seria en lo que se afincaba hacia adelante para luego desaparecer dejando una pequeña corriente de aire en el lugar. Dethecus la buscaba con la mirada pero se sorprendió al verle a tan solo un metro al frente suyo preparando un corte de su espada. **-Corte del demonio del acero-** , dijo Kagura en voz baja cargando su espada con aura metálica de Devil Slayer para hacer una jerga en dirección al torso del rey.

Dethecus no lo pensó dos veces y a todo su velocidad realizó un salto hacia atrás para esquivar en cierta medida el ataque al final le dejó un notorio rasguño en un costado de su armadura. Terminó cayendo varios metros atrás mientras que Kagura estaba en su lugar con una mirada seria poniéndose de pie con calma.

 **-¿Por qué lo esquivaste?, ¿acaso eso resulto ser un peligro?-** , le preguntó Kagura al tirano con una mirada seria presintiendo que ya sabía el secreto que ocultaba la defensa Dethecus, lo cual causó que el rey se enfureciera por dentro del casco y maldijera el haber tenido que esquivar un ataque.

 **-¡No te descuides, bastardo!-** , exclamó Jackal apareciendo detrás de Dethecus que esta vez no procuró moverse, lo cual fue un gran error, ya que el rubio centró mucho poder de varias explosiones en una sola explosión concentrada en el centro de la espalda del rey que se vio un poco empujado hacia adelante y en la zona de impacto quedó una pequeña abolladura a causa del ataque.

 **-Tsk, ya se acabó lo de ser bondadoso con la basura-** , dijo Dethecus con ira en su tono mientras que aumentaba esa aura de cobre que rodeada todo su cuerpo como si su defensa estuviera aumentando su nivel para comenzar a ponerse serio.

 **-Eso estaba esperando-** , contestó Jackal con una sonrisa de lado mientras se tronaba los nudillos y se preparaba para lo que sería el verdadero combate.

 **-Recuerda que debemos trabajar juntos para vencerlo, de otra manera no tendremos energías para los primeros cuatro reyes-** , le recordó Kagura al demonio Etherias en lo que llegaba a su lado preparada para atacar al rey en conjunto.

 **-Como digas, solo déjame darle una buena paliza-** , respondió Jackal sin voltear a verla mientras que posicionaba para el ataque junto con la pelimorada que asintió en respuesta ante su petición, dado que este sería un combate en el cual le darían su merecido al noveno tirano que era causante de la desgracia de muchos.

* * *

 _ ***En el Castillo de Edmunson***_

En el muelle del castillo de Edmunson se encontraban Aquario luchando contra el reducido número de enemigos que quedaban dado que le estaba dando tiempo a Brandish para que catapultara a Minerva y Flare directamente hacia el último piso del gran castillo.

 **-¿Entonces están listas para despegar?-** , les preguntaba Brandish a sus amigas que estaba sobre una mano de su contraparte de arena que se había tomado un respiro luego de lograr tumbar al gran Hecatónquiro con el cual estaba combatiendo hace unos minutos.

 **-Claro, solo apresúrate que allí se está recuperando el Hecatónquiro-** , le contestó Minerva mientras señalaba al mar donde en esos momentos el Hecatónquiro utilizando 30 brazos se estaba poniendo de pie recuperándose de su potente caída y de los ataques que recibió por parte de Brandish.

 **-Recuerden el darle unos buenos golpes por parte nuestra a ese estúpido rey-** , les dijo Aquario con una sonrisa tranquila a Minerva y Flare que serían las que combatirían contra el rey Edmunson, obteniendo un asentimiento decidido de ambas que estaban determinadas a eso.

Luego de eso la Brandish de arena las lanzó al aire a gran velocidad en dirección al último piso del castillo donde esperaba su enemigo. Flare que iba un poco más adelante que Minerva cubrió su cuerpo de flamas algo oscuras mientras juntaba sus puños al frente. **-¡Flamas del demonio infernal!-** , exclamó Flare impactando directamente contra el muro para atravesarlo con su ataque de fuego y provocando que los escombros vuelen en el interior del salón.

Minerva entró después por el gran hoyo en la pared y ambas chicas aterrizaron a varios metros del trono de oro donde estaba sentado el octavo rey Edmunson, el cual era un hombre maduro de cabello negro hasta las orejas y para atrás de manera elegante, ojos de color azul, un pequeño mostacho y de expresión serena y tranquila. Su armadura era casi completamente de oro a excepción de una capa roja que llevaba amarrada de un hombro cubriendo nada más la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo.

 **-No habrá presentaciones para los idiotas que serán derrotados-** , dijo Minerva con una expresión seria y poniéndose en guardia preparándose para el combate mientras que Edmunson se paraba de su trono con calma.

 **-Me parece bien, los invasores no merecen tan buen trato por parte de la realeza-** , contestó Edmunson con tranquilidad mientras que se sobaba un poco el mentón y daba unos pasos al frente para comenzar el combate contra las chicas.

Luego de ese momento los tres desaparecieron de sus posiciones para encontrarse en el medio de la distancia que los separaba, produciendo un sonoro impactó en lo que Edmunson detenía los golpes de Flare y Minerva con ambos brazos, pero aun así requería cierto esfuerzo para no salir disparado hacia atrás.

 **-Ustedes para ser solo unas jóvenes, son algo fuertes-** , les dijo Edmunson a las chicas con un tono calmado mientras que los tres seguían suspendidos en el aire en una batalla por la superioridad en el forcejeo.

 **-Si eso piensas ahora entonces te sorprenderás cuando veas todo nuestro poder-** , dijo Flare con una pequeña sonrisa desafiante mientras que su puño se cubría de fuego infernal de Devil Slayer, provocando que el brazo con el que Edmunson se defendía comenzara a retroceder.

Luego siente se gira a ver a Minerva que estaba envolviendo su brazo con agua de God Slayer. **-Claro, si estás consciente para ese momento-** , agregó Minerva con la misma expresión desafiante que Flare para comenzar a hacer retroceder al rey.

Luego ambas cargaron sus puños con fuerza para lanzar a Edmunson por los aires en dirección a su trono para chocar contra este y provocar una amplia explosión de polvo en lo que Flare y Minerva aterrizaban en el suelo con la mirada fija en la nube de polvo.

Luego de unos segundos de allí salió caminando Edmunson no muy afectado y con el ceño fruncido. **-Ahora si me están enojando con sus estúpidas esperanzas-** , dijo el octavo tirano para luego comenzar a emitir un aura roja de su capa que poco a poco se propagó por su cuerpo, cosa que ambas magas vieron con seriedad ante esa considerable cantidad de poder.

 **-Las enojadas somos nosotras por tener que enfrentarnos a un rey tan lamentable que ni se merece tal puesto-** , respondió Minerva con seriedad y cubriendo sus puños con agua y sus pies con cristal mientras se posicionaba para empezar el combate contra el rey Edmunson que se estaba acercando lentamente a ellas.

 **-Ahora te daremos una lección-** , dijo Flare con una mirada decidida mientras estaba cubriendo sus puños con fuego infernal y piernas con sangre de Devil Slayer que solo tornó la tonalidad de su piel en una más rojiza que antes llegando al carmín.

Luego de eso ambas magas se lanzaron al ataque al mismo tiempo cargando sus puños y patadas mientras que Edmunson aumentaba el aura que le rodeaba para hacerles frente a ambas magas que podían ser una amenaza.

* * *

 _ ***En la Fortaleza de Gardna***_

Por otro lado en la fortaleza de la reina Gardna, en estos momentos estaban Niké y Kairy avanzando en dirección al último piso donde estaría la regente de toda la gran fortaleza. La peliplata volaba con sus hermosas alas mientras que Kairy corría potenciando sus piernas con su magia de destrucción.

 **-Ese tonto de Heracles tuvo que irse por su cuenta a derrotar a los Hecatónquiros-** , decía Kairy algo irritada con el dios castaño que se había separado solo para matar a los gigantes de cien brazos que habían aparecido hace poco a las afueras de la fortaleza.

 **-No es como si no lo esperábamos, se emociona mucho en los combates al igual que Ares y Cratos-** , contestaba Niké con tranquilidad mirando a la peliazul con negro mientras ambas seguían avanzando.

 **-El problema es que Mardge tuvo que quedarse junto a él para cuidarle la espalda, ahora somos solo nosotras dos las que lucharemos contra la reina-** , dijo Kairy con ahora cansancio al pensar en lo dificultoso que ahora sería el enfrentarse a la reina con menos miembros de lo planeado.

 **-Ese no es un problema, estoy segura de que ambas la derrotaremos-** , le dijo Niké a Kairy con una leve sonrisa para animarle en lo que llegaban por fin al salón de la reina.

 **-Esas son palabras muy grandes para simples invasoras-** , dijo una voz femenina madura captando la atención de la diosa y la maga que se enfocaron en la figura sentada sobre un elegante y gran trono de oro con detalles de platino al final del lugar.

Allí estaba ni más ni menos que la reina Gardna, una mujer madura y voluptuosa de notoria belleza y de largo cabello lacio negro que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, ojos azules al igual que su hermanito Edmunson y tenía labial rojo sobre sus labios. Ella llevaba un largo vestido blanco de tela fina que descubría una pierna y tenía un cuello en "V" que revelaba el medio de sus pechos. Llevaba hombreras de oro, brazales y guanteletes. Llevaba unos tacones rojos que desprendían un aura de poder.

 **-No soy una simple invasora, yo soy-** , decía Niké con calma pero es interrumpida por la reina.

 **-Niké, la diosa de la victoria, ya lo sé-** , dijo Gardna con desinterés y hasta con un deje de enojo en lo que volteaba sus ojos sin darle importancia la identidad de la diosa.

 **-¿Pero cómo lo sabes?-** , preguntó Kairy confundida e intrigada ante la manera en la cual la reina siendo humana se haya enterado de la identidad de Niké como diosa.

Gardna sonrió de manera burlona para cruzar sus piernas de forma sensual en su trono. **-Cada rey tiene una lacrima de visión con la cual pueden supervisar todo lo sucedido dentro de sus terrenos, por lo cual pude ver atentamente cada una de sus acciones-** , explicaba Gardna mientras que detrás del trono flotaba una gran esfera azul en la cual se visualizaban varias imágenes.

 **-Interesante, ¿pero de qué te sirve eso cuando de todos modos estas contra oponentes más fuertes que tú?-** , preguntó Niké con serenidad mientras que preparaba su arco de luz para el combate.

Ante esas palabras Gardna frunció el ceño ofendida y enojada para pararse del trono. **-Estas equivocada si piensas que una reina como yo puede ser derrotadas por dos simple perras como ustedes-** , declaró Gardna con una mirada furiosa mientras señalaba descaradamente a las intrusas.

Pero de un momento a otro Gardna con facilidad saltó hacia un lado para evitar un fuerte ataque de destrucción que iba dirigido hacia ella y se gira para ver que fue Kairy la causante. **-Felicidades, tienes el don de irritarme con tu maldito tono de voz-** , dijo Kairy con una sonrisa enojada y sus puños cubiertos por remolinos de destrucción ante lo molesta que era la séptima reina.

 **-Fufufu, parece que estas perras están muy excitadas por morir-** , comentaba la pelinegra con una risa irritante y con una mano cerca de su boca para luego ágilmente esquivar varias flechas de luz que Niké estaba disparando en su dirección.

 **-Yo que tu cuido mis palabras ante las oponentes que decidirán de qué forma matarte-** , le dijo Niké a la reina con seriedad mientras que preparaba más flechas para disparárselas a la irritante reina.

Gardna una vez tuvo un respiró, sonrió de forma burlona en lo que se relamía los labios. **-Seguro que será divertido ponerlas en su lugar, malditas invasoras-** , dijo la pelinegra con un evidente tono malicioso y sádico mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco.

 **-Eso ya lo veremos, desgraciada-** , dijo Kairy con seriedad para luego lanzarle al ataque contra la pelinegra mientras que Niké comenzaba a dispararle muchas flechas de luz de gran potencia.

* * *

 _ ***En el Castillo de Fenrison***_

Por otro lado en el castillo de Fenrison, nos encontramos con Sting, Rogue, Héctor y Frosch que corrían por los pasillos del último piso en dirección al salón del rey sexto rey Fenrison. Después de algún tiempo lograron ingresar al último piso para ir en busca de su objetivo principal que era el tirano de este castillo.

 **-En realidad que fue muy honorable por parte de Erik el dejarnos encargarnos del rey-** , le dijo Sting a Rogue con una sonrisa alegre y animada mientras que los dos corrían y los Exceed volaban.

 **-Si por eso te refieres a aprovechar que estaba luchando contra los Hecatónquiros para adelantarnos hacia el rey, entonces no me parece muy honorable-** , opinó Rogue con tranquilidad y una gota de sudor en la sien mientras recordaba los insultos de Erik que se escucharon cuando se enteró de que lo abandonaron con los Hecatónquiros, con los cuales seguramente se estuviera desquitando en esos momentos.

 **-De cualquiera manera ya deberíamos estar en su ubicación según Erik-** , dijo Sting entrando por unas grandes puertas las cuales daban entrada a un inmenso salón con un trono vacío al fondo.

 **-Oh, ténganlo por seguro de que están donde deberían-** , dijo una oscura voz detrás del grupo que se alertaron un tomaron distancia adentrándose en el salón hasta estar a varios metros de la figura que había aparecida repentinamente a sus espaldas.

Era el sexto rey Fenrison, de largo cabello negro hasta los hombros, ojos negros sin brillo alguno, una pequeña barba no muy poblada, ojeras evidentes, expresión apagada y varias cicatrices en sus mejillas y cuello. Toda su armadura era de color negro azabache y liberaba un aura oscura muy tétrica que intimidaba a los Exceed.

 **-Entonces tú eres el desgraciado de Fenrison al que debemos derrotar-** , le dijo Sting al rey con una mirada seria y tratando de pensar cómo fue posible que ese individuo haya podido tomarles por sorpresa de esa manera a pesar de que tenían sentidos aumentados de Slayers.

 **-Digan lo que quieran, solo quiero advertirles que no saldrán de aquí con vida-** , les dijo Fenrison con un tono muerto y grave mientras que comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia ellos cojeando un poco de manera tétrica y perturbadora.

Sting no se quedó quiero ante esto y se lanzó al ataque con un puño cubierto de luz de Dragon Slayer, el cual a duras penas fue esquivado por el rey pelinegro que saltó patéticamente hacia un lado para rodar por el suelo. **-Vaya, te costó el esquivar ese ataque, ¿verdad?-** , preguntó Sting con una sonrisa burlona hacia el tirano que al parecer no sería un reto para ellos con ese nivel tan patético.

Antes de que el rey pudiera hacer algo, tuvo que esquivar con dificultad una patada dirigida hacia él por parte de Rogue que apareció a sus espaldas. **-No deberías hablar cuando no estás seguro de la certeza de tus palabras-** , dijo Rogue con una mirada seria hacia Fenrison que estaba apoyado del suelo y se paraba con cierta dificultad mientras que el aura negra que tenía aumentaba.

 **-Lo repito otra vez, ustedes no saldrán de aquí con vida-** , decía Fenrison con el mismo tono apagado y sin sonar cansado mientras se ponía de pie con la mirada puesta en sus atacantes que percibieron que no debían de subestimarle.

 **-Eso ya lo veremos-** , respondió Sting frunciendo el ceño para lanzarse al ataque de Fenrison que esquivaba con dificultad los ataques del rubio que todavía no iba en serio.

 **-Tomen distancia ustedes dos antes de que algo les suceda-** , les dijo Rogue a los Exceed que hasta el momento estaba observando el enfrentamiento si así se le podía llamar. Ambos asintieron de manera obediente para luego querer alejarse, pero al voltearse ven que estaba Fenrison frente a ellos viéndoles con una sonrisa perturbadora y de pesadilla.

Sting y Rogue estaban impactados ante el rápido movimiento del rey y se fijaron que con lo que luchaba Sting no era nada más que una bolsa negra llena de insectos y gusanos que se separaron en el suelo y desaparecían en sombras. **-¿No les importa que sus mascotas sean las primeras en morir, cierto?-** , les preguntó Fenrison a los muchachos mientras que acercaba una de sus manos a los Exceeds que estaban paralizados del miedo sabiendo de manera instintiva que estaban a punto de morir.

Pero Fenrison esquivó con facilidad dos potentes ataques dirigidos hacia su persona saltando hacia atrás para tomar distancia y ver que estaban Sting y Rogue frente a Héctor y Frosch con miradas de odio dirigidas hacia el sexto tirano.

 **-No te atrevas…-** , decía Sting emanando poder y luz de su magia con una expresión de furia completa.

 **-A tocarles ni un solo pelo-** , completó Rogue igual de furioso que Sting mientras liberaba un aura negra de sombras.

 **-Será una batalla interesante-** , comentó Fenrison con una sonrisa perturbadora en su cara mientras que el aura de su armadura negra se concentraba específicamente en sus brazos y piernas para prepararse para el duro combate contra los dos chicos.

* * *

 _ ***En el Castillo de Gradius***_

Mientras tanto en el castillo del quinto rey Gradius, estaban Cleo y Aries caminando por las escaleras que guían al último piso donde se ubicaba el rey del castillo. Tanto Libra como Virgo se quedaron para retener a los enemigos sobrantes y los pocos Hecatónquiros que estaban gravemente heridos a causa de Cleo.

 **-Demos todo nuestro esfuerzo, Aries-** , le decía Cleo a la pelirosa con una sonrisa amigable y alegre mientras que ambas por fin llegaban al segundo piso.

 **-C-Claro, después de todo Libra y Virgo se quedaron atrás para c-cubrirnos las espaldas-** , respondió Aries con una sonrisa nerviosa mirando a la reina del mundo celestial.

 **-Recuerda que eres muy fuerte y que no tienes por qué temer, ¿está bien?-** , le dijo Cleo a su amiga que asintió con algo de timidez en respuesta, después de todo ella recibió un poco de entrenamiento de Natsu.

Al adentrarse más en el salón, ambas sintieron una mirada puesta en ellas y ambas se giraron a ver que en el fondo del lugar había un trono de oro en el cual estaba sentada una figura masculina. Es un hombre de largo cabello rojo oscuro hasta la altura de su cuello con el cabello despelucado hacia atrás, ojos rojos oscuros, una barba de leñador y una expresión arrogante y también desagradable por su sonrisa seductora y su mirada lasciva. Su armadura era de oro a excepción de sus hombreras y guanteletes que eran de color rojo sangre.

 **-Miren nada más, dos bellezas acaban de entrar en mis aposentos-** , decía el quinto rey Gradius con una sonrisa repugnante mientras se comía con la mirada a las sensuales espíritus que se tornaron serias y se acercaban para estar a varios metros de distancia del malvado rey. **-Supongo que yo que para satisfacer mis necesidades-** , agregó relamiéndose los labios con una mirada pervertida y parándose de su trono para recibirlas como se merece.

 **-No vine aquí a dialogar con la basura que debe ser sacada-** , respondió Cleo con el ceño fruncido y con enojo en su tono ante el malvado y molesto oponente que les tocaría derrotar.

 **-Oh vaya, esta chica tiene garras, eso me gusta-** , dijo Gradius con una sonrisa arrogante y seductora dedicada a la peliblanca que apretó los puños irritada por el comentario. Luego Gradius se giró a ver a Aries que se mostraba incomoda ante la mirada de él. **-Y veo que tú eres la tímida, eso te agrega más puntos conmigo-** , le dijo él a la pelirosa que parecía haberse molestado ya que frunció un poco el ceño.

 **-V-Vinimos a derrotarte por ser un mal rey-** , dijo Aries con algo de nervios pero mostrando coraje para mirar con enojo al rey que pareció no inmutarse ante sus palabras pues seguía con la misma expresión.

 **-Si quieren pueden intentarlo, pero por su puesto si fallan se verán obligadas a ceder ante mis deseos más sucios-** , contestó Gradius con cierto tono que les resultó asqueroso a ambas chicas, agregando el hecho de que él movía sus manos como si quisiera estrujar y agarrar los pechos de ellas.

 **-Como si eso pudiera llegar a suceder, sucio pervertido-** , replicó la reina del mundo celestial con enojo en su mirada y frialdad en su tono ya que nunca en su eternidad dejaría que algún hombre a parte de Natsu la tocara, además de que ese hombre sin duda se estaba ganando su desprecio.

 **-Me encanta que se hagan las difíciles conmigo, así se vuelve más placentero el quebrarles su mente y voluntad-** , dijo Gradius con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y abrazándose así mismo mientras que se sacudía de manera perturbadora y extraña ya que al parecer se estaba excitando.

 **-E-Este hombre de verdad que es un enfermo-** , comentó Aries muy incómoda por la perturbadora y asquerosa personalidad del quinto tirano que gobernaba en el continente abusando de su poder para aprovecharse de toda chica de su interés, según palabras de Natsu.

 **-Por eso mismo debemos derrotarlo, Aries-** , le dijo Cleo a la pelirosa con una mirada decidida, siendo respondida por un asentimiento de una segura y determinada Aries que no permitiría que alguien así gobernara por más tiempo, era momento de que ambas le dieran una lección que nunca olvidaría.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Y eso fue todo el capítulo por esta ocasión. Déjenme aclarar la razón de mi tardanza, recientemente comencé la universidad y pues ocupa una buena cantidad de mi tiempo junto con los proyectos que debo hacer, también está el hecho de que esta última semana me puse muy enfermo y en ese estado no puedo escribir nada en absoluto, créanme ya lo intenté. El punto es que espero su comprensión conmigo ya que solo escribo para disfrute mío y el de ustedes, pero hay que considerar que tengo una vida que atender además de escribir, por lo que espero que me comprendan. Claro que eso no evita que me esfuerce para traerles capítulos más seguido, pero un buen impulso seria la motivación mediante los comentarios, sin duda eso me inspira más a escribir.

Pues en este capítulo ya comenzamos con las peleas contra los doce olímpicos y me aseguraré de concluirlas todas en el siguiente capítulo, ya que aún quedan varias cosas que tratar en la guerra de olimpo. Me alegra decir que por fin llegamos a los ¡20 CAPITULOS!, de verdad que me alegra eso y aún queda historia por leer, de verdad que mucho y espero contar con el apoyo de ustedes hasta el final de este viaje.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así entonces comenten en los Reviews. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… ¡SAYONARA!.


End file.
